HHP: El Torneo de las Tres Partes
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Segundo curso de la única hija de Harry Potter y sus amigos, en el cual una importante competencia mágica será el detonante para los acontecimientos tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts. ¿Qué consecuencias traerán a quienes se involucren en ella?
1. HHP, su vida y sus amigos

**Uno: HHP, su vida y sus amigos.**

Londres es considerada una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Tiene zonas para todas las clases sociales, como cualquier ciudad, y en ella vive toda clase de gente, buena y mala. Pero sin saberlo, también hay otras dos clases que conviven en ella, como en todo el mundo: magos y muggles.

Los magos son aquellos que pueden hacer cosas inimaginables y que como en los cuentos, tienen capas, túnicas, varitas mágicas y hacen pociones y hechizos; entre muchas cosas más. Los muggles, para los magos, son los que no son como ellos. O sea, la gente común y corriente, la que se vale de electricidad, radio, máquinas y ese tipo de cosas para sobrellevar la vida. Pero esta historia no trata de gente corriente, es decir, de muggles. Trata sobre magos. Específicamente, sobre el mago más famoso de Gran Bretaña. Sobre él y su familia.

—¡Vamos, Harry, se hace tarde! —vociferó una mujer de melena castaña enmarañada a medias, morena y de ojos marrones. Tenía puesta una túnica color vino y estaba al pie de la escalera de una elegante y enorme casa del distrito Knightsbridge, en Londres, uno de los más exclusivos —¡Hay que llegar al Ministerio en media hora!

La mujer, luego de negar levemente con la cabeza, sonrió con discreción. El hombre al que estaba llamando podía ser muy popular y excelente en su trabajo, pero desde que lo conocía, levantarse temprano no era su fuerte.

—Mamá¿ya viene papá? Se suponía que me llevaría a mi reunión hoy —una niña se acercó a la mujer entonces.

Se parecía a la mujer en los ojos, ya que los tenía idénticos a los suyos, marrones y de brillo curioso. En lo demás, eran totalmente opuestas: la niña era delgada y pequeña para su edad, tenía el cabello negro, el cual en los últimos días había adoptado un inusual y sutil brillo rojizo, y usaba anteojos.

La mujer le asintió al tiempo que un hombre bajaba a toda prisa la escalera. Usaba un traje negro a finas rayas blancas, con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. El traje hacía juego con su cabello, de un negro azabache, y unos ojos de un vivo color verde esmeralda destacaban tras sus anteojos redondos.

—Aquí estoy, lindas —les dijo a la mujer y a la niña —Perdonen el retraso.

—No hay cuidado —aseguró la mujer —Ahora, recuerden los dos: Harry, te veré a la hora del almuerzo y a la de salida. Y Hally, te recogerá Luna a las doce¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron y mientras la mujer se quedaba en casa, el hombre y la niña salieron tomados de la mano hacia la calle y caminaron hacia una parada de autobús cercana.

—¿Hoy no tendrás mucho trabajo, papá? —quiso saber la niña.

—Eso espero —el hombre se aflojó ligeramente el nudo de la corbata —Con mi trabajo, nunca se sabe, cariño. Pero mañana te aseguro que no iré al Ministerio, te lo prometí.

La niña asintió feliz. Llegaron a la parada de autobús, donde había unas cuantas personas más, y cuando se acercaba la ruta que ambos abordarían, una de las personas que esperaba volteó a verlos y casi enseguida desvió la vista hacia la frente del hombre, donde bajo un mechón de cabello, alcanzaba a distinguirse una cicatriz muy singular, en forma de rayo. La misma forma de los aretes dorados que la niña lucía.

—¡Harry Potter! —exclamó esa persona en un susurro, un hombre un tanto mayor y que a pesar de vestir de traje, tenía muy poco tino para combinar colores: su traje era verde botella, su camisa roja y su corbata, amarilla. Parecía semáforo —¡Es un honor!

Le estrechó la mano al hombre de traje negro, mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza, resignada, de forma muy semejante a su padre.

Y es que ser Hally Hermione Potter, la hija de Harry Potter, no era cualquier cosa.

* * *

Hasta hace poco más de un año, Hally Hermione Potter era conocida simplemente como HHP, no tenía casa ni familia y se le consideraba una huérfana más en el Orfanato Greenwich, en Londres. Ahí había vivido por once largos años, casi desde que nació, pero precisamente el día de su onceavo cumpleaños se enteró de la verdad: tanto de su nombre como de su familia. Y lo más importante: porqué fue criada como huérfana.

Sus padres eran muy conocidos en el mundo mágico; en realidad, su padre era el mago más famoso de Gran Bretaña: Harry Potter, aquel que venció al brujo más malvado de la historia, Lord Voldemort, no una sino dos veces, siendo la segunda la definitiva. Vivió en paz y como mago normal por años, durante los cuales reencontró a quien actualmente era su esposa, la que era su mejor amiga en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Hermione. Ella, luego de la última pelea de Harry contra Voldemort, también había hecho su vida, pero fue feliz cuando la unió a la de su amigo. Pero acontecimientos inesperados y tristes los llevaron por otros rumbos: el mejor amigo de ambos, Ron Weasley, fue injustamente acusado de asesinar a su propio hermano, Percy, y ellos y la esposa de Ron, Luna, se lanzaron a buscarlo para evitar que alguien lo dañara. Pero para eso, los Potter tuvieron que dejar algo más que su país de origen y sus trabajos: su hija. No querían ir por el mundo con ella por temor a que algo le pasara.

Hally sabía toda la historia, sus padres se encargaron de contársela para que supiera que no fue abandonada por gusto, sino por protección, y para anunciarle que tendría una casa y una familia, como cualquier niña. Ella se puso feliz y se decidió a que sus iniciales, HHP, sólo sirvieran en el futuro para recordarse que si vivió sin padres antes, era porque ellos la querían a salvo. Pero reconocía que su mejor amiga la había pasado mejor.

Rosaline Weasley, mejor conocida como Rose, era la hija de Ron y Luna Weasley. Era una niña delgada, bastante alta para su edad, de cabello de un tono rubio rojizo más rojo que rubio y con unos ojos claros de aspecto brumoso, que mientras sus padres estuvieron ausentes, vivió de pariente en pariente: por la rama materna únicamente tenía a su abuelo, el director retirado de la revista mágica _El Quisquilloso_, pero por la rama paterna tenía a sus abuelos y a seis tíos, cinco hombres (uno de ellos el difunto Percy) y una mujer. A lo largo de su vida, al menos hasta que su madre volvió junto con los Potter, anduvo cambiando de casa como de calcetines, llegando a ser apreciada por todos sus tíos y primos por su carácter abierto y su buen sentido del humor. Humor que contrastaba mucho con el carácter de su amigo Henry.

Henry Graham, un niño alto y delgado, de enredado cabello castaño y enormes y melancólicos ojos verdes, era hijo de un mago inglés y una bruja mexicana. Aunque en apariencia era algo desaliñado, resultó ser uno de los magos más inteligentes de la clase de Hally y Rose, y se volvieron buenos amigos. El padre del niño había muerto años atrás y fue un reconocido auror (cazador de magos tenebrosos), mientras que su madre, la señora Abil Nicté Graham, actualmente era la profesora de Encantamientos de Hogwarts. El niño era en sí una mezcla curiosa, pues además de inteligente era algo estricto en cuanto a las reglas y los estudios y de carácter callado, pero aún así era excelente amigo y entusiasta si se presentaba la ocasión de divertirse. Hablaba inglés y español y su familia, además de su madre, ahora incluía al hermano gemelo de ella, Anom, quien había ayudado a aclarar un infortunado malentendido respecto al asesinato de Percy Weasley. Pero quien se había llevado la peor parte en ese caso había sido Danielle.

Danielle Malfoy, niña de tez clara, con el cabello de un tono rubio brillante y ojos de un azul tan opaco que parecía gris, era integrante de una de las familias con peor fama en el mundo mágico, dado que muchos estaban plenamente seguros que aparte de déspotas, egocéntricos y elitistas, habían sido seguidores de Voldemort en su momento. Tanto la niña como su hermano mayor, Patrick (quien recién había terminado el colegio) rompían con la "tradición" y eran dos personas de excelente temperamento y dispuestas a considerar a los demás, cosa que no podía decirse de sus padres. El señor Malfoy, su padre, fue quien en realidad mató a Percy Weasley y junto con su esposa, ahora cumplía una condena en la prisión de los magos, Azkaban. La niña lo lamentaba, aunque no mucho: sus padres, por alguna inexplicable razón, nunca la quisieron demasiado. Así que ahora que no estaban, se sentía muy contenta de poder brincar y dar saltos por la casa si se le daba la gana. Justo como hacía de vez en cuando su amigo Ryo.

Ryo Mao, chiquillo de piel tostada, cabello negro, lacio y corto y ojos oscuros y rasgados, era un niño bastante alegre y en cierta medida, despreocupado. Y lo era en cierta medida porque siendo su familia de ascendencia china, tenía una educación un tanto dura en cuanto a tradiciones. Él conocía a Danielle desde antes de entrar al colegio y la apreciaba mucho, pero eso le traía problemas en casa, por la fama de la familia de ella. La única que lo apoyaba era su hermana mayor, Sun Mei, que como el hermano de Danielle, acababa de terminar el colegio. La joven era extremadamente inteligente y según sabía Ryo, era novia de uno de los primos de Rose desde hacía un tiempo. Al niño le agradaba bastante su hermana. Cosa que no decía Amy de los suyos con frecuencia.

Amy Macmillan era una niña de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que tenía una personalidad serena y dócil. Tenía por pasatiempo coser y bordar a la usanza muggle, por más que su madre le decía que no le hacía falta. Tenía dos hermanos mayores, Ernest y Harold, que la molestaban continuamente, pero que aún así le demostraban su afecto. Al igual que Ryo, Amy conoció a Danielle antes de ingresar al colegio, e igualmente tuvo problemas con su familia por el hecho de que Danielle fuera una Malfoy. El que le criticaran algo que ella valoraba y que no la dejaran en paz cuando lo requería eran de las pocas cosas que la hacían mostrarse un tanto agresiva, pero eso era tan raro que cuando pasaba, sorprendía. No como Sunny, que si se ponía amable, era porque algo le sucedía.

Sunny Wilson, una niña de larga y ondulada melena castaña y ojos negros, alta y delgada, era en cierta forma el opuesto de Amy. Era arisca y rebelde, aunque con una pizca de amabilidad. Estuvo con Hally en el Orfanato Greenwich hasta que recibió una carta de lo más extraña que le decía que tenía un lugar en el colegio Hogwarts y que para poder asistir, se le asignaría a un mago como tutor. El mago resultó ser Severus Snape, alguien a quien Hally y Rose habían oído mencionar a los primos de la segunda como el más odiado de los profesores del colegio. La pequeña huérfana no tenía muy claro si hubiera sido peor no haber aceptado el puesto en el colegio, pero si bien Snape no era una excelente persona, al menos le dio una oportunidad única. Además, gracias a eso, supo por fin qué había sido de su familia e incluso encontró a un hermano perdido, que resultó ser el mejor amigo del hermano de Danielle. Y gracias a que estaba en el colegio, ahora tenía amigos como Hally, Danielle y Walter.

Walter Poe era un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises que sin proponérselo, se había hecho amigo de Danielle y Sunny por no ser como algunos que únicamente se fijaban en la familia de la que uno venía. Su padre era muggle, pero su madre, a la que nunca conoció por haber muerto cuando él nació, había sido una bruja. Tenía una media hermana que vivía en la capital de Gales, Cardiff, trabajando para el gobierno, y una abuela. Por cualidad distintiva poseía un gran don de observación y junto con Henry y Ryo, formaba un trío bastante interesante. Pero si había algo que no toleraba era la manía de Thomas de cambiar nombres.

Thomas Elliott era uno de los más recientes amigos de Hally y compañía, un niño de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos color verde claro que era efusivo. En opinión de Walter, era demasiado efusivo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo lucía una deslumbrante sonrisa. Este chico era de familia muggle, pero no de una cualquiera: sus padres eran Sean Elliott y Charlotte Jackson, dos actores famosos que protagonizaban un conocido programa escocés de televisión. Tenía otros tres hermanos, unos trillizos mayores que él, pero no eran magos. Desde que entró al colegio se dedicó a estudiar duro y leer cuanto libro encontrara, pues quería ser un buen mago a pesar de ser hijo de muggles. Y fue por esos libros que supo de la familia de Procyon.

Procyon Black era un caso curioso, y Hally lo sabía desde que vio su porte entre elegante y altivo, su espeso cabello negro y sus ojos de un tono azul violáceo poco común. Se le conoció por el apellido Blackson al entrar al colegio, pero se lo cambió por decisión de su abuela, ya que él era nieto de Sirius Black, un mago que por años fue mirado como mortífago (seguidor de Voldemort) hasta que murió en una pelea contra varios que sí lo eran. Su abuela, la madre de su padre, se había estado escondiendo por temor a represalias contra ella y su familia, pero ahora había decidido que era tiempo de darse a conocer. En Thomas, Procyon encontró un buen amigo, ya que a él no veía nada de malo a su familia, y cuando Hally le contó que su padre había sido ahijado de Sirius, Procyon comprendió que de parte de los Potter nunca recibiría malos tratos. Aunque al principio, creyó que de Paula los recibiría, hasta que ella misma le dijo que era extranjera.

Paula Hagen era una perfecta combinación de ingenio y belleza con su cabello rubio cenizo bastante corto y haciendo un agradable conjunto con sus ojos, de un tono azul muy oscuro, y su aspecto alerta. Ella había nacido en Viena, la capital austriaca, pero sus padres eran alemanes. Su peculiaridad era que siempre usaba aretes en forma de rosa, fueran del color que fueran, y que detrás de su aparente frialdad ocultaba un carácter tierno y optimista. Se llevaba de maravilla con Ryo en el colegio, y eso le ayudaba a sobrellevar la reciente mudanza de su familia a Gran Bretaña. Claro que también ayudaba que hubiera encontrado a Bryan en Hogwarts.

Bryan Radcliffe, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos negros, era amigo de Paula desde que él y su familia habían vivido una temporada en Austria, pues el matrimonio Radcliffe era parte del Ministerio y atendía cuestiones diplomáticas. Era alguien de personalidad tímida, pero bastante leal, tenía una hermana mayor que él, que recién había terminado el cuarto curso, y estaba verdaderamente satisfecho de que, justo en el expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, hubiera conocido a Hally Potter y a sus amigos de cerca. Y mejor aún: todos ellos lo habían consideraron un amigo más, junto con Paula, Procyon Black y Thomas Elliott. Y eso, reconocía él, era algo que no habría logrado por sí mismo si Hally no les hubiera dicho a sus amigos que era buen tipo.

Hally apreciaba mucho a todos sus amigos por igual, sin importar de qué familia venían o en qué casa les hubiera tocado en el colegio. Y es que si las familias eran tema serio entre los magos, el de las casas era algo peliagudo: cada casa tenía características muy representativas. La casa de Gryffindor, a la que pertenecían Hally, Rose, Henry y Procyon, era para aquellos valientes y osados; la casa de Amy y Bryan, Hufflepuff, era para los justos y leales; la de Ryo y Paula, Ravenclaw, para los inteligentes y sensatos y por último Slytherin, en la que habían quedado Danielle, Sunny, Walter y Thomas, era para los ambiciosos sin medida. Algunas de esas características no parecían encajar del todo con los niños, pero eso no les importaba para ser amigos. Les importaba llevarse bien y punto. Así que habían charlado sobre la posibilidad de verse en vacaciones. Hally pensaba en eso en el autobús de camino a su reunión de aquel día, en la librería de los almacenes Harrod's. Los almacenes no quedaban lejos, pero era demasiada distancia para llegar a pie. Luego de unos veinte minutos, el autobús se detuvo en una parada que se localizaba a un costado de Harrod's y tanto Hally como su padre bajaron, ante la mirada de asombro y admiración del hombre–semáforo. Llegaron a las puertas principales y mientras el señor Potter se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata, Hally buscó con la mirada a…

—¡Chicas! —alzó una mano y la agitó en el aire, sonriendo con ganas. Unas cuantas niñas estaban de pie en la entrada, evidentemente esperando a alguien —Papá, ahí están.

El señor Potter vio a las que estaban de pie junto a la entrada, asintió con lentitud y se inclinó para darle un beso a su hija en la frente.

—Recuerda lo que dijo tu madre: Luna estará aquí a las doce —el señor Potter vio asentir a su hija con ganas —Nos veremos esta noche.

—¡Adiós, papá! —Hally se despidió de él agitando la mano, al tiempo que el hombre se perdía de vista entre la multitud, saludándola a su vez. Luego Hally corrió a la entrada y comenzó a saludar a las niñas con un fuerte abrazo a cada una —Muy bien¿listas?

—Si dejas de estrangularme, sí —masculló Sunny —Estrujas más fuerte que Rose.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Rose —Estoy aquí.

—Cálmense —Danielle sonreía —Mejor entremos. Pat debe estarnos esperando.

* * *

Patrick Malfoy fue bien recibido en Harrod's cuando, acabando el curso, fue a solicitar un empleo temporal nuevamente. Esta vez pidió estar en la librería, cosa que le concedieron luego de escucharlo decir que le encantaban los libros de Dickens (cosa que era cierta, porque incluso se sabía algunas frases de memoria) y que además, quería cambiar de aires. Así que ahora se dedicaba a acomodar libros, recomendar algunos de acuerdo a lo que le pedían los clientes y como algo extra, les pidió autorización a sus superiores para organizar algo así como un grupo de lectura. Sólo que los integrantes resultaron ser varios de los amigos de su hermana, a los que él estaba encantado de ver.

—Hola, chicas —saludó, al ver entrar a Danielle seguida por Sunny, Rose y Hally.

—Hola, Patrick —saludó Hally con una ligera sonrisa —¿Ya estamos todos?

Patrick asintió, señalando a un rincón de la librería, en el que había algunas sillas vacías junto a otras ya ocupadas.

—Los de hoy sí —indicó Patrick —Vayan a ocupar sus lugares, yo iré en un momento.

Las niñas entraron y obedecieron, mientras Patrick iba a la caja. Las niñas, en cuanto se sentaron, le preguntaron algo a un niño de espeso cabello negro y ojos azules.

—¡Anda, Procyon, lo prometiste! —le insistía Rose al niño —Por favor.

—Si así logro que me dejen en paz… —Procyon Black cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir —De acuerdo, se los diré. La abuela dijo que sí iremos a los Mundiales. Y que podremos llevar a Thomas de acompañante. Sus padres ya le dieron permiso.

—¿Y no le sacaste nada del torneo? —siguió preguntando Rose.

La directora del colegio, la profesora McGonagall, había anunciado en el banquete de fin de cursos que se celebraría un evento sin precedentes en Hogwarts: el Torneo de las Tres Partes, una variante del antiguo Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—No quiere decir nada —Procyon se mostraba algo decepcionado al respecto —Dice que es asunto privado hasta que McGonagall nos informe en septiembre.

—¿Y tú? —Rose se volvió a un chico de enredado cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—A mí no me veas, sabes que cuando mi mamá se pone en ese plan, no suelta nada —respondió el niño con seriedad —Bastante tiene con arreglar sus asuntos ahora que le dieron el empleo en el colegio definitivamente.

—Vamos, Henry, no te pongas así —pidió Hally suavemente —Rose preguntaba porque con eso de que tu madre es profesora en Hogwarts, tal vez sabría algo.

—Estoy casi seguro que ella y mi tío saben, pero no dirán nada —Henry Graham sonrió levemente, dándole a entender a Hally que no estaba enfadado —Se toman sus trabajos muy en serio. A mi tío ya casi no lo vemos, se la pasa en el Ministerio.

Después de aclarar el malentendido que lo involucraba con el asesinato de Percy Weasley, a Anom Nicté le dieron un trabajo en el Ministerio como Inefable (un miembro del Departamento de Misterios, donde todo era secreto absoluto) y al parecer no desaprovechó la oportunidad, pues le iba bastante bien.

—Mamá dice que trabaja bien —comentó Hally, pues su madre también era Inefable; una de las mejores —En fin¿iniciamos de una vez?

Todos asintieron al tiempo que Patrick se les acercaba, luego de dejar a un colega suyo a cargo de la caja registradora.

—Muy bien, niños¿qué libro comentábamos el otro día? —inquirió.

Sunny de inmediato levantó la mano, como si estuviera en clase.

—_Las Crónicas de Narnia_ —dijo —El segundo de la serie.

Patrick asintió y comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas. El grupo de lectura, oficialmente, había iniciado su sesión del día, y era de lo más entretenido ver a Patrick diciéndoles qué cosas que los autores muggles de fantasía habían descrito y que los magos de verdad podían hacer y qué cosas simplemente eran locuras suyas.

—Eso es imposible —sentienció Patrick a la pregunta de Sunny sobre un pasaje en el que un león era sacrificado por la bruja mala de la historia, pero que al final no había muerto —No existe ningún encantamiento que pueda resucitar a un muerto.

Sunny asintió con lentitud y los demás siguieron haciendo preguntas. Duraron así cerca de una hora hasta que inesperadamente, tras los niños, una voz los saludó.

—¿Cómo están todos?

Los niños se volvieron y se encontraron con un joven alto de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, que tenía cierto aspecto inocente.

—Hola, Will —saludó Patrick, poniéndose de pie a la vez que los niños de hacían gestos de bienvenida —Todos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ando de mensajero —William Bluepool hizo una ligera mueca, entre cansado e irónico, y prosiguió —Snape no pudo o no quiso recoger a Sunny, así que me pidió el favor. Sunny¿ya estás lista? Tu tutor te quiere en casa en media hora.

Sunny levantó una pequeña mochila azul del suelo y asintió, sonriendo.

—Ese Snape y sus reglas… —masculló la niña —Al menos ahora me deja salir. ¡Nos veremos! —se despidió, al ir saliendo con William de la librería.

—Pues ahora que me fijo, ya casi es hora de que se vayan —Patrick consultó su reloj —Además, ya va a ser mi hora de comer. Danny¿podrías irte a casa sola hoy?

Danielle asintió, preguntándose porqué su hermano no la llevaría aprovechando su hora de comer, como en los últimos días. En ese momento, apareció en la entrada de la librería una mujer rubia, cuyo cabello era largo y un tanto enmarañado, y sus ojos eran algo saltones y de apariencia extrañamente brumosa.

—¡Mamá! —Rose se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia ella.

—Es hora de irse —indicó Luna Weasley —Espero que la hayan pasado bien hoy.

Rose asintió, en tanto Hally se levantaba y les recordaba a los que seguían sentados que los esperaba en su casa al día siguiente.

—Y si no pueden ir, mándenme una lechuza o llámenme —hizo ademán de llevarse una bocina telefónica a la oreja.

—Yo iré aunque sea a rastras —apuntó Procyon en el acto, sonriendo con picardía.

—Yo igual —Henry sonrió levemente.

Hally asintió y se reunió con Rose y su madre, para luego retirarse. Henry miró su propio reloj y dijo que tenía que irse a la parada de autobús y Procyon lo siguió.

—Tía Heather tiene mucho trabajo —indicó, refiriéndose a la madrina de su padre, que en aquellos días lo hospedaba en su casa —No podrá venir hoy.

Ambos niños se fueron, dejando a Danielle sola, acomodando las sillas y guardando su ejemplar del libro muggle que habían estado comentando. Patrick estuvo con ella unos minutos después, ya sin la chaqueta propia de los empleados de Harrod's.

—Mañana irás a casa de los Potter¿verdad? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas —Danielle sonrió —Antes de irme, voy a ir al departamento de regalos. Quiero comprarle algo muggle a Hally, seguro le gustará.

Partrick asintió lentamente y miró distraídamente hacia la entrada de la librería, donde una silueta familiar daba un par de vueltas antes de decidirse a entrar. Esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y miró a su hermana.

—Bueno, ahora puedes ver la razón por la que no te llevaré a casa —le indicó.

Danielle se dio la vuelta y vio a quien entraba entonces a la librería. Era una joven de corto cabello de un rojo encendido, piel oscura y pecas en el rostro, con unos ojos negros brillantes y amistosos. Vestía casi toda de rojo, lo que acentuaba el color de su cabello.

—Claro, debí imaginármelo —dijo Danielle, fingiendo molestia pero sonriendo —Entonces nos veremos luego, Pat. Le diré a Corney que llegarás tarde.

Dicho esto, Danielle salió de la librería hacia el departamento de regalos, mirando de reojo que la pelirroja llegaba ante su hermano y le daba un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que sonreía con serena alegría. Al día siguiente ella y varios de sus amigos irían a casa de los Potter por la misma razón por la que el señor Potter le prometió a su hija estar en casa ese día: porque al día siguiente sería veintiséis de junio, el cumpleaños de Hally. Y habría una fiesta que no querían perderse por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Hola, gente bonita, bienvenida al primer capítulo de "El Torneo de las Tres Partes" Soy Bell Potter, gracias por aguardar esta historia con ansias (o al menos así supongo que la han esperado). Como ven, quise hacer esta historia un poco más personal, y para eso, decidí revisar los capítulos antes de publicarlos y agregarles una nota mía; o sea, en la que hable yo, para que nos llevemos mucho mejor. Es que a veces siento que no saben cómo soy yo¿no han sentido eso? Espero que no tanto como yo, porque entonces me sentiré medio triste._

_Y bueno, quiero darles algunos datos curiosos sobre este capi, si es que me lo permiten. En primera, ojalá que no los haya aburrido el inicio, en el que presenté a los niños principales, pero es que consideré prudente hacerlo. Como me han dicho en otras ocasiones que invento muchos personajes, quería refrescarles la memoria acerca de cómo son Hally y compañía._

_En segunda, lo del grupo de lectura. En él, se menciona el segundo libro de "Las Crónicas de Narnia", y quiero decirles que es porque cuando escribí el capi, se acababa de estrenar la película de ese libro y además, me regalaron ese libro en Navidad. Como comenté en los agradecimientos de "La siguiente generación" (si alguien no los leyó completos, regrésese ahora mismo), terminé ese fic en diciembre del año pasado e inmediatamente comencé éste, así que ahí tienen la explicación. Por cierto, el libro es bueno, pero para mi gusto y edad, la redacción es muy infantil¿alguno que lo haya leído puede decirme si piensa igual que yo? Muchas gracias._

_Y ya para no quitarles más su tiempo, les aclaro que los misterios, los romances, los líos y las maldades segurán bien y bonito en este fic. ¡Que disfruten "El Torneo de las Tres Partes" y nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Preparativos

**Dos: Preparativos.**

La joven que había llegado a la librería de Harrod's y saludó a Paatrick con un beso en la mejilla era una de las primas de Rose, Frida Weasley. Era una chica de lo más risueña y en aquellos días lo estaba más que nunca. Y el motivo era, precisamente, Patrick Malfoy.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó la chica al rubio.

—Claro que sí —Patrick sonrió.

Frida lo tomó del brazo y salieron de la librería, encaminándose al exterior de los almacenes hablándose en susurros. Varios muchachos de su edad que pasaban en aquel momento por allí se volvieron a admirar a aquella pelirroja tan guapa, pero desistieron cuando notaron la mirada que ella le dirigía a su acompañante.

—Muy bien¿a dónde nos toca ir esta vez? —preguntó Patrick aparentando resignación, estando en la soleada calle.

—A la tienda de túnicas de la casa Calvin–Thomas, si no te importa —Frida fingió a su vez algo de pena —La señora Thomas me pidió de favor que fuera a ver las túnicas de las damas de honor y la de la madrina, ya casi están.

—¿Y no podrían ir a verlas las interesadas? —Patrick hizo una leve mueca.

—Ninguna está en el país ahora, llegarán el fin de semana —le recordó ella.

Patrick asintió y comenzaron a andar, charlando de la mañana que cada uno había tenido. Ella trabajaba en el negocio de su padre y el gemelo de éste, una conocida tienda de artículos de broma llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Frida se había ofrecido a ir a la nueva sucursal, localizada en Nueva York, y su padre había aceptado. Así que mientras se iba, la chica necesitaba adquirir experiencia y la ganaba en la sucursal que funcionaba como matriz, la del Callejón Diagon.

—¿Y tu atuendo? —inquirió Frida entonces.

—Ya lo tengo, te dije ayer. Lástima que no pueda ver tu túnica, debes verte muy bien.

—Pues me la probé hace unos días y está quedando bastante bonita. Aunque déjame decirte que no esperes verme muy linda, porque entonces te llevarás una decepción.

Patrick se rió con verdadera alegría.

—Sí, claro —soltó cuando pudo calmarse un poco —¿Y la túnica para Danny?

—Quería una verde¿verdad? Pues encontré una en un tono claro que estoy segura que le gustará. Se la daré mañana como regalo de cumpleaños¿te importa?

Patrick negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Será bueno que reciba un regalo aparte de los de sus amigos y del mío. Pensé en hacerle una fiesta, nunca ha tenido una, pero Hally Potter la invitó a su casa mañana. ¿No te parece una coincidencia que las dos tengan el cumpleaños el mismo día?

Frida lo consideró un momento y rió con ganas.

—Bueno, tal vez sea una conspiración cósmica —dijo con tono místico, imitando a Alvin Cassidy, su profesor de Adivinación en el colegio —O una jugarreta del destino.

—Aún no entiendo porqué tomaste Adivinación, pero no importa. Hablando de las damas y la madrina¿sabes dónde están ahora?

Frida frunció el entrecejo un momento, para luego revolver el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo y sacar un trozo de pergamino doblado en varias partes.

—No puedo aprenderme de memoria tantos itinerarios —se disculpó, desdoblando el pergamino y fijando la vista en la lista escrita en él —Veamos… Sun Mei llegó a los Alpes suizos ayer, Rebecca trabaja duro en Irlanda desde hace una semana, Gina tendrá mañana una junta con magos australianos en Melbourne para exportar los Sortilegios Weasley allá, Mindy está de vacaciones en Canadá con unos parientes y fue muy amable en invitar a Judith a irse con ella. La pobre ya no aguantaba un día más con su madre.

—Es bueno para Bruce tener tan excelentes amigas —comentó Patrick, fijando la mirada en un punto a su derecha —Llegamos.

Tenían ante ellos la entrada oscura y un tanto mugrienta de El Caldero Chorreante. Entraron, pidieron permiso para pasar al patio y diez minutos después, con ayuda de la varita de ella, habían abierto la entrada al Callejón Diagon y caminaban por la larga calle adoquinada hacia la famosa tienda de túnicas. Frida se había guardado el pergamino donde estaba escritos los lugares donde estaban su prima y sus amigas y había sacado otro, el cual marcaba en ciertos puntos con una pluma.

—Es bueno que tengamos todo listo —comentó, estando ante las puertas de la tienda de túnicas —¿William estará aquí, verdad?

—Ya te dije que sí —Patrick suspiró brevemente —Sus vacaciones serán la próxima semana. Así, comenzará su empleo a la siguiente y tendrá que estar aquí. ¿Contenta?

—Lo siento, es que me pone nerviosa pensar que algo pueda salir mal.

Patrick volvió a suspirar y entró tras ella a la tienda. Había varias túnicas en los escaparates, de todos los colores. Fueron al mostrador y Frida le preguntó a una dependienta castaña, flacucha y con aspecto engreído por la señora Thomas.

—Ella no recibe a nadie en estos días —respondió la dependienta con desdén —De todas formas, la anunciaré por si acaso. ¿Quién la busca?

—Frida Weasley —respondió la pelirroja.

La dependienta abandonó el mostrador y fue a una pequeña puerta de madera al fondo de la tienda, a la cual llamó y en cuanto escuchó una voz masculina y malhumorada darle permiso para pasar, la dependienta hizo una mueca y entró. Cinco segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, para dar paso a un hombre castaño y que a diferencia de la dependienta, tenía toda la facha de ser amistoso y cordial. Tras él, venía una mujer morena y de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, de buena figura y sonrisa franca, y la dependienta cerraba la marcha con un gesto de incredulidad en la cara.

—¡Frida, linda! —saludó la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, dándole un abrazo —Es bueno que llegaras puntual. Disculparás a Miranda —señaló a la dependienta, quien dio un respingo de enfado —pero es nueva. No tiene idea de quiénes son clientes y quiénes no.

Frida hizo un gesto de que no tenía importancia y procedió a presentar a Patrick.

—Miren, él es el afortunado con el que voy a casarme: Patrick Malfoy. Pat, te presento a los Thomas, son amigos de la familia desde hace años.

Patrick saludó cortésmente, aunque alcanzó a percibir leves muecas por parte de los Thomas al escuchar su apellido, cosa que no lo sorprendió. Enseguida, los cuatro pasaron a la parte posterior de la tienda, para entrar a la estancia cuidada por la pequeña puerta de madera. Ahí estaba el paraíso de cualquier joven bruja apasionada por la moda: maniquíes y perchas llenos de túnicas exclusivas, de todos los colores y estilos posibles, con una variedad inimaginable de bordados. Había más túnicas para mujeres que para hombres, pero para ellos también había uno que otro modelo espectacular. Frida apenas si le dirigió la mirada a los maniquíes y a las perchas, pues había estado antes en ese lugar. En cuanto a Patrick, vio con discreción los modelos, imaginándose a su prometida con algunos y pensando en que se vería más hermosa de lo que ya era.

El matrimonio Thomas era de lo más extraño, o al menos eso decía la prensa dedicada a la farándula. El señor Thomas no era un diseñador de modas en sí, trabajaba para el Ministerio y era especialista en tratar con muggles, puesto que su familia era muggle. Sin embargo, fue su boda con la famosa modista del mundo mágico Joyce Calvin lo que causó revuelo. Y es que la diseñadora era bien conocida porque siempre se le veía con un novio distinto cada mes y había declarado que el matrimonio no era para ella.

Pero al parecer, Dean Thomas sí era para ella y la relación fue la más larga de su historial: salieron juntos alrededor de tres años antes de que fuera ella, y no él, quien sacara a colación la posibilidad de casarse. El señor Thomas lo dudó, pues sabía la fama que la diseñadora tenía, pero ella terminó por ganárselo y accedió. Aunque muchos apostaron a que el matrimonio sería un fracaso y no duraría, se sorprendieron con el hecho de que entre más tiempo pasaba, mejor se llevaban y luego ella instó a su marido a aprovechar su don para el dibujo en diseñar ropa, cosa que él aceptó encantado. Sus diseños se vendieron como pan caliente y nadie podía creer que la casa Calvin–Thomas (como le puso la modista a su casa diseñadora después de casarse) fuera subiendo en el gusto del público. Y el colmo de las buenas noticias referentes a los Thomas fue el anuncio de que esperaban familia. Su único hijo, Nigel, al principio era bastante acosado por los fotógrafos, pero unos _elocuentes_ vociferadores del señor Thomas a los mismos terminó con el asedio. Ahora el chico estaba bastante bien: iba a iniciar su sexto curso en Hogwarts y era el mejor amigo de uno de los primos de Frida, Dean Longbottom.

—Muy bien, linda, éstas son las túnicas —indicó de pronto la señora Thomas —Las de los maniquíes grises.

Frida vio los citados maniquíes y soltó un gritillo de alegría y asombro. Las túnicas eran preciosas, y aunque idénticas en diseño eran distintas en colores: había una color lavanda, otra azul cielo, una más de color amarillo claro, una de un tono naranja pálido y una más verde. La pelirroja se sacó un tercer trozo de pergamino doblado de otro bolsillo de su pantalón y desdoblándolo, se acercó a la señora Thomas con una sonrisa.

—Necesito verificar que sean todos, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío —se excusó, leyendo el pergamino a toda velocidad —Muy bien… La lavanda es para Sun Mei, la azul para Gina, la amarilla para Rebecca, la naranja para Mindy y la verde para Judith… —se quedó pensativa, mirando las túnicas, hasta que se acercó a la azul cielo y miró a la señora Thomas —Disculpe¿podría hacerle un cambio a las túnicas aún? Creo que les falta algo.

La señora Thomas asintió sonriente y ambas se pusieron a conversar sobre los cambios a las túnicas, mientras que el señor Thomas le hacía compañía a Patrick.

—Andas como ella¿no? —comentó el señor Thomas.

—Sí, un poco —reconoció Patrick, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No creo que debas estarlo —le aconsejó el señor Thomas —Se ve que quiere hacer esto. Joyce estuvo igual cuando íbamos a casarnos. ¿Y qué dice tu familia al respecto?

—Mi hermana está feliz por mí —respondió Patrick al instante, un tanto brusco.

El señor Thomas asintió y no hizo comentarios. Él, como la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, sabía la suerte del matrimonio Malfoy y era evidente que el tema no era del agrado del chico. Se preguntó, como muchos, cómo era posible que en una familia como aquella Patrick se hubiera salvado de volverse igual a sus padres. Y el señor Thomas creyó hallar la respuesta en la mirada que Patrick le dedicaba a Frida, mientras ella seguía discutiendo los últimos toques de las túnicas que veía.

Y es que el señor Thomas lo sabía perfectamente, el amor puede realizar milagros. Incluso cambiar para bien a una persona.

* * *

Mientras esas cosas ocurrían en Inglaterra, en América aún era de mañana. Al menos lo era en México, donde acababa de amanecer hacía apenas una hora y muchos jóvenes se despertaban para correr a las aulas con ansiedad, ya que era la última semana de su ciclo escolar. Y eso era igual para magos y muggles.

—¡Dense prisa, está sonando la segunda llamada de la sección! —protestó un joven moreno, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, en la puerta de un dormitorio, mirando algunas de las camas en él —Péinense en el camino, llegaremos tarde a Mutaciones.

—Mira, adelántate y vele diciendo al profe que ya vamos —rogó otro joven, sentado en una de las camas que el primero miraba con insistencia —No seas malo, hazlo.

—Bueno, pero no se tarden —aceptó el primer muchacho y salió apresuradamente.

Bajó unas escaleras, dio un parcial giro hacia la derecha en un rellano y siguió bajando. Pronto llegó a lo que parecía la de sala de estar de una casa, pero mucho más grande, pues tenía varios sillones y sofás, pero además, en una pared se veía un tablero de anuncios y en la pared opuesta, se encontraban apoyadas varias mesas. El joven no se entretuvo en ver a ninguna parte y se dirigió a una puerta de madera, la cual abrió apuradamente y luego la cerró de la misma forma. Se encontró en el pasillo de un bello patio, un patio interior de un edificio bastante peculiar, pero el joven no se detuvo. Consultó su reloj, vio que aún le quedaban cinco minutos y sonriendo levemente, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el extremo contrario del pasillo, donde se divisaba otra puerta. La abrió y se halló ante un comedor inmenso, en aquellos momentos casi vacío, en el que había acomodadas cinco largas mesas en forma perpendicular con una sexta que se encontraba al fondo. El joven vio las mesas y fue hacia la del extremo derecho, y agarró sin mucha atención la primera fruta que alcanzó de un frutero de mimbre: un plátano. Empezó a pelarlo y estaba por darle la primera mordida cuando recordó que tenía qué irse y se fue por donde había llegado, sólo que en vez de regresar a la puerta de madera, cruzó el patio interior, rodeó una fuente de cantera que estaba justo al centro con las estatuas de cinco criaturas (un águila, un jaguar, un colibrí, una iguana y una serpiente cubierta de plumas) y siguió su camino, masticando el plátano lo más deprisa que podía. Alcanzó unas puertas dobles de madera oscura, llamó a ellas y sin esperar respuesta, asomó la cabeza al tiempo que tragaba para poder decir.

—Buenos días, profe¿puedo pasar?

Había llegado a un enorme salón de clases, donde varias cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Los jóvenes ya sentados (y que aparte lo miraban) le dirigieron una mirada tranquilizadora y una chica de las bancas del fondo se levantó y lo saludó.

—¡Hola, Ton! Entra, el profe todavía no llega.

El joven le sonrió y la miró un segundo antes de ocupar su lugar, que de hecho era a la izquierda de la chica. Era una joven morena, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños. Usaba anteojos rectangulares sin arillo y el cabello cortado en capas, lo que hacía que sus puntas se rizaran y se acomodaran hacia afuera. Después de saludar al joven recién llegado, se había sentado de nuevo y luego de tomar un lápiz, hizo ademán de pensar intensamente y se puso a escribir velozmente en un cuaderno de cuadrícula chica. Así estuvo hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron tres muchachos, a los cuales la chica miró un instante antes de seguir escribiendo. El trío de muchachos se sentó en las bancas frente a la chica y enseguida giraron la cabeza y la vieron a ella y al recién llegado.

—¡Hey, Ton! —saludó uno de los jóvenes, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, moreno y con una sonrisa muy notoria —¿Oíste las nuevas?

—¿Cuáles? —se interesó la chica al lado del que habían llamado Ton. Había cerrado su cuaderno y dejado su lápiz al borde de la paleta de la banca.

—Es que a lo mejor no tenemos Mutaciones —dijo el chico de cabello negro a modo de respuesta —¿Qué ya no se acuerdan? Hoy es el día de la elección de los candidatos para el viaje a Gran Bretaña. Vimos a varios maestros yendo a la dirección.

—¿Iba el profe Vargas? —inquirió el joven llamado Ton.

—No vimos —declaró otro de los jóvenes, a la izquierda del de cabello negro. Éste tenía el cabello castaño, como sus ojos —Pero si iban profes de toda nuestra sección…

—… Seguramente también iba el profe Vargas —completó la joven de anteojos, antes de tomar su lápiz de nueva cuenta —Algo leí en el tablero de anuncios de que habría una junta, pero como no pusieron la hora…

—Lo sabes todo, Itzi —masculló el tercer joven de los últimos que habían entrado, uno de cabello rubio oscuro con mechas doradas —¿Porqué lo sabes todo?

—Leo todos los avisos, Lalo —respondió la chica sin inmutarse y abrió su cuaderno.

—¿Y qué tanto escribes, por cierto? —comentó el chico de cabello negro que había hablado primero, intentando ver el cuaderno de la chica.

—Ya les dije que una historia y nadie la verá hasta que la acabe —la chica cerró su cuaderno de golpe, viendo al joven con el ceño fruncido —¿No escuchas nunca, Héctor?

—¡Uy, perdón! —Héctor se disculpó en el acto, y se oía sincero a pesar de su sonrisa un tanto bromista —Ya, Itzi. De veras lo siento.

—No importa —la joven sonrió y dejó su lápiz a un lado —En ti ya es costumbre. Cambiando el tema¿quiénes creen que sean elegidos para el viaje a Gran Bretaña? Será una oportunidad única.

—A ti te gustaría¿no? —Lalo la vio de arriba abajo —Según recuerdo, tienes clases vespertinas de Inglés y te va bien.

Izti se encogió de hombros, como sin darle importancia, y en eso las puertas del salón se abrieron para darle paso a algo que parecía una esfera luminosa flotante, que se deslizó rápidamente al frente de la clase y se colocó por encima del escritorio del profesor.

—¡Cállense, un aviso! —exclamó una de las chicas que se sentaba en la primera fila.

La esfera lanzó un breve destello y se hizo transparente, mostrando la cara de un hombre de cabello casi blanco y bigote abundante, vestido con una túnica negra.

—¡Válgame Dios! —dejó escapar el segundo muchacho que había hablado, el castaño —¡Mira, Ton! Si es el _dire_ —le sonrió burlonamente.

—Muy gracioso, Beto —masculló Ton de mala gana.

—A todos los alumnos de la sección bachillerato, se les solicita ir al patio principal de su sección —dijo la imagen del hombre en la esfera —Se les dará un anuncio especial que seguramente han estado esperando. Los quiero allí en quince minutos.

Y sin más, la esfera lanzó otro destello y desapareció entre varias volutas de luz. Los jóvenes en el salón recogieron sus mochilas y salieron, encaminándose al patio interior donde estaba la fuente de los cinco animales. Ton y su grupo se quedaron hasta atrás, y todo porque Izti se tomaba su tiempo en guardar su cuaderno en la mochila junto con su lápiz y un lapicero rosa.

—Adelántense —les dijo ella —Los alcanzo luego.

Todos le hicieron caso menos Ton, quien se decidió a esperarla. Izti lo notó y en cuanto tuvo sus cosas listas, le sonrió y negó con resignación.

—Tú siempre tan amable —musitó y salió del lugar a toda prisa, seguida por Ton —Oye, Ton, dime algo¿porqué tus amigos te hacen burla cada vez que ven al director?

Ton hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no respondió. Mejor apuró el paso para ir un poco por delante de la chica, quien se quedó un tanto extrañada y lo alcanzó.

—Perdón¿dije algo malo? —quiso saber.

El chico se encogió de hombros y trató de hacerle saber que no estaba enfadado, pero entonces llegaron a la fuente principal, rodeada ya de varios estudiantes vestidos con la misma túnica color azul oscuro que sólo presentaba ligeras diferencias en una banda en los brazos izquierdos de todos (en total, había cinco colores distintos de esas bandas), y tuvieron que reunirse con los compañeros que estaban antes en el mismo salón que ellos y esperaron pacientemente unos minutos hasta que alrededor de la fuente, casi pegados al brocal, se aparecieron varios adultos, todos con la misma túnica negra que el director, quien por cierto estaba de cara ante la clase de Ton y compañía.

—_Sonorus_ —dijo el hombre, señalándose la garganta con una varita de madera y al segundo siguiente, lo que decía se escuchaba por todo el patio —Gracias por obedecer tan pronto, jóvenes. Bien, se les citó aquí para que antes de terminar el curso, sepan de una buena vez quiénes serán los afortunados en viajar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para ser considerado para el Torneo de las Tres Partes.

Los alumnos prorrumpieron en aplausos, silbidos y gritos de entusiasmo.

—Ahora silencio —prosiguió el director —Saben que sólo pueden ir los que tengan dieciséis años o más. Es una regla que impuso el Ministerio de Magia inglés —a esas palabras le siguieron unos cuantos abucheos —No es cosa nuestra. La lista la tiene la maestra Malo, así que si tuviera la bondad…

Una mujer alta, muy delgada, de piel clara y cabello oscuro y muy corto, se acercó al director con cara de pocos amigos y le entregó un rollo de pergamino. Miró de reojo a Ton, frunció el entrecejo y volvió al sitio donde estaba.

—¿Es mi imaginación o la maestra te vio feo? —le susurró Izti a Ton.

Ton se encogió de hombros, pero sospechaba el porqué del malestar de la maestra Malo y se confirmó su temor cuando a mitad de la lectura de la lista, el director leyó…

—García Quezada, Tonatiuh. Tercer semestre, sección bachillerato, Quetzalcóatl.

—¡Eso, Ton! —gritaron todos los compañeros de Ton, siendo Lalo, Héctor y Beto los que más celebraban.

Y después de unos cinco nombres más, el director leyó el de…

—Mercader Guerra, Eduardo. Tercer semestre, sección bachillerato, Quetzalcóatl.

—¡Lalo, me sorprendes! —Héctor le acomodó un coscorrón al rubio.

Y cuando el director leía el final del rollo de pergamino (que por cierto, era larguísimo y rozaba el suelo), llegó al nombre de…

—Salais Nicté, Itzel del Carmen. Tercer semestre, sección bachillerato, Quetzalcóatl.

Itzi no reaccionó hasta que varias de sus compañeras se le abalanzaron para abrazarla y decirle que era muy afortunada. La joven, sonreía medio atontada, casi sin poder creer en su buena suerte, y sólo dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó el siguiente nombre.

—Terruño Álvarez, Jonathan. Quinto semestre, sección bachillerato, Tezcatlipoca.

La cara de Itzi adoptó una expresión gélida, cosa que sólo Ton percibió, ya que los demás estaban demasiado ocupado en felicitar a todos los que nombraba el director. Se preguntó porqué a Itzi parecía desagradarle Jonathan.

—Muy bien, son todos —anunció el director, enrollando el pergamino —Tienen el resto de la hora libre, pero a su segunda clase llegan puntuales¿de acuerdo?

Los estudiantes asintieron en el acto y los profesores se desaparecieron. Los jóvenes, con edades entre los quince y los dieciocho años, se esparcieron por todas partes. Lalo propuso ir al comedor porque no había desayunado y sus amigos aceptaron.

—¿Quién diría que te irías a Gran Bretaña? —le comentó Héctor a Lalo con sarcasmo al sentarse a la mesa del extremo derecho partiendo de la puerta del comedor —Nunca creí que eso de tener buenas calificaciones sirviera de algo.

—Es que tú no tienes buenas calificaciones y no sabes lo que se siente —apuntó Beto.

—Gracias —ironizó Héctor, pero su expresión cambió al ver entrar a una pelirroja que se sentó a la mesa del centro —Disculpen, pero oigo el llamado de las águilas.

Y acto seguido se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

—Desde que anda con Martha, no lo reconozco —comentó Ton en son de broma —Y eso que no creí posible que alguien de Cuauhtémoc se llevara bien con un Quetzalcóatl.

—Bueno, eso es porque tú nunca has salido con alguien —recordó Lalo, poniéndose repentinamente serio —Ni con una de nuestra casa ni con nadie.

—Gracias por el dato —musitó Ton —Como si no lo supiera…

—A propósito de chavas, vengo en un minuto —Beto se levantó y fue a la mesa que estaba entre la central y la del extremo contrario a donde se encontraban y sus amigos lo vieron acercarse a una chica de largo cabello ondulado y saludarla con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabía yo que también nos dejaría —se burló Lalo —Aunque mejor no digo nada. Le costó mucho trabajo que Edith le hiciera caso. ¡Mira que son difíciles las de Itzamná!

Itzi se rió ante el comentario y la cara de resignación de Ton y tomó una manzana de un frutero de mimbre cercano.

—Miren, no sé ustedes, pero esto del torneo en Gran Bretaña es emocionante —soltó la joven de improviso —No creí que me fueran a escoger, cumplo los dieciséis hasta mañana.

—¡Es cierto! —Lalo se llevó una mano a la frente —¿Y vas a hacer fiesta?

Itzi iba a llevarse la manzana a la boca, pero se detuvo y miró al rubio.

—Nunca hago nada y lo sabes —espetó y mordió la manzana con fuerza al tiempo que se levantaba y se iba.

Ton miró a su amigo de mal humor.

—Sabes cómo se pone con el tema de su cumpleaños y ahí vas y se lo recuerdas —le espetó con enojo —A veces no sé si eres tonto o te haces.

—Yo no tengo la culpa —se defendió Lalo —Ni siquiera sé porqué se pone así.

Ton soltó un bufido, se puso de pie y salió del comedor, intentando ver a todos lados para distinguir a su amiga. No tardó en encontrarla, cruzando el patio en dirección al salón de su siguiente clase. Iba con su cuaderno abierto, tratando de escribir algunas palabras, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con un joven alto y bien parecido, de cabello castaño dorado y ojos negros y cerrando su cuaderno, intentó esquivarlo, pero no lo logró. El joven le obstruyó el paso a propósito.

—Oye, Itzel, escuché que también te vas a Hogwarts —comentó el joven.

—¿Acaso te importa, Terruño? —Itzi le habló de manera despectiva a Jonathan Terruño —Por favor, déjame pasar. Necesito dejar mis cosas en el salón de Zoología.

—¿Todavía sigues enojada por lo que pasó en la fiesta del día del Estudiante? —quiso saber el joven —Vamos, no fue para tanto. Yo no me enojé contigo.

Alzó la mano como queriendo tocarle la cara, pero la chica se apartó bruscamente.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó Itzi, antes de salir corriendo.

Jonathan la vio irse con una sonrisa burlona y se fue por otro camino. Ton, que no se había perdido detalle, de inmediato fue a ver a Itzi y la encontró en el salón de Zoología Mágica, tratando de acomodar sus cosas. O al menos eso parecía, porque solamente revolvía una y otra vez sus libros y cuadernos, como si buscara algo, pero sin poder encontrarlo. Musitaba cosas furiosa, sin percatarse que había alguien allí.

—¿Cómo se atreve el infeliz…? Si no fuera porque es de la familia que es, le echaba un maleficio _afonador_ para que dejara de hablar de por vida. ¡Desgraciado!

—¿Hablas de Terruño, verdad? —se atrevió a preguntarle Ton.

La joven dio un respingo, giró la cabeza y al verlo, trató de fingir que no había dicho nada y cerró su mochila, bajándola al suelo.

—Tal vez —se decidió a contestar, acomodándose en la banca —¿Y dónde dejaste a Lalo, comiendo como siempre?

—Itzi, mejor dime qué sucede —Ton también dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en una banca a la derecha de ella —No es común verte gritar.

Itzi abrió la boca, pero no logró emitir palabra. La volvió a cerrar, miró a su alrededor y luego inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Esto ya lo he visto —murmuró.

Ton frunció el entrecejo. Esa frase no era rara en su amiga, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía y eso era lo raro.

—¿Y qué pasaba después? —le preguntó el chico con toda naturalidad.

Itzi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró. Los abrió poco tiempo después.

—No lo recuerdo —masculló, molesta —¡Como siempre! A lo mejor luego me acuerdo, pero no estoy segura —se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia —A propósito, no me contestaste.

Ton puso cara de extrañeza.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber.

La joven frunció el entrecejo y alzó una mano, para luego agitarla con apatía.

—Olvídalo, cuando te acuerdes me contestas —dijo y desvió la vista hacia una ventana.

Ton iba a preguntar algo más, pero en eso llegaron sus compañeros de clase y con el bullicio que armaban al hablar del anuncio recién recibido, el chico no oía ni sus ideas.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, no en Inglaterra, sino mucho más allá, ya era de noche. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche en gran parte de China, y oculta en la cima de las montañas _Tian Shan_ (1) (al menos las montañas del territorio chino) está una gran variedad de edificios que semejan más templos budistas y sintoístas que otra cosa, conectados unos con otros por largos pasillos y patios internos de diversas formas. En el centro de aquel complejo, está el más alto edificio de todos, una torre de varios niveles que terminaba maravillosamente en punta, como la mayoría de los edificios chinos. Allí, en el nivel más alto, podía verse que su único ocupante era un enorme gong de plata con el centro de oro, y una baqueta de gran tamaño a sus pies. El nivel carecía de paredes, entre el suelo del mismo y el techo sólo había columnas y se respiraba un aire de soledad. Era evidente que tanto en aquella torre como en el resto de los edificios estaba vacío. O casi.

En el nivel inferior inmediato al del gong, se podía oír un poco de barullo. Y es que se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión entre varios adultos de túnicas blancas con bordes dorados y clara semejanza con las ropas tradicionales chinas. El único adulto callado era un hombre mayor, de larga y delgada barba gris, sentado tras un escritorio de madera con aplicaciones de oro y que escuchaba con toda paciencia los comentarios a su alrededor. De pronto, una mujer delgada, de piel tostada y ojos rasgados y oscuros, cuyo cabello estaba recogido en un chongo en lo alto de su cabeza, soltó una exclamación.

—¡Esto es un completo error!

Fue entonces que el hombre de larga barba se puso de pie y todos los que se encontraban en la habitación guardaron silencio. El hombre, por un segundo, cerró los ojos, para luego tomar aire y abrirlos, mirando fijamente a la mujer que había soltado la última exclamación.

—Querida amiga, tenga la amabilidad de sentarse, y los demás también. Necesito hablarles acerca de mi decisión de que Zen haya aceptado participar en esa competencia.

Los adultos, casi diez en total, obedecieron en el acto.

—Verán, siempre nos hemos considerado por encima de nuestros semejantes —comenzó el hombre de la barba —Y eso, si me permiten expresar mi opinión, está mal. Nosotros no somos más que los de nuestra clase, pero tampoco menos. Además, hemos permanecido tanto tiempo ocultos, que muchos nos consideran extintos. Es por eso y para establecer nuevas relaciones con el mundo, que accedí a que nuestro Ministerio de Magia le avisara al de Gran Bretaña que con gusto irán algunos alumnos de Zen a su torneo.

—Pero lo que no entendemos, señor, es porqué eligió a ciertos alumnos —volvió al ataque la mujer delgada, blandiendo en la mano un rollo de pergamino —Algunos de ellos son verdaderos desastres. ¡Y por si fuera poco, la chica Ming (2)…!

A la mención de aquel nombre, algunos de los adultos se sobresaltaron, como si esa palabra les recordara alguna calamidad. Pero el hombre de la barba permaneció impasible.

—La señorita Ming es una excelente bruja —sentenció el hombre al cabo de unos segundos —No sé porqué le extraña que esté entre los candidatos para representar a nuestra escuela, querida Hou (3) —miró a la mujer con severidad y ésta, repentinamente, se quedó sin palabras —Los candidatos fueron escogidos y ahora van camino a casa a darle la buena nueva a sus familias¿quieren que por un infundado temor suyo de que nuestros estudiantes nos pongan en vergüenza, me retracte de mi elección?

A ese argumento, ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera la mujer llamada Hou, pudo poner reparos. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con que del otro lado, una joven de unos dieciséis años, alta, delgada y de cabello negro recogido en dos chongos a ambos lados de la cabeza y atados con cintas rojas, del mismo color que su túnica, esperaba de pie con una charola en las manos, la cual tenía un juego de té. Los adultos pasaron junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla, a excepción de la mujer de nombre Hou.

—Sí que tienes suerte —le dijo en tono despectivo y se retiró.

La joven inclinó la cabeza, cerrando sus rasgados y claros ojos azules, que la hacían bastante especial, pues entre los chinos es casi imposible encontrar ese color de ojos. La joven, en cuanto la mujer se retiró, llamó a la puerta de la habitación que acababan de abandonar todos aquellos adultos y pronto una voz ronca le dijo que podía pasar.

—Aquí tiene el té —anunció, depositando la charola en el escritorio para luego servirlo con presteza —¿Todo fue bien en la reunión, maestro?

El hombre asintió y al extenderle la joven una taza de té, la tomó con ambas manos y le dio un sorbo antes de decir.

—No quieren que vayas, querida Yue Lin (3).

La joven inclinó la cabeza con humildad.

—Sus razones tendrán —dijo, sin alzar la vista —No tengo porqué enfadarme.

—Muy cierto, pero sus razones no tienen fundamento —contradijo suavemente el hombre, mirando a la joven con una pizca de compasión —Ellos siempre han creído que el simple hecho de que tengas el nombre que tienes y ese inusual color de ojos, es de mal augurio para ti y los que te rodean. Eso les pasa por no tener la mente abierta.

—A mí eso no me preocupa —aseguró la joven, levantando de pronto la vista —Soy feliz al poder tener al menos casa y sustento y cualquier don más que se me presente, lo aprovecho. ¿Acaso es eso malo, maestro?

—No, pero temen que llegue a serlo —el hombre suspiró levemente —Querida Yue Lin, sólo quiero que sepas que debes esforzarte mucho. Ha sido la historia de tu vida, lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante, será únicamente un elemento más para que alcances cualquier cosa que te propongas. Y otra cosa: nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Eso han hecho contigo y sabes porqué lo digo. En Gran Bretaña hay cosas que aquí nunca se han visto y deberás tener cuidado.

—Como usted diga, maestro.

La joven acomodó el juego de té y estaba por retirarse cuando el hombre la llamó.

—Disculpa, querida, pero no tomaste té hoy¿algo te preocupa?

La joven se detuvo, cayendo en la cuenta de que el hombre decía la verdad.

—No precisamente —reconoció la joven —Maestro¿usted cree que… hay algo de cierto en lo que dicen de mí¿Que soy un fenómeno?

—No por completo —reconoció el hombre —Eres diferente, que no es lo mismo. Sabes que cuando las personas se encuentran con algo que no comprenden, suelen despreciarlo. Tú no te pareces mucho a los demás de Zen, así que es lógico que digan esas cosas.

La joven asintió lentamente, como con pesar, y se retiró. El hombre la vio irse para luego ponerse de pie y divisar el exterior por una larga ventana rectangular. La oscuridad lo cubría todo, pero las múltiples antorchas mágicas ya se habían encendido en corredores y patios y el hombre, que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo los edificios, distinguió a lo lejos, por uno de los patios, una figura solitaria con una lámpara de papel en una mano. Se cubría la cara con la capucha de una capa negra, pero supo quién era.

—Yue Lin —susurró con melancolía —¿Qué tendrá el destino reservado para ti, mi pobre niña? Ojalá que no sean más sufrimientos. Ya has tenido bastantes.

(1)Tian Shan_ significa, en chino, _montañas celestiales

(2) Ming _normalmente significa _mandato_, sobre todo en conjunto con otras palabras._

(3) _La palabra_ Hou_ es el nombre original del horóscopo chino del _Mono

(4) _La palabra _Yue_ significa _luna_ en chino, mientras que _Lin_ quiere decir _cascabel_. Por lo tanto, las dos palabras juntas querrían decir algo así como _cascabel de la luna

* * *

_Hola, gente bonita, soy Bell Potter. Aquí estoy de nuevo, dando más lata que nunca. Sí, muchos han de estar pensando en ahorcarme, felicitarme o ambas cosas, dada la cantidad de cosas que puse en este capi, pero por favor, no vayan a hacer la primera opción. Miren que me desanimo fácilmente._

_Ahora sí, las curiosidades de este capi._

_La casa Calvin–Thomas. Recordé a buena hora que Dean Thomas, en los libros, era bueno en dibujo, así que solamente le puse de esposa a una diseñadora mágica famosa para que además de su trabajo normal, aprovechara el don¿qué les parece? Respecto al apellido de soltera de la diseñadora, creo que se imaginan de dónde lo saqué, y si no, se los diré: de la famosísima marca "Calvin Klein". El nombre, Joyce, me gusta mucho, en un remoto pasado lo tenía pensado para Gina Weasley, pero me arrepentí por alguna cosa rara del destino. ¿O ustedes qué creen, debí hacer que en lugar de Gina, el personaje se llamara Joyce? Eso hubiera representado un problema, porque entonces sonaría muy raro haber nombrado a los gemelos de George y Alicia "Joyce y John"¿no les parece? Le habría puesto a John entonces otro nombre y… mejor ni imaginarlo. Además, ya no puedo imaginarme a Gina con otro nombre, así está muy bien._

_En cuanto a lo nuevo, lo de las escuelas de diferentes ciudades… En fin, Calmécac ya se había mencionado, es la escuela de México donde estudiaron Abil, Anom y Acab Nicté. Los nombres de los chicos y chicas tuve que verlos bien, tenían que ser comunes en México, aunque no se crean. El nombre de Ton, Tonatiuh, no lo hayan fácil aquí en mi tierra hermosa. Actualmente son muy malinchistas (si no les he explicado qué es eso, no se desesperen. En próximos capítulos lo hago). El nombre de Itzi, Itzel, todavía es más común, yo conocí a una muchacha con ese nombre en la secundaria¡ah, qué tiempos aquellos! Y les digo de una vez que Itzi, físicamente, es casi idéntica a mí¡y de carácter más o menos también! Se la pasa escribiendo en la escuela cada vez que tiene un rato libre¡así como yo! En cuanto a lo de las visiones raras… Eso se explica después._

_Y la escuela china, la querida Zen, también se había mencionado antes. Es donde el padre de Ryo estudió, solamente me faltaba idearla un poco. Los significados de los nombres tuve que sacarlos de lo poco que he leído acerca de ellos, así que procuro que sean lo más fieles posibles. Tal vez ni es cierto lo que digo que significan, pero los elegí para la historia por el significado que conozco de ellos, puesto que eso será importante. No les digo más porque luego les arruino el misterio y la sorpresa. Ojalá que el capi les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto._


	3. Sorpresas

**Tres: Sorpresas.**

Al día siguiente, la casa de los Potter mostraba esplendor. El matrimonio, que por primera vez se ocuparía de la celebración del cumpleaños de su hija, de verdad se estaba esforzando. La señora Potter tuvo la casa adornada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con unos cuantos hechizos, mientras que el señor Potter, inesperadamente, tuvo que salir temprano por una lechuza que le llegó del Ministerio al estar desayunando.

—¡Pedí el día libre! —se quejó con el entrecejo fruncido, al leer el contenido del mensaje que le había llegado —Lo siento, Hally, pero tengo que irme. Trataré de acabar este asunto pronto para llegar a tiempo para el pastel, lo prometo.

Y dicho eso, el señor Potter terminó su desayuno y se desapareció. Hally sonrió ligeramente, pues sabía que no podía esperar que su padre olvidara todo por su cumpleaños. Terminó su desayuno y subió a su dormitorio, queriendo echarle un vistazo a sus primeros regalos.

No todos sus amigos del colegio podrían ir a su fiesta, pues no estaban en Londres. Así, esa mañana se había encontrado a los pies de su cama unos cuantos paquetes envueltos en papeles de colores brillantes, cada uno con su respectiva tarjeta de cumpleaños. Entró a su dormitorio, que lucía un cielo azul y despejado, exactamente como el real, y tomó el regalo más cercano. Era pequeño. Leyó lo que decía el sobre de la tarjeta y sonrió. Decía: _De parte de Amy E. Macmillan_. Sacó la tarjeta y al abrirla, vio que en una de las caras interiores, la que normalmente está en blanco (la otra decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" con grandes letras negras), había una nota de Amy que parecía escrita a la carrera.

_Querida Hally:_

_Espero que te guste el regalo, me llevó algo de tiempo porque nunca había hecho algo así, pero logré que quedara bien. Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, porque mi familia y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por la parte vieja de Lisboa, así que sólo me resta desearte feliz cumpleaños._

_Con cariño,_

_Amy._

_P.D. El paisaje de la tarjeta es precisamente de aquí, de Lisboa. Es una ciudad encantadora, ojalá algún día puedas conocerla._

Hally sonrió de nuevo, contemplando el paisaje de la parte frontal de la tarjeta. Según le había contado su amiga, iría a Portugal de vacaciones con sus padres y sus hermanos, por lo que seguramente seguirían allí para esos momentos. Abrió el paquete, suponiendo que sería otro pañuelo (Amy era excelente bordándolos) pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con un pequeño monedero rojo, con una cabeza de león bordada en color dorado y en una esquina, las letras _HHP_ y un pequeño rayo, en el mismo color que la cabeza de león. Hally pensó, y con razón, que Amy cada vez se superaba a sí misma.

Pasó al siguiente regalo y unas líneas en el sobre de la tarjeta indicaba que era de parte de Walter. Si mal no recordaba, Walter dijo que iría a Cardiff con su padre a ver a su abuela y a Gwen, su media hermana. La tarjeta exhibía la fotografía de un castillo y en la esquina inferior de la misma, unas pequeñas letras negras decían _Castillo de Cardiff_. Hally la abrió y al igual que en la de Amy, en la tarjeta de Walter había una nota.

_Querida Hally:_

_Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños. Ya sabes que no puedo comprarte un regalo mágico (y menos aquí, donde según sé, no hay tiendas de ese tipo), así que deseo que lo que te envío sea de tu agrado. Mi hermana me ayudó a elegirlo, así que si no te gusta, cúlpala a ella¿sí?_

_Un abrazo,_

_Walter._

Hally abrió el paquete de Walter y abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir lo que era. Se trataba de una blusa sin mangas roja, de cuello alto, pero lo realmente bueno era que estaba hecha de lana, y una bastante suave. La niña lo constató al tocarla y se dijo mentalmente que tendría que escribirles unas buenas notas de agradecimiento a Amy y a Walter por los obsequios.

El regalo siguiente era el de Ryo, que había dicho que estaba seguro que él y sus padres irían a Shangai, a visitar a sus abuelos paternos, pero en el último momento, su abuelo los invitó a acompañarlo a los Mundiales de Quidditch, por lo que estaba en Bulgaria desde hacía unos días. El señor Yao Mao, el abuelo de Ryo, tenía bastante dinero como para ir a todos los partidos de la copa si hubiera querido (o al menos eso decía Ryo), pero solamente iría a unos cuantos. Y el niño, como Amy y Walter, aprovechó la cara interior en blanco de su tarjeta (que en su cara frontal, mostraba una fotografía mágica de varios jugadores vestidos con túnicas rojas de bordes amarillos y estrellas amarillas en la espalda) para poner un comentario. Un letrero diminuto al pie de la foto indicaba que se trataba de la selección nacional de quidditch de China y Hally se apresuró a leer lo que su amigo había escrito en la tarjeta.

_Querida Hally:_

_¿Cómo estás? Ojalá pases un cumpleaños excelente. La tarjeta es una de las tantas que venden en los Mundiales, antes de los partidos, y ésa la compré en el partido de China contra India (por cierto, ganó China, para alegría de mis padres y mi abuelo). La abuela Rachel no vino porque no es muy amante del quidditch, pero eso al abuelo no parece importarle. En fin, tu regalo también te lo compré en un puesto de los Mundiales, espero que te guste. ¡Ojalá puedas venir al menos a un partido¡Y también a conocer Bulgaria, es genial!_

_Un abrazo fuerte,_

_Ryo._

Hally abrió el paquete y se encontró con una simpatiquísima Saeta de Fuego 2.0 en miniatura junto a unos binoculares con muchos botones y ruedecillas. Pegada a los binoculares, había otra nota de Ryo.

_Hally: éstos son unos _omniculares_. Con ellos puedes ver los partidos como no te imaginas (en cámara lenta, te dice el nombre de las jugadas y demás). De veras espero que puedas venir a ver un partido, los de Hogwarts no son nada comparados con éstos. Nos vemos._

_Ryo._

Hally no podía dejar de sonreír cuando tomó el paquete más grande de todos. El sobre de la tarjeta indicaba que el regalo era de parte de Bryan y Paula, lo que no le extrañó. Ellos habían dicho que la familia de él sería la invitada de los padres de ella en Austria, a donde habían ido a pasar parte del verano. Hally se encontró con dos tarjetas en el interior del sobre: una con la foto de un teatro iluminado por varios reflectores y un letrero debajo de la misma, aproximadamente en cinco idiomas, decía que era el Teatro de la Ópera de Viena. La otra tarjera mostraba un paisaje nevado y montañas al fondo, y al igual que en la otra tarjeta, tenía el mismo letrero en cinco idiomas que decía que eran los Alpes vieneses. Hally abrió primero la tarjeta que tenía la foto del teatro y se encontró con la letra de Paula en la cara en blanco.

_Querida Hally:_

_¡Hola! Espero que estés pasando unas bonitas vacaciones y un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste mi regalo, porque la verdad, con lo poco que te conozco, me costó trabajo decidirme por algo en particular. Bueno, luego podrás comentarme si te gustó. Te deseo muchos cumpleaños más._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Paula._

_P.D. Bryan y yo enviaremos nuestros regalos juntos, eso no ahorra muchos líos. Hasta pronto._

Hally dejó esa tarjeta a un lado, abrió la que tenía el paisaje nevado y leyó.

_Querida Hally:_

_Confío en que estés bien y tengas un buen verano. Paula y yo la estamos pasando de maravilla en Austria y nos llegan noticias de los Mundiales de que este país va un poco mal en los partidos, por lo que los pocos magos vieneses que nos hemos encontrado andan con caras largas. Te mando un regalo de cumpleaños, esperando que te guste y nos veremos pronto._

_Un abrazo,_

_Bryan._

_P.D. Supongo que Paula ya te dijo que mandaremos nuestros regalos juntos, así que me limito a recordártelo._

La niña dejó esa tarjeta a un lado de la de Paula y procedió a abrir el paquete. Encontró una hermosa túnica roja con rosas doradas bordadas en la parte baja y una capa del mismo color con una enorme rosa dorada en la parte trasera. Clavada a la capa con un alfiler de cabeza blanca, para que destacara, había un pequeño trozo de pergamino con una nota. La letra era de Paula.

_Hally: pensamos en enviarte los regalos juntos no precisamente por ahorrarnos líos, sino porque hacen juego. La túnica es de mi parte y la capa, de la de Bryan. Esperamos que encuentres una excelente ocasión para lucir ambas cosas, pero que no sea en verano. Tanto la túnica como la capa son gruesas y por lo tanto, ideales para el invierno._

_Paula._

Hally se imaginó la cantidad de galeones que ambos niños se habían gastado en semejante regalo y se propuso ponerse ambas prendas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Ya sólo le quedaba un paquete y por las letras algo manchadas de tinta, supo enseguida que era de Thomas, quien andaba con su familia en Escocia, donde veía por primera vez en su vida cómo hacían sus padres su programa de televisión. La tarjeta exhibía una pintura de varias personas engalanadas con la vestimenta típica de Escocia, incluyendo las clásicas kilts (faldas de tela escocesa a cuadros) y cargando gaitas. Leyó enseguida el recado de Thomas, escrito al parecer con más calma que el rótulo del sobre.

_Querida Hally:_

_Esperando que estés genial, reporto que la vida de estrella de televisión no es tan mala, si le quitas el constante acoso de los reporteros y el andar de aquí para allá todo el tiempo. Mis padres están más apurados que de costumbre, pues su programa ya va para la quinta temporada y quieren grabar el final de la cuarta antes de irnos de vacaciones. Mis hermanos son una molestia, como siempre, pero al menos conseguí que Sydney (mi hermana más tranquila) me ayudara a escogerte un regalo entre un día de grabación de mis padres y una visita que ella y Skye le hicieron a sus amigas del colegio. Nos veremos._

_Thomas._

Hally abrió el paquete y descubrió una cámara de video muggle, de las más modernas, y pensó que el tener unos padres famosos le daba a Thomas suficiente dinero como para comprar cosas así todo el tiempo. Se decidió a estrenarla esa misma tarde, grabando su propia fiesta a ratos, y comenzó a acomodar sus regalos cuando su madre la llamó del piso inferior con un grito.

—¡Hally, baja un segundo!

La niña obedeció en el acto, dejando sus regalos esparcidos sobre su cama, y a la mitad de las escaleras notó que su padre acababa de llegar y venía acompañado por el señor Ron, el padre de Rose. Sonriendo, concluyó de bajar la escalera, pero se llevó una pequeña decepción al entrar a la sala y descubrir que su padre y el padre de su amiga se iban por la chimenea, entre llamas verdes, usando la red Flu.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —quiso saber Hally.

La señora Potter miró a su hija con cierta tristeza.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero tu padre vino a decir que es probable que no esté aquí para el pastel —respondió con pesar —Él y Ron tienen que salir de la ciudad y volverán tarde.

Hally hizo una leve mueca de enfado, pero la borró enseguida. Su padre era auror y era más que evidente que podían llamarlo en los momentos menos esperados, como si fuera un doctor o un policía. Trató de mostrarse alegre.

—No importa, mamá, sé que es su trabajo —comentó —¿Quieres ver los regalos que me llegaron esta mañana? Acabo de abrirlos.

La señora Potter asintió y conmovida porque su hija se hiciera la valiente ante el hecho de que su padre no estaría en su fiesta de cumpleaños, la acompañó escaleras arriba.

* * *

Para las seis de la tarde, la casa Potter estaba llena de visitantes, y todos con la misma intención: celebrar el cumpleaños de Hally. Los mayores charlaban tranquilamente en la sala de varios asuntos, atendidos por la señora Potter y Dobby, el elfo doméstico, mientras que los niños estaban yendo para todos lados, entreteniéndose. Hally, tal como se había propuesto, estrenó su cámara de video y filmó momentos fantásticos, como cuando Rose casi cae de cara en el pastel o cuando Procyon y Henry estuvieron a punto de romper una ventana con un balón de fútbol (el primero lo había llevado para jugar un poco). Ella y sus amigos se divertían viendo las escenas una y otra vez y a la hora de partir el pastel, la señora Potter le dijo a Hally que ella podía grabarlo todo.

—Vamos, tú ve y parte el pastel —la señora Potter tomó la cámara y de una mirada se familiarizó con su manejo.

Hally asintió y mientras le cantaban _Feliz Cumpleaños_, la señora Potter hacía varias tomas con una sonrisa, pidiéndoles a sus invitados que saludaran (luego de explicarles brevemente qué era una cámara de video) y dijeran algunas palabras.

—¡Yo no soy buena para eso! —argumentó la madre de Rose, sonriendo sutilmente, cuando la señora Potter la filmó —De acuerdo, ya que insistes… —agregó, al ver la mirada de la madre de Hally —Hally, espero que pases más cumpleaños alegres como éste y… no se me ocurre otra cosa —concluyó, echándose a reír.

—Eso basta —la señora Potter enfocó a su hija, que entonces soplaba las doce velitas rosadas del pastel y lo partía —Muy bien, todo el mundo, es hora de comer el pastel. Pasen a la mesa.

Gracias a que la mesa y el comedor en sí eran enormes, todos los invitados hallaron sitio. Estaban la mayoría de los Weasley, los Longbottom, Val Hagrid, William Bluepool, Magnolia Black y su mejor amiga (a la que Procyon llamaba tía Heather) y los amigos de Hally del colegio que no habían salido de la ciudad. La niña hizo que Danielle se sentara junto a ella y de inmediato le dio un efusivo abrazo.

—No creerás que se me olvida tu cumpleaños¿verdad? —le comentó con alegría —En cuanto comamos el pastel, te daré tu regalo. Y espero que te guste, con el trabajo que me costó encontrar algo así… Por cierto¿recibiste algo de los demás? A mí me llegaron algunas cosas esta mañana.

—Sí, todos me enviaron algo —Danielle sonreía ampliamente. No tenía fiesta de cumpleaños, pero estar en una era lo más cercano a un cumpleaños feliz en su vida —Me impresionó mucho el regalo de parte de Paula y Bryan, una túnica y una capa de invierno¡deberías verlas! Son espectaculares.

—A mí ese par me envió lo mismo —recordó Hally.

—Y Ryo me regaló cosas que venden en los Mundiales —continuó Danielle.

—A mí también —soltó Hally.

—Y Amy me mandó un monedero bordado…

—¡A mí también!

—Oye¿qué acaso nos mandaron lo mismo a las dos? —se extrañó Danielle, al darse cuenta de tantas coincidencias.

—No lo sé¿qué te regaló Walter? —quiso saber Hally.

—Una falda verde de lana.

—¡A mí no! —dejó escapar Hally, riendo —A mí me regaló una blusa roja.

—Aquí tienen, señoritas —Dobby se acercó a ellas y depositó dos platos con generosas rebanadas de pastel —Disfrútenlo, señoritas.

—Gracias, Dobby —dijeron las dos a la vez mientras el elfo se alejaba.

Todos disminuyeron la frecuencia de sus susurros al degustar el pastel. Sobre todo Ángel, que había llegado sorpresivamente invitado por su tía Luna, que quería saber todos los detalles de su "empleo": era parte de la reserva del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo favorito de su tío Ron.

—En serio, tía Luna, me encanta —aseguraba Ángel —No sé porqué a John no se le ocurrió decirme que en los partidos de Hogwarts había cazatalentos, pero no importa. Cuando recibí la carta del señor Busby (ya sabes, el entrenador) no tuve que pensarlo dos veces y de inmediato respondí. Ahora el equipo está mejor que nunca, van en segundo puesto en la liga y…

En otro sitio de la mesa, los tíos Fred y George discutían seriamente (si es que en ellos eso era posible) sobre algunas exportaciones de sus productos a Medio Oriente, teniendo a un lado suyo a sus esposas, que platicaban sobre los Mundiales de Quidditch con el señor Longbottom. Val trababa conversación con la señora Luna (luego que ella dejó que Ángel charlara con William Bluepool), quien por un momento no parecía tan despistada como siempre, y le respondía afablemente a la alta muchacha. Todos parecían estársela pasando a lo grande y apenas sintieron la llegada de la noche. Sólo se percataron de ella cuando llamaron al timbre y la señora Potter, interrumpiendo brevemente su charla con la señora Longbottom, fue a abrir. Casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, aunque consiguió guardar la compostura.

—¿Qué… qué se le ofrece? —le preguntó al individuo en la puerta.

—Vengo a recoger a… —comenzó el individuo.

—¡Hola! —Sunny apareció tras la señora Potter, parando a quien esperaba en el umbral —Aguarde un segundo¿sí? Olvidaba el regalo de Danielle… ¡Y Will! Si me voy sin avisar…

Acto seguido, regresó por donde había salido y se acercó a Danielle en el comedor, que seguía sentada junto a Hally y en ese instante reía a carcajadas.

—¡Danielle, tengo qué irme! —anunció Sunny de improviso, hurgándose en un bolsillo de su falda verde —Te compré un regalo.

—No tenías qué… —comenzó Danielle.

—Sí, sí tenía, y ahora lo recibes y te callas —declaró Sunny, poniéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde y brillante —¿Han visto a Will? Quiero despedirme de él.

—Está con Ángel —Rose, sentada al otro lado de Hally, oyó la pregunta a pesar de estar atenta a lo que le decía Procyon en ese instante —Allá, junto a mamá.

Sunny vio donde estaba la madre de Rose y distinguió a William, y corrió hacia él, para avisarle que ya se iba.

—¿Vino por ti? —se extrañó William —Vaya, sí cumplió lo que dijo. Está bien, nos veremos luego y recuérdale que la próxima semana nos vamos a París.

Sunny asintió y regresó a la puerta, donde la señora Potter trataba de convencer al visitante que pasara al interior.

—No se preocupe, señora Potter, nunca entrará aquí —comentó Sunny con una leve sonrisa —Podemos irnos —le dijo al que seguía de pie en la calle.

La niña salió, luego de despedirse de la señora Potter, salió a la calle, dejando a dos pasos de distancia a quien había ido a buscarla.

—Will no creía que cumpliría su palabra —comentó, cuando el adulto la alcanzó.

—Pues sí —Severus Snape parecía estar de pésimo humor —Siempre lo hago.

—Oiga, si no quería venir a recogerme, Will pudo llevarme a casa —se quejó Sunny cuando llegaron a una parada de autobús cercana —Por cierto, me pidió que le recordara que nos iremos a París la próxima semana.

Snape puso un gesto de enfado peor que el que ya ostentaba y Sunny no supo porqué. Supuso que algo lo había enfadado en el transcurso del día y no dijo más.

* * *

Cuando Fred Weasley, su esposa y Ángel volvieron a casa, luego que terminó la fiesta en casa de los Potter, se encontraron con que Frida aún no llegaba. El señor Fred se extrañó, dado que en las vacaciones de verano su tienda cerraba temprano. Frunció el entrecejo y luego de pensarlo por unos minutos se encaminó a la habitación de Ángel y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —gritó Ángel desde el otro lado.

El señor Fred entró y encontró a su hijo atando un rollo de pergamino a una pata de su lechuza negra, _Chaos_. Le hizo un gesto para llamar su atención y el joven asintió.

—Sí, te oigo, papá¿qué pasa?

—¿Estás ocupado? —inquirió el señor Fred a su vez.

—No mucho —Ángel llevó a la ventana a _Chaos_ y la mandó a volar, para luego volverse a su padre y repetir —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes qué tanto hace tu hermana en estos días?

Ángel trató de mostrarse sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres, papá?

—Lo sabes bien —el señor Fred se mostró molesto —Todos los días, a su hora de comer, Frida se desaparece de la tienda y llega justo a tiempo para trabajar. Además, la han visto entrar mucho últimamente a la tienda de túnicas de la casa diseñadora Calvin–Thomas y sabemos que no lo hace seguido. ¿Sabes qué está pasando con ella?

Ángel intentó darle una respuesta a su padre, pero no tuvo oportunidad. En eso, desde la calle, le llegó el rumor de una risa que inconfundiblemente era la de su hermana. Su padre también lo escuchó y sin hacerle caso a las señas del joven, se asomó por la ventana. Miró por unos segundos, puso expresión de incredulidad y volteó hacia su hijo.

—¿Es tu hermana o me engañan los ojos?

Ángel, creyendo saber qué se encontraría en la calle, se asomó por su ventana y trató de que no se transmitiera ninguna emoción en su rostro. Efectivamente, su gemela estaba en la calle, de pie frente a la casa, pero no estaba sola. La cabeza rubia de la persona que la acompañaba era inconfundible.

—¿Es Malfoy el que la acompaña? —quiso saber el señor Fred.

Ángel siguió sin contestar, deseando que su hermana se despidiera pronto de Patrick y éste se fuera. Pero como si la mala suerte hubiera decidido colocarse junto a él y su gemela, la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo a Patrick, le susurró algo al oído con una gran sonrisa y al separarse de él, le dijo con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los que observaban la escucharan.

—Mañana tenemos que verificar lo de las túnicas de los chicos, y la verdad es una lata. ¿Ya tienes la lista de sus tallas?

—Sí, Frida, ya la tengo —respondió Patrick de forma cansina —Deja de preguntarme esas cosas tan seguido. Vas a hacer que te pida que me regreses el anillo.

Frida rió brevemente, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y entró a la casa, al tiempo que Patrick sonreía y se retiraba. El señor Fred abandonó su puesto en la ventana, salió de la habitación y bajó rápidamente la escalera, para encontrarse con su hija, quien en ese instante salía de la cocina con una galleta en la mano.

—¡Hola, papá! —saludó Frida, agitando un poco su galleta.

—Hola, hija —el señor Fred devolvió el saludo fríamente —¿Dónde estabas?

—Cerré a la hora debida y fui a caminar un rato —la chica respondió con calma —Y déjame decirte que se nota que es verano, porque hacía un calor… ¡Hola, Ángel!

El pelirrojo estaba al pie de la escalera y le dirigió una mirada elocuente a su gemela.

—Papá te vio llegar —indicó Ángel sin rodeos —Con Malfoy.

Frida dejó caer su galleta, pero ni cuenta se dio de eso. Miró a su padre.

—¿Algún problema con eso, papá?

—¿Preguntas si hay algún problema? —el señor Fred no habló: puso el grito en el cielo. Literalmente —¡Frida Geraldine Weasley, no puedo creer que hables en serio!

Frida se mantuvo serena y ni siquiera la mención de su nombre completo en ese tono la hizo acobardarse. Ángel se admiraba del temple de su hermana, pero también se mostraba atento a cualquier reacción brusca de su padre.

—Hablo muy en serio —se resolvió a contestar Frida.

—¿Qué sucede? —en ese momento la señora Angelina bajó la escalera, colocándose tras Ángel —Fred¿porqué gritas?

—¿Sabes lo que hace nuestra hija? —el señor Fred se volvió bruscamente hacia su esposa, quien se sobresaltó ligeramente —¡Se está relacionando con un Malfoy!

—¡Y qué relaciones! —dejó escapar Ángel sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —lo interrogó su padre.

Ángel se mordió un labio, nervioso, y se quedó callado. El señor Fred abrió la boca para arremeter ahora contra su hijo, pero en el último momento se contuvo.

—Contesta tú por él —le ordenó a Frida.

La joven soltó un suspiro. La verdad es que no quería que sus padres se enteraran así, pero ya que no le quedaba otro remedio, decidió hacer uso de la serenidad que la embargaba en los últimos días.

—Lo que Ángel quiso decir fue que estoy saliendo con Pat —dijo, con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir —Y no sólo eso. Me casaré con él.

Y mostró su mano izquierda, donde el anillo dorado que Patrick le había regalado lanzaba un leve destello, al igual que el diamante engarzado en él.

Ángel no sabía que Malfoy le había pedido matrimonio a Frida tan formalmente, con anillo y todo, por lo que la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba (y que en ese momento compartía con su madre) era absolutamente genuina. En cambio, el señor Fred se quedó por un segundo igual o más atónito que su esposa y su hijo, pero al siguiente ya se había recuperado. Y lo que pasó a continuación fue algo por completo inesperado: el señor Fred sonrió. Y Frida creyó verse en un espejo, pues la forma en que su padre sonreía le recordó por un instante a sí misma.

—A decir verdad, ya lo sabía —confesó, cosa que sorprendió a su familia aún más. Ángel y Frida se miraron brevemente, sin comprender, para luego fijar sus ojos en su padre —¿Olvidas que la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico publica un anuncio en El Profeta sobre cualquier pareja que quiera casarse, para verificar que no haya impedimentos? Ginny lo vio y me lo envió. Salió hace tres días.

Frida hizo una mueca. Había recordado el dichoso anuncio y también, vagamente, que Patrick se lo había mostrado, pero con todos los preparativos, lo había olvidado por completo. Lo que no acababa de entender era la actitud de su padre.

—¿Entonces porqué primero me gritas y luego parece como si no estuvieras enfadado? —quiso saber la joven con el entrecejo fruncido —Francamente, no te entiendo.

—Es muy simple —señaló el señor Fred entonces —Pero lo discutiremos en privado. Ángel, querida, vayan a dormir. Hablaré con todos mañana.

Ángel hizo una mueca y la señora Angelina arqueó las cejas, pero ambos obedecieron y subieron la escalera. El señor Fred le indicó a su hija que lo siguiera y ambos terminaron en el interior del estudio.

A Frida siempre le había encantado esa habitación, pues estaba llena de libros. No es que fuera amante de éstos, pero es que los temas de los libros que componían la colección del estudio eran los más variados que había visto en su vida. Siempre que la joven se sentía aburrida o no sabía qué hacer (y estuviera en casa), podía colarse al estudio y buscar en las estanterías algún libro adecuado para la hora y el ánimo del momento. Y no solamente eso, sino que era el único sitio de la casa que tenía un hechizo de impasibilidad permanente en la puerta. Sus padres desconocían que ella y Ángel habían descubierto ese secreto hacía tiempo con ayuda de su tía Ginny (ella era experta en detectar encantamientos que no se notaban a simple vista) y a veces, en vacaciones, iban allí a hacer experimentos con algunos artículos de broma.

El señor Fred se sentó en un pequeño sofá instalado de forma que recibía la luz de un farol de la calle que se colaba a través de una ventana y le hizo un gesto a Frida para que la imitara. La chica tomó una de las sillas que estaban de cara al escritorio, la movió hasta colocarla frente a su padre y se sentó.

—Mira, Frida, creo que no puedo impedirte que hagas esto¿verdad? —al decir "esto", el señor Fred tomó la mano izquierda de su hija y miró el anillo en el anular.

—No —respondió Frida con sinceridad —No puedes.

El señor Fred soltó un breve suspiro antes de hablar.

—Hija, no negaré que cuando vi el anuncio, me puse… digamos, molesto.

—Seguramente quisiste encontrar a Pat y hechizarlo —bromeó Frida, sabiendo que era algo que su padre de verdad hubiera hecho.

—Sí, tal vez eso me pasó por la mente —el señor Fred rió —El punto es que me pregunté porqué lo estarías haciendo y de pronto, recordé toda tu vida. No harías algo así de importante si no tuvieras buenas razones¿o me equivoco?

Frida meditó las palabras de su padre y al final, decidió revelarle sus razones.

—Papá, lo amo. Amo a Pat como no creí poder amar a nadie más. Es cierto que los amo a ti, a mamá, a Ángel y a muchas otras personas, pero…

—Pero él ahora es tu mundo —completó su padre.

—Por decirlo de alguna forma —confirmó Frida —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque es lo mismo que siento por tu madre, tan simple como eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, cada uno meditando en lo que el otro había dicho. Frida, de pronto, se dio cuenta que su padre la comprendía mejor de lo que hubiera creído posible, mientras que el señor Fred sentía un extraño orgullo por su hija, pues que ella estuviera resuelta a dar un paso tan importante como casarse a esa edad era de verdad admirable. Lo que no acababa de entrarle en la cabeza era cómo sería tener a un Malfoy de pariente, cosa que de sólo pensarla le produjo un escalofrío.

—Una pregunta —dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Frida —¿Podrías traer a tu noviecito a la casa antes de la boda? No creo que sea correcto tener por yerno a un tipo al que ni siquiera conozco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Frida le dedicó a su padre una sonrisa deslumbrante —¡Ay, papá¡Gracias!

La joven se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su padre, quien había olvidado fugazmente que su hija perdía un poco el control cuando se emocionaba demasiado. Le correspondió el abrazo y deseó para sí mismo que de verdad Patrick Malfoy no fuera como su padre.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Agradeciendo las críticas que me han llegado, saludo desde la bella república mexicana. Si alguien lo duda, soy Bell Potter (ja, ja, qué mal chiste), y me da gusto seguir compartiendo mi loca imaginación con quienes leen el fic. Ojalá no se estén cansando de mí._

_Ahora sí, las curiosidades que según yo, hay en este capi._

_En primera, Harry Potter no está en el cumple de su pequeña. ¡Harry James Potter, eres un insensible! Pero no se preocupen, que en capítulos posteriores les narro a dónde se fue con su inseparable amigo Ron y porqué. Nada más que me entró nostalgia, porque no sé si sepan, pero el veintiséis de junio, aparte de cumpleaños de Hally y Danielle, también es el mío¿a que no lo adivinaban? No es cierto, yo lo mencioné alguna vez. Este 2006 me fue muy bien: me llamaron, me mandaron mensajitos al celular, me llegó una carta con unos dibujos lindísimos y el tomo 13 de Fru Ba (Fruits Basket, un manga divertidísimo, lo recomiendo ampliamente) que le agradezco a Rachel (sabes quién eres, no te hagas), mi familia me dio varios regalitos y un rico pastel de chocolate (¡qué rico! Quiero un pedazo), visité a mis mejores amigas de la prepa, que me felicitaron (una me dio una pulsera y otra, por falta de $$$, me mandó una postal por mail) y en resumen, me fue estupendamente. Ojalá el año entrante sea también un buen cumple._

_Ahora, con respecto a la reacción de Fred Weasley… ¡Oigan, el hombre creció! Sé que muchos pensaban que estallaría y que diría que no quería a un Malfoy en la familia y cosas así, pero recordemos que es un Weasley. Por más loco que esté, en el fondo es buena persona. Además de que maduró un poco, como ya mencioné. Aunque veremos luego si de verdad aceptará a Malfoy así como así._

_Y el nombre completo de Frida… Me tomó un buen rato decidirlo. Pensé mucho en él, porque por un lado, podía ponerle el de alguna parienta, pero eso hice con Gina, así que… como para esos casos me compré unos libritos de ésos para ponerle nombre al bebé, me puse a buscar alguno y hallé que Geraldine significa "lanza dura, certera en el ataque". Y a decir verdad, cuando Frida quiere algo, es "certera en su ataque" para conseguirlo¿no les parece? Yo considero a Frida una chica guerrera, fuerte y valiente, como buena Gryffindor. No sé ustedes. En fin, si alguien más encontró alguna cosa curiosa en el capi, que me lo haga saber en un review, comentario, crítica o como lo quiera llamar. Nos leemos._


	4. Raras nuevas

**Cuatro: Raras nuevas.**

Durante los días que le siguieron al cumpleaños de Hally, la niña no vio a su padre por mucho tiempo. Tal parecía que lo necesitaban a todas horas, pues en cuanto estaba en casa, intentando descansar, le llegaba alguna lechuza o una cabeza envuelta en llamas verdes aparecía en la chimenea y ambas cosas eran para lo mismo: reclamar su presencia en los cuarteles. A Hally empezaba a enfadarla la situación hasta que le preguntó a su madre cómo la soportaba.

—¿Cómo le haces, mamá? —le preguntó el viernes tras su cumpleaños —¿Cómo es que puedes aguantar que papá tenga que ir y venir todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, lo que hago cada vez que tu padre debe irse —respondió la señora Potter, con lentitud y tranquilidad —es pensar en algo que me dijo una vez, justo el día que nos casamos. Me dijo que aunque arriesgara la vida, pensaría en mí siempre, para salir con vida de lo que fuera y volver conmigo. Y cuando tú naciste, dijo algo parecido —añadió, sonriendo tiernamente —Digamos que cuando tu padre se va, me calma el hecho de que piense en nosotras. Y que por nosotras, siempre volverá.

Hally meditó esas palabras mucho tiempo en los días que siguieron, pues su padre siguió con su carga de trabajo. Lo que no se imaginaba era el porqué.

&&&

El señor Potter hubiera querido que su amigo Ron no estuviera incluido en esa investigación en particular, pero era su compañero de planta en casi todas sus misiones. Ron Weasley estaba cada vez más furioso por no poder llevar a buen término aquel trabajo en especial, pero lo que lo hacía más peligroso es que esa furia era contenida.

Todo había comenzado el día del cumpleaños de Hally, cuando el señor Potter recibió por la mañana aquella lechuza que lo hizo renegar de su mala suerte. Al leer el contenido, supo que era algo más grave de lo que parecía, puesto que la aurora Holmes lo estaba enviando a Azkaban con urgencia. Y cuando llegó allí y se encontró con más de una docena de colegas, entre ellos el señor Ron, supo que el asunto era serio.

Se había registrado una fuga de la prisión mágica, la primera desde que los dementores ya no la custodiaban con sus fríos poderes. Los Sinodales, sin poder creerlo, hicieron su labor de rastreo por el área al tiempo que solicitaban refuerzos, pero era por completo inútil. Para cuando el señor Potter llegó, llevaban más de una hora buscando en toda la isla. Y por si fuera poco, hubo un asalto al depósito de efectos personales de los presos, entre los que se encontraban las varitas, y habían tomado tres de ellas. Y era porque no se había fugado sólo un recluso, sino tres.

Uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy. Eso ya era extraño para el señor Potter, pues como bien decía su amigo Ron, Malfoy no era exactamente la mente más brillante que hubieran conocido en su vida. Por otra parte, Pansy Malfoy no había huido y no sabía nada acerca del plan de su marido. Lo habían comprobado los Sinodales antes que cualquier otra cosa, al darle unas gotas de Veritaserum e interrogarla. Y para concluir, los Sinodales no hallaron algún motivo claro para que hubiera escapado.

El segundo fugitivo también fue una total sorpresa, pues se trataba de Acab Nicté. Su condena, tras las investigaciones adecuadas, se había condonado mucho y se vería libre para la próxima Navidad. De él sí podía esperarse algún plan inteligente para salir de una prisión mágica como esa, pero considerando su verdadero historial, resultaba inexplicable porqué querría irse sin cumplir su sentencia.

Y por último, la más extraña de las fugas era la de Wendy Drake. Esta señora mayor había estado tranquila desde que la habían encerrado y todo porque la mayor parte de los prisioneros la evitaban: dañar niños, aunque fueran muggles, era demasiado, incluso para ellos. A la mujer no parecía importarle y de hecho, ignoraba los insultos que le dirigían. Su condena era larga, pero no tanto como la del señor Malfoy, y parecía estarla sobrellevando bien. Pero de ella, al igual que de los otros dos, no se sabía el motivo de su fuga.

—Hemos revisado a fondo los lugares donde se les vio por última vez y no encontramos gran cosa —les informaba el Sinodal en jefe del turno, un hombre moreno y de cabello castaño dorado entrecano, a los aurores a su alrededor, a los cuales se había dirigido el señor Potter en cuanto llegó —Tal como nos indicaron, dejamos las celdas intactas, para que ustedes se encarguen de ellas. Además…

—Disculpe, señor Whitehead —llamó en tono impaciente una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y el cabello de un extravagante color rosa: la aurora Tonks —¿Podría dejar de darnos detalles y permitirnos el paso a las celdas?

El hombre de cabello castaño dorado entrecano dio un respingo y asintió, dejándoles el paso libre a los aurores para que revisaran todo lo que creyeran conveniente. Lo primero que hicieron fue examinar cada objeto de las celdas de los fugados, por si en ellos encontraban pistas. Fue Jim Black, un tanto desconcertado, quien localizó el primer rastro.

—¡Señor Potter, señor Weasley! —exclamó —Creo que hallé algo.

El señor Potter y el señor Ron acudieron a donde estaba Jim Black, la celda de Malfoy. Ambos amigos vieron a su colega de cabello negro sostener algo con ambas manos y observándolo fijamente, y al acercarse más a él, pudieron ver sus ojos violetas moverse ligeramente de izquierda a derecha varias veces.

—Esto podría ayudar —comentó el señor Black, tendiéndoles lo que sostenía: un recorte de periódico —Estaba debajo de la almohada.

El señor Potter lo tomó y lo observó. El recorte era del diario mágico _El Profeta_ y por sus bordes, pudo darse cuenta que había sido arrancado sin tijeras o algo por el estilo y en la parte superior izquierda, podía verse la fecha. Era de hacía tres días. Pero fue al ver ciertos nombres que se atrevió a leerlo completo, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo pues eran unos cuantos renglones.

_La Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico hace constar por medio del presente que el señor Patrick Lionel Malfoy, de diecisiete años, ha solicitado desposarse con la señorita Frida Geraldine Weasley, de diecisiete años. Han firmado su convenio prenupcial el día cinco de mayo del año en curso, para efectuar el trámite el día quince de julio del año en curso y se solicita a la comunidad mágica que de haber un impedimento para realizar este matrimonio, que se comunique con la Oficina lo más pronto posible o calle para siempre._

El señor Potter leyó dos veces el recorte antes que se diera cuenta de que el señor Ron lo imitaba por encima de su hombro.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo —musitó el pelirrojo, sobresaltando ligeramente a su mejor amigo —Harry¿estás pensando lo mismo que Jim y yo?

El señor Potter miró a su amigo a los ojos, luego a Jim Black y asintió. Fue de inmediato con la aurora Tonks y le expuso su teoría.

—Creemos que Malfoy huyó para evitar la boda de su hijo —informó, al tiempo que enseñaba el trozo de periódico —Quizá iba a intentar escaparse de todas formas, es imposible que en tres días haya hecho un plan efectivo, pero esto —blandió el recorte en su mano —debió apresurar sus planes.

Tonks asintió muy a su pesar, guardó el pedazo de periódico en una pequeña bolsa especial y continuó con su tarea. Diez minutos después, un auror robusto y de cabello castaño dijo haber encontrado otra cosa en la celda de Wendy Drake, a una decenas de celdas de distancia. La aurora fue a verificar y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la pista que había encontrado su otro colega era otro recorte de periódico. El hombre castaño se lo entregó y a la vez que lo ponía en otra bolsa especial, cierta presencia interrumpió el trabajo de varios de los aurores. La aurora Holmes recién había llegado.

—¿Qué han hallado hasta el momento? —preguntó a los tres subordinados que seguían en la celda de Malfoy.

El señor Potter se adelantó y le explicó la conclusión a la que había llegado tras el hallazgo de Jim Black. La aurora lo escuchó atentamente, le dijo que en cuanto pudiera, verificaría la posibilidad y luego se dirigió hacia la aurora Tonks, quien sellaba con su varita la bolsa especial con el recorte encontrado en la celda de Wendy Drake.

—Déjeme ver eso —pidió la aurora y Tonks le pasó la bolsa recién sellada. Gracias al material transparente de la misma (muy parecido al plástico), no tuvo que retirar el sello mágico y mucho menos abrir la bolsa. Arqueó las cejas al ver de qué hablaba el recorte y se giró hacia Tonks —¿Dónde encontraron este recorte?

—En la celda de Wendy Drake, señorita Holmes —respondió la aurora de cabello rosa distraídamente, pues tenía puesta su atención en los aurores que entraban y salían de una celda al final del pasillo —Disculpe, veré si hay novedad en la celda de Nicté.

La aurora se retiró, pero Holmes se quedó en su sitio un segundo antes de reaccionar de forma un tanto inesperada. Buscó al Sinodal en jefe del turno, el señor Whitehead, y le preguntó si tenían en la prisión alguna chimenea conectada a la red Flu.

—No —respondió el Sinodal, extrañado por semejante pregunta —Usted sabe, señorita Holmes, que tenemos eso absolutamente prohibido. ¿Porqué…?

Pero no pudo continuar porque la mujer salió de la prisión y al estar en la costa de la isla, se desapareció. Reapareció una sala bastante simple, un tanto oscura para la hora del día que era (más o menos las dos de la tarde) y con las cortinas de las ventanas corridas. Hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor.

—Di con el lugar, pero no hay nadie —musitó con enojo —Y ahora que lo pienso¿para qué me molesto? Como si luego fuera a…

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

La voz la sorprendió y dio media vuelta. En el pasillo que conducía al fondo de la casa donde estaba, un hombre con ropa oscura la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pues no vengo precisamente por placer —aseguró Holmes.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber el hombre.

Holmes le informó al hombre de la fuga de Wendy Drake de Azkaban. El hombre, al oír aquello, frunció sus negras cejas y le preguntó a la aurora qué relación tenía él con eso.

—Ésta —señaló Holmes y se sacó algo del bolsillo.

Era la bolsa especial con el recorte de diario hallado en la celda de Drake. El hombre lo tomó, lo leyó y frunció el entrecejo de tal forma, que su rostro parecía más siniestro de lo que ya era. Le regresó la bolsa a Holmes.

—¿Y qué propones que haga? —le preguntó por fin a la aurora.

—Vigílala —indicó la señorita Holmes con tal brío, que más que respuesta, sonaba como una orden —Estoy casi segura que va tras ella. Y aunque no lo admitas, estoy segura que te afectaría si le pasara algo¿no?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada sombría y la vio desaparecerse. Negó con la cabeza justo cuando una cabeza infantil de largo cabello castaño y ondulado se asomaba desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—¿Con quién habla? —preguntó la niña, mirando al hombre —No hay nadie allí.

—Había —indicó Severus Snape de mal humor y regresó a su despacho sin decir más.

&&&

El señor Potter y el señor Ron habían llegado por la tarde a casa del primero el día del cumpleaños de Hally sólo para avisarle a la señora Potter las últimas noticias, lo que sabían de los posibles motivos de las fugas y discreción en el asunto, así como su ayuda, en caso de que se le ocurriera algo. La señora Potter aceptó con un gesto de cabeza, pensando que en esas situaciones, las cosas entre ella y los dos aurores seguían muy parecidas a cuando estaba en el colegio. Por lo tanto, en cuanto la fiesta de Hally quedó atrás, la señora Potter trataba en sus ratos libres a meditar cómo tres presos fugados no habían sido vistos por nadie aún y cuáles podrían ser sus motivos para haber hecho lo que hicieron. Supuso que para eso habían robado sus varitas del depósito de efectos personales, para realizar hechizos que les permitieran pasar desapercibidos, pero fiel a lo que le pidieron su esposo y su mejor amigo, no comentó nada con nadie. Pero El Profeta no tardó en informar de eso a la comunidad mágica, más para prevenir a la población que otra cosa, y Anom Nicté, un día a principios de julio, llegó a la pequeña oficina de la señora Potter y le preguntó qué sabía.

—No gran cosa —mintió ella.

—Por favor, señora Potter —Anom se oía claramente preocupado —Mire, tal vez no me crea, pero mi papá no hubiera hecho eso si no fuera por una buena razón. Tal vez, si supiera cómo va la investigación…

—Lo siento, Anom, pero no sé más que tú —la señora Potter se encogió de hombros, abandonando su escritorio —Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que subir un momento.

La señora Potter salió de su oficina y Anom la siguió a prudente distancia. La mujer abordó uno de los ascensores y Anom, cinco segundos después, abordó otro. Llegó hasta el nivel donde se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores y buscó con la mirada a quien pudiera ayudarle, cuando sin querer chocó con alguien.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó enseguida y estaba por seguir su camino cuando la persona a la que dejaba atrás la saludó.

—¡Hola, señor Nicté¿Qué hace por aquí arriba?

Anom se volvió y se halló con el cabello rosa chicle de la aurora Tonks. Le dedicó una vaga sonrisa y un gesto de mano.

—¿Ha visto por aquí a la señora Potter? —le preguntó —La vi subir.

—No, para nada —Tonks miró a ambos lados y negó con la cabeza —¿Porqué?

—No, por nada en especial —Anom hizo una mueca de disgusto, miró su reloj y notó que era hora del almuerzo —Bueno, mejor voy a comer, tengo hambre —de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea —Señorita Tonks¿no me acompaña?

—¿A dónde? —inquirió ella a su vez.

—A almorzar, claro. ¿O qué, los aurores no se alimentan?

Eso hizo que la aurora soltara una carcajada.

—Sí, sí nos alimentamos, sólo déjeme llevarle esto a la señorita Holmes.

Blandió unos cuantos rollos de pergamino que llevaba en una mano. Anom le dijo que la esperaría junto a la fuente del Atrio y se retiró. Mientras tanto, Tonks fue al cubículo de su superiora, le entregó los pergaminos (tirando el tintero de Holmes en el proceso, para disgusto de su superiora) y salió apresuradamente del cuartel hacia los ascensores, casi chocando con Jim Black.

—¡Oye, más cuidado, prima! —soltó el hombre, sonriendo alegremente. Desde que su madre le aclaró que aquella despistada aurora y él eran parientes, la embromaba con el tema —¿Qué, tienes una cita?

Tonks le hizo un gesto de mano para que supiera que no toleraba ese tipo de chistes y se escurrió al interior del elevador. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba a unos pasos de la Fuente de la Nueva Era (la fuente del Atrio) y por lo tanto, de Anom Nicté.

—Tenemos una hora, así que salgamos de aquí —sugirió Anom, yendo hacia el acceso de visitantes —Encontré un buen lugar de comida mexicana a dos cuadras, en el Londres muggle, y como hace mucho que no como comida de mi tierra… ¿le importa?

Tonks negó con la cabeza y ambos, luego de cambiar sus ropas con un toque de varita, se fueron a la calle muggle y caminaron bajo el brillante sol de julio. Llegaron pronto al lugar, un local pequeño con mucho movimiento y mesas tanto en el interior como en el exterior del mismo. Anom eligió una de las mesas del exterior y le retiró la silla.

—Gracias —dijo ella, halagada.

—Bueno, si no está muy acostumbrada a esta comida, le recomiendo comenzar con algo sin chile —Anom sonreía al decir eso, pero ocultaba la cara tras el menú —La comida mexicana picante es bastante fuerte.

Tonks hizo caso omiso de eso y al llegar la camarera a tomar su orden, eligió una orden de enchiladas rojas. Por su parte, Anom prefirió una orden de tacos dorados.

—Mire, antes de que venga la comida, debo preguntarle una cosa —Anom estaba totalmente serio —Ya supe acerca de la fuga de mi papá y quisiera…

—No puedo decirle nada —se apresuró a cortarlo ella, no sin sentirse inexplicablemente decepcionada —Es una investigación oficial y…

—Eso lo sé —rebatió de inmediato Anom —Y lo que quisiera es informarle que voy a encontrar a mi papá antes que ustedes.

—¿Cómo? —la aurora creyó haber oído mal.

—Ustedes no tienen idea de porqué se escapó¿verdad? —aventuró Anom, a lo que Tonks no pudo más que asentir —Pues bien, yo con leer lo poco que El Profeta publicó (entre líneas, claro) tengo una vaga idea. Bueno, leyendo ése y algunos ejemplares viejos.

—Y si tan seguro está¿porqué no se lo dice a la señorita Holmes?

Anom sonrió levemente y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para susurrar.

—Porque si lo hago, mi papá correría peligro¿no? Y no quiero que le hagan nada.

A la aurora le sorprendió la respuesta, pero no pudo decir nada porque llegó la comida. Mientras disfrutaba sus tacos, Anom no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su acompañante atragantarse y no precisamente por el tamaño del bocado que se había echado a la boca.

—Le dije que podía resultarle demasiado picante —comentó, cuando la aurora bebió un gran sorbo de agua de jamaica —Pero en fin, disfrute su comida. Cuando terminemos podremos seguir con nuestra charla.

Comieron entre un par de comentarios ligeros acerca del clima y el ambiente de trabajo del Ministerio y al acabar sus alimentos, Anom pidió dos vasos de té helado. Cuando la camarera se retiró con la nueva orden y los platos vacíos, Tonks se apresuró a decir.

—¿Ahora sí vamos a continuar con la charla?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Anom —Mire, le seré franco. Mi papá no es un santo, eso lo sabemos usted y yo, pero básicamente no es mala persona. Y de verdad quería cumplir su sentencia, lo noté el día de su cumpleaños¿recuerda que fui a verlo?

Tonks asintió, recordando que la noche del veintiocho de febrero, Anom Nicté se había tomado unos minutos para ir a Azkaban a desearle feliz cumpleaños a su padre.

—Me dijo que lo único bueno que le dio estar encerrado era volver a vernos a Abil y a mí —afirmó con convicción —Y que para demostrarnos que no era como todos decían, cumpliría su sentencia. ¡Vaya, hasta habló de querer conocer a Henry!

—¿Y la cuestión es…? —comenzó la aurora Tonks.

—Creo que mi papá no escapó por gusto —sentenció Anom de improviso.

—¿Y entonces? —la aurora se veía cada vez más desconcertada.

—Lo hizo por esto.

Al decir esa frase, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa, deslizándolo hacia la aurora. Tonks lo tomó y lo revisó con la vista un par de veces. Acto seguido, observó a Anom con una expresión interrogante.

—¿Qué quiere decirme con esto? —quiso saber.

Anom volvió a sonreír y se enderezó, justo antes de que llegara el té helado. Tonks se sorprendió, pues Anom estaba de espaldas al camarero que llevó la orden y no había forma de que supiera que se acercara. Frunció el entrecejo, como si sospechara algo.

—Lo que quiero decirle —dijo Anom, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido en ningún sentido —es lo que ya le afirmé: voy a encontrar a mi papá antes que ustedes. Y por lo que he notado en usted, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando de lo mismo.

Anom le dio un sorbo a su té y dejó que su acompañante asimilara lo que recién le había dicho, estando casi seguro de que su idea inicial no había servido de nada. Tonks también bebió su té, intentando poner sus ideas en orden, y cuando Anom se terminaba su bebida, lo vio alzar ligeramente la cabeza y ver hacia su derecha, hacia la calle. Frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—¿Qué diantres hace aquí? —musitó y se puso de pie apresuradamente.

—¿Ahora qué? —Tonks se veía todavía más contrariada que antes.

Anom revolvió el contenido de su bolsillo, sacó algo de dinero muggle y lo depositó en la mesa, recogiendo lo que le había mostrado a Tonks en el proceso.

—Tengo que irme, gracias por acompañarme —Anom se veía nervioso al retirarse —¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo por aquí? —susurró de nueva cuenta.

Tonks lo vio cruzar la calle y desaparecer al doblar una esquina, así que en cuanto terminó su té y pagó la parte de la cuenta que le tocaba, se apuró a seguirlo. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Anom Nicté le llamaba demasiado la atención y aquel almuerzo no hizo más que confirmarle que era un hombre misterioso.

Para su buena suerte, no tardó en encontrarlo. Al pasar por la entrada de un callejón de camino a la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio, escuchó su voz.

—¿Sabes en los líos en los que me metería si saben que te vi?

Tonks se ocultó tras un enorme depósito de basura antes de que la vieran. Y es que Anom estaba de pie frente a un hombre de túnica gris que usaba la capucha para cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro. Pero un mechón de enredado cabello castaño que sobresalía por debajo de la capucha y la frase de Anom le dieron a Tonks una idea bastante cercana sobre quién era.

—No vengo a meterte en problemas —aseguró una voz ronca desde el interior de la capucha, con absoluta seriedad —Sólo quiero saber si tú crees lo que dice el periódico.

—¡Claro que no! —Anom hizo un gesto de mano para dar a entender que aquello no era grave —Leí el diario de principio a fin. Y conseguí algunos atrasados. La verdad es que me sorprende que los aurores no hayan encontrado la conexión entre las tres fugas.

—A mí también, pero en eso los ingleses son un poco lentos —musitó el de túnica gris en otro idioma, cosa que molestó a Tonks, porque ella no era muy buena políglota. No obstante, logró comprender la mayor parte de la frase, pues era español, y ese idioma lo había estudiado un poco —Siempre tan metódicos… Deberían seguir un poco su instinto.

—Por eso yo no soy auror —musitó Anom en el mismo idioma —Soy Inefable. Y Abil…

—Hablando de tu hermana —cortó el encapuchado —¿Qué opina sobre esto?

—No ha tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien, tiene mucho qué hacer —informó Anom.

El encapuchado inclinó la cabeza, como asintiendo, y luego inquirió.

—¿Y Acab?

—¿Te refieres a Henry? —Anom vio al otro asentir y suspiró —Él tiene la vaga idea de que si te entregaste, es que no eres del todo culpable. Vaya que el niño salió listo¿no?

—Al menos eso sé de qué lado de la familia lo sacó —apuntó el encapuchado, como si lo que acabara de decir le causara gracia —Muy bien, te agradezco la información. Ahora cuídate y cuida a Abil y a Acab…

—Henry —corrigió Anom —No se enteró de su otro nombre hasta el juicio.

—Como sea —el encapuchado movió la cabeza un poco, como si despejara la mente —Cuídalos. Y no uses eso que tú y yo sabemos, porque te pueden descubrir.

—Sí, claro —desdeñó Anom, sonriendo con ironía —¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

—Tengo trabajo qué hacer —respondió el hombre encapuchado —En Francia.

Acto seguido el de la túnica gris se desapareció y eso le permitió a Anom soltar un suspiro de alivio. Soltó una frase de desesperación.

—¿Porqué todos los Nicté tenemos que ser tan tercos?

Golpeó con la palma de la diestra el muro que tenía enfrente, realmente molesto. Pero al segundo siguiente, giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del callejón.

—Vaya¿porqué siempre tendrá razón? —musitó con aire divertido y se desapareció.

Tonks se enderezó, miró a su alrededor y también se desapareció. Reapareció en el Atrio, junto a la Fuente de la Nueva Era, y de inmediato fue a los ascensores, pero la detuvo una escena bastante peculiar: Abil Nicté Graham estaba ahí, conversando con su gemelo. Y de pronto, Tonks se dio cuenta de que si no fuera por su sexo, serían idénticos.

—Anom, no puedes hacerlo —Abil hablaba en español, el idioma que había usado su hermano en su charla de hacía unos minutos —¿Qué vas a decir en el departamento?

—La verdad no sé —Anom respondió en el mismo idioma y se encogió de hombros —Vamos, Abil, necesito vacaciones. Incluso podríamos ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch. Se lo prometiste a Henry.

—No es lo mismo —Abil frunció el entrecejo —Mira que te conozco, apostaría lo que fuera a que vas a buscarlo. Déjalo resolver sus problemas solo¿sí? Sabe lo que hace.

—La primera cosa buena que has dicho de él en mucho tiempo —señaló Anom.

—No es gracioso —aclaró Abil, al ver a su hermano sonreír —Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si te metes en problemas, no te ayudo. Y a él, menos.

—¿Te creo? —quiso saber Anom, dando a entender que estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Yo que tú, lo haría —Abil sonrió y agregó —Oye¿con quién te fuiste a almorzar, si se suponía que irías conmigo? Íbamos a hablar de la carta de nuestro tío Mauricio.

Anom se puso un tanto nervioso, giró levemente la cabeza hacia su derecha y con una vaga excusa sobre trabajo atrasado, se escabulló hacia los ascensores. Abil se quedó en su sitio hasta que vio que la aurora Tonks se dirigía hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó cortésmente, retomando el inglés para hablar —¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano para que le huya, eh? Normalmente es muy sociable.

Tonks frunció el ceño.

—Dígame usted —pidió con sequedad.

—No sé, por eso le pregunto —Abil se encogió de hombros —Bueno, yo vine a recogerlo para ir a almorzar, pero como ya lo hizo, me voy. Henry quiere conocer la Torre de Londres, así que…

Abil hizo un gesto de mano y se retiró, camino a una de las chimeneas. Tonks, luego de un leve titubeo, tomó una decisión precipitada: tomar un ascensor que bajaba. Llegó al Departamento de Misterios y topándose con un Inefable, le preguntó por Anom Nicté.

—Está en su oficina —le indicó el Inefable con voz seria —Siga por el pasillo, gire a la derecha y en la tercera puerta a la derecha.

Tonks le agradeció el dato y en cinco segundos estuvo ante la puerta indicada. Luego de una repentina duda, llamó.

—Sé quién es, así que pase de una vez —gritó Anom desde el interior.

Tonks abrió la puerta y entró. A comparación con los cubículos del Cuartel de Aurores, las oficinas de los Inefables carecían por completo de ventanas. Solamente se iluminaban con antorchas, lo cual les daba un aspecto por completo tétrico y deprimente. Anom estaba sentado a un pequeño escritorio de madera, revisando papeles.

—Bueno, señorita Tonks¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó él, sin levantar la vista.

—¿Cómo supo que…?

—No responderé eso, se lo advierto —Anom la cortó de golpe —Siéntese y hablaremos.

Tonks obedeció. Anom hizo a un lado sus papeles.

—Sin rodeos, señorita —exigió él, iniciando la charla, mirándola por fin —Sabemos que me vio en el callejón, pero no sabemos cuánto de la conversación entendió¿correcto?

Tonks no pudo evitar asentir.

—Buen comienzo —reconoció Anom —Deberían estudiar un segundo idioma aquí¿no le parece? Eso les ayudaría. Pero ése no es el punto, sino lo que usted quiere decirme.

—¿Qué va a hacer Acab Nicté a Francia? —preguntó Tonks directamente.

—¡Ah, no sé! —afirmó Anom despreocupadamente —No pude preguntarle. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no se lo diría. Se lo contaría a sus superiores y correrían tras él.

—No si puedo evitarlo —aseguró Tonks, sonriendo sutilmente —Pero para eso, necesito que me aclare porqué cree usted que escapó.

Anom arqueó las cejas, se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Leyó bien lo que le mostré en el restaurante? —inquirió.

—Sí¿y? Eso ya lo había leído. Encontramos un recorte idéntico en…

—… La celda de Drake —completó Anom —Escuché a su jefa, Holmes, diciéndolo en voz baja hace unos días, en el Atrio. También a ella le preocupa y estoy casi seguro que sospecha lo mismo que yo. ¿Ha mandado a alguien al extranjero?

—No en estos días¿porqué?

Anom sonrió con satisfacción.

—Pídale ir a Francia —sugirió —Se lo concederá en cuanto yo le indique qué debe afirmar para que Holmes acepte.

Y en media hora, tanto Anom le dio a conocer un plan brillante a la aurora, como Tonks estuvo de acuerdo al instante inexplicablemente. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Anom, quien detuvo un segundo a la aurora en cuanto se levantó para irse.

—¿Porqué cambió de opinión? —inquirió —Quiero decir, con respecto a creerme.

—No tengo la menor idea —se sinceró Tonks, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa —Pero quizá con todo esto logre responderle.

Y encogiéndose de hombros, salió de la oficina, dejando a un Anom nervioso que se revolvía el cabello con una mano y sonreía ligeramente.

&&&

_Muy bien, lectores (as), aquí tienen de nuevo a la seudo–escritora Bell Potter dándoles lata, esperando que no se estén hartando de los líos que arma. Lo que pasa es que soy escritora frustrada de telenovelas (que por cierto, no me gustan mucho) y me gusta hacer y deshacer¿no se nota?_

_Ahora, vamos a las curiosidades. No sé si vieron las mismas que yo, pero ahí les van._

_Les dije que iba a decirles la razón para que Harry no estuviera en el cumple de Hally y lo cumplí. ¡Pero vaya forma de contarlo, dirán algunos! Hice que apareciera brevemente por ahí el padre de Mindy Whitehead (¿se acuerdan? La amiga de Frida y Gina en el colegio) y además, que estuvieran en el mismo escenario Jim Black, Harry y Ron, Tonks y su jefa, Dahlia Holmes. Por cierto¿sabían que el apellido de Dahlia lo agarré de "Sherlok Holmes", ese detective que iba siempre con un tal Watson? Supongo que sí, es un personaje famoso. De su autor, sir Arthur Conan Doyle, tomé el nombre "Conan" para el papá de Henry, puesto que fue un excelente auror. Ya verán más adelante un poco más a Robert Graham, de mí se acuerdan._

_Pero bueno, ya me desvié del tema, que era este cuarto capi de "El Torneo de las Tres Partes", así que a concentrarse. Anom Nicté invitó a Tonks a almorzar y verán que al final del capi, como que se quedó muy contento porque la aurora le creyó¿no? Lamento decirlo, pero tanto "La siguiente generación" como este fic los planeé sin haber leído el sexto libro (que a estas alturas, ya gran parte de ustedes sabrán qué dice), por lo que se notan mucho las diferencias. Sobre todo en los capítulos escritos de este fic antes de febrero, que fue cuando salió el sexto libro en español (este capi fue hecho en enero de este año, así que no se extrañen). He tratado de adaptar todo lo que puedo el sexto libro con mi historia, pero no me pidan adaptarla toda, porque a estas alturas no es posible. Así que lo siento por aquellos puritanos que piensan que estoy muy desviada de los libros, pero ni modo. Además es un fanfic¡qué importa eso! Antes de ponerme muy a la defensiva con mis historias, me despido, deseando que les haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos pronto (espero)._


	5. Vacaciones desafortunadas

**Cinco: Vacaciones desafortunadas.**

—¡Mira, Will¡Ahí está!

Era el tercer y último día de Sunny y William en París y el joven rubio había dejado para el final la visita que sabía que le encantaría a su hermana biológica: el Museo del Louvre, ubicado en la orilla derecha del río Sena y uno de los museos más famosos y grandes del mundo. Ubicado en su mayor parte en el Palacio del Louvre (antigua residencia de la realeza francesa), William sabía que recorrerlo de principio a fin le llevaría bastante tiempo, por lo que planeó pasar toda la mañana de ese día y parte de la tarde en apreciar las maravillas en exposición, para al día siguiente, él y Sunny ir a la Embajada Mágica de Gran Bretaña en París y allí, tomar un traslador que los llevaría a su otro destino turístico: Nantes, al oeste de Francia. De allí, regresarían a Londres por el mismo medio.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Sunny lucía su poco usual sonrisa de deleite desde que habían llegado a París, y ahora esa sonrisa era más amplia que nunca —Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que podría entrar al Louvre.

—Pues yo tampoco —William lucía una amplia sonrisa. Si Thomas Elliott hubiera estado ahí, hubiera vuelto a decir que él sonreía como Sunny —Mis padres nunca quisieron venir aquí. Les parecía muy aburrido.

Sunny apenas si prestó atención al comentario, pues estaba muy ocupada admirando una enorme pirámide de cristal, que formaba parte del museo, y por delante de la cual pasaban. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y pronto descubrió la entrada a la Grande Galerie, la sala principal de pintura. Se la indicó a William.

—¿En esa sala está la Mona Lisa? —quiso saber la niña, ansiosa.

—Si no me falla la memoria, sí —William trataba de recordar todo lo que sabía de aquel museo —Es la sala principal de cuadros. ¿Quieres verla?

Sunny asintió con energía y se prepararon, junto con un nutrido grupo de turistas de muchos países, a entrar a la sala y recibir una plática por parte del guía, un hombre joven de cabello muy corto y oscuro, pero de ojos claros.

—¿Hablará inglés o francés? —le preguntó Sunny a William refiriéndose al guía.

—Quizá ambos, pero si no habla inglés, yo te traduzco —prometió William.

Él ya conocía París, pues sus padres adoptivos lo habían llevado a vivir un año allí, cuando era pequeño. En ese año aprendió a hablar francés, aunque lo tenía algo olvidado. Igual que tenía olvidado gran parte del paisaje, pero si algo había recordado siempre era el aire solemne, elegante y agradable de la ciudad francesa a cualquier hora del día, cualquier época del año. Y ahora le compartía a Sunny esa experiencia.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, vamos a entrar —comenzó el guía en inglés, luego de dar las reglas generales del grupo —Iremos a buen ritmo, para que puedan contemplar las obras a su gusto.

Repitió esas mismas palabras en un par de idiomas más y avanzó al interior. Cuando William y Sunny comenzaron a andar, la niña pisó por accidente el borde de una larga falda azul perteneciente a la persona que iba frente a ella y casi la hace tropezar.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Sunny apresuradamente, al ver que la persona, una joven de cabello castaño claro largo y lacio y ojos azules, se volvía y la veía con confusión.

La joven dijo algunas palabras que Sunny no entendió, pero William sí.

—Te dijo que no hay cuidado —le tradujo a Sunny, para luego volverse hacia la joven y decirle en francés —Lo siento, mi hermana no habla francés.

—¿De dónde vienen? —inquirió la joven en el mismo idioma, curiosa, mientras seguían al grupo de turistas por la galería.

—Gran Bretaña. Inglaterra.

—¡Oh, entonces hablan inglés! —la joven soltó la frase precisamente en inglés, aunque con marcado acento —Yo lo hablo, sólo que no suelo _veg_ muchos _anglopaglantes_.

William le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le puso atención al guía, que en ese momento daba detalles de una pintura enorme de un paisaje campestre al grupo, pero en un idioma que el chico no pudo identificar.

—Will¿de quién es la pintura? —le preguntó Sunny.

El joven encontró la placa del cuadro y descubrió el nombre.

—Es un paisaje de Monet¿porqué?

—Es algo simple —criticó Sunny de pronto, arrugando ligeramente la nariz —Ese señor pintaba sólo paisajes¿no?

William asintió.

—Es de los míos —concluyó la niña y pasó la vista al siguiente cuadro, que también era un paisaje, pero en primer plano, se veía a un par de personas cargando una camilla con el ocupante cubierto por una tela blanca —Aquí hay personas, no es paisaje —se quejó.

William negó con la cabeza, con aire divertido, y procedió a traducirle lo que el guía decía justamente de esa pintura, porque estaba hablando en francés. La joven de la larga falda escuchó la explicación del rubio más atentamente que la del guía, pues le pareció curiosamente fascinante.

—Cuenta la historia de un héroe griego —le decía William a Sunny, sin notar que era observado por la joven castaña —Es al que llevan en la camilla.

—¿Un muerto? —Sunny frunció el entrecejo —Creo que prefiero a Monet.

William no pudo evitar reír, lo que ocasionó que el guía y la mayoría del grupo lo mirara con reprobación.

—Disculpen —dijo el rubio en inglés y luego en francés.

El guía le dirigió una última mirada ofendida antes de pasar a explicar el siguiente cuadro. William, en tanto, escuchó tras sí una risita divertida.

—No soy tan _cascagabias_ como el guía —comentó la joven de larga falda azul —¿De _vegdad_ _quiegue_ _haceg_ el _recoguido_ tan lento?

—No exactamente —reconoció William, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo al grupo —Lo que pasa es que a mi hermana le encantan los museos y quiero que lo vea a detalle.

—Es _considegado_ de su _pagte_ —comentó la joven, tendiéndole la mano —No me he presentado¿_ciegto_? Isabelle Richelieu, _monsieur_.

—William Bluepool —correspondió el joven, estrechando la mano de la chica, pequeña y delgada —Y ella es mi hermana, Sunny Wilson.

Sunny hizo una inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo y le dio un codazo al rubio.

—¡Will, el grupo nos deja! —exclamó en voz baja y se fue apresuradamente tras ellos.

William y la joven dejaron de hablar para seguir con el recorrido, el cual cada vez le interesaba más a Sunny, por la cantidad de pinturas ahí exhibidas. Por fin, para placer de la niña, llegaron a la pintura que realmente le interesaba: la Gioconda o Mona Lisa, el óleo más conocido del mundo, creación de Leonardo Da Vinci.

—¡Mira, Will, es ésa! —Sunny estaba encantada, aunque procuraba hablar en voz baja.

El guía procedió a dar los detalles más destacados de aquella obra de arte, y como primero los dio en francés, William se los tradujo a Sunny en voz baja y con claridad. Así, cuando el guía habló en inglés, ambos contemplaron cautivados el cuadro, sin prestar atención a nada más. Isabelle Richelieu, en apariencia, tampoco necesitaba explicación alguna, pues se quedó muy quieta admirando el cuadro. O al menos eso parecía.

La verdad es que la muchacha había quedado gratamente impresionada con William, sobre todo por el hecho de que fuera inglés. Se veía de su edad y se preguntó en dónde estudiaría, porque si lo supiera, le quitaría complicaciones del camino para tratarlo. Pero ponérsele enfrente y soltarle las preguntas que se le ocurrían así nada más no era lo suficientemente sensato, por lo que decidió olvidarse del joven por el momento.

—Quien quiera pasar ahora a la tienda de recuerdos, antes de salir, puede hacerlo —indicó el guía en inglés una hora después, al terminar oficialmente el recorrido.

Sunny quiso una copia de la Mona Lisa, que William le compró con gusto. Por fortuna, sus padres le habían dado suficiente dinero muggle inglés para cambiarlo y poder usarlo en Francia. Pero al escuchar el precio de lo que quería Sunny de recuerdo, hizo un gesto.

—Cincuenta euros —musitó con algo de molestia, pagando el recuerdo —Creo que hacen copias más baratas de la Mona Lisa a orillas del Sena.

—No exageres —comentó Sunny divertida, admirando su recuerdo del museo con ojo crítico —Pero a lo mejor tienes razón, le hicieron mal la sonrisa.

—Podemos cambiarla si quieres —musitó William con una sonrisa pícara —Traigo mi varita. La novia de John Weasley me dijo cómo.

—No, mejor así —negó Sunny —Además, prefiero acabar mi dibujo de la torre Eiffel antes de irnos mañana.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo —William consultó su reloj —Podemos ver un último lugar que estoy seguro que te gustará.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sunny se mostró interesada.

William asintió a la vez que él y Sunny salían de la Grande Galerie, sin percatarse, por lo encantados que estaban, de que eran numerosamente seguidos.

&&&

—¡Will, es encantadora!

Sunny estaba deslumbrada. Tenía frente a sí la Catedral de Notre Dame, en la Isla de la Cité, en el río Sena. París era reconocida por ser una ciudad que tenía mucho qué ofrecerle a los visitantes y Notre Dame era una de las construcciones más buscadas. La niña llevaba uno de sus blocs de hojas blancas y un lápiz para dibujar en las manos y ya en el interior de la iglesia, se dedicaba a copiar cuanta pintura le gustaba. William la seguía a prudente distancia, también admirando la excelente arquitectura y decoración, y preguntándose al mismo tiempo dónde estaría Gina en aquel momento.

Luego de despedirse en el andén 9¾ en King's Cross, Gina se había ido de viaje y le escribía regularmente, contándole varias historias acerca de lo que se hallaba en los lugares que visitaba, los tratos de Sortilegios Weasley que había conseguido cerrar y los deseos que tenía de verlo pronto. A William esas cartas le levantaban mucho el ánimo, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá lo suyo con Gina terminaría a causa de la distancia y ese pensamiento no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Will¿qué te parece?

Sunny le estaba mostrando el dibujo que acababa de terminar, el de un paisaje de la Navidad, y William sonrió al ver lo bien lograda que estaba la copia.

—Está muy bien —afirmó.

—¿Porqué no dibujas tú algo? —Sunny le tendió el bloc y el lápiz.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago —se resistió William.

—Anda, no es tan difícil.

Y Sunny terminó poniéndole el bloc en la mano izquierda y el lápiz en la derecha. El joven, haciendo una mueca, se cambió las cosas de manos.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —William se dio cuenta de la mirada extrañada de la niña —Soy zurdo.

Sunny le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, mientras él se decidía a copiar una imagen religiosa cercana. Al principio lo hizo con lentitud, casi con temor, pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo ritmo y fuerza en los trazos y sin darse cuenta, se pasó media hora observando fijamente la imagen que copiaba, hasta obtener una reproducción bastante decente. Cuando Sunny la vio, se llevó una grata sorpresa.

—Sí que eres mejor que yo —declaró —Aunque tomando en cuenta que tú dibujaste a una persona y yo un paisaje…

—¿Sabes de dónde nos viene el don? —se atrevió a preguntar William de pronto, al salir ambos de Notre Dame, camino a su hotel.

Sunny hizo una mueca sombría.

—No es un orgullo decirlo, pero… nos viene de papá.

—¿De papá?

—Era lo único bueno que podía hacer, si quieres saber —Sunny no se veía cómoda con el tema —A eso se dedicaba, era pintor. La única vez que me sonrió de buena gana fue cuando lo acompañé una vez en su estudio. Estaba terminando un retrato.

William no insistió ni pidió mayor explicaciones. No sabía exactamente por cuánto había tenido que pasar Sunny, pero si no le agradaba hablar de su propio padre, era porque no había sido muy bueno con ella. Aunque bien pensado, con él tampoco había sido bueno.

—¿Cómo era mamá? —se decidió a preguntar después de un rato de silencio.

Llevaban callados un par de horas, disfrutando del paisaje que les ofrecía la torre Eiffel. Era casi de noche y las luces hacían que la torre se viera espléndida.

—No la recuerdo mucho —confesó Sunny —Cuando ella y papá me dejaron, me empeñé tanto en olvidarlos que casi lo logré.

—No debieron ser muy buenos, entonces —supuso William —Pero debes recordar algo de mamá. Algo bueno.

Sunny se puso a repasar sus escasos recuerdos y le vino algo a la mente.

—La sonrisa —dijo —De ella sacamos la sonrisa. La misma que dice Snape que es de muggle impresionado.

—Qué halagador —soltó el chico con sorna —Eso es típico de Snape. Por suerte, ya no tengo que verle la cara durante mucho tiempo.

—Habla por ti —Sunny se rió —Yo tendré que esperar años para poder decir lo mismo.

Ambos rieron un poco y pronto estuvieron en las cercanías de su hotel, a la derecha de la torre Eiffel. Las de William y Sunny eran consecutivas, en el tercer piso, y sus pequeños y modestos balcones estaban de frente a la famosa torre francesa. Los dos se dieron las buenas noches antes de entrar a sus respectivos dormitorios y mientras William en seguida se preparaba para dormir y caía rendido en la cama, Sunny buscó en su bloc de hojas blancas el dibujo de la torre Eiffel que le había mencionado a su hermano en la tarde. Era bastante bueno, si se tomaba en cuenta que el reconocido monumento se veía de perfil, y la niña se sentía orgullosa de ello. Salió al balcón con su bloc y su lápiz en la mano y durante mucho rato, lo único que se vio en aquel balcón fue a una niña que sólo movía el lápiz sobre la hoja.

Y tan absorta estaba esa niña, que no se percató que era cuidadosamente observada.

&&&

Al día siguiente, William se levantó con el alba y miró por la ventana. Era una hermosa mañana, y el brillo rojo anaranjado que precedía al amanecer aún se distinguía. Se levantó con la lentitud característica de quien no durmió bien, se vistió y salió un momento a su balcón antes de darle una mirada a la habitación. Vio desorden y se dirigió a la silla donde yacía la chaqueta que llevara el día anterior. Metió la mano a un bolsillo y sacó su varita.

—Muy bien, es hora de empacar —musitó, sacando del armario su maleta y poniéndola encima de su cama al tiempo que llamaban a su puerta —¿Quién es? —preguntó con cierta molestia, abriendo su maleta. Si era un muggle, tendría que esconder su varita de inmediato —¿Quién es? —repitió, impaciente.

La puerta se entreabrió para dar paso a la cabeza de Sunny.

—Lo siento¿estás ocupado? —preguntó.

—No, es que creí que era un muggle —William le hizo señas de que podía pasar, al tiempo que mostraba su varita —Voy a empacar con magia.

Sunny se mostró interesada y se sentó en la cama. William, luego de aclararse la garganta, musitó un _Maléteo_ y la ropa y los efectos personales del chico fueron volando hacia el interior de la maleta, acomodándose en el mismo orden en el que el joven las había empacado en su casa. Sunny arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, cuando William revisó que la última de sus cosas caía suavemente en el interior de la maleta.

—Espero que cuando pueda usar magia fuera del colegio, me enseñes a hacer eso —soltó con una sonrisa —Por cierto, quería decirte que ya terminé de empacar mis cosas y que ya podemos irnos —miró al balcón, que tenía las puertas corredizas de cristal cerradas, y sonrió —¡Mira, es _Nutty_!

William se giró bruscamente al balcón en cuanto cerró su maleta y comprobó que en efecto, la lechuza de Sunny estaba en el exterior, posándose en la barandilla del mismo. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino atado a una pata y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como observando a su alrededor.

—Debe traer la respuesta de tu novia —comentó Sunny sonriendo pícaramente, antes de ir a la puerta —Voy por mi maleta. No te tardes.

Sunny se fue a su habitación, mientras que William iba por _Nutty_ y le quitaba el rollo de pergamino de la pata. Lo desenrolló y comprobó que su hermanita tenía razón: el mensaje era de Gina. Lo leyó con avidez.

_Querido William:_

_¡Hola, cariño! Espero que estés pasando unos días encantadores con tu hermanita. Francia es un país espléndido, te lo digo por experiencia._

_Hoy llegué a Addis Abeba, la capital de Etiopía, y déjame decirte que los muggles de este lado del mundo son de lo más activos. Y los magos, igual._

_Los tratos que he tenido hasta el momento con magos etíopes han sido satisfactorios, pues hay pocos artículos de broma en el mercado y los dueños de las tiendas dicen que les encantaría poder ofrecerles más variedad a sus clientes. Papá y tío Fred tenían razón al enviarme aquí, dijeron que sería pan comido. Además, el clima no es tan caluroso como hubiera creído. Me encanta._

_Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, para que pudieras ver todo lo que yo veo. Simplemente es maravilloso. Aparte, quisiera que habláramos más seguido en persona, en vez de sólo escribirnos. Extraño tu voz. Extraño tus palabras de aliento. Y extraño tu sonrisa._

_Disculpa si me puse un poco sentimental, pero supongo que de verdad de echo de menos. Al menos te veré en la boda de Frida¿verdad? Nos vemos._

_Un beso,_

_Gina._

William frunció el entrecejo. Era la primera de las cartas de Gina que tenía al final un tono nostálgico. Lo primero no le extrañó, pues coincidía con lo que narraba en la mayoría de sus últimas cartas: cosas sobre las ciudades que visitaba y los magos que trataba. Enrolló el pergamino, se lo guardó en un bolsillo y consultó su reloj. Se hacía tarde. Sacó una pluma larga y un trozo de pergamino de una de las bolsas de su maleta y redactó una rápida nota que ató a la pata de _Nutty_ y despachó a la lechuza sin más. Tomó su maleta y salió al pasillo, encontrándose con Sunny que cargaba una maleta color verde oscuro. Le ayudó para que ella pudiera colgarse una pequeña mochila verde al hombro, y caminó por el pasillo pensando en responderle a Gina en cuanto llegara a Nantes.

&&&

Nantes no es una gran urbe, como París, pero aún así es considerada una gran ciudad en Francia. Ubicada muy cerca del río Loira, uno de los más importantes del país, disfruta de una buena posición. William sabía que además, esa ciudad era importante en la historia muggle, pero no era por eso por lo que había decidido llevar a Sunny a conocerla. La respuesta a esa interrogante estaba en uno de los sitios más atractivos de la población: la catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo.

—¡Es bellísima! —exclamó Sunny en cuanto estuvieron frente a aquel majestuoso edificio —Y se parece un poco a Notre Dame.

William no pudo más que notar que eso era cierto, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz. Habían llegado a Nantes a mediodía y desde que salieron del Consulado Mágico Británico, tenía la sensación de que los habían estado siguiendo. Y esa sensación aumentó al atardecer, luego de que dejaron sus cosas en una posada y salieron a pasear. Ya era hora del ocaso y le preocupaba que les pasara algo.

—¿Podemos entrar a verla? —quiso saber Sunny.

William asintió y entraron. Tenía sus cosas bellas y exclusivas, como Notre Dame en París, pero la quietud del lugar no le quitaba aquella sensación a William. Luego de una hora que acompañó a Sunny a todos los rincones de la catedral, salieron a la incipiente noche y en las calles, sencilla pero alegremente iluminadas, se respiraba un ambiente cálido y tranquilo. Sunny iba muy contenta contándole lo que quería ver al día siguiente cuando al pasar por un trecho de calle particularmente desierto, camino a su posada, William se puso a la defensiva. Había encontrado ese trecho más oscuro que los otros y notoriamente silencioso, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—¿No es muy tarde para ti, niña?

Ambos hermanos dieron media vuelta al escuchar esa pregunta, hecha con una voz femenina y perversa, pero no vieron a nadie. A Sunny le dio un escalofrío y William, sin comprender, le hizo un gesto para continuar su camino.

—Vamos, seguramente no nos hablaban a nosotros.

—Pero Will… —trató de decir Sunny.

El joven no hizo caso y tomándola de la mano, la condujo calle arriba. Sunny miraba a todos lados, nerviosa, hasta que volvió a escucharse la voz femenina y perversa.

—¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación irse sin contestar?

—¡No es cierto! —Sunny apretó la mano de William y miró a todos lados, asustada —¡No puede ser ella…!

William no comprendió de qué hablaba la niña hasta que una sombra se le puso enfrente en la oscura calle. Una sombra encapuchada que usaba una túnica gris.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió William.

—Will, vámonos —rogó Sunny.

—Miren nada más, la pequeña Wendy —dijo la sombra con malvada ironía.

—Soy Sunny —replicó la niña —Lo sabe perfectamente, señora.

—¿Sabes quién es? —se extrañó William.

—No te ha hablado de mí, por lo que veo —la encapuchada se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para descubrirse —Sí que eres mala niña, Sunny Wendy Wilson. Idéntica a Ethel.

Al estar con la cara descubierta y escuchar el último nombre de boca de aquella mujer, Sunny reemplazó momentáneamente su miedo por un repentino ataque de furia.

—Al menos mamá era mejor que usted —masculló en voz alta.

William intentó entender la reacción de Sunny, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ella misma le había contado que su madre, la biológica, se llamaba Ethel. Entonces, la mujer que tenían enfrente, con aquel cabello castaño largo y ondulado que físicamente se parecía tanto a su hermana debía ser…

—Drake —musitó el rubio con incredulidad —Wendy Drake, nuestra abuela.

—¿Nuestra? —se burló la mujer, soltando una carcajada burlona —¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, sangre sucia?

—¡No lo llame así! —Sunny estaba rabiosa, pero luego se quedó petrificada —Un minuto¿cómo supo…?

—Tengo mis fuentes —la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa más burlona que su risa, si es que eso era posible —Snape es un tonto por dejarte relacionarte con semejante chusma —le lanzó a William una mirada despectiva.

—¡Will es mago! —contradijo Sunny —Y Snape no es un tonto.

Oír a su propia nieta defender a Snape fue el colmo para Wendy Drake. Abandonó su expresión irónica por una totalmente fría y tétrica.

—Snape sólo quiere el dinero de Ethel —señaló la señora Drake, acercándose a los dos hermanos —¿O acaso no sabes? Ethel logró juntar una cantidad formidable de oro antes de morir y Snape solamente aceptó hacerse cargo de una latosa chiquilla sangre mezclada para adueñarse de ese oro. Siempre ha sido un ambicioso y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Sunny negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo, con un tono de voz bajo que daba a entender que se sentía ligeramente dolida —¡No es cierto!

—Claro que no lo es —William le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la pequeña —Y usted, señora, tenía entendido que se hallaba en Azkaban. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Wendy Drake se desconcertó lo suficiente con esa inesperada pregunta que William no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Sacó su varita, que llevaba en el interior de su chaqueta de mezclilla azul y apuntó con cuidado y precisión a la vez que apartaba a Sunny de su lado con un empujón.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó.

El encantamiento hizo que un rayo de luz roja bastante potente saliera de su varita y se fuera directo hacia la señora Drake, pero para sorpresa de William, ésta reaccionó rápido.

—¡_Protego_! —exclamó ella, alzando su propia varita, y el hechizo rebotó y se estrelló en la fachada de una casa cercana —¡_Crucio_!

William no podía creer lo que había oído hasta que sintió el mayor dolor de su vida. Era como si lo estuvieran torturando de mil formas distintas y todas al mismo tiempo. Estaba deseando que parara cuando una voz masculina con notorio acento extranjero gritó.

—¡_Finite Incantantem_!

La maldición de la que William era víctima se detuvo, pero él apenas si se dio cuenta. Sólo cuando Sunny se le acercó corriendo y se arrodilló junto a él pudo percatarse de que ya nada le dolía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sunny en un susurro. Estaba aterrada.

William asintió vagamente mientras que Wendy Drake no podía precisar de dónde venía la voz que había invalidado su maldición.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó, desafiante.

—Vamos, Wendy, no me digas que me olvidaste —musitó la misma voz masculina de acento extranjero que había deshecho la maldición imperdonable —Se nota que Azkaban te dañó la memoria. ¿Pues adivina qué? A mí no.

Acto seguido, un rayo de luz roja de dio de lleno a Wendy Drake en la espalda y la derribó. Enseguida, una figura encapuchada se acercó a William y tomándolo de un brazo, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien, chico? —preguntó la figura, cuya voz se oía sinceramente preocupada.

William asintió, tratando de enfocar con la vista el rostro del hombre, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la capucha se lo cubría. De inmediato notó que su túnica, gris y un tanto andrajosa, era muy parecida a la de Wendy Drake.

—¿Quién es usted? —quiso saber Sunny. Por alguna razón, la voz de aquel sujeto se le hacía muy familiar. Además, también había notado la similitud entre su túnica y la de la señora Drake —¿Qué quiere?

—Pagar una deuda —respondió el hombre, bajándose la capucha con una sacudida de cabeza —Gracias a ti, recuperé a mi familia. No iba a dejar que te quitaran a la tuya.

Sunny abrió la boca, estupefacta, pero no pudo decir nada porque un grito a sus espaldas los sobresaltó a ella, a William y a su inesperado salvador.

—¡Quieto todo el mundo! —era una voz femenina que sonaba un poco nerviosa, pero bastante autoritaria —Gírense despacio y pongan las varitas donde pueda verlas.

Tanto William como el hombre obedecieron y Sunny se giró con cautela, esperando que no fuera alguien más con intenciones de atacarlos a ella y a su hermano. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la mujer que les hablaba les apuntaba con la varita al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rosa chicle tras la oreja.

—Ahora síganme —indicó Nymphadora Tonks, moviendo la varita para que los tres fueran delante de ella —Tiene que dar muchas explicaciones, señor Nicté.

Acab Nicté, sin soltar a William, lo ayudó a caminar.

—Como usted diga, señorita —apuntó con algo de sorna —Sólo que no olvide a Wendy.

Movió la cabeza hacia atrás, para señalar a la inerte Wendy Drake, y la aurora asintió.

—No se preocupe, no se me olvidará —Tonks silbó un par de veces y una figura medio oculta por las sombras de la calle y la noche se apareció junto a la señora Drake —Llévatela —le indicó Tonks a la figura —El Consulado Mágico Británico nos espera.

La figura asintió con la cabeza, tomó un brazo de la señora Drake y en cinco segundos se desapareció con ella. Tonks, sin dejar de apuntarle a Acab Nicté con la varita, les hizo un gesto a él, a William y a Sunny para que siguieran andando.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —musitó Sunny con decepción.

William, aún un poco aturdido, creyó que se refería a sus vacaciones de verano, pero la niña pensaba en algo completamente diferente.

&&&

_Hola a todo el mundo, soy Bell. Saludo desde el centro de mi bello país, esperando que todos y todas estén estupendamente. Sin más rodeos, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_¡Vaya, vaya¿Qué les parece este capi? Creo que es muy activo y que el título le queda como anillo al dedo. ¡Pobre Sunny, con lo contenta que estaba paseándose con Will…! Pero bueno, si su vida ha sido desafortunada desde el principio, unos cuantos sucesos más no la dañarán mucho, ya verán._

_Y esa francesa, Richelieu… Les confieso que el apellido es algo complicado de teclear con rapidez. Cuando pensé en ese apellido, no creí que me causaría problemas (eso fue en enero pasado), pero como al paso de los meses he agarrado práctica, pues por eso ya no me quejo tanto. ¿Porqué he agarrado práctica? Pues porque Isabelle segurá saliendo en la historia y aunque no lo crean, con más frecuencia de la que ahora imaginan. El apellido lo tomé de un famoso personaje francés, el cardenal Richelieu (que fue real, está en la historia). ¿Alguien ha leído "Los tres mosqueteros", de Dumas? Pues ahí sale. Si ya leyeron esa novela, estarán de acuerdo conmigo que es excelente. Quien no… pues vaya y léala, que es un clásico de la literatura universal y mal no les hará._

_En cuanto a los datos sobre París y Nantes… aprovecho este espacio para darle el crédito a la "Enciclopedia Microsoft Encarta 2001" por estos y más datos parecidos de mis fics. La consulto regularmente para saber cosas sobre lugares, para "tomar prestados" apellidos famosos y cosas similares. De allí se me ocurrió el dato de la ciudad de donde escribe Gina (que en próximos capítulos, se sabe porqué anda medio triste), la capital de Etiopía, y las cosas de Nantes. Y más adelante, verán todo lo que saco de ella. Gracias a la Enciclopedia por existir._

_Y bueno, creo que la sorpresa más importante fue lo de Acab Nicté en Nantes¿qué diantres tenía que estar haciendo allí, ayudando a atrapar a Wendy Drake? Y por cierto¿esa Wendy Drake qué se cree? Si les digo, que nada más le ando complicando la vida a la pobre Sunny. Lo del dinero de Ethel lo aclararé pronto, pero mientras tanto, sé lo que piensan: que si Snape de verdad aceptó a Sunny por el dinero, es un maldito. ¡Como si no lo fuera ya!_

_Por el momento los dejo, no sin antes desear que se hayan entretenido mucho leyendo el presente capi. Nos leemos pronto._


	6. Más que agradecimiento

**Seis: Más que agradecimiento.**

Las vacaciones de verano de Sunny se estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Su abuela materna, actualmente una reclusa de Azkaban, se había escapado y los había atacado a ella y a William. Y ahora ella tenía que quedarse en una fría sala de espera en el Consulado Mágico Británico de Nantes hasta que la aurora Tonks interrogara a William, para poder irse. Eso, claro está, cuando el sanador del consulado acabara de revisar al joven y determinara si estaba en condiciones o no para someterse a un interrogatorio.

Acab Nicté estaba sentado junto a ella, pero con la diferencia de que estaba bien esposado y su semblante no dejaba ver pensamiento alguno. Parecía enfrascado en sus reflexiones, sin prestarle atención a nada más, pero levantó ligeramente la cabeza en cuanto notó a alguien de pie frente a la niña que tenía a su lado.

—¡Will! —exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto y abrazándolo.

William por fin había salido de la enfermería del consulado, donde el sanado le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era una buena cena y dormir bien para recuperarse del _Cruciatus_.

—Vamos, Sunny —William se separó con calma de la niña —No fue para tanto.

—¿No fue para tanto? —Sunny lo miró con rudeza y el ceño fruncido —¿Una maldición imperdonable te parece que no fue para tanto?

—¿Y cómo sabes que fue una maldición imperdonable? —se extrañó William.

—Oí que la aurora de cabello rosa se lo decía a uno de los que trabajan aquí —contestó Sunny haciendo una mueca —¿Ya podemos irnos?

William negó con la cabeza y en ese momento, la aurora Tonks se les acercó.

—Bluepool, necesito interrogarlo —informó la aurora —¿Puede seguirme?

—Sunny, espérame aquí —indicó el joven, para luego irse tras la mujer de cabello rosa.

La pequeña castaña hizo un gesto de contrariedad y volvió a sentarse, observando de reojo a Acab Nicté. Con lo buena observadora que era, notó por segunda vez el enorme parecido que había entre él, su amigo Henry, la profesora Nicté y el hermano de ésta. Sobre todo con ese cabello castaño corto y enredado.

—Oiga —lo llamó de pronto, olvidando momentáneamente que se suponía que era un peligroso criminal y que incluso una vez la secuestró —¿Usted se apellida Nicté, verdad?

El hombre asintió vagamente, sin mirarla a la cara.

—¿Tiene algo qué ver con la profesora Nicté? —inquirió Sunny.

El hombre hizo una mueca de sarcasmo y sonrió con orgullo.

—Siempre supe que Abil llegaría lejos —musitó —Sí, ella es mi…

—Eres un terco —dijo una voz ronca de pronto —Como todos los Nicté.

Anom Nicté estaba de pie frente al detenido y si a Sunny no le fallaba la vista, le sonreía. ¿Qué tenía que ver Acab Nicté con Henry y su familia?

—¿Y eso qué te importa? —masculló Acab en español, cosa que a Sunny no le agradó porque no entendía nada —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, no sé qué crees tú que vine a hacer —Anom respondió en el mismo lenguaje, cosa que le molestó a Sunny aún más —Vine a comunicarte, entre otras cosas, que Abil dice que si sales en Navidad, te invitará a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

Acab frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Porqué? —quiso saber.

—Porque nuestro tío Mauricio vendrá. ¿Sabes quién es, no?

—Sí, claro. Mi cuñado Mauricio… ¿pero vendrá solo¿Y mi hermana Ixtab (1)?

Anom movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y cierto desconcierto al oír aquel nombre.

—Creí que lo sabías. Murió tres años después de que nació Itzel.

—¿Itzel?

—Sí, Itzel. Su hija.

Acab mostró la incredulidad en su rostro, cosa que le confirmó a Anom que la noticia era por completo una sorpresa para él.

—Ahora resulta que además de un nieto, tengo una sobrina —murmuró Acab, sin abandonar su idioma natal —Lamento no hacer estado ahí cuando murió Ixtab. Uno más de mis errores por… Bueno, por hacerle caso al tal Voldemort.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me has contado esa parte —Anom se mostró curioso, mientras que Sunny, al distinguir el nombre de Voldemort en la conversación, se puso alerta —Deberías hacerlo. Quizá, si se la cuento a Abil…

Acab negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo en persona, y contigo —aclaró —Y si se puede, también con… Henry.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Sunny frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Conoce a Henry? —preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Oye, pequeña, pensé que andabas en otra parte —comentó Anom en inglés —Le diré a la señorita Tonks que…

—Si se refiere a la mujer del cabello rosa, está interrogando a mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano? —se extrañó Acab, también retomando el inglés —No se parecen mucho. Con razón Wendy creyó que era un hijo de muggles.

—¿Conoces a Drake de alguna parte? —inquirió Anom.

—Digamos que sí —respondió Acab distraídamente, pues miraba el corredor que tenía más cerca, a su derecha —Vaya, vaya, miren quién viene ahí: Snape.

Sunny se sobresaltó. ¿Snape en Nantes? Giró la cabeza y confirmó que efectivamente, el profesor de cabello negro y grasiento andaba en el lugar, un tanto nervioso, y eso era para ella tanto una sorpresa como una novedad. Sin saber que más hacer, lo llamó.

—¡Eh, profesor!

Snape la vio y sin notar de las personas que la acompañaban, se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo sin expresión alguna en sus negros ojos.

—¿Qué tanto me ve? —quiso saber la niña.

Snape sacudió la cabeza y por primera vez miró a los Nicté.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Por si no lo notas, Snape, acaban de recapturarme —Acab alzó sus muñecas atadas.

—Yo ando de paso —Anom se encogió de hombros —Combino trabajo y placer.

Snape hizo un ademán incrédulo y volvió a mirar a Sunny.

—Me comunicaron lo que pasó y vengo a llevármela —le dijo.

—¡No puedo irme¿Y Will? Tengo que esperarlo.

Y como si eso hubiera sido una invocación, William regresó a la sala, seguido de cerca por la aurora Tonks.

—Oye, Will¿no tengo qué irme, verdad? —Sunny fue de inmediato hacia el rubio —Las vacaciones todavía no se terminan, nos quedan dos días aquí.

William frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Porqué habrías de irte? Te prometí unas visitas geniales a los museos y…

—No voy a dejarla con usted otro día —intervino Snape, llamando la atención de William —No para que suceda algún incidente como el de hoy.

—Oiga¿cómo iba yo a saber…? —William se exaltó, pero la aurora Tonks intervino.

—Profesor, por el momento ni Bluepool ni la niña Wilson pueden salir de Nantes, los necesito aquí para la investigación. Y como usted fue llamado para vigilar a su tutelada, tampoco puede salir hasta que acabe con mi trabajo¿me explico?

Muy a su pesar, Snape asintió.

—Muy bien, gente, todo el mundo a donde debe estar —Tonks esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora —Nicté —llamó, pero se encontró con que Anom y Acab la miraron a la vez —Nicté Itzá —aclaró y Anom dejó de verla —Usted se quedará en las celdas del consulado. Espero que no quiera escaparse.

—No le prometo nada —masculló Acab —Pero puedo intentarlo.

Tonks decidió ignorar el comentario.

—Bluepool y la niña Wilson pueden irse a su posada —los nombrados asintieron —Y usted, profesor, espero que tenga dónde quedarse, porque estará un par de días aquí.

El profesor hizo una mueca de disgusto y acto seguido, se desapareció. William y Sunny se tomaron de la mano y se fueron, quedando en el lugar los Nicté y la aurora. Un empleado del consulado, de túnica color vino y una banda blanca en el brazo derecho. Tomó a Acab de un brazo, lo jaló firme pero suavemente y lo condujo por un pasillo. Anom lo vio marcharse y regresó su atención a la aurora, que entonces soltaba un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y cansancio.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerle —musitó, mirando a Anom.

—Sí, supongo —el hombre se encogió de hombros —¿Vendrá la señorita Holmes?

—Tendrá qué —Tonks hizo una mueca —Ella está a cargo de esta investigación. Aunque lamento decirle que se llevará a su padre de regreso a Azkaban.

—Eso no tiene importancia —Anom impresionó a la aurora al dedicarle una tenue sonrisa de resignación —Mi papá nunca se rinde. Si tiene que quedarse el resto de su vida en Azkaban para que Abil y yo le creamos que es bueno, lo hará. Por cierto, en cuanto venga la señorita Holmes, yo me voy. Si me encuentra aquí, a usted le irá mal, _Nympha_.

Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del inesperado apodo o incluso responder algo, la aurora de cabello rosa vio cómo Anom Nicté se había desaparecido.

&&&

Al siguiente día, las vacaciones de Sunny en Francia se empezaron a poner realmente malas. William se pasó casi toda la mañana en el consulado, respondiendo preguntas de la aurora Tonks y su superiora, la señorita Holmes (que había llegado la noche anterior, apenas una hora después de que se le llamó) con la mayor exactitud posible. Mientras tanto, ella tenía que pasar el tiempo con Snape, que la seguía como un celoso perro guardián, comparación que no la entusiasmaba pues le gustaban mucho esos animales.

—Son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida —masculló la niña con ironía.

Estaba en la misma sala de espera de la noche anterior, con Snape sentado a su derecha y esperando pacientemente a que William concluyera el interrogatorio. Era casi mediodía y ya tenía hambre, pero para su buena suerte William salió en ese instante.

—Podemos irnos —le dijo el rubio a Sunny —Seguramente quieres comer algo.

Sunny sonrió con alivio y ambos salieron del consulado. Snape estaba por seguirlos cuando la voz de la señorita Holmes lo llamó.

—Espera un segundo, Snape, necesito hablarte.

—¿Qué quieres, Dahlia? —Snape estaba de muy mal humor, y no quería soportar algún sermón de la aurora —Tengo prisa.

—Eso se nota —masculló la señorita Holmes con aspecto entre confundido y molesto —Solamente quiero preguntarte una cosa.

—Pues hazlo de una buena vez.

—¿Porqué me llamas por mi nombre?

—¿Qué cosa?

La señorita Holmes hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—No sé si eres tonto o simplemente finges serlo —soltó enfadada y se marchó.

Snape no le dio importancia al asunto y salió del consulado, mirando a ambos lados de la calle para intentar distinguir a Sunny y a William. Los vio a su izquierda, tomados de la mano y al parecer, riendo. Se les acercó con sigilo y logró escuchar la vocecita de la niña.

—En serio, si no fuera por mí, Snape no tendría vida social —eso hizo que William riera más que antes —O al menos, una oportunidad de salir de paseo.

—Te oye decir eso, y te dejará encerrada en casa el resto de las vacaciones —advirtió el joven en cuanto paró de reír —¡Lo olvidé! —se llevó una mano a la frente —Envié a tu lechuza al consulado para recogerla en cuanto llegáramos. Me urge contestarle a Gina.

—Pues volvemos por _Nutty_ y ya —propuso Sunny —Ya nos pasamos toda la mañana allí adentro, así que un rato más no nos hará daño.

—Gracias —William le pasó una mano por la cabeza cariñosamente —Vamos.

Los dos dieron media vuelta para regresar al consulado y Snape no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo y entrar al edificio (que para los muggles se veía como unas ruinas con un letrero de advertencia) antes que ellos. Se escabulló por un pasillo y abriendo una puerta, se introdujo en una especie de oficina y no supo dónde estaba hasta que una voz indignada soltó en voz muy alta.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, Snape?

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se halló cara a cara con Dahlia Holmes. Hizo un mohín de disgusto y se dispuso a salir cuando un pequeño estallido reveló que alguien acababa de aparecerse. Al tener cerca una espesa cortina, que adornaba una ventana de la oficina, Snape la aprovechó y cerrando la puerta que había entreabierto, se escondió. Holmes, creyendo que Snape se había ido, miró a quien se había aparecido, que no era otra que la agente Erin, con su acostumbrado velo rojo.

—¡Uf, hace mucho que no me aparecía por estos lugares! —murmuró la agente con cansancio, para luego volverse hacia Holmes —¿Porqué traes esa cara, Holmes?

—Lo de siempre —indicó Holmes, cansada, tomando asiento en una silla de madera, al humilde escritorio de la oficina —Ya te imaginarás.

—Ese Snape es todo un caso —aseguró la agente Erin, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y sentándose en un pequeño sofá de la habitación —Por cierto¿no te conté? Creo que ya sabe quién soy.

—No me extrañaría¿pero porqué crees eso?

Por toda contestación, la agente mostró su mano izquierda, donde en su anular lucía aquel anillo de plata con una perla engarzada semejante a un anillo de compromiso.

—Lo vio —indicó la agente Erin —Y creo que sabe quién me lo dio. Además, mi nombre de agente no es un disfraz muy difícil de descifrar. Erin… Ni siquiera pude ocultárselo a _él_. En cuanto me vio y oyó el nombre, lo supo.

—Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte Erin (2) —comentó Holmes con una sonrisa divertida —Te hubieras puesto otro nombre, uno un poco más… enigmático. Aunque claro, ese hombre tuyo lo hubiera averiguado de todas formas.

La agente Erin soltó una breve carcajada, suave y alegre, que puso al oculto Snape alerta. Estaba seguro de haber oído esa risa antes, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Sí, estoy segura —afirmó la agente, moviendo la cabeza —Pero hablábamos del pesado de Quejicus —recordó, como si fuera un asunto de lo más importante, y eso sólo hizo que Snape estuviera más seguro de sus deducciones que antes.

—Ni me lo menciones —rogó la aurora Holmes con enfado —La verdad no lo entiendo, y sigo sin saber porqué me llama por mi nombre.

La agente Erin movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, de manera negativa, pero la otra mujer no lo notó por andar con la cabeza inclinada y sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Mira, lo que deberías hacer es sacártelo de la cabeza —aconsejó la agente —Es un insensible que nunca en su vida se había preocupado por alguien hasta que le asignaron cuidar a esa niña. Deberías hacernos caso.

El plural de esa oración sonaba extraño, pero la siguiente frase de Holmes la aclaró.

—Tú y tu amiga, cuando se ponen en ese plan, son insoportables. ¿Quieres recordarme porqué acepté que nos lleváramos bien?

La agente Erin soltó un suspiro.

—Nos debes la vida —dijo con voz cansina —Por decirlo de alguna forma. Y si me disculpas, tengo trabajo. ¿No has visto por ahí a mi compañero de departamento, Nicté? Supe que vino.

—No me nombres a los Nicté, porque me dará un ataque —Holmes se levantó de su asiento bruscamente y dio vueltas por al oficina, delante de su escritorio —Ni al padre ni al hijo¿sabes las que me hicieron pasar? Resulta que fue el hijo el que nos dio información de porqué se había fugado su padre y dónde podríamos encontrarlo y Tonks me convenció de venir ella sola a detenerlo. Y el padre, en cuanto le preguntamos porqué se fugó, nos cuenta lo mismo que el hijo: que vino a Francia a pagar una deuda¿puedes creerlo?

—Tal vez sea la verdad —comentó la agente, titubeante.

—¿Cómo va a ser la verdad? —se exaltó Holmes —Esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo y si llego a saber que incluso la más atolondrada de mis auroras tuvo que ver con el asunto, tendré que amonestarla por muy buena que sea.

La agente volvió a reír, pero un poco más entusiasta.

—Y no estoy bromeando —advirtió Holmes.

—No es eso —aseguró la agente Erin —Es que no te imagino amonestando a Tonks.

—Pues ten por seguro que lo hago. Y mejor vete, que podría desquitarme contigo.

—A la orden, _Darnel_ —accedió la agente con voz bromista y se desapareció.

—¡Y ustedes dos dejen de llamarme así! —soltó Holmes, aunque una sutil sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara —Vaya, supongo que no me escuchó —comentó en voz baja.

Salió de la oficina a paso rápido, como si tuviera prisa, lo que aprovechó Snape para salir de su escondite.

Todo aquel asunto era bastante extraño. Ya tenía identificada, sin error alguno, a la enigmática agente Erin: Heather O'Campbell, una de las pesadas amigas de quien fuera Lily Potter. Según recordaba, O'Campbell era irlandesa y miembro de un clan muy ilustre, pero la familia entera se había pasado al lado de Voldemort. Eso Snape lo sabía de sobra, puesto que había sido espía, pero por lo poco que conoció a Heather en sus tiempos de estudiante, no se sorprendió cuando la joven no se unió al Señor Tenebroso. De hecho, Voldemort se molestó levemente por eso, aunque Snape nunca supo exactamente porqué. Y ahora, que la veía convertida en una agente encubierta del Departamento de Misterios, se preguntó qué era lo que tenía de especial para que Voldemort la quisiera de su parte. En cuanto al anillo de plata que lucía, se puso a meditar quién podría habérselo dado y llegando a una conclusión un tanto tardía, lo supo: Lupin. Si Evans había terminado con Potter y Ferguson con Black, era más que lógico que el restante de los Merodeadores quedara con la restante de las Floras.

—Así que Lupin obtuvo a su Flora —masculló, burlón —Me pregunto si la Flora en cuestión sabe de su pequeño secreto nocturno.

Y sonriendo con malicia, se desapareció.

&&&

Anom Nicté no volvió al consulado hasta la hora de cenar, cuando sabía que no había muchos empleados en el mismo. Quería estar tranquilo un momento, antes de regresar a Londres, puesto que ya imaginaba la reprimenda que su gemela iba a echarle en cuanto lo viera. Admitía que esta vez se la tenía merecida, pero no quería enfrentarla aún. Caminó hasta la entrada del área de celdas y se encontró con la señorita Holmes.

—Buenas noches —la saludó lo más cordialmente que pudo —Si no es mucha molestia¿puedo pasar a ver a mi papá?

La señorita Holmes lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si verlo la enfadara mucho, pero asintió vagamente y le hizo una seña al mago que custodiaba la entrada. El mago, rubio y de túnica verde con una banda blanca en el brazo derecho, abrió la puerta del área de celdas y le cedió el paso. Anom, con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de la señorita Holmes y entró.

El área de celdas estaba sumida en penumbras, puesto que apenas se iluminaba con algunas antorchas, cosa que a Anom le recordó su actual empleo en el Departamento de Misterios. Pronto encontró a su padre, sentado en un catre hasta el fondo de una de las celdas, con la cabeza inclinada y enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Anom dio unos cuantos golpes en los barrotes de la celda para llamar su atención.

—Vas a regresar a Azkaban —informó en español —¿Lo sabías?

—No exactamente —Acab se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia los barrotes. Habló en el mismo idioma que su hijo —Más que nada, lo sospechaba —sonrió con sarcasmo —Pero hablando de otra cosa¿vas a regresar a Londres pronto?

—Mañana —respondió Anom con seriedad —Abil me regañará en grande.

Acab rió por lo bajo.

—En fin, si te sirve de algo, dile que la espero en Azkaban para explicarle en persona porqué me escapé. Porque tú ya lo sabes¿verdad?

Anom asintió y giró levemente la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada al área de celdas.

—Alguien se acerca —avisó —Sólo venía a despedirme. Y a decirte que te visitaré en Azkaban más seguido.

—Mejor date una vuelta por Wiltshire —aconsejó Acab —Falta un prófugo por atrapar.

Anom asintió muy a su pesar y levantó la mano a modo de despedida, para luego desandar el camino para salir del área. Estando afuera, vio frente a sí, a unos pasos, a la aurora Tonks, que hablaba en susurros con Holmes, su superiora.

—Gracias por el permiso, señorita —le dijo Anom a la señorita Holmes —Me voy, supongo que nos veremos pronto.

Y se marchó. Tonks lo siguió con la mirada un rato hasta que ella y Holmes llegaron al área de celdas. La aurora de cabello rosa tenía esa noche por encomienda vigilar la celda de Nicté, ya que no tenía las mismas medidas de seguridad que Azkaban, y por eso, cinco minutos después, estaba frente a la celda del susodicho, mirándolo con frialdad.

—Oiga, deje de pensar tantas cosas raras —pidió Acab repentinamente, luego de una hora de que Tonks llegara —Me va a causar dolor de cabeza.

Tonks lo miró sin comprender, llegando a la conclusión que el padre era tan raro como sus hijos. Siguió mirando la celda, pero no a Acab en sí, para no irritarlo. Luego se puso a meditar en sus asuntos, hasta que unos minutos después, oyó de nuevo la voz del preso.

—Usted es especial¿verdad?

—¿En qué sentido? —inquirió Tonks a su vez.

—Anom se aprendió todo de usted en muy poco tiempo —Acab alzó la vista y se le veía una mirada extraña, entre irónica y tranquila —Sólo con Abil y conmigo había hecho eso.

—No lo entiendo.

—Ni lo intente —Acab se encogió de hombros —Mejor oblíguelo a él a que se lo diga. Créame, será más satisfactorio para usted.

A partir de entonces, Acab Nicté no volvió a hablar, cosa que a Tonks le caía bien, pues le daba tiempo para pensar. O al menos intentaba no pensar en Anom Nicté, quien entre más lo conocía, más intrigante le parecía. Para cuando llegó un mago de túnica color gris oscuro y banda blanca en el brazo derecho a reemplazarla en su guardia, ya era de mañana, por lo que se sorprendió y agradeciéndole al mago, salió del área y enseguida, del consulado. Miró al este y se dio cuenta que apenas amanecía.

—Con lo que me gusta madrugar… —musitó, entrecerrando los ojos a la brillante luz del sol —En fin, a desayunar.

Se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pensando en lo que le gustaría comer. Estaba distraída mirando una calle muy transitada cuando se cruzó con Anom Nicté, quien lucía adormilado y tan distraído como ella. De pronto, antes de que Tonks pudiera llamarlo, Anom giró la cabeza precisamente a donde estaba y agitando una mano en alto, la saludó.

—Mucho gusto en verla, señorita Tonks —le dijo, en cuanto estuvo junto a ella —No creí que los aurores tuvieran horarios tan pesados.

—Y no los tenemos —aclaró ella —Tuve guardia. Acabo de terminarla y en cuanto desayune algo, me voy directo a la cama.

—En ese caso, la acompaño. Yo tuve que levantarme temprano, por trabajo —Anom bostezó —Y con lo que me gusta madrugar…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y miró hacia el frente, con facha de estar pensando en algo importante. Tonks no le habló, pero recordó vagamente lo que le había dicho Acab Nicté.

—Oiga, su padre me dijo algo curioso —se atrevió a comentar —Quisiera que me lo aclarara, si no es mucha molestia.

Anom asintió.

—Primero, me pidió que dejara de pensar cosas raras porque le iba a dar dolor de cabeza y un rato después, que yo era especial porque… Bueno, porque usted se había aprendido todo de mí en poco tiempo.

Sin quererlo, había llegado a las cercanías del río Loira, donde muchos admiraban el destello del sol sobre el agua. Anom se detuvo súbitamente y fijó sus grises ojos en el río, en actitud absorta.

—Creo recordar que le dije que no le contestaría eso —dijo, después de un rato.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo —confesó Tonks, alzando una ceja.

Anom se encogió de hombros, en actitud reflexiva.

—Mire, quizá le parezca una locura —se decidió a decir, luego de unos minutos de tranquilo silencio —Pero me preguntaba si… Bueno, cuando volviéramos a Londres… En realidad no sé cuándo vuelva usted a Londres…

—Vuelvo mañana —interrumpió Tonks, intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pongámosle que mañana —Anom esbozó una mueca nerviosa —Digamos que me gustaría… Me gustaría que cenáramos pasado mañana. Si es que tiene la noche libre.

Tonks lo miró como si no comprendiera la petición, lo que desanimó un poco a Anom, pero al final lo pensó por un segundo y asintió.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe la invitación? —preguntó.

—Quisiera darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi papá y por mí —respondió Anom con naturalidad —No tenía porqué hacerlo.

Tonks se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Porque ahora le quedaba más claro que el agua porqué había hecho lo que hizo por los Nicté. Y el agradecimiento de Anom no era precisamente el motivo.

&&&

(1) _El nombre de _Ixtab_ es el de la diosa maya del suicidio, que recogía las almas de quienes iban directamente al cielo tras su muerte (los guerreros en combate, las víctimas de los sacrificios, las madres al dar a luz y los suicidas) y las conducía al paraíso._

(2) _La palabra _Erin_ es el nombre antiguo y poético de Irlanda, de origen gaélico._

_&&&_

_Gente¿me extrañaron? Soy Bell, gracias por seguir leyendo las aventuras de mis personajes y los que tomé prestados de Rowling (¡ah, la gran Rowling! Qué bueno que comparte sus creaciones con el mundo). Seguramente estaban esperando esto, así que sin más preámbulos, pasemos a las curiosidades, que últimamente, parecen más comentarios que otra cosa._

_¡Ay, Sunny, pobre Sunny! Por si no fuera poco tener la abuela que tiene, tiene al tutor que tiene, Snape (parece un trabalenguas¿verdad? Lo siento) Es lógico que no quiera dejar al lindo de Will por irse con Snape (la verdad, me sentiría igual), pero por lo menos Tonks, de alguna forma, le solucionó eso._

_Snape, metido como siempre donde no lo llaman, ya supo quién es la agente Erin: Heather O'Campbell. Ese detalle, la verdad, no era tan difícil de imaginar, dejé abierta esa posibilidad en cuanto le inventé que su apodo era Erin (ya vieron que en este capi sale el significado) y que su velo era rojo (el color favorito de Heather, se menciona en el capi 33 de "La siguiente generación", al desconfiado que no me crea, vaya y léalo) El anillo sí es de compromiso, siendo la plata y la perla los materiales elegidos por ser muy asociado con la luna (al menos eso dicen los astrólogos cuando lo mencionan en mi signo, Cáncer), aunque no sé cómo Remus se atrevió a dar algo de plata, si se supone que a los hombres lobo les hace daño… Eso tal vez lo escriba más adelante, por el momento no se me ocurre una excusa para ese punto. Un pequeño "lapsus brutus" de mi parte._

_¿Y qué les parece la invitación de Anom a Tonks? Ya aclaré que no había leído el sexto libro cuando escribí los fics (este capi fue oficialmente terminado a principios de febrero, y el libro en español salió a finales), así que espero que no me lluevan las reclamaciones. Pero díganme¿no es tierno¡Anom se puso nervioso! Con lo valiente que parecía…_

_Y hablando de Anom, él y Acab a veces se comportan raro¿no? En este capi, se ve ese comportamiento en Acab, que habla de "pensamientos que le causan dolor de cabeza" y cosas por el estilo. Les juro que pronto sale a la luz ese asunto… como por el capi 15 o 16, no me acuerdo. Sigan la historia y lo sabrán. Yo me dejo por el momento de incoherencias y nos leemos pronto._


	7. Nervios

**Siete: Nervios.**

Julio estaba corriendo de manera extraña, al menos para Frida Weasley. Por una parte, le parecía que el quince de julio estaba muy lejano y que tenía muchas cosas qué arreglar, pero por otra parte, cuando sólo faltaban tres días, los nervios se le pusieron de punta y revisaba cada cosa de su boda una y otra vez. Aunque ahora que tenía a su madre y a varias de sus tías y primas mayores ayudándola, no se sentía tan presionada. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ella estaba en Nueva York.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley. ¿En qué puedo servirle? —decía como saludo inicial la dependienta, una joven bruja de cabello rubio y rizado.

—Busco a la señorita Weasley —dijo una joven pequeña y delgada.

Esta joven se veía como una típica bruja norteamericana, que seguía los gritos de la moda. Vestía una túnica negra con rombos rojos en la parte baja, casi del mismo tono que parte de su cabello. Porque el cabello, al parecer, era originalmente de un tono rubio de aspecto sucio, de tan oscuro que era, pero lucía unos mechones rojizos, que eran los que se asemejaban a los rombos de la túnica. Además el corte del cabello, en capas y con las puntas bien peinadas hacia fuera, le daba un toque moderno y llamativo.

—La señorita Weasley no puede recibirla ahora —aseguró la dependienta, mostrándose amable y sonriendo —Pidió que no la molestaran.

—Entonces¿podría prestarme un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma, por favor? Le escribiré un recado.

—Con mucho gusto —la joven rubia sacó de debajo del mostrador un pergamino, un frasco de tinta y una pluma y los colocó frente a la joven visitante —Si me permite, debo atender a unos clientes —señaló a un grupo bullicioso de chicos de quince años que recién entraba al local —Con su permiso.

Mientras la rubia dependienta se iba a atender a los quinceañeros, la joven de mechones rojizos mojaba la punta de la pluma en la tinta, escribía una nota velozmente en el pergamino y al terminar, se sacó la varita de un bolsillo de la túnica y le apuntó al pergamino. De la punta salió un sutil chorro de aire que secó la tinta y luego de eso, la joven enrolló el pergamino y lo selló con otro hechizo. Se digirió a la puerta con rollo en mano y se lo entregó a la dependienta.

—Entrégueselo a la señorita Weasley en cuanto pueda, por favor —pidió —Y dígale que tal vez vuelva más tarde.

La dependienta asintió, sonriente, tomando el rollo de pergamino y guardándosela en un bolsillo y la joven de mechones rojizos salió, mirando a ambos lados. Estaba en uno de los extremos de una especie de colonia bastante concurrida, con gente caminando en todas direcciones e incluso, las calles eran tan amplias que permitían el paso de algunos carruajes antiguos, tirados por diversas criaturas, aparte de los tradicionales caballos. La joven, sonriendo ante el paisaje, contempló el cielo. Una neblina casi imperceptible lo cubría, lo que no era nada extraño si se consideraba que era la neblina mágica que ocultaba el Centro de Compras Mágico de Nueva York de cualquier muggle indiscreto que pudiera pasar por ahí.

El NYMSC estaba a orillas del río Hudson, en las afueras de la ciudad de Manhattan, lo que lo convertía en un punto de reunión muy importante entre la comunidad mágica estadounidense. Muchos magos y brujas lo usaban como lugar de enlace hacia otras partes del país y es que parecía una ciudad mágica, muy parecida a Hogsmeade, sólo que en grande y más completa. En pocas palabras, cualquier mago o bruja norteamericano iba al NYMSC al menos una vez en su vida, ya fuera a comprar o simplemente a pasear.

La joven de mechones rojizos se perdió pronto entre la multitud, mientras que en el local de Sortilegios Weasley, poco a poco los jóvenes que disfrutaban sus vacaciones de verano y estaban en el interior, admirados por las bromas expuestas y los efectos que causaban. La dependienta estaba saturada, pero aparentemente feliz. Tendría unos dieciséis años y se le notaban las ganas de usar varias de las bromas en vez de ofrecerlas.

—¿Nos va bien, Annie Jane? —apuntó Frida en aquel momento, apareciendo al pie de unas escaleras de caracol que quedaban ocultas por la pared tras el mostrador.

La dependienta asintió con una sonrisa y de repente puso una expresión sorprendida, metiendo una mano a su bolsillo.

—Señorita Weasley, vinieron a buscarla hace diez minutos —informó, mostrando un rollo de pergamino que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo —Y dejaron este recado para usted. Era una señorita muy _chic_ —añadió, haciendo un gesto significativo.

Frida se extrañó con el término usado por su empleada, pero recordando que así hablaban en ese país, se encogió de hombros y rompió el sello del rollo, para leer su contenido. Al terminar con la lectura, abrió mucho los ojos, alegre, y guardándose el pergamino en un bolsillo, esperó a que su dependienta se desocupara y la llamó al mostrador con una seña.

—¿Qué te dijo la señorita que te dejó el recado? —le preguntó.

—Que quizá volvería más tarde¿porqué?

—Porque en cuanto vuelva, quiero que me avises. Estaré arriba de todo.

La dependienta asintió, mientras Frida subía de nueva cuenta las escaleras de caracol. El local de Sortilegios Weasley tenía cuatro niveles: el sótano, la planta baja y dos pisos superiores. El sótano era la bodega, la planta baja el local en sí, el primer piso el despacho de Frida y el segundo era donde la chica vivía, un pequeño departamento decorado en colores neutros y con todo lo necesario: sala, comedor, cocina, baño y dormitorios.

—Me encanta la magia —musitó Frida, dirigiéndose a un pequeño balcón que tenía su puerta de cristal en la sala. La abrió, se asomó por unos minutos y miró pasar a muchas personas, notando que había varios grupos de jóvenes risueños y alborotados —Algún día crecerán —soltó, refiriéndose a los jóvenes en la calle, y se adentró en el departamento para prepararse algo de comer. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando y quería descansar.

Aunque le encantaba el trabajo que ahora tenía, admitía que era agotador encargarse de una tienda que era exitosa no sólo en su país de origen, sino que empezaba a internacionalizarse. Al principio tenía sus temores, pero poco a poco, con la práctica que adquirió en la tienda del callejón Diagon y lo que su padre y su tío George le aconsejaron, esos temores se fueron disipando. Además, los norteamericanos con los que había tratado hasta el momento eran muy amables y cordiales, aunque un poco más flexibles que sus compatriotas en cuestión de formalidades.

—Señorita Weasley —la voz de la dependienta rubia sonó por el departamento como si viniera de unas bocinas ocultas, justo cuando Frida se comía un emparedado de jamón y queso —Llegó la señorita que le dejó el recado. La espera frente al mostrador.

—Gracias, Annie Jane —respondió Frida en voz muy alta —Enseguida bajo.

Frida dejó el resto del emparedado en un plato, sobre la mesa del comedor, y salió del departamento para bajar la escalera de caracol. Al llegar al final de la misma, volteó hacia el mostrador y se encontró con una joven pequeña y delgada, con el cabello rubio y mechones rojizos, que en cuanto la vio a los ojillos, azules y tan pequeños que parecían casi cerrados, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Judith! —corrió hacia la joven pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza —¡Qué gusto me da verte¡Pero qué cambio! —se apartó y la recorrió con la mirada —Se nota que te ha hecho bien vivir lejos de tu madre.

—Gracias a ustedes por eso —Judith Bruce sonrió tímidamente, con lo cual Frida la vio más como la muchacha callada que era su compañera de Gryffindor que como la _chic_ que había descrito su empleada de mostrador —Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Y es que Frida, en cuanto llegó a Nueva York, había abandonado su peinado de múltiples trencitas, había ido a una estética del NYMSC y allí, le habían alisado el cabello, le recortaron un poco las puntas y arreglaron su fleco para que le cayera hacia la derecha, con lo que se veía más seria que antes, pero a la vez más sofisticada y atractiva.

—Lo necesitaba —admitió Frida, refiriéndose a su aspecto —Y dime¿qué tal Canadá?

—Mindy y yo nos la pasamos fenomenal en Ontario. Acampamos a orillas del lago Marshall con sus hermanos. Era un lugar bellísimo.

—Ya me lo imagino —Frida podía cerrar los ojos y perfectamente imaginarse el enorme lago canadiense, rodeado de infinidad de árboles y montañas cubiertos ligeramente de nieve. Una vez Belle, organizó unas vacaciones "sólo para chicas" y las llevó allí a ella y a sus primas Gina, Penny y Allie —¿Y vas a volver con tu madre?

—¡Ni loca! —Judith hizo un gesto de enfado —Por fortuna, Mindy va a mudarse a un departamento muy amplio en Kensington y me ofreció alojamiento en lo que encuentro un lugar propio. Y si mi madre dice algo, la enfrentaré como se debe.

—¡Así me gusta! —Frida le pasó un brazo por los hombros —Ya habías tardado en dejar a la arpía esa… Perdón, Judith —se detuvo de pronto —No era mi intención…

—No te disculpes, lo comprendo —Judith le brindó su sonrisa más tranquilizadora —Lo mismo soltó Mindy al ofrecerme casa para cuando volviera a Inglaterra.

—¿Y dónde está Mindy, por cierto?

—¡Ah, sí! De hecho, para eso vine —Judith echó un vistazo a su alrededor —¿Dónde podemos hablar sin que nos molesten?

—Por aquí —Frida le indicó el inicio de las escaleras de caracol que comunicaba los niveles del local —¡Annie Jane, estaré arriba de todo! —le gritó a su dependienta, la cual estaba ocupada recomendando dulces de broma a un grupo de chicas de unos trece años.

—¡Sí, señorita! —respondió la rubia y regresó la vista a las chicas.

Frida y Judith subieron la escalera hasta el departamento y al llegar, la segunda se quedó viendo el lugar, sorprendida.

—Vives en un bonito lugar —comentó Judith —Pero en fin, no vine a hablarte de eso, sino de… Verás, Frida, Mindy tal vez llegue retrasada a Wiltshire o… o no llegue.

La pelirroja la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, girando la cabeza bruscamente.

—No me digas eso —rogó Frida.

—Pues tengo qué decírtelo, para que estés lista —Judith no se veía muy contenta por dar semejante noticia —Su familia no está muy contenta que digamos porque vaya a la boda de un Malfoy, así que lo que se le ocurrió fue irse a Londres antes que yo y apurar su mudanza, para que sus padres y hermanos no puedan decirle nada. Yo tuve que desviarme a Estados Unidos para visitar a algunos parientes de la familia de mi padre, así que me pidió de favor que te buscara y te pusiera sobre aviso.

—¡Rayos! —soltó Frida, sentándose nerviosamente en uno de los sillones de la sala y se frotó las manos —Pat me lo advirtió. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer, Judith?

—Pues yo que tú, pondría aurores en Wiltshire en primer lugar —Judith metió la mano a un bolso rojo que cargaba y sacó un periódico —Mi abuelo paterno me lo dio cuando fui a verlo, hace dos días. Tu futuro suegro se escapó de Azkaban.

—¿Qué! —Frida le arrebató el periódico y lo extendió.

Allí estaba, en la primera plana de las noticias internacionales del diario mágico estadounidense, _The Wizards News_:

_FUGA INEXPLICABLE DE LA PRISIÓN MÁGICA AZKABAN._

_EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA INGLÉS PIDE A SU COMUNIDAD MÁGICA QUE ESTÉ ALERTA._

Frida abrió rápidamente el periódico y leyó la crónica interior. Por lo que decía el periódico, aparte del señor Malfoy había otros dos reclusos fugados y de los tres se ignoraban los motivos de su escape, por lo que los aurores se habían puesto de inmediato a buscarlos. A dos de ellos ya los habían capturado, pero ninguno era Draco Malfoy y eso a Frida no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Me voy a Londres hoy por la noche —le informó a Judith, devolviéndole el periódico con mano ligeramente temblorosa —Iré a ver a tío Ron en cuanto pueda.

—Sería buena idea —reconoció Judith.

—Y tú la sugeriste —Frida le sonrió.

Pero a pesar de ver a la pelirroja sonreír, Judith pudo ver que seguía nerviosa por las noticias que acababa de recibir. Así que consideró que lo más prudente por el momento era despedirse y avisarle que tal como habían acordado, llegaría a la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire a mediodía, dado que la ceremonia sería a las cinco de la tarde. Luego, al salir de la tienda de artículos de broma, deseó en silencio que todo saliera bien y como minutos antes, se perdió de vista entre la multitud.

&&&

Tal como se veía en el NYMSC, varios jóvenes magos y brujas estaban gozando sus vacaciones de verano, contentos de tener unos cuantos meses sin preocuparse por tareas por entregar y clases a las cuales asistir. En Salem, Massachusetts, la actividad de magos y brujas era calmada y sutil, dado que las persecuciones por las que era famosa la ciudad habían sido suficiente para ellos. Una casa sencilla de dos plantas cercana al Museo de Brujas andaba algo agitada. La casa pertenecía a un hombre mayor, pequeño y delgado, con la piel clara, el cabello blanco y unos ojillos azules que parecían casi cerrados pero que miraban con simpatía el movimiento que causaban dos chicas castañas y con los ojos idénticos a los del anciano. Una debía rondar los diecisiete años, mientras que la otra apenas si tendría catorce.

—Niñas, cálmense de una buena vez —indicó el anciano con gravedad y paciencia, sentado a un sillón de orejas en su acogedora sala.

—Lo sentimos, abuelo, pero es que… —comenzó la más joven.

—Nada, querida, te entiendo —interrumpió el hombre —Pero insisto en que deben tranquilizarse un poco¿quieren?

Ambas chicas asintieron y tomaron asiento en un largo sofá, pero movían las manos continuamente. Por fin, en el centro de la sala, se escuchó un ligero _plin_ y Judith Bruce se apareció, siendo cinco segundos después sofocada por las dos chicas castañas.

—¿Me permiten recuperar el aliento? —pidió Judith, sonriendo. Las dos castañas la dejaron libre —Gracias. ¿Cómo estás, abuelo? —inquirió, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia el hombre que seguía sentado en su sillón. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente —¿Bien, no?

—Si, querida, y feliz de verte por aquí de nueva cuenta —el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa, con la cual destacaba su parentesco con Judith, pues era una sonrisa tímida y modesta —Sólo que estas niñas me estaban volviendo loco.

—¡Judith, vámonos! —rogó la castaña más joven.

—Esperen un segundo, por favor. ¿Me dejan a solas con el abuelo? —pidió Judith —Necesito hablar de algo importante con él.

La castaña más joven iba a replicar, pero la mayor asintió en el acto y se llevó a la otra fuera de la habitación. Judith, en tanto, se sentó a los pies de su abuelo.

—Abuelo¿qué pensarías de que me fuera de mi casa? —quiso saber.

El hombre lo pensó durante unos minutos, pacientemente.

—Nada malo, querida —respondió al cabo —Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Y aunque te enfades, te diré que tu madre no es precisamente una blanca paloma.

—Eso dicen todos mis amigos, abuelo —Judith sonrió —Pero hay otra cosa sobre la que quiero hablarte. Verás, seré la madrina de la boda de una amiga el domingo y…

—¿Tiene algo qué ver con el periódico que te presté? —inquirió el hombre.

—Sí, sí. ¿Recuerdas la noticia de la fuga de Azkaban? —el anciano asintió lentamente —Uno de los prófugos… es el padre del novio, una verdadera pesadilla. Mi amiga teme que se aparezca en la boda para impedirla.

—¿No será… Malfoy, de pura casualidad?

Judith asintió, esperando una mala reacción por parte de su abuelo, pero para su sorpresa sonrió sutilmente.

—Buen chico, Malfoy —comentó, lo que hizo que Judith pusiera cara de espanto hasta que el hombre aclaró —Patrick Malfoy, quiero decir. Nos envió una lechuza para explicarnos porqué no podía venir enseguida a ocupar su puesto y por eso le conseguimos una misión en Londres.

El abuelo de Judith trabajaba en la Secretaría de Magia norteamericana, en la Oficina de Tratos Marítimos en el Mundo Muggle.

—Ahora entiendo porqué estás preocupada. Y tu amiga tiene razones para estarlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es rogar que nada malo pase en esa boda y que tú estés bien. Y si acaso llegaras a necesitar un lugar para vivir —añadió de pronto, guiñándole un ojo —Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí. Tú sólo di cuándo.

—Gracias, abuelo —Judith le estrechó una mano y de repente, esbozó una sonrisa triste —¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a papá. Lo extraño mucho.

—Yo también, Judith, yo también. Ahora ve y pasea con tus primas, diviértete. ¡Ah! Y no olvides felicitar a Cat.

Judith asintió, se puso de pie y le dio otro beso en la frente a su abuelo cuando las dos castañas regresaron a la sala.

—¿No interrumpimos nada? —inquirió la mayor.

—No, nada —Judith le guiñó discretamente un ojo a su abuelo antes de volverse hacia las castañas —Podemos irnos. Y nada de bromas¿eh? Recuerden que tengo permiso para usar magia. En Inglaterra, ya soy mayor de edad.

—¡Aguafiestas! —soltó la castaña más joven cuando las tres salían de la casa, rumbo a la calle principal —Estás igual de insoportable que Cat por lo de su selección.

—¿Selección? —Judith fingió ignorancia.

—Es que… me escogieron para ir a Gran Bretaña —dijo la castaña mayor con un dejo de reserva en la voz —A lo del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

Judith le dio un sincero abrazo al escuchar eso.

—Espero que te esfuerces mucho —le recomendó —Esa competencia es muy ruda.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo la chica a la que llamaban Cat —Y eso me tiene algo asustada. Sé lo que pasó en el último torneo y temo que en éste pase alguna otra desgracia.

—Pues ten por seguro que aunque la competencia sea ruda, no debes preocuparte tanto —Judith trató de animar a su prima —Verás que si sales elegida, lo harás bien.

Cat sonrió levemente.

—Ojalá yo también pudiera ir —renegó entonces la castaña menor.

—Pues si este torneo sale bien, de aquí a cuatro años podrías ir tú —le hizo ver Cat —No te desanimes, Maureen, verás que te escribiré seguido.

La pequeña castaña asintió con pesar y ella y las mayores siguieron paseando, hablando de varias cosas, puesto que hacía años que no se veían. Y eso que Judith, sin querer, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

&&&

—Vamos, chicos, se hace tarde.

—¡Mamá¿Dónde está mi túnica de gala verde?

—En el armario, Sam.

—¿Y mi túnica de gala roja, mamá?

—También, Allie.

Esas frases se escuchaban en una sencilla casa rumana, el sábado por la mañana. La familia que la habitaba, compuesta por cuatro personas, iba de un lado a otro terminando de arreglar equipajes. Debían partir en un par de horas y aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

—Querida, mejor sube a apurarlos—recomendó un hombre pelirrojo de cara ancha y aspecto bonachón en rumano, con fuerte acento inglés —A este paso, nunca llegaremos.

La mujer, delgada, castaña y de ojos de un vivo color verde, asintió y subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, y encontró dos puertas abiertas en el pasillo, las del fondo. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en un rumano perfecto y voz muy alta.

—¡Si no se dan prisa, los dejaremos aquí!

De las puertas abiertas, arrastrando cada uno un baúl, salieron dos jóvenes: una chica pelirroja de ojos oscuros, alta y delgada, y un chico también pelirrojo pero de ojos verdes. Cada uno le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer en el otro extremo del pasillo.

—¿Lo ves? Ya estamos listos, mamá —comentó la joven, sacando del bolsillo de la falda azul celeste que portaba una varita mágica —¡_Baúles locomotor_! —exclamó, señalando su baúl y el del pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

Ambos baúles comenzaron a flotar a escasos centímetros del suelo y avanzaron hacia las escaleras. El joven pelirrojo se adelantó para dejar libre el espacio y bajó las escaleras tras la mujer, quien soltó un suspiro.

—Allie trae los baúles, papá —informó el joven al hombre pelirrojo que esperaba cerca de la puerta —Disculpa el retraso, pero es que…

—Sí, oí —lo cortó el hombre —¿Porqué buscaban tu hermana y tú sus túnicas de gala?

El chico se quedó sin contestar porque no sabía qué decir, por lo que agradeció que la joven pelirroja y los baúles llegaran en ese momento a la planta baja.

—¡Estoy ansiosa por ver a mis primos! —comentó Allie entonces, colocando los baúles cuidadosamente junto a la puerta —Ni parece que los vi en Navidad.

Le guiñó un ojo discretamente a su hermano, quien le correspondió el gesto.

—Muy bien, los autos muggles ya deben de estar por llegar, así que compórtense —rogó la madre de los chicos, llegando en ese momento con una jaula en cada mano. Cada jaula contenía una lechuza y hubieran sido idénticas de no ser porque una tenía un lazo rojo en la pata izquierda y la otra, un lazo verde en la derecha.

—Gracias, mamá —Allie tomó la jaula con la lechuza de lazo rojo, mientras que su hermano tomaba la otra —Casi olvido a _Alexandria_ (1) —miró a su lechuza con cariño.

—Y yo a _Danubio_ (2) —el chico sonrió —Ojalá no le caiga mal el clima de Inglaterra.

—No creo —aseguró su padre.

En eso llamaron a la puerta y la madre de los chicos fue a abrir. Frente a la casa, a la orilla de la acera, estaban estacionados dos taxis rumanos y el chofer de uno de ellos era el que había llamado a la puerta.

—Enseguida vamos —avisó la mujer y llamó a todos —Sam, Allie, Charlie, vámonos.

Los tres aludidos, sus hijos y su marido respectivamente, tomaron su equipaje y salieron a la calle. Los adultos abordaron uno de los vehículos mientras que los jóvenes se fueron al otro. En el espejo retrovisor, colgaba la tarjeta de presentación del taxista, en la cual, para alivio de los chicos, no había nada escrito en la casilla de _segundo idioma_. Se pusieron a hablar en inglés en voz baja.

—¿Crees que papá sospeche algo? —le preguntó Sam a su hermana.

—¿Por lo de las túnicas de gala? —inquirió Allie a su vez. Sam asintió y ella continuó de manera relajada —Tal vez, pero de todas forma hay que tener cuidado. Si papá llega a enterarse para qué queremos las túnicas…

Dejó la frase a medias, pero Sam asintió, muy a su pesar. Luego, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa entre orgullosa y eufórica.

—Déjame adivinar —Allie lo miró de reojo y por precaución, siguió usando el inglés como idioma de conversación —Estás pensando en el torneo.

Y es que Sam, alumno del último curso del Instituto Durmstrang de Magia, había sido escogido para viajar al colegio Hogwarts, donde estudiaban actualmente su primos Dean, Rose y próximamente, la menor de todos y hermana de Dean, Nerie. Se realizaría una competencia mágica sin precedentes en la escuela de magia británica: el Torneo de las Tres Partes, basado en el antiguo Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Es que lo considero una gran oportunidad —Sam también habló en inglés —Podré ver de cerca cómo estudiaron nuestros primos y…

—Sí, sí, como digas —Allie agitó una mano en señal de que eso no era muy importante para ella —Por cierto¿quiénes más resultaron elegidos?

Sam le dijo algunos apellidos y a la mención de uno, Allie sonrió.

—¡Ah, ya salió el motivo de tu alegría! —exclamó, ligeramente burlona —Krum.

—Déjame en paz —replicó Sam, ruborizándose un poco —No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Claro que sí! Hablo de Stefka Krum. La mencionas en todas tus cartas.

Sam bufó con fastidio y no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Al contrario, lo cambió.

—¿Y cómo podremos irnos a Wiltshire desde Londres, eh? Al menos, sin que nos atrape papá. Frida se sentiría muy mal si no fuéramos.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos —Allie sonrió de forma un tanto pícara —Somos Weasley¿no? Podemos hacer lo que sea si tenemos el valor necesario. Eso dice tía Ginny.

Sam asintió, recordando que su tía Ginny, hermana de su padre, era además de alegre muy sensata. Pensando en eso, el resto del trayecto le pareció apacible.

&&&

La región llamada Oriente Próximo en Europa y Medio Oriente en América, en concreto la península Arábiga, es mundialmente conocida por poseer un clima extremo y caluroso y uno de los suelos más áridos. Célebre por ser en su mayor parte inexplorado, el desierto de Rub al­–Jali, al menos la parte localizada en sureste del territorio de Arabia Saudí, es el sitio ideal donde los magos de aquellas latitudes, hace siglos, decidieron fundar sus principales escuelas. Y la más importante, que es donde los magos y brujas comienzan a aprender los secretos de la magia, está enterrada en el corazón de Rub al–Jali, al que también llaman el Rincón Vacío, y responde al nombre de _Almira_ (3). Pero ahora la escuela está sin estudiantes, pues están de vacaciones en casa. Especialmente los mayores, puesto que una extraordinaria noticia se les dio a conocer al final del curso.

—Y entonces… —contaba en Riad, la capital de Arabia Saudí, en una modesta casa de dos plantas, un joven de unos diecisiete años, moreno y de cabello y ojos oscuros, sentado a la mesa a la hora de comer. Estaba hablando en árabe —… Entonces la señorita Sahih se pone de pie, estira los brazos y dice "Tengo un anuncio que hacerles, queridos alumnos" y nos dice todo acerca de la invitación para ir a Gran Bretaña.

La península arábiga, siendo oficialmente parte de Asia, fue consultada por el Ministerio de Magia inglés para saber qué escuelas podrían estar interesadas en un torneo mágico que estaban organizando, siendo su principal propósito estrechar lazos de confianza y amistad entre diferentes naciones a través de los jóvenes contendientes. Y para sorpresa de todo el alumnado de Almira, su directora, la señorita Oma Sahih, le comunicó al Ministerio de Magia saudita que su escuela estaría encantada de participar.

—¿Y qué pasó después, hijo? —inquirió con serenidad un hombre con la piel tostada por el sol, de profundos ojos negros y turbante de color claro en la cabeza. Sostenía un vaso de madera lleno hasta el borde de agua —La señorita Sahih debió decirles más.

El joven, asintiendo con cuidado para no tirar el turbante de su cabeza, sonrió a medias y miró de reojo a su madre, quien estaba en la habitación continua.

—Sí, lo hizo, pero no creo que a mi madre le guste saberlo —respondió.

—¡Te escuché, Salomón! —advirtió la mujer, quien era alta, delgada y de piel tan tostada como la de su marido y su hijo —Y déjame decirte que no me alterará en lo más mínimo lo que sea que haya dicho la señorita Sahih. Después de todo, es una gran bruja y confío en su buen juicio.

El joven asintió lentamente de nuevo y cuando su madre se sentó a la mesa, depositando antes en ella un platón lleno de sandía fresca recién rebanada, continuó.

—Madre, es que la señorita Sahih y los demás profesores anunciaron su lista de candidatos para el torneo en Gran Bretaña y… y estoy entre ellos.

Los padres del joven, cada uno a punto de llevarse una rebanada de sandía a la boca, se detuvieron y miraron al chico con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos. Al segundo siguiente reaccionaron, y mientras que el hombre le dio un mordisco a su sandía y se quedó callado, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa temerosa.

—Debes ser un estudiante especial para que te hayan elegido —comentó, observando de soslayo a su marido —¿Y cuándo es ese torneo?

—Comienza oficialmente en octubre —señaló Salomón —Pero no sé si deba ir.

—Claro que irás —dijo de pronto el padre —Es un honor que te eligieran, Salomón. No desperdicies la oportunidad. Además, podrás ver cosas que aquí nunca se verán.

Salomón miró con sorpresa a su padre, y su madre lo imitó. El hombre solía ser muy estricto y a duras penas soportaba las cosas extranjeras que alteraran sus costumbres y las de su familia.

—¿Seguro, padre? —se atrevió a preguntar Salomón.

—Sí, seguro —el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro —No negaré que me asusta un poco eso de que vayas a otro país, porque podrías olvidar tus tradiciones, pero también creo que si aprendes cosas nuevas, podrás ayudar mucho más a tu país. Así que tienes mi autorización para ir, hijo.

—Gracias, padre —Salomón inclinó la cabeza hacia él respetuosamente —¿Y tú qué opinas, madre¿Puedo ir?

—Por supuesto —la mujer sonrió con más amplitud —Neguib tiene razón, es un honor que te eligieran. Ojalá que sepas representar un buen papel, hijo.

Salomón asintió y en eso, una paloma de plumaje gris entró por una ventana, revoloteó por encima de la mesa y soltando un rollo de pergamino diminuto que fue a dar en la cáscara de sandía de Salomón, se escabulló. En el exterior del rollo, en perfecto árabe, Salomón leyó _Mensaje para el señor Neguib Sahel_.

—Para ti, padre —informó, al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

El señor Sahel tomó el rollo, le quitó la cinta color arena que lo sujetaba y lo desenrolló. Ante él, el pergamino cambió de dimensiones, hasta hacerse de un tamaño adecuado para el de una carta, lo que era más que lógico considerando que las palomas son animales pequeños que no soportan un gran peso. En zonas como Arabia Saudí, las lechuzas eran inadecuadas para llevar correo puesto que el clima las perjudicaba.

—Vaya, es del trabajo —comentó el señor Sahel —Tengo que salir, hay problemas en la tienda. Nos veremos luego, Salomé —besó a su esposa en la frente —Cuida todo por aquí, Salomón —le indicó a su hijo y enseguida se desapareció.

—Debe ser importante —comentó en un susurro en hebreo la señora Sahel —Nunca va a la tienda en fin de semana. Bueno, le haré una buena cena para que se sienta mejor.

Salomón sonrió al escuchar a su madre, quien iba camino a la cocina. Su padre era árabe, pero su madre israelí, y aún no acababa de entender cómo habían terminado casándose, siendo que sus dos países, aunque parecidos en muchos aspectos, diferían en otros tantos. Por lo que sabía, sus padres dominaban tres idiomas, tanto sus lenguas maternas como la del otro y además, el inglés, que cada día se hacía más útil en Oriente, y se preguntó si sería por eso que él también los dominaba. Aunque claro, en Almira era casi un deber ser políglota: los estudiantes venían prácticamente de toda la península arábiga y aunque la mayor parte hablaba árabe, había mescolanzas de hebreo, yidish, farsi (persa moderno) e inglés, siendo éste último un idioma que Almira impartía como materia obligatoria, puesto que cada vez se necesitaba más en cuestiones laborales. Y ésas sólo eran las más habladas de las lenguas, porque había magos y brujas que venían de minorías étnicas que poseían una propia.

—Ya veremos qué tal son los europeos, y en especial los ingleses —musitó Salomón, retirándose a su habitación —Ya veremos.

(1) Alexandria _es el nombre de una ciudad del sur de Rumania._

(2) _El río _Danubio_ es el segundo más largo de Europa._

(3) _La palabra _Almira_ suele usarse como nombre de mujer, y quiere decir _desigual, se le ve con admiración, enaltecida, elogiada

&&&

_Gente alegre, aquí los saluda Bell Potter de nueva cuenta, agradeciendo que toleren tramas tan largas como las que me aviento en mis fics. Ahora sí, vámonos directo a las curiosidades y comentarios._

_En primera, quizá les llame la atención que la pequeña y tímida Judith Bruce haya cambiado tan radicalmente de "look"¡no faltaba más! Era una chica que tenía una madre muy estricta, así que es obvio que ahora que no está con ella, se liberara. ¿No es un ejemplo? Hasta sus primas Cat y Maureen y su abuelo están de acuerdo con ella en eso. Veremos qué opina Geoffrey McGill cuando la vea¿eh?_

_A propósito, no se olviden de Cat, porque aparecerá en el futuro de forma frecuente, más o menos como Richelieu. Y va lo mismo para este joven árabe, Salomón Sahel, que espero que les haya caído bien. No queriendo faltar a la verdad, el padre de Sahel se puso medio estricto con eso del extranjero, como los árabes actuales (¿a quién nos suena, eh?), pero ya vieron que ni es tan malo, se casó con una israelí. ¿Les gustó el nombre de la escuela en el desierto, Almira? A mí sí, suena bonito, por eso se lo puse._

_Bueno, creo que en este capi no hay tantas cosas raras qué comentar, nada más me faltaría fijar la atención en el hecho de que Frida va a ver a su tío Ron para pedirle ayuda para poder casarse. ¡Vaya! Los problemas con los Malfoy no terminan. Ya veremos si nuestro "querido" Draco se aparece en Wiltshire y si es así, cómo lo reciben. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capi y nos leemos pronto._


	8. La boda

**Ocho: La boda.**

Y por fin, el quince de julio llegó a Inglaterra, a todos sus rincones, anunciándose como un domingo de cielo despejado, azul y hermoso, y un clima fantástico. Era lo menos que Frida podía pedir, teniendo en cuenta lo importante que era esa fecha para ella: era el día de su boda. Y desde temprano comenzaron los arreglos a su persona, ayudada por una alegre y entusiasta comitiva.

—Muy bien, alza un poco la cabeza —indicó Mindy Whitehead con seriedad, mirando a Frida atentamente. La chica había llegado muy a tiempo a Wiltshire el día anterior con todos sus utensilios de trabajo. Ella era la encargada de peinar a todas, pues recién había obtenido su admisión en la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres —Y veamos qué podemos hacer…

Era poco más de la una de la tarde y Frida era la última en pasar por las manos de Mindy. La joven y las demás mujeres que se paseaban por el salón del segundo piso de la mansión Malfoy (convertido temporalmente en salón de belleza y vestidor femenino) ya estaban listas, incluyendo a la madrina, Judith Bruce, cuyo cabello ahora lucía unos mechones de un tono verde que se veía oscuro por el rubio natural de la joven.

—Es una suerte que el tinte sea _sociocambiante_ —había dicho, sonriendo —La estilista de Ontario aseguró que era de lo más novedoso: con sólo ponerte la ropa, el tinte cambia de color por el que más combine.

Sun Mei y Gina habían sido, junto con Mindy, de las primeras en llegar a Wiltshire, el sábado por la mañana. Guiadas por Patrick, eligieron el salón del segundo piso como el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo el arreglo de todas, incluido el de la novia.

—Es lo bastante grande —indicó Sun Mei con ojo crítico —Y recibe buena iluminación.

Gina se encargó de mover muebles y acondicionarlo con todo lo que creía que haría falta, y ahora se paseaba por el lugar vigilando que todas las presentes estuvieran bien ataviadas. Ella portaba con prudencia su túnica de dama de honor, puesto que no quería estropearla, y al pasar a un lado de Rebecca Copperfield, notó que ella batallaba con un pendiente que se le había atorado en una cortina.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Gina en el acto y fácilmente el pendiente fue liberado de la cortina —Listo. Rebecca, dime¿cómo van las cosas en Irlanda?

—De maravilla —Rebecca sonrió con modestia —Nunca creí que me iba a gustar tanto trabajar en la tienda de tu padre. Y a mis hermanos les encanta.

—¡Es cierto! —Sun Mei pasó por ahí entonces, con un espejo de bolsillo en una mano y un labial en la otra. Estaba dándole los toques finales a su maquillaje —¿Tus hermanos son magos? John me comentó algo al respecto, se lo dijo Ángel.

Rebecca sonrió con orgullo.

—Sí, los tres —respondió —Y los mayores, Alan y Agatha, recibirán las carta de Hogwarts este año. Comenzarán en septiembre.

—Igual que nuestra prima Nerie —Gina también sonrió con orgullo —Es la hermanita de Dean. Tía Ginny está ansiosa de que lleguen las cartas.

Mientras hablaban, las tres jóvenes se encaminaron hacia un tocador larguísimo, se sentaron frente al espejo y revisaron su maquillaje. Tenían que reconocer que Mindy era realmente buena, pues resaltó sus facciones de forma sutil, pero notable. Sun Mei terminó de aplicarse el labial, Gina se acomodó un rizo que le caía sobre la frente y Rebecca ladeó un poco un broche dorado que adornaba su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Allie Weasley se calaba unos botines rojos, atándose las cintas con premura. Su túnica era de un brillante rojo cereza, lo que acentuaba el color de su cabello, y la tela era ligera y brillante.

—Pásame mi varita por favor, Allie —le pidió de pronto su prima Penny.

Penny había tenido que lidiar con su superior en el Ministerio de Magia español para conseguir un permiso y asistir a la boda, pero a final de cuentas lo obtuvo y se veía magnífica con una túnica de gala color gris plata. Recibió la varita de manos de Allie y luego de realizar un floreado movimiento con ella, le apuntó a un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja, de un tono ligeramente más claro que su túnica.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso? —inquirió Belle Weasley, sentada en un banquillo de madera junto a ella. Ella no había tenido problemas en ir a la boda, porque en Gringotts le habían dado vacaciones justo en esas fechas —Los zapatos están bien así.

Los mencionados zapatos se encogían levemente y Penny asintió.

—Me quedan grandes —explicó —Pero te juro que los regresaré a la normalidad.

Belle dio un resoplido de resignación y siguió poniéndose sus respectivos zapatos, que eran del mismo tono canela que su túnica de gala de satén. En eso, súbitamente, llamaron a la puerta y Angelina Weasley, ataviada con una túnica color vino, se apresuró a abrir.

—Querida¿cómo va todo? —preguntó Fred Weasley, luciendo una impecable túnica de gala negra —Los muchachos están listos, y los elfos están disponiendo las mesas para el banquete. ¡Ah! George y Neville quieren saber dónde colocar la carpa y el estrado…

—Al centro del jardín trasero —indicó vagamente la señora Longbottom, luciendo una túnica color rosa y mirándose el rostro en un espejo de bolsillo —Frida se los dijo hace casi una semana, hermanito.

—Oye, los nervios son malos consejeros —bromeó el señor Fred con una sonrisa —Iré a decírselos antes de que se vuelvan locos.

Y sin decir más, ambas mujeres lo vieron bajar apresuradamente la escalera y casi atropellar a un par de elfos domésticos que hacían levitar una larga mesa de madera para llevarla al comedor. Las dos sonrieron y volvieron su atención a la novia, que tenía cara seria al ser peinada por Mindy.

—Está preocupada —apuntó la señora Angelina, dirigiéndose a su cuñada —Y no me extraña. Ojalá al idiota de Malfoy se lo tragara la tierra…

—¿A tu consuegro o a tu yerno? —quiso saber la señora Longbottom.

La señora Angelina soltó una carcajada.

—Al consuegro, obviamente —aclaró —El yerno es encantador.

Y es que Frida, antes de irse a Nueva York, había llevado a los hermanos Malfoy a cenar a su casa, para que sus padres los conocieran, y para sorpresa de ambos, los dos rubios les habían agradado bastante.

—Pues espero que lo siga siendo con el tiempo —musitó la señora Alicia, apareciendo repentinamente tras las otras dos mujeres y mirando cariñosamente a su sobrina. Ella vestía una túnica color turquesa —Frida es muy buena y se merece lo mejor.

La señora Angelina asintió y ella, la señora Alicia y la señora Longbottom siguieron supervisando a su alrededor. Eran las únicas que podían hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que eran las únicas, además de la tía Luna, en las que Frida confió que aceptarían su invitación. No se atrevió a enviarle una a tía Penélope por obvias razones; y en cuanto a sus tías Fleur y Sophie, sabía que ellas sin sus tíos Bill y Charlie no asistirían. Ambos nunca llevaron buenas relaciones con los Malfoy.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió entonces Mindy a Frida —Ya casi termino.

—¡Qué linda estás, Frida! —soltó sorpresivamente la pequeña Nerie, que iba de túnica rosa como su madre, pero en un tono más claro —¿Cuándo podré pintarme la cara yo?

Nerie lo preguntaba porque en ese momento, con ayuda de su varita, Mindy le aplicaba el maquillaje a su amiga pelirroja.

—Cuando aprendas —respondió Frida con una pícara sonrisa.

Nerie sonrió y fue a pasearse por ahí, encontrándose con Danielle, Rose y Hally poco después, quienes comparaban joviales sus túnicas, de color verde claro, azul grisáceo y rojo respectivamente. Eso era lo que Frida quería, porque necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No es que se estuviera arrepintiendo, pero se le crispaban los nervios tan solo con imaginar a su suegro aparecerse en la ceremonia y estropearlo todo. Pero recordó con nitidez las palabras que Patrick le había dicho luego de que se confesaran su amor mutuamente y se las repitió mentalmente hasta que pudo sonreír.

_Todo va a estar bien… Seguro que sí._

&&&

En otra habitación de la casa, casi tan amplia como el salón donde las mujeres se vestían, los hombres charlaban entre sí con entusiasmo, o al menos casi todos. Patrick, vestido impecablemente con una túnica de gala verde oscuro, permanecía sentado en un rincón, en actitud reflexiva. Ninguno de los que lo acompañaban en la habitación se atrevieron a sacarlo de su mutismo, pues comprendían lo que lo motivaba: todos estaban al tanto ya de las fugas de Azkaban.

—¿De verdad es posible? —le había preguntado Sam Weasley a sus primos en cuanto se enteró de la noticia —¿Puede alguien fugarse de ese lugar?

—Pues Malfoy y los otros dos contestaron tu pregunta —dijo Ángel de forma mordaz.

Sam, tal como había indicado en su casa en Rumania, llevaba puesta una túnica de gala verde, pero la suya era de un tono más vivo, que combinaba con sus ojos y desentonaba ligeramente con su cabello. En tanto, a Ángel le había dado por ponerse una túnica naranja, pero el tono era tan oscuro que parecía marrón. Eso era porque su hermana, al oír de qué color quería vestirse, le armó una buena bronca.

—Ni creas que te quiero ver en mi boda vistiendo como tu locura te dé a entender —había sentenciado ella con firmeza —Rebecca y tú se verán horribles juntos. Si quieres ir de naranja, yo escogeré el tono¿entendiste?

Ángel había aceptado la condición, porque si no lo hacía, seguramente su gemela le hubiera dicho que ni se molestara en ir a la boda. Sam, luego de ser informado de la situación por sus primos, se puso a conversar un rato con Dean, quien vestía de café. Un poco retirados de ellos, charlaban Frank y John, de gris y ciruela cada uno, enfrascados en un dilema acerca de un tratado sobre escobas voladoras. Eso era porque John, luego de terminar Hogwarts y pensarlo detenidamente, había decidido ingresar a la Asociación Británica de Quidditch, al igual que su madre, y el tratado que discutía con su primo estaba causando ciertas dificultades internacionales.

—Para los Mundiales no hubo problema —comentaba John —Los jugadores europeos, los asiáticos y los africanos no pusieron reparos en que se revisaran sus escobas para ver si no hacían trampas. Pero no se diga de los americanos…

—Los de México y Sudamérica aceptaron —contradijo Frank con seriedad —Fueron los norteamericanos lo que se ofendieron en serio…

Y más allá, William Bluepool, vistiendo de azul marino, conversaba afablemente con Geoffrey McGill y Jason Bradley, quienes llevaban, en ese orden, una túnica verde olivo y una gris oscuro. Su tema eran los Mundiales, de los cuales Geoffrey y Jason habían visto unos cuantos partidos. William no había podido porque recién había comenzado a trabajar en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Su devoción por el quidditch había salido vencedora a la hora de elegir un empleo en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Para mí que Bulgaria querrá ganar esta vez los Mundiales —decía Jason —Siendo el anfitrión, seguramente buscará estar en la final.

—Eso sí, pero ahora el equipo de Inglaterra anda fenomenal —rebatió Geoffrey —Le ganó por doscientos treinta a cincuenta a Australia. Aunque la gran sorpresa han sido México y algunos países sudamericanos. Han estado ganando sus partidos con tal ánimo, que muchos llegaron a pensar que estaban haciendo trampa.

—Debe ser por el Torneo de las Tres Partes —sugirió William —América está incluida, así que tal vez, los americanos quieren… darle aliento a sus jóvenes.

—¡Vaya forma de decirlo! —Jason se rió por un momento —Pero tal vez tengas razón. Por cierto¿tú sabes cuáles son exactamente las escuelas que participarán?

—No exactamente —William se encogió de hombros —Y aunque lo supiera, no podría decírselos. El ministro lo prohibió hasta que se confirmaran todas las asistencias.

—¿Pero qué va a saber el idiota del ministro? —soltó Geoffrey, haciendo una mueca —Aún no sé cómo es que le dieron el puesto.

—Yo creí que era pariente tuyo —se extrañó Jason, mirándolo con atención —Con eso de que también se apellida McGill…

Geoffrey movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con cara de que había escuchado algo horrible, lo que provocó que Jason y William se rieran. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y Ángel se apresuró a abrir, luego de acomodarse con una mano la corbata de moño blanca que portaba al cuello. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con su tío Ron, que vestía de negro. Se veía serio y el chico pensó que era de mal agüero.

—Ángel, sal un minuto —pidió el señor Ron.

El joven obedeció, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—¿Cómo está Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Ron en voz baja.

—Pues muy contento no está —admitió Ángel —Y no porque ya no quiera casarse.

El señor Ron asintió lentamente.

—Los muchachos y yo estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa rara —avisó —Ustedes anden atentos a cualquiera que se le quiera acercar a Malfoy y las chicas harán lo mismo con Frida. Por lo que sabemos de la fuga, si Malfoy padre no ha aparecido, lo hará hoy.

Ángel asintió y vio a su tío alejarse. Frida había invitado a su tía Luna porque le pidió de favor que algunos de los fotógrafos de _El_ _Quisquilloso_ hicieran unas tomas en su boda, pero la muchacha ignoraba que antes de que ella hablara con su tío, Ángel ya lo había hecho, temiendo no tanto por la realización del matrimonio, sino por la vida de los novios.

—Frida jura que es despreciable —le dijo Ángel a su tío dos días después de que su gemela se marchara a Nueva York, al día siguiente de que se diera a conocer la noticia de la fuga de Azkaban —Y tú también, tío, lo conociste. Por favor, si pudieras hacer algo…

El señor Ron, reconociendo que juzgar a una persona por su familia no era correcto, había cedido a las palabras de su sobrino cuando su gemela regresó a Reino Unido para casarse y fue a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda. Por lo que le habían contado y lo poco que la conocía, había notado que no le gustaba que otros se preocuparan por ella. Por lo pronto, él y sus colegas aurores que estaban en la propiedad, haciéndose pasar por empleados e invitados para pasar desapercibidos, vigilarían como nunca.

&&&0

Hally nunca había estado en una boda, y menos en una mágica. Siendo criada en un orfanato muggle, no tuvo esa oportunidad, pero ahora observaba con interés, mientras dos magos y una bruja se entretenían en tomar algunas fotografías, el escenario dispuesto en el patio trasero. Lo hacía en ese momento, que eran las dos de la tarde, aprovechando que la mayoría de los adultos estaban atareados, porque presentía que después no podría.

Debido a que todavía había luz de día intensa, una enorme carpa blanca de forma circular había sido colocada y se apoyaba en su perímetro con varios pilares blancos y algunas cuerdas, como si fuera una especie de tienda muggle. En el centro se encontraba un estrado circular de tres pequeños niveles y encima de éste, un atril de plata. Varias bancas curveadas estaban dispuestas alrededor del estrado y en cierta área, las bancas dejaban libre un pasillo que dejaba ver la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Rose y Danielle acompañaban a Hally y también veían con atención todo aquello.

—Nunca había visto algo semejante —soltó Rose.

—Ni yo —musitó Danielle, admirando el atril de plata, el cual tenía runas talladas —Y eso que mis padres asistieron a unas cuantas bodas, si no mal recuerdo.

—¿Y no te llevaron? —se extrañó Hally.

Danielle suspiró con cansancio.

—A Pat era al que presumían, a mí no —explicó —Nunca entendí porqué.

Las otras dos niñas no dijeron nada ante eso y siguieron curioseando, procurando no molestar a nadie y no manchar sus túnicas con la tierra del jardín. Nerie las seguía a poca distancia, entretenida en contemplar las bancas, que le parecían curiosas con esa forma curveada que tenían y comiéndose una rana de chocolate con aspecto ensimismado.

—¡Niñas, vengan acá! —llamó la madre de Rose, que entonces había terminado de darle instrucciones a los fotógrafos —¿Podrían ir a ver cómo van las chicas?

—Están arreglando a Frida —indicó Rose enseguida —Y como nosotras ya estamos, quisimos dar una vuelta.

—Pues mejor vengan un momento —la señora Luna les hizo un gesto de mano —Quiero unas lindas fotografías suyas.

Las niñas se entusiasmaron y acudieron a donde la mujer les indicaba. Mientras tanto, Patrick seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, deseando con toda su alma que nada ni nadie le estropeara aquel día. Ángel lo vio de reojo y cuando los demás chicos decidieron salir de la habitación donde estaban y ayudar en algo, se le acercó.

—Oye¿piensas quedarte así todo el tiempo? —le preguntó con cautela.

Patrick lo miró y movió la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—No creo —el rubio intentó sonreír —Ahora que recuerdo, no he almorzado. Pero no tengo ánimos para salir.

—Pues aprende ahora mismo una valiosa lección —Ángel se rebuscó en un bolsillo de su túnica —Y es que los Weasley siempre nos las arreglamos para ayudar.

Sacó una rana de chocolate y se la entregó. Patrick inclinó la cabeza, agradecido, y la desenvolvió de inmediato.

—Si no se te ofrece nada más, te dejo —Ángel sonrió con picardía —Quiero ver si puedo echarle un vistazo a Rebecca. ¿Quieres que vea a mi hermana y…?

—Mejor no —Patrick negó con la cabeza —Ni le eches un vistazo ni le digas nada.

Ángel, asintiendo, salió de la habitación, y ya afuera, resopló con disgusto. Por primera vez, reconocía que Patrick Malfoy era buen tipo y eso para él era increíble.

&&&

Para poco antes de las cinco, todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares, en las bancas curveadas, esperando. Patrick, un tanto nervioso, se encontraba de pie en el nivel intermedio del estrado y con el atril de frente, un mago de túnica color perla, de cabello gris y barba corta. Y a una señal de la señora Angelina, un conjunto musical comenzó a entonar una melodía y todos volvieron su cara hacia el pasillo entre las bancas.

Primero vieron entrar a las damas de honor y la madrina del brazo de los testigos del novio: Sun Mei con John, Mindy con Jason, Rebecca con Ángel, Gina con William y Judith con Geoffrey. Cuando las parejas llegaron ante el atril, se separaron, quedando hombres y mujeres a cada lado del pasillo, en las bancas del frente, y giraron la cabeza para ver lo siguiente, que era lo más importante: la entrada de Frida del brazo de su padre.

En cuanto la vio, Patrick estuvo seguro que estaba más bella que nunca. La joven vestía una túnica blanca ceñida, de tela ligera y fabulosamente bordada de flores y líneas curvas en los bajos, pero además de su atuendo, estaba su peinado, un sencillo chongo alto con algunos rizos cortos cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, aunque para él, lo más bello en su rostro era la amplia y radiante sonrisa que le enseñaba a todo el mundo, sosteniendo el brazo de su padre, quien también sonreía. Por vez primera, Patrick pudo ver el parecido de la pelirroja con Fred Weasley y por alguna razón, le daba gusto.

—¿Quién presenta a la novia? —inquirió el mago de túnica color perla, al estar Frida y su padre a un lado de Patrick.

—Mi familia y yo —indicó el señor Fred al ir a su sitio en una banca, junto a su esposa, mientras ésta y Ángel hacían un gesto de mano.

—¿Y al novio?

—Yo —contestó inocentemente Danielle, alzando una mano como si fuera a contestar una pregunta en clase.

Algunas personas rieron en voz baja, pero nadie dijo nada. El mago de túnica perla miró a la pequeña rubia con interés y no hizo comentarios.

—Brujas y magos presentes, pueden sentarse —indicó, dirigiéndose a todos en general. Todos obedecieron —Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión entre… —desvió levemente los ojos al libro que había colocado en el atril —Patrick Lionel Malfoy y Frida Geraldine Weasley. Antes de seguir, y de acuerdo a lo dispuesto por la ley mágica, si ahora hay alguien que tenga algo en contra de este matrimonio, que lo notifique ahora o que calle para siempre.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, costumbre exigida luego de formulada aquella frase, luego del cual el mago prosiguió como si nada.

—Los padrinos, por favor.

Judith y William, a la vez, se pusieron de pie y acudieron al llamado.

—Las argollas —pidió el mago.

Cada uno sacó de inmediato una argolla de oro, siendo la que Judith portaba un poco más gruesa que la otra, y además, con los bordes plateados. El mago le indicó a Judith, con un gesto de cabeza, que le entregara la argolla a Frida y giró el atril para que la pelirroja pudiera ver el libro apoyado en él.

—Lee aquí, por favor —señaló un párrafo resaltado con color azul claro.

Frida asintió y leyó con atención, a la vez que el mago de túnica perla le pedía a Patrick, con una seña, que le tendiera su mano izquierda a la pelirroja. Ella, luego de leer una vez el texto indicado, tomó la mano izquierda de Patrick con la propia y sujetó la argolla con la derecha.

—Yo, Frida Geraldine —comenzó, con voz conmovida y los ojos en el libro de nuevo y colocando la argolla en el anular izquierdo de Patrick —te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor. Y prometo estar contigo en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Frida le sonrió a Patrick y él, suavemente, le correspondió.

—Ahora usted —le indicó el mago de túnica perla a Patrick, mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a William, que de inmediato captó y le entregó la argolla que portaba a su amigo —Lea exactamente lo mismo —añadió el mago, girando el atril hacia Patrick.

El joven rubio obedeció, y al colocar la argolla en el anular de Frida, enseguida del anillo de compromiso que le había dado, repitió el juramento que ella le dijera poco antes.

—Yo, Patrick Lionel, te entrego esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor. Y prometo estar contigo en lo todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El mago de túnica perla, luego de unos segundos tomó una especie de lazo grueso, de cerdas doradas y plateadas entrelazadas, y extendiéndolo, lo mostró.

—Que este lazo físico, al igual que las argollas que acaban de intercambiar, simbolice el lazo emocional que los trajo aquí —recitó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

El mago les dio un extremo del lazo a cada uno de los padrinos y con un ademán, les pidió sostenerlo fuerte.

—¿Ustedes prometen cuidar de sus amigos y su matrimonio, como principales testigos, en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo? —les preguntó el mago.

Judith y William asintieron enérgicamente y dijeron un fuerte _Lo prometo_.

—Ahora, unan a sus amigos como ellos los unen ahora —pidió el mago, señalando el lazo —Patrick Lionel, Frida Geraldine, sus manos izquierdas, por favor.

Patrick y Frida las mostraron y el mago las tomó y las juntó. Ellos entrelazaron los dedos con fuerza, mientras que William y Judith, a una seña del mago, enredaban el lazo alrededor de las muñecas izquierdas de sus amigos. Sólo le dieron al lazo un par de vueltas, pues no era necesario atarlos de verdad. Finalmente, el mago levantó las manos.

—Brujas y magos presentes, alcen las varitas y respondan¿prometen cuidar de estos jóvenes y su matrimonio, como testigos, en todo lo bueno y todo lo malo?

A una, magos y brujas sentados alzaron sus varitas y proclamaron fuerte y claro.

—Lo prometemos.

De todas las varitas brotaron innumerables chispas blancas que fueron a rodear a Frida y a Patrick, como un gran torbellino luminoso. Tanto una como otro se miraban a los ojos, estrechaban con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas y sonreían, disfrutando el momento, hasta que un pequeño grupo de voces dijo a destiempo.

—Lo prometemos.

Y cuando Frida vio de quiénes se trataban, al girar repentinamente la cabeza al pasillo que le había servido de entrada, sonrió aún más, cosa que a Patrick hizo muy feliz.

&&&

—¿Estás feliz, cariño?

—¡Claro que sí!

Terminada la ceremonia, los recién casados recibían las felicitaciones de parientes y amigos en el comedor mágicamente ampliado para la ocasión, en tanto los fotógrafos llevados por Luna Weasley tomaban todo y a todos. Frida estaba encantada, y no sólo porque ya estaba casada, sino por el pequeño grupo que había llegado casi al final, y que en aquellos instantes la rodeaba: sus tíos Bill y Charlie y sus tías Fleur, Sophie y Penélope.

—No puedo creer que no se te ocurriera invitarnos, linda —comentó tía Penélope con una tierna mirada, luciendo una túnica color azul plata.

—Sí, antes que cualquier cosa, está la familia —intervino tío Bill con serenidad.

—Y por lo que se ve —agregó tía Fleur, desviando la vista hacia su derecha —la familia seguirá creciendo para bien.

Frida y sus otros tíos vieron lo mismo que tía Fleur y se encontraron con Patrick tomado de la mano de su hermana, saludando amablemente a todo el que se hallaban.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —quiso saber Frida.

—Penny dejó avisado en el Ministerio a dónde iría —respondió tía Penélope —Y ayer, un colega suyo quiso saber si yo no vendría.

—Sam y Allie buscaron sus túnicas de gala como locos antes de venir —informó tía Sophie —Por eso sospechamos que se traían algo. Y cuando nos comunicamos con Ginny para arreglar lo de nuestras vacaciones aquí, nos lo dijo.

—Y nosotros nos enteramos por ellos —concluyó tío Bill, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano Charlie y a su cuñada Sophie —Así de simple.

Frida asintió y sonrió levemente, mirando de vez en cuando su anular izquierdo. Ahora estaba casada. De alguna forma, supo que sus tiempos de bromista habían terminado.

—Disculpen —dijo una voz de pronto. Era Patrick, quien ya no traía a Danielle tomado de la mano. Ella ahora platicaba con Rose y con Hally —¿Me permiten a Frida un minuto?

Los Weasley presentes asintieron vagamente y se retiraron.

—¿Contenta? —le preguntó Patrick en un susurro, al ir juntos a la mesa principal.

—Mucho —Frida le sonrió —Sí que es un día espléndido.

Los dos tomaron asiento en la mesa principal, justo al centro. A la derecha de Frida estaban sus padres y a la izquierda de Patrick, su hermana, quien se había despedido brevemente de sus amigas. Era la hora del banquete, por lo que elfos y meseros del famoso restaurante mágico _La Cucharilla Dorada_ comenzaron a llevar los platillos a las mesas. Todos comieron con entusiasmo y charlaban de cualquier tema que alguno de sus temporales compañeros de mesa proponía.

—¿Irán con nosotros? —le preguntaba entonces el señor Ron al señor Potter, cuyas familias compartían una mesa —Vamos, Harry, será genial. ¡Los Mundiales de Quidditch!

—Mira, si logramos terminar esos informes que nos pidió la señorita Holmes para cuando anuncien el partido de Inglaterra, iremos —cedió el señor Potter —Si no, lo siento.

—¿Qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea quidditch? —quiso saber la señora Potter, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, podemos hablar de las hermosas chicas que nos van a acompañar —dijo el señor Ron, sonriendo, mirando a su amiga —Por favor, Hermione, sé que te encanta ver los partidos, no lo niegues…

—Yo no dije eso —replicó en el acto la señora Potter, pero sonreía.

—Hermione, sabes que si no puedes contra estos dos, hay que unírseles —intervino la señora Luna inesperadamente en la conversación —Además, necesitamos vacaciones.

La señora Potter se encogió de hombros y el señor Ron se echó a reír, musitando algo así como "¡Lo sabía!", en tanto Hally y Rose veían divertidas la escena.

—Eso será genial —afirmó Rose —Iremos juntas a ver la Copa.

—Pues ojalá, porque papá ha tenido mucho trabajo —comentó Hally.

El ambiente era casi el mismo en todas las mesas, pero si uno se ponía a observar bien, podía notar que uno que otro mesero de _La Cucharilla Dorada_ y ciertos invitados se paseaban entre la gente mirando en todas direcciones con precaución. Eran los aurores, que en misión secreta, se aseguraban que no hubiera nada raro en la celebración. Incluso los señores Ron y Potter vigilaban, puesto que para eso habían aceptado la invitación. Frida había invitado a los Potter porque eran buenos amigos de la familia, aunque no estuvo segura de que fueran.

Al terminar el banquete, en un pequeño escenario frente a la mesa principal, subieron nueve brujas de aspecto muy moderno, cada una vestida de un color diferente, y con sus varitas hicieron aparecer varios instrumentos musicales: guitarras, panderos, un piano, un saxofón e incluso una batería muggle. Cada bruja tomó su respectivo instrumento, quedando solamente dos sin uno, ya que eran las vocalistas. Los primos y amigos de Frida las reconocieron enseguida, sobre todo Allie y Mindy.

—¡_Las Musas de Blair_! —exclamó Allie emocionada —Creí que estaban de gira.

—De hecho, lo están —dijo tranquilamente Judith Bruce, sentada en la mesa de junto, quien había oído a la prima de Frida —Se supone que deberían ir rumbo a California, pero Cat dijo que podían venir.

—¿Cat _Calíope_ (1)? —se sorprendió Mindy —¿Una de las vocalistas?

Miró a una chica castaña de túnica color rojo grisáceo con abertura lateral a media pierna y grecas doradas. Estaba de pie al frente de las demás.

—Ella misma —Judith asintió —Cuando fui a visitarla, le pedí de favor que viniera a amenizar la fiesta y ella habló con sus compañeras y accedió.

—¿Y porqué nunca nos dijiste que eras amiga de una de Las Musas de Blair? —se indignó de pronto Mindy.

—Porque no soy amiga de una de Las Musas de Blair —corrigió Judith con calma —Cat es mi prima por parte de mi padre.

—¡Consígueme autógrafos! —exclamaron al unísono Allie y Mindy —¡Por favor!

Judith fingió pensarlo, pero sonreía con aspecto divertido. No dijo nada, porque entonces la segunda vocalista, de cabello negro y vestida de color naranja brillante, llamó la atención del público con un movimiento de mano.

—Buenas noches, brujas y magos —saludó con una gran sonrisa —Somos Las Musas de Blair, seguramente han oído de nosotras por ahí —se rió, coreada por varias personas, ya que en realidad, el grupo era el más conocido del momento entre la juventud mágica mundial —Permítanme presentarles a mis compañeras: Cat Calíope —señaló a la vocalista de rojo grisáceo, quien agitó la mano —Cindy _Clío_ (2) —alzó el brazo la chica rubia de túnica gris acero sentada al piano —Elly _Euterpe_ (3) —una chica pelirroja de túnica verde botella movió su guitarra —Maude _Melpómene_ (4) —una chica que también cargaba una guitarra, con túnica rojo sangre, movió la cabeza —Emma _Erato_ (5) —una morena de túnica rosa intenso mostró el saxofón —Phoebe _Polimnia_ (6) —una joven de semblante dulce y túnica dorada con negro estaba sentada tras la batería —Ulani _Urania_ (7) —otra rubia, ésta con túnica azul oscuro con estrellas amarillas, sacudió un pandero —Tammy _Talía_ (8) —una muchacha de túnica blanca con lunares negros levantó el segundo pandero —y su servidora, Tess _Terpsícore_ (9) —la joven bruja hizo una reverencia —y a pesar de los nombrecitos —hubo más risas —esperamos que les gustemos. Y ahora, como nos indicó la madrina —todos los ojos se clavaron en Judith —tocaremos la canción favorita de los novios, que no es por presumir, pero es nuestra —más risas —¡_Close Hearts_!(10).

La chica de dorado en la batería marcó el ritmo y a su señal, comenzaron a tocar. La canción, alegre y de ritmo bailable, hablaba de cómo dos personas totalmente opuestas acababan juntas y no podía ser más adecuada para la ocasión. Al escuchar las primeras notas, Frida se puso de pie de un salto y tomó la mano de Patrick.

—¡Vamos, Pat!

El rubio no tuvo que oírlo dos veces y acompañó a su esposa al centro del comedor, especialmente despejado para aquello, y ambos comenzaron a bailar. A ellos les siguieron los primos de Frida y sus amigos y después, varias parejas más. Hally animó a sus amigas y las tres bailaron juntas, saltando y riendo, pues la melodía era bastante buena.

Cuando la canción terminó, una salva de aplausos ovacionó al grupo, cuyas integrantes agradecieron con una inclinación de cabeza y una radiante sonrisa. Cat Calíope le hizo una seña a Judith y ella acudió al escenario.

—Gracias por el favor, Cat —susurró Judith —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada en particular —Cat sonrió ampliamente —Sólo que ya vi porqué estás tan contenta aquí —giró la cabeza hacia donde Geoffrey McGill estaba —Es bastante guapo el muchacho, primita.

Judith la calló, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—¿Nada más? —quiso saber.

—No exactamente¿te importaría que tocáramos _Romeo and Juliette_?

Judith lo pensó en serio. Tal como el nombre decía, la canción hacía referencia a una de las máximas obras trágicas del escritor muggle William Shakespeare, y por como estaban las cosas… Pero al final, asintió.

—Déjala para el final —pidió.

Cat asintió, se acercó a Tess Terspsícore y le murmuró unas palabras. Tess asintió a su vez y se dedicó a anunciar la siguiente canción, que fue recibida con un fuerte aplauso.

Así pasaron casi tres horas, en las cuales Las Musas de Blair tocaron música para todos los gustos. Para cuando el grupo dio a conocer que interpretarían su última canción, hubo abucheos y gritos de inconformidad, pero era casi medianoche y tal como explicó Phoebe Polimnia con calma, ellas tenían que estar al día siguiente en California.

—Si no, nuestro representante nos matará —afirmó, lo que causó varias carcajadas.

—Y nuestra última canción de la noche —dijo Maude Melpómene, luego de usar un _Sonorus_ en su garganta —es una de mis favoritas, porque la escribí yo —hubo pocas risas esta vez —_Romeo and Juliette._

Ésa era una canción lenta, para bailarse con la pareja mientras reflexionabas profundamente, así que al tiempo que las parejas presentes se ponían de pie lentamente, los demás las veían con cierto interés. Frida y Patrick bailaban abrazados con fuerza, con una vaga sonrisa en los labios, pero cuando la canción acabó y les aplaudieron al grupo en señal de agradecimiento, hubo un alboroto fuera de lo común que hizo que tanto ellos como el resto de los invitados miraran a todos lados, confundidos.

Y el causante de tal alboroto era, para su sorpresa, un conjunto de gruñidos, ladridos y gritos de dolor que les quitarían un gran peso de encima.

(1) Calíope _era la musa de la poesía épica._

(2) Clío _era la musa de la historia._

(3) Euterpe _era la musa de la poesía lírica._

(4) Melpómene _era la musa de la tragedia._

(5) Erato _era la musa de la poesía amorosa o erótica._

(6) Polimnia _era la musa de la poesía sagrada._

(7) Urania _era la musa de la astronomía._

(8) Talía _era la musa de la comedia._

(9) Terpsícore _era la musa de la música y la danza._

(10) _El título de la canción, _Close Hearts _quiere decir_ Corazones Unidos.

&&&

_Saludos, lectores y lectoras (imitando a ya saben quién, mexicanos y mexicanas. Quien no sea de México, luego en privado se lo explico), aquí Bell Potter reportándose. Sé que muchos y muchas habían estado esperando este capi, así que directo a los comentarios._

_En primer lugar, como no sé cómo es una boda mágica según Rowling (eso lo sabremos en el séptimo, si no me falla la mente deductiva), tuve que inventarme una. Créanme, fue complicadísimo, acordándome de todo lo que he visto en la tele sobre bodas, tanto normales como mágicas, para poder inventarme lo de ésta, pero creo que quedó bien. Aunque claro, si a alguien no le parece, puede decírmelo con confianza._

_Por otra parte, los Mundiales de Quidditch ya suenan muy cerca¿no creen? También en la historia ya mero salen, se los prometo. Solamente que quise dar la premisa con los comentarios de los chavos para que se vayan ambientando. Sé que recién pasado el Mundial de Alemania (en el que todo México repudió al árbitro del partido contra Argentina, el cual nos sacó del campeonato. El partido, no el árbitro, aunque también el fulano suizo de negro y silbato ayudó, grrr) es buena idea que no olvidemos que nuestros magos y brujas tienen su equivalente. Ya verán el ambiente, siendo en Bulgaria…_

_Y ahora, como verán, tenemos una nueva aparición de Cat, la prima de Judith¡como Cat Calíope! El grupo "Las Musas de Blair" lo consideré necesario crear porque no esperarán que las Brujas de Macbeth sigan vigentes¿o sí? Como todo, pasan de moda, y eso de ser musas y ser de Blair (recordarán esas películas de terror que fueron un fiasco¿no? En lo personal, no me gustaron) me pareció que sonaba bien. Los colores de las túnicas van de acuerdo con la musa que representa cada integrante, y las musas vienen de la mitología griega¿sabían? Yo sé que sí y si no, pues ya se los informo._

_Pero qué final para el capi¿no¿Quién causará semejante alboroto? No creo que sea tan difícil de averiguar. Para el próximo capi, sabrán todo lo que sucedió, así que no se pierdan la próxima actualización, por este mismo medio y en próximos días. Nos leemos._


	9. ¿Animago o nahualli?

**Nueve:. ¿Animago o _Nahualli_?**

Un alboroto fuera de lo común se estaba escuchando en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, donde se celebraba la boda de Patrick Malfoy y Frida Weasley. Era una mezcla extraña entre gruñidos, ladridos y gritos de dolor que llamaba suficiente la atención como para que los aurores en el lugar abandonaran su actitud pasiva y salieran en tropel a investigar. El señor Ron y el señor Potter les pidieron a sus esposas que permanecieran dentro de la mansión y cuidaran a sus hijas y sacando con discreción sus varitas, salieron al exterior. La señora Potter también sacó su varita y le hizo una seña a la señora Luna.

—Hay que organizarnos —le indicó.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a rondar por el comedor, pidiéndole amablemente a los invitados que guardaran la calma y volvieran a sus mesas hasta que los aurores dijeran lo contrario. Al escuchar la palabra "aurores", Patrick frunció el entrecejo y miró a Frida, que estaba junto a él con el semblante pálido.

—¿Sabías que habría aurores aquí? —le preguntó en un murmullo.

—Le pedí ayuda a tío Ron —confesó Frida, bajando la vista —Tenía miedo de que tu padre, estando fuera de Azkaban, viniera y… y…

—Lo entiendo —Patrick le pasó una mano por los hombros —Yo también lo temía. Creo que tuviste una buena idea al acudir a tu tío, pero…

En eso, un montón de pequeñas explosiones e impactos resonaron en la habitación, provenientes claramente del exterior. Aparentemente, se había iniciado una pelea.

Y así era. Los aurores, que eran unos veinte al menos, se habían encontrado con algo fuera de lo común en un pequeño bosque cercano a la mansión. Los ladridos que se oían provenían de un perro, un pastor belga de pelo muy corto que enseñaba los dientes con furia mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, que en la oscuridad no se sabía de qué color eran. El perro estaba de pie frente a un individuo de larga túnica gris, andrajosa y sucia, que se cubría la cara con la capucha y estaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol por la presencia del animal. Y para empeorar las cosas, junto al perro había otro animal, que quizá era mucho más peligroso que el perro, y eso que se le parecía mucho. Lo que estaba junto al perro, gruñendo con fiereza, era un lobo.

Por eso los aurores, en cuanto vieron aquello, no se habían acercado. Al reconocer a la fiera, temieron que fuera un hombre lobo, ya que la luna llena brillaba con intensidad en el estrellado cielo de aquella noche de verano. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que los dos animales estaban muy ocupados rodeando al tipo de túnica gris, se apresuraron a apuntar con sus varitas y lanzar sus hechizos aturdidores.

Con lo que no contaban era con que el tipo de túnica gris ya tenía la varita en la mano y en cuanto vio los destellos, de inmediato realizó un encantamiento escudo que desvió la mayor parte de los hechizos. El perro y el lobo, por sus buenos reflejos, esquivaron los hechizos que habían rebotado hacia ellos y de inmediato regresaron a su postura de amenaza hacia el individuo de gris, que por andar contraatacando a los aurores se había olvidado de ellos.

—Cérquenlo con cuidado —gritó una voz femenina entonces, proveniente de una mujer joven de lacio cabello negro y nariz aguileña, con sus espesas cejas fruncidas por la concentración. Vestía una túnica negra con bordes dorados y una cucharilla de té bordada en la parte superior izquierda, en hilos dorados. Era, por lo visto, una aurora disfrazada de mesera de La Cucharilla Dorada —No lo pierdan de vista.

Señalaba al mago de túnica gris, que en ese momento la descubrió y le apuntó. El lobo movió ligeramente las orejas, alzó el hocico al aire, olfateó con fuerza y justo cuando el tipo de gris iba a lanzar su hechizo, el animal dio un salto y mordió con fuerza la mano con la que el sujeto de gris sostenía la varita.

El tipo soltó un alarido y dejó caer la varita, lo que aprovecharon los aurores que se hallaban más cerca para llegar hasta el mago. Pensaron que tendrían que aturdir al lobo para quitarlo del camino, pero inexplicablemente el animal, al notar la presencia de los buenos, soltó lentamente la mano que aprisionaba y se retiró, dejando que esposaran al misterioso sujeto. El lobo trotó unos pasos hasta llegar a la bruja de cabello negro que había dado la orden de cercar al de túnica gris y andrajosa, olfateó a sus pies y levantó la cabeza, ladeándola ligeramente al observarla atentamente con sus ojos, los cuales lanzaban un destello grisáceo a la luz de la luna.

—Le caíste bien, Tonks —bromeó de pronto el señor Ron a espaldas de la mujer, mirando al lobo con cautela —¿De dónde habrá salido? No es un licántropo¿verdad?

—Si lo fuera, ya nos habría mordido —reconvino el señor Potter, acercándose entonces a ellos. Le echó un rápido vistazo al lobo, que había bajado la cabeza y seguía olisqueando a conciencia a la mujer de cabello negro —Pero aún así, me sorprende…

—¿Qué cosa? —la mujer agitó la cabeza, con un gesto de intensa concentración en la cara, y su cabello se tornó de un tono rosa chicle y su nariz se volvió un poco más pequeña y menos ganchuda, mostrando los rasgos usuales de la aurora Tonks —No pensarás que el lobito querrá comerme¿o sí, Harry?

—Algo así —musitó el señor Potter, para luego cambiar el tema —Tenemos bien asegurado a nuestro objetivo, y debo decir que no me sorprende quién es. Tus sobrinos tenían razón, Ron. Ven a ver.

Los tres caminaron un trecho, y se quedaron algo sorprendidos de que el lobo los siguiera como un perro de lo más fiel y obediente. El animal no los dejó solos hasta que estuvieron frente al encadenado misterioso, que ya había dejado de serlo puesto que la capucha la tenía abajo. El normalmente burlón y pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy ahora estaba inexpresivo y cubierto de tierra, y no le dirigía la vista a nadie, mucho menos al pastor belga, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha y de vez en cuando le enseñaba los dientes, gruñendo como si le advirtiera algo. El lobo se colocó a la izquierda de Malfoy y al igual que el perro negro, comenzó a gruñirle al detenido a intervalos más o menos regulares, mostrando unos dientes que si era posible, eran más filosos y letales que los del can. Los aurores hallaban sumamente irregular el comportamiento de ambos animales.

—Que alguien ate a esos animales —ordenó de pronto un auror robusto de abundante cabello gris, de mal humor —Hay que sacarlos de aquí.

Pero como si hubieran entendido aquella frase, tanto el perro como el lobo se echaron a correr hacia lo más oscuro del pequeño bosque, lo que no impidió que el mago robusto y uno de cabello rojizo les apuntaran y les lanzaran hechizos cortantes. Tonks levantó un brazo y los detuvo cuando iban a lanzar más conjuros.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? —exclamó, desconcertada —¡Dejen en paz a esos animales! De no ser por ellos, no habríamos encontrado a Malfoy.

—Pero son demasiado sospechosos —replicó el mago robusto —Deberíamos haberlos capturado para llevarlos al Ministerio. Podrían ser…

—Mejor olvídense de ellos —dijo Tonks en tono autoritario —Ahora nuestra prioridad es regresar a este hombre —movió despectivamente la cabeza hacia Malfoy —a Azkaban.

Todos los presentes, incluso el mago robusto de cabello gris, estuvieron de acuerdo, así que escoltaron a Malfoy al interior de la mansión para usar la red Flu. La sala quedaba a una puerta del comedor, por lo que evitarían pasar por allí y alarmar a los asistentes a la boda. Malfoy padre lanzó una mirada de asco a la entrada del comedor, donde estaban de pie y conversando las señoras Potter y Luna y trató de ver un poco más allá. Y como si el deseo se le hubiera hecho realidad, en ese momento Frida se acercó a su tía Luna tomada del brazo de Patrick y ambos se veían tan evidentemente felices que no pudo contener un gruñido de furia e indignación.

Al oír eso, Patrick giró la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos durante un largo segundo. A pesar de que padre e hijo tenían los ojos del mismo color, no se parecían en absoluto, y eso era más que evidente. Malfoy padre clavó su fría e insensible mirada en Frida y sus ojos grises estaban tan llenos de odio y maldad que la joven se estremeció, y al notarlo, Patrick frunció las cejas y miró duramente a su padre. Acto seguido, atrajo a Frida hacia sí y sonrió con burla.

Draco Malfoy supo entonces, antes de ser llevado a la sala para regresarlo a Azkaban, que Patrick Malfoy ya no se consideraba hijo suyo.

&&&

—Lamento mucho lo de papá, Danny.

Patrick le estaba explicando a su hermana, poco después que los invitados se hubieran retirado de la mansión, el motivo del alboroto con el que había concluido la participación de Las Musas de Blair. La niña escuchaba atentamente, sin expresión alguna, y cuando oyó a su hermano lamentar el proceder de su padre, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No digas eso, Pat —le pidió —Él siempre fue así.

Patrick, sin saber qué decir, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Danielle tenía razón, su padre siempre había sido así.

—Muy bien, ahora a dormir —la llevó a la puerta de su dormitorio —Mañana Frida y yo nos vamos a Estados Unidos y tenemos que llevarte antes a casa de los Potter.

Danielle asintió, pero al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, Patrick la notó triste.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió.

—Quisiera saber porqué papá y mamá nunca me quisieron —musitó la chiquilla antes de entrar a su dormitorio —Buenas noches —dijo y cerró la puerta.

—Es normal que quiera saberlo —afirmó Frida cuando ella y Patrick tomaban una taza de té en la cocina. No tenían sueño por el incidente con el señor Malfoy —Trata de ponerte en su lugar.

—Yo quisiera darle una respuesta, pero nunca supe la razón —Patrick posó su taza ya vacía con inusitada fuerza en la mesa de madera. Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación, vacía a excepción de ellos dos —Por lo menos eso no hizo de Danny una niña malvada.

—Ni de ti tampoco —señaló Frida, sonriendo sutilmente.

—Yo soy otra cosa —Patrick se puso de pie —Caí en el jueguito de papá muchas veces sin decir nada. No es algo para sentirse orgulloso.

Frida vio que se sentía abatido y dejando su taza de té en la mesa, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Pero yo me siento orgullosa de que hayas tenido el valor de cambiar —le aseguró con osadía —Eso no lo hace cualquiera. Ahora¿qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama? Ya es tarde y mañana habrá que levantarse temprano.

Patrick la miró y arqueó las cejas, sonriendo con ligera ironía.

—¿Segura que quieres irte a la cama? —quiso saber.

Frida le sonrió a su vez y ambos subieron la escalera hasta uno de los dormitorios de huéspedes, y en cuanto Patrick cerró la puerta tras sí, Frida lo apoyó contra la misma.

—Sabes, espero que sea tal como lo he imaginado —dijo, con una sorpresiva nota de vergüenza en la voz —Yo… la verdad es que…

—Lo sé —Patrick rodeó su cintura con lentitud —Igual yo. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

—No creo que lo suficiente —Frida reposó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho —¿O tú qué opinas? Porque aunque parezca raro, me interesa saber lo que piensas.

—¿Porqué iba a parecerme raro? Si fue una de las cosas por las que me enamoré de ti, porque tomas en cuenta a los demás. Mira, ven, quiero que veas algo.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a la ventana, donde apartó las cortinas y quedó a la vista el cielo nocturno y la resplandeciente luna llena.

—Cuando era niño, yo creía que la luna era lo más bonito del mundo —confió Patrick, y fijó sus grises ojos en el firmamento —Siempre alumbraba cuando todo estaba oscuro… Danny la veía todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña, no sé porqué, pero lo que quiero decir —suspiró —es que nunca debes pensar así.

—No te entiendo —se atrevió a susurrar Frida.

—Nunca debes pensar que algo es lo mejor del mundo —Patrick le dirigió una tierna sonrisa —Siempre puedes encontrar algo más especial.

—Tú… ¿tú lo encontraste¿Algo más especial que la luna?

Patrick la hizo quedar frente a él, tomándola por los hombros y volvió a sonreírle.

—Claro que lo encontré, tontita. Ahora tú y Danny serán mi luna.

Frida dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría al escuchar eso.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan sensible —Patrick le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano —No tú, miembro de Gryffindor y una de los Cuatro Insólitos.

—Entonces tampoco creíste que pudiera hacer esto.

Y tomándolo por la nuca, lo besó primero con timidez y luego con más deseo, dudando por un segundo que él le correspondiera, dado que se había percatado de que se había quedado estático. Pero como si hubiera estado esperando eso, Patrick puso una mano en la nuca de ella, la otra en su cintura y sin separarse en lo más mínimo, llegaron a la cama, donde se dejaron caer sin fijarse apenas.

&&&

Al día siguiente, la captura de Draco Malfoy estaba en primera plana en El Profeta. Todo el que leía el periódico mágico se enteró de ello, así como de los detalles, por lo que la comunidad mágica veía con cuidado a su alrededor por si encontraban al perro negro y al lobo que según los aurores, habían logrado ser heridos con hechizos cortantes. Se ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos galeones por cualquier información y quinientos si llevaban a alguno de los animales al Ministerio.

—No sé porqué se ensañan con esos pobres animalitos —refunfuñó Tonks cuando leyó la crónica de la captura de Malfoy y la recompensa por el perro y el lobo —¡Nos ayudaron mucho¿Para qué los quieren?

—Si lo piensas bien, actuaban de manera extraña —el señor Potter dijo aquello con cautela, posando su taza de té en la mesa —Más que nada, quieren saber si solamente eran animales o algo más.

Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería del Ministerio, que ocupaba una amplia estancia cuya entrada se hallaba en uno de los extremos del Atrio, en la pared opuesta a la entrada de visitantes. Era como una gran cafetería muggle al aire libre pero techada, sin sombrillas para cubrirse del sol y con elfos domésticos en lugar de meseros. Era la hora oficial del almuerzo y como los aurores y algunos otros empleados tenían horarios muy inestables, se mantenía abierta las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Crees que puedan ser animagos? —murmuró Tonks cautelosamente.

El señor Potter se encogió de hombros y agarrando un panecillo de la canastilla al centro de la mesa redonda, le arrancó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo con fingida lentitud. Tonks frunció el entrecejo.

—Harry, no te pongas así conmigo y dime qué se traen con esos animales —soltó.

Pero el señor Potter, lejos de hacerle caso, en cuanto tragó el trozo de panecillo que tenía en la boca, alzó la taza de té y bebió un sorbo bastante largo. Justo en ese instante, Tonks desvió la vista del señor Potter, frustrada, y se fijó en Jim Black, que entraba a la cafetería con paso lento y llevándose una mano a la boca, bostezaba con algo de disimulo.

—¿A dónde fue Jim anoche, eh? —comentó, queriendo cambiar el tema, viendo que el señor Potter no iba a contestar sus primeras preguntas.

—No tengo idea —el señor Potter dejó su taza ya vacía de nueva cuenta en la mesa —Te dejo, tengo que terminar un informe.

Se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería, dejando a Tonks como una niña pequeña a la que no se le cumplió un capricho. Se dirigió al mostrador a pagar la cuenta y se encontró junto a Jim Black, que estaba ordenando una taza grande de café negro sin azúcar, lo cual a Tonks le pareció de lo más extraño. Sabía que a Jim, al igual que al difunto Sirius, le encantaban las cosas dulces.

—¿Eso va a ser tu almuerzo? —le preguntó en son de broma.

Jim la miró y sonrió distraídamente.

—El comienzo —respondió —También quiero un tazón de avena con fruta —miró a la elfina doméstica tras el mostrador, que sostenía una hoja de pergamino y una pluma y anotaba la orden a toda velocidad. Tonks sonrió al oír eso, pues sabía de sobra que Jim era glotón —Un par de panes tostados con mermelada, un jugo de naranja chico y por favor, que la fruta de la avena no sea fresa.

—Claro que sí, señor —la elfina asintió vigorosamente —Al momento, señor.

Otro elfo, en tanto, le cobraba a Tonks su almuerzo y el del señor Potter y Anom Nicté, con un aspecto similar al de Black, se acercó en ese momento y un elfo tomó su orden: una taza grande de café negro y un emparedado tostado de jamón.

—Creí que a usted le gustaba almorzar fuera —comentó Tonks al ver a Anom.

El hombre sonrió vagamente.

—No tengo tiempo —aclaró, luego que Jim Black fuera a sentarse una mesa a esperar su almuerzo —Dejé asuntos pendientes al irme y si no los termino para fin de mes, no podré ir a Bulgaria con mi hermana y Henry —suspiró —Ya veremos cómo lo logro.

Le hizo un gesto de cabeza al elfo para indicarle que no quería nada más y fue a sentarse a la misma mesa que Black.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió, tomando el respaldo de una silla.

Jim, sin levantar la vista del periódico que leía, asintió y Anom retiró la silla y se sentó.

—¿Cómo le fue anoche, señor Black? —preguntó Anom, como sin darle importancia.

—No muy bien —respondió Jim sin pensarlo mucho, para luego abrir los ojos con exageración y arrugar la frente —¿Porqué lo pregunta?

—Por nada en particular —Anom se encogió de hombros y apartó los brazos de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Jim, justo antes que apareciera la comida de ambos —Solamente que leí el periódico y supe lo de Malfoy.

—¡Ah, sí! Su padre se relacionó con él¿no?

—Un tiempo, pero al menos no del todo. ¿Estuvo en Wiltshire?

Jim negó con la cabeza lentamente, dándole un sorbo a su café. Anom no volvió a hablar y se concentró en su almuerzo, al menos hasta que pasó Tonks por ahí.

—¡Hola! —exclamó la aurora a modo de saludo —No sabía que se conocieran.

—No lo conozco —aclaró Jim con seriedad, con un pan tostado en la mano —Pero sé quién es, primita. Ahora si nos disculpas, estamos almorzando.

Tonks torció el gesto, molesta.

—Por cierto —agregó Jim, sonriendo sutilmente —¿No tenías que llenar unas formas para una misión en una isla del océano Índico que comienzas la próxima semana?

Tonks se llevó una mano a la frente, agitó una mano a manera de despedida y salió corriendo de la cafetería, casi atropellando a un par de magos cargados de pergaminos que recién entraban, seguidos por una bruja que no dejaba de escribir en un largo pergamino azulado. Jim siguió con lo suyo, pero no dejó de notar que Anom había seguido a Tonks con la mirada hasta que ella se perdió de vista.

—Supe que cenaron juntos —soltó de pronto y eso hizo reaccionar a Anom —¿Cómo les fue, señor Nicté?

Anom hizo un gesto de indiferencia. La verdad es que la cena que él y la aurora Tonks habían tenido, al día siguiente de volver de Nantes, no había sido exactamente lo que hubiera deseado. Sobre todo porque Tonks, tan despistada como de costumbre y más nerviosa de lo usual, no dejaba de tirar cosas a cada momento, con lo que casi logró que los echaran del restaurante muggle al que Anom la había llevado.

—Digamos que pudo irnos peor —se decidió a contestar Anom —La señorita Tonks es simpática, pero algo… —alzó la cabeza de su taza de café y miró a su derecha con ojos entornados —Disculpe¿oye eso?

Jim vio en la misma dirección que él y aguzó el oído, pero apenas si percibió un débil murmullo, como una multitud gritando a varios metros de distancia. Sonaba por encima de sus cabezas.

—Probablemente algo de muggles —musitó Jim, sin darle más importancia —Ya sabe que en estos días están mucho unos contra otros.

Sí, Anom sabía que los muggles eran adictos a causar daño de forma tanto inesperada como brutal, pero lo que se le hizo más extraño fue la respuesta de Black.

—¿Cómo pudo oír el alboroto? —se atrevió a indagar.

Jim justo terminó su almuerzo al escuchar esa pregunta, pero no contestó. Al contrario, se puso de pie y fue al mostrador a pagar su cuenta. Anom lo observó celosamente y pudo percatarse de que parecía tener prisa por salir de ahí.

—Veamos si es cierta mi sospecha —susurró en español, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto, ir a pagar su cuenta y salir del lugar tan rápido como podía.

Y es que para quien lo mirara bien, hubiera resultado evidente una leve cojera.

&&&

Jim Black le había mentido a alguien. Eso en sí no era demasiado extraño, todos los días hay personas mintiéndose entre sí, ya sea en cosas sin importancia o en asuntos en extremo delicados. Pero Jim Black no era como la mayoría de las personas. Él era de los que tenía muy en alto el concepto de la honradez y cada vez que mentía, se sentía mal por un buen rato.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para remordimientos. Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, una verdadera catástrofe se estaba produciendo sobre las cabezas de magos y brujas en el Ministerio y ninguno iba a hacer nada para detenerla. Simplemente porque no era asunto suyo, así lo marcaban las leyes. Black nunca entendió eso, para él eso era ridículo. O tal vez tomaba las leyes mágicas referentes a los muggles más en serio que sus colegas por estar casado con una muggle. Muggle que en ese momento le preocupaba.

Casiopea Black, reconocida oncóloga pediatra de Londres, había sido enviada a un curso de actualización en Estados Unidos por parte del hospital donde trabajaba, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por sus pacientes. Esos niños enfermos era tan importantes para ella como su esposo y su hijo y nunca se perdonaría si les pasaba algo.

—Ojalá no sea allí —suplicó en voz baja, corriendo por la calle cuanto podía, pues sentía una punzada en el costado izquierdo, donde se ponía la mano de vez en cuando.

Pero para su desgracia, en cuanto estuvo frente al enorme edificio blanco y gris del Hospital Saint Helen, cercano al Támesis, sus peores sospechas se volvieron realidad, pues lo encontró envuelto en llamas. Era una institución de beneficencia, que gracias en gran parte a la doctora Black, había logrado recaudar suficientes fondos para dotarla de lo necesario y más. Era de los escasos hospitales londinenses que tenían equipo para tratar cáncer, la especialidad de la doctora Black, y ésa era la razón por la que los vecinos, ricos y pobres, mantenían el hospital funcionando a como diera lugar. Y simplemente lo que estaba pasando lo consideraban lo más injusto del mundo.

Jim no perdió tiempo. Buscó un sitio vacío, pero el único era un pequeño callejón situado a un costado del hospital y los bomberos muggles no permitían el paso. Así las cosas, tuvo que aparecerse con mucho cuidado y al reaparecer, sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado de nuevo. Sin darle importancia, cerró los ojos de inmediato, se concentró por unos minutos y poco a poco, en su lugar, quedó un perro negro de gran tamaño con una herida en el costado izquierdo que sangraba levemente.

El perro, un pastor belga de pelo muy corto, alzó el hocico y olfateó el aire, pero a cada momento tenía que bajar la vista por la cantidad de humo que salía del edificio. Por fin, luego de unos minutos, pudo orientarse y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se coló al interior del hospital y comenzó a ayudar en lo que podía.

Tanto bomberos como víctimas se sorprendían al ver al perro ir de un lado a otro con presteza, como si conociera el lugar a la perfección, pero al ver la enorme ayuda que prestaba al indicar con ladridos y demás acciones dónde había gente qué sacar, decidieron que su inusual comportamiento se analizaría después, cuando las labores de rescate concluyeran. Así estuvieron durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que inesperadamente, en una de las habitaciones hubo un fogonazo que impidió que los bomberos siguieran avanzando por el último pasillo que les faltaba por examinar en busca de personas. El perro, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte. Las llamas alcanzaron su herida y lo lastimaron aún más. Uno de los bomberos lo vio caer al suelo, gimiendo levemente, y trató de acercársele para sacarlo, pero en eso sintió que algo lo jalaba desde atrás. Giró la cabeza y cuál no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era.

—¡Otro perro! —soltó, bastante sorprendido.

El otro perro, que tenía aspecto de husky siberiano y tenía una herida notoria en la pata trasera derecha, lo tenía sujeto por la chaqueta del uniforme con los dientes y no lo dejaba acercarse al pastor belga, cosa que en sí era extraña. Y fue aún más extraña cuando el husky soltó la chaqueta del bombero y fue directo al perro negro, al que empezó a mover con el hocico, como queriendo hacerlo reaccionar. El bombero se quedó estático por un minuto, pero a unos gritos de sus compañeros se despabiló y siguió con su trabajo, olvidándose de los perros. El husky, entonces, agarró al pastor del cuello con sus dientes y lo sacó de allí a rastras, procurando no ser visto por los humanos que aún andaban por ahí, hasta que llegó a una puerta de servicio que daba a una calle trasera. Ahí el husky escondió bien al pastor, tras un contenedor de basura, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La mayor parte de la atención de los numerosos transeúntes era el incendio del hospital y nadie se tomaba la molestia de ir allí, por lo que el husky, que en realidad era un lobo, luego de ver por un largo segundo al pastor, comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta adoptar la de un hombre joven de cabello castaño, corto y enredado, y ojos grises.

—Lo sabía —musitó Anom Nicté en son de triunfo, al examinar los ojos del pastor belga antes de tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo de allí.

Y es que había visto que a diferencia de otros perros, ese pastor belga en particular tenía los ojos de un vistoso y brillante color violeta.

&&&

Jim Black no sabía dónde estaba y no se preocupó en averiguarlo hasta que recordó que antes de quedar inconsciente, estaba transformado. ¿Pues qué había sucedido?

—¡Ah, ya despertó! —dijo una suave voz de mujer —Buenas tardes, señor Black.

—¿Quién…?

—Tranquilo, primero dígame si ya no le duele el costado.

Jim se llevó una mano a su herida y notó que eso no le dolió tanto como antes.

—Ya no me duele —respondió entrecortadamente.

—Eso es bueno. Ahora voy a ver si el loquito de mi hermano está mejor —anunció la voz y se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Jim abrió los ojos por fin y percibió que estaba en un cuarto pequeño y cuadrado, sin ventanas, y él estaba tendido en la cama. Se sentó y vio que tenía un vendaje muggle en el costado, por lo que se preguntó si había vuelto a la normalidad en la calle y algún muggle lo había recogido. En eso llamaron a la puerta y la misma voz avisó su regreso.

—Bueno, los dos están mejor de lo que yo esperaba —la voz le pertenecía a una mujer de cabello castaño, corto y algo enredado, y profundos y tristes ojos grises.

—Yo la he visto antes —afirmó Jim, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No hemos tenido el gusto de ser presentados, así que lo dudo —aclaró la mujer, sonriendo con delicadeza —Al que quizá ha visto es al loco de mi hermanito. Somos gemelos y muchos dicen que de no ser por el sexo, seríamos igualitos.

—Nicté —soltó entonces Jim, sin poder creerlo.

La mujer asintió y levantó la vista cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Entra, Anom —indicó —Está despierto.

Anom Nicté, con cierta dificultad para caminar, entró a la habitación, sonriendo.

—No vas a regañarme¿o sí, Abil? —dijo Anom en español —Si no lo hacía, se moría achicharrado ahí adentro y además, lo habrían descubierto.

—No tienes remedio —indicó Abil Nicté Graham en el mismo idioma, con semblante severo —Pero no importa, lo discutiremos luego. Tienes que volver al trabajo.

Anom asintió y se desapareció. Abil, en tanto, revisaba el vendaje de Jim, mientras éste se quedaba quieto, tratando de recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —inquirió, cuando Abil le dijo que podía irse y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Buena pregunta —Abil arqueó una ceja —Anom memorizó su olor anoche, cuando estuvo en Wiltshire. Y al ver en dónde se metió cuando oyó el alboroto en Saint Helen…

—Un segundo¿no me diga que su hermano… su hermano era el lobo? —Jim sonaba incrédulo y no era para menos —¿Él era el lobo que ayudó a capturar a Malfoy?

Abil asintió.

—¿Acaso también es animago?

—No exactamente —explicó Abil —En nuestra familia, no se aprende a hacer cosas como ésas, se nace con ellas. Digamos que… somos un compendio de habilidades extraordinarias, incluso para los magos. Todo miembro de nuestra familia tiene cuando menos una habilidad que lo distingue de los demás. Son los _Legados_ de los Nicté.

—¿Y el Legado de su hermano es…? —quiso saber Jim.

—_Zoomorfismo_ —respondió Abil con seriedad —Puede convertirse en animal. En nuestro país, la palabra para designar a los que pueden hacerlo es _nahualli_.

—¿Quiere decir que es un animago?

—No, porque nadie le enseñó. Ésa es la diferencia entre animago y nahualli: el primero necesita aprender a transformarse y el segundo, a controlar la transformación.

A Jim le parecía curiosa aquella explicación, pero al menos tenía sentido. Él había ido a Wiltshire en su forma canina para vigilar desde el exterior la mansión Malfoy, pensando que después de haber estado en la celda de Malfoy padre, se había grabado su olor lo suficiente como para detectarlo con rapidez. Y ahora sabía quién era el que lo había ayudado en esa empresa.

—¿Porqué fue su hermano a Wiltshire? —inquirió.

—Si se lo dijera¿promete no decir nada sobre mi hermano? —preguntó Abil a su vez.

—Sólo si ustedes prometen no decir nada sobre mí —aceptó Jim —Soy animago ilegal y eso podría costarme el empleo.

Abil asintió con firmeza.

—Le doy mi palabra —dijo —Verá, Anom fue porque nuestro papá se lo pidió. Él iba a ir y ayudar a atrapar a Malfoy, pero lo detuvieron en Nantes, así que no pudo.

—¿Y porqué querría su padre, prófugo de la justicia, ayudar a atrapar a otro prófugo de la justicia? —para Jim eso no tenía sentido —Explíquese.

—Muy sencillo: quería lograr que el hijo de Malfoy se casara. Para vengarse de él. Sé que conoce el caso, es auror y participó en él.

Jim asintió, sin tomar en cuenta que Abil misma había dicho que no lo conocía y por lo tanto, que era muy extraño que supiera su profesión o los casos que él investigaba.

—Mire, por el momento debo irme —Abil se dirigió a la puerta —Puede volver aquí cuando quiera. Los Nicté siempre lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Jim asintió en silencio, tratando de asimilar toda la información recién recibida, y se desapareció un segundo después. Abil lo vio partir y casi de inmediato soltó un brevísimo alarido, quitándose el guante negro que lucía ese día. Su tatuaje en forma de cabeza de serpiente emplumada emitió un destello verde esmeralda y luego regresó a la normalidad.

—Supongo que era parte del pacto —musitó, volviendo a calarse el guante en la mano y saliendo de la habitación —No revelar lo de los Legados a extranjeros.

Con todo, el hablar de esos Legados no era lo que más le preocupaba.

&&&

_Gente, soy Bell. Gracias por seguir la historia con tanto interés, a pesar de tantas locuras. Ahora, sin dilataciones, pasemos a los comentarios y curiosidades._

_¡Vaya, vaya, capturaron a Malfoy! Como ya vieron, la ayuda animal estuvo a la orden del día. Y Patrick ya no tiene que ver con su padre (según él, los lazos de sangre son complicados)¡vaya capi! Además, el joven Malfoy ya está casado con su querida pelirroja y disfruta de la noche de bodas. ¡Uy, qué tiernos! Eso es amor, estoy segura._

_Por otra parte, creo que a Tonks, como siempre, no le cayó rápidamente el veinte de porqué le cayó bien al lobito. ¡Pues Tonks, creo que tienes buena mano para los lobos! Primero Lupin (cosa que estoy a punto de adaptar en este fic, no lo duden) y ahora Nicté¡tienes pegue, amiga! Y eso que eres un tanto… atolondrada._

_¿Y qué les pareció la direfencia entre animago y nahualli? Quiero que me digan la verdad, porque para la historia, tiene que quedar muy clara dicha diferencia. Además, este capi es como la introducción a ese tema de los Legados, así que pónganse alertas para cuando se vuelva a mencionar, que será muy pronto. Aparte, me dieron ganas de honrar a Sirius haciendo que su hijo fuera animago ilegal, como él. ¿Por qué se hizo animago ilegal, quieren saber? Pues en cuanto lo averigüe, se los digo. ¡En serio! Es que esa parte aún no la escribo, sé que soy medio loca, pero así soy más creativa. Pueden estar seguros (as)._

_Por el momento es todo, a menos que ustedes tengan alguna otra curiosidad o comentario qué hacerme. Si es así, háganmelo saber por el medio habitual. Cuídense, échenle ganas a todo lo que hagan y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. Estando a 12 de septiembre, me dirijo a mi público ofreciendo disculpas en nombre de quien sea que causara que éste y los dos capítulos siguientes no pudieran ser vistos por algún error de sistema. Ojalá que esta re-actualización (tuve que borrar los capítulos y subirlos de nueva cuenta, aunque esta vez lo haré de uno por uno, para ver cómo va el asunto) sí funcione y ya puedan leerme en santa paz. Gracias a Trisha por hacerme ver lo que sucedía con los capítulos, para poder corregirlo. Ahora sí, nos leemos.  
_


	10. Confidencias

**Diez: Confidencias.**

El resto de julio transcurrió sin incidentes. Danielle, luego de la boda de su hermano, se pasó una semana en casa de los Potter mientras Patrick y Frida ponían todo en orden en Estados Unidos. Al cabo de ese tiempo, Patrick recogió a Danielle y agradeciéndoles a los Potter su hospitalidad, se la llevó a conocer su casa en Massachusetts. La pequeña quedó encantada, dado que Patrick estaba en lo cierto: la vista de la bahía era espléndida.

—¡Ay, Pat, es un lugar bellísimo! —exclamó Danielle al ver la vista desde su dormitorio por primera vez —Ojalá viniéramos aquí siempre que se pudiera.

—¿De verdad te gustaría? —comentó Patrick con reserva.

—Claro que sí —Danielle dejó de mirar por el amplio ventanal de su dormitorio y se volvió hacia su hermano —¿O no quieres que venga?

—No es eso —Patrick se encogió de hombros —Es que no se ha resuelto tu custodia. Por cierto, hay que volver en tres días: tú para el fallo final y yo, a seguir trabajando.

—¡Qué lástima! —se quejó Danielle, haciendo un mohín de disgusto y abriendo su baúl —Yo esperaba quedarme más días aquí.

—Si todo se resuelve bien, estarás aquí todo agosto —prometió Patrick, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en Inglaterra, Hally se puso un poco triste cuando Danielle se fue, pero eso no evitó que se divirtiera visitando a Rose y paseando con ella en Hyde Park. Hubieran querido invitar a sus otros amigos que seguían en la ciudad, pero Henry les dijo que Hyde Park quedaba muy lejos de su casa, a Procyon le sucedía igual y en cuanto a Sunny, Snape no le dio permiso ni para asomarse por la ventana en cuanto volvió de Nantes. Por eso no había ido a la boda de Patrick acompañando a William.

—Sí que es un bonito verano… —mascullaba Sunny de vez en cuando, dando vueltas por la casa de Snape, haciendo lo mismo que el verano pasado, ordenar todo.

No encontraba forma de pasar las vacaciones más o menos soportables. Sólo esperaba que su hermano se mudara a su departamento, lo que ocurriría en agosto, para ver si así obtenía permiso de Snape para visitarlo. Ya lo había intentado y Snape le dio un rotundo _no_ como respuesta.

Y mientras estaban así las cosas, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts. En casa de los Longbottom hubo revuelo, pues Nerie recibió la suya y la niña estaba muy entusiasmada por poder ir por fin al afamado colegio. La señora Longbottom de inmediato hizo arreglos para ir al callejón Diagon el último fin de semana de julio, quedando de acuerdo con las señoras Luna y Potter. Hally y Rose, al enterarse del arreglo, contactaron a todos sus amigos, queriendo verlos en el callejón Diagon, pero dudaron que pudiera lograrse.

Al menos de Procyon y Henry obtuvieron respuesta enseguida. Procyon les dijo que trataría de convencer a la madrina de su padre para que lo llevara, puesto que ese fin de semana sería su cumpleaños, pero no prometía nada por el trabajo de ella. Y Henry, que su madre tendría libre ese fin de semana, así que él probablemente sí las vería. La única que retrasó su respuesta fue Sunny. Y no porque ella lo quisiera.

—Por favor, no sea así —le decía Sunny a Snape un miércoles por la tarde, cuando casi oscurecía, en cuanto éste descubrió a una lechuza pequeña y de color gris claro revoloteando por su dormitorio —Diga que sí. Y si no puede, le llamo a Will y…

Snape soltó un bufido. Sunny reconoció muy tarde que estaba perdiendo puntos con su tutor al mencionar a William. Ya había notado que eso no le hacía gracia al profesor.

—Sólo era una sugerencia —se apresuró a decir, agitando un poco su larga melena castaña —Mire, si no quiere, le diré a Rose que no la veré y ya. Ven, _Cloudy_.

La lechuza gris obedeció al llamado y se posó en el respaldo de la silla que Sunny tenía frente a una mesa que le servía de escritorio y en la cual estaba sentada.

—Veamos¿dónde dejé la pluma? —musitó Sunny, revolviendo el contenido de una caja de cartón —¡Ah, aquí está! Bueno, a escribir…

Justo había mojado la punta de la pluma con tinta cuando un golpeteo en su ventana la distrajo. Una lechuza de plumaje castaño, con el pecho moteado, aleteaba afuera y daba golpes en el cristal con el pico.

—Debe ser de Walter —musitó Sunny y fue a abrir la ventana. La lechuza castaña entró y fue a posarse en la cabecera de la cama —¿Te fue bien, _Nutty_? —le preguntó, a lo que la lechuza respondió con un ulular cansado.

—¿De dónde viene? —quiso saber Snape.

—De Gales —respondió Sunny sin expresión alguna y le dio la espalda.

Seguía molesta por la negativa de Snape de llevarla al callejón Diagon el último fin de semana de julio, para ver a sus amigos, pero lo que realmente la tenía de tan mal humor era reconocer que su tutor le importaba más de lo que creía. Si no¿porqué le había molestado tanto lo que había dicho Wendy Drake sobre él en Nantes? Ella juraba que nada de eso era cierto¿pero de verdad lo sería¿Tenía la absoluta certeza de que el profesor no la mantenía a su lado solamente por interés?

—Tonterías —musitó con desdén y la vista fija en el mensaje que _Nutty_ acababa de llevarle —Eso son, sólo tonterías. No tengo porqué hacerle caso.

Snape comprendió que Sunny ni se refería a él en sus susurros y que ni lo requería, por lo que salió del dormitorio. Al bajar las escaleras, se preguntó por enésima vez porqué le preocupaba tanto Sunny Wilson. Porque ésa era la palabra exacta para definir lo que sentía por ella la mayor parte del tiempo: preocupación.

—Tonterías —masculló el hombre y salió de la casa.

Y es que sentir algo así por una niña le parecía una verdadera tontería. No comprendía porqué justo ahora se le daba la oportunidad de cambiar de esa forma, sin quererlo siquiera, y todo por una personita que tenía que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. No creía que fuera porque Sunny se pareciera a su abuela, había superado lo de Wendy Lenox el mismo instante en que ella, como Wendy Drake, se había presentado en el castillo de Hogwarts a reclamar a su nieta, pero aún así…

—¡Disculpe! —dijo de mal humor, al chocar con alguien en Regent's Park, a donde había entrado sin darse cuenta.

—No hay cuidado —afirmó un hombre de traje oscuro y corbata a rayas, con semblante distraído —¡Billy, no me dejes atrás, hijo!

El hombre llamaba a un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, que corría por delante de él dando vueltas y riendo despreocupadamente. El hombre de traje lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la mano y siguió su camino, pero a Snape aquello le causó curiosidad. Miró a su alrededor, constatando que aquel día muchos padres habían llevado de paseo a sus hijos. El hombre con el que acababa de chocar conducía a su pequeño a una banca y ambos se sentaron en ella. A Snape le causó una sensación extraña ver al hombre prodigándole toda clase de atenciones al niño con aspecto distraído, revisando el contenido de un maletín de piel que cargaba. Era como si no hubiera querido ir allí, pero aún así lo estuviera disfrutando. Para Snape era inexplicable el cariño que los padres sentían por sus hijos, para él era un misterio. Había sido testigo de varias escenas entre padres e hijos a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna le aclaraba la gran incógnita¿porqué los padres aman a sus hijos?

—Vaya, vaya¿quién diría que vería esto algún día?

La voz sonaba tras él y se volvió. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir los almendrados ojos de Dahlia Holmes fijos en él, con las cejas fruncidas combinadas con una expresión de genuina sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dahlia? —inquirió Snape con desgano.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —la aurora agitó su cabeza, como si mentalmente pidiera paciencia —Yo paso por aquí todos los días para ir a casa, después del trabajo.

—Doy una vuelta —Snape parecía dispuesto a salir de ahí a como diera lugar —No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

—No mucho, la verdad —admitió la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros —Saluda a la señorita Wilson por mí¿quieres? Es una buena niña.

—Eso lo dirás tú —espetó Snape, comenzando a andar —Yo la considero más que nada una niña bastante extraña. Al menos en estos días.

—¡Ah, vaya! Seguramente sí le dolió lo que le dijo Lenox acerca de ti.

Si Holmes quería detener a Snape, lo consiguió. El hombre se giró bruscamente, con una mueca de incredulidad y estupor en su cetrino rostro.

—¿Wendy le dijo cosas sobre mí? —inquirió, bastante extrañado.

Holmes suspiró, como si se hubiera percatado de que había dicho cosas que no debía.

—No puedo contestar esa pregunta —se resolvió a decir —Es información confidencial.

—¡No me salgas con eso! —Snape había perdido la paciencia, cosa que sobresaltó a Holmes a más no poder —Si lo insinúas, puedes explicarlo, Dahlia.

—Muy bien, lo admito, puedo hacerlo —Holmes se encogió de hombros —En realidad, es algo que mencionó cuando la interrogamos con Veritaserum al regresarla a Azkaban y que luego Nicté confirmó…

—¿Cuál Nicté?

—Acab Nicté, Snape¿eres tonto o sólo finges serlo? —ahora era Holmes quien hablaba con impaciencia.

—Sólo confirmaba lo que sabía —se defendió Snape al instante, recordando vagamente que Holmes podía ser bastante pesada si no se hablaba con ella racionalmente.

Holmes hizo un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió.

—Como te iba diciendo, Lenox es una interesada de lo peor. ¿Recuerdas porqué se supone que se fugó?

Snape asintió, recordando cierta visita de Holmes a su casa. Le había enseñado un recorte de periódico el mismo día que Sunny fue a una fiesta en casa de los Potter, a finales de junio. El recorte era de principios de marzo y en él se encontraba la notificación de la Oficina de Asuntos Familiares de Magos Menores de Edad sobre la tutela de Sunny. Y en esa notificación, anexaban el hecho de que se había establecido que la niña era hija de la bruja Ethel Wilson, cuyo apellido de soltera era Drake, y que tenía derecho a disponer de lo que la finada Ethel había dejado abandonado en su cámara de Gringotts, lo que era una fortuna pequeña pero bastante considerable.

—Quería el dinero de su hija —dijo Snape por fin —Y seguro pensó que muerta la nieta, todo pasaría por ley a sus manos.

—Pues así funciona normalmente, y como creyó que lograría matar a la niña, le soltó que eras tú el que sólo la cuidaba por eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que oíste: Lenox le aseguró a la señorita Wilson que sólo te hacías cargo de ella porque querías su dinero. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más increíble?

—¿Qué?

—Que la niña no le creyó.

Ahora sí Snape tenía prisa por salir de allí como fuera. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Wendy a decirle eso a Sunny? Pero en cuanto lo pensó, se congeló por completo. Porque se había dado cuenta de que en verdad le preocupaba lo que Sunny pudiera pensar de él.

—Tengo un problema —afirmó con cansancio, sin moverse de sitio.

Holmes lo contempló un largo segundo, antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Oye, tengo qué irme, así que…

—Tengo una pregunta —la detuvo Snape inesperadamente —¿Qué voy a decirle?

—¿Disculpa?

Snape la miró y Holmes se quedó helada, ya que por primera vez en su vida, Snape no se veía frío ni duro. Se veía… como una persona normal.

—¿Qué voy a decirle si pregunta? —al oír eso, Holmes supo que se refería a Sunny —Para ser franco, al principio por eso acepté la tutela, por el dinero. Pero después…

Holmes arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ahora sí te importa esa niña? —soltó.

Snape, muy a su pesar, asintió, lo que sorprendió a Holmes aún más. Pensó que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué —se atrevió a decir Snape, luego de pensarlo —Solamente pasó. Un día la consideraba una molesta niña que el Ministerio me había impuesto y al día siguiente me molesta que nombre a su hermano para todo. ¿Tú entiendes algo?

Holmes se había quedado sorprendida a cada palabra de Snape, pero más por el tono en el que el profesor hablaba. A medida que soltaba todo aquello, se escuchaba como un hombre común y corriente y no como el insensible y arrogante que ella recordaba. Aunque bien pensado, eso nunca le había importado para… No, mejor no pensar en el pasado. Mejor enfocarse en el presente, dado que el pasado no podía cambiarse.

—Si de verdad quieres mi opinión… —comenzó Holmes, procurando hablar despacio y con prudencia, para no hacer que Snape se enfadara —Lo que puedes hacer es hablarle con la verdad. Si no lo haces, ella se hartará de ti y luego no querrá volver a verte. Como le ha pasado a todos los que te han llegado a apreciar aunque sea un poco.

Y en ese punto se detuvo, pues no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero al menos pudo percatarse que Snape ya no se veía tan raro. Poco a poco, recobraba su habitual aspecto, cosa que sin querer lamentó.

—No creí que fueras buena dando consejos, Dahlia —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente —Pero gracias. Disculpa, ahora debo irme.

Holmes asintió, pero lo detuvo con una frase.

—De nada, Severus. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Snape se volvió, asintió silenciosamente y se alejó.

Y por eso no pudo ver la sutil y dulce sonrisa que a Holmes se le dibujaba en la cara.

&&&

—¿De verdad tenía esa cara?

Magnolia Black, antes Magnolia Ferguson, se encontraba en la sala de su nueva casa, ubicada en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. La casa de los Black, que siempre había presentado la facha de ser el hogar de magos tenebrosos, ahora era por completo diferente. Magnolia había hecho una maravilla arreglándola y remodelándola a su antojo, por lo que cualquiera que hubiera conocido la mansión antes no hubiera dado crédito a sus ojos. Siendo una bruja poderosa e inteligente, había logrado deshacer los encantamientos de presencia permanente de los retratos del vestíbulo (incluyendo el de la señora Black, para fortuna suya) y los había enviado al sótano, a cuya puerta le echó un hechizo de impasibilidad para no oír a los retratados. Ahora, cómodamente sentada en un sillón tapizado con tela floreada, escuchaba atentamente lo que Dahlia Holmes le relataba.

—Lo juro, casi me asustó —contó Holmes entonces, refiriéndose a su encuentro con Snape en Regent's Park hacía apenas un par de horas —Y lo más extraño fue lo que me reveló sobre la niña que está a su cargo. Magnolia, de verdad le importa¿no crees que eso es casi increíble?

—Yo diría imposible —razonó Magnolia al cabo de unos segundos —Es decir, puede ser que te dijera la verdad, y en ese caso, mis respetos para esa niña. Se ganó al odioso de Quejicus y eso no lo hubiera logrado cualquiera.

Holmes frunció las cejas de tal modo, que a Magnolia le provocó un ataque de risa. La aurora no entendió nada y no tiene tiempo de replicar, porque entonces se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal (modificado, por supuesto, no con el horrible sonido que tenía en otros tiempos) y Magnolia, todavía riendo, se apresuró a abrir. Únicamente dejó de reír cuando saludó efusivamente a quien acababa de llegar.

—¡Hola, cariño¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?

Holmes cayó en la cuenta de que se iba a encontrar con alguien a quien no quería ver, pero era demasiado tarde. La respuesta al saludo de Magnolia se escuchó cuando ella y sus nuevas visitas entraron a la sala.

—Soy el único nieto que tienes, abuela —Procyon Black se zafó lentamente del abrazo de su abuela, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —Y estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Y ustedes dos, eh? —Magnolia se dirige a la pareja de adultos que acompañan a su nieto —Sigo esperando cierta lechuza al respecto.

—No juegues, Magnolia —pidió una mujer muy hermosa, de rostro pecoso y cabello castaño y rizado que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, quien dirigió sus ojos, de un suave tono azul grisáceo, hacia Holmes —¡Dahlia!

La mencionada dio un respingo y saludó calladamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hace mucho que no te veo —se apresuró a decir la castaña, yendo hacia Holmes y tendiéndole la mano —Como mis vacaciones comenzaron el mes pasado…

—Me di cuenta, Heather —comentó Holmes, estrechándole la mano.

—¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Holmes? —saludó el otro adulto que iba con Procyon, un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano, ojos claros y ropa desgastada.

—Bien, Lupin, gracias —respondió Holmes secamente, poniéndose de pie —Si no les importa, tengo que irme. Hay mucho trabajo en el cuartel, ya se imaginarán…

—No te irás porque me reí¿verdad? —quiso saber Magnolia.

Holmes negó con la cabeza y acto seguido se desapareció.

—¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien con Dahlia Holmes? —quiso saber el profesor Lupin.

—¡Ah, eso! —dijo Heather O'Campbell sonrió despreocupadamente —Es desde hace tiempo. Procyon, cariño, dile a tu abuela a qué vinimos, por favor.

—¡Ah, sí! —recordó el niño de pronto —Abuela¿puede llevarme tía Heather al callejón Diagon el fin de semana que viene? Algunos de mis amigos van a estar allí.

—Tengo que pensarlo —admitió Magnolia —Pero no creo que haya inconveniente.

—¡Gracias, abuela! —Procyon le dio un fuerte abrazo —Y otra cosa: tengo que dormir aquí esta noche. Y no me preguntes porqué —agregó, al ver las rubias cejas de su abuela arquearse con extrañeza —Es cosa de tía Heather.

Al ver a su amiga con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, Magnolia supuso lo que se traía entre manos y le sonrió al niño.

—Muy bien, no hay problema. ¿Sabes cuál es tu dormitorio aquí?

Procyon negó con la cabeza.

—Pues te lo mostraré —Magnolia le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Heather mientras abandonaba la sala —Ustedes esperen un momento, Heather, tengo que contarles algo.

Los otros dos asintieron y tomaron asiento en un largo sofá. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

—¿Qué querrá decirnos? —preguntó.

—Con que no sea lo de la lechuza otra vez… —suspiró Heather, inclinando la cabeza.

—Eso se solucionará pronto, lo prometo —el profesor Lupin le tomó una mano —Pero antes… Heather, tengo que decirte que…

—¡Por fin! —Magnolia acababa de entrar a la sala, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro —Procyon no quería quedarse en su dormitorio, es tan terco como su padre. Por cierto, antes de que llegaran, Dahlia me dijo algo increíble¿listos para oírlo?

Y les relató todo acerca de lo que Holmes vivió en Regent's Park.

—Si he de serles sincero, ya lo veía venir —comentó el profesor Lupin —Lo único que resulta extraño es que lo admitiera frente a alguien.

—¿Ya lo veías venir? —se sorprendió Heather.

—Estando ambos en el colegio, noté que se comportaba algo extraño, es todo —apuntó el profesor Lupin a modo de excusa —Por cierto, Heather, si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde al restaurante.

—¡Ah, ése es el gran misterio! —dejó escapar Magnolia, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Mejor cállate, amiga mía, porque si no dejaré de hablarte —amenazó Heather.

—Como quieras —Magnolia borró la sonrisa de picardía de su rostro —Muy bien, los dejo ir, pero no vayan a desvelarse¿sí? Ya no estamos para esas cosas.

—Veo que sigues teniendo sentido del humor —el profesor Lupin le sonrió —Eso le encantaba a Sirius¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo —Magnolia esbozó una sonrisa triste sin poder evitarlo —Él decía que le encantaba ese rasgo mío. Bueno, no los entretengo más. Que tengan una excelente noche.

La pareja sonrió con cierta timidez y salió de la casa, pero Magnolia había captado cierta mirada triste en el profesor. La analizó largo rato, mientras estaba en su cocina preparando la cena para ella y Procyon, hasta que llegó a una dolorosa conclusión.

—Remus se lo va a decir —murmuró, antes de llamar a su nieto a cenar —Por favor, que todo le salga bien, por favor…

Pero un mal presentimiento la hacía creer que sería todo lo contrario.

&&&

La Cucharilla Dorada, el restaurante más conocido por los magos londinendes, se hallaba en uno de los locales más amplios del callejón Diagon, cerca de Gringotts y de las oficinas de El Profeta. El profesor Lupin no tenía oro suficiente para pagar una reservación allí y aunque lo hubiera tenido, nunca se la hubieran concedido, pero Heather era otra cosa. No hay nada como una buena cantidad de galeones y un apellido ilustre para abrirte las puertas que quieras y el hecho de que Heather tuviera una cuenta en Gringotts con varios ceros y que además fuera una O'Campbell, le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Lo que no le quedó muy claro fue el motivo por el cual, antes de anunciarse a la recepcionista, ésta le lanzó una mirada despectiva al profesor Lupin.

—Vaya tipa —masculló Heather de mal genio, cuando ella y el profesor tomaron asiento a una mesa frente a una ventana, por la cual se observaba un cielo bellamente despejado y una pequeña luna en cuarto menguante que se asomaba tras una frágil nube —Sí que es una pedante.

—Cálmate, Heather —pidió el profesor Lupin serenamente —A mí no me importa…

—Remus, dices eso porque eres muy amable, pero esa actitud no es para mí —Heather tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba el menú forrado en piel negra con bordes dorados —A mí no me gusta que miren a las personas de esa forma.

—Sus razones tendrá —supuso el profesor Lupin, inseguro —Bien¿qué vas a ordenar?

Heather, ante esa pregunta, dejó su enojo de lado y puso atención al menú que examinaba, decidiéndose por un filete acompañado de ensalada. El profesor Lupin ordenó algo parecido y para disgusto de Heather, el mesero miró al profesor de la misma forma que la recepcionista, lo que casi la hace perder la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a todos aquí? —se extrañó, cuando el mesero se alejó.

—No tengo idea —al profesor no le convenía sacar a colación el tema justo en ese momento, así que decidió hacerse el desentendido —¿Cenamos?

Heather, no muy convencida, le hizo caso, pero ella no era de las personas que se olvidaban de algún asunto fácilmente. Mientras saboreaba el filete, con discreción paseó la mirada por las otras mesas, la mayor parte ocupadas por magos y brujas con aires de grandeza y atuendos costosos, y notó miradas despectivas y hasta una que otra asqueada en todas las caras. Trató de no darle importancia, pero no se explicaba la razón de aquel comportamiento. Cuando pasó a la ensalada, vio cómo el mesero que los había atendido parecía discutir con un mago de túnica negra y perfil imponente, que asentía de vez en cuando a lo que el mesero decía, y de pronto el mago de túnica negra avanzó a su mesa.

—Buenas noches, señores —saludó el mago, sonriendo con burla en dirección al profesor Lupin —¿Están bien atendidos hasta ahora?

—Sí, gracias —respondió el profesor Lupin, sin alzar la vista de su plato.

El mago, como si no lo hubiera oído, miró a Heather.

—¿Están bien atendidos hasta ahora? —repitió.

—Ya oyó que sí —replicó Heather, molesta —Retírese, por favor.

El mago, visiblemente contrariado, se alejó de la mesa, y le musitó cosas al mesero, a las cuales él respondía con ademanes rebeldes y una negativa de cabeza.

—Nos brincaremos lo demás —le indicó Heather a su acompañante —Pediremos el postre y nos iremos. Este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

—La última vez que viniste fue con Stephen Harrison, en una cita —recordó Lupin, sonriendo con fina ironía —Y él vestía mejor que yo.

Ese comentario hizo reír a Heather, lo que la calmó un poco.

—De todas formas, hazme caso —pidió ella —El postre y nos vamos¿sí?

El profesor asintió, porque de todas formas, no quería hablar con ella en un lugar público, donde cualquiera podía oírlos o peor aún, interrumpirlos. Así que terminaron con su platillo y al ir el mesero a retirarles los platos, Heather ordenó flan de postre para ambos. El mesero, con claro gesto de no querer atenderlos, asintió y desapareció entre las mesas, dejando a Heather con una muy mala impresión suya.

—No entiendo porqué este lugar se volvió tan desagradable —comentó —¿Y cómo es que recuerdas que vine aquí con Stephen Harrison?

—Lo recuerdo porque Sirius me lo contó —Lupin puso una expresión nostálgica —Aquí fue donde se le declaró a Magnolia¿lo olvidas? El mismo día que tú y Harrison salieron.

—No lo sabía —confesó Heather —Magnolia nunca me lo dijo.

—Se nota.

En eso llegó el postre y lo comieron sin mucho ánimo, aunque en cada uno era distinto el motivo. Se lo terminaron y cuando Heather pidió la cuenta, el mesero la miró como si hubiera hecho algo inconcebible.

—¿Tan pronto, señorita O'Campbell? —logró musitar.

—Tengo que ir a otro lugar —se disculpó Heather —Vamos, muchacho, la cuenta.

El mesero obedeció y cinco segundos después le extendía un pequeño pergamino con la cuenta. Lupin hizo ademán de tomarlo, pero Heather no lo dejó.

—Yo invito —le recordó —Déjame pagar.

—No me extraña —musitó el mesero con desdén.

—¿Disculpa? —espetó Heather, antes de poder evitarlo.

El mesero negó repetidamente con la cabeza y recibió el oro de manos de Heather. Luego, ella y Lupin salieron del local, estando cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que cruzaron la entrada al Caldero Chorreante y luego, pasaron a la calle muggle.

—No vuelvo a ir allí —juró Heather de mal talante —En serio. De haberlo sabido…

—Tranquila, Heather. Hacía mucho que no venías, así que no podías saberlo. A propósito, tengo algo qué decirte.

Se detuvieron en las cercanías del Támesis, a donde habían llegado sin que Heather lo hubiera notado. Y es que nunca se había enfadado tanto.

—Dime —indicó.

—¿Recuerdas que Magnolia, cuando me contó del hijo y el nieto de Sirius, reconoció que él era animago?

—Claro que lo recuerdo —Heather frunció el entrecejo —Me sorprendió bastante. Y estoy casi segura que tú lo sabías.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sirius, James y Peter se volvieron animagos por mi culpa.

Esa información Heather no se la esperaba, así que de inmediato quiso aclararla.

—¿Sirius, James y Peter? —inquirió.

—Sí, los tres —Lupin suspiró lentamente, como entre cansado y triste, cosa que Heather no dejó de notar —Estábamos en el colegio y ya sabes que James y Sirius eran los más inteligentes en aquel entonces y que cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, lo lograban. Así que luego de tres años de investigar y tratar, supieron cómo hacerse animagos. Lo lograron en quinto. Y ayudaron a Peter en todo lo que pudieron.

—¿Pero porqué…? —quiso preguntar Heather, pero Lupin la interrumpió.

—Ya te lo dije, fue culpa mía. Lo hicieron para estar conmigo, para demostrarme que de verdad eran mis amigos.

—No creo entender bien —Heather movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundida.

—Sé porqué se portaron así en el restaurante —afirmó Lupin repentina y bruscamente, queriendo no darle más vueltas al asunto —¿Recuerdas que no quise venir a cenar contigo el fin de semana pasado?

Heather asintió, sin saber a qué quería llegar.

—No fue porque me sintiera enfermo precisamente, como te dije. Fue porque… porque había luna llena esa noche. Y no podía salir.

—Sigo sin entender lo que… —comenzó Heather, pero en cuanto repasó las palabras _luna llena_, creyó comprender de golpe. Una idea terrible y descabellada llegó a su cabeza, idea mezclada con varios recuerdos vagos de su estancia en el colegio, recuerdos que tenían que ver con extrañas faltas de Lupin una vez al mes —No, Remus —musitó, viéndolo con incredulidad —No es cierto. Por favor, dime que no…

Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que lo que le había dicho el día que se reencontraron era cierto. Remus Lupin era muy transparente y aquella no era la excepción.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? —quiso saber ella, sonando claramente lastimada —¿Porqué no lo supe?

—Porque les pedí a los chicos, a Lily y a Magnolia… Sí, ellas se enteraron por James y Sirius —agregó, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Heather —Les pedí a ellos y a los que luego lo supieron que si te veían, nunca te lo contaran. Heather, te amo y no quería que me rechazaras por… ¿Heather?

La mujer tenía sus claros ojos fijos en la oscura superficie del río, sin decir palabra y aparentemente serena, pero gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y no hacía nada por detenerlas. Al cabo de un instante, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos con fuerza, tallándolos, y trató de sonreír.

—No sé cómo pudiste creer semejante cosa —aseguró y se volvió hacia el profesor con lentitud —Nunca te hubiera rechazado por algo así, Remus. Si hay alguien que te entiende a la perfección, soy yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el profesor Lupin se oía confuso.

—A mi familia no le alegró mucho saber que era metamorfomaga, te lo aseguro —Heather suspiró —Supongo que recuerdas que cuando estaba en el colegio, nunca quería irme a casa —Lupin asintió —Era porque siempre querían que hiciera tonterías con mi habilidad. Sobre todo David, que quería que hiciera maldades… Me sentía un fenómeno.

El profesor Lupin le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Entonces ya somos dos —intentó bromear, para luego ponerse serio —¿Cuándo quieres que le enviemos esa lechuza a Magnolia?

En ese momento, Remus Lupin recibió uno de los mejores regalos de su vida. Recibió a cambio de sus palabras una angelical y radiante sonrisa de parte de Heather O'Campbell.

La mujer que próximamente y si todo salía bien, se convertiría en Heather Lupin.

&&&

_¡Sí, gente linda, sí! Soy Bell Potter, reportándose desde las profundidades de la ciudad de Aguascalientes, deseando que todos estén en perfectas condiciones y después de un condenado problema de red (gracias de nuevo por hacérmelo notar, Trisha). Y como los capítulos anteriores fueron muy activos, decidí poner algo más tranquilo, pero a la vez un poquito meloso. ¿Les sorprendió? Pues comentémoslo con mucho gusto, si no les importa._

_En primera¡Snape, el ogro negro de Snape! No sé si les gustó esa descripción que le hizo Sunny, pero yo creo que le queda bien, además de ser palabras de una niña de once años. Miren con quién terminó confesándose, con la impenetrable Dahlia Holmes¿qué tal? Para mí que Dahlia se traía algo con Quejicus, pero… Bueno, veremos qué tal les va._

_Luego, viene Magnolia, que se ríe de lo que a Dahlia le pasa¡no es para menos! Magnolia tiene un excelente sentido del humor que, como ya vimos, le gustaba a Sirius y heredaron Jim y Procyon. Y qué bueno que remodeló Grimmauld Place, porque en lo personal, de haber oído de nueva cuenta a la madre de Canuto gritar como loca, habría hecho que un personaje le lanzara un hechizo para quemarla, romperla o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo¡esa vieja es insoportable!_

_Y ya para acabar, la presentación de La Cucharilla Dorada, con cena romántica incluida¡me gustaría ir a un lugar así! Pero como soy algo rara, seguramente me mirarían igual que al pobre Remus. ¡Y yo que estoy en contra de la discriminación…! Pero lo bueno fue que Heather no lo rechazó al enterarse de su secreto¡y hubiera hecho muy mal¡Lupin es un encanto! Creo que son el uno para el otro, aunque sentí un gran dejavú (o como se escriba la palabreja esa, sé que me entienden) al leer el sexto libro y pensé "por azares del destino, puse a Lupin con otra metamorfomaga¡qué cosas!". ¿O ustedes qué creen?_

_Bueno, mejor ahí le dejamos. Ya veremos si la señorita O'Campbell se convierte en la señora Lupin, pero eso es después de unos comerciales… ¡No se crean! Eso lo veremos en próximos capítulos. Así que cuídense, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	11. Casualidades

**Once: Casualidades.**

El último fin de semana de julio, Procyon estaba eufórico. Para hablar con exactitud, lo estaba el domingo, ya que era el día que iría al callejón Diagon. Le había llamado a Hally por teléfono para avisarle, pero se encontró con una mala noticia.

—¡Ay, Procyon, lo siento! —se lamentó ella en cuanto lo oyó —Mis padres y yo iremos con los Longbottom el sábado, con Rose y sus padres. Van a comprarle su material a Nerie¿sabes? La prima pequeña de Rose, hermana de Dean… Entra este año a Hogwarts.

Procyon le agradeció de todas formas su atención y a pesar de que inesperadamente Sunny se había comunicado con él y le dijo que Snape (inesperadamente también) había decidido llevarla el domingo al callejón, eso no lo animó mucho. Lo más raro fue que cuando la madrina de su padre le preguntó qué le pasaba, no supo qué contestarle.

—Nada importante, tía Heather —le respondió el niño —En serio.

Pero aún así, el domingo tenía que ser espectacular. Ese domingo sería su cumpleaños y sus cumpleaños siempre eran espectaculares de alguna forma.

—Buenos días, querido —saludó Magnolia a su nieto con el cariño acostumbrado la mañana del último domingo de julio, cuando fue a recogerlo al departamento de su amiga Heather O'Campbell, cerca del Parque Richmond de Londres. En el último minuto, Heather había informado que no podría llevarlo al callejón, así que llamó a su amiga para que ella lo hiciera —Veo que alguien está muy feliz hoy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Abuela… me ahogas —soltó el niño entrecortadamente.

—Magnolia, lo vas a poner como tus ojos —avisó Heather con una sonrisa —Mejor váyanse ya, que después habrá mucha gente. Nos vemos luego, cariño.

—Adiós, tía Heather —se despidió Procyon, dándole un breve abrazo.

Abuela y nieto salieron del departamento, salieron del modesto edificio de cinco pisos y se fueron a pie al callejón Diagon. Aunque claro, para eso necesitaban tomar un autobús.

—A ti te pasa algo —le dijo Magnolia de pronto al niño —¿Qué tienes, querido?

Procyon se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada, abuela, sólo que quisiera que papá y mamá estuvieran aquí hoy.

Magnolia asintió, sabiendo las nuevas que su nieto había conocido hacía dos días. Jim y Casiopea Black tenían el firme propósito de estar en Londres ese día, pero el auror fue enviado de improviso a una misión en Asia y la oncóloga no pudo aplazar una conferencia acerca de nuevos tratamientos contra el cáncer.

—Al menos verás a tus amigos —comentó Magnolia, intentando animarlo.

Pero eso resultó contraproducente, pues el niño adoptó una mueca triste.

—No los veré a todos —aclaró, cuando notó que su abuela lo observaba con confusión —Varios están fuera del país por las vacaciones y de los que no salieron, los únicos que vendrán serán Henry y Sunny. Me avisaron ayer.

—¿No está la niña Potter en Londres? —inquirió Magnolia, fingiendo inocencia.

Hacía mucho que quería conocer de cerca a la nieta de su amiga Lily, que según Heather, era más parecida a James que el mismo Harry.

Procyon hizo un gesto raro, entre triste y molesto.

—No. Ella y Rose Weasley fueron al callejón Diagon ayer.

Magnolia asintió y le indicó con un ademán que habían llegado a su parada. Bajaron del autobús, caminaron unas cuantas calles y estuvieron pronto ante las puertas del Caldero Chorreante. Entraron y luego de saludar al encargado, Magnolia pasó al patio trasero y Procyon la siguió. Cinco minutos después habían cruzado la pared mágica y andaban por la larga calle hacia el frente, casi sin mirar los escaparates de las tiendas. En determinado momento, Magnolia desvió la vista a una tienda de animales mágicos y sonrió sutilmente.

—Procyon¿quieres una mascota? —preguntó —Podría ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa un tanto débil, pero sin duda alegre, por lo que ambos entraron al local. Varias jaulas lucían curiosas criaturas en su interior, entre las comunes y las exóticas, y en ese momento el dependiente atendía a unos cuantos jóvenes. Mientras Magnolia veía con ligero interés a las criaturas de las jaulas, Procyon se acercó al mostrador a ver a unas curiosas ratas de pelaje gris que brillaba. Los jóvenes frente al mostrador, tres en total, discutían sobre el precio de una lechuza y uno de ellos, de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos castaños, consideraba a la lechuza muy maltratada.

—No querrá que le pague tanto por una lechuza así¿verdad? —le espetaba el pelirrojo al dependiente con seriedad y mal humor —¿Qué les hacen a los animales aquí, eh?

El dependiente hizo una mueca de fastidio y de mala gana, masculló.

—De acuerdo, chico, te cobraré diez galeones menos. ¿Pero te la vas a llevar?

El pelirrojo asintió, poco convencido, y pagó por el ave, pequeña y de plumaje marrón un tanto sucio, que lo miró con una especie de agradecimiento con sus redondos ojos amarillentos. El chico se retiró con sus amigos y Procyon no les prestó atención hasta que uno de los jóvenes, de cabello castaño con leves destellos rojizos, comentó con sorna.

—¡Vaya, Dean! No conocía ese lado tuyo tan rudo. ¿Te viene de familia?

Procyon entonces observó mejor al pelirrojo que cargaba la jaula y descubrió el tono de cabello rojo y las pecas distintivas de la familia Weasley. Si como él suponía, ese chico era Dean Longbottom, uno de los primos de Rose¿qué hacía allí? Hally le había dicho que los Longbottom harían sus compras el sábado.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó el dependiente con una voz exageradamente servicial, mirando con una tonta sonrisa a Magnolia —¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Mi nieto quiere una mascota —anunció ella, haciendo que la sonrisa del dependiente desapareciera al instante —Querido¿ya te decidiste?

Procyon dejó a un lado sus reflexiones y miró a su alrededor con atención. Descubrió a una lechuza muy curiosa, con las plumas negras como las de un cuervo, que despedían un brillo oscuro y violáceo. El niño alzó la mano y señaló la jaula, que estaba medio escondida colgando del techo.

—Quisiera esa lechuza, por favor —pidió amablemente.

—No la querría si fuera tú —el dependiente no parecía muy contento —La he vendido al menos cuatro veces y la han regresado alegando lo mismo: que es muy agresiva. ¿No prefieres una lechuza más tranquila, un gato o…?

—No, no —Procyon negó con determinación —Quiero esa lechuza.

—Te lo advierto —le recordó el dependiente poco después, luego de haber bajado la jaula (recibiendo un picotazo del ave en el proceso) y cerrado la venta —Si llega a arrancarte un dedo, no llores, niño.

—Cierre la boca —espetó Magnolia y ella y Procyon salieron de la tienda —¿Cómo la vas a llamar? El dependiente dijo que es una lechuza macho.

Procyon arrugó la frente en señal de concentración hasta que pudo decir.

—_Shadownight_ —miró a su abuela —¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es bonito —aceptó Magnolia, frunciendo el entrecejo —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Procyon abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces una voz lo llamó.

—¡Procyon, amigo¡Atrás de ti!

El niño se volvió junto con su abuela y Magnolia alcanzó a distinguir a una niña delgada, de tez clara y cabello rubio brillante y lacio. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan opaco que parecía gris y la mujer recordó unos ojos muy parecidos a los que había amado más que nada en el mundo. Dejó que la niña se acercara y saludara a su nieto con alegría.

—No esperaba encontrarme a nadie —confesó la niña de improviso, tendiéndole una mano a Procyon —No tuve tiempo de avisar que venía.

—¿Quién es ella, querido? —inquirió gentilmente Magnolia.

—¡Ah, disculpa, abuela! —Procyon se sorprendió y pasó a las presentaciones —Ella es Danielle Malfoy. Danielle, ella es mi abuela, la madre de mi padre.

Danielle le tendió la mano educadamente, pero Magnolia al principio no reaccionó. Ahora sabía porqué esos ojos le recordaban a Sirius. Esa niña era nieta de Narcisa Malfoy, la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange y asesina de Sirius. Y a su vez, Narcisa y Bellatrix habían sido primas de Sirius. ¿Cómo podía ser amable con los familiares de esas mujeres? Habían causado la muerte de Sirius, el amor de su vida¿cómo…?

—¿Abuela? —llamó Procyon, confuso, mientras Danielle seguía con la mano tendida sin saber si retirarla o no —¿Pasa algo?

Magnolia reaccionó y le dio la mano a Danielle, pensando que después de todo, la niña no tenía la culpa de lo que habían hecho sus padres y demás parientes en el pasado.

—Lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa —se disculpó —Magnolia Black, mucho gusto.

Danielle le dirigió una tímida sonrisa que a Magnolia le recordó a la otra hermana de Narcisa y Bellatrix, Andrómeda, la única de las tres con la que Sirius llevó alguna buena relación. Le sonrió a su vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Danielle? —le preguntó Procyon en aquel momento —¿No estabas de vacaciones en Estados Unidos?

Danielle asintió, sonriendo aún más.

—Mi custodia se resolvió la semana pasada, ganó Pat —informó —Nos fuimos unos días con Frida, pero él y yo regresamos a comprar hoy mis cosas del colegio. Llegamos ayer a Londres, pero no pudimos venir porque ya era muy tarde. ¿Has visto a alguien más?

—No, todavía no —Procyon negó con la cabeza —Pero Henry y Sunny quedaron de venir hoy. Y según sé, Hally y Rose vinieron ayer. Los demás siguen fuera del país.

Danielle asintió y se giró repentinamente al escuchar que la llamaban. Procyon enseguida identificó al hermano mayor de la niña, Patrick, cargando con unas cuantas bolsas y sonriendo de forma radiante.

—Danny, ya tengo casi todo —le informó, para luego ver a quienes la acompañaban —Mucho gusto, soy Patrick Malfoy.

Magnolia le dirigió una sonrisa de cortesía y Procyon agitó una mano.

—Danny¿podrías hacerme el favor de cargar un par de bolsas? —pidió el joven rubio.

—Sí, claro —Danielle le quitó a su hermano algunas bolsas de las manos —Pat¿podemos ir a comprar un helado? Tengo hambre.

—No sé de dónde saliste tan glotona —comentó Patrick con una sonrisa —Muy bien, vamos a Florean Fortescue. ¿Gustarían acompañarnos?

Procyon miró a su abuela, interrogante, y Magnolia se limitó a asentir.

—Ve con ellos —indicó Magnolia —Yo compraré el resto de tus cosas.

Magnolia se fue calle arriba, hacia Gringotts, y Procyon siguió a Danielle y a Patrick a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde se sentaron a una mesa cubierta por una sombrilla de brillantes colores y cada uno ordenó una copa de su sabor favorito.

—Niños¿ya quieren volver al colegio? —preguntó Patrick para entablar conversación.

—A mí me gustan mucho las vacaciones —replicó Danielle a modo de respuesta, limpiándose con una servilleta restos de crema batida de los labios.

—Yo sí quiero volver —comentó Procyon sin expresión alguna —Este curso será muy interesante con eso del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—Pues no pareces muy contento por eso —advirtió Danielle, pescando un trozo de nuez con su cucharilla —En fin, en eso del torneo tienes razón, será interesante.

—¡Danielle! —exclamó alguien que se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa, quien resultó ser Sunny —¡Procyon¡Me alegra mucho verlos!

Danielle se puso de pie para darle la mano, pero Sunny fue más efusiva y la abrazó con entusiasmo. Lo mismo hizo con Procyon, cosa que el niño no se esperaba.

—No vayas a ahogarme¿quieres? —bromeó Procyon, logrando con eso que Sunny lo soltara —¿Vienes sola?

Sunny hizo un gesto de sarcasmo y señaló con el pulgar a su espalda, donde se podía ver a un hombre de cabello negro y grasiento que veía la escena con indiferencia.

—Snape me trajo —indicó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros —Sólo me detuve a saludarlos, tenemos que ir por los nuevos libros. Tal vez nos veamos después.

Sunny agitó la mano y se alejó, yendo hacia Snape y haciéndole ademanes de que podían retirarse. Los hermanos Malfoy y Procyon siguieron disfrutando de sus helados y cuando ya se iban, se encontraron con un amigo más.

—¿Camino a alguna tienda, chicos?

—¡Henry! —Danielle le sonrió con agrado.

—Es bueno verte, Graham —dijo Procyon en son de broma —¿Vienes solo?

En eso, Anom Nicté se acercó a su sobrino, sujetando una bolsa con el letrero de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

—Buen día —saludó Anom en inglés, para luego decir en español —Abil nos está esperando en la librería¿nos vamos juntos o me alcanzas allá?

—Te alcanzo allá, tío —respondió Henry en el mismo idioma y haciéndole un gesto de mano, se despidió de él antes de mirar a sus amigos y retomar el inglés —Procyon, tengo prisa, así que te lo daré de una vez.

Sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón y se lo entregó.

—Hally me lo recordó —aclaró Henry —Feliz cumpleaños, Procyon.

—¿Hally tuvo que recordarte algo a ti? —se sorprendió Danielle.

Henry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, para luego despedirse y correr hacia la librería. Danielle negó con la cabeza, resignada, hasta que revolvió el contenido de una de las bolsas que Patrick había ido cargando y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel rojo.

—Yo tampoco lo olvidé —le entregó el paquete a Procyon —Iba a enviártelo por correo, pero me alegra que nos encontráramos. Así puedo dártelo en persona.

Procyon tomó el paquete de manos de Danielle y le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Un ulular un tanto molesto y grave le indicó al niño que casi se olvidaba que había llevado a su nueva lechuza con él.

—¡Es muy bonita! —alabó Danielle, acercando la ante la jaula —¿Cómo se llama?

—_Shadownight_, es macho —respondió —Pero ten cuidado. El que me la vendió me dijo que es un poco agresivo.

Danielle asintió en señal de comprensión y se limitó a observar a la lechuza. Mientras tanto, Patrick consultó su reloj.

—Danny, hay que irnos —avisó —Mañana regresaremos a Estados Unidos a primera hora. Quiero ver si Frida ya se siente bien.

—¿Qué tiene la esposa de tu hermano? —le preguntó Procyon a Danielle en voz baja.

—Nada grave, creo. Se marea cuando viaja en traslador, por eso no vino con nosotros. En fin, nos vamos. ¡Que te vaya bien, Procyon!

El niño le sonrió sutilmente y la vio alejarse junto con su hermano. Suspiró y se le quedó viendo un largo rato a su nueva lechuza, quien lo veía con una especie de desdén.

—Si no te agrado, te suelto en cuanto lleguemos al colegio —le murmuró con firmeza, mirándola directo a los ojos —¿O acaso no te gusta el nombre que te puse?

La lechuza, como si hubiera comprendido la pregunta, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si negara. Procyon frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada porque entonces su abuela, cargando algunas bolsas, llegó y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Tengo todo, Procyon —avisó Magnolia, mostrando las bolsas —Toma tu lechuza y vámonos. ¿Y esos paquetes? —inquirió, al ver los dos paquetes que el niño cargaba con dificultad junto con la jaula de su nueva mascota.

—Regalos, abuela —respondió —Danielle y Henry me los dieron.

—Me alegro por ti. Ahora vamos al Caldero Chorreante.

Procyon soltó un suspiro y siguió a su abuela hasta el local mágico, donde Magnolia sugirió ir al departamento de Heather con polvos Flu, aprovechando que su amiga tenía chimenea. Procyon la observó buscar su bolsa de polvos y entonces, alguien lo saludó.

—Hola, Procyon.

Se volvió, imaginándose que sería algún conocido, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de Hally. Abrió los ojos al máximo¿qué no se suponía que ella había ido al callejón Diagon el día anterior?

—Ho… Hola, Hally —saludó, turbado —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a acompañar a Rose y a su primo Dean —respondió Hally, sonriendo —Te diré la verdad: nos dimos una vuelta ayer, con nuestros padres, para comprar nuestras cosas, pero Dean le quiso comprar una lechuza a Nerie porque va a entrar al colegio y…

—Eso es bueno —interrumpió Procyon, viendo de reojo a su abuela —Disculpa, pero mi abuela y yo nos vamos. Ya compramos todo lo necesario.

—¡Espera! —Hally rebuscó en los bolsillos de su falda a cuadros rojos y amarillos y sacó una pequeña caja alargada —Es por tu cumpleaños. Lo bueno es que logré alcanzarte.

—¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Acabo de encontrarme con Danielle y me dijo que te vio venir para acá. Si Rose no me hubiera invitado a venir, nunca te hubiera podido dar el regalo a tiempo. En unos días mi familia y yo nos vamos a Bulgaria a ver los Mundiales.

—¿Qué partido?

—Uno de los finales, que todavía no se decide. Jugará Inglaterra, eso ya es oficial, pero el otro contrincante aún no se sabe cuál será. ¡Qué linda!

Hally se había fijado en la lechuza negra de Procyon, cuya jaula descansaba encima de una silla. Acercó la cara un poco a la jaula y vio al ave directo a los ojos, sonriéndole.

—¿Es macho o hembra? —quiso saber Hally, sin apartar la vista de la lechuza.

—Macho —respondió Procyon, observando con atención el hecho de que la lechuza no hacía ningún gesto agresivo en contra de Hally —Se llama _Shadownight_.

—Me gusta ese nombre —reconoció Hally —¡Hola, _Shadownight_!

Puso una mano sobre la jaula y antes que Procyon pudiera advertirle, _Shadownight_ se sobresaltó con el movimiento inesperado de la niña y alzando la cabeza, le lanzó un fuerte picotazo. Hally lanzó un grito y apartó la mano, mientras que Magnolia dejaba de buscar sus polvos Flu y acudía a ver qué sucedía y Procyon reprendía a la lechuza.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, _Shadownight_¡Lastimaste a Hally!

—¿Estás bien, querida? —le preguntaba Magnolia a Hally.

La niña asintió y se miró la palma de la mano, donde una pequeña herida sangraba incesablemente. Magnolia negó con la cabeza y miró a su nieto.

—¿Traerás tu pañuelo, querido? —le preguntó.

Procyon asintió y sacó de un bolsillo un pañuelo blanco que en una esquina tenía sus iniciales bordadas en rojo con la orilla dorada. Su abuela se lo había hecho cuando se enteró que su nieto había quedado en Gryffindor y se lo dio de regalo de Navidad.

—Aquí está, abuela.

El niño se lo tendió a Magnolia, quien de inmediato lo usó como venda improvisada y lo ató a la mano de Hally con cuidado. No dejó de notar que la niña, aunque hacía leves gestos de dolor, no se quejaba en absoluto. Sonrió sutilmente, ya que ese tipo de comportamiento había sido muy propio del fallecido James Potter.

—Eso bastará por el momento —dijo Magnolia con cierta satisfacción —¿Tu eres Hally Potter, verdad? —preguntó de improviso.

Hally se ruborizó ligeramente al ver que la habían reconocido y asintió.

—Mucho gusto —Magnolia le sonrió —Magnolia Black, a tus órdenes. ¿Vienes sola?

Hally negó con la cabeza, aún si poder hablar.

—Viene con Rose Weasley y Dean Longbottom —se decidió a decir Procyon —Acaba de contármelo. Compró sus cosas ayer, pero Longbottom la invitó a venir y…

—Sí, sí, creo comprender —interrumpió Magnolia con seriedad, enderezándose. Acababa de notar que Procyon ya no se veía tan triste como antes —Muy bien, Hally, procura que te curen esa herida en cuanto llegues a casa. No es grave, pero se te puede infectar. Procyon —se volvió hacia su nieto —Toma tu lechuza y tus paquetes. Nos vamos.

Procyon asintió y cuando fue a tomar la jaula de _Shadownight_, notó que la lechuza escondía la cabeza bajo un ala, como si durmiera, pero tenía los ojos abiertos. Los dirigía hacia Hally, quien se disponía a regresar al callejón Diagon y se miraba la mano vendada con distracción. Procyon, con jaula en mano, la alcanzó.

—Disculpa, Hally —le dijo enseguida —Debí avisarte antes que _Shadownight_ es… algo especial. O al menos eso me dijo el de la tienda de animales.

—No hay problema —aseguró Hally amablemente —No fue a propósito¿o sí?

Se dirigió entonces a la lechuza, que levantó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro con fuerza, ululando suavemente.

—Buena lechuza —Hally le sonrió —Perdón, Procyon, pero tengo que buscar a Rose y a Dean. Nos veremos en los Mundiales, espero. Vas a ir con Thomas¿no?

Procyon asintió y la dejó ir. Luego, se le quedó viendo a su lechuza, que no retiró su vista de Hally hasta que la niña se perdió de vista tras la pared encantada del patio del Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Te agradó Hally? —le preguntó al ave y recibió una sacudida de cabeza por respuesta, que se veía como si asintiera —Pues si te portas bien, la verás muy seguido —sonrió levemente, casi con alegría —Lo juro, la verás muy seguido.

Y regresó al interior del Caldero Chorreante, sin dejar de pensar en que después de todo, tendría un cumpleaños espectacular aún sin sus padres.

&&&

Un enorme mar separa a Europa de América. Ambos continentes son muy diferentes y sin embargo, uno le dio al otro varios de los elementos que actualmente conforman su cultura, siendo el idioma un excelente ejemplo. Y aunque se supone que muchos llaman a las vacaciones en los meses de julio y agosto "vacaciones de verano", en el hemisferio sur es todo lo contrario. En esos meses, la mayor parte de los habitantes de dicho hemisferio deben soportar el invierno. Y muchos de los estudiantes de _Orixá_ (1) agradecen no tener que hacerlo en el recinto donde toman sus clases.

Orixá es la escuela de magia más solicitada en Sudamérica, sin importar su ubicación. Eso es porque Orixá está en las profundidades de la selva amazónica, sitio que aunque ha sido explorado de cientos de formas diferentes, nunca se ha podido saber a ciencia cierta qué oculta en sus partes más espesas y profundas. Y en una de esas partes espesas y profundas es donde se encuentra Orixá, un edificio espléndido rodeado de la más exótica vegetación y rodeado mágicamente por el río Amazonas, haciéndolo ver como una isla virgen en medio del océano. Pero si era posible, la magnificencia de Orixá sólo se asimilaba a la de _Raymi_ (2), la población mágica escondida en las cumbres de los Andes, en el lado opuesto al de la selva de Amazonas y donde se hallan todas las tiendas mágicas que aquella parte de América necesitaba. Es cierto que había muchas tiendas mágicas en el continentes, pero para los magos y brujas que habitaban esas latitudes, Raymi siempre era su primera opción. Sobre todo si se vivía en países cercanos a los Andes.

—Vamos, chica, se hace tarde —alegaba una mujer en su modesta casa de dos plantas en las afueras de Buenos Aires, la capital de Argentina, aquel día de finales de julio. Traía un abrigo marrón sobre un vestido del mismo color, pero más claro —Los trasladores no esperan a nadie.

—Ya voy, ya voy —una joven de casi dieciséis años, alta y de tez clara con el cabello oscuro recogido en un chongo bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, abrochándose un suéter color verde olivo que combinaba con sus ojos —¿Porqué tenemos que ir hoy a Raymi, eh?

—Porque mañana no se podrá, niña —le alegó la mujer de abrigo marrón, dando muestras de mal genio —Anunciaron una nevada en Raymi y ya sabes que cuando nieva allá, es un caos total. Y las clases comenzarán en dos semanas.

La joven castaña suspiró con cansancio. En Orixá, como en la mayoría de las escuelas americanas (fueran mágicas o muggles), las clases iniciaban en agosto, no en septiembre. Únicamente las escuelas de Estados Unidos y Canadá iniciaban sus cursos después.

La mujer y la joven salieron de la casa y al ver pasar un taxi, la mujer le hizo la parada y ambas lo abordaron. Cuando el chofer les preguntó a dónde querían ir, la mujer miró a la joven con una ceja levantada y ella, haciendo un gesto de resignación, le indicó al chofer la Plaza de Mayo, cercana a la desembocadura del Río de la Plata, y el chofer carraspeó lo menos notorio posible. A esa hora, el tráfico era insoportable por la Plaza de Mayo, y más por ser vacaciones escolares. Aún así, su deber era obedecer e inició el viaje.

—¿Porqué hay que ir a la Plaza de Mayo? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Quedé de verme ahí con Paty y Paulo —explicó sencillamente la joven, encogiéndose de hombros —Nos iremos juntos a hacer las compras.

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero la joven la ignoró por completo.

—Entonces¿para qué vine? —se decidió a preguntar la mujer cuando ya casi llegaban a su destino —Ya tienes quién te acompañe.

La joven se mostró seria y se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Si no quiere venir, allá usted. Pero no haré sus compras —declaró.

—Muy bien, pero ya allá, cada quien por su lado¿entendido? No quiero que me vean con ustedes, son demasiado extraños para mi gusto.

La joven asintió, ocultando una leve sonrisa de triunfo. Llegaron a la Plaza de Mayo, la mujer le pagó al chofer y éste se alejó enseguida, ya que por el tránsito no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo. La joven castaña de inmediato caminó hacia la Casa Rosada, sede de la presidencia argentina muggle, y frente a sus puertas descubrió a una joven vestida de azul y un muchacho de ropas verdes, ambos de su edad. Sonrió y alzó una mano para saludarlos y ellos, en cuanto la vieron, saludaron con una mano a su vez.

—Pilar, amiga mía —saludó la chica de azul en español, con acento chileno —Creímos que no vendrías.

—O peor, que te habías ido por tu cuenta —intervino el joven con lentitud, cuya voz denotaba un fuerte acento portugués —No nos dijiste que vendrías acompañada —agregó, mirando a la mujer de ropas marrones.

—No puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ella —les recordó a los jóvenes la muchacha castaña, para luego hacer un gesto de indiferencia —¿Qué, nos vamos?

Los otros dos asintieron y caminaron junto con las recién llegadas hasta la parte trasera de la Casa Rosada, que era una callejuela a la que la gente difícilmente se metía, a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. En parte por su descuidado aspecto y además, porque cerca estaba una de las entradas al palacio presidencial y ésta era vigilada estrechamente.

—¿Segura que por aquí está el traslador? —inquirió la joven de azul, haciendo a un lado su corto cabello rubio claro, pero con las puntas de un tono rosa fosforescente, y ojos color verde azulado —Este lugar es espantoso.

—Deja de quejarte, Paty —pidió amablemente el joven, que era de piel oscura y con el cabello negro, corto y rizado, lo que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos castaños —El mejor lugar para un traslador es éste. Nos quedan dos minutos —agregó, consultando su reloj, el cual tenía pintado en la carátula un balón de fútbol.

Los cuatro se pusieron a buscar con ahínco entre toda clase de cosas, desde un auto viejo y abandonado que no tenía llantas y se sostenía en pie con ladrillos hasta un contenedor de basura de los varios que había allí. Por fin, cuando Paty anunció que les quedaba un minuto, la joven a la que había llamado Pilar gritó con apuro.

—¡Aquí, lo encontré¡Rápido!

Los otros tres fueron hacia ella y la encontraron con medio cuerpo metido en uno de los contenedores de basura de la callejuela, para luego ver que salía de allí con un zapato de tacón alto con la punta rota y de un rosa muy semejante al de las puntas de Paty.

—Oye, combina con tu cabello, niña —le dijo de mala gana la mujer de marrón a Paty, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder —Nos queda tiempo, tóquenlo.

Los otros dos jóvenes obedecieron en el acto y poco después sintieron como si algo los jalara del ombligo hacia el zapato. Se sintieron apretados unos con otros y luego, sintieron como si dieran muchas vueltas y cayeran a la vez. Unos segundos después la sensación terminó y se hallaron en una especie de patio interior y escucharon una voz masculina que anunciaba con fuerza, como si saliera de un megáfono.

—Desde la Plaza de Mayo, Argentina, a las dos y dieciséis de la tarde.

Los cuatro se mantenían de pie, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Soltaron el zapato a la vez y éste cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido hueco. Un hombre de túnica a rayas color azul claro y blanco se acercó, recogió el zapato y sosteniendo en la otra mano un sujetapapeles con varias hojas de pergamino, inquirió.

—¿La señora Jusid? —inquirió, mirando a la mujer de marrón.

La mujer asintió, con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Su traslador de vuelta es para las siete y veintitrés de la tarde —le dijo el hombre de túnica rayada, consultando sus hojas de pergamino —Ahora, por favor retírense, que viene un grupo numeroso desde el lado peruano del lago Titicaca.

Los cuatro obedecieron y viendo los señalamientos de una de las paredes, pudieron salir a la calle. La señora Jusid miró a ambos lados y le masculló a la chica castaña.

—Te quiero aquí a las siete y veinte. Ni un minuto después o te dejaré.

—Sí, claro —aceptó la joven, asintiendo.

La mujer se fue a la izquierda, mientras los tres jóvenes iban en dirección contraria.

—Ojalá te libraras de esa mujer pronto —espetó Paty con enojo, refiriéndose a la mujer de marrón —No aguanto que te trate así.

—No es fácil vivir con alguien como yo —apuntó Pilar.

—Sí, pero ésa no es excusa —replicó en el acto Paty.

—¿Cuál será nuestra primera parada? —inquirió el chico, cambiando el tema —Yo necesito una túnica de gala.

—¿Y sabes para qué, Paulo? —se extrañó Paty, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo —A mí también me pidieron una. Quiero una roja, azul, blanca o de los tres colores juntos.

—A mí también me la pidieron —intervino Pilar —Y quisiera una azul claro, blanca o verde. Entonces vamos primero a Valencia¿vale?

Los otros dos asintieron y encaminaron sus pasos a la tienda de túnicas más solicitada de Raymi. Era cierto que había algunas más, tanto nacionales como extranjeras, pero Valencia siempre destacaba entre la población sudamericana. Y para Pilar y sus amigos era casi la gloria, porque uno de sus amigos del colegio era hijo de Óscar Valencia, el fundador y principal diseñador de la tienda.

—¡Pedro, amigo nuestro! —saludó Paty en voz muy alta la entrar a la tienda, llena de maniquíes que lucían túnicas exclusivas y de excelentes diseños, al ver en el mostrador a un joven de su edad de tez clara y cabello castaño oscuro un tanto largo —¿Cómo has estado, chico¿Nos extrañaste?

—Mucho, Paty —el joven sonrió amplia pero nerviosamente. La miró con sus ojos color miel —¿Qué los trae por aquí¿Necesitan una túnica de gala, de pura casualidad?

—La verdad, sí —reconoció Paty —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Patricia Isabel Bombal Donoso, debo informarte que a mí me pidieron lo mismo —respondió Pedro en tono de fingida seriedad, pues notó que Paty hacía una mueca al oír su nombre completo —Pero al menos ustedes sabrán la razón¿verdad?

—No, no la sabemos —intervino entonces Pilar —¿Tú sí?

—Claro —Pedro adoptó una expresión de superioridad tan cómica, que provocó la risa de Paty. Él ignoró a la rubia y prosiguió —Lo dice la carta del colegio, en un anexo¿no me digan que no lo leyeron?

De inmediato Paulo, el joven de verde que acompañaba a las chicas, sacó un sobre de pergamino verdoso y buscó entre el contenido hasta sacar un pergamino sellado, más pequeño que el resto. Lo abrió y en cuanto Paty dejó de reír, lo leyó en voz alta.

_Estimado señor Sabedoria _(3)_ Arantes: _

_Es un placer informarle que ha sido seleccionado como representante del Colegio de Magia Orixá para la competencia mágica "El Torneo de las Tres Partes", que se llevará a cabo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en Reino Unido. Por favor, entréguele la presente a sus padres o tutores para que la firmen al final, con lo cual nos darán su consentimiento, y entréguela en mi oficina el primer día de clases, antes de las ocho de la noche._

_Atentamente,_

_Profa. Larissa Colasanti._

_Subdirectora._

Cuando Paulo terminó de leer, los cuatro jóvenes se miraban entre sí, sin saber qué decir. Al instante, Paty y Pilar sacaron sus respectivas cartas y encontraron el mismo anexo, sólo que en la de Paty, venían los apellidos Bombal Donoso en la línea superior y en la de Pilar, los apellidos Asís Rinaldi. Al momento, Paty empezó a saltar de alegría, pero Pilar no. Se preguntaba cómo conseguiría la firma sin armar un escándalo y a su vez, porqué la habían elegido a ella. ¿Es que acaso no tomaban en cuenta la condición especial que tenía, sino únicamente en que era una de las mejores brujas de su clase? No sabía qué pensar hasta que Paulo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿No es genial, Pilar? —le preguntó, sonriendo —Podremos ir a un lugar al otro lado del Atlántico¡sorprendente! Espero que mi inglés no dé risa, sobre todo con este acento…

Pilar le sonrió con cortesía y desvió la vista hacia los maniquíes, en uno de los que halló de inmediato una túnica bellísima, verde claro con los bordes realzados con cuentas de cristal azules que lanzaban constantes destellos. Pero en cuanto vio la etiqueta con el precio, se desanimó. A fin de cuentas no era rica y si necesitaba la túnica para ir al colegio de Reino Unido, tal vez no valía la pena que hiciera el gasto.

—Pilar¿qué ocurre? —quiso saber Paty, acercándose. Por fin había dejado de saltar.

—Es que… pensaba en el torneo en Reino Unido —dijo Pilar, sin sonreír —No sé si de verdad pueda ir.

—¿Lo dices por tu condición? —preguntó Paty directamente —¿O por Jusid?

—Por ambas cosas —confesó Pilar.

—Mira, primero pídele la firma a Jusid y si no te la quiere dar, usa Psicología inversa —Paty sonrió divertida al ver la cara de pasmo de su amiga —Es algo de muggles, me lo enseñó mi hermano, y funciona así: tú le pides la firma y si ella no te la da, le dices que no importa, que entonces podrás estar con ella en Navidad y en Semana Santa…

—Pero si la señora Jusid odia que esté con ella en esas fechas —le hizo notar Pilar.

—Exacto —recalcó Paty a su vez, sonriendo con malicia —Como ella no te quiere ver en esas fechas ni en pintura, seguramente te firmará el anexo sólo por eso¿ves que es una maravilla la Psicología inversa?

—Si me la dices así, suena bien —Pilar sonrió —Pero me queda un problema: no tengo los galeones suficientes para comprarme una buena túnica de gala. A duras penas tengo para mis libros y demás material…

—Eso no es un problema, es una valla que hay que saltar —Paty arrastró a su amiga hasta donde Pedro atendía a una bruja bajita y rechoncha —¡Eh, Pedro¿Verdad que eres un amor y le conseguirás un descuento a Pilar?

Pedro acabó de atender a la bruja y mirando a Paty, asintió con energía.

—¡No faltaba más! —exclamó, como si Paty le hubiera dicho algo que no fuera cierto —Ahora mismo voy con mi papá y le pregunto. Paulo¿te encargo el negocio?

Paulo asintió, sonriendo con animación al ver los graciosos ademanes de Pedro para salir de detrás del mostrador y correr hacia una puerta de madera en la parte trasera de la tienda que ostentaba un letrero que decía _Talleres de confección y Oficina del gerente. Sólo personal autorizado_. Paulo entonces se volvió hacia sus amigas.

—Es una agradable coincidencia que nos escogieran a los cuatro¿no? —comentó —Así no nos sentiremos tan solos en ese viaje.

Las dos chicas de inmediato asintieron.

—Te hubiéramos extrañado muchísimo, Paulo —aseguró Paty.

—Sí, claro, sólo porque no habría nadie que te ayudara con las tareas —acusó Paulo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Paty sacó la punta de la lengua, en señal de que la había descubierto, y miró a Pilar.

—¿Y tú, Pilar¿Estás contenta porque no nos separaremos?

—Claro —dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Paulo —Sólo que no sé si…

—Deja de decir tonterías —interrumpió Paty —Tú sí irás. Si Jusid no te firma el anexo por las buenas, le digo a Max que vaya y la maldiga hasta que lo firme por las malas.

Pilar soltó una carcajada, sabiendo que Paty era muy capaz de llamar a su hermano mayor a contribuir a la causa. Máximo Bombal Donoso, mejor conocido como Max, trabajaba como auror en la Secretaría de Magia de Chile, de donde era Paty, y sabía cómo usar hechizos y maldiciones a la perfección. Además, era tan alegre como su hermana y le encantaba el alboroto, por lo que no dejaba de lado su seriedad e inteligencia, cualidades que él y Paty compartían. Los dos hermanos eran muy unidos, dado que sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Sus padres habían muerto justo cuando Max entró a trabajar a la Secretaría y el joven hizo circo, maroma y teatro para cuidar de su hermanita. Por eso Paty lo adoraba.

—Y yo le aviso a Tarsila —dijo entonces Paulo —Así ella vigila a Max.

Tarsila Sabedoria Arantes era una de las hermanas mayores de Paulo. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Economía de la Secretaría de Magia de Brasil, de donde Paulo era oriundo, lo que explicaba su acento portugués y su lentitud al hablar español. A diferencia de Paty, Paulo tenía padres, pero además cinco hermanas y todas mayores que él. Era el único chico de la familia, pero eso no le parecía del todo malo: a fin de cuentas, era el único de su curso en Orixá que se llevaba bien con la mayoría de las chicas y de proponérselo, podría conseguir citas con una chica distinta cada semana. Era por eso que aparte de Pedro, Paulo consideraba como sus mejores amigas a Paty y a Pilar. Y su hermana Tarsila era con quien mejor se llevaba, porque era a la que más veía. Sus otras hermanas habían salido de Brasil hacía tiempo, buscando aprender otros idiomas y mejorar sus empleos, y Paulo sólo sabía de ellas por las cartas que le escribían.

—Son los mejores —aseguró Pilar, halagada.

—Ya tienen sus descuentos —anunció Pedro en ese momento, diciéndole a Paulo con un gesto que le dejara libre su lugar tras el mostrador —Mi papá es genial y dice que como son mis amigos, a los tres les puede dar las túnicas a mitad de precio.

—¡Si por eso te adoro! —exclamó Paty, dando un par de saltos de júbilo —Muy bien, Pilar, vamos a medirnos túnicas como locas, que luego tenemos que ir a comprar los libros, los repuestos de la clase de Pociones y…

Paty y Pilar fueron a ver túnicas, la primera todavía enumerando lo que tendrían que adquirir a continuación, mientras que Paulo observó a Pedro.

—¿Este año será el bueno, Pedro? —le preguntó —¿Te vas a lanzar?

—Ya veremos —contestó Pedro, mirando de reojo a Paty y a Pilar, pero en concreto a la rubia de puntas rosadas —¿Qué casualidad que nos escogieran a nosotros, no?

—Sí, claro —coincidió Paulo —Tal vez para mí también éste sea el año y me lance. Si tan sólo supiera lo que Pilar esconde…

Pedro se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Él sí sabía lo que Pilar escondía, pero no podía decírselo. Se lo había prometido a las chicas y no quería traicionar su confianza. Por lo pronto, esperaba que su amigo no fuera a resultar con el corazón herido, tanto si llegaba a lanzarse como si llegaba a descubrir la condición especial de Pilar.

(1) Orixá_ es una palabra que significa _divinidad_. Tiene que ver con los _atabanaques_, instrumentos musicales de percusión, semejantes a tambores, que dan el tono y el ritmo en los rituales afro­–brasileños._

(2) _La palabra _Raymi _proviene probablemente del quechua y quiere decir_ fiesta

(3)_ El primer apellido de Paulo, _Sabedoria_, en portugués significa _sabiduría

&&&

_Hola, gente bonita, soy Bell Potter, reportándose. ¿A poco no soy cada día más maravillosa? Si a veces no puedo creerme lo genial que soy, pero… Como siempre, un poco de golpes bajos ayudan a mantener la presunción a raya. Las críticas son importantes, así que me alegra que las que me llegan sean sinceras._

_Ahora, pasemos a lo bueno¡los comentarios y curiosidades! Como ya vieron, volví a ponerles palabrejas extrañas, las cuales hago el favor de agradecer a la Encarta, de allí las saqué. Necesitaba palabras del sur de mi bellísimo continente, y como en realidad no conozco de Suramérica más que cosas elementales (ésas que dices que debes saber por mera cultura general), pues tuve que buscar en las profundidades de la información. ¡Ay, esa frase me sonó rarísima! Pero bueno, así soy yo, no hay problema._

_Pasemos a lo relevante. Como que Procyon anduvo sospechosito¿no? Miren que andar triste hasta que vio a Hally… ¡Uy, uy, uy! No se me alboroten, ese tipo de asuntos que seguramente se están imaginando los tengo para más adelante. Pero una cosa sí les digo: el carácter de esa lechuza misteriosa, "Shadownight", mejorará. ¡Me dejo de apodar Bell Potter si no! Me lo recuerdan¿eh? Es que luego se me olvida._

_¿Y los personajes de América? Como ven, son variaditos, siendo Orixá una escuela muy importante, tiene de todo. Paulo de Brasil, Paty de Chile, Pilar de Argentina y Pedro… pues creo que igual que Paty. Por cierto, si tengo lectores y/o lectoras de esos países (o al menos de esa parte del mundo), les agradecería que me ayudaran con algo de estos nuevos personajes¡las expresiones! Yo no las conozco y quiero que hablen lo más parecido a como lo hacen los jóvenes de sus países. O sea, quiero un fic realista. Ojalá alguien se ofrezca a instruirme un poco._

_Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. ¡No se crean! Me faltaba… ¡ah, sí! Lo de Pilar Asís Rinaldi (lindos apellidos¿no? Y lo de Asís coincide con ella porque como verán después, es una niña muy buena, me recuerda a San Francisco de Asís), eso que dice de "su condición" y que para la señora Jusid (que ya me cayó gorda, la verdad) es difícil vivir "con alguien como ella" ¡Bah, no te preocupes, Pilar! Te arreglaré la vida pronto, ya verás. Además, no todos los que son como tú son malos, por ejemplo, está… ¡Todavía no les voy a decir! Lo sé, soy mala, pero ténganme algo de paciencia. Así que cuídense, vivan la vida con alegría y nos leemos pronto._


	12. Las montañas Rila

**Doce: Las montañas Rila.**

Pasó julio y llegó agosto, enfriándose un poco el verano y calentándose un poco el invierno, dependiendo del punto del planeta en el que se estuviera. Para la familia Potter se perfilaba como un buen mes, sobre todo porque el cumpleaños del señor Potter había resultado perfecto para él: tranquilo y en familia.

—Ojalá así fuera siempre —comentó, cuando él y su familia comían en un restaurante muggle la tarde del treinta y uno de julio, día que el señor Potter había pedido libre.

Y agosto, además, representaba un viaje para ellos y muchos magos más, puesto que irían a los Mundiales de Quidditch. Hally estaba entusiasmada, cosa que su madre no dejó de notar, y solía decir que en eso era idéntica a su padre.

—Tengo dos maniáticos del quidditch en casa —musitaba de vez en cuando la señora Potter, con una sonrisa de resignación.

Y Hally pronto descubrió que era cierto. Durante los días precedentes al viaje a Bulgaria, su padre adoptó la costumbre de hacer comentarios sobre los posibles rivales para Inglaterra en el partido que verían, cómo estaba el equipo y qué tan bueno creía que era. Llegaba a hartar un poco a su esposa con eso, pero la señora Potter, a lo largo de los años, había conseguido una paciencia infinita para escuchar hablar a su esposo de quidditch. Lo que no esperaba era tener que usarla con su hija.

—¿Y qué tan rápido son los buscadores? —solía preguntar Hally —¿Los cazadores siempre se ponen de acuerdo¿Y cuáles son los golpeadores más rudos?

Las cosas tomaron un nuevo giro cuando el día anterior al viaje, el señor Ron llegó de improviso a la mansión de los Potter, agitando unos pequeños boletos de pergamino, y gritando con entusiasmo, le anunció al señor Potter.

—¡Partido de infarto, Harry¡Inglaterra contra Bulgaria!

Por fin se había decidido el contrincante de Inglaterra, luego de un larguísimo y complicado juego de tres horas en el que Bulgaria venció con trabajos a Grecia y cuyos detalles discutieron el señor Potter y el señor Ron, siendo escuchados por Hally. La señora Potter oía algo de vez en cuando, pero puso especial atención cuando su amigo Ron mencionó el apellido Krum.

—¿Viktor está en el equipo de Bulgaria? —se extrañó.

—No, no es Vicky —dijo el señor Ron, sarcástico, pero habló en serio cuando vio el gesto de molestia de la señora Potter —Es su hija. Stefka Krum es la miembro más joven de la selección búlgara desde que su padre estuvo en ella. Y para variar, es buscadora. La más rápida y precisa de los Mundiales, según muchos.

—El talento le vendrá de familia —aventuró la señora Potter, tomando asiento junto a su esposo —Al menos con los Potter es cierto.

Tanto el señor Potter como Hally sonrieron con modestia y de forma tan parecida, que cualquiera que los viera comprobaría que eran padre e hija. La señora Potter los miró con disimulado orgullo un momento, antes de volverse hacia el señor Ron.

—Según me contó Hally, Viktor es su profesor de vuelo en el colegio¿qué hace su hija en la selección búlgara entonces?

—¡Uy, si no sabes tú, Hermione, menos yo! —exclamó el señor Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo —Se supone que Vicky es tu amigo.

—Antes te habría hechizado por hablar así —la señora Potter sonrió levemente —Pero tienes razón, se supone que es más amigo mío que de ustedes. Tal vez le pregunte.

—¿Conoces al profesor Krum, mamá? —inquirió Hally con curiosidad.

—Vaya que lo conoce —musitó el señor Potter en tono bromista, haciendo una mueca de amargura —De hecho, lo conocimos en nuestro cuarto curso, cuando se celebró el último Torneo de los Tres Magos. Viktor Krum fue el campeón de Durmstrang.

Hally puso cara de asombro. Eso no lo sabía.

—Bueno, me voy a casa —el señor Ron se puso de pie —Quiero darles la buena noticia a mis rubias —sonrió divertido, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que su hija tenía el cabello más rojo que rubio por herencia suya —Nos veremos mañana temprano en el Ministerio.

Esa noche, mientras Hally arreglaba el interior de una gran mochila con las cosas que quería llevar, la señora Potter estaba sentada frente a su tocador, trenzándose el cabello, y veía cómo su esposo iba de un lado a otro, decidiendo con qué armar su equipaje. La señora Potter suspiró y decidió que tenía que hablarle.

—Harry¿te pasa algo? Hace casi una hora que estás empacando y tú sueles hacerlo en menos tiempo.

—No sé, Hermione —el señor Potter guardó un par de zapatos en la pequeña maleta verde oscuro que tenía sobre la cama, la cerró y la bajó al piso al tiempo que proseguía —Dirás que estoy loco, pero… tengo una especie de presentimiento.

—En primera, nunca he dicho que estás loco, y nunca lo diría —comenzó la señora Potter —Y en segunda, los presentimientos no son exclusivos de las mujeres.

—No es eso —el señor Potter se sentó en su lado de la cama, llevándose una mano a la nuca —Lo que pasa es que… siento como si algo fuera a pasar en este viaje. Es eso o de verdad quiero ver los partidos de quidditch en paz.

La señora Potter rió suavemente y se volvió hacia él.

—Conociéndote, será un poco de ambas —supuso, moviendo la cabeza —Cariño, deja eso a un lado por un momento y mejor piensa que es el primer viaje que haremos con Hally, los tres juntos. Lo hemos estado esperando por años.

El señor Potter la miró con afecto y sonrió.

—Aún me pregunto porqué aceptaste casarte conmigo —musitó —Pudiste escoger a cualquier otra persona que no te diera tantos problemas.

—¿Y dónde hubiera estado lo divertido en eso? —bromeó la señora Potter, para luego ir a sentarse junto a su marido y decirle con claridad —Harry, tienes razón¿sabes? Pude escoger a cualquiera que me diera menos problemas, pero ése no es el punto. El punto es que no iba a decidir compartir mi vida con alguien sólo por los problemas que me causara, sino por las alegrías que me diera. Y debo decirle, señor Potter, que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, haberlo conocido cambió mi vida.

Le tomó una mano y se la apretó con fuerza, lo que el señor Potter agradeció con una débil sonrisa. Agradecía enormemente tener a esa inteligente y maravillosa mujer por esposa, pues en cuanto más agobiado se sentía por ser quien era, ella lo hacía sentirse mejor. Pero aún así, ese vago presentimiento que sentía no se iba y no sabía la razón.

—Hally estará bien¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar de pronto, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea —Quiero decir, no hay problema en que la llevemos a Bulgaria.

—No, ninguno —respondió la señora Potter, pensativa —Todos sus papeles están en orden y ella está en perfectas condiciones. Diría que muy entusiasmada, pero nada más. ¿Porqué? —miró a su esposo directo a los ojos.

—Por nada —negó de inmediato el señor Potter, meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda —Al menos eso espero. Hablar de Krum me hizo recordar varias cosas…

La señora Potter lo abrazó y colocó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Si, a mí también me pasó —reconoció —Pero nada de eso le va a pasar a Hally. Ella será tan normal como sea posible porque nos tiene a nosotros.

Sí, el señor Potter pensó que lo que decía su esposa era cierto. Hally tendría a sus padres para que la protegieran y la ayudaran en caso de afrontar peligros. Lo que le preocupaba, aparte de esa vaga sensación de que algo iba a pasar, era que su pequeña tuviera que enfrentar cosas por completo diferentes a las que él había enfrentado y en ese caso, admitía, no podría ayudarla mucho.

Pero estando con ella al menos la apoyaría, y eso era para él un consuelo.

&&&

El Ministerio de Magia hervía de actividad aquel día de mediados de agosto. Las salidas en traslador de aquel día para Bulgaria estaban perfectamente controladas, y no sólo se producirían en Londres, sino en todo Reino Unido. Bulgaria había hecho un trabajo titánico para ponerse de acuerdo con los demás países acerca de ese asunto y al parecer, los planes estaban dando resultado. No se sabía de ningún problema hasta el momento y todos los magos y brujas coincidían en que Bulgaria estaba bien organizada, tanto para recibir a los magos que llegaban en traslador como los que utilizaban otros medios.

—¿Mis primos van a ir, papá? —le preguntó Rose Weasley a su padre cuando ellos y su madre esperaban su turno para tomar un traslador. Estaban en una pequeña sala, con varios magos y brujas, sentados en sillones tapizados de tela color púrpura.

El señor Ron se concentró y al final se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —se limitó a decir —La mayoría tiene trabajo. Lo veremos allá.

—Llegaron Hermione, Harry y Hally —anunció la señora Luna entonces, dirigiendo sus brumosos ojos a la puerta de entrada de la sala, donde se veía entrar a los Potter.

Rose y Hally se saludaron en el acto, dándose un breve abrazo y comenzando a charlar. Los adultos de inmediato se dieron la mano, se sonrieron y cambiaron impresiones acerca del viaje que estaban a punto de realizar. De pronto, un mago robusto de túnica púrpura que cargaba un sujetapapeles en una mano con varias hojas de pergamino, leyó una de las hojas y alzó un megáfono con la otra mano para anunciar.

—¡Traslador a las Montañas Rila! Partido: Inglaterra contra Bulgaria.

Los Potter y los Weasley dejaron su conversación y se encaminaron hacia el mago del sujetapapeles. Al igual que ellos, llegaron algunas personas más. Hally creyó reconocer a un chico un poco mayor que ella, de tez morena y cabello oscuro, pero no sabía de dónde. El chico en cuestión llegó con una pareja que a leguas se notaba que eran sus padres y el señor Potter saludó cordialmente al hombre, tan moreno como el chico.

—Hola, Michael. Me alegra verte por aquí.

El hombre volteó a verlo y le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Harry, es un placer! Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cuánto hace, cinco, seis años?

—Casi siete —corrigió el señor Potter —Permíteme: seguro recuerdas a mi esposa, Hermione, y a Ron y a Luna.

El señor Michael les estrechó la mano a todos y a su vez, presentó a su familia.

—Mi esposa, Amber —la mujer, de cabello castaño dorado y ojos castaños ligeramente amarillentos inclinó la cabeza y les dio la mano —Y mi hijo, Melvin.

Al oír el nombre, Hally recordó dónde había visto al chico antes. Era un miembro de la casa Ravenclaw, iba a iniciar cuarto curso y su apellido era Corner. Ryo le había dicho que hizo las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch de cazador, pero que no se quedó.

—Ella es nuestra hija, Hally —presentó la señora Potter a la niña.

—Y ella la nuestra, Rose —intervino la señora Luna con aire distraído, mirando al señor Michael como si fuera alguien poco interesante.

El señor Michael les tendió la mano a ambas.

—Claro, Hally Potter y Rosaline Weasley —dijo —Melvin nos ha hablado de ustedes. Están en Gryffindor¿cierto? —ambas asintieron —Michael Corner, para servirles.

Rose le sonrió y Hally simplemente asintió.

—Muy bien, todos toquen el traslador —indicó el mago de túnica púrpura en tono severo, entregándoles una llanta de bicicleta totalmente desinflada —Casi es hora.

—Sujétate fuerte —le pedía el señor Potter a Hally —Y no te sueltes hasta que sientas que pisas tierra firme¿de acuerdo?

Hally asintió y cuando oyó que el mago de túnica púrpura gritó algo parecido a "Ya es hora", sintió que algo la jalaba desde el ombligo hacia el centro del círculo que ella, sus padres, los Weasley, los Corner y unas cuantas personas más habían formado. Después, sintió que chocaba hombro con hombro con su padre y Rose, para al segundo siguiente sentir como si diera infinidad de vueltas en el espacio, pues no pisaba el suelo. Unos segundos después, el efecto terminó y sintió tierra firme bajo sus pies, pero de forma tan inesperada que se tambaleó y cayó, quedando debajo de Rose. Rápidamente se libró de su amiga, se puso de pie, miró a su alrededor y notó que además de ellas, únicamente se habían caído Melvin Corner y otros dos chicos que los acompañaban, que tenían más o menos quince años. Los adultos seguían de pie, aunque los zarandeaba un poco el viento.

—Desde el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, a las once y veinte de la mañana, su hora local. Partido: Inglaterra contra Bulgaria.

Un mago de túnica roja con una estrella verde y una blanca en la parte superior izquierda del pecho era el que hablaba, con su respectivo sujetapapeles y megáfono en las manos. Habían llegado a una especie de hondonada, pues alrededor que ellos se cernían altas montañas con sus picos cubiertos de nieve. La hondonada, tapizada de césped y unos montoncitos de nieve, estaba rodeada por una cerca roja y verde, y al otro lado de la misma se distinguían numerosos magos y brujas que por su aspecto, eran de todas las razas posibles. Hally y Rose veían todo aquello con admiración y sus padres tuvieron que tomarlas de la mano para sacarlas de allí, pues el mago de túnica roja les indicaba en un inglés con fuerte acento que necesitaban el espacio al tiempo que les entregaba planos del lugar. Fue saliendo del cercado cuando los Weasley y los Potter se despidieron de los Corner y siguiendo diversos señalamientos, pudieron llegar a donde tenían qué ir.

Hally y Rose se quedaron con la boca abierta. Frente a ellas se extendía otra hondonada rodeada por elevadas montañas, pero mucho más amplia que la que habían dejado y poblada de tiendas de campaña. Las tiendas parecían casas de verdad, pues estaban en filas y entre una fila y otra había caminos por los que circulaban las personas a hacer sus labores del día. Había ciertos espacios cuadrados marcados en el césped, los cuales se ocupaban por magos recién llegados, que instalaban sus tiendas del mejor modo posible. Hally se extrañó de que ninguno usara varita y le preguntó a sus padres la razón.

—Estamos cerca de poblados muggles —le respondió la señora Potter, al tiempo que caminaban hacia uno de aquellos espacios marcados en el césped —El Ministerio de Magia búlgaro prohibió usar magia siempre que se pudiera, ya que podríamos llamar la atención.

Pronto llegaron al espacio que buscaban, que tenía un letrero de madera clavado que decía "Potter y Weasley". El señor Potter y el señor Ron descargaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a sacar lo necesario para montar la tienda de campaña, mientras que sus esposas consultaban el plano que les habían entregado.

—La tienda está lista —anunció el señor Potter tras media hora de esfuerzo de parte suya y del señor Ron —Veamos qué tal está.

Él y el señor Ron entraron primero, seguidos por sus esposas y sus hijas. Hally en lo personal creía que no cabrían, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el interior de la tienda era mágico, pues era como un pequeño departamento. Logró ver una pequeña sala, una cocina y al fondo, algunas camas. Sonrió con genuino asombro y se preguntó cuándo dejarían de impresionarla las cosas mágicas.

—Estará bien por estos días —comentó el señor Ron, paseándose por la cocina —Conseguí la tienda a buen precio porque era semi–nueva. ¡Voy a revisar si tenemos agua! —anunció en voz alta, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la tienda.

Hally siguió a Rose (quien no se veía muy sorprendida por las dimensiones de la tienda) y ambas fueron a acomodar sus cosas en un rincón, donde estaban unas literas. Tras una breve discusión, Rose consintió en quedarse en la cama de abajo y luego que ambas dejaron sus mochilas sobre las camas, escucharon que las llamaban.

—¡Niñas! —era la señora Luna desde la cocina —¿Podrían venir un momento?

Ambas obedecieron y acudieron a la cocina, donde descubrieron a la señora Luna con dos grandes ollas en las manos.

—Necesitamos agua —les indicó la mujer, entregándole una olla a cada una —El plano dice que con que salgan de la tienda y caminen hacia la derecha sin desviarse, hallarán un arroyo. Así que traigan las ollas llenas y regresen lo más pronto que puedan. ¡Ronald! —llamó en voz muy alta, sobresaltando a su esposo —No hay nada allí, deja de buscar.

El señor Ron sonrió nerviosamente a modo de disculpa y las niñas salieron de la tienda, tomando la dirección que la señora Luna les había indicado. En el camino creyeron ver a algunos conocidos, como Diane Creevey, su compañera de curso de Gryffindor, a la que encontraron con su primo Albert y dos hombres pequeños y castaños que dedujeron que serían sus respectivos padres, que preparaban su almuerzo. Diane, al verlas, agitó una mano y las saludó con entusiasmo, mientras que Albert dio un respingo y le señaló al más alto de los dos hombres a Hally con el poco disimulo del que era capaz. También vieron a Vivian Malcolm, igualmente de su curso pero de la casa Hufflepuff, acompañada por una mujer castaña muy parecida a ella que seguramente era su madre. Y ya en el arroyo, que estaba medianamente concurrido, volvieron a ver a Melvin Corner, quien las saludó con una sonrisa a la vez que llenaba un gran caldero.

—No creí volver a verlas tan pronto —comentó el chico, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos, del mismo color que los de su madre, a la luz del sol —¿Potter y Weasley, cierto?

Ambas niñas asintieron, llenando sus ollas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y cómo les pareció Hogwarts en su primer curso? —inquirió Melvin.

Rose se encogió de hombros, pues estaba muy ocupada procurando que el agua de su olla no se derramara, pero Hally lo miró de reojo y respondió sencillamente.

—Nos ha gustado bastante.

Melvin le sonrió mientras levantaba su olla y por alguna razón, Hally se dio cuenta de que el chico se veía muy bien así.

—Bueno, las dejo, tengo que irme —se despidió Melvin —Nos veremos luego, supongo.

Hally le hizo un gesto de mano a modo de despedida y se distrajo de tal forma que al segundo siguiente se encontró con los zapatos mojados, pues a Rose se le había resbalado su olla de las manos y le había tirado la mitad del contenido en el calzado. Hally miró a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido y Rose se puso nerviosa.

—Hally, de verdad lo siento —se disculpó Rose enseguida, volviendo al llenar su olla.

Regresaron a su tienda a paso más lento, y en el camino se hallaron con algunos conocidos más, entre ellos Martin Fullerton, de Gryffindor como ellas, quien les presentó a sus padres y ambos, al saber el apellido de Hally, la saludaron con exagerada efusividad. Y también se hallaron con Jason Bradley, el mejor amigo de Ángel y John Weasley, que en cuanto las reconoció se ofreció a ayudarles a cargar las ollas.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció Rose en cuanto estuvieron frente a la tienda —Jason, puedes darnos las ollas. Nosotras las meteremos.

Pero Jason se negó y le pidió a Rose que lo dejara entrar, por lo que la niña no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo pasar a la tienda y guiarlo a la cocina.

—Buenos días, señora Weasley —saludó Jason con una radiante sonrisa, al ver a la señora Luna en la cocina —Les ayudé a las niñas con esto —depositó las ollas en la mesa.

—Gracias, Jason —dijo la señora Luna con seriedad —Puedes retirarte.

—Nos veremos —se despidió Jason y salió de la tienda a paso rápido.

Las señoras Potter y Luna prepararon el almuerzo mientras sus esposos ponían la mesa y las niñas ordenaban sus cosas. Como se quedarían al menos una semana en Bulgaria, llevaban bastante equipaje.

—¿Tú crees que podamos ver el partido final? —le preguntó Hally a Rose.

—Depende de cuánto tiempo duren los partidos de estos días —indicó Rose, pensativa —Como son las finales, serán partidos muy reñidos.

La señora Potter llamó a las niñas a almorzar y todos comieron muy tranquilos, entre comentarios alegres y predicciones acerca del partido. Al terminar, el señor Ron propuso ir a pasear un poco por los alrededores, cosa que las niñas aceptaron de inmediato. La señora Luna y la señora Potter dijeron que ellas ordenarían todo en la tienda, por lo que sus maridos y sus hijas salieron y se dedicaron a vagar, descubriendo que el campamento estaba muy concurrido y que había pocos espacios marcados por llenar. Hally se percató pronto que varias personas saludaban a su padre al verlo pasar, pero que él a pocas llamaba por su nombre, lo que daba a entender que muchos de los que le dirigían la palabra sólo le hablaban por ser Harry Potter. Pronto llegaron a un área donde las tiendas se distinguían por ostentar una pequeña bandera roja con estrellas amarillas, y el señor Ron comentó entonces.

—Llegamos con los chinos¡a buena hora! Su selección perdió su último partido.

Y no habían dado ni dos pasos por entre las tiendas de los chinos cuando Hally y Rose escucharon una voz conocida llamándolas.

—¡Hally, Rose¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

Era Ryo, su amigo de Ravenclaw, que caminaba hacia ellas desde su derecha. Hizo una leve inclinación a la usanza oriental ante los padres de sus amigas y se presentó.

—Ryo Mao, mucho gusto —y les tendió la mano.

Ambos hombres le estrecharon la mano y Ryo, al instante, les sonrió.

—¿A qué partido vienen? —inquirió.

—Al de Inglaterra contra Bulgaria —informó Hally.

—Bien por ustedes —Ryo hizo una mueca —El abuelo Yao se enojó tanto porque China perdió hace dos días contra Canadá, que no compró entradas para ver a Inglaterra y a Bulgaria. Pero mi madre compró una para ella y una para mí, así que tal vez las vea allí.

—¡Ryo, ven aquí! —llamó entonces la señora Mao —No terminaste tu almuerzo.

Ryo se encogió de hombros, se despidió y se introdujo a una tienda oscura con su respectiva bandera china. La señora Mao, en cambio, miró al señor Potter con frialdad por un momento antes de entrar a la tienda tras su hijo.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Rose entonces —¡Los vendedores!

Y ella y Hally se echaron a correr a un área especialmente apartada donde se alzaban solamente carpas de vendedores, los que ofrecían diferentes artículos relacionados con los Mundiales. En ese momento las niñas comprobaron que Ryo estaba en lo cierto en las pocas lechuzas que les había mandado, al contarles que podía encontrarse gran variedad de productos, entre figuras en miniatura, prendas de vestir, banderas y demás.

—¡Hally, ve esto! —la llamó Rose, viendo atentamente un mostrador lleno de lo que parecían binoculares, pero con varios botones y ruedecillas de distintos colores.

—¡Omniculares! —exclamó Hally —Ryo me regaló unos por mi cumpleaños.

—Sí que tienes suerte —comentó Rose con sorna —Con el precio que tienen, no podré comprarme unos con mis ahorros.

—¡No se diga más! —el señor Ron y el señor Potter las habían alcanzado y el primero observaba atentamente los omniculares en venta —Rose, tendrás tus omniculares. Señor —llamó al vendedor, un mago pequeño y esmirriado, con aplastado cabello oscuro —Deme dos omniculares, por favor. Actualizaré los míos —le dijo al señor Potter.

Rose sonreía con algo de vergüenza, sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer que su padre gastara tantos galeones en comprarle algo. Aunque la situación económica de todos los Weasley había mejorado al paso del tiempo (principalmente la de Fred y George, que aunque no lo pareciera, lucharon bastante para que su tienda de artículos de broma obtuviera su prestigio), Ronald Weasley era el que menos había prosperado. Y no porque no se esforzara, sino porque en los últimos años, la acusación de asesinato en su contra lo había perjudicado y el Ministerio no quiso pagarle su sueldo mientras estuvo ausente, a pesar de que en realidad, nunca dejó de trabajar.

—Papá, no tienes… —comenzó Rose, decidida a que su padre no gastara ese dinero.

Pero el señor Ron, ocupado en pagarle al vendedor los omniculares, ni siquiera le puso atención. En cuanto se alejaron de ese vendedor, el señor Ron le entregó sus omniculares a su hija, quien los recibió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias —musitó, mirando a su padre de reojo.

—Bien¿qué más quieren comprar? —quiso saber el señor Potter y enseguida consultó su reloj —Quedan algunas horas antes de comer y después de eso, iremos al estadio.

Las niñas miraron a todas partes, curioseando en todas las carpas que encontraban, entre las que vieron banderas que entonaban himnos nacionales al agitarlas, miniaturas de jugadores y escobas, bufandas con los colores de los equipos, escarapelas que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores y muchas cosas más. Rose tenía dinero ahorrado, así que se compró una escarapela con los colores de la bandera de Inglaterra, pero al ver una figura pequeña de Stefka Krum, la buscadora búlgara, hizo cuentas y descubrió con alegría que le quedaba lo justo para adquirirla.

—¡Mira, papá, Stefka Krum! —Rose le mostró la figurilla a su padre, que estaba a dos pasos de ella con el señor Potter, admirando una especie de snitch de juguete.

—Otro Weasley admira a otro Krum —dijo el señor Potter, bromista.

—No hables así, Harry —pidió el señor Ron.

—Es que me resulta curioso, es todo —repuso el señor Potter —Me pregunto si Krum habrá venido a ver los Mundiales…

—Papá¿qué te parece esto? —le preguntó Hally de pronto, mostrándole un estandarte del equipo de Inglaterra —Es más pequeño que una bandera, pero grita el nombre del cazador que tenga la quaffle y cuando no, lanza gritos de ánimo.

—Muy bueno, Hally —el señor Potter asintió —Puedes comprártelo.

Hally asintió y pagó por el estandarte, teniendo en las manos un gorro alto y una escarapela con los colores de la bandera inglesa, para luego volver con su padre. En el camino, desvió su vista hacia el oeste y sonrió encantada.

—¡Mira, papá¡Se está poniendo el sol!

Era cierto. El sol se escondía entre las montañas del oeste, dando un bello panorama al teñir el cielo de diversos colores y dejando ver las primeras estrellas. El señor Potter miró el paisaje con deleite unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Las Montañas Rila crean un hermoso paisaje —comentó —Es hora de comer.

Los cuatro fueron caminando lentamente, hablando de lo que habían comprado y de las caras conocidas que se encontraban en el trayecto. Por fin llegaron a su tienda, donde la señora Potter y la señora Luna los esperaban con la comida ya preparada.

—¿Porqué nos tocarían dos maniáticos del quidditch por maridos, Luna? —inquirió la señora Potter en son de broma, luego de que las dos familias terminaran su comida y se alistaran para acudir al estadio.

Mientras el señor Potter y el señor Ron reían, la señora Luna adoptó una expresión pensativa y distraída a un tiempo, lo que no le impidió contestar.

—Porque tenemos mala suerte, supongo. Eso o somos tan maniáticas como ellos.

—¡Eso ni dudarlo! —respondió el señor Ron, siguiéndole el juego a su esposa, lo que le hizo acreedor a un suave tirón de cabello por parte de ella —¡Luna, cariño! Sabes que estoy bromeando —replicó, frotándose en donde había sentido el tirón.

—Lo sé —la señora Luna sonrió de la forma encantadora que sólo su marido conseguía sacarle —Únicamente quiero dejar claro que sólo yo puedo decirme maniática.

—Pero linda, yo nunca diría que eres una maniática —aseguró el señor Ron, sonriendo y poniendo cara de niño triste que quiere que se le perdone alguna travesura —Nunca.

La señora Luna sonrió de manera más amplia al verle la cara a su esposo, mientras los Potter y Rose se reían a carcajadas ante la escena. En eso, escucharon murmullos de gente caminando a paso rápido justo frente a su tienda y la señora Potter miró su reloj de pulsera y se puso a un lado de la entrada de la tienda.

—Muy bien, ya es hora —anunció —Vamos al estadio.

—¿Cómo le hicieron para hacer los Mundiales aquí? —le preguntó Hally a su madre, al estar haciendo fila ante una de las entradas del estadio, que a la niña le recordaba los estadios de fútbol, pero aquel se veía mucho más grande.

—En primera, el Ministerio búlgaro tuvo que asegurarse de que estas hondonadas no eran visitadas por muggles —explicó la señora Potter con tono entre maternal y serio —Ya que están rodeadas por las Montañas Rila, resultan prácticamente inaccesibles y el sitio perfecto para los Mundiales. Después, decidieron en qué hondonada construir el estadio, que tiene repelentes anti–muggles en cada centímetro posible. Lo construyeron casi todo con magia, aunque hubo un poco de trabajo muggle en el montaje de la estructura y el cuidado del césped, pero nada más. Y por si fuera poco, las hondonadas donde magos y brujas acampamos tienen hechizos anti–muggles para que ningún alpinista despistado que se pierda se acerque. ¿No te parece interesante?

Hally asintió con vigor, pensando en cuánto habían trabajado los magos búlgaros para organizar los Mundiales en un lugar como ése. Las montañas que rodeaban la hondonada donde ella estaba eran lo bastante altas como para tener nieve en sus cumbres durante todo el año y constituían una barrera natural para cualquier muggle.

—¿En qué parte de Bulgaria estamos exactamente? —quiso saber.

—Al oeste, justo al sur de Sofía, la capital del país —respondió la señora Potter.

—Ya llegamos —avisó la señora Luna —Nos revisarán los boletos ahora.

El señor Potter y el señor Ron sacaron los boletos y un mago alto con la cabeza rapada y una túnica igual a la del mago que los recibió luego del viaje en traslador recibió los boletos, revisándolos con mirada penetrante.

—¡Asientos de _prrimerra_! —dijo el mago, con marcado acento —Suban, _señorres_, y en el nivel cinco _encontrarrán_ sus _lugarres_. _Disfrruten_ el juego.

El señor Potter inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y junto con los demás, comenzó a subir unas largas y amplias escaleras que llevaban a los niveles superiores. Llegaron a una entrada que en la parte superior tenía un número cinco pintado y las dos familias la atravesaron junto con varias personas más. Hally, al ver el estadio por dentro, pensó que era una de las cosas mágicas más impresionantes que había visto.

El estadio era inmenso, para la niña se veía por lo menos el doble de grande que el del colegio, y las tribunas estaban llenas por completo. Aquí y allá se veían banderas búlgaras e inglesas ondeando al viento, lo que hacía que dos himnos nacionales se oyeran de forma dispareja. Además, las personas hablaban en todos los idiomas posibles, por lo que Hally únicamente distinguió un tono alegre y eufórico en las voces. Sus padres localizaron sus asientos y los ocuparon, seguidos por la niña, Rose y los padres de ésta. Hally llevaba al cuello los omniculares que le había regalado Ryo y se puso a probarlos.

—¡Mira allá, Rose! —gritó de pronto, observando cierta área de las tribunas al frente, justo a la izquierda de un enorme tablero mágico que mostraba un anuncio publicitario tras otro —Creo que allá está una de tus primas.

Rose de inmediato enfocó sus omniculares hacia donde Hally señalaba y entrecerrando un poco sus brumosos ojos, logró corroborar lo que decía su amiga.

—¡Sí, es Gina! Papá, mamá, miren allá.

Los Weasley obedecieron a su hija (la señora Luna tenía unos omniculares que se había comprado hacía años) y lograron distinguir con dificultad a Gina Weasley, sentada en un par de niveles por encima de ellos, con un asiento vacío a su derecha y otros dos a su izquierda. El señor Ron le comentó al señor Potter lo de los asientos vacíos.

—Tal vez son de alguien más —sugirió, usando sus propios omniculares, un poco más gastados que los de su hija, y vio hacia donde estaba la sobrina de su amigo —Ron, no vas a creer esto —soltó de pronto, con cara de genuina sorpresa —Ve a tu sobrina otra vez, por favor, y dime quiénes se sentaron a su lado.

El señor Ron, un tanto extrañado por la petición, obedeció. Y al igual que su amigo, se sorprendió en extremo, sólo que él dejó de ver por los omniculares y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incapaz de decir algo, antes de recuperar la voz.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo —logró decir.

El señor Potter se limitó a asentir y se inclinó hacia su esposa, para contarle acerca de lo que acababan de ver. El señor Ron hizo lo propio con su mujer, mientras que Hally y Rose, sin entender, miraron de nueva cuenta hacia donde habían visto a Gina Weasley y Rose no pudo evitar repetir la frase de su padre en voz muy alta.

—¡Ahora sí lo he visto todo!

—Con la familia que tienes, no lo dudo, _pelos locos_ —dijo una voz despectiva tras Rose, tan conocida como detestada por la pelirroja.

Ella y Hally se volvieron bruscamente, para hallarse con una desagradable sorpresa en la fila tras ellas. Hellen Brandon y su primo, Tyrone Calloway, recién habían llegado.

&&&

_Gente linda, hola. Soy Bell Potter. Ojalá que hasta ahora, "El Torneo de las Tres Partes" les esté gustando mucho. A mí me gusta mucho escribir esta historia._

_Pasemos a lo bueno, por favor. En primera, el título. Las montañas Rila me parecieron el mejor lugar para los Mundiales, luego de andar buscando como loca un sitio en Bulgaria que pudiera usarse sin muchas dificultades. Porque de que los Mundiales eran en Bulgaria, ya lo había mencionado en "La siguiente generación". Me parecía gracioso que Ron fuera a la tierra de "Vicky"¿a ustedes no?_

_¡Ah, los Corner! No sé de dónde se me ocurrió sacar a colación a los Corner, pero creí que sería buena idea y lo hice. Y por lo que veo, a Hally no le importó demasiado. ¡Ah, Hally, la inocente Hally! Sé que no lo parece, pero Hally es algo ingenua. En eso se parece a mí, ja, ja, ja. Yo también a veces soy muy inocente._

_Y los tontos de Brandon y Calloway hicieron su aparición. ¡No, si Hally y Rose se la estaban pasando genial! Además de las personas que se sentaron junto a Gina¿se imaginan quiénes serán? Pues espero que sus deducciones sean acertadas, lo veremos en el capi siguiente._

_Así que sin más comentarios por el momento, espero que el capi les haya gustado. Cuídense donde quiera que estén, vivan a lo grande y nos leemos pronto._


	13. Bulgaria contra Inglaterra

**Trece: Bulgaria contra Inglaterra.**

Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto, pensando que tenía mala suerte. ¿Porqué de todos los lugares en el enorme estadio, tuvo que tocarle que los de los Brandon y los de los Calloway se encontraran tras los de ella y su familia? Hally pensaba de forma similar y deseaba que a Brandon y a Calloway no se les ocurriera decir alguno de los insultos que les eran habituales.

—¿Alguien les pidió su opinión? —se atrevió a decir Rose, antes de volverse al frente para ignorar a los recién llegados con toda la paciencia que podía.

—No eres nadie para darnos la espalda, niña —espetó Calloway entonces, haciendo un gesto rudo. Su cabello había crecido ligeramente en los últimos días, pero aún seguía pareciendo muy agresivo —Míranos a la cara cuando te hablamos.

—¿No ves que si no les damos la espalda, no veremos el partido? —apuntó Hally, dando en el clavo —Mejor siéntense y déjennos en paz.

Brandon iba a protestar cuando una mujer muy parecida a ella, con sus mismos ojos azules y fríos, se acercó y sonrió con fina ironía.

—¿Conocidos tuyos, Hellen? —inquirió.

—Del colegio, insignificantes —aseguró Brandon, indiferente —Potter y Weasley.

La mujer enarcó una ceja castaña al escuchar esos apellidos, pero no hizo comentarios. Tomó asiento y le indicó con un gesto a Brandon que la imitara. Luego de dirigirle una última mirada de desdén a Rose y a Hally, se sentó al lado de la mujer. Calloway esperó a que otra señora, con aspecto severo, y dos hombres fornidos, se acomodaran en los asientos vacíos antes de sentarse él. Hally les dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero bien disimulada, antes de regresar su vista al frente.

—Lo dicho, son unos tarados —le musitó a Rose, haciéndola reír —Pero volviendo a lo que estábamos viendo con los omniculares…

Rose se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando de golpe.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó y enfocó de nueva cuenta a su prima.

Gina tenía ahora en el asiento a su derecha a un joven de cabello rubio cenizo que vestía una túnica azul marino y ostentaba una sonrisa radiante. Rose no tenía ninguna duda de que ése era William Bluepool, el novio de su prima, cosa que en realidad no le llamó mucho la atención. Pero lo que a ella y a Hally las había sorprendido en serio fueron las dos personas que ocupaban los lugares a la izquierda de Gina.

Una de ellas, la que estaba exactamente junto a Gina, era Sunny Wilson, la amiga de las niñas. Sabían que por ser hermana biológica de William, no había nada raro en que ella estuviera en el mismo sitio que el rubio. Pero la persona que estaba a la izquierda de Sunny parecía tan ajena al ambiente festivo con su semblante frío y su atuendo negro, que a Rose, a Hally y a sus respectivos padres los dejó sin habla. La persona al otro lado de Sunny era Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones y además, tutor legal de Sunny.

—Es como una señal del fin del mundo¿verdad? —bromeó Hally al oído de su amiga.

—Muy cierto —concordó Rose, para luego cuchichearle a Hally —¿Crees que Sunny se ganara al ogro negro o que Snape esté celoso de su hermano?

—¿Porqué crees eso?

—Porque cada vez que Dean tenía que irse al colegio, Nerie decía que quería ir con él a todas partes. Nerie creía que Dean ya no le hablaba como antes por pensar en el colegio.

—Eso es interesante, le preguntaremos a Sunny —admitió Hally y miró al frente de nuevo, esta vez sin omniculares —Ojalá el partido comience pronto.

—Primero habrá una demostración de las mascotas de los equipos, como siempre¿no? —quiso saber la señora Potter, mirando a su marido.

El señor Potter la miró y le sonrió sutilmente, ofreciéndole un programa forrado de terciopelo rojo con borlas verdes y blancas.

—Tu programa de costumbre —indicó —Y sí, primero habrá una demostración de las mascotas de los equipos. No sé que habrá traído Inglaterra esta vez, pero…

—¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros! —anunció una voz masculina desde algún punto en los niveles superiores del estadio. En eso, el tablero mágico cerca del cual estaba sentada Gina Weasley borró su última publicidad (que por cierto, era de Sortilegios Weasley) y mostró un enorme marcador: INGLATERRA – 0 / BULGARIA – 0 —¡Bienvenidos a la cuadrigentésima vigésima séptima edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! El juego de hoy, cuyo ganador tendrá pase directo a las finales, es… ¡Inglaterra contra Bulgaria!

Hubo una ovación en inglés confundida con una en búlgaro, y cuando disminuyó un poco su volumen, el comentarista prosiguió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, les pedimos que por favor abran bien los ojos, para que su vista pueda deleitarse con lo siguiente¡las mascotas del equipo de Inglaterra!

En cuanto el comentarista calló, se escuchó una especie de zumbido en el aire, como algo planeando, y de pronto varias voces murmuran emocionadas y algunas manos señalan en cierta dirección, hacia uno de los extremos del campo. Hally notó eso y tomando sus omniculares, enfocó con cuidado hacia donde la mayor parte del público ya estaba mirando con interés. Sólo cuando distinguió varias figuras de distintos colores es cuando suelta un grito de asombro.

—¡_Sílfides_!

Eran espíritus del aire, los más hermosos que pudiera contemplar el ojo humano… cuando podía contemplarlos. Con una agradable figura femenina, eran conocidas por ser semitransparentes, más imperceptibles que los fantasmas, y por adoptar distintos colores dependiendo de la parte de la naturaleza que estén representando, su propio humor y las personas que las rodean. Siendo que representaban a Inglaterra, algunas eran rojas y blancas, pero la mayoría eran transparentes por completo, verdes y azules. Las personas les aplaudieron fuertemente, encantadas, y notando que al rozar el suelo, las sílfides verdosas hacían surgir flores de varios colores, mientras que detrás de ellas, las blancas las cubrían con nieve.

—¿Porqué salen flores cuando pasan las sílfides? —le preguntó Hally a su padre, que estaba sentado a su derecha.

—Es por la magia que cargan —explicó el señor Potter —Las sílfides verdosas son conocidas como _dríades_ y cuidan la vida vegetal. Pero ten cuidado con las rojas.

Hally asintió y siguió observando, viendo la razón por la que su padre le hacía aquella advertencia: las sílfides rojas, al rozar el lugar donde sus compañeras blancas habían dejado nieve, hacían que ésta se derritiera y se evaporara en cuestión de segundos.

—Ojalá en el colegio nos lleguen a enseñar algo sobre ellas —comentó Rose.

—Y ahora —habló el comentarista, en cuanto las sílfides ocuparon un extremo del campo, colocándose de pie en él en una formación perfecta —que los caballeros tengan cuidado al admirar lo siguiente¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

—Que no sean lo que estoy pensando… —suspiró la señora Potter, enfocando sus omniculares al campo, para luego refunfuñar —¡Ay no, veelas!

—¿Veelas? —se extrañó Hally, apresurándose a ver al campo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su padre y el señor Ron se ponían apresuradamente unos tapones pequeñísimos en los oídos y cerraban los ojos.

Las veelas eran como mujeres, con la piel plateada muy brillante y el cabello largo y dorado, que parecía abierto tras ellas por el viento. Eran muy hermosas, y más visibles y palpables que las sílfides, que las observaban desde el otro lado del campo con sus transparentes ojos entrecerrados, al parecer ofendidas por su presencia. A un tiempo, las veelas comenzaron a bailar y Hally y Rose, con toda la calma del mundo, observaron el espectáculo, pensando que las veelas de verdad tenían talento natural. Pero se sorprendieron bastante al ver que en cuanto terminaron de bailar, todos los hombres en el estadio estallaron en gritos de protesta. Hally miró a su padre y hasta entonces se percató de los tapones en sus oídos y en sus ojos cerrados.

—Papá… —lo llamó, sacudiéndole un brazo.

El señor Potter, al sentir el zarandeo, abrió los ojos y comprobando que las veelas se habían sentado frente a las sílfides, se quitó los tapones de los oídos y le sonrió a su hija.

—Disculpa —le dijo —Si no hacíamos esto, las veelas nos hubieran hechizado y hubiéramos caído en una especie de trance. Sus poderes sólo les afectan a los hombres, así que Ron y yo nos preparamos para este imprevisto.

—Ron, ya pasó el peligro —le dijo la señora Luna, dándole palmaditas en un hombro.

El pelirrojo asintió y procedió a quitarse tapones y abrir los ojos.

—Me alegra —alcanzó a comentar antes que una carcajada de Rose lo interrumpiera. La niña miraba algo a sus espaldas.

Hally giró la cabeza y también comenzó a reír. Tanto Calloway como su padre (que tenía el mismo corte de cabello que él) y el padre de Brandon (con el cabello idéntico al de su hija) se encontraban de pie y con una pose ridícula que se veía como si estuvieran trepados en el trampolín de una alberca, a punto de saltar. Las señoras Calloway y Brandon tomaron a sus esposos y los obligaron a sentarse, mientras que Brandon, mirando con furia a Hally y a Rose, jalaba a su primo y lo hacía caer en su asiento.

—Ahora sí, damas y caballeros, prepárense a ver a la selección nacional de Inglaterra.

Varias figuras de túnicas blancas salieron disparadas haciendo un vuelo de exhibición alrededor del estadio mientras el comentarista pronunciaba sus nombres y Hally con sus omniculares alcanzó a distinguir letras rojas en la espalda de los jugadores y en la escoba de uno de ellos, en letras doradas, _Saeta de Fuego 2.0_, lo que la llenó de emoción.

—¡Mira, Hally¡Ahí va Wood! —gritó Rose con admiración.

Rose se refería a la guardiana del equipo inglés, una joven de cabello castaño muy corto, bastante alta y con un rostro serio, pero atractivo a la vez. Rose la conocía porque había estado en el colegio al mismo tiempo que su primo Frank.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? —inquirió Hally, mientras la escuadra inglesa tomaba posiciones —Porque era la que salía con tu primo¿no?

—Sally —respondió Rose, poniéndose seria —Pero nada de mencionársela a mi primo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque él lo dijo. Parece que lo suyo con Sally no resultó bien.

Y es que Sally Wood había salido con Frank Weasley en sus tiempos de estudiante, pero habían terminado sin que nadie supiera porqué. Lo único que hizo el joven Weasley fue dejarle bien claro a toda la familia que si alguien mencionaba el tema, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros¡la selección nacional de Bulgaria!

Al igual que la selección inglesa, la búlgara hizo un vuelo alrededor del campo al tiempo que el comentarista los nombraba, durante el cual Rose admiró todo lo que pudo a la buscadora, una chica de tez morena con el cabello oscuro recogido en una larga cola de caballo y mirada fría, como si ya estuviera buscando la snitch. Hally sabía, por lo que le había dicho su padre, que aquella chica debía ser Stefka Krum y la siguió con la mirada hasta que el equipo búlgaro ocupó sus posiciones. Los jugadores búlgaros lucían túnicas rojas, con los nombres de los jugadores escritos en verde a su espalda y unas cuantas estrellas blancas debajo de las letras.

—Por favor, denle la bienvenida respetuosamente al árbitro de este partido, de nacionalidad brasileña¡Emerson do Santos!

Un hombre extraordinariamente alto, musculoso y de piel negra, con la cabeza rapada lanzando leves destellos por las luces del estadio, se encaminó al centro del campo con una escoba en una mano, un silbato de plata colgando de su cuello y en la otra mano, cargando una caja de madera. Llegó a su destino, depositó la caja en el suelo y la abrió. Con eso, liberó las pesadas y negras bludgers y también la diminuta y dorada snitch, a la que Hally únicamente logró ver un segundo, ya que casi enseguida desapareció. El árbitro tomó la quaffle, se colocó el silbato en la boca y dio un fuerte soplo justo cuando lanzaba la quaffle al aire.

—¡Comienza el juego! —el comentarista gritó con fuerza, visiblemente emocionado —Foster se la pasa a Queens, ella a su vez a Andrews, Andrews regresa a Queens…

Era el partido más veloz que Hally hubiera visto. La acción se desarrollaba a tal velocidad, que el comentarista apenas si tenía tiempo de decir los nombres de los jugadores. Los cazadores de Inglaterra, dos chicas y un chico, volaban uno junto a otro en diferentes formaciones, pero eran continuamente bloqueados por los búlgaros, que parecían adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos. Hally no se perdía detalle con sus omniculares y contuvo un segundo la respiración al ver que Queens salía disparada entre dos de los cazadores búlgaros, le hacía una finta al guardián búlgaro y lograba la primera anotación del partido.

—¡Queens marca! —proclamó el comentarista, a la vez que una ovación se alzó entre los partidarios del equipo inglés —¡Diez a cero a favor de Inglaterra! Continúa el juego, y Bulgaria ahora está en posesión de la quaffle… ¡Blavojeva, Kristeva, Botev…!

Un grito de ligera decepción brotó de los aficionados del equipo búlgaro al ver que uno de los golpeadores ingleses había dirigido una de las bludgers a Botev, quien al intentar esquivarla, dejó caer la quaffle. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Andrews la recuperó, mientras que Botev procuraba no caerse de la escoba. Enseguida salió disparada hacia Andrews, pero la cazadora inglesa fue más rápida y le pasó la quaffle a Foster, que ya estaba listo para recibirla. Un pase que le hizo a Queens y una nueva finta de ella frente a Matev, el guardián búlgaro, consiguieron el segundo tanto para Inglaterra, lo que alegró a los fanáticos de ese equipo y propició a las sílfides a hacer un pequeño vuelo en formación para celebrar el tanto. Las veelas las veían con cara de mal humor.

El partido transcurrió de la misma forma por al menos una hora más. Hally estaba admirada, pues nunca creyó que los partidos internacionales fueran tan emocionantes y a la vez tan peligrosos. Luego de que Inglaterra lograra marcar otros tres tantos, uno de los golpeadores búlgaros le lanzó una bludger a Queens, quien la esquivó por poco, pero el golpeador, al ver que no consiguió darle, fue hacia ella y le dio un golpe con el bate en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El árbitro de inmediato marcó falta.

—¡Penalti a favor de Inglaterra! —las tribunas búlgaras protestaron, mientras que las inglesas lanzaban gritos de apoyo al árbitro —Andrews será quien lo cobre, lanza… —la afición búlgara emite un lamento —¡Sesenta a cero a favor de Inglaterra!

A partir de entonces, los búlgaros no permitían ni un acercamiento a sus aros. Luego de mucho batallar, Kristeva logró esquivar a Foster y Andrews, pasar a un lado de Clark, uno de los golpeadores ingleses, y hacer un tiro bastante difícil que la guardiana Wood intentó parar sin éxito.

—¡Kristeva anota¡Eso deja el marcador en sesenta a diez!

Con una anotación a su favor, la selección búlgara recobró el empuje y siguió su ofensiva para tratar de alcanzar a los ingleses. Al cabo de diez minutos, consiguieron otros dos tantos y la selección inglesa se defendía cuanto podía, y con un trabajo en conjunto por parte de Foster y Andrews, a los diez minutos siguientes la selección inglesa logró ir a la cabeza por noventa a treinta. Y fue cuando se logró el noveno tanto de los ingleses que el comentarista soltó un grito.

—¡Todos tomen sus omniculares! Los buscadores se precipitan hacia el suelo, al parecer lograron ver la snitch¿alguno la distingue?

Hally y su padre de inmediato localizaron el punto a donde Krum y el buscador inglés, de apellido Floyd, se dirigían a toda velocidad. Pero ninguno de los dos lograba vislumbrar la pelotita dorada, por lo que el señor Potter le dijo apresuradamente al señor Ron.

—Amago de Wronski¿cuánto apuestas?

Hally siguió con la vista fija en los buscadores y vio que en el último segundo, Krum daba un viraje brusco y salía disparada hacia arriba, haciendo una espiral, mientras que Floyd evitó por poco estrellarse contra el césped. Mientras el ritmo del juego volvía a la normalidad (ya que el resto de los jugadores habían observado por unos segundos la escena), Hally aprovechó para regresar la imagen en sus omniculares, oprimir el botón de Jugada a Jugada y ver de nuevo aquello en cámara lenta.

_Amago de Wronski, un desvío del buscador muy peligroso_, leyó en las letras púrpuras que aparecieron bajo la imagen. Ahora distinguía una mueca de concentración en Stefka Krum, que le recordó a su profesor de vuelo en Hogwarts (que se suponía que era el padre de la jugadora) con el que le dio la impresión de que seguramente esperaba el momento propicio para elevarse antes de dar contra el suelo, y Hally comprendió que únicamente había fingido lanzarse por la snitch para distraer a Floyd. Le pareció formidable la jugada y se preguntó si cuando jugara en el colegio, podría hacer algo así.

El juego continuó casi de inmediato. Pronto el marcador quedó en ciento diez a cincuenta, por lo que se veía a cada momento a las veelas y a las sílfides haciendo toda clase de cosas para festejar los tantos que hacían sus respectivos equipos. Cuando las veelas iban a bailar, la mayor parte de los aficionados del sexo masculinos evitaban por todos los medios ponerles atención, para no distraerse.

Pero pocos lograban gran cosa. En más de una ocasión, Hally y Rose rieron con ganas al ver, tras ellas, a Calloway tratar de saltar al campo de juego, siendo detenido siempre por una molesta Brandon. Pero dejaron de mirarlo cuando, luego de que Foster anotaba el doceavo tanto para su equipo, el comentarista anunció entusiasmado.

—¡Los buscadores se elevan a gran velocidad! Van sobre la mitad inglesa del campo y parece que esta vez va en serio.

Hally dirigió sus omniculares al cielo y con cierta dificultad, comprobó las palabras del comentarista: esta vez era en serio. Una mota de color dorado zigzagueaba notoriamente y sólo aquellos con excelente visión podían verla aún con omniculares. Hally se presionaba los suyos a los anteojos con tal fuerza, que se clavaba el puente en la nariz.

—¡La atrapa Floyd, la atrapa Floyd! —gritaba con entusiasmo y súplica el señor Ron.

—¡La atrapa Krum! —le aseguró el señor Potter a su amigo con firmeza.

Y así fue. A pesar de tener brazos y dedos más largos, Floyd no atrapó la pelota alada por unos centímetros y Krum, al tenerla bien sujeta, agitó el puño en el aire, con una sonrisa sofocada y respirando agitadamente. El árbitro dio un largo silbatazo y los gritos de la multitud, vítores mezclados con lamentos, apenas hicieron posible escuchar con claridad las palabras eufóricas del comentarista.

—¡Se acabó! Bulgaria gana el partido, obteniendo con eso su pase a las finales.

El tablero luminoso mostraba el marcador: INGLATERRA – 120 / BULGARIA – 200. Los aficionados de la selección búlgara agitaban sus banderas con ahínco y el himno búlgaro se oyó por todas partes. Pero por estar concentrados en el resultado del partido, pocos magos y brujas se daban cuenta del espectáculo que habían armado las veelas.

Las sílfides tenían un aspecto triste en cuanto vieron que su equipo perdía el partido, pero las veelas no les tuvieron consideración alguna. Se pusieron a hacerles ademanes burlones, lo que provocó que las sílfides les respondieran con ademanes propios. Fue entonces que las veelas, que no se caracterizan precisamente por tener mucha paciencia, dejaron a un lado los modales y comenzaron a lanzarles bolas de fuego a las sílfides, sin tomar en cuenta que como eran espíritus compuestos de aire, no les hacían ni el menor daño. Pero las sílfides, al darse cuenta de la agresión, volaron en una formación curiosa, siendo las blancas las que iban al frente, y cubrieron a las veelas de nieve. Acto seguido, las rojas las rozaron y la nieve se derritió, empapando a las veelas, para luego ser cubiertas de más agua, proveniente de las sílfides azules, y casi enseguida ser despeinadas por las sílfides transparentes. Las verdes se limitaban a flotar a su alrededor, haciendo surgir flores, y sólo pararon cuando vieron que algunos magos con túnicas rojas y varitas en mano, evidentemente del Ministerio de Magia búlgaro, corría hacia el disturbio con intención de pararlo.

—Las _pírades_ están causando destrozos —observó la señora Luna, una de las pocas personas que había captado el alboroto —Sí que tienen mal carácter.

—¿Qué son las pírades? —quiso saber Rose.

—Las sílfides de fuego —explicó la señora Luna —Se encargan de avivar las llamas.

—¿Y tienen algún nombre en especial las otras sílfides? —se interesó Hally.

—Las que crean nieve son las _crióades_, las azules son náyades y las verdes, dríades. Las que apenas se ven son las verdaderas sílfides.

—El partido estuvo de maravilla —comentó el señor Potter, sonriendo levemente —Es una lástima que no durara más…

—O que Inglaterra ganara —lo cortó el señor Ron —Será interesante ver contra quién se enfrentará Bulgaria en su siguiente partido. A ver si gana la final o no.

Los Potter y los Weasley esperaron unos minutos para salir del estadio, cosa que después de todo, les iba a llevar algo de tiempo. Pronto tuvieron el camino libre para poder abandonar sus asientos y salir del estadio, amenizando el camino charlando sobre lo que les había parecido el partido. A la señora Potter le pareció demasiado violenta la falta cometida contra la cazadora inglesa Queens, en lo que su esposo estuvo de acuerdo, pero no coincidieron en qué buscador les había parecido mejor. El señor Ron dijo que sin lugar a dudas, Floyd tenía estadísticas mejores que Krum en lo que iba del campeonato, pero la señora Luna lo volvió a la realidad recordándole que la búlgara le ganó la snitch al inglés.

—Todos tienen que perder alguna vez —se defendió el señor Ron.

Llegaron al exterior del estadio, rodeados de personas que iban de regreso a sus tiendas, y las dos familias caminaron de forma lenta a causa de la muchedumbre. En un momento dado, cuando casi llegaban a su tienda, un empujón lanzó a la señora Potter contra una persona que iba frente a ella, y enderezándose con ayuda de su esposo, se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —dijo, esperando que la persona supiera inglés.

Para su sorpresa el hombre sabía inglés, y le respondió con una voz que ella conocía.

—No hay cuidado, Hermione.

La señora Potter sonrió ligeramente, con nerviosismo, justo cuando el señor Potter miraba la escena con una mezcla de interés y frialdad, la señora Luna inclinaba la cabeza con semblante distraído, analizando la situación, Hally y Rose se quedaban con la boca abierta y el señor Ron fruncía el entrecejo, observando con cuidado a aquel personaje.

—¿Krum? —musitó.

&&&

_Hola a todos, soy Bell. Quiero decirles que agradezco mucho su apoyo, no lo duden. Ahora, sin más rodeos, pasemos a lo bueno._

_Me encantó hacer este capi, porque era un reto describir un partido de quidditch de talla mundial. ¿A poco no me salió bueno? Quiero decir, para ser el primero. Porque no los defraudaré, pondré la final¿qué creían, que me olvidaría de eso? Pues no, no lo haré. Sobre todo porque mientras se realiza la final, pasan unas cuantas cosas interesantes._

_¡Vaya con el ogro negro! Si creían que Snape se estaba poniendo raro, este es el colmo de todo. ¿Ir a un partido de quidditch tan animado¡En mi vida me lo hubiera creído! Pero claro, tengo qué hacerlo, dado que yo lo escribí, ja, ja, ja._

_Y espero que les hayan gustado las sílfides. Quise darles unas buenas contrincantes a las veelas, para que supieran lo que se siente. Seguramente se frustraron por no poderles lanzar bolas de fuego a gusto, siendo las sílfides y compañía de aire… Bueno, veré si las saco más adelante, pero con eso de que perdió Inglaterra, tal vez no se pueda._

_Y sí, tenía que pasar¡apareció "Vicky"! A Harry no parece hacerle gracia, pero eso a Hermione no parece importarle. De hecho, está demasiado sorprendida para que le importe algo en particular._

_Los dejo con esas dudas por el momento, y también con el capi, que deseo que hayan disfrutado mucho. Cuídense, coman rico (es que tengo hambre justo ahora, por eso lo digo) y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. Contestando la pregunta de Yare de los últimos reviews: Ya me habían hecho la sugerencia, pero es demasiado trabajo, amiga. Al menos déjame ver si sale la tercera entrega (que la veo aún muy lejana) y luego ya veremos. Nos leemos. _


	14. Contingentes

**Catorce: Contingentes.**

La señora Potter se había quedado un tanto impresionada por haberse encontrado a Viktor Krum en los Mundiales. Se apresuró a saludar.

—Hola, Viktor —musitó, tendiéndole la mano.

El profesor Krum (como lo conocían Hally y Rose) le correspondió al saludo, para luego tenderles la mano al señor Ron y a la señora Luna, dejando al final al señor Potter.

—Me alegra verte por aquí, Hermione —comentó el profesor Krum en cuanto le soltó la mano al señor Potter, quien lo miraba ceñudo —No esperaba que vinieras.

La señora Potter inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Hace mucho que no platicamos —prosiguió el señor Krum —¿Porqué no vienen todos a mi tienda un momento? Stefka va a tardar y no quiero esperarla aquí.

La señora Potter miró a quienes la acompañaban. El señor Ron y la señora Luna se miraban sin saber qué decir al respecto y Rose tenía una mirada de interés al escuchar el nombre de Stefka. Por su parte, Hally parecía medianamente dispuesta a acceder y el señor Potter le hizo un gesto imperceptible de aprobación, aunque tenía la vista perdida.

—No hay problema, Viktor —terminó diciendo.

Así las cosas, los Potter y los Weasley cambiaron de rumbo para seguir al profesor Krum a su tienda, más cercana al estadio que la suya, y con un banderín búlgaro a la entrada. Los invitó a pasar antes que él y Hally ya no se sorprendió tanto cuando vio que aquella tienda se parecía mucho a la suya, pero que se notaba que era nueva. Todo en ella era moderno y brillaba de lo limpio que estaba.

—Tomen asiento —ofreció el profesor Krum —Voy a la cocina.

Fue y vino en menos de diez minutos, llevando una charola con tazas de té y galletas. Hally y Rose se concentraron en el té y las galletas, pero los adultos se pusieron a conversar con animación del partido que recién había terminado. Sólo se produjo un repentino silencio cuando una figura entró a la tienda y saludó en búlgaro.

—Hola, padre. ¿Qué te pareció el partido?

Stefka Krum había llegado, ya sin la túnica de quidditch. Ahora lucía una de color rojo oscuro, con los bordes blancos, y una bufanda ligera y de color verde alrededor del cuello. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba suelto y ligeramente húmedo y mostraba una sonrisa que le quitaba gran parte de la seriedad que había mostrado en el partido.

—No sabía que tuvieras visitas —comentó la joven a continuación.

—Son amigos ingleses —apuntó el profesor Krum.

La joven se aclaró la garganta y saludó en perfecto inglés.

—Buenas noches a todos —no se le oía ni rastro de acento búlgaro —¿Así que son ingleses¿Qué les pareció el partido?

—A pesar de que nuestra selección perdió, fue fantástico —respondió el señor Potter con cordialidad —Y tu atrapada fue estupenda.

La chica sonrió modestamente, y de pronto se fijó en la frente del señor Potter, cosa que la puso sumamente nerviosa.

—Padre¿él es… él es…? —tartamudeó, señalando con la mirada al señor Potter.

—Lo siento, olvidé presentártelos —el profesor Krum señaló a sus invitados —Son los Potter y los Weasley. Los conozco desde hace años.

—¡Vaya! —Stefka arqueó las cejas, poniéndose algo roja —Padre, Cuando me dijiste que conocías a Harry Potter, no te tomé muy en serio. Espero que me disculpes.

—No hay problema —aseguró el profesor Krum —¿Qué les dijo el entrenador?

Stefka se encogió de hombros.

—Más que nada, se la pasó regañando a Kostov por la falta que le hizo a la cazadora inglesa, así que le dije que se olvidara de seguirme pidiendo una cita al regresar a Sofía —la joven se mordió un labio con nerviosismo y miró de reojo al señor Ron —Además, Kostov no es mi tipo, para nada. Tengo en mente a alguien más.

—¿Y sobre las finales?

—Tendremos que esperar a ver el resultado del partido del miércoles, Japón contra Francia, y también el del jueves, México contra Alemania. Los que ganen esos partidos se enfrentarán y quien gane ese partido, será nuestro rival.

El profesor Krum asintió, pensativo, para luego volverse a sus invitados.

—Si gustan, pueden quedarse a cenar —miró a su hija —¿Te importa, Stefka?

—Para nada —la joven se dirigió a la cocina —Pero yo cocinaré. La última vez que lo hiciste, acabé con dolor de estómago.

La chica se perdió de vista en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Viktor, quisiera saber… —la señora Potter le habló al profesor Krum en voz baja —¿Porqué tú y ella no viven juntos? Tú estás en Hogwarts y ella con la selección búlgara…

—Stefka aún va al colegio —explicó el profesor Krum, sin señas de que la pregunta lo hubiera ofendido —Está en el último año en Durmstrang y mientras no acabe los estudios, prefiero que se quede en Bulgaria. Además, menciónale algo de salirse de Durmstrang y verás cómo se pone. Sobre todo en estos días.

—¿Y eso? —se atrevió a intervenir el señor Ron.

—Fue seleccionada para ir a Hogwarts. A lo del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

Al oír sobre el torneo, Hally y Rose procuraron ponerle atención a la conversación.

—Eso viene de familia —ironizó el señor Ron.

—Tal vez. O quizá por su fama en la selección búlgara —el profesor Krum suspiró —Para serles sincero, no confío mucho en el actual director de Durmstrang. Es… digamos que es demasiado ambicioso. Se llama Ivan Javacheff.

—He oído de él en el Ministerio —musitó el señor Potter —Nos llegó un aviso de Bulgaria, hace años, de arrestarlo si teníamos la oportunidad. ¿Cómo es que ese tipo consiguió la dirección de tu antigua escuela?

—Lo arrestaron aquí, en Bulgaria, acusado de unas cuantas muertes, pero como nunca pudieron probarlas, salió absuelto —el profesor Krum hizo una mueca —Pero no confío en él por lo que me cuenta Stefka. Se empeña en enseñarles Artes Oscuras a los alumnos de la manera más realista posible. No es que no sepa lo que se siente, pero no quiero eso para mi hija. Quizá el cambio de aires le ayude a ver mejor las cosas.

—Mi hermano Charlie vive en Rumania —le contó el señor Ron al profesor Krum —Tiene dos hijos. Allie, la mayor, terminó la escuela hace un par de años, pero el menor, Sam, va a comenzar su último curso. Ambos entraron a Durmstrang y ninguno se quejó.

—¿Se apellidan Weasley, no? —inquirió el profesor Krum y al ver al señor Ron asentir, sonrió ligeramente —¡Vaya, vaya¿Quién lo diría?

—¡La cena está lista! —anunció en inglés Stefka, desde la cocina.

El profesor Krum los guió a la mesa, y todos lo siguieron. Tomaron asiento y notaron que la mesa estaba ya dispuesta. A los cinco minutos, la joven Krum sirvió un estofado humeante y puso pequeñas cestas con panecillos calientes para acompañar.

—Provecho —deseó Stefka, quitándose un delantal verde que traía puesto —Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero los chicos del equipo y yo nos iremos a celebrar. Adiós, padre.

Le dio un fugaz beso en la frente al profesor Krum y salió de la tienda a toda prisa, tomando de un puf marrón un bolso rojo, cuyo contenido revisaba apresuradamente. El profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Y díganme¿qué tal van las cosas en Inglaterra este verano? —inquirió.

Hally y Rose, siendo niñas, al oír esa pregunta decidieron centrarse en la cena, que les resultó deliciosa. La señora Potter hizo algunos comentarios respecto al Ministerio y la señora Luna se animó a hablar un poco de su revista. En tanto, el señor Ron comía sin prestarle atención a nada más y el señor Potter escuchaba la conversación con discreción, saboreando su cena. Así transcurrieron un par de horas, hasta que Hally y Rose, sin querer, soltaron un bostezo y los adultos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

—Tal vez nos veamos por aquí —le dijo la señora Potter al profesor Krum con una ligera sonrisa, cuando ella y los demás salieron de la tienda —Nos quedaremos una semana. Harry dice que con algo de suerte, podremos ver la final.

El profesor Krum hizo una inclinación de cabeza, afirmando, y le tendió la mano en señal de despedida. La señora Potter la estrechó, sonriendo tímidamente. Luego se alejó, alcanzó a su esposo y a su hija y miró hacia atrás un instante.

Alcanzó a ver el rostro serio del profesor Krum y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

&&&

La semana pasó con una calma relativa en el campamento de magos y brujas que asistían a los Mundiales. Las Montañas Rila ofrecían bellos panoramas al amanecer y al anochecer y eran de los momentos favoritos de Hally. Acostumbrada a levantarse temprano por su época en el orfanato Greenwich, le gustaba salir a la puerta de la tienda y ver cuando salía el sol, y ese tiempo lo empleaba para pensar en varias cosas.

Una de ellas era en si se encontraría pronto a Sunny, para preguntarle por Snape. No es que a ella le importara el profesor de Pociones, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué habría llevado al ceñudo mago a un apasionante partido de quidditch de talla mundial.

Por otra parte, también tenía ganas de volver a saludar a Ryo, para intercambiar impresiones acerca del partido. Si había alguno de sus amigos con quien pudiera hablarse de quidditch con sensatez, ése era Ryo. Hally apreciaba mucho lo que Rose le explicaba del juego, pero era demasiado… intensa. Se emocionaba demasiado. Y Ryo, mientras no discutiera de quidditch con chicos, era el compañero perfecto para charlar sobre el tema.

Lo que la llevó a pensar en Melvin Corner. Por primera vez, pensaba que un chico le agradaba, aunque no de la forma en que le agradaban sus amigos. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero el día que se dedicó a pensar en eso, el cuarto de su estancia en el campamento búlgaro, fue como si hubiera invocado al Ravenclaw con el pensamiento, porque pasó frente a su tienda con una olla en la mano, rumbo al arroyo.

—¡Hola, Potter! —saludó el chico, sonriendo —¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

Hally sonrió tímidamente y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Siempre me levanto a esta hora —explicó —La costumbre.

Melvin asintió y siguió su camino, agitando una mano en señal de despedida. Hally se despidió de la misma forma y no pudo evitar reírse de forma ahogada cuando lo vio tropezar con una joven alta y castaña ataviada con una túnica larga y multicolor que se puso a gritarle en francés con enfado, pues con el tropezón, Melvin le había dejado caer la olla en un pie. Fue entonces cuando el señor Potter asomó la cabeza y la llamó.

—Hally, el desayuno está listo.

La niña, aún sonriente, entró a su tienda y se sentó a desayunar. Cuando terminaron, Hally pidió permiso para dar una vuelta y Rose la secundó.

—¡Vamos, papá, es aquí cerca! —le rogaba Rose a su padre —Por favor…

El señor Ron hizo una mueca, pero el señor Potter intervino.

—Yo las acompaño, Ron. Así aprovecho para informarme sobre la venta de los boletos de las finales. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes, Hermione?

El señor Potter miró a su esposa y a la señora Luna, quienes no pusieron objeciones a la propuesta. El señor Ron asintió y ya de acuerdo, las niñas y el señor Potter salieron de la tienda, pasando la mayoría de la mañana en las cercanías del estadio, admirando la mercancía en las carpas de los vendedores mientras el señor Potter iba a la taquilla, una carpa roja con estrellas verdes y blancas, a informarse sobre los próximos partidos. Allí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un par de conocidos.

—¡Harry, qué gusto verte!

El señor Potter giró la cabeza y vio a una mujer rubia notablemente hermosa, con el cabello rubio largo y ondulado y deslumbrantes ojos violetas que destacaban tras unos anteojos ovalados. Tomaba de la mano a un niño de abundante cabello negro con ojos de un tono azul violáceo poco común y junto a ellos, había otro niño, pero éste con el cabello rojo anaranjado y los ojos de un tono verde claro.

—Buenos días, Magnolia —saludó el señor Potter, al reconocer a Magnolia Black —¿Cuándo llegó al campamento?

—Ayer, vimos cómo Japón le ganó a Francia de una forma francamente risible —la mujer emitió una breve risa antes de continuar —El partido duró cinco horas, cinco largas horas, y resultó una pérdida de tiempo cuando Kano, el buscador japonés, atrapó la snitch justo en las narices de Bonnier, el francés. ¡Sencillamente de risa! Los franceses salieron echando pestes contra su propio buscador.

El señor Potter no pudo reprimir una carcajada, cosa que hizo que los niños que acompañaban a Magnolia dejaran su charla y lo observaran, entre divertidos y extrañados.

—Sabe mucho de quidditch¿no, Magnolia? —comentó el señor Potter, cuando paró de reír —Debe ser por su trabajo en el Ministerio…

—En parte —aceptó Magnolia, encogiéndose de hombros —Y también porque jugaba quidditch cuando estaba en el colegio. Y si soy sincera, un entrenamiento con tu padre era cansancio garantizado. James no paraba fácilmente.

El señor Potter esbozó una sonrisa triste y asintió.

—Disculpe, señor¿va a querer los boletos para la final? —quiso saber un empleado de la taquilla, mirando al señor Potter con impaciencia.

—Aún lo estoy pensando¿quién cree que gane el partido de hoy, Magnolia?

—México¿quién más? —Magnolia sonaba convincente —Ha ganado todos sus partidos, únicamente perdieron en su segundo encuentro, frente a Estados Unidos. Alemania ha perdido tres partidos y todos de manera desastrosa.

El señor Potter lo pensó un segundo y luego de eso, hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Deme seis boletos, por favor. Si se cumple su pronóstico —miró a Magnolia —la final del campeonato va a ser todo un acontecimiento.

—¿Nivel, señor? —preguntó entonces el vendedor.

El señor Potter indicó uno de los niveles centrales y el vendedor se apresuró a cumplir con la orden. Entonces, cuando pagaba las entradas, Hally y Rose entraron a la carpa, platicando de algo al parecer muy interesante, y la pelirroja dio un grito.

—¡Procyon¡Thomas!

Rose se lanzó a abrazarlos, mientras que Hally esperaba que su amiga terminara de saludar a los dos chicos para poder hacerlo ella.

—Tu niña es bellísima —le dijo Magnolia al señor Potter, aprovechando que los cuatro amigos se entretenían en darse abrazos y preguntarse cómo habían estado.

—Pues… gracias —balbuceó el señor Potter, sonriendo a medias.

—¿Que aquí está QUIÉN? —soltó Thomas de pronto, sobresaltando a varias personas en la carpa que estaban tranquilamente haciendo sus cosas.

Procyon siseó con brusquedad.

—¡No grites! —le pidió, vigilando que nadie más les pusiera atención.

—Pues como lo oyes, Snape está aquí, vino al mismo partido que nosotras —Rose sonrió con ironía —Hally y yo nos preguntamos cómo es que lo convencieron.

—¿No le echarían un _Imperius_? —bromeó Thomas, dejando escuchar una carcajada.

—No digas eso —espetó Procyon —Ya te conté que ésa es una de las maldiciones imperdonables. No, yo más bien creo que vino por Sunny. Sería lo más lógico.

—Eso sería lo más lógico si no conocieras a Snape y a Sunny de antemano —comentó Hally en ese instante, haciendo que Procyon y Thomas se llevaran una mano a la boca, conteniendo la risa —Créanme, sé de lo que hablo.

—A mí me gustaría ver a Snape en un ambiente como éste —Thomas miró de reojo a su alrededor —No me lo imagino.

Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada, cosa que llamó la atención del señor Potter.

—Niñas, es hora de irnos —les indicó, mostrando unos trozos de pergamino en su mano derecha —Tengo los boletos.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Thomas —Hally¿es tu papá?

—No, es el ministro de Magia —bromeó Rose, haciendo reír a Procyon y a Hally.

Thomas torció la boca, captando la indirecta, y dejó de mirar al señor Potter, quien se acercó para apurar a las niñas. Le sonrió levemente a Thomas, quien le sonrió a su vez.

—Harry Potter —se presentó el hombre —Tú debes ser uno de los amigos de Hally.

—Tho… Thomas Elliott —el niño se presentó con expresión de no creer en su suerte —Mucho gusto, señor.

—El gusto es mío —afirmó el señor Potter —¿En qué casa de Hogwarts estás?

—En Slytherin.

El señor Potter frunció el ceño, entre pensativo y severo, para luego mirar a su hija.

—Vamos, Hally, hay que regresar a la tienda.

—Si no hay de otra… —Hally miró a Thomas y a Procyon y les dedicó una sonrisa de despedida —Nos veremos luego. ¡Vamos, Rose!

Rose también se despidió con un gesto de sus amigos y salió de la carpa con Hally y el señor Potter. Magnolia dejó que los niños siguieran con su charla mientras compraba sus boletos, ladeando la cabeza de manera pensativa.

Y es que si Procyon hubiera visto a su abuela en esa pose en lugar de reírse en compañía de Thomas, sabría que algo la inquietaba.

&&&

Sunny seguía en el campamento de las montañas Rila, pero al otro lado del arroyo al que Hally y Rose iban para abastecerse de agua. Compartía una sencilla tienda mágica con su hermano, la novia de éste y su tutor, cosa que aún no podía creer. Y es que había sido increíble cuando a principios de agosto, al ser recogida por Snape en el departamento nuevo de William, el joven rubio le comunicó al profesor un plan que tenía.

—Mi novia consiguió boletos para algunos partidos de los Mundiales —explicó William —Quisiera saber si le permite a Sunny acompañarnos, profesor.

Snape había hecho una mueca y de pronto había hecho una contraoferta.

—De acuerdo, Bluepool. Pero yo voy también.

William frunció el entrecejo, pero Sunny se había quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Snape en un partido de quidditch, en medio de diversión infinita? Debía ser histórico.

Así las cosas y sin comprender del todo, Sunny había visto cómo su hermano le había llamado a su novia para preguntarle si podía conseguir entradas adicionales para Snape, a lo que ella no pudo negarse. Eso la llevó a preguntarse porqué la novia de William parecía algo triste desde que la vieron por primera vez, al ir al Ministerio en Londres a tomar el traslador que los había llevado al campamento. En eso reflexionaba mientras llenaba una jarra de peltre con agua del arroyo cuando junto a ella se arrodilló una joven que vestía una larga túnica que parecía hecha de trozos de tela de varios colores. Cargaba con algunas tazas de hojalata y cuando enjuagaba una en el arroyo, se le resbaló y fue a dar a la jarra de Sunny. La niña tomó la taza y se la tendió a la joven.

—Aquí tiene, señorita.

—Muchas _gacias_ —respondió la joven de la túnica multicolor en inglés, con ligero acento francés, para luego exclamar —¡No puedo _cgeerlo_¿Sunny Wilson?

Sunny se le quedó viendo a la joven, de cabello castaño largo y lacio y ojos azules, y admitió para sus adentros que se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Disculpe¿la conozco? —se atrevió a decir.

—¡Sunny! —llamó la voz de William a sus espaldas —¡Necesitamos el agua!

La joven con acento francés se paró de un salto, miró detrás de ella y tuvo ante ella al joven Bluepool vestido con una túnica azul oscuro y el cabello un tanto despeinado, como si acabara de levantarse.

—Lo siento, Will —se disculpó la niña en el acto —Aquí tienes.

Le tendió la jarra llena de agua, la cual William agarró con firmeza.

—Buenos días —saludó la joven de túnica multicolor.

William la miró con cuidado y estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz tras él lo llamó.

—¡William, el desayuno!

El joven se volvió y le sonrió ampliamente a una joven delgada, morena y pelirroja, de ojos oscuros y túnica color verde olivo, lo que a la joven de acento francés le llamó la atención notoriamente. Y el cambio en su expresión no pasó inadvertido para Sunny, con lo buena que era para captar detalles.

—¡Gracias, Gina! —le respondió William y la pelirroja se introdujo a una tienda verde —Vamos, Sunny, ya oíste a Gina. Hay que desayunar.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Sunny, olvidando a la joven de túnica multicolor y rebasando a William con rapidez.

Y al parecer, William también se olvidó de la joven con acento francés, porque siguió a su hermanita sin mirar atrás. Al ver cómo era ignorada, la joven volvió a arrodillarse y terminó de enjuagar y llenar las tazas de hojalata, justo cuando un muchacho alto, muy delgado y de cabello corto, rubio rojizo y ondulado, se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Hola, Isabelle —saludó en perfecto francés —Los demás quieren saber si ya vas a llevarles el agua para el té.

—Ya llené las tazas —indicó la chica en el mismo idioma, mirando discretamente a sus espaldas —Sólo tengo que llevarlas a nuestras tiendas y…

—¿Qué tanto miras? —quiso saber el muchacho, dirigiendo sus ojos, de un tono verde muy claro, hacia el mismo punto que la joven —¡Vaya! Parece una familia feliz.

La joven se volvió y descubrió a William saliendo de su tienda, tomando a Sunny de la mano, quien a su vez le tomaba una mano a la joven pelirroja de túnica verde olivo.

—Déjame adivinar: te gusta el rubio —musitó el joven con sarcasmo —¿Qué no te había gustado un rubio que conociste en el Louvre el mes pasado?

—Ése es el rubio que conocí en el Louvre el mes pasado, Julien —indicó Isabelle con tristeza, sacando la varita y apuntándoles a las tazas luego de hacer un movimiento circular. Las tazas comenzaron a flotar delante de ella —Se llama William Bluepool y es inglés. La niña es su hermanita, Sunny Wilson.

—¡Oh, la, la! —soltó Julien con cierta sorpresa —Te aprendiste todo de él¿no? Espero que esta vez no cometas el mismo error que con Carnot, no vayas a acosarlo.

Fue entonces que Isabelle adoptó una expresión de obstinación y severidad, que le quitó el aire elegante y tierno que normalmente lucía. Esa expresión Julien la conocía bien y no pudo evitar suspirar. Que Isabelle pusiera esa cara no era buen indicio, por lo que tenía que alertar a las amigas de la joven para que trataran de hacerla entrar en razón.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no olvides que te lo advertí —comentó Julien con seriedad, poniéndose de pie —Ahora vamos, que los demás están esperando el agua.

Isabelle olvidó el asunto por el momento y guió las tazas con la varita para que flotaran frente a ella, mientras Julien la seguía a un par de pasos de distancia. Llegaron a un conjunto de tiendas con una pequeña bandera francesa ondeando sobre cada una junto a un estandarte que mostraba un escudo compuesto por dos varitas mágicas cruzadas, cada una despidiendo de la punta tres estrellas.

—¡Llegamos, profesora Lorris! —anunció Isabelle al entrar a la más amplia de aquellas tiendas, que era de color azul pálido y por dentro parecía un departamento de lujo. En un sillón tapizado con tela clara estaba sentada una mujer bellísima, con el cabello rubio de un tono plateado muy brillante y unos ojos de color azul intenso —Disculpe la tardanza.

—No hay ningún problema —apuntó la profesora Lorris con una sutil sonrisa —Sólo que sus compañeros ya querían su té.

Aquella tienda de campaña era mucho más amplia que otras, puesto que servía de albergue principal a un número considerable de jóvenes. La profesora Lorris, de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, acompañaba a aquel grupo de estudiantes que luego de un intenso trabajo, habían logrado organizar aquella excursión a los Mundiales. Casi todos eran del último curso, así que para ellos la excursión tenía un significado adicional.

En el momento en que cada estudiante recibía una de las tazas de hojalata de manos de Isabelle y Julien, se escuchó un alboroto a la derecha. Los estudiantes hicieron muecas y una joven rubia, parecida a la profesora Lorris pero de ojos verdes, se puso de pie.

—¡Ya verán esos locos! —masculló, yendo a la entrada de la tienda.

No llegó a salir porque la profesora Lorris la detuvo.

—Michelle, no te molestes. _Monsieur_ Lumière —miró a Julien, quien inclinó la cabeza en señal de que la había escuchado —Vaya a la tienda de junto y pídales que hablen un poco más bajo, por favor. Y hágalo en inglés, por si en francés no lo entienden.

El joven asintió, salió de la tienda y se encaminó a la de la derecha, que era de color oscuro y encima de ella, ondeaba una pequeña bandera japonesa y de su lado izquierdo, colgaba un estandarte bastante peculiar: sobre un fondo blanco, había una varita marrón en posición vertical, con la punta hacia arriba, y de dicha punta salían ramas verdes de las que colgaban flores rosadas que tenían forma de estrellas y el centro dorado. Comprendía el enojo de la chica llamada Michelle: los japoneses estaban felices de haber ganado su último partido, el cual habían jugado contra Francia, y que quisieran festejarlo era natural.

Julien se preguntaba cómo anunciarse antes de asomar la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda cuando una joven de túnica color rosa pálido a la usanza oriental salió de la tienda. Era una joven delgada y de mediana estatura, tez morena, ojos rasgados de un agradable tono castaño y ondulado cabello largo y castaño dorado. Cargaba con un caldero que por su color y su brillo, parecía de plata y estaba tomando el camino hacia el arroyo.

—Buenos días —saludó el joven en francés, pero al ver que la joven pasaba de largo mirándolo con extrañeza, cambió de idioma —Buenos días —repitió, esta vez en inglés.

La joven lo miró, le sonrió levemente e hizo una reverencia al tiempo que lo saludaba.

—Buen día, extranjero —habló en un inglés con acento japonés —¿Se le ofrece algo?

—A decir verdad, sí —continuó Julien con amabilidad —Me envían a su tienda para pedirles un favor a usted y sus acompañantes. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

La joven reflexionó un instante, para luego asentir.

—Sígame —pidió —A propósito¿cuál es su nombre?

—Julien Lumière, señorita. ¿Puedo preguntarle a usted su nombre?

La joven sonrió levemente, pero no respondió. Al llegar a la entrada de su tienda, se giró e indicó con seriedad.

—Espere aquí, por favor —y entró a la tienda.

Esa tienda tenía un interior tan amplio como el de la de los alumnos de Beauxbatons, pero su aspecto era netamente japonés. Las habitaciones se separaban por puertas corredizas y paredes que parecían de paneles de papel y había numerosas mesitas en lo que podría denominarse la estancia, de ésas que tenían las patas muy cortas. A esas mesitas estaban sentados de rodillas en el suelo varios jóvenes, de entre dieciséis y veinte años, y la joven con el caldero se acercó a donde además, había un adulto de cara alargada, ojos tan rasgados que se veían cerrados y larga barba blanca y delgada, pero con el cabello de su cabeza cortado con esmero.

—Disculpe la interrupción, _sensei_ —llamó la joven al hombre en japonés, quien enseguida la miró con gesto de interrogación —Un joven de una de las tiendas de junto, las francesas, quiere pedirnos un favor. Se llama Julien Lumière y dice venir enviado por sus compañeros de viaje. ¿Lo hago pasar?

El anciano asintió y la joven dejó el caldero de plata a su lado antes de salir y llamar a Julien con un ademán.

—Ashikaga–sensei lo recibirá con gusto —le informó la chica en inglés —Es el profesor de _Hoshikino_ (1) que nos acompaña en esta excursión.

Entonces Julien pudo relacionar el estandarte de la tienda con algo que él conocía. Si mal no recordaba, había leído que uno de los colegios de magia más antiguos de Oriente era Hoshikino, que decían se encontraba en algún lugar de Japón. Eso era fácil de comprobar al ver que la tienda exhibía una bandera japonesa.

Pronto estuvo frente al hombre de la larga barba, ante el que hizo una reverencia similar a la que la chica había usado con él minutos atrás. Había comprendido que formaba parte del saludo oriental y supuso que con eso, lo escucharían.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, Lumière–san? —inquirió el hombre en inglés.

—La profesora a cargo de nuestra excursión, la señora Lorris, quisiera que por favor hablaran en voz más baja. Nos molestó un poco el pequeño alboroto de hace rato y creo que podrá imaginarse porqué. La mayoría de nosotros somos franceses.

—¿Y vienen de alguna escuela en particular? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Sí, de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, señor —respondió Julien en el acto.

El anciano reflexionó un instante antes de mirarlo y asentir.

—Comprendo perfectamente sus motivos, Lumière–san. Dígale de mi parte a Lorris–san que procuraré que mis alumnos sean más discretos en sus festejos.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Ashikaga.

Hicieron una reverencia y el profesor le indicó a la joven de túnica rosa pálido con una seña que acompañara al visitante a la salida. La joven así lo hizo, no sin antes tomar el caldero de plata de nueva cuenta.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo Julien a la joven, dispuesto a regresar a su tienda —Usted y su profesor fueron muy amables.

—Usted también lo fue, Lumière–san —indicó ella, caminando a su lado —Y por cierto, me llamo Sakura Kiyota —le sonrió antes de separarse —Es lo que quería saber¿no?

Julien asintió y la vio partir hacia el arroyo, pensando si no sería buena idea establecer de una vez amistad con magos extranjeros. Después de todo, en octubre él y varios de sus compañeros viajarían a Reino Unido para participar en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. ¿Quién le aseguraba que esa joven oriental no sería rival de su escuela en un futuro? La directora de su academia, Madame Hagrid, les había informado que habría escuelas orientales en la competencia.

—Sea como sea, lo veremos en Hogwarts —musitó el chico en francés, antes de entrar de nueva cuenta a su tienda.

&&&

(1) _La palabra _Hoshikino_ se compone de _hoshi. estrella_) y _kino. árbol_), lo cual, viendo el escudo de la escuela, podría leerse como _árbol de estrellas.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Soy Bell Potter, gusto en saludarlos. ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ojalá que les haya gustado, porque yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Ahora, si no les importa, pasemos a las curiosidades, comentarios o como quieran llamar a lo que últimamente le sigue siempre después de mi saludo._

_Como verán, el encuentro entre Krum y Hermione no fue tan drástico, pero como que Harry se vio celosillo. ¡Natural! Sin embargo, me agradó mostrar a Stefka fuera de la cancha. Al ser una chica, debe comportarse como tal, así que me encantó mandarla de parranda mientras su padre se quedaba en "casa". Pero se nota que ambos Krum se quieren mucho¿verdad?_

_Pasando a otra cosa, aquí les presento cómo se dio eso de que Snape fuera a los Mundiales. ¡Puros celos, sí señor! Por más que lo niegue (porque seguro lo niega para sí mismo seguido), le tiene cariño a Sunny y como que no le agradó la idea de que el buen Will, su hermanito adorado, se la llevara a cada rato de paseo. Además, después de lo de Nantes, como que le da miedo perderla de vista._

_¿No les dije que veríamos pronto a Richelieu? Pues miren nada más, es una alumna del último año de Beauxbatons y por lo visto, se encaprichó con Bluepool. ¡Mala suerte para ella, porque Will está pedido y dado! Se nota que el rubio no tiene ojos más que para Gina. Pero ella anda medio triste¿tendrán problemas en el noviazgo? No, ni se imaginan la razón. Después, mucho después, se los cuento._

_También me encantó presentar a Hoshikino y sus alumnos. No vayan a creer que sé japonés, para nada, pero como me encantan los mangas (historietas japonesas), de allí saco muchas de las costumbres y expresiones de los nipones. Y el hecho de incluir a esa cultura que es tan fascinante en muchos sentidos era una oportunidad. Y les cuento algo: el nombre de Sakura Kiyota tiene que ver mucho con ese gusto mío por los mangas. "Sakura" es el nombre de un personaje que me encanta y significa "flor de cerezo" (no lo puse más arriba porque se me pasó, pero aquí sí), mientras que "Kiyota" es el apellido de una persona que trabaja en una editorial mexicana que, curiosamente, publicó el manga donde sale ese personaje llamado Sakura que tanto me gusta. Ese apellido, según la misma persona que lo tiene, significa "felicidad que aumenta con cada generación". Como seguramente habrán notado, yo me tomo los significados de nombres y palabras muy en serio, así que si conocen alguna palabra curiosa por ahí, pues mándenmela._

_Y Julien Lumière también me encantó crearlo, se los aseguro, es un chico muy educado que como vieron, de vez en cuando tiene que mantener a raya a Isabelle. Lo curioso que les puedo decir de él es su apellido, una palabra francesa que según sé, significa algo así como "luz" o "alumbrar". Bueno, tiene qué ver con la luz, para que me entiendan. Quien haya visto "La Bella y La Bestia" de Disney, recordará al candelabro¿no¡Pues de allí me acordé de la palabra y lo que quiere decir¿O qué, creyeron que el de las velitas se llamaba así nada más por lo bonito que sonaba?_

_Bueno, bueno, ya mejor le paro, para que digieran lo que pasó en este capi, uno de los más tranquilos que he hecho hasta ahora, y para recibir sus críticas, ya sean buenas o malas (los que escribimos, profesionales o aficionados como aquí su "servilleta", hay que estar preparados para todo). Cuìdense, vivan a lo grande y nos leemos pronto._


	15. Legados

**Quince: Legados.**

El jueves de aquella semana a mediados de agosto, México enfrentó a Alemania en el estadio de los Mundiales de Quidditch. El partido, como muchos esperaban, duró bastante, casi toda la noche, pero México lo ganó con una ventaja considerable. Y cuando México se enfrentó a Japón la noche siguiente, las apuestas estaban a su favor.

—¡Cincuenta a uno a favor de México! —se sorprendió el señor Potter al enterarse por boca de su amigo pelirrojo —Le tienen mucha fe¿no crees?

—No es para menos —aseguró el señor Weasley el viernes por la noche, estando en su tienda, desde la que podía escucharse la algarabía en el estadio —México ha mejorado mucho desde los últimos Mundiales. Este año vino con todo.

Hally y Rose, en la parte de la tienda que era su habitación, comentaban si acaso su amigo Henry estaría en ese momento viendo el partido.

—Dijo que su madre y su tío querían ver un partido en el que México jugara —recordó Rose —¿Crees que sea éste o el de ayer?

—Si lo que dice papá es cierto, tal vez vengan al final —Hally se veía pensativa —Puede ser que México sea el que enfrente a Bulgaria por la copa.

Y a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que se oyó por el campamento fue que el partido continuaba. Por lo visto, ninguno de los dos equipos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Después del desayuno, el señor Potter anunció que iría a la carpa de la taquilla a informarse sobre cómo iba el encuentro y Hally y Rose de inmediato se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, cosa que el señor Potter aceptó. Se fueron a paso lento y calmado, puesto que no había mucha gente a esas horas fuera de sus tiendas, y llegando a la carpa de la taquilla, se encontraron con varios magos y brujas formados ante la mesa de entradas, queriendo comprar un boleto para el partido final. El señor Potter pronto halló la mesa de informes, ante la que habían muy pocas personas, y seguido de Hally y Rose, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó a una bruja de cabello castaño muy crespo y túnica roja con una estrella verde y una blanca en la parte superior izquierda del pecho —Disculpe¿podría decirme cómo va el partido de México contra Japón?

—Bien, _dentrro_ de lo que cabe —respondió la bruja con cansancio. Parecía que había estado en su puesto toda la noche —Los _golpeadorres_ japoneses juegan _rrudo_, pero los mexicanos son _experrtos_ en _atrravesarr_ defensas, así que ya se _imaginarrá_…

—¿Y cuál es el marcador? —inquirió el señor Potter.

La bruja revisó un pequeño tablero donde con puntitos luminosos, se leía un marcador similar al del tablero gigante del estadio que decía: JAPÓN – 250 / MÉXICO – 280.

—México va ganando _porr_ poco —respondió la bruja —Y si siguen así, la final se _jugarrá_ hasta la semana _entrrante_. Qué molesto —añadió, bostezando en ese instante.

El señor Potter dio las gracias a la bruja y salió de la tienda con las niñas, no sin antes percatarse de que la mayor parte de los magos que querían entradas para la final eran japoneses. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza justo cuando un gran estruendo de vítores, aplausos y pequeños estallidos salieron del estadio. La bruja de la mesa de informes de la carpa, con un megáfono rojo en una mano y su mini–tablero en la otra, anunció con voz fuerte y clara.

—_Brrujas_ y magos, su atención _porr_ _favorr_: el _buscadorr_ de la selección mexicana, Miguel Azuela, acaba de _atrraparr_ la snitch. ¡México gana el _parrtido_ _porr__cuatrrocientos_ _trreinta_ puntos a doscientos cincuenta!

El anuncio fue hecho primero en inglés, y la bruja luego lo repitió en español y en japonés, con lo cual los magos japoneses que buscaban comprar entradas para la final se decepcionaron y muchos se retiraron de la carpa. El señor Potter les cedió el paso al tiempo que se revisaba los bolsillos de la túnica marrón que vestía aquel día y sacó una bolsa de piel. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, les dijo a las niñas.

—Entremos¿quieren? Voy a comprar boletos para ver la final.

Las niñas saltaron de gusto y lo siguieron, encontrando con que la fila frente a la mesa de entradas se había reducido considerablemente. El señor Potter se formó tras una mujer que vestía una túnica blanca y que en su cabeza, entre su corto cabello castaño, lucía una banda con los colores de la bandera mexicana. Sólo cuando la vio delante de él y la vio extender su mano derecha, cubierta por un guante igual de tricolor que la banda en su cabeza, el señor Potter pudo identificarla.

—¿Señora Graham? —llamó con cautela.

La mujer se volvió y lo miró con seriedad con unos profundos ojos grises.

—¡Señor Potter! —se sorprendió la mujer y sonrió —Me alegra verlo por aquí.

—¿Cuántas _entrradas_, _señorra_? —inquirió el mago que vendía las entradas.

La mujer alzó su mano enguantada y contó con los dedos, moviendo los labios, para finalmente decir con seguridad.

—Cinco, por favor. En el nivel más alto que se pueda.

El vendedor le extendió los boletos, la mujer le entregó una pequeña bolsa de piel y el mago la abrió, sacó las monedas en ella y las contó con rapidez. Cuando terminó, miró a la mujer con seriedad y le hizo un gesto afirmativo al tiempo que decía.

—Muy bien, _señorra_. Que _disfrrute_ el _parrtido_ y felicidades.

—Gracias —la mujer se retiró del frente, para cederle el paso al señor Potter —Debo irme, señor Potter, pero me dio gusto saludarlo. Nos veremos en el partido final, supongo.

—Por supuesto. Nos veremos allí.

La mujer asintió y al salir de la tienda, se halló con Hally y Rose.

—Buenos días, señorita Potter. Señorita Weasley…

Las niñas la miraron y le sonrieron enseguida.

—¡Hola, profesora Nicté! —saludaron a la vez.

—¿Vino a ver algún partido? —inquirió Hally.

—Sí, mi familia y yo vinimos a ver un partido de México de la semana pasada, pero no alcanzamos entradas —explicó la profesora Nicté con una ligera sonrisa —Así que decidimos ampliar nuestra estancia aquí para ver si podíamos ver algún otro.

—Entonces¿Henry anda por aquí? —quiso saber Rose.

—Sí, está en nuestra tienda, al otro lado del arroyo —respondió la profesora Nicté —Y si me disculpan, debo irme. Nos veremos en la final, señoritas.

La profesora Nicté salió de la carpa. Se encaminó a la parte más cercana al arroyo, donde había un sendero de piedras para poder cruzarlo, y casi de inmediato estuvo en una sección de tiendas que casi estaba tapizada por banderas de México. La profesora Nicté y su hermano Anom, al hacer las reservaciones para el campamento, habían solicitado que los pusieran junto a sus compatriotas de ser posible y era un alivio para ellos poder hablar en su idioma natal la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Gente, ya llegué! —anunció la profesora en español al entrar a su tienda, decorada con detalles mexicanos en la estancia, más que nada mayas —¿Dónde están todos?

—¡Aquí está el agua! —Anom Nicté entró tras su hermana en ese instante, cargando un gran caldero de cobre con grecas grabadas en su parte más amplia y que estaba lleno hasta el borde —Hola, Abil¿conseguiste los boletos?

—Claro que los conseguí —la profesora Nicté sacó las entradas de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y las agitó frente a los ojos de Anom —Y a muy buen precio.

—¿Y eso?

—Varios japoneses regresaron los boletos que recién habían comprado en cuanto escucharon que México ganó —la profesora Nicté sonrió —Así que ya te imaginarás…

Anom asintió, fue a dejar el caldero a la cocina y salió de ella, con las manos a la espalda, como ocultando algo.

—¿Qué te traes, eh? —quiso saber Abil, percibiendo que su gemelo tenía una sonrisa pícara —Me recuerdas a cuando me echaste aquel encantamiento de cosquillas por la espalda, en la secundaria. No me recuperé del efecto en tres días.

—No es nada malo, tontita —le aseguró Anom, ampliando su sonrisa —Sólo es un pequeño e inofensivo regalo.

Y le mostró lo que ocultaba tras la espalda, que no era más que una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel rojo, con un moño blanco bastante grande. La profesora Nicté abrió los ojos con asombro y con manos temblorosas, recibió el regalo.

—¡Ay, Anom! No debiste…

—No empieces con eso, porque te callo —Anom movió un dedo frente a la cara de Abil, en actitud severa —¡Cómo no iba a darte un regalo¡Es nuestro cumpleaños!

Abil sonrió con timidez y pasó los dedos suavemente por el moño blanco del regalo.

—Rojo y blanco —musitó con nostalgia —Como las rosas de Rob…

Anom frunció el entrecejo, sin saber de lo que hablaba su hermana, cuando de pronto ella se sobresaltó, pegando un pequeño brinco.

—¡Tu regalo! —exclamó y luego de dejar la caja en una mesita, corrió a la parte de la tienda donde dormía, volviendo poco después con una caja envuelta en papel gris plata con un moño amarillo moteado de negro —No creíste que lo había olvidado¿o sí?

—¿Tú¿Una Quetzalcóatl en toda la extensión de la palabra¡Cómo crees! —Anom se apresuró a tomar la caja de manos de la profesora —¿Qué me compraste, eh?

—Pues ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Mientras cada uno abría su respectivo obsequio, por la entrada de la tienda se asomó una cabeza infantil, castaña y despeinada, y un par de ojos verdes de mirar melancólico observaron a su alrededor.

—Hola, mamá —saludó el niño en español, para luego voltear al exterior y gritar —¡Ya están aquí!

Y luego el niño entró, seguido por un hombre mayor de cabello castaño oscuro y bigote y una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños que usaba anteojos rectangulares sin arillo. Los tres sonreían con ganas y el hombre del bigote cargaba con un pastel en una charola de plata. El pastel era de chocolate, cubierto con crema batida oscura y blanca, y un montón de velitas delgadas verdes y amarillas estaban encendidas en él.

—_Estas son la Mañanitas, que cantaba el Rey David…_ —comenzaron a canturrear y el hombre del bigote fue a poner el pastel en la mesa.

—¡Ustedes son únicos! —soltó Anom, sonriendo ampliamente, en cuanto la canción concluyó —Y Abil es la mejor¡miren lo que me regaló! —añadió, mostrando una especie de cadena dorada, de la cual colgaba una placa del mismo metal en la que había algo inscrito y además, un muñeco de peluche en forma de lobo, que se movía y sonaba como uno de verdad. Obviamente el muñeco era mágico.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —Abil mostró el regalo que su hermano le había hecho, una cadena con una placa idéntica a la que ella le había dado, solamente que plateada, y además, un libro pequeño pero grueso de tapas verde oscuro con letras doradas en el lomo que en español decían _Abil Nicté Puch. Anuario._ —No sabía que lo habías guardado.

—¿Qué, el anuario? —Anom se encogió de hombros —El mío lo dejé en casa por error cuando me mudé¿recuerdas? Me llevé el tuyo a Inglaterra.

—Es que eres más distraído que otra cosa —Abil se rió suavemente.

—¿Confundiste los anuarios? —se interesó el hombre del bigote, quien estaba ocupado partiendo el pastel —¡Quisiera saber cómo! Los de Tezcatlipoca son amarillos y los de Quetzalcóatl, verdes. Lo sé porque el mío es de Cuauhtémoc y es café.

—Bueno, es que el día que me fui tenía prisa —trató de explicar Anom —Y sólo me fijé en los apellidos escritos en el lomo cuando agarré el anuario. Además, con el genio que se cargaba nuestra madrecita por el hecho de que me iba, pues…

Se hizo el silencio y los hermanos Nicté se miraron, sintiendo sin ningún esfuerzo lo mismo que el otro. Era una sensación que podían experimentar desde niños e iba más allá de la magia conocida. No sabían si por ser gemelos o porque eran muy unidos, pero esa habilidad suya les había sido muy útil a lo largo de su vida.

—Bueno¿quién quiere pastel? —inquirió el hombre del bigote.

—Yo traigo la leche —indicó la chica de los anteojos y se introdujo a la cocina.

—Y yo los vasos —el niño la siguió.

—¿Qué se siente celebrar un cumpleaños juntos? —quiso saber el hombre del bigote.

—En una palabra¡genial! —soltó Anom, sonriente.

—Bueno, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, supongo que es un cumpleaños memorable —dijo la profesora Nicté, intentando sonar bromista.

—¡La leche! —anunció la joven de anteojos, con una jarra de cobre en las manos.

—¡Y los vasos! —el niño los depositó en la mesa.

—Primero, los cumpleañeros van a soplarle a las velitas —indicó el hombre del bigote con una sonrisa —¡Ah! Y a pedir un deseo.

—¡Por favor no, tío! —rogó Abil.

Pero Anom ya estaba inclinado sobre el pastel y había cerrado los ojos, pensando intensamente. A la profesora no le quedó de otra que imitarlo y cuando los otros tres contaron hasta tres, ambos hermanos le soplaron a las diminutas flamas con fuerza, apagándolas casi al instante.

—Eso está bien, primos —comentó la chica de anteojos —Las apagaron de una sola vez. Eso quiere decir que su deseo se les cumplirá.

—Ésas son tonterías muggles¿no? —intervino el niño entonces.

—Bueno, sí, pero a veces funciona —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—Hija¿en qué estás pensando? —quiso saber el hombre del bigote.

—¡Ah, en nada, papá! —la chica se encogió de hombros —Mejor comamos pastel.

Los adultos se sentaron a la mesa y saborearon el pastel, con la leche que la chica sirvió en los vasos. A mitad de su rebanada, la profesora miró al niño.

—Por cierto, Henry, vi a dos de tus amigas en la carpa de la taquilla. A las de tu casa.

El niño alzó la vista.

—¿Hally y Rose? —preguntó.

—Exactamente.

—Eso me recuerda… —Anom tragó el trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca —Vi a esa niña a la que secuestró mi… el otro mago Nicté. ¿Cómo se apellida, Wilton?

—Wilson —corrigió Henry —¿Y con quién iba?

—Con un rubio, una pelirroja y un tipo de negro con cara de pocos amigos.

Henry se atragantó al oír la última descripción.

—¿Seguro, tío? —quiso saber.

—Sí, seguro. Creo que el tipo de negro trabaja contigo, Abil.

—¿Conmigo? —se extrañó Abil.

—Snape —susurró Henry —¿Cómo le habrá hecho Sunny para traerlo?

—¿Porqué habría de traer tu amiga al profesor Snape? —inquirió Abil.

—¿No lo sabes, mamá? Snape es el tutor de Sunny.

Tanto Abil como Anom arquearon las cejas. Esa sí que era una novedad para ellos.

—Bueno, creo que estoy atrasada en noticias —comentó Abil al terminar su rebanada y sorber el último trago a su vaso de leche —Con su permiso, tengo un poco de trabajo.

—¿Hoy? —se extrañó Henry.

—No es mucho, lo prometo —Abil se puso de pie y se retiró.

—¿Ésta es tu caja de regalo, tío? —inquirió Henry, sosteniendo una caja envuelta en papel rojo y a la que le colgaba un moño blanco.

—No, es la de Abil. ¿Porqué?

Henry no respondió. Ahora sabía porqué su madre tenía ese leve aire ausente, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños. Luego se lo explicaría a su tío.

&&&

Esa noche, la chica de anteojos estaba en la parte de la tienda donde dormía, sentada a una pequeña mesa de madera. En la mesa, en el centro, estaba una bola de cristal de buen tamaño, con una bella base dorada con incrustaciones de jade, en cuyo interior se veía un poco de humo verdoso. La observaba con fijeza, casi sin parpadear, hasta que después de un rato cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquello había sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, pero decidió intentarlo luego. Además, la bola de cristal le traía gratos recuerdos.

—Itzi¿dónde estás? —llamó la voz del hombre del bigote.

—¡Aquí! —indicó en voz alta la chica.

El hombre llegó a la parte de la tienda que era la habitación de su hija y retiró una especie de tela de rayas multicolores y barbas blancas que hacía de puerta para asomar la cabeza al interior.

—¿Y esa bola de cristal? —quiso saber el hombre —¿Quieres saber el futuro?

—No exactamente —la joven lo miró con una vaga sonrisa, subiéndose los anteojos por el puente con un dedo —Papá¿tú crees que soy rara?

—No, para nada —el hombre sonrió con ganas —¿Porqué?

—Sólo me lo preguntaba —comentó Itzi, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando su vista a la bola de cristal —Papá, mis primos… ¿pueden hacer algo especial, como yo?

—Ya sé a qué vas —el hombre suspiró y tomó asiento en una silla de madera que había libre en la habitación —¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Porque me gustaría que me explicaran porqué los Nicté somos distintos a los otros magos. Porqué podemos hacer cosas que nadie más puede.

—Bueno, te aseguro que ni ellos saben la respuesta a eso —el hombre se encogió de hombros —Ellos han aprendido a vivir con sus Legados y a usarlos apropiadamente.

—¿Y cómo es eso de _apropiadamente_? —quiso saber Itzi.

—Simplemente el no usarlos para perjudicar a nadie —acertó a decir el hombre —Pero no sé porqué te preocupas tanto. Lo que tú haces no daña a nadie.

—Sí —dijo la chica con sarcasmo —No daña a nadie ni ayuda a nadie. Cómo quisiera que mi mamá viviera. Seguramente ella…

Pero casi enseguida la muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca, deteniéndose, porque su padre se había puesto de pie inesperadamente y se retiró sin decir palabra. Caminaba el hombre hacia la cocina cuando se topó con la profesora Nicté, quien salía de su dormitorio con un libro abierto en las manos.

—Hola, tío —saludó, para luego verlo detenidamente —No es buen momento¿verdad?

—Ni ahora, ni nunca —masculló el hombre de mal humor.

—Sé cómo se siente —dijo de pronto la profesora, con acento melancólico —Dejar ir a quien amas es duro, pero necesario.

—Olvidaba tu Legado —el hombre se volvió hacia la profesora Nicté —Pero dime una cosa, Abil¿cómo soportar la pérdida cuando la forma en que sucedió fue… tan injusta?

—¿Y crees que la mía fue de lo más justa? —la profesora cerró su libro y soltó un leve suspiro triste —No, tío, ninguna pérdida de esa naturaleza es justa. Pero lo que a ti te parece injusto es que la tía Ixtab supiera que se iba a morir y que no hiciera nada por evitarlo¿o me equivoco?

El hombre asintió, muy a su pesar.

—No dejes que eso te amargue la vida —recomendó Abil con suavidad —Si no por ti, al menos por Itzel. Se siente muy mal que cada vez que mencionas a tu madre, tu padre salga corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Eso siente ella? —inquirió el hombre, notoriamente dolido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —la profesora regresó a su dormitorio, puso el libro que llevaba en una mesa de madera que le servía de escritorio y se sentó en una silla de madera con un cojín multicolor en el asiento, pensando profundamente. Poco después, entró Henry

—Hola mamá, soy yo. Mi tío no sabe lo de las rosas de mi papá¿verdad?

—Henry, no hablemos de eso —pidió la profesora, haciendo un leve gesto de fastidio.

—Pero es que estás muy triste, mamá. Y si se lo hubieras contado, no te hubiera dado tu regalo envuelto en…

—¿Tú cómo sabes que estoy triste? —la profesora lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

—En primera, se te nota —Henry hizo un ademán queriendo decir que ese detalle era más que obvio —Y en segunda… Mejor no preguntes, porque no te va a gustar.

—¡Henry!

—De acuerdo, te lo diré —aceptó el niño de mala gana —Desde que entré al colegio me ha pasado algo raro. He sentido como si… como si sintiera…

—Como si sintieras lo que a otros les pasa por el corazón —completó la profesora con voz débil, como si estuviera escuchando la peor de las tragedias —¡No, Henry, tú no!

—¿Qué cosa, mamá?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su madre, sino que la vio negar con la cabeza un par de veces y después, ella lo llamó con un gesto para que fuera a su lado. El niño obedeció, arrastrando otra silla de madera con un cojín en el asiento y poniéndola a la izquierda de su madre, se sentó.

—Henry, tengo que hablarte de algo —comenzó la profesora con fingida calma —Se trata de nuestra familia. Bueno, en concreto, de la familia de mi papá. De los Nicté.

—Es importante¿no? —se atrevió a suponer Henry.

—Sí, lo es, así que pon atención y trata de no interrumpir —pidió la profesora con el tono rígido que reservaba para sus clases y las pocas veces que regañaba a su hijo —Los magos Nicté, desde hace generaciones, han tenido ciertas… cualidades especiales.

—¿Cualidades especiales? —se extrañó Henry.

—Sí, es que esas cualidades son… ¿cómo decirlo? Facultades que parecen mágicas, pero que en realidad no lo son.

—¿Y porqué no son mágicas?

—Porque normalmente un mago tiene que aprender varias de esas habilidades a lo largo de su vida, con mucho esfuerzo. En cambio, en los Nicté son innatas.

—¿Me puedes dar un ejemplo?

La profesora Nicté reflexionó un instante antes de decidirse.

—Tu tío Anom, por ejemplo. Puede transformarse en animal.

—¿Como un animago?

—Sí, pero no es animago. Es un nahualli.

—He leído sobre ellos, pero no creí que existieran —admitió Henry, pues conocía el término —Creí que eran sólo cuentos de los indígenas muggles de tu país.

—Pues ya ves que no. Así como la habilidad de tu tío, hay varias más, desde muy simples hasta increíbles. Nuestros antepasados las llamaron Legados, porque las pasaban de padres a hijos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se fueron reduciendo. Hoy quedan pocos Legados vivos. Y en esos se incluyen el de Anom, el de Itzi, el de nuestro papá y el mío, que al parecer, es el mismo que el tuyo. ¡Y mira nada más! Todos resultaron distintos.

Henry pensó en eso un momento, preguntándose cómo es que su familia materna podía ser tan especial. Pero un segundo después reparó en un detalle singular.

—¿Tu papá sigue vivo?

La profesora dio un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta, pero comprendió enseguida que no podía seguir ocultándole a su hijo ese asunto.

—Sí, sigue vivo. Tengo parte de su Legado, además del mío, y tú tienes su nombre.

—¿Su nombre?

La profesora Nicté asintió.

—Mi papá era… es buena persona —se corrigió la profesora con cierto pesar —En sus tiempos, era auror. Cuando en Inglaterra surgió Voldemort por primera vez, el secretario de Magia de nuestro país lo mandó a ayudar a los ingleses, pero como agente doble.

Henry frunció el entrecejo. Las palabras _agente doble_ le sonaban más comunes de una novela policíaca muggle que del mundo mágico real.

—¿Y qué tuvo que hacer?

—Fingir que estaba del lado de Voldemort. Y con su Legado le era de lo más sencillo. Gracias a los informes anónimos que mi papá le hizo llegar al Ministerio inglés, hubo varios ataques de Voldemort que no resultaron tan terribles como pudieron ser.

—Y si era tan bueno¿qué sucedió?

La profesora suspiró y aún sabiendo que se desviaría del tema de los Legados aún más si respondía esa pregunta, sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Voldemort le pidió matar a un mago cercano a los Potter de entonces, los padres del padre de tu amiga, y él tuvo que aceptar porque Voldemort lo amenazó. Con eso en su conciencia, tuvo que huir en cuanto Voldemort cayó, sobre todo porque en México creían que estaba muerto —al decir eso, la profesora titubeó. Ésa no era exactamente la verdad sobre el asunto, pero era una parte. No creía conveniente decirle todo de un golpe a su hijo —Y por eso Anom y yo no supimos de él. Nuestra mamá nos convenció de que había muerto y cuando lo volvimos a ver, nos lo presentaron con tan mala fama, que enseguida supusimos porqué nuestra mamá nos había mentido. El asunto se volvió más complicado cuando lo arrestaron en el colegio —la profesora suspiró —Fue algo muy desagradable.

Henry cayó en la cuenta de lo que su madre acababa de decirle y lo relacionó con el hecho de que acababa de contarle que él llevaba el nombre de su abuelo.

—Acab… —susurró —¿Acab Nicté, el mismo que secuestró a Sunny… es mi… tu papá?

La profesora asintió con pesar, lo que hizo que Henry se pusiera de pie de un salto.

—¿Y aún así dices que es buena persona? —espetó con disgusto —¡Casi le hace daño a una de mis amigas¡La quería matar!

—Pero Henry¿acaso no lo escuchaste en el juicio? —le recordó su madre.

Henry arrugó el ceño, recordando. En el juicio, recordaba a un Acab Nicté frío y sereno, pero casi al instante recordó la expresión que puso al mencionar que tenía hijos. En ese momento había alzado una ceja y torcido ligeramente la boca, entre desdeñoso, molesto e incrédulo, al tiempo que adoptaba una mirada sincera, y tuvo la impresión de haberla visto en alguna parte. Pronto supo dónde la había visto: en su propia madre. Ella y Acab Nicté se parecían bastante físicamente.

—Eso explicaría el regalo que me llegó —musitó, recordando de pronto y volviendo a sentarse —Mamá, si no es mucho pedir… ¿podría verlo?

—¿A quién?

—A tu… mi abuelo. Quiero preguntarle algo.

—¿Porqué habrías tú de preguntarle algo personalmente? —sí, ahí estaba el gesto de alzar una ceja y torcer ligeramente la boca desdeñosa, molesta e incrédulamente. A Henry casi se le escapa una sonrisa de satisfacción al confirmar el parecido entre su madre y Acab Nicté —¿Y de qué regalo estás hablando?

—Del Legado —dijo Henry enseguida, procurando sentirse honesto. Y en parte lo era: quería saber más de esos Legados de los Nicté¿y quién mejor para preguntarle que un Nicté? —Por cierto¿cómo se llama tu Legado¿Y los de mi abuelo y mis tíos?

La profesora suspiró de nueva cuenta.

—El de Anom se llama Zoomorfismo, el de mi papá se llama _Ideofonía_…

—¿Cómo?

—Es la habilidad de escuchar las ideas inmediatas —explicó rápidamente la profesora sin darle mucha importancia —Se parece a la Legeremancia y es complicada, si quieres mi opinión. El Legado de Itzi es aún más raro, se llama _Hipnopredicción_, que consiste en que a veces puede ver el futuro en sueños. Y por último el nuestro, que es la _Psicoempatía_.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que podemos sentir las emociones de los demás. Es molesto, sobre todo si no lo controlas, porque entonces quizá te dejes llevar por el humor de la persona de junto.

Henry asintió. Ya le había pasado, a lo largo de su curso anterior, que sentía repentinos cambios de ánimo que él ni se explicaba. A fuerza de serenarse y mucha concentración había logrado controlar eso, al menos en parte.

—Dijiste que tú tenías parte del Legado de tu papá —se acordó.

—Sí, por eso mi Legado es más difícil de soportar. Es _Ideofonía Psicoempática_, o sea, que aparte de escuchar ideas inmediatas de las personas, percibo lo que sienten. Y eso, cuando lo uso bien, me deja saber mucho. Y es que cuando las personas llegan a pensar en algo en particular, a veces va ligado a una larga cadena de recuerdos y sensaciones que si no estás preparada, te pueden afectar.

—¿Y de qué sirve tener estos… estos Legados¿Tienen alguna aplicación práctica?

—¡Vamos, Henry! —la profesora rió con ganas por primera vez en el día —Tal vez ahora pienses que es una cosa inútil, pero con el tiempo, verás que puedes ayudar a otros con eso. En nuestra familia, es tradición usar los Legados para ayudar a los demás.

—Como ángel caído del cielo¿no? —Henry se dispuso a bromear —¿No podríamos cobrar por hacerles favores a los magos con nuestros Legados?

La profesora Nicté sonrió, captando la broma, y mejor se puso de pie.

—Dejemos el tema por el momento¿quieres? Y por lo pronto, no quiero exhibiciones de tu Legado por ahí. Si llego a enterarme de algo extraño, voy a castigarte.

—De acuerdo —Henry habló con desgana, reconociendo que su madre hablaba muy en serio. Salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, donde murmuró para sí mismo —Dejaré el tema con mi mamá, pero eso no me impide que se los cuente a mis amigos.

Y decidido, se sentó a su respectiva mesa de madera, tomó pluma, pergamino y tinta y se puso a escribir con presteza.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Aquí Bell Potter, que sigue intentando deleitarlos con sus locuras. ¿Qué esperaban de mí? Dejemos eso, hay que pasar a los comentarios y curiosidades._

_En primer lugar, como habrán notado, México es de los favoritos en los Mundiales de quidditch. Deben comprenderme, lo que pasa es que acá es frustrante que México no sea campeón de fútbol y debo reconocer que a la hora de hacer mis historias, busco ponerlo en alto. ¡Viva, México! Simplemente no lo puedo evitar._

_Y por eso, quise centrar un poco la atención a los representantes de México del fic en este capi, hablando de los Legados. ¡Ah, ya salió el peine con esos Legados! Causan muchos problemas, créanme, aunque la mayoría no son tan graves. Anom está encantado con el suyo, por si se fijaron¡qué lindo muñeco le regaló Abil! Yo quisiera uno, pero que no se moviera. No imagino a un lobo miniatura cerca de mí, por muy tierno que se vea._

_Y Henry… ¡qué calladito se lo tenía! Con razón a veces refunfuñaba en el fic pasado y nadie sabía porqué. No sé porqué lo digo como si no lo supiera, si yo soy la que escribo. ¿Ven lo que les digo? Soy medio despistada._

_Y luego sabremos si Henry le hace caso a su madre… ¡Sí, cómo no! Como dice Anom, "¿porqué todos los Nicté tenemos que ser tan tercos?" De que se les mete algo en la cabeza, luego a ver cómo se los sacas. Pero como así soy yo también (a veces, no siempre), pues los comprendo perfectamente._

_Por el momento es todo, ojalá que les haya gustado esta explicación de los Legados y que los nombrecitos de cada uno no hayan resultado muy raros, pero a mí me gustaron, así que se aguantan (tengo esa parte medio rebelde de Sunny, disculpen). Nos leemos._


	16. México contra Bulgaria

**Dieciséis: México contra Bulgaria.**

Las expectativas acerca del partido final de los Mundiales era diversas. Por una parte, algunos opinaban que Bulgaria sería quien ganaría, puesto que su orgullo de país anfitrión le daría un optimismo desmesurado. Y por otro lado, México había sido una de las grandes sorpresas en el campeonato, jugando de manera espléndida y poniendo en alto el nombre de su país y de América. Los magos y brujas asistentes al partido no sabían de qué lado estar. O al menos, casi todos.

—¡México, México, ganará! —gritaba Anom Nicté de camino al estadio el domingo por la noche, para presenciar la final —¿Sí o no ganará, Abil?

La profesora Nicté hizo un movimiento de cabeza, pero no se sabía si asentía o negaba.

—Aguafiestas —masculló Anom, para luego dirigirse a su sobrino —¿Tú qué dices, Henry¿Va a ganar México, sí o no?

—Yo mejor me espero a ver el partido —repuso el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo digo que gana México —intervino entonces Itzel, acomodándose los anteojos y sonriendo —Pero Bulgaria atrapa la snitch.

—Eso sería rarísimo —replicó el padre de Itzel.

—Ya ha pasado —Henry volvió a hablar —Hace como cinco campeonatos, Bulgaria jugó la final contra Irlanda y aunque su buscador atrapó la snitch, Irlanda ganó la copa.

—¡Vaya!

Con ese ambiente entraron al estadio y tal como había prometido la profesora, sus lugares estaban en lo más alto de las gradas, para tener una visibilidad casi perfecta. Henry recorrió el estadio con la mirada, usando los omniculares que su tío le había comprado días atrás, y descubrió aquí y allá rostros conocidos.

—¡Allá están Procyon y Thomas! —soltó de repente —Y un poco más abajo, Hally y Rose —desvió la vista hacia la izquierda y se quedó con la boca abierta —¡Sunny con Snape! Tengo que saber cómo logró traerlo. ¡Ah! Allá está Ryo…

—¿Quiénes son todos ellos? —se interesó Itzel.

—Mis amigos del colegio —respondió Henry y siguió buscando. Cerca de la tribuna principal, encontró otro rostro conocido —¡Allá está Danielle! Y su hermano y su cuñada.

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber Anom de repente.

Henry se los indicó y Anom enfocó sus omniculares con sumo cuidado en esa dirección. Era cierto, Danielle Malfoy estaba sentada a la derecha de la tribuna principal, entre su hermano mayor y la pelirroja esposa de éste. La chica, que según sabía Anom, era una de las sobrinas de Ron Weasley, se veía muy emocionada, aunque un tanto pálida.

—Danielle no me dijo que vendría —comentó Henry, ahora inspeccionando el campo —Me escribió contándome que estaría todo el mes en Estados Unidos.

Se hizo el silencio cuando resonó una voz por todo el estadio y el tablero mágico dejó de mostrar publicidad para enseñar el marcador: MÉXICO – 0 / BULGARIA – 0.

—¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! —el comentarista, al parecer, estaba bastante emocionado —¡Bienvenidos al partido final de la cuadrigentésima vigésima séptima edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! —hubo muchos aplausos y el comentarista prosiguió —Ahora, sin más preámbulos¡presentamos a las mascotas de la selección de México!

Se hizo el silencio y pronto pudieron percibir una especie de zumbido, como un enjambre de abejas especialmente furiosas. En cambio, lo que vieron los espectadores fue una nube de pequeñas aves de largo pico y con la garganta de colores brillantes, entre verde esmeralda, azul y rojo, y las demás plumas verdes. Revolotearon en círculos sobre la multitud y poco a poco, formaron una figura en el aire: una serpiente voladora cubierta de plumas. La gente aplaudió con ganas, sobre todo los mexicanos.

—¡Colibríes! —exclamó Hally en su asiento, mirando atentamente con sus omniculares a las diminutas aves —No sabía que fueran mágicos.

—No lo son —le aclaró su madre —Solamente algunas especies. Además, aunque no lo fueran, los magos mexicanos se entienden muy bien con esos animales. Son una de las aves que usan en su sistema de correos.

—¡Válgame! —soltó Rose ante tal información —¿Esas cositas pueden llevar cartas?

La señora Potter asintió y siguieron observando, con lo que se dieron cuenta que los colibríes habían adoptado una nueva formación y se habían convertido en una réplica verde de un águila con las alas extendidas. Volvió a escucharse un aplauso y ahora, los colibríes formaron una especie de lagartija que ni Hally ni Rose pudieron identificar.

—Es una iguana —aclaró la señora Luna, al ver la cara de confusión de su hija.

Y después, los colibríes formaron una cabeza de jaguar que movió las fauces de tal forma, que parecía estar rugiendo. La gente lo encontró medianamente atemorizante, pero se les olvidó cuando las avecillas hicieron su último acto: formar un colibrí gigante. Cuando fueron a posarse en varias perchas que algunos funcionarios búlgaros habían colocado para ellas en uno de los extremos del campo, el público estalló en aplausos.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros¡las mascotas de la selección de Bulgaria!

La mayoría de los hombres en estadio cerraron los ojos y se taparon los oídos a un tiempo, pues ya sabían que las mascotas de los búlgaros no eran otras que las veelas. Únicamente abrieron los ojos y se destaparon los oídos cuando notaron que las mujeres presentes se movían y aplaudían. De hecho, sólo hubo dos hombres en todo el estadio que miraron aquello con total tranquilidad: un pelirrojo de unos veintitantos años con unos ojos increíblemente azules y un niño de cabello negro algo largo y ojos de un tono azul violáceo poco común.

—Y ya que hemos visto estas bellas demostraciones, démosle la bienvenida al primer equipo participante en esta final. ¡Con ustedes… Cárdenas!

Una figura envuelta en una túnica blanca, con la manga derecha verde y la izquierda roja, salió disparada desde tierra. Hally la observó con sus omniculares y alcanzó a distinguir letras verdes y rojas en su espalda, además de unas letras plateadas en el palo de su escoba. Poniendo la visión de sus omniculares en cámara lenta, pudo leer las letras plateadas: _Tlaloca _(1)_ Siglo XXI_. Debía ser la marca.

—¡Pitol¡Cerón¡Arredondo¡Martínez¡Jiménez! Yyyyy… ¡Azuela!

Otras seis figuras con la túnica idéntica a la de Cárdenas salieron disparadas al aire y las siete se unieron para realizar un pequeño vuelo alrededor del estadio, mientras el público les aplaudía, haciéndolo especialmente ante la mención de Azuela, el buscador, un moreno de cabello cortísimo y castaño oscuro que volaba con rapidez. Varios gritos femeninos se dejaron oír y es que Azuela era bastante guapo.

—Y ahora levanten las varitas para recibir a la selección de casa. ¡Blavojeva¡Kristeva¡Botev¡Matev¡Kostov¡Zivkov! Yyyyy… ¡Krum!

La selección búlgara también voló un poco alrededor del campo y se colocó frente a la selección mexicana, que estaba muy ocupada paseando la mirada por los alrededores. Los búlgaros se apresuraron a imitarlos. Evidentemente ambos equipos estaban comprobando si las condiciones del partido eran las óptimas.

—Y ahora —continuó el comentarista, cuando la ovación para los búlgaros se apagó un poco —Denle una calurosa bienvenida al árbitro del partido, originario de Italia, el actual Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch¡Marcello Mazzola!

Un hombre delgado e increíblemente alto, de tez clara y cabello castaño dorado, avanzó hacia el centro del campo, con un silbato plateado colgándole al cuello, una escoba en una mano y una caja de madera en la otra. Su túnica era de un color blanco destellante, como las luces del estadio, que de lejos parecía plateada, y llegó al centro del estadio depositando la caja de madera en el suelo y abriéndola de inmediato. Las bludgers y la dorada snitch se perdieron de vista enseguida, mientras que el árbitro tomaba la quaffle y la lanzaba al aire al tiempo que daba el silbatazo inicial.

—¡Damas y caballeros, comienza el juego! —dijo el comentarista —¡México se apodera de la quaffle¡Pitol la lleva¡Ahora Cárdenas¡Pitol de nuevo¡Ahora Cerón!

Hally sabía de quidditch lo sufuciente como para saber en menos de un minuto que el equipo de México era muy bueno. Sus cazadoras, a pesar de no siempre volar hombro con hombro, estaban listas para apoyarse mutuamente, lo que les consiguió el primer tanto del partido a menos de cinco minutos de haber iniciado.

—¡Cárdenas marca¡Diez a cero a favor de México! —el comentarista se oía un poco desilusionado, pero seguía narrando con fuerza —Ahora Bulgaria tiene la pelota. ¡Kristeva¡Blavojeva¡Kristeva otra vez¡Ahora Botev¿Y eso qué fue?

Botev había dado una extraña voltereta en el aire, con lo que perdió la quaffle, y nadie supo porqué hasta que vieron que Jiménez, uno de los golpeadores mexicanos, hacía un ademán de triunfo con el puño en alto y con la vista fija en Pitol, quien se había apresurado a recoger la quaffle que Botev había soltado.

—Excelente jugada por parte del golpeador Jiménez, muy rápida —tuvo que reconocer el comentarista —Ahora su compañera Pitol lleva la quaffle. ¡Cárdenas¡Cerón¡Cárdenas otra vez¡Ahora Pitol y…!

Un lamento se escuchó en las tribunas de la afición búlgara cuando la cazadora Pitol logró burlar a Matev, el guardián búlgaro, y colar la pelota en el aro central.

—¡Veinte a cero a favor de México!

—¡Les digo que México va a ganar! —gritó Anom Nicté, para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de la multitud —Si no gana México, comeré sopa de lentejas por una semana.

—Acepto —se apresuró a decir su gemela, sonriendo con picardía. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano detestaba ese platillo —Y si gana, te compraré chocolates una semana.

—Hecho —los dos se dieron la mano, cerrando el trato.

—¡Botev marca! —se escuchó de repente, lo que ocasionó una ovación atronadora por parte de los espectadores a favor del equipo búlgaro, vestidos de rojo, y un lamento colectivo de los aficionados de México —¡Eso deja el marcador en veinte a diez!

—¡Rayos! —masculló Anom de mal humor.

Los búlgaros jugaban con sequedad, casi con agresividad, pero ninguno tanto como Kostov, uno de los golpeadores. Cuando Cárdenas se acercaba peligrosamente a los aros, dispuesta a marcar otro tanto, el golpeador búlgaro le lanzó una bludger directamente a la cabeza, y al no conseguir darle, le lanzó el bate, comportándose de manera similar a como había hecho con la cazadora inglesa Queens en el partido contra Inglaterra. De inmediato, y entre varios gritos de protesta en español y en uno que otro idioma (a Anom se le escaparon un par de frases en maya que Henry no entendió, pero que Abil de inmediato censuró con gesto severo), el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato.

—¡Penalti a favor de México! —indicó el comentarista —Cárdenas se prepara para tirarlo y… —hubo otro lamento por parte de los aficionados búlgaros —¡Marca¡Treinta a diez a favor de México!

Los colibríes, a una señal de un mago moreno vestido con túnica verde esmeralda, emprendieron el vuelo y formaron de nueva cuenta la enorme cabeza de jaguar que movía las fauces, justo frente a las veelas, que los miraban entre enojadas y maravilladas. Parecía que aunque quisieran desquitarse, los pajarillos les provocaban cierta ternura.

El partido continuó, pero a partir de la falta cometida por Kostov, los mexicanos jugaban más cerca unos de otros. Eso funcionó cuando Kostov, de nueva cuenta, quiso lanzar una bludger hacia una de las cazadoras mexicanas y fue cuando Jiménez se le adelantó y le lanzó la bludger primero, directamente a la cola de su escoba, lo que lo desestabilizó y lo hizo caer pesadamente. El árbitro soltó un silbatazo.

—¡Tiempo muerto! —anunció el comentarista —Ahora varios medimagos corren por el campo para revisar si Leon Kostov está en condiciones para seguir jugando.

Mientras los búlgaros seguían dispersos en el aire, fijándose si su compañero se levantaba o no, los mexicanos habían aprovechado para reunirse en torno a sus aros de gol, según parecía, a repasar algunas jugadas. Por fin, luego de cinco minutos, Kostov se irguió con facilidad y pidió una escoba de repuesto, pues la suya había quedado dañada por la bludger. Enseguida le llevaron una escoba y montándola, dio una patada al suelo y despegó, lo que fue aclamado por los aficionados a la selección búlgara.

El juego prosiguió, y el público no podía quejarse, puesto que era bastante reñido y en cuanto uno de los equipo conseguía diez o veinte puntos de ventaja, casi de inmediato era alcanzado por el contrario. Así las cosas, cuando el marcador estaba en cien a noventa a favor de México, la multitud ahogó un grito cuando los buscadores se precipitaron hacia el suelo, pasando entre Cárdenas y Botev, y directo hacia un punto impreciso del campo en la mitad correspondiente a los búlgaros.

—¡Krum y Azuela van por la snitch! —el comentarista se oía como si tuviera el corazón en un puño —¿Alguno la distingue?

La muchedumbre que usaba omniculares había visto la pelotita dorada revolotear casi a ras del suelo, justo a donde se dirigían los buscadores. Parecía que el partido estaba a punto de decidirse cuando Kostov lanzó una bludger con tal puntería que le dio a Azuela en la espalda. Pero el golpeador no contó con que Azuela, al caerse, arrastraría a Krum con él, ya que ambos volaban demasiado cerca uno del otro.

—¡Eso sí que fue una caída! —intervino el comentarista, justo cuando el árbitro hacía sonar su silbato y varios medimagos se acercaban a los buscadores —Mientras revisan a los buscadores, el árbitro ha señalado tiempo muerto. ¿Y ahora qué?

Para reanimar a los buscadores y determinar si podían seguir jugando, los medimagos se tomaron tanto tiempo, que el público empezó a impacientarse. Después de casi veinte minutos de espera, tanto Azuela como Krum agitaron la cabeza, como despabilándose, se tomaron de un trago las pociones que sostenían en las manos y montaron en sus escobas, lo que les granjeó una ovación por parte del estadio entero.

—Los buscadores vuelven al juego, y Mazzola acaba de reanudarlo. La quaffle está en posesión de México, la lleva Cárdenas. ¡Pitol¡Cerón¡Pitol otra vez¡Ahora Cerón…!

México se animó al ver sano y salvo a su buscador y en la siguiente media hora, marcó cinco veces, frente a dos que lograron los búlgaros con muchos esfuerzos. Arredondo, la guardiana mexicana, era tan ágil y estaba tan concentrada, que no dejaba pasar casi ningún tiro por sus aros; los defendía con uñas y dientes. En cambio Matev, el guardián búlgaro, no podía predecir cuál de las cazadoras mexicanas tiraría a gol, puesto que las tres lo hacían cada vez que podían, indistintamente. Sólo tenía un respiro cuando Zivkov, el otro golpeador de su equipo, desviaba de su camino a las cazadoras mexicanas sin usar tanta agresividad como Kostov. Pero aún así, parecía que México tenía el partido ganado.

—El marcador va en ciento cincuenta a ciento diez, a favor de México, y ahora Kristeva tiene la quaffle. ¡La pasa a Blavojeva¡Ahora la tiene Botev¡Blavojeva de nuevo y…!

Blavojeva hizo una voltereta bastante extraña y dejó caer la quaffle al tiempo que Pitol la atrapaba y se la llevaba hacia los aros búlgaros. Ahora el público sí había visto una mancha negra pasar a toda velocidad por delante de la cazadora búlgara y a Martínez, el otro golpeador mexicano, haciendo un ademán de triunfo al lograr su cometido. Pero el gusto le duró muy poco al ver cómo a su compañera Pitol le arrebataban la quaffle.

—¡Kristeva consiguió quitarle la quaffle a Pitol! —gritó el comentarista, eufórico —Vuela rápidamente a los aros mexicanos, seguida de cerca por Botev, a quien le pasa la quaffle. ¡Kristeva tiene la quaffle de nueva cuenta¡Ahora Botev¡Kristeva¡Botev! Y…

Pero el comentarista no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque entonces Botev lanzó la quaffle directamente al aro central y Arredondo fue por ella inútilmente, poniendo el marcador en ciento cincuenta a ciento veinte.

Luego de ese tiro por parte de Botev, los mexicanos no tuvieron compasión alguna: atacaban una y otra vez los aros búlgaros, sin acercarse demasiado a los miembros del equipo contrario, y con eso obtuvieron, en la media hora siguiente, diez tantos más. La afición estaba frenética, sobre todo porque no podía apartar los ojos ni un segundo del juego, no fuera a perderse alguna jugada, y ahora más que nunca, con un marcador tan desfavorable para el equipo de casa.

—Esto se está complicando —comentó el señor Potter de improviso —Si Bulgaria atrapa la snitch justo ahora, gana. México no tiene suficiente ventaja.

Y como si eso fuera una señal, la gente comenzó a alborotarse cuando los buscadores se precipitaron de nueva cuenta hacia un punto en la base de los aros mexicanos. Los dos iban muy concentrados, por lo que el público creyó que era en serio, pero en un momento dado, Krum se enderezó repentinamente y ascendió en espiral, mientras que Azuela tardó un poco en notar la treta y por poco evitó estrellarse. Aún así, Krum había logrado distraerlo lo suficiente como para desorientarlo y se dedicaba a buscar la snitch desde lo más alto, sin la interferencia de Azuela, por lo que cuando diez minutos después consiguió localizar la snitch de verdad, sobrevolando los aros búlgaros, apenas si prestó atención a que las cazadoras mexicanas habían logrado marcar otras tres veces (aunque con ciertas dificultades), lo que dejaba el marcador en doscientos ochenta a ciento veinte. Krum pareció pensar por un segundo en no lanzarse por la snitch, pero al ver que Azuela se dirigía hacia ella, no tuvo opción. Ambos volaron a gran velocidad, con la vista fija en la diminuta pelota, y durante unos segundo nadie supo qué pasó hasta que sonó el silbato.

—¡Final impactante! —el comentarista sonaba un poco decepcionado, pero aún así, contento —¡Krum atrapa la snitch, pero México gana! Se recordará por años.

El marcador confirmaba las palabras del hombre: MÉXICO – 280 / BULGARIA – 270. La multitud no podía creerlo del todo, más los búlgaros, que durante todo el campeonato habían estado muy seguros de su selección. En cambio, los partidarios de la selección mexicana estaban de pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreando sin parar a su equipo, y haciendo sonar su himno nacional de forma atronadora al agitar sus banderas. En la tribuna principal, el comentarista se había vuelto hacia un hombre de espesa barba negra para hacerle un gesto de cabeza y en cuanto el hombre de la barba asintió, el comentarista volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, ahora hay que darle un fuerte aplauso a los valientes vencidos¡la selección de Bulgaria!

Los jugadores búlgaros daban una vuelta de honor al campo, notoriamente decepcionados por haber perdido el partido y más siendo el equipo del país anfitrión, y llegaron en fila frente a la tribuna principal para estrecharle la mano al hombre de la barba negra. Los espectadores les aplaudieron con cariño a los búlgaros, pero lo hicieron más al oír nombrar a Stefka Krum, que aún sostenía la snitch cuando fue a saludar al hombre de la barba. La joven búlgara sonrió con tristeza y luego de soltar al hombre de la barba, se dirigió al público y alzó la mano donde empuñaba la snitch. Los aficionados búlgaros le dedicaron una aclamación ensordecedora.

—Y ahora, para recibir la Copa de Quidditch de manos del ministro de Magia de Bulgaria, los sorpresivos vencedores¡la selección de México!

Hubo un griterío enorme a cada nombre mexicano que el comentarista decía, al tiempo que varios magos del Ministerio búlgaro cargaban con una copa de tamaño considerable, de color dorado, que cegó momentáneamente a cualquiera que dirigió su vista hacia ella. Le entregaron la copa al hombre de la barba negra, quien con una sonrisa se la entregó a Azuela, que a pesar de que su equipo había ganado el partido y con ello, los Mundiales, se veía algo decepcionado.

—¡Madre Santa! —soltó el señor Ron, desviando la vista del campo, donde la selección de México daba otra vuelta de honor escoltado por sus mascotas, que producían un suave zumbido —Nunca lo hubiera creído posible¡México campeón de la Copa!

—Pero si tú mismo dijiste que el equipo estaba mejor que nunca —señaló la señora Luna, con semblante distraído y la vista fija en las veelas, que tenían un aspecto triste.

—Bueno, lo dije, pero aún así fue sorpresivo —se defendió el señor Ron.

—Pues yo creo que estuvo genial —dijo Rose entonces —Sobre todo la atrapada de la snitch. Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué Krum la atrapó cuando México les llevaba tanta ventaja. Eso no fue muy inteligente.

—Es que las cazadoras mexicanas son muy buenas —le hizo ver Hally, con un tono que daba a entender que lo que decía era lo más obvio del mundo —Krum vio que no las iban a alcanzar y quiso acabar de una buena vez. Aparte¿no te fijaste que por poco se le adelanta Azuela? Hubieran perdido con una diferencia más grande.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Rose —Eso es cierto. Hally¿crees que podrás hacer un día el Amago de Wronski en un partido del colegio?

—¡Rose!

—Sólo quiero saber.

—No sé, tal vez…

—¡No seas aguafiestas! Di sí o no.

Pero Hally se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestarle, y en eso los padres de ambas les indicaron que abandonaran sus lugares. Las niñas obedecieron y durante todo el camino a su tienda, conversaron ampliamente sobre el partido, siendo escuchadas con discreción por los adultos.

—Ya parecen expertas —comentó el señor Ron en voz baja —Se ve que les gusta el quidditch¿no, Harry?

—¿Cómo no va a gustarles, Ron? —dijo el señor Potter a modo de respuesta —Las dos lo llevan en la sangre.

Pero mientras los espectadores dejaban el estadio de forma tranquila y un tanto emocionada todavía, en los vestidores búlgaros había estallado una especie de bomba. El entrenador del equipo, un tipo con escaso cabello oscuro en la cabeza pero abundante bigote, discutía acaloradamente en búlgaro con Kostov, quien lo veía con mucha frialdad.

—¡No sé porqué perdí el tiempo amonestándote después del partido contra Inglaterra! —le decía el entrenador en ese momento —Te advertí que no quiero ese tipo de violencia en los juegos¿y qué haces? Vas y cometes una falta. Te lo advierto, Leon, si sigues así, olvídate de ir con nosotros al Campeonato Europeo¿está claro?

Kostov asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, y el entrenador arremetió contra Krum.

—Y tú, Stefka, ni creas que me tienes muy contento. ¡Atrapar la snitch cuando nos llevaban tal ventaja! Quedamos completamente en ridículo.

Al contrario de Kostov, que había oído de forma sumisa las críticas, Stefka no se quedó callada. Levantó la vista de los zapatos especiales que se estaba quitando y espetó.

—¿Y qué quería que hiciera, señor Canetti¿Qué Azuela atrapara la snitch y México ganara por cuatrocientos treinta puntos a ciento veinte¡Hubiera sido humillante!

—¡No me hables en ese tono, Stefka! —indicó el señor Canetti, molesto.

—¡Pues entonces déjeme en paz! —Stefka se puso de pie de un salto, con los zapatos desatados, y miró agresivamente al entrenador —¿Sabe qué? Puede sacarme de la selección si le parece lo adecuado, pero ni crea que voy a retractarme. Creo que hice lo que debía. Y si me permite, me cambiaré y me iré a la tienda de mi padre.

Acto seguido, Stefka entró a las duchas de las chicas y terminó de quitarse el uniforme, para luego buscar en un baúl que tenía su nombre escrito con letras búlgaras y sacar una túnica azul oscuro. Se vistió, se calzó unos botines negros y luego se miró las manos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y salió hacia los vestidores generales.

—¿Alguien ha visto mi snitch? —inquirió, al ver que únicamente quedaban cuatro de sus compañeros —La solté sin darme cuenta.

—Allá va, Stefka —le indicó Blavojeva, señalando el techo por encima de la cabeza de Kostov —Atrápala antes que la vea Canetti.

—Gracias, Ludmila —Stefka le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su compañera y trepándose en una banca, logró atrapar la snitch con un hábil movimiento. Se bajó de la banca y se alisó la túnica, con la snitch bien sujeta —Quiero tener esta pequeña de recuerdo —les comentó a sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse. Oyó pasos a su espalda en el pasillo que conducía a la salida y se detuvo, cerró los ojos y advirtió en voz bien alta —Ni te me acerques, Kostov. Y olvídate de buscarme en Sofía.

—¿Porqué, Stefka? —había replicado Kostov en el acto, aún un tanto sorprendido de que la joven hubiera reconocido el sonido de sus pasos —¡Quiero una explicación!

—¿Y crees que te la mereces? —replicó Stefka, con los ojos entrecerrados y furia contenida —No eres ni remotamente como yo creía. Conviertes una de las cosas que más me gustan en algo salvaje y eso no te lo perdono. Así que por favor, déjame en paz.

La chica salió de los vestuarios a una noche más o menos silenciosa. Del área de los campistas mexicanos llegaba música alegre, gritos y risas, y Stefka supuso que estaban celebrando. Sonrió con tristeza, miró la snitch en su mano y siguió su camino, sumida en sus pensamientos profundamente.

Había hablado en serio cuando le dio al entrenador Canetti la idea de sacarla de la selección. Ella no quería seguir en el equipo, y mucho menos en Bulgaria. Había tomado la decisión de que, al terminar el colegio, se iría con su padre a Gran Bretaña. Además, pensó con tristeza, en Bulgaria no le quedaba nada. Ni a su padre. Sí, seguramente por eso su padre había dejado su país.

Por eso tendría que hablar con él tarde o temprano. Para Stefka era una suerte que en octubre se le concediera una oportunidad para ir a Hogwarts, donde actualmente su padre era profesor, porque así conocería su ambiente y acabaría de decidirse acerca de abandonar Bulgaria. Lo que no la entusiasmaba demasiado era la demás lista de candidatos de su escuela para el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Temía que si ella resultaba campeona, sus compañeros la tratarían peor de lo que ya lo hacían.

(1) _La palabra _tlaloca_ denomina a una nube y además, uno de los hijos de Tláloc, dios azteca de la lluvia._

_&&& _

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Soy Bell, desvariando como siempre. Bueno, desvariando no, más bien creando, creo que se oye mejor. Tal vez porque mis desvaríos son todas estas cosas que están leyendo. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo interesante._

_Como ya había dicho, cada vez que escribo y meto a México en mis historias, quiero ponerlo en alto. En este capi, como podrán haber visto, lo hice mucho muy bien¡hice a México campeón de quidditch! Para ser franca, cuando terminé de hacer este capi (allá por marzo) estaba muy sonada la noticia de que México era campeón de fútbol en la copa Sub–17; o sea, que este capi no es totalmente descabellado. Además, en ese entonces estaba pensando que si los chavitos podían ganar a nivel mundial¿porqué los grandes no? Claro, después de ver su actuación en Alemania, no pienso lo mismo, pero como a mí el fútbol por lo general me da igual, pues mejor ahí le dejamos._

_¿Y cómo está eso de que Stefka quiere dejar Sofía? Quiero que sepan, antes que nada, que Sofía no es una persona, sino un lugar: es la capital de Bulgaria (lo leí en la ya mencionada Encarta, la grandiosa Encarta. Espero actualizarla pronto, mi versión es la del 2001 y pues como que le hace falta). Quizá ya se habían dado cuenta, pero de todas formas quiero aclararlo. No falta alguna persona despistada como yo que no lo supiera¿verdad? Bueno, como decía (me desvío fácil del tema central¿verdad?), Stefka quiere dejar Sofía en cuanto acabe el colegio. Debe extrañar mucho a su papi "Vicky", lo quiere mucho. Lo que pasa es que son solos y… Mejor espérense, que eso lo platico en capítulos posteriores. No se desesperen._

_Por otra parte, este Kostov resultó muy agresivo¿no? En todos los equipos deportivos hay alguno así, si no, acuérdense de Alemania 2006. ¡Le hicieron una entrada horrible al Kikín Fonseca en el partido contra Argentina! (¿o fue a Rafa Márquez? Estaba tan enojada que creo que no me fijé bien. Quien se acuerde, que me diga, por fa) Bueno, como decía, no creo que Kostov vuelva a salir en el fic. Tal vez se le mencione por ser pretendiente de Stefka (vaya, la chica tiene pegue, que se pase un poco), podría hacer allí un reencuentro que le ponga los pelos de punta a… ¡No les voy a decir! Soy mala, lo sé, pero es que si les digo, revelaría mucho de lo que viene._

_Bueno, creo que ya los harté, así que mejor me despido. Como siempre, deseo que se cuiden, que vivan felices y con ganas y que nos leamos muy pronto._


	17. Creando y destruyendo vidas

**Diecisiete: Creando y destruyendo vidas.**

A la mañana siguiente, los magos y brujas campistas se alistaron para abandonar las montañas Rila y con ello, Bulgaria. Desde muy temprano empacaron y desmontaron sus tiendas para ir al área de trasladores. Al menos la mayoría.

—¡Deprisa, casi es hora! —apuraba en una tienda color verde oscuro Frida Weasley, ahora Frida Malfoy, haciendo un complicado movimiento con su varita para guardar lo último de su equipaje —¡Pat, Danielle, los va a dejar el traslador!

Patrick y Danielle llegaron hasta ella con sus mochilas a la espalda. Frida, sonriendo con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio poco común en ella, salió con los dos rubios de la tienda para luego desmontar ésta con otro movimiento de varita. Al minuto siguiente, se despedía de Danielle con un beso en la mejilla y de Patrick con un abrazo.

—Los veré en casa —dijo Frida sin más, colgándose una mochila más grande que la de Patrick, donde además de sus propias cosas, llevaba la tienda mágica perfectamente plegada. Acto seguido caminó hacia una cueva cercana donde algunos magos y brujas hacían fila para entrar. Esa cueva era el punto oficial de aparición del campamento.

—Anda rara —comentó Danielle al caminar con su hermano mayor hacia el área de trasladores —¿No lo crees, Pat?

Patrick asintió distraídamente con la cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hacía días que Frida andaba más tranquila y lenta de lo normal, y eso no le agradaba del todo.

—¡Orden, por favor! —decía un mago moreno de túnica roja a la entrada de la cerca donde se usaban los trasladores —Por favor, todos en fila…

Por lo visto, varios magos y brujas tenían prisa por salir del campamento. Patrick y Danielle, enfrascados en su conversación, no se percataban de ello, y pronto tras ellos se formó una larga fila de personas, todas más impacientes que ellos.

—¿Podría caminar de una buena vez? —le espetó un hombre robusto y de corta barba oscura a Patrick, cuando la fila apenas comenzaba a avanzar. Había hablado en un idioma parecido al alemán, y al ver que Patrick ponía cara de extrañeza, se aclaró la garganta y habló en inglés un poco más calmado —¿_Podrría caminarr_ ya, _porr favorr_?

Patrick asintió y tomando de la mano a Danielle, avanzó por la fila. Tardaron casi una hora en llegar ante los magos del Ministerio búlgaro (los de túnicas rojas con dos estrellas en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, una verde y una blanca) y recibir de sus manos el traslador que, junto con una decena de personas más, los dejaría en el edificio de la Secretaría de Magia de Estados Unidos en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Ése era uno de los muchos lugares estadounidenses a donde estaban regresando varios magos y brujas.

—Sujétate fuerte, Danny —le indicó Patrick a su hermana, antes que uno de los magos del Ministerio búlgaro diera la señal de partida.

Danielle sabía porqué lo decía, ya había viajado en traslador antes, así que se aferró a la cubeta de hojalata vieja que estaba en el suelo y cuando el mago búlgaro junto a ellos alzó un brazo, sintió un jalón desde su ombligo hacia el centro del círculo de personas y luego, la sensación de girar a gran velocidad en el infinito, pues no sentía los pies sobre la tierra. Pocos segundos después, sus pies toparon con el suelo, pero fue de manera tan brusca que terminó cayéndose. Fue la única, puesto que los demás que los acompañaban eran adultos y estaban más que acostumbrados a aquello.

—Vamos, Danny —Patrick la ayudó a levantarse —A registrarnos y a casa.

El lugar al que habían llegado era una sala totalmente vacía, de piso de mármol blanco y paredes de cantera labrada, que parecía más el interior de una ornamentada catedral que otra cosa. El techo, increíblemente alto, tenía forma ovalada y poseía un amplio ventanal multicolor por el que se colaba débilmente la luz de las últimas estrellas de la noche. En aquella parte de Estados Unidos apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Los dos rubios salieron de la habitación junto con sus compañeros ocasionales de viaje y llegaron a un vestíbulo extenso, con puertas de madera oscura y pulida a ambos lados y varias esculturas y fuentes en el centro, formando una línea que dividía al vestíbulo a la mitad. Cerca de ellos, había un mostrador que lucía un letrero que decía _Registro de llegada en Traslador_ y hacia allá fueron todos. Patrick y Danielle fueron los terceros en llegar hasta el mostrador.

—Buenos días —saludó con muy poco ánimo un mago rubio y de tez muy clara, de túnica azul oscuro —¿Nombres?

—Somos los Malfoy —indicó Patrick —Desde las montañas Rila, Bulgaria.

El mago buscó en un largo pergamino, con una pluma castaña en una mano, hasta que encontró los nombres y les hizo una marca con la pluma.

—Sí, ya. Malfoy, Danielle y Malfoy, Patrick —hizo un gesto extraño, como si contuviera un bostezo, y comentó —Puntuales. ¿Cómo les fue en los Mundiales?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Patrick y él y Danielle se alejaron del mostrador.

—Que tengan buen día —los despidió el mago, conteniendo otro bostezo.

Ambos hermanos salieron de aquel vestíbulo por una de las puertas de madera pulida, que daba a una habitación que en tres de sus cuatro paredes tenía enclavadas varias chimeneas. Magos y brujas de todos los aspectos posibles hacían fila ante las chimeneas, luego de tomar un puñado de polvos flu, y luego se metían a ellas, tiraban los polvos a las llamas y luego de gritar algún tipo de dirección, desaparecían con un estallido esmeralda.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a hacer fila delante de una de aquellas chimeneas y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez les llevó muy poco tiempo ser atendidos y luego de emitir un suspiro, cada uno en su turno gritó "Residencia Malfoy" y desapareció entre un torbellino de llamas verdes.

La primera en llegar fue Danielle y gracias a la práctica, no se dio un golpe demasiado fuerte al caer en el piso de la sala, una habitación larga y luminosa, nada que ver con la sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire. La niña se puso de pie, se sacudió las cenizas de la túnica verde mar que vestía y miró a su alrededor, extrañada por no percibir ningún ruido. Se retiró de la chimenea unos pasos y justo cuando su hermano aparecía por el hueco de la chimenea, lanzó un grito de espanto.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Patrick, sacudiéndose su túnica color gris verdoso. Vio a su hermana de pie ante la entrada de la cocina, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, y con la vista fija en cierto punto que él no alcanzaba a distinguir —Danny¿qué sucede?

Por toda respuesta, Danielle lo miró con expresión asustada y señaló con una mano hacia el interior de la cocina, suplicándole con la mirada que se diera prisa. Patrick nunca había visto en los ojos de la niña esa mirada de pánico y desesperación, así que de inmediato se descolgó la mochila que cargaba, la tiró al suelo y corrió hacia ella.

Pronto pudo ver lo que había asustado a su hermana, y no podía reprocharle nada, puesto que él también se asustó. Un cuerpo yacía boca abajo en el piso de la cocina, con la cara vuelta hacia ellos, y Patrick no podía dejar de mirar aquel rostro moreno y lleno de pecas que tan bien conocía. Apartó a Danielle de la puerta y entró a la cocina.

—Danny, llama a Saint Ursula —ordenó con toda la sangre fría que podía —¡Ahora!

Danielle sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse y dejando la mochila que cargaba a la espalda, regresó corriendo a la sala. Mientras tanto, Patrick se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo y tomaba el rostro moreno y pecoso con delicadeza entre sus manos.

—Vamos, cariño —susurró con un dejo de súplica —¡Frida, despierta…!

—¡Nadie contesta! —Danielle regresó a la cocina, tambaleándose —¡Pat! Nadie…

Un quejido suave la interrumpió. Frida estaba despertando.

—¡Ay, qué golpe! —la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerca de la nuca, antes de darse cuenta que Patrick la sostenía —¡Pat¿Pero qué rayos…?

—Es lo que quisiera saber —Patrick soltó un suspiro de alivio y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Pues ya somos dos —Frida siguió frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza —No sé, me aparecí como de costumbre, fui a dejar la mochila a nuestro dormitorio y cuando bajé a prepararme algo de comer…

—Pero si desayunamos hace poco —recordó Danielle.

—Sí, pero tenía hambre —aclaró Frida — Y cuando llegué aquí, me sentí mareada y… creo que me desmayé —dijo lo último de manera más lenta, como si con eso recordara algo de verdad importante, y acto seguido abrió los ojos con asombro —¡No puede ser!

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, con gesto reflexivo, y le sonrió a Patrick con afecto.

—Estoy bien —aseguró —Sólo que muy cansada.

Y en efecto, se veía cansada. Así se había visto desde hacía un par de semanas y eso le hizo ver a Patrick que algo raro estaba pasándole.

—Vamos a ir a Saint Ursula —le indicó, antes de que saliera de la cocina.

Frida se volvió, lo meditó un momento y asintió lentamente.

—Ya lo había pensado —comentó —Sólo que el trabajo…

—Cierra la tienda por un día, deja a Robinson a cargo más tiempo¡qué sé yo! —Patrick había sacado su parte altanera, la que no les mostraba a Frida y a Danielle desde hacía mucho, lo que sorprendió a ambas —Tú irás a Saint Ursula y punto.

—De acuerdo —Frida suspiró —Supongo que puedo dejar a Annie Jane un día más a cargo. Haré la cita para mañana.

—Pero nadie contesta —les hizo ver Danielle con timidez.

—¡No hay problema! —Frida sonrió —Sé quien podrá atenderme.

—¿Quién?

Pero Frida, en vez de contestar, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado, sintiéndose de nuevo mareada e incluso con náuseas. Aún así, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara. Si confirmaba lo que pensaba, se la contagiaría a toda su familia.

&&&

Había una buena razón para que varios magos y brujas en las montañas Rila quisieran salir de ellas y tenía nombre y rostro. Los que querían salir del campamento a toda prisa eran, sobre todo, los magos alemanes, que habían sido notificados por sus respectivos periódicos mágicos acerca de algo que los asustó a más no poder.

El día anterior a la partida de los magos del campamento de las montañas Rila, hubo noticias de una explosión en la Plaza de Marienplatz, ubicada en Munich, una de las más conocidas ciudades de Alemania. Los muggles estaban aterrados por la agresión, pero los magos tenían los sentidos alertas. El Ministerio de Magia alemán, aunque se distinguía por ser extremadamente precavido, ya tenía un nombre y un rostro en la mira para semejante ataque: Hugo Hagen.

Hugo Hagen había sido, hacía algunos años, el más grande terrorista mágico de aquellas latitudes y fue temido por muchos y respetado por pocos. Lo que lo hacía aún más despreciable era que formaba parte de una familia que durante años, había sido una especie de plaga entre los alemanes. Eso había sido perjudicial únicamente para uno de los miembros de la familia: Karl.

Karl Hagen era todo lo contrario a su familia, como suele suceder a veces. Mientras que los Hagen eran reconocidos por ser poderosos y a la vez malvados en toda la extensión de la palabra, Karl solamente compartía dos características con el resto de sus parientes: su poder y su intelecto. Karl era extremadamente inteligente y tan poderoso como cualquiera de su familia. Hubo un tiempo en el que él pudo llegar a ser como Hugo Hagen, igual de temible y despiadado, pero algo se lo impidió: Isa.

Isa Klaus era muy preciada para Karl, la conocía desde que eran niños y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos con el paso del tiempo. Fueron al colegio juntos, compartieron infinidad de cosas y siempre que él se sentía perverso, podía contar con el buen juicio, la voz firme y la sonrisa abierta, bonita y sincera de ella. A pesar de todo lo que su familia le había inculcado y de lo que él mismo llegó a sentir alguna vez, los retó por primera vez al anunciar que iba a casarse con Isa.

Su familia no podía creerlo. Isa Klaus era insignificante, una bruja hija de muggles y para colmo, pobre y sin ninguna cultura. Fueron esos primeros insultos contra Isa los que comenzaron a abrirle los ojos a Karl y ver en qué clase de ambiente había crecido toda su vida, uno lleno de frivolidad y egoísmo, que sólo buscaba el poder y la gloria a base de lo que sea, y no quiso ser parte de él. En cuanto pudo hizo sus maletas, se comunicó con Isa y le pidió que se mudaran a Austria. Ella recibió la propuesta con los brazos abiertos, se lo presentó a toda su familia y al llegar a Austria, se casaron poco tiempo después.

Karl hizo lo correcto al dejar su país en aquel momento. Días después de su boda, se enteró por los diarios mágicos que el terror se esparcía por toda Alemania y que pocos podían hacer algo para detenerlo. El responsable no era otro que Hugo Hagen y los magos y brujas alemanes le habían pedido a la comunidad mágica internacional que se mantuviera preparada ante cualquier mención de aquel hombre, pues era sumamente peligroso. Y además, como precaución, que nadie se relacionaran con quien llevara ese apellido. Todos los miembros de la familia Hagen eran iguales, afirmaban los alemanes.

Pero la Austria mágica, indiferente a los prejuicios desde hacía mucho tiempo, prefirió confiar en su instinto y no en lo que otros decían y aceptó a Karl Hagen como integrante de su sociedad. En pago, el hombre trabajó duro para hacerse siempre acreedor a esa confianza y al casarse con Isa, sin querer consiguió lo que quería: ella era bien conocida en Viena por ser una bruja de buen corazón que ayudaba al prójimo y nadie dudó de que si se casaba con un Hagen, lo hacía con la oveja negra de aquella familia.

Fue en esa época en la que Karl conoció a Greg Radcliffe y a su familia. Era británico, él y su esposa eran diplomáticos del Ministerio de Magia de su país y en general, corteses y simpáticos. Pronto los Radcliffe y los Hagen se convirtieron en excelentes amigos y cuando los primeros tuvieron que regresar a su patria, hubo promesas de visitas constantes que se cumplieron con el paso del tiempo.

Una visita memorable de los Radcliffe a Austria fue cuando nació la primogénita de los Hagen, una preciosa niña que era el orgullo de Karl, aún cuando su aspecto era clásico en su familia: cabello rubio, ojos azul oscuro, tez muy clara y aspecto alerta. Todo le llamaba la atención a aquella bebita que miraba el mundo como si siempre hubiera en él algo nuevo. Pero fue cuando sonrió por primera vez que el miedo a que su niña fuera como su familia se disipó: su pequeña sonreía como su madre y eso era para él el mejor consuelo.

Paula Iona Hagen supo de la familia de su padre cuando cumplió seis años. Siempre le daba curiosidad saber todo, pero procuraba no parecer demasiado entrometida, así que su padre, sabiendo que eso era de familia, decidió hablarle con la verdad. Paula, con la edad que tenía, entendió a medias, pero su padre prometió que en cuanto fuera mayor, le explicaría mejor. La niña aceptó de buena gana y durante años, no preguntó más.

Pero ahora se veía en la necesidad de preguntar. Había leído los periódicos mágicos últimamente para saber cosas acerca de los Mundiales de Quidditch (en los que Austria no estaba quedando muy bien) y se encontró con un par de artículos extensos en los que resaltaban las frases "El Terror Rubio" y "el regreso de Hagen". Paula no se lo había tomado muy en serio, pensó que no era posible que la historia de horror que su padre le había contado y que recordaba a pedazos se repitiera, pero fue una sorpresa enorme para ella que una tarde, cuando leyó que México era el nuevo campeón de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, alguien llegara aporreando la puerta.

La niña, sabiendo que estaba sola, tuvo que dejar el diario mágico austriaco en la mesa del comedor y levantarse a abrir. No había nadie en casa, pues sus padres y los Radcliffe habían salido a conseguir entradas para la ópera muggle (espectáculo que les encantaba) y ella se había quedado porque se sentía un poco mal. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un hombre alto, delgado y que vestía una larga túnica negra, cuya capucha le tapaba la cara. La cabeza se inclinó hacia ella en cuanto asomó la cabeza.

—¿Es aquí donde se hospedan los Radcliffe? —inquirió el hombre, con voz ronca y fría.

Paula asintió en silencio. Por alguna razón, aquel hombre le daba escalofríos, pero también la extraña sensación de que era alguien conocido.

—¿Están los señores Radcliffe? —quiso saber el hombre.

Paula negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres tú, niña¿Eres una Radcliffe?

—No, esta casa es de mis padres —era la primera vez que Paula hablaba delante de ese hombre y eso le activó las ideas —¿Gusta dejar algún recado?

—No exactamente —el hombre ladeó la cabeza y soltó con frialdad —Si tus padres son los dueños de la casa, entonces eres una Hagen.

Paula no estuvo segura de contestar esa pregunta. Titubeó visiblemente, agachó la cabeza y suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible, fue cerrando la puerta.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó, procurando distraerlo.

El hombre detectó la sospecha en la mirada azulada de Paula y cuando la puerta solamente estaba unos centímetros abiertos, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y puso algo para que la puerta no se cerrara. Paula abrió excesivamente los ojos al comprobar que lo que impedía cerrar era una gruesa varita de madera oscura, cuya punta estaba a poca distancia de su cara y lanzaba chispas rojas.

—¿Eres una Hagen sí o no? —preguntó el hombre, con furia contenida.

Paula no respondió. Tenía la vista fija en la varita, que seguía lanzando chispas, y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

—No le importa —espetó finalmente, sin saber cómo había logrado pronunciar aquello ni con qué agallas —Váyase de aquí antes de que lleguen mis padres y los Radcliffe.

Sin saber cómo, de la punta de la varita surgió un rayo de luz roja que por poco le dio a Paula en plena cara, pero la niña sintió en el momento justo un empujón que la quitó de la puerta y la tiró al suelo. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de una cabeza cubierta de corto cabello castaño cenizo antes que varios gritos llenaran el lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo reconocer la voz del hombre de túnica negra que gritaba en tosco alemán.

—¡Esta me la pagas, _sangre sucia_ inmunda¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Se oyó un "crac" y el hombre se desapareció. La figura de corto cabello castaño cenizo, en ese momento, se inclinó sobre Paula y la rodeó con los brazos fuertemente, al tiempo que decía con una voz femenina y entrecortada.

—¡Oh, liebchen, me preocupé mucho¿Estás bien?

Paula recargó la cabeza en el hombro de aquella persona.

—Sí, mamá —logró musitar.

Mientras tanto, alguien más se asomaba a la calle por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Quién era, liebchen? —inquirió la persona en la puerta, un hombre rubio de ojos azul oscuro —Paula¿lo viste?

Paula negó con la cabeza, mirando al hombre rubio, y entonces le susurró.

—Papá, quería saber… Quería saber si yo era una Hagen.

El señor Hagen frunció sus rubias cejas, pensativo, y miró a su espalda.

—Greg, necesito que cuides a Isa y a Paula un rato —indicó y abrió más la puerta.

—¡Pero Karl! —exclamó Greg Radcliffe, quien tenía tras de sí a su esposa y a sus hijos, quienes a su vez se veían asustados —¿A dónde crees que vas?

Pero el señor Hagen no contestó. Salió precipitadamente de la casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Los Radcliffe en pleno, al segundo siguiente, rodearon a Paula y a su madre y las llevaron a la sala, en donde la señora Radcliffe, mujer pequeña y de cabello rojizo, hizo aparecer un servicio de té completo con un movimiento de varita. Les entregó una taza de humeante té a la señora Hagen y a Paula y se escabulló a la cocina, llevándose a sus hijos con ella. El señor Radcliffe, luego de unos segundos, también se retiró y él y su familia solamente volvieron a la sala cuando el sonido de una aparición les indicó que el señor Hagen recién había regresado.

—Paula, ven —pidió el señor Hagen, sentándose en un sillón y extendiendo los brazos.

La niña obedeció y fue a sentarse en las rodillas de su padre. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y respirando profundamente, comenzó a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de mi familia? —Paula asintió ante aquella pregunta, sin saber a qué querría llegar su padre —La persona que vino… Sospecho que trabaja para Hugo Hagen.

—¿Ese tipo es pariente tuyo? —se sorprendió Paula —¿"El Terror Rubio"?

Los hijos de los Radcliffe, Erica y Bryan, hicieron un gesto de asombro ante la mención de ese apodo, pero su madre les hizo una seña enérgica para que no hablaran.

—Sí, es pariente mío —reconoció el señor Hagen sin pizca de entusiasmo —Mi primo, para ser exacto. Su padre y el mío eran hermanos. Como te decía, el tipo que vino puede que lo enviara Hugo. Ni él ni mi familia superaron del todo que me casara con Isa.

La señora Hagen, que aún sostenía su taza de té, movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Por eso el tipo la llamó "sangre sucia" —supuso Paula, indignada —¿Pero porqué te manda buscar, papá? Si te odia¿qué quiere contigo?

El señor Hagen suspiró y contempló a su esposa, que en ese momento le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y una ligera sonrisa. El señor Hagen asintió levemente.

—Hugo mató a sus padres, a los míos y a mis hermanos —confesó, lo que hizo que los Radcliffe soltaran un involuntario grito ahogado —Fue mientras paseaban por la Plaza de Marienplatz, hace unos días.

—El ataque en Munich —recordó el señor Radcliffe de golpe —Salió en los periódicos.

—Fue el día anterior a que acabaran los Mundiales de Quidditch —intervino la señora Radcliffe con aspecto pensativo —Por eso todos los alemanes estaban impacientes por ir a casa en el campamento. Hubo un par de incidentes en las montañas Rila por eso.

—Los muggles no sabían de lo que se trataba, claro, pero los magos sí —continuó el señor Hagen con semblante serio —Era la señal de que Hugo Hagen había vuelto a las andadas. En realidad, los magos tampoco se explicaban porqué después de tanto tiempo, Hugo había vuelto a activarse, y mucho menos cuando vieron que las víctimas del ataque eran su propia familia. El Ministerio alemán, debo confesarlo, se sintió un poco aliviado de que solamente quedara un Hagen vivo, pero luego notaron que yo no estaba entre los muertos. Así que supusieron que yo ya no tenía contacto con ellos.

—¿Y qué más? —insistió Paula en tono amable.

El señor Hagen no la miraba, ni a su esposa. Parecía ausente.

—Pues bien, en cuanto supe del ataque, envié una lechuza a Alemania, sin decir que era yo, para pedir informes acerca del ataque que leí en los periódicos. Me informaron que todos los Hagen habían muerto y eso, por un momento, me puso triste. Pero luego pensé que si Hugo había hecho eso, sólo podía haber una razón: al que quería matar era a mí.

Paula se quedó anonadada ante semejante información, pero no hizo preguntas. Por la expresión de su padre, aún no había concluido su relato.

—Nunca le caí bien —reconoció el señor Hagen —Por alguna razón, siempre me trató muy mal. Aunque yo no le hacía mucho caso. Mis padres, mis hermanos y el resto de mi familia me trataban igual, así que no era novedad para mí.

—Sigo sin entender —Paula frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué quiere Hugo Hagen contigo?

El señor Hagen no contestó. Miró de nueva cuenta a su esposa, que tenía sus oscuros ojos fijos en su taza de té, la cual estaba casi llena, y volvió a suspirar.

—No estoy seguro, Paula. Y para averiguarlo, tendría que volver a Alemania.

Fue esa frase la que sacó a la señora Hagen de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista de su taza de té con brusquedad, depositó la taza en la mesita central y se puso de pie.

—¡Ni hablar! —soltó con voz firme, observando fijamente a su marido y a su hija —Tú no vas a volver a Alemania. De eso me encargo yo

Los señores Radcliffe la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Paula y su padre no se sorprendieron en absoluto. Aún así, la respuesta del señor Hagen fue negativa.

—Isa, éste no es… —comenzó el hombre, pero la señora Hagen lo interrumpió.

—No empieces con tus actitudes sobreprotectoras, Karl, porque te callo —la mujer sacó su varita y le apuntó sin miramientos a su marido —Puedo volver más fácilmente que tú a Alemania y lo sabes. Además, no tendría que hacer yo la búsqueda. Hablaré con Katrina.

El señor Hagen arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

—Pero si no se hablan desde que tú y yo nos casamos —recordó.

—Lo sé —asintió la señora Hagen con un movimiento de cabeza —Pero no podrá negarme el favor. Yo sé lo que te digo.

El señor Hagen, no muy convencido todavía, terminó por asentir mansamente, al tiempo que Paula se preguntaba quién sería Katrina. Nunca había oído ese nombre en boca de sus padres hasta ese momento.

—Por lo pronto, a empacar —indicó el señor Hagen, tomando a Paula suavemente por las axilas y bajándola de su regazo —No es seguro quedarse más tiempo aquí.

Tanto su familia como los Radcliffe obedecieron en el acto y una hora después, el señor Hagen dejaba bien asegurada su casa para retirarse de ella con su esposa, su hija y sus invitados. Y aunque sonreía levemente, no podía ocultar una sombra de tristeza y furia contenida que opacaba sus facciones, haciendo que Paula pensara, por primera vez en su vida, que su padre realmente pudo llegar a ser malo alguna vez.

Tan malo como Hugo Hagen, o quizá más.

&&&

El Hospital Saint Ursula de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas era el más conocido, equipado y seguro de Estados Unidos. Se encontraba en uno de los extremos del NYMSC, cosa que no era de extrañarse considerando que ese lugar era sumamente transitado por magos y brujas de todo el país. Ocupaba un edificio enorme, blanco como la nieve, con escasos detalles verde turquesa aquí y allá y en resumen, instalaciones de primera. La primera vez que había estado allí, Frida había creído que era enorme (en su tienda, un maguito de cinco años se había tragado a escondidas uno de sus bombones desmayo y los padres lo llevaron a Saint Ursula antes que Frida pudiera decirles que tenía el antídoto) y ahora, sentada en una sala de espera en el tercer piso, se lo repetía. No dejaba de notar que a los norteamericanos les gustaban los espacios amplios y las comodidades y ahora esperaba, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, que alguien la recibiera. Patrick había hecho la cita el día anterior, tal como le había pedido, pero no le extrañó encontrar el hospital muy solitario cuando llegó. Después de todo, tenía contactos que le informaban de cómo estaban las cosas en Saint Ursula.

—Señora Malfoy —la llamó desde un mostrador cercano una bruja mayor de enredado cabello castaño oscuro, con cara de pocos amigos —El sanador la recibirá ahora.

La joven se puso de pie, abandonando el sofá color verde turquesa claro que había ocupado junto a una bruja de túnica roja muy gorda y un mago de cabello alborotado y con los ojos cerrados (aparentemente sin poder abrirlos) y se adentró por un pasillo sobre el que flotaban enormes esferas de cristal rellenas de luz hasta una puerta blanca donde un letrero en color verde turquesa decía "Sanador Jordan. Diagnósticos" y llamó.

—Adelante —indicó una voz.

Frida tomó aliento y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con una habitación de un blanco deslumbrante, con ligeros detalles en verde turquesa aquí y allá y que parecía más el despacho de alguien que otra cosa. Un amplio escritorio de madera pulida estaba ante la puerta y tras él, se encontraba sentado un hombre negro, de cabello muy corto y rizado, con expresión alegre y profesional a un tiempo, revisando un montón de pergaminos. Frida cerró la puerta tras sí y avanzó un par de pasos.

—Hola, señor Jordan —saludó.

El hombre levantó la vista de sus pergaminos y sonrió al verla.

—¡Frida! Increíble que seas tú —se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano por encima del escritorio, para luego indicarle con una mano que se sentara frente a él —Cuando leí el expediente, nunca me imaginé que tú eras la esposa del señor Malfoy.

—¿Papá no se lo contó? —inquirió Frida, curiosa.

—Bueno, me contó que te casaste, pero no me dijo con quién —el hombre se encogió de hombros —¡Mira nada más! Ahora eres la señora Malfoy… ¿quién lo diría? Pero me estoy desviando del tema —apartó sus pergaminos y únicamente dejó uno, que leyó rápidamente —Así que vienes por un diagnóstico —comentó, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí —respondió ella tímidamente.

—Pues mejor que me lo pidas a mí —el señor Jordan se puso de pie y caminó a un costado de la habitación, donde abrió la puerta blanca de lo que parecía un armario y dejó al descubierto un depósito considerable de pociones —Por el momento no contamos con mucho personal del competente y discreto. Se fueron a unas prácticas en la costa oeste, a Holy Place, y también andan unos en Saint André. Simplemente querían cambiar de horizontes. ¡Ajá! —exclamó, al poder alcanzar una botella larga y delgada del fondo de uno de los estantes del depósito. La botella contenía una poción translúcida y de color verdoso, que de sólo verla, a Frida le causó náuseas —¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó el hombre con preocupación, al poner la botella en su escritorio.

—Sí, claro —respondió Frida, procurando no mirar el líquido en la botella.

El hombre no dijo nada, sino que regresó su atención al depósito de pociones y sacó un vaso diminuto, largo y delgado, en el cual, a continuación, vertió un poco del líquido verdoso que acababa de sacar. Un penetrante olor salió del líquido verdoso y le estaba causando tal mareo que casi no logra escuchar las palabras del señor Jordan.

—Ahora, por favor… Frida¿de verdad te sientes bien?

La pelirroja asintió lentamente y tragó saliva.

—Ahora, lo que necesito que es que me permitas sacarte un poco de sangre. Espero que no te importe.

Muy a su pesar, Frida asintió y a una seña del señor Jordan, estiró una mano. El señor Jordan hizo que pusiera la palma hacia arriba y con una aguja, le pinchó un dedo con fuerza. Frida se sobresaltó por lo repentino del piquete, pero no dijo nada. El señor Jordan le dirigió el dedo, del cual fluía sangre ligeramente, para que cayeran unas cuantas gotas en el líquido del pequeño vaso. Una vez hecho eso, el señor Jordan sacó su varita, le dio unos toquecitos en el dedo a Frida y la herida en él se cerró al instante. Acto seguido se levantó y guardó la botella larga y delgada en el depósito, mientras Frida procuraba contener una mueca de asco. El penetrante olor del líquido verdoso, que sin dudas era una poción, la estaba mareando más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Muy bien, mientras esperamos a que esta pequeña nos diga lo que queremos, charlemos un poco —el señor Jordan tomó asiento de nueva cuenta y la miró con una especie de cariño paternal —Dime, Frida¿cómo están tus padres?

—Muy bien, señor —respondió ella, logrando sonreír. No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero el olor de la poción estaba disminuyendo —Muy contentos por la sucursal que manejo aquí, en el NYMSC.

—Sí, mis hijos ya se dieron una vuelta por allí —el señor Jordan sonrió con cierta picardía —Dicen que es fantástica. ¡Ah, mira! Ya tenemos el resultado —señaló el vaso pequeño y delgado, donde el líquido translúcido y verdoso se había transformado. Ahora se asemejaba a un montón de gas azul, que se dividió en dos partes, las cuales se mezclaban entre sí con delicadeza. El señor Jordan miró el vaso con atención, mientras Frida, ya recuperada de su malestar, se mantenía a la expectativa.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió ella al cabo de unos minutos.

El señor Jordan no le contestó, sino que tomó el vaso, lo alzó y lo puso a contraluz, como queriendo ver más detenidamente su contenido. A continuación, lo dejó en su escritorio de nuevo y se sentó.

—Felicidades, Frida —le tendió una mano a la pelirroja, sonriendo alegremente —El diagnóstico es positivo. Y por partida doble.

Frida se quedó aún más atónita ante la noticia. Apenas si pudo reaccionar para darle la mano al señor Jordan, quien parecía muy divertido ante la expresión de la joven, y luego se puso de pie como autómata. Un reloj de péndulo, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, dio unas cuantas campanadas, y al contarlas mecánica y distraídamente, Frida dio un respingo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Es tarde! —exclamó —Se suponía que pasaría la tarde con Danielle. ¡Tengo que irme, señor Jordan!

—De acuerdo —el señor Jordan sonrió más que antes, puesto que por un momento, Frida se había parecido enormemente a su padre —Ahora, dado que el diagnóstico fue positivo, te enviaré una lechuza con unas cuantas instrucciones y…

—Sí, sí, lo que diga —Frida aceptó distraídamente, teniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta —Envíela a la tienda¿quiere?

—Pero es que… —intentó explicarle el señor Jordan, pero la joven salió rápidamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa, y no lo dejó acabar.

La lechuza a la que se refería no podía enviarla a otra parte que no fuera su casa, pero pensó que lo que podía hacer era mandarle una lechuza a la tienda avisándole ese detalle. Así las cosas, miró por última vez el contenido del vaso, en donde las dos partes de gas azul seguían arremolinándose una alrededor de la otro, y con agitar la varita, el contenido entero del vaso desapareció. Se puso a escribir en un pergamino y poco después, saliendo de la habitación, dejó lo escrito en la recepción con instrucciones precisas.

&&&

Así pasaron dos días. Frida había regresado al trabajo, no sin antes agradecerle a su asistente la buena labor que había realizado en su ausencia. En esos días, Danielle se pasaba las mañanas en casa, resolviendo sus últimas tareas de verano para el colegio y jugando un poco con _Whitedoll_, la gata de Frida, para luego comer con su hermano y la pelirroja antes de irse a la tienda de ella a pasearse. Uno de esos días, en cuanto Frida y Danielle se fueron, Patrick se retrasó. No encontraba unos informes que debía presentar en una hora y los buscó afanosamente por toda la sala. Justo los había hallado en la repisa de la chimenea cuando un golpeteo en un cristal lo hizo girar la cabeza. Era una gran lechuza grisácea que llevaba un rollo de pergamino en el pico.

El rubio, algo contrariado porque eso lo haría llegar tarde, le abrió la ventana a la lechuza y recibió el rollo de pergamino, dándose cuenta que tenía un sello muy particular: una varita de la que salían tres chispas color verde turquesa en forma de huesos. Era el escudo de Saint Ursula. Bajo el escudo, se leía "Frida Malfoy" con elegante letra cursiva.

Para que un pergamino así le hubiera llegado a Frida, Patrick supuso que era algo grave. Estuvo tentado a abrirlo, pero consultando un reloj de carátula redonda en la repisa de la chimenea, vio que llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Se guardó el rollo de pergamino en un bolsillo y se desapareció, reapareciendo en su oficina de la Secretaría de Magia en Salem. Durante el resto del día, se preguntaba qué noticias contendría el pergamino, pero fue lo bastante sensato como para aguantarse la curiosidad. Por fin, cuando llegó su hora de salida, tomó sus cosas, dejó instrucciones a su secretaria y se desapareció. Apareció justo en medio de la sala de su casa, escuchando casi al instante voces alegres y en la cocina. Fue para allá, dejando sus cosas del trabajo en un sillón, y traspasó la puerta.

—Hola, Pat —saludó Danielle, sentada a la mesa del comedor —Hoy llegó una nueva broma a la tienda¿sabes? Es algo que parece una bomba fétida, pero que lanza un montón de flores que se te pegan a la cara y al cabello por horas¿no es genial?

—Te hace daño ir a Sortilegios Weasley, Danny, te estás haciendo bromista —observó Patrick con cara de no hablar en serio, y Danielle se rió —Frida¿qué hay de cenar?

Frida le sonrió sutilmente y le sirvió la cena sin decir palabra. Luego le sirvió a Danielle y para sorpresa de ambos, ella no se sirvió.

—¿No tienes hambre? —quiso saber Patrick.

—No es eso —Frida hizo una mueca rara, como si algo se le atorara en la garganta —Lo que pasa es que… Comí algo en la tienda.

—Pero… —comenzó Danielle, pero Frida la detuvo con un gesto de mano.

—Mejor me voy a la cama, estoy cansada —Frida se inclinó y le dio un beso a Danielle en la frente —Buenas noches, Danielle. Te espero, Pat.

Subió la escalera y los dos hermanos cenaron solos. Patrick terminó primero y dejó su plato en el fregadero al tiempo que recordaba el rollo de pergamino de Saint Ursula.

—Pat¿Frida está enferma? —preguntó Danielle desde la mesa.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Porque no ha comido nada desde esta tarde. Ella… no decía la verdad.

—Subiré a verla —Patrick le acarició la rubia melena a su hermana —Ve a dormir, Danny, mañana Frida estará como nueva.

Danielle asintió, no muy convencida, y se fue a su dormitorio. Patrick subió al suyo, y encontró a Frida sentada ante el tocador, mirándose la cara con detenimiento. Patrick sacó lentamente el rollo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo dejó en el tocador para ella.

—Llegó esta tarde —le informó —No lo he leído.

Frida miró el pergamino, el sello y se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida lo abrió para leerlo. Más que extrañada, Patrick la notó un tanto contrariada.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó al terminar de leer, y se puso de pie tan rápidamente que se mareó —Debo recordar no hacer eso —musitó, yendo a sentarse a la cama.

—Frida¿estás bien? —quiso saber Patrick —Te pusiste pálida.

—Sí, estoy mejor que nunca —dijo ella, pero no parecía una ironía. Patrick pudo ver que hablaba en serio —Aunque a veces no lo piense —agregó, sonriendo.

—Será porque no comiste nada en la tienda —recriminó Patrick —Danny me lo dijo.

—Es que no podía —Frida subió los pies a la cama, me metió bajo las mantas y reclinó la cabeza en la almohada —Estas condenadas náuseas me hacen tenerle asco a todo.

—¿Y qué te dijeron en Saint Ursula?

Frida suspiró y pudo sentir cómo Patrick le clavaba la mirada.

—Que no se me quitarán hasta dentro de unos meses. Es normal en mi estado.

—¿Qué estado?

Frida por fin pudo reír ante aquello. Y es que consideraba que ya lo había dejado en suspenso demasiado tiempo y que si no se lo decía, ella misma no podría estar tranquila.

—¡Ay, Pat! Es que… ¿Recuerdas que cuando me regalaste el anillo de compromiso, te dije que creí no poder alegrarme más?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, eso fue antes de casarme contigo. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida… hasta ahora —lo miró a la cara, notando que había cierta preocupación brillando en sus grises ojos, y decidió dejar de atormentarlo —Pat, yo… nosotros… ¡Vamos a ser papás! —exclamó en un susurro.

No sabía cómo lo tomaría él. Por un horrible y angustioso momento, había llegado a pensar que Patrick sacaría lo peor de su carácter y diría que él no quería ser padre tan joven. De hecho no lo hubiera culpado, puesto que ella tampoco lo había planeado así, pero lo había aceptado en cuanto el señor Jordan le dijo que el diagnóstico que había solicitado en el hospital, un diagnóstico de embarazo, había sido positivo. Y no solamente lo aceptó, sino que comenzó a disfrutar la idea, a soñar con ella, a imaginarse con un bebé propio en brazos y brindándole todo el cariño que sus padres le dieron a ella. Así que por un segundo, no se asombró porque Patrick se quedara callado, sin saber qué decir.

Y es que Patrick de verdad no sabía qué decir. Por un segundo, creyó haber oído mal desde que Frida mencionó algo de "su estado", pero al oír que serían padres, no le quedó duda alguna de lo que ella intentaba decirle. Ahora le hallaba sentido al repentino cansancio de ella, a que sufriera de mareos al usar trasladores, a que le diera más hambre de lo habitual y que varias cosas a su alrededor le dieran náuseas cuando solía ser muy resistente. Ahora el mareado era él, porque de pronto le llegaron muchas preguntas a la cabeza¿cómo cuidar a Frida esos meses¿Qué iban a necesitar¿Cómo lo tomaría Danny¿Llegaría a ser buen padre? Esa última incógnita sí le preocupaba, pues no había tenido un buen ejemplo, pero al contemplar a Frida, que lo miraba con ansias, supo que no podía fallarle. Ni a ella ni a su hijo. Porque como de rayo, la noticia inundó su cerebro velozmente: iba a ser padre.

—¡Frida, cariño! —le dio un beso en la frente con tanta emoción, que Frida no pudo contener unas lágrimas —¡No llores! —rogó Patrick, tomando el moreno rostro de ella entre sus manos —Deberías estar feliz¡yo lo estoy¡Un hijo, Frida¡Tendremos un hijo!

—Dos —corrigió Frida, aún abrumada por la respuesta positiva de Patrick.

—¿Qué? —Patrick se quedó perplejo.

—El diagnóstico mágico dice… Dice que serán dos —Frida no podía dejar de llorar de alegría y menos al pensar en lo que estaba diciendo —Creo que es de familia.

—¿Y qué importa? —Patrick la rodeó con sus brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla —Serán nuestros hijos, Frida¡nuestros! Tendremos que arreglar alguna habitación aquí, comprar varias cosas, organizar nuestros trabajos, escribirle a todo el mundo… —se detuvo de golpe —Frida¿crees que seré buen padre?

—Claro que sí —ahora fue Frida quien lo besó en la mejilla —No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Ahora lo que quisiera —susurró con ternura, casi con timidez —es dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

—Lo que ordene la futura mamá —aceptó Patrick, dándole otro beso en la frente antes de dejarla dormir serenamente.

Aún no podía creerlo del todo, iba a ser padre. Pero más le valía, por el bien de su futura familia, que se lo fuera creyendo.

&&&

_Gente, aquí Bell Potter actualizando. Como este capi de por sí es largo, mejor me dejo de saludos y paso a los comentarios y curiosidades._

_Como mencioné hace unas cuantas palabras (vaya forma de decirlo), este capi es largo. De hecho, si la memoria no me falla, hasta el momento es el más largo que he escrito de este fic. Lo acabé allá por marzo y me llevó dos días (a intervalos, claro. No crean que me la paso todo el santo día sentada frente a la compu, tengo cosas qué hacer: clases en la uni, labores domésticas, etc.), así que ya se imaginarán todo lo que se me complicó. Tanto por la parte de "destruir" del título como la parte de "crear"._

_En primera, los Hagen. No sé quién me preguntó en un review, en el primer fic, que si los Hagen se parecían a los Malfoy o a los Weasley (de la parte de Ron) en el sentido de que los magos y brujas no los querían. Pues bien, en aquella ocasión contesté que eran más como los Malfoy, y aquí está la prueba. La historia completa de Karl Hagen, el padre de Paula. Y de paso, le puse nombre a su madre y a nuestra pequeña Ravenclaw, un segundo nombre. Si quieren saber (y si no, pues también se los digo, se me antoja hacerlo) Iona significa "aquella que rinde culto a la divinidad", y es nombre alemán, lo cual no es de extrañarse siendo sus padres alemanes. En cuanto al nombre de su madre, Isa, también es germano y quiere decir "hierro". Como pudieron ver, la mujer es de armas tomar¡mira que callar a su marido…! Pero Karl se lo buscó, porque al igual que Paula, tiene ese lado de no querer molestar a los demás con sus problemas._

_Y por otro lado, los recién formados Malfoy (o sea, Pat y Frida)¡qué notición! Sí, lo sé, algunos me van a salir con el cuento de que "son muy jóvenes para ser padres", pero yo así lo tenía previsto. Además, debía haber una explicación lógica para que Frida anduviera desganada, como cansada, y que la mareara viajar en traslador (a mí la verdad también me marearía, estuviera o no embarazada. Es que en los viajes en autobús siempre me mareo, soy muy sensible en ese aspecto) Así que damas y caballeros¡veremos pequeños Malfoy muy pronto! Aún no decido cómo van a ser físicamente, pero otros detalles ya están, como por ejemplo, los nombres. ¡Ah sí, los benditos nombres! Conociéndome¿cómo creen que los llame? Luego les cuento. Igual que verán cómo se comporta Danielle al saber la noticia. ¿Ustedes qué piensan, que se pondrá contenta o se pondrá celosa?_

_Bueno, dejando esas interrogantes en el aire por ahora, me despido. Analicen el capi, asimílenlo, disfrútenlo y cuando terminen y me dejen un review, nos leemos. Antes no._

_P.D. Quiero invitar a todos a ver mi más reciente publicación, "Cancionero de reacciones", es un poco de lo que pasó antes de iniciar la saga HHP. Quisiera también un comentario por aquellos lares, si no es mucha molestia. _


	18. Recuerdos

**Dieciocho: Recuerdos.**

Pronto se hizo treinta y uno de agosto y Hally pensó que aquellas habían sido de las mejores vacaciones de verano de su vida. Ya tenía sus cosas listas para al día siguiente, ir a la estación de King's Cross, cuando a la hora de comer, sus padres aparecieron con una enorme caja que tenía pintado un logotipo conocidísimo de productos electrónicos.

—¿Trajeron un televisor? —se extrañó Hally, dejando a un lado el pergamino que leía. La niña había pasado gran parte del día en la sala, leyendo las últimas cartas de sus amigos, y la que acababa de llegarle en particular era de Danielle —Pero si somos magos.

—Hally, cariño, los dos vivimos como muggles antes de saber que éramos magos —le recordó afectuosamente la señora Potter —Sabemos bien cómo usar estos aparatos.

—No me refiero a eso —se corrigió Hally —Es que no sé para qué quieren un televisor.

—Y un reproductor de DVD —agregó el señor Potter, señalando una caja más pequeña y delgada encima de la grande que él y su esposa cargaban —Verás, llegamos a la conclusión de que con ese regalo que te envió el hijo de los actores muggles famosos…

—¿Thomas? —se extrañó Hally.

—Sí, él —asintió el señor Potter, seguido de cerca por su esposa y su hija a una estancia amplia a un lado de la sala en la que Hally nunca había estado. Parecía un centro de entretenimiento muggle, pero sin amueblar —Pensamos que querrías aprovecharlo bien y por eso trajimos esto.

Los Potter depositaron las cajas en el suelo y con un movimiento de varitas, hicieron que los aparatos salieran de sus cajas y fueran a instalarse y conectarse en el lugar adecuado, una de las esquinas de la estancia. Con otro movimiento de varita, la señora Potter amuebló el lugar con sillones, sillas y cojines en los que denominaba el color rojo.

—Será una linda sala de juegos —comentó la señora Potter, sonriendo —Al menos aquí sí podré prohibirles a tus amigos que no jueguen con el balón de fútbol.

—Yo no lo creo —aseguró Hally, encogiéndose de hombros —Los chicos son tercos.

La señora Potter soltó una breve carcajada al escuchar eso, mientras su esposo observaba la habitación con ojo crítico, fingiendo no haber oído nada.

—Bueno, esto ya está listo —declaró el señor Potter, consultando su reloj —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir al Ministerio. Trabajo de último minuto.

Al tiempo que salía de la habitación, el señor Potter sacó un trozo de pergamino y lo leyó en silencio. Unos segundos después, lo oyeron desaparecerse con un ligero "plin" y la señora Potter, suspirando con resignación, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su hija para que salieran de la estancia. Hally volvió al sillón donde había estado sentada leyendo, tomando de nueva cuenta la carta de Danielle, y vio que su madre tomaba estambre y agujas, los hechizaba y las agujas se alzaban en el aire, tejiendo hábilmente. Llevaba avanzado medio suéter cuando otro "plin" indicó la aparición de alguien.

—¡Buen día, gente! —saludó una voz masculina en tono alegre. La señora Potter se dio la vuelta sin levantarse de su asiento para ver a un hombre pelirrojo alto y delgado con innumerables pecas en el rostro y unos ojos que brillaban con malicia —Vengo a… ¿dónde está nuestro socio capitalista?

—Tuvo que ir a trabajar, George —respondió la señora Potter con seriedad, regresando la vista al suéter que tejía —Si es urgente, ve a verlo al Ministerio.

—¡Rayos! —masculló George Weasley por lo bajo, para luego acercarse a la señora Potter —Hermione, no tengo tiempo. Sólo venía a despedirme.

—¿Ya estás autorizado para viajar? —inquirió la señora Potter.

El pelirrojo asintió con vigor. Luego del atentado que habían sufrido él y su esposa, el señor George había permanecido "mortalmente quieto" (como decían él y su gemelo Fred) en su casa, en Liverpool, pero no se cansaba de decirle a todo el mundo que en cuanto pudieran, él y su esposa se irían a Irlanda del Norte a manejar la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley del Callejón Celta. La señora Alicia ya había realizado su transferencia a la Asociación Irlandesa de Quidditch cuando todo pasó y tanto ella como su marido únicamente esperaban la autorización de los sanadores para poder mudarse.

—Me alegro —dijo sinceramente la señora Potter, apuntándole a las agujas de tejer con la varita. Tanto éstas como el medio suéter bajaron lentamente al suelo —Le diré a Harry que viniste y que te escriba pronto. Eso si prometes no mandarle una caja de mercancía.

—¡Cómo vas a creer eso, Hermione! —el señor George se hizo el ofendido, pero Hally notó que estaba bromeando y ocultó su cara tras la carta de Danielle para que su madre no la viera sonreír —¿Cómo le mandaría yo una caja de novedades a nuestro socio capitalista? Eso sería horrible de mi parte…

—Sí, como digas —la señora Potter acabó por sonreír ante la actitud del señor George.

—Las dejo, hermosas damas —el señor George hizo una reverencia, lo que hizo que la señora Potter lo mirara entre desdeñosa y divertida —Dile a Harry que Fred quiere verlo la semana entrante, por favor. Necesita revisar unas cuentas.

La señora Potter asintió y justo cuando el señor George iba a desaparecerse, Hally soltó una exclamación involuntaria. Había llegado a la última parte de la carta de Danielle y la miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —quiso saber la señora Potter, mirando a su hija.

—Mamá¡no lo vas a creer! —Hally reaccionó de pronto, agitando la carta de Danielle en una mano con energía —¡Danielle dice que va a ser tía!

La niña salió de la habitación como flecha, musitando algo de que quería leer de nuevo la carta con calma, mientras que la señora Potter miraba de reojo al señor George.

—¿Hally dijo lo que creo que dijo? —musitó el pelirrojo al final.

—Eso parece —respondió la señora Potter lentamente.

—En ese caso, voy con Fred —el señor George sonrió con malicia —¡Podré reírme en su cara¡Va a ser abuelo antes que yo!

—Sí, va a ser abuelo antes que tú —repitió la señora Potter con cierta burla —Te ganó.

El señor George hizo una mueca antes de desaparecerse. Reapareció en la sala de la casa de su gemelo, repasando las palabras de la señora Potter.

Ella tenía razón, desde luego. Fred era el mayor y aunque no se lo propusiera, siempre le había llevado la delantera: Fred fue el que se casó primero, Fred fue el que consiguió el primer contrato de Sortilegios Weasley en el extranjero, Fred había sido el primero en tener hijos… Y ahora, si lo que decía Hally Potter era cierto, Fred sería el primero en tener nietos. Aún así, no se le quitaron las ganas de bromear a su hermano.

—¡Hola, tío George! —saludó Ángel en ese momento, entrando a la sala. Vestía una túnica en su mayor parte de color naranja, lo que desentonaba con su cabello rojo, y cargaba una escoba en la mano —¿Vienes a ver a papá?

—Algo así —el señor George se encogió de hombros —¿Está en casa?

Ángel asintió y justo iba a decir algo cuando un grito se escuchó desde la cocina. Cualquiera habría dicho que solamente una mujer podría gritar así, pero en realidad, quien había soltado semejante alarido era el señor Fred, el gemelo del señor George, quien en ese momento entraba a la sala como huracán, agitando un pergamino en una mano.

—¿Pero cómo es posible…? —comenzó, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su gemelo y a su hijo —¿Qué haces aquí, George?

—No sé, quizá venga a despedirme —dijo el señor George, como si intentara recordar.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —quiso saber Ángel, ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza.

—¡Nada más mira! —el señor Fred le lanzó el pergamino que agitaba al tiempo que salía de la habitación —Esa niña me va a escuchar… —y se fue en dirección a su estudio.

—Debe ser carta de Frida —supuso Ángel, alisando el pergamino.

Leyó la carta entera, y entonces el joven comprendió porqué su padre estaba tan alterado. Le pasó el pergamino a su tío, quien lo leyó a toda prisa mientras Ángel veía el mango de su escoba como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Menos de cinco minutos después, el señor George dejó el pergamino en una mesita y salió por el mismo camino que su gemelo, gritando como loco.

—¡Vas a ser abuelo, Fred¿Qué se siente, eh?

Aprovechando que estaba solo, Ángel sujetó la escoba con fuerza y se desapareció. Reapareció en los vestidores de hombres de los Chudley Cannons y se halló con varios pares de ojos mirándolo con reprobación.

—¿Qué? —soltó el pelirrojo, fingiendo estar ofendido —¿Ya no puede llegarse tarde?

Pero la respuesta a las miradas que Ángel recibía estaba entrando justo en ese instante a los vestidores, mostrando una túnica muy parecida a la suya, y por cierto, luciéndola mejor que cualquiera de los chicos que estaban allí. Ángel frunció el entrecejo al reconocer a la persona: era Fiona Connery, cazadora titular del equipo y quien más obstáculos le había puesto al pobre pelirrojo desde que había formado parte de las reservas del mismo. Y no precisamente porque Ángel fuera malo jugando, sino por cierto incidente que ambos habían protagonizado en uno de los entrenamientos… Incidente que Ángel agradecía y que a Connery no le hacía ni pizca de gracia recordar.

—¿Otra vez, Connery? —se quejó con verdadera molestia Steve Allen, uno de los golpeadores titulares, un castaño increíblemente alto, guapo y musculoso que era el único del equipo que había conseguido que se creara un club de fans en un mes… En su honor, claro —¡Déjanos cambiarnos en santa paz! Nosotros no vamos a molestarlas a ustedes.

—Bueno, sólo quería cerciorarme de que ya estaban todos —al decir la palabra "todos" le dirigió sus fríos ojos azul grisáceo a Ángel, quien le sostuvo la mirada con desafío —Busby está como loco. Están advertidos.

Acto seguido la chica salió del vestidor, seguida por la mayoría de las miradas masculinas. No era para menos, puesto que Connery, con su estatura, el buen cuerpo que poseía, la melena castaña bien recogida en una cola de caballo y esos ojos que podían parecer puñales de hielo o trozos de cielo (dependiendo del humor de la joven) era la única chica del equipo que había conseguido lo mismo que Allen: que formaran un club de fans en su honor en un mes. Las miradas dedicadas a Connery solamente se desviaron cuando una voz inquirió con sarcástica curiosidad.

—¿Ahora sí me pueden decir porqué se enfadaron conmigo?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Ángel, que a su vez los recorría con sus negros ojos, esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que obtuvo de uno de sus compañeros de la reserva, un chico delgado y de cabello negro.

—Sucede, Ángel, que Connery te estaba buscando por todas partes. Y vino aquí al menos cinco veces antes que te dignaras a aparecerte.

—¿Porqué esa loca no me deja en paz? —espetó Ángel de mal humor —Me tiene harto. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga tendencia a las obsesiones.

El comentario y el gesto de repulsión del pelirrojo, hicieron que los chicos ahí reunidos soltaran una carcajada. En parte porque Ángel tenía razón y por otro lado, nunca lograban enfadarse con el pelirrojo por mucho tiempo. Desde que lo conocían, les caía de maravilla.

—¿Sólo por eso, Mike? —Ángel miró al chico delgado y de cabello negro que le había resuelto la duda —¿O hay algo más?

—No que yo sepa —dijo el nombrado, mirando con disimulo a sus compañeros.

Ángel, experto en fingir ignorancia para que no lo castigaran por las muchas bromas pesadas que hacía, captó la indecisión de Mike y al fijarse en un castaño que salía en ese momento de las duchas con el uniforme puesto, y que era tan alto que parecía que rozaba el techo con la cabeza, decidió investigar un poco.

—¡Eh, Chris! —llamó Ángel al castaño —¿Sabes qué le pasa a tu adorable hermanita?

El castaño, guardando entonces una toalla en un maletín de deportes con los colores del equipo, meneó la cabeza negativamente antes de detenerse y afirmar.

—Una amiga suya que está en la Escuela de Sanación… —comenzó.

—¿Carol Hooke, de pura casualidad? —quiso saber el otro golpeador titular del equipo, Larry May, al tiempo que sonreía con algo de malicia.

—No sé —espetó Chris con tal fastidio que el resto del equipo supo que May había acertado —El caso es que esa amiga le contó que pronto recibirán a una nueva remesa de estudiantes el mes entrante y le dio una lista de nombres. Eso fue ayer y desde entonces anda tan pesada que mejor me salí de mi casa a…

—A dar una vuelta con Carol Hooke —ayudó May en tono bromista.

—¡Deja a Carol tranquila! —Chris se volvió con el entrecejo fruncido y mostrando unos ojos idénticos a los de Fiona, que veían a May con frialdad —El hecho de que esté saliendo con ella no significa que deban recordármelo todo el día.

—Creí que eso te hacía feliz —intervino inocentemente el chico al que Ángel llamó Mike.

—Ashford, hazte un favor y no provoques a un Connery cuando lo veas así —le sugirió sabiamente el guardián titular, un rubio de complexión atlética y mirada verdosa en ese momento oculta bajo sus párpados, que respondía al nombre de Rudolph Bannister.

—El caso es —continuó Chris, como si no recordara que lo habían hecho enfadar —que Fiona ha estado insoportable con todo el mundo. Y creo que tú tienes la culpa —señaló a Ángel —¿Conoces a alguien en la Escuela de Sanación?

—No —respondió Ángel tan aprisa que un segundo después tuvo que corregirse —Sí —sus compañeros lo miraron con interés —La chica con la que salgo entrará allí este año.

Varios resoplidos de disgusto se dejaron oír en ese momento.

—Oigan, no vayan a enojarse con él —pidió Rudolph Bannister —Weasley no tiene la culpa. Además, hay que reconocerle al niño que su chica es bastante linda —abrió sus vivos ojos verdes y miró con benevolencia a Ángel —Así que mejor dejemos la plática para después y vayamos al entrenamiento. Ya oyeron a la generala Connery —concluyó, poniéndose de pie y tomando su escoba al tiempo que más risas se oían en el vestidor.

Nadie era capaz de rebatir a Bannister. No se sabía si porque era el capitán del equipo, porque era el de mayor edad de todos o por ese aspecto de sabiduría y calma que siempre solía exhibir; el caso es que las palabras de Bannister nunca eran tomadas a la ligera. Al contrario de las de Orson Busby, el entrenador, a las que más de una vez el equipo había ignorado olímpicamente.

—¡Ya era hora! —renegó Busby, un hombre rechoncho y bajito cuyo aspecto era una de las causas por las que el equipo lo ignoraba: consideraban ridículo que un hombre con semejante condición física entrenara un equipo de quidditch —Reservas, a las gradas. Titulares, vengan conmigo para discutir la táctica que seguiremos en el partido de la próxima semana. ¿Qué no escucharon? —añadió, viendo que los reservas se quedaban allí, saludando a las jugadoras titulares del equipo —¡A las gradas, ya!

Los reservas obedecieron, eligiendo las mejores butacas del gran estadio vacío. Aprovechando que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Busby y los jugadores titulares, Ángel se dirigió a una de sus compañeras de las reservas, una de las cazadoras.

—¿Cómo te va, Evelyn?

La citada, una chica un par de años mayor que Ángel y de cabello castaño oscuro cortado de forma masculina, lo miró e hizo una mueca.

—Weasley, aunque sé que no es tu culpa, estamos enojadas contigo —respondió la chica —No sé qué te vea Fiona, pero espero que se le pase pronto.

—Sí —intervino una chica alta y delgada, con el cabello rubio rojizo recogido en una trenza —No es nada agradable tener a una imitación de banshee en los vestidores.

—En eso tienen toda la razón, Jessie —aprobó aduladoramente otro de los reservas, un chico de cabello y ojos color castaño rojizo —Por cierto¿cuándo vas a salir conmigo?

—Cuando un cerdo vuele, Powell —respondió Jessie en tono mordaz, sin mirar al chico para nada —Sin encantamientos, claro —agregó, al ver que el chico había sacado la varita.

Los chicos se rieron por el centésimo intento de Powell de conseguir una cita con Jessie, mientras que Ángel se había quedado un tanto callado.

—Jessie¿Connery no dijo qué la molestaba exactamente? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Pues decía cosas como "ninguna niñita puede conmigo" y "¿cómo es posible que le gusten así?" —respondió Evelyn, al ver que Jessie estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Powell las razones para no concederle una cita —¿Sabes qué le pasa?

—Su hermano mencionó algo —intervino Powell, que había decidido rendirse por ese día en lo de obtener una cita con Jessie —Algo de una lista de nombres de los que van a entrar a la Escuela de Sanaciónn este año.

—¡Ah, sí, la vimos! —Jessie miró a Powell con desconfianza, pues tenía que acercarse a él para que Ángel la escuchara con claridad —Estaba llena de tachaduras y notas del tipo "demasiado fea", "la conozco" y "muy insignificante". Parecía la organizadora de las fotografías de la próxima edición de _Las Chicas Quidditch de Mes_.

—Sólo había como cinco nombres sin tachar —aportó Evelyn.

Ángel frunció el ceño. Eso no era buena señal.

—¿Les puedo pedir un favor? —dijo, mirando a sus dos compañeras, quienes asintieron casi al instante —¿Podrían conseguirme una copia de la lista, tal y como la tiene Connery?

Jessie y Evelyn se miraron con extrañeza, creyendo que Ángel desvariaba, pero unos segundos después, ambas cerraron los ojos y se desaparecieron. Volvieron cinco minutos después, muy sofocadas: Jessie sacudiendo la punta de su trenza (que por alguna razón humeaba) y Evelyn le entregó un pergamino a Ángel.

—¡Arpía! —soltó Jessie, observando con tristeza y furia las puntas chamuscadas de su cabello —Esa Fiona… ¡mira que poner a la miniatura de un galés verde en su casillero para que vigile sus cosas¡Está loca!

—Eso no vamos a discutirlo —confesó Powell, con varita en mano y acercándose a Jessie, quien volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza —¡Vamos, Jessie, te arreglaré el cabello! Mi hermana me enseñó cómo hacerlo después de que en el colegio, alguien me incendiara la cabeza por error en clase de Encantamientos.

Mientras Jessie dudaba en aceptar la oferta de Powell, Ángel revisaba el pergamino. Sus demás compañeros de equipo se pusieron detrás de él para poder ver la mencionada lista y comprobaron que Jessie no había mentido: había muchos nombres tachados y notas junto a esos nombres, algunas con letra tan rara que apenas se entendía. Lo curioso es que las notas y tachaduras solamente estaban en nombres de chicas. De pronto, Mike señaló un nombre y soltó una queja.

—¡Oye¡Ésta es mi hermana!

Y así era. Junto a una nota de más o menos decía "enana sin clase", estaba tachado el nombre de Linette Ashford.

—Lo de enana no lo desmiento —continuó Mike, ceñudo —¿Pero eso de "sin clase"? Se nota que no la conoce. Linette es una fanática de la moda.

—No creo que se refiera a eso —musitó Ángel —Mira aquí —señaló otro nombre de la lista, que también estaba tachado y cuya nota decía "sin clase". El nombre en cuestión era el de una tal Bianca Cooper —Conozco a esta chica. Era compañera de curso y casa de la novia de mi primo John. Fea no es, pero los de Slytherin no dejaban de mirarla de mala manera. Y eso porque es de familia muggle.

Aquello les resolvió la duda a todos. Los padres de Mike eran muggles, lo sabían desde que lo conocían, pero a nadie del equipo le importaba. La mayoría estaba en las mismas.

—No entiendo cómo dos personas tan parecidas pueden ser tan distintas —comentó de pronto Jessie, contemplando el campo de juego. Se veía más tranquila, lo que seguro tenía qué ver con el hecho de que Powell había logrado arreglarle las puntas chamuscadas del cabello —Fiona es una gruñona insoportable y en cambio su hermano… —dejó la frase en suspenso antes de terminarla —Es gruñón, sí, pero al menos no se desquita con una.

—Dilo por ti —Mike sonrió con burla —Larry ya lo hartó con eso de que le recuerda cada vez que puede que está saliendo con Carol Hooke, la amiga del alma de su hermana.

Todos rieron, incluso Jessie, pero la diversión se les acabó pronto cuando un grito de Busby los llamó al orden.

—¡Dejen de distraerse y atiendan a las jugadas!

—Sí que es un cascarrabias —apuntó un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, alto y delgado, con gesto de infinita paciencia —Aunque no me extraña. Tiene que estar batallando con dos Connery al mismo tiempo.

—Muy cierto, Reagan —concordó Evelyn, al tiempo que Ángel se guardaba el pergamino en un bolsillo —Son distintos, como dice Jessie, pero juntos nadie los aguanta.

—¿Desde cuándo dices ese tipo de cosas, Duncan? —quiso saber Mike.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dirigió su castaña mirada al campo. Los demás lo imitaron, sabiendo que si no lo hacían, Busby volvería a regañarlos.

&&&

El entrenamiento concluyó, entre suspiros de alivio y algunas quejas bien fundadas, a las nueve de la noche. Aún había luz para otra hora gracias a los encantamientos de iluminación nocturna del estadio, pero haciendo caso omiso a la propuesta de Busby de repasar las jugadas una vez más, los miembros del equipo anunciaron que se iban a descansar. Hombres y mujeres se despidieron en el campo y se separaron a sus respectivos vestidores. Los chicos salieron pronto, o al menos lo hizo Chris Connery, entre enfurruñado y apurado. Los demás lo dejaron irse sin decirle nada. Hasta Larry May se quedó callado y sólo cuando Connery se fue, murmuró.

—Agradezco tener solamente hermanos.

Casi todos sus compañeros asintieron. La cuestión era que durante el entrenamiento, Chris y Fiona habían estado discutiendo sobre cómo hacer mejor una de sus jugadas nuevas para el partido de la próxima semana y cuando Bannister quiso mediar entre ellos, ambos hermanos le habían espetado que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba. Como castigo, y poniéndose de acuerdo con Busby, Bannister los suspendió por tres juegos y con su inigualable aire de serenidad, los mandó a las duchas. Fiona había replicado en el acto, pero Chris obedeció enseguida, lo que ocasionó que Fiona gritara que tenía un hermano poco solidario y que se fuera hecha una furia a los vestuarios femeninos.

—Se le pasará —aseguró entonces Bannister, tomando su maletín deportivo con sumo cuidado y algunos alcanzaron a oír un tintineo, como cristal entrechocando —Nos vemos pasado mañana, chicos. Buenas noches.

—¡Adiós, Rudy! —se despidieron los chicos alegremente. Algo que les gustaba de Bannister es que, a pesar de ser serio y estricto, les permitiera llamarlo por el diminutivo de su nombre —Buenas noches.

Cuando Bannister se fue, varios se pusieron a hablar como si les hubieran dado cuerda, pero se interrumpieron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Allen, el más cercano a la puerta.

—Busco a Ángel Weasley —dijo una voz de mujer, joven y en cierta forma, suave.

Los chicos miraron a su compañero al tiempo que se apresuraban a terminar de vestirse. Mike Ashford se apresuró a preguntarle a Ángel.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Mi chica —respondió, algo sorprendido.

Todos dejaron las caras de ilusión a un lado y trataron de ponerse serios. Un segundo después, a una señal de Ángel, Allen abrió la puerta.

Todos procuraron admirar a la chica que entraba con galante respeto. Era una joven pequeña y delgada, de cabello castaño cenizo y pequeños y expresivos ojos castaños. La seguían tres niños con su mismo cabello castaño cenizo. El más pequeño de los niños estaba algo pálido y andaba lentamente, mientras que los otros dos, un niño y una niña que se parecían en casi todo, murmuraban y veían con asombro en todas direcciones. Los tres niños tenían los ojos más grandes que la joven y de un tono dorado poco común.

—¡Rebecca! —saludó Ángel con alegría, yendo hacia ella —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—No seas tonto —pidió Rebecca, sonriente —Si nos vimos hace una semana.

—Pero no aquí —Ángel le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces se oyeron algunos suspiros —Me agrada que sepas dónde trabajo.

—Becky¿eso es una varita, verdad? —inquirió entonces la niña, señalando una varita mágica abandonada en un banco de madera.

—Sí, Agatha —respondió Rebecca con paciencia y miró a Ángel —Mis hermanos y yo acabamos de llegar de Irlanda y ellos quisieron pasar a verte.

—Tú también, no finjas —acusó en tono bromista el niño que se parecía en casi todo a la niña —Tuvimos que comprar las cosas del colegio a toda prisa por eso.

—Alan, si no te llamo a una conversación, no intervengas —ordenó Rebecca y Alan, con una sonrisa pícara, asintió lentamente —Ángel¿crees que puedas venir a cenar con nosotros? Hace tiempo que no salimos.

—¡No faltaba más! —Ángel sonrió de forma radiante y fue por su maletín deportivo y su escoba. Los puso sobre un banco, sacó la varita, la agitó y tanto el maletín como la escoba desaparecieron. Los tres niños observaron eso con fascinación —Estoy listo. Vámonos.

—¿Yo podré hacer eso algún día, Becky? —quiso saber Agatha.

—Con mucha práctica, sí —respondió Rebecca.

Los cinco salieron de los vestuarios, seguidos por varias miradas enternecidas. Si había otra cosa por la que los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons apreciaran tanto a Ángel era porque se veía que tenía una buena relación con esa chica, Rebecca Copperfield, y con los hermanitos de ella. No cualquiera soporta a los hermanos (sean mayores o menores) de la persona con la que estás saliendo.

Rebecca y sus hermanos siguieron a Ángel por un pasillo y llegaron ante la puerta de una pequeña oficina. El chico llamó un par de veces antes de asomar la cabeza.

—Me retiro, señor Busby. Lo veré pasado mañana.

En el interior de la oficina no se escuchó más que el movimiento de varios pergaminos y Ángel sacó la cabeza de ahí poco después. Mirando a Rebecca, se encogió de hombros y tomando el camino de salida del estadio, mejor se dedicó a indagar qué iban a cenar. Cuando Alan y Agatha empezaron a hablar a la vez para contarle, alguien se interpuso en su camino y chocó con el más pequeño de los niños, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Benny! —exclamó Rebecca y eso calló a Alan y a Agatha. Los tres fueron a ayudar a su hermano menor.

—Aquí no se admiten niños —indicó una voz de mujer con frialdad, una voz que Ángel reconoció: era Fiona Connery —¿Cómo es que los dejaron entrar?

Mientras Rebecca y los mellizos levantaban a Benny, Ángel miró a Connery arqueando las cejas y adoptando un semblante de seriedad raro en él.

—Vienen conmigo, Connery —indicó, acercándose a Rebecca y tomando a Benny en brazos, lo cargó —Y no te preocupes, ya nos íbamos.

Rebecca miró a la castaña con recelo y temor y siguió a Ángel, tomando de la mano a Alan y a Agatha en el camino. Caminaron en casi absoluto silencio hasta la puerta del estadio y el silencio fue casi absoluto porque Ángel no dejaba de conversar con Benny, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía animado, y le contestaba todo a Ángel.

—Becky, este chico me gusta —le comentó Alan a su hermana en voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa?

Alan sonrió con picardía, intercambiando una mirada con Agatha. La niña captó lo que su mellizo quería decir, pero Rebecca seguía sin entender. Al llegar al exterior del estadio, Ángel bajó a Benny y Rebecca sacó una lata vacía y a medio aplastar y consultó su reloj.

—¿Hiciste un traslador? —inquirió Ángel, alzando una ceja con suspicacia —¿Está autorizado, al menos?

—Claro que lo está, era la única forma de venir a buscarte —Rebecca fingió ofenderse —Casi es hora, así que niños —miró a sus hermanos con expresión seria —hagan lo mismo que cuando vinimos¿de acuerdo?

Los tres niños asintieron y se aferraron a la lata y en unos segundos, todos sintieron que daban vueltas como locos hasta que plantaron los pies bruscamente en el suelo. Ángel abrió los ojos y se descubrió en la sala de lo que evidentemente, era un departamento muggle, a juzgar por el moderno mobiliario y los aparatos electrónicos. Él los conocía por su clase de Estudios Muggles y además, por sus recientes visitas a casa de su tío Ron. Había un televisor, una videograbadora y un aparato de sonido en un mueble frente a los sillones y entre éstos, en el centro, una mesa cuadrada, baja y de cristal. En los estantes había gran cantidad de libros y adornos, entre los que destacaban las fotografías en marcos de los más distintos materiales. Mientras Alan y Agatha iban corriendo a los sillones seguidos por Benny lo más rápido que podía y Rebecca se metía por una puerta anunciando que vería lo que cenarían, Ángel se puso a curiosear. Nunca había estado en la vivienda de Rebecca.

Se veía que la chica era muy sencilla. Ángel pudo verlo en el hecho de que los muebles eran de colores neutros, que no llamaban la atención, y el resto del mobiliario seguía esa línea. También notó, con una sonrisa ligera, que Rebecca sabía combinar colores y estilos, por lo que le llamó la atención un grupo de fotografías colgadas en una pared, tras el sillón donde los tres niños se habían sentado y cuchicheaban en tono alegre, porque los marcos eran muy distintos entre sí. Observó las fotografías con cuidado y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa.

En una de las fotografías, colocada en un marco delgado de madera oscura, había dos adultos sonrientes, un hombre de cabello castaño cenizo y una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro. Entre ellos, trepada en una cerca y con una amplia sonrisa, estaba una niña que se parecía mucho al hombre, de la cabeza a los pies, y que lucía un vestido amarillo con flores blancas. Parecía que el trío estaba en el campo, pues detrás de ellos, al otro lado de la cerca, podía verse un enorme prado y unas cuantas vacas pastando. Fue la niña la que le llamó la atención, porque a pesar de las notables diferencias, los pequeños y expresivos ojos castaños eran inconfundibles: era Rebecca. No tendría más que cuatro o cinco años. Ángel no pudo evitar fijarse que Rebecca nunca había sonreído así delante de él, con frescura y alegría, y supuso que era por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Puso la mirada en la fotografía de la izquierda y con ésa, también sonrió.

Esa fotografía tenía un marco de plástico azul con detalles en rosa y mostraba a la pareja de adultos de la anterior, y Rebecca también estaba allí. Parecía algo mayor que en la primera y por el lugar, inmaculado y casi blanco, se notaba que era un cuarto de hospital. La mujer rubia estaba acostada en una cama de sábanas blancas y sostenía un bebé en brazos, el cual estaba cubierto con una manta azul claro. A su derecha, estaba el hombre castaño, que también cargaba un bebé, pero éste cubierto por una manta rosa. A la izquierda de la mujer, sentada en una orilla de la cama y mirando sonriente a los adultos, estaba Rebecca, vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda amarilla. Ángel siguió sonriendo y pasó a la fotografía que se encontraba a la derecha de la primera.

Ésta tenía un marco de plata tallado a la antigua con esquinas doradas. De nuevo se veían a los dos adultos y a Rebecca, pero además, había un par de personitas nuevas: un niño y una niña de unos dos años, de cabello castaño cenizo y muy parecidos y vestidos del mismo tono de azul, pero la niña lucía un vestido y el niño, un overol. Rebecca usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla y conservaba la sonrisa fresca y alegre que en la primera fotografía. Los tres niños veían a su madre, que sentada en la cama, miraba embelesada al bebé que parecía arrullar, el cual estaba envuelto en una manta azul claro. El hombre castaño, a su vez, observaba a la mujer rubia y al bebé, sonriendo con ternura. Se veían como una auténtica familia feliz.

Como si algo lo empujara a ello, el pelirrojo miró una fotografía debajo de las tres que ya había observado y se sintió repentinamente triste. En un marco blanco y ostentando un discreto moño negro en la parte superior, se encontró con la fotografía de los dos adultos, el castaño y la rubia, engalanados con sus trajes de bodas. Ángel pudo ver en el hombre (quien tenía los ojos del mismo tono dorado que Alan, Agatha y Benny) la misma sonrisa que poseía Rebecca de niña y que compartía con la rubia que colgaba de su brazo. Ángel se imaginó lo mucho que había sufrido Rebecca al perder a sus padres, pues si no calculaba mal, la chica debía tener unos nueve años cuando todo aquello había ocurrido. También se imaginó lo que debió ser para sus hermanos, que eran aún muy pequeños para entenderlo y sobre todo para Benny, que era tan sólo un bebé. Y luego recordó lo que Rebecca le había contado acerca de que los parientes con los que habían vivido desde entonces no los querían y se preguntó cómo había sido eso posible. Rebecca era la mejor persona del mundo y sus hermanos, muy simpáticos.

—¡Hora de cenar! —anunció Rebecca desde la cocina.

Los niños saltaron del sillón y fueron directo a la cocina. Bueno, lo hicieron Agatha y Benny, porque Alan se quedó atrás. Al pequeño no se le había escapado el examen que Ángel le había hecho a las fotografías.

—Oye —lo llamó súbitamente, lo que sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos —¿Tú piensas que mi hermana es buena?

—Claro que lo pienso —Ángel se sintió ofendido con la pregunta.

—Entonces¿la cuidarías?

Ángel frunció el entrecejo. Ese niño le estaba empezando a parecer muy extraño.

—¿Porqué preguntas eso? —quiso saber.

—Porque Agatha, Benny y yo queremos que alguien la cuide —Alan se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera hablando de lo más natural del mundo —Se lo merece.

A Ángel le quedó un poco más claro el asunto. Después de todo, él era un Insólito y sabía perfectamente cómo lanzar indirectas.

—¿Y cómo quieres que la cuide? —inquirió.

—No sé —Alan sonrió entonces de manera maliciosa —¿No eres su novio, acaso?

Ángel iba a contestar cuando Rebecca llegó hasta ellos con una expresión autoritaria.

—Vengan de una buena vez o se enfriará la cena —advirtió.

—Sí, sí —dijo Alan cansinamente y se escabulló a la cocina.

—Esos niños son una plaga —bromeó Rebecca —Ángel¿vienes?

Ángel asintió y dejó de ver la pared llena de fotografías. Por algún motivo, acababa de ver algo en una que le había llamado la atención, pero no pudo precisar qué era. Siguió a Rebecca a la cocina y antes de entrar, le preguntó en voz baja y disimuladamente.

—Los adultos de las fotos… ¿eran tus padres, cierto?

Rebecca se detuvo en seco y asintió, dándole la espalda. Ya lo veía venir, seguramente Ángel también se lo diría…

—Te pareces a tu padre —comentó él, pensativo —Sobre todo por como sonreías.

Rebecca lo miró tan repentinamente que Ángel temió que hubiera dicho algo malo.

—¿Por cómo sonreía? —inquirió ella en un susurro apenas audible.

—Es que ya no es igual —se atrevió a decir Ángel, pues nunca le había gustado mentirle a Rebecca en esa clase de conversaciones, en las que solía tomarse las cosas en serio —Tu sonrisa es muy linda, no me malentiendas, pero… Se veía diferente —señaló con un dedo la pared donde colgaban las fotografías.

Rebecca pareció considerar esas palabras un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa tímida. La única, de hecho, que Ángel le conocía.

—Sabía que lo notarías —musitó, negando con la cabeza —Mis hermanos me preguntan porqué ya no sonrío así y no sé qué contestarles. Ni siquiera yo sé qué pasó…

Rebecca inclinó la cabeza y Ángel, conociéndola, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la vista hacia ella. Rebecca apenas se resistió, porque no sabía qué esperar de aquello.

—Oye, no creo que sea buena idea que esos niños te vean triste justo ahora —Ángel señaló con su mano libre a la puerta de la cocina —Alan y Agatha se van mañana a Hogwarts, tú entras a la Escuela de Sanación y…

Pero entonces Ángel se detuvo y a Rebecca le extrañó bastante. Aunque se sorprendió aún más cuando vio el rostro del chico, serio y con expresión de concentración, y recordó fugazmente dónde había visto esa cara antes: en Hogsmeade, justo antes de que se batiera en duelo con Jack Ripley frente a las Tres Escobas.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, conteniendo las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—No creo que sea importante —negó Ángel, intentando sonreír, pero Rebecca notó que su expresión seria y concentrada no había desaparecido del todo —Y no quiero que te preocupes. Ahora cuéntame¿cómo ha estado Benny? Lo veo algo decaído.

—No me cambies el tema —exigió Rebecca con suavidad.

—Tú tampoco —pidió Ángel a su vez —¿Dije algo malo sobre tu sonrisa?

—No, no —aseguró Rebecca —Sólo que nunca he sabido explicar porqué no puedo sonreír como antes. Supongo que eso se fue con papá y mamá. Él era muy gracioso —sonrió un poco más —Podía hacer reír a las piedras. O al menos eso decía mamá.

—¿A qué se dedicaban tus padres?

—Eso es lo curioso —Rebecca se encogió de hombros —Mamá era enfermera, pero de papá no recuerdo. Y a mis tíos era mejor no preguntarles porque se ponían como locos.

Fue a la mención de la mala memoria de la chica que Ángel frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, dejó a Rebecca plantada donde estaba y regresó apresuradamente a ver las fotografías. Allí, por encima de todas y un poco más pequeña de lo normal, había otra fotografía donde estaban los padres de Rebecca, sosteniendo a ésta en brazos cuando apenas debía contar con unos tres años, y junto al hombre castaño, había otra mujer. Era morena y con facha de ser sagaz y alegre a un tiempo. El largo y liso cabello oscuro le caía sobre la espalda, hasta la cintura, y el rostro estaba cubierto a medias por una gorra deportiva muggle que lucía bordada la cabeza de un animal parecido al ciervo, pero eso no le llamaba la atención a Ángel, sino su cintura. Como si fuera una espada o una daga de antaño, en ella sobresalía una varita de una funda de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón y que hacía juego con sus botas. El cuero le daba un aspecto intrépido y decidido, pero a la vez poseía un semblante dulce que resultaba atrayente.

—¿Quién es ella? —quiso saber Ángel.

Rebecca se le había acercado y observaba la misma fotografía que él con interés.

—Una amiga de papá —respondió la joven, con cara de estarse esforzando al máximo para recordar —No la veía a menudo, porque ella vivía en la Europa continental. ¿Porqué?

—Mira aquí —señaló la cintura de la morena.

Rebecca lo obedeció y soltó una exclamación.

—¡Imposible!

—Pues ya ves —Ángel la observó con seriedad, intentando no hablar demasiado a la ligera —Al parecer, tus padres conocían a una bruja.

&&&

_¡Hello, gente! Soy Bell. ¿Qué les pareció mi saludo en esta ocasión? Es que por acá, por México, anda de moda por cierta telenovela juvenil que terminó hace unos meses (gracias a Dios. No sé si ya lo había dicho, pero no soy muy afecta a las telenovelas) y pues se me pegó. Pero si no les gusta, díganmelo con confianza y no lo vuelvo a usar._

_Pasando a asuntos más serios (o importantes, como quieran llamarlos), les contaré que a partir del capi anterior, me atrevía a hacer los capítulos de más de catorce y quince páginas de Word (el anterior era de 17 y éste, de 16, con letra tipo Tahoma y de tamaño 11) Ése era como mi límite, porque sé bien que hay personas que tal vez se cansan de leer capítulos exageradamente largos (soy de esas personas, aunque si los capítulos en cuestión están muy buenos, pues no me importa mucho), así que es posible que vean un poco más de contenido en cada actualización de ahora en adelante. Aunque claro, puede que en otras veces sea mucho menos. La inspiración no puede forzarse, así que dependerá mucho de ella¿de acuerdo?_

_Por otro lado¿qué les pareció lo de Fred y George? Pobre Fred, yo creí que sería divertido que después de verlo aceptar la boda de su "niña", ahora se pusiera un poco loco con eso de que va a ser abuelo. En cuanto a que él es mayor que George… No sé, es la impresión que tengo dado que en los libros, parece ser el que siempre lleva las riendas de todo (al contrario de George, que a mí se me hace un poco más serio, si es que eso es posible en los gemelos Weasley) Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya saqué el cumpleaños de Frida y Ángel, pero el de Gina y John no… Es que como vi que escribí que Fred tuvo hijos antes que George, noté el detalle. El cumple de Gina y John ojalá salga para este fic, aunque debo cuidar que sea después del de los otros dos Insólitos. ¿A ustedes cuándo se les antoja? A mí en julio o agosto, sinceramente. En junio, que se quede sólo el de Hally, Danielle e Itzi (que además, es el mío. Ja, ja, qué mala soy)_

_Y ya que sacamos a colación a Ángel… Si me permiten decirlo, se ve muy tierno cargando a Benny (bueno, al menos cuando me lo imagino) y haciéndole plática, tomando en cuenta que el pequeño estuvo gravemente enfermo en meses anteriores (al menos en el fic¿se acuerdan? Benny estuvo en San Mungo) También que saliera a la luz que a Rebecca, sus hermanos la llaman Becky. Como que hace juego con Benny¿verdad? Claro, teniendo a unos gemelos por hermanos… Aunque el pobre pelirrojo se las ve negras con Fiona Connery. ¿Porqué Evelyn dice "no sé qué te ve Fiona…" al quejarse con el chico? Yo la entiendo a la perfección, Ángel es simpático, pelirrojo, pecoso, alegre… Si le sigo, no acabo. Para mí que Ángel no es el tipo de Evelyn, por eso dijo eso. _

_Y está ese asunto de la bruja amiga de los padres de los Copperfield¿quién será? No sé si por la descripción, alguna lectora la haya reconocido, porque traté de apegarme a la "realidad", pero si no… Pues espérense a que salga más de la historia, para que sepan quién es ella. Se llevarán una gran sorpresa._

_Bueno, bueno, aquí los dejo (sí, sé que me quieren, pero tengo que cortarle a tanto rollo, luego suelo cansar a la gente y no quiero eso) Sigan cuidándose donde quiera que estén, vivan como si los fuera a planchar un coche mañana (qué drástica soy, mejor olviden esa parte) y nos leemos pronto._


	19. De regreso

**Diecinueve: De regreso.**

El primero de septiembre, en la estación de King's Cross, hubo mucho revuelo en cierto andén al que no muchos podían acceder. Eso era porque, a ese andén en particular, solamente podía entrarse al colarse por la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez y claro, si se era un mago.

—¡Vamos, deprisa! —gritó entonces una mujer de aspecto joven, con una larga melena roja, andando apresuradamente hacia la citada barrera. La seguían dos pelirrojos que empujaban sendos carritos —¡Llegaremos tarde!

—Si no tomamos el tren¿no me dejarán entrar? —preguntó uno de los pelirrojos que seguían a la mujer, una niñita cuyo cabello rojo era de un tono oscuro y poseía unos grandes ojos castaños.

—Claro que tomaremos el tren —espetó un tanto impaciente el otro pelirrojo, un joven de corto cabello rojo oscuro y ojos castaños que se parecía ligeramente a la niñita —Pero para eso, camina más rápido.

La niñita asintió vigorosamente y siguió al joven, que a su vez no despegaba la vista de la mujer pelirroja. Al fin llegaron a la barrera que separaba ambos andenes y la mujer los miró con severidad.

—Dean, tú primero —le ordenó al joven —Muéstrale a tu hermana cómo.

El joven asintió, empujó su carrito normalmente y en cuanto parecía que iba a chocar con la barrera, se desvaneció.

—Te acompaño, Nerie —le dijo la mujer a la niñita.

La pequeña sonrió nerviosamente y ella y la mujer cruzaron la barrera juntas. Al otro lado de la misma, se encontraron en un andén bastante amplio y una locomotora roja en las vías del tren, lanzando bocanadas de humo. Justo por encima del hueco por donde entraban todos, colgaba un letrero que decía: _Andén 9¾. Expreso de Hogwarts_.

—¡Tía Ginny! —llamó una voz.

La mujer pelirroja se volvió y encontró a un joven moreno y pelirrojo con el corto cabello peinado en picos que la saludaba desde las cercanías del tren. La mujer levantó una mano en señal de reconocimiento y con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó a los dos pelirrojos que la acompañaban que la siguieran.

—Hola, Ángel —saludó la mujer al joven con el cabello en picos, dándole un beso en la mejilla —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompañé a Rebecca —explicó Ángel, sonriendo —Trajo a dos de sus hermanos.

—¡Hola, Ángel! —saludó la niñita pelirroja, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Nerie, bonita! —Ángel le sonrió —¿Cómo estás? Será tu primer año en Hogwarts.

Nerie hizo una mueca de nerviosismo y fue entonces cuando Dean intervino.

—Es hora de que los deje, lo siento. Debo ir al compartimiento de prefectos.

—Muy bien, cariño —la mujer se le acercó, le pasó una mano por su cabello rojo y le dio un beso en la frente —Que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza en el desayuno de mañana. Y cuida bien a Nerie.

—Sí, mamá —aceptó Dean y se alejó con su carrito.

—Mamá¿dónde me voy a sentar yo? —quiso saber Nerie.

La mujer lo debatía cuando Ángel intervino.

—Puede irse con los hermanos de Rebecca. Ellos están solos.

La mujer asintió de buena gana y se despidió de la niña de la misma forma que con el joven, con un beso en la frente.

—Que tengas un buen año, Nerie. Y manda una lechuza de vez en cuando.

La niña asintió con ganas antes de ser guiada por Ángel a un compartimiento. Unos vagones más atrás, una impaciente niña de cabello rubio rojizo que parecía más rojo que rubio se despedía con efusividad de sus padres.

—¡Adiós, mamá¡Adiós, papá¡Mándenme muchas lechuzas!

—Eso deberíamos pedírtelo nosotros —sentenció la madre de la niña, una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos brumosos, idénticos a los de la niña —Que tengas un buen año.

—¡Y mándanos muchas lechuzas! —pidió el padre de la niña, un hombre alto, delgado y pelirrojo, con el rostro pecoso y el semblante alegre.

—¡Claro, las que quieran! —prometió la niña antes que tuviera que cerrar la ventanilla a la que estaba asomada, pues el tren estaba arrancando. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros de viaje y sonrió —¡Padres¿Creen que no tenemos más cosas en qué pensar?

El comentario provocó que varias personas soltaran una carcajada.

—Pero vas a escribirles¿cierto? —dijo de pronto un niño de enredado cabello castaño, mirándola acusadoramente con sus ojos verdes, serios y melancólicos.

—¿Tú qué crees, Henry? —respondió la pelirroja a su vez, arqueando las cejas.

—No vayan a pelearse¿quieren? —pidió de manera conciliadora una niña sentada frente a la pelirroja, junto a la ventanilla, de corto cabello negro, abundante y ondulado, y ojos castaños medio cubiertos por unos anteojos redondos. En las orejas lucía unos curiosos aretes dorados en forma de rayo —Pasemos a cosas serias. Se abre la primera sesión del curso de la Orden —anunció como si fuera un acto solemne, pero sonriendo.

Los demás ocupantes del compartimiento la miraron, dejando de lado lo que estuvieran haciendo, y le prestaron toda su atención.

—Comencemos por alfabeto —sugirió la niña de anteojos, mirando directamente a un niño de cabello negro algo largo, con porte entre elegante y altivo, de inusuales ojos color azul violáceo —Procyon¿qué hay de nuevo?

—Pues… —Procyon Black frunció el entrecejo, claramente fingiendo, para luego sonreír de manera maliciosa y alegre y decir —¡Tía Heather se casa!

—¿Y quién es ella? —inquirió una niña de cabello castaño claro peinado en dos trenzas y ojos azules, que tenía en su regazo un pañuelo amarillo con unas flores a medio bordar.

—La madrina de papá, Amy —explicó Procyon cordialmente —Pero eso no es lo más interesante¿adivinen con quién se casa?

Todos lo miraron con caras de desconcierto y curiosidad.

—¡Con el profesor Lupin! —anunció Procyon con alegría.

Los demás soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. El profesor Remus Lupin era quien impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts y además, el jefe de Gryffindor.

—Pues esa sí que es una noticia —aseguró la niña de anteojos —Seguramente papá me lo puede confirmar en cuanto le escriba —la niña se encogió de hombros y fijó su vista en un niño de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos de un tono verde claro —Te toca, Thomas.

Thomas Elliott dio un respingo y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa a sus amigos.

—Lo más emocionante que hice, aparte de ir a los Mundiales —en eso miró a Procyon, por quien había podido disfrutar el espectáculo —Fue pasearme por los estudios donde graban mis padres y asistir a la boda de tío Phil, el hermano guionista de mamá. No cabía ni un alfiler en el salón del banquete porque tío Phil dejó entrar a muchos periodistas y además, como fueron un montón de famosos… ¿han oído hablar de Kenny Beckham?

Procyon, Henry y un niño castaño de ojos grises miraron a Thomas con incredulidad.

—¿El sobrino de David Beckham? —inquirió Procyon.

—Ése mismo —asintió Thomas.

—¡Es el mejor futbolista que ha tenido el Manchester United, después de su tío! —soltó el niño de ojos grises —Papá no se pierde ningún partido. ¿De verdad lo viste, Thomas?

—Sí, claro, es amigo de tío Phil, de cuando estudiaban juntos en la universidad muggle. Los reporteros los tuvieron acorralados media hora a él y su esposa y casi los hacen caerse encima del pastel¡fue muy gracioso!

—¿Están hablando de ese deporte que se juega sólo con los pies? —comentó sin mucho interés la pelirroja.

—Sí —contestaron Procyon, Henry, Thomas y el niño de ojos grises a la vez, un tanto molestos de que hubieran interrumpido su charla.

—Bueno, mejor dejen el fútbol para después, la sesión no ha terminado —les hizo ver la niña de cabello negro y anteojos —Te toca, Henry.

Henry Graham no tenía mucho qué contar, solamente una cosa, pero esa cosa era lo bastante interesante como para captar toda la atención de sus amigos. Lo que tenía que contarles con lujo de detalles era acerca de los Legados de los Nicté.

—¡Válgame! —soltó la pelirroja con gesto de genuino asombro cuando Henry concluyó su relato —¿De verdad puedes hacer eso¿Sentir lo que otros sienten?

—Claro que puedo, he estado practicando —espetó Henry de mal humor.

—Pero no podemos usar magia fuera del colegio —le recordó una niña de cabello rubio cenizo muy corto y ojos de un tono azul muy oscuro de mirada alerta.

—Ésa es otra ventaja de los Legados: no pueden detectar su uso —le aclaró Henry a la niña —Mi mamá me lo explicó. Ella y mi tío han usado sus Legados prácticamente desde que eran más chicos que yo.

Los demás se miraron con expresión confusa, como si no creyeran del todo en las palabras de su amigo. La niña de anteojos decidió romper el silencio.

—Luego tienes que probarnos que puedes hacer eso, Henry, porque se oye algo difícil de creer —Henry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no comentó nada —Vas tú, Paula.

Paula Hagen, la niña rubia de ojos azul oscuro, meneó la cabeza con aspecto pensativo, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—¿Han oído hablar de Hugo Hagen? —preguntó.

—Papá lo menciona mucho últimamente —recordó Procyon —¿No es un terrorista mágico alemán, de pura casualidad?

Paula asintió.

—Es mi tío —confesó, y casi al instante varias voces ahogaron un grito —Mi padre y él son primos. En fin, lo que quería decirles es que al parecer… Hugo Hagen ha vuelto.

Procedió a contarles lo que les había pasado a ella, a sus padres y a los Radcliffe en su último día en Viena. Los demás no podían creer que aquello fuera cierto.

—¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? —quiso saber un niño de piel tostada, cabello negro y lacio y ojos oscuros y rasgados.

—Mis padres están en eso. Quieren averiguar qué quiere Hugo Hagen. Por lo pronto, papá solicitó asilo en el Ministerio, porque teme que algo les pase a él y a mamá.

Los otros niños intercambiaron miradas temerosas.

—Pues si se te ofrece algo, aquí estamos —declaró la niña de anteojos —Ahora solamente piensa en que tus padres estarán bien. Sigues, Amy.

La niña de las trenzas, Amy Macmillan, dejó de observar el pañuelo en su regazo y contó de forma más o menos animada sus vacaciones en Portugal con sus padres y sus hermanos. Y de paso, comentó lo insoportables que habían estado estos últimos.

—No dejaban de mandarles lechuzas a sus chicas —se quejó suavemente Amy, haciendo un mohín de fastidio —Y con eso de que Ernest hace los ÉXTASIS este curso…

—Al menos tuviste unas vacaciones entretenidas —le hizo ver la niña de anteojos —No como algunos de nosotros. Ahora te toca, Danielle.

Una niña de brillante cabello rubio y ojos de un azul tan opaco que se veía gris, sonrió con entusiasmo al escuchar aquello. Era Danielle Malfoy y se moría de ganas de contar su más reciente suceso familiar, aunque ya lo había mencionado al escribirles a sus amigos.

—¡Voy a ser tía! —exclamó encantada. Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa —Pat y Frida van a tener dos bebés. O al menos eso me dijeron ellos.

—Tío Fred casi se desmaya cuando se enteró —comentó la pelirroja.

—No lo dudo, Rose —Danielle le dio la razón a la pelirroja —En casa, Pat está como loco, cuida a Frida todo el tiempo. Incluso le ordenó a Corney que se fuera a Estados Unidos para que la ayudara con las tareas de la casa.

—¿Quién es Corney? —se interesó Paula.

—Nuestro elfo doméstico —respondió Danielle —El pobre Corney… Cuando vio lo cambiado que estaba Pat, al principio no se lo creía, pero cuando le dije que era verdad, se puso a llorar. Y él y Frida se llevan muy bien. Tanto, que Corney siempre la llama "joven señora", como si quisiera halagarla.

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario.

—Muy bien, es el turno de Ryo —sentenció la niña de anteojos.

El niño de ojos rasgados, Ryo Mao, hizo una mueca.

—Lo único interesante es que los abuelos Mao se pusieron como locos al saber a lo que se dedica mi hermana —contó apesadumbrado —Dicen que no quieren volver a saber de ella y es una lástima, porque sus pinturas se están haciendo famosas. Un tipo muggle muy rico le compró un paisaje de Venecia en ochenta mil galeones.

—¿Cuánto! —soltó Rose sin pararse a pensarlo.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que obtuvo Sun Mei al cambiar el dinero muggle por mágico —corrigió Ryo —Yo creo que a los abuelos pronto se les pasará el enfado. Sobre todo porque también hay magos que le compran pinturas a mi hermana. Hizo un retrato de una bruja de mucho dinero en Atenas que le pagó doscientos sesenta mil galeones y…

—¿Cuánto! —volvió a soltar Rose.

—Vamos, Rose, lo escuchaste la primera vez —se quejó Henry.

—Es que eso… es mucho dinero y… —trató de explicarse Rose.

—Sí, sí, seguramente nunca has visto tanto dinero en tu vida —dijo en tono mordaz una niña de larga melena castaña, recogida en una cola de caballo, y ojos oscuros, que observaba a todos lados como buscando algo, al tiempo que sostenía en las manos un bloc muggle de hojas blancas y un lápiz especial para dibujar —Pues mira, yo tampoco lo he visto y no me asombro.

—Ya me di cuenta, Sunny —le espetó Rose a la castaña, mirándola con recelo.

—¿Nada más, Ryo? —preguntó la niña de anteojos. Ryo negó con la cabeza —Muy bien, entonces vas tú, Walter.

—Pues yo no hice algo digno de mención —dijo Walter Poe, el niño castaño de ojos grises, encogiéndose de hombros —Como saben, estuve en Cardiff con mi hermana Gwen y mi abuela para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Sólo hice una cosa a solas con papá y fue llevar flores a la tumba de mamá en Londres, el día de mi cumpleaños.

Los demás se miraron con discreción y sin palabras, lograron acordar no hacer preguntas al respecto. O al menos, la mayoría lo acordó.

—¿Cómo era tu madre, Walter? —se oyó preguntar a Sunny.

—Papá dice que era muy alegre, amable y decidida —Walter se había tardado en contestar el tiempo suficiente como para que Sunny creyera que no iba a decir nada al respecto —Siempre estaba sonriendo, aunque cuando se enfadaba daba miedo. Y Gwen dice que mejor madrastra no pudo tener.

Después de eso, Walter adoptó un mutismo hermético y se encerró en sí mismo.

—Te toca, Hally —le hizo ver Henry a la niña de anteojos.

—No, no, al final yo —pidió la niña.

—¡Ah, no! Todos a la misma altura —se quejó Rose —Considerando que soy de las últimas y ya esperé tanto…

—De acuerdo —asintió Hally Potter, dócil, y contó cómo sus padres habían instalado lo que ellos llamaban "sala de juegos". Invitándolos a conocerla en futuras vacaciones, continuó con algo que la intrigaba —Papá ha estado trabajando poco últimamente.

—Papá también —recordó Rose de repente.

—Y papá —apuntó Procyon.

—Supongo que debe ser porque vinieron a Gran Bretaña todos esos magos extranjeros —comentó Henry con seriedad —Ya saben, por los preparativos del Torneo.

—Sí, algo leí sobre eso —Hally ladeó la cabeza en actitud pensativa —En _El Profeta_ dijeron que varios aurores formaron parte de la seguridad y que los acompañaron a todos de regreso a sus países.

—Ahora que recuerdo, papá viajó a Oriente hace poco —Procyon frunció el entrecejo con aspecto pensativo —Hasta me trajo figuras de _origami_ encantadas como regalo.

—¿Figuras de qué? —se extrañó Rose.

—Figuras de papel doblado —respondió Ryo en el acto —La abuela Rachel me enseñó a hacerlas. Sunny¿me regalas una hoja de papel, por favor?

Sunny arrancó una hoja del bloc y mientras Ryo le hacía varios dobleces a la hoja, Hally le hizo una seña a un niño de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos negros entre Paula y Henry.

—Sigues tú, Bryan —indicó.

Bryan Radcliffe se encogió de hombros tímidamente y dijo que aparte de lo que él y su familia habían pasado con los Hagen, sus vacaciones habían sido tranquilas. Pero un segundo después, se volvió hacia Rose.

—Rose, por casualidad¿sabes si tu primo Longbottom sale con alguien? —inquirió.

—Yo no me meto en esas cosas —Rose se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca —¿Y tú para qué quieres saber eso, Bryan?

El niño iba a contestar, pero en eso pasó el carrito de comida. Las niñas, recordando lo sucedido antes de vacaciones, no dejaron que los chicos se acercaran a pagar, encargándose ellas de eso (cosa que en realidad, no les costó mucho trabajo). Compraron un poco de todo, y depositaron la comida en uno de los asientos para que cualquiera la tomara cuando quisiera. En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados y disfrutando de alguna golosina, Rose se volvió hacia Bryan.

—Anda, dime —le pidió —¿Para qué quieres saber eso de Dean?

—Él no quiere saberlo —intervino Paula, con una sonrisita de suficiencia —Su hermana Erica le pidió de favor que te lo preguntara. Parece que quiere salir con tu primo.

Rose hizo un gesto de fastidio, como si aquello le causara aburrimiento.

—Pues ve y dile que no se va a poder —miró a Bryan fijamente con sus brumosos ojos y sonrió con un ligero aire de presunción —Según sé, Dean sale con Edmond.

—¿La buscadora de Gryffindor? —preguntó Bryan. Rose asintió y al segundo siguiente, el niño se puso de pie —Pues le diré ahora mismo, para que deje de fastidiarme.

—No tardes, no hemos terminado —le avisó Hally a Bryan en cuanto éste se fue, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento tras sí —A propósito, Procyon¿cómo se ha portado tu lechuza últimamente?

La niña miró de reojo a _Shadownight_, que dormitaba con la cabeza bajo el ala y cuya jaula estaba a un lado de su propia _Snowlight_.

—Pues más o menos —reconoció Procyon con cautela.

—¿Más o menos? —soltó Ryo a modo de queja, mostrando la palma de su mano derecha, que lucía una cicatriz muy fina que no parecía muy reciente —Te recuerdo que tu pajarito me hizo esto la primera vez que me llevó una carta tuya.

—A lo que me refiero es a que ya no arremete contra el que se le ponga enfrente —se apresuró a corregir Procyon —Ahora los conoce y sabe que son mis amigos. Ha pasado de ser un fastidio a una mascota sobreprotectora.

Como para probar sus palabras, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y los ocupantes giraron la cabeza, pensando que era Bryan que volvía, pero a la vez hicieron una mueca de desagrado al percatarse que era el _quinteto de tarados_: los chicos y chicas con los que peor se llevaban, compañeros de casa de Danielle, Sunny, Thomas y Walter: Hellen Brandon, Tyrone Calloway, Oliver Mackenzie, Cloe Scott y Arnold Sullivan. Como si supieran que a sus amos no les agradaban aquellos visitantes, tanto _Shadownight_ como el resto de las mascotas presentes (las lechuzas de Hally, Rose y Sunny, _Snowlight_, _Cloudy_ y _Nutty_, respectivamente; el búho de Danielle, _Wilfred_; y el halcón peregrino de Henry, _Balam_) se irguieron y chillaron indignados, mirando a los recién llegados con recelo.

—¡Qué desagradable! —chilló Brandon, una chiquilla flacucha de cabello negro y ojos azules de un tono muy frío —Los idiotas se están reproduciendo.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Henry enseguida —Nosotros seguimos viendo cinco.

Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada y un chico de aspecto rudo, con el oscuro cabello cortado casi a rape, se adelantó.

—No te pases de listo, Graham —le espetó con voz amenazadora.

—Él no se pasa de listo, Calloway —se apresuró a intervenir Rose —Sólo dice la verdad.

—A ti nadie te invitó a la conversación, _pelos locos_ —le espetó a Rose la otra niña, Cloe Scott, de cabello castaño y ojos pequeños y oscuros —¡Mira qué cabello!

Señaló la larga melena de Rose con un gesto de cabeza; aunque bien cuidada y con un brillo saludable, mostraba siempre un aspecto desgreñado que si no era normal, tampoco era del todo desagradable a la vista. Rose enrojeció hasta las orejas por el comentario y estuvo a punto de sacar la varita cuando Walter intervino.

—¿Se puede saber qué se les ofrece? No creo que ésta sea una visita de cortesía.

—Nadie te llamó, _sangre sucia_ —lo calló Arnold Sullivan, que tenía el cabello rubio oscuro de aspecto sucio y los ojos negros.

Al oír la expresión, Rose no fue la única en querer sacar la varita. Pero fue Sunny la que contestó con verdadera fiereza.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamar así a la gente¡Ni que tú fueras la gran cosa!

En eso Oliver Mackenzie, un niño castaño de aspecto frío y altanero, miró a Sunny con repentino interés y sonrió con burla.

—¡Miren quién habla ahora! La huérfana nieta de la agresora de muggles.

—Yo no tengo abuela —rebatió Sunny, y al menos para ella era verdad: en el poco tiempo que vivió con la señora Drake, la mujer no se había ganado su afecto —Deja de decir tonterías y lárgate con tus amiguitos. O mejor aún, háganle un favor al mundo los cinco y salten del tren en marcha.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —espetó entonces Bryan, que recién llegaba, y sus amigos se sorprendieron de que mostrara más arrojo del habitual —Erica no cree lo que dices, Rose —comenzó el niño, pasando entre el quinteto como si no estuviera y mirando a su amiga pelirroja directamente —Por eso vino conmigo —y efectivamente, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo ligeramente parecida a Bryan entró al compartimiento tras él, mirando la escena con extrañeza —Díselo en persona.

El quinteto, al ver a la hermana de Bryan, hizo un gesto desdeñoso y se fue. Y es que la chica, en el pecho de la túnica negra del colegio, lucía una insignia amarilla y negra de prefecta que por su brillo, debía ser casi nueva.

—Vamos, Bryan, no tengo todo el día —dijo Erica de mal humor, mirando de reojo al grupo de niños que eran amigos de su hermano. Conocía a Paula, pero a los demás solamente los había visto de lejos. Al menos sabía los nombres de los niños de Gryffindor presentes porque su mejor amiga, Pía Visconti, era de esa casa.

—Dile de una vez, Rose —insistió Bryan.

—Pues sí —Rose miró a la joven Hufflepuff, quien la veía a su vez con suspicacia —Mi primo sale con Edmond¿la conoces?

Erica hizo una mueca de disgusto tal, que todos adivinaron que sí conocía a Edmond. Sin decir palabra, salió del compartimiento, cerrando con fuerza excesiva la puerta.

—Sí que tu hermana tiene mal carácter —observó Rose.

—No, es que quiere salir con tu primo, ya te lo dije —corrigió Bryan, recuperando su semblante serio y tímido —Y no le ha hecho gracia saber que sale con otra. Y fue bueno que la hiciera venir, porque así el quinteto de tarados se largó sin dar pelea.

—Ni creas, porque apenas íbamos a dárselas —Rose torció la boca —Pero ahora que volviste, podemos seguir con las anécdotas¿no? —se volvió hacia Hally, quien asintió —Pues eso es bueno, porque me toca. Yo lo que tengo que decir, aparte de que este año entra al colegio mi prima Nerie, es que en octubre conocerán a mi primo Sam.

—¿No es el que estudia en Durmstrang? —Hally tenía los ojos entornados, recordando.

—El mismo —Rose asintió —Fue escogido como uno de los candidatos de su escuela para el Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—Pues desde ahora le deseo suerte —Ryo había soltado un silbido, dejando de lado por un momento la hoja de papel que había estado doblando —La mitad de los contendientes del Torneo, cuando era el de los Tres Magos, murieron cuando se iniciaba.

—Sin contar con que hubo un muerto en el último que se realizó —agregó Thomas, pues recordaba haber leído en la biblioteca de Hogwarts un libro sobre el tema.

Hally no dijo nada. Ella sabía todo sobre el último Torneo de los Tres Magos porque de hecho, fue ese Torneo el que de alguna forma, hizo posible el retorno de Voldemort. Y para empeorar aquello, el señor Potter había sido el único testigo de cómo murió uno de los campeones, un tal Cedric Diggory.

—¿Y ésas son tus grandes noticias? —soltó Sunny incrédula.

—Bueno, ésas y la que ya dijo Danielle, que Frida va a ser mamá —aclaró Rose, sonriendo —Acuérdate que Frida es mi prima.

Sunny hizo un ademán como si implorara paciencia, cerró su bloc, se guardó el lápiz en un bolsillo y miró de reojo a Ryo.

—¿Acabaste tu figurita, Ryo? —inquirió.

—Sí, sí, ya casi —Ryo doblaba con ahínco, dándole los toques finales a la figura, hasta que la colocó en la palma de su mano y la mostró con orgullo —No estará muy bonita, pero véanla¿parece una lechuza, no?

En efecto, parecía una lechuza. Podía distinguirse la cabeza, el pico y las alas con facilidad. Las niñas soltaron una exclamación enternecida.

—Déjenme intentar algo —Hally se sacó la varita de un bolsillo y apuntándole a la figurita, murmuró —¡_Moviliorigami_!

La figurita se alzó un poco de la mano de Ryo y Hally, usando la varita como una batuta, hizo que la lechuza de papel anduviera revoloteando por todo el compartimiento un buen rato, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

—No sabía que conocieras ese hechizo —comentó Procyon en cuanto Hally dejó la figura de papel en manos de Ryo —Según leí, es un hechizo de tercer curso.

Hally se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora voy yo, si no les importa —soltó de pronto Sunny, mirando suplicante a sus amigos para que la dejaran hablar. Y es que ella quería contarles cierto asunto desde hacía mucho —¡Mis vacaciones fueron un desastre!

—Ni tanto —le aseguró Rose —Hally y yo te vimos en los Mundiales. ¡Y con Snape!

Los que no sabían eso se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Sí, eso fue bueno, pero no me refiero a los Mundiales —aclaró Sunny —Hablo de mi viaje a Nantes con Will.

—Pero creí que Nantes te había gustado —se extrañó Hally.

—Me gustó —afirmó Sunny —Lo que no me gustó fue que…

Procedió a contar cómo ella y su hermano mayor habían sido atacados por su "abuela", sin deberla ni temerla. Y cómo para su sorpresa, Acab Nicté los había ayudado.

—Tu tío lo conoce —Sunny miró a Henry —¿Tienes idea de porqué?

—Pues sí, pero olvidé decírselos —Henry suspiró antes de soltar —Es mi abuelo.

—¿Qué!

Todos lo veían igual que cuando Rose informó que Sunny estuvo en los Mundiales con Snape, su detestable profesor de Pociones.

—¿Ese tipo es tu abuelo? —se atrevió a preguntar Amy, en un temeroso susurro.

—Sí¿porqué creen que nos llamamos igual y nos parecemos tanto? —inquirió Henry con sarcasmo —Es el papá de mi mamá y mi tío Anom.

—Ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien —dijo Danielle con burla.

—Bueno, él los ayudó —Hally miró a Sunny y la niña le dedicó un leve gesto de agradecimiento por dirigir la atención de nuevo a ella —¿Y qué más?

—Los oí hablar a él y al tío de Henry, pero en otro idioma, así que no entendí nada —Sunny hizo una mueca de frustración, para luego ver a Henry —Pero habló de Voldemort.

Henry frunció el entrecejo, tomando nota mental de preguntarle a su madre acerca de la relación que había existido entre su abuelo y el mago más infame de todos los tiempos.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió Hally con cortesía.

—Pues… —Sunny dudó un instante, pero se decidió y miró a Rose —¿Sabes qué le pasa a tu prima¿La novia de Will?

Rose negó con la cabeza, sin preguntar a qué se refería. Desde hacía algún tiempo, los padres de Rose comentaban en susurros que Gina, una de las primas mayores de la niña, tenía actitudes muy raras, destacando el hecho de que parecía decaída. La joven había vuelto al país un par de días antes y por lo que les oyó decir a sus padres, Rose sabía que se veía que ocultaba algo que la preocupaba.

—Fue a los Mundiales con Snape, con Will y conmigo —relató Sunny, girándose hacia los demás —Se veía contenta y se divertía mucho, pero en cuanto nos despedimos de ella en el área de trasladores del campamento, se puso triste.

—Tal vez extrañe a su novio —sugirió Amy, dudosa —Así se veía Ernest todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Portugal, y eso que le escribía seguido a Alice.

—Sí, tal vez, pero Will está preocupado —Sunny se encogió de hombros con indecisión e hizo una mueca de decepción —Y me pone triste.

—Bueno, si eso le pasara a uno de mis hermanos, también me pondría triste —musitó Amy, reflexiva —Pero lo único que yo puedo hacer cuando ellos están tristes es estar ahí.

Danielle, Thomas, Walter, Bryan y Ryo asintieron con lentitud, dando a entender que era exactamente lo que les pasaba a ellos con sus respectivos hermanos.

—Pues por ahora es lo único que puedes hacer¿no? —le comentó Hally a Sunny, no muy convencida —Estar ahí cuando tu hermano esté triste.

—Sí, supongo —comentó Sunny distraídamente y tomando de nueva cuenta su bloc, lo abrió y examinó un dibujo de las primeras hojas con ojo crítico.

Luego de quedarse unos momentos en silencio, la Orden se sobresaltó al oír la puerta del compartimiento abrirse de nueva cuenta. Los chicos ya tenían listas sus varitas cuando para su sorpresa, se encontraron a un trío muy singular asomándose al interior: eran una niña pelirroja de grandes ojos castaños acompañada de un niño y una niña muy parecidos entre sí, de cabello castaño cenizo y los ojos de un tono dorado poco común.

—¡Hola, Rose! —saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, Nerie —dijo Rose con una vaga sonrisa, para dirigirse a sus amigos —Chicos, para quien todavía no la conozca, ella es mi prima Nerie. Es hermana de Dean.

Los demás la saludaron con gestos amables que Nerie correspondió.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —inquirió Rose, viendo a los castaños que iban con su prima.

—Son mis nuevos amigos —Nerie los miró un instante —Agatha y Alan.

Los dos castaños hicieron un movimiento de mano tímido pero sincero. Los demás los imitaron y Thomas, frunciendo el ceño, preguntó.

—¿No tendrán algo que ver con Rebecca Copperfield, de Hufflepuff, cierto?

—Es nuestra hermana —respondió la niña, Agatha.

—Eso lo explica —soltó Thomas —Se parecen a ella.

Alan y Agatha sonrieron como si les hubieran hecho el mejor cumplido del mundo.

—Bueno, nos vamos —anunció Nerie —Nos hallamos a Dean hace rato y nos dijo que casi llegamos. Nos vamos a cambiar.

Y sin más, los tres niños se fueron por donde habían llegado. Rose recibió varias miradas interrogativas de sus amigos.

—Oigan, conozco a Nerie —les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros —Siempre le he caído bien. Seguramente quería saludarme antes de llegar al colegio¿qué tal que no le toque en Gryffindor¡Ya me imagino a tía Ginny si eso pasa…!

Todos rieron por la cara de fingido espanto que había puesto Rose y cuando se calmaron, Hally dijo un rápido "la sesión ha terminado" antes de sugerir que comenzaran a cambiarse. Luego de unas cuantas discusiones, las chicas aceptaron ser las primeras y los chicos esperaron en el pasillo. Y los chicos aprovecharon para hablar de cosas como…

—¿A ti qué te parece Salisbury? —le preguntaba Thomas a Procyon, mirando de reojo a un grupo de alumnas de tercero de Ravenclaw. Se refería en particular a una chica con el cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño.

—A mí no me llama la atención, si quieres mi opinión —Walter se metió a la charla —Y de todas formas¿porqué el repentino interés en ella?

—No sé, por hablar de algo —Thomas se encogió de hombros, pero sin borrar una sonrisa ligeramente pícara de su cara —¿A ti qué te llama la atención en una chica?

Walter negó con la cabeza, murmuró un par de palabras incomprensibles y se giró sin contestarle, para ver cómo las chicas habían puesto sus capas en los cristales de la puerta.

—¿Qué dije? —Thomas se volvió hacia Procyon —¿Tú entiendes algo?

—Es que solamente a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso —dijo Henry tras Thomas —Por si no te habías fijado, Walter sólo tiene ojos para…

—¡Fuera del camino! —espetó una voz femenina presuntuosa. Los niños se encontraron con una joven de unos dieciséis años morena, de corto cabello castaño claro y cara de pocos amigos —Estorban, niños.

Los niños, por toda respuesta, le abrieron paso y la chica, sin siquiera mirarlos, se apresuró a dejarlos atrás.

—Un "gracias" no estaría de más —masculló Procyon de pronto.

La chica se volvió rápidamente y miró a Procyon con fiereza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —quiso saber, en tono amenazante.

Procyon iba a repetirlo, pero entonces Thomas intervino.

—Que tienes gracia como la que más —y le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora que a Procyon le pareció más falsa que una moneda de tres galeones.

La chica torció la boca en un gesto de enfado y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

—¿Porqué le dijiste eso? —quiso saber Bryan, extrañado, mirando a Thomas.

—Era Spencer —aclaró Thomas. Viendo la cara de incomprensión de Bryan, Thomas amplió su comentario —Trixie Spencer, sexto curso, Slytherin. ¿Necesito decir más?

Fue entonces que Bryan asintió, recordando. La tal Spencer era prefecta y su hermana Erica la había mencionado un par de veces, diciendo que le caía mal a todo el mundo.

—Quisiera saber cómo logras recordar todo de una persona con sólo verle la cara —soltó Ryo entonces —Es algo impresionante.

Thomas simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se habían entretenido al cambiarse con una plática no muy distinta a la de sus amigos…

—¿Corner? —se extrañó Paula al oír a Hally mencionar al chico de Ravenclaw —No es por ponerte en su contra, pero a mí me parece un tanto presumido.

—¿En Ravenclaw existen los presumidos? —quiso saber Danielle con sincera curiosidad.

—Claro —Paula alzó una ceja —Mira a Kleiber.

Las demás asintieron, concordando con la rubia.

—Los chicos dicen que es horrible y no sólo de la cara —recordó Amy distraídamente, abrochándose la túnica con calma —Que parece un duende de Gringotts.

Paula soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

—Nunca había visto a Kleiber de esa forma —reconoció.

—Pues a nosotras no nos quisieron decir porqué pensaban así de Kleiber —recordó Hally, alisándose la túnica y levantando la vista —Por cierto¿ustedes creen que hablen de ese tipo de cosas muy seguido?

—¿De qué? —inquirió Sunny, atándose un listón verde al final de la trenza que lucía.

—De cómo les parecen las chicas —respondió Hally como si fuera de lo más normal.

—No sé —Danielle frunció las cejas —No creo que a esta edad tengan cabeza para eso.

—Ni para eso, ni para muchas otras cosas —bromeó Rose y sus amigas rieron —Pero volviendo al tema… Hally¿qué le ves a Corner?

—¿Qué le veo de qué? —inquirió Hally a su vez, sin notar que sus mejillas se ponían un tanto rojas —No te entiendo, Rose.

—Sencillo: qué le ves para que te guste —aclaró Sunny con lentitud, como si hablara de algo que conocía perfectamente.

Hally la miró como si no hubiera oído bien lo que decía, y su expresión consiguió más risas por parte de sus amigas.

—Creo que esa cara contesta la pregunta —apuntó Paula, sonriendo.

—Muy cierto —corroboró Amy, haciendo su trenza derecha hacia atrás con la mano.

Hally estuvo a punto de preguntarles de qué estaban hablando cuando llamaron a la puerta y la voz de Ryo dijo en voz alta.

—Por favor, chicas, rápido. Casi llegamos.

—¡Ya vamos! —le gritó Hally, feliz de no tener que seguir aguantando las miradas de sus amigas —Bueno, yo ya estoy¿y ustedes?

Las demás se dirigieron unas a otras un gesto significativo de cabeza sin que Hally las viera y asintieron, por lo que quitaron las capas de los cristales de la puerta y les hicieron señas a los chicos para que entraran a cambiarse. Los dos grupos intercambiaron posiciones y ahora ellas eran las que esperaban en el pasillo. Fue ese momento el que escogió Melvin Corner para pasar por allí con unos cuantos amigos de cuarto.

—Dejen pasar, por favor —pidió el muchacho y las niñas le hicieron caso casi en el acto. El chico y sus amigos ya se iban cuando Melvin se volvió y mirando a Hally, sonrió sutilmente y dijo —Nos veremos, Potter.

Hally dio un respingo y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo. Sus amigas aprovecharon esa distracción suya para mirarse de nueva cuenta con satisfacción y fue entonces cuando Procyon asomó la cabeza y anunció que estaban listos. Giró la cabeza hacia Hally, que seguía con la vista fija por donde se había ido Corner, y llamó a Danielle, la que estaba más cerca de él.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hally? —preguntó.

—Nada, acaba de pasar su amorcito —dijo Danielle con una sonrisita.

—¡No es cierto! —Hally al parecer pudo oírla, porque se volvió y la miró con extrañeza. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas —No andes diciendo eso, Danielle.

Danielle se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo al compartimiento, seguida por sus amigas. Hally movió la cabeza para despabilarse y fue la última en entrar, por lo que no captó una extraña mirada que Procyon le dirigía con sus ojos de tono azul violáceo.

Pocos minutos después, el tren disminuía la velocidad y podían verse débiles luces en el exterior. Habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Habían vuelto a Hogwarts.

&&&

_¡Hola, qué gusto leerlos a todos! Soy Bell, actualizando lo más pronto que puedo. Como ven, ya regresaron los chicos al colegio, cosa que seguramente esperaban con ansias. Pasemos a las curiosidades._

_La sesión de la Orden del Rayo me pareció una buena forma de que sus miembros se pusieran al corriente de lo que hicieron en vacaciones. Pónganle que se estuvieron escribiendo, pero como es lógico, hay cosas que no se ponen en las cartas por olvido o por alguna cosa semejante. ¡Si lo sabré yo! Tengo un montón de amigos (as) por correo y a veces lo que le cuento a uno (a), se me olvida contárselo a otro (a) por "x" motivo. En fin, creo que eso sí se entendió._

_Por otro lado, como que ya se empiezan a ver esos líos del corazón¿no? No sé qué lectora estaba deseosa de que hubiera esa clase de líos entre los miembros de la Orden (sí, Yare, estoy hablando de ti), pero déjenme decirles que una de esas amigas por correo que mencioné antes tiene la exclusiva de qué va a pasar con Hally & Co. Así que si quieren saberlo ustedes también, pues tendrán que seguir el fic hasta donde llegue (vaya, creo que eso es una petición combinada con amenaza. Lo siento)_

_Además, pudimos ver a la pequeña Nerie Longbottom haciendo amistad con los gemelos Copperfield, a Erica Radcliffe refunfuñando de celos, a esa prefecta de Slytherin, Trixie Spencer, haciendo enojar a nuestro Procyon (es que algunas lectoras ya me hicieron saber que les encanta este niño) y lo que mencionaba antes, líos del corazón: que si a Hally le gusta Melvin Corner o que Thomas empieza a sacar entre sus amigos el tema de las chicas. ¡Ay, este curso va a estar de locura! Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capi. Cuídense, échenle ganas a todo lo que hagan y nos leemos pronto._


	20. El Torneo de las Tres Partes

**Veinte: El Torneo de las Tres Partes.**

El viaje terminó mucho antes de lo que Nerie hubiera querido. Junto con sus nuevos amigos, los hermanos Copperfield, bajó del tren y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Dean se iba de la estación acompañado por varios alumnos más.

—Deben ir a los carruajes —se dijo en voz baja y ella, los Copperfield y los otros niños de primer año fueron hacia un hombre enorme y de enmarañada barba que les pedía que por favor lo siguieran.

Mientras tanto, Hally y compañía habían bajado del tren y seguían a todos los alumnos de segundo en adelante hacia la salida de la estación de Hogsmeade, donde se hallaban a la espera un centenar de carruajes que aparentemente, no necesitaban caballos para avanzar. Los chicos se dividieron en tres grupos para poder subir a los carruajes sin problemas y en cuanto el grupo en el que iba Hally subió y cerró la puerta del suyo, la niña sintió cómo el carruaje comenzaba a andar.

—Esto da algo de miedo —comentó Sunny, a quien le había tocado con Hally.

—¿Qué, que se muevan solos? —intervino Rose, que iba con ellas también.

Sunny asintió.

—No te preocupes tanto —le aconsejó Danielle —Acuérdate que eres bruja. Esta clase de cosas las vas a ver todo el tiempo.

Sunny se encogió de hombros y ya no dijo nada. Unos dos carruajes detrás del suyo, iba el que ocupaban Paula, Amy, Bryan y Walter. Ellos hablaban de cómo el cielo se tornaba rápidamente gris, al parecer llovería pronto. Y enseguida de ellos, iba el carruaje en el que se habían metido Procyon, Thomas, Ryo y Henry. En tanto Thomas tenía encantados a Henry y a Ryo con relatos sobre los muggles famosos a los que había conocido en vacaciones, Procyon estaba sumamente callado.

—Bueno, vamos llegando —oyó que decía la voz de Ryo —Genial, porque me muero de hambre. Unos cuantos pasteles en forma de caldero no me bastan.

Los carruajes llegaron pronto al castillo, atravesando unas verjas decoradas con cerdos alados, para dejar a los alumnos frente a las puertas principales del castillo. Todos entraban con prisa, y fueron directamente al Gran Comedor, donde fueron recibidos por velas flotantes encendidas y un techo encantado tan nublado como el exterior.

—Al menos aquí no nos mojaremos si llueve —comentó Rose al estar en la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigos, luego de separarse y despedirse temporalmente de los otros.

Hally miró con discreción a su alrededor, notando que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba más tranquila que de costumbre. Tardó poco en darse cuenta que era por la ausencia de los Cuatro Insólitos, que se habían graduado el año anterior. La niña sonrió recordando la broma de fin de curso de aquellos cuatro Weasley, en la que el quinteto de tarados había salido afectado, y se preguntó quién haría bromas ahora. Por lo que le solía contar Rose acerca de sus primos, ellos eran insuperables.

—¿Porqué no llegan? —susurraba Rose, mirando las puertas del Gran Comedor con impaciencia —Tengo hambre.

—La Selección es primero, de todas formas —comentó con voz seria y solemne Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, de pie en aquel momento a espaldas de la pequeña pelirroja —Veremos si este año vienen buenos estudiantes a nuestra casa.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Rose con orgullo —Este año entra mi prima Nerie.

—¿Otra Weasley? —inquirió Nick Casi Decapitado, con ligerísima sorpresa. Para él, que entrara algún Weasley a Hogwarts y que además, le tocara en la casa de Gryffindor, había dejado de ser novedad desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún le causaba cierto asombro.

—No, es la hermana de Dean —aclaró Rose enseguida.

El fantasma giró la cabeza de color blanco perla hacia su izquierda, donde Dean Longbottom conversaba con Nigel Thomas y Janice Edmond.

—Bueno, un Longbottom más no nos hará daño —razonó el fantasma antes de seguir recorriendo la mesa, dándole la bienvenida a los estudiantes.

—¿De verdad crees que Nerie quede aquí? —le preguntó Hally a su amiga.

—Según tía Ginny, sí —Rose se encogió de hombros —Pero tío Neville tiene sus dudas. Lo que pasa es que cuando él entró, el sombrero se tardó mucho en enviarlo a Gryffindor.

Henry, en cambio, intentaba incluir a Procyon en la conversación acerca de quidditch que sostenían él y Miles Richards, su compañero de dormitorio, pero el chico de cabello negro ni siquiera parecía oírlos.

—¡Oye, Procyon! —Henry se desesperó y tomándolo de un hombro, agitó a su amigo con fuerza —Voy a creer que te hicieron un hechizo desmemorizante.

—No seas tonto¿quieres? —espetó Procyon, zafando su hombro de la mano de su amigo y dirigiendo su mirada al techo, para ver un relámpago cruzarlo.

Henry lo miró con extrañeza y encogiéndose de hombros, centró su atención en la charla con Miles, mientras que de reojo, intentó captar el lugar a dónde veía en realidad Procyon, cosa que no logró porque su amigo giraba la cabeza en direcciones muy distintas, ya fuera hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, hacia la mesa de profesores o bien a las otras mesas, con una indiferencia que se veía a un tiempo elegante y altiva.

—¡Eh, Procyon! —llamó Rose entonces, sonriendo —¿Tú qué dices¿Crees que mi prima Nerie quede en Gryffindor?

—Quién sabe —Procyon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Danielle y Sunny se habían sentado en el extremo más cercano a la puerta, como siempre, teniendo a Walter y a Thomas frente a ellas. Hablaban con total desenfado de algunas cosas de sus vacaciones y Danielle era la más contenta. Decía que su vida al lado de su hermano y su cuñada era de lo mejor.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo de mi vida en casa de Snape —comentó Sunny con el entrecejo fruncido —Pero además de que ya dice más de una frase al día, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. ¿Y ustedes, chicos¿Qué cuentan de su vida familiar?

—Mis hermanos son tremendos, nunca cambian —Thomas se encogió de hombros —Al menos me agradecieron las plumas de azúcar que les envié por su cumpleaños y las Grageas de Todos los Sabores que les mandé en Navidad. Aunque mamá me regañó por no avisarles que podían venir sabores desagradables. A Sydney le tocó una de cerilla.

Sus amigos rieron no tanto por lo que Thomas dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo, haciendo una leve mueca de asco fingido. Los demás miembros de Slytherin los vieron con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose cómo era posible que esos niños fueran de su casa.

Por fin, luego de casi media hora, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par y el profesor Lupin apareció seguido de una fila de niños, todos de aproximadamente once años y con diferentes grados de nerviosismo. Podía distinguirse fácilmente la cabeza de Nerie, coronada con brillante cabello rojo oscuro peinado ese día en un par de coletas bajas. Charlaba en susurros entrecortados con los mellizos Copperfield, que al parecer le habían caído de maravilla, pero los tres se callaron en cuanto el profesor Lupin les indicó que formaran una fila delante de la mesa de profesores, retirándose poco después.

Los niños de primero miraban a su alrededor con avidez, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación. Por sus caras, parecía que varios eran de familia muggle.

El profesor Lupin regresó poco después con un sombrero en una mano y un taburete de tres patas en la otra. Colocó el taburete frente a los niños de primero, el sombrero viejo sobre éste y todos posaron sus miradas en el sombrero. Los niñitos de primero, al ver que los demás veía el sombrero con interés, los imitaron. De pronto, un desgarrón en el sombrero se abrió, como si fuera una boca, y una voz surgió de allí, cantando.

_Mírenme bien, damas y caballeros_

_Ha llegado la hora de la verdad._

_Hay que seleccionar a los pequeños_

_Que en nuevos magos y brujas se convertirán._

_Hay distintas casas en este colegio_

_Y pónganme atención al describirlas._

_En una los pondré para aprovechar su talento_

_Y además, para alegrarles la vida._

_Puedes ser un Gryffindor, sólo si eres valiente_

_O un Hufflepuff si duro te gusta trabajar._

_Quizá prefieras ser un Ravenclaw, distinguirte por inteligente_

_O tal vez un Slytherin, para tu ambición aprovechar._

_Yo me encargaré de ver en tu cabeza_

_Para decidir lo mejor para tu futura vida._

_Así que relájate, piensa que hay fiesta_

_Porque vas a iniciar aquí una aventura._

Los alumnos aplaudieron al terminar el sombrero su canción, que luego de eso, se quedó tan quieto como al principio. El profesor Lupin sacó entonces un rollo de pergamino de su bolsillo, lo desenrolló y aclarándose la garganta, anunció.

—Cuando los nombre, vendrán a sentarse al taburete, les pondré el sombrero y éste dirá cuál es su casa —el profesor les dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora a los pequeños de primero y comenzó a leer —¡Alden, Kevin!

Un niño delgado a más no poder, con una mata de cabello castaño, se adelantó con paso tímido y se sentó en el taburete con lentitud. El profesor le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y cinco segundos después, el desgarrón se abrió para que el sombrero gritara.

—¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos, dándole la bienvenida a Kevin Alden. El niño, de aspecto tímido, sonrió a medias.

—¡Britten, Daniel!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Cadwell, Amelia!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Copperfield, Agatha!

La niña miró a todas partes, nerviosa, luego a su hermano, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y se adelantó con cierta firmeza. El sombrero abrió la boca a los cinco segundos, pero de pronto y sin motivo alguno la volvió a cerrar, como si dudara, para luego volver a abrirla y gritar.

—¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor en pleno lanzó gritos de júbilo. Agatha Copperfield era la primera Gryffindor de ese año, por lo que le dirigieron sonrisas y frases alentadoras cuando se sentó a la mesa. La niña, un tanto atónita por tales muestras de efusividad, giró la cabeza hacia el profesor Lupin, que ahora leía el siguiente nombre.

—¡Copperfield, Alan!

El niño, entusiasmado, se abrió paso hasta el taburete, le sonrió con alegría al profesor y se sentó con impaciencia, viendo cómo el sombrero se posaba en su cabeza. Y al igual que con su hermana, el sombrero abrió la boca poco tiempo después, pero volvió a cerrarla, como reconsiderando su idea, para luego gritar.

—¡Gryffindor!

Alan se puso de pie de un salto, casi tirando el sombrero al suelo, y mirando un tanto nervioso al profesor Lupin, se apresuró a llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Agatha lo recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

—¡Perfecto, quedamos juntos! —dijo Agatha visiblemente emocionada —Recuérdame contárselo a Becky cuando le escribamos.

Alan asintió con vigor y fijó su vista en los alumnos que quedaban por seleccionar, justo para ver cómo Crawford, Stephen, era el primero en ser enviado a Slytherin.

La selección continuó sin sobresaltos. Los pequeños de primero, en cuanto escuchaban que se les asignaba una casa, se tranquilizaban un poco, y más los que a todas luces eran de familia muggle, como si aquello les acabara de confirmar que de verdad eran magos. Así pasaron varios alumnos, hasta que el profesor Lupin llegó a la letra "L" de la lista. Alan y Agatha, al oír nombrar a Langtry, Lucy, pusieron atención a la ceremonia.

—Ya casi es el turno de Nerie —susurró Rose, al ver cómo Lessing, Louis, iba a parar a Ravenclaw —Crucen los dedos, chicos…

Y luego de un par de nombres más, el profesor Lupin leyó con voz clara.

—¡Longbottom, Nerissa!

—¿Tu prima se llama Nerissa? —se extrañó Henry.

—Sí¿porqué? —soltó Rose.

—Porque nunca lo mencionaste —le hizo notar Hally —De hecho, yo no sabría el nombre de Nerie si no hubiera oído a tu primo Dean llamándola así una vez.

Rose se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza hacia Nerie, que en aquel momento estaba sentada en el taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza. Se veía entre nerviosa y agitada, con cara de anhelo, y el sombrero tardó un poco en anunciar al final…

—¡Gryffindor!

Nerie se levantó con tal gusto que tropezó con el profesor Lupin, haciendo que éste dejara caer el sombrero. Se escucharon algunas risas y Nerie, con las mejillas rojas, recogió el sombrero y se lo dio al profesor, corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor a sentarse entre Alan y Agatha, que le habían hecho un lugar.

—¡Muy bien, Nerie! —le gritó Dean desde su asiento —¡Mamá y papá se pondrán muy contentos¿Estás a gusto?

Nerie escuchó a su hermano mayor y asintió con entusiasmo, sumiéndose casi de inmediato en una conversación bastante animada con los mellizos Copperfield y una niña de cabello oscuro y rizado.

La selección prosiguió (según la hambrienta Rose) a un ritmo demasiado lento. Al fin, cuando escucharon la última selección (Wood, Odette, Gryffindor), los alumnos se fijaron que la directora, la profesora McGonagall, se ponía de pie y pedía silencio con un ademán. Los estudiantes se callaron al instante.

—Bienvenidos sean todos —comenzó, sonriendo sutilmente, cosa que varios alumnos mayores contemplaron con sorpresa. No era común ver a la profesora McGonagall sonreír, dado que era muy seria y estricta —Espero que los alumnos de primer curso disfruten de su primer año aquí y que los mayores les ayuden a ello —paseó las miradas por donde se hallaban los estudiantes de cursos avanzados antes de seguir —No creo que sea momento de charlas, así que simplemente les desearé que tengan buen provecho.

Luego de esas palabras, la profesora se sentó y las cinco mesas se llenaron de comida mágicamente. Todos los niños de primero, sin excepción, soltaron una exclamación al ver eso, pero después apenas si se acordaban, puesto que estaban más ocupados saciando su hambre que en cualquier otra cosa. Entre bocado y bocado, surgían conversaciones de todo tipo en cada mesa, y los de primero aprovechaban para escuchar a los mayores, por si decían algo que les fuera útil.

—¿Supiste las nuevas, Hagen? —le preguntó Fanny Kleiber desde su asiento a Paula, haciendo que la pequeña rubia la viera con cara de pocos amigos —Tu familia anda metida en cosas malas otra vez.

Paula negó con la cabeza y decidió ignorarla, pero no se le escapó el detalle de que Kleiber se ponía a murmurarles cosas a Mary Ann Alcott y a Marianne Bridge. Paula arrugó la frente con molestia e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Ryo, sentado a su izquierda, susurró con enojo.

—Kleiber sí que se está buscando problemas.

Ryo, ligeramente distraído por lo que contaba Matthew Kent acerca de sus vacaciones, se limitó a asentir.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Amy charlaba con Vivian Malcolm y Joan Finch–Fletchley, mientras que Bryan se dedicaba de lleno a cenar, poniendo atención de vez en cuando a lo que platicaban sus compañeros de dormitorio. En ese momento, por cierto, los compañeros de dormitorio de Bryan tenían una conversación peculiar.

—¡Te digo que será Anderson! —le espetó Simon Combs a un niño de cabello castaño y crespo, cuyos ojos claros estaban fijos en su plato.

—Pues yo digo que no, que será Sitwell—dijo el niño castaño a su vez —Ya verás cómo tengo razón cuando sea octubre.

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó Bryan entonces, dejando su tenedor a un lado.

—De lo que anunció McGonagall al final del curso pasado —explicó el castaño —Del Torneo de las Tres Partes. Mis hermanos me contaron algunas cosas al respecto y dicen que en el último Torneo de los Tres Magos, uno de los representantes de Hogwarts era de Hufflepuff. Y los chicos y yo tratamos de imaginarnos quiénes de nuestra casa podrían ser buenos campeones.

—¡Ah, vaya! —Bryan giró la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, hacia donde estaban las personas que había oído nombrar a sus compañeros, Anderson y Sitwell, dos muchachos de séptimo y sexto, respectivamente —Pues ya veremos.

Pronto los platos principales fueron reemplazados por los postres y para entonces, los de primer curso ya habían congeniado entre sí. En la mesa de Gryffindor, abarcaron el tema de las familias.

—Nosotros somos de familia no mágica —comentó Agatha Copperfield, mientras Alan, con la boca llena de tarta de manzana, asentía —Nuestra hermana nos contó que los magos, a las personas sin magia, las llaman muggles¿es cierto? —miró a Nerie.

—Sí, así les decimos —respondió la pequeña pelirroja —Aunque que vengas de familia muggle no tiene nada de malo.

—Claro que no —comentó Odette Wood —Mi padre dice que algunos de los mejores magos que él conoce vienen de familia muggle. Y conoce bastantes.

—¿Y tienen más hermanos? —le preguntó un niño de cabello rojizo y rizado a Agatha.

—Uno más pequeño, se llama Benjamin —respondió esta vez Alan, mientras Agatha le daba un mordisco a un pastelillo de chocolate —Le decimos Benny. Todavía es demasiado pequeño para venir, pero nuestra hermana Becky está segura de que vendrá en un par de años. Ella acaba de terminar el colegio, estaba en Hufflepuff.

Cuando los postres desaparecieron, dejando los platos y copas tan limpios como antes de iniciado el banquete, la profesora McGonagall golpeó su copa algunas veces con una cuchara, captando la atención de todos.

—Muy bien, antes que se retiren a descansar, tengo varios anuncios qué hacerles —comenzó la mujer, recorriendo con la vista el Gran Comedor —En primera, los alumnos de primero deben saber que está prohibido entrar al bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos del colegio —los aludidos se miraron con nerviosismo —al igual que el pueblo de Hogsmeade para los de primero y segundo. En segunda, les recuerdo que no puede hacerse magia en los pasillos, a menos que sea de verdad necesario. Y en tercera, es mi deber anunciarles que este año no habrá campeonato de quidditch.

—¿Qué!

Hubo exclamaciones de desacuerdo. Varios estudiantes lanzaron gritos de protesta, sobre todo los miembros de los equipos de quidditch que aún quedaban en el colegio.

—¡No puede ser! —soltó Rose con enfado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—No es posible… —murmuró Danielle, mirando a sus amigos de Slytherin.

—¡Queremos quidditch! —exigió Ryo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

La profesora alzó una mano para pedir silencio y los estudiantes, poco a poco, la obedecieron. Cuando el comedor regresó un poco a la normalidad, la directora continuó.

—La suspensión del campeonato es solamente por este curso y se debe al evento que les mencioné a finales del curso pasado: el Torneo de las Tres Partes. En esa ocasión les aseguré que este mes les daría más detalles, y con gusto pienso cumplir mi palabra.

Ahora los alumnos se quedaron tan silenciosos que podían oírse lejanos truenos resonando en el exterior, anunciando tormenta. Justo cuando se escuchaba que las primeras gotas de lluvia se estrellaban en las ventanas, la profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

—Como había dicho, el Torneo de las Tres Partes está basado en el antiguo Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y como seguramente muchos no saben qué era el Torneo de los Tres Magos —la directora recorrió con la mirada a alumnos que por sus caras, se veía que desconocían por completo el tema —daré una pequeña explicación al respecto.

»El Torneo de los Tres Magos se creó como una competencia amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más reconocidas de Europa: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que se llevaba a cabo cada cinco años, en el cual competían tres magos, uno por cada escuela, en tres pruebas mágicas distintas, pero debido a ciertos… inconvenientes, el Torneo dejó de celebrarse. Hace poco más de veinte años se intentó reinstaurar esa competencia, pero… acontecimientos ajenos a nuestro control impidieron eso.

Hally hizo cuentas al escuchar eso. Si no mal recordaba, la profesora McGonagall se refería al Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que había participado su padre.

—Debido a que ahora disfrutamos de condiciones óptimas, el Ministerio de Magia, a través de los departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y el de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, se ha puesto a trabajar para llevar a cabo esta competencia. Y para fortalecer las relaciones internacionales, el Ministerio creyó prudente modificarlo.

La profesora hizo una mueca de molestia al mencionar al Ministerio, pero pocos en el comedor lo notaron.

—Las modificaciones realizadas incluyen, en primer lugar, cambiar el número de colegios participantes, y con ello, el número de magos y brujas contendientes. De ser tres colegios, han pasado a ser nueve, y eso porque ahora, como dice el nombre del Torneo, habrá tres Partes en competencia: la Parte Europea, la Parte Asiática y la Parte Americana.

Al terminar de decir aquello, los alumnos estaban tan callados que solamente se oía la tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior. La directora siguió como si nada.

—Para seguir, las pruebas del Torneo tendrán un modo más complejo de calificación: además de calificar a los campeones (es decir, los participantes del Torneo) de forma individual, también se les calificará por Parte. Los contendientes deberán trabajar tanto individualmente como en equipo.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí, entre extrañados y ansiosos, esperando que la profesora siguiera con su explicación y a la vez, preguntándose cómo si competías en el Torneo podías hacerlo en equipo y a la vez solo.

—Los representantes de todos las escuelas participantes llegarán el treinta de octubre, y aquí entra otra modificación del Torneo: la selección de los campeones. Normalmente, el juez imparcial los escoge la noche de Halloween, pero esta vez únicamente será la selección de la Parte Europea en esa fecha. La selección de la Parte Asiática será el primero de noviembre y la de la Parte Americana, el dos de noviembre. Esto es porque los jueces que elegirán a los participantes de dichas Partes no pueden tomar una decisión antes de esas fechas.

—¿Quiénes crees que eligen a los campeones? —le preguntó Nigel Thomas en un susurro a Dean Longobbotm.

—Le pregunté a tía Fleur, que participó en el último Torneo de los Tres Magos —confesó Dean, también en voz baja —Pero no quiso decírmelo.

—Ahora, supongo que todos tienen curiosidad en saber cuáles son las otras escuelas participantes —al citar ese detalles, los que se habían puesto a cuchichear enmudecieron de golpe y giraron la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores con expectación —Y las escuelas son la siguientes: por la Parte Asiática, vendrán la Academia de Magia Almira, el Colegio de Magia Hoshikino y la Escuela Zen de Hechicería…

—¡Mi padre estudió en Zen! —soltó Ryo al oído de Paula —Está en China.

—… Y por la Parte Americana, vendrán el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, la Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas y el Colegio de Magia Orixá.

Henry dio un respingo, pues en Calmécac era donde su madre había estudiado.

—La Parte Europea, por si alguien no escuchó con atención, está compuesta por nuestro colegio, la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall, notando que si no lo hacía, los alumnos se pondrían a hablar demasiado —Y espero que cuando lleguen los representantes de todos esas escuelas, los traten con el respeto que merecen y los hagan sentir bienvenidos.

Los estudiantes seguían poniéndole excesiva atención, porque había un detalle que la profesora aún no había dicho: quiénes podrían intentar participar en el Torneo.

—Y por último, por seguridad, dado que las pruebas serán en extremo difíciles y peligrosas, hay una restricción de edad para presentarse como candidatos al Torneo: solamente podrán presentarse quienes tengan dieciséis años o más.

Ante eso, muchos jóvenes estallaron en gritos de protestas similares a cuando se anunció que no habría campeonato de quidditch. Los niños de primero fueron de los pocos que no reclamaron, puesto que para ellos, era prácticamente imposible entrar al Torneo, dado que apenas iban a comenzar su instrucción mágica.

—Esta restricción fue impuesta por el Ministerio y estoy de acuerdo con ella —la directora hizo otra mueca de disgusto al nombrar al Ministerio y esta vez, muchos la notaron —Así que de aquí a octubre, espero que todos los que tengan dieciséis años o más piensen bien si quieren participar por la gloria de su colegio y su continente, la Copa de las Tres Partes y el premio en metálico de tres mil galeones —ante la mención del premio, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo y unos cuantos de quinto hicieron gestos de anhelo —Una vez que se decidan a presentarse, si son elegidos no podrán retractarse. Y siendo todo por el momento, será mejor que vayan a dormir. Buenas noches.

A continuación, los alumnos se pusieron de pie y mientras los de primero eran guiados por los prefectos de quinto curso, los demás iban tras los prefectos de sexto y séptimo, para poder escuchar las contraseñas. Mientras seguían a unos cuantos alumnos de quinto, Hally y Rose comentaban con emoción lo relacionado con el Torneo, mientras que Procyon, por primera vez en la noche, le habló a Henry con normalidad.

—Henry¿tu madre estudió en alguna de esas escuelas de América que mencionó la profesora McGonagall? Ella misma dijo que era mexicana.

—Sí, estudió en Calmécac —respondió Henry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Válgame! —soltó Rose entonces, alcanzando a oírlos —¿Y son buenos en Calmécac?

—Mi mamá y mi tío son buenos¿tú qué crees? —dijo Henry a modo de respuesta.

Rose se volvió hacia Hally, quien por alguna razón andaba un poco más sonriente de lo habitual, y Henry aprovechó para preguntarle a Procyon.

—¿Porqué estás molesto con Hally?

—¡Yo no estoy molesto con ella! —se defendió Procyon, entre aturdido e incómodo —¿De dónde sacas eso?

—No sé, será porque cada vez que la miras, te sientes así —Henry le dirigió sus ojos melancólicos, que emitían un brillo de suspicacia.

—No uses tu rareza conmigo¿quieres? —espetó Procyon en voz baja, mientras subían una escalera hacia el cuarto piso.

Henry se encogió de hombros y no dijo más. Pensó que si seguía con ese tema, no conseguiría nada, así que mejor se acercó a sus amigas y dejó a Procyon. Éste, algo ofendido por las palabras de Henry, siguió caminando en silencio, el cual sólo rompió cuando Martin Fullerton se le acercó y con ganas de charlar, mencionó el hecho de que no hubiera campeonato de quidditch ese curso. Procyon participó en la charla con entusiasmo, aunque lo que le había dicho Henry seguía rondándole por la cabeza.

Y es que Henry algo de razón sí tenía. El problema era que Procyon no sabía porqué cada vez que veía a Hally, se molestaba. Tal vez si se calmaba, podría averiguarlo.

&&&

_Gente linda, soy Bell. ¿Qué les pareció el capi? No sé ustedes, pero a mí me pareció uno entre relajado e intenso._

_Relajado por el banquete, porque se me antojó. ¡Es broma! Es que no sé, después de los Mundiales y eso, se me hizo relajado. Tal vez es mi imaginación._

_Intenso por el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Ahora que se sabe cuáles son las escuelas participantes, pueden deducir muchas cosas¿verdad¿Verdad que sí? Las Partes del torneo serán de lo más pintorescas, puedo garantizarlo. Y el torneo en sí, mucho más._

_¿Y cómo ven a Procyon? De un humor de lo más raro. Y ahí va Henry a decirle cosas que averiguó con su Legado, haciéndolo enojar¡Henry, no seas suicida! Un Black enojado es un peligro. Pero un Black serio es señal de alerta. Así que ¿cuál de los dos estados prefiero? No sabría decirles. Pero Procyon es de mis favoritos, eso ni dudarlo._

_Cuídense, léanme con muchas ganas y nos leemos pronto._


	21. Rumores

**Veintiuno: Rumores.**

El lunes, los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaron a un lado el tema del Torneo de las Tres Partes para concentrarse en las clases. Sentados a sus respectivas mesas, todos recibieron sus horarios con un gesto de impaciencia, y los de segundo de Gryffindor descubrieron que tenían a primera hora una clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin.

—¿Porqué tendremos tan mala suerte? —se quejó Rose, terminando su desayuno de mala gana y mirando a sus amigos por encima de su copa dorada —¡Verle la cara a Snape a primera hora! Válgame, es horrible.

—Si te oye Sunny, le da un ataque —comentó Henry en broma, guardando un libro de pastas verdosas en la mochila —Bueno, apúrense. La clase empieza en cinco minutos.

Hally y Rose bebieron el último sorbo de jugo de naranja antes de ponerse de pie. Al salir, se les unió Procyon a toda carrera, con un pan tostado en la mano.

—Oigan, si querían dejarme, díganmelo —el chico fingió enfado, para luego encogerse de hombros y sonreír —Y por cierto¿qué creen que nos enseñará nuestro amabilísimo profesor de Pociones hoy?

—Algo difícil, seguramente —soltó Hally con una mueca.

Los cuatro Gryffindor's siguieron especulando qué podría ser lo que Snape les pondría a hacer en la primera clase cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, donde hallaron a la mayoría de los Slytherin's esperando con cara de pocos amigos. Henry notó ese detalle cuando Danielle se les acercó con cara de fastidio. La seguían Sunny, Walter y Thomas.

—Si vuelven a decir esas cosas, investigo algún maleficio y se los echo —soltó Sunny, antes que Danielle pudiera decir algo —¡Me tienen harta!

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —quiso saber Rose.

—Pues que nuestros _queridos_ compañeros empezaron a despotricar contra Sunny porque se enteraron que Snape es su tutor —dijo Danielle a modo de respuesta, en un tono cansado. Parecía que lo había explicado varias veces —Y eso es desde ayer.

—¿Y porqué no nos lo dijeron antes? —Hally frunció el entrecejo.

—Porque esta niña cabeza dura no nos dejó —Thomas señaló con frustración a Sunny, quien tenía un gesto enfurruñado adornando su cara —Dijo que debían estar ocupados escribiendo a casa para contarles las novedades a sus padres y no sé qué tonterías más.

—Pues eso estuvo muy mal —Hally se le plantó a Sunny enfrente y la fulminó con la mirada —A ver si para la próxima, te acuerdas que ya no estás sola, Sunny. ¿Crees que unas cuantas cartas son más importantes que tú¡Como si no pudiéramos escribirles a nuestros padres otro día!

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Rose —Pero de todas formas¿a ti qué más te da lo que esos tontos digan? Que yo sepa, nunca te ha importado.

—Es que en sí, no hablaban de ella… —comenzó Walter, pero Sunny lo cortó.

—¡Déjalo por la paz, Walter! —pidió la niña, molesta —Ya me las arreglaré.

En ese momento Snape abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y les ordenó con un gesto de cabeza que entraran. Los de Slytherin lo hicieron con un gesto de cruel satisfacción y sin mirar a Snape, mientras que los de Gryffindor trataban de mostrarse respetuosos con el profesor. Los ocho miembros de la Orden del Rayo presentes fueron los últimos en entrar y por primera vez, Sunny accedió a sentarse en una mesa del fondo, como hacían el resto de sus amigos en esa clase.

La lección transcurrió lo más normal posible, a saber: Snape criticando fuertemente a los Gryffindor's y halagando a los Slytherin, siendo que los primeros trabajaban más duro que los segundos. Al menos era el caso de Mackenzie, al que Hally y compañía tuvieron la alegría de ver en apuros al comprobar que su poción infladora no le salía como debía, en tanto que Henry y Procyon, que trabajaban en la mesa tras él, tenían sus pociones con el espesor exacto. Aparte de ellos dos, las únicas personas de la clase que consiguieron que sus recetas salieran bien fueron Hally y Sunny, por lo que Snape pareció más enfadado.

—Vamos, debería alegrarse —comentó Rose al poner una muestra de su poción (tan líquida que parecía agua) en una botella de cristal. La tapó de mala gana con un corcho al continuar —Eres su tutelada, Sunny. Debería sentirse orgulloso.

Sunny se encogió de hombros y fue a llevar su muestra al escritorio de Snape, fulminándolo de paso con la castaña mirada y agitando la larga cola de caballo con enfado ante los oscuros ojos del profesor antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué toca ahora? —le preguntó Sunny a Danielle cuando salían de la mazmorra.

—Pues… —Danielle se tardó en sacar el horario de la mochila —Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw. Y luego del almuerzo, Encantamientos con las otras casas.

Sunny asintió para dar a entender que había escuchado, caminando con paso firme hacia el vestíbulo. Danielle la dejó adelantarse para conversar con Walter y Thomas.

—¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que todo es cierto? —les dijo la rubia a los dos niños como si estuviera retomando una conversación interrumpida hacía dos segundos.

—Querrá matarnos por no decírselo nosotros —dijo Thomas a modo de respuesta, haciendo una mueca de enfado —Mira, yo no lo sabría si no hubiera leído esos periódicos viejos de la biblioteca un día que estaba aburrido…

—Sí, pero el problema sigue —intervino Walter, serio —Por lo pronto, habrá que avisarles a los demás, para que nos ayuden y no suelten la lengua, sobre todo Hally. Seguramente su padre le contó algo, él estuvo allí y…

Los tres guardaron silencio al oír pasos en la escalera, tras ellos. Apuraron el paso y llegaron al vestíbulo, donde Sunny los esperaba con un par de libros en las manos y golpeando el suelo con un pie, impaciente. Y no era porque sus amigos no llegaran para irse juntos a Transformaciones, sino porque un chico de cuarto curso la había abordado.

—¿Qué hace con ése? —se extrañó Walter, observando detenidamente al chico que le hablaba a Sunny. Era alto, delgado, de cortísimo cabello negro y ojos verdes. En su uniforme se veían claramente los colores de Hufflepuff.

—Pues vamos a ver —dijo Thomas por toda respuesta, sonriendo con picardía.

Los tres niños habían olvidado los pasos que resonaban tras ellos, por lo que no vieron que Snape los seguía con discreción. El profesor también vio la escena de Sunny y el chico de cuarto de Hufflepuff y decidió observar con cuidado.

—¿Entonces qué, se la presentas? —le decía el chico a Sunny, con gesto falsamente amable. Al chico no le hacía gracia tener que pedirle un favor a una Slytherin, dada la fama que tenían los de esa casa, pero ya que había comenzado… —Por favor.

—Si quiere conocerla, que venga él mismo —soltó Sunny con fastidio —Ahora, si no te importa, tengo clase con Lovecraft. ¡Chicos! —exclamó Sunny con evidente alivio, al ver llegar a sus amigos —Vámonos, que llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

Y tomando a Danielle de la muñeca, la arrastró escaleras arriba al tiempo que le susurraba cosas al oído con rapidez. Walter y Thomas no sabían de qué se trataba aquello hasta que vieron cómo Danielle daba un respingo y zafaba su muñeca de Sunny.

—¡No le habrás dicho que sí! —exclamó la rubia, incrédula.

—Claro que no —Sunny hizo un movimiento de indiferencia con la mano —Estaría loca si lo hubiera hecho. La verdad es que no entiendo a los chicos¿porqué son…?

—¿Porqué somos qué? —se metió Thomas inesperadamente en la conversación y por su tono de voz, estaba dispuesto a bromear —¿Porqué los chicos somos tan geniales¿Tan inteligentes¿Tan extraordinarios?

—Tan cobardes —Sunny dio al traste con las ideas de Thomas con esa respuesta —Admítanlo, chicos, no saben decir las cosas de frente. Al menos en terreno amoroso.

Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Terreno amoroso¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Sunny? Se volvieron hacia Danielle, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada, pero la rubia solamente sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro… —Sunny giró la cabeza hacia Danielle —Yo que tú me andaba con cuidado. Ese Blow no va a descansar hasta que consiga lo que quiere.

—¡Pero a mí no me interesa! —soltó Danielle, escandalizada.

—Pues se lo dices cuando lo veas y ya —le hizo ver Sunny con naturalidad.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —rezongó Danielle, antes de entrar a Transformaciones.

—¿Tú entendiste algo? —le murmuró Thomas a Walter justo cuando Lovecraft llamaba al orden y pedía la redacción que había dejado como tarea para el verano.

—Nada —respondió Walter con pesadumbre —Pero luego les preguntamos.

Y se callaron porque entonces el profesor pasó junto a ellos, pidiéndoles su tarea.

&&&

—De tarea, quiero un dibujo de las mandrágoras, con sus partes señaladas, y una redacción de treinta centímetros acerca de sus propiedades. Para la próxima clase.

Los de Gryffindor, luego de su clase de Pociones, habían salido a los jardines para tener su primera clase de Herbología del curso, en compañía de los Hufflepuff's. La profesora Brownfield les dio una interesante cátedra sobre mandrágoras, plantas cuyas raíces tenían forma humana (y de hecho, estaban muy vivas), para luego rematar la faena con las tareas, que para los alumnos, luego de batallar una hora con mandrágoras que no querían entrar a sus macetas nuevas, les parecieron demasiadas.

—Sí que nos ha ido bien —se burló Rose de su trabajo en Herbología, donde ella fue de los pocos alumnos que no había logrado trasplantar su mandrágora correctamente —Ojalá algún día me expliquen cómo le hacen.

Miraba específicamente a Amy y Bryan, que iban con su aire sereno caminando a su lado, aunque las trenzas castañas de ella estaban algo manchadas de lodo.

—Solamente hay que tener paciencia —respondió Amy, imperturbable.

—¿Y si una no conoce la paciencia? —quiso saber la pelirroja.

Sus amigos rieron ante el comentario y Rose mejor se quedó callada. Acababan de entrar al vestíbulo, de camino al Gran Comedor.

—¡Eh, Wilson! —oyeron que alguien gritaba a todo pulmón y varias cabezas se volvieron hacia la escalinata de mármol, de donde venía la voz. Hally y sus amigos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que era Brandon, acompañada por sus amigos incondicionales —¿Querías pruebas de lo que te dijimos?

Sunny suspiró, y junto con Danielle, Walter y Thomas, continuó bajando las escaleras como si nada. Al estar en las puertas del Gran Comedor, los cuatro amigos de Slytherin se encontraron con sus amigos Gryffindor's y Hufflepuff's y los saludaron con efusividad, aunque se les notaba una mueca de aversión.

—¿Y ahora esos locos qué quieren? —quiso saber Procyon, mirando con suspicacia al quinteto de tarados, con lo que vio que Brandon sostenía en alto una plana de periódico amarillenta —¿Qué trae Brandon, eh?

—¿Qué nos importa? —soltó Thomas, con una sonrisa forzada que no le quedaba para nada —Vamos a almorzar, que luego hay Encantamientos. Ya me imagino la cantidad de tarea que nos pondrá tu madre, Henry.

Henry iba a contestar cuando Ryo y Paula, que al principio iban tras Brandon y su banda, ahora los adelantaban y el chico dijo.

—Yo que ustedes entraba. Ese quinteto no se trae nada bueno.

—Como si esos cinco nos dieran miedo —espetó Rose de mala gana.

—Pero no queremos meternos en problemas¿o sí? —insinuó Paula.

Ante eso, los niños reconocieron que la rubia tenía razón, por lo que cada uno se fue a su mesa y de inmediato comenzaron a almorzar. En la mesa de Slytherin, varios alumnos miraban con cierta repugnancia a Sunny, cosa que Hally, desde la mesa de Gyffindor, no pudo dejar de notar.

—¿Qué se traen con Sunny? —se preguntó Hally en voz baja.

—Esperemos que nada malo —le murmuró Procyon —Pero una cosa sí te digo: me recuerdan a cuando se dijo que yo soy un Black¿a ti no?

Hally frunció el ceño, tomando su copa dorada, y cayó en la cuenta que Procyon estaba en lo cierto. El ambiente en la mesa de Slytherin era igual que en todo el colegio cuando se supo que aún existían los Black. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Como tampoco que inesperadamente, una lechuza entró por los altos ventanales y planeando brevemente, fue a aterrizar en la mesa de Slytherin, frente a Sunny. Llevaba un rollo de pergamino atado a una pata y ululaba con impaciencia.

—Ve qué quiere¿sí, Danielle? —pidió Sunny, degustando un emparedado de jamón.

Danielle no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Dejando su tenedor a un lado, se acercó a la lechuza y le quitó el rollo de pergamino. Cuando la lechuza se fue, Danielle revisó la caligrafía del remitente, y algo en lo torcido de las letras le hizo entornar los ojos y volver la vista ligeramente hacia Brandon y compañía.

—¿Te importa si lo abro? —le preguntó la rubia a Sunny.

Sunny negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un trago de jugo de calabaza.

Danielle desenrolló el pergamino, lo observó con atención y al cabo de unos segundos, su cara adoptó un gesto de indignación. Les pasó el pergamino a Walter y a Thomas.

—Arruínenlo —ordenó con la clásica voz fría de los Malfoy, que solamente le salía en ocasiones como aquella (lo cual no era muy a menudo) —Vean lo que es.

Los dos chicos asintieron, juntaron las cabezas y leyeron el pergamino con sumo cuidado. Mientras lo hacían, Thomas agarró su copa dorada y le dio un sorbo.

—¡Chicos¡Denme el pergamino!

Esa exclamación de Sunny sobresaltó a Thomas, quien viendo que traía la copa aún en la mano, la movió de tal forma que el contenido cayó encima del pergamino, manchándolo de un intenso color naranja. Sunny vio eso con la boca abierta.

—¡Si serás torpe, Thomas! —dijo la castaña con enfado, tomando el pergamino y sacudiéndolo —Ahora no sabré lo que dice. ¿Ustedes lo leyeron?

—En eso estábamos cuando me asustaste —se molestó Thomas.

—Sí, claro —Sunny habló con burla, mirando el pergamino mojado distraídamente. Entonces fue que distinguió unas grandes letras negras que encabezaban el texto. Las leyó y se quedó helada. Se dejó caer en su asiento, con la vista fija en aquella línea de texto, sin poder creer lo que decía.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Walter.

Sunny dejó el pergamino en la mesa con un fuerte golpe y tomando su mochila, salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa. Danielle les hizo una seña a sus amigos y los tres también salieron, sin notar que todos los de su casa los veían irse con una sonrisa perversa.

—Alarma de serpientes —le masculló Bryan a Amy, viendo salir a sus amigos de Slytherin y además, las miradas de todos los miembros de esa casa.

Amy hizo un movimiento afirmativo y giró la cabeza a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Ryo asintió antes de hablarle al oído a Paula. Y en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hally estaba apurando visiblemente a Rose y a Procyon a terminar su almuerzo, en tanto ella y Henry estaban ya de pie, con las mochilas al hombro y aspecto impaciente. Entonces Amy le indicó a Bryan que se levantara y el niño obedeció.

Al parecer, habría una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden del Rayo.

&&&

Sunny no sabía a dónde la llevaban sus pasos. Solamente sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Le importó muy poco que en unos cuantos minutos fuera a sonar la campana para entrar a la clase de Encantamientos. Dio vueltas por el castillo, y sin darse cuenta, llegó precisamente a las puertas del aula de Encantamientos. Arrojó su mochila al suelo, cerca de las puertas, y luego fue ella a sentarse junto a la mochila. Se abrazó las rodillas, ocultó la cara en el regazo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

En tanto, los demás miembros de la Orden habían salido del Gran Comedor y se habían reunido en el vestíbulo. Luego de un momento de tenso silencio, Hally le preguntó de forma autoritaria a Danielle qué había sucedido. Por toda respuesta, Danielle le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Walter y él le pasó a Hally el pergamino manchado de jugo que le había llegado a Sunny minutos antes. Hally y sus demás amigos, quienes la rodeaban, se quedaron de piedra al ver que era un artículo de periódico de _El Profeta_ con foto mágica incluida, cuyo titular, por culpa del jugo, era lo único que se veía: _Asesino de Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, condenado a cinco años en Azkaban y servicio comunitario_.

A continuación, podían apreciarse trozos del artículo, hasta que Paula se desesperó y apuntándole con la varita, susurró _¡Fregotego!_, con lo cual el jugo desapareció. Lo malo fue que con eso, también varios párrafos se borraron.

—Muchas gracias, Paula —masculló Rose con sorna.

—No se molesten, me lo sé de memoria —indicó Thomas, para sorpresa de sus amigos —Es que lo leí en la biblioteca una tarde que estaba aburrido. ¿Quieren que se los cuente?

Los demás asintieron un tanto confusos, pues les seguía sorprendiendo la memoria fotográfica de Thomas.

—En resumen, el asunto es el siguiente —Thomas comenzó a un volumen normal su relato, pero lo bajó al ver a unos alumnos de sexto de Hufflepuff que salían del Gran Comedor —¿Saben quién fue Albus Dumbledore, no? —los demás asintieron, incluso Paula —Pues bien, resulta que quien lo mató fue Snape. Lo estuvieron buscando mucho tiempo y cuando al fin lo arrestaron, todos los magos y brujas pedían para él cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Pero por alguna razón que nadie sabe, el Ministerio sólo lo condenó a cinco años y a prestar servicio comunitario de por vida. Parte de su servicio es seguir dando clases de Pociones aquí, cosa que según dicen, nunca le gustó, y además… Bueno, creo que Sunny no pudo verlo, por el jugo de calabaza y eso, pero… Otra de las partes del servicio comunitario de Snape es ser tutor de magos y brujas menores de edad cada vez que se lo pidan. Hasta ahora, los del Ministerio no querían hacer eso de ponerlo a cargo de un niño, pero veo que con Sunny no les importó. ¿Ustedes porqué creen?

Thomas soltó la última pregunta con tal sarcasmo, que era obvio que él tenía una ligera idea de la respuesta. Pero fue Procyon quien puso voz a su idea.

—Porque es mitad muggle —dijo, enfadado —Es sangre mestiza.

—Exactamente —Thomas esbozó una amarga sonrisa de triunfo —Y con eso de que el ministro actual, McGill, es un puritano de lo peor, pues ya se imaginarán…

—Lo malo es que desde ayer molestaban a Sunny diciéndole que Snape no era de fiar —intervino Danielle suavemente, como temiendo que Hally volviera a hablarle de forma autoritaria —Y ya saben cómo es Sunny, que aunque no lo admita, le tiene cierto cariño a Snape —se interrumpió e hizo una mueca de desagrado que sus amigos compartieron antes que la rubia prosiguiera —Y hoy el quinteto de tarados ha estado fastidiando toda la mañana para que Sunny los escuche al menos cinco minutos. Supongo que querían que se desilusionara de Snape y que por eso, dejara Hogwarts.

—Pues se ve que no conocen a Sunny —sentenció Hally, firme —Ella no se va a ir por una tontería como ésta¡faltaba más!

—Pero en algo sí acertaron —esa frase, viniendo de Walter, sorprendió a todos. Sobre todo porque el castaño de ojos grises no solía darle la razón al mencionado quinteto —Sunny se desilusionó de Snape. Sabemos que nunca lo ha considerado de las mejores personas del mundo¿pero porqué no creyó lo que le dijo su abuela de él en Nantes?

Los demás captaron ese detalle y tuvieron que admitir que Walter tenía razón.

—Pues por lo que dice Danielle, que le tiene cierto cariño —se atrevió a decir Henry.

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Con ustedes va a estar enojadísima —Ryo señaló a Danielle, Walter y Thomas —Porque sabían todo eso y no se lo dijeron. Y además, cuando se sepa toda la historia, también se enojará contigo, Hally.

Hally asintió con la cabeza de forma apesadumbrada. No necesitaba preguntarle a Henry a qué se refería, porque lo sabía: su padre había sido el único testigo de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y siempre afirmó categóricamente que el asesino del brillante mago había sido Severus Snape. Ella leyó esa información en un libro, pero luego había tenido ocasión de confirmar el dato con su madre y ella, con semblante triste, le había dicho que todo era cierto. Eso explicaba porqué su padre y el profesor de Pociones no se llevaban bien ni en broma. Al menos en parte.

—Como yo lo veo, por el momento hay que dejarle claro que estamos ahí para ella —soltó Amy, que había estado muy callada hasta entonces —Y después, cuando esté más tranquila, tratar de hablar con ella sobre el tema.

—Aplaudo eso —dijo Paula —Por lo poco que conozco a Sunny, me atrevo a decir que no debemos molestarla ahora.

Los demás asintieron y justo en ese instante sonó la campana. Comenzaron a subir la escalinata de mármol rumbo al salón de Encantamientos y tuvieron suerte en llegar primero, porque se encontraron a Sunny sentada en el suelo, con la cara oculta en el regazo y abrazada a sus rodillas. Era claro que lloraba por cómo se agitaban sus hombros, pero en cuanto oyó pasos, la castaña alzó la cabeza un poco, se pasó la manga por la cara y se puso de pie, arreglándose la túnica y recogiendo la mochila. Miró que quienes se acercaban eran sus amigos y les dirigió una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Les importaría no interrogarme hasta mañana? —pidió de pronto Sunny.

Al ver que a su amiga se le iban a escapar de nueva cuenta las lágrimas, los demás no dudaron en asentir. Sunny les dedicó otra sonrisa, ésta más honesta, de gratitud, y Henry no necesitó concentrarse mucho para captar su estado de ánimo por medio de su Legado. Tal como pensaba, estaba dolida, pero además sumamente asustada. No quiso ni pensar qué era lo que la asustaba más: que el colegio entero se burlara de ella por su tutor o que Snape no fuera como ella creía y fuera a dañarla. Henry le dio entonces la razón a su madre en que la Empatía era complicadísima si no se controlaba. Decidió cortar de tajo ese contacto, pero en cuanto pudiera, se lo comunicaría a sus amigos.

Justo entonces llegaron poco a poco el resto de sus compañeros de clase y la profesora Nicté abrió las puertas del salón, dejándolos entrar.

&&&

_Apreciados lectores y lectoras, soy Bell Potter, lista para deleitarlos con otro rato de entretenimiento barato. Así que sin más, pasemos a lo que nos interesa._

_Este capi no es muy alegre, lo admito. Pero en este tipo de historias, debe haber de todo, según yo. Así que no se sorprendan si hay más capítulos parecidos en el futuro._

_Los de Slytherin no podían dejar de ser crueles¡qué esperanzas! Los cuatro miembros de la Orden de esa casa quizá sean la única excepción (bueno, Pat y Will también, pero ellos ya se graduaron, no cuentan) Sunny tendrá que ver cómo se recupera de ese golpe y también si Snape tiene interés en aclararle las dudas. Vaya con ese par¿no pueden tener una relación más normal? Eso lo veremos. Como pudieron darse cuenta, he adaptado lo del sexto libro, al menos en parte, para no recibir demasiadas críticas sobre que no le soy fiel a lo que relata Rowling y demás. Me faltan varias cosas, pero créanme que cuando lo que se pone aquí es propio, resulta muy difícil._

_Oigan, este capi es de los más cortos de este fic, solamente me salieron nueve páginas de Word. No sé porqué, pero consideré que con eso era suficiente. Lo que pasa es que lo que se ocurrió después para continuar la historia como que no aplicaba aquí, así que lo pasé al capi que sigue. Ya saben que actualizo rápido porque cuando empiezo a publicar, ya tengo gran parte de la historia hecha (escribo estas líneas extras a finales de junio, en ese descanso que dije que tomaría, mientras que el presente capi está acabado desde marzo¿pueden creerlo? Y mejor ni le sigo, porque creo que este capi no lo leerán sino hasta que entre a clases, en agosto. ¡Vaya conmigo!) Quiéranme mucho¿sí? No sientan ganas de ahorcarme. Es que en julio hay elecciones federales en México y como ya tengo edad legal para votar, me preocupa hacerlo bien. Aparte, tengo un curso de la uni para julio, tal vez regrese a trabajar… Hay mucho metido en mi supuesto descanso. Pero ni modo, no me resta más que desearles que se cuiden, que tengan buenas vibras y que nos leamos pronto._


	22. Celos y afectos

**Veintidós: Celos y afectos.**

El primer día de clases no era malo solamente para Sunny. Los de sexto curso, en primer lugar, habían tenido que enfrentarse a unas cuantas decepciones cuando no pudieron cursar los ÉXTASIS que querían. Y Nigel Thomas era uno de ellos: no podría seguir en la materia de Aritmancia porque había aprobado el TIMO con un "Aceptable".

—¿De verdad no hay forma, profesor? —le preguntó Nigel al profesor Lupin, luego que él les diera sus horarios a Dean Longbottom y a Janice Edmond (quienes sí habían alcanzado la nota requerida para cursar Aritmancia) —Mire bien¿quiere?

—Lo siento, Nigel, pero un "Aceptable" no es suficiente para el profesor Davis.

Nigel asintió sin mucha convicción y esperó pacientemente que el profesor Lupin terminara de revisar su solicitud de materias. En cuanto constató que todo estaba en orden, el profesor tomó una tarjeta en blanco, le dio un golpe con la varita y apareció el horario completo en la tarjeta. Nigel lo revisó y vio que tenía una hora libre antes de su clase de Runas Antiguas, por lo que se fue a la sala común.

Mientras tanto, Dean y Janice se habían marchado a todo correr a su primera clase de Aritmancia del curso, que resultó todo menos fácil. El profesor Davis, encantado de tener solamente una docena de alumnos que cursaban el ÉXTASIS, estuvo más rígido que de costumbre, por lo que cuando acabó la clase, los chicos de sexto ya tenían como tarea leer dos gruesos libros y una redacción de pergamino y medio para el jueves.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —se quejó Janice al llegar a la puerta de la clase de Runas Antiguas acompañada por Dean —Davis nunca había estado tan insoportable.

—Mis primos me contaron que se pone así con los que cursan el ÉXTASIS —recordó Dean —Al menos eso dijo Belle, porque Frida y John decían que la materia era genial.

—A propósito¿cómo les fue a tus primos en los ÉXTASIS?

—¿A los Insólitos? —preguntó Dean a su vez. Janice asintió —Muy bien¿sabes? Frida y John obtuvieron "Extraordinario" en la mayoría, pero Ángel obtuvo un "Aceptable" en Herbología y Gina lo mismo, pero en Pociones. Aunque claro, Ángel no tiene porqué quejarse. No necesita mucho los ÉXTASIS jugando quidditch.

Janice se rió ante el comentario y entonces Nigel se les unió.

—Lamento que no curses Aritmancia con nosotros —le dijo Dean a su amigo.

—¡Bah! No importa —aseguró Nigel —Si les soy sincero, estaba harto de los números.

—Pero si te gustan mucho —se extrañó Janice.

—Una cosa es que los ame con el alma y otra muy distinta que se me den bien —ante tal frase, Dean y Janice no pudieron contener una carcajada —Lo digo en serio, tal vez sea mejor así. Aunque tendré que escribirle a mamá y decirle que perdió a un hijo banquero.

Los otros dos volvieron a reír. La madre de Nigel, la famosa modista del mundo mágico Joyce Calvin­, bromeaba a menudo diciendo que su hijo, con su afecto por los números, podría llegar a ser un excelente empleado de Gringotts.

—Bueno, pues de la que te salvaste —Janice soltó un bufido —Davis nos dejó mucha tarea para el jueves. Si la empezamos hoy, tal vez Dean y yo la acabemos a tiempo.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque entonces la profesora Mathison abrió las puertas del salón y les indicó a los alumnos que pasaran. Los tres amigos notaron, para su sorpresa, que eran los únicos de Gryffindor en la clase. Todos los demás eran de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, principalmente, aunque también se hallaron con Harold Macmillan, que compartía mesa con Beatrice Hepwort, ambos de Hufflepuff. Los tres ocuparon bancos en la parte media del salón, teniendo Nigel que compartir mesa con una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello rubio, corto y esponjado, y ojos grises.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, aunque para Dean y Janice, luego de su primera clase de Aritmancia, la cátedra de la profesora Mathison era de lo más tranquila. Pero no pensaron lo mismo cuando al terminar, la profesora les mandó de tarea realizar tres traducciones y leer un libro titulado _Runas Antiguas en los Tiempos Modernos_ para la próxima clase, la cual sería el miércoles.

—Los profesores se toman muy en serio los ÉXTASIS¿no? —comentó Nigel con sarcasmo, recogiendo sus cosas.

Con todo el ruido que había en el salón, no esperaba que nadie le contestara. Sin embargo, a su derecha escuchó una voz suave que murmuraba.

—Como si nosotros fuéramos robots o algo parecido.

Nigel se volvió y se encontró a la chica de Ravenclaw con la que compartió mesa ese día. La joven tenía una mueca de fastidio tan curiosa, que Nigel apenas contuvo la risa.

—¿Terminaste, Mara? —le preguntó a la chica una compañera de Ravenclaw.

La joven asintió y colgándose la mochila al hombro, se retiró, siguiendo a la chica de Ravenclaw. Nigel frunció el entrecejo, pensando, hasta que al salir del salón con Dean y Janice, abrió mucho los ojos y se dio un golpe en la frente.

—¡Claro, Kreisky! —exclamó.

—¿Y ahora tú qué tienes? —se extrañó Janice.

—La Ravenclaw con la que compartí mesa hoy… —explicó Nigel, pensativo —Era Mara Kreisky¿verdad?

—¿Y hasta ahora lo notas? —Dean sonó sarcástico.

—Es que trae el cabello diferente —se defendió Nigel y Janice asintió, dándole la razón.

—No me extraña —susurró Dean con una mano en la barbilla, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos —Siendo metamorfomaga…

—¿Es metamorfomaga? —se sorprendió Janice.

—Sí —respondió Dean, tranquilo —O al menos eso dicen. Como todos los días se ve distinta, mucho creen que es metamorfomaga o que sabe muchos hechizos de cambio de imagen. ¿Tú no has escuchado nada de eso, Janice?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —Janice frunció el entrecejo, pensativa, y dejó la frase a medias, para luego decir de golpe —Hay una forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó Nigel.

—En clase de Transformaciones, Lovecraft mencionó un Registro de Metamorfomagos que hace el Ministerio desde que Quien–Ustedes–Saben anduvo activo por segunda vez —recordó Janice, sin dejar a un lado su aspecto pensativo —Eso lo dijo el año pasado. Creo que aprovecharé que debemos sacar libros de la biblioteca para verificar el dato.

—Algún día debes decirme cómo recuerdas todo eso —Nigel se oía entre asombrado y un tanto envidioso.

—Pongo atención, Nigel, es simple —se defendió Janice.

—¡Hola, Dean! —saludó Nerie a su hermano, pues los tres amigos de sexto pasaban entonces por el salón de Transformaciones, donde estaban agrupados frente a la puerta varios niños de primer curso —¿A dónde vas?

—A Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —respondió Dean, sonriente —¿Cómo te ha ido?

Nerie, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida y justo entonces, el profesor Lovecraft llamó a los alumnos de primero y éstos entraron al salón.

A la hora del almuerzo, Dean estaba agradecido por estar sentado a la mesa, puesto que el profesor Hagrid también les había dado una clase dura. A esa materia iba el pelirrojo solo, dado que Janice no tomó esa optativa porque había confesado que los animales no le agradaban y Nigel, porque le parecía inútil, aunque había pasado el TIMO con un "Supera las Expectativas". Fue en el almuerzo que a él también le tocó ver cómo una de las amigas de Slytherin de su prima Rose se levantaba de su mesa bastante alterada y unos minutos después, vio cómo su prima y sus amigos (tanto los de su casa como los de las demás) salían a toda prisa.

—¿Cómo puede tu prima llevarse bien con gente de Slytherin? —quiso saber Nigel, que también había visto la escena sin perderse detalle.

—Ni idea —Dean se encogió de hombros —Aunque no es la única. Mi prima Frida se casó con Patrick Malfoy¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué cosa? —dejó escapar una de las compañeras de dormitorio de Janice, rubia y de ojos azules —¿Lo dices en serio, Dean?

Dean asintió.

—¡Qué gustos tan raros tiene tu prima! —exclamó la rubia, para volver a ponerle atención a su almuerzo.

—Hablando de mi prima… —continuó Dean, bajando la voz y juntando la cabeza con Nigel, haciéndole un gesto a Janice para que se acercara —Mamá recibió una carta de Frida hace unos días. Mi prima está embarazada.

Nigel se atragantó con un trago de jugo de calabaza, mientras que Janice ponía una expresión enternecida, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Malfoy no pierde el tiempo —logró soltar Nigel.

—¡No digas eso! —lo reprendió Janice, algo roja —O al menos, no lo digas de esa forma. Suena muy mal.

Nigel asintió, con una sonrisa divertida, en tanto Janice le dirigía un gesto de impaciencia a Dean, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros. La rubia de ojos azules que había intervenido antes en la conversación se volvió entonces hacia Dean y le dedicó una sonrisa descaradamente coqueta. Janice captó eso e hizo un mohín de fastidio, pero se le borró cuando notó que Dean ni siquiera veía a su compañera. Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Por cierto, Janice —le comentó la rubia de pronto —¿Porqué cursas Aritmancia?

—Me recuerda la clase de matemáticas en mi escuela muggle —respondió Janice sencillamente —Me gustaba mucho.

—¿Fuiste a una escuela muggle? —se extrañó la rubia.

—Claro —Janice sonrió con orgullo —Soy la única bruja de mi familia. ¿No te acuerdas que te lo conté, April? Soy de familia muggle.

La rubia asintió, pero obviamente fingía, como no tardó en notar Janice.

Fue en ese instante que sonó la campana y los alumnos comenzaron a salir para ir a clases. Janice se fue a Adivinación y se despidió de sus amigos, que tenían esa hora libre (ninguno de los dos tuvo nunca la intención de llevar la materia, decían que era pérdida de tiempo). Tras ellos iba la rubia, April, quien procuró oír con cautela su conversación.

—Así que vas a ser tío —comentó de pronto Nigel.

—Sí, creo. Pero eso no es lo increíble. ¿Sabías que en los hospitales mágicos de Estados Unidos pueden decirte incluso cuántos bebés espera una mujer?

—¿En serio? —Nigel no creía en lo que oía y April puso cara de extrañeza¿de qué estarían hablando esos dos? —¿Y eso qué?

—Pues que a Frida le dijeron que espera dos.

Nigel abrió la boca, impresionado, y entonces April captó. Dean estaba hablando de una de sus primas mayores, Frida Weasley. ¿Entonces ella estaba embarazada?

—Lo dicho, Malfoy no perdió el tiempo —Nigel soltó un breve silbido de sorpresa antes de seguir —Por cierto¿tu otra prima también es novia de un ex–Slytherin, verdad?

—¿Gina? Sí, de William Bluepool. Por lo que he sabido, les va muy bien. Sólo que últimamente ella anda rara, como triste. Al menos eso le oí decir a mamá.

—¿Y eso? Gina Weasley era una Insólita.

—No lo sé, yo no la veo desde la boda de Frida, y eso fue en julio. Entonces se veía contenta, pero ahora, con lo que le oí decir a mamá… No lo sé.

Los dos amigos llegaron ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pronunciaron la contraseña (_Quo vadis?_) y entraron. Solamente cuando no escucharon cerrarse el retrato tras ellos fue que se volvieron y se hallaron con April.

—¿No llevas Adivinación ahora, Fisher? —le preguntó Nigel.

—No, es una pérdida de tiempo —April se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con picardía, lo que provocó que Nigel y Dean también sonrieran. Eso le dijo a April que iba por buen camino y decidió soltar una bomba —A decir verdad, muchas de mi clase solamente siguieron con la materia porque a sexto curso le enseña Firenze.

Dean y Nigel arquearon las cejas. Firenze era un centauro, contratado hacía años por el difunto profesor Dumbledore, y según varias estudiantes, muy guapo. Aunque el profesor humano de la materia, Alvin Cassidy, tampoco se quedaba atrás. De hecho, ese par de profesores tal vez explicaría porqué en Adivinación la mayoría eran chicas.

—Sí, claro —se burló Nigel, soltando una carcajada —Y Janice es de ésas¿no?

April se encogió de hombros y pasó entre ellos, para ir a las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas. Nigel y Dean se miraron y el segundo frunció el entrecejo.

—No creerás lo que dice Fisher¿cierto? —le dijo Nigel a su amigo.

—No, no —Dean movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —A Janice le gusta Adivinación porque le parece entretenida. Ella misma me lo dijo.

—¿Cuándo? —ahora Nigel esbozaba una sonrisa pícara —¿Cuándo fueron juntos a Hogsmeade en febrero? Todavía estoy enojado contigo por no llevarme.

—No seas ridículo —Dean fue a sentarse a una mesa y sacó útiles de su mochila —No llevaría a un amigo a una… —se interrumpió, extendió un pergamino y tomó su pluma, listo para ponerse a escribir —Bueno, no me dio la gana avisarte¿sí?

—Ajá —Nigel se sentó a su lado y se preparó para hundir la nariz en su ejemplar del _Silabario del Hechicero_, para comenzar su tarea de Runas Antiguas.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio largo rato, cada uno en lo suyo, y justo hora y media después vieron a Janice entrar por el hueco del retrato, seguida por sus demás compañeras de curso. Todas parecían muy contentas, pero Janice hacía gestos de que estaba harta de la charla, lo que pudieron comprobar cuando se alejó de sus compañeras al observarlos haciendo tareas.

—¡Al fin! —suspiró Janice, sentándose a la derecha de Dean —El profesor Firenze estuvo tan misterioso como de costumbre, y dijo algo de una guerra en tierras lejanas que por ironías de la vida, comenzará aquí¡vaya tipo! A mí no me importaría que nos dijera cuándo va a ser eso, para variar. Eso sí, nos dejó bastantes tareas.

Puso un montón de pesados libros en la mesa, frente a ella, los cuales había sacado de la mochila. Le puso uno de los libros enfrente a Dean y otro a Nigel.

—Ya saben la rutina —les advirtió la chica, tomando un largo pergamino y su ejemplar de _Astrología para Principiantes_ —Quiero acabar las tareas a tiempo.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, tomaron los libros y se pusieron a leer al tiempo que tomaban notas. La citada rutina consistía en que, cursando los tres juntos varias materias, se ayudaban haciendo las lecturas que les mandaban: uno leía un libro, tomaba las notas pertinentes y le pasaba las notas a los otros dos, que hacían copias tan bien cambiadas que parecían obras de arte de la falsificación. Aunque eso no era fraude del todo: los que no leían el libro en cuestión lo hacían después, en sus ratos libres, para tener la información en la cabeza. Esta vez, a Nigel le tocó leer _Runas Antiguas en los Tiempos Modernos_, a Dean uno de los libros de Aritmancia y a Janice, luego de acabar una redacción para Adivinación, hacer una de las traducciones para Runas Antiguas. Trabajaron hasta la hora de comer, cuando la chica había terminado la traducción, Dean llevaba la mitad del libro de Aritmancia y Nigel casi terminaba con el libro sobre runas.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre —Dean tomó un separador que en la parte superior lucía una planta muy rara, parecida a un helecho marchito, y lo colocó entre las páginas que leía antes de cerrar el libro —Vamos a comer.

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y dejando sus cosas, se encaminaron al hueco del retrato, el cual se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a la mayoría de los niños de segundo curso, entre los que estaban Hally, Rose, Henry y Procyon. Los cuatro parecían de muy mal humor y no paraban de hacer muecas de enojo.

—Juro que si la encuentro sola, yo la mato —alcanzó a oír Dean que musitaba su prima Rose, cosa que no lo sorprendió. La frase favorita de la niña cuando se enfadaba con alguien era jurar que mataría a ese alguien —¡Mira que empujarme de esa forma para que no me saliera la transformación del escarabajo…!

—Y es raro, porque nunca le haz hecho nada a Lancaster —masculló Hally, también molesta, sosteniendo en una mano un puñado de botones —Debió darle locura repentina.

—Pues debió ser una locura muy repentina, porque sólo así la disculpo —Rose miraba con tristeza un botón que llevaba en la mano —¡Un botón! Fue lo único que conseguí.

Y miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Hally, para luego ver a Henry y Procyon, que luego de solidarizarse con la pelirroja un mínimo de diez minutos, se habían puesto a comparar quién traía más botones.

—¡Eh, ustedes, déjense de tonterías! —pidió Rose. Los dos niños la miraron sin comprender —Si quieren saber quién hizo más botones, cuéntenlos y ya.

—Eso hacíamos hasta que interrumpiste —le aclaró Henry.

—Yo tengo veinte —les dijo Hally entonces, sonriente —¿Y ustedes?

Henry y Procyon se miraron, luego a sus botones y Procyon, guardándose sus botones en un bolsillo, fue hasta Hally y le alzó una mano.

—¡Tenemos ganadora! —exclamó, causando la risa de varios que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Ya, deja eso, Procyon! —Hally zafó su mano de la de su amigo —¿Acaso ustedes no consiguieron tantos botones?

—No, nos ganas como por una docena —respondió Procyon con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, yendo a dejar su mochila a una mesa opuesta a la chimenea —Ahora a comer.

La cuestión por la que Rose estaba molesta aquella tarde tenía que ver, precisamente, con esos botones que sus amigos llevaban. Luego de la clase de Encantamientos, los de segundo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff habían tenido Transformaciones juntos, cosa que no les habría caído tan mal de no ser porque Emily Lancaster, por alguna razón desconocida, no dejaba de fastidiar a Rose, siendo el colmo cuando estando la pelirroja a punto de lograr el objetivo del día (convertir un escarabajo en un botón), la Hufflepuff le dio un empujón y el escarabajo terminó hecho puré… porque Rose lo aplastó con el codo. Por eso, la pelirroja estaba enfurruñada y sus amigos se le unieron haciendo muecas y musitando cosas contra Lancaster.

—Y a fin de cuentas¿de qué sirve que te quejes tanto? —le dijo Hally a su amiga al estar los cuatro sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor —Mejor apréndete el conjuro para que a la próxima, le demuestres a Lancaster que eres excelente.

—Pues tú y los chicos ayúdenme a practicar¿sí? —pidió la pelirroja con cara de niña triste que acaba de perder a su más querida mascota —Por favor…

—Si dejas de chantajearnos con esa carita, yo te ayudo —aceptó Procyon.

Rose le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y Henry, que entonces miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, detectó algo que le aclaró ciertas dudas.

—¡Eureka! —musitó y le dio un codazo a Hally, señalando la mesa de Hufflepuff —¡Hally, mira a Lancaster!

La niña obedeció y se halló con que Lancaster miraba con furia a Rose, quien se reía de un chiste que Procyon acababa de contarle. Y Hally pensó lo mismo que Henry.

—¡Increíble! —Hally soltó una breve carcajada.

—Lo mismo digo —a Henry también le ganó la risa.

—¿Y ustedes qué se traen? —Procyon los miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

Pero Hally y Henry prefirieron no contestar y concentrarse en la comida. Un poco más allá, Dean y Nigel discutían un término de quidditch cuando un par de voces enojadas y susurrantes los hicieron volver la cabeza hacia la derecha de Dean.

—¿Qué pretendes haciéndote pasar por bruja experta? —decía April Fisher.

—¿Y tú qué pretendes haciéndote pasar por buena persona? —preguntó Janice a su vez —Deja a la gente vivir¿quieres? Además, no sé qué te importa lo que yo haga.

—Me revienta que te hagas la interesante, lo sabes —masculló April con furia contenida —Sobre todo porque los chicos te encuentran interesante.

—¡Por favor! —Janice sonrió con sarcasmo —Los chicos no me encuentran interesante.

—¿Y Longbottom? —soltó April, sin más rodeos —¿No saliste con él en febrero?

Janice se ruborizó y luego de un momento de duda, sacudió la cabeza y la confrontó.

—Y si así fuera¿qué? —espetó, fulminándola con la mirada —Si Dean quiere salir conmigo, le daré la oportunidad y asunto arreglado, sobre todo porque yo también quiero salir con él. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te haga caso a ti.

April la miró con el rostro tenso de ira y la mano con la que sujetaba su copa temblaba.

—Saliste brava, Edmond —escupió April, cosa que sorprendió a Janice. Ninguna de sus compañeras de dormitorio la llamaba por su apellido —Pero eso no me importa. Sólo dime una cosa¿realmente crees que te va a durar el gusto? Longbottom es sangre limpia.

Lo último lo dijo como si fuera la clave de todo, pero Janice lo tomó como lo que realmente era para ella: un insulto. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle que por ser de familia muggle, Dean no la tomaba en serio¿Que en cuanto se cansara de ella, la dejaría?

—A Dean no le importa qué tipo de sangre tengas —espetó Janice finalmente, orgullosa de conocer al pelirrojo profundamente —Si fuera así, no sería amigo de Nigel. Su padre es de familia muggle¿sabías?

Ante eso, April no pudo replicar, ya que como muchas otras cosas, ignoraba que el señor Thomas fuera de familia muggle. ¡Con lo famosos que eran sus diseños…!

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo en la biblioteca —Janice se puso de pie con dignidad, procurando no llamar la atención —Nos veremos luego, chicos.

Miró distraídamente a Nigel y a Dean, por lo que no se percató que los dos tenían caras de asombro, ya que habían podido seguir la conversación con detalle. En cuanto la muchacha se fue, April se recorrió en su asiento, hasta quedar junto a Dean.

—¿Qué cuentan de nuevo, chicos? —les preguntó la rubia.

Dean se puso de pie de un salto y eso sí fue notorio por toda la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Que eres una grandísima tonta —espetó Dean con furia y salió del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo. April miró a Nigel, buscando una explicación.

—A mí ni me veas —Nigel tenía una expresión fría en la cara —Yo no sé nada. ¡Ah, por cierto! —agregó, al ver la cara estupefacta de April —No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

&&&

Dean encontró a Janice en la biblioteca, sentada a una mesa cercana a la puerta, como de costumbre. Leía un grueso libro que tenía que ver con metamorfomagos, según pudo ver el chico. Fue a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres, Dean? —espetó Janice en un susurro, sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Que digamos pestes de Fisher juntos —respondió Dean en el acto.

Janice no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oír aquello.

—En serio, Janice, no le hagas caso —Dean habló en un tono más serio —Fisher es buena persona, yo diría que algo latosa, pero su madre es una sangre limpia creída que… Bueno, a papá la saca de quicio —se encogió de hombros —Trabajan juntos en el Ministerio, la conoce bien. Es una señora…

—Creo que tratas de decirme algo que no logro captar —interrumpió Janice.

—Sí, pero mejor nos vamos —Dean hizo un gesto para señalar al señor Milton, que los miraba cuidadosamente —No vaya a corrernos.

Janice asintió, cerró el libro y fue con el señor Milton para pedir el ejemplar prestado. Luego de los trámites pertinentes, Janice salió tras Dean y ambos subieron un tramo de escaleras en silencio, lo que aprovechó ella para ojear el libro que cargaba.

—Lo que intentaba decirte —dijo Dean de pronto, como si no hubieran interrumpido su charla —es que a mis padres nunca les ha importado eso de la sangre. A mamá y su familia los consideran "traidores a la sangre" por ser amigos de los sangre mestiza y los de familia muggle. Y a papá le importa menos¿no es amigo de Harry Potter? Él es el mago de sangre mestiza más famoso del siglo.

—Sigo sin entender lo que quieres decirme —suspiró Janice.

—Que a mí tampoco me importa —Dean se detuvo de golpe y la miró —A mí me agrada o me desagrada la gente por quien es, no por la familia que tiene. Eso me han enseñado. Y si llegan a decirte lo contrario, espero que no lo creas.

Janice captó perfectamente que el joven había escuchado su conversación con April Fisher y sonrió. Se puso el libro bajo el brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Nunca creí que aquí hubiera alguien que se pareciera a Roland… —comentó, con expresión soñadora.

—¿Quién es Roland?

—Mi hermano mayor, el heredero de la fortuna familiar —recitó Janice con un cinismo raro en ella, un tanto amargo —Me llevo bien con él. De hecho, a excepción de mis padres, es con el único de la familia con el que me hablo desde que se supo que soy bruja. Mis otros hermanos… digamos que simplemente me tienen envidia.

—¿A ti, con esa cara tan linda? Imposible —afirmó Dean y rió un poco.

Por reírse, Dean no notó que Janice se ponía roja ante aquel cumplido.

—En fin, Roland es genial —Janice continuó con su explicación —Mi familia es para los muggles lo que una familia sangre limpia para los magos: lo máximo. A mis padres y a Roland eso no les importa, no les gusta presumir, y eso que tenemos mucho dinero. Tanto así que mi hermano no aceptó la presidencia de la compañía cuando papá se jubiló…

—Un minuto¿tu familia no será la dueña de _Edmond Company_, cierto? —Dean se quedó atónito cuando Janice asintió. Edmond Company era una organización internacional muggle que hasta los magos conocían, pues era líder en su rama: la salud. Abarcaba todos los sectores, desde medicina general hasta genética y clonación. Los magos habían llegado a pedir ayuda a algunos trabajadores de esa empresa cuando trataban con enfermedades desconocidas para ambos mundos —No lo creo.

—Pues créelo, porque sí —Janice sonrió con orgullo —Pero deja eso, te contaba de Roland —Dean asintió —Mi hermano es mucho mayor que yo, y aún así es un encanto. Siempre que puedo, paso las vacaciones con él porque estar con mis hermanos se ha vuelto un verdadero circo.

—Creo que tratas de decirme algo y no lo capto —musitó el chico.

—Bueno, que me recuerdas un poco a Roland porque a él no le importa la gente por lo que tiene, sino por cómo es —Janice sonrió ampliamente, como si recordar a su hermano le diera gran felicidad —Por eso se casó con Lizzie…

—¿Quién es Lizzie?

—Elizabeth Barnum–Edmond es modelo famosa, mi cuñada y una buena persona —la chica seguía sonriendo —Quizá algún día te la presente. Y también a Roland.

—Me encantaría —aseguró Dean con una sonrisa que Janice que nunca le había visto. Era una sonrisa demasiado tierna para que Janice se contuviera de besar al chico en ese instante, pero al segundo siguiente le surgió la gran interrogante¿porqué se le había ocurrido que quería besarlo? —Ahora tenemos que hacer tareas, pero si te parece, en vacaciones de Navidad estaría bien.

Ante eso, Janice soltó una carcajada y asintió todo lo que pudo. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía entonces que sus vacaciones de Navidad no serían precisamente tranquilas.

&&&

_Hola a todos, soy Bell. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, como sé que disfrutan todos los anteriores (lo digo por ciertas lectoras que dicen que escribo maravillosamente no importando el tema). Ahora sí, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Ahora, si se fijaron, intenté que el capi se centrara más en Dean y compañía, dado que ya que los Insólitos y compañía se graduaron, ellos son los mayores que conviven con los de la Orden del Rayo (además de otros detallitos que pronto sabrán) Y como notaron, ellos también tienen sus problemas. Dean ha dejado claro que no le importa qué tipo de sangre tenga una persona, sino cómo sea de sentimientos y carácter¡así se habla, Dean!_

_Y Nigel es un poco más bromista que su padre¿verdad? Con esa frase que soltó al saber lo de Frida, "Malfoy no pierde el tiempo". ¡Qué pícaro, Nigel! También estuvo gracioso que tuviera esa reacción tardía para identificar a la supuesta metamorfomaga, Mara Kreisky. Esta chica me gusta por… bueno, poco a poco la irán conociendo, pero quiero decirles que tiene su encanto. Hace poco escribí ciertas cosas de ella que ponen los pelos de punta y al mismo tiempo te hacen pensar "¡qué linda chica!" Recuerden que escribo los extras de los capítulos mucho después de terminados, lo que sé que es raro. Así que no se pongan de acuerdo para enviarme reviews–bomba, porque me sentiría tan mal que no querré publicar más y los dejaré con la duda de qué sigue._

_Deseo que se cuiden, que estudien (sí, sé que es fastidioso, pero ayuda mucho) y/o trabajen (también a veces fastidia, pero échenle ganas) con mucho ánimo, que tengan suerte y que nos leamos pronto._


	23. Extranjeros

**Veintitrés: Extranjeros.**

Septiembre siguió su curso y casi nadie sacaba a colación lo que los de Slytherin se encargaron de esparcir por todo el colegio acerca de que Snape era el tutor de Sunny. Para sorpresa de sus amigos y de la misma Sunny, ésta lo soportaba bien, y todo porque había tenido una charla un tanto extraña la noche del primer día de clases con su tutor, justo después de cenar, en la que le pedía que le aclarara las cosas.

—¿Qué le interesa realmente, señorita Wilson? —había preguntado Snape cuando Sunny le reveló para qué lo había buscado.

—La verdad —había contestado Sunny con sencillez y temor, pero de manera sincera.

A Snape no le había quedado más opción que decirle que lo que había leído era cierto, al menos en esencia. No estaba dispuesto a confesarle cuáles habían sido las razones exactas que explicaban su proceder. Eso lo haría más adelante; claro, siempre y cuando siguiera en contacto con ella.

—Pero lo perdonaron¿cierto? —había logrado decir Sunny luego de escuchar la versión de los hechos que Snape le había dado, una versión fría y centrada, sin mencionar emoción alguna —Al menos de alguna forma.

—Sí, podría decirse —Snape inclinó levemente la cabeza para asentir —Aunque todo esto —hizo un gesto que abarcaba el despacho entero —es parte de la sentencia.

—Igual yo —agregó Sunny con amargura.

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sunny, dejaste de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

La niña entonces le clavó sus grandes ojos negros en el profesor y lo encontró dándole la espalda, ordenando frascos en un estante. Ella consideró entonces que la entrevista había terminado, así que se había despedido y había salido.

Pero gracias a esa breve charla, Sunny sentía que no todo estaba tan mal como parecía. Lo había escuchado en la voz de Snape cuando la llamó por su nombre y la tuteó, ya que rara vez lo hacía. Así que decidió por el momento dejar ese asunto de lado y concentrarse en las clases, que cada día se ponían más duras.

Y así, llegó octubre y el nerviosismo se apoderó del colegio ante la inminente llegada de las delegaciones de las escuelas extranjeras. El castillo se vio sometido a una limpieza profunda y a ataques de histeria por parte de Filch, el conserje, cuando algún alumno manchaba un tapiz o dejaba marcas de dedos en las armaduras. Para antes que terminara la primera semana de octubre, dos pobres niñas de primero tuvieron que ir a la enfermería porque Filch les gritó en voz muy alta que no debían pasearse por el castillo con los zapatos llenos de tierra. Y eso fue por tres días seguidos

—Se está volviendo loco —comentó Procyon, caminando a toda prisa por un pasillo del tercer piso junto con sus amigos de Gryffindor, al oír cómo Filch regañaba a un grupo bullicioso de cuarto curso por andar cargando macetas llenas de tierra por el pasillo, por encargo de la profesora Brownfield —Mejor subamos pronto, la fiesta estará mejor.

Era el primer domingo del mes y los miembros de la Orden del Rayo, luego de haber tenido el día anterior su reunión en los jardines para comparar tareas y ayudarse entre sí, iban ahora a la Sala de los Menesteres a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bryan.

—¡Ya era hora! —soltó Thomas en cuanto vio a sus amigos Gryffindor's entrar a la sala.

Los cuatro niños encontraron la sala decorada exactamente como siempre que la usaban para los cumpleaños: llena de globos y serpentinas y con una mesa servida con buena comida y un enorme pastel. Todos tomaron asiento, le desearon feliz cumpleaños a Bryan, le entregaron sus regalos y mientras se servían de todo, el festejado abría sus obsequios, sonriendo con timidez cada vez que tenía que agradecer un regalo. Los demás ya se estaban acostumbrando a la manera de ser del Hufflepuff.

—Mira, Bryan, sólo di gracias y ya —pidió Ryo cuando Bryan, encantado, no paraba de alabar lo que su amigo le había obsequiado: una guía completa de varias criaturas mágicas marinas, con ilustraciones móviles bastante realistas —Sun Mei me consiguió el libro en Atenas, anduvo por allí en julio¿o fue en agosto? No sé, el caso es que le pedí que si veía algo como eso por aquellos lugares, me lo enviara.

—¿Fue allí donde le pagaron doscientos sesenta mil galeones por un retrato mágico? —recordó de pronto Rose, a quien semejante cantidad de dinero había dejado sumamente impresionada. Al ver que Ryo asentía, suspiró —Quisiera tener todo eso…

—No creas, no es tal lindo —Ryo ladeó la cabeza con pesadumbre —Los abuelos Mao ya no están enfadados con ella, pero nada más porque se enteraron de lo que le pagan. Ahora quieren meterla a su empresa de historietas mágicas.

—A mi primo John le dará un ataque —comentó Rose.

El grupo siguió hablando de cosas sencillas durante toda la celebración, como si sintieran que en los próximos días no tendrían la oportunidad, y para la hora de cenar, estaban alegres y entusiastas por comenzar una nueva semana de clases.

Pero ese presentimiento no declarado resultó cierto: no pudieron volver a hablar con calma durante los siguientes días. A medida que se acercaba el día de la llegada de los representantes extranjeros del Torneo de las Tres Partes, los profesores se habían unido a la histeria de Filch, solamente que de una forma un poco más… ortodoxa.

—Señorita Creevey, por favor, no vaya a realizar de esa forma el encantamiento descosedor delante de alguien de Calmécac —suplicó con un suspiro la profesora Nicté al final de una clase particularmente dura, en la que Diane se había puesto nerviosa por tener que aplicar el citado encantamiento en su mochila decorada con un letrero de un grupo musical muggle llamado _The Magic Numbers_ y al pronunciarlo, en vez de descoser la mochila, terminó rompiéndola.

La última semana de octubre llegó y los alumnos comenzaron las clases luego de haber leído un cartel que apareció en sus salas comunes. Dicho cartel decía que el día treinta las clases de la tarde durarían una hora menos, para que los alumnos se prepararan a recibir a los invitados extranjeros.

—Genial, la última clase del martes es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —soltó Hally con sarcasmo, sentándose a la mesa de Gryffindor y acercándose una jarra llena de jugo de naranja —¡Mi materia favorita!

—No te preocupes, Lupin nos la compensará con creces —intentó animarla Henry.

—Sí, y si no lo hace, le diré a tía Heather que lo obligue —añadió Procyon, que al igual que Hally, estaba molesto por la noticia de tener menos clase de Defensa.

Eso sí logró que Hally riera, aunque fuera un momento, y Rose le hizo coro, ya que aunque a la pelirroja sí la aliviaba no tener clase con el profesor Lupin (habían comenzado a ver el comportamiento de unas cosas llamadas _gorros rojos_ y la última clase, el profesor había llevado unos cuantos al salón que se lanzaron a su cabello, confundiéndolo con sangre pálida), también era cierto que le agradaba la materia.

El lunes transcurrió con un ritmo extraño, a veces parecía irse muy rápido y en otras ocasiones, se sentía pasar tan lentamente que causaba frustración. Los de sexto que cursaban Adivinación, por ejemplo, por una vez estaban deseando que su profesor los dejara salir temprano. El centauro Firenze se había pasado toda la clase hablando de dones extraordinarios en forasteros y una guerra extranjera que comenzaría en Inglaterra. Los pocos chicos que cursaban esa materia (uno de Hufflepuff y dos de Ravenclaw) ya estaban hartos de ese asunto y las chicas, por una vez, les daban la razón. Únicamente Janice Edmond prestaba algo de atención, ya que mientras el profesor lanzaba aquel enigmático discurso, explicaba detalladamente la posición de los planetas y las estrellas que le habían permitido deducir aquello, lo que pensó que podría servirle de algo. Hasta que la campana no sonó, anunciando el final de la clase, no se percató que había alguien más que parecía tener interés en la perorata del día del centauro astrólogo. Al mirar bien a ese alguien, Janice reconoció a Mara Kreisky, de Ravenclaw, que aquel día lucía el corto cabello rubio encogido en innumerables rizos y los ojos grises ligeramente verdes. La joven rubia le sonrió tímidamente y Janice le correspondió el gesto.

—¿Sabes cuánta malva dulce debe echarse al fuego para leer el humo? —le preguntó Mara en un susurro, haciendo que Janice diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa —Perdona, no debía hablarte tan de repente.

—No, no, está bien —Janice le dirigió un gesto tranquilizador —Es un puñado, equivale más o menos a media libra. Una vez le pedí al profesor Firenze que me pasara un puñado de los suyos para echarlo yo misma al fuego y me lo guardé para pesarlo.

—Eres demasiado exacta —comentó Mara en voz un poco más alta, saliendo del aula de Adivinación de Firenze, localizada en la parte baja del castillo y que parecía más una réplica en miniatura del Bosque Prohibido que otra cosa.

Janice la miró atentamente. La joven no había dicho eso con un tono burlón, sino como simple observación. Le sonrió sutilmente.

—Bueno, me gusta la exactitud —reconoció Janice, encogiéndose de hombros —Mara¿porqué llevas tú Adivinación? Tus amigas no lo hacen.

—Eso no lo sé, aún no las conozco —soltó Mara de forma pausada, enigmática, con la vista fija al frente.

Janice frunció el entrecejo, meditando aquellas palabras, hasta que las comprendió y se puso roja al tiempo que musitaba avergonzada.

—Perdona, yo no sabía… —comenzó Janice.

—Pierde cuidado, nadie lo sabe todo —Mara se encogió de hombros. Luego cerró los ojos, puso una expresión de concentración infinita y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Al segundo siguiente, su corto cabello rubio se alació al instante. Al abrir los ojos, su tono gris se había oscurecido notoriamente.

—Eres metamorfomaga¿verdad? —interrogó Janice —Te encontré en el registro de…

—A veces, lo que se murmura es cierto —dijo Mara a modo de respuesta, sin dejarla terminar.

Ambas llegaron al vestíbulo y ya se despedían cuando Dean y Nigel alcanzaron a Janice, el segundo con cara de tragedia fingida, pero un tanto preocupado.

—Janice, amiga, dile a este loco que no lo haga —le soltó Nigel a su amiga sin más, sin notar que Mara seguía allí.

—¿Hacer qué? —se extrañó Janice.

—Esas clases de Adivinación no te sirven de nada —espetó Nigel, haciendo una mueca de frustración, para luego fijarse en la chica con los colores de Ravenclaw en el uniforme que estaba de pie junto a ellos. La miró cuidadosamente y saludó —Hola, Kreisky. ¿A ti sí te sirven las clases de Firenze y Cassidy?

—Un poco —admitió Mara, algo sorprendida de que Nigel la reconociera, dado que el primer día de clases la vio como si fuera una completa desconocida —¿Cuál es la cuestión?

—Nada en especial —interrumpió Dean con firmeza —Vamos, Janice, te lo contaré en la mesa —y arrastró a su amiga al Gran Comedor.

—¡Adiós, Mara! —se despidió Janice, mientras su cabello oscuro le cubría un poco la cara por ir prácticamente corriendo para seguirle el ritmo a Dean.

—Hasta pronto, Kreisky —se despidió Nigel y antes de retirarse, le confió —¿Sabes qué? Creo que el cabello te queda mejor así. Aunque tus ojos… ¿no eran más claros?

Mara se quedó estupefacta, pero no pudo contestar nada porque Nigel ya había entrado al comedor. Así que él tampoco pudo darse cuenta que la joven se había puesto ligeramente roja y que se iba a su sala común a toda prisa.

&&&

El martes, los estudiantes estuvieron sumamente distraídos en clase. En algunas, como Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones, los profesores no disminuyeron la seriedad de sus lecciones, pero en varias de las demás los alumnos se permitieron llevar un ritmo más relajado. Al menos Dean lo intentó, porque desde lo que le había dicho a Janice el día anterior a la hora de comer, la chica no le hablaba y eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal.

—¡Te dije que no le agradaría! —musitó Nigel al estar los de sexto en clase de Encantamientos, la última que ellos tenían ese día a causa de la llegada de los extranjeros.

Dean lo ignoró, pasándose distraídamente una mano por el corto cabello rojo oscuro. Miró hacia donde Janice conversaba con sus amigas y se preguntó si Nigel tenía razón. Decidido, el chico esperó pacientemente a que la profesora Nicté dijera que podían irse para ir a toda prisa a la banca de Janice, plantarse frente a ella y decirle de forma seria.

—Tenemos qué hablar.

A Janice le surgió una mueca de fastidio, como si hubiera escuchado algo en verdad desagradable, para luego levantar la vista de su mochila y al tiempo que se la colgaba, decirle con frialdad.

—Yo no lo creo.

Acto seguido, la joven salió del salón a paso rápido, y en el camino se encontró con Mara Kreisky, que tenía la vista fija en un libro. Aquel día la chica llevaba el corto cabello rubio lacio y un poco más claro que de costumbre. Sus ojos lucían un suave tono gris.

—Hola, Janice —saludó la joven Ravenclaw.

Janice le hizo un gesto de cabeza y siguió su camino. Kreisky cerró su libro y anduvo a paso lento por el pasillo hasta que a su altura, rumbo a su sala común para dejar sus cosas, se colocaron Dean Longbottom y Nigel Thomas.

—¿Porqué no le dices que no y ya? —le decía Nigel a su amigo.

—Porque sería mentirle —respondió Dean enfáticamente —Quiero hacer esto, pero con el apoyo de Janice. Si no, no se sentiría bien.

—Pues explícaselo —dijo simplemente Kreisky, sobresaltándolos —Ella me dijo alguna vez que le gusta la exactitud.

—Eso lo sé también —masculló Dean y apresuró el paso —Gracias por recordármelo, Kreisky. Nos veremos.

—Sí, Kreisky, nos veremos —afirmó Nigel, pero antes de seguir a Dean, contempló a la chica con curiosidad —¿Cómo eres tú realmente, eh? Siempre te ves diferente.

Antes de poder contestar, Mara vio cómo Nigel se encogía de hombros, agitaba una mano en señal de despedida y se iba corriendo. Ella, sin nada más que hacer en ese pasillo, apuró el paso para dejar sus cosas en la torre de Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas salas comunes, dado que de un momento a otro llegarían los estudiantes extranjeros. Al llegar al vestíbulo, los jefes de las casas agruparon a sus respectivos estudiantes y los formaron por curso, estando los de primero al frente, enseguida los de segundo y así sucesivamente.

—Señorita Visconti, quítese esa cosa ridícula del cabello.

La hermana mayor de Franco, Pía, hizo un mohín de disgusto y obedeció a la directora a regañadientes, quien pasaba por ahí revisando las filas de todas las casas, quitándose un broche de pedrería en forma de libélula de su cola de caballo.

—Calloway, endereza tu sombrero.

Thomas apenas pudo contener la risa cuando la directora pasó frente a las filas de Slytherin y le ordenó aquello a Calloway, quien torpemente se apresuró a obedecer.

—Bien, saldremos para colocarnos frente a las puertas del castillo a recibir a nuestros huéspedes —indicó la directora —Cada casa seguirá a su jefe con orden.

Dicho esto, la profesora salió por las puertas de roble y los profesores que no eran jefes de casa la siguieron. A continuación, la profesora Brownfield les hizo una seña a sus alumnos y la casa de Hufflepuff entera la siguió. Luego le siguió el profesor Lovecraft con los de Ravenclaw a sus espaldas, para continuar con el profesor Lupin y los de Gryffindor y terminar con el profesor Snape y los de Slytherin. Se acomodaron pronto frente a la escalinata de piedra y los alumnos observaron en todas direcciones, mientras el sol se ponía y un soplo de aire frío comenzaba a sentirse.

—¿Se estarán retrasando? —comentó una alumna de tercero de Hufflepuff después de media hora de esperar en casi absoluto silencio.

—Empieza a hacer frío —comentó uno de quinto de Slytherin de mal humor.

—Janice¿podemos hablar, por favor? —quiso saber Dean, aprovechando que la chica estaba de pie frente a él.

—Ahora no —dijo ella por toda respuesta —Cualquiera oye.

Dean vio que ella miraba de reojo a April Fisher, parada a su derecha, y comprendió. Y medio segundo después sonrió, pensando que su amiga al menos lo escucharía.

—Miren al cielo, al este —indicó la profesora McGonagall de pronto, con seriedad —Se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons.

Los alumnos obedecieron y lograron ver algo enorme que se acercaba. Pronto comprobaron con incredulidad que se trataba de un enorme carruaje redondo, parecido a una calabaza, de color azul celeste. Las ruedas eran doradas y gigantescos caballos alados de crines blancas tiraban de él. En el césped, el profesor Hagrid sostenía dos paletas de madera, una roja y otra amarilla, como si fuera empleado de aeropuerto muggle, y con eso dirigió a los caballos para que aterrizaran sin problemas ante el castillo. Antes que se abriera el carruaje, muchos pudieron ver un escudo compuesto por dos varitas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas saliendo de cada una de las puntas. Luego el escudo se borró de las mentes de los alumnos al ver salir a la mujer más grande que hubieran podido imaginar. El profesor Hagrid, solícito como casi nunca se mostraba, ayudó a la mujer, morena y de brillantes ojos oscuros, a bajar del carruaje, y Hally dio un respingo de sorpresa al reconocer en ese rostro varios rasgos que había visto en alguien más.

—¡Es Madame Hagrid! —exclamó al oído de Rose.

La pelirroja asintió. Aquella mujer era la esposa del profesor Hagrid y madre de Val.

Tras la mujer, aparecieron aproximadamente veinte jóvenes cuyas edades iban entre los dieciséis y los veinte años. Portaban túnicas de tela delgada y color claro, y sobre ellas, varios abrigos y bufandas. Algunos miraban el castillo con desdén y solamente unos cuantos se mostraban genuinamente interesados.

—¡El lago! —exclamó Ernest Macmillan, desde la fila de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia el lago, hasta hace unos minutos quieto. Mientras Madame Hagrid saludaba a la profesora McGonagall y le presentaba brevemente a sus alumnos, algo delgado y grueso surgió en el lago, elevándose con prontitud.

—¡Un mástil! —se maravilló Odette Wood desde la fila de primero de Gryffindor.

En efecto, surgía un mástil del fondo del lago y poco a poco, pudo verse todo lo demás. Al cabo de unos minutos, surgió por completo un barco antiguo, parecido a los de los vikingos, construido con madera oscura y con las velas izadas.

—La comitiva de Durmstrang —anunció la directora.

Los estudiantes pusieron atención a las personas que se veían desembarcar y les parecieron corpulentas en extremo. Ya estando más cerca de todos, pudo verse que los alumnos de Durmstrang lucían gruesas pieles sobre sus túnicas. Eran precedidos por un mago alto, flacucho y moreno vestido con una piel gris sobre su túnica negra, con el oscuro cabello surcado por varios mechones blancos. Tenía cejas gruesas y abundantes y un bigote que le ocultaba casi por completo la boca. Sus ojos, oscuros y fríos, miraron a su alrededor hasta localizar a los profesores.

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang comenzaron a subir la escalinata de piedra, siendo observados por los estudiantes de Hogwarts con curiosidad. Los cuchicheos los dominaron cuando reconocieron entre los estudiantes de Durmstrang a una joven morena de largo cabello oscuro, cuyo rostro había sido uno de los más aclamados durante el verano. Varios chicos de sexto y séptimo, que estaban en las filas traseras, se ponían de puntillas para verla mejor y Rose se quedó con la boca abierta, pero fue Procyon quien dijo lo que ella y muchos más estaban pensando.

—¡Es Krum¡Stefka Krum!

Los murmullos aumentaron de volumen y algunos soltaron silbidos de admiración dirigidos a la famosa buscadora búlgara. La joven, imperturbable, llegó ante la fila de profesores y le hizo un gesto de mano al profesor Krum, sonriendo levemente.

—Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall —dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia ante la directora —Buenas tardes, madame —se dirigió a Madame Hagrid.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Javacheff —la profesora McGonagall correspondió al saludo con uno propio con seriedad.

—_Bonjour_, _monsieur_ Javacheff —dijo Madame Hagrid.

—Allá viene la delegación de Almira —dijo de pronto el profesor Lupin, señalando hacia la misma dirección por donde había llegado el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

Algunos estudiantes lograron escucharlo y avisándoles a sus compañeros, miraron al cielo. Pasmados, vieron lo que aparentaba ser una gran tela llevada por el viento, pero de forma suave y acompasada. Pero al aproximarse, vieron que la tela no era solamente una tela: era una vasta alfombra voladora ricamente bordada. Sobre la misma, apacible, se levantaba una tienda de campaña compuesta de varias telas de brillantes colores y en la cima de ésta, ondeaba una bandera roja que mostraba un escudo: una luna creciente blanca con las puntas hacia arriba, encerrando tres varitas marrones cruzadas.

Los niños y jóvenes observaron cómo lentamente la alfombra se posaba en el césped, cerca del carruaje azulado de Beauxbatons, y pudo apreciarse que la tienda no era excesivamente grande. Una tela con cuentas doradas bordadas, que hacía de puerta, se apartó en ese instante y tras ella apareció una mujer delgada, morena y de cabello y ojos oscuros, luciendo una túnica de color turquesa con aspecto árabe. En su cabeza, en lugar de un sombrero puntiagudo, lucía un turbante blanco con pequeñas turquesas destellando a la escasa luz del sol y a la proveniente de las puertas del castillo abiertas. Tras la mujer salieron veinte chicos y chicas con turbantes de color arena y túnicas de aspecto árabe del mismo color. Esos recién llegados, al igual que los de Beauxbatons, portaban abrigos.

La mujer de túnica turquesa subió con seguridad los escalones de piedra, seguida por los jóvenes, y llegó hasta la profesora McGonagall, ante quien hizo una inclinación cortés.

—Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall —saludó la mujer de túnica turquesa con voz misteriosa, pero con timbre a la vez firme y suave —Esperamos disculpe la tardanza.

—Buenas noches, profesora Sahih —la directora sonrió ligeramente e imitó la inclinación de su colega —No se preocupe, llegan a tiempo. ¿Tuvieron inconvenientes?

La mujer de túnica turquesa, a la que la profesora McGonagall había llamado profesora Sahih, negó con la cabeza, mostrando en sus oscuros ojos una mirada serena y de confianza. Volvió la cabeza levemente hacia sus estudiantes y con un gesto, les pidió que fueran hacia donde los muchachos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang esperaban de pie, tras los profesores, a la llegada del resto de las escuelas. Los alumnos hicieron una inclinación ante la profesora Sahih y obedecieron al instante.

—Profesora, me parece que hay otra delegación que llega por el lago —comunicó la profesora Brownfield a la profesora McGonagall.

La directora dirigió la vista al lago y efectivamente, su superficie se agitaba de nuevo, haciendo bambolear al barco de Durmstrang. Una superficie curva comenzó a asomarse, por lo que a la poca luz que ya quedaba, algunos vieron un pequeño destello.

—¿Cristal? —se extrañó un alumno de cuarto de Hufflepuff.

Pero no. Se trataba de una burbuja enorme que salía del agua, protegiendo lo que a simple vista era una pirámide en miniatura. La pirámide era de paredes escalonadas, no como las que se observan en Egipto, sino más similares a las de América. En la cima se veía luz en una especie de habitación, que al igual que la tienda de Almira, ostentaba una bandera, pero ésta mucho más elaborada, pues mostraba una cabeza de jaguar amarilla con manchas negras, una cabeza marrón de águila, una cabeza de serpiente cubierta por plumas de color verde esmeralda, una cabeza de iguana gris y una cabeza de colibrí de rojas plumas y cuello blanco; todo eso sobre un fondo color azul oscuro.

La pirámide salió por completo del lago y se fue flotando hasta la orilla, donde se posó con un fuerte golpe que retumbó por los silenciosos jardines. Los que contemplaban el espectáculo no se recuperaban de la sorpresa cuando la burbuja se reventó y la luz en la parte superior de la pequeña pirámide aumentó su fuerza. En eso, se escucharon varias voces entusiastas y de la fuente de luz se vieron emerger varias sombras que luego descendieron los escalones de piedra de la pirámide. Las sombras eran guiadas por un hombre mayor, de bigote blanco y túnica negra, y las demás sombras pertenecían a veinte jóvenes que vestían túnicas color azul oscuro y una banda en el brazo izquierdo. Las bandas eran de cinco colores diferentes: gris, amarillo, marrón, verde esmeralda y rojo.

—Buenas noches, colegas, buenas noches —saludó afablemente el hombre de la túnica negra al estar junto a los profesores de Hogwarts y los extranjeros, demostrando su perfecto inglés —Soy el director de Calmécac, Antonio García. Mucho gusto.

Les estrechó la mano a todos con amabilidad, haciendo que la profesora Sahih se sorprendiera un poco al ser sacudida tan repetidamente.

—La que acaba de llegar es la delegación de Calmécac —avisó la directora.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban mudos. Aunque la profesora McGonagall les hubiera ordenado aplaudirles a los extranjeros en señal de bienvenida no lo habrían hecho; así de impresionados estaban. Los alumnos de Calmécac fueron a reunirse con el resto de los extranjeros, que comenzaban a trabar conversación en un titubeante inglés.

—¡Miren allá! —soltó de pronto un alumno de tercero de Gryffindor —¿Son escobas?

Todos se volvieron hacia donde el chico indicaba, un punto del firmamento en el oeste. Contra el último vestigio de luz solar que quedaba en el horizonte, lograron distinguirse sombras humanas en una formación en "V" impecable, como bandada de aves. Y al descender en perfecto orden en el césped, una figura tras otra, pudieron ver que en efecto, eran personas en escobas. Lo que llamó la atención del grupo fue que estaba compuesto exclusivamente por mujeres. La persona que guiaba al grupo se quitó la capucha y sacudió la cabeza, dejando ver una larga melena de ondulados cabellos rubios. Era una joven mujer adulta, de tez clara y cara algo pecosa, con unos ojos verdes preciosos y una figura imponente y capaz de cortarle el aliento a cualquier hombre. Las jóvenes a su cargo, luciendo túnicas color violeta de los más diversos largos, también eran de lo más hermosas. Al igual que con Stefka Krum, los chicos mayores comenzaron a hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ver a las chicas a la perfección y todos se preguntaban quiénes serían cuando dos de ellas sacaron sus varitas, las agitaron e hicieron aparecer un estandarte triangular de tamaño considerable que sostuvieron con ambas manos. El estandarte era de color violeta y mostraba una luna creciente amarilla cruzada por la sombra marrón de una escoba. La adulta rubia que iba al frente, detectando a los profesores, agitó de nueva cuenta la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan a la ligera brisa de la incipiente noche, y haciendo un movimiento de mano, les indicó a las chicas que la siguieran escaleras arriba.

—La delegación del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem —informó la profesora McGonagall en cuanto posó los ojos en el estandarte que las dos chicas de túnicas violetas portaban.

Los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts se miraron entre sí con verdadera emoción, sobre todo los chicos, ya que sabían de qué escuela eran aquellas atractivas jovencitas. Janice, olvidando por un momento su enfado con Dean, se giró y lo miró, pero lo encontró con la cabeza baja y moviendo los labios de forma imperceptible, como si dijera algo. La joven sonrió y regresó la vista al frente justo a tiempo para ver que muy cerca de ella, pasaban las alumnas del SWI, como era más conocido el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem. Una joven de unos diecisiete años, de cabello castaño arreglado en un modesto chongo y algunos mechones rizados cayendo sobre su frente llamaba la atención. Se veía elegante y a la vez coqueta, pero sus ojos azules, tan pequeños que se veían casi cerrados, le daban un aspecto inocente y pícaro. Varias chicas emitieron un grito de asombro.

—¡Cat Calíope! —soltaron varias, saltando como locas y evitando que muchos de sus compañeros varones siguieran contemplando a las recién llegadas —¡Cat Calíope, una de las vocalistas de las Musas de Blair!

Los grititos de emoción de las chicas aumentaron de intensidad, mientras que los chicos se comían con los ojos a Cat Calíope. Si ya los había atraído por ser hermosa, ahora mucho más al saber que era una cantante famosa.

—Hola, camaradas —saludó la mujer rubia que guiaba a las chicas de túnicas violetas —Hace una bella noche¿no les parece?

—Estupenda, profesora Rice —se apresuró a comentar el profesor Javacheff, con voz aduladora. Se veía absolutamente fascinado por ver de cerca a tan bella mujer.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre con educación y saludó enseguida a la profesora McGonagall y al resto de los catedráticos, sonriéndole en forma especialmente cordial al profesor García, de Calmécac. A su vez, las alumnas del SWI se acomodaron con los demás extranjeros, saludándolos con gestos de mano y exclamaciones alegres.

Los grititos y cuchicheos que habían brotado con el reconocimiento de Cat Calíope fueron interrumpidos por una especie de rugido que provenía al parecer de la misma tierra. Los estudiantes se miraban entre sí con nerviosismo, extrañados por el rugido y aún más por el temblor que comenzaba a sentirse, pero lo que logró tranquilizarlos un poco fue la voz severa de la profesora McGonagall avisando fuerte y claro.

—¡Cálmese todo el mundo! Solamente está llegando la representación de Orixá.

Los estudiantes, viéndose unos a otros, no creyeron en eso hasta que varios de los que tenían más a la vista el Bosque Prohibido lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas. En la orilla del bosque, a unos cien metros de la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, se veía levantarse un extraño montículo de césped y tierra que se rompía, como si diera paso a algo que lo empujara desde abajo. De golpe, del montículo brotó un enorme árbol, de tronco engañosamente estrecho pero duro y oscuro, ramas gruesas y hojas grandes y verdes en ellas. De las ramas, como adornos aparentes, colgaban numerosas lianas, algunas engalanadas con flores de suaves colores, y pudo verse pronto que la mayor parte de las ramas cargaban con pequeñas chozas de formas curvas, con el techo terminado en punta. En la rama más alta del árbol, como decoración navideña, una bandera de gran tamaño ondeaba al viento helado que comenzaba a soplar y muchos apenas pudieron observarla a detalle: la bandera era de color verde vivo y mostraba una única varita mágica con una liana alrededor, en la cual había flores blancas prendadas. Nada más.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts y los extranjeros que ya habían llegado no se recuperaban de la sorpresa cuando vieron que de las chozas en las ramas, salían algunas personas que usando las lianas, bajaban con una facilidad impresionante del árbol. Una vez que hubo un grupo considerable al pié del árbol, la figura más alta alzó un brazo y con él, hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Todos los curiosos tuvieron que esperar al menos quince minutos para que los recién llegados estuvieran a la luz que salía del vestíbulo del castillo. Así, pudieron notar que las túnicas de los recién llegados, de color verde vivo, eran algo particulares, pues la parte inferior se parecía a un taparrabos, por tener aberturas a ambos lados, mientras que la superior era como cualquier otra. Al menos de esa forma pudieron ver que sus zapatos eran como botines de piel de suela plana, sin ningún tipo de tacón, y que absolutamente todos eran de piel bronceada. A ninguno parecía afectarle el frío en lo más mínimo.

—Buenas noches —saludó la figura que había precedido a los alumnos de Orixá hasta el castillo, un hombre negro, alto y fornido, de cabeza rapada y profundos ojos negros. Tenía un aspecto amable y a la vez estricto —Mis estudiantes —presentó, señalando con un gesto de mano a los alumnos de inusuales túnicas verdes.

—Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí, profesor Amaral —deseó la profesora McGonagall, estrechándole al hombre negro una mano grande y fuerte.

El hombre negro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y miró a sus estudiantes, en especial a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, tez clara y aspecto frágil y enfermizo. La chica tenía el oscuro cabello recogido en un chongo y cualquiera diría que era la imagen misma de la perfección.

—Pilar, ve hacia allá —le indicó el profesor Amaral a la joven castaña, que enseguida dejó la charla que sostenía con unos compañeros de escuela en un español con notorio acento argentino para obedecer al profesor —Es la chica de la que le conté —le indicó a la profesora McGonagall con seriedad —¿Está segura que no habrá problemas?

—Ninguno —aseguró la directora con firmeza —Venga a mi despacho después del banquete y hablaremos del asunto con calma.

El hombre asintió y se volvió hacia los demás profesores, tanto de Hogwarts como de las otras escuelas extranjeras, y procuró saludarlos a todos. Unos minutos después, con los jardines en silencio, algunos de los presentes consultaban sus relojes y procuraban no temblar de frío. Muchos se habían puesto a hablar entre sí cuando podrían entrar al castillo cuando en otro punto de la orilla del lago, un tanto alejado del barco de Durmstrang y la pirámide de Calmécac, se veía condensarse una espesa nube blanca, que tomó la forma de una columna y que para la mayoría, no tenía explicación alguna.

—Los representantes de Zen —notificó la directora de Hogwarts.

Sus estudiantes observaron, maravillados, que la nube blanca poco a poco tomaba la forma de una torre muy alta, hasta que lentamente se desvaneció y mostró exactamente una torre circular con varios niveles y que por su arquitectura, se notaba a leguas que era oriental. El techo terminaba en punta, en la cual había una esfera y en esa esfera aparecía pintado lo que obviamente era el emblema de Zen: un animal enorme y de cuerpo largo, de brillante color perla, cuya cara alargada y fieros colmillos, unidos a sus muy cortas extremidades y aspecto divino, mostraba que el animal era un dragón del aire, un tipo de dragón que en Oriente respetaban mucho y que por fortuna, no era una especie tan agresiva como la de los dragones alados y escupe–fuego, comunes en Europa. En una de las pequeñas patas delanteras, aferrada fuertemente con sus garras, el dragón sostenía una esfera de cristal en la que podía verse una estrella dorada de cinco picos.

Las luces se encendieron en todos los niveles de la torre y hasta oídos de los que esperaban a las puertas del castillo llegaron los ecos de los pasos que daban los que se encontraban en el interior de la torre. Poco tiempo después, cosa de veinte minutos, varias personas con túnicas de color perla y con clara influencia oriental llegaron a la zona de recepción y un hombre anciano, de larga y delgada barba gris y que era el único que vestía una túnica de un color diferente (azul marino con líneas plateadas que semejaban nubecillas) hizo una reverencia dirigida a la profesora McGonagall antes de comenzar a subir por la escalinata de piedra escoltado por los jóvenes de túnicas color perla.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo el hombre con voz serena —Lamentamos la demora.

—No hay problema, profesor Song, llega a buena hora —declaró con cordialidad la profesora McGonagall, correspondiendo a la reverencia del hombre con una propia, que aunque torpe, fue hecha con convicción.

El profesor Song sonrió levemente y siguió saludando a los demás profesores, quienes no tardaron en notar que una joven delgada, de cabello oscuro peinado en dos chongos y rasgados ojos de un increíble tono azul, no se despegaba del profesor Song.

—Querida, ve con tus compañeros —le indicó después de un rato el profesor Song a la joven de ojos azules, quien después de hacer una reverencia, obedeció.

Muchos creyeron que ya no faltaba nadie y que podían entrar, pero los primeros que se atrevieron a moverse, unos alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin con expresiones hoscas, recibieron una mirada amenazante del profesor Snape y permanecieron en su sitio.

—¿Quiénes faltan? —se preguntó Rose en voz baja, con impaciencia.

—No creo que muchos —respondió Henry, pensativo —Veamos… la Parte Europea ya está completa, la Americana también… Creo que falta una escuela de la Parte Asiática¿cuáles llegaron ya?

—Almira y Zen —respondió Procyon a su lado.

—Entonces falta… —comenzó Hally, pero no pudo continuar porque entonces, en un punto de la negra superficie del lago, notó un bulto gigantesco y se interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Procyon y dirigió sus ojos hacia el mismo sitio al que miraba Hally —¿Y eso qué es? —soltó.

Varios más notaron aquel bulto, que se movía sobre el agua sin ninguna prisa. Para asombro de muchos, se trataba de una alfombra de flores de loto de un suave tono rosado, que rodeaban una barca gigantesca que llevaba un edificio largo, rectangular y de dos plantas en ella. La barca navegaba con calma, transmitiendo una imagen de serenidad extraordinaria. En un costado y debido a su tamaño, se podía permitir mostrar un escudo compuesto por una varita marrón en posición vertical, con la punta hacia arriba, y de la punta le salían ramas verdes de las que colgaban flores rosadas con el centro dorado que tenían forma de estrellas; todo eso sobre un fondo blanco. La barca se acercó a la orilla y en vez de quedarse quieta allí, de repente se elevó unos centímetros por encima del agua, con todo y las flores de loto que la rodeaban, para luego dirigirse hacia la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, cerca de donde había brotado el árbol de Orixá, y para sorpresa de todos, al asentarse en el césped la barca cambió de forma, abriéndose como si fuera una flor, y se transformó en una casa enorme, con el edificio largo en el centro, y rodeada de un pequeño estanque, un par de árboles de tronco delgado y una fuente. Ryo, delante de él, escuchó que Karen Tate le decía a Marianne Bridge en un susurró algo como _Es una típica casa japonesa, con jardín incluido. Mi madre una vez construyó una_.

Se abrieron varias puertas corredizas del edificio largo, que quedaban frente al estanque recién creado, y varias personas abandonaron el edificio, bajando un par de escalones de madera y girando la cabeza hacia todas partes, deteniéndose especialmente en los árboles del bosque cercano. Luego de unos minutos, comenzaron a andar hacia el castillos, llevados por una figura alta y delgada, de cabello corto y complexión masculina. La figura resultó ser un hombre mayor con el cabello blanco cortado con esmero pero con una larga y delgada barba, similar a la del profesor Song, y fue el primero en dirigirse a la directora de Hogwarts.

—Buenas noches, McGonagall–sensei —saludó, juntando las manos como si fuera a decir una plegaria e inclinándose a la usanza oriental.

—Buenas noches, profesor Ashikaga —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts miraban a los recién llegados con interés. Sus túnicas tenían un cierto parecido con las de los estudiantes de Zen, pero eran un poco más estrechas. Eran de color rosa pálido, casi blanco, y con bordes dorados, en el caso de los chicos, y de color rosa claro de un tono más intenso y bordes verdes, en el caso de las chicas.

—A eso le llamo _elegancia oriental_ —sentenció Erica Radcliffe con admiración al oído de sus compañeras de Hufflepuff, refiriéndose a las túnicas de los chicos recién llegados.

—La comitiva que faltaba, la del Colegio Hoshikino —indicó la profesora McGonagall.

—No me dijo que éramos los últimos, McGonagall–sensei —dijo el profesor Ashikaga, un tanto avergonzado —Le pido que me disculpe por ello.

—No hay cuidado, profesor —afirmó la profesora McGonagall.

Luego de indicarles a los jefes de las casas que hicieran entrar a los alumnos al castillo, la directora entró al mismo, guiando a todos los profesores extranjeros. Los alumnos de dichos profesores fueron escoltados al interior por los demás profesores de Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts siguieron a sus respectivos jefes de casa con el ánimo arriba y varias especulaciones sobre lo que iba a pasar. Se veía que aquella noche, la vida de muchos cambiaría.

&&&

_Público adorado, público querido, soy Bell. Vamos con las curiosidades._

_Como podrán darse cuenta, éste es uno de esos capítulos largos que mencioné una vez. Es lógico, dado que hago las descripciones de las viviendas de los colegios visitantes, además de los directores y los alumnos y alumnas que arriban. Tal vez no son muy claras algunas descripciones, y en ese caso pido disculpas. Díganmelo sinceramente y procuraré despejar cualquier duda._

_Ahora, como también habrán notado, Dean le dijo a Janice algo que al parecer a ella no le gustó tanto¿qué será? Lo veremos, de hecho, en el siguiente capi, y les juro que no es nada del otro mundo (ahora mismo varias personas deben estar sospechando de qué se trata), y mientras ellos se pelean, Kreisky se pone nerviosa cuando habla con Nigel. ¿Pero porqué, Mara, si Nigel es un encanto? A mí nomás me gustan los chicos que invento¿no? No se crean, las chicas también me caen bien, aunque las malillas o las que de plano son perversas (ejemplo # 1: Norma Monroe) no tanto. Lo mismo va para los chicos¿quién se acuerda del queridísimo Ripley¿Y del Neandertal de Blake? Para que vean que en mis historias hay de todo._

_Cuídense, duerman bien (se los digo por experiencia, cuando aquí su servidora no duerme bien, luego no funciona como es debido) y nos leemos pronto._


	24. La Parte Europea

**Veinticuatro: La Parte Europea.**

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya habían visto la decoración especial del Gran Comedor para ese día, que consistía que cada mesa tenía un estandarte de su casa colgando sobre la misma: uno rojo con un león dorado la de Gryffindor, uno amarillo con un tejón negro la de Hufflepuff, uno azul con un águila de bronce la de Ravenclaw y uno verde con una serpiente de plata la de Slytherin. Si se agregaba además el enorme estandarte con el escudo de Hogwarts (los cuatro animales rodeando una gran "H") que colgaba tras la mesa de profesores, el comedor estaba suficientemente elegante. Pero al parecer, luego de comer, alguien se ocupó de hacer algunos cambios, pues entre la mesa de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, al centro, había una quinta mesa y la mesa de profesores se veía más larga de lo normal. Sobre la mesa adicional aparecieron en ese instante varios estandartes y pronto pudo verse que exhibían los escudos de las escuelas extranjeras.

—Esto es decoración —musitó Pía Visconti con aceptación en cuanto se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor, aprovechando que la directora no la veía para ponerse de nueva cuenta en la cola de caballo su adorno de pedrería en forma de libélula.

Los alumnos extranjeros fueron instruidos para sentarse en la quinta mesa y pronto todos tomaron asiento. Hubo revuelo en las mesas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor en la parte donde se sentaban los alumnos varones de sexto y séptimo al notar, con decepción, que las estudiantes del SWI se colocaban en la parte media de la quinta mesa, quedando ellos prácticamente junto a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, que no se distinguían precisamente por ser joviales. Dichos alumnos observaban a su alrededor con ojo crítico, igual que los alumnos de Hoshikino que se localizaban a su lado, con la diferencia que los segundos se mostraban sinceramente interesados en lo que veía. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang se colocaron enseguida cerca de las chicas del SWI, entre ellas y los de Hoshikino, quedando Stefka Krum justo a la izquierda de la famosa Cat Calíope. Las chicas del SWI, por su parte, quedaron entre Durmstrang y Zen, los cuales lucían como si nada a su alrededor les llamara la atención, a excepción de la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que había seguido de cerca al profesor Song, que veía a todas partes con respeto. Ella quedó en el límite de su delegación con la de Calmécac, atrayendo sin querer la atención de un chico de cabello rubio oscuro con mechas doradas cuyos ojos verde azulado eran llamativos. Al otro lado de la delegación de Calmécac se había sentado la de Almira, que aparentaba serenidad completa aunque los ojos de todos, desmesuradamente abiertos, contemplaban con agrado el comedor, las velas flotantes y el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba despejado y estrellado. Los de Almira se habían colocado sin querer entre los de Calmécac y los de Orixá, que con mucho, eran los más alegres de todos, riendo en voz baja y señalando todo con caras de genuina admiración. Los de Orixá quedaban así en el extremo opuesto a Beauxbatons y eran los más próximos a la mesa de profesores.

Tras los alumnos extranjeros habían entrado los profesores. Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons se pusieron de pie en el acto para recibir a Madame Hagrid y para sorpresa de los jóvenes de Hogwarts, no fueron los únicos: también los de Calmécac y Hoshikino se pusieron de pie al ver entrar al profesor García y al profesor Ashikaga. Los chicos extranjeros solamente se sentaron cuando sus respectivos profesores tomaron asiento en la mesa de profesores. La profesora McGonagall se quedó parada y captó la atención de los presentes casi en el acto.

—A nombre de cada persona y ser que integran Hogwarts, les doy la más cordial bienvenida, visitantes de tierras lejanas —dijo la profesora —Que su estancia sea grata.

Acto seguido tomó su cuchara dorada, le dio unos golpecitos a su copa con ella y en el acto, las mesas se llenaron de comida. Hasta entonces la profesora se sentó y el profesor García, que había quedado a su derecha, se inclinó hacia ella con un gesto amistoso y ambos trabaron conversación.

En la mesa de profesores también había un extraño acomodo. A la derecha de la profesora McGonagall, desde ella hacia el extremo, habían quedado el profesor García, la profesora Sahih, el profesor Amaral y el profesor Song. A la izquierda de la profesora McGonagall, en orden semejante, se hallaban el profesor Javacheff, el profesor Ashikaga, la profesora Rice y Madame Hagrid. A la derecha del profesor Song y a la izquierda de Madame Hagrid había una silla vacía y varios alumnos de Hogwarts, mientras cenaban, se preguntaban para quiénes serían.

La cena de aquella noche era estupenda, habiendo muchos platillos que a todas luces eran extranjeros. Rose miró con extrañeza una especie de rollos rojos cubiertos con crema y queso rallado antes de servirse una ración de pastel de carne y papas. Y se sorprendió mucho cuando a Henry se le iluminó la cara al ver esos rollos y se servía unos cuatro.

—¿Pues qué son esas cosas? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Enchiladas —respondió Henry escuetamente, saboreando el primer bocado —Son de México, muy sabrosas. Y como dice el nombre, un tanto picantes.

—Oye, déjame probar —indicó Procyon, tomando con su tenedor un bocado de las enchiladas de Henry. Se lo metió a la boca, lo masticó unos segundos y luego de tragar, sonrió ampliamente —¡Fantásticas¿Cómo dices que se llaman?

—Enchiladas —respondió una voz femenina tras Procyon, proveniente del lado de la mesa de extranjeros. El niño se volvió y se encontró con una joven morena de cabello castaño oscuro y anteojos sin arillo, de brillantes ojos castaños, que lucía la túnica azul oscuro de Calmécac. La banda en su brazo izquierdo era verde esmeralda —Disculpen¿nos podrían convidar unas cuantas? En nuestra mesa se acabaron.

—¡Itzi! —saludó Henry enseguida, poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo. Algunos alumnos mayores que observaban la escena lo miraron con envidia.

—Hola, Henry —respondió la joven, sonriendo —¿Así que ésta es la famosa mesa de Gryffindor, eh? —Henry asintió con ganas —Bueno, me alegra conocerla, pero tenemos muchas ganas de comer enchiladas¿pueden…?

—Sí, claro —Henry tomó la bandeja donde estaban servidas las enchiladas justo cuando Procyon terminó de servirse y se la dio a la chica —Aquí tienes. Provecho.

—Gracias —dijo la joven y regresó a su mesa con cuidado.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Hally a Henry.

—Claro que sí, es mi tía —respondió Henry, para explicar —Es prima hermana de mi mamá y mi tío. Nos vimos en los Mundiales con su padre y allí nos dijo que vendría.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes, al menos hasta que llegaron los postres. Los mayores de Gryffindor se fijaron mucho cuando Henry volvió a emocionarse al ver un arroz blanco un tanto líquido con aroma dulzón y pusieron atención por si la chica de Calmécac volvía a levantarse, pero quien lo hizo en su lugar fue el rubio que tenía junto a sí a la delegación de Zen y se decepcionaron bastante. Los que sí obtuvieron lo que querían fueron los de la mesa de Hufflepuff, cuando una de las chicas del SWI, pelirroja y con la túnica por encima de la rodilla, se acercó a pedirles lo que parecía un tazón gigante con varias bolas de helado, chispas de colores y plátanos.

—Gracias por el "Banana Split" —dijo la pelirroja antes de volver a su mesa.

Todos los chicos de Hufflepuff de cuarto para arriba la miraron hasta que se sentó. Se vio a Beatrice Hepwort darle un codazo especialmente brusco a Harold Macmillan por eso.

Cuando los postres se desvanecieron, muchos notaron que durante la cena, las sillas vacías en la mesa de profesores se habían ocupado. Junto a Madame Hagrid se había sentado un hombre fornido y castaño, con la mano derecha vendada, mientras que junto al profesor Song se hallaba un hombre pelirrojo, de piel clara y rostro ceñudo, con unas espesas cejas que le daban un aire siniestro. Entonces la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y los presentes la miraron en el acto.

—Primero que nada, quiero presentarles a quienes nos acompañan. A partir de mi extremo izquierdo, el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, el señor Oliver Wood —el hombre castaño con la mano vendada se puso de pie y saludó con la mano sana, recibiendo aplausos entusiastas por parte de Odette Wood y otros dos chicos de Gryffindor, uno de cuarto y otro de séptimo —Madame Olympe Hagrid, directora de la Academia Beauxbatons —la alta mujer levantó un brazo —La profesora Medea Rice, directora del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem —la rubia saludó con una mano de manera entusiasta —El profesor Akira Ashikaga, director del Colegio de Magia Hoshikino —el anciano inclinó la cabeza —El profesor Ivan Javacheff, director del Instituto Durmstrang —el hombre sonrió a la concurrencia, pero su mirada era fría por completo —El director de la Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas, el profesor Antonio García —el anciano se puso de pie y saludó con una mano con solemnidad, siendo aplaudido con alegría por sus estudiantes —La directora de la Academia de Magia Almira, la profesora Oma Sahih —la mujer inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que las turquesas de su turbante lanzaran algunos destellos —El profesor Joaquim Amaral, director de la Escuela de Magia Orixá —el hombre, negro como la noche, mostró su blanca dentadura al sonreír —El director de la Escuela Zen, Yuan Song —el hombre se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a la usanza oriental —Y al director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, el señor Alexander Sackville —el hombre pelirrojo simplemente alzó una mano e inclinó la cabeza —Todos ellos estarán conmigo en la mesa del tribunal que juzgará a los campeones en el torneo.

A la mención de la palabra _campeones_, los alumnos contuvieron el aliento.

—Los señores Wood y Sackville, en conjunto con sus departamentos, hicieron posible este evento nuevo por completo, preparando las pruebas del mismo y que quedará oficialmente abierto en unos minutos. Señor Filch, traiga el cofre.

El conserje, plantado en las puertas del Gran Comedor ataviado con un traje viejo que parecía deshacerse por instantes, caminó entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y la de extranjeros con un cofre de madera entre las manos. Llegó hasta la mesa de profesores, depositó el cofre en la mesa, ante la profesora McGonagall, y se retiró por donde había llegado. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall sacó su varita, le dio con ella tres golpecitos al cofre y la tapa de éste se levantó lentamente con un crujido que hacía notar que el cofre debía ser muy viejo. La profesora metió la mano al interior del cofre y sacó un cáliz de madera toscamente tallado. El cáliz no hubiera llamado la atención si no hubiera estado lleno hasta el borde de llamas color blanco azulado.

—El procedimiento para la elección de la Parte Europea es simple —comenzó la profesora McGonagall, poniendo con delicadeza el cáliz frente a ella, encima del cofre de madera ya cerrado —Los interesados en participar tendrán veinticuatro horas para echar al cáliz de fuego un trozo de pergamino con su nombre y el de su escuela. El cáliz elegirá, de entre esos nombres, a los tres estudiantes que considere más aptos. Y les advierto que deben pensarlo bien, porque si resultan elegidos, no hay marcha atrás. Habrán firmado un contrato mágico vinculante que estarán obligados a cumplir hasta el final.

Esa última advertencia pareció hacer reflexionar a varios alumnos de Hogwarts que hasta el momento, estaban más que listos para proponerse como campeones.

—Debo avisarles de una vez, que tomaré serias medidas de seguridad para que ningún alumno menor de la edad requerida (es decir, menor de dieciséis años) pueda echar su nombre al cáliz, así que ni siquiera lo intenten. Ya les advertí que las pruebas son arduas y peligrosas, ningún alumno menor de esa edad podría con ellas. El cáliz, para cualquiera que vaya a ofrecerse como candidato, quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo. Mañana, día de Halloween, sabremos los nombres de los campeones de la Parte Europea y a la vez, diremos el procedimiento para la elección de la Parte Asiática. Así que, siendo todo por el momento, buenas noches y buena suerte.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se pusieron perezosamente de pie y se dirigieron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, dispuestos a irse a dormir. Algunos, de mal humor, habían sido algo malvados al recordarles a sus compañeros que al día siguiente había clases.

—¿Creen que uno de nuestra casa podría ser el campeón de Hogwarts? —le preguntó Martin Fullerton a Procyon y a Henry.

—No sé, pero tal vez sí —Henry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porqué preguntas? —quiso saber Procyon.

—Porque los de Hufflepuff creen que el campeón será de su casa —Martin hizo una mueca de desdén que Procyon y Henry no se explicaron hasta que el chico prosiguió —Y están apostando por Sitwell y Anderson.

Henry y Procyon imitaron la mueca de su compañero. Gary Sitwell y Lester Anderson podrían ser buenos ejemplos de cómo deberían ser los miembros de la casa Hufflepuff, pero tenían una fama de mujeriegos y rompecorazones entre las chicas de sus respectivos cursos que arruinaba un poco su imagen.

—Hola, Rose —saludó una voz a la pelirroja desde la mesa de alumnos extranjeros.

—¡Sam! —Rose corrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de su primo y lo abrazó —¡Me da mucho gusto verte!

Varias chicas de Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo recorrieron al pelirrojo de ojos verdes con la mirada y suspiraron levemente con envidia al ver cómo Rose lo abrazaba.

—A mí también —Sam Weasley sonrió con alegría —¡Nerie, hola!

Nerie Longbottom, que se acercaba entonces acompañada por los mellizos Copperfield, sonrió de oreja a oreja y al igual que Rose, corrió a abrazar a su primo.

—¿Vienes a lo del Torneo? —le preguntó Nerie a Sam.

El joven asintió y les indicó con un gesto que caminaran, pues no dejaban pasar.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien mañana, supongo que echaremos los nombres a primera hora —les confió Sam a sus primas, una vez fuera del Gran Comedor —Bueno, debo irme a dormir, las veré pronto.

Sam se fue tras sus compañeros de Durmstrang y Nerie se adelantó a la torre de Gryffindor con los mellizos Copperfield, pero a Rose la interceptaron unas chicas de Ravenclaw de quinto curso para preguntarle quién era el _guapo pelirrojo_.

—Mi primo —respondió Rose, algo impaciente.

Antes que las chicas de Ravenclaw siguieran preguntando cosas, Rose las dejó plantadas, y Hally la siguió para que a las chicas de quinto no se les ocurriera interrogarla a ella. Alcanzó a Rose al mismo tiempo que Henry y Procyon y los cuatro se pusieron a charlar sobre quiénes podrían ser buenos candidatos a campeón por parte de Hogwarts.

Tras ellos, Dean y Nigel iban muy callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos. El silencio lo rompió Janice, colándose entre los dos y tomando a cada uno de un brazo.

—Muy bien, caballeros, lo he pensado —dijo la chica de repente, con voz firme —Nigel, te perdono que le guardaras el secreto a tu amigo —Nigel sonrió ampliamente —Ahora adelántate, que voy a hablar con el pelirrojo —señaló con la cabeza a Dean.

Nigel no necesitó oírlo dos veces y corrió hasta reunirse con sus demás compañeros de sexto. Dean intentó relajarse para escuchar lo que fuera que iba a decirle Janice.

—Dean, lamento haberme enfadado por esto —comenzó ella, haciendo que Dean soltara un respingo —Sé que quieres proponerte en serio como campeón, pero es que… Bueno, supongo que me da miedo que vaya a pasarte algo. McGonagall ha dicho hasta el cansancio que es peligroso. Así que adelante, echa tu nombre al cáliz. Te apoyo.

Janice esperaba alguna expresión explosiva de júbilo por parte de su amigo, pero igualmente le gustó lo que él hizo para _celebrar_. Lo que él hizo fue mirarla, detenerse de golpe, tomarla por los hombros y besarla. Eso provocó dos cosas: que ella se sintiera en las nubes y que April Fisher pasara a su lado muerta de celos.

—Gracias —le dijo Dean cuando se separaron, sonriendo de aquella manera tierna que a Janice le provocaba un deseo casi irresistible de besar al pelirrojo —Te juro que si soy campeón y gano el torneo, te dedico el premio.

Janice soltó una breve risa y colgada del brazo de Dean, caminó hacia la sala común.

&&&

Al día siguiente, cada vez que pasaban por el vestíbulo, los alumnos de Hogwarts se quedaban viendo unos minutos el cáliz de fuego, con la esperanza de presenciar cómo alguien echar su nombre y ver qué sucedía. A Hally y compañía les tocó la suerte de estar en el vestíbulo cuando llegaron los alumnos de Durmstrang a echar sus nombres. El cáliz, situado en el mismo taburete en el que ponían al Sombrero Seleccionador en septiembre, era rodeado por una fina línea dorada que formaba un círculo de al menos dos metros de diámetro dibujado en el suelo. Los alumnos de Durmstrang, entre los que destacaba Stefka Krum, cruzaban con un paso decidido la línea para luego acercarse al cáliz y echar un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Rose aplaudió un par de veces al ver que su primo Sam echaba su pergamino al fuego blanco azulado del cáliz, el cual se volvió de color rojo por un segundo para luego volver a la normalidad.

—Ojalá Sam tenga suerte —deseó Rose.

Para la hora del almuerzo, había varios rumores sobre qué estudiantes de Hogwarts habían echado su nombre en el transcurso del día. Uno de los más desagradables para muchos era el que decía que Trixie Spencer, la prefecta de sexto de Slytherin, había echado su nombre hacía no más de dos horas.

—¡Que nuestro campeón no sea Slytherin, por favor! —suplicó en voz baja Rose al ir a la mesa de Gryffindor a almorzar, dado que ella y sus amigos iban junto a unos chicos de cuarto de la casa de las serpientes.

—Aunque no deberíamos, estamos de acuerdo —dijo tras ella Danielle, con una mueca de rendición —Y menos Spencer. Es una pesadilla.

Durante el almuerzo, la mesa de Hufflepuff lanzaba gritos de emoción. Algunos de séptimo habían corrido la voz de que Lester Anderson había echado su nombre al cáliz a temprana hora, incluso antes que los de Durmstrang, y celebraban. Unos cinco minutos antes que sonara la campana, se oyó un alboroto colosal en el vestíbulo y a continuación, varios alumnos de Gryffindor entraron saltando y gritando de gozo, escoltando a Dean Longbottom, quien sonreía con algo de timidez. Detrás de ese grupo, llegaron al comedor varios alumnos de Hufflepuff en actitud similar, pero ellos siguiendo a un chico de tez clara y cabellos rubios, que sonreía muy ufano.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Hally a Franco Visconti, que recién llegaba a la mesa.

—Longbottom acaba de echar su nombre —contó Franco, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza y una empanada de jamón —Y Sitwell también —añadió, señalando con un gesto huraño al rubio de sonrisa ufana que se sentaba entonces en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

El día siguió su curso con ese ambiente, sabiéndose a la hora de comer que los de Beauxbatons habían echado sus nombres justo después del almuerzo. A las ocho sería el banquete de Halloween, en el que se anunciarían a los campeones de la Parte Europea, cosa que a los de Hogwarts les causaba inmensa curiosidad. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Sam Weasley pudo ver a su primo Dean y disculpándose con un par de compañeros de escuela con los que conversaba, se le acercó.

—Hola, Dean —saludó, llamando así su atención —Supe que echaste tu nombre al cáliz y sólo quiero desearte suerte.

Dean miró a su primo y asintió, sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo —Dean le tendió la mano.

Sam se la estrechó y se preguntó qué pasaría si ambos tenían suerte. Dejó el asunto de lado y fue a sentarse a la _mesa de foráneos_ (como había escuchado que los de Hogwarts le llamaban a la mesa donde se sentaban los alumnos visitantes como él), procurando quedar junto a Stefka Krum. Al servirse, la saludó.

—Hola, Stefka.

—Hola, Samuel —respondió Stefka, algo nerviosa. Sam agitó la cabeza con resignación; ella era la única que lo llamaba por su nombre completo —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien—Sam se encogió de hombros —Acabo de desearle suerte a mi primo.

Stefka lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Y si te tocara enfrentarlo en el torneo? —inquirió en un susurro.

Sam se puso pensativo y contestó al cabo de unos minutos.

—Me alegraría saber que al menos, estamos en la misma parte.

Stefka le sonrió levemente, entre admirada y enternecida, para luego volverse hacia las alumnas del SWI, que platicaban libremente sobre moda y música. Increíblemente, Stefka notó que la famosa Cat Calíope no participaba en la charla. Sabiendo lo que se sentía ser famosa, le tocó el hombro.

—Hola —saludó —Soy Stefka, de Durmstrang.

Cat la miró de arriba abajo, para luego hacer un gesto de sorpresa.

—¡Stefka Krum! —soltó, maravillada —¡Encantada! Soy Catherine Bruce, del SWI, pero todos me llaman Cat, como seguramente habrás oído. ¡Vaya, cuando les cuente a las chicas del grupo que te conocí, no me creerán!

—Pues mis compañeras de equipo no creerán que conocía a Cat Calíope, de Las Musas de Blair —dijo Stefka a su vez.

Cat soltó una carcajada y eso fue el inicio de una afable charla entre ambas jóvenes.

—Las celebridades hablando a la izquierda —musitó Itzi, divertida, desde su lugar entre sus compañeros de Calmécac —¿Qué te parece?

Se dirigía a su amigo de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, Ton, quien la miró con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Vas mejorando —le dijo —Lo soñaste hace quince días y aún lo recuerdas.

Itzi sonrió agradecida, para luego ver a su compañero rubio que se sentaba junto a la chica de Zen de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

—Pues ni creas, Ton, porque estoy segura de haber soñado algo respecto a nuestro Lalo y esa chica y no lo recuerdo.

Ton miró al rubio sentado a su izquierda y meneó la cabeza.

—Con que no sea que va a intentar ligársela o algo así… —Ton suspiró —Sabes que a Lalo le afectaría mucho si lo rechaza.

Después de comer, los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts fueron a sus últimas clases mientras que los menores regresaban a sus salas comunes y los extranjeros iban a sus respectivos hospedajes; concretamente, a lo que usaron para llegar al colegio. Las chicas del SWI habían instalado una enorme tienda de campaña de color violeta a orillas del lago, de dos plantas y a la que Cat invitó a Stefka cuando ella quisiera al salir del Gran Comedor. A su vez, Stefka quiso devolverle la invitación con una propia, pero entonces recordó que su director era estricto en extremo y tuvo que disculparse con Cat.

—¡Ah, no importa! —aseguró Cat —La profesora Rice también es algo mandona, pero por lo general es muy buena. A las chicas y a mí nos permite faltar siempre que lo necesitamos para dar nuestros conciertos con la condición de tener buenas calificaciones.

—¿Ninguna vino? —quiso saber Stefka?

—Solamente Phoebe —Cat señaló a una chica de semblante dulce, tez clara, con una melena negra que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y túnica que rozaba el suelo, quien caminaba por delante de ellas hacia el lago —Es la más seria del grupo. ¡Eh, Phoebe!

La chica de melena negra se giró, mostrando sus ojos de un increíble color verde. Cat y Stefka vieron que la chica traía un libro abierto en las manos. Lo cerró para hablarle a Cat.

—¿Qué sucede, Catherine?

—Quiero presentarte a… —comenzó Cat, pero Phoebe soltó un grito que la cortó.

—¡Stefka Krum! —exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente —¡Cuánto me alegro! Pude verte en el partido que tu equipo jugó contra Canadá y estuviste fantástica.

Las tres chicas se pusieron a hablar de quidditch y con eso, olvidaron por un momento que que eran rivales en potencia y que esa noche se elegirían campeones.

&&&

El banquete de Halloween por fin llegó, teniendo las acostumbradas calabazas flotantes en el Gran Comedor y un ambiente de misterio. El cáliz de fuego había sido retirado del vestíbulo y puesto frente a la silla de la profesora McGonagall, quien lo miraba de vez en cuando con cierta aprensión. Los niños y jóvenes presentes degustaron los platillos entre impacientes y emocionados y unos cuantos miraban sus relojes, calculando la hora en que el cáliz soltaría su decisión. Así las cosas, a varios les pareció una eternidad el momento en que los postres (la mayoría a base de calabaza) desaparecieron de los platos, para dar paso al momento más esperado de la noche.

—Muy bien, casi es hora —anunció la profesora McGonagall, poniéndose de pie.

Alzó su varita, hizo un movimiento con ella y las luces del Gran Comedor disminuyeron su intensidad, con lo que lo que más destacó fue la luz blanco azulado que provenía del cáliz. Todos tenían su vista fija en el cáliz y algunos seguían consultando sus relojes.

—Falta poco —musitó Ernest Macmillan en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Unos segundos después, sucedió. Las llamas del cáliz se tornaron rojas, crecieron y una lengua de fuego hizo saltar un trozo de pergamino doblado, con las orillas chamuscadas. La profesora McGonagall lo tomó al vuelo, lo desdobló y lo leyó con cuidado.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo con voz fuerte y clara —Es… ¡Isabelle Richelieu!

Una joven de cabello castaño largo y lacio y ojos azules, que en la cintura tenía atada una especie de cinturón de tela multicolor, se puso de pie mientras sus compañeros de Beauxbatons le aplaudían. A Hally le pareció que la mayoría de los de Beauxbatons no lucían muy contentos con la elección de Richelieu y así se lo comentó a Procyon.

—Nada más mírale la cara —dijo Procyon a modo de respuesta.

Hally le hizo caso y notó que la joven, en cuanto se supo elegida, había adoptado una expresión de autosuficiencia demasiado engreída.

En cuanto la joven tomó asiento nuevamente, las llamas del cáliz volvieron a cambiar de color y una segunda lengua de fuego rojo lanzó otro trozo de pergamino chamuscado. McGonagall volvió a atraparlo al vuelo.

—El campeón de Durmstrang… —comenzó, pero la interrumpió por un momento unos cuantos gritos de decepción. Era evidente que muchos esperaban que la profesora dijera "campeona" —El campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Samuel Weasley!

Los de Dumstrang, al igual que los de Beauxbatons, no se veían muy satisfechos con la elección de su campeón, pero no todos. Stefka Krum se mostraba sumamente aliviada y animó a Sam a ponerse de pie y saludar a todos, causando un verdadero revuelo. En Hogwarts eran tan conocidos los miembros de la familia Weasley, que les extrañaba mucho saber que había alguno en otro colegio.

Los aplausos para Sam se apagaron pronto, puesto que el siguiente campeón era el de Hogwarts. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, las llamas del cáliz se tornaron rojas de nueva cuenta y lanzaron al aire otro trozo de pergamino. El silencio que reinaba en la estancia era casi palpable y solamente fue roto por la profesora McGonagall al anunciar.

—El campeón de Hogwarts es… ¡Dean Longbottom!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vivas y aplausos, provocando un verdadero escándalo. Dean se quedó paralizado al escuchar su nombre y solamente se puso de pie porque Janice lo sujetó de un brazo y lo impulsó a hacerlo. Fue hasta entonces que logró sonreír con orgullo, agitando una mano efusivamente. No pudo dejar de notar que la mayor parte de la mesa de Hufflepuff lucía decepcionada, pero en ese instante no era capaz mas que de pensar en un detalle: era el campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Fue hasta que se sentó de nueva cuenta que supo lo que eso implicaba, al fijar su vista en su primo Sam, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza en los ojos.

Era campeón de Hogwarts e integrante de la Parte Europea en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Pero además, sin proponérselo, tendría que competir contra su primo. Algo que jamás había hecho y que le sería sumamente difícil.

&&&

_Sí, gente, soy Bell, y supongo que quieren pasar a los comentarios y curiosidades directamente, dado que los campeones de la Parte Europea han sido elegidos. Pues bien, los complaceré al instante._

_En primera, quiero hacer constar que de algo sirvió el peculiar acomodo de las escuelas extranjeras en la mesa de foráneos¿no les parece? Y les garantizo que habrá más sorpresas, como la charla de Stefka con Catherine. Ya vieron que Itzi dice haber soñado algo entre su amigo Lalo y la chica de Zen de ojos claros._

_Y también pudieron saber qué tenía a Janice tan molesta. Perdón, preocupada. ¡Pero vaya forma de reaccionar, Dean! Obviamente eso te viene de los Weasley, ser impulsivo. Pero mejor así, porque Fisher pudo ver, con sus propios ojos, que no tiene oportunidad._

_Sam Weasley anda contento, querido por sus primos y deseado por las chicas (¿quién le manda ser tan guapo? Pues yo, porque así lo inventé) ¿Porqué Stefka lo llama por su nombre completo, con lo bonito que suena Sam a secas? Será que… seguro lo imaginan. Los tendré en ascuas por un rato, pero no creo que sea mucho._

_¿Se imaginaban a Richelieu de campeona? Les dije que la veríamos seguido por estos lares (o sea, que saldría mucho en la historia) y si no les agradó mucho antes, mucho menos ahora. Yo sé lo que les digo. Aunque luego la redimiré, claro._

_Parece que no quieren mucho a Sitwell, de Hufflepuff. Y tienen razón, pronto verán porqué. Será muy Hufflepuff, pero le hace honor a esa sonrisita ufana que cae en lo presumida, se los aseguro. ¿Y qué personaje hará constancia de eso? Lo dejo, por ahora, a su imaginación. Cuídense, no salgan de casa sin paraguas (es que las lluvias llegaron por acá a Aguascalientes) y nos leemos pronto._


	25. La Parte Asiática

**Veinticinco: La Parte Asiática.**

La noche de Halloween en Hogwarts no terminaba con la elección de los campeones que conformaban la Parte Europea del Torneo de las Tres Partes. En cuanto los aplausos para Dean Longbottom se apagaron un poco, la profesora McGonagall llamó la atención de todos al hacer que las luces del Gran Comedor volvieran a su intensidad habitual con un movimiento de varita. Se veía ligeramente más relajada que antes de la elección del cáliz de fuego, pero mantenía su semblante severo.

—Ahora que los campeones de la Parte Europea han sido escogidos, debo darles a conocer el siguiente procedimiento: el de la elección de los campeones de la Parte Asiática. Señor Filch, traiga el gong.

Filch, que se hallaba de pie junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar aquella orden, pero obedeció en el acto. Salió y regresó en pocos minutos cargando algo enorme que colgaba de una cadena dorada de gruesos eslabones. Los presentes observaron con curiosidad al enjuto y malhumorado conserje caminar con dificultad hasta llegar ante la mesa de profesores, donde depositó lo que cargaba en el suelo. El hombre se retiró, moviendo los labios como si mascullara, y nadie se fijó en si salía o no porque vigilaban bien lo que el conserje había llevado.

Tal como había dicho la profesora McGonagall, era un gong, un disco metálico de tamaño considerable, como el de un paraguas común abierto, cuyo centro era una esfera dorada claramente visible entre el resto del disco, que era color plateado. En la parte plateada, alrededor del centro dorado, se veían claramente varios caracteres orientales que muchos de los presentes, occidentales en su mayoría, no sabían distinguir si eran japoneses o chinos. Se hizo el silencio al tiempo que inesperadamente, el gong se levantaba del suelo por sí solo, con la esfera dorada vuelta hacia las mesas de los alumnos y de la nada, con un destello, una baqueta apareció flotando a su lado. Varios estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear al ver aquello.

—Silencio, por favor —pidió la profesora McGonagall de inmediato, siendo obedecida a los pocos segundos —La elección de los campeones de la Parte Asiática no será nada del otro mundo —hubo ruidos de incredulidad que brotaron de las mesas de Hogwarts, puesto que para ellos y muchos de los de la mesa de foráneos un gong mágico sí era del otro mundo —Los aspirantes de Almira, Zen y Hoshikino deberán escribir en un trozo de pergamino su nombre y el de su escuela, introducirlo en el centro del gong…

—¿A qué se _guefiegue_ con _intgoduciglo_? —se escuchó una voz despectiva de chica, con acento francés, desde la mesa de foráneos.

Varios hicieron gestos de agradecimiento ante la pregunta, pero los estudiantes de Hogwarts se mostraron ofendidos por como esa voz le había hablado a su directora.

—El centro del gong _Kami_ (1) es mágico —intervino de pronto una voz ronca y serena, desde la izquierda de la profesora McGonagall. El profesor Ashikaga, de Hoshikino, se había puesto de pie sin que nadie se diera cuenta —Puede introducirse la mano en él con toda facilidad, pero solamente en estas fechas y precisamente para el Torneo. Si me permite, McGonagall–sensei, explicaré con gusto el procedimiento para usar el gong Kami.

La profesora McGonagall asintió, hizo una breve inclinación hacia él y se sentó. El profesor Ashikaga miró a los estudiantes con tranquilidad, sin prisa, y posó sus oscuros ojos en un punto de la mesa de foráneos que correspondía a los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

—Una vez que el aspirante a campeón introduce su pergamino en el centro del gong Kami, debe tomar la baqueta —explicó el profesor Ashikaga —Y con ella, debe darle un fuerte golpe al gong justo en el centro. Eso es todo.

Los oyentes, que esperaban una explicación mucho más larga, se sorprendieron cuando el profesor Ashikaga dio por terminado su permiso para tomar la palabra y se sentó. Pero todos se percataron que los chicos de Hoshikino no se veían extrañados en absolutos. Seguramente para ellos era común que su director hablara así.

—El _pgofesog_ Ashikaga es muy _expgesivo_¿no? —musitó con altivez Isabelle Richelieu, sentada con sus compañeros de Beauxbatons, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Ya verá cuánto —musitó alguien a su derecha con frialdad, con acento japonés.

Isabelle se volvió y descubrió a una joven aproximadamente de su edad, delgada y de estatura mediana, tez morena, cabello castaño dorado largo y ondulado y ojos rasgados de un agradable tono castaño. Mostraba un semblante tranquilo, pero decidido, y los colores de Hoshikino en su túnica estilo oriental.

—Sólo me resta decir que en cuanto los nueve campeones sean elegidos, se les comunicará en qué consistirá la primera prueba —la profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie de nueva cuenta —Así que sin más por el momento, pueden retirarse.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se levantaron de sus asientos y recorrieron sin mucho ánimo el camino a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ya era tarde y la gran mayoría iría directamente a la cama. Los alumnos extranjeros salieron a los desiertos y oscuros jardines, rumbo a sus lugares de hospedaje, y al hacerlo, la joven oriental que le susurró aquella frase a Richelieu se giró al escuchar cierto grito en inglés con acento francés.

—¡_Mademoiselle_ Kiyota!

La joven, sorprendida, se halló con un joven de cabello rubio rojizo, corto y ondulado, y ojos de un tono verde muy claro, que caminaba hacia ella con cierta dificultad por entre la gente que abandonaba el Gran Comedor. La joven oriental creyó reconocerlo, pero se aseguró hasta que el muchacho llegó hasta ella y la saludó.

—Es bueno verla, mademoiselle —afirmó el chico rubio, sonriendo ligeramente —Ojalá se acuerde de mí. Nos vimos en los Mundiales de Quidditch.

—Lumière–san —dijo de pronto la joven oriental, sin vacilación, también en inglés. Hizo una reverencia de cortesía —¿Así que vino a probar suerte por parte de su escuela?

—Podría decirse —Julien Lumière se encogió de hombros —Aunque no sé si me fue bien o mal. Isabelle está contenta, pero ya veremos si después sigue así.

La chica hizo una mueca.

—¿Es amigo de Richelieu–san? —inquirió la joven.

—Sí, lo soy, pero últimamente no nos llevamos bien —reconoció el joven —Y ahora, con su elección como campeona, mucho menos. Me dio gusto saludarla, mademoiselle Kiyota. Nos veremos mañana, supongo.

—Hasta mañana, Lumière–san.

—¡Ah, una cosa! —dijo el chico al alejarse —Puede llamarme por mi nombre, Julien.

—¿Seguro? —dudó la joven.

—Seguro.

—En ese caso, hasta mañana, Julien–kun —se despidió la muchacha tímidamente.

Julien se fue con una sonrisa hacia sus compañeros de Beauxbatons y fue recibido por una Isabelle bastante molesta.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con ésa? —espetó la joven en francés, fulminando a su amigo con sus ojos azules —¿Sabes que es una irrespetuosa?

—Mira, mejor tú y yo no hablamos ahora, estás con el ego muy inflado —cortó Julien por lo sano, en un francés cansado —Por cierto, felicidades por tu elección.

Y antes que la joven Richelieu dijera algo más, Julien salió a los jardines, adelantando a sus compañeros, caminando rumbo al carruaje de su escuela.

&&&

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, al igual que con el cáliz de fuego, querían estar presentes cuando algún alumno pusiera su nombre en el centro del gong Kami y lo golpeara, con la única intención de saber qué sucedía. El gong Kami había sido colocado en el centro del vestíbulo y para asombro de muchos, colgaba en el aire sin ninguna dificultad, al igual que la baqueta a su derecha. Muchos juraron escuchar a temprana hora el sonido de la baqueta golpeando el gong, pero la verdad es que eso era imposible, como no tardaron en descubrir los miembros de la Orden del Rayo. Poco antes del almuerzo pudieron ver cómo los alumnos de la comitiva de Zen, en fila, traspasaban el círculo dorado dibujado de nueva cuenta en el suelo, bajo el gong, introducir un trozo de pergamino en el centro del gong con increíble facilidad, como si atravesaran una cortina de agua y no una esfera metálica de color dorado. En cuanto sacaban la mano de la esfera, tomaban la baqueta y aferrándola con las dos manos, golpeaban la esfera dorada con fuerza. Lo más que se producía era una notoria vibración en el gong, pero no producía sonido alguno. Los de Zen, luego de meter sus nombres, fueron directo a almorzar, aunque no les hacía gracia quedar entre las vivarachas jóvenes del SWI y los desinhibidos muchachos de Calmécac. La joven de Zen de cabello oscuro e insólitos ojos azules que se sentaba justo a un lado de los de Calmécac se sirvió un poco de tallarines orientales en un tazón, tomó un par de palillos y comenzó a comer con calma, mirando con disimulo a su alrededor. De pronto, sintió que le daban un leve empujón a su derecha y al volverse, se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio oscuro con mechas dorados, que intentaba alcanzar los tallarines. El chico, notando que lo observaban, se volvió y sonrió a modo de defensa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en inglés, guiñando un par de veces sus ojos, de un tono verde azulado bastante interesante —¿Podría pasarme los tallarines, por favor?

La joven asintió y le pasó al joven lo que quería, regresando casi de inmediato su atención a la comida. El joven rubio, en tanto, comió con avidez y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna exclamación en español dirigida hacia algunos de sus compañeros de Calmécac. La joven de Zen notó enseguida que la banda del brazo de aquel muchacho era de color verde esmeralda y que le había hablado con naturalidad.

—¿Qué haces, Ming? —inquirió entonces en chino uno de sus compañeros de Zen, un muchacho de cabello y ojos castaños, de aire altivo y serio —No intentes algo raro.

—Sí, claro —respondió en el mismo idioma la joven, con sorna —¿Desde cuándo te hago caso, Li? Y además¿desde cuándo te preocupa lo que yo haga?

El muchacho de Zen se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, mientras que la chica sonreía levemente. Miró otra vez, con discreción, al rubio de Calmécac y viendo la jarra que estaba frente a él, se decidió a hablarle.

—Disculpa —le dijo, tocándole un brazo.

El rubio, desprevenido, dejó caer sus palillos y se volvió mascullando algo en español que sonó algo así como a "¿Pero qué tarado…?"

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica en inglés, apenada, y retiró la vista.

—¡Hola! —saludó el rubio, sin rastro de enojo —¿Eres de Zen, no?

La joven asintió.

—Mucho gusto —el rubio le tendió la mano —Soy de Calmécac, como ya habrás notado, y me llamo Eduardo Mercader Guerra. Pero llámame Lalo.

—¿Lalo? —pronunció lentamente la joven oriental, estrechándole la mano.

—Sí, es como un diminutivo —explicó el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír —¿Y tú, quién eres?

—Ming Yue Lin —soltó la chica.

—¿Te llamas Ming?

—No, ése es mi apellido. Mi nombre es Yue Lin. En mi país, se acostumbra mencionar primero el apellido y después el nombre.

—¡Ah, vaya! Pues en México, mi país, se acostumbra usar dos apellidos: primero el del padre y luego el de la madre. ¿Ustedes solamente usan uno, verdad?

Pero Yue Lin no le respondió. Volvió la vista hacia su tazón de tallarines, llevándose una porción a la boca con lentitud y con actitud distraída.

—Perdón¿dije algo malo? —quiso saber Lalo.

—No precisamente, es que me acordé de algo —Yue Lin negó con la cabeza.

—¡Lalo, pásame el agua fresca! —rogó entonces una joven de anteojos, morena y castaña, que lucía la túnica de Calmécac y una banda verde esmeralda en el brazo.

—¡Voy, Itzi! —Lalo tomó la jarra frente a él y antes de volverse, le dijo a la oriental —Mucho gusto en conocerte, Yue Lin.

—I… Igualmente —tartamudeó la joven, estupefacta.

Y es que nadie le había dicho antes que le daba gusto conocerla.

&&&

Varios que vieron tanto a los de Zen meter sus nombres al gong Kami como a los de Almira (quienes lo hicieron después del almuerzo) y los de Hoshikino (que introdujeron sus nombres poco antes de la hora de comer) se quedaban intrigados ante el hecho de que el instrumento no emitiera sonido alguno al ser golpeado. Por otra parte, otro evento hizo que la rareza del gong se olvidara momentáneamente: los alumnos de Calmécac estaban organizando algo en su pirámide y después de comer, se vio a la profesora Nicté ir hacia ella con algunos objetos en las manos. Henry se la encontró al ir a las puertas principales del castillo y le preguntó qué pasaba.

—Mañana es dos de noviembre —indicó su madre con sencillez, pero adornaba su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica —Es Día de Invocaciones en la comunidad mágica mexicana.

Y se alejó en dirección a la pirámide de Calmécac, dejando a un Henry algo pensativo. El niño no supo de lo que hablaba su madre hasta estar en el Gran Comedor poco antes a la hora de comer, cuando les dio un susto a sus amigos al exclamar sin previo aviso.

—¡Claro, el Día de Invocaciones!

—¿De qué hablas? —Rose, del susto, había tirado un exquisito trozo de carne al suelo.

—En México, cuando es el día de Muertos de los muggles, se suelen visitar las tumbas y cosas así¿recuerdan que se los conté? —Henry vio cómo Hally y Rose asentían, mientras que Procyon, un tanto extrañado, escuchaba con atención —Pues los magos mexicanos celebran el Día de Invocaciones en esa fecha. Recuerdo haber leído sobre eso en uno de los libros viejos de mi mamá…

—¿Y qué es exactamente el Día de Invocaciones?

—Bueno, básicamente ese día los magos llaman a sus parientes muertos para que puedan venir como fantasmas a visitarlos, al menos por un día.

Rose y Hally adoptaron expresiones incrédulas, pero Procyon se mostraba interesado.

—¿Y ese día es el día de Muertos? —inquirió el niño de cabello negro.

—Exactamente —Henry asintió con firmeza —Seguramente mi mamá quiere pedirle a los de Calmécac que en su ritual le permitan ver a mi papá.

—¿Y qué se necesita para hacer eso?

Henry miró a Procyon con perspicacia, pero no pudo decirle nada porque entonces Itzi, su pariente de Calmécac, se acercó rápidamente.

—Henry¿tienes alguna cosa que haya sido de tu papá? —preguntó en español.

—Sí¿porqué? —quiso saber el niño, usando sin querer el mismo idioma que ella.

—Porque si quieres ver a tu papá mañana, necesitamos algo suyo. Mi prima ya nos prestó algo, pero necesitamos otra cosa que tú guardes.

—¿Están preparando el Día de Invocaciones, verdad? —Henry sonrió levemente.

Itzi asintió y Henry, de inmediato, rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar un pequeño cuadernillo empastado en negro y con las hojas amarillentas. Se lo entregó a la chica.

—Espero que esto te sirva —indicó.

—Sí, supongo que servirá —Itzi se guardó el cuadernillo en un bolsillo de su túnica —¿A alguno de ustedes le interesa ver a un pariente muerto por un día? —inquirió la joven, esta vez en inglés.

Tanto Rose como Hally negaron con la cabeza, pero Procyon lo pensó por un momento.

—Yo sí —dijo de pronto —¿Qué tengo qué hacer?

Mientras sus amigos lo veían con sorpresa, Procyon escuchó atentamente a Itzi pedirle algún objeto personal del difunto al que quisiera invocar o en su defecto, algún retrato. El niño se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que de pronto se puso a revolver el contenido de su mochila, hallando por fin un recorte de periódico y entregándoselo a Itzi.

—Quisiera ver a mi abuelo —le indicó y lo señaló en la fotografía —¿Esto te sirve?

Itzi la observó con detenimiento y debió llegar a la conclusión de que serviría, porque asintió, le sonrió y se guardó el recorte en el mismo bolsillo que el cuadernillo que le había prestado Henry.

—Me vas a regresar eso¿verdad? —Henry se preocupó —Es un regalo de mi mamá.

—¡Claro que te lo voy a regresar! —Itzi rió —Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a comer.

La chica se alejó y se sentó entre un rubio que entablaba conversación con una alumna de Zen y un castaño que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Ojalá pueda ver a mi abuelo —deseó Procyon —La abuela dice que era fantástico.

—Pues yo quiero saludar a mi papá —afirmó Henry —Aunque sea una vez.

Con el tema de lo que Calmécac preparaba para el Día de Invocaciones (y que no tardó en saberse por todo el colegio, provocando que unos cuantos se acercaran a los estudiantes de esa escuela a pedirles que llamaran a algún pariente o amigo), la noche llegó pronto y con ella, el momento para dar a conocer a los campeones de la Parte Asiática del Torneo de las Tres Partes. En la cena, Yue Lin Ming se mostró interesada por eso del Día de Invocaciones y tímidamente, llamó a Lalo en cuanto se sentó a la mesa y le preguntó de qué se trataba aquello. El chico, servicial, se lo explicó con lujo de detalles y pudo notar que la muchacha oriental se veía gratamente impresionada.

—¿Podrían invocar a cualquiera? —quiso saber ella —¿Incluso a un extranjero?

—Sí, a cualquiera, siempre que sea pariente o amigo de un mago —respondió Lalo sin darle importancia —¿Porqué?

Yue Lin iba a responder, pero sin explicación alguna mejor sacó algo de un bolsillo de su túnica una especie de medallón de cerámica de un color blanco azulado, con un paisaje sencillo pintado en líneas azules que mostraba un árbol de ramas delgadas cargadas de hojas que estaba encima de una roca y a su izquierda, un camino que ascendía a una montaña. Solamente alguien muy observador hubiera podido distinguir una inscripción en la parte superior central del paisaje, escrita con ideogramas azules.

—Esto… se supone que era de mi familia —explicó Yue Lin, mostrándoselo a Lalo —Y quiero saber si en su Día de Invocaciones podrían llamar al dueño para hablarle.

—Claro que podemos, siempre y cuando esté muerto —Lalo tomó el medallón después de un leve titubeo —¿Qué dice aquí? —quiso saber, señalando los caracteres azules que acompañaban al paisaje.

—Una especie de acertijo —Yue Lin entrecerró tanto sus rasgados ojos que éstos parecieron cerrarse por completo —Dice algo de mandar sobre los demás… Lo que para mí es una ironía porque mi apellido, en mi idioma, significa _mandato_.

—¿Y no será el nombre del dueño de esta cosa? —Lalo estaba tan concentrado en el medallón, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de sugerir —¿Y de qué está hecho, por cierto? Parece cerámica, pero es más transparente.

—Es celadón, en China son expertos fabricándolo —respondió vagamente Yue Lin. Sabía de sobra acerca del celadón porque a las primeras piezas de ese material las llamaron Yue por su color (para los antiguos chinos, _Yue_ significaba _verdes_), pero eso no la tenía así. Lo que había dicho Lalo acerca de la inscripción le parecía tan lógico y simple, que no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes —Así que ¿pueden hacerlo?

—Sí, creo que sí —Lalo se encogió de hombros y se guardó el medallón —Por cierto, buena suerte en la selección de campeón. Ahí viene el gong.

Yue Lin vio que el rubio señalaba las puertas del Gran Comedor y efectivamente, la directora de Almira, la profesora Sahih, conducía al gong hacia la mesa de profesores usando la varita. Muchos se volvieron para observarla, pues aquel día lucía una túnica color naranja con grecas doradas y un turbante naranja a juego, haciendo que se viera llamativa y atractiva a la vez. Al estar el gong frente a la mesa de profesores, la profesora Sahih fue a su asiento y la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.

—Al final de la cena, aproximadamente en una hora, el gong Kami nos dará su veredicto —anunció con voz fuerte y clara, aprovechando que el alumnado le prestaba atención total —Así que coman y beban tranquilamente, que tenemos mucho tiempo.

Acto seguido, la comida apareció en las mesas y todos degustaron la amplia variedad de platillos con una inusual mezcla de prisa y emoción, queriendo saber lo más pronto posible la elección del gong Kami. Para sorpresa de Paula, Ryo miraba de vez en cuando el gong con tal expresión de concentración que parecía que había encontrado en él algo que los demás no veían.

—¿Qué pasa, Ryo? —se decidió a preguntarle cuando los restos del plato principal se esfumaron de las mesas y aparecieron los postres.

—Trato de leer los ideogramas —respondió Ryo sin mirarla —Pero no los reconozco. Supongo que no son chinos, sino japoneses. Eso explicaría el nombre.

—¿"Kami" es una palabra japonesa?

Ryo asintió y mejor se sirvió una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate con crema para olvidarse del asunto. Y varios alumnos, al igual que él, se entretuvieron con su postre de forma que pudieran quitarle la vista al gran instrumento de percusión. De pronto, cuando un inesperado trueno resonó en el exterior, haciendo temblar de forma notoria los cristales de los ventanales, un ligero brillo plateado brotó del gong y la profesora McGonagall, dejando el tenedor con el que comía una rebanada de tarta de manzana, se levantó en el acto.

—Silencio, por favor —ordenó y a excepción de otro ensordecedor trueno, que era acompañado esta vez por el repiqueteo de lluvia en los ventanales, todo ser en el Gran Comedor le obedeció —El gong Kami está a punto de dar su elección.

Tras emitir el brillo plateado, el gong empezó a vibrar. Fue entonces que pudo escucharse un sonido parecido a que estaban golpeándolo en ese preciso momento y no hacía casi tres horas, cuando el último alumno de Hoshikino introdujo su nombre en el centro del disco metálico. Eso era porque de hecho, la baqueta que flotaba a su lado, por sí sola, había dado un fuerte golpe a la esfera dorada, haciendo que se abriera una especie de agujero en ella y dejando salir un trozo de pergamino que vibraba tanto o más que el gong. La profesora McGonagall le apuntó al pergamino con la varita.

—¡_Accio_! —exclamó y el trozo de pergamino voló hasta ella rápidamente, teniendo que atraparlo al vuelo y con unos reflejos que muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts nunca le habían visto a su directora. La profesora, sin inmutarse ante las miradas de asombro de sus alumnos, desdobló el pergamino —El campeón de Almira es… ¡Salomón Sahel!

Los estudiantes de Almira estallaron en aplausos y un par de ellos animó a un joven de unos diecisiete años, de cabello y ojos oscuros, a ponerse de pie. Los demás que contemplaban la escena, a primera vista, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el joven era una excelente elección por parte del gong Kami, sobre todo las chicas: el muchacho era alto, delgado y de aspecto sereno y atractivo, cosa que a las chicas mayores de Hogwarts y a varias de las extranjeras les arrancaron suspiros.

Un segundo golpe por parte de la baqueta hizo que los aplausos para Salomón Sahel se cortaran bruscamente. El gong emitió un nuevo destello plateado, de nuevo su centro dorado se abrió y dejó salir otro trozo de pergamino. Y por segunda vez, la profesora McGonagall utilizó un encantamiento convocador para atraer el pergamino hacia ella.

—La campeona de Hoshikino es… —comenzó a leer la profesora McGonagall, tras un segundo de silencio que fue otra vez interrumpido por un potente trueno —¡Sakura Kiyota!

En la sección de Hoshikino de la mesa de foráneos, sus ocupantes mostraron por primera vez su entusiasmo felicitando con enormes sonrisas y ademanes alegres a su compañeras. Sakura Kiyota se puso de pie y saludó a la concurrencia con toda la serenidad de la que era capaz, ya que por su cara, era evidente que aún no creía del todo su elección como campeona. Y por lo visto, Isabelle Richelieu tampoco podía creer aquello, puesto que eso convertía a aquella joven oriental en su rival en el torneo, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia desde que vio las buenas relaciones que tenía con su amigo Julien Lumière. Tendría que vigilarla de cerca.

Los alumnos de Hoshikino dejaron de felicitar a su campeona pronto, pues el gong Kami estaba brillando de nuevo y la baqueta había vuelto a golpearlo; con eso, provocó que el instrumento sonara y el centro se abriera por tercera vez. Mientras el tercer pergamino de la noche era liberado por el centro del gong, Yue Lin alcanzó a escuchar a Li, su compañero de escuela, murmurarles a sus amigos en un apresurado mandarín.

—Prepárense para aplaudirme, amigos. Seguro ese pergamino es el mío.

Yue Lin hizo una mueca. Sabía de sobra que Li era presuntuoso, pero nunca creyó que lo favorecía opinando que nunca se le ocurriría imaginarse como campeón así nada más. De acuerdo, era un chico inteligente, hábil, astuto y según sus compañeras, dotado de gallardía, pero de eso a considerarlo campeón por parte de Zen… Yue Lin prefería que la ejecutaran antes que desear semejante cosa. O tal vez sentía eso porque Li nunca la había tratado de buena manera.

—La campeona de Zen… —se oyó que decía la profesora McGonagall.

De inmediato, varios alumnos de Zen se miraron con incredulidad y creyó oírse, entre el bramido de otro trueno y la lluvia que caía con fuerza en los ventanales, una exclamación que sonaba a "¡Imposible!"

—La campeona de Zen —repitió la profesora McGonagall con gesto severo, enfatizando la palabra "campeona" por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda —es Yue Lin Ming.

Si alguien esperaba muestras de apoyo para Yue Lin Ming como las que habían recibido Salomón Sahel y Sakura Kiyota, se equivocaron rotundamente. Los estudiantes de Zen, entre los cuales destacó Li, se cruzaron de brazos como si fueran uno solo y se negaron a mirar a su compañera, quien se puso de pie en medio de un incómodo silencio. De pronto, se escuchó un aplauso desde la mesa de profesores y todos notaron que era el profesor Song quien aplaudía, y que para sorpresa de todos, era secundado por un alumno rubio que vestía la túnica de Calmécac. Ante esa acción de su director, el alumnado de Zen no tuvo más remedio que aplaudir también, pero seguía sin mirar a Yue Lin. La joven, no pudiendo soportar más aquello, se sentó con tal aspecto derrotado que no parecía que segundos antes la habían elegido campeona.

—No te preocupes —le susurró Lalo a Yue Lin —Seguramente se les pasa pronto.

Miraba al resto de los de Zen, que seguían sin ver a Yue Lin, pero se encontró con que la joven negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo creo —susurró, dolida —Nunca me han querido y ahora con esto, nunca me querrán. ¿Porqué tuve que ser yo la campeona?

Ante eso, Lalo no supo qué decir.

—Ahora, mientras se llevan el gong, explicaré la forma de elección de la Parte Americana —con esa frase, la profesora McGonagall logró romper el silencio de la concurrencia ante la fría actitud de los jóvenes de Zen para con su campeona y provocar varios cuchicheos de emoción —Profesor García¿podría hacer los honores?

El director de Calmécac asintió, se puso de pie y luego de sacar su varita, hizo un complicado movimiento circular con ella. Enseguida, pudo sentirse un temblor intenso, como el que se sintió al llegar la comitiva de Orixá antes que brotara su árbol de la tierra, y los alumnos tuvieron que sujetarse a sus mesas para no caer. Pronto el estruendo cesó y varios miraron a su alrededor, intentando saber qué había ocurrido, hasta que los que sentaban en las partes de las mesas más cercanos a la mesa de profesores comenzaron a murmurar con admiración e incredulidad.

—¡Tierra! —era la palabra más mencionada en esos cuchicheos.

Y tenía su razón de ser. En un amplio espacio entre la mesa de profesores y las de estudiantes, había brotado de la nada un trozo de tierra ligeramente húmeda, cuyo olor impregnó el aire. Pero lo curioso de aquella tierra era su color. No era marrón como la mayoría de las veces lo es la tierra, ni verdosa ni de ningún color común en ella. Aquella tierra era blanca y despedía de vez en cuando fugaces y ligerísimos destellos.

—Ésta es la parcela _Sac–Acab_ (2) —dio a conocer el profesor García, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las caras impresionadas de la mayor parte de los presentes —Fue creada por los mejores magos de todas las Secretarías de Magia americanas especialmente para este evento, siendo la Secretaría de Magia de México la afortunada en ponerle nombre. Su propósito es el de elegir a los mejores representantes de las escuelas que estén participando en el torneo por parte de América; en este caso, a los campeones de Orixá, del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem y por supuesto, de Calmécac.

El anciano profesor hizo una pausa, disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras.

—El procedimiento en esta ocasión es igual de simple —dijo la profesora McGonagall, aprovechando la pausa de su colega —Los aspirantes a ser campeones de la Parte Americana deberán escribir en un trozo de pergamino su nombre y el de su escuela, doblarlo cuidadosamente y enterrarlo en la tierra blanca que ven aquí —señaló la parcela, con aspecto de no poder pronunciar su nombre —Para mañana a esta misma hora, la tierra nos dirá quiénes son los campeones. Y por única ocasión, todo deberá hacerse en el Gran Comedor, ya que como verán, esta tierra no puede moverse de aquí.

Al concluir con su explicación, la profesora McGonagall dio la orden de retirarse a dormir, cosa que los alumnos de Hogwarts hicieron en el acto. Dean Longbottom comentó con Janice Edmond la actitud de los estudiantes de Zen al oír quién los representaría y se mostró preocupado.

—Parece que no la quieren mucho —le hizo notar a la chica —¿Porqué crees que sea?

—Esperemos que no sea porque juega sucio —deseó Janice —¿Qué opinas, Nige?

—Que ojalá nuestro pelirrojo se cuide de sus contrincantes —Nigel no parecía especialmente preocupado por lo que había pasado con los de Zen, sino por otras cosas.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —tuvo que reconocer Janice.

Los extranjeros abandonaron pronto su mesa y cada escuela se retiró a su lugar de hospedaje. Yue Lin Ming a propósito se quedó atrás y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se escabulló a la mesa de profesores.

—Maestro —llamó con discreción al profesor Song.

El profesor Song, al reconocer la voz de su alumna, dejó pendiente por un minuto su charla con el profesor Amaral y se volvió.

—¿Qué sucede, querida?

—Estoy… —comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida de golpe por una voz a su espalda.

—¿Cómo es posible que ella sea la campeona, maestro?

—Joven Li, no me hable en ese tono —pidió el profesor Song, inexpresivo.

—Es que no lo creo nada justo —espetó el muchacho.

—No hay marcha atrás —sentenció el profesor Song con un ademán elegante de mano, como sin darle importancia a la conversación —El gong Kami ha hecho su elección y como explicó la profesora McGonagall, Yue Lin ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante al ser elegida campeona. Aún si alguien la destituyera, ella estaría obligada a participar.

Li no consiguió otra cosa que enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba y se retiró furioso. El profesor Song meneó la cabeza con resignación y enseguida, le sonrió a Yue Lin.

—Felicidades, querida Yue Lin —le dijo con sinceridad —Ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar mi conversación.

Yue Lin no pudo más que asentir y vio cómo su director hablaba de nuevo con el director de Orixá. Abatida, se encaminó a la salida del Gran Comedor, pensando que su elección como campeona le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

(1) Kami_, en japonés, significa _espíritu _o_ dios

(2) _Palabras mayas que juntas, significan literalmente _tierra blanca sac: blanco(a), acab: tierra

&&&

_¡Hola a todos! Soy Bell Potter, gracias por seguir la historia (al menos creo que muchos la están siguiendo y si no, ni modo). Vamos a las curiosidades¿quieren? Hay muchas en esta ocasión._

_Como podrán ver, me rompo la cabeza pensando en la selección de los campeones de la Parte Asiática, aunque no tanto. Tuve que leer mucho, documentarme, decidir, ya saben. Además¿era algo para tomarse a la ligera¡Claro que no! Yo creo que a pesar de todo, me salió bien. El gong Kami me gustó mucho._

_Y la parcela Sac–Acab… ésa salió sola. No sé porqué, pero quise relacionar esas formas de selección con los cuatro elementos: en el cáliz está el fuego, en el gong está el aire (el sonido que hace, se entiende) y la parcela es la tierra. Pero nos faltaría el agua¿no? No se preocupen, no me olvidé de ella. La verán en el capi de la Parte Americana._

_Lo que pasa es que antes, veremos una cosa bastante curiosa¡el Día de Invocaciones! Aquí en México, como conté en "La siguiente generación", celebramos el Día de Muertos a lo grande, así que pensé que el Día de Invocaciones era una bonita forma de honrar esa fiesta. Los magos sí se toman en serio eso de que los muertos vienen a visitarnos y si no me creen, espérense a leer todo lo que sucede en el Día de Invocaciones. Es un relajo total, se los juro. Pasa de todo._

_¡Lalo y Yue Lin se hicieron amigos! Sí, sí, lo sabía. ¿Cómo¡Pues porque soy la escritora! Ese par me gusta, son un amor. Pero Yue Lin tendrá que superar un par de cosas, entre ellas el desprecio de sus compañeros (no sé porqué la desprecian, si es una chica muy buena. ¿Qué cosas digo? Yo hago que la desprecien. Pero eso se puede arreglar), mientras que Lalo… Digamos que no es tan alegre como se ve. Apenas estoy ideando algo de él que es triste, tristísimo… Pero si le sigo, me pondré muy melodramática y creo que los voy a hartar. Así que mejor los dejo suponer lo que quieran… por ahora._

_Cuídense, salgan a divertirse (es que yo casi no salgo, creo que debo cambiar eso) y nos leemos pronto._


	26. Día de invocaciones

**Veintiséis: Día de Invocaciones.**

Luego de la cena en la que los campeones de la Parte Asiática fueron elegidos, los alumnos de Calmécac se habían retirado a su pirámide y observaron, con decepción, que lo que habían preparado para el Día de Invocaciones estaba mojado a causa de la lluvia. El profesor García, que no tardó ni diez minutos en alcanzar a sus discípulos, alzó su varita al cielo y luego de apenas mover los labios, un rayo de luz azulado fue directamente hacia las nubes, las cuales se disiparon en el área sobre la pirámide.

—El efecto no dura mucho, así que organícense, muchachos —les indicó el profesor con una sonrisa indulgente —Que todo tenga encantamientos _impermeabilizadores_ antes de que la lluvia regrese.

Los estudiantes asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra. Lo que tenían dispuesto por los escalones de su pirámide eran velas contenidas en vasos de cristal de varios colores. Junto a cada vela había un objeto, y al ser muchas las velas, los objetos estaban en igual cantidad y mayor variedad. Mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de secar las velas dañadas, realizarles los encantamientos necesarios para que no se mojaran y enseguida encenderlas, Itzi se fue a un rincón de la pirámide especialmente reservado. Allí, los objetos junto a las velas eran exclusivamente de alumnos de Hogwarts y de las otras escuelas extranjeras que se les habían acercado durante el día. Junto a una vela de vaso verde, que tenía a su derecha una argolla de oro con las iniciales _RCG_ grabadas, depositó el cuadernillo de pastas negras que Henry le había prestado. Sacó su varita, hizo una señalando a la vela y a la argolla y ambas cosas se secaron al instante. Después, les apuntó a la vela, al cuadernillo y a la argolla y susurró _¡Impervius!_

—¿Qué haces, Itzi? —le preguntó alguien a su espalda. Al volverse, la joven se encontró con un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y mechas doradas.

—Impermeabilizar aquí, Lalo —respondió ella, como si fuera algo obvio —¿Y tú¿Qué haces de este lado?

—Me encargaron una invocación —Lalo se encogió de hombros, bajó unos cuantos escalones y a la derecha de una vela de vaso azul, colocó lo que a Itzi le pareció un medallón blanco con un dibujo azul —¿Ésa es la de tu prima y su hijo?

Itzi asintió y después de realizar el _Impervius_ en aquella vela y los objetos, se pasó a la siguiente, una vela de vaso violeta, para depositar a su derecha el recorte de periódico que le había entregado Procyon Black. Repitió en esa vela y en el recorte el hechizo _Impervius_; siendo ayudada por Lalo con el resto y en pocos minutos, todas las velas y sus objetos acompañantes estaban secos e impermeabilizados. Acto seguido, los dos jóvenes realizaron el mismo movimiento circular y complicado que abarcaba todas las velas y exclamaron _¡Xólotl!_

—Encendiendo las veladoras¿eh? —un joven castaño había aparecido por un costado y observaba que luego de la exclamación, Itzi y Lalo habían hecho que las velas se encendieran con una débil y pequeña llama —¿Porqué no me avisaron?

—Porque estabas ocupado, Ton —dijo Lalo a modo de disculpa —Vi tu invocación.

Itzi miró al castaño con sorpresa.

—¿Hiciste una invocación? —le preguntó al chico.

Pero Ton no le contestó y prefirió alzar la vista hacia el cielo, donde las nubes que había disipado el profesor García estaban retornando.

—La lluvia regresa —indicó —Será mejor que nos metamos a la pirámide. Ya mero el _profe_ va a echar el encantamiento de cierre y no podremos estar aquí.

Al segundo siguiente, Ton se perdió de vista en dirección a la cima de la pirámide e Itzi, intrigada, se volvió hacia Lalo.

—¿Porqué no me contestó? —quiso saber.

Lalo se encogió de hombros, pero solamente para disimular. Él suponía por quién era esa invocación, pero si se lo decía a Itzi, Ton no se lo perdonaría. Tenía que hablar con él para convencerlo de que hablara con su amiga, antes que ella se enterara de ciertas cosas por su propia cuenta.

&&&

Alrededor de medianoche, pudo verse un espectáculo notable en las veladoras colocadas por toda la pirámide de Calmécac. Las llamas que temblaban en los pabilos, frágiles y apenas perceptibles, de pronto crecieron desproporcionadamente y en cada una se dibujó una silueta humana que permanecía de pie en la misma, flotante. Al cabo de unos segundos, los objetos depositados a los lados de las veladoras comenzaron a levitar y se colocaron frente a las siluetas que se vislumbraban en las llamas, quienes a un tiempo, estiraron un brazo y tomaron el objeto frente a ellos. Con eso, las llamas volvieron a la normalidad y pudieron verse varios espíritus, entre hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y épocas, con una gran variedad de vestimentas, que observaban a su alrededor sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Los objetos que habían tomado se introdujeron en ellos, tomando la posición que normalmente ocupaban en vida, y luego de eso, los espíritus se percataron que sus cuerpos, a pesar de ser casi transparentes, tenían colores. Y eso les parecía raro a la mayoría de aquellos fantasmas, pues eran magos y sabían de sobra que los fantasmas eran normalmente de color blanco perla.

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión inicial, los fantasmas empezaron a desplazarse hacia distintas direcciones, pues gracias al objeto dentro de ellos, sabían a dónde debían ir. Unos pocos se quedaron allí, sentados en los escalones de la pirámide, contemplando el paisaje como si no hubieran visto algo similar en vida. Esos fantasmas eran los invocados por los alumnos de Calmécac y esperarían que con el alba, el hechizo que impedía la entrada a cualquier clase de intruso fuera retirado de la pirámide y así, poder entrar a ver a sus parientes y amigos.

&&&

A la mañana siguiente, varias personas se llevaron sustos de muerte al ver deambular fantasmas coloridos por los pasillos del castillo, por los jardines, por la orilla del lago y en pocas palabras, por todos los rincones del colegio. Los primeros en asustarse fueron aquellos que les habían pedido a los de Calmécac una invocación, puesto que los parientes y amigos a los que querían ver los despertaron poco después de medianoche con alegres sonrisas y palmadas en la espalda que se sentían como bloques de hielo. Ése fue el caso en el dormitorio de los chicos de segundo curso de la casa de Gryffindor, pues hubo dos exclamaciones de sorpresa a altas horas de la noche.

—¿Quién rayos…? —soltó Henry de mal humor, adormilado, para luego sentir en su cabeza una mano helada por completo. Levantó la vista y logró distinguir una figura masculina de cabello castaño que vestía una túnica marrón y cuyos ojos verdes se parecían mucho a los que él veía en el espejo a diario —¿Papá?

Al escuchar eso, el fantasma de Robert Graham sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Creí que no me reconocerías —musitó, con voz ronca y ligeramente resonante, como con eco —Me da gusto verte, hijo.

Henry intentó hablar, pero no le salía la voz. Robert Graham comprendió y sonrió.

—Voy a ver a Abil —indicó, deslizándose hacia la puerta —Según sé, no estaré más que un día aquí. Duerme bien, nos veremos después.

El fantasma, sin mirar atrás, atravesó la puerta del dormitorio y desapareció. Henry se estaba recobrando del sobresalto cuando percibió que había otra figura semitransparente en el dormitorio. Al examinarla detenidamente, casi deja escapar un grito de admiración. Aquel hombre delgado de cabello negro y brillante y ojos claros, vestido con ropas grises, se parecía enormemente a su amigo. El fantasma, por alguna razón, tenía la vista fija en las cortinas de la cama de Procyon, sin hacer nada, y eso a Henry le causó curiosidad.

—Disculpe, señor Black… —llamó en un susurro, pues por el aspecto de aquel hombre, dedujo que él debía ser Sirius Black.

El fantasma giró la cabeza hacia él y le clavó los ojos con gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Sabes quién soy, niño? —inquirió, con la misma resonancia en la voz que tenía el fantasma de Robert Graham.

—Sí, al menos eso creo —respondió Henry, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose las pantuflas —Es el abuelo de Procyon¿no?

Sirius Black frunció el entrecejo y dejó entrever una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

—Así que resulta que tengo un nieto —masculló con ironía —¿Y qué sigue, que me crea eso? Niño, para tener nietos, deben tenerse hijos y yo no los tuve.

Henry le pidió silencio con un gesto, descorrió lentamente las cortinas de la cama de Procyon y se lo señaló al fantasma.

—Si no es su nieto, dígame porqué se parece a usted —retó.

El fantasma distinguió las facciones del niño dormido con la escasa luz de una vela encendida en el dormitorio y se puso serio. Sí, ese niño se parecía mucho a él, pero había ciertos rasgos que si bien no eran suyos, se le hacían conocidos.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

—Procyon —respondió Henry —Procyon Sirius Black. Hasta el año pasado, su apellido era Blackson, pero su abuela hizo que se lo cambiaran y…

—¿Quién es su abuela? —cortó súbitamente el fantasma.

—No me sé el nombre, pero Hally la ha visto en persona.

—¿Hally?

—Hally Potter, la hija de Harry Potter. Oiga¿los muertos no se enteran de nada de lo que pasa en el mundo de los vivos? Yo creía que sí.

El fantasma se quedó más admirado que antes. Fue ese instante el que escogió Procyon para moverse y al sentir luz en los ojos, arrugó el ceño y despertó, de mal genio.

—¿Quién rayos…? —masculló aún entre sueños, para luego ver a Henry —¡Henry, por favor! Debe ser medianoche o algo así ¿Qué quieres?

Henry, por toda respuesta, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al fantasma, quien seguía con la vista fija en Procyon. Éste, en cuanto logró ver a qué se refería su amigo y logró distinguir al fantasma, esbozó una sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó en voz baja, totalmente maravillado —Recuérdame agradecerle a tu tía, Henry. ¡Vaya, nunca creí que podría verte en persona! —miraba al fantasma con admiración —Ahora veo porqué la abuela dice que papá y yo nos parecemos a ti.

Fue al ver un breve destello violeta en los ojos azules de Procyon que el fantasma, sin poder creerlo, musitó un nombre.

—Magnolia.

—¿Qué tiene la abuela? —se extrañó Procyon.

Pero el fantasma de Sirius Black apenas si escuchó la pregunta. Después de un corto titubeo, se había sentado en la cama de Procyon (o al menos eso pareció, porque se quedó flotando a escasos centímetros del colchón) y le había puesto una mano en el hombro, cosa que al niño no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¡Está fría! —dijo, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Tu abuela se llama Magnolia? —inquirió Sirius, retirando la mano en el acto —¿Y es rubia y de ojos violetas?

Procyon asintió.

—Papá tiene los ojos de la abuela, pero en todo lo demás se parece a ti —confesó.

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

—James. Pero la abuela le dice Jimmy y en el trabajo lo llaman Jim.

—¿Podrían callarse? —se oyó que se quejaba Franco Visconti desde su cama —Mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a clases.

—Y para ver lo de la Parte Americana —agregó de improviso Martin Fullerton.

—Creo que será mejor que sigan con su charla mañana —recomendó Henry, volviendo a su cama —Si no, te van a linchar, Procyon.

—¿Vas a andar por aquí? —le preguntó Procyon a su abuelo fantasma.

Sirius le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —respondió —Quiero saber todo lo que me perdí.

Al oír eso, Procyon logró sonreír y hundir la cabeza en la almohada para descansar.

Luego de semejantes despertares, los asombrados fueron aquellos que no sabían nada del Día de Invocaciones, puesto que no sabían que un muerto pudiera regresar al mundo de los vivos de alguna forma. Por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, en las mesas podía verse a varios estudiantes relatando lo sucedido y Henry y Procyon les contaron a Hally y Rose las escenas en su dormitorio.

—¡Válgame! —exclamó Rose en cuanto sus amigos terminaron su relato —Me gustaría haber visto a esos fantasmas.

—No hubieras podido, de todas formas —explicó Henry con el aire de superioridad que usaba al estar en clase y saber la respuesta a una pregunta particularmente difícil —Los fantasmas invocados solamente pueden verlos los dueños de los objetos prestados para ello. ¿Recuerdan cuando mi tía Itzi me pidió algo de mi papá que yo guardara? Dijo que sin eso, yo no podría ver al fantasma de mi papá aunque mi mamá lo hubiera invocado.

—¡Ah, sí! —recordó Hally.

—¿Entonces porqué tú pudiste ver a mi abuelo? —quiso saber Procyon.

—Porque los dos invocamos a alguien —contestó Henry con aire impaciente —A excepción de quien los invoca, esos fantasmas sólo son vistos por alguna persona que también haya invocado a alguien¿me explico?

—Eso creo —Rose arqueó las cejas de tal forma, que daba a entender que apenas si había entendido la mitad de aquella declaración.

Las invocaciones eran el centro de las conversaciones. Los profesores, al advertir que algunos de sus alumnos eran visitados por fantasmas (pues aunque no pudieran verlos, los escuchaban a la perfección cada vez que hablaban, lo que los asustaba bastante), tuvieron que concederles el día libre por orden de la profesora McGonagall, quien no parecía demasiado molesta por aquel asunto. Procyon aprovechó eso para ir a buscar a su abuelo y lo encontró en el pasillo del séptimo piso, dando vueltas y al parecer, murmurando un montón de cosas sin sentido.

—¡Abuelo! —lo llamó, agitando una mano.

—Mira, mientras me acostumbro, llámame Sirius —le pidió el fantasma, deteniendo su paseo y mirándolo de manera penetrante —Tu amigo tiene razón, nos enteramos de pocas cosas del mundo de los vivos. Y el que haya tenido un hijo y un nieto, pues…

Meneó la cabeza con desaliento y Procyon dejó caer los hombros.

—Creí que te alegraría —musitó, algo triste.

—Bueno, saber que Magnolia fue feliz me alegra —declaró Sirius con melancolía —Pero me hubiera gustado que me dijera que tuve un hijo.

—Te lo iba a decir cuando murieron los abuelos de Hally —le confesó Procyon con seriedad —Al menos eso me contó ella.

—Otra vez ese nombre —Sirius miró con curiosidad a su nieto —¿Es cierto que esa tal Hally es hija de Harry Potter?

—Si la vieras, no lo dudarías —dijo Procyon a modo de respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa —La abuela dice que Hally se parece más a su abuelo que su padre.

—¿Se parece a James? —inquirió Sirius, genuinamente interesado.

—Sí, eso dicen la abuela y tía Heather.

—¿Heather¿Heather O'Campbell?

—La misma. Es la madrina de papá.

El fantasma de Sirius se quedó callado largo rato, asimilando todo lo que acababa de averiguar, mientras que Procyon se acomodó la mochila que cargaba con nerviosismo.

—Supe que tú eras sangre limpia —comentó el niño de pronto —Y la abuela también.

—Sí, pero detestaba a mi familia¿no sabías? —Sirius parecía un tanto molesto.

—Sí, algo escuché —admitió Procyon —Lo que pasa es que… Mamá es…

Sonó la campana y un revuelo de voces y pasos indicó que los alumnos terminaban con su primera clase del día. Procyon consultó su reloj.

—¡Rayos! —masculló —Sé que McGonagall dio el día libre a los que invocamos a alguien, pero quiero ir a la clase del profesor Lupin. Es mi materia favorita.

—¿Remus está aquí? —se interesó Sirius.

—Sí, claro. ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo? El profesor Lupin no podrá verte, me lo explicó Henry, pero así podrías conocer a mis amigos de casa.

—De acuerdo.

El fantasma siguió a Procyon hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, notando que pocos lo miraban. Los pocos que lo hacían eran acompañados también por fantasmas coloridos, a los que les sonreían con verdadera emoción.

—Buenos días, niños —saludó el profesor Lupin en cuanto los alumnos de segundo estuvieron sentados en sus lugares —Hally, recoge las tareas, por favor. Los demás, vayan sacando su libro de texto y ábranlo por la página cuarenta.

Hally se puso de pie, tomó el rollo de pergamino con su tarea y pasó entre las bancas, pidiendo las de los demás. Llegó hasta la banca de Procyon estirando la mano para recibir la redacción de su amigo, le susurró.

—¿No ibas a estar con tu abuelo?

—Sí. De hecho, vino conmigo —respondió Procyon en voz muy baja.

—Pues dile que no hable de repente porque asustará a muchos —recomendó Hally con una sonrisa —Resulta que en Encantamientos, el fantasma de un tío de Paul Owen dijo algo sobre que la clase era extraña y muchos se pusieron como locos. La profesora Nicté tuvo que sacar a Owen del salón.

—¿Terminaste, Hally? —inquirió el profesor Lupin.

—¡Sí, sí! —Hally dio un respingo y dejó a Procyon, para ir a entregar las redacciones.

—Muy linda —susurró Sirius al oído de Procyon —Magnolia y Heather tienen razón, se parece más a James que Harry. ¿Cómo se llama su madre?

—Hermione¿porqué? —inquirió Procyon.

—La conocí como amiga de Harry —respondió simplemente Sirius —A propósito¿qué ibas a decirme sobre tu madre?

Procyon le pidió silencio, puesto que la clase había iniciado, con lo que evitó contestar. La lección del día, algo relacionado con sirenas, fue bastante interesante, y el profesor Lupin prometió que de ser posible, podrían ver a una de las sirenas que vivían en el lago en cuanto el clima fuera más cálido. Al sonar la campana, Sirius le dijo a Procyon sin más que iba a hablar con el profesor y el niño le recordó que no lo vería.

—Pero me oirá y eso me basta —replicó Sirius y fue al escritorio.

Procyon tuvo que irse a su siguiente clase, pero estaba decidido a pedirle a su abuelo que le relatara la plática más tarde.

&&&

Robert Graham fue gratamente recibido por su esposa con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque no le gustó para nada ver las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro.

—Por favor, Abil —rogó el fantasma, apaciguador —No me invocaste para verte llorar¿cierto? Sabes que no me gusta verte así.

—Lo siento —la profesora Nicté sonrió nerviosamente, se secó las lágrimas y revisó su reloj de pulsera —Hablemos un poco antes de mi primera clase¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

La profesora Nicté puso al corriente al difunto auror de lo que le había pasado a lo largo de los años, desde que él había muerto. Éste se sorprendió al saber que tanto el padre como el hermano de ella no eran por completo lo que él había creído al momento de morir, lo que a la profesora la hacía feliz, y lo hizo sentirse sumamente orgulloso enterarse que su hijo era un Gryffindor ejemplar.

—Siempre esperé que fuera como tú —admitió Robert —Y tuve razón.

—Rob, me vas a hacer llorar de nuevo —le hizo ver la profesora Nicté.

—Ni una lágrima más mientras esté aquí, por favor —pidió Robert —Ahora, con tu permiso, daré una vuelta por ahí hasta que Henry termine sus clases. Quiero hablarle.

Robert dejó a su esposa a solas y fue a pasearse por allí. Vio a muchos fantasmas como él deambulando junto a las personas que obviamente, los habían invocado. Incluso llegó a pasar junto a una joven de rasgos orientales que miraba con timidez a una mujer que se le parecía mucho, alta y delgada, de cabello oscuro y una túnica de estilo oriental color blanco rosáceo. Se cruzó con ellas de camino a la biblioteca, pues había decidido ir allí a ver si podía hojear algún libro de la época actual, y luego de eso, pensó en ir al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

&&&

La joven oriental a la que había adelantado era la recién elegida campeona de Zen, Yue Lin Ming, que veía con cierta aprensión cómo aquel fantasma femenino la seguía a todas partes. Ya se había llevado una enorme sorpresa esa mañana al encontrarla a los pies de su cama, pero más sorpresivo fue darse cuenta que nadie que no hubiera invocado a alguna persona la veía. Así las cosas, había pasado la hora del desayuno meditando sobre cómo hablarle al espíritu y justo cuando se cruzaban con el fantasma de un hombre alto y castaño de ojos verdes, fue cuando decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó en un mandarín perfectamente pronunciado.

—Es simple —la mujer fantasma, que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el mundo de los vivos, no había abandonado una extraña expresión melancólica —Soy tu madre.

Yue Lin la miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, cosa que la fantasma notó.

—¿Y cómo te llamabas? —quiso saber la chica.

—Ming Yue Zi (1) —contestó la fantasma sin más emoción más que la melancolía que mostraba su semblante —Y seguramente me llamaron a este mundo para verte.

—Yo… yo pedí que lo hicieran —Yue Lin apenas podía hablar de la impresión.

—Es lógico que no me conozcas, aunque lo hubiera querido —la mujer suspiró y por primera vez, su voz resonante dejó ver algo más que melancolía: tristeza —Seguramente te agradaría escuchar la historia de nuestra familia… y la de nuestro talismán.

La fantasma mostró el medallón de celadón que colgaba de su cuello.

—Es una reliquia familiar, pasa de Ming a Ming —comenzó la fantasma, con aspecto pensativo —Generalmente, a los primogénitos. Éstos habían sido hombres desde que se tiene memoria, pero tú resultaste la excepción. Y además, los que nos conocían dudaron que de verdad fueras de la familia por el color de tus ojos.

»Eso, como podrás imaginarte, causó conflictos en la familia. Tu padre y yo éramos el último matrimonio Ming y aparte, el último matrimonio de una de las familias chinas más famosas e ilustres desde los tiempos antiguos. A mí eso no me había conquistado, sino tu padre, pero eso no tenía importancia para la familia de él. Aceptaron que se casara conmigo solamente porque era sangre limpia, pero de haber podido, hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarme de China.

Yue Lin observó a su difunta madre con admiración. Su voz había dejado translucir un dejo de rebeldía que ella había distinguido en sí misma en un par de ocasiones. ¡Por fin estaba hallando similitudes con su progenitora!

—Para el caso, esos datos son irrelevantes —indicó la fantasma con desdén —El asunto es que tu familia paterna estaba esperando una oportunidad como aquella para desheredar a los hijos de Dao Yu…

—¿Quién? —interrumpió Yue Lin sin querer.

—Tu padre, Ming Dao Yu —respondió la fantasma sin alterarse y siguiendo la costumbre oriental de llamar a las personas primero por su apellido —Digamos que él era el rebelde de la familia, hacía lo que creía correcto y no lo que las reglas sociales dictaban. Y para los Ming, aquello era imperdonable. Como pudieron, aunque sospecho que fue por medio de alguna maldición, convencieron a tu padre para que te desapareciera, pero poco antes de eso, en un momento muy extraño de lucidez que tuvo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me pidió que le entregara el talismán Yang; es decir, éste —volvió a mostrar el medallón de celadón que portaba —Sabes que en nuestra magia, los conceptos de yin y yang son sagrados, y que el primero simboliza la oscuridad y el segundo, la luz. En la familia Ming, cuando llega un miembro nuevo, si es hombre se le da un talismán como éste, blanco, mientras que a una mujer le dan un negro. Pero Dao Yu y yo intercambiamos talismanes como símbolo de nuestro amor.

—Eso explicaría porqué con ese talismán, te invocaron a ti —comentó Yue Lin.

—Sí, es posible —Yue Zi consideró la idea brevemente antes de seguir —Dao Yu me pidió el talismán Yang para que tú lo portaras, confiando en que te hicieran lo que te hicieran, el talismán te ayudaría. Con eso en mente y el firme propósito de no dañarte, Dao Yu regresó a ese estado inexplicable en el que lo había visto en los últimos días. Dijo algo de llevarte a un viaje cuando apenas tenías unos meses de edad y unos parientes suyos lo acompañaron. Volvieron destrozados, sin ti y diciendo que te habían perdido en un accidente en las Tian Shan. Dao Yu se veía tan convencido de que eso era la verdad que me destrozó por completo. Enfermé gravemente y fallecí poco después. Mi único consuelo fue que Dao Yu logró recordar que consiguió esconderte en un templo de las Tian Shan y me lo dijo antes de morir. Ahora veo que todo eso era cierto —sus facciones se suavizaron con una dulce sonrisa —Estás viva y bien y eso es lo importante.

—Lo que aún no entiendo —musitó Yue Lin al cabo de unos segundos —es porqué tengo los ojos de este color. No es muy común entre nuestra gente.

—Eso es por mi familia —Yue Zi miró por una ventana que estaba junto a ellas en aquel pasillo casi desierto —Mis antepasados paternos eran occidentales, de esos rubios de ojos azules que es común encontrar por estos lugares. Ese dato lo desconocía la familia de tu padre y fue por eso que les extrañó que tuvieras los ojos de ese color.

Yue Lin asintió con pesar y fue hacia la ventana, queriendo asimilar toda aquella información. Ella había vivido siempre como una huérfana, abandonada a los pocos meses de nacida a las puertas de Zen con aquel medallón de celadón entre sus ropas, y criada con todo el afecto posible por el profesor Song en la misma escuela. Siempre despertó curiosidad y repulsión por sus ojos claros, por estar cerca del director y porque además, la magia se le daba con increíble facilidad. Y eso que no sabían que tenía un don extra, uno de verdad especial… Y ahora resultaba que era la última descendiente de una familia china muy antigua. Era demasiado para un día. Necesitaba distraerse con algo.

—Vamos al Gran Comedor —le indicó a su madre fantasma con amabilidad —Tal vez encontremos a algún alumno americano enterrando su pergamino.

—Escuché algo cuando veníamos¿me lo explicas? —pidió la fantasma.

Yue Lin le sonrió con calidez, sin poder reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Claro que sí, madre —logró musitar.

Y aún cuando los fantasmas helaban al tocar a alguien vivo, Yue Lin no sintió frío cuando su fantasmal madre le posó una mano en la mejilla.

&&&

La hora de comer del dos de noviembre fue todo un acontecimiento en Hogwarts.

Sin contar el hecho de que había fantasmas en el colegio que normalmente no debían estar, los alumnos americanos se entretenían de lo lindo proponiéndose para el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Hasta el momento, esos extranjeros eran los más alegres y osados con diferencia, puesto que se comportaban como niños al escribir los datos requeridos en sus trozos de pergaminos, arrodillados ante la parcela Sac–Acab, bromeando y riendo a la vez que hacían aparecer palas con un movimiento de varita y las usaban para cavar hoyos en la brillante y blanca tierra, en los que depositaban sus pergamino y luego los cubrían con más tierra. A los alumnos que los observaban les llamó poderosamente la atención que no usaran el inglés para comunicarse, sino que usaban un idioma que por como sonaba, logró ser identificado como latino por algunos de los que los oían.

—Hablan español —aclaró Henry al ver que sus amigos hacían muecas de extrañeza al ver cómo Itzi, la tía del castaño ojiverde, decía una frase con voz clara y fluida y provocaba la risa de dos chicos de Calmécac, dos jóvenes del SWI y un cuarteto de Orixá (dos chicos y dos chicas) que la rodeaban —En Estados Unidos viven actualmente muchos latinos y seguramente los magos hablan español como segunda lengua.

—Yo estuve en Estados Unidos de vacaciones y Henry tiene razón —comentó Danielle entonces, antes de alejarse con Sunny, Walter y Thomas hacia la mesa de Slytherin —Oí a muchos hablando un idioma como ése.

—Hola, Itzi —saludó Henry en español, haciendo que sus amigos le hicieran muecas de descontento —¿Ya te propusiste para el torneo?

—Claro, para eso vine —Itzi sonreía y Henry percibió con su Legado que de verdad estaba alegre, pero también preocupada —No uses eso conmigo —advirtió la chica, agitando amenazadoramente un dedo frente a la cara de su sobrino —Puedo sentirlo.

—Tramposa —masculló Henry, entre molesto y divertido, para luego utilizar el inglés como idioma —¿Y qué tal les va con eso de enterrar pergaminos?

—Pues muy bien, no nos va —soltó un rubio con la túnica de Calmécac —Pero nos divertimos bastante. ¡Eh, ustedes, cuidado con la tierra! —se quejó en español, dirigiéndose al cuarteto de Orixá que los acompañaba.

—Perdón, Lalo —se disculpó un joven de piel oscura y cabello muy corto y rizado, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos castaños. Su voz tenía acento portugués.

—Mejor váyanse si no quieren acabar llenos de tierra blanca —indicó una voz resonante que nadie supo de dónde había venido. Solamente Henry, Procyon y un joven de Calmécac, castaño y con los ojos de un agradable color miel, identificaron al dueño, un hombre alto y de cuerpo atlético, moreno y de cabello castaño rojizo. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono miel que el del joven moreno de Calmécac que lo veía. No habría resultado muy extraño si no fuera porque nadie más lo veía: era uno de los fantasmas invocados por los alumnos de Calmécac —Estos niños han estado así por media hora.

—Oiga, señor¿usted de dónde es? Quiero decir… ¿De dónde era? —inquirió Procyon.

—Era mexicano en vida, obviamente —el hombre sonrió con orgullo al decirlo —Pero trabajé un tiempo en Estados Unidos, por eso sé inglés. Tonatiuh, sé bueno y ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar antes de la cena.

Nadie supo a quién le hablaba hasta que el joven castaño de ojos miel con la túnica de Calmécac se puso de pie, luego de cubrir por completo con tierra su trozo de pergamino, y se despidió de sus amigos. Henry y compañía, como de todas formas no era su asunto, se retiraron a sus mesas a comer. Itzi, luego de comprobar que su amigo Lalo se distraía charlando con los estudiantes de Orixá y las chicas del SWI, se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra blanca de la túnica. Acto seguido, fingió ir a sentarse a la mesa de foráneos, pero en vez de eso, siguió a su amigo Ton. A pesar de que no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás, quería saber qué se traía entre manos. ¿Porqué andaba tan misterioso con el fantasma que había invocado?

Por fin pudo distinguir a Ton en el vestíbulo, saliendo del castillo. La joven, que era excelente en Encantamientos, sacó su varita, se apuntó y murmuró unas palabras. Al segundo siguiente, se había hecho invisible. Sabiendo que el hechizo no duraba mucho, se apresuró a seguir a su amigo, procurando que sus pasos no se oyeran. Logró alcanzarlo cuando llegó al pie de la escalinata de piedra y escuchó cuando decía.

—¡No quiero saber, en serio!

—Los fantasmas que venimos el Día de Invocaciones tenemos esa habilidad —explicó el fantasma que Itzi no podía ver —Y no vas a decirme que tu novia…

—¡Que no es mi novia! —Ton casi grita la frase de no ser por un grupo de estudiantes de Hoshikino que iban retrasados a comer —Y déjame en paz, papá.

Izti se detuvo un momento, estupefacta. ¿Ton había llamado al fantasma _papá_? Pero eso no era posible, ella conocía a su padre. Y éste estaba vivo.

—Mira, me alegra que por fin me llames de esa forma, pero no es el momento —la voz del fantasma sonaba entre divertida y seria —Quiero advertirte, es todo.

—Pues no lo hagas —masculló Ton de repente —En serio, quiero hacerlo solo.

—Como quieras —el fantasma habló despreocupadamente entonces —Por cierto¿cómo ha estado la familia? Solamente he visto a mi papá por allí.

—Bien, podría decirse —Ton se encogió de hombros —Y yo de maravilla, como habrás notado. Ahora ve al Bosque Prohibido y piérdete.

—¡Uy! Esa frase estaba de moda entre los muggles cuando yo era joven —rememoró el fantasma con cierto aire de nostalgia —Era de una de esas cosas que llaman _telenovelas_. Aunque era más bien como "¡Ve, cómprate un bosque y piérdete!" ¿La sacaste de allí?

—Algo así —Ton se puso serio —Mi mamá me la dice de vez en cuando.

—A mí me la decía cuando se enojaba conmigo —recordó el fantasma —Eran peleas fantásticas, al menos cuando nos llevábamos mal. Era la única forma de hablarle. Luego, claro, nos conocimos mejor, salimos una temporada… Xóchitl (2) era un encanto.

—Sí, sí, me la imagino —Ton mascullaba con aburrimiento mal disimulado —Aunque aún no me has respondido porqué…

—¿Porqué todo el mundo te engañó? —inquirió el fantasma, entre bromista y para sorpresa de Ton (según notó Itzi en su cara) resentido —¿Porqué nadie te dijo quién era yo¿Porqué a mí nadie me dijo siquiera que existías¿Porqué le contaron a Xóchitl semejante sarta de mentiras? Créeme, no eres el único que quiere respuestas.

Ton miró a un punto que quedaba a su derecha, así que Itzi, por si acaso su hechizo de invisibilidad se terminaba antes de tiempo, se colocó a la izquierda del chico.

—Creo que eso contesta parte de mis preguntas —soltó el castaño.

—Sí, pero las mías no —el fantasma sonaba enojado —Me llevaba bien con mi papá, no sé porqué dejó que pasara todo esto. ¡Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a Ixtab!

—¿Ixtab Nicté? —se extrañó Ton. Itzi se quedó petrificada, pues Ixtab Nicté había sido su madre —¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Me advirtió que no me fuera, que iba a pasar algo malo si lo hacía, pero no pudo decirme qué era porque mi querida madrecita nos interrumpió —el fantasma sonaba burlón —Pero no me quedaba opción. Así que le encargué que cuidara a Xóchitl por mí y…

—… Y fue cuando murió —completó Ton —Lo sé, Itzi me ha contado algo. Parece que lo soñó o algo así. Será por eso que su papá me detesta.

—Tal vez —reconoció el fantasma —Extraño a Xóchitl —confesó de pronto.

—Mi mamá se pone muy mal pensando en ti —confesó Ton a su vez.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Itzi vio sonreír a Ton ligeramente. Trató de distinguir algo en el sitio hacia el que él veía, pero nada. De pronto, con un destello del sol que se ocultaba, creyó ver algo fugazmente: una cara morena adornada con unos ojos de un precioso color miel. Sin querer, soltó un grito ahogado.

—¿Y eso? —Ton se volvió y trató de identificar de dónde había salido el sonido.

Itzi se quedó callada, no tanto porque la fueran a descubrir, sino porque de pronto estaba viendo a dos personas frente a ella: a su amigo y al fantasma de un hombre adulto, moreno, de cuerpo atlético y cabello color castaño rojizo. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Ton y a la joven no le quedó ninguna duda de que aquel fantasma fue, en vida, el padre de su amigo. El chico no se parecía nada al que ella conocía como su padre.

—¡Oye, tenemos compañía! —dijo el fantasma, señalando hacia Itzi, a quien le dijo —Puedo ver lo invisible, niña.

Fue justo entonces que el hechizo de invisibilidad desapareció y Ton pudo ver a Itzi.

—¿Pero qué…? —empezó él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella enseguida, dando media vuelta —Ya me voy. Perdón, señor —se dirigió hacia el fantasma.

—Un minuto¿cómo puedes verlo? —se interesó Ton —Tú no invocaste a nadie.

—No sé, simplemente pasó —Itzi se encogió de hombros —Ton, no te preocupes, me cuentas todo después. Acaba con esto primero.

La chica se alejó en dirección al castillo a paso rápido, no fuera que Ton quisiera alcanzarla. No quería que la viera llorar.

(1) _Tomando el significado de las tres palabras por separado yue: luna, zi: hijo(s) y ming: mandato y uniéndolos de forma más o menos coherente, el nombre de la fantasma querría decir en chino algo así como _mandato de la hija de la luna

(2) Xóchitl_ es una palabra náhuatl que significa _flor_. Actualmente se usa en México como nombre propio._

_&&&_

_¡Hola, gente, mucho gusto en saludarlos! Soy Bell Potter, a sus órdenes como siempre. Aquí tienen el capi del Día de Invocaciones, que espero hayan disfrutado. Pasemos a los comentarios y curiosidades¿quieren?_

_¡Hoy es primero de julio! Más bien, cuando escribo esta nota es primero de julio, no me tomen muy en cuenta. El capi estuvo listo en marzo; o sea, que las fechas andan revueltas¿no les parece? Porque en el fic, apenas empezó noviembre. Bueno, bueno, pero sé que eso son pequeñeces y que no les importan mucho, sino que la historia siga estando buena¿verdad? Mejor dejo de desvariar._

_Como pudieron ver, muchas personas en Hogwarts quisieron participar en el Día de Invocaciones, entre ellos Procyon y Henry. De Henry quizá lo esperaban¿pero de Procyon? Sean sinceros. Yo creo que de quien lo esperaban algunos era de Hally, porque como Procyon, no conoció a sus abuelos, pero… Ella no cumplía con eso de tener algo de los difuntos, así que no se podía. Esperen¿y la capa invisible qué? Lo que pasa es que creo que Hally no sabe que la capa era de su abuelo, así que por eso no cuenta. ¡Vaya, sí que me complico sola!_

_Por otra parte, me alegró escribir el encuentro entre Yue Lin y su madre, y que por fin supiera cosas de su pasado¡qué bueno! Como ya mencioné, esta chinita es muy buena y no creo que se merezca sufrir mucho durante el fic. Si acaso sufrió antes, pero ahora no._

_¿Y Sirius, qué tal¡Me encanta ese hombre! Qué bueno que Procyon pudo conocerlo y que nuestro Canuto supo lo que dejó, aunque estoy de acuerdo con él, hubiera estado mejor que supiera de su hijo cuando estaba vivo. Pero si repasan "La siguiente generación", recordarán que Magnolia no le dijo nada porque seguramente él la alejaría, pensando en que estuviera segura. ¡Con lo bien que se hubieran llevado Sirius y Jim! Pero bueno, a lo pasado, pasado, ya ni modo._

_Ahora sí, los dejo, así que cuídense, coman frutas y verduras (parezco anuncio de pastelitos, ja, ja) y nos leemos pronto._

_&&&_

_Nota al 25 de octubre del 2006: Estando por llegar a los cien reviews (válgame¿tan pronto? No puedo creerlo, en "La siguente generación" no los alcancé hasta que casi iba a acabar de publicar la historia), quiero anunciar que haré un concurso: quien me envíe el review # 100, tendrá como recompensa el que le conteste tres preguntas referentes al futuro del fic¡pero nada más tres! Así que piénsenlas bien, para que se lleven exclusivas de la historia que nadie (o casi nadie) sabe. Así que cuídense mucho, disfruten los próximos días de Halloween, Día de Todos los Santos (1ro. de Noviembre, cumple de mi mamá¡felicidades, jefecita!) y Día de Muertos (yo me largo de paseo al DF este fin de semana, así que les dejo este capi desde antes) y nos leemos pronto._


	27. La Parte Americana

**Veintisiete: La Parte Americana.**

La cena fue más animada que en las últimas dos noches. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ansiosos porque las elecciones de campeones terminaran, ya que suponían que después podrían saber a qué pruebas tendrían qué enfrentarse. Los americanos habían acabado de enterrar sus pergaminos en la parcela Sac–Acab y degustaban la comida con verdadero entusiasmo, mirando de vez en cuando la tierra blanca que estaba entre su mesa y la de profesores. Los fantasmas invocados por los estudiantes de Calmécac rondaban el lugar, siendo los extranjeros los más interesados en examinarlo. Y no les importaba traspasar a las personas para pasearse.

—¡Se sintió frío! —oyeron quejarse a Trixie Spencer en la mesa de Slytherin y sólo unos cuantos pudieron ver que el fantasma colorido de un hombre con vestimenta renacentista pasaba a través de ella para saludar al Barón Sanguinario, quien lo veía con desdén.

Los niños y jóvenes en las mesas se percataron durante esa noche que había dos sillas más en la mesa de profesores, justo a un lado del señor Wood y el señor Sackville. A la derecha del director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional se sentaba una mujer rubia de tez clara y semblante altanero que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor con soberbia. Y a la izquierda del director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos (con mucho, más agradable que el señor Sackville, según varios) se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, de aspecto frío pero amable.

—Sunny —llamó Thomas en cierto momento de los postres, mirando la mesa de profesores —Ése que está junto a Wood… ¿No es William Bluepool?

Sunne alzó la vista de su plato de golpe y pudo ver que Thomas tenía razón: esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles para ella…

—¿Qué hace Will aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta —Me escribió hace dos días diciéndome que tenía un nuevo trabajo en el departamento. Uno muy importante.

—Seguro hablaba de esto —sugirió Walter.

—Puede ser —Sunny se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente —Ojalá que le paguen bien por venir aquí. Quiere que vayamos a Brighton en Navidad.

—¿Y qué hay con Snape? —inquirió Danielle —¿Te dejará ir?

Sunny se encogió de hombro despreocupadamente.

—No pienso quedarme con él en Navidad —comentó, como si fuera algo obvio.

En la mesa de profesores, también había comentarios misteriosos.

—Así que supiste de tu familia.

Eso fue dicho por el profesor Lupin por la comisura de la boca, mirando de reojo a su derecha, donde se sentaba la profesora Nicté.

—Bueno, sí —le respondió la voz ronca y resonante del Sirius Black fantasma, con un dejo de alegría —Aunque me hubiera gustado estar vivo al saberlo.

—Si Voldemort no hubiera vuelto, Magnolia lo hubiera considerado. Pero te conocía bien, Canuto. Sabía que le dirías que se alejara con tal de que no le pasara nada.

—Mira, Lunático, no me salgas con tu lógica porque te atravieso —amenazó Sirius —Además, no me agrada mucho darte la razón en estos casos.

—Muy bien, dejaré eso —aceptó el profesor, notando cómo la profesora Nicté miraba hacia él con una sonrisa divertida —¿Pasa algo, profesora?

—Es que la cara del señor Black es graciosa —aclaró la profesora, mirando a su lado contrario, donde terminaba la mesa —¿O no, Rob?

El profesor Lupin se sorprendió al escuchar otra voz con dueño invisible.

—La verdad, sí. Pero debo decir que eso le quita el aire siniestro que tenía cuando se le creía asesino. Los carteles no le hacían justicia.

—Gracias —soltó Sirius con sarcasmo.

—Profesora¿ése que habló es su esposo? —inquirió el profesor Lupin.

La profesora Nicté asintió, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Por cierto, Remus —dijo de pronto Sirius, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa a la profesora Nicté, aprovechando que ella sí lo veía —¿Qué sabes de la madre de mi nieto?

—Bueno, es oncóloga pediatra —al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sirius, el profesor Lupin se explicó —Casiopea es muggle¿qué no te lo dijo Procyon?

—No, no pudo —Sirius sonó despreocupado —Pero sospeché algo cuando sacó el tema de que Magnolia y yo somos sangre limpia. ¿Crees que le preocupe?

—No mucho, es un niño inteligente, aunque un tanto extraño. ¿Sabías que su primer amigo fue un niño de Slytherin?

—¿En serio? —Sirius se mostró interesado —¿Y porqué se relacionó con él?

—Fue el único que le siguió hablando después de saberse que era un Black —el profesor Lupin sonrió —Bueno, él y sus amigos de Gryffindor.

Sirius miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde en ese momento Procyon se entretenía en contarle algo a Henry y Rose en susurros, haciéndolos reír. Luego se volvió hacia Hally, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le susurró algo que hizo hizo que la niña soltara una súbita carcajada que Rose y Henry corearon.

—Es bastante gracioso —afirmó el profesor Lupin —Se parece a ti.

—¿Y mi hijo?

—También. Sacaron tu lado inteligente y divertido, si quieres mi opinión.

La profesora Nicté logró ver la sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción de Sirius.

Yue Lin Ming, en ese momento, le agradecía enormemente a Lalo la invocación en su nombre, ya que al fin había conocido a su madre. Lo que le llevó a contarle, en forma muy resumida, la historia de su vida.

—Pura envidia —declaró el rubio ante la mención de ella de que sus compañeros la llamaban "fenómeno" por sus ojos azules —Como ellos no los tendrán nunca…

Yue Lin rió y Lalo pudo oír que tenía una risa suave y tímida, que le quedaba muy bien.

—Lalo, pásame el pan dulce —pidió Itzi de repente.

Más allá, en la sección de Beauxbatons, Isabelle Richelieu veía la mesa de profesores con repentino interés. También había notado la presencia inesperada de William Bluepool.

—Olvídalo —le espetó entonces Julien Lumière a su amiga, sentado frente a ella —Ya te lo dije, Isabelle, a ningún chico le gusta que lo acosen. ¿Verdad, mademoiselle Kiyota?

Miró a la campeona de Hoshikino, sentada junto a Isabelle muy a su pesar, pero al escuchar a Julien, pensó que el asiento ya no era tan malo y asintió.

—Correcto, Julien–kun —afirmó y bebió un sorbo del contenido de una taza dorada que había obtenido al convertir una copa de la mesa con la varita.

—¿Porqué tienes que incluir a ésta en la conversación? —espetó Isabelle, molesta, señalando despectivamente a la joven oriental.

—Se llama Sakura Kiyota, por si no recuerdas —corrigió Julien sin alterarse —Y le pido su opinión porque ella no es una maniática obsesiva cuando se enamora, a juzgar por su cara. Así que mejor tranquilízate y disfrutemos de los _croissants_.

Tomó un panecillo caliente parecido a una luna creciente, lo cortó, le untó mantequilla y mermelada de fresa y le dio un mordisco. Isabelle lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer en un momento como éste? —le preguntó —Van a elegir a mis contrincantes americanos, deberías preocuparte.

—Disculpa, pero yo no soy campeón, eso me importa muy poco. Además, si los otros campeones no se preocupan¿porqué tú sí? —Julien observó de reojo a los demás campeones que se sentaban en su mesa y al campeón de Hogwarts, que saboreaba una rebanada de tarta en la mesa de junto que quedaba frente a él.

Isabelle no le dirigió la palabra en lo que quedaba de la cena, que siguió apaciblemente y cuando los postres desaparecieron, la profesora McGonagall se levantó, alzó la varita y bajó la intensidad de las llamas de las velas flotantes. Fue entonces cuando los presentes pudieron percatarse del intenso brillo blanco de la parcela Sac–Acab.

—Esto va a estar bueno —le aseguró Lalo a Yue Lin.

Ella sonrió con benevolencia y miró al fantasma de su madre, que se mantenía de pie tras ella con semblante más animado que antes.

De repente, hubo un breve destello en un punto de la parcela y de ese punto, brotó poco a poco una flor muy peculiar, semitransparente y compuesta de agua. En el centro, al parecer intacto, se encontraba un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.

—¡Qué linda! —exclamó por lo bajo Phoebe, la compañera de grupo de Cat Calíope.

La flor se mantuvo flotante sobre la tierra blanca unos segundos, para luego perder forma poco a poco, como si se derritiera, liberando el pergamino. Éste estaba por caer a la tierra cuando la profesora McGonagall le apuntó con la varita y pronunció el hechizo convocador para tenerlo en su mano. Lo frotó un poco con los dedos, mostrando asombro por primera vez en la noche (cosa que los alumnos no dejaron de notar y que aseguraron que quedaría grabado en la historia de Hogwarts: McGonagall asombrada) y lo desdobló.

—El campeón de Orixá —comenzó y los estudiantes de la citada escuela la miraron con súplica para que dijera el nombre lo más pronto posible —Es… ¡Paulo Sabedoria Arantes!

Orixá en pleno estalló en vivas y aplausos, al tiempo que Paulo se ponía de pie y saludaba a la concurrencia del Gran Comedor con gesto apacible. Los demás campeones, ya pensando en la competencia, lo recorrieron con la mirada y dedujeron algo de inmediato: bajo ese aspecto tranquilo debía haber alguien de verdad audaz como para haber sido elegido campeón.

En tanto, una segunda flor de agua había brotado lanzando un destello blanco y los de Orixá solamente se dieron cuenta cuando Paulo se sentó y escucharon a la directora de Hogwarts convocar el pergamino que la flor tenía en el centro.

—La campeona del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem es… ¡Catherine Bruce!

Muchos no reaccionaron ante aquel nombre hasta que vieron que las chicas del SWI saltaban de entusiasmo y hacían que Cat Calíope se levantara, cosa que la joven hizo para saludar a todo el mundo con aire de la cantante que era, pero sin parecer presuntuosa. Phoebe y Stefka Krum eran las que más aplaudían, con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, cosa que sorprendió a muchos. Unos segundos después de que Cat se sentó entre Stefka y una pelirroja de su escuela, una tercera flor de agua brotó de la tierra blanca lanzando un destello y muchos notaron que era sutilmente más grande que las anteriores. Eso quizá se debía al tamaño del pergamino en su centro, que aún al estar doblado era grande. La profesora McGonagall no tardó en convocarlo y lo abrió con dificultad.

—El campeón de Calmécac —entornó los ojos, ya que la luz blanca que emitía la parcela Sac­–Acab comenzó a bajar de intensidad —Es… ¡Tonatiuh García Quezada!

La sección de Calmécac estalló en aplausos. Ton, sonriendo entre nervioso e incrédulo, se puso de pie y saludó a todo el mundo, viendo de reojo que uno de sus compañeros de escuela no parecía en absoluto contento con la decisión de la parcela. Jonathan Terruño Álvarez lucía una expresión desdeñosa y se negaba a unirse a la celebración de sus compañeros de escuela. Por suerte para él, las felicitaciones duraron poco.

—Bien, los campeones han sido elegidos —indicó la profesora McGonagall, luego de regresar la intensidad de las llamas de las velas flotantes a la normalidad —A los nueve les pido que se levanten y vayan a la sala contigua —señaló una puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores —Les daremos las indicaciones para la primera prueba. Todos los demás pueden retirarse, que mañana tendrán un día pesado.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se pusieron de pie a regañadientes y comenzaron a abandonar el Gran Comedor, seguidos de cerca por los extranjeros. Itzi notó que sucedía de nuevo: podía ver a todos los fantasmas invocados por ella y sus compañeros. Sabía que eran ellos porque eran coloridos y además, de todas las edades y vestimentas posibles. Observó, con discreción, que Ton le hablaba a aquel hombre fantasma que tenía los ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—Bueno, como te irás esta noche, me dio gusto saludarte —le decía —Gracias por las explicaciones, las aclararé más tarde.

—Y si lo logras¿prometes invocarme el año próximo? —pidió el fantasma.

Ton sonrió con cierta ternura.

—Sí, lo haré —prometió y se dirigió a la puerta que la profesora McGonagall había indicado minutos antes —Por cierto¿gustas decirme algún recado para mi mamá? Seguro le dará gusto oír de ti.

—Que cumplo mi promesa al pie de la letra —soltó el fantasma con voz tan alta que algunos se espantaron al no ver a quien hablaba. Acto seguido, el fantasma salió del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa.

Ton se encogió de hombros y se fue por su lado. En tanto, Itzi logró distinguir a la fantasma de una mujer oriental despidiéndose con apariencia tierna de la campeona de Zen, Yue Lin Ming, antes que ésta tomara el mismo camino que Ton. Y el fantasma del hombre castaño y ojos verdes que estaba junto a la profesora Nicté acababa de dejarla para ir hacia Henry, seguido de cerca por un fantasma de un hombre de brillante cabello negro y ojos claros. Itzi negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando borrar de su mente la visión de aquellos seres, pero al abrirlos, no lo consiguió. Y eso lo supo cuando el fantasma que acompañaba a Ton pasó a su lado entonces y lo vislumbró claramente.

—Disculpe, señor —lo llamó, sin pensarlo apenas.

El fantasma no se detuvo, así que Itzi se vio en la necesidad de perseguirlo y llamarlo de otra forma más… específica.

—Disculpe, señor fantasma.

Al oír eso, alrededor de cinco espíritus giraron la cabeza hacia ella, incluyendo uno vestido como apache con una flecha cruzándole el cuello. Itzi señaló al fantasma castaño al que quería hablarle y los demás, encogiéndose de hombros, se siguieron de largo.

—Niña¿cómo es que puedes verme? —preguntó el fantasma con curiosidad.

—No sé y ahora ni me importa —aseguró Itzi con indiferencia —Sólo quería saber… qué es usted de mi amigo Ton.

—Vaya, sí que el mundo ha cambiado —el fantasma sonrió con fina ironía y siguiendo su camino, se puso serio —Creo que no necesito decirlo, nos oíste¿no? Soy su padre.

—Pero yo conozco a su papá… Y está vivo —repuso Itzi.

El fantasma soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca, como si su intención fuera decir algo, pero al parecer cambió de opinión porque la cerró y se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, yo no soy quién para decirte nada, yo que tú le preguntaba a Tonatiuh. A propósito, tú eres la hija de Ixtab¿verdad? Te pareces a ella.

Itzi sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió.

—Era buena mujer —comentó el fantasma, pensativo —Y muy guapa, lo admito. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que me gustaba, pero no. Supongo que lo que me llamaba la atención de ella era… Bueno, era buena escuchando. Con ella podías hablar cinco minutos sin que intentara echarte un maleficio. Eran buenos tiempos —concluyó, con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

—¡Iqui (1)! —gritó alguien tras ellos.

Itzi reconoció la voz y se volvió. Quien había soltado ese grito era la profesora Nicté, que saludaba al fantasma como si fuera un viejo conocido al que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que en realidad era cierto.

—Abil Nicté Puch —musitó el fantasma al ver acercarse a la profesora —¿Quién lo diría? Eres profesora en este famoso colegio¿cómo te ha ido?

—Muy bien, Iqui, lo reconozco —la profesora sonrió un minuto, antes de mirar a Itzi y preguntarle —¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? Creí que ya estarías en la pirámide.

—Sí, voy para allá —afirmó la joven, nerviosa, y echándole al fantasma una última mirada sorprendida e intrigada, se fue.

—¿Ella puede verlo? —se extrañó la profesora Nicté.

—Sí, eso parece —el fantasma se encogió de hombros —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Fue invocado por el campeón de Calmécac¿verdad?

El fantasma asintió, cosa que hizo que la profesora negara con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea.

—Mira, si el niño quería conocerme¿qué más da? —soltó el fantasma, molesto —Seguramente habría vuelto de todas formas, de haber sabido en vida que…

—Ni lo diga, que me asusta —paró la profesora Nicté —La versión que me dio mi tío Mauricio de los hechos no es muy tranquilizadora. Mejor le ayudaré a Tonatiuh a aclararlo todo, así me sentiré más tranquila. En cuanto a mi prima —la mujer vio hacia el punto por el que había desaparecido Itzi —creo que tiene más de un Legado. Tendré que consultarlo con mi papá, aunque no me hace gracia ir a Azkaban.

—Fui allí una vez —recordó el fantasma —Y los dementores eran una pesadilla.

—Ya no están ahí —informó la profesora Nicté —Ahora hay que vérselas con los Sinodales, los magos guardias. Aunque la verdad no me quejo. En eso, le aseguro que Azkaban es mejor que _Mitlán_ (2).

A la mención de Mitlán, el fantasma sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, ayúdale, pero con discreción. Y ojalá tu prima no sufra tanto como Ixtab.

La profesora Nicté asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando el fantasma soltó.

—¡Y no vuelvas a nombrarme ese lugar! Lo detesto con el alma.

—Sí, como diga —afirmó la profesora Nicté despreocupadamente.

Y se perdió de vista.

&&&

Los campeones de las nueve escuelas de magia participantes en el Torneo de las Tres Partes y tanto sus directores como los trabajadores del Ministerio involucrados estaban diseminados por una sala cerrada, con ventanas diminutas cercanas al techo y un candelabro en forma de araña en el mismo, con las velas encendidas. La chimenea desprendía un calor agradable. En las paredes habían varios cuadros de magos y brujas que miraban a los jóvenes y adultos ahí reunidos con interés.

—Primeramente, quiero felicitarlos por haber resultado elegidos por sus respectivas escuelas —comenzó el director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, el frío señor Sackville —Ahora, como ya escucharon, se les darán las instrucciones para su primera prueba, la cual se llevará a cabo, como saben, frente a los demás alumnos del colegio y el tribunal, compuesto por los directores de sus escuelas, por el señor Wood y por mí. Será el veintitrés de noviembre.

—Eso es en _tges_ semanas —comentó Isabelle Richelieu con un dejo de preocupación.

—Parece preocuparle, Richelieu–san —indicó Sakura Kiyota con una ironía tan sutil que solamente la francesa la detectó —Yo no veo ningún problema.

—De hecho, si no realizan nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra, la fecha podría convertirse en un problema —indicó el amable señor Wood, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, alzando su mano vendada en la que sostenía un pergamino —Lo primero que deberán hacer para su primera prueba es analizar un poco de poción.

Sacudió un poco el pergamino que sujetaba, mirando con aire divertido la expresión desconcertada de los jóvenes.

—Antes que nada, deberán sacar una muestra —prosiguió el señor Wood, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro —Señor Bluepool, deme la bolsa.

Un joven rubio y de ojos azules avanzó unos pasos al frente, con una bolsa de terciopelo plateado en una mano, la cual le entregó al señor Wood. Pudieron oír el sonido de cristal entrechocando, cosa que les dio curiosidad a los campeones.

—El contenido de la prueba será desconocido para todos, lo que probará su coraje y su sangre fría —intervino el señor Sackville, dándole oportunidad al señor Wood de revisar la bolsa de terciopelo —Solamente contarán con sus conocimientos y su varita mágica para enfrentarla. Sin embargo, la prueba no sería lo suficientemente justa sin el procedimiento que estamos a punto de seguir, así que por favor, escuchen con atención.

El señor Sackville recorrió con la mirada a los nueve campeones antes de continuar.

—En la bolsa que tiene mi colega hay pequeñas redomas con muestras de diversas pociones. Lo que deberán hacer es, por turnos, meter la mano a la bolsa y sacar una redoma. Lo que harán con la muestra que les toque es averiguar de qué poción se trata, estudiarlo todo sobre ella y un día antes de la prueba, ingerirla.

—¡Un minuto! —se sobresaltó Isabelle —¿Y si es _peligosa_?

—Señorita Richelieu, créame que nunca les pediríamos algo como esto de no estar seguros que estarán perfectamente —aseveró el señor Sackville —Las pruebas del Torneo, pese a ser difíciles, no son un riesgo para sus vidas.

—Mejor pregúntele a Harry Potter —le murmuró Dean a Sam y el segundo sonrió al tiempo que afirmaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Como decía, una vez que beban la poción, deberán dejar que surta efecto sin oponer resistencia y esperar hasta la prueba para saber de qué les servirá tanto la ingestión como todo lo que aprenderán acerca de ella. Y ahora, pasen a tomar sus muestras. Las damas primero. Señorita Richelieu, si tuviera la bondad…

El señor Sackville señaló al señor Wood, quien tenía la bolsa de terciopelo abierta y bien sujeta con ambas manos, y la joven de Beauxbatons le dirigió una mirada gélida al señor Sackville, clara seña de que le disgustaba ser la primera. Aunque dejó de pensar en eso cuando, al meter la mano a la bolsa, se encontró con que William Bluepool la observaba con seriedad. Tardó unos segundos en tomar una muestra solamente para dirigirle una sonrisa al muchacho y finalmente, extrajo una redoma.

Era una pequeña botella redonda de cristal transparente con un tapón de corcho sellado con cera blanca. El líquido en ella era de color ligeramente rosado que cuando Isabelle la agitó un poco, formó un remolino azul y uno verde que se encontraban a cada momento, pero sin mezclarse. Cuando la poción quedó quieta, volvió a ser completamente rosada. La joven hizo una mueca, se guardó la redoma en el bolsillo y se retiró a una butaca, donde tomó asiento de mala gana.

—Señorita Kiyota —llamó el señor Sackville.

Sakura Kiyota avanzó un par de pasos, pues era la más cercana al señor Wood, y metió la mano a la bolsa. No tardó mucho en sacar una redoma con una poción espesa como sangre, pero blanca y de brillo nacarado. Sakura la observó con ojo crítico y para disgusto de Isabelle, esbozó una sutil sonrisa de triunfo al encaminarse al sitio que antes ocupara. Era como si con sólo verla, la campeona de Hoshikino supiera de qué poción se trataba.

—Señorita Ming, por favor —prosiguió el señor Sackville.

Yue Lin se puso de pie, pasó ante los campeones de Durmstrang, Hogwarts y Orixá, sentados como ella en butacas, y metió la mano a la bolsa con mayor tranquilidad de la que sentía. Igual que Sakura, sacó su redoma casi enseguida. Su muestra resultó ser de un color amarillo intenso y Yue Lin, luego de entrecerrar los ojos para verla bien, regresó a su butaca moviendo los labios, como si murmurara.

—Señorita Bruce, por favor —indicó el señor Sackville.

Cat Calíope abandonó su postura seria frente a la chimenea, caminó hacia el señor Wood con firmeza y al meter la mano a la bolsa, alcanzó a ver a William Bluepool.

—Hola —lo saludó —¿No eres amigo de Patrick Malfoy?

Considerando que la sala estaba en un silencio casi absoluto, a todos les sorprendió que la chica hablara de manera tan jovial. William se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Te vi en la boda, cuando las chicas y yo cantamos allí —explicó Cat, sacando una redoma con una poción más bien líquida, azul como el cielo —Mi prima Judith me ha contado de todos sus amigos, por eso te recuerdo.

Una vez con su redoma, la observó un momento antes de guardársela y regresar a su butaca. El señor Sackville la miró con desaprobación antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Ahora, caballeros, su turno. Señor Weasley, primero usted.

Sam se puso de pie y al estar frente al señor Wood, sonrió con tranquilidad antes de meter la mano a la bolsa. La redoma que le tocó tenía un líquido espeso de color verde chillón, que lastimaba los ojos al verla. Sam, soltando un suspiro de resignación, regresó a su butaca y se guardó la redoma. No dijo ni una palabra.

—Señor Longbottom, le toca —informó el señor Sackville.

Dean se levantó y fue directo con el señor Wood, sin dejar de notar las miradas de desdén de la mujer rubia que acompañaba muy de cerca al señor Sackville. Alzando los ojos al cielo, llegó ante el señor Wood, metió la mano a la bolsa de terciopelo y sacó una redoma. Estaba rellena de un líquido marrón que increíblemente, burbujeaba. Dean puso cara sorprendida, como si ya hubiera visto antes ese efecto en una poción antes, para luego regresar a su butaca viendo fijamente la redoma.

—Señor Sahel, es su turno.

Salomón Sahel, que se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, se puso de pie con serenidad y fue a tomar su redoma, la cual le tocó llena de un líquido azul eléctrico que parecía contener chispas plateadas. Sahel se la guardó en un bolsillo, caminó a la alfombra y volvió a sentarse en ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Señor Sabedoria, si tiene la amabilidad…

Paulo se puso de pie y fue por su redoma. Como solamente quedaban dos, se tardó un poco en decidirse, puesto que la situación lo ponía un tanto nervioso. Al final, sacó una redoma llena de una sustancia dorada y espesa que brilló levemente al darle la luz de las velas del techo. Arqueando las cejas, el muchacho regresó a su asiento.

—Y por último, señor García, venga por su muestra.

Ton hizo una mueca por ser el último, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Al segundo siguiente de meter la mano a la bolsa, sacó una redoma llena de un líquido que se veía como agua común y corriente. Ton hizo una mueca, entre molesto y reflexivo, y se guardó la redoma en un bolsillo con sumo cuidado.

—Muy bien, lo que deberán hacer con esas muestras, antes de consumirlas, es agitarlas un poco ustedes mismos —ordenó el señor Sackville con gesto severo —Tienen un encantamiento que hará que al cumplirse esas instrucciones, los efectos de las pociones no sean los esperados. Al menos totalmente.

—Como alguno de ustedes ya habrá reconocido en las redomas de los demás —siguió el señor Wood, para alivio de los campeones —algunas de las pociones no son para jugar precisamente y pueden tener consecuencias un tanto… particulares.

La mayor parte de los campeones hicieron muecas sarcásticas, demostrando que a simple vista, habían identificado algunas de las pociones.

—La cera de los corchos también tiene un hechizo, éste para saber si la poción es abierta antes del veintidós de noviembre —advirtió el señor Sackville —No podrán abrir las redomas antes de esa fecha. Ahora, señor Wood, hágame el favor de darles a estos jóvenes las reglas generales para todo el Torneo.

El señor Sackville se pasó una mano por la barbilla y se sentó en la primera butaca libre que encontró. En tanto, el señor Wood le pasó a William la bolsa de terciopelo vacía.

—Muy bien, jóvenes, las reglas generales en toda la competencia son sencillas —dijo, leyendo del pergamino que sostenía aún —No podrán pedir ayuda a nadie ni aceptarla, sobre todo por parte de sus profesores. Parte de las pruebas deberán hacerlas en equipo con los otros campeones de su respectiva parte, así que para ésta en particular deberán unirse para investigar sobre sus pociones. Solamente a un compañero de parte podrán decirle de qué poción se trata, pero a nadie más. Por otro lado…

—¿Qué _quiegue_ _decig_ con eso? —intervino Isabelle.

—Simple —respondió el señor Wood, cordial —Por ejemplo usted, señorita Richelieu, podrá comentarles algún detalle de su poción al señor Weasley y al señor Longbottom, pero no a ningún otro campeón, ni a nadie más.

Isabelle asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Por otro lado, como esto les requerirá mucho esfuerzo, se les exentará de los exámenes finales —agregó el señor Wood a modo de conclusión —¿Alguna duda?

Los nueve campeones se miraron entre sí, un tanto impresionados con eso de que los exentarían de los exámenes finales, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, entonces solamente me resta decirles que el veintidós de noviembre, el día en que tomarán sus muestras, antes deben buscarnos a mí o a mi asistente, el señor Bluepool —señaló a William, quien hizo un gesto de mano a modo de saludo —E informarnos el nombre de la poción que les tocó. Es un control que necesitamos para la primera prueba. Eso es todo¿cierto, señor Sackville?

El aludido levantó la vista, retiró la mano de la barbilla y asintió un par de veces.

—Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse. Que pasen una buena noche.

Los nueve muchachos salieron de la sala, siendo los extranjeros acompañados por sus respectivos directores, con quienes comentaban algunas cosas en su idioma natal. Dean se despidió de su primo con la mano, mostrando una mueca de disgusto al ver que Sam era arrastrado a los jardines por su director, y caminó por el vacío comedor hacia el vestíbulo y de allí, a la sala común de Gryffindor. Meditaba profundamente en el contenido de la redoma que le había tocado, porque estaba seguro que ese líquido marrón que burbujeaba le era familiar de alguna parte. Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dijo la contraseña que habían estrenado el sábado anterior a Halloween (que por cierto, fue el día de la primera excursión a Hogsmeade del curso).

—_Acromántulas_ —el retrato se abrió para dejarlo pasar —Espero poder acordarme dónde he visto esa cosa antes —murmuró, con la mente centrada todavía en la poción que le había tocado, para luego ser sorprendido por un repentino barullo.

Al parecer, la mayor parte de la casa de Gryffindor no se había ido a dormir, pese a lo avanzada de la hora. Al menos ningún alumno de tercero en adelante lo había hecho, porque según notó el pelirrojo, todos querían enterarse de lo que les habían dicho a los campeones en la sala junto al Gran Comedor.

—No nos dijeron en qué consistirá la prueba —fue todo lo que Dean especificó —Sólo que será el veintitrés de noviembre frente a todo el colegio y el tribunal, que no podemos pedir ayuda ni aceptarla y que nos exentarán de los exámenes finales.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! —soltó uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio, moreno y delgado.

—Sí, Jerry —respondió Dean con voz cansina —Oigan, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado.

Dean se escabulló de inmediato a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos con gesto pensativo, pues había notado que Nigel no estaba entre la multitud que lo había recibido. Además, tampoco estaba Janice y seguramente su amigo sabría darle razón de ella. Al llegar al dormitorio, encontró a Nigel sentado en su cama, con la pijama puesta, y parecía estar muy concentrado en algo porque dio un respingo al oír la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. Dean lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó, al tiempo que iba hacia su baúl a sacar su pijama.

—Nada, pensaba en el día que tenemos mañana —soltó Nigel despreocupadamente, poniéndose de pie —¿Cómo te fue con lo del Torneo?

Dean, luego de asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, le contó a Nigel toda la historia, sin omitir detalles, haciéndole prometer primero que no le diría nada a nadie. Nigel escuchó todo atentamente, entre sorprendido y preocupado.

—Entonces, básicamente, no tienes más pistas que las pociones que les dieron —concluyó, mientras Dean acababa de cambiarse.

—Sí, porque con verlas, algunas se sabía cuáles eran —Dean se sentó en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y de frente a Nigel, para empezar a contar con los dedos —La de Kiyota es _Amortentia_, la de Ming es _Euforia_, la de Sabedoria era _Felix_ _Felicis_ y la de García, _Veritaserum_. O al menos eso me pareció. Pociones no es precisamente mi mejor materia.

—Y las de los demás¿no sabes nada?

—Bueno, según las reglas, Sam y Richelieu pueden decirme detalles de sus pociones en caso necesario, pero no reconocí sus muestras. Sam no me preocupa, es bueno en Pociones. La que me inquieta es Richelieu, se puso nerviosa al saber que la prueba es en tres semanas y parece no saber mucho de pociones.

—¿Y la tuya?

—Bueno, de una cosa estoy seguro, la he visto antes —Dean sacó la redoma con su muestra y se la enseñó a Nigel —Pero no logro recordar dónde. ¿Qué haces?

Dean se sobresaltó al ver que Nigel tenía la pequeña botella de cristal boca abajo, agitándola con vigor. Nigel sonrió al ver que el líquido marrón seguía burbujeando, pero no se deslizaba hacia la boca de la redoma, como si estuviera pegada en su interior.

—Ya sé qué es —soltó con triunfo, mirando a su amigo —¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Dean lo pensó un poco, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Si quieres ayudarme, solamente dame una pista —pidió —Me sentiría mal si no hiciera algo de trabajo, sería como hacer trampa.

—De acuerdo, ahí te va mi pista —aceptó Nigel, luego de un minuto de silencio en el que pensó bien lo que iba a decir —A Janice no le agradarás cuando te la tomes.

Dean asintió, haciéndole saber que la tenía en la memoria, para luego preguntar.

—Hablando de Janice¿la has visto? No estaba abajo con los demás.

Nigel frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Pues… No, no sé dónde está —respondió, sin mirar al pelirrojo —La vi subir a su dormitorio y volver a bajar antes de venir aquí, así que me parece raro que no la vieras.

—Bueno, mañana le contaré todo —decidió Dean, metiéndose a la cama —Buenas noches, amigo. Descansa.

—Tú también, campeón —deseó Nigel.

(1) _En lengua maya, _iqui_ significa _aire_ o _viento.

(2) Mitlán_ es el nombre del lugar de los muertos en las culturas toltecas, mayas y aztecas. También se ve escrito como _Mictlán.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente, qué gusto leerlos a todos! Soy Bell Potter, como siempre. Como pueden ver, este es el capi de la Parte Americana, cuyos integrantes estoy segura que muchos ya sospechaban quiénes serían. Ahora, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Les dije que no me había olvidado del agua en la selección de campeones¿verdad? Pues ya ven, decidí sacar a los de la Parte Americana con flores de agua. Me acordé de algo que leí sobre eso, creo que un nombre maya, así que me pareció buena idea. Además, a mí me gusta el agua (aunque no sé nadar, lo reconozco)_

_Pasando a otro asunto, como que está muy sospechoso lo del fantasma invocado por Ton¿no¿Cómo está eso de que Itzi conoce al papá de su amigo y está vivo, y a ese fantasma, Ton lo llama papá? Y para acabar de enredar más la cosa, la profesora Nicté lo conoce. ¡Menudo lío les tengo reservado! Especulen todo lo que quieran, no diré nada hasta que sea el momento. Y hasta que lo escriba. Todavía no lo tengo terminado, je._

_¡Y otra vez hice un lío! Recuerdo que muchos me dijeron que era rarísimo y un enredo total cuando en "La siguiente generación", escribí sobre las varitas hermanas¿se acuerdan? Pues ahora, el lío está con las pociones. ¿Para qué se meterían en competencia pociones como la "Amortentia" o el "Felix Felicis"? Eso va a estar bueno, se los juro._

_Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo. Cuídense, cómanse un rico chocolatito (me acabo de comer uno de los que me regalaron en mi cumple¡qué sabroso!) y nos leemos pronto._

&&&

_Nota al 27 de octubre del 2006: Alcancé a ponerles otro capi antes de irme al DF de excursión (sí, tal vez algunos me tengan envidia, pero ni crean. Regresando, tengo que estudiar para un dificilísimo examen de la uni), porque además, tengo que anunciar que ya tengo a la persona ganadora del premio por el review # 100, y es... (redoble, por favor): **¡Espe Kuroba!** Muchas felicidades, creo que ni te diste cuenta de que tu más reciente review era el 100, así que espero que te pongas en contacto conmigo pronto para "entregarte" tu premio. Además, aprovecho para agradecerle a esa misma persona que me enviara algunas de las expresiones suramericanas que solicité una vez y que ella y otras personas han sido tan amables de facilitarme. Y aprovecho para disculparme si los campeones de la Parte Americana (y los de las otras Partes) no fueron lo que algunos(as) esperaban, pero así me salió y además, la historia ya estaba planeada de esa manera. Ahora sí, me despido. Cuídense, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. Se aceptan propuestas de premio para cuando vaya llegando al review 200, que creo que en este fic lo voy a lograr¡yupi!_


	28. Conversaciones

**Veintiocho: Conversaciones.**

Dean se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y al vestirse, vio que Nigel y sus demás compañeros de dormitorio aún dormían. Aprovechó eso para salir del dormitorio, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, escuchó que ésta golpeaba fuertemente contra algo. Oyó al segundo siguiente un quejido lastimero y al reconocer la voz, asomó la cabeza todo lo que pudo. Encontró a una chica en cuclillas frente a la puerta, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Identificó de inmediato la larga melena de cabello oscuro.

—¿Janice? —Dean miró de nuevo a sus compañeros, que roncaban apaciblemente, antes de salir apresuradamente —Lo siento¿te duele mucho?

—No, no, estoy bien —susurró ella, sin descubrirse el rostro.

Dean frunció el ceño, notando que Janice usaba un tono de voz muy raro.

—¿Porqué viniste a buscarme? —se decidió a preguntar —Es sábado, y los sábados hacemos las tareas después del almuerzo.

Janice inhaló profundamente, se enderezó y sin mostrarle la cara a Dean, dijo.

—No importa, en serio. Mejor te espero en la sala común.

—Ya iba para allá —aclaró Dean, siguiéndola por las escaleras —Así que podemos irnos a desayunar juntos. ¡Ah, por cierto! Quiero contarte lo de anoche.

—Muy bien —aceptó Janice, sin mirarlo aún.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera y como Dean pensaba, no había nadie. Luego de la desvelada que se había dado, toda la casa de Gryffindor seguía dormida. Janice salió por el hueco del retrato y Dean la siguió.

En el camino había tan pocas personas que el pelirrojo se colocó a la derecha de la chica y en voz baja, le relató lo ocurrido en la sala contigua al Gran Comedor de la misma forma que a Nigel; o sea, sin ocultarle nada. La joven lo escuchó con atención y al final, al bajar la escalinata de mármol hacia el vestíbulo, Dean pudo ver que inclinaba la cabeza, pensativa. Al segundo siguiente, se retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—No sé, me parece increíble —comentó —Quiero decir, algunas de esas pociones son demasiado fuertes para unos magos de dieciséis años¿porqué dárselas?

—¿Te refieres al _Amortentia_ y al _Veritaserum_? —murmuró Dean, pues entonces pasaban a su lado unos chicos de Ravenclaw de quinto.

—Y al _Felix_ _Felicis_ —agregó Janice, taciturna —Esa poción está prohibida en cualquier clase de competencia. ¿Porqué la habrán incluido en el torneo?

—Pues debe haber una buena razón —meditó Dean con seriedad —A menos que hayan hecho una excepción a la regla sobre el _Felix_ _Felicis_. Por cierto¿porqué no me miras?

Janice se detuvo en seco y le mostró el rostro. Sus siempre perfectos ojos azules estaban algo hinchados.

—¿Fue por el golpe? —se preocupó Dean.

—No, por anoche —respondió ella. Antes que el chico dijera algo más, prosiguió —Me llegó una carta. Lizzie sufrió un accidente.

Dean supo de inmediato de quién hablaba. Lizzie era la cuñada de Janice, la esposa de su hermano Roland. Si mal no recordaba, era una modelo muggle.

—¿Qué le pasó? —se interesó Dean, al tiempo que él y Janice cruzaban el vestíbulo.

—Iba en limosina a un desfile de modas, en Milán —Janice sonaba triste —Un camión de carga se les cruzó sin avisar, el conductor iba ebrio¿puedes creerlo? —soltó con indignación —Lizzie está en el hospital. Roland me mandó la carta desde Milán.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —quiso saber Dean, justo cuando entraban al Gran Comedor.

—Se halló a un conocido mago en el hospital, ya sabes que a veces van algunos a la compañía. Le pidió el favor de enviar la carta. Anoche acababa de bajar para recibirte, luego de arreglarme un poco, cuando llegó la lechuza.

—Eso lo explica todo. Nigel dijo que subiste a tu dormitorio y bajaste, le extrañó que yo no te viera. Lo siento mucho por tu cuñada, Janice.

—Yo más, por ella y Roland —afirmó ella, sentándose a la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor —Ahora él tendrá que pasarse un tiempo en Milán y Lizzie, si sale bien de ésta, tal vez no pueda trabajar como antes. Es decir, vive de su imagen. No sé qué tan mal esté.

—Pues escríbele a tu hermano y ya —propuso Dean —Te presto a _Némesis_.

—No, Dean, no es necesario —dijo Janice, sorprendida por tan repentina propuesta.

—Sí lo es, para que sepas de tu hermano. Además, en estos días no la necesito. Nerie puede prestarme a _Hestia_…

—¿Quién?

—La lechuza que le regalé en el verano —respondió Dean sin darle mucha importancia.

Los dos siguieron charlando un poco más antes de que Nigel los alcanzara, junto con la mayoría de los estudiantes. Cuando casi todo Hogwarts estaba a la mitad de su desayuno, empezaron a entrar los extranjeros, quienes poco a poco parecían adaptarse al ritmo del colegio. Isabelle Richelieu iba a ocupar su sitio habitual, pero su amigo Julien Lumière se le adelantó. A la campeona de Beauxbatons no le hizo gracia, sobre todo porque sospechaba el motivo: Sakura Kiyota.

La campeona de Hoshikino no le agradaba en absoluto. Según ella, era una oriental presuntuosa y grosera, cosa que solamente ella pensaba, puesto que tanto Julien como los demás alumnos de Hoshikino la trataban con naturalidad. En pocas palabras, no solamente la consideraba una rival en el torneo, sino también en la labor de captar la atención de los demás.

Sin poder hallar un argumento en contra, dejó a Julien en donde estaba y ella tomó el lugar de su amigo en la mesa hasta el día anterior; o sea, frente a él y Kiyota. Los observó un momento antes de girar la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de Beauxbatons y miró con detenimiento a una chica de cabello rubio de brillo plateado y ojos verdes, que estaba rodeada de chicos, tanto de Beauxbatons como de Hogwarts y algunos de las otras escuelas invitadas. Se preguntó cómo era que Michelle atraía tanto las miradas masculinas y hubiera deseado preguntárselo, pero nunca se había llevado bien con esa joven. Simplemente, a pesar de tener varias cosas en común, eran como agua y aceite.

Pero entonces apareció William Bluepool por las puertas del Gran Comedor, siguiendo de cerca al señor Wood, ambos dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores, y esbozó una sonrisa decidida. Sin importar lo que dijera Julien, iría tras ese rubio y lo conseguiría, costara lo que costara. Y si para eso tenía que tragarse su orgullo y hablarle a Michelle, la presuntuosa hija de la profesora Lorris, pues lo haría.

&&&

Los días pasaron. Durante la semana siguiente a la elección de los campeones, todo Hogwarts se enteró de la fecha de la prueba, cosa que no hizo más que causar varias expectativas. Pero ningún alumno ajeno al torneo (aparentemente) se enteró del asunto de las pociones, puesto que los campeones no querían arriesgarse a que información valiosa se filtrara y llegara a sus rivales.

Por ejemplo, Dean no quería que sus contrincantes supieran nada acerca de su poción. Al fin había logrado identificarla, tras recurrir a un libro muy grueso de pastas de piel de la biblioteca (_Tratado de Pociones Antropomórficas_), que recordaba haber usado para un trabajo para Snape el curso pasado. La muestra que le había tocado respondía al nombre de _Zoomorfia_ y según el pelirrojo, era una verdadera joya. De difícil elaboración y efectos parcialmente imprevistos, la sustancia hacía que la persona que la ingiriera adquiriera forma animal. El problema era que uno de los efectos imprevistos consistía en desconocer el animal en el que uno se transformaba al ingerirla. A Dean le preocupaba más ese punto que otra cosa, habiendo identificado tanto la poción como los ingredientes, método de fabricación, efectos y duración de los mismos y algo muy importante: el antídoto.

—Lo complicado será deducir el lapso de duración de la muestra —les comentó a Nigel y a Janice la tarde del jueves, estando los tres en la biblioteca, sentados a una mesa cerca de la sección de Herbología —Ya estudié la proporción y según mis cálculos, la muestra es para un máximo de cinco horas, pero con el hechizo que le aplicaron para que los efectos no sean los esperados…

—Tienes razón, eso es un problema —reconoció Janice, poniendo punto final a una redacción sobre inferi para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —¿No podrías traer una botella de antídoto por su acaso?

—No, por dos razones. La primera —Dean levantó un dedo —porque no existe el antídoto como tal. Y la segunda, el único antídoto conocido es…

El chico dejó la frase inconclusa y para sorpresa de Janice, se ruborizó. Janice miró a Nigel interrogante, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que susurrarle.

—El antídoto para la _Zoomorfia_ es que el afectado reciba una muestra de cariño de alguien del sexo opuesto. El problema es que los magos, al beber esa cosa, no reconocen a nadie y es difícil acercárseles. Parecen verdaderas bestias salvajes.

—Recordé el libro con la pista que me diste —Dean le echó una ojeada al grueso libro empastado en piel que tenía abierto frente a él, justo en la página que tenía por encabezado _Zoomorfia_ —A Janice no le gustan los animales.

—¿Pues qué pista le diste? —quiso saber la ojiazul. Para entonces, ya sabía que Nigel le había ayudado un poco a Dean.

—Espera a que se vaya —prometió Nigel, notando que Dean cerraba el _Tratado de Pociones Antropomórficas_ luego de hacer algunas anotaciones y se disponía a regresarlo a su estante. Cuando el pelirrojo se alejó, Nigel observó a su amiga —Le dije que cuando se bebiera la muestra, él no te iba a gustar.

Janice apenas pudo contener la risa, pero se puso a pensar que en efecto, si Dean bebía la _Zoomorfia_, el chico no le iba a agradar en absoluto. Y es que más que repulsión hacia los animales, lo que éstos le inspiraban era un vago y potente temor.

—Disculpen¿no anda Dean por aquí?

Tanto Nigel como Janice se volvieron. Se encontraron con un joven moreno, pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos verdes. Aquel joven le resultaba a la muchacha remotamente familiar.

—No, fue a devolver un libro de Pociones —respondió Nigel con naturalidad —¿Para qué lo buscas, Sam?

Janice empezó a recordar a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Claro, por eso se le hacía familiar! Aquel pelirrojo era Sam Weasley, el primo de Dean que estudiaba en Durmstrang y que además, ahora era campeón de ese colegio en el torneo.

—¿No habrá sido de casualidad…? —comenzó Sam, pero se detuvo y cambió de idea con cierta brusquedad —Necesito hablar con Dean¿vieron a dónde se fue?

—A la estantería de Pociones Avanzadas, está por allá —Janice le señaló el camino.

—¿Podrías acompañarme? —pidió Sam con cortesía —No conozco el lugar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Janice se puso de pie y a un lado de Sam, caminó hacia la estantería que ella había indicado. En tanto, Nigel siguió batallando con una traducción para Runas Antiguas hasta que fue interrumpido por una discusión producida a sus espaldas, tras la estantería dedicada a la Herbología Tropical.

—Lo vas a hacer, quieras o no¿entendiste?

—A mí no me llama la atención esa clase de tretas.

—Pues lo haces o ya verás de lo que soy capaz.

—Tus amenazas son vanas. No me afectan en absoluto.

—Pues te afectarán cuando divulgue por allí porqué ya no cambias como antes.

—Hazlo, me da igual. A decir verdad, nunca me ha importado la opinión de alguien como tú, así que ¿porqué debería preocuparme ahora? Con tu permiso, tengo tareas.

Se oyó un empujón contra la estantería, haciendo que los libros en ésta oscilaran un poco. Nigel dejó la pluma sobre su traducción y se puso de pie, pues una de las voces, suave y seria, se le hacía conocida.

—No te cuesta nada. Un gesto y ¡zaz! Te pareces a ella. Así conseguiría lo que quiero.

—Nunca esperé esto de un integrante de Hufflepuff. Tal vez de uno de Slytherin, que se supone que son ambiciosos sin importar el precio a pagar para conseguir lo que desean¿pero tú? Me decepcionas, Sitwell.

—Eres demasiado extraña, Kreisky, pero eso no te ayudará, te lo aseguro. Tienes hasta el sábado para pensarlo. Y sabes que si te niegas, a nadie le importará que desaparezcas del mapa un tiempo¿o sí?

Nigel esperó respuesta a esa frase, pero ésta no llegó. Cinco segundos después, vio que un rubio con aspecto ufano salía de detrás de la estantería y se encaminaba a la salida. Nigel lo miró con disgusto, reconociéndolo: era Gary Sitwell, de sexto de Hufflepuff. No daba crédito a que hubiera sido ese chico un miembro de aquella conversación tan agresiva; se suponía que los Hufflepuff's eran tranquilos y justos. Rodeó la estantería, esperando encontrar a la otra persona involucrada en aquella discusión tan rara y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar un conocido cabello rubio lacio y opaco y un par de ojos grises mirando al suelo, en una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Kreisky? —llamó en un susurro.

La joven rubia apoyada en la estantería levantó la vista con lentitud y lo miró con la apatía reflejada en su rostro.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo la rubia, sin ánimo —Lo siento, Thomas, pero tengo tareas. ¿Sabes si alguien de tu casa tiene _Astrología_ _Avanzada_?

—¿Qué quiere Sitwell contigo? —preguntó Nigel sin rodeos.

Kreisky frunció el entrecejo, para luego adoptar un semblante indiferente.

—Nada que no pueda negarle —se decidió a responder —Tengo libertad de elección. En todo caso, Thomas, y con todo respeto, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero a Janice le agradas —rebatió Nigel enseguida —Y ella es mi amiga. Así que de cierta forma, tú también eres amiga mía.

Por primera vez en el curso, Nigel vio en el rostro de Kreisky una sutil sonrisa, la cual se borró casi de inmediato, como si su dueña se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía y se hubiera arrepentido.

—Gracias por las palabras, pero no creo que sean en serio —se decidió a decir la rubia antes de repetir —¿Sabes si alguno de tu casa tiene _Astrología_ _Avanzada_?

Nigel, viendo que no iba a sacarle ni una palabra más a Kreisky, asintió.

—Lo tiene Janice —recordó —De hecho, acabó su trabajo para Adivinación antes de empezar el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le diré que te lo preste.

Kreisky hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, asintiendo, y se retiró. Pero lo que le pareció más curioso a Nigel, al regresar a su mesa, fue notar un detalle de la conversación entre la Ravenclaw y Sitwell: que ella ya no cambiaba como antes. Y Sitwell tenía razón, porque en los últimos días, Kreisky había presentado la misma imagen con su cabello lacio y sus ojos de un suave tono gris. Pero justo la acababa de ver y había algo distinto: su cabello, que se veía opaco. Nigel sabía bastante del mundo de la moda (no podía serse hijo de alguien como Joyce Calvin sin aprenderse algo de ese mundo) para saber que en una chica, el cabello así era mala señal. Pero sacudió la cabeza con desaliento al percatarse que Kreisky tenía razón: lo que a la rubia le pasara no era de su incumbencia.

&&&

Sam había encontrado a Dean fácilmente con ayuda de Janice. Se despidió de la joven, quien volvió a su mesa tarareando alegremente una canción de Las Musas de Blair, y Sam se acercó a Dean con paso decidido.

—Hola, primo —saludó —Necesito hablarte.

Dean estaba colocando el _Tratado de Pociones Antropomórficas_ en su sitio y se volvió, para dedicarle a Sam un gesto afirmativo.

—¿Sobre las pociones? —indagó.

Sam asintió.

—Pues vamos a donde están mis amigos, no habrá ningún problema —al ver la cara de desconcierto de su primo, Dean explicó —Les conté sobre las pociones porque sé que no dirán nada. Además, les pedí que no me ayudaran. Y han cumplido.

—Sí, entiendo, yo hice lo mismo con… —Sam se paró y adoptó un semblante pensativo al caminar junto a su primo —Parece que las grandes mentes pensamos igual¿no?

Dean sonrió. Sam podía ser serio, pero de vez en cuando sacaba a flote el buen humor característico de los Weasley.

—Dean¿terminaste la redacción para Aritmancia? —le preguntó Janice en cuanto el joven y Sam se sentaron a la mesa —Quisiera compararla con la mía.

Dean le pasó un rollo de pergamino antes de volverse hacia Sam.

—¿Y bien¿Alguna cosa difícil?

—Déjame ver por dónde empiezo —Sam se puso serio antes de continuar —Primero que nada¿has oído hablar del _Virizelu_?

Dean frunció el entrecejo, Janice soltó una exclamación ahogada y Nigel, concentrado en su traducción, no hizo comentarios.

—¿La poción para generar celos? —inquirió Janice, sin poder contenerse.

—Esa misma —confirmó Sam —Es la muestra que me tocó, Dean, y la verdad, no me hace ninguna gracia tomármela.

—Dímelo a mí —Dean hizo una mueca —Cuando lo haga, Janice no querrá ni verme.

Sam vio de reojo a la joven, quien luego de preguntar sobre aquella poción, estaba con la vista fija en un libro muy grueso. Sonrió con aprobación.

—¿Qué muestra te tocó? —preguntó.

—_Zoomorfia_ —respondió Dean al instante —Mira, ya tengo casi todo sobre ella, pero el problema estará en saber en qué me convertiré y en cómo regresar a la normalidad.

Sam frunció el ceño, pensativo, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Al menos la tienes más fácil que yo —comentó finalmente —El _Virizelu_ es de efectos demasiado… drásticos, por decirlo de alguna forma. El único antídoto conocido es…

Sam guardó silencio repentinamente y Dean lo vio con la mirada fija en la puerta de la biblioteca. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Isabelle Richelieu entrando en ese momento con paso decidido pero expresión algo floja, como de duda.

—Richelieu no tiene ni idea de lo que le tocó —le confió Sam a Dean —Oí cuando se lo decía a un amigo de su escuela cuando yo venía para acá.

—¿Crees que intente que le ayudemos? —Dean hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Tal vez, las reglas le permiten hacer eso —Sam no parecía más contento que Dean con esa idea —Pero eso no significa que no la hagamos sufrir un poco¿identificaste su poción al verla? Porque yo sí.

Dean le hizo un gesto interrogativo a Sam, para que le dijera más.

—Es _Iridiasis_ —respondió Sam en son de triunfo —¿Sabes lo que es?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Nunca había oído esa palabra.

—Básicamente, es una poción de broma —Sam esbozó una sonrisa —Hace que a quien la beba se le pinte la piel de cierto color, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Y claro, una poción así tiene un antídoto difícil: relajarse.

—Eso no es tan difícil —rebatió Dean, sorprendido.

—Sí lo es, tomando en cuenta que tenemos una prueba por delante —aclaró Sam —¿Tú crees que Richelieu sea de esas personas que se tranquilizan fácilmente?

Dean observó a la campeona de Beauxbatons, que entonces se encaminaba a las estanterías de la sección de Pociones, y notó la mueca de contrariedad en su rostro.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no —reconoció Dean —¿Llegará a preguntarnos?

—Ojalá que no, tengo trabajo —Sam se encogió de hombros —¡Mira que tocarme el _Virizelu_…! Espero que cuando estemos haciendo la prueba, nos den el antídoto.

—Ojalá —apoyó Dean.

Sam se puso de pie entonces, se despidió de Dean y sus amigos y se fue. Estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca cuando una voz a su espalda lo saludó.

—Hola, _monsieur_ Weasley.

Reconociendo el acento francés, Sam borró la mueca que había hecho antes de volverse. Encontró a Isabelle Richelieu de pie atrás de él, con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo y un libro delgado y de pastas rojizas en las manos.

—Buenas tardes, mademoiselle —saludó el joven, sin quedarle otro remedio.

—_Quisiega hablag_ un momento con usted, si no le _impogta_ —pidió la chica, saliendo de la biblioteca —Es _acegca_ del asunto de las pociones…

Sam asintió al tiempo que la seguía, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

—_Logé descubgig_ qué _muestga_ me tocó —informó la chica, haciendo que Sam pensara que ya era hora de que eso pasara —_pego_ lo malo es que no he podido _hallag_ un antídoto como tal, solamente _encontgé_ en los _libgos_ algo _sobge_ _relajagse_. ¡_Pog favog_¿Quién puede _guelajagse_ con una _pgueba_ del _togneo_ _pog_ delante?

Sam procuró que una breve sonrisa de triunfo que había aparecido en sus labios no fuera captada por Richelieu. Tal parecía que como le había dicho a Dean, la chica no podría hacer nada cuando bebiera su muestra.

—Pues deberá intentarlo —recomendó Sam —Es la única forma de librarse de los efectos. Pero que no sea el mismo día que la beba, porque según recuerdo, el señor Sackville nos dijo que…

—Que _dejágamos_ que la _muestga surtiega_ efecto sin _oponeg_ _guesistencia_ —completó Richelieu con una mueca de fastidio —Sí, lo sé, monsieur Weasley, y es lo que no me _agada_. Bueno, _gacias_ _pog_ su tiempo. Nos _veguemos_ en _otgo_ momento.

Richelieu se separó de Sam, quien se alegró mucho por eso. El pelirrojo decidió quedarse mirando el paisaje por una ventana cercana, para darle suficiente ventaja a la campeona de Beauxbatons y analizó el cielo, el cual estaba de un color plomizo a causa de varias nubes grises en él. Deseando que el clima no fuera malo el día de la primera prueba, consultó su reloj y se puso en marcha. Ya era hora de comer y quería ver si conseguía asiento libre junto a sus amigos.

&&&

_¡Oh, gente linda, qué hermoso día! Soy Bell, gusto en saludarlos. Es que luego de varios días nublados, aquí en Aguascalientes empieza a brillar el sol un poco. Muy bien, pasemos a los comentarios y curiosidades._

_Como pueden ver, hay muchas cosas que se descubren y otras no tanto. ¿No les dije hace pocos capítulos que Sitwell no era muy bueno que digamos? Pues aquí tienen una muestra. ¡No te metas con Mara, tonto! Pero no se preocupen, que Nigel llegó al rescate. Bueno, aquí eso no fue tan obvio, pero pronto verán porqué lo digo. ¿Y qué será eso que Sitwell quiere que haga Mara? Nada bueno, pueden apostarlo._

_Bueno, y hablando de otras cosas, quiero contarles de dónde saqué los nombres de las pociones que me inventé para la prueba. "Virizelu", la de Sam, viene de "viride" (verde en latín) y "zelu" (celos en latín)¿han oído esa expresión de que "se pone verde de celos"? Pues eso me dio la idea. La verdad no recuerdo bien la expresión, pero me gustó._

_El nombre de la de Dean no tiene mucha ciencia, Zoomorfia es de "zoon" (animal en griego) y "morphos" (forma en griego). ¡Qué lindo se verá de animalito! Pero eso, por supuesto, dependerá del animal en el que se convierta._

_Y la de Richelieu está de risa (los efectos, no el nombre). Nada más me acuerdo de "iride" (colores en latín, una de sus variantes), pero lo demás se lo puse para que sonara bien. Es lógico, con los supuestos efectos de la Iridiasis, porqué Sam andaba tan divertido¡es un Weasley de cabo a rabo! Dean también, aunque lleve el apellido Longbottom. Ya quieren ver a Richelieu sufriendo por eso¿verdad? Yo también, a ver si así se le bajan los humos. Es muy presumidilla, tipo Fleur Delacour cuando salió primero, en el cuarto libro._

_Yo aquí me despido por este capi. Cuídense, digan no a las drogas (incluso a la cafeína, no es buena en cantidades industriales) y nos leemos pronto._


	29. Comprobación de varitas

**Veintinueve: Comprobación de varitas.**

Después de su conversación con Sam, Dean se preparaba para el fin de semana libre en Hogsmeade, que sería justo después de la primera prueba. La semana anterior a la misma, Dean ya tenía todo investigado acerca de su poción, el _Virizelu_ de su primo y la _Iridiasis_ de Richelieu, solamente por si las dudas. Además, eso le permitiría conservar la calma si veía algo raro en ellos.

—Ya quiero ver a Richelieu cuando se tome su muestra —comentó Janice con una leve carcajada, al saber cuál era la poción de la campeona de Beauxbatons —Será gracioso verla ponerse de mil colores.

Era un día medianamente soleado, con nubes grises tapando el sol de vez en cuando, lo que hacía que algunas ráfagas de viento helado soplaran en los jardines. Y eso era desagradable para los alumnos que tenían que salir a alguna clase.

—Oigan¿no podrían suspender las clases afuera un par de días? —comentó Rose cuando iba con sus amigos a los invernaderos a su clase de Herbología del miércoles.

—Mira, no creo que suspendan las clases por un poco de aire —le hizo ver Henry, severo —así que mejor deja de quejarte y camina más rápido.

—No vayan a pelear otra vez —pidió Hally, sin lograr nada: Rose le contestó a Henry que no la apurara de manera tan brusca y comenzaron a discutir. Hally suspiró y se volvió hacia Procyon —¿Es mucho pedir que se queden en paz por un día?

—Más que eso: es mucho pedir que estén en paz cinco minutos —corrigió Procyon, para luego hacer una mueca —Sólo espero que no estén peleando en el invernadero.

Para buena suerte de Procyon, había tal alboroto en el invernadero tres cuando llegaron los alumnos de Gryffindor que nadie reparó en Rose y en Henry. La profesora Brownfield regañaba enérgicamente a un alumno rubio de Hufflepuff de sexto curso, siendo observada por todos los de sexto que cursaban ese ÉXTASIS, entre los que se hallaban Dean, Nigel y Janice.

—¡Y quiero verlo en mi despacho después de comer, señor Sitwell! —concluyó la profesora Brownfield al terminar su perorata, para después fijarse en los de segundo de Gryffindor, que eran seguidos por sus compañeros de curso de Hufflepuff —¡Vaya, ya es hora de mi siguiente clase! Bien, muchachos, espero que tengan anotadas las tareas —miró a los chicos de sexto curso, que asintieron con la cabeza —Muy bien, pueden irse. Los de segundo año, pasen por favor.

Los de segundo se preguntaron qué habría pasado con Sitwell, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, pues el trabajo del día era duro. Aparte de darle una revisada a las mandrágoras con las que habían trabajado el primer día del curso (las cuales andaban muy ruidosas según la profesora), tenían que centrar su atención en unas plantas de lo más raras, que tenían diminutas flores rojas cuyos pétalos escurrían un líquido rojo espeso que parecía sangre pero que olía a una extraña mezcla entre vainilla y tierra mojada. Debían conseguir las flores sin tocarlas con los dedos, pues el líquido rojo era tóxico, por lo que todo el tiempo llevaron puestos los guantes protectores de piel de dragón. Lo único bueno de esa clase fue que mantuvo a Rose y a Henry tan ocupados que se olvidaron de pelear y al salir de la clase, sólo les interesaba lavar sus guantes.

—¡Tengo un hambre enorme! —exclamó Rose al contemplar con gesto de desaliento uno de sus guantes, que a pesar de haber lavado, todavía lucía manchas rojizas.

—Rose, tú siempre dices eso —le hizo notar Amy con amabilidad —Por cierto¿qué creen que haya hecho Sitwell en clase de Herbología?

—Debió ser algo muy desagradable para que Brownfield se pusiera así —supuso Procyon —Nunca la había visto con esa cara.

—Pues nosotros podemos enterarnos fácilmente —afirmó Bryan —Mi hermana Erica es muy… comunicativa. Seguramente a estas alturas, ya sabe lo que sucedió.

Y así era. Para cuando todos estuvieron sentados a las mesas del Gran Comedor, incluyendo los alumnos extranjeros, corría el rumor de que Sitweel había querido hacerle algo a Mara Kreisky, de la casa Ravenclaw. Algo relacionado con la manipulación de unas _Tentacula_ _venenosa_ bastante peligrosas.

—Se negó —musitó Nigel con aspecto concentrado, sirviéndose carne y papas.

—¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Dean, curioso.

Pero Nigel le hizo un gesto despreocupado con una mano y siguió comiendo. Mientras tanto, Dean se volvió hacia Janice para comentar el más reciente incidente de su clase de Herbología, cuando el profesor Lupin se le acercó antes de ir a la mesa de profesores.

—Dean, después de comer debes ir a la sala contigua al Gran Comedor —informó el profesor, con aspecto cansado —Se necesita tu presencia para la comprobación de varitas.

—¿Comprobación de varitas? —inquirió Dean, extrañado.

—Como es la herramienta esencial que usarás en el torneo, hay que asegurarse que esté en buenas condiciones —explicó el profesor Lupin —Todos los campeones deberán ir, no únicamente tú. Además, te recomendaría hacer algo con ese cabello —posó la mirada un segundo en la mata de cabello rojo de Dean, un tanto despeinada en ese momento, antes de continuar —Luego de la comprobación de varitas, personal de _El Profeta_ les sacarán unas fotos y les harán unas breves entrevistas.

Acto seguido, el profesor se retiró, dejando a Dean muy confundido.

—¿Fotos? —soltó luego de unos segundos de desconcierto, mirando a Janice —¿Nos sacarán fotos para el periódico¿Y nos van a entrevistar?

—Eso será interesante —comentó Janice, sonriendo —Salgo con alguien que aparece en los periódicos. Con que a mí no quieran retratarme… —se rió antes de agregar —Es lo que decía Roland cuando salía con Lizzie.

—Me lo imagino —Dean sonrió de manera forzada.

—Mira, ahora voy con Mara —Janice se puso de pie, recogiendo su mochila —Después me cuentas cómo te fue en tu sesión fotográfica —sonrió juguetonamente antes de irse.

Dean la despidió con la mano, mientras que Nigel, al escuchar a su amiga, dejó a un lado su plato y se levantó de un salto.

—Tengo que alcanzar a Janice —masculló, cuando tropezó con su mochila, que aún no se colgaba al hombro —¡Nos vemos, Dean!

Y Dean, desconcertado, lo vio salir del lugar a toda carrera.

&&&

Los nueve campeones del Torneo de las Tres Partes asistieron puntualmente a la cita para la comprobación de varitas. A diferencia de la vez anterior en la que estuvieron en aquella sala, en esta ocasión se miraron con una extraña combinación de cordialidad y reserva, conscientes de que se encontraban entre rivales. Había pocas excepciones, como cuando Samuel Weasley y Dean Longbottom se saludaron tranquilamente y Catherine Bruce le sonrió a Paulo Sabedoria Arantes. Los más callados eran Yue Lin Ming y Salomón Sahel, que sentados en butacas, permanecían en actitud reflexiva. Isabelle Richelieu era la más impaciente, paseándose por la sala como animal enjaulado, cosa que divertía a Sakura Kiyota a más no poder. Tonatiuh García Quezada fue el último en entrar a la sala y lo hizo seguido por los directores de las nueve escuelas participantes, el señor Sackville y la mujer rubia que lo acompañó en la selección de la Parte Americana, el señor Wood y su asistente William Bluepool, una joven alta más o menos de la edad de Bluepool de tez pálida y larga melena rizada combinada con ojos claros, un hombre pequeño y castaño que cargaba una cámara y un hombre muy anciano, de escasos cabellos blancos y ojos grises de mirada penetrante.

—Permítanme presentarles al señor Ollivander, quien se hará cargo de la comprobación de varitas —dijo la profesora McGonagall, señalando al hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises —Revisará que sus varitas estén en perfectas condiciones para su participación en el torneo. Mientras el señor Ollivander revisa las varitas, la señorita Monroe aquí presente —indicó con una mano a la joven de largo cabello rizado y tez pálida, quien esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia —los entrevistará para el diario _El Profeta_. Al final, el señor Creevey les sacará unas fotografías —señaló al hombre castaño de la cámara.

Los nueve campeones asintieron.

—Muy bien, comencemos —indicó el señor Ollivander, con voz seria —Las damas primero. Mademoiselle Richelieu, por favor…

Richelieu le dirigió una mirada gélida al señor Ollivander al tiempo que se le acercaba y se preguntaba mentalmente porqué tenía que ser la primera. El señor Ollivander tomó su varita, la observó detenidamente y la agitó, haciendo surgir un ramillete de flores.

—Madera de pino, veinte centímetros y medio. Núcleo de pelos de cola de unicornio. ¿Es eso correcto? —miró a Richelieu, quien asintió —Buena varita. Aquí tiene.

Le entregó la varita junto con las flores que había hecho aparecer. Mientras el señor Ollivander llamaba a Catherine Bruce, Monroe se había acercado a Sam y a Dean, que charlaban en voz baja.

—Disculpen, caballeros, los entrevistaré primero que a los demás, si no les importa —anunció y antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, la chica se instaló en una butaca entre los dos —Longbottom, a ti te conozco, siendo primo de las _Insulsas_… —dejó la frase inconclusa y quizá fue mejor, porque tanto Dean como Sam le dedicaban miradas asesinas —Pero este guapo es desconocido para mí¿quién eres? —se dirigió a Sam con una sonrisa ligeramente coqueta.

—Para ser reportera, no hizo bien su tarea, señorita —espetó Sam, con voz educada.

—Para eso estoy aquí, para conocerlos como si nunca hubiera escuchado de ustedes —Monroe sacó de un bolso enorme verde sucio que colgaba de su hombro un pergamino que extendió en su regazo y una pluma de color verde y bordes plateados, cuya punta chupó un poco —Si no les importa, usaré una pluma a vuelapluma, para ahorrar tiempo. Estábamos en que ibas a decirme tu nombre, guapo —volvió a sonreírle a Sam.

—Excelente varita —se oyó decir al señor Ollivander tras los tres jóvenes, quienes se volvieron de inmediato. Lograron distinguir que el anciano hacía aparecer con la varita de Catherine Bruce un chorro de agua cristalina que cayó en la chimenea, apagada en aquellos momentos —Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón, treinta y un centímetros. Muy buena para encantamientos.

Le regresó la varita a Catherine, no sin antes pedirle de manera discreta un autógrafo para su nieta. Catherine, luego de prometer que se lo daría, volvió a su lugar.

—Pase ahora usted, Kiyota–san —pidió el señor Ollivander.

Al tiempo que Sakura acudía al llamado del hombre, Monroe seguía con su entrevista, sorprendiéndose bastante al enterarse que Sam era un Weasley.

—¿Porqué estudias en Durmstrang y no en Hogwarts? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Mis padres viven en Rumania la mayor parte del año y se les hizo más fácil enviarnos a mi hermana y a mí a Durmstrang —respondió Sam con sencillez.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —inquirió Monroe.

—Sí, es mayor que yo. Terminó el colegio hace tres años.

Monroe revisó lo que su pluma mágica escribía sola, antes de sonreír triunfal y seguir.

—¿Qué te impulsó a participar en el torneo?

—Bueno, para eso me pidieron venir aquí —Sam halló ridícula la pregunta —El profesor Javacheff debió creer que era tan buen candidato como mis compañeros.

—Según oí, la favorita de tu escuela era Krum —insinuó Monroe —¿Cómo te sentó resultar elegido campeón por encima de una de las jugadoras de quidditch más famosas de los últimos Mundiales?

Sam adoptó una expresión hosca y Dean lo notó, porque comentó como si nada.

—Terminaron con la varita de Kiyota.

Sam se giró. Era verdad, el señor Ollivander, luego de alabar la bella varita de la campeona de Hoshikino, que tenía flores de cerezo delicadamente grabadas, había hecho brotar de la misma unas pequeñas llamas flotantes que se esfumaron pronto, después de lo cual el mago llamó a Yue Lin.

—Aún no contestas mi pregunta —le recordó Monroe a Sam.

—Nada en particular. Stefka y yo somos amigos y a ella no le molestó.

Monroe hizo un mohín de disgusto ante semejante respuesta y pasó a entrevistar a Dean con agresividad, cosa que al chico no le gustó en absoluto. Justo cuando les preguntaba a ambos pelirrojos si salían con alguna chica, una exclamación del señor Ollivander los hizo dar un respingo. Hasta Monroe dejó caer el pergamino de su regazo, con lo que su pluma a vuelapluma dejó de escribir.

—¡Nunca había visto algo similar! —decía el mago, luego de invocar con la varita de Yue Lin Ming aros plateados de humo —Madera de ylang–ylang y núcleo de bigotes de dragón del aire. Veinticinco centímetros y cuarto —miró a Yue Lin con asombro —Su varita es extraordinaria, señorita Ming. Yo nunca había visto un núcleo así.

Yue Lin sonrió con nerviosismo, haciendo una reverencia en cuanto le fue entregada su varita. Regresó a su butaca a paso rápido y se sentó con rapidez.

—Eso es una exclusiva —musitó Monroe, antes de recoger su pergamino y su pluma y pararse —No crean que me olvido de ustedes, vuelvo enseguida —les aclaró a Dean y a Sam antes de alejarse.

—Y yo que creí que no la volvería a ver… —suspiró Dean.

—¿La conoces? —se extrañó Sam.

—Sí, terminó el colegio el curso pasado, como los Insólitos. Era la mandamás de las Cobras, seguro que nuestros primos te contaron algo sobre ellas.

Sam asintió y tuvo que ponerse de pie al segundo siguiente, pues el señor Ollivander lo llamó para comprobar su varita. Al mismo tiempo, Monroe acribillaba con preguntas a Isabelle Richelieu, luego que Yue Lin se negara a confesar cómo había obtenido una varita tan original. Richelieu parecía de lo más contenta al ser entrevistada, lo que se demostró cuando Monroe dio por acabada su entrevista para marcharse con Catherine Bruce y cuestionarle cómo le iba con Las Musas de Blair.

—Mire, yo estoy aquí como Catherine Bruce, no como Cat Calíope —aclaró Catherine al oír la primera pregunta sobre su grupo musical —Así que si me va a entrevistar, hágalo con referencia al Torneo de las Tres Partes¿quiere?

Monroe, sin ocultar su frustración, tuvo que obedecer, pero sonrió de forma burlona al revisar las notas que escribía su pluma. En tanto, la comprobación de Sam terminó y el señor Ollivander llamó a Dean, quien fue al instante al encuentro del mago. Sam fue a sentarse y al hacerlo, Monroe se le acercó dispuesta a seguir interrogándolo, pero el pelirrojo, hábilmente, fue a colocarse a un lado de Yue Lin Ming, quien lo miró con extrañeza antes de ignorarlo. Monroe, decepcionada, fue a entrevistar a Kiyota, quien la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si le desagradara.

—Muy bien —el señor Ollivander, tras indicarle a Dean que su varita estaba en perfecto estado y que únicamente había que pulirla un poco, pidió —Por favor, señor Sahel, venga.

Salomón Sahel obedeció y su comprobación fue muy rápida, al igual que la de Paulo Sabedoria. La que resultó un poco desconcertante fue la de Tonatiuh García, quien mostró una mueca en su moreno rostro al oír cómo el señor Ollivander alababa su varita.

—Madera de ceiba, si no me equivoco, y núcleo central de escamas de sirena. Treinta y tres centímetros —le dirigió al campeón de Calmécac una mirada seria —¿Correcto?

—Sí, pero en mi país llamamos a las sirenas de otra forma —aclaró el joven —Les decimos _acacíhuatl_. ¿Hay algún problema con mi varita?

—No exactamente, lo que pasa es que por lo general, las escamas de sirena reaccionan mejor con mujeres que con hombres —comentó el señor Ollivander al devolverle su varita a Tonatiuh —¿Nunca ha tenido dificultades con ella?

—No —Tonatiuh sonó firme —Además, no me extraña. Todos los hombres en mi familia tienen varitas con núcleo de escamas de sirena.

El señor Ollivander asintió vagamente. Tonatiuh fue a sentarse, sin darse cuenta, cerca de Yue Lin Ming, quien esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa al verlo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el joven castaño, huraño.

—¿Quiere un consejo sincero, joven García? —dijo Yue Lin Ming, sin borrar su sonrisa. Tonatiuh asintió sin saber qué más hacer —No postergue más su declaración.

—¿De qué está hablando? —espetó el chico en un susurro.

—De lo que pasa por su corazón, obviamente —Yue Lin rió un poco.

Tonatiuh estaba a punto de seguir interrogando a la campeona de Zen cuando Monroe les cayó de sorpresa y comenzó a preguntarle con insistencia acerca de sí mismo y su escuela. Eso lo aprovechó Yue Lin para retirarse y acercarse a Sakura Kiyota, a quien le sonrió de manera conciliadora antes de decirle.

—Este procedimiento está resultando muy largo.

—Es posible —concordó Sakura antes de comentar —Tiene lindos ojos, Ming–san.

—Gracias —Yue Lin sonrió con timidez, pues pocas personas le habían dicho eso —Por cierto, señorita Kiyota, quería hablarle. Es sobre las pociones.

Sakura asintió y se acercó más a ella.

—¿Su poción no es acaso _Amortentia_? —inquirió Yue Lin, sin rodeos.

—Sí, lo es, ya tengo todo estudiado sobre ella —confirmó Sakura, prudente —¿Porqué?

—Le recomiendo que no se espante mucho con los efectos —dijo Yue Lin al cabo de un momento de silencio —Si no me falla la memoria, no serán los esperados por el hechizo de las personas del Ministerio inglés.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Sakura inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento —A propósito¿qué parte de su nombre le gusta más, Yue o Lin?

—Yue, en mi idioma significa _luna_. ¿Porqué?

—¿Puedo llamarla Yue–chan? —inquirió Sakura, titubeante —Y tutearla, además.

—No veo porqué no —aceptó Yue Lin, sonriendo.

—Muy bien, parece que todo está en orden —informó el señor Sackville, cortando de tajo los susurros entre los campeones y para alivio de Tonatiuh, las incesantes preguntas de Monroe —Después que la señorita Monroe acabe con las entrevistas y que se saquen las fotografías, podrán irse.

—Lo que nos faltaba —refunfuñó Salomón Sahel de forma audible, cerca de sus compañeras de parte, quienes se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

Sahel estaba sentado tras ellas y no parecía muy contento por tener a Monroe de pie junto a él y con pergamino y pluma en mano, dispuesta a entrevistarlo.

—Parece que a Sahel–san tampoco le agrada Monroe–san —comentó Sakura.

Yue Lin se echó a reír.

El señor Creevey, el de la cámara fotográfica, fue pidiendo que los presentes se acomodaran de distintas formas para las fotografías mientras Monroe seguía con su labor. Sacó fotos de los nueve profesores en primer lugar, costándole mucho trabajo ubicar a Madame Hagrid. Luego, quiso fotografías de los campeones por partes, lo que le produjo otro problema al querer fotografiar primero a la Parte Asiática. Monroe alegó que no había terminado su trabajo con Sahel, por lo que el fotógrafo tuvo que pedirle a la Parte Americana que se colocara en unas butacas junto a la chimenea, cosa que los tres campeones de dicha parte hicieron de buena gana. Catherine, que ya estaba habituada a ese tipo de cosas, posó con naturalidad y elegancia, mientras que Paulo Sabedoria tomó asiento de manera seria y Tonatiuh García se sentó apresuradamente, algo incómodo. Luego de un par de tomas, el fotógrafo les dio las gracias y les pidió retirarse para tomar a la Parte Europea, lo que provocó que Richelieu se exaltara bastante ante la perspectiva de salir en el periódico. Se colocó en el centro por orden del fotógrafo, lo que la puso aún más contenta, lo que a Dean y a Sam no les importó mucho.

—Seguramente quisiera ser famosa como Bruce o Krum —le comentó Dean a su primo en cuanto el señor Creevey les dijo a los campeones europeos que podían retirarse para dar paso a los campeones asiáticos —Richelieu es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Como tía Fleur antes de casarse con tío Bill según los relatos de mamá.

Sam rió brevemente antes de hacer una mueca.

—Ahí viene la Cobra Mayor —anunció.

Dean no pudo reprimir la carcajada, por lo que Monroe lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro cuando estuvo a un paso de él y Sam.

—Me deben una respuesta —les recordó de forma cantarina, sosteniendo un pergamino muy largo que para entonces rozaba el suelo, y con su pluma a vuelapluma sobre éste, balanceándose —¿Alguno de ustedes sale con alguien?

Ambos primos se miraron antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Yo no salgo con nadie —respondió Sam, serio —¿Contenta?

—Yo salgo con una compañera de curso y casa —dijo Dean, con la misma actitud de su primo —Es todo lo que diré al respecto.

Monroe sonrió victoriosa y tras revisar sus notas, los dejó.

—Esa tipa no me gusta nada —comentó Sam de improviso.

—Ni a mí —concordó Dean —¿Has oído hablar de Rita Skeeter?

—¡Claro! —Sam frunció el ceño, molesto —Es la periodista más mentirosa en la historia de Gran Bretaña, o al menos eso dicen¿porqué?

—Pues Monroe es su sobrina —informó Dean, haciendo una mueca de asco —Su afición a los chismes y a los rumores viene de familia.

—Así que no hay que confiar en que las entrevistas salgan bien —aventuró Sam.

Dean asintió.

Monroe terminó con las entrevistas casi media hora después, justo cuando el señor Creevey sonreía de satisfacción al haber concluido con su trabajo. Los profesores les dieron las gracias a ambos, pero antes de que se fueran, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Monroe a su despacho. Luego de eso, los campeones notaron la hora y Dean se percató que podría llegar a su última clase del día, Encantamientos. Corrió al aula de la profesora Nicté lo más rápido que pudo, solamente para encontrarse con sus compañeros esperando ante las puertas cerradas del salón.

—Hola —saludó a Nigel y a uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

—Hola, campeón —dijo Nigel en broma, haciendo reír a su otro compañero —Jerry y yo comentábamos lo que nos contó Janice¿es cierto que te entrevistaron para _El Profeta_¿Y que te sacaron fotografías?

—Si van a reírse de eso, no les cuento —advirtió Dean.

—No, cuéntanos —pidió su compañero de dormitorio, Jerry.

—Muy bien, lo haré —accedió Dean, para enseguida relatar casi todo lo ocurrido en la comprobación de varitas, para terminar diciendo —Ojalá Monroe no sea como su tía.

—¡Sueñas! —soltó Jerry sin poder evitarlo —A papá ya lo sacó de quicio y eso que apenas comenzó a trabajar la semana pasada. Me contó en su última carta que hizo que Pamela Taylor se peleara con tu madre por un malentendido.

Jerry miró a Nigel, quien asintió al escuchar eso. Pamela Taylor era una modelo muy famosa en el mundo mágico y gran amiga de Joyce Calvin, quien siempre la contrataba para lucir sus mejores diseños en sus desfiles de modas. Era lógico que Jerry supiera del trabajo de Monroe, siendo su padre el encargado de la sección de Sociedad en _El Profeta_.

—Pues le advertiré a Janice —atinó a decir Dean, antes que la profesora Nicté abriera las puertas del salón.

—Espero que con eso baste —deseó Nigel.

&&&

_Gente linda, bienvenida al capi 29 de "El Torneo de las Tres Partes" (vaya, a ver si alguien me sugiere una abreviatura para el título del fic, es algo largo), ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Soy Bell, saludándolos como siempre._

_¿Qué les pareció la comprobación de varitas? Una lata. Bueno, eso porque son nueve campeones, nada más. Como pudieron leer, no puse la descripción de todas las varitas, porque me habría llevado mucho tiempo y además, debo confesar que la imaginción no dio para más. En las fechas en las que escribí el capi (por finales de marzo, creo), andaba muy ocupada. Y luego, con todo lo que avancé en el fic, se me olvidó._

_Y si creíamos que nos habíamos librado de la Cobra Mayor, pues no. ¡Aquí tienen a Rita Skeeter segunda! Puse a Monroe como su sobrina por pura diversión, pero ignoro si en efecto, Skeeter tiene familia. Con que Monroe no sea metamorfomaga como su tía, creo que las cosas están bien. No creo que lo sea, Monroe no tiene cerebro para eso (digan lo que quieran, pero Skeeter, a pesar de lo desgraciada que fuera con sus chismes, era lista), así que podemos estar tranquilos._

_Y así, haciéndose nuevas amistades y una Monroe más metiche que antes, me despido._

_¡Cuídense mucho, mándenme besitos y reviews alegres y nos leemos pronto!_


	30. ¡Escándalo!

**Treinta:. ¡Escándalo!**

La bomba estalló justo el sábado de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Todos los que recibían _El Profeta_ diariamente (y que además, lo leían de cabo a rabo) pudieron enterarse de lo "dicho" por los campeones del Torneo de las Tres Partes, además de avistar las fotografías que les sacaron. Procyon Black compartió su periódico con sus amigos y cuando Rose leyó lo que se decía de su primos Sam y Dean, se quedó tan pasmada que no supo qué decir.

—¡Esa Cobra…! —fue lo único que pudo musitar antes que una risa la distrajera.

Era Janice Edmond, sentada entre Dean y Nigel y con la vista fija en un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Los dos chicos leían el diario con ella y también reían de vez en cuando.

—Seguramente todo esto no es cierto —supuso Procyon —¿Porqué otra cosa tu primo se estaría riendo al leer la entrevista?

—Y tu otro primo no se queda atrás —añadió Hally, señalando la mesa de foráneos.

Rose miró hacia esa mesa y se encontró que en la parte ocupada por los alumnos de Durmstrang, Sam comentaba sonriente el artículo sobre el torneo con Stefka Krum.

—Lo que dice el artículo no debe ser cierto, por eso les da risa —supuso Henry de forma sensata, retirando la vista de una carta que recién le había llevado _Balam_.

—Sí, puede ser —aceptó Rose dudosa —¿Hay reunión hoy, verdad?

—Claro —dijo Procyon distraídamente, pues estaba leyendo la sección de Deportes del periódico —Por cierto¿ustedes qué creen que tendrán que hacer los campeones?

—¿En la primera prueba? —preguntó Henry a su vez.

Procyon le dio la vuelta a la página de periódico que había leído y asintió.

—Quién sabe, debe ser algo que los nueve puedan hacer —comentó Henry, enrollando la carta que le había llegado —Con su permiso, tengo que contestar esto.

Se puso de pie mientras mostraba el pergamino en su mano y salió del Gran Comedor con paso decidido. Sus amigos de casa lo miraron con extrañeza antes de dejar la mesa de Gryffindor y salir del Gran Comedor.

—¿No viene Henry? —preguntó Amy, cuando ella y Bryan alcanzaron a los Gryffindor's.

—Sí, pero primero va a contestar una carta —respondió Hally —Parece urgente.

Pronto estuvieron con ellos sus amigos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y comenzaron a charlar sobre las tareas que iban a resolver ese día. Apenas iban a salir a los jardines cuando notaron que las puertas principales del castillo estaban repletas de estudiantes de tercero en adelante, listos para irse de excursión al pueblo. La Orden se miró y tras un momento de duda, tomaron el camino hacia la biblioteca, pero entonces una voz desconocida llamó desde el grupo de estudiantes que iba a Hogsmeade.

—¡Danielle, espera!

La rubia se volvió, pero al segundo siguiente giró la cabeza hacia Sunny con expresión entre nerviosa y asustada.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó —¡Es él!

Sunny giró la cabeza y a su espalda, vio a un chico con vestimenta muggle, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, que aparentaba unos catorce años. La niña hizo una mueca.

—Sí, es él —confirmó —Ni modo, te reconoció, ahora le hablas.

—¡No me hagas esto! —rogó Danielle —No quiero tener que hablarle.

—Si no lo haces, no te dejará en paz —afirmó Paula con sabiduría.

Danielle suspiró y se dio media vuelta para recibir al chico. Sus amigas se apartaron un poco, mirando evaluadoramente al castaño recién llegado, mientras que sus amigos se preguntaban qué rayos estaría pasando.

—Hola, Danielle —saludó el muchacho, sonriendo tímidamente —No te importa que te llame por tu nombre¿verdad?

—No, no, para nada —respondió ella, mordiéndose un labio con nerviosismo antes de indagar —¿Qué se te ofrece, Blow?

—Por favor, llámame Sigfrid —pidió el muchacho —Sólo quería… preguntarte si no se te ofrece algo de Hogsmeade. Como voy a ir, pues pensé…

Danielle suspiró y adoptó un gesto pensativo.

—Gracias, Blow… Quiero decir, Sigfrid… Pero no creo necesitar nada del pueblo. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

El chico asintió en señal de comprensión y se retiró con la cabeza baja, cosa que hizo que Danielle lo contemplara con lástima unos segundos antes que Bryan se le acercara y soltara con incredulidad.

—¿Ése era Sigfrid Blow, de nuestra casa?

—Era él¿verdad? —intervino Amy, emocionada.

—Sí, era él —contestó Danielle sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Y qué quería? —quiso saber Thomas, extrañado.

Danielle les contó las pocas palabras que había cruzado con Blow, y cuando terminó, las chicas la miraron con admiración.

—Es oficial, los Malfoy siempre se llevan lo mejor —bromeó Rose, para luego añadir —En serio Danielle¿cómo es que tienes tanta suerte?

—¿Le llamas suerte a que un chico de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso esté tras de mí? —se sorprendió Danielle, deteniéndose a media escalinata de mármol.

—Si es como Sigfrid Blow, claro que sí —afirmó Rose con una sonrisita pícara.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritaron Hally, Sunny, Amy y Paula al unísono.

Ese arrebato hizo que los chicos se espantaran. Incluso Henry, que justo bajaba la escalinata de mármol para reunirse con ellos.

—¿Porqué tanto escándalo? —quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño.

Las seis niñas se miraron y comenzaron a reír con aire divertido, para luego juntar las cabezas y cuchichear efusivamente. Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron y empezaron a subir la escalinata de mármol delante de los chicos, quienes alcanzaron a oír comentarios que para ellos, no tenían el menor sentido.

—Vamos, Danielle, acepta que tienes mucha suerte —decía Rose.

—Sí, aunque es un poco raro —soltó de pronto Sunny.

—¿Porqué¿Porque primero enviara a su amiguito contigo? —quiso saber Amy.

—Sí, supongo. Se ve que pudo acercársele a Danielle en cualquier momento.

—Mira, Sunny, que tú no seas tímida, no significa que Blow sea el más valiente del mundo —dijo razonablemente Paula —Después de todo, está en Hufflepuff.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —replicó Amy, ofendida.

—Amy, admítelo: la especialidad de los de tu casa no es ser lanzados —apuntó Hally.

Amy asintió conciliadoramente, luego de meditar aquello unos segundos.

—Volviendo al tema¿porqué no quieres hablarle, Danielle? —se interesó Hally.

—No sé, hay algo en él que no me agrada —Danielle se encogió de hombros —Y no es que sea de Hufflepuff, sino que… ¡Bueno, no sé! Simplemente no me interesa.

Las otras cinco se miraron de forma significativa y Rose miró por encima de su hombro a sus amigos, que las veían como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

—Oigan, chicos¿les cae bien Blow?

—Ya se acordaron que estamos aquí¿verdad? —dijo Thomas con sorna.

—Su familia posee una cadena de librerías mágicas en toda Europa —recordó Ryo —De hecho, los Blow compraron Flourish y Blotts hace unos cinco años¿no lo sabían?

Hally, Sunny y Paula negaron con la cabeza.

—Por cierto, chicas —dijo de pronto Thomas, interviniendo de nueva cuenta en la plática, con gesto de haber recordado algo repentinamente —¿Qué opinan de Salisbury?

—¿Sherry Salisbury? —inquirió Paula, interesada.

Thomas asintió.

—¿Sigues con eso? —soltó Procyon —¿Porqué de repente el interés en Salisbury?

—Ya te lo dije, para hablar de "_algo_" —Thomas se encogió de hombros, pero todos notaron que enfatizaba ligeramente la última palabra de la frase.

—Sí, claro, y nosotras caemos en tu jueguito —se burló Sunny, para luego mirar a sus amigas —Luego seguimos con esto¿quieren? Hay moros en la costa.

—O pájaros en el alambre —comentó Henry, cuando las chicas entraron a la biblioteca delante de ellos —¿Qué es lo que se traen¿Desde cuándo les interesan los chicos?

—Pues parece que desde ahora —repuso Walter con una sonrisa divertida.

—O quizá desde antes —musitó Procyon casi sin pensar, pues entonces había visto a Melvin Corner salir de la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa, luego de saludar a Hally.

&&&

La visita al pueblo no estuvo nada mal. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que tenían permiso para disfrutarla la aprovecharon, entre ellos Dean, Janice y Nigel. El chico Thomas no había conseguido una cita, de forma que sus dos amigos pensaron en acompañarlo un rato. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Nigel se despidió de ellos de manera apresurada y los dejó plantados delante de la Casa de las Plumas sin explicación alguna.

Y es que Nigel acababa de distinguir a Mara Kreisky saliendo de la tienda de túnicas de la casa Umikaze, a un lado de Zonko, por lo que quería hablar con ella.

—¡Kreisky! —llamó a voz en cuello.

La joven, que aquel día lucía el cabello rubio lacio, pero sin el brillo de siempre y unos lentes oscuros le tapaban los ojos. La joven apenas si reaccionó cuando oyó su nombre.

—Hola, Thomas —saludó con su característica voz seria —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Hablar de Sitwell —respondió Nigel sin titubear.

La chica negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ya te lo dije, Thomas, con todo respeto, no es tu asunto —replicó suavemente, antes de hacer una mueca de desdén —Es algo que puedo manejar.

—Sí, claro —soltó Nigel con sarcasmo —Por eso Sitwell incitó a esa _Tentacula venenosa_ a irse contra ti en clase de Herbología. Por fortuna, la profesora Brownfield se dio cuenta, porque de no hacerlo, te hubiera pasado algo. Te negaste¿verdad? —inquirió en un susurro —A lo que sea que te haya pedido ese presumido.

—Si así fuera, te agradezco la preocupación —Kreisky sonrió tal levemente que parecía cansada —Por otra parte, me extraña de ti, Thomas. No es por ofender, pero no eres muy atento con los que no son tus amigos.

—Bueno, admito que soy algo despistado —Nigel se encogió de hombros —Pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por quien la pase mal.

—Noble sentimiento —reconoció Kreisky con aire pensativo —Al menos más noble que los de Sitwell… Pero eso no quiere decir que seas mejor persona que él, Thomas.

Nigel arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Kreisky¿quieres decir que yo sería capaz de hacer cosas como las que él te hizo a ti¿Es eso de lo que hablas¿O simplemente te volviste loca?

—Dicen que loca ya estoy —recordó Kreisky de repente.

—Pues Janice no cree eso —afirmó Nigel, dándose media vuelta —Y si crees que soy como Sitwell, no sé porqué pierdo mi tiempo preocupándome por ti.

Se marchó rumbo a la Casa de las Plumas, donde había dejado a Dean y a Janice, pero un gemido hizo que detuviera sus pasos.

—¡Ay¿Qué quieres, Sitwell?

—Preguntarte porqué te negaste.

Nigel aprovechó que un grupo numeroso de alumnos de tercero estaba mirando el escaparate de Zonko para darse la vuelta y mirar a Kreisky sin que ella se diera cuenta. La chica tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia Sitwell, quien para sorpresa de Nigel, iba solo. ¿Desde cuándo Sitwell, siendo tan popular, iba sin compañía al pueblo?

—Ya te lo dije, esas cosas van contra mis principios —Kreisky se sacudía para liberar uno de sus brazos de manos de Sitwell —Además, Janice es buena conmigo. Nunca podría hacerle daño de esa forma.

—Vamos, Kreisky, seguramente es buena contigo porque le conviene —rebatió Sitwell.

—No, no lo creo —afirmó la rubia —Ella no es como tú¿sabías?

Sitwell la jaló entonces hacia uno de los callejones más cercanos y Nigel, con cuidado, los siguió sin perderlos de vista. Aquella escena no le había gustado nada.

—No te pongas así, Kreisky, porque sabes de lo que soy capaz —advirtió Sitwell en cuanto estuvieron en el callejón, ocultos de la vista de la gente que paseaba por la calle principal —¡Y quítate eso, te ves ridícula! —le arrancó los lentes oscuros de la cara, con lo que le surgió una mueca burlona en el rostro —Vaya, sí te dejó consecuencias lo de la clase de Herbología, por lo que veo.

—No te queda hacerte el inocente —aclaró Kreisky sin abandonar su aire inflexible, pero Nigel alcanzó a notar que tenía los ojos cerrados —Estoy segura que hiciste lo de la _Tentacula_ _venenosa_ a sabiendas de lo que me pasaría. Y hablando de otra cosa¿podrías devolverme los lentes? Los necesito.

—No creo —Sitwell aprovechó que la joven no lo veía para guardarse los lentes en un bolsillo del pantalón que vestía —Contéstame primero y luego ya veremos.

Kreisky soltó un suspiro y sin abrir los ojos, respondió con un falso tono manso.

—Me negué a lo que me pediste porque no quería causarle problemas a Janice Edmond y además, porque se me dio la gana —hizo un gesto irónico —¿Me devuelves los lentes?

—No —dijo Sitwell de inmediato, un tanto irritado —Porque hay algo más, oí rumores. Dime¿porqué estabas hablando con Thomas hace un momento?

—¿Nigel Thomas? —inquirió Kreisky a su vez, fingiendo indiferencia —Me preguntó por un libro de Runas Antiguas para la tarea de la próxima clase. ¿Porqué?

—¿Sabes que no te creo? Oí que te gusta, lo dijeron tus compañeras de dormitorio.

—Vaya, no sabía que la fama de chismosos de los Hufflepuff's fuera cierta —aquello parecía divertir un poco a la Ravenclaw —He conocido a algunos un tanto curiosos, pero tú… Definitivamente me sorprendes, Sitwell. ¿Me devuelves mis lentes?

—Vuelves a preguntarme eso y te echo un maleficio —advirtió el rubio, claramente malhumorado —Ahora, quiero que reconsideres mi propuesta. Eres la única a quien puedo pedirle semejante cosa, ya lo averigüé. Hice mi tarea, Kreisky —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Sí, lo supongo, pero ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo, eso le dolería mucho a Janice, convertiría a Longbottom en blanco fácil en la primera prueba y… Bueno, si supieran que yo tuve algo qué ver, me crearía una reputación peor de la que ya tengo.

—¿La reputación de loca mística? Kreisky, no hay forma de empeorar esa reputación.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Como digas. Ahora tengo que irme, así que ¿puedes devolverme mis lentes?

Sitwell hizo una mueca malvada y sacó la varita. Nigel hizo lo propio al ver que Kreisky, teniendo los ojos cerrados, no se daba cuenta.

—¿Qué te dije sobre esa preguntita? —Sitwell le apuntó a la cara con la varita.

Pero no tuvo ocasión de decir nada, pues un rayo de luz roja le dio en un costado y lo derribó. Kreisky, al oír la caída del Hufflepuff, volteó la cabeza en varias direcciones, haciendo una mueca de desesperación.

—¡Rayos! Quisiera poder abrir los ojos. ¿Sitwell, qué pasó?

—¡_Accio lentes oscuros_!

La chica reconoció la voz y pudo ponerle rostro cuando sintió que un par de manos le colocaban algo en la cara. Algo que se apoyaba en la nariz levemente.

—Puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo la misma voz que convocó los lentes.

Ella obedeció y tuvo frente a sí a Nigel Thomas, quien veía con desprecio cierto cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

—¡Sitwell! —se sorprendió Kreisky al identificar el cuerpo —¿Qué pasó, Thomas?

—Bueno, que lo aturdí antes que te lanzara un hechizo a la cara —respondió Nigel con indiferencia, antes de guardarse su varita y empezar a andar —Nos veremos, Kreisky.

—Oye, pero… —comenzó la joven —¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Pero Nigel no se volvió ni respondió la pregunta, simplemente se limitó a agitar una mano en señal de despedida y se marchó. Kreisky frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender, antes de encaminarse a Honeydukes. Después de semejantes sucesos, necesitaba unas enormes plumas de azúcar.

&&&

Los extranjeros se la estaban pasando a lo grande en Hogsmeade, pero Isabelle Richelieu no era uno de ellos. Paseaba con sus amigos por todas las tiendas y charlaba con ánimo, pero por dentro estaba rabiosa. Hacía dos días que le pidió a Michelle Lorris que le concediera unos minutos para hablar a solas y la joven rubia, luego de reírse en su cara con sarcasmo (cosa que Isabelle francamente esperaba), le soltó, sin consideración alguna, que no tenía tiempo para ella.

—Richelieu, tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien —recordó Michelle con claridad —Y si me estás hablando ahora, es porque te conviene¿no? Olvídalo, así yo no juego.

En pocas palabras, Richelieu no estaba de humor para disgustos. Pero ver salir a William Bluepool de _El Aquelarre_ no era para ella un disgusto, al contrario. Se disculpó con su grupo de amigos, diciéndoles que los vería más tarde en la tienda de bromas del pueblo (que se llamaba "Zanco" o algo así) y caminó hacia él.

—_Bonjour_, monsieur Bluepool —saludó.

William, con un rollo de pergamino en la mano, se volvió y le dedicó una vaga sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, mademoiselle Richelieu —respondió en inglés —Disculpe, pero quiero ir a la oficina de correos. Con su permiso.

Comenzó a andar de nueva cuenta, pero Isabelle lo siguió.

—Me _alega_ _encontrágmelo_¿sabe? —le comentó como si nada —Cuando lo conocí en el museo del Louvre, _hubiega_ _jugado_ que _ega_ muggle.

—Sí, supongo que parecía un muggle —reconoció William sin mirarla.

—¿Así que _ahoga_ _tgabaja_ en el _Ministeguio_ de Magia?

—Sí, en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, como también habrá notado. Cuando iba al colegio, solía jugar quidditch.

—Lo supuse cuando nos vimos en los Mundiales.

—¿Nos vimos? —William se detuvo ante la puerta de la oficina de correos y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, en una ocasión solamente. Iba con su _hegmanita_ y una joven _peligoja_ muy guapa.

Trató que no se le notara que le desagradaba el hecho de haberlo visto junto con otra chica, cosa que le salió bien, puesto que William no la miró raro.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo el rubio de pronto, esbozando una sonrisa —Debo enviarle esto a Gina —mostró el pergamino que llevaba y agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Richelieu —Es la pelirroja que acaba de mencionar, Gina Weasley. Es mi novia.

—¿Weasly¿Como Samuel Weasley, el campeón de Durmstrang?

—Exacto —William no creyó prudente explicar que Gina, Samuel y Dean Longbottom eran parientes.

Richelieu encontró aquello muy extraño y estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando William habló primero.

—Disculpe, pero debo irme. Hasta luego, mademoiselle Richelieu. Que tenga buen día.

Entró a la oficina de correos a toda prisa, dejando en la calle a una furiosa Isabelle, que se alejó mascullando. Al otro lado de la calle, una joven rubia sonrió con irónica burla y de inmediato una pluma suspendida en un pergamino frente a ella empezó a escribir.

&&&

La semana que le siguió a aquella excursión, que a su vez era la previa a la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, estuvo salpicada de chismes de todo tipo. Para empezar, salieron un par de artículos más en _El Profeta_ acerca de los campeones, uno de ellos referentes a la campeona de Beauxbatons, Isabelle Richelieu, quien en cuanto lo leyó, no dijo nada al respecto. La que sí se enfadó y bastante fue otra persona.

—¿Cómo se atrevió esa Cobra de pacotilla a escribir eso? —soltó Sunny el martes por la mañana, cuando Thomas le prestó su ejemplar del periódico (el niño se había suscrito durante el verano con el permiso de sus padres, para mantenerse informado sobre el mundo mágico) —¡Si pudiera tenerla enfrente ahora mismo…!

—La hechizarías con nuestra ayuda —completó Walter, entre enojado por ver a Sunny en ese estado y divertido por el mismo motivo, cosa que no era difícil de imaginar al ver las muecas de furia de la castaña, que eran un tanto graciosas —Te aseguro que Henry se sabe un montón de hechizos del país de su madre y Hally, Procyon, Paula y Thomas, con todo lo que leen… Bueno, seguramente se saben algunos trucos.

Y es que el artículo, además de mencionar a la joven de Beauxbatons, hablaba sobre el hermano mayor de Sunny de manera muy desagradable.

_POSIBLE CASO DE FRAUDE EN EL TORNEO DE LAS TRES PARTES._

_A punto de realizarse la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, parece ser que hay algunas irregularidades en ella, nos revela Norma Monroe, enviada especial. La señorita Monroe afirma haber visto con sus propios ojos cuando Isabelle Richelieu, de diecinueve años, estudiante de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y representante de la misma en el torneo, hablaba durante largo rato con el asistente personal del señor Oliver Wood, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, el sábado pasado en las calles de Hogsmeade. Según nuestra enviada, la señorita Richelieu podría estar intentando conseguir ventaja en la primera prueba._

_El Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, en conjunto con el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y los directores de las escuelas competidoras, se pusieron de acuerdo en el contenido de las pruebas del Torneo de las Tres Partes, competencia mágica que busca establecer lazos de amistad y comprensión entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes continentes y nacionalidades. Vista la situación, es normal para nuestra periodista pensar que la plática entre la señorita Richelieu y el asistente personal del señor Wood no es todo lo que aparenta._

_Según averiguaciones de este diario, el susodicho asistente responde al nombre de William Bluepool, de dieciocho años, origen muggle y se graduó de Hogwarts apenas el verano pasado, entrando hace pocos meses al servicio del Ministerio en el departamento del señor Wood. Causó un poco de sorpresa el ascenso tan repentino del joven Bluepool, siendo un recién salido del colegio, cosa que el señor Wood en persona se apresuró a aclarar de inmediato: »Necesito a una persona políglota a mi lado, pues aunque se supone que todos los extranjeros que vendrán hablan inglés, puede darse el caso en que deba usar otra lengua. El señor Bluepool habla francés, lo que será de gran utilidad en el transcurso del torneo«_

_Y vaya que ha resultado de utilidad, pues el francés es el idioma oficial de la Academia Beauxbatons. Eso nos hace preguntarnos si la señorita Richelieu obtendrá buenas notas en sus pruebas del torneo y si es así, habrá que investigar si no obtuvo ayuda por algún medio "externo"._

—Yo no creo que tu hermano sea capaz de hacer trampa —sentenció Danielle con seriedad, quitándole el periódico a Sunny para poder leerlo ella —Aquí era prefecto y no creo que lo hayan elegido por su linda cara.

—¿Por su linda cara? —se extrañó Thomas.

—Hay que reconocer que es guapo —indicó Danielle con toda la calma del mundo —Sunny, simplemente pregúntale la próxima vez que lo veas. Tal vez ande mucho por aquí con el señor Wood por lo del torneo.

Y Sunny lo hizo ese mismo día, cuando vio a William antes del almuerzo. Y pudo reírse con ganas cuando el joven, entre enfurruñado y risueño, le contó que le habían llegado un par de vociferadores esa mañana que le estallaron casi en plena cara.

—Me dejaron chamuscada la cara y un par de informes quemados, pero nada más —dijo William con una mueca de disgusto —Quizá no debí aceptar el ascenso.

—No digas eso, tú puedes —alentó Sunny, sonriéndole —Pero yo que tú, ya no le hablaba a Richelieu. ¿Te imaginas que ese artículo lo hubiera leído Gina?

William se rió, pero a Sunny no se le escapó el detalle de que los ojos de su hermano se veían algo tristes. Se fue a almorzar sin preguntarle nada, pero fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, ante la sorpresa de varios alumnos, y se acercó a Rose.

—Oye¿has sabido algo de tu prima Gina? —le preguntó a su pelirroja amiga.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no ha escrito en varias semanas —se acordó Rose, con un aire preocupado —Tío George no sabe si está en Liverpool o no. Buscarla él mismo no puede, está atendiendo la tienda que abrieron él y tío Fred en Irlanda del Norte. Y desde que trabaja, John vive por su cuenta en Oxford. ¿Porqué, Bluepool…?

Sunny negó con la cabeza también.

—No ha recibido carta suya desde que nos despedimos de ella en los Mundiales —aclaró —Y eso lo tiene intranquilo.

Sunny se despidió de Rose con un gesto de mano y fue a su mesa, pensando en que a la novia de William debía haberle pasado algo para que no le escribiera. Resuelta, se sentó a almorzar y a la vez, sacó un pergamino, un frasco de tinta y una pluma. Alternaba la comida con la escritura y cuando sonó la campana, ya tenía una carta acabada. La enrolló y la guardó en su mochila junto con la pluma y la tinta y siguió a sus amigos a su próxima clase. Después de comer enviaría la carta.

&&&

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de foráneos, Sam seguía riéndose del artículo de periódico cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba. En esa ocasión, levantándose de la mesa después del almuerzo, Stefka Krum lo imitó con elegancia.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta, Stefka? —propuso Sam.

La joven asintió y salieron uno junto al otro, causando gran revuelo entre los alumnos mayores. Ninguno de los dos le dio la menor importancia y salieron a los jardines, donde soplaba una suave brisa fría.

—¿Ya sabes cuál es el antídoto para tu poción? —le preguntó Stefka a Sam en voz baja, al percatarse que tras ellos, caminaban unos ruidosos alumnos de cuarto.

Sam asintió con desgano.

—No pareces muy contento —le hizo ver la joven, frunciendo el ceño —Samuel, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Sam agitó la cabeza con resignación, sonriendo levemente.

—Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sam —le recordó —Actualmente, tú eres la única que me llama por mi nombre completo. Se siente extraño.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó Stefka.

—No me malinterpretes, no me molesta, sólo que… —Sam se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, dejemos eso por la paz —dijo Stefka con voz jovial, como si de repente se hubiera puesto muy contenta, lo que alivió un poco a Sam —Te pregunté si ya tenías antídoto para tu poción. ¡Mira que tocarte el _Virizelu_…! —exclamó en voz baja.

Sam volvió a encogerse de hombros justo cuando llegaron a orillas del lago. Vieron una especie de mesa blanca, de mármol, muy cerca de ellos y para sorpresa de Stefka, Sam se alejó de ella luego de lanzarle una mirada triste.

—Mira, el _Virizelu_ no tiene antídoto en sí —explicó Sam al rodear el lago un poco —Y tampoco las pociones de mi primo y Richelieu. Y si no me falla la memoria, tampoco las de los otros campeones. Al menos las que logré identificar a simple vista.

—No me extraña, eres muy bueno para las pociones —se acordó Stefka —¿Se puede saber porqué? Nunca me lo has contado.

—A mamá se le dan las pociones y desde que Allie estudiaba, nos ayuda con las tareas de verano de esa materia. Hablando del verano, en los Mundiales no te fue muy bien.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —se desconcertó la muchacha.

—A que salieron varios artículos de periódico diciendo que dejabas la selección búlgara —Sam la miró de reojo y notó que se le teñían de rojo las mejillas al tiempo que bajaba la vista —¿Acaso es eso cierto, Stefka?

—No oficialmente —aclaró Stefka —Es decir, le dije al señor Canetti que si quería, podía sacarme de la selección después de lo de la final de los Mundiales, pero… —la joven se quedó un segundo callada antes de agregar —Bueno, si fuera a sacarme de la selección, me lo habría dicho.

Y justo cuando concluyó la frase, una lechuza de plumaje oscuro planeó por encima de sus cabezas, se posó en una roca frente a ellos y mirando fijamente a la chica, estiró una pata, en la que tenía atado un rollo de pergamino. Stefka fue a tomarlo y en cuanto lo desenrolló, reconoció la caligrafía del entrenador de la selección búlgara. Ahí mismo leyó la carta, con Sam observándola a dos pasos de distancia, y cuando la terminó, arrugó el pergamino en una mano, cerrándola en un apretado puño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sam se alarmó ligeramente y se le acercó.

—Me sacaron del equipo —susurró Stefka con voz ahogada —No es que no lo esperara, pero que me lo digan así… —apretó más el pergamino en su mano y luego de mirarlo, lo arrojó al suelo —¡Cobarde! Me lo hubiera dicho a la cara antes de venir aquí. ¡Y ese condenado de Kostov…! Si de verdad le interesara, me habría puesto sobre aviso.

—¿Kostov? —soltó Sam, sin poder ocultar un dejo su disgusto al oír ese apellido.

—¡Míralo tú mismo! —Stefka se inclinó, recogió el pergamino arrugado y se lo lanzó a Sam con muy poca consideración —¡Si vuelvo a Bulgaria, me van a oír…!

Sam no le puso atención a la última frase por leer el contenido del pergamino, escrito con seriedad y mucha frialdad.

_Estimada señorita Krum:_

_Es mi deber informarle que debido a su bajo rendimiento deportivo, se consideró prudente retirarla de la selección nacional de quidditch. Como se acordó en su contrato, se le pagará por su participación en la CDXXVII edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch más lo acordado por cada partido que usted jugó poco antes del campeonato._

_Esperando no causarle demasiadas molestias, se despide cordialmente:_

_Dimitri Canetti._

_Entrenador oficial de la selección nacional de Bulgaria._

No decía nada más y eso hizo que Sam se pusiera totalmente de parte de Stefka.

—¿Y creen que con que te paguen lo acordado se acaban sus problemas? —espetó de mal humor —¿Y cómo se atreven a decir que rendiste poco¡Solamente perdieron cinco partidos durante la copa!

Stefka apenas lo escuchaba. Lucía una mueca de dolor y furia.

—No te preocupes tanto por eso —trató de animarla Sam —Ya verás que cuando jueguen en la copa europea sin ti, se arrepienten de sacarte de la selección.

Stefka asintió y abrió los ojos, solamente para mostrarle una sorprendente sonrisa a Sam, quien la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Eso me resuelve muchos problemas —musitó Stefka, dirigiendo su vista al lago —Al menos así, no tendré que dar explicaciones. ¡Podré dejar Sofía tranquilamente!

—¿Pensabas dejar Sofía? —reaccionó Sam.

Stefka asintió, con los ojos fijos en las aguas del lago. Ahora su semblante era más tranquilo y su sonrisa más amplia.

—Ahora que papá vive aquí, no tengo nada en Sofía por qué quedarme —confesó la joven —Lo único que me detenía era la selección.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu madre? —preguntó Sam.

Stefka soltó un suspiro.

—Hace años que no la veo. Ella y papá se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cinco años. Papá dice que eso fue porque mamá se arrepintió de casarse con un famoso jugador de quidditch, pero yo pienso que se cansó de nosotros y por eso se fue a Mónaco.

—Tú te fuiste a Mónaco en unas vacaciones de verano —recordó Sam.

—Sí, cuando tenía doce años. Mamá quería que asistiera a su boda. Pero después de conocer a su nuevo marido, ya no quise verla.

—¿El tipo no te trataba bien?

—Al contrario, me trataba demasiado bien —dijo Stefka con sarcasmo y una mueca de repulsión que a Sam no le agradó —Pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

Sam asintió y también miró al lago. Tal parecía que la vida de Stefka no era tan perfecta como parecía, aunque después de todo¿quién tiene una vida perfecta?

—Este lugar es lindo —Stefka se sentó en la hierba y se abrazó las piernas, mirando el lago con ensoñación —No sé porqué papá no me envió a estudiar aquí.

—Allie y yo pudimos haber venido, pero papá pensó que era mejor estudiar cerca de casa —comentó Sam al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella —Para tener tranquila a mamá.

—Tú sí que tuviste suerte, tener padre y madre —Stefka sonaba desanimada —Pero no debería quejarme. Papá me cuidó muy bien.

Oyeron pasos acercándose y giraron las cabezas. Eran muchachos con las túnicas color verde vivo de Orixá, acompañados por un vivaracho grupo de alumnas del SWI. Catherine Bruce y su amiga Phoebe cantaban en voz baja una canción muy animada y sus acompañantes, como buen público, aplaudieron y vitorearon a las dos chicas. Stefka sonrió al reconocer la canción.

—_If only you love me_ (1) —susurró —Ésa es mi favorita.

Sam sonrió para sus adentros. La canción acababa de darle una excelente idea que si las cosas salían bien, pondría en práctica después de la primera prueba.

(1) _El título de la canción, _If only you love me_, se traduce casi como _Ojalá me ames.

&&&

_¡Hola, público que me aprecia! Soy Bell, mucho gusto en leerlos._

_Como pueden ver, les presento el capi 30, que trata más que nada de las reacciones por los artículos de la Cobra Mayor. ¡De risa! Solamente a Richelieu le agradaron, por poner su nombre en el periódico. Esa presumida no creo que cambie fácilmente. Hasta Dean, en el capi anterior, reconoció que se parecía a su tía Fleur antes de casarse con su tío Bill. ¡Ay, el amor! Eso fue lo único que pudo poner en su lugar a Fleur y veremos qué le hace a Richelieu. Si es que le llega._

_Mis conocimientos de inglés son moderados, se me facilita más el inglés escrito que el hablado, así que si el título de la canción está mal escrito, disculpen. Es que hace mucho que no practico el idioma. Sólo se me ocurrió para algo que espero lean pronto._

_¿Y qué tal lo de Kreisky, Sitwell y Nigel? Ese Sitwell no cambia, pero querer hechizar a alguien que no puede defenderse… Eso francamente lo creería de alguien de Slytherin, no de él. Quizá se desesperó porque Mara no le hacía caso, pero no era para tanto (ya oigo a mis hermanos, diciendo que no me tome en serio sus bromas, porque a veces me hacen enojar y les grito. Punto y aparte y regreso al tema). Lo bueno es que llegó Nigel, su caballero de brillante armadura¡se los dije, la salvó! Ese Nigel me cae bien, se nota que es amigo de Dean por buena gente. Hasta ahora caigo en un detalle¿qué habrá pensado Ginny cuando supo que su hijo era amigo del hijo de uno de sus ex? Quién sabe, pero si le puso el nombre de ese ex a su hijo, pues muy incómoda no ha de estar._

_Y volvemos a mencionar a Gina, que no escribe y sigue medio rara. ¿Pues en qué lío andará metida? Todavía falta mucho para que ustedes lo sepan, pero cuando se enteren, me van a querer alabar de rodillas… o linchar en grupo. No estoy segura, lo sabré cuando publique esa parte. Por el momento cuídense, trabajen duro para conseguir sus sueños y nos leemos pronto._

&&&

_Nota al 2 de noviembre del 2006: Gracias por leer, gente querida, muchísimas gracias. Tal como les dije anteriormente, el premio por el review 100 fue para **Espe Kuroba** y tal como creí, la niña ni cuenta se dio. Ahora le pido a esa lectora que en su próximo review me haga esas tres preguntas que prometí contestarle, y que ojalá que estén buenas, para darle picones a las(os) demás fans, jajaja (sí, lo sé, tengo una pizca de malicia, no por nada me invento personajes tan detestables como Richelieu, que ya me dijeron que les cae gordísima, mal, como patada de mula en el estómago, etc.) Y aparte, le agradezco a **Hermy Evans** por hacerme ver un error en la nota final del capi anterior, el cual es respecto a Rita Skeeter: puse que era metamorfomaga, cuando en realidad es animaga (gracias, Hermy, ya te dije que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza) y por la sugerencia de la abreviatura para "El Torneo de las Tres Partes" que con algunas modificaciones de mi parte, queda así: "ET3P". ¿Qué les parece? Ya me dirán cuando me manden sus comentarios. Feliz día de Muertos, cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	31. Efectos explosivos

**Treinta y uno: Efectos explosivos.**

El día anterior a la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes sería recordado en Hogwarts como uno de los más graciosos, extraños y animados de su historia. Cuando se comentó lo sucedido ese día poco después, únicamente pudo compararse con una de las otras leyendas del colegio de los últimos treinta años: la partida de los gemelos Fred y George, dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, a bordo de sus escobas.

En primer lugar, a la hora del desayuno, pudo verse que los nueve campeones estaban un poco nerviosos y apenas si conversaban con sus compañeros. La noticia se extendió para la hora del almuerzo, que fue cuando todo comenzó a ponerse raro.

—¿Es mi imaginación o Richelieu está un poco verde? —soltó Rose cuando ella y sus amigos entraron al Gran Comedor.

No era la imaginación de Rose. Muchos otros en el recinto habían notado que la piel entera de la joven de Beauxbatons tenía un pálido tono verde y cuchicheaban entre sí con asombro y cierto dejo de burla. La chica, que escuchaba a la perfección, no tardó en mostrar otro color en su piel, el cual asombró mucho más a los que la veían: el rojo.

—¡Sólo falta que le salga humo por las orejas! —comentó Procyon, sin contener la risa.

Sus amigos secundaron esa risa, pero les duró poco el gusto. Justo en ese momento Trixie Spencer se paró junto a ellos y los miró con severidad.

—Niños, guarden silencio —ordenó —Cinco puntos menos por cada uno.

—Anulado —dijo una voz a su espalda. Spencer se quedó de piedra al ver que se trataba del profesor Lupin —No hay ninguna falta aquí. En cambio, sí le descontaré cinco puntos a usted, señorita Spencer. Retírese.

Spencer torció el gesto y se marchó furiosa.

—Gracias, profesor —susurró Hally, mientras Procyon le sonreía con complicidad.

—De nada, pero mejor vayan a almorzar —recomendó el hombre —Y por favor, no se rían de los campeones hoy. La van a pasar muy mal.

—¿Y eso? —se le escapó a Sunny.

—No puedo decirlo, así que mejor véanlo ustedes.

El profesor se retiró sin decir más y la Orden del Rayo, mirándose con extrañeza, se separó al tiempo que se preguntaba qué significaría eso.

Pronto comenzaron a hallarle sentido a las palabras del subdirector. A la mitad del almuerzo, un animal de gran tamaño entró al Gran Comedor y causó revuelo, sobre todo de parte de las chicas, que lo veían con cierto espanto. En cambio, los chicos le dirigían miradas entre respetuosas y asombradas.

—¡Válgame! —Rose veía a aquel animal con la boca abierta —No sabía que existían en el Reino Unido.

—No existen —aclaró Henry, serio —Son originarios de África y Europa continental.

—¿Y entonces éste qué hace aquí? —rebatió Rose, desafiante.

El animal rodeó un par de mesas y se acercó a la de Gryffindor, donde miró a todos los alumnos antes de echarse en el suelo cerca de los chicos de sexto curso.

—Claro, tenía que irse a la de Gryffindor —dijo con desdén y cierta envidia Gary Sitwell en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Y es que aquel animal era un león, un descomunal león de brillante pelaje y abundante melena, todo eso de un inusual tono rojizo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban rondando de un lado a otro de la mesa de Gryffindor disimuladamente, como analizando a sus ocupantes. Sacudía de vez en cuando la cabeza, moviendo su melena de un lado a otro, y cada vez que hacía eso, los de Gryffindor lo veían con curiosidad.

—¿De dónde creen que salió ese león? —inquirió Danielle en un murmullo, teniendo a Sunny a la izquierda y a Thomas a la derecha.

—No sé, pero es más raro que los profesores no lo saquen —comentó Walter, sentado frente a sus tres amigos de casa —Es decir, un león se mete al Gran Comedor y lo dejan andar por el lugar como si nada…

Eso fue lo que más confusión causó a todo el colegio a causa del león. Porque que Samuel Weasley se la pasara junto a Stefka Krum no era novedad. Lo que sí era nuevo era que se viera muy enfadado cada vez que alguien se le acercaba a la búlgara, y más si era un chico. Pero comparado con eso, lo que le pasaba a Yue Lin Ming era más molesto.

Justo después que se bebió el último trago de jugo de calabaza de un golpe, comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y al ponerse de pie, saltó por todo el camino como si estuviera muy contenta por algo en particular. Sakura Kiyota y Salomón Sahel observaron esa conducta sin sorpresa alguna, pero la demás concurrencia la veía como si hubiera enloquecido. Cuando empezaron a reírse de ella fue cuando Eduardo Mercader Guerra dejó su lugar junto a sus compañeros de Calmécac y la siguió apresuradamente.

—Creo que le agrada más de lo que pensamos¿no? —le comentó Itzi a Ton en un español apresurado.

—Claro que le agrada —espetó Ton casi sin pensar —Prácticamente está loco por ella.

Itzi lo miró como si no creyera lo que oía.

—Si estás enfadado, dime, pero no me hables así —pidió la chica, acomodándose sus anteojos —Por cierto¿ya te tomaste la poción? —preguntó con voz apenas audible.

—Sí, ya me la tomé —respondió Ton escuetamente.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene enojado?

—No.

—¿Y entonces¿Porqué estás enojado?

—Porque Lalo no deja de decirme que tengo que hablarte de… —Ton se tapó la boca con una mano de forma brusca y se puso de pie —¡Condenada poción! —masculló y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

Itzi lo vio irse con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y salió tras su amigo. Por eso no se dio cuenta que en la sección de la mesa de foráneos correspondiente a Hoshikino, mientras sus vecinos de Beauxbatons seguían viendo a Richelieu entre estupefactos y risueños, Sakura Kiyota tenía dificultades para terminar su almuerzo. La rodeaban chicos como nunca en toda su vida y no podía hacer nada sin que ellos siguieran con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Es el colmo! —soltó desconcertada, al querer tomar su copa dorada y acabar con el contenido en el regazo porque tres chicos a la vez intentaron dársela —¡Me voy!

Abandonó la mesa con cierta dificultad, puesto que el enjambre de chicos la seguía y al segundo siguiente, el león junto a la mesa de Gryffindor soltó un rugido.

—¿Qué le pasa a este animal? —se quejó Pía Visconti, tapándose los oídos —¿Y porqué no lo sacan de aquí?

Ésa era la pregunta de la mayor parte de los estudiantes, que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver al león caminando por los pasillos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Al igual que les tocó ver en un par de ocasiones a Richelieu con la piel de al menos diez colores distintos, a Ming tarareando canciones con animación (y seguida por un alumno rubio con la túnica de Calmécac que callaba las risas que la oriental ocasionaba), a Kiyota huyendo de un sinnúmero de chicos que no la dejaban en paz, a Sam Weasley con cara de pocos amigos cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra a Stefka Krum y en general, los demás campeones presentaban un comportamiento extraño. Los más tranquilos fueron Salomón Sahel y Catherine Bruce, lo que no quería decir que no les pasaran cosas curiosa. El campeón de Almira, justo saliendo del Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, desapareció y nadie lo volvió a ver. En cuanto a la campeona del SWI, media hora después del almuerzo y estando en los jardines, mezcló risas con gritos al elevarse repentinamente por el aire, aparentemente sin un encantamiento de por medio. Su amiga Phoebe, que la acompañaba en aquel momento, la tomó de un tobillo antes que se elevara mucho y así la llevó a la tienda de su escuela, donde Catherine permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo flotando de un lado a otro.

Cuando se enteraron de eso en el colegio, muchos quisieron ir a ver a la célebre Cat Calíope volar por el techo de la tienda de su escuela, pero en cuanto la profesora Rice se plantó en la entrada y anunció que nadie podía entrar, a excepción de sus alumnas, los curiosos se esfumaron rápidamente.

—Eso hubiera sido un buen chisme —le comentó Erica Radcliffe a Pía Visconti poco antes de la hora de comer —Cat Calíope en las nubes…

Las dos amigas rieron con ganas y solamente se callaron cuando se cruzaron con aquel león de pelaje rojizo que rondaba por el castillo y que les lanzó un inesperado y atronador rugido. Las dos jóvenes de quinto echaron a correr al oírlo.

En cuanto al campeón de Orixá, él andaba de un lado para otro con cierta ansiedad, puesto que buscaba a sus amigos sin éxito alguno. Su poción era _Felix Felicis_ y como le daba la oportunidad de que las cosas que emprendiera le saldrían bien, estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo, aún sabiendo que no era del todo honesto.

—¡Chicos! —llamó a sus amigos en cuanto los encontró en una de las chozas del árbol que era su lugar de residencia en Hogwarts. Los carteles en las paredes, de artistas mágicos famosos, cortes de cabello originales y dibujos de modelos únicos de túnicas, era el indicativo de una persona creativa y extrovertida —Los he buscado por todas partes.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta —le comentó la dueña de aquella choza del tamaño de un dormitorio, una joven de corto cabello rubio muy claro con las puntas de un tono rosa fosforescente —Pero no queremos que uses los efectos de tu menjurje con nosotros.

—¿Me crees capaz, Paty? —preguntó Paulo, perspicaz.

—Un poco, casi nada —intervino un joven de cabello castaño oscuro un tanto largo y ojos color miel —Mira, no es por ofender, pero si quieres algo, el _Felix Felicis_ te ayudará.

—Gracias por decírmelo, Pedro, pero trato de limitar eso —Paulo se sentó en el suelo en un enorme cojín, frente a sus amigos —¿Y tú no me dices nada, Pilar?

—No, sé que harás lo que debes —una joven de cabello oscuro recogido en una larga cola de caballo y ojos verde olivo se encogió de hombros —Pero sigue pareciéndome muy raro que metieran esa poción en competencia.

—A mí también, pero cuando fui a decirle al rubio asistente del señor Wood qué poción me había tocado, no se sorprendió para nada —Paulo frunció el entrecejo —¿Qué se traerán con esto de las pociones? Aunque al menos me fue mejor que a García.

—Sí, ya quiero ver las caras de la gente cuando sepan que les estuvo diciendo la verdad en estas horas —Pedro a duras penas se aguantaba la risa —Si es que lo que le tocó fue _Veritaserum_, como nos dijiste.

—Estoy casi seguro, es la única poción que conozco que sea transparente.

—No discutan sobre pociones, muchachos, porque nunca terminan —los cortó Paty de un tajo —Ya sabemos que esa materia es su especialidad.

—Y vaya que me consta —soltó Pilar en voz baja, sin querer.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que Pedro le dio un codazo.

—¿Qué dices de pociones, Pilar? —inquirió Paulo.

—Nada importante —Pilar hizo un gesto de indiferencia y dejó su lugar en la cama de la habitación, que estaba cubierta con una colcha multicolor —Voy al castillo, ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la choza con aparente calma, pero Paulo detectó un brillo triste en sus verdes ojos. Frunció el ceño, pero con la poción de la suerte influenciándolo, salió tras ella, aparentando seguirla, pero se quedó en el exterior, escuchando tras la puerta.

—Ahora sí que la hiciste buena —oyó Paulo que le decía Pedro a Paty —Seguramente Paulo se va a preguntar porqué a Pilar le consta que somos buenos en pociones.

—Corrección: a Pilar le consta que vos sos bueno en pociones —Paty, audiblemente molesta, alegaba —Y eso porque le preparaste su poción cuando teníamos trece años. Todavía recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa por no tener una copa disponible esa noche y la maestra Colasanti olvidó preparársela.

—Y con esa arpía que tiene por tutora, que nunca se ocupa de ella… —Pedro soltó un suspiro —Pilar me preocupa, Paty. Aquí parece estar bien cada mes¿pero qué pasará cuando volvamos a América? Estará atrapada en su vida de siempre.

—Al menos le quedará el recuerdo de haber convivido con uno de los suyos —dijo Paty.

—Eso sí, ese maestro es muy buena onda —reconoció Pedro —Tal vez los "P" deberíamos darle las gracias cuando nos vayamos¿no te parece?

Los "P" eran como se llamaban a sí mismos Pilar, Paulo, Paty y Pedro, por el hecho de que sus cuatro nombres comenzaban con dicha letra. En Orixá eran casi una leyenda, pues su conducta era muy similar a la de Los Cuatro Insólitos, aunque un poco más tranquila que el del cuarteto Weasley.

—¡Claro! —soltó Paty, carcajeándose —Siempre y cuando no hagamos alboroto.

—Pero sin alboroto, no es algo de los "P" —le recordó Pedro —Además, esta vez no entraría Paulo. Ni siquiera sabe que Pilar es… ya sabes. ¿Deberíamos decirle?

—Nosotros no —Paty habló con una seriedad rara en ella —Pilar debe hacerlo. Si nosotros abriéramos la boca, pasaría de nosotros por el resto de su vida.

—Buen punto —reconoció Pedro —Por cierto¿a qué fue Pilar al castillo?

—A consultar algo con el maestro de Defensa de Hogwarts —respondió Pedro sin darle importancia —Para saber qué harán en diciembre. Espero que Paulo no la alcance.

—O que los oiga hablar, que para el caso es lo mismo —sentenció Paty con precisión —Porque Paulo no es tonto. Si escucha lo suficiente, podrá deducir el resto.

—¡Quisiera ver eso! —Pedro soltó la carcajada —Es como si Paulo se hubiera quedado ahora mismo escuchándonos a nosotros mientras hablamos de cómo Pilar la pasa bien por primera vez en su vida como mujer lobo. ¿No sería eso gracioso?

Paty rió, pero Paulo no estaba de humor para imitarla.

Aquella información penetró en su cabeza como taladro, haciéndolo sentirse confundido y tonto a un tiempo. ¡Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido! Pilar tenía una relación cercana con el director y la subdirectora de Orixá, siempre se comportaba de forma misteriosa una vez al mes, desapareciendo sin explicaciones, y luego de esas desapariciones, Pedro y Paty la cuidaban como si estuviera gravemente enferma. Por un lado, no entendía cómo pasó esos detalles por alto, mientras que un rincón de su mente le decía que debía enfadarse con sus amigos por no confiar en él. Estaba desconcertado, mucho, y ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Pilar y hablar largamente con ella. Debía haber una explicación para que ella no le contara ese secreto suyo. Así que como centella y con el _Felix Felicis_ guiándolo, abandonó aquel sitio lo más silencioso que pudo y regresó al castillo.

&&&

Tonatiuh García Quezada procuró estar donde no hubiera gente mientras los efectos del _Veritaserum_, la poción que ingirió, duraran. No deseaba hallarse en la vergonzosa situación de soltar lo que no quería, como estuvo a punto de ocurrir en el almuerzo.

No le agradaba hablar de sus pensamientos si no quería, y no ayudaba mucho que Itzi hubiera ido a Hogwarts como candidata a campeona, aunque al final el elegido fuera él. Pensó si no sería una broma de mal gusto que precisamente a él, entre todas las muestras que había para la primera prueba, le tocara la de la poción de la verdad. Se suponía que estaba prohibida usarla en un estudiante¿porqué la habrían puesto en competencia?

—Hola, Tonatiuh —saludó una vocecilla a sus espaldas. El joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un chiquillo de cabello castaño muy alborotado y mirada verde, seria y melancólica —Creí que estarías con mi tía.

—Sí, Henry, claro —se burló Tonatiuh, reconociendo al niño: era Henry Graham, el pariente mitad inglés de Itzi —Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dar una vuelta.

—Oye, si te sirve de algo, vi a mi tía en los jardines —comentó Henry como si nada, viendo que al final del pasillo Procyon le hacía señas para que se apurara —Como su amigo rubio anda tras la campeona de Zen… ¡Ya voy, Procyon! —le gritó a su amigo de cabello negro —¡No puedo creerlo, eres peor que Rose! —masculló y se perdió de vista.

A Tonatiuh le dio risa oír ese reclamo, y pensó en lo que casi se le escapa a la hora del almuerzo por culpa del _Veritaserum_. Por un lado, no quería ocultarle cosas a Itzi, la estimaba demasiado, pero por otra parte…

—¡Ton, te estaba buscando! —lo sorprendió una voz frente a él, por el extremo del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Ton hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede, Itzi? —quiso saber, desviando la vista.

—Bueno, quería disculparme por hacerte tantas preguntas —Itzi respiró hondo antes de continuar —Y más sabiendo que estás influenciado por esa cosa. De veras, perdóname.

—No hay problema, en sí no fue tu culpa —Ton se encogió de hombros —A propósito¿cómo les va a los otros campeones?

Itzi sonrió con evidente alivio y de camino a los jardines, le fue contando a su amigo que Richelieu estaba pasando su enésimo coraje del día, pues en el vestíbulo se encontró con el asistente del señor Wood y su piel se puso tan rosada, que tuvo que salir corriendo. Sumándole a eso el susto que les había dado el león de pelaje rojizo a un grupo de quinto, que Kiyota les había echado un hechizo aturdidor a los chicos que la seguían, que Ming seguía paseándose contando y riendo por tonterías con Lalo tras ella y que Sam Weasley no dejaba a Stefka Krum sola a sol ni a sombra, el día era particularmente entretenido.

—Los alumnos de Hogwarts no veían cosas así desde que unos chicos a los que les decían _Los Cuatro Insólitos_ terminaron sus estudios el curso pasado —explicó Itzi, riendo ligeramente —Oí a unos niños de cuarto cuando lo comentaban. Además, me acabo de enterar que Catherine Bruce está encerrada en la tienda de su escuela porque se puso a flotar sin explicación alguna.

—¡Eso es! —soltó Ton al escuchar eso.

—¿Eso es qué? —se extrañó Itzi.

—¡_Ánima Revelio_! —Ton parecía bastante entusiasmado —Itzi, esa poción la vimos en tercero de secundaria¿te acuerdas? Te hace flotar o pegarte al suelo, según tu esencia. ¡Podría jurar que eso le pasa a Bruce!

Itzi se puso a pensar en el asunto justo cuando descendían la escalinata de mármol y les tocó ver a una joven castaña y de ojos verdes con el uniforme de Orixá que iba en dirección contraria. La conocían un poco del día de la selección de la Parte Americana, así que la saludaron en español.

—Hola, Pilar.

La joven les dirigió un gesto de cabeza lento y elegante.

—Hola —correspondió al saludo —¿Vais afuera?

—Sí, claro —se apresuró a decir Ton con voz un tanto autómata.

—¿Y tú? —se apresuró a intervenir Itzi.

—Busco al profesor Lupin, de Hogwarts¿sabeis quién es?

Ambos jóvenes de Calmécac negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no importa, iré a ver a su despacho. Nos veremos.

La joven de Orixá siguió su camino y Ton se volvió hacia Itzi, a punto de hablarle, cuando ella le puso una mano en la boca, con la vista fija en un punto a espaldas de él.

—Aquí no podemos hablar, hay pájaros en el alambre —indicó —Vámonos.

El joven, sin comprender, le hizo caso a regañadientes y la siguió al exterior. Cuando bajaron la escalinata de piedra, le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué fue eso? No había nadie cerca.

—Te equivocas, pude ver a Sahel perfectamente —respondió Itzi con un tono de voz raro, entre serio y mecánico.

—¿Sahel? —se extrañó Ton —¿El campeón de Almira?

—Ese mismo.

Ton giró la cabeza hacia las puertas principales del castillo, pero no vio a nadie.

—Debes haber visto mal —rebatió el muchacho —Y en cualquier caso¿cómo podría ser que tú lo vieras y yo no?

—Puedo ver muchas cosas que otras personas no pueden —confesó Itzi con el mismo tono serio y mecánico que antes.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —quiso saber Ton.

—Resulta que tengo otro Legado, el de la _Omnivista_. Mi prima me lo dijo hace poco.

Ton iba a preguntar más, pero se quedó callado de pronto. No le pareció normal que Itzi le dijera, así nada más, que tenía otra habilidad rara aparte de ver el futuro en sueños. Y se le hizo más raro cuando recordó que ella le confió que a veces soñaba el futuro luego de que él le insistiera mucho. Ahí nada tenía sentido, a menos que…

Se detuvo en seco, estupefacto. ¡Claro, eso era! Lo único que explicara que se hubiera detenido a tiempo cuando casi se le escapa una verdad a la hora del almuerzo era que el _Veritaserum_ no estaba surtiendo efecto en él. Y eso era porque lo que había bebido no era _Veritaserum_ común y corriente.

—_Veritaserum Demagis_ —murmuró, entre triunfante y asustado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Itzi lo veía con extrañeza.

—Nada en particular —al decir eso, Ton pudo confirmar sus sospechas y se apartó de Itzi, al tiempo que proseguía —Tengo que hablar con el señor Wood ahora, nos vemos en la pirámide¿sale?

—Sí, claro —fue todo lo que Itzi dijo antes de verlo alejarse. Al segundo siguiente, un susurro en la hierba, tras ella, la hizo girarse y no ver nada… aparentemente —Sahel¿qué quieres conseguir espiando a la gente?

—No sé a lo que se refiere, señorita —le contestó la voz del campeón de Almira desde un punto impreciso frente a la chica —En realidad, yo iba a mi tienda.

Itzi miró a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente, la tienda de Almira estaba cerca de ellos, a su derecha. Aún así, frunció el ceño.

—No me convences —aclaró.

—Lo sé, pero lo que a mí me sorprende es que pueda verme —Sahel evadió hábilmente la charla hacia otro tema —¿Qué es la _Omnivista_? —inquirió de sopetón.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra? —quiso saber Itzi.

—Acaba de decírsela a su amigo, el campeón de Calmécac¿no se dio cuenta?

Itzi frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, para al segundo siguiente abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y llevarse una mano a la sien.

—¡Rayos! —soltó, terriblemente contrariada —¡Esto era lo que intentaba recordar!

Y sin más, corrió hacia la pirámide de Calmécac sin mirar atrás.

—Sí que tiene prisa¿no, Cleo? —soltó una voz serena a espaldas de Sahel.

El joven se dio la vuelta. Un par de jóvenes con el uniforme del SWI caminaban por ahí y se habían detenido un momento para observar a Itzi correr.

—Me preguntó qué le pasará a Salais —dijo una de las chicas, de largo cabello negro y tez clara, con increíbles ojos verdes —Pero claro, no es nuestro asunto. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que tienes razón, Phoebe, Salais está rara —Cleo, una joven muy delgada y de corto cabello negro, se reía a más no poder —Bueno, vamos a ver si Cat sigue en el techo.

—No lo digas en ese tono, a Catherine no le hace gracia estar volando —aclaró Phoebe con rotundidad —Ni siquiera sé qué le pasa…

—Aún no entiendo porqué la llamas por su nombre completo —se extrañó Cleo.

—Costumbre, supongo —Phoebe se encogió de hombros —Ahora vamos, que se hace tarde. Luego hay que ir al castillo a cenar. ¡Cómo se me antojan unos _hot dogs_!

—¿Unos qué? —soltó Cleo, sin entender.

—Hot dogs. Es comida muggle, papá suele prepararlos muy bien —en la mirada de Phoebe apareció una sombra de nostalgia —A mamá le…

—Chicas, entren a la tienda —llamó la profesora Rice desde la entrada de la tienda del SWI —Es hora de su repaso de Transformaciones.

Las dos jóvenes corrieron, mientras que invisible, Salomón Sahel se quedaba de pie, sin poder moverse en absoluto.

Y eso era porque se había quedado como hipnotizado mirando una larga cabellera negra ondeando al viento.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente¿Cómo les va? Soy Bell Potter de nueva cuenta, gracias por seguir aguantando mis locuras._

_Aquí les traigo el capi en el que se narran los efectos de varias de las pociones (por no decir los de todas), y espero que no se me haya olvidado ningún campeón, cosa que no creo. Antes de publicar, suelo revisar el capi que vaya a subir al sistema para verificar que los acontecimientos sean los correctos, que concuerden con lo que va de la historia hasta el momento y que no tenga faltas de ortografía, pero no puedo evitar que a veces, se me escapen algunos detalles y haya confusiones (cosas de la vida, se los aseguro). Si alguno de ustedes ha encontrado detalles así, quisiera que me los hiciera saber. Prometo que se llevarán un premio (tal vez un adelanto exclusivo del fic, no sé). Lo pensaré._

_Ahora, pasemos a las pociones. Como se habrán imaginado, ese león rojizo no es otro que Dean, luego de ingerir la Zoomorfia. Sam no se le despega a Stefka por el Virizelu. Richelieu cambia de colores por la Iridiasis, lo que en sí, le pone humor al asunto. Ming anda como chiva loca por la Euforia, lo bueno es que Lalo la cuida (qué lindo niño¿no?). Sahel, como leyeron, no anda desaparecido, sólo "invisible". Tonatiuh descubrió que su Veritaserum no es común, sino que es Veritaserum Demagis ("de magis" viene del latín y es el origen de "demás"), que ya vieron que hace que tú no digas la verdad, sino que los demás te la digan¡vaya, vaya! Esto estará bueno. Y Catherine, flotando por el Ánima Revelio, indica que es una chica buena, porque en caso contrario, se arrastraría por el suelo. Y Kiyota anda rodeada de chicos por su Amortentia, que por ese hechizo del Ministerio, en vez de que ella se enamore de alguien, los chicos se enamoran de ella. Algo así como el Veritaserum Demagis de Tonatiuh._

_Y en cuanto a Paulo¡menudo secreto fue a descubrir! Ahora sabemos a qué se refería Pilar con eso de "alguien como yo" en el capi 11 (váyanse a leerlo otra vez si no se acuerdan) Pedro y Paty, por lo visto, lo sabían desde hace mucho, por eso la cuidan tanto. ¡Qué buenos amigos son! Esperemos que cuando Paulo hable con Pilar, la siga viendo como una amiga. No sería justo que la discriminara._

_Bueno, los dejo. Cuídense, ríanse mucho (espero contribuir a ello, la risa es buena para el alma) y nos leemos pronto._


	32. La primera prueba

**Treinta y dos: La primera prueba.**

Por fin llegó el veintitrés de noviembre, día que todo Hogwarts esperaba con ansias. A la hora del almuerzo, luego de un par de comentarios generales sobre la posible primera prueba del torneo, los profesores extranjeros comenzaron a acercarse a sus campeones, susurrándoles cosas al oído antes de acompañarlos al exterior. A Dean Longbottom nadie lo veía por ninguna parte, cosa que a su hermanita le empezó a preocupar.

—El torneo es importante para Dean —les decía a los gemelos Copperfield mientras veía en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar a su hermano —¿Dónde estará?

—Tranquila, Nerie —le aconsejó Rose, que aquel día procuró sentarse junto a su pequeña prima —Seguramente pronto aparecerá.

—¡Saquen a ese animal de aquí! —gritó escandalizada Trixie Spencer, entrando con mucha prisa al Gran Comedor y seguida de cerca por aquel inesperado león de pelaje rojizo que rondaba por el castillo desde el día anterior.

—Muy bien, señorita Spencer, pero conserve la calma —pidió el profesor Lupin, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí. Sacó su varita, le apuntó al león y murmuró —¡_Desmaius_!

Un rayo de luz roja golpeó al león y éste se dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente. Mientras el profesor usaba un encantamiento levitatorio para sacar al animal, dos personas en la mesa de Gryffindor observaban aquella escena con atención, las cuales se miraron entre sí y con eso, acordaron silenciosamente no decir palabra.

—Ya era hora —comentó Cloe Scott con frialdad en la mesa de Slytherin, sentada entre Danielle y Bridget Fonteyn —¿Porqué se habrán tardado tanto en sacar a esa cosa?

—Bueno, si aún no los sacan a ella y a su banda… —murmuró Sunny con burla, para que solamente sus amigos la oyeran.

Danielle, Walter y Thomas ahogaron una carcajada.

El sonido de una copa al ser golpeada interrumpió las conversaciones y niños y jóvenes presentes se volvieron a la mesa de profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba de pie y golpeaba su copa con una cuchara, llamando al orden.

—Por favor, en cuanto suene la campana, vayan a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido —pidió la profesora con su acostumbrado timbre autoritario —Encontrarán una gradas en las que podrán contemplar la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y los rezagados se apresuraron a acabar de comer.

—¿El Bosque Prohibido? —soltó Hally, mirando a sus amigos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, es raro —corroboró Procyon con una mueca —Pero tal vez es parte de la prueba.

—Pues a mí me da mucho miedo —Rose hizo un gesto de preocupación —¿Y si les pasa algo a Dean y a Sam?

—Los del Ministerio no van a permitir eso —intentó tranquilizarla Henry.

Cinco minutos después, al sonar la campana, todos abandonaron el Gran Comedor en dirección a las puertas de roble del castillo, donde al atravesarlas pudieron verse unas gradas enormes desde la escalinata de piedra. Estaban acomodadas de tal forma, en un semicírculo, que no podía verse lo que había frente a ellas.

—El suspenso me mata —ironizó Procyon al ver eso, logrando que Rose riera un poco junto con Henry y Hally. Giró la cabeza ligeramente para ver a su espalda y de pronto hizo una mueca de fastidio —¡Ay, no! Ustedes no me han visto —y sin dejar de ver por encima de su hombro, salió corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos de Slytherin, que iban un par de metros delante de ellos.

Los otros tres Gryffindor's apenas tuvieron tiempo de mirarse con extrañeza cuando pasó entre ellos Emily Lancaster a empujones, cosa que puso de mal humor a Rose. Henry y Hally, al ver a la Hufflepuff con esa actitud, soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Vamos con Procyon y te decimos —dijo Hally a modo de respuesta, mientras Henry tomaba una mano de la pelirroja y la arrastraba entre la multitud —¡Amy, Bryan, por aquí!

Hally llamó a ambos niños justo cuando pasaban a unos pasos a su derecha, quienes al distinguirla se disculparon con un niño de cabello castaño y crespo, ojos claros y los colores de Hufflepuff en su uniforme, para enseguida alcanzarlos.

—Ojalá sea importante, Paul Owen nos estaba contando algo buenísimo —advirtió Amy, haciendo un mohín de falso disgusto —¿Qué pasa?

—Que Procyon le está huyendo a una chica —dijo Henry a modo de respuesta, sin dejar de caminar —Ya sabemos porqué Lancaster se portó mal con Rose el primer día de clases¿verdad, Hally?

—Ajá. Es porque Rose se lleva bien con Procyon.

—¿Y eso qué? —se extrañó Rose —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, pero Lancaster se pone celosa —aclaró Henry justo cuando estuvieron junto a Danielle, Walter, Sunny, Thomas y Procyon.

—¿Lancaster celosa? —se interesó Sunny al oír aquello —¿Y eso porqué?

Mientras Procyon hacía una mueca de disgusto, Hally le respondió a Sunny en susurros, y cuando la castaña supo de qué se trataba el asunto, no pudo contener una carcajada.

—¡Vaya, Procyon ya tiene admiradoras! —exclamó, sin dejar de reír.

—A mí no me extraña —Hally se encogió de hombros —Papá me contó que a su abuelo le pasaba lo mismo: tenía chicas a su alrededor sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Eso yo ya lo sabía, gracias —masculló Procyon, mirando a ambos lados con cautela.

—Lancaster no se nos va a querer acercar, despreocúpate —le hizo ver Thomas —Es la suerte que tenemos los de Slytherin —agregó, riendo.

—¿Qué pasa con Lancaster? —quiso saber Paula, que recién llegaba acompañada por Ryo —La vimos algo molesta hace rato.

Amy se lo contó al tiempo que llegaban a una escalera que conducía a la parte alta de las gradas. La Orden del Rayo escogió asientos hasta arriba para tener un mejor panorama y al sentarse, Amy había acabado de hablar con Paula. Ryo, que no se había perdido detalle, soltó un silbido.

—¡Unicornios! Eso sí que es noticia —miró a Procyon y le sonrió con burla.

Procyon puso una cara temible, la cual no le duró mucho al ver el escenario frente a las gradas, que era todo menos una nimiedad.

Parecía como si una parte del bosque hubiera sido encerrada en un enorme domo. Por encima de un área ovalada perfectamente definida, se veía una especie de cúpula de cristal que flotaba a escasos metros del suelo cubierto de césped. Alrededor de aquel óvalo, se encontraban dispuestos nueve estandartes, cada uno de un color diferente, y a un lado de cada uno, había una persona. A la derecha de aquella área se encontraban otras gradas, pero éstas más pequeñas, donde podían verse acomodados los miembros del jurado: los directores de las nueve escuelas participantes, el señor Wood y el señor Sackville. El señor Wood se puso de pie, se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y dijo.

—_¡Sonorus!_ —todos guardaron silencio al escuchar eso —Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a la primera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes. Como podrán ver, hemos dispuesto lo necesario para que los campeones la realicen en las condiciones más seguras posibles —señaló el extraño domo con un gesto de mano —Ahora, sin más preámbulos, les explicaré brevemente qué tendrán que hacer los campeones.

»A cada uno de los participantes se le dio una redoma con la muestra de una poción en específico, la cual debía analizar a fondo para después ingerirla. La ingestión la realizaron el día anterior, por lo que si han visto a los campeones un poco raros, ahora ya saben el verdadero motivo«

Hubo murmullos entre la multitud en las gradas del público que se callaron en cuanto el señor Wood continuó hablando.

—Ninguna poción fue puesta en la competencia al azar. Esas pociones serán uno de los tantos obstáculos que deberán enfrentar los campeones en el interior del _parque salvaje_, como decidimos llamar al área de la prueba. Cada campeón deberá seguir un camino en esa área, el cual está indicado con el color del estandarte junto al que están parados, y al final, deberán encontrar una esfera alada del mismo color que el camino que siguieron. En cuanto atrapen esa esfera, se terminarán los efectos de la poción que hayan ingerido y podrán salir inmediatamente del parque.

Al escuchar todo lo que tendrían que hacer los campeones, los integrantes del público no pudieron mas que admirarse. A los jóvenes contendientes les estaban poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

—¿Dónde quedó Dean? —preguntó Rose de pronto en voz alta —No lo veo.

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte disparo, como el de un cañón, lo que sobresaltó a varios y que hizo que los campeones desaparecieran de la vista del público. En cuanto todos entraron al área del domo, el cristal bajó rápidamente hasta alcanzar el césped, cerrando el área por completo.

—Buena suerte, primos —musitó Rose —Muy buena suerte.

&&&

Buena suerte es lo que todos los campeones necesitaban, pero al menos Paulo Sabedoria Arantes sabía que la tenía. Lo malo es que si se confiaba demasiado, no podría llevar a cabo la prueba de manera exitosa.

Su camino en aquel conjunto de árboles inmensos, marcado con cintas de color dorado, serpenteaba incesantemente. No parecía haber en él nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando dio una vuelta a su izquierda, se encontró con un cruce. Su camino se encontraba con uno marcado con cintas de color azul muy claro.

—¡_Ánimo Revelio_! —escuchó que decía una voz malhumorada por encima de su cabeza. Levantó la vista y se topó a una flotante Catherine Bruce —Nos vemos luego, Sabedoria.

Se perdió de vista pronto, por lo que Paulo prosiguió su camino sin fijarse mucho en la norteamericana. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Isabelle Richelieu no hacía más que rezongar. Su piel, en aquel momento de un tono rojo pálido a causa de la _Iridiasis_, le recordaba a cada rato las burlas que había tenido que aguantar todo el día anterior. Ahora, andando por un camino delimitado con una cinta que hacía alusión a un arcoiris, se preguntaba si la poción no sería simplemente para tenerla a ella con los pelos de punta. Luego de lo que le pareció una hora, vio que su camino se cruzaba con uno que estaba marcado con cintas de un tono marrón oscuro y justo cuando pasó ese cruce, oyó un rugido a sus espaldas.

Se volvió con brusquedad. Justo en el cruce estaba un león de gran tamaño de pelaje inusualmente rojizo, que la veía con severidad con unos grandes y cálidos ojos castaños. El animal agitó la cabeza y con ello, su abundante melena, antes de irse por el camino de cintas marrones.

—No entiendo nada —musitó la joven de Beauxbatons, antes de proseguir.

Unos metros más allá, había otro cruce de caminos, éste entre un camino de cintas verde chillón y otro de cintas de un blanco muy brillante, nacarado. En el cruce se encontraron Sam Weasley y Sakura Kiyota, cosa que no pasó de un saludo silencioso con la mano entre ambos. Cada uno siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

A Yue Lin Ming no le fue tan sencillo. Luego de varios minutos había controlado un poco los efectos de la poción que había tomado, _Euforia_, para concentrarse un poco en la prueba. Pero pronto descubrió que era mejor liberar los efectos, al toparse con algo que le heló la sangre.

Una figura alta, delgada y que usaba una túnica negra y andrajosa se le acercaba. La cara era cubierta con la capucha, pero eso no evitaba que un aire glacial se introdujera en ella y le llenara la mente de escenas de su pasado que nunca hubiera querido recordar: tenía cinco años y todos a su alrededor la rechazaban a causa de sus ojos claros; tenía trece años y un grupo de niños la rodeó y la empujó de un lado a otro hasta tirarla al suelo; tenía catorce años y preparando una poción, alguien le lanzó un hechizo y el caldero se le cayó; tenía quince años y su primer amor sólo se burlaba de ella…

Entonces, un suceso que nunca había visto atravesó su mente al tiempo que el azul de sus ojos se volvía casi blanco: un muerto estaba a sus pies, uno de cabello claro que no se veía bien a causa de la oscuridad del lugar. Ella lo contemplaba con horror y al ver a su alrededor, se encontró a los campeones del torneo mirándola con repulsión y rencor, como si le indicaran que ella…

—¡NO! —gritó, llevándose las manos a la cara. Las retiró pronto y se encontró con la figura encapuchada cerca de ella, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos extendidas, totalmente inmóvil. Seguramente la última visión la había tomado tan por sorpresa como a la joven oriental, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar su varita. Se concentró como nunca y dio rienda suelta a los efectos de la _Euforia_ para poder obtener un recuerdo feliz, aunque fuera uno solo… —¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_! —logró gritar.

Lo primero que le había venido a la mente era un joven rubio con túnica azul oscuro que le decía que le daba mucho gusto conocerla. Era la primera persona que le había dicho algo así y en ese momento, se había sentido sumamente feliz. Un chorro de gas plateado salió de su varita, adoptando rápidamente la forma de un dragón de alargado cuerpo, un dragón del aire, el cual voló suave y rápidamente hacia la figura encapuchada, se enroscó alrededor de ella y eso fue suficiente para hacerla huir despavorida. El dragón, luego de dirigirle la plateada mirada a su creadora, se esfumó.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre traer eso a la prueba? —logró musitar en mandarín la campeona de Zen, antes de guardar su varita, respirar con dificultad unos minutos y seguir andando.

Si creía que eso había sido difícil, debería ver a lo que se enfrentaba Salomón Sahel. Su camino, indicado con cintas azules con chispas plateadas, se había cruzado unos metros atrás con otro de cintas casi transparentes y hasta hace unos cinco minutos parecía que no sería problema llegar al final, pero después, se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Eran figuras casi humanas, a excepción de su parte inferior, pues carecían de pies, y eran minúsculos, apenas se distinguían. Además, estaban compuestos de fuego de todos los colores imaginables. Las reconoció enseguida, puesto que en su país era común observarlas: eran _jinn_ (1). Ante ellos, Salomón estaba seguro que podría pasar inadvertido, puesto que su poción era, de hecho, una defensa contra ellos.

La poción en cuestión se llamaba Rub al­–Jali (siendo llamada _Vacivus_ en occidente), en honor a que fue en el desierto del mismo nombre donde fue creada por un grupo de magos árabes que se la vivían allí, de un lado para otro. La poción hacía que quien la ingiriera, de cierta forma, "desapareciera" del mundo. Nadie podía ver a la persona que la bebía, pero tampoco podía oírla, ni sentirla si la tocaba, y mucho menos encontrarla. Los árabes la usaban desde hacía siglos para pasar inadvertidos ante seres como los jinn, que queriendo o no, siempre que detectaban humanos cerca les provocaban algún daño, siendo los jinn de fuego los más peligrosos.

Salomón, rogando para que los efectos de la poción no hubieran sido alterados de forma significativa, se acercó poco a poco a ellos, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, sólo por si acaso. Anduvo entre ellos con cautela, vigilando que ninguno se le aproximara. De pronto, antes que pudiera evitarlo, un _jinni_ de color azul lo tocó y eso bastó para causar revuelo entre los demás. Comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, como enjambre de furiosas abejas, y Salomón no sabía cómo quitárselos de encima. Había cometido el error de olvidar que la única forma que tenían los jinn de saber que estaba ahí, aún al haber ingerido el _Vacivus_, era tocarlo, dado que en cierta forma, los jinn tampoco existían en el mundo. Pronto, un torbellino de llamas multicolores rodeaba al muchacho, que apenas si podía ver y no lograba sacar su varita.

—Vamos, vamos —murmuraba en árabe, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, hasta que logró sacar su varita y levantarla para gritar —_¡Aguamenti!_

Un chorro de agua salió de la punta de su varita, el cual pegó de lleno al torbellino de llamas multicolores que lo rodeaban. Poco a poco, se abrió un hueco en el torbellino, por el que Salomón se coló para librarse de los jinn, quienes al darse cuenta de que su presa había escapado, regresaron a la normalidad y comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, buscándola. Salomón corrió velozmente para alejarse de ellos, pensando que después de todo, el _Vacivus_ no era tan infalible como creía.

&&&

Tonatiuh García Quezada no había hallado inconvenientes en su sendero, definido por cintas de cierto material que las hacía casi transparentes. Dejó atrás pronto el cruce de su camino con uno marcado con cintas azules con chispas plateadas y después de casi dos horas, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podría aparecérsele enfrente y fue hasta doblar una esquina que pensó que el _Veritaserum Demagis_ que había bebido podría serle de utilidad.

Estaba frente a una criatura que solamente había visto en uno de los libros de su escuela, _Zoología Mágica de México y el Mundo_: una esfinge. Según sabía, esa criatura con cuerpo de león y cabeza de mujer era normalmente pacífica y en Egipto y países africanos cercanos, se le usaba para proteger lugares importantes, dado que no dejaba pasar a nadie que no resolviera sus complicados acertijos. Tonatiuh inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse y dio un par de pasos hacia la criatura.

—Alto, humano —dijo la esfinge, echada en medio del camino, agitando su larga cola, que terminaba en un mechón castaño, y fijando sus ovalados ojos marrones en el chico —Este es el camino que debes seguir, cierto, pero no puedes pasar a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si no respondes absolutamente nada, deberás regresar por donde has venido y si te equivocas, este lugar será tu última morada. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Que si estaba de acuerdo? Tonatiuh no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, pero no le quedaba opción. Lo que lo preocupaba era que se suponía que debía seguir ese camino para llegar a donde estaban las esferas aladas. Así pues, deseando que el acertijo no fuera demasiado complicado, asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, escucha con cuidado —pidió la esfinge y comenzó a recitar:

_No puedes verlo, pero ahí está,_

_solamente lo notas cuando pasó, pasa o pasará._

_Tiene tres estados, pero a veces es uno solamente,_

_depende del punto de vista del ser viviente._

_En la vida se compone de momentos que ya fueron,_

_momentos que son y momentos que serán._

_Así que dime, humano mortal,_

_¿qué es eso que existe, pero no se puede ver ni tocar,_

_y que mientras más transcurre, más edad te agregará?_

Tonatiuh oyó con mucha atención, pero le parecía que no podría resolverlo en poco tiempo. Se repitió las frases que recordaba mejor, tratando de descifrarlas, hasta que mejor miró a la esfinge y pidió.

—¿Podría repetírmelo, por favor? Pero un poco más despacio que antes.

La esfinge inclinó la cabeza, como asintiendo, y repitió el enigma.

"No puedes verlo, pero ahí está…" Eso a Tonatiuh no le decía mucho, había muchas cosas que no se veían, pero que estaban ahí. Dejó esa frase para más tarde.

"… En la vida se compone de momentos que ya fueron, momentos que son y momentos que serán…" Esa parte le causaba algo, como una alerta, así que se quedó pensando en ella un poco más. Los momentos, en la vida, bien podían ser vivencias y cosas así. Las que ya fueron serían momentos pasados, las que son, serían presentes y las que serán, futuros… Presentes, pasados y futuros¡eso era! Algo compuesto de presente, pasado y futuro era lo mismo que mientras más transcurría, más edad te agrega, sobre todo si se considera que el presente, el pasado y el futuro podrían ser una sola cosa, porque lo futuro, luego de ser presente, se convierte en pasado demasiado rápido. Además, sólo lo notas cuando pasó, pasa o pasará. Y era algo que no se podía ver, pero ahí estaba, y tampoco se podía tocar. Sin lugar a dudas, debía tratarse de…

—¡El tiempo! —soltó de repente, sonriendo levemente —¡Es el tiempo!

La esfinge sonrió de forma tan enigmática como su acertijo, inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, se levantó y haciéndose a un lado, le dejó el camino libre.

—Gracias —le dijo Tonatiuh sinceramente y cuando pasó a su lado, se le ocurrió probar la poción con la criatura —¿De verdad me habría matado si no respondo correctamente?

Con una voz algo inexpresiva, la esfinge respondió con los ojos fijos en él.

—No estoy segura. Mi naturaleza diría que sí, pero mi entrenamiento diría que no. En ese sentido, no puedo contestarte.

Tonatiuh asintió y dejó a la esfinge atrás, procurando ver bien por dónde caminaba, dado que cada vez el camino se oscurecía más a causa de la espesura de las copas de los árboles. Decidido, sacó su varita, susurró _¡Lumos!_, alzó la varita y continuó su camino.

—¡Ahh! —se oyó que alguien gritaba a su derecha, a tanta distancia que podría decirse que venía desde unos diez metros, mínimo.

Tonatiuh creyó identificar la voz, que tenía un timbre definitivamente femenino.

—Kiyota.

Se echó a correr, queriendo ver si podría cruzarse con Sakura Kiyota para saber qué le pasaba, pero se encontró con que su camino giraba en dirección contraria al grito. Resignado, tuvo que seguirlo, y aunque sabía que la campeona de Hoshikino era su contrincante, deseó que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

&&&

Sakura Kiyota nunca imaginó tener enfrente de nueva cuenta a aquel joven tan alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos alargados y de mirada fría y maligna. Lucía la túnica masculina de Hoshikino y la chica, con solo verlo, no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

—¡Ahh! —se tapó la cara con las manos, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Abrió un poco los dedos para poder ver y se halló con que el joven caminaba de manera torpe, lo que la puso sobre aviso. Según recordaba, el chico caminaba con tal garbo y arrogancia que algunas pensaban que era demasiado bueno para ser de verdad. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañada, para luego sacar lentamente la varita mientras retrocedía poco a poco. Cuando el joven estaba a dos pasos de ella y ponía la misma expresión embelesada de los chicos que la habían estado siguiendo a causa de la poción que había tomado, fue cuando alzó la varita, concentrándose como nunca.

—_¡Riddikulus!_ —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apuntándole al joven, y con un estallido, apareció el muchacho ataviado con un kimono de mujer y la cara maquillada con exceso, cual actor de _kabuki_ (2). Le dio tal ataque de risa que el joven contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de dolor y al segundo siguiente, estalló en medio de mil volutas de humo —¡Vaya boggart! —se quejó la chica, conteniendo a duras penas un escalofrío —Creí que había superado lo de Suzuhara.

Aún un tanto alterada, pasó junto a donde había estado el boggart, del cual ya no quedaba ni un rastro visible, y viendo una luz adelante, decidió correr para ver de qué se trataba. Con un poco de suerte, por fin podría terminar la prueba.

&&&

Los nueve campeones, luego de superados sus respectivos obstáculos, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al final de sus respectivos caminos, un área circular libre de árboles por donde revoloteaban infinidad de cosas redondas de varios colores con diminutas alas.

Luego de haber tenido que esquivar a un grupo de _gorros rojos_ (que se le abalanzaron por el tono rojizo de su piel, que la hacía verse cubierta de sangre), Isabelle Richelieu estaba sumamente cansada. Y ver las esferas yendo de un lado a otro la molestó tanto como si su amigo Julien siguiera sermoneándola sobre su fijación con William Bluepool.

—Bueno, esto sí es fácil —se dijo Sam Weasley en voz baja.

A Sam le había tocado toparse con un montón de espejos, los cuales reflejaban que Stekfa Krum se divertía con varios chicos. Apenas contuvo las ganas de destrozar los espejos, pues el _Virizelu_ era fuerte, además que notó a tiempo que en cuanto tocaba uno de ellos, se le venían encima. Por eso atrapar una de esas esferas aladas le parecía fácil.

Por otra parte, los demás campeones pensaban de manera similar a Sam. Catherine Bruce fue la que menos dificultades tuvo; ya estaba en el aire. Voló en círculos con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, lo que era difícil con el _Ánima Revelio_ de por medio. Al menos le fue de ayuda para pasar una especie de pantano a mitad de su camino, porque en cuanto le echó una piedra, vio cómo ésta se hundía rápidamente.

A Paulo Sabedoria Arantes tampoco le parecía mal. Además, eso era mucho mejor que lo que había tenido que franquear para llegar allí: un trío de veelas que discutían por cuál era la más bella. Como estaban enfadadas, mostraban su verdadero aspecto, con alas brotándoles directamente de los hombros y con un rostro de ave temible. Con el _Felix Felicis_ de su parte, en cuanto las veelas le preguntaron cuál era la más hermosa, él se limitó a decir que las tres lo eran cuando estaban tranquilas y eso bastó para que el trío se calmara, recuperara su aspecto hermoso acostumbrado y lo dejaran seguir su camino. Paulo alcanzó a oír, al perderlas de vista, que volvían a pelear, pero esta vez por quién era la más inteligente. El chico pensó que de verdad eran vanidosas.

Los campeones tenían ahora la misma dificultad: atrapar la esfera alada del color que les correspondía. Pero lo que les parecía raro a todos es que no se viera al campeón de Almira por ninguna parte y que en lugar del campeón de Hogwarts, llegara el león de pelaje rojizo que había deambulado por el castillo del colegio anfitrión todo el día anterior.

—_Zoomorfia_ —murmuró Yue Lin Ming al ver al león, conteniendo una risita causada por la _Euforia_, para luego ponerse a buscar su esfera.

Si lo bueno de esas esferas es que volaban bajo, lo malo era su velocidad. Eso se comprobó cuando Isabelle Richelieu intentó atrapar la esfera que le correspondía, una a rayas multicolores, y ésta salió disparada hacia el otro extremo del área circular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al menos por ese lado, no iba a ser tan sencillo.

—Parecen snitchs —murmuró Tonatiuh con una sonrisa divertida —Vamos a ver…

Buscó con la mirada algo en el suelo que le sirviera y se topó con una rama de árbol larga y delgada. La tomó, la miró y luego de ponerla de nueva cuenta en el suelo, sacó su varita y le apuntó a la rama con ella, transformándola en escoba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Catherine Bruce desde lo alto, con la mano extendida hacia un punto a su derecha.

—Nadie dijo que no podíamos usar la varita —dijo Tonatiuh a modo de respuesta, montándose en la escoba y despegando —Voy a atrapar mi esfera.

Señaló con la cabeza un punto al frente, donde una esfera alada que parecía hecha de vidrio zigzagueaba cerca de una de color marrón oscuro y otra rosada. Rápidamente, se dirigió a ella con determinación y justo cuando la iba a aprisionar con sus dedos, una mancha rojiza se interpuso en su camino, desviándolo y haciendo que casi se estrellara contra un árbol próximo que cercaba aquel sitio. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Tonatiuh descubrió que la mancha le pertenecía al león, que había saltado con mucha fuerza y que en ese momento, presionaba una de sus patas contra el suelo.

—Damas y caballeros, la primera esfera alada ha sido capturada —oyeron los campeones que anunciaba el señor Wood en el exterior —Y el honor de ser el primero le corresponde a… ¡Dean Longbottom, el campeón de Hogwarts!

Los otros campeones, al oír eso, miraron de nuevo al león, pero no lo hallaron. En su lugar, se encontraba Dean arrodillado, con la vista fija en una de sus manos, mano que presionaba fuertemente algo contra el piso… y completamente desnudo. Reaccionando rápido, Sam le apuntó con la varita y de inmediato una túnica negra cubrió a su primo justo antes que desapareciera.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, campeones —escucharon hablar al señor Wood otra vez —Las esferas aladas que tienen que atrapar son trasladores y son su única manera de salir del parque salvaje. Así que por favor dense prisa, porque en media hora, los trasladores dejarán de funcionar.

Eso fue suficiente para apurar a los campeones. Tonatiuh voló en su rudimentaria escoba con sumo cuidado, para observar atentamente su alrededor, mientras Catherine Bruce, a su manera, lo imitaba. Paulo, sin confiarse demasiado en la sensación de seguridad que le daba el _Felix Felicis_, caminó por todas partes hasta hallar su esfera cerca de la que minutos antes iba a capturar Richelieu. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, estiró la mano y con un movimiento tan brusco como veloz, sintió que había atrapado algo.

—La segunda esfera alada capturada es la de… ¡Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, el campeón de Orixá! —anunció el señor Wood con voz clara.

En cuanto Paulo desapareció, un grito de alegría llenó el lugar de la prueba. Los campeones que quedaban giraron la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta encontrar a quien había gritado, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que…

—¡Yue Lin Ming, la campeona de Zen, es la tercera que logra atrapar su esfera! —gritó el señor Wood.

La joven oriental desapareció pronto, con lo que solamente quedaban seis campeones en el parque salvaje. Catherine Bruce, luego de mucho batallar para flotar hacia donde quería, encontró su esfera y antes de tener oportunidad de dudar, la agarró.

—¡La campeona del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, Catherine Bruce, ha sido la cuarta en conseguir su esfera y por ende, en salir!

Isabelle Richelieu mostró su disgusto agitando los brazos en todas direcciones, provocando que montones de esferas se movieran a su alrededor. Y sin querer, eso le ayudó a Sam Weasley, que andaba por ahí, a distinguir su esfera alada, de color verde chillón, y atraparla en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Ahora le toca salir a Samuel Weasley, el campeón de Durmstrang!

Ese anuncio del señor Wood solamente enfadó a Richelieu, puesto que los demás campeones que seguían en el parque ni siquiera le habían puesto atención. Muestra de ello fue que Tonatiuh pronto se lanzó en picada en su escoba y a unos metros del suelo, logró capturar su esfera. El señor Wood proclamó su hazaña cuando el joven desaparecía, haciendo caer su escoba al suelo. En segundos, la escoba volvió a ser una rama de árbol.

Salomón Sahel no parecía tener prisa. El muchacho árabe andaba con calma entre el enjambre de esferas como si anduviera de paseo, para sin previo aviso, estirar la mano hacia su izquierda y sujetar con toda tranquilidad su esfera, azul con chispas plateadas.

—El señor Salomón Sahel, campeón de Almira, ha atrapado su esfera.

Eso puso muy nerviosos a las campeonas que quedaban en el parque. Sakura Kiyota, un poco más serena que Richelieu, buscaba con afán su esfera, pero no le hacía gracia haberse quedado atrás. Por fin, cerca de donde se encontraba parada Richelieu en aquel momento, logró ver su esfera, de un blanco nacarado y brillante, y caminó hacia ella con resolución. En cuanto Richelieu la vio venir con una expresión seria que no le gustó, se apartó de su camino, temiendo que la oriental estuviera enfadada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando con ese movimiento, tuvo a su alcance su esfera.

Ambas jóvenes alzaron la mano a la vez para aferrar su respectiva esfera y cuando sintieron que el traslador funcionaba, no pudieron saber quién había salió primero y quién después. Solamente se aclararon sus dudas cuando se vieron en el exterior del área ovalada de la prueba, miraron a su alrededor y descubrieron, a la derecha de la tribuna de los jueces, un tablero mágico en que se anunciaba con grandes letras oscuras:

_1.-Dean Longbottom, Hogwarts._

_2.-Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, Orixá._

_3.-Yue Lin Ming, Zen._

_4.-Catherine Bruce, Instituto de las Brujas de Salem._

_5.–Samuel Weasley, Durmstrang._

_6.–Tonatiuh García Quezada, Calmécac._

_7.–Salomón Sahel, Almira._

_8.–Sakura Kiyota, Hoshikino._

_9.–Isabelle Richelieu, Beauxbatons._

—Aquí tienen el orden en el que cada campeón salió del parque salvaje —una voz muy distinta a la del señor Wood se oía. Era el señor Sackville quien hablaba —Se calificará ahora a los campeones tanto por su desempeño en su respectivo camino como en su trabajo en conjunto con sus compañeros de Parte. No crean que nos hemos olvidado de ese aspecto de la prueba. Dennos cinco minutos, por favor.

Los jueces juntaron las cabezas en el acto, lo que les permitió a los campeones observar el entorno. Descubrieron que las gradas frente al parque salvaje estaban repletas de gente y que varios idiomas eran los usados en los vítores que les dedicaban. De pronto, se oyó un fuerte estallido, como el de un cohete, y se hizo el silencio.

—Hemos deliberado lo suficiente y dispuesto lo siguiente —comenzó el señor Wood con voz más seria que antes —Los campeones de Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Almira, Hoshikino, Zen, Orixá, Calmécac y del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem supieron enfrentar sus obstáculos con ayuda de los efectos de sus pociones, así que obtienen diez puntos cada uno —hubo un estallido de aplausos —Por su parte, la campeona de Beauxbatons se perjudicó al no saber aprovechar su poción y no tuvo un desempeño enteramente satisfactorio, aunque logró su cometido, por lo que le otorgamos ocho puntos.

Uno que otro grito de protesta en francés se escuchó, pero no fueron muchos.

—Ahora, respecto a la puntuación por Parte, lo decidido es esto —continuó el señor Wood sin hacer caso de las últimas protestas —Cada Parte tiene una puntuación base de diez, y sobre ella se le descontarán o agregarán puntos, según el caso. En esta prueba, se acordó darle cinco puntos a la Parte a la que pertenecieran los tres primeros campeones en salir del parque y como pueden ver —señaló el tablero mágico de letras oscuras —en esta prueba hay cinco puntos para cada Parte.

Esta vez los gritos que surgieron fueron de alegría.

—Sin embargo —agregó el señor Wood, un tanto apesadumbrado —también se decidió penalizar restándole cinco puntos a la Parte a la que perteneciera el último campeón en salir y en esta ocasión, se le restarán a la Parte Europea.

Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor que Isabelle supo que era su culpa. Según el tablero mágico, ella había sido la última en salir, y pronto captó las miradas serias de Longbottom y Weasley en ella. Inclinó la cabeza un segundo, para luego levantarla sin pizca de vergüenza dibujada en su rostro. No iba a dejar que algo así la intimidara.

—Así las cosas, las puntuaciones de las Partes quedaron de la siguiente manera —recapituló el señor Wood —Son diez puntos para la Parte Europea, quince para la Parte Asiática y quince para la Parte Americana. Ahora, como la prueba ha terminado, todos pueden retirarse. Gracias por su asistencia y nos veremos en la segunda prueba, que se llevará a cabo el veintitrés de febrero. Buenas tardes.

Los ocupantes de las gradas del público fueron yéndose poco a poco, mientras que los campeones fueron llamados por William Bluepool, el asistente del señor Wood.

—Síganme, por favor —pidió.

Los nueve jóvenes obedecieron y pronto estuvieron frente al señor Sackville, el señor Wood y la mujer rubia de semblante altanero que acompañaba al primero desde el día de la elección de la Parte Americana.

—En primer lugar, los felicito por tan excelente prueba —inició el señor Sackville con su rostro tan ceñudo como siempre —Y en segundo lugar, tenemos algunas instrucciones que darles. Señora Fisher, si tuviera la bondad…

La mujer rubia de semblante altanero dio un paso al frente, desenrolló un pergamino que traía en la mano y cual heraldo de la antigüedad, leyó con voz estricta.

—Las esferas aladas de la primera prueba son en realidad cápsulas que pueden abrirse —al oír eso, los campeones repararon en que sí, las esferas tenían diminutas bisagras que constataban las palabras de la mujer —En ellas, encontrarán una pista acerca de su segunda prueba, la cual se realizará el próximo sábado veintitrés de febrero. Los campeones deberán trabajar por Partes para resolver dichas pistas, pero individualmente buscarán la forma de superar la prueba.

Cuando la mujer terminó de leer, los campeones se miraron entre sí, entre extrañados, molestos y cansados. La primera prueba no había sido precisamente un juego de niños y ahora los ponían a trabajar más en serio con sus compañeros de Parte, además de pedirles que cada quien por su lado que superaran la siguiente prueba. Vaya que les estaba quedando claro que el Torneo de las Tres Partes no era cosa de risa.

(1) _Los _jinn_ (cuyo singular es _jinni_ y femenino, _inniyah_) son los que en occidente se conocen como _genios_. Forman parte de la cultura árabe._

(2) _El teatro _kabuki_ es parte de la cultura japonesa, y tiene la peculiaridad de que todos los papeles de las obras representadas son interpretados por hombres._

&&&

_¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Aquí Bell Potter, dando señales de vida. ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Muy bueno¿no?_

_La prueba me costó mucho trabajo, la escribí allá por abril y como cierto capi anterior, me llevó más de un día. La mayor parte de los capítulos me llevan nada más un día, a intervalos, pero eso es cuando la trama me sale corta y sencilla (si decir que los capítulos que nueve o diez páginas de Word son de trama corta y sencilla, pueden imaginarse cómo son los largos de más de trece páginas). En este caso, por los sucesos, era obvio que me salieran más cosas._

_A algunas personas no creo que les haya gustado que no describiera a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse Dean, pero es que no lo creí conveniente. ¿Algún día se sabrá lo que vio en el parque salvaje? Eso lo descubriremos juntos, puesto que hasta la fecha, no lo sé. ¡Lo juro! No pensé mucho en ese detalle, no lo creí necesario._

_Y como pudieron ver, pudo saberse porqué Sahel había "desaparecido". El Vacivus quisiera que me lo dieran cuando paso por una situación penosa o para entrar gratis a ciertos lugares (como el cine, en estos días siento que ir al cine está muy caro), pero eso no sería muy honesto que digamos._

_Y creo que lo que le tocó a Paulo estuvo medio chistoso¡como si con Richelieu no tuviéramos suficiente! Más presumidas, en este caso veelas. Lo bueno es que el Felix Felicis le ayudó a salir bien librado._

_Bueno, por el momento es todo. Cuídense, sigan el fic hasta el final (o al menos hasta que en la historia sea diciembre, les tengo algo genial) y nos leemos pronto._


	33. Emparejados

**Treinta y tres: Emparejados.**

—Thomas, hay que cambiarlas de color, no de forma.

Los de sexto curso estaban en clase de Transformaciones, estudiando el complicado tema de la transformación humana. Los alumnos debían cambiar el color de sus cejas, pero al parecer a unos les parecía muy difícil. Por no ir más lejos, Nigel había hecho que sus cejas tomaran forma de zigzag, cosa que mataba de risa a varios de sus compañeros.

—Silencio todo el mundo —ordenó el profesor Lovecraft, luego de regañar a Nigel —Quiero que se concentren en esto, jóvenes. Nunca podrán cambiar correctamente de aspecto a menos que dejen de pensar en otras cosas.

Cuando la clase terminó, los de sexto refunfuñaban por la redacción de medio metro que Lovecraft les puso para las vacaciones de Navidad, que iniciarían la semana próxima. Pero al llegar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los estudiantes de sexto tuvieron otra cosa en qué pensar.

—Se acerca el Baile de Navidad —anunció sin más el profesor Lupin, una vez que los alumnos se sentaron —Era tradición en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y dado que el Torneo de las Tres Partes se basa en él, es lógico celebrarlo. Solamente asistirán los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante, pero quien quiera, puede invitar a un alumno más joven.

Los oyentes, sobre todo las chicas, cuchichearon con emoción. Janice Edmond y Mara Kreisky fueron de las pocas que no se exaltaron a la sola mención del baile.

—Deben tomar en cuenta que Hogwarts, como la escuela anfitriona, tiene que poner el ejemplo —prosiguió el profesor con seriedad —Así que me sentiré muy apenado si tengo que castigar a algún alumno de Gryffindor por mal comportamiento en el baile. Es una buena oportunidad para divertirse, pero nada más. Por favor, quiero que se comporten.

Miró un segundo a todos los alumnos de la casa de los leones que se encontraban allí, para luego respirar profundamente y luego de consultar su reloj, dio inicio formal a la clase, que aquel día trataba acerca de hechizos no verbales contra criaturas nocturnas. Cuando la clase concluyó (luego que el profesor Lupin les mandara una redacción de un metro sobre los mejores hechizos para usarse contra los vampiros), llamó a Dean aparte.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño en la prueba, Dean —comenzó el profesor —Realmente te tocó algo difícil.

Dean se encogió de hombros. Sí, había sido difícil ser un enorme y fiero león durante casi día y medio, pero al menos estaba seguro de que no le había hecho daño a nadie.

—Ahora, el motivo de que te llamara es para avisarte que no puedes asistir solo al baile —continuó el profesor Lupin —Verás, es tradición que los campeones lo abran y como eso no puede hacerse si no se tiene pareja, pues…

—No se preocupe, profesor —interrumpió Dean cortésmente —No pensaba ir solo. Invitaré a alguien al baile.

—Eso está muy bien —el profesor Lupin le dirigió una ligera sonrisa —En ese caso, puedes irte. No querrás llegar tarde a tu próxima clase.

Dean asintió y salió a paso rápido del aula.

&&&

Al día siguiente, contrario a lo que se hubiera creído, la noticia del Baile de Navidad no fue el centro de atención de los chismorreos entre los estudiantes. O al menos, no lo fue con todos los estudiantes.

—"Ataque en Hannover, un mago y dos muggles muertos" —leyó Paula con amargura en la mesa de Ravenclaw a la hora del desayuno, con la vista fija en su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ —"Se culpa al Terror Rubio del incidente" —abrió el periódico y se dispuso a revisar la crónica interior —No me gusta —murmuró.

Ryo, por primera vez, no le había puesto atención. Le acababa de llegar una carta con _Ming_, la lechuza de su hermana, y la leía con mucha atención.

—¡Vaya, es genial! —exclamó de pronto, girándose hacia su amiga —Paula, Sun Mei vendrá a casa para Navidad¡y me traerá un regalo de Noruega! Está allá haciendo un paisaje de Bergen.

—¿Bergen? —Paula dejó su periódico a un lado y mostró mucho interés —Dicen que es una ciudad muy linda. Está cerca del mar y es la segunda ciudad más importante de Noruega después de Oslo. ¿Sabías que fue la capital de ese país hasta el siglo XIV?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —se extrañó Ryo.

—Lo leí en una revista muggle hace años —Paula se encogió de hombros —Todo se me quedó grabado porque había una foto muy bonita de la ciudad.

La charla sobre Bergen le hizo olvidar a Paula las noticias del periódico por un rato, pero los demás alumnos que recibían el diario de inmediato comentaron la primera plana. Los jóvenes de Durmstrang, sobre todo, parecían especialmente nerviosos.

—Ojalá mis padres no hayan estado ahí cuando todo pasó —comentó un compañero de Sam, moreno y de cabello crespo.

—No creo, Gustav, aquí dice que solamente hubo un mago muerto, nadie más de nuestra comunidad —le hizo ver Stefka, tranquilizadora —Ya verás que…

—Disculpe, Weasley¿puede venir un momento? —interrumpió el profesor Javacheff de forma brusca, al que los tres jóvenes no habían visto cuando se levantó de la mesa de profesores —Y rápido, que es importante.

Sam se puso de pie, les hizo un gesto de despedida a sus amigos y siguió a su director al vestíbulo, en ese instante casi vacío por ser la hora del desayuno.

—Sólo quiero que sepa, Weasley, que debe conseguirse una pareja para el Baile de Navidad —soltó el profesor Javacheff sin muchas consideraciones —Es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile.

—De acuerdo, profesor —respondió Sam educadamente.

—Y de preferencia que sea guapa —agregó el mago antes de alejarse de él, arqueando las cejas con descontento —Así no hará el ridículo.

Sam frunció el entrecejo, pero no hizo mucho caso a la actitud un tanto agresiva del director de su instituto. Después de todo, el profesor Javacheff esperaba que fuera Stefka Krum, y no él, quien resultara campeón de Durmstrang.

—¿Qué quería Javacheff? —le preguntó Gustav en cuanto volvió a la mesa.

—Nada importante, que tengo que conseguirme una pareja para el baile porque por tradición, los campeones lo abren.

—Creo recordar que papá me habló de eso —comentó Stefka de manera casual.

Así las cosas, durante los días siguientes todo el mundo estaba pendiente tanto de los rumores sobre el baile como los que decían algo de los sucesos malignos en la Europa continental. Para antes del último día de clases de diciembre, habían llegado noticias de otro ataque achacado a Hugo Hagen, el "Terror Rubio", registrado en Cheb, una pequeña ciudad checa cercana a la frontera con Alemania, y también el rumor de que habría un grupo famoso amenizando el Baile de Navidad, además de litros de hidromiel provenientes de Las Tres Escobas.

—Me sorprende que vaya a quedarse tanta gente —comentó Sunny el viernes, a la hora de cenar, luego de decirles adiós a las clases —Nada más por el bailecito ése…

La semana pasada los jefes de las casas habían preguntado a sus alumnos quiénes pasarían las fiestas en el castillo, y era obvio que casi todo estudiante de cuarto curso en adelante se quedaría. Las chicas, sobre todo, eran las más entusiasmadas.

—¿Han visto a Spencer presumir que será la pareja de Graves? —comentó Danielle con desagrado, señalando a donde se sentaban los de sexto curso de su casa. Spencer sonreía de manera burlona mientras hablaba con sus amigas —Está peor que de costumbre.

—Bueno, pero tú no puedes quejarte —le recordó Sunny —Ni siquiera estarás aquí para el baile. ¿Irás a Estados Unidos con tu hermano, no?

Danielle asintió, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y ustedes, chicos? —inquirió Danielle —¿Qué harán en Navidad?

—Yo estaré en Londres, papá tiene trabajo —respondió Walter —Gwen nos visitará allí.

—Y yo iré a Nápoles —Thomas sonrió ligeramente —Mis padres van a grabar parte de su programa allá y nos llevarán a mis hermanos y a mí.

—Eso está en Italia¿no? —aventuró Sunny.

Thomas asintió.

—¿Y tú, Sunny? —inquirió de repente Danielle —Dijiste que no te quedarías en Navidad con Snape y andas de un humor…

Sunny hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Will tiene que trabajar con el señor Wood —explicó, entre disgustada y decaída —Y por eso tengo que quedarme en el colegio.

—Lo sentimos —musitó la rubia sinceramente.

—Te escribiremos —prometió Walter —¿Verdad, Thomas?

—Vaya, vaya¿qué querrá un águila en la guarida de los leones? —musitó Thomas sin prestarle atención, con aire divertido y la vista fija al frente.

—¿Qué dices? —se extrañó Sunny.

—Que qué querrá un Ravenclaw en la mesa de Gryffindor —tradujo Danielle, que veía hacia el mismo sitio que Thomas.

Un chico de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw, moreno y de cabello oscuro, se acercaba a paso lento pero firme al área de la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaban los chicos de segundo. Hally y compañía no notaron eso hasta que el joven estuvo cerca de ellos.

—Hola, Potter.

Hally, que oía con curiosidad lo que Rose haría en vacaciones (además de la reunión navideña de los Weasley), se giró y al ver quién la llamaba, sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Corner¿qué se te ofrece?

Melvin Corner sonrió ligeramente.

—Nada, es que… ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto… a solas?

Hally asintió, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que había aceptado hasta que Corner le sonrió con más ganas que antes y le hizo una seña para que se levantara.

—¡Vamos! —Rose la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

Hally casi se tropieza por pararse a toda prisa, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. A los dos minutos y deseando que no la notaran demasiado, estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor al lado de Melvin Corner.

—¿Y ése qué querrá? —inquirió Procyon en un tono algo despectivo.

—No sé, pero según mi Legado, está emocionado —afirmó Henry —Y agitado. Lo curioso es que Hally anda igual. ¿Qué le verá a Corner?

—¿Que le verá de qué? —preguntó a su vez Procyon, entre incrédulo y molesto.

—Nada que no comprendas en un par de años, Procyon —aseguró Rose, conteniendo a duras penas la risa —¡Los niños sí que tardan en crecer…! —susurró, para luego centrarse en su cena sin señas de haber querido reír segundos antes.

—Cuando se pone así, me da miedo —le declaró Henry a Procyon, refiriéndose a Rose, antes de seguir comiendo.

Pero si le hubiera dicho eso a su copa de oro llena de jugo de calabaza, habría obtenido la misma atención.

&&&

Hally no volvió con sus amigos sino hasta media hora después, cuando los encontró en la sala común de Gryffindor. Henry le ayudaba a Rose con un complicado movimiento de varita para la clase de Encantamientos y Procyon estaba enfrascado en un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin notar, aparentemente, nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solamente levantó la cabeza cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió y tras un grupo de alumnas parlanchinas de quinto, apareció Hally.

—¡Hally Potter, ven aquí! —llamó Rose en cuanto la vio, moviendo la mano que sostenía la varita de tal forma que casi le saca un ojo a Henry —¿Qué quería Corner?

—Pues… —Hally titubeó y mientras se sentaba en una butaca, puso una expresión seria, como si pensara la mejor forma de responder —Pues quería… Me invitó al baile.

—¡¿Que hizo QUÉ?!

—¡Rose, la escuchaste perfectamente! —se quejó Henry, que había recibido un codazo involuntario de su pelirroja amiga.

—Sí, la oí, pero no puedo creerlo —Rose miró a Hally con detenimiento —¿Y cómo fue?

—Bueno, salimos juntos del Gran Comedor, como seguramente viste —comenzó a relatar Hally, sin poder evitar su ademán de llevarse una mano a su arete derecho y frotar éste un poco —Nos quedamos cerca de las puertas de roble, porque ahí no le estorbábamos a nadie. Recuerdo que pasó un montón de muchachos de Almira, ésos que traen turbantes, y que cuando se alejaron, Corner… Quiero decir, Melvin…

—¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre? —se interesó Rose.

—Él dijo que podía hacerlo —confesó Hally, poniéndose algo roja —En fin, cuando se fueron los de Almira, se me quedó viendo y… Simplemente me soltó la pregunta. Primero no le entendí nada, pero luego la repitió y me quedé…

—Déjame adivinar: paralizada —apostó Henry.

—¿Cómo supiste? —se sorprendió Hally.

—Usé mi Legado con ustedes antes de que se fueran —Henry se encogió de hombros.

—¡No interrumpas! —Rose le dio otro codazo (esta vez adrede) para que se callara —Y luego… ¿luego qué paso?

—Pues que le preguntó cuál era su respuesta, obvio —soltó Henry sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Que no interrumpas! —pidió Rose de nuevo.

—¿Qué le contestaste?

Procyon había abierto la boca por primera vez desde que Hally había llegado. Tenía el libro de Defensa en el regazo, abierto, y miraba a sus amigos con ligero interés.

—Pues… —Hally volvió a titubear, pero esta vez tardó más en contestar —Acepté. Mis padres me escribieron diciéndome que no estarán en casa en Navidad por asuntos del Ministerio, y como él me agrada…

—¡Válgame, le dijiste que sí! —dedujo Rose y dio un par de aplausos —¡Qué envidia! Te invitaron y ni siquiera eres de cuarto¡válgame!

—Rose, te oímos la primera vez —replicó Henry cansinamente.

—Ya búscate otra frase, Henry —espetó Rose, antes de volverse hacia Hally —Entonces necesitarás una túnica de gala, Hally. Todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelante tuvieron que comprarse una antes que empezara el curso.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Henry sonaba francamente sorprendido.

—Mi primo Dean me lo dijo el día que fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprarle su lechuza a Nerie —respondió Rose con un leve tono de superioridad en la voz.

Henry soltó un "¡Ah!" de comprensión.

—Por eso no hay problema —Hally levantó ligeramente la vista, pensativa —Traje los regalos que Paula y Bryan me dieron por mi cumpleaños. Me servirán.

—¿Pues qué te regalaron? —Rose arqueó las cejas.

—Vamos a nuestro dormitorio, te los mostraré —la niña de anteojos sonrió y se puso de pie, para luego mirar a los chicos —¿Creen que debí decirle que no a Melvin?

Henry negó con la cabeza, pues él sentía que su amiga estaba contenta, pero Procyon, de nuevo enfrascado en su libro, se tardó en hablar.

—Si eso te alegra… —dijo por fin, intentando sonreír con despreocupación.

Hally les dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse con Rose a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Cuando ambas se perdieron de vista, Henry se volvió hacia Procyon y le dedicó una sonrisita misteriosa.

—A ti no te gusta la idea —le afirmó a su amigo.

—¿Y qué más da? —Procyon perdió la paciencia y poniéndose de pie de un salto, arrojó su libro a la butaca —Hazme un favor, Henry: déjame en paz.

Y se fue a su dormitorio como huracán, dejando a Henry completamente atónito.

&&&

A la mañana siguiente, los pocos estudiantes que irían a casa para las fiestas salieron del castillo entre una impetuosa y fría ventisca. Muchos casi pierden los sombreros y más de una chica de tercero se quejaba de no poder asistir al baile por no haber sido invitada por alguien mayor. En el vestíbulo, Dean se despidió de Nerie y Rose, deseándoles feliz Navidad y que saludaran a sus parientes en su nombre en la reunión familiar.

—Lo haremos con gusto —aseguró Rose, antes que ella y Nerie ocuparan uno de aquellos carruajes sin caballos que había en el colegio y que las llevaría a Hogsmeade a tomar el expreso —¡Chicos, apúrense!

Rose llamaba a Henry, Ryo, Thomas y Walter, que no paraban de cuchichear con Bryan y Procyon, que eran los que se quedaban. Danielle, Paula y Amy ya se había adelantado.

—Nos veremos en enero, primo —se despidió Rose de Dean, agitando una mano y caminando a un lado de Nerie, bajó la escalinata de piedra seguida por sus amigos.

Dean las vio subir a un carruaje y partir. Cuando los carruajes atravesaron las verjas, el joven regresó al interior del castillo, dispuesto a desayunar. Pronto halló a Nigel, comiendo un plato de huevos revueltos, y a Janice, que escribía en un largo rollo de pergamino.

—¿Qué hacemos hoy, eh? —les preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto se sentó —Podemos andar un rato en la nieve, antes que caiga más.

—Eso es muy infantil —dijo una voz con acento francés a su espalda —Longbottom, tengo que _hablag_ contigo.

Dean hizo una mueca, la cual borró de su rostro al volverse. Sus temores eran ciertos.

—Hola, Richelieu —saludó con frialdad.

—_Bonjour_ —saludó la joven, inexpresiva, antes de hablar de nueva cuenta —Por _favog_, Longbottom, necesito _hablagte_.

Dean asintió y desanimado, se puso de pie. Pero antes, le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Janice.

—Lo traes loco —soltó Nigel entre contento y bromista, para luego tomar un panecillo de un cesto cercano —Janice, tengo una pregunta qué hacerte.

—Hazla en cinco minutos, quiero acabar ahora esta carta para Roland —pidió la joven, empuñando otra vez la pluma.

Pedirle eso a Nigel, cuya paciencia en ocasiones se contaba por pizcas, era como rogarle al profesor Hagrid que no mostrara seres "potencialmente" peligrosos en clase, pero Janice se sorprendió cuando se percató que terminó su carta sin pausas, así que cuando enrolló el pergamino y lo selló, observó a su amigo de cabo a rabo.

—Vamos a la lechucería y en el camino me preguntas —ofreció.

Dicho y hecho, salieron del Gran Comedor y llegaron a la lechucería en silencio, lo que a Janice no le dio buena espina. Escogió una lechuza grande y de plumas casi negras, le ató el rollo de pergamino a una pata y la vio echar a volar al tiempo que decía.

—Bien, Nigel¿qué te pasa? Andas muy raro, y no solamente hoy.

—Tiene que ver con… Con Kreisky.

—¿Mara? —se extrañó Janice —¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿Se fue a casa a pasar la Navidad? —inquirió Nigel, desviando la vista hacia una de las ventanas de la lechucería.

—No que yo sepa —Janice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya está mejor de los ojos?

—Sí, ayer la señora Finch–Fletchley le dijo que podía dejar de usar los lentes oscuros. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que algunos metamorfomagos son alérgicos a la _Tentacula venenosa_ si no hubiera visto a Mara.

—Sí, yo tampoco —Nigel dejó de ver por la ventana y se dispuso a salir del lugar —Tengo que preguntarle algo¿sabes? Por eso quería saber si se había ido a casa.

—Nigel —llamó Janice suavemente cuando iban camino a la sala común.

El joven obedeció y la miró, descubriendo que su amiga tenía una expresión tierna en la cara que le hacía comprender porqué a Dean le gustaba tanto.

—Tú sientes algo por Mara¿cierto? —inquirió con tacto —Y no es tan reciente como quieres hacer creer.

—No digas eso, Janice —Nigel sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Si te soy sincero, Kreisky me cae muy bien, me resulta una persona curiosa. Pero nada más.

—Ajá —Janice sonaba un tanto incrédula —Pero con eso, sólo confirmas lo que pienso.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas, amiga mía? —preguntó Nigel, luciendo una fina ironía que reservaba para ocasiones como aquella.

—La ironía a veces es muy franca —musitó una voz de pronto, a espaldas de Nigel, cosa que a él lo sobresaltó —Hola, Janice.

—Hola, Mara —saludó Janice con una sonrisa dirigida a Mara Kreisky. La Ravenclaw venía por un pasillo desde el ala oeste del castillo —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Daba una vuelta, estaba aburrida en mi dormitorio —Kreisky hizo una mueca —Por alguna razón, mis compañeras de curso no quisieron quedarse al baile.

—Pues se lo pierden —Janice sonrió, radiante —Yo voy a ir con Dean, lo supe en cuanto anunciaron el baile. Me lo pidió mirándome con esa sonrisa tierna que… —suspiró, soñadora —Te aseguro que no puedo salir con mejor chico que él.

Mara la miró de una forma extraña, entre alegre y compasiva, cosa que Nigel no dejó de notar. Se preguntó si Kreisky no estaría pensando en…

—Voy a buscar a Dean, no se fue con Richelieu de buena gana. ¡Nos veremos!

Mientras Janice se alejaba, Mara suspiró con tristeza y Nigel la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días?

—Bien, mis ojos están como nuevos —respondió la chica, viéndolo de frente. En efecto, sus ojos grises se veían sin ningún daño —¿Y tú cómo has estado, Thomas?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —Nigel hizo un gesto de indiferencia —Pensaba ir a casa a pasar las vacaciones, pero a mis padres los invitaron a un desfile de modas en Nueva York y como a mí esas cosas me aburren, les dije que prefería quedarme aquí.

Kreisky asintió, como si quisiera demostrar que lo comprendía.

—¿Y tú porqué te quedaste? —quiso saber Nigel.

—Tenía la esperanza de divertirme en el baile, pero creo que lo pasaré sola —respondió la rubia, agitando su corto cabello, tan lacio y opaco como en las últimas semanas —Nadie me ha invitado y la única amiga que conozco estará ocupada —miró de reojo el camino por donde se había marchado Janice —Mejor hubiera ido a casa.

—¿Y perderte de la fiesta¡Qué tontería! —Nigel sonrió —¿Porqué no vienes conmigo?

Nigel se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que contempló la cara de Kreisky adornada por una sonrisa muy similar a la que Janice mostraba al mencionar a Dean.

—Lo dices en serio¿verdad? —dijo de pronto la rubia —¿No es una broma?

—¡Claro que no! —Nigel hizo señas de llevarse la mano derecha al corazón, en actitud de juramento —Me agradas, Kreisky, y mejor ir al baile con una amiga que con alguien que tal vez no me trate muy bien.

Había cierta amargura en la última frase, pero Kreisky no hizo comentarios.

—Thomas, solamente te voy a pedir una cosa —Nigel la miró con expectación, algo nervioso —Llámame por mi nombre¿sí?

—Sólo si tú lo haces conmigo.

La joven se mordió un labio, dudosa, para luego decir en un susurro.

—De acuerdo… Nigel.

El chico nunca se había sentido tan halagado de que alguien pronunciara su nombre.

—Es un hecho. Iremos al baile juntos, Kreis… Perdón, Mara.

Y esa sensación de halago, sin saberlo, no era exclusivamente suya.

&&&

Si para un alumno común y corriente era difícil conseguir pareja, lo era aún más para un campeón. Y no precisamente por carecer de admiradores, sino porque llamar tanto la atención los ponía nerviosos.

—A este paso, no podré pedírselo.

Eso lo musitaba Salomón Sahel, que desde que la profesora Sahih le informó que tendría que conseguir pareja, solamente tenía a una persona en mente. El problema era que a la chica en cuestión nunca le había hablado.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil.

Un par de chicas pasaban entonces por ahí y Sahel notó que eran del SWI, por las túnicas violetas. Iban saliendo del Gran Comedor, pues era hora de comer.

—Lo sé, pero espero que no se ría —decía una de las chicas, castaña y de pequeños ojos azules que se veían como si casi se cerraran —Es muy simpático, ojalá acepte.

—Ya verás que sí —dijo su compañera, de largo cabello negro, ojos verdes y semblante dulce —Además, eres campeona. Seguro acepta con tal de tener cinco minutos de fama.

La castaña, que no era otra que Catherine Bruce, asintió y regresó al Gran Comedor con paso decidido, yéndose a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Su amiga se quedó atrás y apenas iba a entrar al Gran Comedor cuando alguien le dio unos toquecitos en el hombros.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó Sahel con cortesía —Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quisiera saber si…

—¡Phoebe! —llamó Catherine entonces, saliendo del Gran Comedor saltando con brío y casi chocando con Yue Lin Ming, que charlaba con un rubio de Calmécac —Me dijo que sí¿puedes creerlo? Hola, Sahel —dijo, al notar la presencia del campeón de Almira.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Bruce —saludó Sahel, inclinando brevemente la cabeza y dispuesto a retirarse.

—¿Qué pasa, no te caigo bien? —preguntó Catherine, haciendo que el chico se parara.

—No es eso, pero no quiero ser inoportuno —se explicó Sahel.

—¡Para nada! —Catherine le dedicó una sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro —De hecho, tal vez puedas ayudarnos. Estamos componiendo una nueva canción para nuestra gira de verano y…

—Lo siento, no sé mucho de su música —se disculpó el joven.

—Eso sí que sería novedad —reconoció Phoebe —No es que no nos agrade pasearnos sin que nos acorralen los admiradores, pero es raro que no nos conozcan. Además, un chico que nos hable por otra cosa que no sea nuestro éxito es algo particular. Catherine¿cuándo fue la última vez que eso pasó?

—En el verano, a mí —recordó Catherine —Estaba en Salem, paseando con mi prima y mi hermana Maureen cuando… —se detuvo en seco —¡No es posible! Prometí escribirle a Maureen y no lo he hecho. ¡Voy corriendo a enviarle algo por Navidad!

Y sin más, salió corriendo del castillo, murmurando cosas y casi tropezando con unos cuantos alumnos de Hoshikino, entre los que podía verse a Sakura Kiyota charlando con efusividad. Phoebe se quedó a solas con Sahel, que carraspeando un poco y olvidando su timidez habitual, se decidió a hablar.

—Creo que no nos han presentado —le tendió una mano —Soy…

—Sé quién eres, el campeón de la Academia de Magia Almira —interrumpió Phoebe, estrechándole la mano —Soy Phoebe Holybird, mucho gusto. Aunque muchos me conocen más como Phoebe Polimnia, de Las Musas de Blair.

—Encantado de saber su nombre, señorita Holybird.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sahel —aclaró Phoebe —Y hablarme de tú.

—De acuerdo… Phoebe —aceptó Sahel, luego de dudarlo un momento —Y dime¿qué te ha parecido tu estancia aquí?

—Muy tranquila, considerando que una de mis mejores amigas es la campeona de mi escuela. Y tú¿qué tal la pasas como campeón?

—Considerando cómo fue la primera prueba, creo que bien —Sahel se encogió de hombros —Disculpa, Phoebe, pero quisiera saber si…

—¡Miren, es el campeón de Almira! —gritó una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto y echó a correr hacia él, seguida por una docena de muchachas.

Sahel, sin darles oportunidad de atraparlo, tomó a Phoebe de la mano sin notarlo y también corrió. Cuando pudieron colarse en un salón vacío, cerró la puerta, soltó a la joven del SWI y respiró con dificultad.

—No puedo… creerlo… sólo… sólo les intereso… por ser campeón… —replicó, sofocado.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —se atrevió a comentar Phoebe —¿Aún no tienes pareja? Se supone que los campeones abren el baile. Catherine me lo contó.

—De eso… precisamente… quiero hablarte… —Sahel recuperó el aliento y solicitó con voz entrecortada —¿Quisieras… venir… al baile… conmigo?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Phoebe.

—Que si… —iba a repetir Sahel, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Phoebe lo cortó.

—Te escuché la primera vez, sólo que… —se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir —No me lo esperaba, es todo. Creo que… Creo que me agradaría mucho aceptar tu invitación.

Sahel levantó la vista y encontró a la chica esbozando una triste sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó.

—No, nada —Phoebe negó con la cabeza —Solamente que… la Navidad me pone algo triste, es todo. Pero no te preocupes, no estaré así en el baile.

Sahel asintió.

—Por cierto¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —inquirió ella, cuando ambos dejaron el salón vacío tras asegurarse que no había más chicas locas por ahí.

—Claro, será un honor —aseguró Sahel con una pizca de galantería.

Phoebe se limitó a sonreírle y asentir al tiempo que se encontraban con Catherine (que recién volvía de la lechucería) y le contaban que irían juntos al baile. Catherine les sonrió con aprobación y le relató a Sahel que ella había invitado a un alumno de Hufflepuff de séptimo que se había quedado en el castillo y al que ella le había hablado en un par de ocasiones desde que estaban allí. Luego de eso, el trío se separó: Sahel fue a comer y las dos amigas fueron a los jardines, comentando cosas sobre sus respectivas parejas.

—Phoebe, sí que tienes suerte —le aseguró Catherine —Sahel parece buena persona, y aparte de todo, es un campeón. Todo un personaje.

—Sí, me cayó bien, por eso acepté ir con él —reconoció Phoebe —Por cierto¿ya está lista nuestra sorpresa de Navidad?

—Sí, ya. La profesora Rice habló con la profesora McGonagall y todo quedó arreglado. Lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es tener "ya sabes qué" bien aprendida para Navidad.

Phoebe sonrió y asintió con ganas. Aquella Navidad sería muy especial para ella, y no tan triste como la última.

&&&

_Hola, gente, soy Bell Potter. Sí, sé que siempre soy yo, pero me gusta hacerme presente. Ahora vamos a las curiosidades y comentarios._

_Aquí, siendo todavía primero de julio (ya les había dicho que hago estas líneas extras mucho después de concluidos los presentes capítulos. Este capi 33 lo acabé allá por abril, casi en mayo) y escuchando música en la compu (ahorita oigo "Mañana Olvidaré", de Natalia Lafourcade, es una canción medio nostálgica), les cuento que este capi sirvió mucho para que se vayan haciendo una idea de lo que les tengo reservado para el siguiente¡el Baile de Navidad! Sí, ya está escrito y en un minuto lo revisaré, pero primero, lo primero¿qué les parecieron las parejas formadas hasta ahora? Nigel y Mara creo que no se dieron cuenta, pero se gustan. ¡Sí, se gustan, no me lo nieguen! Bueno, veremos qué tal les va, porque parece que Nigel tiene alguna mala experiencia con las chicas. No sé porqué, pero a los chavos buenos los hacen sufrir mucho. Si me toca uno así de novio (algún día llegará uno, estoy segura), lo voy a tratar de maravilla._

_Por otro lado¿quién será ese chico al que invitó Catherine al baile? Lo verán en el capi siguiente, como ya dije. Pero creo que sospechaban que Sahel quería invitar a Phoebe¿porqué, eh? No se crean, tal vez no lo sospechaban, pero me parece que son bonita pareja, los dos son serios, pero cuando se requiere, sonríen y se divierten._

_Y la que seguramente les causó más sorpresa… ¡Hally y Melvin! Sí, este par sacará chispas… ¡pero de la cabeza de Procyon! Querido Procyon, lamento decírtelo, pero deberás soportar cosas así por mucho tiempo. Y yo creo que a Hally y al Ravenclaw les irá bien. Digo, por llevarse bien se empieza¿no? Y ellos parece que se caen muy bien. Y a mí se me hace que Corner va en serio, puesto que fue él quien se acercó a pedirle a Hally el honor de ser su pareja¡ja, qué cursi me salió! Ojalá las cosas salgan bien._

_Bueno, damas y caballeros (no sé exactamente cuántos hombres lean mis historias, pero creo que son pocos. Mejor para nosotras, chicas, así podemos empalagarnos y llorar a gusto con todas las locuras que invento), me despido por este capi. Cuídense mucho, feliz Navidad (en el fic, claro, sé que ahorita falta) y nos leemos pronto._


	34. El Baile de Navidad

**Treinta y cuatro: El Baile de Navidad.**

Los días siguieron su curso y esa Navidad se veía que sería muy blanca. Luego de la partida de aquellos alumnos que pasarían las fiestas en sus casas, el castillo no quedó precisamente tan tranquilo como de costumbre en esas fechas. Muchos alumnos de cuarto en adelante se quedaron nada más para ir al baile, y además, algunos aprovechaban para encontrar pareja tardíamente. Por eso era fácil ver a algún chico atrevido poniéndose a un lado de una chica cuando ésta se paraba bajo un ramillete de muérdago y con ese pretexto, le preguntaba si quería ser su compañera de baile. Al menos eso fue lo que hizo Gary Sitwell, de Hufflepuff, para hacer que Pía Visconti aceptara ir al baile con él.

—Hipócrita —musitó Mara Kreisky entrecerrando sus ojos, aquel día de un tono gris azulado, al ver la escena entre Sitwell y Visconti.

Y es que le parecía inexplicable que Sitwell, que le había "rogado" hasta el cansancio para que le hiciera un "favor" con el cual conquistar a una chica de la misma casa que Visconti, ahora actuara como si nada pasara. Decidió no fijarse demasiado en eso y mucho menos acercársele a Sitwell.

—Hola, Mara —saludó Janice a la joven Ravenclaw, al encontrarse ambas en el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Mara, sonriendo ligeramente —¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente, los chicos y yo casi terminamos las tareas que hay que entregar en enero —Janice se oía satisfecha —Por cierto, Nigel nos contó que irás al baile con él¿es cierto? —preguntó, con una pizca de preocupación en la voz.

—Sí¿porqué? —Mara no sabía la razón de la repentina inquietud de Janice.

—No, por nada en particular —Janice fingió indiferencia, agitando una mano —¡Ah, sí¿Recuerdas ese libro sobre alfabetos que nos mandó leer Mathison en tercero?

—¿Cuál¿_Alfabetos Mágicos y Muggles del Ayer_?

—¡Sí, ese mismo! Gracias por el nombre, nos vemos.

Janice se fue rumbo a la biblioteca con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Mara, creyendo que la Gryffindor sentía curiosidad repentina por los alfabetos antiguos, se encogió de hombros y reanudó su paseo por el castillo. Mientras tanto, Janice llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y tuvo que esquivar a Isabelle Richelieu, que estaba de pie platicando con un chico de séptimo de Slytherin que si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Norman Graves. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia el mostrador del señor Milton.

—Buenos días —saludó con toda la amabilidad que podía —Disculpe¿tendrá aquí un libro que se llama _Alfabetos Mágicos y Muggles del Ayer_?

El señor Milton, frunciendo el ceño, revisó un montón de pergaminos que había en un cajón del escritorio tras el mostrador. Cinco minutos después, levantó la varita y apuntó a unas estanterías a su izquierda, unos metros más allá. Casi al instante, un libro empastado en un extraño material que brillaba ligeramente de color dorado, llevó volando hacia ellos y se posó en el mostrador con suavidad.

—Aquí tienes —le entregó el libro a Janice con gesto serio —¿Vas a sacarlo?

Janice asintió, hizo los trámites necesarios y salió de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ver cómo un alumno de Beauxbatons de cabello rubio rojizo, corto y ondulado, entraba y charlaba en susurros con Sakura Kiyota. Siguió su camino sin darle mucha importancia a aquello, deseando que Richelieu lo pasara mal con Graves (la campeona de Beauxbatons no se había ganado la simpatía de muchos en lo que iba de su estancia en Hogwarts) y que el libro que llevaba fuera lo que Dean necesitaba.

&&&

Sakura Kiyota había salido de la casa tradicional japonesa de Hoshikino, atravesado los jardines y entrado al castillo aquel día para usar la biblioteca. Si algo agradecía de la condición para resolver las pistas de la segunda prueba era tener que hacerlo con sus compañeros de Parte, pues había resultado que las pistas que contenían las esferas aladas eran de lo más enigmáticas. Justo estaba pensando en su propia pista cuando se encontró en el camino al amigo de Isabelle Richelieu, Julien Lumière. Como el joven estaba rodeado de chicas, se pasó de largo, pero pronto se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban.

—¡Mademoiselle Kiyota! —era Julien, que había plantado a sus admiradoras para poder alcanzarla —Me alegra verla.

—¿Porqué? —se extrañó la joven. No había hablado con el francés desde poco antes de la primera prueba.

—Bueno, porque si no le importa, quisiera invitarla al Baile de Navidad.

Kiyota lo miró con suspicacia y lo dejó sin decir palabra. Julien se quedó desconcertado por un segundo, para luego seguirla con cautela. Fue poco antes que la chica entrara a la biblioteca que comenzó a murmurarle.

—Si la ofendí, dígamelo. Es que pensé que quizá no tendría pareja aún, por eso…

Kiyota suspiró y al llegar a una mesa, tomó asiento y cerró los ojos, pensativa.

—De acuerdo, la dejaré en paz —convino Lumière, algo decaído —Pero si cambia de opinión, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Se retiró y Kiyota abrió los ojos solamente cuando oyó el sonido de otra silla arrastrarse por el suelo, junto a ella. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Yue Lin Ming.

—¡Hola, Yue–chan! —saludó Kiyota alegremente —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Hablar con alguien que me tenga una pizca de consideración —respondió Yue Lin, entre sarcástica y triste —Mis compañeros de Zen son bastante insoportables, pero eso no impidió que me la pasara bien con Lalo.

—¿Lalo? —se extrañó Kiyota.

—Sí, es un alumno de Calmécac bastante simpático —Yue Lin esbozó una sonrisa entre soñadora y nostálgica —Acaba de invitarme al Baile de Navidad, cosa que me alegra. Por cierto, te recomiendo aceptar.

—¿Aceptar qué? —soltó Kiyota sin comprender.

—¡Pobre chico! Ni en la biblioteca lo dejan en paz —Yue Lin la ignoró, con la vista fija en la parte de la biblioteca que sin saberlo, estaba dedicada a Transformaciones.

La campeona de Hoshikino se torció ligeramente en su silla justo a tiempo para ver a una joven castaña con la túnica del SWI por arriba de la rodilla, coqueteando de manera sutil pero a todas luces efectiva con Julien Lumière.

—Lo dicho, pobre chico —murmuró Yue Lin, negando con la cabeza —Y para acabar de arruinar las cosas, es amigo de Richelieu. ¿Ella te cae tan mal como a mí, verdad?

—Supongo que más —Kiyota apenas si le había puesto atención por estar viendo cómo la castaña del SWI intentaba abrazar a Lumière, pero éste, hábilmente, se le escapaba y salía de la biblioteca. Eso hizo que Kiyota se pusiera de pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió Yue Lin con curiosidad.

—A conseguirme pareja para el baile —dijo Kiyota sin pensar y quitando de su camino bruscamente a un joven castaño con una banda amarilla en su brazo izquierdo (seguro era de Calmécac, a juzgar por la túnica azul oscuro), corrió y llamó —¡Julien–kun!

Julien se volvió casi al instante. Había reconocido la voz enseguida; además, ninguna otra persona lo llamaba de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa, mademoiselle Kiyota? —preguntó con seriedad.

—En primera, me llamo Sakura —comenzó la oriental, luego de recuperar el aliento —En segunda, puedes tutearme y en tercera… ¿Sigue en pie tu invitación al baile?

Julien la miraba de manera rara, entre incrédulo y entusiasmado, pero logró mantener su habitual compostura y responder con naturalidad.

—Por supuesto, mademoiselle…

—Sakura —lo cortó ella —Te dije que puedes llamarme Sakura.

—¿Y a mí no me pides eso, mi pequeña flor?

Esa voz arrogante, galante y fría era tan conocida para la joven que cuando se volvió, tenía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, aferrando con fuerza su varita. Al ver que se trataba de quien ella creía, frunció el ceño con fiereza y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Suzuhara?

El joven hombre plantado ante Kiyota era el sueño oriental de cualquier mujer. Era alto, delgado, musculoso y de piel tostada, con el corto y bien peinado cabello castaño claro lanzando sutiles destellos dorados a la luz y los rasgados ojos de un tono castaño digno de admirarse, pues tenía tenues manchas verdosas que hacían que se vieran seductores. Pero ese aspecto era fachada solamente, como bien sabía la campeona de Hoshikino. Tras ese semblante culto y dulce, se escondía un alma despreciable.

—¿No vas a saludarme, mi pequeña flor? —inquirió el hombre, sonriéndole con lo que muchos hubieran confundido con "afecto", pero que Kiyota sabía, por experiencia propia, que era "ironía".

—No soy "tu pequeña flor" —intentó corregir Kiyota, cosa que en cierta forma era falso, puesto que el hombre le sacaba una cabeza —Y si no te importa, estoy ocupada.

Señaló con la cabeza a Julien, que observaba con leve interés la escena, preguntándose quién era aquel hombre que con su túnica oriental azul marino de bordes plateados, se veía tan serio e imponente. Y de paso, sobre el contenido de la conversación que, para su decepción, se realizaba en japonés.

—Vamos, no me dirás que esto —el desconocido indicó a Julien, enfatizando la palabra "esto" desdeñosamente —es una ocupación. ¿No te da gusto verme?

—Si me diera gusto, hubiera saltado de contenta con sólo escucharte —aseguró Kiyota con frialdad —¿Qué haces aquí, Suzuhara? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Ah, eso! Fui invitado al Baile de Navidad con otros miembros del Ministerio, mi pequeña flor, como seguramente Ashikaga­–sensei debió informarte.

Kiyota hizo una mueca. Claro que sabía que vendrían magos del Ministerio de Magia de Japón, pero nunca se le ocurrió que ese hombre fuera uno de ellos.

—No creí que fueras tan importante —se decidió a contestar.

—Claro que lo soy, lo sabes perfectamente —el hombre soltó una risa que de nueva cuenta, algunos habrían confundido con "benevolente", pero que solamente Kiyota sabía que era "burlona" —Pero hablando de otra cosa, me enteré que eres la campeona de Hoshikino. Felicitaciones. Ahora, pasando a cosas serias¿quieres ser mi afortunada pareja en el Baile de Navidad?

Ante el asombro del hombre, Kiyota negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me invitaron —volvió a señalar a Julien —Y acabo de aceptar.

—Pues esperemos que con él seas más condescendiente, mi pequeña flor —el hombre matizó "condescendiente" con bastante ironía —Nos veremos en el baile, entonces.

Y se alejó. Sólo cuando lo vio doblar la esquina del pasillo, Kiyota pudo soltar su varita, sacar la mano del bolsillo y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Quién era él? —se atrevió a preguntar Julien.

Kiyota lo miró un tanto sorprendida, puesto que hasta aquel momento se dio cuenta que había entablado un diálogo por completo en su idioma natal.

—Lo siento, Julien–kun, olvidé que estabas aquí —se disculpó, esta vez hablando en inglés —Ese hombre es Suzuhara Kotarou, empleado de alto rango del Ministerio de Magia japonés, miembro de la noble familia Suzuhara y un verdadero asco —lo último lo dijo con tal desprecio que su tranquilo semblante se endureció por un segundo.

—No te agrada¿verdad? —aventuró Julien.

Lo que recibió por respuesta fue una risa despectiva.

—¿Agradarme? —dijo Kiyota con sarcasmo —¿Después de convertirse en la imagen que se me aparece enfrente cada vez que me enfrento a un boggart? No lo creo.

Julien se sorprendió ante aquella información, pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

—En ese caso, sólo me resta decirte que nos vemos en la entrada de tu lugar de hospedaje a las ocho menos cuarto, el día del baile —informó —Hasta luego, Sakura.

Fue hasta que el joven de Beauxbatons se fue, que Kiyota se dio cuenta que él la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. Y eso, notó con agrado, la hacía sentirse feliz.

&&&

Entre una cosa y otra (entre las que se cuentan que Peeves, el _poltergeist_ del colegio, quiso derribar los árboles de Navidad del Gran Comedor sin mucho éxito, que el profesor Lovecraft andaba más alegre de lo usual y que corría el muy dudoso rumor de que habría whisky de fuego para los alumnos) llegó el día del baile, esperado con ansias por todos los que seguían en el castillo. Durante la mañana, los alumnos presentes de las nueve escuelas desayunaron y comentaron los regalos que habían recibido, y luego varios de ellos salieron a los jardines. Los más tranquilos se entretenían formando muñecos de nieve, mientras que otros, más activos, preferían guerra de bolas de nieve. Tal era el caso de la mayor parte de los alumnos de Orixá.

—¡Te di, te di, no te atrevas a negarlo! —gritó Paty en español, riendo a carcajadas al ver la cara de su amigo Pedro totalmente cubierta de nieve.

—¿Y quién iba a negarlo? —dijo Pedro en tono quejumbroso, quitándose la nieve de los ojos —Pero lo bueno es que puedo tener la revancha —y dicho esto, tomó un puñado de nieve y lo lanzó a la cabeza de la rubia.

—¿Se divierten? —inquirió Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, llegando en ese momento a esa área de los jardines con un libro abierto en las manos —Paty¿qué te hiciste en el pelo?

Y es que la chica ahora lucía las puntas de su cabello de color azul eléctrico, haciendo que su tono rubio se viera más pálido y que sus ojos se vieran más azules que verdes.

—Es para el baile —respondió Paty simplemente, haciendo otra bola de nieve —Ahora mi pelo combina a la perfección con mi túnica de gala.

—Debí suponerlo —Paulo se rió —A propósito¿con quién irás?

—Con Pedro —respondió Paty sin pizca de vergüenza.

—¿Cuándo te invitó? —se interesó Paulo.

—Ella me invitó a mí —corrigió Pedro, esquivando la bola de nieve que acababa de lanzarle la rubia —Hace una semana.

—¿Y porqué me entero hasta ahora? —Paulo cerró de golpe su libro.

—Porque estuviste metido en la biblioteca —respondió una voz a su espalda. Era Pilar, con aire somnoliento y restregándose los ojos —Apenas si te hemos visto.

—Me disculpo por ello —Paulo sonrió con timidez —Pero eso no es del todo cierto. Te invité al baile¿recuerdas?

Pilar asintió, ruborizándose ligeramente al tiempo que reprimía un bostezo.

—¿Estás desvelada? —preguntó Paulo.

—Algo así —respondió Pilar, por lo que Paty y Pedro, que habían suspendido su juego por un rato, supieron que su amiga quería decir otra cosa —Paty, prometiste ayudarme a arreglarme para el baile¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, pero todavía tenemos media hora —Paty consultó su reloj —Con cuatro horas bastan. Ahora discúlpame, pero tengo que vencer a un tonto.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Pedro antes de huir de las bolas de nieve de Paty.

—Esos dos serán novios antes que acabe el curso —predijo Pilar, riendo levemente —¿Porqué vas tanto a la biblioteca, Paulo?

—Por mi pista para la segunda prueba —respondió Paulo, abriendo de nueva cuenta el libro que llevaba —Quiero resolverla antes de reunirme con García y Bruce. Nos vemos.

Paulo la dejó sin decir más, y era porque no sabía qué más decirle. Desde que había descubierto que su amiga era una mujer lobo, le tenía cierta desconfianza mezclada con un poco de pánico. ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo después de saber aquello? Lo peor de todo, lo que más le dolía, no era la verdadera naturaleza de Pilar, sino que ella no hubiera confiado en él. Lo que, en cierta forma, para el caso era lo mismo.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Paty, cuando ella y Pedro volvieron junto a Pilar.

—No sé, anda muy raro desde la primera prueba —respondió Pilar, desperezándose.

—Tal vez esté pensando en la segunda —sugirió Pedro.

—Por eso ha estado en la biblioteca tanto tiempo, me lo acaba de decir —Pilar frunció el entrecejo —Pero hay algo… Siento que me está evitando.

—¡Tonterías! —Paty soltó una carcajada —¡Te invitó al baile¿Eso es evitarte?

—No precisamente —Pilar negó con la cabeza —Es más bien… instinto animal.

Ante ese argumento, Paty y Pedro no supieron qué decir.

&&&

A las siete y media en punto, el vestíbulo comenzó a llenarse de gente. Chicos y chicas de cuarto en adelante que habían quedado con gente de distinta casa o escuela usaban el lugar como sitio de encuentro. Debían esperar ahí, pues el Gran Comedor no abriría sino hasta las ocho. Eso Hally lo sabía y como había quedado de verse con Melvin Corner a las ocho menos cuarto, se estaba arreglando desde las seis. Como no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, le pidió ayuda a Giselle Olsen, la única de su dormitorio que se había quedado en el castillo para las fiestas, y ella aceptó encantada.

—Mira, como tu ropa es roja y dorada, adornaremos el cabello con esos colores —decidió Giselle con voz firme, que no en vano tenía a una madre como profesora de la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres —Quizá, si te lo recogemos muy alto… ¿Qué te parece?

Hally asintió, pensando que era buena idea. Con lo rebelde que era su cabello a veces, prefería tenerlo bien sujeto durante la velada. Fue una buena decisión, puesto que cuando ella y Giselle terminaron, le quedó un hermoso chongo alto, con unos cuantos mechones negros y ondulados enmarcando su cara y dejando ver aún sus aretes en forma de rayo.

—Te ves muy bien —aprobó Giselle —¡Mira que ir al baile con Corner…! Ahora ponte la túnica, quiero ver cómo se ve mi obra de arte.

Hally y Giselle rieron mientras la primera se ponía la túnica. Las rosas doradas de los bajos destellaban a la más mínima luz y eso, sumado a los broches dorados que detenían el chongo de Hally, hacían que se viera sumamente elegante. Giselle la contempló con aprobación y admiró la capa que descansaba sobre la cama de su compañera.

—A esto le llamo elegancia —comentó, acariciando la capa —¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La capa me la regaló Bryan por mi cumpleaños —respondió Hally.

—¿Radcliffe? —se extrañó Giselle y al ver que Hally asentía, recordó —¡Claro! Es amigo tuyo, se me olvidaba. Pues creo que ya estás muy bien y si Corner te dice lo contrario, te aseguro que le lanzo ese maleficio de las Piernas Unidas que leímos el curso pasado.

Hally rió de nueva cuenta, tomando la capa y poniéndosela.

—Cuando regreses, me cuentas cómo fue todo¿sí? —pidió Giselle cuando Hally iba de salida —No creo poder ir a una cosa así en cien años.

—Con gusto —prometió Hally.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, bajó la escalera de caracol y llegó a la sala común, donde muchas personas, igual que ella, se veían raras con túnicas de todos colores, en vez de la habitual túnica negra del uniforme. Echó un vistazo y antes de salir por el hueco del retrato, pudo ver a la hermana de Franco Visconti, Pía, susurrar con sus compañeras de curso y vistiendo una túnica color rosa intenso con bordes blancos. Salió antes que alguien la detuviera y apenas había recorrido unos metros hacia el vestíbulo cuando se topó con Procyon, que según sabía, había ido a la lechucería a enviar unas cartas.

—Hola, Procyon —saludó la niña.

Procyon apenas si le dirigió la vista, y en cuanto lo hizo, procuró que su asombro no fuera evidente. A continuación, impasible, movió la cabeza.

—Hola, Hally. ¿Ya vas al baile? —inquirió.

—Sí, quedé de ver a Melvin en cinco minutos —respondió Hally, pasando a su lado para continuar su camino —Si quieres, luego te cuento cómo me fue.

—No hace falta —aseguró Procyon y se fue.

Hally se preguntó porqué tendría esa expresión tan seria que no le quedaba, pero dejó de pensar en eso pronto, al localizar a Melvin en el vestíbulo, ataviado con una túnica azul marino que le hacía honor a los colores de su casa. Cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor estaban reunidos los campeones y sus parejas y Dean Longbottom, junto con Sam Weasley, le hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento a Hally, quien les correspondió con uno propio antes de ir hacia Corner.

—Te ves… —comenzó Corner en cuanto Hally estuvo frente a él —Linda —logró decir.

—Gracias —Hally se ruborizó ligeramente —Tú te ves muy bien.

Corner esbozó una sutil sonrisa de triunfo.

—Los campeones por aquí, por favor —llamó el profesor Lupin desde las puertas del Gran Comedor, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra con bordes plateados. Se veía sonriente, aunque un poco cansado —Los demás, vayan entrando.

Corner le ofreció el brazo a Hally, quien lo aceptó nerviosa. Entraron juntos y como varios de los presentes, se maravillaron al ver que las mesas de las casas habían sido retiradas para colocar en su lugar varias mesas circulares con capacidad para doce personas, con esferas de cristal rellenas con velas encendidas a modo de centros de mesa. Donde solía estar la mesa de profesores, había tres mesas circulares más grandes que el resto y a su espalda, los estandartes de las escuelas participantes del torneo. Por lo demás, el comedor se veía como de costumbre en esas fechas: con tiras de espumillón por lo alto de las paredes, doce enormes árboles de Navidad a ambos lados y una ligera nieve mágica cayendo del cielo. Al centro, un gran espacio estaba reservado para bailar.

—¡Eh, Melvin, por aquí! —llamó un amigo del chico, de cabello oscuro y túnica verde olivo, desde una mesa cercana a las puerta del Gran Comedor —Tú eres Potter¿verdad?

Así fue como recibió a Hally, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella y Melvin se sentaron y luego de unos minutos, vieron a los campeones entrar en procesión.

Primero, entraron los miembros de la Parte Europea. La primera fue Isabelle Richelieu, ataviada con una túnica de azules veteados con la parte inferior cortada en sesgos, e iba tomada del brazo de Norman Graves, de séptimo curso de Slytherin, quien parecía bastante engreído por ser el centro de atención. Enseguida iba Sam Weasley, ataviado con una túnica color verde vivo (la misma, notó Hally, que había llevado a la boda de su prima Frida) quien causó varias envidias al llevar del brazo nada menos que a Stefka Krum, que se veía bellísima con una túnica color rojo oscuro y el cabello recogido en un chongo alto. Después, iba Dean, llevando a Janice Edmond del brazo con orgullo. Ambos iban de azul, aunque el tono de él era más oscuro que el de ella.

Y detrás suyo iba la Parte Asiática, siendo Salomón Sahel el primero en hacer su aparición. Vestía una túnica color arena, igual que su turbante, y de su brazo iba una joven de largo cabello oscuro y profundos ojos verdes, que lucía una preciosa túnica dorada de satén. Tras ellos venía Sakura Kiyota, luciendo una túnica color crema con flores de cerezo rosadas y susurrando un poco con su acompañante, un chico de cabello rubio rojizo y túnica negra muy formal. Cerrando esa parte, entró Yue Lin Ming, portando con orgullo una túnica blanca de bordes negros que combinaban a la perfección con las cintas que adornaban sus acostumbrados chongos. Su pareja era un rubio cuya túnica gris claro lo hacía ver más serio de lo que realmente era.

Y finalmente llegó la Parte Americana, entrando en primer lugar Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, con una túnica verde, y de su brazo una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que llevaba una túnica verde claro con bordes realzados con cuentas azules de cristal que destellaban. Después, arribaron Catherine Bruce (quien lucía una túnica rojo grisáceo de tirantes dorados) y, para sorpresa de varias chicas de Hogwarts, Lester Anderson, chico de cabello rojizo y aspecto intrépido que no parecía molesto por las críticas a su túnica anaranjada. A su espalda, venía el último campeón de la Parte, Tonatiuh García Quezada, ataviado con una túnica azul marino tan oscura que parecía negra y de su brazo, iba Itzi quien, vio Hally, llevaba una túnica azul pálido y sonreía nerviosamente a todo el mundo.

Una vez que los campeones ocuparon sus lugares en una de las mesas circulares más grandes, los profesores indicaron con un gesto que todos podían ver los menús frente a ellos, pequeños y negros con esquinas doradas. Una vez que la profesora McGonagall dio muestra de cómo debían ordenar su cena (leyendo el menú y hablándole directamente al plato), todos la imitaron. Hally apenas si prestó atención a lo que pidió, pues prefería atender la conversación en su mesa.

—¿Y cómo creen que esté la segunda prueba? —inquirió una chica de Hufflepuff de cuarto, que acompañaba a uno de los amigos de Corner.

—Más difícil que la primera, por supuesto —aseguró Corner —Es decir, pasearse por un laberinto vegetal para atrapar esferitas voladoras no debe ser gran cosa para ellos —indicó con un gesto a los campeones —Seguro les espera un reto más grande.

—¿Pero como qué? —se interesó un amigo de Corner con el cabello esponjado.

—Algo complicado —aventuró la chica de Hufflepuff —Sí, seguramente. ¿No han visto que todos se la pasan en la biblioteca? Yo vi al campeón de Orixá allí esta mañana.

—Y yo vi a los de Durmstrang y Almira hace dos días —recordó una chica de Gryffindor de tercer curso, que era pareja de otro de los amigos de Corner —Andaban por las estanterías de Runas Antiguas.

Mientras los demás se ponían a cuchichear, Corner se volvió hacia Hally.

—Espero que no te aburras —le susurró —Si quieres, podemos hablar de otra cosa.

Hally negó con la cabeza.

—No, es buen tema —reconoció —A mí también me da curiosidad la segunda prueba.

Corner le sonrió amablemente y eso solamente consiguió que Hally casi se vertiera encima el contenido de su copa dorada, el cual (según supo cinco segundos después) no era jugo de calabaza, sino cerveza de mantequilla.

Los campeones parecían estarlo pasando bien sentados todos a la misma mesa, pero no podía decirse eso por Richelieu. Apenas si le prestaba atención a lo que Graves le decía y prefería mirar con discreción hacia una de las otras mesas circulares grandes.

En ella, estaban tanto los miembros del Ministerio que participaban en el jurado del torneo como sus asistentes y además, personas de los Ministerios y Secretarías de donde procedían las escuelas participantes, a juzgar por un par de personas de tez blanca y túnicas sobrias y a simple vista caras, otro par de personas, éstas morenas y con turbantes, un trío de personas de túnicas orientales y otro trío (compuesto por un negro, una morena y un rubio) que charlaba animadamente. Junto a esa mesa había varios magos de pie, en actitud marcial e inexpresiva, por lo que cualquiera podía suponer que no habían ido a divertirse, sino que evidentemente, eran aurores.

William Bluepool podría haber sido uno de esos aurores que no se movían en absoluto. Hacía una semana le había enviado una carta a Gina para invitarla al baile (el señor Wood le dijo que podía hacerlo), pero ella no había contestado. Cosa que a juzgar por las cinco cartas anteriores que le envió y que tampoco fueron respondidas, no era de extrañarse. Eso comenzaba a preocuparlo, pero se animaba diciéndose a sí mismo que si de verdad le hubiera pasado algo a su novia, él ya lo sabría.

Una lechuza diminuta, de plumaje gris, entró al Gran Comedor sin llamar la atención por el alboroto y revoloteó un poco alrededor de su cabeza antes de posarse en su hombro y estirar una pata, mostrando un rollo pequeño de pergamino atado a ella. William, sin perder tiempo, se lo quitó y cuando la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, él comenzó a leerlo a toda prisa.

_Vincent: Si quieres verme, estoy en _El Aquelarre_. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Te esperaré hasta la medianoche de Navidad._

Era inútil preguntarse quién le escribía aquello, pues aparte de reconocer la letra, sabía que únicamente una persona lo llamaría por su segundo nombre. Quiso largarse de ahí en ese mismo instante, pero era imposible: el señor Wood le había dejado claro, de la forma más amable posible, que no podría retirarse antes del baile inicial, así que debería esperar. Miró con desgano sus espárragos blancos con cordero y los comió, ya sin apetito.

Así transcurrió con calma el banquete, y en cuanto la mayor parte de los asistentes pidieron el postre, la plática entre los campeones y sus parejas había llegado a temas más ligeros. Varios aprovecharon para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre el extranjero.

—No, no tenemos cerca esa cosa —le respondió Yue Lin Ming a la pareja del campeón de Orixá, refiriéndose a la Gran Muralla China —Está al otro lado de donde se localiza Zen.

—Pero la has visto de cerca¿no? —quiso saber Catherine Bruce.

—Oh, sí, un par de veces —la oriental sonrió —Y para ser algo construido por muggles, realmente impresiona. Si alguna vez van a China, recomiendo visitarla.

En otra parte de la mesa, Julien Lumière atendía la charla de Sakura Kiyota con el campeón de Almira sobre quidditch.

—Japón fue bastante bueno en los Mundiales, sobre todo en el partido que le ganaron a Francia —decía Sahel con seriedad —Aunque a decir verdad, Bonnier quedó en ridículo cuando Kano atrapó la snitch justo en su cara.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —intervino entonces Julien —En Francia, queríamos que la buscadora de la selección fuera Elsa Lacoste, pero se lesionó en un entrenamiento cinco días antes de la Copa y por eso no pudo.

—¿Usted es francés? —inquirió Sahel.

—Sí —respondió Julien con orgullo —Julien Lumiére, de Beauxbatons. Mucho gusto —le tendió la mano al árabe, quien se la estrechó casi al instante.

—Igualmente —Sahel le sonrió con cortesía.

Julien aprovechó el gesto para echarle un vistazo a Richelieu y con decepción, comprobó que su amiga no le quitaba la vista de encima al asistente del señor Wood, el tal Bluepool. La conocía de sobra y sabía que si le dedicaba tanta atención a ese rubio era porque de verdad le interesaba. Suspiró, cosa que Kiyota notó.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

Julien negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Pocos minutos después, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y agitando su varita, hizo aparecer a un costado del área de baile un escenario con un montón de instrumentos musicales: guitarras, panderos, un piano, un saxofón y una batería muggle, junto con algunos violines. A continuación, dos magos y dos brujas con túnicas formales negras subieron y tomando los violines, agitaron las varitas e hicieron sonar de la nada un acompañamiento para sus instrumentos que sonaba a música clásica.

Ésa fue la señal que muchos estaban esperando. Los campeones y sus parejas se pusieron de pie y fueron al centro del área de baile, donde comenzaron a moverse al compás de la melodía sin mucho esfuerzo y sin mirar a ninguna parte. Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales los asistentes admiraron la facilidad con la que esas parejas bailaban, un par de parejas se pusieron de pie y les hicieron compañía. Ahí fue cuando pudo verse el porqué de la excesiva alegría del profesor Lovecraft, pues él caminó hacia el área de baile llevando del brazo a la profesora Brownfield, ambos luciendo sendas sonrisas. Fue cuando ambos profesores encontraron sitio entre un bullicioso grupo de parejas de quinto que Hally escuchó que la llamaban.

—Disculpa, Hally¿podemos bailar?

La niña dio un respingo cuando encontró a Corner tendiéndole la mano y un tanto nerviosa, asintió y aceptó. Anduvieron hacia el área de baile y luego de colarse entre Sitwell y Visconti, se pusieron a danzar.

Para Hally no fue difícil, pues por alguna razón, en cuanto escuchaba música le hallaba el ritmo; además, aquella melodía era muy bonita. Al que sí parecía costarle trabajo era a Corner, pues Hally lo sintió algo tieso al dar los pasos y no se relajó sino hasta que oyó los acordes finales y todos aplaudieron.

—Lo siento, bailar no es mi fuerte —se disculpó Corner —Solamente que pensé que te gustaría bailar la primera canción.

Hally le sonrió y al hacerlo, pudo notar que Corner se ponía algo rojo.

—Su atención, por favor —llamó alguien desde donde se encontraba el escenario. Todos miraron ese punto para encontrarse a Catherine Bruce encaramada en el mismo —Debido a esta especial ocasión, les tengo una sorpresa. Invité a unas amigas a este magnífico baile, lo que espero que no les importe.

Se escuchó una leve risa despectiva femenina que fue opacada de tajo cuando un grupo de jóvenes brujas con túnicas de gala de distintos colores (entre las que figuraba la pareja de Salomón Sahel) subieron al escenario y se apoderaron de los instrumentos que los magos y brujas de túnicas negras ni habían tocado. Después, varias voces comenzaron a corear a destiempo.

—¡Las Musas de Blair¡Las Musas de Blair!

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros —saludó Tess Terpsícore con una enorme sonrisa —Esperamos que no estén molestos por llegar sin avisar, pero es que nos encantan las sorpresas —esas palabras causaron algunas risas —Ahora, quisiéramos dedicarles, como primera canción, una que nuestras compañeras Phoebe Polimnia y Cat Calíope escribieron especialmente para esta noche. En exclusiva para ustedes… _¡Miss Popular!_ (1)

Y a los primeros acordes de las guitarras, la canción comenzó:

_She's miserable_

_Why make everyone else miserable too?_

_Oh, can't she see?_

_What's she's putting innocent people though?_

_Miss Popular_

_Everything she does is wrong_

_Everywhere she goes_

_They'll be looking_

_Everywhere she turns_

_They'll be whispering_

_Oh, Miss Popular_

_What is happening?_

_She could have used her title for a good case_

_But, instead she spits in everybody's face_

_Miss Popular_

_Everytime she does it wrong_

_Everywhere she goes_

_They'll be looking_

_Everywhere she turns_

_They'll be whispering_

_Oh, Miss Popular_

_It is happening!!_

_Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant_

_Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone_

_Oh, when the lights go off, you can still dream of yourself_

_How hot you where ­– Miss Popular_

_Everybody hates you…_

_Poor Miss Popular_

_I don't feel a bit sorry for you (one, two, three, four)_

_Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant_

_Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone_

_Oh, when the lights go off, you can still dream of yourself_

_How hot you where ­– Miss Popular_

_(Now she knows – there she goes)_

Todos bailaron con la canción, movida y en cierta forma, agresiva, y en determinada estrofa, muchos miraron a Isabelle Richelieu, que o no se dio por enterada o prefirió fingir que no se dio por enterada. La canción, elocuente, hablaba de alguien como ella.

—Hasta que le hablaron como se merece —musitó Sakura Kiyota con aire divertido, deseando que Julien no la oyera.

Después de esa canción, siguieron muchas otras del amplio repertorio de Las Musas de Blair, aunque en ocasiones las jóvenes cantantes se daban descansos para bajar del escenario, charlar con sus admiradores y, en el caso de Cat y Phoebe, atender a sus parejas. Fue una noche memorable que pocos de los presentes olvidaría, entre ellos Hally. Y eso era porque Melvin la sacaba a bailar cada vez que sonaba una buena canción.

—¿No estás cansada? —le preguntó el Ravenclaw al cabo de un par de horas.

—No mucho —confesó Hally, sonriendo y con las mejillas coloradas por la agitación —La fiesta está muy buena.

—Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo —Corner le sonrió y miró su reloj —Lástima que ya casi termina.

Hally vio su propio reloj y comprobó que efectivamente, casi era medianoche. Se suponía que el baile terminaría a esa hora.

—Damas y caballeros, nos informan que casi es hora de retirarnos —anunció de pronto la morena que tocaba el saxofón, Emma Erato —Así que sólo nos resta agradecerles el grato recibimiento que nos dieron y cumplir una petición que acaban de hacernos —hubo varios murmullos de curiosidad que se disiparon cuando Emma Erato informó —Para una famosa buscadora de quidditch que está entre nosotros… _¡If only you love me!_

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, pues esa canción era un éxito muy sonado de la agrupación. A las primeras notas, muchos empezaron a corear los versos con energía y sentimiento, hasta que terminó la canción, cosa que produjo más aplausos. Fue entonces cuando Las Musas de Blair se despidieron definitivamente, no sin antes agitar sus varitas y hacer que llovieran varias chispas multicolores, que eran como terminaban cada una de sus presentaciones. En cuanto se fueron todas (a excepción de Catherine Bruce y su amiga Phoebe, claro), la profesora McGonagall agradeció a los presentes su asistencia y mandó a los alumnos de su colegio a sus dormitorios, orden que fue recibida con varios abucheos. Pocos querían irse a la cama.

—Mala suerte, duró muy poco —se quejó uno de los amigos de Corner cuando salían del Gran Comedor con desgano.

A Hally también le parecía que había durado poco, pero si lo pensaba bien, tenía algo de sueño. No estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse.

—Nos vemos en la sala común —les dijo Corner a sus amigos antes de separarse de ellos en un pasillo del segundo piso y dirigirse a Hally —¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella asintió y recorrieron el camino a la torre de Gryffindor comentando lo que les había parecido el baile en general. Estaban hablando de lo genial que había sido la presencia de Las Musas de Blair cuando Hally notó que habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se abría en aquel momento para dejar entrar a un grupo de alumnos de cuarto.

—Aquí es —indicó Hally, mirando a Corner a la cara —Gracias por acompañarme. Y por invitarme. Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también —admitió Corner con una sonrisa —Y espero que no sea la última vez.

Hally frunció el entrecejo. No entendía a qué se refería Corner y él debió notarlo, porque enseguida aclaró.

—Es que estaba pensando… El próximo año estarás en tercer curso, podrás ir al pueblo y quizá, si te interesa… Podríamos ir juntos alguna vez.

Hally procuró que no se le notara mucho la alegría que le produjo oír esas palabras.

—Me gustaría mucho —se limitó a responder.

Eso hizo que Corner sonriera más y luego de un titubeo, se inclinara hacia ella para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, luego de lo cual dijo.

—En ese caso, nos veremos, Hally. Buenas noches.

—Bu… Buenas noches, Melvin.

Y dando media vuelta, Corner se fue, dejando a una Hally bastante nerviosa y animada frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien tuvo que espetarle para hacerla reaccionar.

—Querida, es tarde¿vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?

Hally dio un respingo y le dio la contraseña para poder entrar, pensando que había tenido una noche maravillosa que ojalá se repitiera.

(1) _La letra de la canción (cuyo título en español sería algo como_ Señorita Popularidad _está tomada del disco _The Big Room_, de _M2M.

&&

_¡Gente, hola! Aquí Bell Potter, reportándose. Seguramente querrán que pase a los comentarios de inmediato, así que no me entretengo más._

_¡Vaya baile! Las parejas de los campeones estaban dichas desde hace rato, directa o indirectamente, así que en ese aspecto, creo que no hubo muchas sorpresas. Si acaso en la vestimenta, pero nada más._

_Por otra parte, algo que seguramente estaban esperando… ¡noticias de Gina! Sí, es obvio que ella envió la nota que le llegó a Will y tal vez por fin sabremos de ella._

_Y Hally se la pasó estupendamente en el baile, como debía ser. Esta Giselle sí que le ayudó bastante a arreglarse, y como mencioné, es porque su madre es maestra de esa escuela mágica a la que Mindy Whitehead ingresó (lo mencioné en el capi de la boda de Pat y Frida, por si no se acuerdan). Seguramente cuando Hally entró al dormitorio después de despedirse de Melvin, Giselle la estaba esperando ansiosamente._

_Bueno, por ahora no los agobio más, que luego de acabar estas notas extras que me faltan (estamos a dos de julio cuando escribo esto y como conté antes, hoy es día de elecciones federales en México. Fui a votar más o menos temprano y en unas horas dan los resultados. ¡Qué nervios!), quiero estar al pendiente de los noticieros. Cuídense, ejerzan su derecho al voto (quienes ya tienen edad para hacerlo) y nos leemos._

&&&

_Nota al 7 de noviembre del 2006: Si se preguntan porqué de tanta actualización de un jalón, la respuesta la tengo en una palabra: exámenes. Sí, tendré varios exámenes de la uni en estos días (por ejemplo hoy, tengo uno largísimo) y quiero recompensarlos por el tiempo que voy a estar "fuera de circulación". Y espero que no pase como la última vez que puse más de un capi, que muchos(as) no podían ver las actualizaciones por culpa del sistema. Así que nada más les subo el siguiente capi (que seguramente muchos esperan, porque veremos de nueva cuenta a Gina), y me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	35. Retornos

**Treinta y cinco: Retornos.**

William Bluepool se había perdido casi toda la función otorgada por Las Musas de Blair en el Baile de Navidad. En cuanto los campeones se pusieron a bailar la primera canción de la noche, él había abandonado sigilosamente el castillo, no sin antes avisarle a su jefe que le había llegado un mensaje urgente.

—Es una emergencia con mis padres —mintió, para que el señor Wood no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas —Lamento tener que irme, señor.

Pero el señor Wood, amablemente, lo dispensó de la obligación de quedarse y se despidió de él diciendo que ojalá sus padres estuvieran bien.

—La que me preocupa es otra persona —musitó William antes de irse.

Para ello, tuvo que pasar junto a Isabelle Richelieu y su pareja, lo que aprovechó la joven para llamarlo.

—_Monsieur_ Bluepool¿quisiera bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo?

—No, gracias. Tengo que irme.

Ni siquiera se fijó en la cara de decepción de Richelieu; lo que le importaba era llegar a Hogsmeade. Atravesó las puertas de roble del castillo, traspasó un trecho de jardín rodeado con setos y rosales en los que revoloteaban diminutas hadas de colores y cuando estaba a mitad de camino de las gradas, se detuvo un momento a observar el cielo nocturno. Estaba despejado y una luna casi llena resplandecía con fuerza.

—Ojalá todo salga bien —deseó con los ojos cerrados, para luego seguir su camino.

&&&

Rorschach es una ciudad localizada en Suiza, a orillas del Lago Constanza. Este lago, situado en los Alpes, está en la sección donde se encuentran las fronteras de Alemania, Austria y por supuesto, Suiza, siendo el mayor de los lagos alpinos después del lago de Ginebra. El Lago Constanza es conocido por ser objeto de investigaciones arqueológicas, aunque en esta ocasión, los palafitos localizados en sus cercanías no son los que llaman la atención de los numerosos encapuchados que rondan las afueras de la ciudad suiza.

—Aquí podremos realizar nuestra reunión sin que nadie moleste —sentenció con voz ronca y severa la figura más imponente, alta y fornida, que por debajo de la capucha mostraba un mechón de cabello rubio —Y espero que estén todos.

Miró a su alrededor justo a tiempo para ver que desde la ciudad se acercaba una figura envuelta por una capa negra cuya capucha le tapaba la cara. Iba corriendo con prisa.

—Llegas tarde —espetó la figura más imponente a la recién llegada.

La persona recién llegada asintió con pesar, hizo una reverencia y fue a sentarse a una roca cercana a la orilla del lago, para recuperar el aliento. El encapuchado que mostraba el mechón de cabello rubio le dirigió un movimiento de desdén con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los demás.

—El motivo de esta reunión es el ataque a Rorschach —el encapuchado rubio habló en un alemán con un evidente dejo de crueldad —Vamos a mostrarles a los magos decentes de lo que podemos ser capaces.

Unas cuantas risitas malvadas se escucharon en la silenciosa noche. La persona encapuchada que había llegado al final, aún sentada en la roca junto al lago, se arrebujó más en su capa al soplar un frío viento proveniente de los vecinos Alpes.

—Vamos, Turner, no es la gran cosa —reprendió en voz baja un encapuchado, con voz masculina y severa, mirando a la persona sentada en la roca.

—¡Cállate! —saltó la figura con una voz de mujer entre enojada y dulce.

—¿No me digas que te arrepientes de estar aquí? —siguió sermoneando el hombre junto a ella —Creí que habías superado el pasado.

—Si no te callas, te echo un maleficio —advirtió la mujer, ya sin expresión en la voz. Ahora sonaba fría y despiadada —Sabes que con esas cosas no bromeo.

El hombre, por toda respuesta, guardó silencio en el acto y se concentró en lo que el encapuchado rubio decía, que no era más que la táctica a seguir para entrar a Rorschach sin ser capturados. En cuanto terminó de hablar, el encapuchado rubio hizo una señal y todos a su alrededor empezaron a desaparecerse. El encapuchado rubio se acercó a la mujer sentada en la roca y la detuvo con un gesto.

—Quédate, Turner. Tengo que hablarte.

La mujer asintió y fue hasta que el resto se fue cuando el rubio volvió su cara hacia el lago, aparentemente contemplando el brillo de la luna casi llena sobre el agua.

—Me alegra que decidieras volver —comenzó el encapuchado con voz seria —Creí que después de lo de Cardiff, te negarías.

—Eso quedó en el pasado —aseguró la mujer con el mismo tono frío y despiadado con el que amenazó con un maleficio poco antes —¿Porqué te interesa tanto mi vuelta, Hugo?

El encapuchado, descubriéndose, rió con cierta burla. Pudo verse entonces un rostro de tez blanca y ojos claros, con el cabello rubio bien peinado y en ese instante, revolviéndose un poco por el frío viento alpino que soplaba. Solamente había una cosa que estropeaba aquel rostro, aparte de la leve mueca de maldad que lucía: una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha que parecía hecha con una cuchillada.

—No negaré que eres guapa, pero ese no es el motivo —empezó el rubio —Eres mi mejor elemento y lo sabes. Hace años creí que desertarías, pero me complace comprobar que sigues tan fiel a la causa como siempre.

La mujer movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Por otro lado, necesito que investigues algo para mí en Inglaterra. Tú eres de allí, seguro te será fácil. Necesito saber dónde está mi querido primo Karl.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza, en una actitud que podría verse como reflexiva, antes de asentir un par de veces y preguntar.

—¿Y para qué quieres saber dónde está tu primo?

—Me debe una importante —el rubio se pasó una mano por la cicatriz de su mejilla con aspecto meditabundo —Además, sin él en el camino, todo lo de los Hagen será mío en absoluto. ¡Es vergonzoso que el heredero indiscutible de la fortuna de los Hagen se casara con una asquerosa _sangre sucia_! No se merece tal riqueza.

La mujer no hizo comentarios al respecto, pero esperó atenta.

—Bien, eso es todo —dijo el rubio con sequedad —No tienes porqué estar hoy en el ataque a Rorschach. Ve de inmediato a Inglaterra a cumplir con lo que te pedí.

Y sin más, el rubio se desapareció, lo que aprovechó la mujer para suspirar con alivio y quitarse la capucha. Un hermoso rostro moreno enmarcado con una melena castaña, oscura y lisa, miraba el lago con la mente lejos de allí: en Reino Unido, en Inglaterra… Y en Cardiff, Gales.

—Feliz Navidad, Kelly —musitó —Y de verdad, lo siento tanto…

Acto seguido, antes de cambiar de opinión, se desapareció.

&&&

_El Aquelarre_ mantuvo sus puertas abiertas hasta tarde para recibir a algunos de los invitados especiales que habían asistido al Baile de Navidad en Hogwarts. Por eso nadie reparó en un hombre joven y rubio vestido con una elegante túnica de gala que llegó relativamente temprano. Pero el señor Smithson, el dueño, no recordaba a ese huésped en particular. Cuando lo vio en el vestíbulo, al dirigirse al mostrador, creyó que quería una habitación, por lo que lo ignoró y se fue a su propio dormitorio, para descansar por fin.

—Buenas noches —saludó el joven rubio al dependiente, un hombre de mediana edad y barba oscura —Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien que según sé, está hospedada aquí¿ha visto a una pelirroja pecosa, de cabello largo y ojos castaños?

—¡Ah, sí! —el hombre de la barba hizo una mueca ligera de desdén y revisó un grueso libro que había en el mostrador —En el segundo piso, puerta veintidós.

El rubio agradeció la información y subió la escalera, preguntándose el porqué de la mueca del dependiente al escuchar hablar de aquella muchacha. Por fin llegó a la puerta indicada y respirando hondo, llamó a la puerta. Pasos apresurados al otro lado indicaron que quien ocupaba la habitación se encaminaba a la puerta con cierta dificultad.

—¿Quién…? —comenzó una voz femenina, que soltó un grito ahogado al ver al rubio que llamaba a la puerta —¡William!

—Creí que preferías Vincent —William Bluepool trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que mejor preguntó —¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, solamente… —la joven mujer en la habitación movió una mano y el sonido de una cadena de seguridad se escuchó —Pasa —dijo, abriendo la puerta por completo.

William inclinó la cabeza y penetró a la habitación, fijándose de reojo en que la joven, en cuanto él entró, agitaba su varita y una cadena de seguridad cerraba la puerta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veo, Gina —comentó William.

—Sí, lo sé —Gina Weasley asintió con pesar, cubriéndose más con una gruesa manta a cuadros que llevaba encima —Es que… digamos que he estado atareada.

—Lo supongo, tanto por las cartas que no contestas como porque tu familia no sabe de ti —William no quería soltarle eso, pero es que necesitaba respuestas.

Por toda contestación, Gina lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sostuvo con más fuerza la manta que la cubría.

—Tienes razón en enojarte, William, pero no he tenido opción —Gina inclinó la cabeza y fue a sentarse a la cama —¿Recuerdas dónde estaba la última vez que te escribí?

—Sí, en Venecia —respondió William —Estuviste ahí en septiembre.

Gina asintió con pesar, sin levantar la vista.

—Ahí comenzó todo, en Venecia. Verás, no tuve ningún problema con los italianos, fueron de lo más amables. Lo malo vino en el día libre que me tomé antes de irme a casa. Quise dar un paseo por la Plaza de San Marcos, Sun Mei me contó de ella en una carta, así que aproveché para conocerla, pero… ¿Recuerdas a Hall?

—¿Hall? —se sorprendió William, frunciendo el ceño —¿Frederick Hall?

Ese simple nombre todavía sacaba de quicio al joven. Aún recordaba el daño que pudo hacerle a Gina a finales de séptimo si él no lo detiene y sentía que le hervía la sangre.

—No se atrevería a hacerte algo¿verdad? —preguntó con frialdad.

—No le di la oportunidad —dijo Gina a modo de respuesta —En cuando cruzamos miradas, me escabullí entre la gente y lo dejé atrás. Pero desde entonces no me sentí segura y cada vez que llegaba a una ciudad nueva, o lo veía o creía verlo —cerró los ojos con fuerza y prosiguió —Más lo primero que lo segundo. Y el colmo fue cuando fui en octubre a Waterloo a resolver un malentendido con los contratos de Sortilegios Weasley. Sentía que alguien me seguía, pero no supe que era él hasta que se me acercó por detrás y me habló. El muy cretino…

Gina cerró con fuerza los puños, respiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir.

—Me preguntó porqué me la pasaba de aquí para allá, como conejo asustado, si él era de lo más amable del mundo —la pelirroja hizo una mueca sarcástica —No le respondí como hubiera querido porque estaba cerca de una avenida llena de muggles, pero entonces pasó algo que… Bueno, a los dos nos tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué, se portó decentemente? —ironizó William sin pensar.

Eso hizo que Gina sonriera levemente, pero casi enseguida se puso seria de nuevo.

—No, lo que pasó fue que… Su corbata se quemó cuando trató de abrazarme —explicó, viendo fijamente el piso como si en él quisiera hallar alguna razón del incidente —Eso hizo que Hall huyera y yo tuve que vérmelas con un montón de magos belgas que querían arrestarme por usar magia cerca de muggles. Y aunque les expliqué una y otra vez que yo no había hecho nada, no me creyeron hasta usar el _Priori Incantantem_ en mi varita.

William la miró más extrañado que nunca.

—Entonces¿qué pasó? Esa corbata no pudo quemarse sola.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En la Embajada Mágica de Gran Bretaña en Bélgica me dejaron en paz, pero me sentí mal y decidí visitar a un sanador. Con la tensión de que Hall me seguía, me había estado sintiendo extraña esas semanas, pero para mi sorpresa, el sanador me dijo que… Bueno, no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo, a mí me costó trabajo…

—Gina, solamente dilo y ya —pidió William, sentándose junto a ella y tomándole una mano —Después de lo que hemos pasado juntos¿no me conoces lo suficiente? —adoptó un semblante más tranquilo que antes —¿Qué te dijo el sanador en Waterloo?

—Estoy asustada, William —confesó Gina, aferrando la mano del chico con la suya —Y no sólo por mí, sino por… Lo que hizo que la corbata de Hall se incendiara sin más fue magia accidental, pero… no fue mía.

—Eso no tiene sentido —el rubio negó un par de veces con la cabeza —¿Entonces de quién¿Había un mago cerca de allí?

—De hecho, demasiado cerca —musitó Gina, alzando por fin la mirada —William, yo… Estoy embarazada.

La noticia fulminó a William como un rayo, y aún así no sabía cómo seguía sosteniendo la mano de Gina. Lo único que le interesaba era continuar observándola, como queriendo asegurarse que lo dicho por ella era verdad. Varios sentimientos brotaron en su interior al mismo tiempo y por alguna vaga e inexplicable razón, la alegría era uno de ellos. Para él, esa frase solamente significaba una cosa.

—¿Voy…? —tartamudeó, antes de poder hablar claro —¿… Voy a ser padre?

Gina no esperaba que se lo tomara así. Esperaba ver en su rostro sorpresa, terror, la fría cólera que había hecho que la defendiera de Hall antes de terminar el colegio e incluso alguna frase estúpida para negar su responsabilidad, pero por su mente nunca pasó la posibilidad de que aquellos ojos azules que tanto quería la miraran con afecto y emoción. Y lo más importante: con el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pues… supongo que sí —Gina ni siquiera supo cómo respondió eso, pero lo hizo y eso provocó una mueca de confusión en el rostro de William que quiso borrar en el acto —No me malentiendas, es que… No quiero que te sientas obligado a algo.

—¡Qué dices! —William sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó —Gina, cariño, yo amo todo de ti¿entiendes? Todo. Y eso incluye al hijo que vas a darme. Porque quieres que también sea mío¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

William se separó de ella y posó sus ojos en ella con una expresión tranquila y a la vez grave que la pelirroja pocas veces le veía.

—Sé lo que es crecer sin un padre —comenzó él —Aunque en mi caso, creo que fue lo mejor. Y desde que sé que me adoptaron, me prometí que nunca dejaría a un hijo como me dejaron a mí. Y eso pienso hacer, Gina: quieras o no, estaré con mi hijo.

Gina lo contempló embelesada y eran tantas sus lágrimas de felicidad que tuvo que usar su manta a cuadros para secarse la cara.

—¿No te asusta tener un hijo así, sin esperarlo siquiera? —inquirió, temerosa.

—Si he de ser sincero, me asusta, y mucho —William se encogió de hombros —Pero no somos los primeros ni los últimos padres jóvenes del mundo. Pero hay algo que me preocupa —reflexionó en silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar —¿Qué dirá tu familia al respecto? Porque mis padres, déjame avisarte, armarán un gran escándalo.

Gina volvió a bajar la vista. Su inesperado embarazo era la misma razón por la que tampoco le había escrito a su familia, y aunque sus padres imaginaban que estaba bien porque tenían noticias de que continuaba atendiendo los contratos internacionales de Sortilegios Weasley, no podía imaginarse qué cara pondrían cuando les informara lo que le pasaba. El único que no se extrañaría sería su hermano John, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se lo tomaría muy bien.

—No lo sé —confesó por fin, en un murmullo tan bajo que apenas se oyó ella misma —De verdad no lo sé.

—Por el momento, quisiera proponerte algo —William abandonó su asiento y sin soltarla de la mano, se arrodilló frente a ella —¿Porqué no vienes a vivir conmigo?

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó Gina sin poder evitarlo.

—Te propondría matrimonio, pero me temo que aún no tengo mucho qué ofrecerles a ti y a nuestro hijo —se explicó el muchacho con serenidad —Lo que sí puedo es darles un techo para vivir todos juntos. Recuerda que ahora tengo uno propio en Bloomsbury.

—No lo sé… —dudó Gina, clavándole su castaña mirada —William, ya te dije que no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada y mira lo que haces.

—No lo hago por obligación —aclaró él al instante —Lo hago porque quiero estar ahí para ver cómo cambias con el embarazo, porque quiero arreglarle al niño una habitación, y porque quiero verlo nacer. Sobre todo —le apretó la mano —quiero verte a ti más hermosa de lo que ya eres por el simple hecho de que vas a ser madre.

Se levantó y fue hasta entonces que la soltó con delicadeza. Le dio un beso en la frente, se dirigió a la puerta y sacando su varita, le apuntó a la cadena de seguridad para que se abriera poco después.

—Estaré en el castillo si me necesitas —dijo William, empezando a despedirse, pero entonces oyó pasos tras él y al segundo siguiente, Gina lo estaba abrazando —¿Qué pasa?

—No nos dejes solos —pidió ella con suavidad —Por favor. Y si para eso debo irme contigo a Bloomsbury, ten por seguro que lo haré.

William no acertó más que a acariciarle la larga melena roja.

—De acuerdo —accedió —No creo que el señor Wood me necesite esta noche.

Y luego de darse un beso, ambos se fueron a dormir.

&&&

—A dormir, niños. Mañana quiero que salgamos de paseo.

El West End abarca una amplia zona del centro de Londres situada al oeste de la _City,_ y es donde están los teatros y áreas comerciales más conocidas. Ahí, en un edificio de departamentos modesto pero con clase, vivían varias familias que tenían al menos a un miembro varón en el mundo de los negocios de la cercana _City_. Ése era el caso de los Poe, que vivían modestamente a pesar de que el jefe de familia era dueño de una cadena de tiendas de artículos deportivos. Era un hombre sencillo, dedicado únicamente a sus asuntos y las pocas veces que trataba con los vecinos, éstos se quedaban con la impresión de que era un hombre agradable, pero con un indiscutible aire de tristeza.

—Papá, te recuerdo que yo no soy una niña.

La noche de Navidad, luego de cenar en un lujoso restaurante cercano, el señor Poe estaba intentando que sus hijos se acostaran. Como al día siguiente era día de San Esteban, tenían intenciones de pasarlo con ellos. Pero al menos con su hija mayor no le estaba resultando fácil.

—Buenas noches, papá —se despidió su hijo menor, un chiquillo de cabello castaño y ojos grises —Ya vamos a dormirnos, Gwen.

—Ve tú —arremetió la aludida, una joven de largo cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises, dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén —Quiero quedarme despierta otro rato.

—Pareces de cinco años —masculló el niño, antes de irse a su dormitorio.

—No deberías tratar así a Walter, Gwen —replicó el señor Poe con severidad.

—Se cree la gran cosa porque va a ese colegio raro¿no? —ironizó la joven, tomando asiento en un sofá —No es que no me dé gusto por él, pero quisiera entenderlo un poco mejor. ¡Ojalá mamá Kelly aún viviera…!

Suspiró, pero Gwen no dijo más. El tema de su madrastra era muy delicado.

—Sí, seguramente ella lo entendería mejor que nosotros —reconoció el señor Poe con voz cansada —Aunque…

No pudo seguir hablando porque una especie de estallido, parecido a un disparo de pistola, se escuchó en el departamento. Gwen se puso de pie de un salto, mientras que el señor Poe, con más tranquilidad, abandonó su asiento en una butaca junto a la chimenea, lanzó una mirada al pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios y al comprobar que su hijo no se había dado cuenta de nada, se volvió hacia el origen del sonido.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Katy?

Gwen no comprendió a qué se refería su padre hasta que miró a un rincón cercano a la puerta principal. Ahí, de pie y con una capa negra puesta, una mujer morena agraciada, de ojos marrones y largo cabello oscuro y liso de aspecto alegre y decidido contemplaba con seriedad el lugar, sin tener intenciones de querer moverse. Gwen, al verla, se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Mamá Kelly! —musitó con incredulidad.

—Tu debes ser Gwen —aclaró la mujer, quitándose la capa y colgándola en un perchero cercano, dejando al descubierto que usaba un largo vestido rojo y que lucía un listón negro atado al cuello —Me temo que te equivocas.

—Pero… —titubeó Gwen, mirando tanto a la mujer como a su padre —¡Pero si eres idéntica a mamá Kelly, idéntica! Papá¿quién es esta mujer?

El señor Poe no contestó. Tomó asiento de nueva cuenta y con un gesto, les indicó a su hija y a la mujer de rojo que lo imitaran.

—No me has contestado, Katy —recordó el señor Poe.

—Anthony, no querrás que lo haga todo de golpe¿verdad? —la mujer de rojo sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado y de una forma que no acostumbraba desde hacía años: con despreocupación —A decir verdad, necesito ayuda.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —suspiró el señor Poe —¿Y con qué, exactamente?

—¿Has oído hablar de Karl Hagen? —inquirió Katy.

—No de él en sí, pero Walter conoce a una niña que se apellida Hagen —respondió el señor Poe —Es su amiga en el colegio.

—Entonces sí está en Inglaterra —musitó Katy, reflexiva —Necesito encontrarlo y ponerlo sobre aviso. Eso en lo que trabajábamos Kelly y yo… Ha vuelto.

Como para Gwen la conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no se sorprendió al oír aquello, pero el señor Poe palideció casi en el acto.

—¿Ha vuelto? —preguntó con voz ahogada —¿Por eso han habido ataques horribles en la Europa continental, verdad? En Munich, en Hannover, en Cheb…

—Y hay uno ahora mismo en Rorschach, Suiza —cortó Katy.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gwen se puso nerviosa —¿Qué tienen que ver los ataques en la Europa continental con…?

—No son terroristas comunes y corrientes —explicó el señor Poe escuetamente —Son terroristas de la comunidad de tu hermano.

Gwen se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

—Y como la otra vez, no puedes hacer nada porque entonces te descubrirían¿cierto? —aventuró el señor Poe.

—Cierto. Y es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda. Esta vez quiero acabar con el problema de raíz. Se lo debo a Kelly.

El señor Poe asintió con vehemencia al ver que Katy tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer y todo arreglado —indicó el señor Poe.

Por toda respuesta, Katy sacó una sellada de un bolsillo y se lo extendió. Gwen tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que había escrito en la cara frontal del sobre, hecho de pergamino, y frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

—Eso es alemán —dijo.

Katy le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—Gwen trabaja para el Senedd como intérprete —aclaró el señor Poe —Habla dos idiomas, además de inglés y galés, y uno de ellos es el alemán.

Katy asintió y se puso de pie.

—Debes darle esa carta a Karl Hagen, la dirección está escrita en el sobre —indicó —Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo cosas que atender antes de regresar a la Europa continental —informó con gravedad —Tal vez nos veamos luego. ¿Cómo está Cordelia?

—Muy bien, se acuerda de ti seguido —respondió el señor Poe.

Katy esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de desaparecerse ante la mirada atónita de Gwen.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme quién es ella, papá? —quiso saber la joven.

El señor Poe fue a un secreter, sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió un cajón con cerrojo, en el que depositó la carta antes de volver a cerrarlo.

—¿Querías quedarte despierta, hija? —inquirió el hombre con voz cansada, ocupando su asiento otra vez —Pues entonces siéntate. Esa historia es bastante larga.

Como la reciente e inesperada visita le había espantado el poco sueño que tenía, Gwen obedeció a su padre a la primera, lo que no hacía desde que se había ido a la universidad.

&&&

_¡Hola, público! Aquí los saluda Bell Potter, esperando que hayan disfrutado el capi._

_¿Cómo ven todas las sorpresas que les puse? Primero, lo que Gina y Will. ¡Vaya con este par! Hall es un desgraciado que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, por lo visto (eso o no le dieron trabajo saliendo del colegio. Con su poco cerebro, no lo dudo) y eso a Gina, aparte de ponerla muy tensa, pues le hizo saber que será mamá. Sí, seguramente con esta parejita también pensarán lo mismo que con Frida y Pat, "son muy jóvenes para ser padres" y muchas cosas semejantes, más tomando en cuenta que ellos ni casados están. Pero como ese trámite no se necesita para tener hijos y además, van a vivir juntos, no creo que les vaya muy mal. Solamente falta la reacción de los Weasley y los Longbottom al respecto y la fiesta está lista (no sé si entendieron mi frase, pero espero que sí)_

_Por otra parte, aquí tenemos un nuevo personaje, uno que apuesto mi reputación de escritora chiflada (y genial, según algunas personas) cierta personita (sí, Yare, hablo de ti) habrá reconocido: Katy. Esta mujer es inportante, más de lo que creen, y cuando conozcan su historia, sabrán porqué. Se me hizo complicadísimo meterlo a la historia, puesto que originalmente, esta mujer no fue creada por mí, sino que es un personaje "prestado", pero luego de unos cuantos ajustes, su participación en el fic quedó lista. A la persona que me prestó el personaje, Yare, una de mis más fieles lectoras, muchas gracias._

_Bueno, por el momento creo que es todo. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, queja y demás similares, háganmela saber por el medio habitual. Cuídense, disfruten la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	36. Kelly y Katy Cómo inició

_Nota al 13 de noviembre del 2006: Antes de iniciar, debo escribir esto: este capítulo y el siguiente están dedicados para la persona que creó originalmente a Katrina Turner: Yare. Muchas gracias por el préstamo. Ahora sí, lean y diviértanse._

&&&

**Treinta y seis: Kelly y Katy. Cómo inició.**

Si quería ser fiel a la verdad, el señor Poe debía comenzar su relato por el principio, el cual había ocurrido hacía más de veinte años. Así se lo hizo saber a Gwen, quien como siempre que una situación lo requería, escuchaba con interés y madurez.

---Inicio de remembranza---

_Corría el año de 1995 y los magos no creían en la noticia que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", le daban a la comunidad luego del fatídico final del Torneo de los Tres Magos: Lord Voldemort, El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado, había vuelto. Al iniciar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts de ese año, la mayoría de los magos y brujas creían que ese par estaba loco, pero no así unas gemelas de Gryffindor que iniciaban su tercer curso. Tanto ellas como su familia eran totalmente fieles a Dumbledore y no tenían porqué dudar de su palabra y la de Harry Potter. Aunque claro, eso les causó algunos problemas._

—_¡Déjennos en paz! —rogó una de esas gemelas un día de octubre, cuando un montón de alumnos de cuarto les habían arrebatado los libros._

_Los alumnos de cuarto, que lucían el verde y el plateado en los uniformes, no hicieron más que reírse y agitar los libros en alto, como si fueran trofeos. Justo cuando las niñas habían sacado las varitas, una voz gritó._

—_¡Accio!_

_Los libros volaron de manos de los de cuarto y fueron a dar a los pies de un chiquillo de cabello negro e inusuales ojos violetas con los colores de Gryffindor en el uniforme._

—_¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso? —le gritó uno de los de cuarto con desdén._

_El niño de ojos violetas, por respuesta, agitó de nuevo su varita, musitando algo. A continuación, las mochilas de los de cuarto se rompieron y sus cosas fueron a dar al suelo._

—_Dejen a mis compañeras en paz¿quieren? —pidió el niño con naturalidad, como si no hubiera hecho nada para intimidarlos._

_Los de cuarto, luego de recoger sus útiles con expresiones de furia, salieron corriendo de aquel pasillo. Las gemelas fueron por sus libros junto al niño, para agradecerle._

—_Las Turner¿cierto? —comentó el niño, acomodándose su mochila al hombro —Sí que esos Slytherin's pueden ser pesados. Eso o no tienen nada mejor que hacer._

_Las gemelas rieron ante semejante comentario._

—_Gracias —dijo una de ellas, la que era un poco más alta y de perfil más dulce —Impresionante que sepas encantamientos convocadores. Los enseñan hasta cuarto curso._

—_¿Qué tanto falta para cuarto curso? —inquirió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación —Por como están las cosas, es mejor saber por adelantado, para que Quien–ustedes–saben y los mortífagos no nos tomen por sorpresa._

—_Lo mismo dicen nuestros padres —comentó la otra gemela, que tenía aspecto de ser más alegre y decidida que su hermana —Por cierto, yo soy Katy y ella es Kelly —señaló a su hermana, quien hizo un gesto de asentimiento —Tú eres Blackson¿verdad?_

—_Correcto —Blackson asintió —Pero llámenme Jim. Y creí que tú eras Katrina._

—_Lo es —aclaró Kelly —Pero como mamá también se llama así, prefiere ser Katy._

—_Gracias por la ayuda, hermanita —ironizó Katy._

_Eso hizo que Jim Blackson riera con ganas._

_A partir de ese día, las gemelas Turner y Jim Blackson rara vez andaban separados, pues descubrieron que tenían varios intereses en común y se hicieron buenos amigos. Durante ese curso, que fue de pesadilla con la presencia de una horrible profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llamada Dolores Umbridge, que además no enseñaba nada y quería hacer su voluntad, los tres niños tuvieron la osadía de aprender hechizos de defensa por su cuenta. Las gemelas Turner se sentían orgullosas de lo bien que se les daban, lo que tal vez tenía que ver con que sus padres fueran aurores._

—_Dicen que si no sabes defenderte como se debe, el mundo te come vivo —le comentó Katy a Jim una vez —Así que nosotras siempre les hacemos caso._

—_Más o menos lo que dice mamá —reconoció Jim —Ella vivió de cerca la primera vez que Quien–ustedes–saben fue poderoso, dice que fue terrible. Fue entonces que perdió a sus mejores amigos… y a papá._

_Las hermanas, al oír eso, no hicieron comentarios. Sus abuelos maternos también habían muerto en aquella ocasión, y fue cuando su madre tuvo que vivir con su padrino, quien curiosamente, resultó ser el padre de James Potter, padre a su vez del famoso Harry Potter. A su madre le gustaba contar aquellos días felices._

—_¿Su madre conoció a James Potter? —se interesó Jim al enterarse de ese detalle, poco antes de terminar su tercer curso._

_Katy se dedicó a contarle lo que sabía y cómo su madre recordaba a la perfección al "alocado" James, al "mujeriego" Sirius Black, al "callado" Remus Lupin y al "ridículo" Peter Pettigrew. Fue Sirius Black quien más le interesó a Jim y con razón: se le creía mortífago y asesino, culpable de la muerte de los Potter, quienes eran sus mejores amigos._

—_Mamá también conoció a los Potter y sus amigos —confesó el chico —Y dice que Black era fascinante. Yo creo que estaba enamorada de él._

—_¡Uy, mamá también! —soltó Kelly —Decía que por más loco que estuviera, era guapísimo. Muchas chicas andaban tras él. Ella salió con él un tiempo, pero terminaron en sexto y desde entonces sólo fueron buenos amigos. Por eso ella no cree ni una palabra de que Black sea un asesino. Oye, nuestras madres deberían conocerse¿no?_

_Jim asintió y no dijo más del asunto._

_Con el transcurso de los años, la amistad entre los tres se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Para cuando llegaron a sexto, tenían bien definido lo que querían hacer en la vida: ser aurores. Esos cazadores de magos tenebrosos les inspiraban mucho respeto y ahora que El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado por fin había sido derrotado (por Harry Potter, como muchos creían que pasaría), tendrían una expectativa de vida un poco más amplia. Así las cosas, estudiaron como nunca para obtener las notas requeridas y fue en esa época que convivieron más con un compañero de curso de la casa Hufflepuff que quería lo mismo que ellos. Se llamaba Charles y poco a poco, por su carácter alegre y su sentido de la responsabilidad, se volvió el cuarto amigo del grupo._

—_Los extrañaré mucho —Kelly se soltó a llorar mientras decía eso, al estar en la estación de King's Cross cuando concluyeron séptimo —Pero nos veremos en el Ministerio¿verdad¡Por favor, digan que sí!_

—_Sabes que sí, Kelly —argumentó su hermana con resignación —Si los ÉXTASIS nos salieron bien, estaremos juntos en el curso de auror._

—_¿Bromeas? Si no obtenemos buenas calificaciones, me regreso a vivir con mis padres —soltó Charles con fingida cara de tragedia, luego que Kelly dejó de estrangularlo con un fuerte abrazo —Así podría alegrarme la vida haciendo renegar a Jake._

_Sus amigos rieron al oír aquello, recordando que Charles era de familia muggle y él era el único mago de la misma. Vivía solo desde que había cumplido los diecisiete años, dado que sus padres ya no soportaban los pleitos entre él y Jake, su hermano mayor._

—_Pues disfruten las vacaciones, chicos, porque no creo que tengamos muchas al entrar al curso de auror —vaticinó Katy —Y no se olviden del concierto de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ al que iremos en una semana. Será nuestra despedida definitiva a la vida del colegio._

_Los otros tres rieron y asintieron, abandonando el andén mágico para dirigirse al muggle y allí, cada quien irse por su lado._

_Tal como prometieron, se vieron una semana después por la noche, en un amplio local del Callejón Diagon que se parecía mucho a un bar muggle, para disfrutar de la música de la agrupación más famosa del momento. Habían conseguido lugares excelentes porque Jim insistió en invitarlos, dado que era el más adinerado de los cuatro. Durante los breves intermedios, hablaron de lo emocionante que sería comenzar la carrera de auror, una vez que tuvieran las notas de los ÉXTASIS y pudieran hacer su solicitud, pero su emoción se empañó con la noticia que dieron al micrófono poco antes de que _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ hicieran su última aparición._

—_Atención, damas y caballeros, acaban de llegar noticias alarmantes de Alemania. Un terrorista mágico y sus seguidores acaban de realizar un ataque a Frankfurt del Main._

_Los asistentes comenzaron a murmurar con desconcierto, pero Kelly y Katy se habían quedado mudas de la impresión. Sus amigos las miraron con preocupación._

—_¿Qué sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar Charles._

—_Nuestros padres están allí —logró musitar Kelly, siempre la más serena en esa clase de asuntos —¡Por favor, que estén bien! —musitó, antes de abrazarse a su gemela._

_Pero al día siguiente, estando ya en casa, el ruego de Kelly fue cruelmente rebatido. Una lechuza negra les llevó un mensaje con el sello del Ministerio con la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto tratando de evitar el ataque terrorista a Frankfurt del Main._

_Las jóvenes quedaron destrozadas. Además de sus padres, solamente se tenían una a la otra, no les quedaba más familia. En medio del dolor que sentían, tuvieron que llevar a cabo los trámites necesarios para hacer trasladar los cuerpos de sus padres a Reino Unido y darles sepultura, así como darle aviso a amigos y colegas del matrimonio Turner. Charles y Jim acudieron a consolarlas en cuanto se enteraron y les ofrecieron todo su apoyo, cosa que ellas agradecieron profundamente._

_Pero la vida seguía y las chicas tuvieron una pequeña alegría cuando recibieron las notas de sus ÉXTASIS y comprobaron que gracias a su esfuerzo, habían conseguido lo requerido para solicitar su admisión en el curso de auror. Se pusieron en contacto con Charles y Jim, quienes también habían obtenido las notas necesarias, y los cuatro juntos fueron al Ministerio a cumplir con los trámites. Allí, tuvieron la sorpresa de encontrarse con el mítico Harry Potter (que estaba a punto de terminar la carrera) y fue un privilegio trabajar un poco a su lado a la hora de graduarse. Pero los problemas para el cuarteto apenas iban a comenzar._

—_Turner —llamó un día el entonces comandante en jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores, Kenneth Douglas, un mes después que los cuatro amigos terminaron el curso. Estaban revisando unas órdenes de arresto que les habían enviado y al oír su apellido, tanto Kelly como Katy se volvieron —Kelly —agregó Douglas con voz cansina. Katy regresó la vista a la hoja de pergamino que leía —Tengo un trabajo para ti, ven a mi cubículo._

_Kelly se puso de pie y siguió a su jefe, mientras los otros tres seguían con lo suyo. Media hora después, a la hora de comer, Kelly los alcanzó con una expresión fúnebre, pero no habló hasta que estuvieron en la cafetería del Ministerio, sentados a una mesa._

—_Me ofrecieron un trabajo de espía en Alemania —comenzó —Es para atrapar a Hugo Hagen, el "Terror Rubio"._

_Charles y Jim se miraron significativamente, mientras que Katy estalló._

—_Supongo que aceptaste¿no, Kelly¡Ese infeliz fue el autor del ataque a Frankfurt!_

_Kelly asintió vagamente, lo que para Katy no era buena señal._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Katy._

—_No puedo hacerlo, Katy —susurró Kelly, apenada —Precisamente porque fue ese tipo el culpable de la muerte de nuestros padres, no podría. Me sería muy difícil realizar una labor de espionaje cuando lo que quisiera es matarlo en cuanto lo tenga enfrente._

_Katy miró el rostro afligido de su hermana, tan parecido al suyo, y comprendió lo que quería decir. Ella era muy sensible y las emociones solían traicionarla en momentos de crisis. Fue por eso que tomó una decisión que con el tiempo, llegaría a ser a la vez la más traumática y valiente de su vida._

—_Yo lo haré —sentenció._

_Charles y Jim la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca._

—_¡Estás loca! —fueron las palabras exactas de Charles —A Douglas no le hará gracia._

—_Si llamó a Kelly, por algo será —comentó entonces Jim, sin mucha convicción._

—_No tiene porqué enterarse —aclaró Katy en el acto —Kelly acepta la misión, pero seré yo quien vaya por ella. Somos gemelas. Podemos cambiar de lugar y nadie lo notará._

—_Eso es muy arriesgado —advirtió Jim —Y va contra las reglas._

—_Además, ustedes dos no son tan iguales como creen —agregó Charles —Jim y yo lo sabemos porque las conocemos._

—_Pero Douglas no, y eso es lo que cuenta —rebatió Katy con firmeza —Kelly, dime si estás de acuerdo conmigo y lo hago. Si no, no importa._

_Pero Kelly sabía lo importante que era para su hermana aquella oportunidad de atrapar al asesino de sus padres y como a fin de cuentas había sido una Gryffindor a la que le atraían los riesgos, asintió con vehemencia._

—_Así se hará —dijo._

_Katy sonrió triunfal, sin saber que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo de esa forma._

---Pausa en remembranza---

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Gwen, con algo de temor, se había atrevido a interrumpir a su padre en su relato, sin hallar conexión entre éste y lo que ella quería saber; o sea, quién era la misteriosa mujer de rojo a la que acababa de ver. Esperaba que no fuera…

—Bueno, como ya te dije, Katy no volvió a sonreír en son de triunfo después de ese día —el señor Poe suspiró antes de proseguir —Ya la viste, es fría en extremo. Se dedica a lo que debe hacer sin miramientos. Y si algo se le atraviesa, lo quita del camino.

—Entonces la Katy que vino y la Katy del relato… —musitó Gwen, incrédula.

—Sí, son la misma persona¿porqué lo dudas? —su padre usó un ligero tono sarcástico que la joven le había oído algunas veces a su hermano menor —Querías saber quién era esa mujer¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero nunca creí… —Gwen se detuvo y tomando aire, cambió el sentido de su diálogo —Mejor continúa, papá. Antes de decir algo, quisiera oírlo todo.

El señor Poe asintió y tomó aire de nueva cuenta, esta vez con más lentitud.

---Continuación de remembranza---

_Los trámites se arreglaron antes de lo previsto. En cuanto Kelly le dijo a Douglas que aceptaba la misión de espionaje, ella y Katy tuvieron apenas dos semanas para poner al día sus respectivos asuntos. Y aunque Charles y Jim seguían en desacuerdo con ese plan tan descabellado, como buenos amigos las apoyaron en todo lo posible._

—_Como seguramente al principio habrá algunas sospechas, cambiaremos de lugar de vez en cuando —le sugirió Katy a su hermana —Sé que no quieres tener enfrente al tal Hagen, así que veré que esos cambios sean en fechas en las que no vayas a verlo. Tal vez Douglas no nos conozca bien, pero totalmente idiota no es si llegó a comandante._

_Kelly se rió al oír aquello y estuvo de acuerdo._

_En aquellas fechas, Charles recién se había casado con una muggle muy simpática, enfermera en un hospital cercano al Támesis, y una amiga suya, estudiante de medicina, estaba captando la atención de Jim. Las gemelas tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlas a ambas en una improvisada reunión en un café muggle, antes de emprender la aventura del intercambio de personalidades._

—_Chicas, ella es Marissa —Charles les presentó a una preciosa chica de cabello rubio oscuro muy corto y pequeños y expresivos ojos castaños —¿No es linda?_

—_Por favor, Charles, si acabamos de salir de nuestra guardia —se apenó Marissa, sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando a quien la acompañaba, una muchacha pequeña, de cabello castaño oscuro, preciosos ojos azules y tímida sonrisa —¡Di algo, Cassie!_

—_A mí no me metas en eso, es tu marido —opinó seriamente la chica a quien Marissa llamó Cassie —Soy Casiopea Troublemaker, mucho gusto._

—_Ahora veo porqué te llama la atención, Jim —le susurró Katy a su amigo mientras Kelly saludaba a Casiopea —Pareces trabajadora, Casiopea —le comentó a la chica._

—_La carrera lo requiere —admitió Casiopea, sonriendo con un poco más de confianza —Es decir, si quiero hacer la especialidad de oncología, necesito estudiar mucho._

—_¿La qué? —se le escapó a Jim._

_Charles le dio un codazo para que se callara._

—_Es una rama de la medicina que apenas está adquiriendo importancia, es la que trata el cáncer —explicó Casiopea con paciencia, como si hiciera aquello muy seguido —Es una enfermedad terrible de hoy en día y hay pocos doctores tratándola._

_Mientras Jim escuchaba con fascinación la cátedra de Casiopea, Charles se dedicaba a indagar cómo le había ido a Marissa en su turno en el hospital. Al tiempo que decía que le había tocado una guardia agitada, un televisor del local comenzó a transmitir escenas de explosiones en una pequeña ciudad alemana llamada Cottbus, cercana a la frontera polaca. Los cuatro amigos dejaron por un instante lo que estaban haciendo para observar la noticia y luego se miraron entre sí, con el ceño fruncido._

—_Eso es verdaderamente horrible —comentó repentinamente Casiopea, con un gesto de preocupación —El mundo está cada vez más loco._

_Katy y Kelly estuvieron de acuerdo con ella en el acto._

_Luego de aquella reunión, el grupo de amigos se separó. Katy, bien metida en ser su hermana, se despidió de ella y sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos a la rígida vista de su jefe, quien puso cara de estar dudando en su elección de aurora para el trabajo. Poco después que Katy se fue, Kelly comenzó a ocuparse de los asuntos de su gemela, iniciando con una investigación sobre tráfico de ámbar, sustancia mágica muy usada en la sanación. Le llegó el rumor de que magos españoles tenían planeado introducirlo ilegalmente a Reino Unido por medios muggles, así que se paseó por los puertos más importantes disfrazada de policía (agradecía que su madre hubiera tenido una madre muggle, porque si no, ignoraría por completo cómo portarse como tal)._

—_Disculpe —la llamó una voz el tercer día de su investigación de incógnito —Usted no debería estar aquí. Solamente personal autorizado._

_Kelly levantó la vista. Había tomado asiento en un muelle de Newport, Gales, para contemplar el mar y preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Katy en ese preciso instante cuando aquella voz, entre seria y melancólica, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió con desdén y se encontró con un hombre unos años mayor que ella, de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos grises. Había algo en él, además de la ropa completamente negra, que le daba un aire de tristeza inconfundible._

—_No creo que le haya daño a nadie estando aquí —se decidió a decir Kelly, poniéndose de pie y sacando de su bolsillo una excelente placa falsa de policía que le habían entregado en el cuartel para la investigación encubierta —Pero ya que parece saber mucho del puerto, quizá pueda ayudarme. Soy la agente Turner, del condado de Gwent. Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas._

_El hombre de negro asintió con lentitud, en tanto Kelly sacaba una pequeña libreta muggle y un bolígrafo._

—_Primero que nada¿podría decirme su nombre completo, señor?_

—_Anthony Alain Poe —respondió el hombre con seriedad._

_Kelly levantó la cabeza de golpe._

—_Como el escritor —comentó, para luego ruborizarse y agitar la cabeza al tiempo que aclaraba —Me refiero al apellido… Es como el escritor que compuso "El Cuervo"._

—_Sí, ya me lo han dicho —repuso el hombre con cierto sarcasmo —Pero ese escritor era norteamericano, no inglés. Y mucho menos galés._

_Kelly asintió y siguió con sus preguntas en el tono más profesional que pudo adoptar. Le llevó menos de diez minutos obtener de aquel personaje una pista muy alentadora: a altas horas de la noche, en la parte del puerto más alejada de la población, solían escucharse ruidos raros que no habrían sido tan desconcertantes de no ser porque en esos parajes no había más que un par de bodegas vacías a punto de venirse abajo y que no se usaban desde hacía años. Kelly supuso que eso bastaba por ese día y le agradeció al señor Poe sus atenciones._

—_Disculpe que me meta¿pero exactamente qué busca aquí la policía del condado? —se atrevió a preguntar el señor Poe._

—_Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle —informó Kelly, guardando su libreta —Si se resuelve el caso satisfactoriamente, quizá pueda responderle. Buenas tardes._

_Kelly buscó un buen lugar para desaparecerse y regresó al Ministerio, donde una hora después consiguió una orden de cateo para registrar las bodegas. Ella, junto con varios compañeros aurores (entre ellos Charles y Jim), entraron a una de ellas con el mayor sigilo posible y aún así, en cinco minutos el sitio era un campo de batalla._

_Las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, y la oscuridad era tal que apenas si se distinguían a los de cada bando. De repente, cuando Charles iba por el que parecía el líder de la banda de contrabandistas, una maldición lo rozó y cayó al suelo, herido._

—_¡Hombre caído, cúbranlo! —gritó un auror de cabello oscuro y esponjado._

_Jim Blackson se hizo cargo a la vez que Kelly le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor al agresor de Charles. El tipo cayó de inmediato, pero sus secuaces seguían al pie del cañón y justo cuando iban tomando ventaja de la situación, se oyeron sirenas a lo lejos._

—_¡Los muggles! —gritó uno de los contrabandistas, para acto seguido desaparecerse._

_Sus cómplices no tardaron en imitarlo. Pronto, los únicos que quedaron fueron los aurores, que con rápidas sacudidas de varita arreglaron cualquier rastro visible de magia y se desaparecieron. Kelly se quedó atrás para ayudar a Jim con Charles y eso les costó a los tres ser descubiertos._

—_¡Quietos¡Que nadie se mueva! —ordenó una voz potente y ronca._

_No les quedó más remedio que obedecer, pero aprovechando la oscuridad, Jim y Kelly transformaron sus túnicas y la de Charles en ropa muggle, para no levantar sospechas. Un segundo después sus rostros fueron iluminados con lámparas y los policías muggles bajaron las armas de inmediato._

—_¡Hay un hombre herido! —gritó uno de los policías —¡Llamen a una ambulancia!_

_Durante las siguientes dos horas, los policías parecieron no querer hacer nada más que atender a Charles, pero comenzaron a sorprenderse cuando vieron que la herida que tenía, en el costado derecho, tenía los bordes fruncidos y ennegrecidos, como quemados. Poco después, cuando les preguntaron a Kelly y Jim cuáles eran los datos de su amigo, ellos fingieron estar en un ligero estado de histeria y pidieron a gritos que los dejaran en paz. Para rematar, cuando buscaron registro de alguien con las características de Charles en la base de datos de la computadora del hospital al que llegaron, no hallaron nada. Era como si Charles no existiera en Gran Bretaña._

—_Muy bien, señores, van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones —soltó un policía que no parecía mayor que ellos por más de dos años —¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_Justamente Jim había abierto la boca para decir algo (era el más ágil para inventarse historias) cuando de una puerta lateral salió un hombre de traje negro, camisa negra, cabello castaño cenizo y ojos grises. De su brazo estaba tomada una mujer mayor también castaña, pero con el cabello grisáceo por las canas y ojos castaños y brillantes._

—_Buenas noches, agente Turner —saludó el hombre de negro._

_Kelly no pudo estar más feliz de encontrarse a Anthony Poe en ese lugar._

—_Buenas noches, señor Poe —respondió._

—_¿Agente? —se extrañó el policía._

—_Aquí tiene mi placa —Kelly volvió a enseñar su placa falsa al tiempo que decía —Vine especialmente a Newport para investigar un caso._

_Por lo bien hecha de la placa, el policía no siguió molestándola, pero fue por Jim._

—_Y usted¿es agente también?_

—_¿Lo duda? —preguntó Jim a su vez, desafiante._

_El policía dejó de hacer preguntas y más cuando su superior, con la mirada un tanto perdida, le indicó que dejara en paz a "los policías del condado". Así que todos los policías municipales se retiraron, por lo que Kelly y Jim pudieron hacer un gesto de alivio._

—_Gracias por todo, señor Poe —agradeció Kelly._

—_No sé porqué, pero de nada —respondió el hombre al tiempo que decía a la mujer colgada de su brazo —Vamos, madre, a casa._

—_Sí, Tony querido, Gwen debe estarnos esperando —respondió la anciana para luego, amablemente, sonreírle a Kelly —Soy Cordelia Poe. Mucho gusto, señorita. _

_Kelly, por toda respuesta, inclinó la cabeza. Vio salir a madre e hijo con expresión abstraída, preguntándose quién sería esa tal Gwen (porque ése era nombre de mujer, estaba segura) y no reaccionó sino hasta que Jim la llamó._

—_Vamos a ver a Charles, Kelly._

_Ella asintió y lo siguió._

_Transcurrió el tiempo y Katy y Kelly sostuvieron comunicación constante. Cambiaban de lugar cada vez menos, puesto que se iban adaptando a hacerse pasar una por la otra. A cada una las cosas le salían de maravilla: Katy ya había dado valiosa información sobre Hagen y Kelly adquiría experiencia en el asunto del espionaje, lo que según su gemela, resultaba irónico si se ponía a pensar que ella la estaba supliendo en una misión de ese tipo. Pero fue justamente eso lo que le permitió a Kelly encontrarse a…_

—_Disculpe —Kelly se arrebujó aún más en su abrigo muggle un día de invierno que paseaba por la "City" de Londres camino a alguna gran tienda departamental, pues pronto sería Navidad —Lo lamento mucho, señor._

—_No hay… ¡buenas tardes, agente Turner! —saludó la voz._

_Kelly fijó la castaña vista en quien le hablaba y casi se va de espaldas._

—_¿Señor Poe? —soltó._

_El hombre castaño, vistiendo totalmente de negro igual que como lo había conocido, le hizo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza._

—_Es extraño encontrarnos aquí —comentó el hombre —Creí que estaría en Gales, siendo allá su jurisdicción…_

—_¿Qué¡Ah, sí! —casi enseguida Kelly se dio cuenta a qué se refería el señor Poe —Vine a visitar a unos amigos por las fiestas. ¿Y usted?_

—_Trabajo aquí —el señor Poe señaló la calle con un gesto vago —La "City" puede ser un caos, pero por Navidad, no hay el movimiento de siempre. Además, quería comprarle un buen regalo a… —una melodía clásica sonó entonces y el hombre se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su saco —Disculpe —pidió, mostrando lo que había sacado: un diminuto teléfono celular —Habla Poe —dijo con voz estricta, con el celular pegado a la oreja —¡Gwen, cariño¿Cómo…? No, debes quedarte adentro. Quiero que termines esa tarea de Ciencias antes de la cena navideña… Hija, por favor, es por tu bien…_

_Kelly, involuntariamente, soltó un brevísimo suspiro. ¡Al parecer, la tal Gwen era la hija del señor Poe! Sí que había sentido una intensa curiosidad por nada._

—_Muchas gracias, señorita, seguramente Santa Claus te dará un bonito regalo. Saluda a tu abuela de mi parte y dile que llego mañana… Sí, lo sé, es mucho tiempo. Adiós —luego de retirarse el aparato del oído, el señor Poe lo revisó y se lo guardó antes de mirar a Kelly —¡Niñas! Cuando están a punto de entrar a secundaria creen que ya crecieron. Disculpe la indiscreción, agente Turner¿usted tiene hijos?_

—_¿Yo¡No! —Kelly hizo un ademán con la mano, como espantando la posibilidad —Apenas llevo un año ejerciendo mi profesión. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera he tenido novio!_

_Para su sorpresa, el señor Poe se echó a reír, y para agrado de Kelly, eso le suavizó las facciones. Unos segundos después, el hombre habló._

—_Disculpe que la deje, pero debo hacer una visita —consultó su reloj antes de inclinar la cabeza —Me dio gusto saludarla. Con su permiso._

—_Adiós —se despidió Kelly y lo vio marcharse._

_Una hora después, salía de una enorme tienda departamental que vendía de todo y fue a un callejón cercano para desaparecerse. Apareció en un departamento al noroeste de la "City", que a su vez tenía muy cerca la famosa Fleet Street, el antiguo centro de la prensa británica. Dejó las bolsas que cargaba en una mesita junto a la puerta y revisó la hora en un reloj de pared de la pequeña sala en tonos rojizos. Apenas iban a dar las cinco, así que tenía tiempo para una visita rápida antes de que llegara Katy._

_Se desapareció de nuevo y esta vez fue a dar a la parte más solitaria de un cementerio muggle, el cual ella conocía de sobra. Esquivó las numerosas lápidas que encontraba en su camino con facilidad hasta llegar a un mausoleo de cantera, que encima de la puerta tenía grabado el apellido Turner. Justo debajo de él, solamente a la vista de los magos, había un antiguo escudo que databa de hacía más de cinco siglos, consistente en una fuente que tenía como base dos varitas mágicas cruzadas. Las varitas eran rodeadas por dos ruiseñores que extendían las alas hacia el agua de la fuente._

—_Aquí estoy de nuevo, padre —susurró Kelly, mirando a través del cristal de la puerta del mausoleo una lápida en el suelo de mármol que tenía grabado en letras doradas, sobre sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte, "Malcolm Winston Turner" —A Katy y a mí nos ha ido muy bien. Aunque sinceramente deseo que este juego se acabe pronto. Hola, madre —desvió un poco la vista a la lápida a la izquierda de la de su padre, que también tenía, sobre sus respectivas fechas, un nombre grabado en letras doradas, "Katrina Fay Turner" —Sé que no te gusta que venga sola, pero no me queda otro remedio. No soporto ver a Katy llorar de rabia cada vez que viene. Ojalá su asunto en Alemania termine pronto._

_Suspiró y revisando a su alrededor que nadie la viera, sacó su varita y apuntó al interior de la cripta. Al instante, una rosa blanca surgió de la nada y se posó encima de cada una de las lápidas, cerca de los nombres de los allí sepultados._

—_Nos veremos otro día, hoy llega Katy y quiero recibirla —Kelly sonrió vagamente._

_Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el mismo lugar donde se había aparecido, pero tuvo que ocultarse a medio camino tras una estatua de mármol. Sin proponérselo, casi se encuentra de nueva cuenta con el señor Poe._

_Estaba a pocos metros de allí, de pie frente a una sencilla lápida de granito en la que se veían letras blancas. Su vestimenta completamente negra era inconfundible. El hombre se quedó unos minutos ante la lápida, con la cabeza inclinada, para luego llevarse una mano a los ojos, frotarlos con energía y retirarse. Kelly aprovechó para acercarse a la lápida y leer detenidamente la inscripción en ella, la que estaba por encima de las fechas de nacimiento y muerte de la persona difunta._

—"_Aquí yace Morgan Coleen Poe, amorosa esposa y madre. Descansa en paz, querida. Lo desean tu esposo Anthony y tu hija Gwen" —Kelly suspiró con tristeza —Eso explicaría la ropa negra. Debió quererla mucho._

_Acto seguido se desapareció y se olvidó del asunto._

_Y lo olvidó por una razón simple. Katy llegó a casa esa Navidad diciendo que las cosas en Alemania se estaban complicando, pero que ya sabía los motivos de Hugo Hagen para causar tantos destrozos. Pero cuando Kelly indagó de qué se trataba, Katy fue una tumba._

—_No quiero que sepas eso ahora —explicó ella, con un rostro más frío y severo que con el que la recordaba Kelly, quien pensó que era producto de su trabajo con Hagen —Es algo complicado. En cuanto lo tenga totalmente confirmado, te lo contaré._

_Kelly asintió y en los siguientes días, ambas fueron de casa de Charles, que había tenido a su primera hija hacía unos meses, y después ellas y su amigo se lanzaron a buscar a Jim, a quien encontraron en Edimburgo, en casa de su madre. Charles, que no conocía en persona a la señora Blackson, se quedó impactado al ver que a pesar de la edad que seguramente tendría (pues su hijo, como él, debía tener unos veintitantos años), lucía tan joven como las gemelas Turner. Era una mujer rubia que usaba anteojos y que a través de ellos, mostraba los inusuales ojos violetas que le había heredado a Jim._

—_Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Blackson —saludó Charles en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión —¿Cómo ha estado?_

—_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —afirmó la señora Blackson._

_Fue como en los viejos tiempos, pues Kelly y los chicos (Charles a medias, pues debía cuidar a su esposa e hija) convencieron a Katy de salir de paseo casi todos los días. Tuvieron que parar cuando una lechuza poco común, totalmente negra, aterrizó frente a Katy y Kelly cuando ellas, Jim, Charles y su familia (había pedido que incluyeran a Marissa y a su hija en aquella ocasión) almorzaban en el departamento de las hermanas. Kelly frunció el entrecejo, pero Katy adoptó una expresión gélida, estiró una mano y la lechuza, imperturbable, estiró una pata. Katy le desató un pergamino y lo desenrolló mientras la lechuza abría las alas y se echaba a volar._

—_Siempre he pensado que su correo es sorprendente —comentó Marissa con una débil sonrisa, intentando suavizar la situación. Su frase no era extraña si se consideraba que Charles le había confesado que era mago poco antes de casarse._

—_Sí, es algo sorprendente —corroboró Katy distraídamente, para luego arrugar el pergamino en su mano, cerrándola en un puño apretado —Disculpen, pero debo irme. Tal vez convenza a Hagen de no destrozar ese pueblo cercano a Baden–Baden._

_Mientras Marissa le dirigía una mirada horrorizada al oírla hablar con tanta ligereza de un posible desastre, Kelly no pudo reprimir la tristeza._

—_Kelly, no pongas esa cara —pidió Katy, sonriéndole conciliadoramente —Estoy segura que terminaré pronto con esto y ya no tendrás problemas._

_Kelly sonrió con comprensión a su vez y observó a su hermana desaparecerse con un poco más de tranquilidad. Jim y Charles, por su parte, simplemente desearon que todo les saliera bien a sus amigas._

_Los días pasaron. Pronto llegó la noticia de que el Ministerio de Magia alemán había logrado frustrar un intento de ataque a un pueblo cercano a Baden–Baden, por lo que Kelly sonrió al leer eso en El Profeta. Ese día, estaba sentada en la banca de un parque londinense cercano al Ministerio, disfrutando de su medio día libre (los aurores pocas veces podían permitirse un día libre completo), cuando percibió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No miró quién era ni le dio la menor importancia, pues estaba concentrada en su lectura. Al poco rato enrolló el periódico, se lo colocó bajo el brazo y se puso de pie, pero un saludo inesperado la detuvo._

—_Buenos días, agente Turner._

_Kelly se volvió. La persona que se había sentado a su lado en la banca no era otro que el señor Poe, y se sorprendió al verlo vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, en vez de su acostumbrado conjunto negro. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta._

—_Me alegra encontrarla hoy —comentó el señor Poe, sonriendo levemente —Usted… ¿Quisiera almorzar conmigo?_

_Kelly frunció el entrecejo._

—_Está de suerte —se decidió a contestar —No debo trabajar hasta en la tarde. ¿Pero porqué…? —comenzó, pero el señor Poe la interrumpió con un gesto de mano._

—_Ahora no, hablemos durante el almuerzo —pidió, poniéndose de pie —Hay un lindo restaurante aquí cerca._

"_Lindo" no fue precisamente la palabra que se le ocurrió a Kelly al entrar al dichoso restaurante. "Majestuoso", "fino" y "carísimo" fueron las que le vinieron a la mente al llegar, pero claro, no las dijo en voz alta. Se preguntó qué tan rico sería Poe para haberla invitado a un lugar semejante, así como la razón de dicha invitación. Pero a decir verdad, lo primero que quiso saber fue…_

—_¿Porqué no viste de negro? —inquirió tímidamente al degustar una ensalada —Quiero decir, no es por ser entrometida, pero siempre que me ha tocado verlo…_

_El señor Poe sonrió con melancolía._

—_Gwen, mi hija, me regaló este traje hace poco, por mi cumpleaños —explicó el señor Poe, ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa —Dijo que quería que usara algo más que "esa fea ropa negra" —suspiró —Ella sabía porqué vestía así, por lo que supongo que simplemente, quiso decirme que era suficiente._

—_¿Suficiente? —se le escapó a Kelly._

—_Suficiente luto —aclaró el señor Poe —Morgan, la madre de Gwen, murió hace mucho, cuando Gwen tenía cinco años, y desde entonces yo vestía de negro —el hombre miró un momento la calle por un ventanal cercano antes de seguir —Gwen tiene razón, por supuesto. Y mi madre también._

_Kelly recordó vagamente a la mujer mayor que una vez vio acompañando al hombre y lo amable que había sido con ella._

—_Debió ser duro para Gwen perder a su madre siendo tan pequeña —afirmó —Yo perdí a mis padres cuando apenas iba a iniciar la carrera. Sé cómo se siente._

_El señor Poe le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

—_Lo que me lleva a decirle porqué la invité aquí —dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Kelly —Verá, no negaré que me llamó la atención desde que la vi por primera vez, en Newport, pero me da la impresión de que oculta algo. No me diga nada —rogó, ya que Kelly había abierto la boca para hablar —pero quisiera saber si le interesaría salir conmigo. Aunque claro, tal vez no le interese. Debo ser demasiado mayor para usted._

_Kelly pensó que era cierto, ese hombre debía llevarle unos diez años, pero en sí eso no le preocupó. Admitía que a ella también le había llamado la atención desde que lo había visto en Newport, pero lo que la preocupaba era el hecho de que era bruja. Si ella aceptaba salir con él y las cosas funcionaban¿le agradaría que ella fuera, de cierta forma, "diferente"? Como de corazón seguía siendo una Gryffindor, decidió arriesgarse._

—_Eso no me importa —dijo con firmeza —Usted me agrada y quisiera intentarlo._

_El señor Poe tomó eso como un sí._

---Pausa en remembranza---

El señor Poe se detuvo y suspiró con tristeza. Gwen adivinó, por ese comportamiento, que lo que seguía de la historia no debía ser muy alentador.

—Papá, no tienes que continuar ahora —le aseguró —Podemos dejarlo para después…

Pero el señor Poe negó con la cabeza.

—Si no lo saco todo ahora, no podré hacerlo después —aseguró —Sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar de Kelly.

Gwen asintió con pesadumbre, admirando a su padre. A pesar de lo doloroso que debía resultarle recordar todo eso, había accedido a contarle y creyó que no debía insistirle que parara, porque sería una falta de respeto.

—De acuerdo, continúa —aceptó la chica —Sigo aquí, papá.

—Lo sé, Gwen Morgan —el señor Poe la miró y sonrió, al contemplar la cara de su hija al oír que la llamaba por su nombre completo —Nunca te fuiste de aquí —y se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Gwen asintió con más firmeza. Desde que se había ido a la universidad y luego a trabajar a Cardiff, no se había sentido más cerca de su padre; al contrario, sentía que se alejaba de él. Pero ahora… ahora por nada del mundo podía seguirlo creyendo.

&&&

_Gente linda, mucho gusto en poder saludarlos de nuevo. Soy Bell Potter. Si no les importa, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Quizá les sorprenda que enlace de forma tan rara el pasado del fic con el presente del mismo en este capi, pero es indispensable para que sepan la historia de Katy y Kelly Turner. Aquí pueden ver, por ejemplo, que Jim Black se supone que las conoció y ese otro amigo que ambas tenían, Charles¿quién es o quién fue en el presente del fic? Eso quizá lo averigüen después con las pocas pistas que he dado (y no me digan que no, porque sí he dado pistas); y si no, yo misma lo develaré con sucesos directos. _

_Además, ya ven cómo se conocieron Kelly y Anthony Poe, los padres de Walter. La incógnita es: si Kelly murió cuando Walter nació¿cuáles fueron las circunstancias para ese acontecimiento? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capi y créanme, es algo muy triste._

_Creo que es lo poco que tengo que decir al respecto de este capi. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de lo que narra, y gracias de nueva cuenta a la persona que me "prestó" a Katy Turner. Cuídense, coman rico (como yo el día de hoy, 2 de julio, que comí pescado) y nos leemos pronto._


	37. Kelly y Katy Cómo acabó

**Treinta y siete: Kelly y Katy. Cómo acabó.**

La mayor parte de los que habitaban Hogwarts y sus terrenos en las vacaciones se levantaron tarde el veintiséis de diciembre, a causa del baile. Hally, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, se había despertado relativamente temprano en comparación a los demás (a las diez de la mañana), puesto que quería escribirles a sus padres. Así, bajó a la desierta sala común con pergamino, tinta y pluma en mano, y fue a sentarse a una mesa cercana a la chimenea. Acomodó las cosas, estiró el pergamino y al cargar la pluma de tinta, escuchó pasos en la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos, pero no les dio importancia. Únicamente lo hizo cuando, al terminar de escribir el encabezado de su carta, oyó que la saludaban.

—Buenos días, Hally.

Dio un respingo y se giró, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hola, Procyon, buenos días —saludó, viendo a su amigo que, aún en pijama, la veía mientras se dirigía hacia ella con un libro en las manos —¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, acuérdate que estoy solo en el dormitorio —Procyon se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la derecha de Hally —¿A quién le escribes?

—A mis padres, quiero contarles sobre el baile —respondió Hally, y con una sonrisa vaga y soñadora, se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha. Luego reaccionó y miró de reojo a Procyon —Perdón, se me olvidaba que tú no quieres saber eso…

—No, cuéntame —repuso Procyon, esbozando una sonrisa —¿Cómo te fue?

Hally le sonrió y dejando la pluma a un lado, se volvió hacia él y le platicó todo, desde que había entrado al Gran Comedor hasta que Corner la había acompañado hasta el retrato. Fue hasta que contó su despedida que notó que Procyon ya no sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber.

—Nada, me distraje —se disculpó el niño enseguida —Perdón, Hally.

—No hay problema —aseguró ella, tomando de nueva cuenta la pluma —Ojalá mis padres hayan pasado una buena Navidad trabajando tanto…

Se puso a escribir y guardó silencio, lo que aprovechó Procyon para abrir su libro y ponerse a leer. Estuvieron haciéndose compañía durante media hora, luego de la cual, ella concluyó su carta, la enrolló y selló con cuidado.

—Voy a wnviarla ahora, espero que _Snowlight_ no se enfade por mandarla con este clima —se asomó a la ventana, notando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

—Si quieres, te presto a _Shadownight_ —Procyon cerró su libro, dejándolo en la mesa —A él no le importa volar con este tiempo.

—Gracias¿pero no me dará un picotazo? —quiso saber Hally. Recordaba que Procyon había dicho que su lechuza ya no era tan agresiva como cuando la compró, pero aún así la preocupaba que intentara atacarla.

—No creo, le encantará hacerte el favor —afirmó Procyon despreocupadamente —De todas formas te acompaño. Así, si quiere hacerte algo, lo regaño y ya.

Hally asintió y ambos iban al hueco del retrato cuando ella se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Procyon.

—¿Vas a salir así? —quiso saber Hally.

—¡Rayos! —el niño vio que aún estaba en pijama y dio media vuelta —No tardo —dijo y salió corriendo rumbo a su dormitorio.

—¡Te espero en la lechucería! —le gritó Hally.

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió Procyon a la carrera.

La niña salió y se dio cuenta, al escuchar un leve quejido, que a la Dama Gorda no le hacía gracia que la despertaran. Hally rió entre dientes y se puso en marcha, y a medio camino se encontró con Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

—Buenos días, Nick —saludó.

—Buenos días, señorita Potter —el fantasma tuvo cuidado de que al inclinarse, no se le cayera la cabeza —Si va a la lechucería, le recomiendo el camino largo. Peeves anda de mal humor por no haber podido asistir al baile y se está desquitando con todo el que pasa por el camino corto.

—¿Y qué hace? —se interesó Hally —¿Está lanzado bolas de nieve o algo así?

—No, más bien lanza dardos. Hasta el momento, le ha dado a dos niños de primero y una chica de quinto —Nick suspiró —Veré si el Barón Sanguinario anda por aquí, para pedirle que lo calme. Con su permiso.

—Pase usted.

En cuanto el fantasma se alejó, Hally tomó el camino largo a la lechucería, para no salir herida. Llegó pronto y se encontró con que estaba vacía, a excepción de un joven que se encontraba de pie en un rincón, escribiendo una carta y luciendo al cuello una bufanda a rayas negras y amarillas. Hally buscó con la mirada y al ver que _Snowlight_ no estaba, comenzó a buscar a _Shadownight_. Encontró al macho dormitando con la cabeza bajo un ala, o al menos eso pareció a primera vista. Cuando se le acercó, se halló con que el ave tenía los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en ella.

—¿Acaso te caigo bien, amigo? —le preguntó Hally en son de broma.

Se sorprendió cuando la lechuza agitó un poco la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si asintiera. Hally frunció el entrecejo.

—Eres raro¿sabes? —la lechuza volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente —¡Vaya! Procyon no había dicho que eras tan inteligente.

—¿Hablas de Black?

Hally dio un respingo y se giró. El chico con la bufanda a rayas negras y amarillas al parecer había enviado su carta, porque había abandonado su rincón y estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella. Lo miró con disgusto.

—Me asustaste —le indicó —¿Quién eres tú?

—Lucas Lancaster —respondió el chico, llevándose la mano a su corto cabello negro —Mi hermana Emily me habla a menudo de ustedes.

—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Hally hasta que vio mejor al joven —¿No eres amigo de Sigfrid Blow?

Y es que si no se equivocaba, ese chico era el mismo que, según le había contado Sunny, el primer día de clases le había pedido, en nombre de Blow, que por favor le presentara a Danielle.

—Sí, lo soy —esas palabras confirmaron lo que Hally suponía —Estamos en el mismo curso. Pero tengo una pregunta qué hacerte¿eres amiga de Black?

—Sí¿porqué? —a Hally no le gustó el tono de aquella pregunta.

—Porque quisiera saber cómo es él —Lancaster hizo una mueca de desdén —Emily lo menciona todo el tiempo. Me tiene harto.

Hally no pudo reprimir una carcajada al escuchar eso, pues pensó en la cara que pondría Procyon al enterarse. Y como si lo hubiera llamado, su amigo de cabello negro entró en ese momento en la lechucería, abrochándose la capa.

—Hally¿hallaste a _Shadownight_? —preguntó, para luego fijarse en la presencia de Lancaster —Hola —saludó con seriedad —¿Quién eres tú?

—Es el hermano de Emily Lancaster —respondió Hally con una sonrisita.

Tal como se imaginó, Procyon hizo una mueca, entre asombrado y asustado.

—¿No te agrada mi hermana? —quiso saber Lancaster.

—No es eso —contestó Procyon con excelente astucia —Es que ella es… digamos que latosa. Siento como si me siguiera a donde quiera que voy.

Hally frunció el ceño. Eso ella no lo sabía¿porqué Procyon no se lo contó?

—Entiendo, de verdad entiendo —Lancaster esbozó una sonrisa aliviada —Adiós.

Y sin más, salió del lugar, esquivando un par de lechuzas que revoloteaban por ahí. Procyon lo vio irse con un gesto altanero y elegante y al volverse, vio a Hally mirando por una ventana, con su carta en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acercándose a su amiga y a su lechuza.

—Nada en particular —Hally se encogió de hombros y miró el pergamino que sostenía —Átaselo tú, por favor —se lo tendió a Procyon.

Miró a _Shadownight_ con ojos entornados y la lechuza agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada. Procyon negó con la cabeza y se aproximó a ella.

—Eso te pasa por haberla mordido —le dijo al ave con suavidad —Si le traes la respuesta y no la muerdes, verás que se pone contenta.

La lechuza lo miró con sus grandes ojos, grisáceos y ligeramente violáceos, y sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo, estirando una pata. Procyon le ató la carta y luego hizo que se le posara en un brazo para llevarla a una ventana, desde la cual la echó a volar.

—¿Lancaster te sigue todo el tiempo? —preguntó Hally de sopetón.

—¿Quién, Emily? —inquirió Procyon a su vez. Hally asintió y el prosiguió —Si te soy sincero, es lo que pienso a veces, pero no me consta. Sólo se me ocurrió decírselo a su hermano porque con un poco de suerte, se lo contará a ella y tal vez me deje en paz.

—No creí que te molestara tener admiradoras —comentó Hally al salir de la lechucería.

—Eso no me molesta —replicó Procyon, sin mirarla —Lo que me molesta es que sean como Lancaster, que lanzan indirectas pero que no dicen nada a la cara —torció la boca con disgusto —Me gusta que me digan las cosas de frente —concluyó.

—En ese caso, te digo que Emily no se va a rendir —Hally se encogió de hombros —No tan fácilmente. Aunque claro, con los Hufflepuff's nunca se sabe.

Procyon rió ante aquella afirmación y siguieron andando, rumbo al Gran Comedor. Como supusieron, lo encontraron casi vacío, a excepción de la mesa de foráneos, que estaba casi llena. Por lo visto, a ellos no les afectaban tanto las desveladas.

&&&

—¿Lo ves, hija? No te hace bien desvelarte.

El señor Poe estaba regañando a Gwen a la hora del almuerzo, al ver que apenas ponía atención a lo que estaba comiendo. Walter no entendía cómo su hermana podía ser tan terca a veces, como la noche anterior, que insistió en estar despierta hasta tarde.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —seguía recriminando el señor Poe, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café —Gwen, espero que no vuelvas a desobedecerme mientras estés aquí.

—Sí —respondió vagamente la joven, dándole un enorme trago a su jugo de naranja —¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Primero iré a arreglar un asunto al East End y luego vendré por ustedes para almorzar —respondió el señor Poe con seriedad —¿Qué harán mientras no estoy?

—Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar —dijo Gwen con aburrimiento —Me pidieron hacer unas traducciones de documentos oficiales durante las vacaciones.

—Yo adelantaré mis tareas —comentó Walter —Me dejaron una redacción bastante larga de Astronomía que puedo investigar aquí. Papá¿puedo usar la computadora?

El señor Poe asintió, mientras que a Gwen, aquella frase de su hermano le recordó de golpe lo que su padre le había relatado la noche anterior¿pero porqué¡Claro! Era por la referencia a las estrellas que le había venido a la mente con la palabra "Astronomía"…

---Reinicio de remembranza---

—_Son bonitas¿verdad, Anthony?_

_Había pasado un mes desde que Kelly Turner aceptó salir con el señor Poe (al que pronto se acostumbró a llamar por su nombre) y aquella noche en particular se hallaban a orillas del Támesis, contemplando el cielo, que por una de esas raras coincidencias, estaba despejado. Kelly señaló un conjunto de estrellas sobre ellos._

—_Esa constelación es la Osa Mayor —indicó, sonriendo —Y aquella es la Osa Menor, con la Estrella Polar. Y allá…_

—_Sabes mucho de estrellas para ser policía —notó Anthony entonces._

—_Bueno, digamos que es un pasatiempo —señaló Kelly, pues la verdad era que en Hogwarts, Astronomía era una de las materias que a ella y Katy más les gustaban —¿No te agradan las estrellas, Anthony?_

—_Claro, a Gwen le regalé un telescopio hace dos años y solíamos verlas juntos —Anthony sonrió con nostalgia —Eso fue antes de que yo viajara tanto a Londres, a la "City". Es una lata, pero quisiera que cuando ella vaya a entrar a secundaria, viniera aquí._

—_Para tenerla cerca, por supuesto —aventuró Kelly —¿Sabes? Quisiera conocerla._

_Anthony la miró con cierta timidez._

—_¿A Gwen? Tal vez no le agrades en cuanto le diga que salimos juntos. Es algo celosa._

—_Puedo vivir con eso —afirmó Kelly, medio en broma._

_Anthony sonrió ante eso y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido de un estallido los sobresaltó a él y a Kelly. Al mirar en la dirección de donde provenía el estallido, Kelly tuvo un mal presentimiento y se llevó una mano al bolsillo, pero después se contuvo. No podía sacar su varita delante de Anthony por una simple corazonada._

—_¡Kelly, te encontré! —gritó una voz a su espalda. Ella y Anthony se volvieron y vieron a un hombre medio oculto por las sombras acercándose —Ven rápido, te necesitamos. Hubo un… —el hombre se detuvo—¿Quién es él?_

—_Es Anthony Poe, Charles —presentó Kelly, distinguiendo a su amigo a la luz de un farol —Estamos saliendo. Anthony, él es un compañero de trabajo, Charles…_

—_Disculpa, pero no hay tiempo de presentaciones —la cortó Charles —Tal parece que algo pasó en la oficina del Ministro. Acaba de llamarme Douglas desde el cuartel y…_

—_Sí, sí, ya entendí —esta vez fue Kelly quien lo cortó, puesto que Charles estaba hablando de más frente al señor Poe —Vamos entonces. Lo siento, Anthony —se disculpó en el acto —El deber me llama._

_Anthony apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando Kelly y Charles se perdieron de vista. Luego de un segundo de incertidumbre, decidió seguir a Kelly. La sensación de que ocultaba algo se intensificaba en su interior y quería averiguar de qué se trataba._

—_¡Alto ahí! —escuchó varias calles después, llegando al centro de Londres. Al escuchar bien la voz, reconoció a Kelly gritando —¡Suelte inmediatamente la varita¡Está rodeado!_

_Anthony se quedó tras un auto, pues ahora veía la escena con claridad. Varias personas con túnicas le apuntaban con varitas largas de madera a una más con la cara cubierta por una capucha gris. El de la capucha, que también llevaba una varita, apuntó a un hombre al que Anthony había visto en Newport con Kelly: un hombre de cabello negro y brillante._

—_¡Avada…! —comenzó el hombre encapuchado._

—_¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Kelly, apuntándole al encapuchado._

_De inmediato, la varita de madera del encapuchado salió volando por los aires y antes que algo más sucediera, éste desapareció, para luego reaparecer justo donde su varita había caído. La recogió y volvió a desaparecer, pero esa vez no volvió. Todo eso ocurrió en tres segundos y los que lo rodeaban no pudieron hacer nada._

—_Hay que organizarnos —decidió Kelly con voz fuerte y clara —Matthews y Fonteyn, vayan a reportar lo sucedido al cuartel. Charles, Jim, Stevens, vengan conmigo. Si no encontramos a ese mago, Douglas nos pondrá de patitas en la calle._

_A un tiempo, varios pequeños estallidos indicaron la desaparición de los primeros tres magos nombrados, mientras que Kelly, sus amigos y el tal Stevens se reunían y musitaban cosas. Al final, Kelly hizo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y se quedó sola en aquella callejuela al desaparecerse sus compañeros. Suspiró y tras mirar a su alrededor, también ella se desapareció._

_Eso era demasiado para Anthony. Decidió irse a su departamento, ubicado en el West End, y preguntarle a Kelly sobre el asunto en cuanto le fuera posible. Pero no imaginó que ese momento llegaría al día siguiente, cuando ella lo llamó por teléfono para cancelar la comida que tendrían ese día._

—_¿Tiene que ver con el asunto de anoche? —inquirió Anthony._

—_Para ser sincera, sí —Kelly se oyó nerviosa al teléfono —Es algo complicado._

—_Kelly¿qué quieren decir las palabras "Avada" y "Expelliarmus"?_

_No pensaba preguntar eso de golpe, pero la curiosidad podía más en él que otra cosa. Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que Kelly se decidió a contestar._

—_Olvida lo de cancelar. Iré a comer contigo para responderte. ¿A las cuatro en punto en el "West Café", verdad?_

—_Correcto._

_Kelly pronunció una distraída despedida y colgó. Anthony la imitó y cinco minutos después, recibió otra llamada. Era de su madre desde Cardiff, la capital de Gales._

—_Gwen quiere saber cuándo volverás esta vez —preguntó con paciencia la señora Cordelia —Además, dice algo de que no te hagas el tonto y se la presentes._

—_¿A quién? —Anthony fingió demencia._

—_Sabes a quién, Tony, a la mujer con la que estás saliendo —la señora Cordelia rió en voz baja para luego agregar —Tu hija no es tonta, ni yo tampoco. Tráela un día de éstos._

—_Ya veremos, madre —prometió Anthony, frunciendo el ceño —Ahora… tenemos un problema, pero si se resuelve, le propondré ir a Cardiff en cuanto ella tenga vacaciones en su trabajo¿de acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo, Tony. Por cierto¿cuándo vuelves?_

—_En dos días —respondió Anthony —Dile a Gwen que las quiero mucho._

—_Ella te dice lo mismo, y yo también. Cuídate, hijo._

_Anthony colgó, tomó su saco y salió de su departamento, para luego abandonar el edificio donde vivía y encaminarse a su elegante BMW negro, estacionado cerca, y dirigirse en él a la matriz de la cadena de tiendas de artículos deportivos "Magics Sports", de la cual era dueño. La cadena era tan famosa que tenía sucursales en casi todo el mundo y al menos eso explicaba porqué Anthony manejaba un auto tan costoso como un BMW. Y además, el porqué desde que su esposa había muerto, varias mujeres se le acercaban en actitud cariñosa._

—_Buenos días, señor Poe —saludó su secretaria, una mujer castaña muy joven que le sonrió con agrado. Se puso de pie con una pequeña libreta en las manos —Le recuerdo que tiene una cita con el señor Hunt a las doce y una visita a la sucursal cercana a Trafalgar Square a las cinco —en ese momento, siguió a su jefe al interior de su oficina y continuó —Le acaba de llamar el señor Tang, desde Beijing, para confirmar su pedido y…_

—_Margot —llamó Anthony, cortando la letanía de su secretaria —Mándeme los pendientes por escrito, por favor. Cancele mi visita a Trafalgar Square y confirme mi reservación en el West Café para las cuatro de la tarde._

_La secretaria asintió y regresó a su escritorio, mientras Anthony cerraba la puerta tras ella, dispuesto a tener un poco de paz antes de cumplir con sus compromisos. Pero estar sentado en aquella oficina no era la mejor forma de conseguirlo, porque en cuanto se sentó a su escritorio, su vista tropezó con una fotografía: estaban él, una mujer rubia y de tez pálida y una pequeña también rubia en un viaje a Disney World, en Estados Unidos. Se fijó en la mujer rubia, que tenía unos expresivos ojos azules, y se preguntó si ella habría aprobado que estuviera saliendo con una mujer que por su edad, bien podría ser su hermana menor. Sonrió con tristeza al meditar eso, pues si a alguien le habían importado poco los prejuicios, esa persona había sido Morgan Poe._

—_Espero hacer lo correcto, Morgan —le dijo a la mujer rubia de la foto —Apóyame._

—_Señor Poe, los pendientes —Margot, su secretaria, entró entonces con una hoja de papel en la mano, la cual puso en el escritorio —Su visita a la sucursal de Trafalgar Square se pasó a mañana para las cuatro y su reservación en el West Café está confirmada. Si no es indiscreción, señor¿porqué últimamente come allí? Solía hacerlo en el "Alouette" (1)._

—_Es un sitio más sencillo —respondió Anthony escuetamente, revisando la hoja de pendientes —Mi novia lo prefiere así._

—_¿Su… novia? —tartamudeó Margot en voz baja, para luego, sin esperar respuesta, salir de la oficina, tomar el teléfono de su escritorio, marcar un número y decir —¿Julie, eres tú? No vas a creer esto¡el señor Poe ya tiene novia! —un grito femenino e incrédulo se oyó al otro lado de la línea —Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo¿quién será, eh¿No lo has visto por allá con alguien?_

_La secretaria se entretuvo en ésa y dos conversaciones más, todas con el mismo motivo: dar a conocer que el atractivo millonario Anthony Poe tenía novia. Solamente se distrajo de esos chismorreos cuando llegó un hombre de aspecto severo y traje marrón poco antes de las doce, diciendo ser el señor Hunt, para anunciarlo y hacerlo pasar a la oficina de su jefe. También dejó de hablar por teléfono cuando el señor Hunt se marchó, una hora después, y cuando a las tres y media, el señor Poe avisó que se iba._

—_No regresaré hasta las seis —dijo —Deje de chismorrear por teléfono, Margot y esté al pendiente de los recados. Nos vemos._

_La secretaria asintió con nerviosismo por haber sido descubierta y vio a su jefe irse. Pero lejos de obedecerlo, marcó el sexto número del día y habló con una ejecutiva de un banco muy importante ubicado en la "City", para seguir esparciendo la noticia._

_Anthony llegó puntualmente al West Café, un sitio que recordaba a las terrazas francesas a orillas del Sena. Se anunció en la entrada y lo condujeron a una mesa cercana a la calle, desde podía ver perfectamente la llegada de Kelly. Ella no tardó, solía ser muy exacta, pero no dejó de notar que estaba nerviosa. Se puso de pie para recibirla y ella, sonriendo levemente, tomó asiento._

—_Bienvenida, Kelly —le dijo Anthony —Si no te importa, comamos primero. Quiero suponer que lo que discutiremos será un tema largo._

—_Supones bien —rectificó ella._

_Ordenaron y comieron casi en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Al terminar, ordenaron una taza de té y tras dar el primer sorbo, Anthony habló._

—_Kelly¿recuerdas las palabras que te…?_

—_¿"Avada" y "Expelliarmus"? —cortó ella con suavidad, sin mirarlo a la cara. Anthony asintió —Sí, las recuerdo. Las conozco perfectamente, me las enseñaron en el colegio._

—_¿En qué colegio estuviste? —se sorprendió Anthony._

—_En Hogwarts —respondió Kelly, inclinando la cabeza._

—_Nunca lo he oído nombrar —dijo Anthony, todavía más sorprendido._

—_Por supuesto que no, eres muggle —se le escapó decir a Kelly._

—_Disculpa¿que soy qué?_

—_Muggle. Quiero decir que no eres mago._

_Anthony frunció el ceño._

—_Cuando dices que no soy mago… —comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —¿Quieres decir… que los magos de verdad existen?_

—_Depende de lo que tú entiendas por "mago" —aclaró Kelly enseguida —No vayas a pensar que somos como esos muggles que sacan conejos de sus sombreros de copa._

—_No, no pienso eso —aseguró Anthony —Pero es que… Apenas puedo creerlo —suspiró —Es decir, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos…_

—_¿Tú viste a un mago? —se extrañó Kelly —¿Y aún lo recuerdas?_

—_¿Qué tendría de raro que lo recordara?_

—_Mucho. Si en el Ministerio lo supieran, ya te hubieran desmemorizado._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Quiero decir que te hubieran borrado la memoria —Kelly se llevó una mano a la sien, como hacía siempre que pensaba con intensidad —Anthony¿cuándo viste a un mago?_

—_De hecho, a la que vi fue a ti —admitió Anthony —Te seguí anoche._

_Kelly lo miró con sorpresa._

—_Compréndeme, siempre había creído que me ocultabas algo —ahora fue Anthony el que desvió la vista e inclinó la cabeza —No quería presionarte a que me lo contaras, pero al salir contigo, era como si una parte de ti se quedara escondida. Kelly, lo siento._

—_No lo sientas —pidió Kelly, tendiéndole una mano por encima de la mesa —A decir verdad, quería decírtelo dentro de poco tiempo, pero ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Lo que pasa es que… mi trabajo es difícil y cualquier día de éstos puede pasarme algo. No quisiera que te preocuparas por mí sin saber en lo que estoy metida._

—_¿Y en qué estás metida? —inquirió él de inmediato._

_Kelly le hizo una descripción general de lo que hacía, que en sí no era algo muy alejado de lo que Anthony se imaginaba. Aunque tal vez a él le pareció así porque cada vez que Kelly mencionaba alguna palabra extraña, le pedía amablemente que se la definiera._

—_¿Y bien? —preguntó ella al acabar de explicar qué era un auror —¿Qué opinas?_

_¿Que qué opinaba? A ciencia cierta, Anthony no sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que aquella confesión era un valioso voto de confianza que Kelly le otorgaba._

—_Tu trabajo es peligroso —logró decir por fin —Como el de una verdadera policía._

—_Lo sé, por eso los aurores nos encubrimos de policías cuando trabajamos en el mundo muggle —reconoció Kelly, un tanto aliviada al percatarse de que Anthony tomaba las cosas con calma —Eso me lleva a contarte un asunto importante. Verás, tengo…_

—_¡Kelly! —llamó una voz alegre —¡Vaya, hasta que lo conozco!_

_Una joven mujer morena, de cortísimo cabello castaño oscuro y en general muy atractiva, venía hacia ellos vadeando mesas, pese a las quejas de los indignados meseros. Una vez de pie a un lado de la mesa, la mujer miró a Kelly, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

—_Si no llego primero a casa de Charles a preguntar por ti, no sabría siquiera que tenías un novio —se volvió hacia Anthony —Mucho gusto. Soy Katy Turner._

_Anthony le estrechó la mano y pronto notó que a pesar del distinto corte de cabello, aquella mujer era idéntica a Kelly._

—_Creí que llegabas hasta mañana a rendir informes —repuso Kelly, invitando a Katy a sentarse para que los meseros dejaran de mirarla con molestia._

—_Eso dije en el cuartel, pero llegué antes para saludarte en santa paz —Katy se sentó, suspiró con cansancio y preguntó —¿Te importa si pido algo de beber?_

—_La verdad, sí. Anthony es el que paga —le informó Kelly._

—_No importa, Kelly. ¿Es tu pariente, no? —inquirió Anthony._

—_¡Vaya, sí que es un encanto este novio tuyo! Soy su hermana gemela —le aclaró Katy a Anthony en el acto —Trabajamos juntas en el… Un momento —se acercó a Kelly y le susurró —¿Es mago o muggle?_

—_Muggle —respondió Kelly a volumen normal —Pero acabo de contarle qué soy._

—_¡Ah, bueno! En ese caso, puedo decirle con toda confianza que trabajamos en el Ministerio¿verdad? Que ambas somos auroras._

_Kelly sonrió con resignación y asintió, mientras Katy alzaba una mano, llamando a un mesero. Anthony se dedicó a observar a ambas para llegar a la conclusión de que Kelly era más tranquila y sensata que Katy, que si bien se veía inteligente, era alegre y un tanto despreocupada. Mientras Katy ordenaba, Kelly la interrogó sobre el "Asunto Rubio"._

—_Va bien —se limitó a decir Katy en cuanto el mesero que la atendía se retiró —Pero aún no logro verificar ciertos datos. Sí que tiene un secretismo riguroso y eso que dice que me adora —soltó con sarcasmo. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió —Por otra parte, Kelly, quiero que sepas que ya no vamos a cambiar. En cuanto coma, voy a ver a Douglas._

—_¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Kelly, asustada —¡Nos despedirían!_

—_No lo creo, a Douglas no le conviene por todo lo que he averiguado —sentenció Katy con firmeza —Así se lo diré si amenaza con despedirnos._

—_Nunca cambias, Katy —Kelly se echó a reír —Por cierto¿supiste que Jim se casó?_

—_¡No¿En serio? —se sorprendió Katy, esbozando una amplia sonrisa —¿Con quién?_

—_Con la doctora amiga de Marissa, la esposa de Charles. Creo que se llama Casiopea._

—_¿Porqué no me avisó? —se indignó Katy —¡Hubiera venido!_

_Kelly se encogió de hombros._

—_Bueno, no importa. ¿Sabes qué? —Katy miró a Anthony con aprobación —Si te casas con un muggle como él, el abuelo Turner volvería furioso de la tumba y eso quisiera verlo._

—_¡Katy! —Kelly se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de su hermana._

—_Oye, discúlpame, pero te haría bien algo de compañía —Katy se puso seria —Si las cosas con el Asunto Rubio siguen como están…_

_Kelly arqueó las cejas, sin comprender, pero Katy no dio más explicaciones. Eso, aparentemente, puso a Kelly de muy mal humor._

—_¿Porqué siempre quieres cuidarme, Katrina Themis (2) Turner? —musitó con enojo, haciendo que su hermana la mirara extrañada. Hacía mucho que Kelly no la llamaba por su nombre completo —¿Porqué siempre quieres tratarme como a una niña?_

—_Porque te quiero, Kelly Desdémona (3) Turner —respondió suavemente Katy, diciendo el nombre completo de su hermana —Es mi deber de hermana mayor._

_Kelly hizo un mohín de disgusto combinado con una rara sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon al abrazar impulsivamente a Katy. Ambas estuvieron así unos minutos, luego de lo cual llegó a la mesa lo ordenado por Katy._

—_Muy bien, a comer, me espera una larga charla con nuestro querido comandante —Katy se mostraba más animada que unos minutos antes —Por cierto, Kelly¿te conté que pude ver a unos unicornios preciosos en Dijon? Eran enormes, muy blancos, y sus cuernos brillaban mucho, pero parecían lanzas…_

_El resto de la comida, Anthony se la pasó escuchando relatos de lo más extraños. Lo de los unicornios, según él, fue lo más normal, porque a continuación Katy contó algo de un "dragón" furioso que se encontró en Hungría y había sido el culpable de que se cortara el cabello y luego, relató un acercamiento con unas "náyades" malhumoradas en la Fontana di Trevi, en Roma, que la mojaron de pies a cabeza._

—_Tengo que irme —Katy se puso de pie en cuanto terminó su comida —Quiero ver a Jim antes de ir mañana con Douglas. Nos veremos en casa, Kelly. Anthony, mucho gusto —le tendió la mano al hombre, quien de inmediato le correspondió._

—_Tu hermana es simpática —le comentó Anthony a Kelly en cuanto Katy se marchó._

—_No te lo parecerá tanto cuando sepas en lo que nos metió —replicó Kelly —Pero por hoy fueron suficientes verdades. Te contaré esa historia otro día._

—_Por cierto, Kelly¿en tu trabajo te dan vacaciones? —quiso saber Anthony._

—_Sí¿porqué?_

—_Quiero que vengas a Cardiff conmigo. Ya es hora de que conozcas a Gwen._

_Ante eso, Kelly se limitó a sonreír con alegría._

---Pausa en remembranza---

Gwen no podía creer que su madrastra tenía una hermana gemela y que ella y Walter nunca lo hubieran sabido. Pero la razón estaba precisamente en ese _Asunto Rubio_ que tan ocupadas las tuvo en su trabajo. Pensándolo bien, ahora comprendía las palabras de Katy al estar en su casa la noche anterior: _…Se lo debo a Kelly…_

---Continuación de remembranza---

—_¡Por favor! Dígame que no es cierto¡dígamelo!_

—_Katy, por favor…_

_Varios meses después, un grupo numeroso de personas abarrotaba una pequeña sala de espera en un hospital de Londres. Katy Turner, desesperada y con el cabello ya a la altura de los hombros, miraba a la cara a un individuo con túnica verde lima y un escudo en la parte superior izquierda de la misma, formado por un hueso y una varita cruzados._

_Estaban en San Mungo. Un repentino ataque mágico a Gales era la causa de que el hospital mágico estuviera en aquel caos, y no precisamente por la aglomeración de heridos. La sala de espera en cuestión estaba repleta de aurores, compañeros de trabajo de la persona por la que Katy sufría tanto._

—_¡No vayas a pedirme que me calme, Charles! —espetó furiosa Katy, zafando su brazo de la mano de su amigo —¡Por favor, no me lo pidas!_

_Charles, comprensivo, dejó a su amiga en paz. Entendía lo que debía estar sintiendo._

—_Díganos —pidió de pronto un hombre que nada se parecía a los aurores reunidos allí. Vestía de traje y corbata y su semblante, serio y firme, dejaba ver que estaba a punto de derrumbarse —¿Cómo está?_

—_¿Quién dejó entrar a éste? —masculló con desdén un individuo de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros e inusualmente tristes._

—_Éste tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como Katy, así que te callas, Fonteyn —aclaró Jim Blackson, con la angustia y la ira reflejadas en su voz. Luego se volvió hacia el hombre de túnica verde lima —¿Cómo está?_

—_Apenas sobrevivió —se decidió a responder el sanador, un tanto inquieto —Lo que nos preocupa en este momento es salvar al bebé._

—_Haga lo que tenga que hacer por el bebé —indicó el hombre de traje, asintiendo._

—_¿Te volviste loco? —le gritó Katy al hombre —¿Prefieres al bebé que a Kelly?_

—_No, Kelly prefiere al bebé más que a ella misma —aclaró el hombre._

_Ante ese argumento, Katy no tuvo más remedio que apoyar al hombre._

_El ataque mágico a Gales, específicamente a Cardiff, había tomado desprevenidos a todos los magos. Nadie se esperaba que algún mago tenebroso se tomara la molestia de agredir a un muggle, a menos que se tomara en cuenta que el muggle en cuestión era rico. Pero les preocupó más cuando supieron que la esposa del muggle era bruja y que el autor intelectual del ataque había sido…_

—_Hagen —murmuró Katy en cuanto el sanador se retiró de la sala —Voy a acabar con él, lo juro. Voy a matarlo._

—_No hagas juramentos en vano —pidió Charles, tratando de sonar consolador —Dime¿Kelly querría verte mancharte las manos por ella? Yo, en lo personal, no lo creo._

—_¡Pero fue mi culpa! —Katy estalló, pero habló en voz baja, para que nadie más la oyera —Si no me hubiera involucrado con Hagen, él nunca me hubiera confundido con Kelly cuando le insinué que iba a desertar. Nunca debí hacer esto, nunca debí decirle que mi nombre era Kelly¡nunca debí haber aceptado esa estúpida misión!_

_En un rincón, el hombre de traje mantenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas, en actitud de rezo. Katy dejó de discutir con Charles en cuanto lo vio y poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia él._

—_Lamento todo esto —se disculpó —Verás, yo…_

—_No tiene importancia, Katy —la detuvo amablemente el hombre, alzando la cabeza._

—_Pero Anthony…_

—_No, Katy, no fue tu culpa —Anthony Poe le sonrió con tristeza —Kelly sabía en lo que se metía, me lo dijo. Por favor, ella no querría que te culparas._

_Katy rompió en llanto y se abrazó a Anthony con fuerza, quien no podía dejar de observar a su alrededor, advirtiendo las miradas de repulsión y desconfianza hacia él. Pero no le importaba, porque ahora, dijeran lo que dijeran, tenía que estar con su esposa._

_Anthony y Kelly se habían casado apenas hacía unos ocho meses, más o menos dos semanas después de que él conociera a Katy. Una vez en Cardiff y viendo que Kelly se llevaba de maravilla con su hija Gwen (quien dijo que la novia de su padre era "genial"), le propuso matrimonio. Y Kelly, siempre impulsiva cuando se emocionaba demasiado, aceptó sin titubear. Solamente pidió que la boda fuera pronto, porque con su trabajo nunca se sabía qué podía pasarle al día siguiente, y Anthony accedió. En la ceremonia únicamente estuvieron amigos muy cercanos, donde no podían faltar Charles, con su esposa y su pequeña hija, y Jim Blackson, también con su esposa, quien lucía una sonrisa radiante al saber, pocos días antes, que estaba embarazada._

_De hecho, Jim se acercó en ese momento a Katy para decirle que tenía que retirarse._

—_Debo cuidar a mi hijo —explicó, incómodo —Casiopea todavía no sale del hospital. Cualquier cosa que se ofrezca…_

—_Gracias, Jim —Katy asintió y trató de sonreír con alivio —Cuida mucho a tu pequeño._

_Jim asintió y acto seguido, se desapareció. Su hijo había nacido hacía menos de dos semanas, pero Casiopea seguía internada por un par de complicaciones en el parto._

—_¿Familiares de Kelly Turner? —llamó un sanador de cabellos grises._

—_Poe —corrigió Katy, torciendo el gesto —Mi hermana está casada con el señor aquí presente —señaló a Anthony —¿Cómo está?_

_El sanador, mirando con recelo a Anthony, dudó al hablar. Eso acabó con los nervios de Katy, ya de por sí crispados._

—_¡Déjese de tonterías y díganos cómo está mi hermana! Él será muggle, pero es su esposo. ¡Tiene tanto derecho a saber como yo!_

—_Katy, por favor, no es necesario que grites —le pidió Anthony, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba: los magos, por más que se esforzaran, siempre se habían considerado superiores a los muggles, por quienes sentían aversión y cierto temor._

_Katy atendió la petición de su cuñado y respiró profundamente para calmarse._

—_¿Cómo está Kelly? —preguntaron de nuevo, esta vez Charles._

_El sanador negó con la cabeza._

—_Lo sentimos, pero por ella no pudimos hacer nada. Acaba de fallecer._

_Fue como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies, se abriera y se tragara todo lo que de verdad amaba. Katy se llevó las manos a la cara, sin poder evitar sollozar, pensando más que nunca que todo era su culpa. Ella era la que tendría que haber muerto, ella. ¿Porqué Kelly, que era amable, gentil y cariñosa con todos¿Porqué ella?_

—_¿Y nuestro hijo? —inquirió Anthony con voz quebrada, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Katy —¿Qué pasó con el bebé?_

_Katy se retiró las manos del rostro. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por su dolor ahora? Ella había perdido a una hermana, pero Anthony… Él ya había perdido a una esposa. Y ahora le tocaba el duro trance de perder a otra._

—_Fue un varón —el sanador esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa, una sonrisa de compasión al ver que frente a una muerte, se había producido una nueva vida —Está un poco débil por ser prematuro, pero fuera de eso tiene buena salud. La señorita… quiero decir, la señora Poe pudo verlo. Musitó algo de un tal Kane antes de morir._

_Hasta entonces, Anthony se había mantenido sereno, intentando darle apoyo moral a Katy sin importar la situación en la que estaba. Pero al escuchar aquello, ya no pudo más. Se llevó una mano a la cara, se frotó los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió._

—_Claro, sé de qué hablaba —comentó —Kelly quería que si era varón, nuestro hijo tuviera por segundo nombre el de Kane. Como comienza con ka…_

_Katy siguió llorando, admirando más que nunca a ese hombre que se había convertido en parte de su familia. Pensó que, después de todo, no se había quedado sola._

_Ella le había dicho a Kelly que le haría bien la compañía. Pero sin quererlo, Kelly le había dejado a ella toda la compañía que necesitaba. Para seguir viviendo, para no dejarse abatir ante los malos sentimientos. Para algún día, de alguna forma, hacer pagar a Hugo Hagen todo lo que les había quitado._

---Fin de remembranza---

Gwen no quería ni pensar en lo que su padre habría sufrido entonces. Al menos Morgan, su madre, había muerto pacíficamente, de una enfermedad que le había dado la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos, pero su madrastra… Kelly la había querido mucho y aunque no se portara exactamente como su madre, sí fue para ella una buena amiga. Enterarse de golpe que había muerto por una especie de ataque terrorista era para ella algo espantoso, pero se detuvo a pensar en lo que sentiría su hermanito si llegaba a saber todo eso. Pero debía reconocer que Walter se parecía mucho a Kelly en cuanto a carácter, pues era amable, impulsivo cuando se emocionaba y tenía el don de observar. Pero sobre todo, le bastaba tan poco para ser feliz… Walter nunca había demostrado tristeza por no tener mamá, porque solía decir que ella siempre lo cuidaba.

—Mamá me quiso mucho¿verdad? —solía preguntar cuando era pequeño —Aunque sólo me vio un ratito. ¿Por eso me puso Kane, verdad?

Y su padre le respondía que sí, que Kelly lo amaba, y que daría la vida por él cuantas veces fuera necesario. Gwen nunca había sabido a qué se refería su padre al hablarle así a un niño de entonces cuatro años, pero ahora lo comprendía: Kelly de verdad había dado la vida por su hijo, por su pequeño Kane.

Y si fuera necesario, la volvería a dar.

(1) _La palabra _aloulette_ significa _golondrina_ en francés._

(2) Themis_ (cuya castellanización es _Temis_) era la diosa de la justicia en la mitología griega; era la madre de las tres _Moiras_ (o _Parcas_) y de las _Estaciones.

(3) Desdémona _es la esposa de _Otelo_ en la famosa obra de Shakespeare _Otelo, el moro de Venecia_, que sufre por los celos de su marido y siempre es desdichada por ello._

&&&

_¡Buaaaa! Soy Bell, amigos, no se asusten, pero es que releer este capi para poder escribir las presentes líneas y de paso, corregir un par de cosas en él, me arrancaron un alarido de tristeza. Les juro que siento un nudo en la garganta._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, el tema principal fue saber más acerca de Katy y Kelly. Y el final de esa historia, al menos por el momento, es triste¿no les parece? Ahora sabemos en qué circunstancias nació Walter y murió Kelly y cómo se sintió Katy al respecto. Sí, de una vez se los digo, esta pobre mujer está destinada a sufrir. Igual que Anthony, que se ha ganado mis respetos. Si perder a una esposa seguramente es doloroso (yo soy soltera, por eso nada más me lo imagino), perder a dos debe ser devastador. No me sorprende que casi nunca la mencione._

_Y aproveché esos recuerdos para ponerle segundo nombre a Walter. Kane, como se vio, lo escogió Kelly porque comenzaba con la misma letra que el suyo, y quiere decir "al que se honra". Precisamente es un nombre galés y quiero creer que a Kelly se le ocurrió porque su marido es de Gales._

_Y un poco más aparte, como introducción ligera, presenté a Hally conversando con Procyon sobre el baile y luego haciéndolo sentirse un tanto incómodo con el hermano mayor de Emily Lancaster. ¡Vaya con estos niños! Tal vez algunos se extrañaron porque Hally no quiere acercarse a "Shadownight", siendo que cuando conoció al ave, pareció perdonarle el mordisco, pero eso es porque inconscientemente, le tiene algo de miedo. ¡Vamos, Hally, si esa lechuza te adora! Creo que casi tanto como el dueño, je, je._

_Pues disculpen, pero por ahora los dejo, mientras en la compu oigo la canción de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, "La Tortura", y pienso en lo malos que son los hombres a veces (qué contrastes hago¿no?) Cuídense, bailen con ritmo (cuando se les antoje, claro, no tiene que ser ahora) y nos leemos pronto._


	38. Pistas

**Treinta y ocho: Pistas.**

Los campeones del Torneo de las Tres Partes no tenían fácil descifrar las pistas que se les habían otorgado para su segunda prueba. En primer lugar, debían superar las barreras de los idiomas y las rivalidades para hacer equipo, lo que a algunos les costaba trabajo.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacerte caso? —espetó en voz baja Sam Weasley, estando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts con su primo Dean y con Isabelle Richelieu. Miraba a la chica con cara de pocos amigos —No entiendo porqué te pones terca en esta idea…

Los tres por fin habían podido ponerse de acuerdo para reunirse y trabajar en sus pistas y aquel día de diciembre, poco antes de Año Nuevo, Richelieu estaba empecinada en descifrar las pistas desde el punto de vista deportivo.

—No _cgeo_ que nos hayan pedido _atgapag_ una pelota _voladoga_ sólo _pogque_ sí —se defendía ella —Se _paguece_ mucho a _atgapag_ una snitch¿no?

—En eso ella tiene razón —tuvo que reconocer Dean —Aunque yo más bien creo que es por la naturaleza de la prueba. ¿Alguno pudo leer su pista?

Mostró un rollo de pergamino muy pequeño, el cual comenzó a desenrollar.

—Yo tuve que recurrir a unos libros de alfabetos antiguos que tenía arrumbados en mi baúl —Sam también sacó un diminuto rollo de pergamino —Aún no logro traducir todas las palabras y si me permiten decirlo, eso es frustrante.

—Estoy de _acuegdo_ —Richelieu sacó su propio rollito de pergamino y lo desenrolló al tiempo que proseguía —_Pego_ insisto: algo de quidditch hay en la siguiente _pgueba_.

—Si vuelves a decir eso, te echo un encantamiento silenciador —espetó Dean de mala gana, extendiendo su pergamino en la mesa —Pasando a otra cosa, lo que quiero decirles es que creí reconocer algunas de las letras de mi pista. Son letras griegas.

—¿Griegas? —se extrañó Sam —¿Y porqué nos harían leer letras griegas?

—Tal vez la _pgueba_ contenga elementos de la _cultuga_ griega —aventuró Richelieu con cautela, temiendo más reproches de Dean.

Pero inesperadamente, Dean le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

—La primera cosa sensata que te he oído en todo este tiempo —le comentó.

—En ese caso, te _alegagá_ _sabeg_ que sé algo de _guiego_ —continuó Richelieu, un poco más segura de sí misma —Tengo familia en _Coguinto_ y la visito seguido.

Sam y Dean se miraron en son de triunfo.

Mientras tanto, la Parte Americana tenía sus propios problemas.

—No entiendo ni la mitad —se quejó Paulo Sabedoria Arantes en voz baja, al caminar por un pasillo desierto del castillo —Por favor, alguno dígame que entiende algo.

Leía un pergamino sumamente estrecho, o al menos lo intentaba. El mencionado pergamino estaba plagado de distintos caracteres y por lo que había averiguado, cada uno de ellos era de alfabetos distintos.

—Pues no, yo no entendí casi nada —le dijo Catherine Bruce con desaliento —Lo juro, busqué en todo el material que tengo; incluso le pedí ayuda a Phoebe, pero nada.

—Se supone que no debemos pedir ayuda para esto —recriminó Tonatiuh García Quezada, mirando a Catherine con suspicacia.

—No le dije nada, lo que pasa es que ella sabe mucho de idiomas —explicó la chica con calma —Su madre era experta en gramática mágica, igual que su padre. Ella tiene muchos libros sobre el tema.

—¿Era? —se sorprendió Paulo —¿Acaso la madre de tu amiga ya murió?

—Sí, el año pasado, en Navidad —respondió Catherine con brevedad, para luego cambiar el tema —De cualquier forma, lo importante es que Phoebe me prestó algunos libros, pero no los leí todos. Son difíciles y algunos son en idiomas que no comprendo. ¡Ah, hola, Sahel!

Catherine saludó al campeón de Almira, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí junto con Sakura Kiyota y Yue Lin Ming. Parecía que la Parte Asiática también había decidido empezar a trabajar para resolver sus pistas.

—Buenos días, Catherine —saludó Salomón Sahel con cortesía.

—Buenos días, Bruce–san —saludó Kiyota, inclinándose a la usanza oriental imitada en silencio por Ming —Igual a ustedes, García–san y Sabedoria–san.

—Buenos días —respondieron Tonatiuh y Paulo al unísono.

Cada Parte siguió su camino, lo que aprovechó Tonatiuh para indagar.

—¿Porqué saludaste a Sahel, Catherine?

—Bueno, cuando invitó a Phoebe al Baile de Navidad, dijo que le caía bien —se limitó a decir la joven —Lo saludé porque quise.

—Ah, vaya —se relajó Tonatiuh —En fin, a lo que estábamos¿alguno tiene traducido algo de sus pergaminos? Yo tengo algunas palabras que estaban en rúnico.

—En ese caso, puedo pasarles las palabras que traduje del griego, fue todo lo que pude conseguir —Catherine mostró un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

—En ese caso, veré qué puedo hacer con las palabras restantes —Paulo hizo una mueca —Creo que están en un idioma que Sahel entendería. Son caracteres árabes.

Catherine y Tonatiuh hicieron un gesto de desaliento.

Mientras tanto, la Parte Asiática también discutía la dificultad de descifrar sus pistas. Era cierto, había caracteres árabes que Salomón Sahel había podido traducir, pero de los demás, ni él ni sus compañeras de Parte sabían su significado.

—Mi padre trabajó una temporada en Atenas, por eso sé que esto es griego —Kiyota señaló unas tres palabras que tenía subrayadas en su trocito de pergamino —Pero no he logrado traducirlo. Y si le escribo a mi padre para que me ayude, sería hacer trampa.

—Muy cierto —reconoció Sahel, haciendo una mueca —¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Yo digo que preguntemos en la biblioteca por un libro de criaturas mágicas griegas —soltó de pronto Yue Lin Ming, viendo su pergamino con expresión distraída.

—¿Y para qué, Yue­–chan? —quiso saber Kiyota.

—No sé, es una corazonada —Yue Lin se encogió de hombros —Nada perdemos con intentarlo. ¿Les importa si lo hago?

—Si quieres, hazlo —concedió Sahel.

Yue Lin se encaminó a la biblioteca, seguida por Sahel y Kiyota. Los tres entraron y mientras la campeona de Zen iba hacia el bibliotecario, Kiyota le señaló algo a Sahel.

—Europa a la vista —musitó.

Sahel observó lo que la campeona de Hoshikino señalaba y asintió. En una de las mesas de la biblioteca, estaba trabajando con ahínco la Parte Europea.

—¿Sabes qué? —soltó el campeón de Almira de repente —No es mala idea eso de ver cosas relacionadas con los griegos. Voy a pedir un libro sobre el tema.

—¡Oye, espera Sahel­–san! —Kiyota lo siguió y resignada, musitó —Sí que los árabes son complicados.

Así las cosas, las Partes estuvieron muy ocupadas resolviendo aquellas enigmáticas pistas. Si la segunda prueba hubiera consistido en ver hasta dónde llegaba la paciencia de los campeones, la primera rendición la habría declarado Richelieu, que luego de conseguir descifrar las palabras griegas, mascullaba con disgusto que no les hallaba sentido.

—Sólo _miguen_ lo que he conseguido —explicó la joven una hora después de iniciada su labor de traducción —Esto no tiene el _menog_ sentido: _chimaiga_ y _tesogo_.

—Disculpa¿podrías pronunciar un poco mejor? —pidió Dean, un tanto exasperado.

—_Mejog_ se las _escguibo_ —Richelieu se impacientó y tomando una pluma y un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado, garabateó dos palabras y se las mostró a los pelirrojos.

Dean y Sam leyeron las palabras con detenimiento, las cuales eran _chimaira_, y _tesoro_. La única palabra que no comprendieron fue la primera.

—¿Qué significa _chimaira_? —inquirió Sam, intrigado.

—Es como llamaban antes a la _quimega_ —respondió Richelieu sin darle importancia.

Dean frunció el ceño, pero Sam, luego de un titubeo, tomó todos los pergaminos diseminados por ahí, con las traducciones que habían hecho, y empezó a ordenarlas de acuerdo a qué palabra le había correspondido a cada quien en su mini–pergamino. Dean, al ver lo que se proponía su primo, decidió ayudarlo, ante la mirada atónita de Richelieu.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó la chica.

—Armar el rompecabezas —respondió Sam simplemente, concentrado en su labor.

Dean y él obtuvieron pronto algunos versos, repartidos en tres grupos. Aunque las palabras no tenían mucho sentido por sí solas, reunidas adquirían un nuevo significado. Por ejemplo, las líneas de Sam decían así:

_Tu más preciada joya_

_te ha sido robada,_

_pero aunque no lo parezca_

_solamente está custodiada._

En esas líneas, la palabra _joya_ tuvo que deducirla de su raíz latina, _gaudia_, mientras que los adjetivos _robada_ y _custodiada_ los había traducido del rúnico. De manera similar, Richelieu había tenido sus propios problemas con los versos de su pergamino, que decían:

_En las cercanías del agua¿sabes?,_

_se encuentra tu más valiosa alhaja_

_pero cuidado con la bestial parte _

_que no sepas valorar como un quilate._

A Richelieu le habían resultado difíciles las palabras _alhaja_ y _quilate_, dado que en su pergamino, estaban escritas en árabe las palabras _alhacha _y _quirat_; además de que _agua_, _bestial_ y _soportar_ estaban como _aqua_, _bestiale_ y _supportare_. De hecho, el latín fue para ella un respiro, puesto que su idioma provenía de allí.

Y de igual alivio le resultó el griego, el cual encontró en los versos de Dean, que eran los más largos, numerosos y complicados.

_La parte felina de la bestia_

_será feroz, despiadada y mortífera;_

_mientras que la parte con aspecto de cabra_

_será fácil de manejar, es por naturaleza tranquila._

_Y la parte de dragón, la que le proporciona su más letal arma,_

_es aquella que mostrará de la bestia su esencia:_

_rescata a tu apreciado tesoro de la quimera,_

_porque luego de acabarse la solar vuelta _

_será para siempre de ella._

Además de las palabras en griego, que eran las que más le preocupaban a los tres campeones, en los versos de Dean había palabras en latín, lengua común en los tres pergaminos y que probablemente, fue la que causó menos apuros. Por una vez, estaban de acuerdo que por ser de carácter intrigante, las palabras griegas tenían que ver con la prueba más que las demás. De pronto, Dean se puso de pie de un salto y caminó a paso rápido hacia el mostrador del señor Milton, que en aquel momento atendía, para consternación del pelirrojo, a los campeones de la Parte Asiática.

—Lo siento, no tengo ni un libro que hable sobre el tema —les informaba el señor Milton a los jóvenes extranjeros —Al menos no de momento. Los que hay los sacó una alumna de sexto hace dos días. Los devolverá cuando comiencen las clases.

Los campeones de la Parte Asiática asintieron con pesar y despidiéndose con cortesía, se retiraron. Dean alcanzó a ver que en cuanto se hallaron fuera del lugar, cuchichearon entre sí con insistencia y luego de llegar aparentemente a un acuerdo, asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron. Dean, con un mal presentimiento, regresó a su mesa y les dijo imperativamente a Sam y a Richelieu.

—No me importa cómo le hagan, pero deben investigar todo lo que puedan sobre las quimeras. No creo que sean una simple referencia a una bestia.

Sam asintió de inmediato y Richelieu, luego de un segundo de duda, lo imitó.

&&&

Una mujer de corto cabello castaño cenizo daba una vuelta por Frankfurt del Main, exactamente por _Altstadt_, la ciudad vieja. Esta pintoresca ciudad alemana de la zona occidental del centro del país es un importante puerto del río Main y destaca por ser la sede de varias industrias alemanas significativas. La mujer observaba precisamente el río, apacible en aquellos días, y se cubrió más con el largo abrigo azul oscuro que portaba, colocándose mejor una bufanda de lana azul sobre la nariz y la boca. Aunque el invierno no era muy crudo en aquellas latitudes, la mujer lo resentía.

—Espero que no tarde —murmuró en un inglés impaciente, contemplando las escasas embarcaciones que atracaban en ese momento.

Unos minutos después, distinguió a su derecha una mujer alta, delgada y morena, con el largo cabello oscuro y ondulado cayéndole por la espalda y que al igual que ella, portaba un abrigo largo, con la diferencia de que el suyo era negro, como el listón que estaba atado a su cuello.

—Llegas tarde —saludó la del abrigo azul, sin retirarse la bufanda de la nariz y la boca.

—Tú llegas demasiado temprano —respondió la mujer del abrigo negro en alemán, con tono frío y sin mirarla. Fijó sus ojos castaños en el río —Caminemos y a donde fueres, haz lo que vieres —recitó.

La del abrigo azul asintió y ambas mujeres echaron a andar rumbo a _Neustadt_, la ciudad nueva. Esa división de Frankfurt se debía más que nada a la arquitectura que mostraba cada parte: Altstadt muestra diseños medievales en sus edificios, mientras que Neustadt tiene construcciones más modernas. Así las cosas, era más probable pasar desapercibido en Neustadt, donde se localizaban los principales comercios y edificios públicos. Las dos mujeres evitaron mirarse durante todo el camino y ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando la del abrigo azul comenzó en alemán.

—Gracias por la carta.

—De nada —respondió inexpresiva la del abrigo negro en alemán —Creí que no los encontraría, pero tuve suerte. A propósito¿porqué me mandaste buscar en primer lugar?

—Sabes porqué —la mujer de abrigo azul agitó la cabeza con desconcierto —Lo que no sé es porqué tardaste tanto en responder.

—Bueno, es que me quedé en _shock_ cuando me contactaste, no lo esperaba.

—¿En serio?

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, que a aquellas horas de la tarde se veía atestada de gente que salía de los establecimientos y de los edificios públicos. Se detuvieron en una parada de autobús, junto a un grupo bullicioso de jóvenes alemanes que conversaba con alegría, y la del abrigo negro soltó en inglés.

—No esperaba que me hablaras después de lo que hice, Isa.

La mujer del abrigo azul se sorprendió y al segundo siguiente, se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor dicho, tú dejaste de tener contacto conmigo por lo que hiciste, sin darme la oportunidad de negarte dicho contacto. ¿Crees que olvido fácilmente, Katrina¿Crees que por semejante cosa, iba a dejar de apreciarte?

La mujer del abrigo negro se llevó una mano al cuello y tocó el listón negro que lucía.

—No merezco que se me aprecie —musitó.

—Lo mereces, pero no te das cuenta —rebatió la otra en alemán —Te negaste esa posibilidad porque creíste que tus actos eran indignos, pero al contrario. Yo admiro ese valor tuyo y quien no lo haga, es un verdadero idiota.

—Gracias —musitó en alemán la del abrigo negro, con voz quebrada.

Uno de los jóvenes que esperaba en la parada de autobús se volvió hacia ellas, pero luego de ver por un segundo el listón negro en el cuello de la mujer de cabello largo, frunció el entrecejo con cierta extrañeza y dejó de mirarla.

—Cambiando de tema, quiero saber una cosa —la mujer de abrigo azul, a la que la otra había llamado Isa, se puso seria —¿Porqué no puedes decirnos exactamente dónde está?

—Porque nunca sé exactamente dónde está —respondió la otra mujer, a la que Isa había llamado Katrina —Si creo que está en alguna parte del país —indicó con un gesto a su alrededor, dando a entender que se refería a Alemania —resulta que solamente está su gente ocupada en algún asunto. Si creo que está en alguna otra parte, resulta que está aquí, preparando su siguiente asunto. Además, si digo un sitio preciso de los que él frecuenta, resultaría muy sospechoso. Enseguida sabría que yo lo delaté.

Isa asintió en el acto, bajándose un poco la bufanda para dejar al descubierto su nariz, un tanto enrojecida por el frío viento.

—Súbete esa bufanda, te puede hacer daño —regañó Katrina.

—No te preocupes, en Inglaterra el invierno es peor —aseguró Isa con tranquilidad —Y no hables así, que me recuerdas a…

—No lo digas, sé a quién te recuerdo —cortó Katrina, cerrando los ojos —Aún no logro sacar esa imagen de mi mente, y no como me gusta recordarla, sino cómo quedó —la voz se le quebró de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, enfundadas en negros guantes tejidos —No puedo evitar pensar que tuve la culpa de eso y me duele más cuando recuerdo con qué entereza lo soportó Anthony… ¡Fue mi culpa, Isa, mi culpa!

Isa le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—Llora —le susurró —Quién sabe desde cuándo no lo haces.

Katrina, sin quererlo, obedeció. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de manera silenciosa y cuando se sintió un poco más calmada, se descubrió el rostro y sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, se lo pasó por los ojos.

—Siempre tan atenta —le dijo a Isa, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Gracias —Isa inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de ver a Katrina a los ojos —Por favor, amiga, regresa a casa. Vuelve con quienes te quieren.

—Por el momento, no es conveniente —se decidió Katrina, guardándose el pañuelo —Estoy a punto de averiguar qué se trae nuestro loco favorito desde que odia a tu amor, así que no me pidas eso, por favor.

—En ese caso, solamente te pido que te cuides —Isa sonrió con pesar, sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a Katrina —Sabes que aún hay gente que te quiere. Y que te está esperando con los brazos abiertos. Pero no seas mala¿no podrías darme una pista de lo que se trae nuestro loco favorito?

Katrina suspiró y sonrió, pero esta vez lo hizo con un vago destello de alegre nostalgia.

—De acuerdo, puedo darte una pista —reconoció Katrina, luego de pensarlo mucho —Son palabras que necesito saber todos sus significados. ¿Tú sabes qué es _tian ming_?

—¿_Tian ming_? —se extrañó Isa, frunciendo el ceño en actitud concentrada —No me parecen palabras conocidas, pero investigando un poco será posible averiguarlo.

—Te lo agradecería —Katrina esbozó una sonrisa de alivio —Y ya que estás en eso¿podrías ver qué significan _citlalli_ y _yehudi_?

—Con mucho gusto —Isa asintió —Y cuando las investigue¿me dirás de qué se trata?

—Por supuesto.

Isa asintió con más convicción y le dio un abrazo.

—Por cierto¿has visto a lo que queda de los Turner?

Katrina logró dibujar una enigmática sonrisa.

—Los ruiseñores siguen vivos —declaró.

Minutos después, luego de hablar de trivialidades y dejar que los jóvenes alemanes tomaran su autobús, abandonaron la parada y buscaron una calle solitaria.

Como brujas que eran, necesitaban un sitio dónde aparecerse.

&&

El treinta y uno de diciembre, se anunció una fiesta en la tienda del SWI a las ocho de la noche, a la que todos estaban cordialmente invitados. Incluso los profesores, quienes se sorprendieron cuando alumnas entusiastas de esa escuela se les acercaron con radiantes sonrisas y les entregaron sobres de pergamino violeta con el escudo del SWI por sello.

—Suena interesante —comentó animadamente en un pasillo la profesora Brownfield, siendo escuchada por alumnos de Hufflepuff de cuarto que de inmediato se sorprendieron, pues nunca habían oído hablar con tal entusiasmo a la jefa de su casa.

Y no fueron los únicos, puesto que en Ravenclaw, al ver a Mara Kreisky con uno de esos sobres violetas en la mano y sonreír, pensaron que era una señal del fin del mundo.

—Es algo antinatural —rumoreó con saña un chico de quinto, mirando a la rubia con cuidado, pero al girar ella la cabeza y fijar sus ojos grises en él, el chico salió huyendo.

Mara tenía razones de sobra para sonreír: había recibido la invitación en presencia de Nigel Thomas y los mejores amigos de éste, Dean Longbottom y Janice Edmond. Iba a rechazarla, pero entonces Nigel esbozó una luminosa sonrisa y tomó la invitación de manos de la chica morena del SWI que la sostenía.

—Esta linda señorita irá a la fiesta encantada —alegó, asombrando tanto a Mara como a Dean y Janice, a quienes se les acercó entonces una rubia muy alta que les dio sobres violetas —¿Verdad, Mara?

A la chica no le había quedado de otra más que asentir y luego que las jóvenes del SWI se retiraron, Nigel le musitó algo de encontrarse en el vestíbulo a las ocho menos cuarto y salió corriendo antes que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Mara no creyó que lo hiciera porque en eso pasó por ahí Trixie Spencer, pero se percató que Dean y Janice, al ver a la prefecta, hicieron muecas de asco y se largaron de allí como si se hubieran desaparecido.

Al menos, esa fiesta de fin de año era un alivio para los campeones, que se apuntaron a ella de buena gana. Por una noche, querían hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones sobre la segunda prueba, que aunque ya todos tenían una vaga idea de lo que les deparaba, eso no dejaba de causarles cierta aprensión.

—Vamos, será fantástico —le decía Pedro a Pilar en la choza de ella del árbol de Orixá, cuando ya iban a dar las ocho —La fiesta será genial, amiga.

—No, gracias. Tengo sueño retrasado —como para demostrarlo, las ojeras de Pilar se notaron más que nunca —Vayan ustedes y diviértanse.

Pedro, que se encontraba de pie en la puerta junto con Paty (cuyas puntas del cabello habían vuelto a ser color rosa fosforescente), se encogió de hombros y se retiró, siendo seguido por Paty. Al estar al pie del árbol, se encontraron con Pedro.

—¿Pilar no viene? —quiso saber el campeón de Orixá.

—No, dice que tiene sueño —Paty dejó caer los hombros —Vámonos.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la tienda del SWI, que podía verse a la perfección dado que estaba rodeada de antorchas encendidas. Varios alumnos acudían a la fiesta con vestimenta muggle, ya que les habían dicho que era algo informal. Unos cuantos llevaban túnicas, pero eran de diseños bastante originales.

—Buena túnica —le dijo con cierta sorna una chica de Beauxbatons a Erica Radcliffe, que llegó luciendo una túnica de estilo oriental negra con estrellas amarillas.

—¡Esfúmate! —espetó Pía Visconti, saliendo en la defensa de su amiga y portando, como ella, una túnica oriental, sólo que la suya era de un rosa intenso con flores doradas.

No hubo contratiempos en la recepción de invitados, ya que la tienda del SWI estaba adaptada, por esa noche, para recibir a mucha gente. Al entrar, podía verse una enorme estancia con sitio para bailar y mesas pequeñas alrededor, lo que recordaba vagamente al Baile de Navidad. La única diferencia era una mesa llena de comida y algunas fuentes con ponche y otras bebidas, haciendo que a algunos asistentes les llamara la atención; y más cuando vieron que las chicas del SWI, cuando querían comer o beber algo, iban en persona a servírselo.

—¿No usan elfos domésticos? —se extrañó April Fisher, haciendo una mueca.

—No, ninguno quiso abandonar la escuela —dijo entonces Catherine Bruce, que pasaba por ahí con un vaso en una mano y un plato en la otra —En Estados Unidos, los elfos domésticos son criaturas mágicas con derechos. Reciben sueldos y todo eso y por esa razón, respetamos sus deseos.

April abrió la boca con incredulidad, pero no pudo hablar porque entonces su vista se topó con un espectáculo que la molestó no solamente a ella, sino a varias de las chicas presentes, entre ellas Erica Radcliffe.

Dean Longbottom acababa de llegar tomado de la mano de Janice Edmond. Ambos lucían enormes sonrisas.

—Buenas noches, Longbottom —saludó Catherine, que actuaba como una verdadera anfitriona —Tú y tu novia pasen a la fiesta. ¿Gustan servirse algo de beber?

Les indicó la mesa de la comida y la bebida y ambos, sin dar señas de que les incomodara que Catherine dijera que eran novios, fueron a servirse con agrado. Eso solamente desanimó más a las chicas que los miraban con sorpresa.

Tras Dean y Janice, Nigel y Mara lograron entrar sin causar tanto alboroto. Aunque claro, en cuanto los Ravenclaw's presentes identificaron a su compañera, comenzaron a cuchichear. Únicamente se calmaron cuando se fijaron que Nigel les dirigía una fría mirada que parecía decir que hechizaría a cualquiera que molestara a la rubia.

—Los ánimos son buenos —comentó Mara de pronto, mirando a su alrededor —Todos se ven muy contentos.

—¿Lo dudabas? —le preguntó Nigel con cierto sarcasmo.

—No precisamente. Lo que pasa es que cuando veo a un grupo de gente, nunca está sonriente. Siempre me está observando.

—¡Muy su problema! —soltó Nigel con enfado, dirigiendo otra de sus frías miradas de advertencia a un montón de Ravenclaw's de tercero.

Mara fijó su vista en él con extrañeza.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó.

Nigel se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—A propósito, te queda bien el cabello así —comentó, admirando el cabello rubio de la chica, en aquella ocasión lacio, como en los últimos días, pero brillante.

—Lo he traído así todas las vacaciones.

—Sí, pero ahora brilla. No me lo tomes a mal, pero se veía… triste.

Mara soltó un suspiro.

—Bien dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño —musitó con desgano.

—¿Disculpa? —se extrañó Nigel.

Hubo un ligero alboroto en ese instante, puesto que llegaron Paulo y dos de sus amigos, seguidos de cerca por el campeón de Calmécac y sus amigos y tras ellos, Yue Lin Ming y Sakura Kiyota. Catherine los recibió alegremente, les indicó la mesa de comestibles y los dejó deambular por donde quisieran.

—Miren nada más¡esto sí que me gusta! —comentó Lalo, el amigo de Tonatiuh, para luego exclamar —¡Vamos, Ton, hay que traer algo de tomar para las chavas!

Tonatiuh negó con resignación y se retiró con su amigo, dejando a Itzi en compañía de las campeonas orientales, quienes conversaban en voz baja, en un idioma que no alcanzó a identificar. Poco después, Kiyota se volvió hacia ella.

—Disculpe, Salais–san —dijo en inglés —Como comentamos un asunto referente a la segunda prueba, tuvimos que usar otra lengua.

—No hay problema —aseguró Itzi, escudriñando con la mirada el rostro de Kiyota —Perdón, pero… ¿vendrá su amigo de Beauxbatons a la fiesta?

—No sé, no he hablado con él últimamente —Kiyota se encogió de hombros, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas —Pero me gustaría…

Itzi asintió en señal de comprensión justo cuando Yue Lin Ming pidió.

—Vayamos a una mesa, por favor. No quiero estorbar el paso.

Las otras dos obedecieron al darse cuenta que estaban de pie justo en la entrada de la tienda. Al sentarse a una mesa, minutos después, vieron cómo entraba Norman Graves, la pareja de Richelieu en el baile, y los amigos de éste, todos de forma muy escandalosa.

—Ese tipo no me agrada nada —musitó Yue Lin Ming de repente —Yo que Bruce, vería que no le dieran licor. Si no, en una hora tendremos un incendio aquí.

—¡No exageres, Yue–chan! —a Kiyota le dio un ataque de risa —No creo a ese sujeto con suficiente cerebro para eso. Es decir¡fue al baile con Richelieu–san!

Ming se limitó a hacer un gesto de indiferencia, pero Itzi frunció el ceño.

—Ming¿vamos por algo de comer? —le propuso.

La oriental asintió y luego de decirle a Kiyota que volverían pronto, se acercaron a la mesa de comestibles, en donde se hallaron a Lalo y a Tonatiuh. Les pidieron que llevaran las bebidas a la mesa, pues ellas se encargarían de la comida.

—Pero no me traigas algo con cebolla, por favor —le rogó Tonatiuh a Itzi.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella cansinamente y le explicó a Yue Lin —Ton es alérgico a la cebolla. Si come aunque sea un poco, se enferma.

—Comprendo —Yue Lin asintió con lentitud —¿No ha hablado con usted?

—¿Ton¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre sí mismo. Sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre sus secretos.

Itzi la miró con una expresión extraña, entre sorprendida e incrédula.

—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? —se decidió a preguntar.

—No es que deba, pero eso ayudaría —Ming tenía un plato en la mano y estando a punto de servirse, inquirió —¿Qué clase de comida es ésta?

Señalaba una charola llena de salchichas condimentadas que descansaban en panes.

—Son hots dogs —contestó Itzi, un tanto confundida por el cambio de tema —Es una comida muggle, son sabrosos.

Ming miró con desconfianza los hots dogs antes de tomar uno. Al estirar su mano, rozó sin querer la de Mara Kreisky, que estaba de pie frente a ella.

Entonces ocurrió una cosa sumamente curiosa. Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, directamente a los ojos, y cada una tuvo una reacción diferente: Mara entrecerró los ojos con frialdad, con la mirada desenfocada, mientras que los ojos de Ming se aclaraban hasta quedar casi blancos y por su parte, Itzi cerró los ojos de golpe. Y con eso, sintieron como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, porque no escucharon nada. Y también fue como si les hubieran apagado las luces, porque no veían nada. Al menos, no algo de la fiesta.

Ante ellas, había una escena. Se sintieron como en un extraño vacío que las tres compartían y la escena fuera una película que estuvieran viendo juntas. Esa escena les mostraba a una mujer de cabello corto un tanto despeinado, acostada en una cama con mantas blancas, que semejaba a una cama muggle de hospital. La mujer, pelirroja y con la cara llena de pecas, sostenía en brazos dos pequeños bultos envueltos en mantas y a su lado, un joven hombre rubio los contemplaba con infinito cariño. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la escena se puso borrosa para mostrar a otra mujer en iguales circunstancias, pero ésta con el rojo cabello largo y ondulado. Además, el joven hombre rubio que la veía a ella tenía el cabello de otro tono, aparte que sus ojos eran de distinto color que los del otro. Justo cuando creyeron que aquello no podía ser más insólito, el vacío se vio inundado de diminutos destellos y por instinto más que por otra cosa, las chicas lo compararon con un despejado cielo nocturno, cargado de estrellas, para luego ver a sus pies dos enormes piscinas llenas de agua.

—Es lo más extraño que he visto —musitó de pronto Yue Lin Ming en mandarín.

—Parece dejavú, esto ya lo había visto —susurró Itzi en español.

—Debe ser importante, hay que avisar sobre lo visto —murmuró Mara en hebreo.

Y lo más extraño de todo fue que se entendieron a la perfección, lo que provocó que volvieran a verse a los ojos entre sí. Eso hizo que el sonido y las luces regresaran, para hacerles ver que seguían en la tienda del SWI, celebrando el fin de año. Siguieron mirándose largo rato, tratando de comprender porqué habían entendido lo que cada una había dicho en diferentes lenguas, cuando se les acercó Dean Longbottom.

—Disculpen, señoritas¿me permiten servirme?

Las tres depositaron su atención en él, lo que hizo que Dean se sintiera algo incómodo. Y más incómodo se sintió cuando Mara, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados con frialdad y una voz más profunda y seria de la que usaba normalmente, le recitó en inglés.

—_Alfa y Beta Geminorum están por llegar a tu familia, a la que provocarán desasosiego y alegría. Y después de ellos, dos piscinas azules, llenas de buenos deseos por quienes las crearon, arribarán a tu familia y los Geminorum los protegerán de la tiranía._

—¿De qué hablas, Kreisky? —inquirió Dean, confuso.

Mara abrió sus grises ojos por completo, sin retirarle la vista a Dean, para luego ver a Ming y a Itzi con expresión solemne.

—No me equivoqué¿verdad? —les preguntó.

Y ellas, misteriosamente, sabían que Mara había dicho lo correcto. Así que negaron.

—No los vi bien, pero los padres se veían contentos —comentó Ming con una imitación de sonrisa enigmática —Aunque eso después se verá.

—Yo creo que serán felices —rebatió entonces Itzi, pensativa —Por algo nacerán en la misma familia.

Mara y Ming la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego asentir con ganas y sonreír con alivio. Dean, simplemente, no entendía ni media palabra.

—Escríbeles a las Insólitas —aconsejó de pronto Mara, ladeando la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír —Son los nombres completos de sus hijos.

—¿Qué cosa? —se sorprendió Dean.

Pero esta vez ninguna de las tres chicas respondió. Cada una siguió con lo suyo, dejando a un Dean bastante intrigado.

&&&

_Buen día tengan todos, mucho gusto en saludarlos. Soy Bell Potter, reportándome con esta historia que como ven, se pone cada vez más complicada._

_Como pudieron darse cuenta, ahora el presente capi habla de pistas, pistas de toda clase. Primero, de las pistas sobre la segunda prueba, que según yo, dicen todo y a la vez no dicen nada¿o ustedes qué piensan¿Qué creen que les espere a los campeones¿Será algo difícil o simple? Algo simple, claro que no¡faltaba más! Es el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Les juro que el parque salvaje de la primera prueba parecerá juego de niños comparado con lo de la segunda prueba._

_Además, algo increíble ha sucedido con Itzi, Yue Lin y Mara. Lo curioso es que no pudo haber pasado en otro momento, puesto que en ningún otro instante del fic habían estado las tres juntas, frente a frente. Y de repente va Mara y le suelta a Dean una serie de frases que bien parecen una profecía. ¡Como si la visión rara que tuvieron ella, Yue Lin e Itzi no fuera una profecía! Creo que me entienden, esto es complicado. Y quien crea saber a qué se refieren las palabras de Mara y la visión de ella y las otras dos, que me lo diga¡suerte y le atina!_

_Los dejo, seguramente tienen mucho qué digerir de este capi, que fue uno de los "medianos" del fic (apenas llegó a las catorce páginas). Cuídense mucho, sonríanle a la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	39. Las Pitonisas

**Treinta y nueve: Las Pitonisas.**

La fiesta organizada por las chicas del SWI fue fantástica, según sus asistentes. Antes que Phoebe Holybird (a quien casi de inmediato muchos identificaron como Phoebe Polimnia, integrante de Las Musas de Blair) anunciara que empezaría la cuenta regresiva para recibir el nuevo año, Norman Graves había sido echado junto con sus amigos, dado que estuvieron a punto de provocar un incendio por lo borrachos que se habían puesto: habían quitado varias de las antorchas que iluminaban el exterior y las metieron a la tienda para "jugar" con ellas.

—Están locos de remate —aseguró Janice al ver que los echaban.

Pronto, los demás estuvieron gritando una cuenta regresiva para recibir el año nuevo, cosa que puso de buen humor a todos tras la travesura de Graves. Incluso los Hufflepuff's presentes olvidaron que la profesora Brownfield estaba ahí, muy acaramelada con el profesor Lovecraft, para celebrar con muchas ganas.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritaron cuando un gran reloj que había aparecido una pelirroja del SWI en el centro de la estancia comenzó a dar las doce campanadas —¡Que se cumplan todos sus deseos¡Feliz año nuevo!

Todos se dieron cordialmente abrazos y se desearon suerte en el año que comenzaba. A continuación, la profesora Rice, la directora del SWI, hizo su aparición vistiendo un llamativo vestido muggle de noche, que mostraba lentejuelas por casi todas partes, para decirles que les tenía una sorpresa de año nuevo en el exterior. Las chicas del SWI soltaron una exclamación de alegría y se apresuraron a salir, seguidas por sus invitados.

La profesora Rice, al ver que todos habían salido de la tienda, alzó su varita al cielo con un complicado y floreado movimiento. Al segundo siguiente, las exclamaciones de asombro llenaban los jardines del colegio e incluso el castillo, puesto que la rubia mujer había hecho aparecer una gran variedad de fuegos artificiales, de todos colores y tamaños y algunos de ellos formaban las más sorprendentes figuras. Al tiempo que un cohete buscapiés dibujaba en el cielo la frase _Happy New Year, Boys and Girls_ (1) de color amarillo y naranja, un dragón morado daba vueltas por el cielo, escupiendo llamas verdes. Dean sonrió al verlo.

—Se parecen a los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley —le comentó a Janice.

—Son Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley —corrigió tras él la voz jubilosa de Catherine Bruce —La profesora Rice los mandó pedir expresamente de la sucursal en el NYMSC. Son una versión especialmente fabricada para Estados Unidos, o al menos eso dice la publicidad. ¿Conoces los Sortilegios Weasley, Longbottom?

—¿Conocerlos? —Dean sonrió ampliamente —Prácticamente crecí con ellos. Mi madre es hermana de Fred y George Weasley, los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¡Caramba! Si nos lo hubieras dicho antes, nos hubieras conseguido un buen descuento —bromeó Catherine, para luego añadir —Creo que sí te vi en la boda de Malfoy, pero por andar trabajando, no me fijé mucho. ¿Cómo están los Malfoy, eh? Mi prima no cuenta mucho.

—¿Tu prima? —se interesó Janice.

—Sí, Judith. Fue la madrina de esa boda¿recuerdas?

—Vaya, no sabía que era tu prima —reconoció Dean, para luego decir —Mi prima y su marido están bien. Yo diría que muy bien. Están esperando familia.

Catherine felicitó sinceramente a Dean por eso, para luego seguir viendo cómo los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno de mil colores, opacando las estrellas.

—¡Es hermoso! —alabó Sakura Kiyota —¿No te parece, Yue–chan?

—Me recuerdan las celebraciones del Año Nuevo Chino —comentó Ming, para luego ver de reojo a su derecha y sonreír levemente —Sakura¿dijiste que te gustaría encontrarte con tu amigo de Beauxbatons, verdad?

—Sí, lo dije¿porqué?

—Porque ahí viene.

Antes de poder decir más, Kiyota escuchó el saludo de Julien Lumière a su derecha.

—_Bonjour_, Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Julien–kun —respondió ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Se pusieron a charlar y Ming los dejó solos. En eso, se topó con un compañero de Zen.

—No creí que te gustaran las fiestas, Ming.

—Cierra la boca, Li —le espetó ella —Por cierto, si no te quitas de allí, te vas a quemar.

El tal Li estaba de pie junto a una antorcha, quizá demasiado cerca.

—Yo no me trago tus cuentos —espetó Li a modo de respuesta.

—Como quieras —la joven se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta.

Al segundo siguiente, un alarido de Li le indicó que éste no le había hecho caso.

—¡Pobre muchacho! —se lamentaron unas alumnas de Beauxbatons, que pasaron entonces cerca de Ming —¿Viste cómo el cohete le tiró la antorcha encima?

—¡Yue Lin, mira! —Lalo la llamó entonces —¡Como el dragón del escudo de tu escuela!

Al observar el cielo y contemplar a un dragón del aire formado por chispas plateadas que serpenteaba con gracia, la oriental no pudo más que sonreír. Pero al fijarse en el cabello de Lalo, cuyas mechas doradas resaltaban por las luces de los fuegos artificiales, se preguntó si lo que le había mostrado su experiencia con el dementor de la primera prueba sería lo que estaba pensando. _Por favor, que a él no le pase nada_, deseó con fervor, mirando al dragón del aire ya sin sonreír, _que a mí me pase lo que sea, pero a él no. Lo quiero tanto_…

&&&

Desde su dormitorio, Procyon contemplaba los fuegos artificiales de la profesora Rice, pensando que eran geniales pero muy escandalosos. Así mismo, él también formuló mentalmente un deseo de año nuevo, pensando cuánto quería que se le cumpliera. En ese momento, llamaron a su puerta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Nosotras —le respondió su compañera de curso, Giselle Olsen —¿Podemos pasar?

Procyon se levantó de su asiento junto a la ventana y fue a abrir. Encontró a Giselle con una bata rosada con dibujos de gatitos seguida de cerca por Hally, que llevaba una manta roja sobre la pijama. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlas entrar.

—Es que desde nuestro dormitorio no se ven bien los fuegos artificiales —explicó Giselle, acercando más sillas a la ventana —¿Te importa que los veamos aquí?

—No, no me importa —respondió Procyon, abrochándose la bata azul oscuro que llevaba puesta —¿Porqué no fueron a la fiesta?

—Porque las del SWI nos dijeron que solamente era para alumnos de tercero en adelante —le contestó Hally —Y que no iban a dejar entrar a alguno de otro grado.

—¡Miren, girándulas fosforescentes! —exclamó Giselle, al ver grandes girándulas verdes y amarillas junto a una rosa, que daban vueltas en círculo alrededor de la frase _Happy New Year, boys and girls_ —¡Y allá va un dragón morado!

—Dragones… seguramente el señor Hagrid estará encantado —musitó Hally.

—¿Y eso porqué? —se interesó Procyon.

—Val, su hija, me contó que él siempre ha querido tener un dragón —respondió Hally con una sonrisa —Y papá y mamá me contaron que cuando estaban en primero —bajó la voz para que Giselle no la oyera, cosa innecesaria puesto que su compañera estaba muy ocupada viendo el cielo de los jardines —el señor Hagrid tuvo escondida a una cría de dragón que según él, era una ternura. Lo llamó _Norbert_.

Procyon rió un poco ante la cara que hizo Hally al mencionar que el señor Hagrid consideraba a una cría de dragón _una ternura_. Y Hally se rió con él, porque su amigo hacía una mueca muy chistosa al querer aguantarse la risa. Fue hasta un rato después que se dieron cuenta de su ataque de risa, porque Giselle les gritó medio molesta.

—¡Oigan, se están perdiendo el espectáculo¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Un dragón llamado _Norbert_ —respondió Hally, todavía riéndose, al acercarse a la ventana —¡Qué lindo! Mira, Procyon¡un perro!

Procyon se asomó y en el cielo alcanzó a ver una formación de chispas verdes: un gran perro que trotaba y abría y cerraba el hocico, como ladrando.

—¿Te gustan los perros? —le preguntó Giselle a Hally.

—Si, mucho —Hally sonrió —Cuando tenía cinco años, en el orfanato salimos de excursión al Zoo de Londres y estando en la parte donde se pueden ver a los osos, me distraje y me perdí. Quise buscar yo sola a mis compañeros, pero no los encontré.

Hally le echó un vistazo al perro verde del cielo antes de seguir.

—Entonces, cuando me puse a llorar, un perro negro grande y muy bonito pasó por ahí y me empezó a oler por todas partes. A mí me dio miedo y me le escapé, pero él me seguía y me seguía. Y cuando ya me estaba cansando, choqué con alguien. Y era Sunny, que en aquel entonces, se enojaba cada vez que me veía.

—¿Sunny Wilson? —se extrañó Giselle —¿Acaso antes no eran amigas?

—¡No, qué va! —Hally se rió, divertida —Nos caíamos muy mal. Pero bueno, desde que ella supo que las dos éramos brujas, nos llevamos mejor. Para el caso —respiró profundamente —ese día del paseo se me quedó la idea de que el perro me anduvo persiguiendo para llevarme con mis compañeros, porque en cuanto regresé con el grupo, el perro lo que hizo fue lamerme una mano y salir corriendo.

—Es una buena historia —concedió Giselle, mirando por la ventana cómo el perro de chispas verdes —Oye¿y no tienes mascotas?

—No precisamente. Nada más tengo a _Snowlight_, mi lechuza, pero me gustaría tener un perro —Hally sonrió con vaguedad —Para pasearlo por Hyde Park.

Giselle se puso a contar entonces que ella tenía de mascota a un gato, pero que no lo llevaba al colegio porque era muy pequeño. Procyon se dedicó entonces a contemplar los fuegos artificiales (que para entonces se iban apagando) y preguntarse cómo sería tener un perro como mascota. Además de preguntarse si su deseo se haría realidad.

&&&

Realidad o no, ahí estaba.

No había marcha atrás. Había aceptado acudir a la cita y ahora sería mejor fingir que no había hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario, pues podía costarle todo, incluso la vida. Así que atendiendo a la promesa que había hecho, adoptó un semblante inexpresivo y esperó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó una voz en alemán, con tono expectante e impaciente.

Inclinó la cabeza, sin quitarse la capucha de su abrigo, y al enderezarse, asintió.

Quien había hecho la pregunta sonrió con indecible maldad. Era una persona a la que solían poner de excelente humor las buenas noticias.

—De acuerdo¿sabes la dirección?

—Sí —se decidió a decir verbalmente la figura encapuchada —Pero ahora están en el extranjero, de vacaciones. Intenté averiguar en qué sitio, pero nadie tiene razón de ellos.

—Bien, con la dirección basta —el hombre con voz de cruel júbilo se acercó a su informante y estirando la mano, le tomó la barbilla y obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos —Nunca negaré que eres hermosa, lo sabes. No comprendo cómo ignoras mis intenciones.

La cara que sujetaba tembló un poco y él la soltó, extrañado.

—¿Qué te pasa¿Tiemblas? Espero que no sea de miedo, porque no te quedaría.

La persona recién liberada de aquel contacto negó con la cabeza.

—El miedo no es una de mis características —afirmó con frialdad.

—Muy bien, prepara todo. Nos vamos a Reino Unido —el hombre la examinó con una azul y gélida mirada antes de salir de la estancia —Creo que me hospedaré en Gales.

Soltó el nombre del país con inusitada maldad, aún tratándose de él, y su informante así lo sintió. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la figura encapuchada se giró y al comprobar que estaba sola, se llevó una mano al cuello. Acarició lo que tenía en él con suma tristeza.

—Lamento tanto hacer esto… —musitó.

La puerta de la habitación, oscura y casi vacía, volvió a abrirse.

—Vamos, Turner —llamó de nueva cuenta el hombre, aunque sonaba más calmado que antes —Hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos.

Y así, como autómata y diciéndose a sí misma que aquella farsa terminaría pronto, Katrina Themis Turner volvió oficialmente a su faceta de espía.

&&&

_Las más grandes profetisas, las Pitonisas, se encontrarán cuando la ninfa, su oriental mitad y la opuesta de Vespucio lo hagan y grandes amigas se volverán al inicio de una nueva vuelta terrestre en torno al astro rey. "Citlalli" vespertina, cambiante "yehudi" y "tian ming" habrán de encontrarse y amistarse cuando se sepa que quien herede todo del astuto y perverso consejero de Gunther ha visto, con sus propios ojos, lo especiales que son las hijas del doble día, el cuarto del boreal tiempo veraniego: a la hija del día de hielo, la reina reptil de la hoguera, y a la hija de la noche de fuego, la reina cérvida de la arboleda. Esas hijas serán quienes reconcilien al rey felino y al ofidio, de quienes serán sus mejores ejemplares, están de parte del bien desde que vieron la luz de la vida y siempre lo estarán, porque junto con la ardilla, el lobo, el perro, el búho, el ruiseñor, el gato, la paloma, el conejo, la rana y la mariposa, las preservará. Quien logre dañarlas a ambas a la vez, conocerá el poder más grande imaginado y podrá jactarse de ser el más grande de los magos. Pero quien lo intente y falle, vivirá con un peso en su conciencia por el resto de su vida, la cual a partir de entonces drásticamente cambiará. Y para hacerles un gran bien o un gran mal a las hijas del doble día, solamente serán válidas las profecías de las Pitonisas._

Tal texto estaba escrito con fuego en su memoria y lo descifraba cuando podía. Lo que siempre lo confundía eran las palabras con las que se designaban a esas profetisas, las Pitonisas: _citlalli_ vespertina, cambiante _yehudi_ y _tian ming_. Eso lo hacía sentirse en tal forma frustrado que no encontraba más remedio para aliviar ese sentimiento que el que otros sufrieran. Era por eso que Hugo Hagen atacaba sin cesar.

Hugo Hagen no siempre fue cruel. O mejor dicho, no siempre fue _tan_ cruel. Hubo un tiempo en el que molestar a los más débiles de manera sencilla y práctica le bastaba para satisfacerlo. Pero todo acabó cuando descubrió esa profecía, la causante de todas sus frustraciones. La profecía que le indicaba que ni era el heredero de los Hagen, ni podía hacerse llamar el más grande de los magos. La que había provocado que matara por primera vez. Aunque ahora, una muerte más o una muerte menos le daba igual.

—Todo listo, Hugo —dijo entonces una voz a su espalda.

El hombre, rubio y apuesto a pesar de la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha que parecía una cuchillada, miró a quien le hablaba. Era una mujer morena, alta, delgada, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos marrones alertas. Sus carnosos labios eran una tentación que resistía todos los días por una desconocida razón, porque siendo él tan despiadado con personas de las que no conocía nombre ni rostro¿porqué simplemente no obtenía de aquellos labios lo que se le antojaba? Eso era para él un misterio más desesperante que la profecía. O quizá su respuesta estaba en el listón negro que ella lucía al cuello desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Muy bien, vámonos —espetó de mala gana, pues el listón negro le había recordado algo desagradable —Y rápido, Turner.

La mujer asintió, sin expresión, y lo siguió. Estaban en una construcción abandonada desde hacía años que les había servido para irse, pero para nada más. En una habitación oscura y con las ventanas tapiadas, había una bota vieja al centro, abandonada.

—¿A quién le quitaste su calzado, Turner? —quiso saber Hagen.

La mujer morena se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor, no quiero saber —Hagen sujetó la bota —¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Unos segundos —la mujer consultó su reloj y tomando la bota a su vez.

Y sí, unos segundos después, ya nadie estaba ahí. Nadie que lamentara lo que hacía y nadie que se preguntara qué hacía.

&&&

Pronto llegó el día del regreso a clases y los que habían abandonado el castillo volvieron el domingo anterior a él; que ese año correspondía al día siguiente del de Año Nuevo. Los miembros de la Orden del Rayo no eran la excepción y Bryan estaba especialmente impaciente.

—¿Alguien comprende lo que es estar semanas sin hablar con una persona sensata? —les preguntó a Sunny, Hally y Procyon luego del desayuno del día en que llegaban los que habían pasado la Navidad con sus familias —En mi dormitorio solamente quedaron Paul y Nick y no paraban de hablar de tonterías.

—¿Y de qué hablaban exactamente? —quiso saber Procyon.

—De chicas¿puedes creerlo? —masculló Bryan, molesto —En particular de… —al ver las puertas principales de roble, se interrumpió —¡Chicos, qué gusto verlos!

Justo hacían su aparición Ryo y Henry, atareados en una plática al parecer agradable. Tras ellos, venían Thomas y Walter, riendo de algún chiste que seguramente les contaba Rose, por la sonrisa que la pelirroja mostraba. Cerraban la marcha Danielle (con cara entre contenta e incómoda), Amy y Paula, que fueron las primeras en corresponder al saludo de Bryan.

—Hola, Bryan —saludó Paula con una sonrisa —No tienes buena cara¿sabes?

—Está harto de Owen y Dickens —aclaró al instante Sunny, para no hacer que Bryan soltara quejas otra vez —¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones, eh?

Todos contestaron cosas parecidas a "bien", "de maravilla" y "tranquilas", cuando de repente Danielle soltó un bufido y salió corriendo de allí arrastrando su baúl. Sus amigos comprendieron la razón al ver salir del Gran Comedor a Sigfrid Blow.

—Algún día tendrá que hablarle —sentenció Amy.

—Hablando de chicos… —dijo Rose y sonrió ampliamente —¡Hally Potter! —canturreó.

—¿Qué? —respondió Hally de mala gana —¿Porqué me hablas así?

Rose sonrió de manera más amplia y pícara y Hally comprendió lo que su amiga quería.

—¡Ah, no, ni se te ocurra! —exclamó de repente.

—¡Queremos los detalles! —exclamaron al unísono Rose, Paula y Amy.

—¡Cuéntanos cómo te fue con Corner! —pidió Rose, con su carita de niña triste que acaba de perder a su más querida mascota.

Hally suspiró, mientras que Sunny se apresuró a intervenir.

—Esperen, dejen traigo a Danielle para que también escuche la historia —avisó y salió corriendo en dirección a la escalera que bajaba a las mazmorras.

—¿Sunny ya se la sabe? —quiso saber Amy.

—Bueno, se la conté al día siguiente del baile, en el desayuno —admitió Hally.

—¡Qué mala eres! —Rose se ofendió en broma —¡Y a mí no quisiste escribírmela!

Hally volvió a suspirar.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se habían entretenido en chismes menores.

—Fueron estupendos —les contaba Procyon sobre los fuegos artificiales que el SWI hizo estallar en Año Nuevo —Duraron bastante. La felicitación duró hasta que amaneció.

—¡Rayos! —masculló Bryan —De haberlo sabido, me escapo del dormitorio y los veo.

—Bueno, pero eso no es nada —argumentó Ryo —Deberían ver lo que hacen los magos en China por el Año Nuevo Chino. Es espectacular.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente nuestro año nuevo al Año Nuevo Chino? —inquirió Walter.

—El Año Nuevo Chino se basa en el calendario lunar, se celebra desde finales de enero hasta mediados de febrero —explicó Ryo —Los de Zen lo festejarán en grande.

—Pues ojalá que eso sea antes de la segunda prueba del torneo—dijo Henry entonces —Si no mal recuerdo, es en febrero.

—Oye¿tú sabes cómo se la pasó Hally con Corner? —le preguntó Thomas a Procyon.

El niño frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de Corner, pero asintió y sonrió.

—Según ella, la pasó muy bien —respondió —Incluso Corner le dijo que el próximo curso, la invitará a Hogsmeade.

Thomas soltó un silbido de asombro.

Walter le dio un codazo al pelirrojo anaranjado ojiverde (Thomas), rogándole silencio.

Ryo y Bryan se miraron con escepticismo.

Henry se abstuvo de hacer gestos o comentarios. Hasta de usar su Legado.

—¿Qué les pasa? —les preguntó Procyon, suspicaz.

—¡Nada! —respondieron apuradamente sus amigos a la vez y cada uno se fue por su lado, dejándolo anonadado y abandonado.

&&&

Itzi paseaba por los jardines luego del desayuno, pero no sin nada en particular en mente. De hecho, tenía frente a sí la vivienda de la Escuela Zen de Hechicería. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era la única extranjera que tenía a la escuela oriental en la mira.

—Buenos días —la saludó una rubia de ojos grises cuando llegó ante la entrada de la vivienda de los de Zen. La reconoció enseguida: era a la que el campeón de Hogwarts había llamado Kreisky —Supongo que viene, como yo, a pedir respuestas.

—Supone bien —se limitó a decir Itzi —Disculpe¿cuál es su nombre?

—Mara Ester Kreisky —respondió la rubia sin inmutarse —¿Y el suyo?

—Itzel del Carmen Salais Nicté.

—¿Nicté¿Como la profesora de Encantamientos?

—Exactamente. Ella es mi prima por parte de mi madre.

Mara asintió y en ese momento, una persona abrió la puerta de la residencia de Zen y salió. Era Yue Lin Ming, vestida con una sencilla túnica oriental azul claro, que combinaba con sus ojos. Las miró y haciendo una reverencia, les indicó con un gesto que la siguieran.

—Ustedes también notaron lo sucedido en año nuevo, supongo —comenzó.

—Claro que lo notamos —dijo algo exaltada Itzi.

Mara se quedó callada un momento para luego decir.

—Lo que me preocupa es el entendimiento a pesar de la lengua. No me malentiendan, el suceso en general me pone intranquila —admitió —Pero es extraño que al usar nuestros idiomas originales, nos comprendiéramos.

—Quizá… era la magia del momento —supuso Yue Lin.

—Sí, puede ser —dijo Itzi.

—¿Nunca les había pasado? —quiso saber Mara.

—La verdad es que no conocía a nadie a quien le pasara algo así —confesó Yue Lin.

—Ni yo —concordó Itzi.

Mara mostró su respuesta moviendo la cabeza levemente, de arriba abajo.

—¿Te llamas Yue Lin Ming? —le preguntó a la oriental, quien asintió —¿Qué significa?

Yue Lin les dijo que, casi literalmente, su nombre en chino significaba _mandato del cascabel de la luna_, lo que puso a Mara en actitud reflexiva.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Itzi.

—Nada, sólo que una de las primeras veces que se me salían profecías, dije una cuando me miraba al espejo, sin nadie presente. Fue de las primeras que me pude dar cuenta. Hablaba de un mandato celeste y una estrella vespertina. Apenas la recuerdo, tenía unos tres o cuatro años.

—¿No diría algo como que ibas a conocer a un mandato celeste y a una cambiante judía? —inquirió Itzi, entre estupefacta y asustada.

—No, eran un mandato celeste y una estrella vespertina —corrigió Mara.

—Eran una estrella vespertina y una cambiante judía —rebatió de improviso Ming.

Las tres se miraron, pero procuraron no hacerlo a los ojos. Temían que si lo hacían, se repetiría lo sucedido en la tienda del SWI.

—Aclaremos una cosa —se decidió a hablar Yue Lin, aunque sentía un leve sobresalto —Tú¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a Mara.

Mara le dio su nombre completo, y luego le tocó responder a Itzi.

—¿Y qué significa tu nombre? —le preguntó Yue Lin a Itzi.

—El primero es maya y significa… —se quedó callada, dejando la frase en el aire un segundo antes de contestar —_Lucero de la tarde_.

—Pues mi segundo nombre significa _estrella_ —recordó Mara —Pero en hebreo. También mi primer nombre es de ese idioma. No me extraña, puesto que mis padres son judíos. De ellos aprendí a hablar hebreo. Más extraño es ser metamorfomaga.

—Eureka —musitó Yue Lin, sacando de su bolsillo lo que las otras dos vieron como un medallón blanco con un paisaje y unos ideogramas azules en él —¿No se dan cuenta? Esas profecías nos decían que nos conoceríamos, porque en este talismán familiar —mostró el medallón blanco —está escrita la frase _mandato celeste_ en mi idioma. Y esa frase es _tian ming_. Tú —señaló a Itzi —eres la estrella vespertina y tú —miró a Mara —eres la cambiante judía. De una u otra forma, sabíamos que íbamos a conocernos.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio. No había más ruido que el que producían los árboles del Bosque Prohibido al ser sacudidas sus ramas y el del leve oleaje del lago.

—¿Se sienten bien por este encuentro? —inquirió Mara de pronto.

Las otras dos la miraron como si no hubieran comprendido la pregunta.

—Lo que pasa —se explicó la rubia metamorfomaga, cambiando entonces su lacio cabello a uno totalmente crespo, ante el asombro de sus acompañantes —es que tengo un vago presentimiento de que nuestro encuentro traerá desgracias. Y que tiene que ver con el día de esa profecía que les mencionaba. En Londres fue un día muy extraño.

—Yo soñé mi versión el día que cumplí tres años —recordó Itzi, bajando tristemente la mirada —Ese día murió mi madre y… me pasó su capacidad de ver el futuro.

—Y yo tuve esa visión el día que el profesor Song me dijo que mi apellido era Ming —se acordó Yue Lin con nostalgia —Había estado de viaje en los últimos meses y ese día, sin más, me dijo que me apellidaba Ming. Fue un día especial para mí.

—Pero¿de qué día estamos hablando? —inquirió de pronto Mara.

Tanto Itzi como Yue Lin contestaron a la vez, una triste y la otra soñadora.

—El veintiséis de junio de hace trece años.

—Yo también —concordó Mara —¿Ven lo que les digo? No creo que sea buena señal.

—A mí no me importa —dijo de pronto Yue Lin con firmeza —Yo… siempre quise conocer a alguien que me comprendiera, que no llegara a pensar que soy extraña por mi origen, mi color de ojos o lo que puedo hacer. Y ustedes —las miró con una sonrisa temblorosa —quisiera que se convirtieran en mis amigas.

Sin darse cuenta, todo lo había dicho en mandarín, pero al verlas a los ojos sucedió lo mismo que la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre: las otras dos le entendieron. Y a su vez, esbozaron ligeras sonrisas temblorosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —musitó Itzi en español —Quiero amigas que sepan lo que se siente tener un don que no se pidió.

—Yo quiero amigas que sepan apreciarme tal y como soy —suplicó Mara en hebreo, al borde de las lágrimas —Que no se espanten por mis cambios de apariencia y en resumen, que me quieran mucho. Lo necesito.

Ése era el deseo implícito en aquellas tres jóvenes, _que me quieran mucho. Lo necesito_. No podían negar que a lo largo de su vida, habían conocido a infinidad de personas a las que habían apreciado y querido, y que a su vez las habían estimado. Pero nada era comparado a lo que estaban pensando en ese instante. Para ellas, que las quisieran significaba, además, que las aceptaran y las comprendiera. Cosa que en sus vidas nadie había logrado hasta el momento.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, respondieron a un repentino impulso, dejaron escapar el llanto y se unieron en un abrazo que sin saberlo, estaba sellando una amistad ya profetizada desde hacía años.

Profetizada junto con acontecimientos que para bien o para mal, se le antecedieron.

(1) _La frase, en inglés, significa_ Feliz año nuevo, chicos y chicas.

&&&

_Gente, mucho gusto. Soy Bell Potter. Con el televisor encendido para ver el resultado de las elecciones de mi país mientras me dirijo a ustedes (recuerden que esto lo escribo en julio, mientras que el capi está terminado desde antes. Éste, en particular, lo acabé en junio), pasaré a los comentarios y curiosidades._

_¿Cómo vieron lo de las Pitonisas? Como ven, su encuentro estaba bien definido desde hacía años (según el fic) y Hugo Hagen está al tanto de ello. ¿Para qué atacará tanto a los inocentes, si lo que lo tiene de tan mal humor es otra cosa? Si todavía no saben cuál es esa "otra cosa", pues todavía no se las voy a decir. Y si la suponen, pues coméntenla con confianza, que si se equivocan, los corrijo amablemente y ya._

_Las Pitonisas tienen un papel importante en este fic, pero no sé qué tanto alcance. Por lo pronto, ya vieron su primera "profecía en conjunto", la que Mara le soltó a Dean. ¿Ya supieron de qué se trata? Quizá, por las imágenes que las tres profetisas vieron, sí, pero lo demás, se irá descubriendo poco a poco._

_El regreso de los miembros de la Orden que se fueron de vacaciones fue curioso, pero no entiendo a Danielle¿porqué le huye a Blow? Mejor que le hable y se lo quite de encima de una vez. ¿Y esa reacción de los chicos a las palabras de Procyon? Vaya, muy sospechosa. Pero no tanto, se las aclaro en próximos capítulos._

_Por hoy, creo que terminé, tanto de éste como de los extras por hoy. Esto de las elecciones me tiene de nervios, así que no me queda más que decirles que se cuiden, que siempre que puedan contribuyan al bienestar de su país y que nos leamos pronto._


	40. Dolorosa decisión

**Cuarenta: Dolorosa decisión.**

Las clases comenzaron entre comentarios alegres sobre las vacaciones y animados relatos de lo acontecido en el castillo durante las mismas. Pocos profesores podían hacer algo para controlar ese ambiente, y la profesora Nicté era de ésos.

—Muy bien, niños —llamó a los diez minutos de comenzada su clase de segundo curso, cuando vio que los estudiantes, incluido su propio hijo, se la pasaban charlando con entusiasmo entre cada movimiento de varita que hacían —Si no se callan durante cinco minutos, le quitaré cinco puntos a cada casa por cada uno.

Viendo que semejante amenaza era hecha en serio, los alumnos obedecieron y realizaron con todo cuidado el encantamiento del día, que era uno poco conocido y según la profesora, muy usado en los países de América: el hechizo reflector, que era similar al encantamiento escudo. La profesora les indicó que si no era realizado con cuidado, no podría servirles de nada ante una situación de emergencia.

—La diferencia entre el hechizo reflector y el encantamiento escudo es que el primero puede mandar el hechizo de su oponente directamente hacia él, mientras que el segundo solamente lo desvía —explicó la profesora, y al ver que muchos se quedaban con caras de confusión, sonrió alentadoramente y solicitó —Señor Graham, venga, por favor.

Henry, que era de los pocos que sí había comprendido la lección, se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la profesora, mirándola intrigado.

—Lánceme una flecha —pidió.

Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal petición.

—¿Una flecha? —preguntó Henry —¿Segura, profesora?

—Segura —confirmó la profesora.

Henry sacó su varita, la alzó y con voz fuerte y clara, exclamó.

—_¡Mitli!_ (1)

Una flecha perfecta salió de la varita de Henry, directamente a la profesora Nicté. Ella, con un movimiento indolente, levantó la varita y dijo con tono enérgico.

—_¡Reflexus!_

Se pudo ver claramente una barrera blanquecina que apareció frente a la profesora, donde la flecha se estrelló, dio una graciosa vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados y se encaminó hacia Henry. Algunas chicas gritaron del susto, pero entonces…

—_¡Tézcatl!_

Otra barrera apareció frente a Henry, pero esta vez, cuando la flecha chocó contra ella, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Las chicas que antes habían gritado por el susto ahora lo hicieron con admiración, mientras que varios chicos rompieron en aplausos.

—Lo que el señor Graham acaba de mostrarles es el conjuro espejo —expuso la profesora Nicté con seriedad, luego de mandar a Henry a sentarse —Es la versión antigua de mi país del encantamiento escudo. La diferencia con el _Protego_ es una bastante interesante: el conjuro espejo puede resistir la maldición _Avada Kedavra_.

Varios soltaron exclamaciones ahogadas, pero la mayor parte de la Orden del Rayo guardó silencio. Ellos habían visto en persona que eso era cierto, el día que Anom Nicté se había entregado a los aurores después de años de vagancia.

—Sin embargo —aclaró la profesora en el acto —no los defenderá de la maldición asesina de mi país, así que si algún día se encuentran a un mago o bruja mexicanos que quiera matarlos, aléjense de él.

—¿Cuál es la maldición asesina de su país, profesora? —se atrevió a preguntar Oliver Mackenzie con desdén, como dando a entender que la profesora bromeaba.

La profesora lo miró con tal frialdad, que Mackenzie bajó la mano.

—Se las mostraré cuando sean mayores, si no le importa, señor Mackenzie —indicó la profesora —No es algo apto para niños de doce y trece años.

Justo entonces sonó la campana y los dejó marchar después de dejarles algunas tareas. En cuanto estuvieron fuera, las chicas rodearon a Henry, alabándolo.

—¡Eso fue increíble, Graham!

—¿Cómo se pronuncia ese conjuro espejo, Graham?

—¿Me enseñarías a aparecer esa flecha, Graham?

—¿Me darías una clase particular, Graham?

Fue esa última frase, pronunciada por una inusitadamente encantada Bridget Fonteyn, la que provocó que Rose soltara un grito.

—¿Porqué no dejan a Henry en paz cinco minutos?

Todas las chicas miraron a Rose con ojos muy abiertos, pero se distrajeron al ver pasar a los campeones de Orixá y Calmécac, lo que aprovechó la Orden del Rayo para huir del lugar. Para eso, Hally recordó un pasaje oculto tras un tapiz cercano y se los señaló a sus amigos, quienes comprendieron y la siguieron. Salieron cerca del Gran Comedor.

—¡Escandalosas! —renegó Rose, avanzando delante de sus amigos.

—Pero tienes que admitir que lo que hizo Henry fue sorprendente —le hizo notar Hally.

—¿Tú también? —se extrañó Rose.

Hally se encogió, un tanto temerosa.

—Oye, no le hables así a Hally¿quieres? —le espetó Procyon, frunciendo el ceño.

Los chicos, detrás suyo, se miraron. Thomas soltó un quedo silbido de advertencia.

—Lo siento, es que esas locas me sacaron de quicio —se disculpó Rose en el acto. Los demás chicos suspiraron aliviados —Y tú, Henry¿no tienes nada qué decir?

Henry dio un respingo.

—Galeones —respondió.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Rose.

—Sí, ya sé lo que voy a hacer. ¡Gracias, mamá! —y salió corriendo en dirección al salón de su próxima clase.

—Esas locas lo contagiaron —espetó Rose, malhumorada.

Llegó la hora de comer y Henry por fin les contó a sus amigos qué tenía en mente.

—Quiero comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para el mes entrante, así que necesito dinero. Pero como no ajusto con el que me da mi mamá, me conseguiré unos cuantos galeones enseñándoles a esas latosas —indicó con un gesto vago que se refería a sus compañeras de curso —los hechizos que vieron hoy en clase.

—Oye, es buena idea —reconoció Procyon.

—¿Y para quién va a ser ese regalo de cumpleaños? —inquirió Hally inocentemente.

Henry se quedó frío y la miró con desconfianza.

—Se los digo el mes que viene, cuando tenga los galeones —prometió.

—Y mientras tanto¿me puedo apuntar a las clases de una vez? —intervino Diane Creevey, que había escuchado todo —Es que mis padres quieren que aprenda muchos hechizos útiles mientras esté aquí y como no soy muy buena en Encantamientos…

Henry, sacando un rollo de pergamino y una pluma de su bolsillo, asintió, la anotó y le explicó cuál sería la mecánica. También le pidió de favor que esparciera la noticia.

—Con gusto —aceptó Diane, volviéndose hacia Cecil Finnigan en ese momento.

Para finales de la semana, Henry ya tenía una lista de veinte personas, todas ellas chicas, para sus clases particulares. Al tener los nombres, fue a hablar con el profesor Lupin para pedirle permiso, que le fue concedido con reservas.

—Si quiere, le pido a la profesora Nicté que me asesore —sugirió Henry.

El profesor Lupin, visiblemente más tranquilo, accedió a la condición. La que se quedó un tanto sorprendida fue la profesora Nicté.

—Pero hijo¿para qué quieres ese dinero? —le preguntó.

Henry, amablemente, le pidió que por el momento no le preguntara y ella, al ver el empeño que ponía en aquel proyecto, aceptó a ayudarle.

Las clases de Henry comenzaron en la segunda semana de enero, siendo programadas por las tardes en el aula vacía a un lado de la de Encantamientos. Las jóvenes anotadas llegaron puntuales a las seis y media, enseguida de comer, estando entre ellas las chicas de la Orden del Rayo. Además de aprender, ellas se habían inscrito por ayudar a Henry.

Se organizaron pronto a la vista de la profesora Nicté, a quien la mayoría de las chicas no esperaban encontrar allí. Luego, cuando estuvieron acomodadas por parejas, Henry les dio una breve explicación del movimiento de varita necesario para el hechizo lanza–flecha, para luego decirles cómo hacer el conjuro espejo.

—Ahora, cuando les diga, una de ustedes le hace el hechizo lanza–flecha a la otra, que tratará de defenderse con el conjuro espejo¿está claro?

Casi todas contestaron un "sí" embelesado. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy bien¡ahora!

A varias la indicación las tomó por sorpresa y realizaron el hechizo de manera torpe. A unas no les salió más que la cabeza de la flecha, mientras que a otras la varita se les zafó de las manos. De pronto, un grito de asombro llenó la estancia.

—¡Excelente!

Era la profesora Nicté, que miraba hacia el fondo del aula. Ahí se encontraban Hally y Danielle, quienes se sobresaltaron ante la exclamación.

—¿Qué pasa, profesora? —se extrañó Hally.

Henry, que había logrado ver lo mismo que su madre, las llamó.

—Vengan al frente, Hally, por favor.

Las niñas obedecieron al instante.

—Háganlo exactamente como hace poco, por favor —les pidió Henry.

Hally y Danielle, encogiéndose de hombros, tomaron sus posiciones. Hally lanzó la flecha, la cual surgió entera de su varita y con un listón rojo atado a su cola, y Danielle hizo aparecer una barrera ligeramente plateada para detenerla.

Sus amigas de la Orden aplaudieron con ganas y las demás veían eso con celos.

—Bien, ahora lo intentaremos de nuevo —advirtió Henry.

Lo intentaron alrededor de cinco veces más, y a excepción de Hally y Danielle, las únicas que consiguieron hacer correctamente los hechizos fueron Paula, Bridget Fonteyn, Madison Depp, Emily Lancaster, Karen Tate y, para su propia admiración, Diane Creevey. Las demás aún seguían fallando en algo.

—Es todo por hoy —anunció Henry cuando eran las siete y media —Pasado mañana aquí a la misma hora, por favor.

Las chicas salieron de ahí entre ansiosas y decepcionadas. Las amigas de Henry lo esperaron para acompañarlo al Gran Comedor, puesto que casi era hora de cenar. Se despidieron de la profesora Nicté al salir del aula todos juntos.

—Ahora no habrá quien aguante a Fonteyn —renegó Sunny, a quien le fallaba el hechizo lanza–flecha —Aunque admito que no es tan latosa como las taradas.

—Sí, y alégrate que a ellas no les salió ninguno de los dos —recordó Amy, cuyo punto débil había sido el mismo hechizo que Sunny —No sé para qué se apuntaron a esto.

—Para superarnos¿para qué más? —soltó Rose, incómoda —Al menos a mí ya me salió el hechizo de la flecha¡me cuesta trabajo pronunciar esas palabras!

—Pues vaya que nos superaron —comentó Danielle entonces —Fueron a las que menos les salieron los hechizos.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

—¿Cómo les fue? —indagó Procyon al ver llegar a sus amigos a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Más o menos —respondió Rose.

—Bien —dijo Hally con indiferencia.

—¿Bien? —se extrañó Henry —Fuiste la primera en conseguir hacer los hechizos como se debe, Hally. Bueno, tú y Danielle.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Procyon.

Hally se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

Los días pasaron y las alumnas, lenta pero seguramente, fueron agarrándole el truco a ese par de hechizos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran principios de febrero y todas sabían realizar los hechizos al menos de manera decente.

—Excelente, hemos terminado el curso —anunció Henry el primer viernes de febrero, a lo cual hubo algunas protestas —Ya saben, deben pagar la próxima semana, esto no fue gratis. Lamento decírselos así, pero es necesario.

Las chicas asintieron y una a una, se le acercaron y le dieron las gracias. Las únicas que no lo hicieron fueron Brandon y Scott, como era de esperarse, pero al salir, Hally les detectó unas sonrisas sarcásticas que no le gustaron.

—Muchas gracias, Graham —dijo Fonteyn, que fue la última en acercársele —Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Bueno, es el veintiocho —respondió él, un tanto desconcertado.

—¿De este mes? —inquirió Fonteyn. Henry asintió —Gracias —dijo y salió corriendo.

Henry se despidió de su madre y salió del aula con sus amigas, quienes lo esperaban afuera. Rose, extrañada, le preguntó porqué Fonteyn salió retrasada.

—Es que me preguntó mi cumpleaños —explicó el chico —No sé ni para qué.

Las chicas se miraron y soltaron una risita.

—Nos huele a romance —se burló Sunny.

—Sí, cómo no —ironizó Henry.

Durante la semana siguiente, las chicas que asistieron al curso se acercaban a Henry y le entregaban pequeñas bolsas con los galeones acordados por las clases, recibiendo siempre un agradecimiento amable del niño. Las que no aparecían eran Brandon y Scott, y en la clase de Encantamientos del viernes la profesora Nicté se los hizo notar.

—Antes de que se vayan —les dijo a sus estudiantes —las chicas que asistieron al curso de Hechizos Complementarios del señor Graham, por favor, deben pagarlo antes de que acabe el día de hoy.

—¿Y si no pagan? —preguntó descaradamente Scott.

Las que ya habían pagado la miraron con cara de "¡qué desfachatez!"

—Si no pagan, señorita Scott, le pediré la relación de esas señoritas al señor Graham y apelaré al jefe de casa de las mismas —respondió la profesora —Este curso fue un servicio y como tal, debe pagarse. Ahora pueden irse.

Brandon y Scott, obviamente, no se tomaron en serio la amenaza y para la hora de comer, no le habían dado a Henry ni un galeón. Así que el sábado siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, recordaron bien las palabras de la profesora cuando Snape las mandó llamar y luego de quitarle diez puntos a cada una, pidió que le entregaran los galeones antes que acabara el día. La Orden del Rayo se alegró bastante al enterarse de ese hecho.

—Nos lo contó Fonteyn —les relató Danielle a sus amigos en los jardines, en su reunión acostumbrada de la Orden —Sunny y yo no lo podíamos creer.

—Taradas¿cómo creyeron que se saldrían con la suya? —soltó Rose.

—Pues porque son taradas —respondió Paula, como si aquello fuera obvio.

Todos rieron. Acabaron sus tareas de esa semana, entre quejas por la cantidad de trabajo y sobresaltos al practicar la transformación de un par de piedras en pelotas. Cuando estaban recogiendo sus cosas, pasó algo que no les agradó: llegaron Brandon y Scott, escoltadas por Calloway, Sullivan y Mackenzie.

—Víboras a la vista —anunció Thomas.

Tanto él como sus amigos se pusieron en guardia.

—¡Eh, Graham! —llamó despectivamente Calloway —Nos debes.

—¿Yo, a ustedes? —se extrañó Henry.

—Sí, los veinte galeones que les quitó Snape a mi prima y a Cloe —respondió Calloway.

—No se los quitó, es lo que ellas le debían a Henry —aclaró Rose al instante.

—No puedo creerlo —soltó Sullivan con apatía —¿Ahora resulta que le deben al indio?

Rose dio un paso al frente, pero Henry la detuvo.

—No era obligatorio inscribirse en ese curso —les dijo al quinteto —Ellas fueron por gusto. Además, yo desde un principio dije que iba a cobrarlo.

—¿Porqué habrían que pagarte? —espetó Mackenzie entonces —Ni les enseñaste bien.

Henry entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

—Si quieres, te lo demostramos —Danielle le apuntó con su varita.

—Con mucho gusto lo hacemos, y sin cobrarte —agregó Hally, imitando a la rubia.

Pero antes que pronunciaran algún conjuro, Scott les apuntó y se contradijo, pues el hechizo lanza–flecha le salió perfectamente.

—¿Ves que yo…? —comenzó Henry, que se había hecho a un lado para que no le diera la flecha de Scott, que parecía una simple piedra puntiaguda atada a una varita, pero un lamento tras él lo interrumpió —¿Qué pasa?

Se volvió. No vio nada anormal hasta que se fijó que Hally se sostenía el antebrazo izquierdo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Las chicas la rodearon enseguida, en tanto sus amigos se volvían rabiosos hacia el quinteto.

—¿No que Henry no les enseñó bien? —inquirió con furioso sarcasmo Ryo.

—Van a pagar por esto —afirmó Walter, sacando su varita.

Henry, Bryan y Ryo lo imitaron, pero de pronto, una voz tras ellos gritó.

—_¡Rictusempra!_

Scott cayó al suelo de rodillas al darle un rayo de luz en el estómago y cuando los otros del quinteto se le acercaron, notaron con estupor que estaba riéndose.

—Eso te enseñará a usar ese conjuro espejo a tiempo, Scott —dijo la misma voz que había gritado el encantamiento de cosquillas. Sonaba tan temblorosa e indignada que sus amigos no reconocieron a Procyon —Ahora lárguense antes que los hechice a todos.

El quinteto no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Brandon y Sullivan ayudaron a Scott a ponerse de pie y junto con Calloway y Mackenzie, se retiraron a toda prisa. Sus amigos miraban a Procyon con desconcierto, sin atreverse a hablar.

—Hay que ir a la enfermería rápido —dijo de pronto Procyon, sin mirar a nadie en particular —Vamos, chicas.

Las chicas asintieron y Rose empujó levemente a Hally, que parecía aguantarse las ganas de quejarse mientras no dejaba de taparse la herida. Procyon la miró de soslayo, pero en cuanto Hally alzó la vista para subir la escalinata de piedra, se la retiró.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —dejó escapar la señora Finch–Fletchley al ver la herida de Hally, después de pedirle que se quitara el suéter tejido que llevaba puesto —¿Pues con qué le hicieron eso, señorita Potter?

La señora Pomfrey, después de las vacaciones que el Ministerio y el colegio le habían "dado", había decidido que después de todo, estaba haciéndose vieja y consintió en que la señora Finch–Fletchley se quedara en el colegio como su ayudante. En ese momento en particular, la señora Pomfrey se ocupaba de un alumno de tercero al que habían tirado por accidente a través de dos tramos de escaleras en el ala norte del castillo.

Henry procedió a explicarle a la señora Finch–Fletchley lo que había sucedido, siendo ayudado en ocasiones por una exasperada Rose. Al final, la mujer tomó su varita y con un movimiento, hizo aparecer junto a ella algodón y un vendaje.

—Antes que nada, hay que detener la hemorragia —indicó, comenzando a vendar el brazo de Hally —Pueden irse, saldrá de aquí en una hora.

—¿Porqué tanto tiempo? —inquirió Danielle, preocupada.

—Pues porque la herida es un poco profunda, señorita Malfoy —explicó la sanadora con voz cansina —Obedezcan si no quieren que los eche.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la enfermería, pero uno se quedó atrás. Vio cómo salía el alumno de tercero que había rodado por las escaleras y hasta escuchó sus murmullos enojados de futuras venganzas. También vio cómo la señora Pomfrey salía un momento de la enfermería, rumbo al Gran Comedor, lo que lo hizo mirar el reloj. Casi era hora del almuerzo. Vio a la señora Pomfrey media hora después, haciendo levitar tres charolas con comida mediante un hechizo y perderse de vista en el interior de la enfermería. Para que no lo vieran, se había quedado sentado en un rincón, tras una armadura, hasta que oyó un suave lamento. A riesgo de que lo echaran, se levantó y entró a la enfermería.

Hally estaba sentada en una cama cercana a la puerta, comiendo lo que la señora Pomfrey le había llevado, pero ahora se sujetaba el antebrazo, justo donde se veía el vendaje colocado por la señora Finch–Fletchley. A continuación, la niña tomó de nueva cuenta la cuchara para llevarse a la boca un poco de huevos revueltos.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntaron.

—No, gracias, Procyon —respondió Hally, para al segundo siguiente arrepentirse —Bueno, sí. Dame la copa, por favor.

Procyon tomó la copa dorada que había a la izquierda de su amiga y se la entregó en la mano izquierda. Se fijó que ella hacía una leve mueca al sujetar la copa, pero nada más.

—Gracias —le dijo Hally, para después de darle un sorbo al contenido, decir —¿Dónde están los demás?

—Almorzando —dijo Procyon con convicción, para que Hally no notara que no lo sabía con certeza —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, pero… —Hally se detuvo para comer otro bocado —No, nada importante.

Se oyeron pasos en ese momento y Procyon se apuró a ocultarse bajo la cama.

—Muy bien, señorita Potter, deje la comida que voy a curarla —dijo la voz de la señora Finch–Fletchley, según reconoció Procyon —Permítame el brazo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, seguido de un quejido en voz baja de parte de Hally.

—Eso es todo, pero el vendaje vendrá a quitárselo mañana —indicó la señora Finch–Fletchley con severidad —La herida está limpia y curada, pero por su profundidad tardará en cerrarse¿comprende, señorita Potter?

—Si, señora.

—Buena chica —comentó la señora Finch–Fletchley, antes de retirarse.

Fue hasta entonces que Procyon asomó la cabeza de debajo de la cama, topándose con que Hally lo miraba con discreción.

—¿Cómo ves? —le dijo ella —Tengo que traer esto hasta mañana.

Se señaló el vendaje, al que Procyon le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Te dolió la curación? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—No, no —Hally negó con la cabeza —Nada más me ardió la poción que me puso en la herida. Parecía que me ponía alcohol. ¿Me pasas mi suéter?

Señaló un suéter cerrado, rojo oscuro y con una pequeña snitch dorada en la manga derecha, con las letras _HHP_ debajo, también en dorado, que estaba en una silla cercana. Procyon salió de su escondite, se puso de pie y se lo dio.

—Vaya¿ahora qué le voy a decir a mamá? —se quejó Hally cuando logró ponerse el suéter con sumo cuidado —Me lo regaló en Navidad y la manga se rompió.

—Déjamelo a mí —Procyon sacó la varita y le apuntó a la manga —_¡Reparo!_

La manga se compuso en el acto, como si nunca se hubiera roto.

—Gracias —le dijo Hally, tomando un panecillo que quedaba en la charola de su almuerzo —Vámonos antes que la señora Finch–Fletchley se arrepienta de dejarme ir.

Los dos salieron de la enfermería y Hally se entretuvo comiéndose el panecillo. En cambio, Procyon estaba sumido en sus reflexiones. Llegaron a un tramo de escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo y Hally comenzó a descender, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su amigo no la seguía.

—¿No vas a almorzar? —le preguntó.

—No tengo hambre —mintió Procyon, siendo descubierto por un ruido de su estómago.

Hally lo miró con el ceño fruncido, vio lo que le quedaba de panecillo y se lo dio.

—Si no quieres bajar, de acuerdo. Pero come esto al menos.

Procyon lo aceptó de buena gana y se lo acabó en un momento. Los dos, como no tenían a qué bajar, mejor fueron en dirección contraria, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaban bromeando acerca de cómo desquitarse de Scott cuando alguien llamó desde sus espaldas con insistencia.

—¡Hally, espera¡Hally!

Ella se volvió y descubrió la morena figura de Melvin Corner.

—¡Hola! —saludó, sorprendida —¿Qué pasa, Melvin?

Procyon se retiró un poco, por lo que lo último que escuchó de la conversación era que Corner le decía que sabía que estaba en la enfermería. Vio cómo Hally le narraba lo sucedido con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y el Ravenclaw suspiraba aliviado. Luego de eso, Corner le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hally y se despidió de ella sonriendo.

—Se toma muchas confianzas —comentó Procyon entonces.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Hally, sonriendo.

Pero Procyon lo dejó así y ambos siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la sala común, Procyon masculló algo de llevar la mochila, que todavía cargaba, al dormitorio, por lo que se despidió de su amiga, diciéndole que bajaba pronto.

Tan pronto como controlara el enfado, pudo haber añadido, pero no lo hizo. Al llegar a su dormitorio, arrojó la mochila a su cama, se paseó como león enjaulado delante de Martin Fullerton y Miles Richards, (que estaban allí hablando tranquilamente de quidditch) y luego se echó en su cama y corrió las cortinas, espetando que no quería que lo molestaran. Por como lo habían visto, Fullerton y Richards decidieron advertir a sus demás compañeros de dormitorio en cuanto llegaran, para que allí no corriera la sangre.

Procyon se sentía acorralado, y no era para menos. Al principio, cuando supo que a Hally parecía interesarle Melvin Corner, no se lo tomó muy a pecho, pensó que si se preocupaba por ella, era por ser amigos y porque la estimaba mucho. Después, se empezó a fijar más en que se llevaba mejor con Hally que con sus demás amigas, lo que tal vez era, como su abuela le comentó el verano pasado, porque su abuelo y el de Hally habían sido excelentes amigos, casi como hermanos. Así que interiormente, decidió preocuparse por Hally como si fuera su hermana. Pero cuando sucedió que Corner la invitó al Baile de Navidad, no se sintió precisamente preocupado. Decir que estaba molesto era más exacto, porque por un fugaz segundo, le pareció que quería ser _él_ quien llevara a su amiga al baile, sobre todo después de verla tan bien arreglada para la ocasión. Y al final, al darse cuenta que se preocupaba por ella de forma tan particular y haberse atrevido a hechizar a alguien que la había lastimado, se le había caído la venda de los ojos. A _él_, Procyon Black, le gustaba Hally, ya no le cabía duda de ello. Y lo peor, cuando lo pensó mejor, es que sus amigos parecían haberse dado cuenta.

Pero no podía hacer nada. A ella le gustaba Corner y tal parecía que el Ravenclaw la tomaba en serio. Así que luego de tragarse su orgullo Black (que según su abuela, tenía sumado al orgullo Ferguson y al Troublemaker), decidió que no le diría nada a ella. Luego pensó en lo que le había dicho a Hally: _si eso te alegra…_

Sí, lo mejor era dejar que Hally estuviera contenta y ser un buen amigo para ella. Resuelto a ello, abrió las cortinas, salió de su cama, se disculpó vagamente con Fullerton y Richards (quienes se sorprendieron con el gesto) y bajó a buscar a Hally. La halló sentada en una butaca frente al fuego, con un libro abierto en la mano derecha e intentando cambiar la página trabajosamente con la izquierda, cosa que por su expresión, parecía hacer que le doliera la herida. Se acercó a paso lento.

—Hally… —llamó.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le hizo un gesto de cabeza.

—Hola —le dijo ella, regresando la vista a su libro —¿Tú lees libros muggles?

—No mucho¿porqué? —quiso saber, sentándose a su lado.

—Quiero ver quién tiene un libro que se llama _El señor de los Anillos. Las Dos Torres_ —respondió Hally, pensativa y cerrando su libro entonces —Leí la primera parte y es muy buena. Es curioso, cuando no sabía que era bruja, me llamaban la atención las historias sobre magia y criaturas encantadas. Y ahora todavía me siguen gustando.

—¿Y de qué se trata ese libro? —preguntó Procyon.

—No creo que te interese, es sobre un anillo mágico, guerras, intrigas, criaturas raras… —Hally movió una mano —Tú siempre has vivido con magos, seguro te resulta aburrido.

—No importa, cuéntame —pidió Procyon —No tengo nada mejor qué hacer. Además, ahora que recuerdo… ¿No comentamos uno de esos libros con el hermano de Danielle el verano pasado?

—Exacto, comentamos la primera parte. Por eso quiero leer la segunda. Y la tercera.

—¿Qué son tres partes?

—¡Claro! Procyon, no sé si eres distraído o finges serlo.

Hally se echó a reír, para luego explicarle cómo estaba escrita la trilogía de _El señor de los Anillos_, o al menos lo que ella sabía al respecto. Estaba contándole lo que había oído de la tercera parte, _El Retorno del Rey_, cuando Henry y Rose hicieron su aparición por el hueco del retrato, un tanto apurados. Se quedaron congelados al ver sentados y charlando de lo más normales a sus dos amigos, como si nada pasara.

—Nada más nos preocupan en vano —se quejó Rose, haciendo una mueca —Ven, vamos a regañar a Hally por no avisarnos que ya había salido…

Dio un paso hacia su amiga, pero Henry la detuvo.

—Vamos luego —dijo por toda explicación —Deja que termine de hablar con Procyon.

—Como quieras —respondió Rose y se fue por la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio, alegando algo de dejar sus cosas.

Henry contempló la escena entre Hally y Procyon un momento antes de retirarse también. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañado, para luego negar en silencio y subir la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando llegó, sobresaltó a Fullerton y Richards, lo que a él también lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué les pasa? —les preguntó, dejando su mochila encima de su baúl.

—Creímos que era Black otra vez —se decidió a responder Fullerton —Oye, llegó bastante enojado, aventando la mochila y dando vueltas por todo el dormitorio.

—Sinceramente, creímos que se desquitaría con nosotros¿sabes? —admitió Richards tímidamente —Murmuraba no sé qué de Scott. ¿Hubo problemas con los Slytherin's?

—Algo así —Henry se encaminó a la puerta —Ella y Brandon no querían pagar el curso.

—¡Ah, vaya! —soltó Fullerton, aliviado —Pero ya pagaron¿no?

—Sí, claro. Las obligó Snape.

—¡Hubiera querido ver sus caras! —Richards se echó a reír —Son unas antipáticas.

Fullerton también se rió, y Henry así los dejó al bajar de nuevo a la sala común. Pensó que seguramente, Richards no sabía que el quinteto de tarados era antipático con él por ser de familia muggle, aunque era mejor así. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era otro asunto.

Había usado su Legado para averiguar cómo se sentían Hally y Procyon en cuanto Rose se marchó y le alegró comprobar que Hally solamente sentía una punzada de dolor de vez en cuando, lo que indicaba que estaba mejor. Pero las punzadas de dolor que percibió en Procyon eran de un carácter completamente diferente. Eran muy parecidas a las que había percibido en su madre últimamente, cuando hablaban de su padre, o como las que Itzi sintió al contemplar la primera prueba del torneo y específicamente, a su amigo Ton.

Henry soltó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de acercarse a Procyon y Hally, que seguían platicando en sus butacas frente al fuego, y se unió a ellos sin dar muestras de que algo anduviera mal. Pudo comprobar, por la expresión de Procyon, que las cosas no iban tan mal y sintió mucho respeto hacia su amigo por la decisión que había tomado.

Estaba renunciando a algo muy preciado y eso era lo que causaba las punzadas de dolor en su corazón.

(1) Mitli _se deriva de _mitl_, la palabra náhuatl para _flecha.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente linda! Soy Bell Potter, mucho gusto en saludarlos. Aquí me tienen, de nueva cuenta actualizando y haciéndolos sufrir. Ojalá les haya gustado este capi._

_Como pueden ver, éste es uno de esos capítulos "tristes" que escribo a veces. Bueno, triste por completo no es, sino es como… agridulce. Sí, ésa es la palabra. Hay cosas un poco malas, pero también otras que te hacen poner una expresión embelesada en la cara y decir "qué ternura". Al menos a mí me pasó a mí ahora que releí el capi para escribir las presentes líneas, porque cuando lo escribí, el mes pasado (hoy es 3 de julio, un lunes. Los lunes me caen gordos, pero hoy no estuvo tan mal. Con eso de que estoy de "vacas"…), casi me hace llorar. ¡Imagínense, algo propio me hace llorar! Solamente otro capi me hace sentir eso y ni es de esta historia… tal vez algún día les diga de cuál._

_Como pudieron ver, Procyon por fin admitió lo que siente. ¡Si es que los Black son algo orgullosos! Pero no tanto. Lo que pasa es que… Compréndanlo, el niño tiene doce años, apenas va a entrar a la "edad de la punzada" y como que le costaba trabajo distinguir la amistad de lo demás. Porque sinceramente¿sí o no se hizo amigo de Hally primero? Yo creo que ésa es la mejor forma de empezar una relación, siendo amigos. ¿O no?_

_Ya veremos cómo le va a nuestro pequeño Black, porque esto de la decisión va a traer sus consecuencias. Cuídense mucho, coman sabroso y nos leemos pronto._

_PD.–¿Para quién creen que será ese regalo que quiere comprar Henry? Pues lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos, no se pierdan las actualizaciones por este mismo medio, más o menos una por semana, como el fic anterior, y ahora sí, nos leemos pronto._


	41. Lluvia de corazones

**Cuarenta y uno: Lluvia de corazones.**

La semana siguiente, hubo revuelo en el colegio. Ese año, la excursión a Hogsmeade de febrero sería poco después de San Valentín, lo que a muchísimos alumnos no les hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Mis hermanos están insoportables —les comentó Amy a sus amigos Gryffindor y a Bryan en la clase de Herbología del lunes —Harold me contó que Ernest quería llevar a Alice al salón de té de una tal Madame Pudipié, pero que no tendrá chiste si no es San Valentín. ¿Ustedes entienden algo?

—Los hombres cuando se enamoran son algo raros —soltó Rose de pronto con una seriedad extraña, que hizo que sus amigos la vieran como si se hubiera vuelto loca —Si no, miren a John.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu primo en esto? —quiso saber Henry.

—Bueno, acabo de recibir carta de mamá. Dice que John le dijo a la familia que el mes entrante, su novia se va a vivir con él.

—Un minuto¿la novia de tu primo John… no es la hermana de Ryo? —indagó Procyon.

Rose asintió.

—¿Y Ryo sabrá eso? —cuestionó Hally.

—No creo, nos lo hubiera dicho —afirmó Amy.

—Vaya con la familia de Ryo —dijo entonces Bryan —Primero sus abuelos no querían saber de su hermana porque es pintora, luego que sí porque gana una fortuna, y ahora ella se va a vivir con el novio. ¿Qué sigue, que su hermana y Weasley tengan niños?

—Nunca te había oído hablar así —le hizo notar Amy.

—Ah, bueno, solamente fue un comentario —Bryan se encogió de hombros —No tienen porqué alterarse.

Pero se alteraron bastante cuando a la hora del almuerzo, poco antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, Sunny los llamó con gesto desesperado.

—No van a creer lo que me contó Will —comenzó, entre emocionada y recelosa.

—Anda, cuenta, cuenta —pidió Rose, curiosa.

—Bueno, ahí va —Sunny inhaló profundamente antes de anunciar —Will va a ser papá.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó Rose en voz tan alta que la mitad de los que estaban en el vestíbulo se le quedó viendo. Luego, la pelirroja preguntó en voz muy baja y medio indignada —¿Tu hermano se atrevió a embarazar a mi prima?

—¡Rose, por favor! —la regañó Hally, avergonzada —¡No hables de esa forma!

—Perdón, pero es que me sorprende —Rose apenas si miró a Hally al decir eso, porque enseguida regresó la vista a Sunny —¿Y ahora qué van a hacer?

—Por lo pronto, tu prima se fue a vivir con Will desde el mes pasado —respondió Sunny, haciendo una mueca que sus amigos reconocían como la que quería decir "no me gustó cómo hablaste de mi hermano" —¿No lo sabías?

—No, Gina hace mucho que no habla con nadie —reconoció Rose —Hoy me llegó carta de mamá, pero diciendo que el mes entrante, la novia de John se va a vivir con él.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —esta vez el que gritó y llamó la atención de la mitad de los presentes en el vestíbulo fue Ryo —¡Sun Mei no me lo dijo¡Y eso que la vi en Navidad!

—Es que mamá dice que fue algo reciente —explicó Rose, para tranquilizar a su amigo —John se lo propuso apenas la semana pasada, cuando ella regresó a Londres después de estar pintando en quién sabe dónde…

—Se fue a Hawai —informó Ryo —Fue a pintar el Diamond Head.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sunny.

—Es un volcán extinguido de la isla de Oahu —respondió Paula, para sorpresa de sus amigos. La rubia agregó —Fui de vacaciones allí el verano anterior a primer curso.

—Vaya, has estado en muchos lugares —comentó Thomas, sonriente.

—Y mi familia crece a pasos agigantados —dijo Rose con voz resignada —Primero se casa Frida, luego me entero que tendrán hijos, y ahora uno de mis primos vivirá con su novia mientras que su hermana va a ser mamá¡qué cosas!

—Los Weasley no son nada aburridos¿eh? —Thomas se rió de su propio chiste.

—Rose¿sabes la buena nueva de la familia? —se le acercó Dean Longbottom en ese instante, con la mochila al hombro —Es sobre…

—¿Gina y su novio? —preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

—No, sobre Frank —respondió Dean, sonriendo —Me llegó una carta de Belle en el desayuno. Frank se reconcilió con Sally Wood en Año Nuevo.

—¡Ah, eso! —Rose se relajó —Sí, ya lo sabía. Mamá me lo contó en la carta que recibí hoy en el desayuno.

—¿Y qué decías de Gina y Bluepool? —se interesó Dean.

Sus amigos dejaron a Rose poniendo al corriente a su primo sobre su vida familiar mientras ellos entraban al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

—Eso es lo bueno de tener una familia grande —apuntó Thomas al sentarse junto a Walter a la mesa de Slytherin —Siempre tienes de qué hablar.

—Pues tú no lo demuestras —musitó Walter.

—Oye, es que mis hermanos hacen tantas locuras juntos, que nunca terminaría de contarlas —Thomas se sirvió empanadas de jamón —Para que te des una idea, estuvieron castigados los primeros dos días de nuestra estancia en Nápoles porque Skye convenció a Sydney y a Scott de escaparse a una fiesta la noche que llegamos allí y no volvieron sino hasta las tres de la mañana. Lo peor es que volvieron en una patrulla.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Sunny.

—Es que la fiesta se puso algo violenta, porque unos chicos mayores se emborracharon y armaron escándalo. A Scott le pusieron un ojo morado por defender a Sydney y Skye se lastimó un brazo porque un idiota la aventó a la piscina del lugar. Total, los tres tuvieron que quedarse los dos primeros días encerraditos en el hotel, haciendo sus tareas escolares y sin televisión ni servicio a la habitación. ¡Hubieran visto cómo se pusieron Sydney y Scott! No le hablaron a Skye en una semana.

—¿Se reconciliaron? —quiso saber Danielle, que al escuchar tantos términos muggles, ya estaba pensando en imitar a su hermano y tomar Estudios Muggles el próximo curso.

—¡Ah, sí! Cuando su castigo terminó, Skye les propuso hacer la vieja broma de esconderles las maletas a mis padres mientras ellos estaban en la filmación. Se divirtieron tanto viendo cómo papá y mamá buscaban sus cosas por todo el hotel, que se olvidaron del asunto de la fiesta.

—¿Y eso es una vieja broma? —se sorprendió Walter.

—Para mis hermanos sí, porque lo hacen desde… casi siempre —Thomas suspiró con nostalgia —Mis padres no los castigaron porque vieron que se estaban llevando bien otra vez, pero no los llevaron a la filmación que hubo en el Vesubio. Yo sí fui, estuvo divertido.

—¿Qué es el Vesubio? —inquirió Sunny.

—Un volcán. No nos acercamos mucho porque está activo, pero es fenomenal. Pero hablando de otra cosa —Thomas dirigió su vista al frente —¿Nos tocarán corazones?

—¿Disculpa? —se sorprendió Danielle.

—Los foráneos ya están haciendo las tarjetas de San Valentín —señaló Thomas.

Era cierto. Desde el lunes, los foráneos estaban enfrascados en los preparativos para celebrar el día de San Valentín según sus costumbres. Algunos de Hufflepuff se extrañaron que las chicas de Hoshikino bajaran tan seguido a los sótanos, pero luego supieron que iban a las cocinas con permiso de la profesora McGonagall. Para el martes se enteraron que se debía a que ellas, en San Valentín, regalaban chocolates hechos a mano a sus seres queridos. Varias chicas de Hogwarts encontraron aquella costumbre muy linda.

Por su parte, los miembros de Calmécac, Orixá y el SWI sorprendieron con lo que ellos llamaban un "intercambio", el cual consistía en poner los nombres de los participantes en trozos de pergamino que se metían a una bolsa, se revolvían y cada quien tomaba uno, eligiendo así al azar a la persona que debían darle un regalo y una tarjeta hecha a mano.

—Me tocó una chava de nuestra escuela —comentó Ton luego de hacerse el sorteo, a la hora de comer del lunes y organizado por quienes pronto se dieron a conocer como los "P", un grupo de cuatro amigos de Orixá que incluía a Paulo Sabedoria Arantes —No será tan difícil averiguar qué le gusta.

—Pues yo le daré a la amiga de Bruce —dijo Itzi, meditabunda —A la que llaman Phoebe Polimnia en Las Musas de Blair.

—Holybird —dijo Ton —Escuché que la llamaban así en la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Los de Zen, por su parte, estaban preparando su celebración del Año Nuevo Chino, que sería la semana próxima. Unos cuantos se mostraban medianamente interesados en el día de San Valentín, entre ellos Yue Lin Ming. Consultó con Kiyota todo sobre la celebración y solicitó permiso para bajar a las cocinas con las de Hoshikino y además, para asombro de muchos, se puso a hablar a ratos con la castaña que había sido pareja del campeón de Calmécac en el Baile de Navidad y con una rubia de Ravenclaw a quienes todos veían con cara de miedo. En conclusión, los planes para San Valentín traían a todos de cabeza.

—Que acabe pronto, por favor —masculló Henry un día, al ir a la biblioteca junto con Procyon —Ya no soporto más esto.

—¿Lo del catorce de febrero? —quiso saber Procyon. Henry asintió —¿Porqué? Es algo divertido¿no te parece?

Henry le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—De acuerdo, no es divertido —concedió Procyon, más que nada para que su amigo no fuera a practicar con él su hechizo lanza–flecha —Pero debes admitir que es entretenido ver lo que otros hacen¿o no?

—Tal vez —concedió Henry al llegar a la estantería donde se localizaban los libros sobre plantas asiáticas que necesitaban —A propósito¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Procyon asintió, pero no lo miró, fingiendo buscar el libro que iban a sacar.

—¿A quién crees que engañas con esta farsa?

Procyon se volvió hacia Henry, que en ese momento tenía la vista fija precisamente en el libro de plantas asiáticas que habían ido a buscar y lo sacaba de la estantería.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando —soltó Procyon, malhumorado.

—Sí sabes, pero finges no saber —corrigió Henry, hojeando el libro —En fin, cuando quieras discutir esa cosa que te duele tanto, los chicos y yo estaremos aquí.

Henry se dirigió al mostrador del señor Milton para pedir el libro prestado, pero Procyon se quedó en su sitio. Cinco segundos después, se dio un par de topes contra la estantería, pues había recordado lo que Henry les había contado a él y a los demás de la Orden del Rayo acerca de su Legado.

—Idiota —murmuró.

Luego de eso, alcanzó al castaño ojiverde tratando de sentirse muy relajado. Ya sabía a qué se refería su amigo con _esa cosa_ y no le daría oportunidad de recordárselo.

&&&

Para el miércoles, muchos estaban tan hartos de oír sobre el día de San Valentín como Henry. Prácticamente era el tema principal de cualquier charla, sobre todo entre las parejas, ya que tendrían que arreglárselas con las clases para pasarlo juntos.

—¿Porqué San Valentín tuvo qué caer en jueves? —comentó lastimeramente Amy a la hora de comer.

Sus hermanos no hablaban de otra cosa, pero al menos ella solamente debía aguantar a Harold, ya que Ernest estaba en Ravenclaw. En cambio, Nerie Longbottom por primera vez en su vida quería estar lo más lejos posible de su hermano.

—Si lo quieres, te lo regalo —le comentó a Rose al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Y es que Dean había estado algo huraño con todo el mundo cuando lo interrumpían, tanto por preparar una sorpresa para Janice ayudado por Nigel como por ir a la biblioteca más veces de lo necesario, según él por la segunda prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—Becky está muy ocupada —Rose pudo oír ese comentario de parte de uno de los amigos de Nerie, Alan Copperfield —Pero nos contó que su novio la invitó a cenar mañana a un lugar muy elegante de los magos. ¿Ustedes conocen La Cucharilla Dorada?

—¿La Cucharilla Dorada? —exclamó Odette Wood —Es el restaurante mágico más caro del Callejón Diagon. Lo sé porque mi hermana Sally pasó allí el Año Nuevo con su novio.

—Entonces, allí estuvo mi primo Frank en Año Nuevo —soltó Nerie.

—Supongo, ya se reconciliaron —reconoció Odette.

—¿De verdad ese lugar es muy caro? —inquirió Agatha, la hermana gemela de Alan.

Nerie asintió vehementemente.

Así las cosas, llegó el jueves y desde el desayuno, pudo verse que aquel sería un día memorable. En primer lugar, las chicas de Hoshikino se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron hacia diferentes chicos con pequeñas bolsas de colores en las manos. La que más llamaba la atención era Sakura Kiyota y no por ser campeona, sino porque ella fue con un chico de Beauxbatons.

—Felicidades, Julien–kun —deseó la oriental, entregándole una bolsa azul.

—Igualmente, Sakura —Julien se puso de pie, se buscó en los bolsillos y logró sacar un sobre de pergamino —Espero que te guste.

Hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita una rosa roja y se la tendió junto con el sobre de pergamino, lo que provocó que Kiyota se pusiera roja y que muchas chicas la miraran con envidia.

Yue Lin Ming esperó hasta después del desayuno para dirigirse a Lalo, al que para su sorpresa, rodeaban varias alumnas de Hogwarts y de las otras escuelas. Avanzó hacia él con paso decidido, sosteniendo con cuidado una bolsa blanca con dibujos verdes.

—Hola, Lalo.

—¡Yue Lin, por fin! —exclamó Lalo visiblemente aliviado. Hasta entonces la campeona de Zen pudo ver que el chico sostenía un paquete envuelto para regalo, blanco con un moño azul celeste —Disculpen, chicas, ahorita las atiendo.

Dejó a las jóvenes que lo rodeaban para ir con Ming a un sitio un poco más tranquilo.

—Aquí tienes —el rubio le tendió el paquete —Feliz San Valentín.

—Pues… gracias —Ming tomó el paquete y ella le tendió la bolsa —Igualmente.

—¿Para mí? —se asombró Lalo, recibiendo la bolsa —¡Diantres! Es la primera vez que…

Pero no acabó la frase, porque entonces abrió la bolsa y revisó su contenido.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Yue Lin! —soltó con entusiasmo —¿Cómo supiste¡Me encantan los chocolates¡Y más los blancos¡Gracias!

Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y metió la mano a la bolsa, para saborear uno de los pequeños chocolates circulares que contenía, mientras que Yue Lin, un tanto alterada por semejante muestra de afecto, abría el paquete que Lalo le había dado. En su interior, se topó con un hermoso jarrón blanco, que tenía pintado con finura un paisaje florido en un tono azul muy vivo.

—Muchas gracias —logró decir, pues le temblaba la voz —Nunca me habían dado…

—¡Quítate del camino, Ming! —espetó en un agresivo mandarín Li, empujándola.

Eso provocó que la caja se le cayera a la chica y con eso, el jarrón se rompió. Mientras Yue Lin lo reparaba, Lalo se volvió bruscamente hacia el joven.

—¡Eh, tú! —le gritó en inglés.

—¿Yo? —Li giró sobre sus talones con lentitud, y sonrió con burla al ver que Yue Lin tenía que reparar su jarrón —¿Qué, la pobrecita Ming no puede arreglar su regalito?

Yue Lin sacó la varita y con un precipitado murmullo, consiguió hacer que el jarrón se recompusiera, pero eso no hizo que Lalo se quedara tranquilo.

—Ésta me la pagas, chinito de cuarta —le soltó en inglés para que lo entendiera y a continuación, con una veloz maniobra, sacó la varita y apuntó.

Li no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, puesto que no había escuchado el conjuro. Y aunque lo hubiera oído, no hubiera sabido qué era, porque al segundo siguiente, para su sorpresa, le llovían piedras en la cabeza.

—¡Oye, tonto, quítame esto de encima! —pidió colérico Li luego de cinco minutos, pues a donde quiera que iba intentando protegerse, le seguían cayendo piedras.

—Como quieras —Lalo volvió a apuntarle con la varita y las piedras desaparecieron en volutas de humo gris —Pero ahora ya sabes que Yue Lin no está sola.

Li lo miró con furia y salió del vestíbulo a toda prisa.

—No debiste hacerlo, Lalo —dijo entonces la oriental, preocupada —Li es vengativo.

—Como si no pudiera defenderme —Lalo se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es que…

—Nada, nada, puedo cuidarme solo, en serio —rebatió Lalo, al ver que la chica seguía inquieta —Y si no, le digo a Ton que me enseñe uno de esos maleficios que…

Se interrumpió y se dio un golpe en la frente con el puño, murmurando en español algo que sonó como a "¡qué bestia eres, Lalo!"

—¿Ton es García? —quiso saber Yue Lin.

Lalo asintió.

—Ah, bueno —Yue Lin suspiró, aferrando la caja con el jarrón con fuerza —Voy a dejar esto a mi dormitorio, antes que le pase otra cosa. Muchas gracias.

Ya se había dado media vuelta para irse cuando cambió de idea, regresó a su posición original y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Lalo, para luego salir corriendo. El rubio se quedó congelado un momento antes de guardarse la bolsa de chocolates en un bolsillo y salir corriendo rumbo a la pirámide de su escuela, queriendo contarle todo a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Sam Weasley estaba muy atareado por sus planes para la segunda prueba, pero se distrajo un poco al ver que algunos chicos de Beauxbatons se acercaban a Stefka Krum y le susurraban cosas. Se calmó cuando ella respondió algo que, fuera lo que fuera, espantó a sus admiradores. Se sacó algo del bolsillo.

—Stefka —llamó suavemente.

La joven lo miró con extrañeza.

—Aquí tienes —le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo, adornado con un moño blanco —Feliz San Valentín.

Stefka tomó aquello con timidez, para luego buscar en sus bolsillos y sacar un paquete también con un moño blanco, pero envuelto en papel verde.

—Feliz San Valentín, Samuel —dijo, tendiéndole el paquete al pelirrojo.

Sam le sonrió en agradecimiento y los que se dieron cuenta de aquel intercambio de regalos refunfuñaron, pues eso solamente significaba que no se tenía oportunidad ni con Weasley ni con Krum.

La entrega de obsequios siguió todo el día, pues los alumnos parecían haberse tomado el día libre, para disgusto de los profesores. O casi todos: en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de segundo curso, al profesor Lupin le llegó un paquete enorme de color rojo con un moño dorado cargado por tres lechuzas y el hombre, de un humor excelente, dijo que era todo por ese día y dejó salir a los niños.

—Seguro es regalo de parte de tía Heather —comentó Procyon.

También la profesora Brownfield y el profesor Lovecraft estaban contentos por la fecha y cada uno procuró no trabajar demasiado, para alegría de sus estudiantes. El único que no disfrutaba para nada era Snape, puesto que a sus estudiantes de ÉXTASIS de séptimo les dejó tal cantidad de tarea, que éstos creyeron que no acabarían hasta, precisamente, la realización de los ÉXTASIS.

—Bonito San Valentín —masculló el chico de Gryffindor que había aplaudido mucho a la mención del señor Wood el Halloween anterior y que de hecho, se llamaba Ken Wood —Espero que Sally se la pase mejor que yo.

Nadie se escapó del ambiente festivo del día. Poco antes de la hora de comer, se escucharon estallidos en los jardines y todos corrieron a ver de qué se trataba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que un cohete surcaba el cielo dibujando un corazón rojo y después, una frase en su interior de color dorado que decía: _Janice, feliz San Valentín. Muchas gracias por ser mi novia. Dean._ Y justo debajo de ella, con letras un poco más pequeñas, había un agregado: _P.D. Mara¿quieres ser mi novia? Nigel_.

Todo Hogwarts comentó la frase al menos cinco minutos antes que las destinatarias pudieran ver semejante espectáculo. Janice, luego de contemplarlo, buscó a Dean con la mirada y lo encontró debajo del cohete, dirigiendo éste con su varita con ayuda de Nigel, que corría de un lado para otro lanzando más cohetes, los cuales habían aparecer flores multicolores alrededor del corazón. La joven pudo vislumbrar a su lado a Mara Kreisky, que veía el cielo con incredulidad, y la tomó bruscamente de la mano y la condujo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

—¡Dean, es hermoso! —le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En tanto, Mara dejó que Nigel acabara de correr y la notara allí, para decirle sin más.

—Sí, Nigel.

El chico, sofocado por tanto correr, no consiguió más que sonreír de manera cansada al escuchar esa respuesta, aunque lo que sí pudo hacer fue acercarse a la rubia y abrazarla con energía. Mara, simplemente, se puso colorada de los pies a la cabeza.

Los profesores no pusieron objeciones ante tal muestra de cariño. Incluso Snape se quedó callado, y todo porque Sunny lo había puesto de buen humor al regalarle pocos minutos antes un dibujo hecho por ella, que mostraba el despacho del profesor de su casa en Bloomsbury y que en la parte superior derecha, llevaba por título _El espacio prohibido de un buen tutor_.

—No es la gran cosa, pero espero que le guste —le había dicho la niña.

Snape, por toda respuesta, le había musitado un _gracias, Sunny_, lo que para la pequeña castaña fue más que suficiente.

Aprovechando ese alboroto, Paulo Sabedoria Arantes se había llevado a Pilar a un aula vacía cercana al Gran Comedor y luego de disculparse, le soltó, de buenas a primeras, que conocía su secreto.

—Oí a Pedro y a Paty hablar de eso —explicó.

Pilar se quedó de piedra. Inclinó la cabeza y se puso a llorar.

—Pilar, yo… Lo siento —Paulo se acercó a ella —No creas que te estoy reclamando, es sólo… Me preocupa que no hayas confiado en mí.

—No… no creí… —comenzó a decir Pilar —No creí que… llegaría a conocer a amigos como ustedes. Yo… creí que cuando se enteraran… me dejarían. Y debía saber… cuando Paty y Pedro se enteraron y… y siguieron siendo mis amigos… que tú… que tú te portarías igual. Yo… lo siento, Paulo. Lo siento… Tengo tanto qué agradecer…

Paulo se conmovió y creyó que aquello ameritaba un abrazo, así que le dio uno a su amiga. La abrazó con cariño, dándole a entender que nunca la rechazaría por algo que seguramente, no era su culpa.

—Pilar¿quisieras…? —comenzó, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¿Me perdonas, Paulo? Te juro que esto no vuelve a pasar.

Paulo le sonrió de una forma que Pilar nunca le había visto. Era una sonrisa tierna y sincera, una que daba a entender lo que el chico dijo a continuación.

—No hay nada qué perdonar, Pilar. Ahora¿puedo saber si quisieras ser mi novia?

Pilar abrió ligeramente la boca, anonadada, para luego asentir, sonreír y derramar más lágrimas, pero éstas de alegría.

—Pilar Asís Rinaldi, si sigues llorando así, tu querida amiga Paty creerá que te hice algo malo —comentó Paulo, haciendo reír a su ahora novia —Vamos con los locos de nuestros amigos, que seguramente nos andan buscando.

Pilar asintió y saliendo del aula, pudieron enterarse del escándalo en los jardines, luego de lo cual hallaron a Paty y a Pedro en el Gran Comedor, muy acaramelados y abriendo regalos con entusiasmo. Mientras Paulo y Pilar estaban ausentes, había iniciado el intercambio de regalos entre los estudiantes de Orixá, Calmécac y el SWI.

Catherine Bruce había iniciado, con una enorme sonrisa, dándole su regalo a un chico de Calmécac castaño, huraño que por un momento, parecía que no creía en su buena suerte. El chico le había obsequiado a una chica de Orixá diminuta, que a su vez, le dio un regalo a una chica negra del SWI… Así las cosas, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando llegó el turno de Paty, a quien le había regalado un castaño de Calmécac con una banda amarilla en su brazo izquierdo, porque ella le dio regalo a Pedro. Pedro, luego de agradecer efusivamente el regalo, había dado el suyo, que era… para Catherine Bruce.

Eso era común en ese tipo de intercambios, que se cerraran "círculos". Justo fue cuando llegaron Paulo y Pilar que Catherine propuso que el campeón comenzara una nueva ronda. Así las cosas, pasaron un rato agradable viendo quién le daba a quién y además, riéndose de las reacciones de quienes regalaban y quienes recibían los regalos.

Ton era de los pocos que a pesar del alboroto, seguía impasible. Después del intercambio (a él le regaló una chica morena de Orixá que sonreía como si estuviera en las nubes) se dedicó a comer con tranquilidad, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, y ni siquiera lo que Lalo le contaba sobre el obsequio que le había dado un chico de Orixá en el intercambio y sobre los chocolates que le había regalado Yue Lin captaba su interés.

—Hola, chavos —saludó Itzi, sentándose a comer luego de darle las gracias al joven de Orixá que le había regalado en el intercambio. Ella le había regalado a Phoebe Holybird, tal como había dicho —¡Qué animados! —soltó.

—Aquí nuestro Ton, que no habla para nada —se quejó Lalo.

—Eso lo arreglo ahora mismo —Itzi puso una caja envuelta en papel de estraza frente a Ton —Lamento el retraso, pero el correo mágico internacional tarda mucho. Apenas llegó.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ton miró a Itzi, estupefacto.

—Es para ti —le dijo Itzi, riendo —Ni modo que para Lalo. A él ya le di algo.

Ton, nervioso, comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, para encontrarse con la caja de una sofisticada consola muggle de videojuego.

—Recordé que no tenías una y que te gustan los videojuegos —explicó Itzi —Y esta consola tiene hechizos especiales para poder jugar en un lugar como Hogwarts. Además…

Pero no pudo continuar porque Ton se levantó de golpe, se giró y la miró.

—¿Qué, no te gusta? —se lamentó Itzi, triste.

Pero en vez de contestar, Ton salió corriendo con su regalo en brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —quiso saber Itzi.

—Seguro al tonto se le olvidó tu regalo en la pirámide —comentó Lalo, agitando una mano con despreocupación.

Itzi puso cara de sorpresa al oír eso, la cual mantuvo cuando Ton apareció con una caja envuelta en papel verde y un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rosas.

—Lo siento, me distraje —se disculpó Ton —Felicidades, Itzi. ¡No, por favor, no llores!

Pero Ton se sobresaltó en balde, porque las lágrimas que se le salieron a Itzi eran de alegría, pues iban acompañadas por su respectiva sonrisa. Tomó la caja y el ramo con manos temblorosas y sonrió de manera más tierna.

—Gracias —susurró —Muchísimas gracias.

—Ya cayó rendida a tus pies —le murmuró Lalo a Ton.

El campeón de Calmécac se puso rojo de vergüenza.

&&&

La cena del catorce de febrero fue mucho más relajada de lo que muchos hubieran creído posible. Lo más relevante corrió a cargo de los alumnos de Orixá (específicamente, de los "P"), y fue una lluvia de pequeños corazones de papel rojos y rosas por todas partes, que provocaron exclamaciones de asombro. El profesor Amaral recibió los halagos para sus alumnos amablemente en la mesa de profesores.

—Muy lindo —dijo con desdén Isabelle Richelieu, de las pocas personas que no había recibido absolutamente nada aquel día.

Miró con resentimiento a Catherine Bruce, que media hora antes le había agradecido con una sonrisa un elegante ramo de rosas anaranjadas a Lester Anderson, de Hufflepuff, mientras que Salomón Sahel, el campeón de Almira, le había entregado un obsequio muy fino a la amiga de Bruce, una tal Phoebe, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa boba, según Richelieu. El colmo fue cuando vio que un joven moreno de Hogwarts con azul y bronce en su uniforme se acercó a la mesa donde tenían rojo y dorado en los uniformes y le habló a una niña de cabello negro que no parecía tener más de doce o trece años.

¡Increíble! Mejor una niña recibiría algo antes que ella.

—Vaya, Potter es popular —comentó a su lado Julien Lumière en francés.

Isabelle lo miró con molestia, puesto que su amigo comía los chocolates hechos a mano que le había regalado la insoportable de Kiyota.

—¿Quién? —espetó.

—Potter —Julien señaló a la niña de cabello negro —Es la hija del famoso Harry Potter, el mago que derrotó a ese brujo que aquí nunca nombran.

Isabelle arqueó las cejas y observó cómo la niña recibía, totalmente ruborizada, un regalo de manos del moreno que se le había acercado, cosa que provocó varias miradas de celos dirigidas hacia ella.

Hally no esperaba recibir un regalo de San Valentín, y menos de parte de Melvin. Le dio las gracias amablemente y se despidió de él con una sonrisa, esperando que al chico no se le ocurriera darle un beso en la mejilla como en veces anteriores. Para su fortuna, Melvin pareció comprender su apuro, porque se retiró sin decir palabra. Rose y Giselle Olsen, sentadas una a cada lado de Hally, la instaron a que abriera el regalo.

Hally obedeció y soltó un grito ahogado al contemplar un tierno perrito de peluche, que enseguida movió la cabeza y abrió y cerró los ojos. Hally le acarició la cabeza, encantada.

—Parece un cachorro de verdad —alabó Giselle.

—¡Válgame! Eso sí es un regalo —argumentó Rose, pasmada.

—¿Tú le diste algo? —preguntó Cecil Finnigan, sentada al otro lado de Giselle.

—Sí, le envié una pluma de águila para escribir esta mañana —murmuró Hally, apenada —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Seguro le encantó —dijo Rose —El símbolo de Ravenclaw es un águila.

Hally sonrió un poco más aliviada y tomó al peluche entre sus manos, sonriente, mientras Henry veía que Procyon se controlaba muy bien: solamente mostraba lo que realmente sentía estrujando su servilleta.

Pronto todos se retiraron a dormir, y Hally tuvo un instante para mostrarles su regalo a sus amigos de las otras casas, quienes hicieron señas de aprobación. Los de Gryffindor avanzaron entre alegres comentarios hacia su torre y al llegar a su sala común, algunos quieren seguir la fiesta, pero los prefectos los mandan directo a la cama. Los chicos sólo obedecieron a Dean, puesto que les inspiraba respeto por ser, además de prefecto, el campeón de Hogwarts y el autor de un suceso que tanto recordaba a los Cuatro Insólitos.

—Hally… —llamó tímidamente Procyon.

La niña, aún con el peluche en sus manos, se volteó y dejó que Rose y sus demás compañeras de dormitorio se adelantaran.

—Yo… tengo algo que darte —el niño se acercó a una mesa, donde había un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza —Logré que la abuela lo consiguiera en Londres.

—Pero Procyon… —musitó Hally —No tenías porqué molestarte.

—No hay problema —aseguró Procyon, sonriendo levemente —Espero que te guste.

Acto seguido, murmuró las buenas noches y se fue directo al dormitorio de los chicos.

Hally abrió la caja y se encontró con un trío de libros, con los lomos hacia arriba. Se quedó sin habla cuando vio que era la trilogía de _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—Procyon, muchas gracias —musitó, colocando a su peluche sobre los libros, para poder llevarse todo al dormitorio.

Se preguntó porqué Procyon le habría hecho regalo parecido, pero no lo pensó mucho porque estaba muy agradecida. Al llegar a su dormitorio, se halló con que sus compañeras ya estaban acostadas, por lo que con sumo cuidado, guardó el peluche y los libros en su baúl, sacó su pijama y se cambió, para dormirse poco después con una sonrisa en los labios, sin dejar de agradecer por las buenas personas que estaban a su alrededor y que la querían tanto desde que supo que era bruja.

La inocente no sabía que en ese castillo, había más de una persona que agradecía haberla conocido.

&&&

_Hola, gente, mucho gusto en saludarlos de nueva cuenta. Soy Bell Potter, completando estos personalísimos extras en los capítulos antes de seguir con la historia en sí. Muy bien, pasemos a los comentarios._

_Como pudieron darse cuenta, este San Valentín fue sumamente movido, todos querían pasarlo con sus seres queridos y muchos recibieron regalos. ¡Vaya, hasta Remus recibió algo! Y Procyon tiene razón, el regalo era de parte de Heather. ¿Quién más le enviaría un regalo envuelto en papel rojo? Creo que nadie._

_¿Y qué les pareció el regalo de Melvin para Hally? Se nota que este chico hace su tarea, logró averiguar que a Hally le gustan los perros. Pero Procyon tampoco se quedó atrás, se acordó de lo que su amiga le contó sobre los libros. Me pregunto porqué Hally será a veces tan despistada. Pero en fin, algunas chicas somos así (me incluyo humildemente, creo que no me fijaría si le gusto a alguien a menos que me lo diga)_

_Lo gracioso en este capi, a mi parecer, son las anécdotas que contó Thomas sobre sus hermanos. Esos trillizos son tremendos¿no les parece? Quizá los saque más adelante, para que los conozcan. Y de paso, iré pensando en que salgan Sean Elliott y Charlotte Jackson, sus padres. Deben ser muy alegres para que Thomas sea así¿verdad?_

_Creo que por el momento es todo, no dejen de enviar sus quejas y sugerencias (perdón, sus reviews en general) por el medio habitual. Cuídense, échenle ganas a todo lo que se propongan y nos leemos pronto._


	42. Año Nuevo Chino

**Cuarenta y dos: Año Nuevo Chino.**

Después de la escandalosa forma en que se celebró el día de San Valentín en Hogwarts, cualquiera hubiera dicho que las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Pero nadie se imaginó que pronto habría otro festejo y el cual, sería pretexto para alocarse.

—_Kung hay fat choy_ (1) —le dijo Yue Lin a Kiyota el jueves siguiente a San Valentín, antes de llegar a la mesa del desayuno —Hola, Sakura.

—Hola, Yue–chan —Sakura se inclinó ceremoniosamente.

—Kung hay fat choy, Kiyota —deseó Li de pronto, saliendo tras ambas campeonas —Aunque no creo como tú tendrás prosperidad, Ming.

Un segundo después, Li salió corriendo de allí, al ver que Lalo se acercaba.

—Hola, bellezas orientales —saludó el joven, agitando la cabeza para sacudirse lo que parecía agua —Está nevando mucho. Lo malo es cuando se derrite la nieve, queda uno empapado. ¡Pero es genial¡Nunca había visto nevar!

—Debería ir un día a Kyoto, las nevadas allí son espectaculares, Mercader–san —invitó Sakura con una sonrisa —Yo nacía allí, aunque actualmente vivo en Tokio.

—¡Bah! —Lalo movió una mano, restándole importancia al asunto —No creo volver a viajar en mi vida. Si estoy aquí ahora, es por mis buenas calificaciones. ¡Oye, Ton, espérame tantito! —llamó en español, viendo a su amigo entrar al Gran Comedor —Con permiso —se despidió y fue a alcanzar al campeón de Calmécac.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien así, Yue–chan? —quiso saber Sakura.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien como Lumière? —preguntó Ming a su vez.

Las dos se echaron a reír y fueron a desayunar.

Para la hora del almuerzo, todos habían sido avisados por los alumnos de Zen de una fiesta con fuegos artificiales por la noche, seguida de una pequeña exhibición de la cultura china con motivo de su Año Nuevo. Ryo estaba encantado.

—Nunca he visto una de esas fiestas y eso que mi familia es china —le contó a Paula.

En el colegio, se sentía expectación por aquella costumbre, casi desconocida en Occidente, por lo que después de comer, la profesora McGonagall autorizó a que las clases se suspendieran y sus alumnos pudieran ver lo que los alumnos de Zen harían.

—¡Sí, me encanta el Año Nuevo Chino! —celebró Rose cuando salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a su sala común, dispuesta a dejar la mochila.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabías que existía —le recordó Hally.

—¿Eso qué más da? —Rose agitó una mano en el aire, triunfante —¡Ya no hay clases!

—Debí suponérmelo —suspiró Hally —¿Cuándo te ha gustado ir a clases?

—Ja, ja —se rió Rose con sarcasmo.

—Cuando estas dos pelean, parece un chiste —le susurró Henry a Procyon, al ver que sus dos amigas, luego de decirse unas cuantas frases sarcásticas, se echaban a reír.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Procyon, sonriendo con altivez.

Pero tras esa sonrisa, Henry pudo percibir algo de nostalgia. Se concentró y justo estaba averiguando de qué se trataba cuando se cruzó en un pasillo con su madre.

—Henry, ven acá —llamó la profesora Nicté con severidad.

Henry se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a su madre hasta un rincón vacío del pasillo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó su madre.

—Nada en particular —Henry se encogió de hombros —Nada malo, mamá.

La profesora Nicté suspiró y le posó una mano en la cabeza a su hijo, acariciándole el cabello mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—Sólo procura que sea lo correcto —le susurró en español, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente —Nos vemos después, Acab.

Ambos se quedaron en sus sitios, sin moverse para nada.

—Disculpa, Henry —dijo la profesora, distraída —No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Y se retiró de tal forma, que no se percató que Henry sintió su espíritu muy decaído.

&&&

La noche llegó y con ello, varios jóvenes se organizaron para sentarse en el césped, alrededor de la vivienda de los estudiantes de Zen, bajo varias sombrillas colocadas para contener los débiles copos de nieve que seguían cayendo. Podía observarse la febrilidad con la que los orientales alistaban lo necesario para celebrar. Así, ante un cielo nocturno parcialmente cubierto por nubes grises, la representación comenzó.

Primero, se quemó un gran castillo de fuegos artificiales, el cual provocó que varias estelas de luz se elevaran al cielo y estallando, dibujaran dragones, estrellas, flores y leones (los alumnos de Gryffindor vitorearon y aplaudieron al verlos). A continuación, al sonido de varios gongs y tambores ocultos, unos grandes dragones del aire falsos serpentearon por las cercanías de la vivienda de Zen, seguidos de cerca por leones (los de Gryffindor volvieron a gritar de alegría), y se rodeaban unos a otros, como si quisieran pelear pero no se decidieran a dar el primer paso. Después, los dragones y leones fueron sustituidos por alumnos de Zen que realizando varias acrobacias, manejaban algunas bengalas encendidas con tal gracia, que causaban admiración, cerrando la función la repentina aparición de Yue Lin Ming en medio de un estallido dorado y plateado, sosteniendo antorchas encendidas las cuales giró en las manos como bastones de porrista muggle, arrojándolos una y otra vez al aire, atrapándolos con verdadera agilidad. Muchos que tenían a la chica en el concepto de una persona silenciosa y antipática comenzaron a verla de otra manera. Y más cuando vieron que arrojaba las antorchas al aire, sacaba rápidamente la varita, les apuntaba y las convertía ante las miradas de todos en un conjunto de farolillos, cada uno con una pequeña llama en su interior, y varios sobres rojos, los cuales fueron a posarse frente a varios estudiantes.

—Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los presentes —dijo el profesor Song, luego de realizar el encantamiento _Sonorus_ en su garganta, para que todos lo oyeran —Les agradecemos que hayan compartido esta ceremonia con nosotros. Por favor, los que tienen un farolillo ante sí, que se acerquen al lago.

Varios se pusieron de pie con los farolillos en la mano y se colocaron de pie a orillas del lago, que en aquellas fechas ya estaba descongelado casi por completo.

—Los magos de Oriente tenemos por costumbre enviar a navegar esos farolillos al tiempo que pedimos un deseo —les explicó el profesor Song —Así que con toda confianza, posen los farolillos en el agua, empújenlos y pidan un deseo. Verán que en pocos días, hay algún resultado.

Los chicos, entusiasmados, obedecieron casi en el acto. Lalo, uno de los que sostenía un farolillo, se tardó un poco en hacer lo que el director de Zen había indicado. Por fin, luego de un momento de concentración, posó el farolillo en el agua, le dio un breve empujón y pudo verlo alejarse junto con los demás, haciendo que el lago se iluminara con una débil luz entre amarillenta y anaranjada.

—Ahora, los que tienen sobres —dijo de pronto el profesor Song —ábranlos.

Los chicos obedecieron y se hallaron con que los sobres estaban llenos de relucientes knuts. Lo comentaron entre sorprendidos y fascinados y como Rose, más de uno comenzó a proclamar que le encantaba el Año Nuevo Chino.

—Pasen al bufete, por favor —indicó entonces Yue Lin Ming, señalando una mesa larga frente a la entrada de la vivienda de Zen, donde había mucha comida —Y buen provecho.

Los jóvenes presentes no se hicieron del rogar.

—Esto sí me gusta —soltó Rose, cuando ella y sus amigos estuvieron de nueva cuenta sentados bajo una de las enormes sombrillas con platos en la mano.

—Rose, disculpa que te lo diga, pero eres una glotona —dijo Sunny de pronto.

—Sí, mamá dice que en eso me parezco a papá —reconoció Rose y saboreó la comida.

—Algún día le pediré al abuelo Yao que me describa cómo celebran el Año Nuevo en Shangai —comentó Ryo.

—Seguramente tan lindo como esto —dijo Paula, indicando su alrededor con un gesto.

—Pues sí, pero como él y la abuela Rachel siguen enfadados porque Sun Mei no acepta su oferta de trabajo, no les he escrito —Ryo frunció el ceño —De hecho, creo que a papá tampoco le hablan porque él dice que Sun Mei es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—A propósito, Ryo —intervino Amy —Dile a tu hermana que el cuadro está muy lindo. ¿Qué lugar dijiste que es?

—Corea del Sur —respondió Ryo, concentrado en recordar —Me contó que estuvo allí después de hablar con los abuelos Mao, antes de Navidad.

El cuadro del que Amy hablaba era el que Ryo le había regalado en días pasados, por su cumpleaños, el cual representaba un paisaje campestre que mostraba un prado con flores y terrazas de agricultura, teniendo de fondo una alta montaña.

Todos parecían divertirse mucho, incluso aquellos que parecían no hacerlo nunca. Pero eso, descubrió Itzi muy pronto, no era tan beneficioso.

—Hola, Itzel.

La joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, abandonando por un momento la tarea de servirse tallarines, para verle la cara a un joven alto y castaño de su escuela, con una banda amarilla en su brazo izquierdo. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Hola, Terruño, qué gusto verte! —le dijo con sarcasmo —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—No te hagas la graciosa, Itzel —pidió Jonathan Terruño Álvarez con desdén —¿Porqué no me has hablado desde que llegamos aquí? —sonrió con burla —Si nos llevamos bien.

Itzi soltó una carcajada irónica antes de darle la espalda y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Con lo que no contó fue con que Terruño se le acercara, colocara su rostro junto al de ella y le susurrara.

—Ni creas que he olvidado, Itzel. Un día de éstos, vas a ser para mí.

—Inténtalo —respondió ella en el mismo volumen —No estoy sola.

Terruño se enderezó y sonriendo con más burla, se alejó con un panecillo en la mano.

—Sí que el tipo es de cuidado —dijo una voz a la derecha de Itzi.

—Sí, lo es —respondió la joven de Calmécac al reconocer la voz —¿Cómo estás, Mara?

Mara Kreisky, con el corto cabello rubio ondulado y sus ya fijos ojos grises, levemente sonrió y tomando un tazón, se sirvió tallarines.

—Me va muy bien¿no viste el corazón de San Valentín? —dijo a modo de respuesta.

—¡Ah, claro! Ya tienes novio —Itzi sonrió —¿Pues adivina qué? Yo también.

Miró hacia una sombrilla cercana, donde la esperaban Ton y Lalo, y detuvo su vista en el campeón de su escuela.

—Se me declaró la noche del día de San Valentín —confesó Itzi —¿Qué te parece?

—Bien por ti —fue todo lo que dijo Mara al respecto —¿Y cómo está Yue Lin?

Como si la hubiera llamado, la joven Ming apareció a su lado como por magia, con una sonrisa radiante y una túnica oriental roja más sencilla que la dorada y plateada que había lucido en el espectáculo que había ofrecido.

—Bien, chicas¿qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó, demasiado relajada —¿Qué? —soltó, al ver las caras sorprendidas de Mara e Itzi.

—Nada, es que nunca te habíamos visto con la sonrisa a flor de piel —respondió Mara, recuperando casi enseguida su habitual seriedad y misticismo —Debes estar contenta.

—La verdad es que el Año Nuevo Chino es una época especial para mí —Ming sonrió —Siempre me he sentido raramente contenta en esos días y ya sé porqué. Al profesor Song le di los datos que conseguí de mi madre el Día de Invocaciones —miró a Itzi, quien asintió en señal de comprensión —y me dijo que tal como sospechaba, mi cumpleaños es en estos días. De hecho —sonrió aún más —es el día de la prueba. Cumpliré diecisiete.

Mara le sonrió con agrado, mientras que Itzi proclamó, con voz muy alegre, que había que hacer una _pachanga_ en honor de Yue Lin. Tuvo que explicarle qué era una pachanga, porque al oír semejante vocablo, la oriental se había quedado con cara de haber oído una mala palabra.

—En ese caso, eres del signo de los peces —comentó Mara de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Yue Lin, distraída por las explicaciones de Itzi.

—Se refiere a tu signo del zodiaco —comprendió Itzi —Según tu fecha de nacimiento, eres Piscis. Los de ese signo son muy contradictorios, pero siempre son sensibles al sufrimiento ajeno. Además, retienen muy bien lo que aprenden.

—Sí, así soy yo —admitió Yue Lin, para luego decir —Pero además, soy _Ma_.

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó Itzi, sin comprender.

—Ma es el signo del caballo —explicó Yue Lin con calma —Mi horóscopo chino es el del caballo. Y coincide conmigo, porque los Ma se supone que somos imagen de perfección, felicidad y belleza, aparte de ser muy nobles.

—¡Sí, sí, así eres tú! —repuso Itzi con una sonrisa, saltando de gusto.

—Y esos signos… se cuentan por año¿no? —recordó de pronto Mara.

—Sí, por años chinos. Por ejemplo, el año chino que acaba de empezar es _Zu_, o del cerdo. Quiere decir que será un año lleno de riquezas y bienestar entre las familias.

—Dios te oiga —musitó Itzi en español, pero sin ver a Mara y a Yue Lin a los ojos para que no la entendieran —Entonces, yo también soy Ma¿verdad? Este año cumplo los diecisiete, en junio.

—Sí, correcto —respondió Yue Lin.

—¿Y yo? —inquirió Mara, tras reflexionarlo —Este año cumplo dieciocho, en noviembre.

—Ah, entonces eres _She_. Serpiente —aclaró, al ver la cara extrañada de Mara y se apresuró a decirle al ver que ponía una expresión entre asustada y molesta —Los She se distinguen por ser originales y siempre estar a la moda, además de ser sabios. ¿No te gusta ser She? Creo que te queda.

—No es eso —Mara negó con la cabeza —Es que los venenosos son los de Slytherin.

Ante ese comentario, las tres se echaron a reír.

—Oigan, eso me recuerda algo —Yue Lin dejó de reír para ponerse seria —Investigué un poco la fecha de ese _aviso_ que tuvimos de que íbamos a conocernos¿recuerdan?

Las otras dos asintieron.

—Bien, resulta que el año chino que regía era _Gou_, o sea, el del perro. Se supone que las personas de ese signo son muy fieles y leales y no se andan con términos medios. Me quedé pensando… ¿tendrá eso qué ver con nuestro _aviso_?

—¿Porqué crees eso? —se interesó Mara.

Pero Yue Lin decidió no decirlo todo, puesto que había mucha gente alrededor.

—Miren, mejor déjenme investigar más a fondo la fecha, porque tengo la sensación de olvidar algo importante. Y cuando pase la segunda prueba, hablamos¿sí?

Las otras dos asintieron de nueva cuenta, sabiendo que Yue Lin debía prepararse para su competencia.

&&&

Un aullido, dos aullidos.

Eso era lo que se oía la noche del viernes, proveniente del Bosque Prohibido, a unas cuantas horas de la segunda prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

El cielo se había despejado considerablemente desde el día anterior, luego de celebrarse el Año Nuevo Chino. Las estrellas titilaban con gracia y la luna, resplandeciente y llena, alumbraba los jardines del colegio de forma inusitada.

Hally escuchó los aullidos, pues esa noche no podía dormir. Eso le pasaba a menudo, cuando la presión de los estudios la dejaban con muchas cosas en qué pensar y para distraerse, había sacado el Mapa del Merodeador que le había regalado su padre y lo observaba con interés. Luego de oír los aullidos, siguió contemplando el mapa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna motita de tinta para leer su nombre. Le llamaba la atención que en el mapa pudieran aparecer señaladas con claridad las viviendas de las escuelas invitadas, como por ejemplo _Tienda de la Academia de Magia Almira_ o _Árbol de la Escuela de Magia Orixá_. Pero lo que le interesaba era el colegio, porque vio en él varios pasajes secretos que no conocía aún. Justo había posado la vista en uno que estaba en los jardines, cuya entrada quedaba en el Sauce Boxeador (un árbol que según sabía, era violento en extremo) cuando vio un par de motas de tinta cerca del árbol, dando vueltas en torno a él. Entrecerró los ojos para ver bien los letreros y se sorprendió al ver que uno de ellos decía _Remus Lupin_.

Llevando el mapa consigo, se puso de pie y abriendo las cortinas de su cama, se levantó, se puso las pantuflas y la bata y caminó silenciosamente hasta la ventana más cercana. Allí, si no mal recordaba, podía verse el agresivo sauce. Pero como únicamente se distinguían la copa, no podía saber a ciencia cierta qué sucedía.

Volvió a revisar el mapa. Sí, las dos motas de tinta seguían allí, rodeando al árbol como si quisieran echársele encima. Y sí, una de ellas tenía un letrero que decía _Remus Lupin_. Lo que no le quedaba claro a Hally era porqué.

Decidió examinar la otra mota de tinta, que si se fijaba bien, era un poco más pequeña. Se movía con más agilidad y rapidez, por lo que Hally tardó un poco en poder leer su letrero, el cual decía _Pilar Asís Rinaldi. Orixá_.

La niña frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía una alumna de Orixá con el profesor Lupin a esas horas de la noche¿Y en los jardines? Peor aún, si andaban cerca del Sauce Boxeador, se podían lastimar. Vio de nueva cuenta por la ventana, pero seguía sin diferenciar gran cosa. Así las cosas, mejor miró el mapa, donde descubrió que las motas de tinta ahora corrían al Bosque Prohibido a una velocidad impresionante. Sin saber qué más hacer y deseando que el profesor Lupin y esa chica no estuvieran en problemas, se fue a dormir.

&&&

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, se observó que llamaban a algunos cuantos jóvenes al despacho de la profesora McGonagall: Lalo se quejó por dejar a medias su ración de _frijoles charros_ en la parte de la mesa de foráneos correspondiente a Calmécac, seguido de cerca por Itzi, que había convertido una de las copas doradas en un vaso muggle de plástico para llevárselo con ella. De igual forma, Julien Lumiére tenía en la mano un _croissant_ recién untado con mermelada cuando lo llamaron, pero él tomó las cosas con la misma calma que Itzi: se llevó el panecillo con él. Al contrario de Janice, que primero se sorprendió que la llamaran al despacho de su directora, para enseguida obedecer el llamado mascullando sobre qué podría haber hecho mal. Y eso no fue nada comparado con el llamado que hicieron en la parte de la mesa de foráneos correspondiente a Orixá, pues fue el único que no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—¿Pilar Asís Rinaldi? —inquirió Trixie Spencer con frialdad.

Los chicos de Orixá miraron a ambos lados de la mesa, queriendo ver a su compañera, mientras que Paty, Pedro y Paulo se veían entre sí, preocupados.

—Todavía no llega —informó un chico negro físicamente similar a Paulo —¿La necesitas con urgencia, güerita?

Spencer hizo una mueca ante semejante adjetivo y asintió.

—¡Uy, la güerita salió sangrona! —soltó en español Pedro, para gran diversión de sus condiscípulos —Oye, cuando llegue Pilar, le avisamos que la llaman —dijo en inglés.

Spencer hizo una mueca desdeñosa y se retiró.

—Qué pesadita¿no? —comentó Pedro, refiriéndose a la prefecta de Slytherin.

—Hoy está tardando más que otros días —Paty, entre risueña y preocupada, hablaba de Pilar —Llegó a dormir cuando nosotros veníamos para acá, la vi.

—Bue… buenos días —saludó una voz soñolienta. Era Pilar, que acababa de sentarse entre Paty y Paulo —¡Qué noche! Les juro que fue…

—¿Cansada? —aventuró Pedro.

—Entretenida —Pilar sonrió y se sirvió café negro en una taza dorada —Vi muchos lugares interesantes. Pero sí, también fue cansada.

—¡Ah, se nos olvidaba! —Pedro se llevó una mano a la frente —Te mandan llamar de…

—Sí, de parte de la directora de Hogwarts —completó Pilar, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café para verificar que tenía suficiente azúcar —Me lo dijo el profesor Lupin cuando salimos del…

—Baja la voz —advirtió Paulo.

Justo tras ellos, pasaron unos cuantos chicos de Gryffindor que habían terminado de desayunar. Pilar suspiró y se le escapó un bostezo.

—Y yo que quería dormir otro poco… —se quejó suavemente —Bueno, iré a ver qué quieren. Los veré después. Que tengas suerte en la prueba, Paulo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró con la taza de café humeante en una mano y una galleta enorme en la otra. Paulo se quedó cinco segundos con una sonrisa tonta hasta que Pedro y Paty, con sus risitas, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Phoebe Holybird también fue llamada al despacho de la profesora McGonagall por un prefecto (éste de Ravenclaw y por lo tanto, más amable que Spencer) y la chica, preguntándose porqué, dejó a un lado el cuchillo y el tenedor (estaba desayunando _hot cakes_) y siguió al prefecto fuera del Gran Comedor con diligencia, al mismo tiempo que una prefecta de Hufflepuff (Erica Radcliffe, para más señas), le pedía amablemente a Stefka Krum que por favor la acompañara.

Así las cosas, a todos les llamó más la atención la llegada de un carruaje desde Hogsmeade, del que descendieron tres figuras encapuchadas, dos de ellas más pequeñas que la tercera, y que subieron con elegancia y delicadeza la escalinata de piedra para luego ser guiados por un eficiente profesor Hagrid.

La principal pista de la segunda prueba estaba a punto de tener sentido.

(1) _Esa frase es cantonesa y se dice por costumbre durante los días de celebración del año nuevo chino; desea prosperidad._

&&&

_Hola, gente. Soy Bell, gusto en leerlos de nuevo. Vamos directo a los comentarios._

_En primer lugar, les pido que me disculpen, porque ahora sí les quedé a deber el segnificado de la frase cantonesa de Año Nuevo Chino. Solamente la encontré así en donde la leí, pero el significado literal no lo tengo. Ahora sí me falló._

_Luego¿les gustó el Año Nuevo Chino? Más o menos leí lo que se hace en esas fechas, para hacer una breve descripción de la fiesta que organizaron los de Zen, en la que Yue Lin fue la estrella. Eso de las antorchas estuvo peligroso, pero fue bonito que las transformara en sobres con dinero (costumbre también del Año Nuevo Chino) y farolillos (que sí fueron cosa mía). Eso habla de lo buena bruja que es Yue Lin._

_Tal parece que Hally estuvo a punto de saber el secreto de Remus y Pilar, pero por fortuna, las copas de los árboles se lo impidieron. La pregunta aquí es porqué ese par andaba fuera, en el bosque. Eso tal vez lo sabremos luego._

_Bien, por ahora es todo. Cuídense, cómanse un chocolatito por mí y nos leemos pronto._


	43. La segunda prueba

**Cuarenta y tres: La segunda prueba.**

Los que fueron llamados al despacho de la profesora McGonagall (incluyendo las dos figuras más pequeñas de las encapuchadas que habían llegado en carruaje) ya no salieron de allí. Los campeones, a excepción de Catherine y Richelieu, tomaron eso como una mala señal y los hizo revisar de nueva cuenta sus pistas acerca de la prueba. Pero por más que lo intentaban, no hallaban la relación entre lo que estaba pasando.

Así las cosas, a la hora de comer los campeones no podían probar bocado, puesto que esperaban que de un momento a otro los llamaran, y así fue: cada director se aproximó a su campeón, le susurró algunas palabras y lo sacó del Gran Comedor.

—Ya va a realizarse la prueba —susurró Thomas en la mesa de Slytherin al ver eso —¿Qué creen que tengan que hacer los campeones?

—No lo sé, pero ojalá no sea difícil —deseó Walter.

A los pocos minutos, el profesor Lupin anunció que por favor, todos salieran a los jardines y se dirigieran a la orilla del lago. Los jóvenes obedecieron y al llegar a su destino, que quedaba en la orilla más alejada del castillo, notaron que las mismas gradas que rodearon al parque salvaje de la primera prueba ahora estaba frente al lago, y que entre la orilla de éste y las gradas había tres columnas no muy altas sobre las cuales había, al parecer, personas.

—Eso sí que no me gusta —susurró Ryo, mirando fijamente el pie de la columna que aparentemente, quedaba más cerca de él y sus amigos —¿De verdad serán…?

—¡_Quimerras_! —soltó un alumno de Durmstrang que iba delante de ellos.

La Orden del Rayo se apresuró a llegar a las gradas y subirlas hasta la parte más alta, como cuando contemplaron la primera prueba. Vieron con estupor la escena.

Eran tres columnas, cierto, y sobre cada una de ellas, sentadas y atadas con cadenas doradas que brillaban a la luz del sol, estaban tres personas. A los pies de cada columna, había una criatura espantosa, una que muchos alumnos de primer año que provenían de familia muggle creyeron que solamente podrían encontrarse en sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Quimeras! —soltó Ryo, impresionado —¿Acaso se volvieron locos?

—¿Son muy malas? —inquirió tímidamente Hally.

Ella había leído sobre ellas, pero eso no era nada comparado con verlas en persona, encadenadas a la base de la columna con cadenas. Cada criatura tenía el tamaño de un león y de hecho, lo primero que sobresalía de su aspecto era que poseía la cabeza de ese animal, con una melena desgreñada, sucia y enmarañada, la cual recordaba a un vagabundo que no se hubiera bañado en años. Sus ojos eran grandes, pero de un gris verdoso atemorizante y tenían las pupilas alargadas, como las de los gatos comunes. Su cuello, que en la parte más cercana al rostro era de color anaranjado, poco a poco cambiaba de color a un blanco grisáceo hasta llegar a la parte del cuerpo (lomo y vientre), el cual era como el de una cabra común y corriente. Lo único anormal en esa parte de la criatura era que las patas poseían pezuñas que destellaban, con lo que muchos supusieron que eran de algún oscuro metal. Y por último, como si todo eso no fuera raro, faltaba lo más extraordinario: la cola. Cada quimera tenía una cola larga y terminada en punta, escamosa y altamente flexible, similar a la de un dragón de fuego. Y así como hay varias variedades de dragones, así las colas eran diversas: la quimera que custodiaba la columna que el público veía a su izquierda tenía una cola rojo sangre, con la puntiaguda punta de un amarillo ponzoñoso; la quimera que rodeaba la columna central agitaba de un lado para otro una cola verde brillante, cuyas escamas lanzaban de vez en cuando brillos plateados. Por último, la quimera a la derecha del público era, con mucho, la que más temor provocaba, pues su cola, de un tono oscuro que a simple vista parecía negro, estaba cubierta casi por completo de púas cobrizas, casi del mismo tono que sus pezuñas.

Los espectadores no salían de su asombro por ver semejantes criaturas cuando una de ellas, la de cola verde, alzó la cabeza y abrió el hocico. Una llamarada entre amarilla y naranja salió de sus fauces y fue a dar al cielo, cosa que les puso los pelos de punta a los miembros del público.

—¿Y a eso se tienen que enfrentar? —musitó Amy, aterrorizada —Qué suerte que Alice y Beatrice no dejaron que mis hermanos se presentaran al torneo¿se imaginan que uno de ellos hubiera resultado elegido¡Me tendrían con los nervios alterados!

Amy no captó que había dicho algo un tanto insensible hasta que vio que Rose, a su derecha, no dejaba de aferrarse la túnica a la altura del regazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la pequeña mano de su prima Nerie, sentada a su izquierda.

—Rose… —la llamó Amy.

—¿Qué? —respondió la pelirroja distraídamente, sin soltar la mano de Nerie.

—Verás que tus primos estarán bien —le dijo, lo más serena posible.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisa entre nerviosa y agradecida y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros —dijo de pronto la voz del señor Wood.

Se encontraba sentado junto con los demás miembros del tribunal a la derecha de las tribunas del público.

—Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes —continuó el señor Wood, con voz más seria que en otras ocasiones—Como verán, esta vez no podemos garantizar para los campeones tanta seguridad como en la prueba anterior, pero si ellos hicieron lo debido, no les costará mucho superar lo que les espera.

—¿Quiere apostar? —masculló Procyon —Las quimeras están entre las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo. Me lo contó papá.

Hally le dirigió una breve mirada asustada antes de volverse hacia Rose quien, por fortuna, no había escuchado eso. Seguía aferrada a una mano de Nerie, nerviosa.

—A cada uno de los campeones se les ha quitado lo que a nuestra consideración, es su tesoro más preciado —explicó el señor Wood, tratando de hablar de forma alentadora —Así pues, deberán de alguna forma "vencer" a las quimeras que vigilan a esos tesoros y rescatarlos, todo antes que el sol deje de verse por completo desde la perspectiva de la mesa del tribunal.

El público se volvió, de golpe, hacia el oeste. El sol ya estaba poniéndose entre las lejanas montañas. Como mínimo, los campeones contarían con menos de una hora.

—Para que no haya dudas de cuándo termina la prueba, este reloj de sol especial nos lo indicará —con un movimiento de varita, el señor Wood hizo aparecer un reloj de sol a los pies de la mesa a la que estaba sentado, con la particularidad de que en vez de señalar horas, tenía una sola marca en la que podía leerse "fin" en color rojo.

—Cuando el reloj de sol llegue a "fin", la prueba habrá terminado y veremos cuáles campeones logran superarla satisfactoriamente, a nuestro juicio. Ahora, por favor, un aplauso para darles la bienvenida.

De un costado de la mesa del tribunal, los campeones salieron en fila, guiados por el rubio que acompañaba al señor Wood a todas partes.

—¡Will! —exclamó Sunny —Que no se les acerque mucho a esas cosas.

William Bluepool lucía un poco más cansado que de costumbre, pero firme. Acomodó a los campeones según como le habían ordenado: los de la Parte Americana junto a donde estaba la quimera de cola roja, los de la Parte Europea cerca de la quimera de cola verde y la Parte restante… próxima a la quimera restante, la de la cola llena de púas.

Los campeones, sin perder tiempo, sacaron sus varitas.

Un disparo de cañón atronador se escuchó pocos segundos después.

La prueba, con ese disparo, dio inicio oficialmente.

&&&

Los campeones sí llegaron a tener idea, a la hora de descifrar sus pistas, que deberían enfrentar algo tan intimidante y espantoso como una quimera, pero nunca se les hubiera ocurrido el porqué. Pero ahora, que era tiempo de la verdad, lo veían claramente.

Sus tesoros, sus alhajas, sus joyas más preciadas, no eran sino las personas que más les importaban en esos momentos de su vida, cosa que los hacía ponerse nerviosos y asustados. Increíblemente, no temían por sí mismos, sino por las personas atadas en lo alto de las columnas.

Arriba de la columna a la que tenían que dirigirse los campeones de la Parte Americana, estaban encadenadas Itzi, Pilar y una chica castaña de unos catorce años que tenía un asombroso parecido con Catherine Bruce. Tanto la integrante de Las Musas de Blair como sus compañeros de Parte sabían que en cualquier descuido, la quimera de cola roja con punta amarilla podía lanzar una llamarada o golpear con su cola a los que se suponía estaba custodiando, así que debían tener mucha precaución al acercarse.

Lo mismo pensaban los campeones de la Parte Europea, quienes veían en lo alto de su columna a Janice Edmond, Stefka Krum y un pequeño niño que no tendría más de siete años, de cabello castaño claro y ropas muggles muy coloridas, como los cinturones que solía ponerse Isabelle Richelieu con su túnica de Beauxbatons. La quimera que les había tocado, la de cola verde, les gruñía a cada momento, lo que no les inspiraba confianza.

Y los campeones de la Parte Asiática tampoco la tenían fácil. La quimera con la cola llena de púas cobrizas no dejaba de usarla como mazo, lanzando coletazos mortalmente peligrosos hacia los campeones, que daban vueltas a su alrededor para idear algún plan de batalla. Sobre la columna en la que tenían qué concentrarse, podía verse a Julien Lumière, Lalo Mercader y Phoebe Holybird, que no parecían darse cuenta de nada.

Ni ellos ni los otros atados en la cima de las columnas. Por lo visto, para hacer la prueba un poco más interesante, los habían dejado inconscientes, lo que no ayudaría en caso de que algún fogonazo de las quimeras se desviara hacia ellos. Y eso, vieron los campeones, era una preocupación más.

Richelieu fue la primera en hacer algo contra su quimera… y se equivocó. Le echó un encantamiento a los ojos, quizá intentando dejarlo ciego, pero la quimera lo recibió como si nada. De hecho, Richelieu tuvo que echarse al suelo al ver que el encantamiento rebotaba hacia ella, lo que le ganó un regaño de Dean.

—¡Tonta! Las quimeras son tan resistentes a los hechizos como los dragones.

Richelieu lo miró con un mohín de disgusto, pero tomó en cuenta el dato para no intentar algo parecido otra vez.

Por su parte, Tonatiuh le apuntó a la quimera de su Parte con su varita directamente al vientre en una oportunidad que se le presentó y ésta se quedó quieta, pero sólo de la parte impactada por el hechizo. Tanto su cabeza como su cola siguieron activas, lo que causó que sus compañeros de Parte le soltaran gritos de enfado en español.

—¿Qué diantres estás haciendo, García? —espetó Catherine, esquivando llamas.

—Ten cuidado¿quieres? —exigió Paulo, a quien por poco la quimera deja sin cabeza de un coletazo —¿Y ahora qué haces?

Tonatiuh se había acercado poco a poco a la columna y la estaba examinando cuando vio de reojo que la quimera recuperaba toda la movilidad e iba por él. Rápidamente, se retiró de la columna y la rodeó, para despistar a la criatura.

Y la Parte Asiática por fin parecía tener algún avance. Ellos habían rodeado a paso lento a la quimera y la columna, observando, hasta que de pronto, si previo aviso, Sahel levantó la varita y le apuntó a un punto en el cielo por encima de la quimera.

Al instante, ese punto del cielo se nubló y en segundos, la quimera estaba bañada en una lluvia repentina. Se retorció un poco y cerró las fauces, de las que salía gran cantidad de humo, con lo que Sahel logró distraerla y corriendo, se acercó a la columna y la inspeccionó para saber qué hacer a continuación.

Yue Lin Ming y Sakura Kiyota lo ayudaron en el acto, comprendiendo que se les permitiera o no, si no trabajaban en equipo con el árabe, no lograrían su cometido a tiempo. Yue Lin le apuntó con la varita a la quimera en la parte de cabra, con lo que la inmovilizó, mientras que Sakura apuntó a la cola, la cual se comenzó a mover de manera más lenta. Mientras Sakura batallaba con la cola, Yue Lin se acercó a Sahel.

—¿Cómo vas? —le preguntó en inglés.

Sahel la miró con desconfianza, pero no había tiempo de ponerse así. Había que rescatar a los que estaban "secuestrados" por el horrible ser.

—La columna es de relieve irregular, así que podemos trepar por ella —indicó —Hay que hacerlo rápido, mi hechizo pluvial no durará mucho.

Ming comprendió y observó a Sakura, que a base de varias dosis de hechizos aturdidores y obstaculizadores, por fin había logrado que la cola de la quimera se quedara quieta. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y los tres campeones a la vez empezaron a trepar por la columna.

La Parte Americana también había logrado avances. Luego de lo que Tonatiuh había hecho, Paulo había decidido seguir su ejemplo y le lanzó un hechizo azulado a la cabeza de la quimera, que casi al instante quedó cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo. Eso, otro hechizo obstaculizador de Tonatiuh a la parte de cabra del monstruo y un certero hechizo seccionador de Bruce a la cola de la criatura (que por ser cola de reptil, se desprendió fácilmente al ser alcanzada por el hechizo) les permitió llegar hasta su columna y treparla.

La Parte Europea era la que menos podía ponerse de acuerdo. Al menos, Richelieu no lograba ponerse de acuerdo con Sam y Dean, quienes sí trabajaban más o menos a la par para detener la quimera lo suficiente como para subir la columna. A Richelieu no le quedó más remedio que lanzar un hechizo hacia esa cosa, que por pura suerte fue a dar a su hocico abierto. Y fue suerte porque se trataba de un _Aguamenti_.

Al instante, la quimera dejó escapar bocanadas de humo por las fauces abiertas, casi cayendo al suelo de dolor. Eso lo aprovechó Sam para apuntarle a la cola y convertirle ésta en la de un conejo, pequeña y esponjada, y después Dean paralizó la parte de cabra. Por fin pudieron acercarse a la columna y escalarla.

Los nueve campeones llegaron a la vez a la cima de las columnas, donde contemplaron por un instante a las personas encadenadas antes de inclinarse hacia ellas y tratar de liberarlas. Pero con frustración, se dieron cuenta que las cadenas no podían romperse con ningún hechizo simple. De pronto, desde la columna de la Parte Europea, surgió un grito incrédulo, llegando hasta los demás campeones y las gradas del público.

—¡¿Dónde están las llaves?!

Las cadenas que ataban a los prisioneros estaban cerradas con candados, candados de fuerte hierro que mostraban cerrojos más o menos pequeños. Los campeones se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que si necesitaban llaves, probablemente éstas estarían en…

Las quimeras rugieron entonces, sacando a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos. Por el hecho de que las columnas no eran muy altas, las bestiales criaturas apoyaban las patas delanteras en ellas para intentar trepar como tuvieron que hacer los campeones. Éstos de inmediato asomaron las cabezas para verlas mejor, con lo que pudieron apreciar, por primera vez desde el inicio de la prueba, que cada quimera lucía al cuello un collar de cuero oculto entre el pelo anaranjado y el blanco grisáceo que tenían los monstruos y en el que podían verse claramente tres llaves.

Los campeones se disgustaron mucho por eso, sabiendo que deberían enfrentar de nueva cuenta a las quimeras para obtener las llaves. El problema estaba en cómo hacerlo de la mejor forma y además, en el tiempo establecido, pues un rápido vistazo al oeste les hizo ver, consternados, que les quedaba poco tiempo. Y una de las pista que habían conseguido en la primera prueba era muy clara al respecto: _…porque luego de acabarse la solar vuelta, será para siempre de ella._ No podían permitir que las quimeras se quedaran con aquellas personas a las que tanto querían, no podían.

Lo más simple era lo que intentó Kiyota en primer lugar: un encantamiento convocador. La joven sabía que tal vez eso no funcionaría, precisamente por su simpleza, pero aún así lo realizó. Lo único que consiguió fue darle un fuerte tirón al collar y con eso, enfurecer a su quimera. Sus compañeros de Parte no la regañaron en absoluto por ese error.

—Al menos, ya sabemos que eso no funciona —razonó Sahel.

A Paulo lo que lo preocupaba no era liberar a Pilar a tiempo, sino que la luna saliera antes de hacerlo. Seguramente su novia se habría tomado su poción mata–lobos, pero eso no significaba que no era un peligro para los demás. Además, por lo que le contaron Paty y Pedro en días pasados, ninguno de sus compañeros de Orixá, aparte de ellos, estaba enterado de la naturaleza de Pilar. Así pues, con decisión, bajó de la columna.

—¿Qué diantres haces, Sabedoria? —le gritó Catherine.

—Seguramente quiere ver cómo quitarle las llaves —supuso Tonatiuh, para enseguida prepararse a imitar al campeón de Orixá —Vamos, Bruce. No sé si se nos deja trabajar en equipo o no, pero si no le ayudamos, lo va a matar.

Catherine miró a Tonatiuh, luego a Paulo, que daba vueltas en torno a la quimera para analizar la situación, y asintió. Ambos campeones bajaron de la columna, le hicieron señas a Paulo para darle a entender que lo apoyaban y se concentraron en el problema.

Mientras tanto, Dean había tenido una idea, pero necesitaba de sus compañeros de Parte para llevarla a cabo. Sabía que podía contar con Sam, pero Richelieu era otra cosa.

—Vamos, Richelieu —terminó hablándole Sam, en un tono tan frío que Dean recordó la única vez que había visto a su primo así: cuando dijo, hacía años, que quería que su prima Rose viviera con él y su familia, en medio de una acalorada discusión familiar de los Weasley y los Longbottom sobre el tema —Si quieres que él —señaló al niño castaño encadenado —sea comida de la quimera, perfecto. Dean y yo nos las arreglaremos sin ti. Vamos, Dean, explícame tu plan.

Dean asintió nerviosamente y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Richelieu intervino.

—Está bien, Weasley. _Ayudagué_ en lo que pueda.

Sam le dirigió un gesto de agradecimiento.

La Parte Asiática, a la que por alguna razón casi nadie prestaba atención, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido. Todo por una hábil combinación de hechizos.

Salomón había ideado todo, a partir de lo que había descubierto Sakura con su fallido hechizo convocador. Le indicó a la campeona de Hoshikino que volviera a realizar dicho conjuro, pero que esta vez lo mantuviera todo el tiempo posible. Así lo hizo la chica, viendo como Sahel usaba un hechizo cortante para que el collar de cuero saliera disparado del cuello de la quimera. Cuando eso sucedió, Yue Lin Ming usó otro hechizo convocador y junto con el que Sakura todavía le aplicaba, pudieron obtener el collar. Eso causó vítores entre la multitud, que aparentemente, sí los había tomado en cuenta.

Eso causó alerta para los campeones de las otras Partes, pero al menos a la Parte Americana no la distrajo. Tonatiuh, con un potente hechizo, le estaba lanzando agua a la quimera directo a la cara, lo que lo hacía retorcerse con malestar y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, y eso lo aprovecharon Paulo y Catherine para acercarse a la bestia, realizar un par de hechizos al collar y quitárselo. Cuando lo tuvieron, Catherine soltó un silbido muy agudo, que fue la señal de Tonatiuh para caminar hacia la columna sin dejar de echarle agua a la quimera y luego, en un segundo, escalar la columna para seguir a Catherine y Paulo, que ya lo esperaban.

La Parte Europea también había logrado buenos resultados trabajando en conjunto. Richelieu, experta en encantamientos de agua, había sido la encargada de atraer a la quimera lo más cerca posible de la orilla del lago y al tenerla donde la quería, apuntó al lago a su espalda con la varita, provocando una ola gigante que bañó a la quimera de cabo a rabo. Dean y Sam, aprovechando eso, se habían aproximado a la bestia para hacer lo suyo: el primero le echó un buen hechizo obstaculizador en la parte de cabra y le cortó la cola, a la vez que el segundo le quitaba el collar con las llaves. Una vez logrado su objetivo, Dean le hizo una seña a Richelieu con los pulgares y la joven, sonriendo en son de triunfo, apuntó a la cabeza de la quimera con la varita y se la congeló.

Los campeones, ya en la cima de las columnas de nueva cuenta, ahora se enfrentaban a un problema que comparado con los anteriores, era mínimo: saber qué llave abría cada candado. Lo dejaron a la suerte: cada uno tomó una llave del collar y tras dudar una décima de segundo, las probaron en los candados.

Un resplandor amarillo surgió a un lado de la mesa del tribunal pocos minutos después: era el tablero mágico de la primera prueba, el cual anunciaba el orden conforme los candados era abiertos:

_1.-Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, Orixá._

_2.-Isabelle Richelieu, Beauxbatons._

_3.-Salomón Sahel, Almira._

_4.-Sakura Kiyota, Hoshikino._

_5.-Samuel Weasley, Durmstrang._

_6.-Dean Longbottom, Hogwarts._

_7.-Yue Lin Ming, Zen._

_8.-Tonatiuh García Quezada, Calmécac._

_9.-Catherine Bruce, Instituto de las Brujas de Salem._

Catherine, abrazada a la chica castaña a la que había desatado, le importó muy poco ser la última de la lista que mostraba el tablero mágico. En cambio, sí le importaba con urgencia saber una cosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Maureen?

Maureen Bruce, la hermana de Catherine, había despertado en cuanto se vio libre de las cadenas, al igual que los demás en su misma situación. Hubo varios tipos de encuentros, entre los que destacó cómo Isabelle Richelieu se puso a llorar al abrazar al niño castaño al que había liberado.

—¡Jean, _queguido_¿Cómo te _fuegon_ a _meteg_ en esto? —y le cubría la cara de besos.

También destacó que Paulo, en cuanto vio que Pilar estaba completamente bien, la llevara a un sitio cercano a las gradas, donde Paty y Pedro la recibieron, y se la llevaran de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La luna llena estaba a punto de salir por completo.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, he aquí el veredicto —dijo de pronto el señor Sackville, al que todos obedecieron más por su aspecto sombrío que porque les cayera bien —El puntaje por Parte ha quedado de la siguiente manera: la Parte Americana ha ganado veinte puntos, la Parte Asiática quince y la Parte Europea, diez. Esto es debido a que, aún cuando las tres comprendieron que era indispensable el trabajo en conjunto, hubo Partes que notaron eso antes que las otras.

Les dirigió una benevolente mirada a los miembros de la Parte Americana, una cortés a los de la Parte Asiática y una de cierta decepción a los de la Parte Europea.

—En cuanto al puntaje individual —prosiguió el hombre —Los resultados son los que siguen: en esta prueba, se decidió puntuar a los campeones con una base de treinta puntos, y solamente uno de ellos logró obtenerlos: Salomón Sahel, de Almira, por su capacidad de mantener la mente fría y además, por sus habilidades de líder.

Todo el alumnado de Almira aplaudió con entusiasmo, y se veía que la profesora Sahih se contenía únicamente por ser miembro del tribunal.

—Al señor Sahel le siguen, con veintiocho puntos, Tonatiuh García Quezada, de Calmécac, y Dean Longbottom, de Hogwarts. Ellos demostraron un arrojo incomparable.

Las escuelas de ambos campeones estallaron en ovaciones, y Dean distinguió a Nerie y a Rose, una junto a la otra, gritando como locas de alegría y además, notaba a Janice prendida de su brazo. Tonatiuh, por su parte, se conformaba con el beso en la mejilla que Itzi le había otorgado como recompensa.

—Después, con veintisiete puntos, están Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, de Orixá; Samuel Weasley, de Dumstrang; Catherine Bruce, del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem; Yue Lin Ming, de Zen y Sakura Kiyota, de Hoshikino. Su decisión al ayudar a sus compañeros de Parte, a pesar de estar compitiendo contra ellos, fue extraordinaria.

Ahora les tocó a Sakura, Sam, Catherine, Yue Lin y Paulo recibir el reconocimiento del público, aunque a Sakura la sorprendió más el efusivo abrazo que le dio Julien Lumière y Lalo lo puso colorado enterarse del lío en el que se había metido. Por su parte, Sam recibió una mirada incrédula de Stefka que apenas si pudo sostener al tiempo que Catherine escuchaba el relato de su hermana de cómo había llegado allí.

—Y por último, con veinticinco puntos, la señorita Isabelle Richelieu, de Beauxbatons, que logró hacer equipo con sus compañeros de Parte para lograr su cometido.

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons aplaudieron, notándose que más de uno estaba atónito por esa muestra de solidaridad de Richelieu. Pero a la francesa no le importaba aquello, sino atender solícitamente al niño castaño, Jean.

—Así las cosas, los puntajes hasta el momento quedan así —anunció el señor Sacville, antes de agitar su varita y apuntarle al tablero mágico.

_Parte Americana: 35 puntos._

_Paulo Sabedoria Arantes, Orixá: 37 puntos._

_Catherine Bruce, Instituto de las Brujas de Salem: 37 puntos._

_Tonatiuh García Quezada, Calmécac: 38 puntos._

_Parte Asiática: 30 puntos._

_Salomón Sahel, Almira: 40 puntos._

_Sakura Kiyota, Hoshikino: 37 puntos._

_Yue Lin Ming, Zen: 37 puntos._

_Parte Europea: 20 puntos._

_Isabelle Richelieu, Beauxbatons: 33 puntos._

_Samuel Weasley, Durmstrang: 37 puntos._

_Dean Longbottom, Hogwarts: 38 puntos._

Los espectadores hacían sus deducciones rápidamente. Si todo seguía como hasta el momento, quien ganaría el torneo sería el campeón de Almira, pero si fuera por Parte, quien se llevaba el premio sería la Parte Americana. Muchos de los integrantes de las escuelas europeas coincidieron en que iban a la zaga por culpa de Richelieu, aunque los de Hogwarts estaban contentos porque Longbottom fuera a la cabeza entre los campeones de la Parte Europea.

—Gracias a todos por su asistencia —se despidió el señor Sackville inesperadamente —Esperamos su compañía en la tercera prueba, a realizarse el veintitrés de junio. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste en el mes de mayo. Buenas noches a todos.

Después de eso, los miembros del tribunal se pusieron de pie, lo que fue señal para que los espectadores los imitaran. La Orden del Rayo se quedó en su sitio, esperando que se despejaran un poco las escaleras, lo que aprovecharon para felicitar a Nerie y Rose.

—¡Nerie, tu hermano estuvo fantástico! —soltó Sunny, sin poder contenerse.

—Y su primo también, Rose —agregó Paula prudentemente.

Nerie tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que Rose asentía, llorosa.

—Vamos, Rose, ya ves que no les pasó nada —intentó calmarla Henry.

—Lo sé, pero eso no me quita la angustia que pasé¿o sí? —recriminó la chica.

—Muy cierto, claro que sí —concordó Hally —Ahora, por favor, amiga, vamos a ver a tus primos y de paso, a cenar.

A Rose le cambió el semblante ligeramente, pues logró seguirle la broma a Hally.

—Sí, claro, comeré como quimera que haya ayunado un año entero.

—¡Así se habla! —Hally la abrazó un instante, para soltarla y decir —¿Nos vamos?

Los demás dejaron que ellas dos se adelantaran y que Nerie se fuera al castillo en compañía de los gemelos Copperfield y Odette Wood, para comentar la prueba.

—Eso es lo más peligroso que he visto en mi vida —se atrevió a decir Amy.

—Ni tanto —soltó Thomas de repente —Hubo un Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que los campeones tenían que atrapar un basilisco en una de las pruebas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —se extrañó Walter.

—Lo leí en un libro que compré el verano pasado, la _Historia de Hogwarts_ —explicó el pelirrojo anaranjado sencillamente.

—Creo que lees demasiado —se quejó Danielle.

—Más que nada lo hago para estar informado —reconoció Thomas —Recuerda que mis padres son lo que ustedes llaman muggles, Eltanin (1).

Todos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, Danielle incluida.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —inquirió la rubia.

—¿Qué, no es tu segundo nombre? —preguntó Thomas a su vez, sin preocuparse.

—Sí, lo es, pero… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? —insistió Danielle.

—¡Ah, eso! Es que un día que fui a la biblioteca, para matar el tiempo, se me ocurrió ver si no había libros de ésos que muestran los árboles genealógicos. A mi hermano Scott le llaman mucho la atención esas cosas y quería contárselas cuando regresara a casa, y…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —se impacientó Danielle.

—Pues que encontré el árbol de tu familia y las últimas líneas eran las de tu hermano, Patrick Lionel, y la tuya, Danielle Eltanin. Por cierto¿de dónde sacaron tal nombre?

—Sí, Danielle —intervino Ryo —¿De dónde sacaron tus padres llamarte Eltanin?

Danielle iba a contestar cuando Thomas se puso serio.

—Tarados al frente —indicó.

Vieron que efectivamente, el quinteto de tarados iba unos pasos delante de ellos, así que dejaron el tema y volvieron a lo de discutir la segunda prueba. Fue hasta que dejaron muy atrás al mencionado quinteto que Ryo retomó lo del segundo nombre de Danielle.

—No sé, debe ser por papá —respondió ella luego de pensarlo un momento —No sé si recuerden, pero en Astronomía hemos estado viendo las constelaciones…

Los demás asintieron.

—Bueno¿recuerdan el nombre original de la constelación del Dragón?

Todos se volvieron hacia Henry y Procyon, que eran buenos para aprenderse nombres, como hacia Walter, que en Astronomía era de los primeros.

—_Draco_ —respondieron los tres, al ver que los miraban esperando una respuesta.

Con eso los demás creyeron comprender a qué se refería Danielle; todo el grupo había estudiado Astronomía lo suficiente para no tener que decir más al respecto. Pero Paula, con el entrecejo fruncido, dio una observación bastante perturbadora.

—Lo que no entiendo es… Si tu padre no te quería¿porqué ponerte un nombre que en cierta forma, le recordaba a sí mismo?

Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Danielle bajó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea —confesó.

(1) Eltanin Gamma Draconis_) es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del _Dragón.

&&&

_Gente linda, aquí Bell Potter¿y allá? Espero que los más fieles lectores y lectoras sigan en contacto, porque esto se pone cada vez mejor._

_La segunda prueba… este capi estuvo intenso¿no creen? Les confieso que al igual que con la primera, esta prueba me costó mucho idearla. Cuando escribí las pistas, ya tenía una idea, pero sobre la marcha, se las puse más difícil con eso de que ya estando en las columnas, no tenían las llaves (sí, por si lo dudaban, quien gritó fue Richelieu). ¡Como si no tuvieran suficiente con pelearse con quimeras! Sí que tienen suerte._

_Y respecto al segundo nombre de Danielle… Lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, pero no hallaba cómo meterlo a la historia. Y aunque no lo crean, ese nombre puede ser una pista para resolver cierto misterio que anda por ahí, en el aire. Ya verán._

_Bueno, como el capi de hoy es de los "medianos" (de trece páginas de Word) pero muy intenso, los dejo para que lo asimilen con calma. Cuídense, disfruten el verano y nos leemos pronto._


	44. Miedos y regalos

**Cuarenta y cuatro: Miedos y regalos.**

Febrero fue terminándose poco a poco, lo que para muchos, con la emoción de la segunda prueba, les extrañó. Además, para la Orden del Rayo fue algo más significativo: Henry por fin les dijo porqué necesitaba galeones extras.

—Voy a enviarle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi abuelo —anunció en la reunión de la Orden anterior a su propio cumpleaños.

Los demás lo viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Procyon fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Y qué le vas a enviar?

—¡Procyon! —exclamaron al unísono todas sus amigas.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en darle un chivatoscopio, pero creo que en Azkaban es una cosa totalmente inútil… —respondió Henry con naturalidad, ignorando a sus amigas

Por su fuga de la prisión mágica el verano pasado, la liberación de Acab Nicté se había aplazado indefinidamente, o al menos eso le había contado la profesora Nicté a su hijo.

—… Así que pensé que tal vez, con la vida que tiene ahora, le gustaría un libro.

—¿Y para eso quieres muchos galeones? —se sorprendió Ryo —Los libros no son caros.

—El que quiero enviarle lo es —Henry escribió unas palabras en un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado de una redacción de Herbología y se los mostró.

Los niños que eran de familias mágicas y Thomas (que leía demasiado, como bien había dicho Danielle), soltaron un silbido de admiración.

—Una verdadera joya —logró decir Bryan, impresionado.

—_La Historia de la Alquimia, Mitos y Verdades_ —leyó Thomas directamente del trozo de pergamino —¿Y vas a gastarte tus ahorros en eso?

—No veo porqué no —respondió Henry.

—Puede que tu _abuelito_ no lo aprecie —se limitó a decir Sunny con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye¿conoces el libro? —inquirió Henry.

—Claro que lo conozco. Snape tiene uno con ese título en su biblioteca. Lo recuerdo bien, como prácticamente le ordené la casa dos veranos seguidos…

—¡Ese libro es dificilísimo de encontrar! —exclamó Danielle —Ni papá pudo conseguirlo y eso que lo buscó por dos años enteros.

—Bueno, no se los dije para pedirles su opinión —soltó Henry de pronto, entornando con enojo sus ojos verdes —Simplemente les estoy avisando lo que voy a hacer. Además, le enviaré el regalo con una carta en la que le pido me responda algunas preguntas.

—¿Como cuáles? —quiso saber Rose.

—Eso se los cuento en cuanto mi abuelo responda —prometió Henry, para acto seguido recoger sus cosas, levantarse y retirarse del lugar.

—Desde que regresamos al colegio, anda muy misterioso —comentó Ryo.

—Eso es poco —soltó Rose —Yo diría silencioso.

—Para el caso es lo mismo —le hizo ver Sunny, haciendo una mueca.

—Por ahora, lo dejaremos en paz —propuso Hally —Es lo más justo.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Regresaron al castillo poco después, charlando acerca de las tareas, cuando al ir subiendo la escalinata de piedra, una lechuza de porte elegante planeó por encima de sus cabezas y terminó posándose en el hombro de Ryo.

—Es _Hakka_ —comentó, y con eso, sus amigos recordaron que era la lechuza del señor Mao —¿Qué me traes, _Hakka_?

La lechuza, con garbo, estiró una pata y le mostró un pergamino cuidadosamente atado en ella, así que Ryo se apresuró a quitárselo. Justo lo estaba abriendo cuando _Hakka_ alzó el vuelo, en dirección a la lechucería para tomarse un largo descanso.

—¿Qué te escribe tu padre? —inquirió Paula cortésmente.

—No es carta de papá —corrigió Ryo, leyendo con atención —Es de Sun Mei. Me cuenta que se va a Oxford en dos semanas, me da la dirección y… que no me manda la carta con _Ming_ porque la envió a Italia por un asunto de sus pinturas —concluyó el chico, doblando el pergamino y guardándoselo en un bolsillo —¡Qué hermanita tengo! —suspiró.

—Ve el lado positivo —le dijo Thomas, sonriente —En vez de perder a una hermana, te ganaste a un cuñado. Algo así dijo mamá cuando se casó tío Phil.

—Sí, claro —musitó Ryo, entre sarcástico y bromista.

Entre una cosa y otra, la semana siguiente fue algo más calmada que las precedentes. Aunque los alumnos de quinto y séptimo tenían que estudiar con ahínco porque se les venían encima los TIMO'S y los ÉXTASIS, se relajaban un poco al pasear por los jardines en los días soleados. Y es que aunque la primavera aún no iniciaba, ya se sentía.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor en el colegio, a menos que no se contaran las noticias internacionales que se colaban por medio de _El Profeta_. Seguían habiendo varios ataques en la Europa continental, aunque en número habían disminuido, pero lo inquietante era que algunos miembros de la comunidad mágica británica estaban desapareciendo.

Así las cosas, a Stefka Krum no le extrañó que su padre la llamara a su despacho unos días antes del fin de febrero. El despacho del profesor Krum, como era de esperarse, estaba cerca del campo de quidditch por petición suya.

—¿Querías verme, padre? —inquirió la joven en búlgaro en cuanto entró.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que vivirás en Inglaterra al acabarse el curso —dijo el profesor Krum con seriedad —Ya no es seguro que regreses a Sofía.

—No tengo inconveniente con ello, padre —aseguró Stefka —De todas formas, no tenía razones para regresar en cuanto acabara el curso.

El profesor Krum frunció sus espesas cejas.

—¿Porqué? —inquirió.

—Me sacaron de la selección hace tres meses. Según el señor Canetti, por mi bajo rendimiento en la Copa Mundial.

El profesor frunció las cejas con más fuerza que antes, lo que Stefka reconoció como signo de enfado.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? —quiso saber.

—Era mi asunto, no quería preocuparte. Aparte, yo pensaba renunciar en el verano. Quería venir a vivir contigo.

El profesor Krum suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, apoyando las manos en su escritorio.

—¿Ya pensaste en todo lo que dejarás al venir a vivir aquí, hija?

Esa pregunta desconcertó levemente a la joven, pero lo suficiente para no contestar.

—No quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte —continuó el profesor Krum, como si no hubiera notado la reacción de Stefka —Te gusta vivir en la Europa continental, aunque me extrañes mucho. Tal vez, cuando pase el peligro, quieras irte con tu madre y…

Ante la mención de su madre, Stefka endureció su expresión y bajó la vista.

—No quiero vivir con ella —sentenció —Hace mucho que no la veo. Seguramente yo le resultaría una perfecta extraña.

—Pero es tu madre —rebatió suavemente el profesor Krum —A Wanda seguramente le alegraría que pasaras con ella una temporada, así que…

—No —se negó Stefka con rotundidad.

Tenía razones de sobra para negarse. En primer lugar, ya no recordaba a su madre con claridad. La actual señora Wanda Felinski la dejó cuando tenía cinco años sin más palabras que "te quiero a pesar de todo, Stef", para luego prácticamente desaparecer de su vida. Eso no era del todo cierto y Stefka lo sabía: su madre siempre iba a verla en su cumpleaños y en otras fechas importantes, además de escribirle, pero nada más.

Y en segundo lugar, estaba el marido de su madre, su "segundo padre", como le había dicho Wanda. Henryk Felinski manejaba uno de los casinos mágicos más reconocidos de Mónaco, tenía negocios en Polonia, de donde era originario y aparte… No, Stefka no quería ni pensar en lo que le diría cuando la viera, luego de tantos años. Seguramente quedaría fascinado con "la princesita de mamá", como la llamó la primera vez que la vio. A Stefka todavía le daban pesadillas cuando se acordaba de ese hombre.

—Estoy segura que mamá está contenta con los chicos —se decidió a argumentar.

Su madre tenía dos hijos de su segundo matrimonio y a Stefka le caían muy mal, más que nada por su comportamiento. Los había conocido en persona en Durmstrang y no podían haber sido más parecidos a su padrastro, siempre siguiéndola con la mirada de forma tan… No era extraño que tratar a los chicos le causara una profunda timidez y siempre estuviera a la defensiva.

—Wanda te quiere, eres su hija —rebatió el profesor Krum con suavidad de nueva cuenta —No sé porqué siempre que escribe invitándote a visitarla, te niegas.

—Nunca tengo tiempo —se defendió Stefka, lo que era verdad a medias: como sabía que su madre, por lo general, la invitaba a visitarla en las vacaciones de verano, se conseguía ocupaciones en esas fechas.

—Sí, lo sé, pero deberías ir a verla —concluyó el profesor, para luego alzar la vista y sonreírle —Ahora, quiero que determinemos los detalles de tu mudanza. Tengo un departamento en Londres y es grande, así que puedes ocuparlo mientras yo trabajo.

Stefka le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y media hora después, saliendo del despacho, recorría un tramo de los jardines hacia el castillo mirando con cierto orgullo el pergamino donde su padre le había escrito su dirección en Londres, la cual estaba en Kensington. Sonreía con ganas al entrar al castillo y no borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando escuchó que la llamaban a su espalda.

—¡Stefka, espérame!

—Hola, Samuel —saludó, viendo cómo Sam Weasley corría hacia ella.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Mi padre me mandó llamar. No quiere que vuelva al continente por los ataques.

Sam asintió.

—Acabo de recibir carta de Allie —comentó, cabizbajo —Nuestros padres piensan en venir a vivir al país una temporada. Los ataques cada vez son más fuertes y temen que les toque alguno. Allie también vendrá, pero porque le ofrecieron empleo en Gales.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Stefka.

—Estoy pensándolo. Quiero volver a Rumania, pero si lo hago, mis padres y Allie se preocuparían mucho por mí. Primero saldré vivo del torneo y luego pensaré en esas cosas.

Lo último lo dijo en son de broma, por lo que soltó una breve carcajada, pero Stefka no se rió. Por alguna razón, pensar en que algo le pasara a Sam le causaba una vaga presión en el pecho, algo así como… como angustia.

—¿Sabes? Cuando acabe el torneo, quisiera pedirte algo —siguió Sam, poniéndose serio —Tal vez, si te quedas en el país, te gustaría ir conmigo a un partido de quidditch.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se sorprendió Stefka.

—No, verás: mi primo Ángel forma parte de la reserva de los Chudley Cannons y me invitó a verlo en el verano. Como por lo visto tendremos que vivir aquí…

Sam se le había acercado casi hasta rozarla y Stefka lo miró a los ojos, pensativa. Pero algo que vio en los ojos verdes de Sam hizo que diera un respingo y se separara de él con brusquedad, asustada.

—¿Stefka? —inquirió Sam, desconcertado —¿Qué pasa?

La joven no respondió. Siguió apartándose de él a paso lento, hasta que le retiró la vista, respirando profundamente, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Acto seguido, volvió a mirar a Sam, un poco más calmada.

—No, nada —negó de inmediato —Es que… me acordé de algo.

Sam asintió, no muy convencido y con una mirada fría. Al segundo siguiente, se retiró.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

—A ver a mis primos —respondió Sam con aspereza —Ellos no se asustan cuando me acerco. Con permiso.

Y la dejó, sin saber que la hacía sentirse muy desdichada.

&&&

Henry batalló mucho para comprar el libro que les había contado a sus amigos, pues como afirmó Danielle, era dificilísimo conseguir una copia. Pero al final logró apropiárselo, no por nada lo llevaba buscando desde principios del mes. Había visto a finales de enero un anuncio en _El Profeta_ de una subasta de libros por parte de Flourish y Blotts y entre los ejemplares estaba ése, _La Historia de la Alquimia, Mitos y Verdades_, así que enseguida puso manos a la obra. Tal como imaginaba, a los magos ingleses actuales no les interesaba mucho la Alquimia, por lo que el libro no se vendió en la subasta, así que escribió a la librería preguntando si podía comprarlo. Luego de una espera de dos días, le habían respondido que sí, y le dieron el precio, así que lo que Henry tenía qué hacer simplemente era adquirirlo y pedir que se lo enviaran. Hubiera pedido que lo mandaran directamente a Azkaban, pero temía que los Sinodales lo confiscaran y además, estaba su carta, su importante carta llena de preguntas. La escribió a ratos durante dos días y cuando la terminó, la leyó dos veces para asegurarse que no le faltara nada. La enrolló y selló justo a la hora del desayuno del último martes del mes, al mismo tiempo que un enorme y desgarbado búho llegaba ante él con un paquete.

—¡Al fin! —suspiró Henry, leyendo el remitente, Flourish y Blotts, en la envoltura de papel marrón del paquete —Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo. Ahora, a Azkaban.

Consultando su reloj, hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Chicos¿pueden decirle a Lovecraft que llegaré tarde? —les pidió a sus amigos.

—Pero te quitará puntos por eso —advirtió Rose.

—Lo siento, pero si no envío esto ahora, no llegará a tiempo —repuso Henry, para luego salir corriendo del Gran Comedor.

—Bueno, allá él —Procyon se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se terminó sus arenques ahumados —Una pregunta¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de su abuelo?

Tanto Hally como Rose negaron con la cabeza.

Procyon miró a la mesa de profesores y se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose a ella.

—Disculpe, profesora —llamó, mirando a la profesora Nicté —¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

La profesora dejó su copa en la mesa, lo miró y asintió.

—¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños del abuelo de Henry?

La profesora dio un respingo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Para qué quiere saber eso, señor Black? —inquirió.

—Henry lo mencionó hace poco y me dio curiosidad —mintió Procyon hábilmente, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

—Es el jueves —respondió la profesora distraídamente.

—Gracias —Procyon sonrió con alegría y se retiró, acercándose a sus amigas de casa para susurrarles —Es el jueves.

—¡Igual que Henry! —recordó Hally.

—Sí¿verdad? —se asombró Rose, para luego encogerse de hombros —¡Qué importa!

—Oye, te tomas las cosas con mucha calma¿no crees? —soltó Procyon.

—Así es Rose, déjala —Hally hizo un gesto de mano para restarle importancia —Mejor vámonos a Transformaciones, que Lovecraft nos va a quitar puntos a nosotros también.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y Hally, diligente, fue a darle al profesor el recado de Henry.

—Con que no llegue muy tarde… —musitó el profesor, para luego dar inicio a la clase.

Justo estaba recogiendo las tareas cuando Henry llamó a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. El profesor Lovecraft se lo concedió y la clase siguió como si nada.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la lechucería? —inquirió Procyon en voz baja.

—Bien, _Balam_ ya se fue —respondió Henry, para luego dar un respingo —Por cierto, vi a tu lechuza, _Shadownight_. Llevaba una carta, pero estaba…

No pudo terminar porque entonces Lovecraft llamó al orden para comenzar con el tema del día, pero eso dejó a Procyon un tanto intrigado. Se suponía que había enviado a su lechuza con los padres de Hally en diciembre¿porqué se había tardado tanto en traer la respuesta¿Y porqué no se la había dado a Hally?

Saliendo de la clase, Procyon interrogó a Henry al respecto.

—¿Qué le pasa a _Shadownight_, eh?

—Bueno, no creo que sea grave —comenzó Henry, frunciendo el ceño —Lo que pasa es que le vi algo extraño en un ala, pero como iba de salida… ¿A dónde vas?

Procyon salió corriendo rumbo a la lechucería y no apareció en la siguiente clase. Sus amigos supieron de él hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando lo vieron llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor con _Shadownight_ en brazos. En una mano, sostenía un rollo de pergamino con el puño fuertemente apretado.

—No deberías traer a tu lechuza a la mesa, Black —le espetó con desdén la prefecta de quinto curso, una chica castaña con cara de pocos amigos.

—Cierra la boca, Victory —soltó Procyon, molesto, para luego ocupar un sitio entre Henry y Visconti, frente a Hally y Rose —Aquí tienes —le dijo a la niña de anteojos.

Hally tomó el rollo de pergamino que su amigo le ofrecía y lo abrió al tiempo que Procyon revisaba más detenidamente a su ave. Unos minutos después, casi la deja caer por un sobresalto de Hally, que miraba el rollo de pergamino con cara de susto, como si viera algo increíble y horrible a la vez.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Henry, extrañado.

—Papá… —musitó Hally, negando con la cabeza —Papá está…

Se puso de pie, soltando sin querer el pergamino, para dirigirse a la mesa de profesores, donde se acercó al profesor Lupin. Luego de hablar en voz baja unos minutos, ambos salieron del Gran Comedor a toda prisa con la misma expresión tensa.

Mientras tanto, Diane Creevey estaba a punto de recoger el pergamino de Hally, pero Rose se le adelantó.

—Yo se lo guardo —le indicó a Diane, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos —Salgamos de aquí y veamos qué dice.

—Eso es de Hally, no está bien —regañó Henry.

—¿Y crees que Hally está bien después de leerlo? —contradijo Procyon, para luego mirar las otras mesas —Voy a dar la señal.

Y llevándose el índice y el pulgar a la boca, silbó muy fuerte. Todos en el Gran Comedor miraron de un lado a otro para saber de dónde provenía el sonido, pero pocos notaron que era Procyon quien lo hacía. Al segundo siguiente, pudo observarse que los miembros de la Orden del Rayo salían del Gran Comedor con la mayor discreción posible.

La señal la habían ideado en una reunión de enero. Solamente era aplicable en el Gran Comedor, donde cualquier ruido muy agudo o muy alto se amplificaba bastante. Eso les serviría en ocasiones como aquella, que pasaba algo a la hora de las comidas y no querían llamar mucho la atención yendo de una mesa a otra. Aunque claro, la señal no resultaba del todo cómoda: Franco Visconti miró con cara de mal genio a Procyon en cuanto dejó de silbar, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —interrogó Amy en cuanto la Orden estuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Eso vamos a ver —dijo Rose a modo de respuesta.

Aclarándose la garganta, procedió a leer.

_Querida Hally:_

_Muchas gracias por escribir, me hace mucho bien. _

_Lamento no haber contestado antes, pero no tuve oportunidad. ¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando. Espero volver pronto a casa, pero los sanadores dicen que…_

—¿Los sanadores? —inquirió Danielle, sobresaltada.

—Espera, hay más —Rose le hizo un gesto para que se callara y continuó.

…_no podré levantarme en una larga temporada. Si al menos estuviera en Londres, no me sentiría tan desesperado, pero ya ves. Si estás enfermo, hay que obedecer a quienes te cuidan._

_Estoy en un hospital de Basilea, una pequeña ciudad al norte de Suiza, cerca de la frontera con Alemania, y quiero decirte que no te preocupes. Lo que me pasó no es grave, unas cuantas heridas hechas durante el trabajo, gajes del oficio. Tu madre me acompaña, para que estés más serena._

_Nos tardaremos en volver, cariño, pero si para cuando termine el curso no sabes nada de nosotros, pídele por favor a uno de tus amigos que te hospede. No queremos que estés sola y nosotros estaríamos tranquilos._

_Lamento mucho esto, pero ten por seguro que trataremos de regresar lo más pronto posible._

_Un abrazo,_

_Tu padre._

Los niños se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

—No me extraña que haya salido corriendo —musitó Danielle, afligida —Seguramente fue a pedirle al profesor Lupin que se pusiera en contacto con su padre.

—¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? —se extrañó Sunny.

—El profesor Lupin es amigo de su padre —respondió Rose —Eso me contó mamá.

—Sí, la abuela también lo mencionó una vez —recordó Procyon.

—¿Quién creería que eso podía pasarle a Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Thomas.

—No seas insensible —riñó Walter.

—No soy insensible, soy realista —rebatió Thomas calmadamente —Ojalá los periódicos no se enteren de esto. Armarían un escándalo. ¡Si lo sabré yo…!

Eso les planteó a los niños malas perspectivas, pues comprendieron enseguida las palabras de Thomas. ¿Qué diría la comunidad mágica al enterarse?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. El veintiocho de febrero, día del cumpleaños de Henry, salió una nota muy larga al respecto en _El Profeta_ anunciada con un gran titular, _El Elegido¿débil ante simples terroristas?_

La nota en sí, luego de resumir brevemente la vida del legendario Harry Potter, daba a conocer que en una misión en la Europa continental, en la que apoyaban a los aurores alemanes por los ataques recientes, había ocurrido un enfrentamiento y Potter, al igual que varios de sus compañeros, había resultado gravemente herido. A todos los atendían desde entonces, pero nadie sabía en dónde. Esa información se la habían reservado los Ministerios de Alemania y Gran Bretaña por la seguridad de los aurores.

—Entonces, no debo decirle a nadie lo que escribió papá —comentó Hally, leyendo el diario con expresión seria y los ojos apagados.

No le había sentado nada bien la noticia de su padre. Desde que había recibido la lechuza, andaba decaída, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se le podía ver risueña y parlanchina, como de costumbre. Los profesores, a excepción del profesor Lupin, se extrañaron al no verla tan participativa, pero nada más. La verdad era que la niña tenía la mente lejos del colegio la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Pues claro que no —corroboró Rose, tratando de hacerla sonreír —Oye¿porqué no vamos en la tarde con el señor Hagrid? Para ver cómo sigue _Shadownight_.

Hally asintió, le entregó el periódico a Procyon y terminó su desayuno.

Procyon había tenido el buen tino de ir con el profesor Hagrid en cuanto acabaron de hablar sobre el padre de Hally, para que revisara a _Shadownight_ y la curara. Luego dijo que de haber sabido que el profesor lo recibiría como si fuera una aparición, jurando que era Sirius Black resucitado en miniatura, mejor ni hubiera puesto en práctica su idea. Pero una vez que le explicó que Sirius Black era su abuelo, el enorme profesor le dio un abrazo que casi lo asfixia y aceptó de buena gana atender a la lechuza.

—Es muy efusivo —recordó Hally, camino a la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, después de comer —Recuerdo que cuando me conoció casi se pone a llorar y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Creí que me iba a romper una costilla.

—¿Y es buena persona? —indagó Danielle.

—¡Oh, sí! Es genial —aseguró Hally, sonriendo levemente —Y Val se le parece mucho.

—¿Quién es Val? —preguntó Paula, amable.

—¿Yo qué?

Habían llegado ante la puerta de la cabaña sin darse cuenta y por ella salía en ese momento una joven morena extremadamente alta, delgada, de cabello oscuro recogido en un chongo y con una mirada negra muy amable.

—¡Val! —exclamó Hally, sonriendo más ampliamente que en los últimos días.

—Hola, Hally, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo —dijo Valery Hagrid, sonriendo a su vez —También hace mucho que no me escribes —reprochó.

—¿Cómo voy a escribirte al orfanato con una lechuza? —le hizo ver Hally.

—Buen punto —reconoció Val, encogiéndose de hombros —¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Veníamos con el profesor Hagrid —explicó Hally —Procyon quiere ver a su lechuza.

—¡Ah, sí! El Sirius Black resucitado en miniatura —Val se rió ante las caras de sorpresa de los niños —Papá me contó el asunto, estaba bastante sorprendido, si he de ser franca. Él ahora no está, fue al pueblo con mamá, pero pasen.

Los niños entraron lentamente. La cabaña era vieja, pero acogedora y con varias cosas que daban a entender que ahí vivía una persona de gran tamaño. Casi todo era rústico, a excepción de los marcos dorados de algunos retratos colocados en la repisa de la chimenea, donde podía observarse a una mujer morena y un hombre de abundante y enmarañada barba acompañados por una niña morena y de mirada oscura.

—¿Ésa eres tú, Val? —se sorprendió Sunny, mirando las fotografías.

—Sí, cuando estudiaba aquí —respondió Val, ordenando la mesa con un movimiento de varita y encendiendo el fuego con otro movimiento, para poner a calentar agua —Si te fijas, traigo la túnica del colegio. Estuve en Gryffindor.

—Puros leones a nuestro alrededor —Thomas sonrió —Usted es muy alta, señorita —se dirigió a Val —¿Nunca ha pensado en jugar básquetbol?

—No, eso es cosa de muggles —Val se rió de buena gana —Además, nunca he sido buena para eso. Me gusta lo que hago ahora.

—¿Y qué hace ahora? —inquirió Paula, curiosa.

—Trabaja en el Orfanato Greenwich —respondió Sunny, con la vista fija en los retratos de la chimenea —Ahí estuvimos Hally y yo.

—Sí, me acuerdo que eras una lata, Wilson —comentó Val, adoptando una pose pensativa —¿Recuerdas lo mucho que molestabas a Hally?

—Eso es cosa pasada —aseguró Sunny, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé, me lo han contado —confirmó Val, sonriendo —También me han contado que Snape y tú se llevan muy bien.

—Sí, claro —ironizó la castaña, aunque sus amigos notaron, sonriendo divertidos, que se sonrojaba —¿Y cómo están en el orfanato, Val?

—Bien, todo va de maravilla —respondió la joven, sirviendo el té en unas enormes tazas de peltre —Vengan, tomen algo mientras viene la lechuza. Es que papá la dejó salir para que estirara las alas. Ya casi está bien.

—¿Y qué tenía? —quiso saber Procyon, dándole un sorbo al té.

—Bueno, según papá, era una torcedura grave —Val colocó plato con varias galletas al centro de la mesa un antes de tomar asiento —Como si la hubieran… No, mejor no digo nada, se supone que…

—¡Es mi lechuza! —se indignó Procyon.

—No te pongas así¿quieres? —le pidió Henry, paciente.

Procyon soltó un bufido, pero se quedó callado.

Se pasaron un rato agradable, oyendo a Val contando anécdotas del orfanato y de cuando Hally y Sunny vivían ahí. Cuando ya todos se estaban acabando el té, una mancha negra entró por una ventana, volando de manera un tanto titubeante.

—Hablando de los heridos… —Val alzó la vista —Tu lechuza, niño.

_Shadownight_ planeó un poco por encima de sus cabezas, de manera torpe, antes de ir a posarse en el hombro de Procyon, quien la recibió con gusto ofreciéndole una galleta. La lechuza, luego de mirar fijamente la galleta un instante, le dio un mordisco.

—Tienes apetito —comentó Procyon, acariciando la cabeza del ave.

—Sí, papá dice que es buena señal —recordó Val, con su taza de té en la mano —Por cierto¿cómo va aquí el torneo, eh? Mamá me contó que a su campeona no le va bien.

—¿Quién es la campeona de su madre? —inquirió Paula.

—La de Beauxbatons, Richelieu. Creo que ha estado dejando mal a la Parte Europea.

Los chicos, como si fueran uno solo, contuvieron un escalofrío.

—Es una engreída —aseguró Danielle —Parece que no le importa que por su culpa, la Parte Europea vaya perdiendo.

Val se encogió de hombros ante eso, pues tal parecía que no quería decir algo que la comprometiera, como estuvo a punto de hacer en el caso de _Shadownight_. Así las cosas, se terminó su té y comenzó a ordenar la mesa justo cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y un hombre enorme, con una barba castaña entrecana y enmarañada y ojos negros, entró rezongando.

—¡Mira que no poder irme de inmediato! Pero si quiero ver a…

—Hola, papá —saludó Val.

El señor Hagrid dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estaban en el lugar.

—Hola, hija, no sabía que tuvieras visitas —comentó, quitándose un largo abrigo de piel de topo —¿Qué hacen estos niños aquí?

—Vinieron a ver a la lechuza —explicó Val, señalando a Procyon.

—¡Ah, vaya! Bueno, pues ya ves que está bien, Black —indicó el señor Hagrid un tanto brusco, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa —En unos tres días podrá viajar de nuevo.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo Procyon, rascando la parte superior de la cabeza del ave.

—Hally, querida¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó enseguida el señor Hagrid.

Hally, con tal sólo escuchar el tono de voz de aquella pregunta, supo qué contestar.

—He estado bien, gracias. Me dio mucho gusto volver a ver a Val.

—Me lo imagino —asintió el señor Hagrid, mirando a su hija —Esta jovencita podría trabajar con los magos, pero le gustan los niños muggles. La verdad, no la entiendo. Por cierto, Valery, tu madre quiere hablarte. Te espera en su carruaje.

—De acuerdo —Val asintió y se encaminó a la puerta —Nos veremos —les dijo a los niños a modo de despedida, antes de salir de la cabaña.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —indicó Procyon, moviendo su hombro con suavidad para que _Shadownight_ echara a volar —Gracias por todo, profesor.

—Llámame Hagrid —pidió el hombre con amabilidad —Tu abuelo lo hacía.

Procyon sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—Todos pueden hacerlo¿de acuerdo? —les indicó a los demás niños —Quizá nos veremos el próximo curso. Gracias por visitarme.

—¿Cómo que quizá nos veremos el próximo curso? —soltó Thomas en cuanto salieron de la cabaña y se dirigían al castillo.

—Se refiere a las optativas —aclaró Amy —Escogemos las materias optativas en las vacaciones de Semana Santa para empezar a cursarlas en tercero.

—¿Y no nos podemos librar de alguna materia? —quiso saber Rose.

—No, seguimos con todas las que llevamos ahora. Me lo dijo mi hermano Ernest.

Siguieron andando, llegando pronto al castillo. Como era hora de comer, fueron al Gran Comedor y el grupo estaba a punto de separarse cuando vieron un alboroto en la mesa de Gryffindor. La Orden entera fue hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Rose, curiosa.

—¡Graham, pásale! —pidió efusivamente Martin Fullerton, agarrando al castaño de un brazo y jalándolo —Abre esa cosa, que queremos saber qué es.

Henry frunció el entrecejo hasta que vio qué causaba el alboroto. Era un delgado paquete alargado, envuelto en papel de estraza, sobre el cual estaba posado un halcón peregrino: _Balam_. El ave, además, llevaba un pergamino grueso atado a una pata.

El niño se acercó al halcón y le desató el pergamino. El ave se alejó volando mientras Henry estaba dispuesto a leer la carta primero, pero varias quejas lo detuvieron.

—¡Primero el paquete, Graham! —pedía Martin con impaciencia.

—No nos dejes en ascuas —rogó un chico de tercero al que nunca le había hablado.

—Anda, no seas malo —suplicó un chico de cuarto que se parecía mucho a Odette y Ken Wood —Seguramente es algo fantástico.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decían, desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó con calma, para irritación de quienes lo rodeaban. Mientras tanto, sus amigos se habían abierto paso hasta quedar tras el ojiverde y trataron de leer el pergamino por encima de su hombro, pero se toparon con que estaba escrito en otro idioma. Español, para más señas. Sin dudas, era de su abuelo.

_Querido Acab:_

_Disculpa que te llame así, si te molesta dímelo con confianza. Lo que pasa es que para mí es un orgullo tener un nieto con el mismo nombre que yo._

_El motivo de la presente, luego de la aclaración, es en primera, agradecerte el regalo. No había recibido algo tan bueno desde que salí de México. Y como los magos europeos actuales ya no se interesan mucho por la Alquimia…_

Henry esbozó una sonrisa al leer lo último. Le parecía algo gracioso que su abuelo pensara como él respecto al tema de la Alquimia.

… _no me quedaba más remedio que aguantarme las ganas de conseguir información respecto al tema. Aunque claro, yendo de un lado para otro, no he hubiera servido de nada._

_Pasando a otro asunto, también quiero agradecerte tus palabras de apoyo. Tal vez no lo veas así, pero saber que Abil no me desprecia por completo es para mí un gran consuelo. Además, me alegra saber de mi sobrina, Itzel, a la que ni siquiera conozco. Por como la describes, se parece mucho a mi hermana, Ixtab, que en paz descanse. Eso me da mucho gusto._

_Y por otro lado, con gusto responderé todas las preguntas que quieras. De hecho, verás que anexados a esta carta van varios pergaminos más. En ellos, te escribo todo lo que sé acerca de los Legados, lo que espero pueda ayudarte. Ya fui informado del segundo Legado de Itzel, así que si puedes compartir la información con ella, mucho mejor. No quiero que sufra tratando de controlar sus Legados a la vez, igual que seguro tú batallas en ocasiones para manejar el tuyo._

_En fin, creo que por el momento es todo. Quisiera escribir más, pero si lo hago, el paquete no llegará a tiempo. Por cierto, te compré el regalo por el catálogo de "El Códice", estoy inscrito desde hace años y como siempre pagué mi suscripción, por él me he enterado de muchas cosas. Pero me desvío del tema, hablaba de tu regalo. Espero que te sea útil, Anom me dio la idea. Ojalá tu madre no se llegue a enojar conmigo._

_Un abrazo,_

_Tu abuelo._

Henry sonrió un poco más antes de guardarse el pergamino y abrir el paquete. Ese simple movimiento suyo hizo que el ruido a su alrededor aumentara y que todos pusieran excesiva atención a lo que hacía, para luego soltar un grito de asombro.

El paquete contenía una magnífica escoba, con su mango de madera deslumbrante y un diseño un tanto rústico, pero a la vez elegante. En el extremo del mango había una inscripción en letras plateadas: _Tlaloca Siglo XXI_.

—¡Increíble! —soltó Hally —Es una escoba de la misma marca que las de la selección de quidditch de México¿verdad?

Henry asintió.

—¿Quieres decir… que es una escoba de profesionales? —se impresionó Diane Creevey.

Henry volvió a asentir.

—Seguramente vuela de maravilla —aventuró Miles Richards —¿Porqué no la pruebas ahora mismo?

Muchos a su alrededor empezaron a rogarle que saliera en ese instante a probarla, hasta que la profesora Nicté, que pasaba por ahí rumbo a la mesa de profesores, les pidió que se tranquilizaran.

—¿Y a qué viene todo este escándalo, por cierto? —quiso saber la profesora.

—A Graham le enviaron una escoba, profesora —respondió una pequeña de primero.

La profesora arqueó las cejas, mirando primero a Henry, luego a la escoba que seguía en la mesa y por último de nuevo a Henry.

—Bueno, una escoba no es para tanto —comentó —Dejen a Graham en paz.

Y sin más, caminó a la mesa de profesores. Todos los que rodeaban a Henry se dispersaron, pero el chico, al sentarse a comer luego de retirar la escoba de la mesa, pudo sentir el ánimo un tanto decaído de su madre. Cosa en la que no pudo pensar mucho, puesto que en ese momento una lechuza se posaba en la mesa, frente a él, y con un paquete pequeño al pico envuelto en papel verde para regalo. Henry tomó el paquete al tiempo que la lechuza se iba.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Rose.

—Otro regalo, supongo —comentó Henry, desenvolviendo el paquete.

Lo que encontró en su interior no era la gran cosa, unos cuantos chocolates en forma de esfera. Henry mordió uno y lo encontró relleno de crema de fresa.

—¡Vaya, qué rico! —musitó, comiéndose el resto del dulce. Luego buscó en el interior del paquete alguna tarjeta, pero no halló nada —¿Quién me enviaría esto?

—¿No trae tarjeta? —se extrañó Hally.

Henry negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues disfrútalos y no preguntes —espetó Rose, sonriendo distraídamente.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que desde cierta mesa, unos ojos verdes miraban con agrado cómo Henry degustaba felizmente los chocolates rellenos.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente! Aquí los saluda Bell Potter con muchísimo gusto. Como el capi de hoy es algo extravagante, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Primero, lo de los regalos. Si lo dudaban, Henry la verdad sí cree que su abuelo no es un malvado como lo han pintado en otras ocasiones, y para demostrarlo, le envía un regalo. ¡Y mira lo que recibiste a cambio, Graham! Una escoba de profesional. Seguramente le sacarás mucho provecho, siendo el suplente de golpeador… Por cierto¿llegará a usarla? Eso tal vez lo decida pronto._

_Por otra parte, tenemos otra probadita de porqué Stefka no ve a su madre. Al que no quiere ver es al marido de su madre, cosa que puede comprenderse. A veces, los hijos no se llevan bien con las parejas de sus padres cuando éstos se divorcian, pero… bueno, lo del señor Felinski se aclara más adelante. Solamente les diré que no es un corderito._

_Y me encantó sacar a Val Hagrid de nuevo en la trama. Hacía mucho que no se veía a esta enorme chica¿no creen? Nadie me ha dicho que le gusta el personaje, quizá debido a que no se le ve mucho por ahí (lo cual es culpa mía, lo confieso), pero creo que voy a hacer algo al respecto. Con lo bien que me cae Val… se parece a su padre en lo distraída¿no creen? Se le salen las cosas que se supone que no debería decir._

_Y lo de la hospitalización de Harry… Bien, lo admito, hice sufrir un poco a la pequeña Hally, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que no es nada del otro mundo. Se supone que los aurores corren riesgos a cada momento¿no? Ni modo, a los Potter el peligro los persigue. Agradezco como siempre a la Encarta y sus mapas por el nombre de la ciudad donde está el hospital, lo cual, créanme, hace que surjan unos "problemitas", que prometo no serán demasiados. Y Hermione, por favor, cuídanos a Harry. Que no nos lo desfiguren. (Ja, ja)_

_Bueno, creo que es todo, no sin antes recordarles que se aceptan críticas, alabanzas, menciones de otras curiosidades, dudas y comentarios por el medio habitual. Cuídense mucho, vean a ambos lados al cruzar las calles (no queremos a nadie accidentado) y nos leemos pronto._


	45. Dominando al pánico

**Cuarenta y cinco: Dominando al pánico.**

Los días siguieron corriendo. Marzo llegó pronto, según muchos, pero la incertidumbre por lo que sucedía en la Europa continental tenía a varios de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons sumamente nerviosos. Los directores de esas respectivas escuelas también tenían leves señales de cansancio, cosa que para muchos no pasaba desapercibida. Aunque claro, también muchos lograban olvidar esas lúgubres noticias por largos periodos de tiempo.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Procyon la primera semana de marzo, cuando una lechuza gris le entregó un elegante sobre de pergamino con un sello rojo a la hora del desayuno.

—¿Qué es eso, Procyon? —inquirió Rose.

—La invitación a la boda de tía Heather y el profesor Lupin —respondió el niño, abriendo el sobre y extrayendo un trozo de pergamino de bordes rojizos, el cual leyó con seriedad para al final mascullar —¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Henry.

—La boda será en vacaciones de Semana Santa —se quejó Procyon, dejando de golpe el pergamino en la mesa y contemplando su plato lleno de hojuelas de avena —No creo que pueda salir¿o sí?

—Puedes preguntarle al profesor Lupin —sugirió Hally.

A Procyon se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa y le dio un fugaz y efusivo abrazo a su amiga, al tiempo que decía.

—¡Hally, eres un genio! Voy ahora mismo.

Luego de eso, la soltó y poniéndose de pie, corrió a la mesa de profesores. Hally se quedó un tanto sorprendida por aquel abrazo, para luego sonreír divertida y seguir desayunando con toda normalidad.

—Procyon no se contiene¿verdad? —le susurró Rose a Henry.

—En momentos así, creo que no —respondió el chico.

A esas alturas, para la Orden entera, a excepción de Hally, eran más que evidentes los sentimientos de Procyon, pero se habían quedado callados por respeto a su amigo. Lo único que los preocupaba eran las reacciones que Procyon podría tener cada vez que se mencionaba a Melvin Corner en sus conversaciones.

En la mesa de foráneos, las cosas estaban normales: las escuelas de la Parte Europea eran las más reservadas, las de la Parte Asiática las más respetuosas y las de la Parte Americana, las más alegres. Los rumores no paraban desde el día de San Valentín, especulando acerca de posibles parejas. A la única que no le creaban rumores de ese tipo era a Richelieu, pero a Julien sí, puesto que decían que se llevaba _sospechosamente bien_ con la campeona de Hoshikino.

—Ignóralos, Julien­–kun —aconsejó Sakura al saber lo que muchos decían por ahí —En lo personal, no me dejo llevar por lo que dice la gente.

—Yo tampoco —concordó el joven de Beauxbatons, para en seguida agregar —¿Puedo invitarte a visitarme en Francia en las vacaciones de verano?

Sakura lo miró de reojo antes de adoptar un semblante pensativo.

—Supongo que sí, estaré encantada en ir. ¿A qué ciudad exactamente?

—A Niza. Está en la Riviera francesa.

Sakura sonrió con ilusión.

Más o menos de esa forma estaban los campeones, recibiendo o haciendo invitaciones para verse con otras personas en las próximas vacaciones de verano. Pero Sam Weasley no era de ellos. De hecho, a Stefka Krum le costaba reconocerlo.

No se hablaban desde aquel incidente en el que él la había invitado a un partido de quidditch. La joven sabía la razón de su comportamiento, pero no era capaz de decírselo a Sam sin recordar el pánico que le había provocado la mirada del pelirrojo. Intentaba decirse, una y otra vez, que no había de qué preocuparse, que Sam nunca le haría daño, pero no le servía de mucho. Simplemente, hay miedos que no desaparecen tan fácilmente.

Lo vio ponerse de pie, terminando su desayuno, y cuando lo vio cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor, tomó una decisión. Dejó a un lado los restos de sus huevos revueltos y poniéndose de pie, se despidió de su amigo Gustav y salió de allí, buscando a Sam. No le fue difícil dar con él: iba cruzando las puertas principales de roble, rumbo a la espléndida mañana que podía verse en el exterior.

—Samuel —lo llamó, pero al ver que no le contestaba, gritó —¡Samuel!

Varios que salían de desayunar y se encaminaban a sus primeras clases giraron la cabeza al oírla, pero no le importó. Lo que le importaba y dolía era que él se había detenido un instante, seguramente porque la había escuchado, pero luego siguió su camino como si nada. Pero antes de arrepentirse y dejarlo ir, corrió tras él. Fue una suerte que no se tropezara en la escalinata de piedra y saliera rodando o más bien, fue una suerte que hallara a Sam de pie a la mitad de la escalinata, contemplando los jardines.

—Samuel… —nombró tímidamente.

Él movió la cabeza levemente, dando muestras de haberla oído, pero no se volvió.

—Tú no me das miedo —afirmó Stefka, con voz vacilante —Es que aquella vez, tu mirada… me recordó algo. A alguien.

—No pensé que eso fuera posible —repuso Sam con frialdad, sin girarse.

—Me miraste ansioso¿recuerdas? —continuó Stefka, queriendo explicarle de la mejor forma lo que ella había visto —Querías que aceptara, que dijera que sí. Querías… tenerme cerca. Que fuera sólo para ti.

—No veo algo de malo en ello —soltó Sam, sin expresión.

—Yo sí —la chica se colocó a su lado y tomó asiento en el escalón en el que él se encontraba de pie —Ese tipo de miradas… he tratado de evitarlas, de olvidarlas. Me aterran porque me recuerdan… algo sumamente desagradable.

Suspiró, y tomando valor al ver que las pocas personas que salían del castillo pasaban lejos de ellos, se decidió a revelar lo que para ella era un escalofriante secreto.

—Te conté que ya no veo a mamá, seguramente lo recuerdas. No es que no quiera verla, sino porque quiero evitar ver a su marido. Ese hombre nunca me agradó, desde que mamá me lo presentó. Me miraba de una forma que me incomodaba. Como si… como si quisiera que fuera sólo para él.

Stefka no lo veía, pero Sam había fruncido el ceño, entre curioso y furioso. Presentía lo que ella quería decirle y rogaba para que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

—Al principio no fue nada del otro mundo, simplemente me trataba bien. Yo pensaba que era por ser la "princesita de mamá", como le dio por llamarme, pero luego pude ver que no era así. Se la pasaba siguiéndome a donde quiera que iba, me miraba de esa forma que tanto me desagradaba y al final, poco antes de su boda con mamá y de que yo me fuera, intentó… intentó…

Stefka había creído que no le costaría tanto trabajo decirlo, habían pasado años desde entonces, pero descubrió con pesar que la herida, de cierta manera, seguía abierta. Se abrazó las piernas con fuerza y manteniendo la vista al frente, sin ver nada en particular, se obligó a seguir con su relato.

—Simplemente me acorraló en un pasillo de su casa, me abrazó e intentó besarme. ¡Tenía doce años, sólo doce años! Me asusté tanto que hice magia accidental y le prendí fuego a su cabeza. Le dijo a mamá que yo no lo quería y que le había dicho varias frases groseras, así que en cuanto la boda se realizó, ella me puso en un tren de regreso a Sofía. Yo usaba aquello como excusa para negarme cada vez que me invitaba a visitarla, y después, cuando mamá me escribió disculpándose, le decía que las vacaciones de verano las tenía llenas de cosas qué hacer. Sencillamente me negaba a darle otra oportunidad a… su marido, para que hiciera conmigo lo que se le diera la gana.

Stefka hundió la cabeza, como si de pronto se le encogiera el cuello, y fue así como se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Ella había luchado toda su vida para sobreponerse a esa experiencia, pero hasta la fecha, las pocas veces que le venía a la mente la pasaba muy mal. Y ahora, estaba afectando su relación con Sam, cosa que le dolía muchísimo. Lo quería tanto…

—Lo siento —oyó que musitaba Sam.

A continuación, sintió cómo él se sentaba a su lado y sin previo aviso, le daba un abrazo. Y con estupor, se dio cuenta que con él no sentía temor. Muchas veces en el pasado había procurado no abrazar a ningún chico por aquella mala vivencia, porque le entraba el miedo de manera inconsciente, pero con Sam era completamente diferente. De hecho, se dio cuenta que en sus brazos, se sentía segura.

Y así sin más, comenzó a llorar. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alivio. Sentía que por fin se estaba librando de un peso enorme que de cierta forma, no la dejaba estar en paz y la privaba de cosas sumamente valiosas. Hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Sam y siguió llorando largo rato, sintiendo que se le borraba poco a poco aquel pavor causado por un mal sujeto. Nunca se iría del todo, eso lo sabía, pero al menos ya la dejaría vivir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam al notar que su hombro se humedecía, intentando separarse de la chica.

Pero ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó, casi con desesperación.

—Lo siento —susurró ella en tono suplicante —Lo siento, Sam…

El joven le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Creo que en tu voz, prefiero _Samuel_ —musitó.

Eso logró que Stefka sonriera y que poco a poco, dejara de llorar. Y que además, comenzara a pensar en un futuro mucho mejor.

&&&

Todo el mundo suele guardar secretos. Pueden ir de cosas simples, que a nadie hacen daño, hasta situaciones caóticas que por más que uno lucha, se vuelven cada vez cargas más pesadas hasta el punto de sentir que estallan en el interior y nos derrumban por completo. Los secretos, por su naturaleza, es cuando se consideran buenos o malos, pero definitivamente, no duran mucho así. Tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra, terminan por salir a la luz. Y es cuando hay que enfrentar las consecuencias de haberlos guardado.

—Mi pequeña flor, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Sakura Kiyota hizo una mueca aquella tarde de viernes, casi al final de la primera semana de marzo, al ver que algunas personas orientales llegaban a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y que entre ellas estuviera Kotarou Suzuhara. Lo odiaba, cierto, pero también le tenía miedo. Eso era evidente para ella desde la primera prueba, con aquel boggart.

—¿Qué quieres, Suzuhara? —inquirió de mala gana.

—Vengo por un asunto oficial, no te emociones —Suzuhara sonrió con aquel ademán que cualquiera, menos Sakura, confundía con afecto —¿Quieres venir al pueblo conmigo en cuanto termine?

—No, gracias —declinó Sakura con todo el respeto que pudo, puesto que había cerca de ellos personas importantes del Ministerio de Magia de su país —Hasta nunca.

La joven se alejó lo más rápido posible hacia la casa tradicional de su escuela y en la entrada, se encontró con que la esperaban un par de compañeras, una joven de cabello negro, largo y lacio otra con el cabello castaño muy corto.

—Nos hiciste esperar mucho, Sakura–chan —le dijo la de cabello negro —Prometiste ayudarnos con los preparativos del _Día Blanco_ (1).

—Perdón, Kimi–chan —se disculpó Sakura en el acto —Tuve un encuentro cercano del peor tipo con Suzuhara.

—¡Pero si es muy guapo! —se extrañó la chica castaña.

—Que sea muy guapo, no quiere decir que sea buena persona, Kei–chan —le aclaró Sakura con seriedad —Ahora díganme¿qué tal el repaso de Encantamientos?

—Bien, pero Ashikaga–sensei se extrañó de no verte —respondió la joven de cabello negro —Lo hubieras oído —se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y con una voz grave y seria, imitó al director de Hoshikino —_Saikaku–san, Sei–san¿dónde está Kiyota–san?_

—Respondimos que no sabíamos, como nos pediste —intervino la castaña —Pero cuéntanos¿en dónde te metiste? Recuerda que aunque estés exenta de los exámenes finales, debes asistir a los repasos.

Sakura estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz salió desde la puerta.

—Saikaku, Sei, las llama Ashikaga–sensei.

Las tres jóvenes reconocieron a quien hablaba, una chica de cabello oscuro y lacio, pero sin brillo, y ojos fríos. Las tres amigas le hicieron una mueca de desdén antes de entrar a la vivienda.

Era acogedora, con esa bella simpleza que caracteriza a la arquitectura tradicional japonesa. Caminaron largo rato por un pasillo con piso de duelas de madera hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza que tenía un letrero en japonés que las tres comprendieron con facilidad: _Ashikaga–sensei_.

—¿Se puede, sensei? —inquirió la chica de largo cabello negro.

—Adelante.

Las tres chicas entraron al recinto, que era una pequeña oficina, seguidas de cerca por aquella joven que les había dado el recado, a quien el profesor Ashikaga miró enseguida.

—Gracias por todo, Esaki–san —le indicó, haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara.

La joven hizo una reverencia y salió con el mayor silencio posible.

—Buenas tardes, Kiyota–san —saludó el profesor —A usted no la mandé llamar.

—Disculpe, sensei, me retiro —dijo Sakura al instante, haciendo una reverencia.

El profesor asintió en señal de aprobación y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que salir, encontrándose con la chica de cabello negro y ojos fríos en el pasillo.

—No estarás espiando¿verdad, Esaki? —inquirió Sakura, amenazante.

La joven se encogió de hombros con desdén y se fue. Del otro lado del pasillo, se cruzó con un joven de cabello oscuro también, pero ojos castaños de mirada amable.

—Sakura–san¿has visto a Keiko–san? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí, ella y Kimi–chan están con Ashikaga–sensei —Sakura señaló con un pulgar la puerta del despacho del director —¿Para qué la buscas, Shigure–kun?

—Quedó de ayudarme un poco con Transformaciones, es todo —el chico se encogió de hombros con despreocupación —La buscaré después.

Dicho esto, se retiró. Sakura se quedó de pie un rato más hasta que sus dos amigas salieron del despacho con caras largas.

—¿Qué pasó? —les preguntó Sakura al instante.

—Nada importante, solamente nos regañó por andarte encubriendo —relató la chica de cabello castaño con una mueca de ligero fastidio —Fuera de eso, nos felicitó por nuestra participación en el repaso de Encantamientos.

—Por cierto, Kei–chan, te busca Shigure–kun —le avisó Sakura.

La chica castaña se llevó una mano a la frente y dándole las gracias a Sakura, se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

—No sé qué le ve Kei–chan a Komori–kun —suspiró la amiga de Sakura.

—Shigure–kun es un buen chico —le informó Sakura —Es amigo mío desde que vivía en Kyoto. Si no fuera porque es solamente mi amigo, tal vez me hubiera enamorado de él.

—Pero en cambio, te gusta Lumière–san —le recordó Kimi —¿Es tan lindo como se ve?

Sakura asintió con convicción, en tanto Kimi se ponía seria.

—¿Y a él piensas hablarle de Suzuhara? —indagó.

Sakura bajó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que se lo merece, te ha tratado muy bien —aconsejó Kimi —Si no, puede enterarse por otro lado¿no dijiste que Suzuhara está aquí?

Sakura puso cara de espanto. Se había olvidado de eso. Se despidió apresuradamente de su amiga y salió corriendo de la vivienda, atravesando los jardines rumbo al carruaje de Beauxbatons. Totalmente sofocada, llamó a la puerta.

—¿Qué se le _ofgece_? —quiso saber una joven con el cabello rubio de un tono plateado y agradables ojos verdes.

—Busco a un joven de apellido Lumière —respondió Sakura al recuperar el aliento.

—¡Ah, sí! Julien —soltó la rubia —Lo siento, _pego_ no está aquí. Búscalo en el castillo.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura lentamente y haciendo una reverencia cortés, se retiró.

La rubia, en tanto, cerró la puerta del carruaje y miró a su izquierda.

—¿Porqué no quieres verla? —le preguntó a alguien en francés.

—Ahora no, Michelle —espetó un joven de ondulado cabello rubio rojizo, con sus ojos de un tono verde claro entrecerrados con cierta furia —Tengo mucho qué pensar.

—Como quieras —la rubia se encogió de hombros y se retiró —Pero Julien, solamente hazme un favor —apenas el joven iba a preguntarle cuál cuando ella prosiguió —Que Richelieu no se entere de esto. Con lo que le desagrada la campeona de Hoshikino, hará lo que sea para que no vuelvas a hablarle.

—Gracias por el consejo, Michelle —dijo Julien Lumière sinceramente.

—De nada —Michelle sonrió y se escabulló por una puerta al fondo.

Julien se quedó pensando un momento en el asunto, hasta que tomó una decisión. Abrió la puerta del carruaje, salió y pudo contemplar el atardecer, que arrojaba luces naranjas y rojizas por el cielo, tiñendo las nubes de varios colores. A la luz de ese atardecer, localizó a Sakura, que subía corriendo la escalinata de piedra del castillo, y tomando impulso, corrió para alcanzarla. Aunque casi se detiene al ver que del castillo salían varias personas con aspecto importante y entre ellos, estaba aquel joven oriental alto de cabello castaño claro que sin ceremonias, se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a hablarle con cordialidad a la vista de los que lo acompañaban.

Pero hizo bien en seguir con su carrera. A la distancia y entre más se acercaba, podía distinguir que al alejarse sus acompañantes, el joven oriental hacía gestos raros, como desesperados, mientras que Sakura retrocedía poco a poco, procurando no caer rodando por la escalinata. Julien se apresuró y aunque el trecho era largo, él tenía el beneficio de tener buena condición física, así que llegó justo a la escalinata de piedra cuando el joven oriental tomó a Sakura del brazo con brusquedad y la zarandeó sin miramientos. Acto seguido, la soltó con la misma rudeza, pero eso fue suficiente para que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Casi sufre un grave accidente de no ser por la oportuna llegada de Julien, que alzando su varita, había detenido su caída.

—¿Tú qué quieres aquí, francesito? —espetó el oriental con burla, sonriendo con cinismo —Déjala caer, se lo ganó.

Sakura giró ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Julien–kun? —musitó, incrédula.

Julien llegó hasta ella, dejó de apuntarle con la varita e hizo que la chica cayera en sus brazos extendidos.

—No es de caballeros tratar así a una dama —comentó Julien con seriedad.

Miraba al oriental con tal rencor que cualquiera diría que le haría magia accidental, pero el oriental no hizo más que sostenerle la mirada con desafío y frialdad.

—Sí, lo que digas —desdeñó el oriental, agitando una mano de un lado a otro en señal de indiferencia —Nos veremos luego, mi pequeña flor —miró a Sakura con su expresión acostumbrada de "afecto" —Cuando no haya entrometidos.

Acto seguido, el oriental se fue tras las personas que minutos antes lo acompañaban, para unirse a su charla con toda naturalidad.

—No deberías permitirle eso —dijo Julien de pronto, ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse.

Sakura, al estar de pie por completo, se quedó paralizada un segundo, con una cara de sorpresa inaudita, para luego volverse hacia Julien con furia. El joven se sobresaltó al escucharla gritar, puesto que normalmente era muy tranquila.

—¿Crees que le permito hacer eso¿Crees que si le permitiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, Suzuhara se habría convertido en mi boggart¿Crees que recibir ese tipo de trato es agradable en algún sentido?

Julien, al principio, no supo qué decir, pero enseguida captó un detalle.

—Hablas como si eso no fuera nuevo para ti —comentó.

—¿Tú qué crees? —masculló Sakura, dejándolo plantado en la escalinata.

Pero avanzó poco, puesto que sintió que una mano le sujetaba el brazo.

—No quiero creerle a nadie que no seas tú —musitó Julien, soltándola poco a poco.

—¿Disculpa? —se extrañó Sakura.

Julien bajó un par de escalones.

—El tal Suzuhara y yo nos encontramos hace rato en el castillo —comenzó —Y me contó varias cosas. Solamente que no creo que sean como él dice.

Sakura bajó la vista, silenciosa, para luego derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Julien, al notar eso, se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, Sakura —se disculpó el joven, apenado —No debí preguntar.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakura negaba con lentitud con la cabeza.

—Supongo que si no te lo cuento, no puedo esperar más confianza de tu parte —razonó la campeona, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica —En realidad, si lo pienso bien, yo tuve algo de culpa. ¿Pero cómo te deshaces del miedo, una vez que lo tienes? No tengo la menor idea.

Suspiró y bajó la escalinata de piedra y Julien, por instinto, la siguió. Caminaron largo rato en absoluto silencio, hasta llegar a orillas del lago, cerca de la vivienda de Hoshikino.

—¿Has oído hablar de los matrimonios arreglados, Julien–kun?

El chico la miró con ligero desconcierto y asintió.

—Supongo que sí, en Europa también se daban —recordó Sakura, que por contemplar el lago sin expresión alguna, no había visto el gesto afirmativo de Julien —El asunto es simple¿recuerdas que te mencioné en el baile de Navidad que vivía en Kyoto?

Julien volvió a asentir y esta vez Sakura sí lo vio, alcanzando a distinguir una mirada de desconcierto en aquellos ojos verdes de un tono inusualmente claro para ella.

—La noble familia Suzuhara también es de Kyoto —Sakura dijo aquello en tono irónico, para continuar con voz normal —Mis padres y los suyos son viejos conocidos, así que creyeron que sería bueno para reafirmar la amistad entre ellos que sus hijos se casaran. Al momento de decidirlo, Suzuhara tenía tres años y yo, apenas iba a cumplir uno. Como ves, era imposible que nos preguntaran nuestra opinión. Aunque de nada habría valido.

Sakura suspiró y luego de un segundo, prosiguió.

—Al crecer, debo reconocer que Suzuhara me caía bien, jugábamos juntos y… bueno, nos queríamos mucho. Éramos buenos amigos. Recuerdo que cuando él entró a Hoshikino quería seguirlo para poder verlo —la joven meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre —Tal vez así fue mejor, por lo que averigüé. Al entrar a Hoshikino, lo encontré sumamente cambiado. Apenas si me miraba, ya no digamos dirigirme la palabra. Eso era porque en el colegio se había enterado del compromiso que nos unía y además, influenciado por sus amigos, decidió que yo tenía que ser algo parecido a su esclava, en vez de su amiga. Y yo que lo creía más inteligente…

Sakura volvió a suspirar y esta vez le tomó más tiempo retomar la conversación.

—Al principio no fue mucho el cambio, solamente me dijo que me dejara de niñerías, que las cosas en Hoshikino tenían que ser distintas entre nosotros y que no lo buscara. Yo tuve que aceptar, a fin de cuentas ya era un alumno mayor cuando yo entré, y le debía cierto respeto. Pero después, en un par de años, se puso peor. No paraba de presumir que tenía una prometida muy bonita que cuando se casaran, sería una excelente esposa y no sé cuántas tonterías más…

—Lo de bonita no es una tontería —se le escapó a Julien.

Sakura logró sonreír al escuchar eso y el gesto le duró un rato, pese a lo que relataba.

—Las cosas no pasaron de ahí en unos años, pero cuando yo tenía quince, él quiso que en una de las excursiones que hace el colegio nos escapáramos… por ahí —Julien creyó comprender a qué se refería Sakura y no hizo preguntas —Yo no quise, por supuesto: era una falta grave separarse del grupo en esas excursiones y más si se encontraba a los audaces haciendo algo indebido. Así que me negué en el acto. Eso fue el inicio de todo. Sin decir nada, me dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que me tiró al suelo. Aún recuerdo lo asustada que me puse y lo asombrada que me había dejado. Y es que en toda mi vida, nadie me había levantado la mano.

Julien vio entonces que la joven tembló ligeramente, pero no se atrevió a detenerla.

—No pude reclamarle nada en ese momento, porque no hubo oportunidad. Él sólo se limitó a ordenarme que me callara si no quería que la bofetada se repitiera y pasmada como estaba, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que asentir. Después de eso, escribí a casa. Les conté todo a mis padres, esperando que me ayudaran de alguna forma, pero recibí respuestas contradictorias: mi madre me decía que no mintiera, que Suzuhara nunca sería capaz de lastimarme y que mejor procurara ser una prometida digna. En cambio mi padre me respondió diciendo que aunque por el momento no podía hacer nada, procurara alejarme de Suzuhara y que si pasaba otro incidente, se lo comunicara a algún profesor. Decidí hacerle caso a mi padre, pero aquello fue peor. En primer lugar, cada vez que Suzuhara me tenía cerca, no desaprovechaba la ocasión para tratarme con brusquedad, pero de tal forma que nadie más se diera cuenta. Y en segundo lugar, no había semana que mi madre, seguramente enterada por los padres de Suzuhara, me dejara en paz mandándome alguna lechuza para que volviera a acercarme a mi prometido. Todas esas cartas ya no existen: conforme llegaban, las echaba al fuego. Tales disgustos dejaron de atacar a mi madre cuando le informaron de lo sucedido en el baile que le siguió a la ceremonia de graduación de Suzuhara y sus compañeros.

Como Sakura se detuvo en ese punto y temblaba un poco más que antes, Julien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder hablar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió.

Sakura pareció salir de sus pensamientos y pudo responder.

—Suzuhara quiso sacarme a bailar, pero me negué. Lo preguntó un par de veces más durante el baile y al ver que seguía negándome, me tomó de un brazo sin consideración, me levantó a la fuerza de la silla y me llevó a rastras a la zona de baile. Yo logré separarme de él y al volver a donde estaba, Suzuhara me alcanzó y me dio otra bofetada, reclamándome que no quisiera estar con él. Si no fuera porque Kimi–chan y Shigure–kun, dos de mis amigos, estaban ahí de testigos, mi madre nunca hubiera creído eso posible, porque nadie más del colegio había visto el incidente. Ellos le contaron lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Ella y mi padre rompieron el compromiso en cuanto volví a casa ese verano y mi madre lloró al verme un moretón en la mejilla, pidiéndome perdón por no creerme. Pero para Suzuhara es como si el compromiso siguiera en pie. No deja de tratarme como su prometida, por más que mis padres y yo le hemos dicho que eso acabó.

—Y tratarte como su prometida, incluye maltratarte —conjeturó Julien.

Sakura asintió con timidez. Se obligó a mirar a Julien de reojo y pudo verlo con la cabeza baja, en actitud reflexiva, pero casi de inmediato se perdió en los destellos rojizos que lanzaba el cabello rubio del chico a la escasa luz del sol. Se preguntó, casi sin darse cuenta, cómo tomarían sus padres el hecho de… Sí, ahora lo sabía. Aquello que sentía por Julien y que había puesto al joven en la segunda prueba como un rehén de esas quimeras era amor. Y si no lo era, seguramente se le parecía mucho.

—El lago se ve muy bien —dijo Julien de repente.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando lo vio sonreír con cierta dulzura y más cuando la miró sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa.

—En Niza el mar se ve mucho mejor —siguió Julien, por lo visto sumergido en sus pensamientos —Aunque reconozco que no sé nadar. El agua me da pavor.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle con eso¿Que él también tenía algún miedo que no podía evadir? Pues si esa era su intención, Sakura igualmente se desconcertó.

—No trato de evitar el tema —le aclaró Julien en el acto —Sólo pienso que no vale la pena darle importancia. Además, no estás sola. Tienes a tus padres, a tus amigos y…

Se detuvo, bajó la vista y Sakura notó, entre enternecida y divertida, que se sonrojaba.

—Y ahora te tengo a ti —completó ella.

Obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento y una radiante sonrisa de Julien.

&&&

Durante los días que siguieron, los rumores eran la máxima emoción que los estudiantes tenían. Uno de los más sonados fue que Samuel Weasley, el campeón de Durmstrang, ahora era oficialmente novio de Stefka Krum, la famosa buscadora búlgara, cosa que a muchas chicas les dio envidia e hizo que los chicos refunfuñaran. Para todos, Weasley y Krum solamente se gustaban por ser famosos.

—Que digan lo que quieran —le comentó Sam a su amigo Gustav cuando éste les preguntó a él y a Stefka sobre los rumores —Nos gustamos desde antes¿no, Stefka?

La joven asintió con firmeza y Gustav, arqueando las cejas con asombro, se puso a dialogar en un apresurado alemán con la chica de su escuela que se sentaba a su lado.

También todo Hogwarts, incluidos los huéspedes, se habían enterado de otros noviazgos similares, algunos concertados durante la celebración fugaz de los de Hoshikino del Día Blanco: muchos de los que recibieron un chocolate el catorce de febrero les dieron algo a quienes les dieron dicho chocolate y se les declararon a esas personas con gusto. Además, en la salida que hubo a Hogsmeade después del cumpleaños de Ryo, la Orden del Rayo pudo ver, sentada en los jardines, cómo Dean salía al pueblo con Janice Edmond de su brazo, seguidos ambos de cerca por Nigel Thomas, quien charlaba en voz baja y con una enorme sonrisa con Mara Kreisky. La joven Ravenclaw aquel día llevaba el cabello rubio lacio y brillante, recogido en una media coleta, y se le veía más animada que de costumbre. Justamente la Orden, al verlos, hablaron sobre ese grupo.

—Kreisky es algo extraña —reconoció Paula —Con eso de cambiar de aspecto a cada momento… Pero además, es muy callada y no se lleva bien con las chicas de su curso, por eso tiene su propio dormitorio desde enero.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Rose.

Paula asintió.

—Se parece a ti —comentó Ryo, ganándose una mirada medianamente disgustada de Paula —Admítelo, Paula. Kleiber no es precisamente un ángel.

—Creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que Kleiber era peor que un duende de Gringotts —recordó Henry fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Thomas —Eso yo no lo sabía.

—Ni yo —intervino Procyon con curiosidad, levantando la vista de su redacción de Encantamientos —Y cuéntennos, por favor¿cuándo fue eso?

Henry los puso al corriente de esa charla y hasta Bryan, que estaba concentrado en acabar una redacción para Transformaciones, le prestó atención. Las chicas los dejaron con ese tema para concluir con sus propias tareas, pero antes, Danielle se escondió tras Amy repentinamente.

—Por favor, que no me vea —pidió.

La Orden entera se giró en todas direcciones hasta que logró distinguir a un chico que, junto con algunos más, caminaba cerca de ellos entonces, probablemente rumbo al pueblo. Llevaba una corbata a rayas negras y amarillas al cuello, lo que únicamente indicaba una cosa: era de Hufflepuff. Y aquel semblante era inconfundible.

—Deja de esconderte de Blow, Danielle —espetó Sunny con una mueca de desdén.

—Claro, como tú no le gustas… —musitó Danielle con enfado.

—Deberías sentirte halagada —comentó Amy.

—¿De parte de quién estás? —quiso saber Danielle.

—Todos estamos de tu parte, pero Amy tiene razón. Deberías sentirte halagada —aclaró de inmediato Rose, para luego echarse a reír —Mira a Hally. Ella se deja querer.

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó Hally, con una cara tan cómica que sus amigas rieron al verla.

—Nada, Rose quiere que Danielle se deje querer —dijo Sunny entre risas.

—Sí, pero no es gracioso —masculló la aludida, saliendo de detrás de Amy al ver que Blow se había esfumado —A mí no me interesa Blow. No estoy como Hally, que la pretende el chico que le gusta. Muchas quisieran estar en su lugar.

Hally la miró un tanto escandalizada, pidiéndole que se callara, en tanto las demás se morían de risa. Los chicos se miraban sin saber si sus amigas estaban locas o simplemente alegres, pero además, vigilaron a Procyon discretamente, por si hacía o decía algo al escuchar la conversación de sus amigas. Pero Procyon ni las tomaba en cuenta y no porque no las hubiera oído, sino porque estaba muy ocupado escondiéndose tras Walter.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —inquirió Walter, dejando de hacer por un momento su mapa de Astronomía —¿Porqué te escondes?

—No preguntes y ayuda —rogó Procyon medio molesto.

—¡Hola, Black! —oyeron que alguien saludaba.

—Muy tarde —masculló Procyon.

Emily Lancaster se dirigía hacia ellos seguida por una amiga a quien Thomas logró reconocer casi al instante como Madison Depp. Los chicos fueron los que contuvieron una risita, viendo el apuro en el que Procyon parecía estar.

—Buenos días, Lancaster —saludó Procyon con una cortesía fría —Bueno días, Depp.

Madison saludó con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa, pero Emily miraba a Procyon con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Black —le dijo.

—¡Ah, bueno! —Procyon seguía hablándole con fría cortesía —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¡Aquí no! —soltó Emily, mirando a los amigos del niño con desdén mientras sujetaba a Procyon de un brazo y lo ponía de pie con brusquedad —Ven.

—Oye¿qué te pasa? —Procyon la miró irritado —¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme?

Se alejaron unos metros y tanto Madison como el resto de la Orden los vio discutir un rato, para luego ver cómo Emily, después de quedarse atónita un segundo, hacía algo increíble: le daba una bofetada a Procyon. Acto seguido, Emily le hacía una seña a Madison, quien encogiéndose de hombros y muy apenada, se despidió de los amigos de Procyon y se fue tras Emily. Un minuto después, Procyon se reunió con sus amigos, con un humor de perros y una mejilla con marcas enrojecidas de dedos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —comenzó a despotricar —No entiendo a las chicas, definitivamente no las entiendo. ¡Que se vaya a la…!

—Procyon¿qué pasó? —preguntó Paula con timidez, dado lo enfadado que él estaba.

Procyon, efectivamente, estaba enojado, pero no tanto como para no contar nada.

—Lancaster se enojó porque no quiero salir con ella en cuanto nos dejen ir al pueblo —masculló, tomando de nuevo la redacción de Encantamientos en la que trabajaba —¡No la entiendo¿Acaso negarse a salir con una chica es motivo suficiente para que ella te dé una bofetada? Ustedes son chicas —se volvió hacia sus amigas —¿Entienden algo?

—Bueno, imagino que Emily se siente muy mal —razonó Hally, pensativa, apartando de su regazo su trabajo para el profesor Lupin —Imagínate: se atrevió a pedirte salir y tú te niegas. Quizá pudo decirte que no importaba, o ponerse a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, se sintió enojada y se desquitó contigo.

—Sí, seguramente algo así pasó —corroboró Danielle —Es como una humillación en público¿sabes? Porque después de todo, nosotros y Depp los estábamos viendo.

—Además de que debe pensar que con negarte, le diste a entender que no te gusta —agregó Rose con cara de sabelotodo.

—¡Pero no me gusta! —soltó Procyon como si pensara que no lo habían oído bien.

—Exacto —apuntó Paula con voz inesperadamente viva —Le diste a entender que no te gusta, con lo que ella debe sentirse triste, pensando porqué no te gusta.

—En pocas palabras, la hiciste sentir fea —sentenció Sunny, con la vista fija en un dibujo que realizaba de la vivienda de Zen junto al lago, ya que había terminado un cuestionario de Herbología.

Los chicos la miraron como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

—¿En serio está pensando todo eso? —quiso saber Ryo, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto. Que los hombres tengan sentimientos tan complejos como los de un pez, no quiere decir que nosotras también —afirmó Amy, causando más sorpresa entre los chicos —Al menos eso dice mamá —aclaró, al ver cómo la veían.

—Deberían escribir un libro —les propuso Thomas, entre bromista y suplicante —Así los chicos podríamos entender mejor a las chicas y no sufrir por su causa¿verdad, Procyon?

Al oír eso, Procyon miró de tal forma a Thomas, apuntándole con la varita, que el pelirrojo anaranjado mejor se calló y siguió respondiendo el cuestionario para Herbología.

(1) _El _Día Blanco_, en Japón, se celebra el catorce de marzo. Ese día, quienes recibieron chocolates en San Valentín, les dan un regalo a la persona que les regaló._

&&&

_¡Hola, gente! Les saluda Bell, cocinándose más de lo que ustedes creen al escribir estas notas personales, dado el calor del verano y el estar frente a la computadora tanto rato. Bueno, ahora pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Este capi, aparte de ser casi de los "largos" (ocupa unas quince páginas de Word, ya saben las especificaciones de la letra), no es muy alegre. Más que nada, se enfoca en aquellas cosas que hacían que Stefka y Sakura se comportaran un poco extraño. Estos temas sé que son algo crudos, pero hay que ser realistas: cosas como las que les pasan a Stefka y a Sakura les pasan a varias chicas alrededor del mundo actualmente y de maneras peores. A mí me gusta ser realista y la verdad, sea el mundo que sea el que describa en mis historias, procuro que refleje una pizca de realidad._

_Si a alguien no le gustó la temática central del capi, puede decírmelo con confianza. No creo que escriba cosas así seguido, pero tampoco prometo no volverlas a sacar. Lo que sí les prometo es no tratar los problemas a la ligera, porque ese tipo de cosas son delicadas. Ojalá comprendan mi punto de vista o que al menos, lo respeten._

_Lo que aligera un poco el asunto fue lo de Procyon¡vaya con Lancaster! Niña, no se le da una cachetada a un chico solamente porque no quiere salir contigo… Todavía gritarle se valdría, pero tanta agresividad… Ahorita las fans de Procyon te van a linchar (yo sería la primera en la fila, pero como yo misma escribí la escena, creo que quien querría lincharme es Procyon, ja) Veamos si con el paso de los días (en el fic, al menos), esta chamaca se tranquiliza._

_Por ahora es todo, morocho. Cuídense, reflexionen sobre las cosas de la vida y la inmortalidad del cangrejo (es broma, ya quisiera el cangrejo ser inmortal) y nos leemos._


	46. García

**Cuarenta y seis: García.**

Marzo siguió corriendo, trayendo un poco de tranquilidad. Y con ese ambiente de tranquilidad llegó abril y con él, las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Para la mayor parte de los alumnos, las vacaciones no parecían tales, puesto que tenían muchas tareas que hacer, pero además, los de segundo curso debían concentrarse en la elección de materias optativas. Procyon era de los más apurados y no porque el tema lo preocupara mucho, sino porque el profesor Lupin le había dicho en días pasados que sus padres habían decidido darle autorización para salir del colegio a la boda de Heather O'Campbell.

—Se le concederá el permiso siempre y cuando entregue la lista de sus materias optativas durante la primera semana de vacaciones —informó el profesor Lupin, dibujando una media sonrisa antes de agregar —A Heather le agradará verte allí.

Y dicho y hecho, Procyon se plantó en la sala común a leer la lista de materias con mucho cuidado para elegir aquellas que se le hicieran más interesantes. Pero no era el único: todos los de su curso estaban en la misma situación.

—¿Qué creen que sea más divertido? —dijo de pronto Rose, estando con sus amigos el primer miércoles de las vacaciones en la sala común de Gryffindor, teniendo en las manos la lista de materias optativas —¿Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Adivinación Antigua?

—Mira, no deberías escoger las materias porque sean divertidas —le advirtió Henry, anotando en un pergamino sus materias seleccionadas hasta el momento —También debes pensar en lo que quieres hacer en el futuro.

—Yo aún no sé eso —se quejó Rose, deteniéndose en la materia de _Estudios Muggles_ y frunciendo el ceño, decidió —Sí, quiero llevar Estudios Muggles. Suena interesante.

—Y más cuando no eres de familia muggle¿verdad? —le hizo notar Procyon, leyendo con detenimiento la lista mientras consultaba otros dos pergaminos —La abuela me recomienda no tomar Adivinación. Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero papá dice que es una materia divertida, que él se reía mucho con ella. ¿Porqué no se ponen de acuerdo?

—Yo tomaré Aritmancia —dijo Hally de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos —¿Qué? —inquirió, al ver cómo la veían —Se usan números y a mí me gustan.

—Sí, pero es aburrida —Henry hizo una mueca —Ni a mí me llama la atención. Ojalá dieran Alquimia aquí, me gustaría llevarla.

—¿Alquimia? —se extrañó Rose.

—Sí, es una materia que llevan en la escuela donde estudió mi mamá —contó Henry.

—¿En Calmécac? —se interesó Procyon.

—Ajá. A toda mi familia le gusta mucho, no sé porqué. Leí un libro sobre ella que me prestó mi mamá y es fantástica.

—Pues se te cumplió tu deseo —Hally señaló el final de la lista de materias con el índice al tiempo que leía —_Por reformas al programa educativo en Hogwarts, a partir del curso siguiente se implementarán las siguientes materias optativas…_ —enseguida, en la lista venían al menos cinco asignaturas nuevas —Sí, aquí está, _Alquimia_. ¿Qué te parece?

Henry se apresuró a leer aquello, para luego agregar la Alquimia a la lista de materias que planeaba tomar. Rose, en cuanto supo de qué se trataba esa materia, la descartó al instante, puesto que se le hizo muy peligrosa. En cuanto a Procyon, creyó que unos cuantos experimentos no le caerían mal y consideró tomarla.

Así las cosas, los de segundo de las cuatro casas veían con la mayor seriedad posible esa decisión. Amy y Bryan, en la sala común de Hufflepuff, hicieron muecas de disgusto cuando oyeron grititos histéricos por parte de Emily Lancaster y Madison Depp al ver que entre las materias nuevas, había una llamada _Arte Mágico_. Siendo la madre de Madison una actriz muggle, seguramente las artes le atraían, pero Emily comentó que ella quería entrar a esa materia _por si había chicos lindos y sensibles_, lo cual lo dijo en voz alta cerca de Amy y Bryan, quienes la ignoraron sabiendo que decía eso por Procyon.

Mientras, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, las chicas también hacían alboroto, pero por otra de las materias nuevas, _Cocina y Repostería Mágicas_. A Paula le llamó la atención, pero se sorprendió cuando Ryo dijo que sería divertido entrar a una cocina y prepararse su propia comida. Ese comentario fue el que ocasionó la emoción de las chicas de segundo, sobre todo de Fanny Kleiber, así que de inmediato acordaron entrar a esa clase.

Y en la sala común de Slytherin, las cosas eran mucho más tranquilas. Siendo los alumnos de esa casa por lo general apáticos ante las cosas nuevas o _inútiles_, desdeñaron de inmediato varias de las materias optativas, tanto las tradicionales como las nuevas. Sunny se emocionó con la materia de Arte Mágico, segura que en ella le podrían ayudar a hacer dibujos más lindos. Walter, frunciendo el ceño, no sabía bien por cuáles materias decidirse, así que leyó toda la lista, escribió aparte las que le llamaron la atención y con la varita, las escogió al azar. Thomas, por su parte, mejor decidió interrogar a Danielle, disculpándose de antemano por ser tan molesto.

—No importa —aseguró la niña, revisando su lista de materias —Lo bueno de llevarme ahora bien con Pat es que me contó mucho sobre las materias optativas. Dice que ojalá ni se me ocurra tomar Adivinación, que es una lata y no te sirve, pero que Estudios Muggles puede ser una ayuda. Yo ya tenía pensado tomar ésa, pero no estaba muy segura.

—¿Qué, los muggles somos aburridos? —inquirió Thomas.

—No es eso, que a mis padres nunca les ha agradado el trato con muggles —respondió Danielle, para luego echarse a reír —¡Me imagino sus caras si supieran que soy amiga de magos y brujas hijos de muggles! Les daría un ataque.

—¿Qué tenemos los magos hijos de muggles? —quiso saber Thomas.

—Son _sangre sucia_ —dijo Walter distraídamente.

Danielle y Sunny lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que Thomas adoptó una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Ah, sí? —logró decir.

—En realidad, es un término insultante —dijo Walter, sin quitar la lista de sus materias optativas —La usan los magos que se creen _sangre limpia_. En estos días son pocos, puedes creerme. Papá me contó que la familia paterna de mamá era sangre limpia.

—¿Y cuál era su apellido? —inquirió Danielle.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —se sobresaltó Walter, mirándola.

—Bueno, es que en casa, mis padres solían mencionar muchas familias y todas eran de sangre limpia —explicó Danielle —Tal vez mencionaron a la de tu madre.

—No creo, mamá era la última de la familia, sus padres murieron poco antes de que ella conociera a papá —recordó Walter, reflexivo —Pero si te interesa, eran los Turner.

—¡Los Turner! —soltó Thomas, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¿Te suena? —se extrañó Sunny —A mí también, era un pintor muggle famoso.

—No, no, del pintor no —corrigió Thomas —Me suena del libro de árboles genealógicos mágicos que leí hace tiempo. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá, Walter?

—Kelly —respondió él, un tanto melancólico.

—Kelly Desdémona¿no? —insistió Thomas —Y tenía una gemela, si no mal recuerdo.

—Estás loco —espetó Walter, haciendo una mueca —Mamá no tenía hermanos.

—Entonces quizá no era —Thomas cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ver la imagen del libro mentalmente —Es que el árbol que vi en ese libro decía en las ramas finales que Kelly Desdémona Turner era hermana gemela de Katrina Themis Turner y que se casó con Anthony Alain Poe, un muggle, y que él tenía una hija de su primer matrimonio llamada… llamada… ¡Vaya, no me acuerdo del nombre de la hija!

—Gwen Morgan Poe —musitó Walter, incrédulo.

A Walter se le había congelado la sangre de pronto. Sin quererlo, Thomas acababa de describirle a su familia, pero… ¿pero porqué, si esos Turner que Thomas conocía eran los mismos que los de la familia de su madre, él no lo sabía?

—¡Eso, Gwen Morgan Poe! —la exclamación de Thomas sacó de sus pensamientos a Walter —Por eso pensé que eran de tu familia, porque dice que esa Kelly y su marido Poe tuvieron un hijo, un tal Walter K. Poe¿qué será la ka?

—Kane —dijo Walter en un susurro, tomando distraídamente su libreta verde con un rayo en la portada y una pluma —Sí, debe ser Kane. Thomas¿puedes darme los nombres otra vez, por favor?

Thomas, mirando a su amigo con suspicacia, le dictó lo que le pedía, para luego olvidar el asunto y concentrarse de nuevo en lo de las materias optativas. Pero Walter, luego de anotar lo que consideró prudente en su libreta, no lo olvidó tan fácilmente. Tenía que escribir una carta muy larga en los próximos días.

&&&

La primera semana de vacaciones se pasó de forma lenta. Procyon así lo veía, porque el jueves, luego de entregar la lista de sus materias optativas, le preguntó al profesor Lupin cuándo podría salir del colegio y él le respondió que hasta el fin de semana, una vez que la profesora McGonagall autorizara la salida. Procyon, con cara de mal genio bien disimulada, asintió y salió del despacho, topándose con Hally, con la que chocó.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó en el acto, mirándola con atención —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, no fue nada —Hally asintió, frunciendo el ceño —¿Viniste a entregar tus materias optativas?

Procyon asintió y le cedió el paso al ver que llevaba un pergamino en el que se veía una especie de lista. Seguramente Hally también entregaría sus materias.

—¿Te espero? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—No te molestes, me voy a tardar —respondió Hally, sonriendo levemente, y cerró la puerta del despacho del profesor Lupin tras ella.

Procyon, no muy convencido, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, pegando a ella el oído discretamente. Pudo escuchar la conversación del interior a la perfección.

—Aquí tiene mis materias optativas, profesor —oyó que decía Hally entonces.

—Gracias, Hally —respondió el profesor amablemente —Por cierto, te tengo noticias.

—¿En serio? —Hally se oyó entre preocupada y ansiosa —¿Y qué le dicen?

—No puedes ir a ver a tu padre —respondió el profesor con cierta tristeza —Nadie que no sea del gobierno puede entrar o salir al lugar en el que está. Lo siento.

—Y las lechuzas… ¿Le llegan, verdad? —quiso saber Hally, luego de un segundo de silencio —Seguramente las revisan, pero… ¿le llegan, verdad?

—Sí, le llegan —el profesor pareció un poco más animado al contestar eso —Así que no te preocupes. Y como dices, las revisan antes de dárselas. Son reglas.

—Gracias, profesor. Y disculpe las molestias.

—No son molestias. Tu padre es amigo mío y lo hago con gusto. Ten.

Procyon no supo qué pasaba hasta que escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz de Hally, pero más temblorosa. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

—Gracias, y disculpe. Por cierto, felicidades, profesor. Procyon nos contó lo de su boda.

—Gracias, Hally. Hubiera querido ver a Harry allí, pero ya ves…

—Papá me contó eso, me mandó una carta la semana pasada. Por eso tenía la duda de si le llegaban las lechuzas. Bueno, hasta luego, profesor.

—Hasta luego, Hally.

Los pasos de Hally pusieron sobre aviso a Procyon, quien se retiró de la puerta y se apoyó en una pared cercana lo más normal que pudo antes que su amiga saliera del despacho. Al verlo, Hally se sorprendió.

—Te dije que no me esperaras —le reprochó suavemente.

—No tenía prisa —respondió Procyon tranquilamente —¿Qué materias escogiste, eh?

Hally sonrió sutilmente y le contó sobre algunas materias que había elegido. Procyon, de vez en cuando, coincidía con ella en una, pero con otras hacía gestos de asco. Justo hacía un gesto así al oír a Hally hablar de Adivinación cuando Melvin Corner pasó por ahí.

—Hola, Hally —saludó.

Hally, un tanto distraída, le hizo un gesto de cabeza y le sonrió, lo que hizo que no viera que Procyon bajara la vista, algo triste.

—¿De dónde vienes? —inquirió Melvin.

—Del despacho del profesor Lupin, entregué mi lista de materias optativas —respondió Hally sin darle importancia —¿Porqué?

—Porque te andaba buscando —Melvin le sonrió y le tendió una mano —¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta a los jardines? Hace un lindo día.

Era cierto. El sol brillaba, el cielo era de un azul deslumbrante y en general, se sentía un ambiente tranquilo y alegre. Hally dudó un momento, para luego tomarle la mano a Melvin con una sonrisa y antes de perderse de vista, se volvió hacia Procyon.

—¡Nos vemos luego! Avísales a los demás dónde estoy¿sí?

Procyon asintió y la vio partir, para luego meter las manos a los bolsillos y caminar sin rumbo por el castillo. En cierto momento, se asomó por la ventana y vio que una pareja caminaba hacia la orilla del lago, hablando al parecer de manera serena. Ella sonreía y él también, la diferencia era que el chico parecía contento no por sí mismo, sino por la chica que lo acompañaba. Y de pronto, sacó algo de su bolsillo, se lo tendió a la chica y ella, sorprendida, sonrió aún más y tomó el objeto a la vez que sujetaba la mano del chico.

—Creo que eso duele.

Procyon se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y giró la cabeza. Quien hablaba no era otro más que Henry, que por su postura, parecía venir del despacho del profesor Lupin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Procyon.

—Fui a dejar mis materias optativas con Lupin e iba para el despacho de mi mamá, quiere hablar conmigo —contestó Henry, encogiéndose de hombros —¡Vaya! Nosotros no hemos conseguido que sonría así¿verdad?

Henry también miraba a la pareja en la que Procyon había fijado su vista y sonreía.

—Creo que no —confirmó Procyon, desganado —Qué bueno que él sí.

Henry miró a su amigo con sorpresa.

—Te admiro —le dijo sinceramente —Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Procyon.

—Renunciar —respondió Henry sencillamente —Lo siento, pero si llego tarde, mi mamá me va a regañar. Nos vemos después.

Henry se alejó, mientras Procyon seguía con la mirada en la pareja que seguía paseando por los jardines con sonrisas en las caras. Ahora distinguía que lo que la chica tenía era una especie de paleta de caramelo, que saboreaba con entusiasmo.

—No, Henry —musitó Procyon, retirando el rostro de la ventana con brusquedad y retirándose a su sala común —Aunque se quiera, no se puede renunciar del todo.

&&&

—¿Renunciar?

Los presentes en el despacho de la profesora Nicté aquella tarde de jueves no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Y no era para menos.

—No puede hacer eso, profesor —alegó enérgicamente un hombre joven de corto y alborotado cabello castaño, cuyos ojos grises parecían duros y fríos por duras experiencias pasadas —Lo necesitan.

—Es probable —consintió amablemente un hombre mayor, de cabello casi blanco y bigote abundante —Pero necesito hacerlo.

—¡Olvídelo!

En ese momento, un joven castaño de ojos de un agradable color miel acababa de entrar al despacho sin consideración, con ademán furioso y el rostro tenso. La profesora Nicté se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué manera de entrar es ésa, señor García? —le espetó al joven recién llegado, que no era otro que Tonatiuh, el campeón de Calmécac.

Tonatiuh no contestó, sino que miró al hombre del bigote con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No vas a renunciar —le dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Sí, claro, como si un niño fuera a impedírselo —se burló involuntariamente el hombre joven de cabello castaño alborotado.

—Cállate, Anom —ordenó la profesora Nicté.

Anom, el hermano gemelo de la profesora, guardó silencio en el acto.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —se extrañó Ton.

Y es que apenas se había dado cuenta de la concurrencia en el sitio. Además de la profesora Nicté, Anom y el hombre del cabello casi blanco, se encontraban allí Henry, Itzi y el padre de ésta, Mauricio Salais.

—A mí no me veas, me llamaron y ya —repuso Henry en español en ese instante, temiendo que un campeón del Torneo de las Tres Partes le echara un maleficio.

—A mí también —corroboró Itzi, tímida.

El señor Salais no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

—Hasta que se dignó a venir, señor García —intervino la profesora Nicté —Lo mandé llamar hace media hora. Siéntese, por favor.

La mujer agitó su varita, haciendo aparecer una silla de madera de respaldo recto y con un cojín a rayas multicolores en el asiento. Ton, sin tener más remedio, se sentó.

—Lo mandé llamar porque tenemos que aclarar unos asuntos —comenzó la profesora Nicté con seriedad —Dejaremos su tema para después, profesor, si no le importa —miró al hombre de cabello casi blanco, quien asintió —Ahora lo que importa es… Tío, comienza.

El señor Salais, incómodo, se acomodó un poco en su propia silla con cojín multicolor.

—En primer lugar, quiero que conste que no sé por qué debo dar mi versión de los hechos —inició —¿Alguno podría aclarármelo?

—Porque tu versión de los hechos es la oficial —respondió Anom con voz cansina, al tiempo que en el escritorio de su gemela, posaba un pergamino largo y perfectamente desenrollado y sobre éste, una pluma de color amarillo chillón con motas marrones que se quedó suspendida en el aire, apoyada sobre la plumilla —Probando: hoy es once de abril.

La pluma se movió con gracilidad y Anom revisó lo escrito: _Hoy, jueves once de abril del año…_ En cuanto vio que era correcto, le asintió al señor Salais.

—¿Para qué haces eso? —quiso saber la profesora.

—Es una copia para mi papá —explicó sencillamente Anom, sonriendo pícaramente.

La profesora Nicté negó con resignación.

—Muy bien, daré mi versión —aceptó el señor Salais, al ver la atención que le prestaban —Todo comenzó poco después de que Xóchitl e Iqui se casaron…

—Un momento —interrumpió Ton sin entender —¿Vamos a hablar de…?

Pero se calló al ver la mirada severa que le lanzaban todos, hasta Itzi.

—Como decía —retomó el señor Salais, algo molesto —Todo comenzó poco después que Xóchitl e Iqui se casaron. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba casado con Ixtab y los cuatro nos llevábamos muy bien, tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él. Todos formábamos parte de la Secretaría de Magia, siendo Ixtab miembro del Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica, mientras que Xóchitl era aurora. Iqui y yo éramos del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, a través del cual le llegó la oportunidad a Iqui de ir a trabajar a Estados Unidos. No quería irse, pero como el sueldo era bueno, creyó que le convenía, por su bien y de su esposa. Así que hizo las gestiones para irse, no sin antes encargarnos a Ixtab y a mí a Xóchitl. Xóchitl quiso hablar con Iqui antes que se fuera, pero no pudo. Por eso Iqui se fue sin saber que Xóchitl estaba embarazada.

En este punto del relato, el señor Salais se interrumpió brevemente, apretando con energía los puños, haciendo que tanto Itzi como Ton lo miraran con avidez, que Henry cerrara los ojos con fuerza al captar en el tío de su madre un gran sentimiento de enojo, que la profesora Nicté y Anom se miraran significativamente y que el hombre del cabello casi blanco inclinara la cabeza.

—Desde ahí, no supimos más de Iqui. Llegaban informes suyos a la Secretaría, pero de cartas, nada. Ni siquiera cuando nació su hijo tuvo la delicadeza de contestar las cartas que Xóchitl le mandaba.

—Tío… —interrumpió suavemente la profesora Nicté.

—Lo siento, es que eso pensaba entonces —se disculpó el señor Salais, para proseguir con más calma —Así las cosas, pasaron unos tres años, más o menos, hasta que Iqui volvió de repente. Estaba desesperado, a la que vio primero fue a Ixtab y quiso saber porqué nadie le contestaba las cartas. Ella le respondió que era al revés, que él no contestaba ninguna carta, y fue cuando empezamos a sospechar que estaban interfiriendo nuestra correspondencia. No tuvimos tiempo de averiguarlo, porque Iqui se vio forzado a irse de nuevo. Lo último que hizo fue encargarnos a Xóchitl de nueva cuenta y antes que pudiéramos decirle que no se fuera o que tenía un hijo, nos había dejado con la palabra en la boca. El día anterior al que murió Ixtab.

Ahí el señor Salais no pudo más. Inclinó la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con una mano.

—Puedo resolver parte del misterio —intervino el hombre de cabello casi blanco con seriedad y un dejo de culpa en la voz —Porque parte del misterio es mi culpa. A mi esposa nunca le agradó Xóchitl y yo… no quería ver lo enferma que estaba, enferma mentalmente de furia y dolor. Fue ella la que intervino la correspondencia, robándose todas las cartas para Iqui y las que Iqui mismo mandaba, para que tanto él como sus amigos y esposa creyeran lo peor. Y yo, al enterarme y ver lo que hacía, no intenté detenerla. Ahora reconozco que de haberlo hecho, tal vez no estaríamos entablando ahora mismo esta conversación tan desagradable.

—¿Y por eso piensas renunciar? —soltó Ton de repente.

—Eso se discutirá luego —indicó la profesora Nicté —Ahora permítanme compartir con ustedes un poco de información que en aquel entonces, era reservada del Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica. Acabo de obtenerla junto con la autorización de revelárselas, pero hijo —miró a Henry —Ni una palabra de esto a nadie¿entendiste?

Henry asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Había controlado el sentimiento de enojo que le llegaba del señor Salais, pero ahora le llegaba algo más. Parecía una ola cubriéndolo y apenas podía con ella. El sentimiento que le llegaba era tristeza.

—¿Henry? —llamó la profesora, preocupada —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mamá —afirmó el niño —Pueden seguir.

—Muy bien —la profesora, no muy convencida de que Henry dijera la verdad, se decidió a continuar, tomando para ello una hoja de pergamino y leyendo directamente de ella —La información es ésta: Ixtab Nicté Itzá fue la autora de la profecía 12–6002–6062, la cual dice lo siguiente: _García… García será la familia de la grandeza, la familia de la desdicha… Es necesaria la muerte para continuar con la vida… La muerte de la hablante presente para que continúe la García dinastía… Desde la muerte, un García pondrá las cartas sobre la mesa y su unigénito las tomará… Las tomará para seguir con su vida, tanto él como la autora de sus días… Pasará días de alegría, de angustia, ganará para García la grandeza y evitará la renuncia… Así debe ser y así será._

Al terminar de leer, la profesora Nicté miró a los presentes, quienes la veían a su vez con estupor, queriendo hallarle significado a sus palabras. Al final, la profesora se decidió a romper aquel pesado silencio.

—Aunque no todos los puntos son claros, lo que a mi tía Ixtab le resultó evidente con eso es que ella iba a morir para que la familia García continuara. Y no intentó cambiar ese destino, aunque pudo hacerlo. Sabía que si lo hacía, después no se lo perdonaría.

—Pero eso no me convence —espetó de pronto el señor Salais —Ixtab… Ixtab no debió hacer semejante tontería.

—Oye, salvar a alguien no es una tontería —alegó Anom, mostrando una madurez excepcional —Según supe yo de eso, fue algo muy noble. Atacaron a esa señora, Xóchitl, en su propia casa, y nuestra tía Ixtab fue la única que atendió su llamado de auxilio.

—Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar —rebatió el señor Salais —Lo había visto en sueños. ¡Esos estúpidos sueños suyos! Ni siquiera me explico cómo fue la autora de la profecía de su propia muerte.

—Los Nicté con el Legado de la Hipnopredicción tienen esa habilidad —habló de pronto Henry, habiendo controlado por fin los sentimientos que captaba con su Legado —Pueden profetizar su propia muerte.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —se interesó la profesora Nicté.

Henry observó a Itzi, quien le devolvió la mirada y un gesto de asentimiento.

—Le pregunté de los Legados a mi abuelo —respondió el niño —Me contó varias cosas bastante interesantes.

La profesora Nicté negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada, mientras Anom soltaba un silbido de sorpresa. A continuación, Anom revisó lo escrito en el pergamino por la pluma amarilla y moteada y al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, carraspeó sonoramente.

—Nos desviamos del tema —señaló.

Los demás que habían captado el asunto asintieron y Ton, incómodo, inquirió.

—¿Y qué pasó con… con Iqui?

—No tuvo tiempo de enterarse de nada —musitó el hombre de cabello casi blanco con melancolía —Regresó a México, cierto, pero en una discusión con su madre ella se desquició más de lo que ya estaba y lo mandó matar.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —quiso saber Ton —¿Cuándo murió Iqui?

—Dos días después de volver a México, en un "accidente" mágico —el hombre de cabello casi blanco bajó la vista al enfatizar la penúltima palabra —Aún no comprendo cómo es que no se hizo fantasma, con la muerte que tuvo, pero supongo que fue porque según él, la vida se disfrutaba día a día. Y él disfrutaba sus días como si fueran el último.

Ante esas palabras, Ton no supo qué decir. Meneó la cabeza, intentando despejarse, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el hombre que había contestado su pregunta.

—Ahora creo comprender —dijo en un susurro —Mi mamá no quería que yo sufriera, por eso en cuanto pudo, se casó con… con mi papá —titubeó un momento antes de seguir —Sé que no fui justo contigo al saber la verdad de boca de mi mamá, cuando llegué a la sección de bachillerato de Calmécac¿pero cómo iba yo a creer que el legendario, el extraordinario, el alabado ex Secretario Antonio García era mi abuelo?

Ante eso, Itzi miró a Ton con incredulidad. Ahora comprendía las burlas que sus amigos le hacían a su novio con respecto al director de Calmécac¿porqué ella nunca las captó?

—El porqué a mi papá nunca le dijeron de mí ahora me queda más claro —continuó Ton, casi sin expresión —A mi mamá le asombró mucho saber que lo había invocado y que él me dijo que no sabía de mí, pero le gustó el recado que le di —sonrió vagamente antes de preguntar —¿Saben qué promesa le hizo mi papá, Iqui, a mi mamá?

—Que la amaría por siempre —respondió el señor Salais —Sin importar dónde y cómo estuviera. Supongo que eso incluye estar muerto.

—Iqui siempre fue así —recordó el hombre del cabello casi blanco, que no era otro que Antonio García, el director de Calmécac —Cumplía su palabra a como diera lugar.

—Así soy yo también —reconoció Ton —¿Verdad, Itzi?

La joven asintió, acomodándose los anteojos que le resbalaban por la nariz.

—¿Y yo qué tengo qué ver en esto? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Henry de repente. Y es que de verdad él no entendía qué hacía allí.

—¿Sentiste que alguno de nosotros estaba mintiendo? —le preguntó su madre.

Henry inclinó la cabeza, reflexivo, para luego negar con ella.

—Bien, que conste en eso —la profesora señaló el pergamino donde la moteada pluma amarilla escribía con diligencia —que nadie ha mentido hasta el momento.

—Sí, ya está —confirmó Anom, revisando lo escrito en el pergamino.

—Déjenme ver si entendí —soltó entonces Henry, que muy a su pesar, sentía que lo habían llamado en balde —El papá de él —señaló a Ton —era hijo de él —miró al profesor García, quien asintió —y nunca supo que él nació —indicó de nuevo a Ton —porque su esposa —vio de nueva cuenta al profesor García —estaba loca de remate.

—¡Henry! —exclamó la profesora Nicté en señal de censura.

—Y tu mamá —se volvió hacia Itzi, ignorando a su madre completamente —murió defendiéndolos a él y a su mamá —señaló con un pulgar a Ton, quien dio un respingo —para que los García no se extinguieran.

Ahora fue Itzi quien asintió, con una mirada ligeramente triste.

—Y él —Henry prosiguió, ahora observando al señor Salais —siempre se enoja cuando nombran a la hermana de mi abuelo porque ella sabía que se iba a morir y no lo impidió.

—Oye, niño¿no crees que estás hablando demasiado? —regañó el señor Salais.

—Sólo quiero entender porqué me mandaron llamar —se defendió Henry en el acto.

—Creo que mi hermanita quería cerciorarse de que nadie mintiera —ironizó Anom.

—Genial, ahora resulta que solamente me usan —se molestó el niño.

—Hijo, comprende… —intentó explicar la profesora —Este asunto es serio, si alguno mentía nunca se hubiera aclarado. Y tú eres el único Psicoempático que conocemos.

—¿No me digas que tu Legado no sirve? —quiso saber Henry, ceñudo.

—No en este caso. Debía haber alguien imparcial, que en cierta forma, no estuviera involucrado en el tema¿me explico?

Henry, muy a regañadientes, asintió. Comprendía el punto de vista de su madre, pero seguía sintiéndose utilizado.

—Y cambiando de tema… —la profesora Nicté miró al profesor García con severidad —No puede renunciar a Calmécac, profesor. Como dijo Anom, lo necesitan.

—Sí —enfatizó Itzi con voz tímida, pero a la vez muy clara —Lo necesitamos.

—Te necesitamos —corroboró Ton.

El profesor García negó con pesar.

—Pero soy yo el que necesita renunciar —afirmó tristemente —Ya me cansé de estar todo el tiempo en la mira de los magos y brujas de México. Me cansé de que sólo me busquen defectos. Sólo quiero vivir en paz.

—Pues vive en paz con mi mamá y mi papá, si quieres —sugirió Ton —Pero no renuncies. Porque si insistes, haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

La sugerencia no carecía de fundamentos ni estaba hecha al azar. Xóchitl Quezada vivía con su actual marido tranquilamente en un pueblito aislado en cierta selva del sur de México, pueblito que pocas personas solían visitar.

—No sé… —dudó el profesor García.

—Mi papá te admira —aseguró Ton —No será ningún problema. A estas alturas, mi mamá ya debió haberle contado toda la historia. Le pedí de favor que lo hiciera.

Al profesor García no le quedó de otra más que asentir.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente! Bienvenidos al capi 46 de "El Torneo de las Tres Partes". Aquí Bell Potter saludando desde la tierra de la Gente Buena._

_Seguramente este capi les parece uno de los más extraños que he escrito. Para serles franca, incluso a mí me pareció extraño, pero así salió. Ojalá no se hayan perdido mucho en las explicaciones, aunque trataré de resolver cualquier duda que les surja._

_Por fin se supo qué se traía Ton con aquel fantasma que había invocado. ¡Resultó que Ton era nieto del director de Calmécac! Sí, en México, los apellidos iguales en dos o más personas no quieren decir que sean parientes, pero en este caso, sí. Como habrán deducido, el primer apellido de Iqui, cuando vivía, era García. Y el del actual "papá" de Ton, también. Es por eso que el muchacho nunca supo de su verdadero papá hasta entrar a la preparatoria (o bachillerato, como le entiendan. Aquí en México es casi lo mismo)_

_¿Y qué me dicen de las demás cosas ocurridas en el capi? La selección de materias optativas, todo un desbarajuste (ya luego veremos cómo quedaron los miembros de la Orden en ese aspecto) Procyon sabe que no es fácil renunciar a alguien, pero no le queda de otra (creo que por ahí hay algunas que quieren consolarte, Procyon). Mientras que Walter, tal vez, está a punto de descubrir la verdad sobre su madre y Katy. ¡Válgame! Eso fue intenso. ¿Ahora ven porqué creo que el capi fue raro? El tema principal, el de los García, salió medio enredado (me siento medio molesta por eso, como Henry, pero como el capi me gusta tal como está, pues así que se quede) y los temas complementarios están… ¡pues creo que raros! Y para acabarla, el capi fue uno de esos "medianos" (de unas trece páginas de Word) Sí que ando rara en estos días (hoy, cuando escribo este extra, es cuando acabé el capi, según yo es cuatro de julio. Los gringos están celebrando su independencia a lo grande) Así que para evitarles más confusiones, les deseo que se cuiden mucho, que digieran bien el capi porque vienen otros más curiosos y que nos leamos pronto._


	47. Alfa y Beta Geminorum

**Cuarenta y siete: Alfa y Beta Geminorum.**

Hogwarts y sus habitantes siguieron sus actividades con normalidad. En la segunda semana de vacaciones de Semana Santa, el profesor Lupin pidió a los prefectos de Gryffindor que recogieran las listas de materias optativas de los de segundo curso, dado que él se ausentaría el fin de semana. Los prefectos obedecieron, preguntándose interiormente a dónde iría el profesor y, según los rumores, con Procyon Black.

—Nos veremos el lunes, chicos —se despidió Procyon de sus amigos de casa, antes de irse con el profesor Lupin, casi una semana después de entregar su lista de materias.

—Nos cuentas cómo fue todo¿eh? —rogó Rose, antes que su amigo, saliera de la sala común asintiendo —Válgame, esa boda seguramente será lo máximo.

—¿Qué boda? —inquirió de pronto Pía Visconti, que pasaba por ahí acompañada de una chica castaña y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Una que leímos anunciada en el periódico —respondió Henry de manera convincente, para susurrarle a Rose en cuanto Visconti y su acompañante se marcharon —Se supone que no debemos andar divulgando eso.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —se disculpó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

El fin de semana les pareció eterno a los miembros de la Orden, esperando noticias de Procyon mientras procuraban terminar de escoger materias optativas y concluían sus tareas. Para su reunión habitual sabatina, estaban aliviados de que el lunes comenzarían de nueva cuenta las clases.

—Quiero salir más seguido de mi dormitorio —comentó Paula de repente, luego de agotarse el tema de las optativas. Todos habían dicho las materias que habían elegido y observado las coincidencias —Kleiber está más insoportable que nunca.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber Bryan, extrañado.

—Los ataques en la Europa continental —explicó Paula con desgano —Como sabe de buena fuente que soy pariente del Terror Rubio, no me deja en paz.

—¿Y cómo se enteró? —se interesó Thomas.

—Sus padres son austriacos y llegaron a conocer a la familia de papá —reveló la Ravenclaw —No los trataron en persona solamente por su mala reputación.

—A la próxima, le echas una flecha —recomendó Rose distraídamente. Estaba echada en el pasto, admirando las nubes —Total, ella no se inscribió en el curso de Henry, así que no sabrá defenderse debidamente.

—¿Y lo sugieres con tanta facilidad? —regañó Hally.

—Sí¿qué tiene de malo? —se defendió Rose —Una cosa es que lo sugiera y otra muy distinta que Paula me haga caso.

—Buen punto —admitió Sunny, que había escuchado la charla mientras hacía su primer retrato. Aunque claro, el dibujo lo hacía sin consentimiento del modelo.

—¿Qué dibujas, Sunny? —inquirió Danielle, asomándose al bloc de la castaña —¡Vaya! Es muy bonito. Y se parece bastante.

—¿Qué cosa? —Rose se enderezó y miró el bloc de Sunny —¡Válgame, es igualito!

—Déjenme ver —pidió Hally, acercándose —¡Es cierto! Es idéntico.

—Oye, Sunny, muéstralo —rogó Ryo desde el otro extremo del grupo.

Sunny le dio unos últimos toques al retrato antes de mostrarlo. Era un retrato de perfil, la persona representada estaba inclinada sobre un trozo de pergamino, escribiendo con una alargada pluma y gesto de concentración.

—¡Walt, mira eso! —llamó Thomas, impresionado.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…? —Walter alzó la vista, molesto, para fijarse en el dibujo de Sunny y cortar de golpe su frase —¿Soy yo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, es tu gemelo malvado —se burló Sunny, sonriendo alegremente —¡Claro que eres tú! O eso se supone. Lo acabaré pronto y si tú crees que está bien, es prueba de que me salió y comenzaré otro. ¿Quién se apunta a ser el próximo modelo?

—¡Yo! —Rose levantó la mano tan bruscamente, que casi le da a Henry en la cara.

—Bien, me lo recuerdas —Sunny siguió haciendo trazos, al tiempo que decía —Oye, Rose¿sabías que los niños de Will nacen el mes entrante?

—¿Los niños? —se sorprendió la pelirroja —¿Pues cuántos hijos va a tener?

—Según me contó Will, dos —respondió Sunny, abstraída en su dibujo —Eso les dijeron a él y a su novia en San Mungo.

—¡Igual que Pat! —recordó Danielle.

—¡Ah, sí! —soltó Rose, acordándose también —Frida le escribió a toda la familia diciéndoles que tendrá gemelos. Pero no recuerdo cuándo nacen¿tú sí, Danielle?

—Creo que también el mes entrante, en mayo —Danielle frunció el entrecejo —¿Te imaginas que los gemelos de Pat y los niños de Bluepool nacieran al mismo tiempo?

—¡Tendría de sopetón un montón de sobrinos qué aguantar! —Rose fingió decaerse con una expresión tan cómica que sus amigos rieron.

—Pues yo estaré encantada de conocer a mis sobrinos —afirmó Danielle —Sólo espero que Pat y Frida no les pongan nombres extraños.

—Sí, como el mío —coincidió Rose.

—Rosaline no es tan raro —rebatió Amy de repente.

—No me refiero a ése, sino a mi segundo nombre —corrigió Rose —Selene (1).

—Estás igual que Danielle y su "Eltanin" —notó Thomas.

—¿Y tú qué? —confrontó Danielle entonces —¿No tienes segundo nombre, Thomas?

—Sí, lo tengo, pero no me desagrada —aclaró el niño al instante.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre completo? —se interesó Henry.

Thomas suspiró y respondió en voz apenas audible.

—Thomas Jeremy Elliott.

—¿Y porqué hablas así? —se extrañó Walter.

Thomas se quedó callado. Sí, era cierto que su segundo nombre no le desagradaba, pero mencionarlo le recordaba algo. Algo que le borraba todo rastro de su habitual humor, algo que siempre trataba de olvidar.

—¿Thomas? —llamó Danielle —¿Estás escuchándome?

—¿Qué? —reaccionó Thomas de golpe, sonriendo distraídamente —Perdón, me quedé pensando… ¿Todos tenemos segundo nombre?

—El mío es el de mamá —respondió Hally —Hermione.

—El mío es Elizabeth —dijo Amy tranquilamente.

—El mío lo acabas de decir —le recordó Danielle a Thomas.

—A mí no me hagan decirlo —pidió Sunny —Ya se lo saben y no me hace gracia.

Todos, recordando a la señora Drake, asintieron.

—El mío es el de mi abuelo —se acordó vagamente Henry —Acab.

—Sí¡cómo olvidarlo! —ironizó Sunny.

—El mío es Iona —informó Paula, reflexiva —No es muy común.

—Tampoco es común Gordon —se quejó Bryan.

Algunos de sus amigos rieron ante el segundo nombre del Hufflepuff, pero pronto se silenciaron para no ofenderlo.

—Se supone que el mío es el de papá —soltó Ryo —Joseph.

—¿Y tú, Walter? —interrogó Rose —Yo ya dije el mío hace rato, faltas tú.

Walter dejó por un momento lo que escribía para contestar.

—Kane —dijo secamente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo —¿Alguno puede prestarme su lechuza? Quiero enviarle una carta a papá.

—Yo —dijo Sunny —Estos días _Nutty_ no tiene nada qué hacer.

Al cabo de una hora, decidieron irse al castillo, puesto que no tenían más que hacer bajo el haya donde siempre se reunían, y al entrar al vestíbulo, Sunny y Walter fueron a la lechucería a enviar la carta de él mientras los demás se iban a almorzar.

&&&

El lunes llegó más pronto de lo que muchos hubieran querido y las clases volvieron a llenar el ambiente del colegio. A la hora del desayuno, Procyon fue abordado por Hally, Rose y Henry, que querían detalles acerca de la boda del profesor Lupin, a quien por cierto, se le veía muy feliz en la mesa de profesores.

—La fiesta fue divertidísima, hubo un grupo raro que tocó música muy movida —relató Procyon, después de contar detalles de la ceremonia que eran casi iguales a las habidas en la boda de Patrick y Frida Malfoy —Tía Heather y el profesor Lupin no dejaban de bailar, debieron verlos…

—No me imagino al profesor Lupin bailando —se sinceró Rose.

—Me imagino que ahora también llamarás _tío_ al profesor —aventuró Henry.

Procyon bajó la voz para decir.

—Sí, él mismo me pidió hacerlo, pero fuera del colegio. Aquí sigue siendo profesor.

—Lógico —soltó Hally de pronto —Miren a Henry, llama _profesora_ a su madre estando en clases¿no?

Rose asintió, siendo imitada por Henry y Procyon. De repente llegó el correo y Hally, sorprendida, notó que una lechuza castaña se posaba frente a ella, trayéndole una carta.

—Qué raro —Hally le desató el pergamino de la pata a la lechuza, dándole las gracias ofreciéndole un trozo de tocino —No sé quién me puede… —se detuvo al desenrollar el pergamino y leer el encabezado. Se quedó callada largo rato, únicamente moviendo los ojos, para luego fruncir el ceño —Papá ya salió del hospital —musitó de pronto.

Rose, Henry y Procyon la miraron con extrañeza.

—Eso debería ponerte feliz¿no? —se atrevió a decir Rose.

—Sí, sólo que… —Hally dudó antes de seguir —Según mamá, se tardaría mucho más. Algo no está bien aquí.

—Mejor sonríe por la buena noticia y deja de pensar cosas malas —propuso Rose.

—Puedo intentarlo —admitió Hally, guardándose la carta en un bolsillo.

Pero Hally tenía buenas razones para sospechar. La lechuza sí la había enviado su padre, pero por orden de la señorita Holmes. Y había sido motivo de una fuerte discusión.

—No puede pedirme que le mienta a mi hija —le había dicho el señor Potter a su jefa, cuando ésta fue a visitarlo al cuarto de hospital en el que estaba recluido.

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea, Potter, pero es orden de primer rango —la aurora Holmes no estaba particularmente contenta al tener que informar aquello —Todos los aurores en su situación tuvieron que hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué razón? —se atrevió a preguntar la señora Potter sentada, como en los últimos días, junto a la cabecera de su marido.

—No tengo idea —reveló Holmes con un dejo de frustración.

Los Potter no indagaron más, pero en cuanto la aurora se fue, el señor Potter se volvió hacia su esposa con cierta dificultad, ya que un abultado vendaje en la cabeza, que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, le estorbaba.

—Hally va a desconfiar de esa lechuza —afirmó el hombre.

—Sí, igual que lo haríamos nosotros —concordó la señora Potter, reflexiva —Quizá yo pueda enviarle una lechuza después, explicándole la situación. Solamente espero hacerlo de tal forma que cuando la revisen, no se den cuenta.

—Tú siempre encuentras la forma —el señor Potter le sonrió a su mujer ligeramente.

&&&

El jueves, Hally recibió otra lechuza a la hora del desayuno, pero esta vez escrita por su madre. La leyó distraídamente mientras comía, pero al verla mejor, notó que había ciertas letras que estaban escritas con un color de tinta sutilmente diferente al resto. Para asegurarse que no estaba viendo visiones, llamó a Procyon tocándole un hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el niño.

—¿Ves letras extrañas? —Hally le mostró el pergamino.

Procyon leyó la carta de principio a fin con cautela. En ella, la señora Potter describía cómo le estaba yendo al cuidado de su padre, que se encontraba pasando una temporada en casa, convaleciente. De pronto, lo notó.

—Sí —respondió al cabo de unos minutos —Hay letras de un color diferente. Apenas se notan. ¿Porqué preguntas?

—Gracias —respondió Hally, tomando su carta —Creí que era mi imaginación.

—Vámonos a clases —llamó Henry, ya de pie y con la mochila al hombro.

Sus amigos se estaban poniendo de pie cuando un búho llegó retrasado, planeó un poco por encima de las personas que se apresuraban a salir rumbo a su primera clase del día y fue a la mesa de Slytherin, posándose frente a una apurada Danielle, que pretendía terminarse una ración de huevos revueltos antes de irse.

—¿Qué pasó, _Wilfred_? —le preguntó la rubia al búho, que no era otro que el suyo —Creí que no vendrías hoy, como te envié con Pat la semana pasada… —le desató el pergamino que llevaba en una pata y el ave, ululando cansadamente, emprendió el vuelo a la lechucería. Danielle apenas si se fijó en eso, puesto que estaba muy ocupada leyendo la carta a la vez que se levantaba, pero en cierto punto de la lectura, abrió excesivamente los ojos y apenas parándose a pensarlo, llamó —¡Thomas!

El niño, que iba saliendo del Gran Comedor a pocos pasos por delante de ella, se volvió en el acto, con gesto de extrañeza.

—¡Da la señal! —pidió Danielle, exaltada.

—¿Ahora? —se sorprendió Thomas —¡Pero si tenemos que ir a clases!

—¡Tú hazlo! —rogó Danielle con impaciencia.

Thomas se encogió de hombros y obedeció. Su silbido solamente le causó molestias a Felicity Vincent, la guardiana del equipo de quidditch de su casa, que entonces pasaba por ahí con varias amigas de séptimo. Sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa desde la puerta, pero Thomas, a modo de defensa, señaló a Danielle, que en ese momento lo adelantaba a toda prisa. Thomas se apresuró a alcanzarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le soltó Sunny —¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir una señal cuando…?

—¡Soy tía! —dijo Danielle sin más, agitando el pergamino que acababa de llegarle y cortando la frase de Sunny sin darse cuenta apenas —¡Soy tía!

—¿Qué? —dejaron escapar sus amigos, sin comprender.

—Dame eso —Rose le arrebató el pergamino a Danielle, lo leyó con una rapidez inusual en ella y al terminar, se puso a gritar alegremente lo mismo que la rubia —¡Soy tía!

—¿Tú también? —se quejó Henry.

—Sonó la campana —avisó Hally —Hay que ir a clases y por suerte para ustedes, nos toca Encantamientos. Podremos irnos todos juntos para que nos expliquen qué sucede.

—¡Dean, adivina! —Rose ignoró a su amiga y viendo salir a su primo del Gran Comedor a toda carrera, le alcanzó a decir antes de perderlo de vista —¡Ya somos tíos!

Dean la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero como tenía prisa, le hizo una seña para darle a entender que la había oído y desapareció junto con su amigo Nigel y su novia Janice en la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras. La Orden del Rayo se fue rumbo al aula de Encantamientos a paso rápido, aunque eso no impidió que Danielle y Rose fueran interrogadas en el camino.

—¿Se puede saber qué las tiene tan contentas? —quiso saber Ryo.

—¡Somos tías! —dijeron Rose y Danielle a la vez.

—Eso ya lo oímos —les hizo notar Amy —¿Pero de qué hablan?

—Nacieron los gemelos de Pat —respondió Danielle, radiante de felicidad.

—Y de Frida —agregó Rose con orgullo.

La Orden entera lanzó vítores de alegría, poniéndose a felicitar a sus dos amigas. Unos niños de primero que pasaban por allí se espantaron por los gritos y los veían como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

—¿No nacían esos niños hasta el mes entrante? —se extrañó Sunny.

—Al parecer, hubo unos problemas —Danielle revisó el pergamino que todavía sostenía en la mano, revisando su contenido con la mirada —Sí, Pat dice que Frida se sintió mal y la llevó a Saint Ursula…

—¿Es un hospital mágico? —interrogó Bryan.

—Ajá, el más cercano a Massachusetts —respondió Danielle —Bueno, según Pat, llevó a Frida a Saint Ursula y allí les dijeron que los niños ya tenían a nacer.

—¿Y cuándo nacieron exactamente? —se interesó Paula.

—Ayer —respondió Danielle.

Justo entonces llegaron al aula de Encantamientos, que ya tenía la puerta abierta y a la mayoría de la clase en su interior, así que interrumpieron la charla y ocuparon sus sitios habituales, al tiempo que la profesora Nicté pedía silencio.

Lo que no hubiera podido pedirles a Danielle y a Rose en mucho tiempo era que borraran las sonrisas de sus rostros.

&&&

Al otro lado del Atlántico apenas estaba amaneciendo y en una habitación de la sección de Maternidad de Saint Ursula, una joven mujer pelirroja un tanto pálida reposaba en una cama, profundamente dormida. A su lado, en una sencilla sila de madera y cruzado de brazos, un joven hombre de cabello rubio platino cabeceaba, a punto de quedarse dormido. Pero en cuanto el sueño parecía vencerlo, daba un respingo y posaba la vista en la dormida pelirroja, contemplándola con verdadera devoción. Justo iba a dar cabezadas otra vez cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó el rubio, hablando con voz un tanto adormilada y procurando no despertar a la pelirroja.

Una mujer mayor, con la túnica del hospital, entró con sumo cuidado a la habitación, llevando un pequeño bulto en brazos arropado con una manta azul. Tras ella, entró un hombre negro de cabello oscuro muy corto y rizado, también cargando un bulto abrigado por una manta azul. El rubio, al verlos, se puso inmediatamente de pie, sintiendo que el sueño se le había ido de golpe.

—Felicidades, señor —le dijo la mujer al rubio, mostrándole el bulto que cargaba.

El rubio, luego de un titubeo, se acercó y vio el pequeño bultito. Se trataba de un bebé, un bebé de escasas cejas rojizas, el rostro lleno de pecas y una carita adorable. Al verle los ojos, el rubio pudo ver que los tenía de un brillante tono gris y que los entrecerraba al darle la débil luz del incipiente amanecer que se colaba por la ventana cercana. El hombre rubio notó, con una sonrisa tierna, que el bebé tenía una diminuta peca justo en la punta de la nariz, que lo hacía verse sumamente simpático.

—Aquí está su otro hijo —indicó el hombre negro.

El rubio fue a ver al bebé que cargaba el hombre negro y comprobó que, al igual que el primero, era pelirrojo, pecoso y con unos brillantes ojos grises. La única diferencia era que el que contemplaba ahora no tenía ninguna peca en la punta de la nariz. Era un detalle tan insignificante que nadie que no fuera muy observador se fijaría.

—¿Cuál es el mayor? —quiso saber el hombre rubio, frotándose los ojos con cansancio, ojos tan grises como los de los bebés.

El hombre negro le hizo una seña con la cabeza, para indicar al bebé que cargaba.

—Es para los nombres —explicó a los presentes.

—¿Y cómo se van a llamar? —inquirió la mujer, admirando al bebé que cargaba.

Pero entonces, una voz débil llamó.

—Pat…

Era la pelirroja, que estaba despertando. El rubio acudió al llamado en el acto.

—Aquí estoy, querida —le dijo —Acaban de traer a los niños.

La pelirroja, abriendo sus amistosos ojos negros y los fijó en el rubio, a quien le sonrió.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó —Quiero verlos.

—Con gusto, señora —la mujer se acomodó al bebé que traía en un solo brazo, para sacar la varita de uno de sus bolsillos y agitándola, hizo que la cama cambiara de posición, de forma que la pelirroja pudo estar sentada. Acto seguido, le pasó el bebé a la chica, quien lo miró con total embeleso y una sonrisa enorme, una sonrisa maravillada que el rubio únicamente le había visto en un par de ocasiones —Éste es el menor.

La pelirroja asintió y observando al bebé, que en ese momento abrió sus grises ojitos y pareció mirarla, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

—Es… es muy lindo —musitó, conmovida.

—Y el otro es idéntico —el hombre negro se acercó a la pelirroja para entregarle al otro bebé —Literalmente. No en balde son gemelos.

La pelirroja, al tener a los dos bebés en sus brazos, miró al rubio sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara ni las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Frida, por favor —rogó el rubio, aproximándose a ella —Deberías estar contenta.

—Estoy contenta —aseguró la pelirroja —Por eso estoy llorando.

Los recién estrenados padres estuvieron admirando a sus hijos unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. El hombre negro indicó.

—Adelante.

Por la puerta empezaron a entrar, en una procesión medianamente calmada, la mayor cantidad de cabezas rojas que uno pudiera imaginarse, acompañadas por unas cuantas cabezas castañas, oscuras e incluso una rubia. Pero con diferencia, la persona de cabeza roja que iba al frente era la más notoria, la perteneciente a un hombre delgado, pecoso y que físicamente, se parecía mucho a la pelirroja en la cama.

—Hija… —llamó el hombre.

—Papá, mira —dijo la pelirroja en la cama, sonriendo —Son tus nietos.

El pelirrojo y una mujer negra muy guapa, de ojos negros idénticos a los de la pelirroja en la cama, se acercaron enseguida, seguidos de cerca por un joven moreno con el corto cabello rojo peinado en picos que se parecía muchísimo a la joven madre.

—Me alegra que las lechuzas llegaran —comentó entonces el rubio, sonriendo.

—¡A buena hora llegaron! —se quejó en son de broma el joven del cabello rojo peinado en picos —Ya cuando habían nacido los niños. Malfoy, eres algo lento.

—Déjalo en paz, Ángel —reprendió la pelirroja en la cama con gesto severo.

—Es la verdad, Frida —se quejó el chico, sonriendo con ironía.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera, cuñado? —Patrick Malfoy casi se ríe ante tal reclamo —¿Que dejara sola a tu hermanita y perderme el gran acontecimiento por escribirle a todo el mundo? Ni en sueños.

Todos los presentes rieron ante esa frase, cosa que sorprendió a los bebés y los hizo soltar agudos sollozos que la recién estrenada madre aplacó de inmediato con increíble facilidad: simplemente les tarareó una canción.

—Querida, estás hecha para ser madre —aseguró Patrick, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Y tú para ser padre, espero —le dijo la pelirroja a modo de respuesta.

—Bueno¿y cómo se van a llamar? —quiso saber el joven pelirrojo con el cabello en punta, Ángel —Espero que sean buenos nombres. Estos niños son todos unos Weasley.

—Ángel —llamó Frida con severidad —Estos niños son Malfoy.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Sí, los recién nacidos podían ser pelirrojos y pecosos, como todos los Weasley, pero sus ojitos grises y el rubio padre hacían notar que llevarían el apellido Malfoy.

—Lo sé, hermanita —se decidió a decir Ángel —Pero míralos. Se parecen a mí.

—¡No me hagas reír! —Frida soltó una carcajada suave, dado que no quería molestar a sus pequeños —Se parecen a ti porque eres su tío, pero nada más. En cuanto a sus nombres… —se quedó pensativa un instante, antes de continuar —El mayor se va a llamar Lionel, como su papá. Lionel Cástor (2).

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó el padre de Frida.

—Y el otro —prosiguió Patrick por Frida, puesto que ella, con una mirada, le pidió que ignorara a su padre —se llamará Lancelot. Lancelot Pólux (3).

—¿No les parecen nombres demasiado largos, amigos? —intervino de repente una voz grave desde la puerta.

Los presentes giraron las cabezas y vieron cómo una persona de rubia cabeza entraba a la habitación, con semblante un tanto cansado pero satisfecho. Llevaba bajo un brazo un paquete envuelto para regalo en papel metálico de color verde.

—¡Will, viniste! —Patrick se apresuró a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado —Creí que no te llegaría mi lechuza. Las mandé todas de forma tan apresurada…

—Por fortuna, me llegó —William Bluepool paseó su azulada mirada por el cuarto —Veo que todo el clan Weasley está reunido.

—No todo —hizo notar un joven pelirrojo de ojos castaños y semblante serio.

—Lo sé, cuñado —se defendió William —Pero tu hermana no está en condiciones para viajar. Le dije que ocuparía su lugar aquí para tranquilizarla, ella quería venir.

El cuñado de William, John Weasley, negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Decías algo de los nombres de los niños —comentó Patrick entonces.

—Sí, que son largos —William depositó el regalo que cargaba en la mesita de noche de Frida —Ojalá no los llamen así siempre, les van a crear un trauma.

—Eso lo tenemos solucionado —aseguró Frida, guiñándoles un ojo a todos.

—Disculpe, señora —llamó entonces la mujer que había llevado a uno de los niños —Es hora de que los bebés regresen al cunero.

—De acuerdo —Frida le dio un beso en la frente a cada niño antes de entregárselos a la mujer y al hombre negro —Señor Jordan¿escuchó los nombres?

—Claro que sí, Frida. Ahora mismo haré que los registren. ¿Y el apellido es…?

—Malfoy —respondió Frida con convicción.

En cuanto los bebés fueron sacados de la habitación, todos se pusieron a charlar en voz un poco más alta. O casi todos, porque Patrick se inclinó hacia Frida para susurrarle.

—¿De verdad quieres que lleven mi apellido?

—Por supuesto —Frida le sonrió —Eres su padre y yo estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa. No veo cuál es el problema.

—Oye, Frida —la llamó entonces Ángel —¿Quiénes serán los padrinos, eh?

—Bueno, Pat dijo que tú puedes ser el padrino de Ly… —comenzó Frida.

—¿De quién? —cortó Ángel.

—De Ly. Así llamaremos a Lionel de cariño —aclaró Frida, sonriendo divertida ante la cara de pasmo de su gemelo —Y de Lance…

—Déjame adivinar: así llamarán al otro, a Lancelot —dijo Ángel.

Frida asintió.

—Y el padrino de Lance será Will —completó Patrick —Siempre y cuando me deje ser padrino de uno de sus hijos.

—Eso es chantaje —intervino John, ceñudo —Gina me prometió que yo sería el padrino de uno de sus niños.

—No creo que haya problema, solamente debo consultarlo con Gina —William miró a Patrick de reojo, en señal de disculpa —Con eso de que serán dos niños…

—¡¿Qué?!

Quienes soltaron esa exclamación fueron los padres de John, George y Alicia Weasley, que por sus caras (imitadas por el resto de la familia), se notaba que no estaban al tanto.

—Sí que la familia crece a pasos agigantados —comentó bromista la única señora presente que no llevaba el apellido Weasley: Ginny Longbottom.

—Por mi parte no, lo juro —aseguró John entonces, abrazando a una joven de largo cabello oscuro y rasgos orientales —Al menos no por el momento¿verdad, Sun Mei?

La joven de rasgos orientales, Sun Mei Mao, asintió algo roja.

—Y apenas que digeríamos el compromiso de Frank… —comentó con voz algo cansina una mujer con una larga cortina de cabello rubio plateado y brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Frank se comprometió? —se sorprendió una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, delgada y de semblante más serio que John —Supe que regresó con Sally Wood, pero esto…

—Apenas fue la semana pasada, Penny —le informó la mujer rubia a la pelirroja ojiverde, pensativa —Ese niño no sé qué tiene en la cabeza, hace las cosas muy rápido.

A muchos de los presentes les hizo gracia que la mujer rubia llamara _niño_ a un joven que hacía años que vivía por su propia cuenta en París, trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia francés. La mayor parte se puso a charlar entre sí, pero el padre de Frida, discretamente, escuchó la conversación que entablaban su hija y Malfoy.

—¿A quiénes más les enviaste lechuzas? —le preguntaba Frida a su marido.

—A todos los que pude recordar —Patrick adoptó un expresión de concentración —A tus amigas del colegio, a los amigos de tu hermano y John… ¡Ah, sí! Como tenías una carta que mandarle a Dean, la envié a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que envié a _Wilfred_ con Danny. Mi hermana le avisará a tus primos, se lo pedí de favor.

—Y a todos sus amigos, tenlo por seguro —Frida sonrió de manera cansada —¿Y qué pasó con la tienda?

—Hice que Robinson colocara un aviso de que cerraría por unas semanas —respondió Patrick, encogiéndose de hombros —No podrás atenderla y además, no es temporada de buenas ventas. Se acabaron las vacaciones de Primavera, lo dijiste hace unos días.

Frida asintió, mientras que el padre de la pelirroja se sorprendió gratamente. Parecía que a pesar de la juventud que tenían, su hija y Malfoy estaban llevando una buena vida de casados. Eso lo tranquilizaba al pensar en cómo les iría como padres.

—¿Y para qué le escribiste a Dean? —quiso saber Patrick.

—Es que él me escribió a principios de año, preguntándome algunas cosas y apenas la semana pasada tuve tiempo de contestarle —en ese momento, Frida frunció el ceño —Lo que me parece curioso es que quisiera saber los nombres de los niños.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Patrick.

—No sé, dijo que después me explicaba. Ahora anda muy ocupado con eso del Torneo de las Tres Partes. También Sam. Así que no le quise preguntar.

—Espero que no salga con que los nombres son extraños —rogó Patrick.

Frida no pudo evitar sonreír.

&&&

Dean no le halló sentido a lo que le gritó su prima Rose hasta la hora de comer, cuando le preguntó directamente al tiempo que abría la carta que le había llegado en el desayuno con una lechuza con aspecto cansado.

—¿Nacieron los niños de Frida? —exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —¡Genial!

—¿Sí, verdad? —Rose estaba igual o más contenta que Dean —Espera, deja le digo a Sam, a la hora del almuerzo no pude hablarle…

Rose se levantó de su asiento y fue a la mesa de foráneos, hacia donde se sentaban los de Durmstrang, para hablar con Sam. En tanto, Dean fijó los ojos en la carta que acababa de abrir y la leyó detenidamente. Al terminarla, frunció el entrecejo, en actitud reflexiva, y se volvió hacia Janice.

—Janice, tú te sabes muchos nombres de estrellas¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí, sobre todo desde que el profesor Firenze nos las deja de tarea —Janice hizo una leve mueca al mencionar a su profesor de Adivinación antes de indagar —¿Porqué?

—¿Acaso no son nombres de estrellas Cástor y Pólux?

Janice inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que Dean conocía bien en ella, para a los cinco minutos sonreír y asentir.

—Sí, lo son. Así se llaman las estrellas más brillantes de Géminis. Pero Mara sabe más de estrellas que yo. Creo que se sabe hasta los nombres en latín.

—Gracias —Dean le sonrió en agradecimiento y se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos a la mesa de Ravenclaw, cosa que apenas se notó por el alboroto habitual a la hora de comer. Se acercó a Mara Kreisky, que comía tranquilamente y en actitud aislada.

—Hola, Mara —saludó Dean, a quien llamaba por su nombre desde que se hizo novia de Nigel —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mara dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo se llaman en latín Cástor y Pólux?

Mara frunció el ceño, pues esas palabras le sonaban de algo que no lograba recordar.

—Si hablas de las estrellas de Géminis… —inició vagamente, mirando al cielo encantado del Gran Comedor, que mostraba un atardecer que pintaba las nubes de rosa y dorado —Creo que son Alfa y Beta Geminorum. ¿Porqué preguntas?

Dean se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo casi en un susurro.

—Tú me dijiste algo sobre ellas. En la fiesta de Año Nuevo del SWI¿te acuerdas?

—Yo no hablaba de las estrellas —corrigió Mara, sin perder la calma y volviendo la vista de sus grises ojos a su plato —Hablaba de unos niños.

—Mis sobrinos —soltó Dean.

Mara lo miró con sorpresa por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a charlar.

—Sí, Mara, mis sobrinos. Los hijos de Frida y Patrick Malfoy —Dean le mostró la carta que había recibido por un instante —Uno se va a llamar Cástor y el otro, Pólux. Aunque claro, ésos van a ser sus segundos nombres. ¿Acaso…? —Dean bajó aún más la voz —¿Acaso lo que me dijiste es una profecía?

—Tómalo como quieras —pidió Mara con cierta indiferencia —Yo cumplí al decirte lo que va a pasar. Pero lo que sí puedo afirmar es que aún las dichosas profecías pueden cambiarse. Nadie tiene que aceptarlas del todo si no les agradan.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —quiso saber Dean, un tanto preocupado.

—Por simple experiencia —Mara le sonrió de manera extraña, entre aliviada y triste —Y algo más¿podrías hablar con Yue Lin mañana, por favor? Tiene algo qué decirte.

—¿La campeona de Zen? —se extrañó Dean.

Mara asintió.

—De acuerdo, solamente porque me lo pides tú y porque Nigel dice que eres buena persona —el pelirrojo la miró con un dejo de desconfianza —Ojalá no sea una treta.

—Espera eso de Sitwell, no de mí —pidió Mara cuando el chico ya se iba.

Dean la miró sin comprender, antes de regresar a su mesa. Al sentarse, fijó sus ojos castaños en la carta que le había llegado ese día y negó con la cabeza. Aún recordaba las enigmáticas palabras que Mara pronunciara en Año Nuevo y no podía creer que hubieran resultado ciertas: _Alfa y Beta Geminorum están por llegar a tu familia, a la que provocarán desasosiego y alegría…_

—Que diga lo que quiera, pero eso fue una profecía —musitó Dean.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió Nigel, que había alcanzado a escucharlo susurrar.

Dean negó con la cabeza, pero siguió pensando. Si realmente lo que Mara le había dicho en esa ocasión era una profecía, era como descifrar las pistas de la segunda prueba del torneo, cosa que en sí le había costado mucho trabajo. Bueno, ya habían llegado Alfa y Beta Geminorum, sus recién nacidos sobrinos Malfoy, pero… ¿y las piscinas azules? Se suponían que llegarían después. ¿Quiénes serían?

Eso Dean no tardaría en averiguarlo.

(1) Selene_, en la mitología griega, era uno de los nombres de la diosa de la luna._

(2) Cástor_,en la mitología griega, era uno de los hijos de Leda (mujer de Tindáreo, rey espartano) y Zeus. Se distinguió por ser un excelente domador de caballos._

(3) Pólux _era el hermano gemelo de _Cástor_ y a diferencia de éste, se le consideraba inmortal. Él se suponía que fue un magnífico pugilista._

_&&&_

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Aquí Bell Potter reportándose. ¿Qué les pareció este capi? No sé ustedes, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. Ahora les diré porqué._

_En primera, por la mención, un tanto abreviada, de la boda de Heather y Remus. ¡Es que ya los quería casar! No tenía caso describir todo lo que hicieron porque eso sería repetir gran parte de la boda de Frida y Pat, así que disculpen ese detalle._

_Por otra parte¡nacieron los pequeños Malfoy! Si les soy sincera, aunque en el fic se comenta que iban a nacer en mayo y se adelantaron, yo ya tenía previsto que nacieran en abril, porque me gusta mucho ese mes. En Aguas (abreviatura de Aguascalientes, lugar donde vivo. Así que de ahora en adelante, acostúmbrense a ver esa palabrita por aquí) tenemos vacaciones no en Semana Santa, sino cuando es la Feria de San Marcos (una cosa esplendorosa, están todos invitados) y por eso me gustan esas fechas. Por si se lo preguntan, el día en que nacieron los niños es el 24 de abril. Me gustó ese día porque es el cumple de una de mis amigas más queridas de aquí, de Aguas, así que les puse a los gemelitos ese cumple en honor a ella. Y además, déjenme les aclaro algo: Ly, el apodo de Lionel, se pronuncia "Lai" y por un momento pensé en escribirlo "Lie", pero así se escribe "mentira" en inglés, así que olvídenlo. En cuanto a Lance, se pronuncia "Lans" y se me ocurrió porque… Bueno, en los Weasley hay algunos nombres de la historia del Rey Arturo (en primera Arthur y después Ginevra, el verdadero nombre de Ginny), y nada más faltaba poner Lancelot, uno de los más recordados nombres de esa historia. Quien no sepa porqué, váyase a investigarlo, que mal no le hará._

_Hablando de nombres, por fin pude sacar a colación los segundos nombres de los miembros de la Orden. Algunos, como los de Hally, Amy y Henry, ya habían salido en "La siguiente generación", pero quería que supieran los de todos. ¿Porqué Thomas tendrá malos recuerdos con su segundo nombre, si dice que no le desagrada? Eso lo veremos en la siguiente entrega. ¡Sí! Ya estoy pensando en la tercera entrega. Se nota que en las vacaciones no tengo muchas cosas qué hacer (cosa que no es por completo cierta, pero un poco sí) Esa entrega ni tiene título, así que si descubro el misterio de Thomas en este fic, es señal de que la tercera entrega no prosperó y no existirá. Lo siento._

_Bueno, por el momento me despido, no sin antes contarles una última curiosidad. Este capi fue uno de ésos que a veces me salen, que primero escribo toda la historia y al final (o casi al final) le pongo título. Es que no sabía cómo iba a salir y procuro que el título de los capítulos hable del tema central del capi¿comprenden? No sé si a alguien más le pase eso, pero a mí me sucede muy seguido: primero el contenido y luego el título._

_Ahora sí me despido. Cuídense, carguen con sus paraguas (por eso de las lluvias) y nos leemos pronto._


	48. Cicatrices

**Cuarenta y ocho: Cicatrices.**

Aquellos días los Weasley presentes en Hogwarts (entre los que orgullosamente se contaban los hermanos Longbottom) tuvieron una sonrisa de orgullo y alegría que nada ni nadie les borraba. Y todos supieron porqué en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—¡Felicidades! —le dijo sinceramente Stefka Krum a Sam en cuanto él le contó, luego de ser enterado por Rose —¿Y cómo son tus nuevos sobrinos?

Los habitantes del colegio supieron la noticia de manera tan veloz que parecía que las Cobras seguían asistiendo a clases. Patrick Malfoy, un graduado el curso anterior, había tenido a sus primeros hijos, unos gemelos, con su esposa, nada más y nada menos que Frida Weasley, una de las Insólitas.

—Rose no sabe, apenas si se fijó en la carta que recibió la hermana de Malfoy —Sam respondió al tiempo que veía los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Él y Stefka habían salido a dar una vuelta a los jardines —Tendré que esperar hasta que Allie me escriba. Ella y mis padres iban a viajar a Estados Unidos para visitar a Frida en estos días.

—Pero ya pasaron dos días —recordó Stefka.

Justo lo terminó de decir cuando una lechuza con un lazo rojo en la pata izquierda se posó de golpe en el hombro del pelirrojo, con el ánimo un tanto impetuoso.

—Quieta, _Alexandria_ —pidió Sam, intentando tranquilizar a la lechuza que enseguida reconoció como la de su hermana Allie —Veamos qué me traes…

Le desató un rollo de pergamino de la pata derecha y mientras la lechuza se iba, leyó la carta con atención, lo que poco a poco le dibujó una sonrisa más grande que la que ya tenía desde que supo de sus sobrinos.

—Allie dice que mis sobrinos son pelirrojos —le contó a Stefka, feliz —Son Weasley de cabo a rabo. Pero tienen los ojos y el apellido de Malfoy.

—¿Porqué llamas al esposo de tu prima por su apellido? —quiso saber Stefka.

Sam, brevemente, le contó la historia de la familia Malfoy y cómo la mayoría de los magos ingleses no confiaban en ninguno de sus miembros. Stefka escuchó con atención y al concluir el chico su relato, comentó.

—No sé si sirva de algo, pero yo creo que no debe influir lo que digan los demás con cómo tratan al esposo de tu prima —se calló un segundo antes de seguir —Les ha demostrado que es buena persona¿no?

—Según Allie, atiende a Frida hasta en el más mínimo deseo —reconoció Sam.

—Entonces deberían tratarlo mejor —resumió Stefka, decidida —Y más cuando tus sobrinos son también sus hijos. ¿Ellos qué culpa tienen?

Sam asintió, admitiendo interiormente que Stefka tenía razón.

Dean, Nerie y Rose, paso a paso, llegaron a la misma decisión que Sam, aunque Rose fue la más rápida, ya que era amiga de Danielle. A quien por cierto, no dejaban en paz. Los de su casa, sobre todo, le decían cosas muy desagradables.

—¿Es cierto que tienes unos sobrinos sangre sucia, Malfoy?

—¡Qué bajo ha caído tu familia, Malfoy!

—Oye, Malfoy¿ahora tú también vas a tener pecas?

—Danielle…

—¿Qué cosa? —soltó la niña furiosa el viernes, saliendo de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y girándose con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, que se te olvidaban las notas —Thomas le extendió un par de pergaminos con una mirada tímida —Ya sé que te han estado fastidiando, pero a mí no me grites.

Danielle le sonrió avergonzada y le tomó los pergaminos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¡Ah, no importa! —Thomas se llevó las manos a la nuca, luego de acomodarse bien la mochila a la espalda —Si no te puedes desquitar con un amigo¿entonces con quién?

Danielle se rió de la postura cómica de su amigo, aunque alcanzó a verle una expresión ausente, triste, como cuando mencionó su segundo nombre en días pasados.

—A ti te pasa algo¿no? —se decidió a preguntar.

—¿A mí? No —Thomas sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Solamente pienso que nos dejaron muchas tareas. Y ya viene mayo, hará mucho calor.

—¿No te gusta el calor? —inquirió Danielle, extrañada.

—No me gusta mayo, que es diferente.

Apenas Danielle iba a preguntar la razón cuando Walter y Sunny, que quedaron atrás por comentar cierto detalle de la lección del día (relacionada con unos demonios del agua verdosos de los que ahora la pequeña rubia no se acordaba el nombre), los alcanzaron.

—Vámonos pronto —apresuró Sunny, mirando por encima de su hombro esbozando una media sonrisa y como si vigilara que nadie la siguiera.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —se extrañó Thomas.

—No preguntes y hazme caso —Sunny dejó a sus amigos atrás y caminó con prisa.

—¡Wilson, ven acá! —gritó una voz rabiosa que Danielle, Walter y Thomas reconocieron como la de Brandon —¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Cuando los tres amigos la vieron pasar a su lado, apenas aguantaron una carcajada. Brandon lucía una flecha atravesándole el sombrero.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —logró decir Thomas entre risas.

—Es que… Es que… —Walter intentaba explicarse, pero le había ganado la risa al igual que a Thomas y a Danielle —Brandon estaba diciendo pestes de los sobrinos de Danielle, Sunny se enfadó y le lanzó una flecha. Se quejó en voz baja de que quería darle en la lengua y como Brandon la oyó, se puso furiosa.

Eso sólo logró que Danielle y Thomas rieran más que antes. Ese momento de gracia no se les pasó ni cuando supieron que Trixie Spencer le había quitado diez puntos a Sunny. Es más, les dio más risa, pues la prefecta se los quitó y cinco segundos después ponía cara de mal genio al ver que Sunny era de su misma casa.

—No sé si Spencer es tonta o solamente finge serlo —comentó Thomas, riendo.

Sus amigos de casa corearon su risa y Danielle, animada, vio que la expresión ausente del pelirrojo anaranjado había desaparecido.

&&&

Dean, en tanto, había cumplido con ir a hablar con Yue Lin Ming. Ese viernes, luego de muchas reflexiones, estaba decidido a comentar el tema con Nigel. Y todo porque lo que le había dicho Ming tenía qué ver con él.

---Inicio de remembranza---

—_¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_Dean había acudido con Yue Lin Ming justo al día siguiente de hablar con Mara sobre sus sobrinos, tal como la rubia le pidió. Lo sorprendente, según él, fue que la campeona de Zen lo estuviera esperando tranquilamente, pero con expresión seria._

—_Gracias por hacerle caso a Mara —dijo en primer lugar Yue Lin, mirando a ambos lados de la mesa de foráneos discretamente para saber si nadie los escuchaba. Pero al ser la hora del desayuno y además, muy temprana hora, no había ese problema —Necesito hablarte sobre ella y tu amigo._

—_¿Nigel? —se extrañó Dean._

_Yue Lin asintió y le pidió de favor que se sentara a su lado, dado que el lugar estaba libre. En cuanto Dean se sentó, Yue Lin susurró._

—_Si hablaba directamente con tu amigo, Mara hubiera sospechado algo y no creo que sea conveniente —comenzó la oriental con seriedad —Lo único que necesito es que le digas a tu amigo que cuide mucho a Mara, porque el peligro para ella aún no pasa._

_Dean la miró primero como si le hablara en su idioma natal y no en inglés, para luego concebir una idea un tanto sorprendente._

—_¿Acaso tú también haces profecías? —inquirió sin titubeos._

—_Yo no las llamaría profecías —aclaró Yue Lin con serenidad —Ésa es especialidad de Mara. Las visiones son más lo mío._

—_Para el caso es lo mismo¿no? —soltó Dean un tanto sarcástico._

—_Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no importa ahora —Yue Lin le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera de pie, pues había visto que llegaba la persona que normalmente ocupaba aquel lugar en la mesa de foráneos —Lo que me importa ahora es que le des ese mensaje a tu amigo. Es urgente._

—_¿Y cuál es ese peligro en el que está Mara? —quiso saber Dean._

—_Tu amigo lo conoce —afirmó Yue Lin con una mirada triste —Así que con que le digas exactamente lo que te pedí, sabrá de qué se trata. Pero no tardes, por favor. Si lo haces, podría ocurrir algo muy desagradable._

_A Dean no le quedó de otra más que asentir e irse a su propia mesa a desayunar._

---Fin de remembranza---

Pero Dean se había tardado casi tres días, puesto que no estaba muy seguro de pasarle semejante recado a Nigel. ¿Y si era una treta de la joven de Zen? Pero pronto deshechó la idea, porque pensó en que Ming, en verdad, se veía preocupada por Mara. Y al recordar que últimamente Ming y Mara se llevaban muy bien, no pudo menos que dejar a un lado sus sospechas y pasar el mensaje.

El sábado en la mañana, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Dean sacó a Nigel del Gran Comedor, diciéndole a Janice que la verían en la sala común en un rato. Totalmente desconcertado, Nigel se quejó diciendo que quería saludar a Mara, que recién se había sentado a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero Dean lo ignoró y se lo llevó a los jardines, donde había varias personas pero era poco probable que los oyeran.

—Esto será rápido —el pelirrojo se detuvo cerca del lago, junto a un enorme árbol que les proveía sombra y los cubría de miradas curiosas —Ming me dio un recado para ti.

—¿La campeona de Zen? —se extrañó Nigel.

—Sí, ella misma —Dean respiró hondo y prosiguió —Me pidió que te dijera que cuides mucho a Mara, porque aún no pasa el peligro para ella. ¿Sabes de qué está hablando?

Pero Dean, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Nigel, una expresión un tanto incrédula, supo que su amigo sí sabía de qué hablaba Ming.

—Nigel¿qué pasa con tu novia? —quiso saber Dean.

—No lo sé exactamente, pero pienso averiguarlo —afirmó el chico, arrugando la frente —Si es que el idiota ese no se me adelanta.

Nigel le dio las gracias a Dean y salió disparado rumbo al castillo, seguido de cerca por Dean. El pelirrojo solamente perdió de vista a su amigo cuando éste entró al castillo, lo que fue suficiente para que al atravesar las puertas de roble, no lo encontrara. Frustrado, se asomó al Gran Comedor y se halló con que Mara ya no estaba. Pensando que ella y Nigel se habían ido a dar una vuelta por ahí, Dean tomó el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, dispuesto a encontrarse con Janice.

Sí, Mara había salido del Gran Comedor porque Nigel había ido por ella, pero no estaban dando una vuelta precisamente por gusto. Nigel se la había llevado a pasear por todo el castillo con un solo propósito.

—¿Qué quería Sitwell contigo, Mara?

La pregunta la soltó tan de golpe, que Mara adoptó una auténtica actitud de sorpresa. Para ella, ese asunto estaba olvidado por completo.

—No me gusta hablar de cosas desagradables —se decidió a contestar.

—A mí tampoco, pero quiero saber —insistió Nigel, para al segundo siguiente musitar —Déjame adivinar: no confías en mí.

—¿Vas a intentar chantajearme con eso? —soltó Mara, un tanto ofendida.

—No, pero ya me ha pasado —Nigel lo dijo de forma tan seria, que Mara le creyó —Y además, Sitwell no me agrada. Si intenta hacerte algo otra vez, al menos quiero tener motivos suficientes para hechizarlo.

—Ya lo has hecho —recordó Mara —Y sin motivo.

—Tenía un motivo —rebatió Nigel, para decir sin darse cuenta —Iba a lastimar a la chica que me gusta.

—Sí, pero en ese entonces… —comenzó Mara, inexpresiva.

—En ese entonces y desde no sé cuándo —cortó Nigel, sin mirarla —Desde no sé cuando me gustabas, Mara, pero lo negaba para mí mismo. Y todo por…

El chico se calló, pero al menos sin quererlo, logró el efecto deseado.

—Sitwell quería un favor —inició Mara, seria —No sé cómo, pero se enteró de que soy metamorfomaga, así que en cuanto comenzó el curso, me dijo que quería que hiciera algo por él. Quería… quería que le ayudara a conquistar a Janice.

—¿Y cómo iba a lograr eso? —se burló Nigel —Ella y Dean han estado saliendo desde el curso pasado. Recuerdo que se iban al pueblo y no me llevaban.

—Precisamente. Sitwell sabía que ya estaban saliendo, por eso habló conmigo. Quería que le tendiéramos una trampa a Longbottom para que creyera que Janice no lo tomaba en serio. Quería… que usara mis poderes para parecerme a Janice y que Longbottom me viera con Sitwell en una situación… digamos, romántica. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Nigel asintió, si bien por dentro estaba estupefacto. Había comprendido a la perfección, y sintió que su rabia hacia Sitwell, que de por sí era mucha desde que lo había hechizado en Hogsmeade para defender a Mara, aumentaba.

—Así pretendía que Longbottom dejara a Janice y entonces, Sitwell podría consolarla. ¡Vaya tipo! —Mara hizo un mohín desdeños y agregó —Debió quedar con las serpientes.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —masculló Nigel con rencor.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —quiso saber Mara, notándolo alterado —Creí que ese asunto estaba muerto y enterrado. Al menos para mí lo está.

—Me preocupa que quiera hacerte algo otra vez —respondió Nigel con sencillez.

—No creo que eso sea toda la historia —aventuró Mara, dudosa —Quien no confía en su pareja es otro.

Nigel la miró con cierta sorpresa y pudo vislumbrarle a la chica una sonrisa triste, pero solidaria. El joven suspiró, en actitud de rendición.

—Supongo que puedo contarte… algo —pensó en voz alta, mirando al vacío —Aunque no sé si aguante. Pasó hace mucho, pero…

Negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

—¿Supiste que salí un tiempo con Spencer?

—¿Spencer? —se sorprendió Mara —Soy despistada a veces, pero algo así lo hubiera notado. Espera… —se detuvo, recordando —Creo que escuché algo… Pero no puede ser posible —dijo con una mezcla de asombro y pena —¿Tú eres ese Gryffindor que…?

No se atrevió a continuar, pues recordaba perfectamente el chisme: hacía dos años, a finales de curso, Trixie Spencer presumió que ella podía conquistar a cualquier chico que ella quisiera con facilidad y dejarlo de la misma manera si es que no le convenía. Y para demostrarlo, le contó a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla que había logrado que un Gryffindor tonto de su curso se enamorara de ella por completo, para después dejarlo con la repugnante excusa de que era un sangre sucia. Por alguna razón, Spencer no dijo quién era, pero inmediatamente descartaron a Dean Longbottom, puesto que era un chico muy serio que desde hacía tiempo pretendía a Janice Edmond. De él en fuera, podía ser cualquiera de los otros jóvenes del curso de Spencer de la casa de los leones.

—Nigel, yo… —comenzó Mara, triste —Yo no tenía idea…

—Nadie la tiene, claro —interrumpió el muchacho, inexpresivo —Únicamente Dean y Janice se enteraron, porque yo se los conté. Spencer y yo salíamos en raras ocasiones, ella decidía cuándo y a dónde, aunque no eran frecuentes las citas. Ella casi nunca tenía tiempo. Prefería a sus amigas que a mí.

—Entonces¿porqué…?

—¿Porqué salí con ella? —completó Nigel, con un dejo de amargura —Si te soy sincero, me dejé llevar. Por muy presumida que sea, admito que Spencer es bonita y quizá eso me deslumbró. De ahí en fuera, pronto me di cuenta de que era una chica hueca, pensaba en muchas cosas estúpidas como si fueran lo más importante del universo. Con cada cita, con cada charla que teníamos, me daba más cuenta de eso, pero al principio estaba cegado porque alguien así me hiciera caso Como ya te mencioné, me gustas desde hace tiempo —miró a la rubia un instante antes de volver a bajar la vista —pero pensaba que nunca te fijarías en mí, soy demasiado loco a veces y tú eres muy seria, así que eso también contribuyó a que creyera que a Spencer le gustaba. Pero claro, unas semanas después abrí los ojos y de la forma más dura. Tuve que escucharla hablar de mí a mis espaldas con todas sus amigas para comprender que yo era un pasatiempo para ella. _Thomas me sirve de distracción, y como sus padres son famosos…_ fueron sus palabras exactas cuando una amiga le preguntó si me tomaba en serio. Lo peor fue que lo dijo riéndose a carcajadas, jurando que nunca tomaría en serio a un _vulgar sangre sucia_.

Nigel se mordió el labio inferior, que le temblaba un poco, y Mara no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para notar que aquella experiencia aún le dolía.

—Lo único bueno que hizo al dejarme fue jurar que nunca diría quién era el Gryffindor tonto con el que había salido —sentenció Nigel con voz quebrada —Según ella, el haber estado conmigo arruinaría su reputación. En cuanto les conté eso a Dean y a Janice, se ofrecieron a echarle una gran sarta de maleficios, pero yo les pedí que se contuvieran. No valía la pena que se tomaran esa molestia por mí. Si algo bueno saqué de todo eso es que ya no me fijo en una chica solamente porque es bonita.

—Me alegro por ti —se sinceró Mara, triste —A las chicas bonitas suelen subírseles los humos. Varias de mis compañeras de curso están así.

—Sí, pero lo malo es que no son bonitas —reflexionó Nigel —No me refiero a su cara o algo así. Es más bien… Lo que proyectan. Si algo me ha enseñado el mundo de mamá es que una modelo puede ser bellísima, pero que si de corazón es fea, todos la ven así. No me extraña que Spencer no haya tenido citas desde que cortamos.

—¿Eso te hace feliz? —quiso saber Mara.

—No, porque no me gusta desearle mal a nadie. Sólo pienso que cuando aprenda la lección, podrá ser feliz.

—¿Y tú, Nigel? —preguntó Mara —¿Ya eres feliz?

El chico la miró como si no entendiera la pregunta, pero la verdad es que quería verla, comprobar que estaba allí. A veces tenía la errónea idea de que molestaba a los demás con sus problemas: a sus padres, a Dean, a Janice… No le gustaba ser una carga, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo se guardaba lo que sentía. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar, de soltarlo todo, pero se contenía. No quería someter a nadie a tener que soportarlo en una situación así. Dean y Janice afirmaban que contaba con ellos, pero estaban tan felices juntos que no quería agobiarlos. Y Mara… ella tenía sus propios problemas¿cómo iba a cargarle los suyos?

—Nigel¿qué te pasa? —se asustó Mara, posándole una mano en la mejilla —Estás temblando. ¿Hice algo que te molestara? Suelo hacerlo, así que dímelo con confianza.

Pero la rubia se sobresaltó al verlo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y llorar.

—Nigel, por favor, discúlpame —rogó Mara, soltando también el llanto —Por favor, yo… a veces soy muy torpe, no me doy cuenta de lo que digo, por eso… Por favor, perdóname.

Nigel, por toda respuesta, le tomó una mano y la apretó contra su pecho.

—No llores por mí, Mara —pidió en un susurro —No vale la pena.

—Siempre vale la pena compartir los sentimientos —rebatió ella suavemente —Yo… nunca creí que alguien me tomara en cuenta para algo así. Desde que puedo recordar, siempre he estado sola. Sin contar a mi familia, nadie me quería, todos los que llegaban a conocerme me hacían a un lado. Nunca hubiera creído que tú, precisamente tú, se fijara en mí. Podría pasarle a cualquiera¿pero a mí? Era un sueño, algo imposible. Solamente las chicas bonitas tenían suerte.

—Tú eres bonita —replicó Nigel, abriendo los ojos y viéndola con incredulidad.

—No, yo nunca fui tomada en cuenta como la chica bonita —negó Mara, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado —Antes de empezar este curso, mi familia y yo fuimos a Jerusalén de vacaciones, de ahí son mis padres. Conocí a un muggle muy lindo, se portó muy bien conmigo y salimos un par de veces a pasear por la ciudad. Le propuse que cuando yo regresara a Inglaterra, podíamos escribirnos, pero se negó. Luego, como tú, abrí los ojos de forma muy dura. Lo oí decirle a uno de sus hermanos mayores que fue entretenido estar conmigo, pero que no podía seguir conviviendo con una chica tan fea.

—¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso? —se molestó Nigel.

—Lo dijo y a mí no me sorprendió. Siempre he sabido que no soy…

—Vuelves a decir que no eres bonita y te callo —Nigel le puso un dedo sobre los labios, cumpliendo su amenaza —¿Qué va a saber ese muggle de lo que realmente vale¿No acabo de decirte que era yo el que pensaba que tú nunca me ibas a querer¿No estoy yo contigo ahora mismo¿No te estoy confiando mis penas¿No te he dicho ya de mil formas que me gustas?

—Pero tú nunca… —empezó Mara, pero se puso roja de pena y no continuó.

—¿Yo nunca qué? —inquirió el muchacho.

Mara negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando. Nigel logró sonreír.

—¡Míranos! —exclamó —Estamos llorando por tonterías. Vamos, hay que limpiarnos la cara y sonreír un poco. Por favor, Mara.

—Tú comenzaste —le recordó ella, buscando un pañuelo en sus bolsillos.

—Lo admito, pero es que… me hacía falta —Nigel logró encontrar el pañuelo de seda bordada quele había regalado su madre la Navidad pasada y se lo tendió a Mara —Por lo general, cuando me entran ganas de llorar, me aguanto. No me gusta molestar a la gente.

Mara aceptó el pañuelo que le ofrecía y se limpió las lágrimas con él al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo discreto a Nigel. Curiosamente, no se veía mal con los ojos hinchados y el cabello un tanto revuelto por las veces que se pasó las manos por él como gesto de reflexión. Al contrario, para ella seguía igual de guapo o tal vez más.

—A mí no me molestas —aseguró Mara, devolviéndole el pañuelo —Cuando sientas que quieres llorar, te ofrezco mi hombro para que lo hagas. A nadie más le he dado ese honor.

Tuvo como recompensa arrancarle una sonrisa a Nigel, mientras él se secaba las lágrimas de manera rápida. Luego, sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando él le tomó el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza.

—Gracias por el honor —le murmuró —Ahora déjame concederte uno propio.

Mara lo miró sorprendida y al segundo siguiente, cerró los ojos con lentitud, totalmente perdida en sus ilusiones. Y es que Nigel, sin previo aviso, la había besado. Era un beso igual que él: dulce y con energía, alegre y con ternura.

—Debes saber, Mara Kreisky —le susurró Nigel con aire divertido al separarse pocos minutos después —Que éste es el primer beso que doy en toda mi vida¿qué te pareció?

Ni siquiera debió haberlo preguntado. Mara simplemente le sonrió y por respuesta, le dio un beso un tanto más largo que el anterior.

Era su forma de decirle que lo quería tanto como él a ella, o quizá más.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente linda! Soy Bell, mucho gusto en saludarlos de nueva cuenta. ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Es uno de mis capítulos "cortos" (nada más ocupe diez páginas de Word en él), pero aún así me gustó hacerlo. Vamos con las curiosidades._

_Este capi, como el anterio, fue de ésos que el título se me ocurrió hasta que tenía muy avanzada la trama. ¿Porqué? No sé, ya mencioné que a veces así me pasa. Es una cosa bastante curiosa, pero aún no logro descifrarla. Tal vez algún día lo haga._

_Y la razón por la que el presente capi se llama como se llama… Creo que es obvia. Nigel se puso sentimental, cosa que creo que a los hombres de carne y hueso no les pasa con mucha frecuencia, y le confiesa a Mara algo que lo hizo sufrir mucho. Esa clase de experiencias le dejan marcas a cualquiera¿no les parece? Ésas son las "cicatrices" del alma, cicatrices que rara vez dejan de doler del todo. A mí nunca me ha roto el corazón un chavo (y espero que nunca lo haga), pero me imagino lo mal que debe sentirse. Y espero sinceramente que sean pocas las chicas a las que les pase algo a Mara, que conozcan a un chavo "lindo" y luego resulte que nomás lo estaban entreteniendo. No sería nada justo._

_La nota cómica la dio Brandon con la flecha atravesada en el sombrero¡me reí mucho cuando acabé de escribir esa parte, la leí para ver cómo quedó y me imaginé a la chiquilla tal cual! Es que soy muy imaginativa, supongo que por leer tanto. Aunque a lo mejor me pasé con eso que dijo Sunny de que le quería dar con la flecha en la lengua. Pero no tanto, porque en ocasiones¿no nos hemos topado con personas imsoportables a las que queremos callar como sea? Yo la verdad sí, una que otra vez._

_Y luego Spencer, poniéndose de mal humor por quitarle puntos a su casa¡creí que los de Slytherin no eran ciegos! He dado a entender en mis fics que los personajes lucen los colores de su casa en el uniforme, por eso lo digo. ¡Ay, Spencer! Muchas personas dirán que te mereces que te pasen ese tipo de cosas, luego que supimos cómo trataste al simpático de Nigel._

_Esperemos que Thomas ya no ande con esa expresión ausente. Como que no le queda¿verdad? Este niño me cae muy bien, quería que hubiera alguien entusiasta en la Orden del Rayo y Thomas es ese miembro. No sé si sea así porque sus padres son actores de comedia, porque sus hermanos son muy bromistas o por su carácter natural, pero este niño es de mis favoritos. Bueno, todos los que he inventado me gustan, pero como me gusta mucho reír, Thomas es de los que encabezan la lista._

_Y otra cosa: no me acuerdo qué persona, en "La siguiente generación", me dijo que las regresiones (cuando un personaje se acuerda de algo pasado, como en este capi Dean recuerda su charla con Yue Lin) se llaman "flashback". Debo reconocer que conozco el término, pero no quise usarlo. La razón es que me gusta mucho escribir en español (aunque tomo en cuenta que los personajes se supone hablan inglés la mayor parte del tiempo) y además, quise ser original. Para el caso¿no es equivalente "remembranza" y "flashback"? Busquen "remembranza" en el diccionario y luego me cuentan. _

_Ahora sí me despido. Cuídense, disfruten la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	49. Las piscinas azules

**Cuarenta y nueve: Las piscinas azules.**

El clima mejoró notoriamente y el aire ligeramente frío que seguía soplando en abril se esfumó en los primeros días de mayo. En Hogwarts, se vivía en un ambiente extraño, entre apacible y expectante, dado que solamente debía transcurrir ese mes y gran parte del siguiente para saber en qué consistiría la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, que sería la decisiva para conocer al campeón o campeona que se alzaría con el triunfo.

—¡Vaya, qué día! —soltó Rose a la hora de comer del primer día de clases de mayo —No creí que fuera tan complicado aprender a convertir conejos en pantuflas.

—No es complicado —rebatió Procyon entonces, antes de llenarse la boca con pastel de carne —Lo complicado es entenderle cuando se está distraído.

—Eso, regáñala —apoyó Henry, mirando de reojo a sus amigos por encima de un largo pergamino que leía —Se lo ganó a pulso.

—Cuando los dos se ponen en mi contra, son insoportables —espetó Rose, haciéndoles un mohín de disgusto —Al menos esta vez que no pudiera con la clase de Lovecraft fue culpa mía y no de tu loca admiradora, Procyon.

Ante eso, Procyon la miró con frialdad y no volvió a mencionar de ninguna forma que Rose, en vez de convertir su par de conejos en pantuflas, había logrado hacer las primeras pantuflas saltarinas de la historia.

—Dejen a Rose en paz —pidió Hally entonces, entretenida en comer su estofado y escribir en un trozo de pergamino —¡Al fin! —soltó, tomando el pergamino y poniéndolo en alto —Sí que mamá me pone las cosas difíciles.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —quiso saber Rose.

—Lo que pasa es que… —comenzó, pero vio que disimuladamente, Diane Creevey y Giselle Olsen intentaban escuchar lo que decía —Se los digo después.

Al decir eso, se guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo y se puso a comer.

Todo en el Gran Comedor estaba en calma. Danielle, en la mesa de Slytherin, seguía recibiendo comentarios malintencionados acerca de sus nuevos sobrinos, pero estaba haciendo gala de una indiferencia soberbia para charlar con sus amigos.

—Pat dice que el bautizo será en agosto —decía en ese momento, sonriendo —Es cuando todos los invitados pueden ir a Estados Unidos.

—¿Y porqué no los traen aquí? —inquirió Walter.

—Son muy pequeños para viajar con magia —Danielle se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si toman un avión? —sugirió Thomas —Sé que son magos, pero los bebés sí pueden viajar en avión.

—Es que además, debe resolverse la nacionalidad de los niños —aclaró Danielle.

Procedió a explicar que según su hermano, había unos problemillas al asentar si los gemelos eran ingleses (por ser sus padres de esa nacionalidad) o norteamericanos (por haber nacido en territorio estadounidense). En pocas palabras, a Patrick y a Frida les llevaría un tiempo poder viajar al extranjero con sus hijos.

—¡Qué cosas! —suspiró Thomas, fingiendo un tono trágico.

Así las cosas, fue una sorpresa aún mayor cuando a la hora del almuerzo del viernes, pudo verse que al asistente del señor Wood (que por aquellos días se presentaba en Hogwarts algunas veces a la semana porque, según los rumores, ayudaba a preparar la tercera prueba) le llegaba una lechuza y que luego de leerla, salía corriendo sin darse cuenta que casi atropella a Madame Hagrid, que en ese momento llegaba a la mesa de profesores. Sunny se dio cuenta de esa salida tan apresurada de William, por lo que se preocupó un poco, pero supuso que si era algo grave, el muchacho luego se la contaría.

&&&

Desde la mañana de aquel primer viernes de mayo, Gina Weasley se había sentido un poco mal. Con el largo cabello rojo recogido en una sencilla trenza y ya luciendo un abultado vientre, era común para ella levantarse a deshoras para beber un poco de agua, pues sentía mucho calor pese a que apenas eran mediados de primavera. Sin embargo, luego que William la dejó acostada a las siete para desaparecerse de su departamento en Bloomsbury anunciando que debía ir a Hogwarts, notó que el malestar que la aquejaba en esa ocasión no era uno de los tantos de los comunes en los últimos meses. Se levantó de la cama, salió del dormitorio principal y se encaminó a la cocina, esperando que un té helado la ayudara a relajarse.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente, eso lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz. Tal como Gina había supuesto, a sus padres y a su hermano, al igual que a toda su familia, les cayó como balde de agua fría su inesperado embarazo y el hecho de que se mudaría con su novio a Londres. Pero como a fin de cuenta los Weasley eran muy unidos, luego de la sorpresa inicial la apoyaron en todo. Sus padres conocieron oficialmente a William (dándole el visto bueno en el proceso) y sus tíos y primos le ofrecieron su ayuda de mil y una formas. Y no solamente ellos, pues en cuanto los amigos de la pareja se enteraron, hicieron algo así como un comité y con una planeación cuidadosa, se turnaban para cuidar a la pelirroja mientras William tenía que trabajar. Los que más habían podido estar al pendiente de ella eran su primo Ángel y su novia Rebecca Copperfield, Mindy Whitehead, Judith Bruce, Jason Bradley y Geoffrey McGill, quienes vivían en Londres. Precisamente esa mañana Gina esperaba la llegada de Mindy, que ese día había prometido ayudarle con un poco de papeleo de Sortilegios Weasley aprovechando que tenía el día libre en la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres. Gina se había negado a dejar el trabajo aún estando embarazada.

Justo cuando la joven terminaba de servirse su té, llamaron a la puerta. A paso lento pero firme, cerrándose la bata, acudió a abrir y se encontró con que en vez de Mindy, quien estaba en el umbral era Jason Bradley.

—Lamento llegar sin avisar, pero Mindy me pidió de favor que la supliera —se explicó el joven al ver la expresión de extrañeza de Gina —¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante —Gina se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar, sintiendo en ese instante una leve punzada en el vientre que decidió ignorar —¿No tenías clases, Jason?

Según le había informado William, Jason había conseguido un lugar en la Escuela de Sanación, donde veía seguido a Rebecca.

—Sí tengo, pero hasta en la tarde —respondió Jason con una sonrisa —Rebecca es la que tiene clases a esta hora. Nuestros horarios son muy distintos a pesar de llevar las mismas materias, es la locura.

—¿Porqué Mindy no pudo venir?

—Resulta que ayer la llamó una profesora diciéndole que debía repetir un trabajo sobre ropa de verano o algo así —Jason se encogió de hombros, despreocupado —Está muy atareada diseñando túnicas que matarían de envidia a la casa Calvin–Thomas.

—Tú dices eso porque no sabes de moda —Gina se rió mientras colocaba un grueso montón de pergaminos en la mesa de centro de la sencilla sala decorada en tonos verdes y azules —Ahora, por favor, ayúdame a ordenar estos…

Cortó la frase al llevarse una mano al vientre. Había sentido otra punzada de dolor, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Jason se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó el joven —Te ves algo pálida.

—Sí, estoy bien —afirmó Gina, sonriendo a medias —¿Podrías traerme por favor el vaso de té helado que dejé en la cocina? Tengo mucho calor.

Jason corrió a la cocina (que por sus numerosas visitas en los últimos dos meses, ya sabía dónde se guardaba hasta el azúcar) y de inmediato le llevó a Gina el vaso de té.

—Gracias —Gina le dio un largo trago al té antes de decir —Bueno, como te decía, hay que ordenar estas copias de contratos. Se supone que papá y tío Fred las necesitan según como se firmaron, pero la verdad…

Discutieron sobre formalidades alrededor de tres horas y Jason entretenía a Gina contándole un par de anécdotas de la Escuela de Sanación, entre las que destacó que un compañero de curso quiso hacer un encantamiento de vendaje sin ayuda y acabó envuelto en vendas como si fuera momia. Gina se reía con ganas, pero de repente volvió a sentir otra punzada de dolor en el vientre que no pudo desdeñar, dado que era más intensa que las anteriores. Con una mueca miró a Jason y le dijo, intentando bromear.

—Lo siento, Jason, pero… te va a tocar llevarme al hospital.

Jason no captó a qué se refería hasta que le vio bien el rostro, pálido y un tanto sudoroso, así que no perdió tiempo. Se sabía de memoria lo que tenía qué hacer, no en vano él, Ángel, Rebecca, Mindy, Judith y Geoffrey lo habían repasado cientos de veces cuando decidieron estar al cuidado de Gina.

En primera, usó la pequeñísima chimenea del departamento (ubicado en el último piso de un edificio de cuatro plantas) para llamar a San Mungo y pedir que fueran algunos sanadores a recoger a Gina por medio de Aparición Conjunta (él no era muy bueno en eso). Acto seguido, fue a la recámara principal y abriendo un enorme armario, sacó de él una maleta marrón donde sabía que Gina tenía dispuestas algunas cosas que necesitaría durante su estancia en el hospital. Justo regresaba a la sala con la maleta en mano cuando encontró a su amiga recostada en un sillón, respirando profundamente.

—Gina, no te preocupes, ya casi nos vamos, sólo… —Jason se detuvo al ver lo que tenía a la pelirroja con una mueca entre asustada y sorprendida y él se puso nerviosísimo.

No habría tiempo de ir a San Mungo. A Gina se le había roto la fuente allí mismo.

&&&

William Bluepool arribó a San Mungo precipitadamente, sofocado. Había tenido que llegar por la entrada principal, camuflada a la vista de los muggles, dado que el hospital tenía encantamientos anti–aparición para quienes no eran miembros del personal, esto debido a los ataques en la Europa continental que empezaban a amenazar a los magos británicos. Luego de unos segundos de haber llegado, detuvo sus pasos para recuperar el aliento y a continuación, se dirigió al mostrador de información, pero se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al ver que frente a éste, había una larga fila. Apenas estaba tomando un lugar cuando desde la pequeña sala de espera, alguien lo llamó.

—¡Eh, Bluepool! Por aquí.

William se giró y vio que de una de las destartaladas sillas de madera, se levantaba un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y mirada azul, que normalmente era traviesa pero que ahora se mostraba entre seria y nerviosa.

—Hola, Bradley —saludó William, con toda la calma de la que era capaz —¿Qué pasó? Recibí tu lechuza en el colegio, a la hora del almuerzo. No pude llegar antes porque…

—Eso no importa, pero de la que te salvaste —Jason Bradley suspiró, como si así se le quitara parte del nerviosismo que lo atenazara momentos antes —Me tocó todo el trance.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se preocupó William.

Jason había abierto la boca para responder cuando por la puerta principal entraron varias personas en un grupo muy compacto. Todas, sin excepción, al ver a William y Jason se dirigieron hacia ellos con la inquietud reflejada en sus rostros.

—¡Mindy, hola! —saludó Jason un poco más alegre, notando que su novia era parte de aquel nutrido grupo —¡Qué bueno que te llegó la lechuza!

—Sí, pero tuve que pasar primero a la academia a dejar mi trabajo —Mindy Whitehead hizo una mueca —Si no, reprobaba. ¿Cómo está Gina?

—Eso quisiera saber —intervino William.

—Verán, acabamos de llegar hace… —comenzó Jason, y se detuvo un segundo a ver su reloj de pulso —… como hace media hora. Fue la locura, porque ya me estaban acusando de no sé qué cosa, incluso iban a llamar a los aurores.

—No me extraña —señaló otro miembro del grupo, una pequeña rubia con mechones del mismo tono azul que su vestido de manga corta y que hacían juego con sus ojillos azules que parecían casi cerrados —Nada más mírate la ropa.

Hasta ese momento, William se dio cuenta que la impecable camisa blanca de Jason, así como sus pantalones de mezclilla, estaban manchados de lo que parecía…

—¡Sangre! —soltó, sin poder evitarlo —¿Qué pasó, Bradley?

—Si me dejaran explicarte… —Jason les lanzó una mirada a sus amigos recién llegados, advirtiéndoles que no interrumpieran —Lo que sucedió es que fui a tu departamento en lugar de Mindy porque ella tenía que hacer un trabajo escolar, y después…

—¿Familiares de Georgina Weasley? —inquirió una voz masculina entonces.

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con un sanador de cabello canoso y penetrante mirada castaña, con la túnica de San Mungo y unos pergaminos en las manos.

—Soy… —empezó William.

—Su novio —cortó Jason con firmeza —Ya le expliqué su situación, profesor.

Jason le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al sanador, mientras los demás caían en la cuenta que aquel hombre de túnica verde lima debía ser muy respetado en San Mungo, puesto que si Jason lo llamó _profesor_, debía dar cátedra en la Escuela de Sanación.

—¡Ah, sí! Gracias, señor Bradley —el sanado le hizo un gesto benevolente antes de dirigirse a William —Antes que pase a ver a la señorita Weasley, necesito algunos datos suyos, jovencito. Es para el registro de los niños.

—¿Quiere decir…? —tartamudeó William, azorado —¿Quiere decir… que ya nacieron?

—¿No lo sabe? —el sanador se volvió hacia Jason.

—Él acaba de llegar, estaba trabajando —aclaró Jason en el acto.

—¡Ah, vaya! —se serenó el sanador —En ese caso, lo pondré al tanto. Los niños, dos varones, nacieron aproximadamente a las doce del día en su domicilio, en Bloomsbury.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió William.

—Sí, tal como oye. Verá, se llamó a San Mungo para recoger a la señorita Weasley, pero no hubo tiempo. Además, de haber esperado a traerla aquí, se hubieran presentado complicaciones. La madre estaba un poco débil, por eso ahora está aislada.

—Pero está bien¿verdad? —preguntó William —¿Y los niños?

—Un poco bajos de peso, lo que en su caso es normal —respondió con seriedad el sanador —Según el historial de la señorita Weasley, se esperaba que nacieran dentro de tres semanas¿es cierto?

William no pudo más que asentir.

—Bien, ahora con su permiso, lo llevaré a los cuneros y le haré unas preguntas —el sanador le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y antes de irse, miró a Jason —Excelente trabajo, señor Bradley. Podrá pasar a ver a la señorita Weasley y a los niños más tarde. Señorita Copperfield¿qué hace aquí?

El sanador acababa de fijarse bien en el grupo que rodeaba a Jason y al distinguir a una castaña de expresivos ojos castaños, se sorprendió.

—Gina es amiga mía, profesor —respondió Rebecca, encogiéndose de hombros.

El sanador negó con la cabeza.

—Moss estará enojada con usted por faltar a su práctica —le aseguró el sanador con una sonrisa y se retiró seguido de cerca por William.

—Señor… —comenzó el rubio, sin poder contenerse.

—Soy el sanador Bright —informó el hombre calmadamente, revisando los pergaminos que llevaba —Jefe de Maternidad y Pediatría de San Mungo y como ya oyó, profesor de la Escuela de Sanación. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Quisiera saber cómo se dio el nacimiento de mis hijos, si no le importa.

—¡Ah, sí! —el sanador Bright tomó uno de sus pergaminos y lo leyó rápidamente en silencio para luego decir —Bien, aquí a San Mungo llegó una llamada por red Flu como a las once de la mañana con cuarenta minutos, avisándonos que una joven bruja estaba por dar a luz. Por el trabajo que tenemos en este piso, no pudimos acudir de inmediato y además, por lo visto la señorita traía un poco de estrés acumulado, lo que le agravó la leve arritmia que le diagnosticaron el año pasado.

—¿Disculpe? —a William le sorprendió el dato. Gina nunca le había dicho que estaba enferma —Pero eso es grave¿no?

—No en este caso, pues la señorita se cuidó durante la gestación —el sanador Bright frunció el entrecejo —Pero esa condición siempre es un indicador de peligro en un parto. Para el caso, a la señorita se le rompió la fuente como a los veinte minutos de recibida aquí la llamada y el señor Bradley tuvo que hacerse cargo.

—Un minuto¿me está diciendo que Bradley trajo a mis hijos al mundo?

—Es… una forma de decirlo, pero sí. Cuando mis colegas y yo llegamos a Bloomsbury, hallamos al señor Bradley un poco nervioso, pero concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Hizo una labor titánica para la poca instrucción que ha recibido y gracias a él, no tenemos nada qué lamentar. Por aquí, por favor.

El sanador atravesó unas puertas dobles y William lo siguió. Se hallaron ante una sección del hospital decorada con un verde lima muy suave, casi en tono pastel, y por todas partes podían verse adornos infantiles. A la derecha, a pocos pasos de las puertas dobles, podía verse un largo cristal, como una ventana, y el sanador se detuvo.

—Sí, aquí están. Como ve, aparte del peso, están en perfecto estado.

William miró por el cristal y se encontró con un dulce espectáculo. Acomodados en varias cunas, había bebés de todas las razas conocidas: rubios, morenos, blancos, negros, pelirrojos… Justamente el sanador señalaba a dos pequeños un poco más delgados que el resto, de escaso cabello rojizo en la coronilla y las cejas, que se movían suavemente entre las mantas color azul claro que los cubrían. De cara al cristal, para que se viera desde el exterior, tenían unos pequeños carteles con números: el bebé pelirrojo que William veía a la izquierda tenía el número 303–1 y el de la derecha, 303–2.

—¿Qué son esos números? —inquirió.

—El primero indica el número de habitación de su madre y el segundo, su orden de nacimiento —respondió Bright —Ahora¿podría darme su nombre? La señorita Weasley indicó que su novio era el padre y debían llevar su apellido.

—Soy… Bluepool —contestó William vagamente —William Bluepool.

Y es que no podía quitarles la vista de encima a aquellos pequeños niños, que con la pelusilla rojiza en sus cabezas a modo de cabello, le recordaban tanto a Gina. Se veían tan indefensos, tan frágiles… Y aún así, allí estaban, gracias a su madre y a aquel chico que por azares del destino, los había ayudado a nacer. No se había imaginado cómo se sentiría cuando sus hijos por fin nacieran, pero aún si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no sabría explicar la inmensa alegría que sentía.

—¿Nombres de los niños?

William dio un respingo al escuchar esa pregunta y se volvió hacia el sanador, que lo veía con expectación.

—Disculpe, pero… —William titubeó —Es que Gina y yo aún decidimos eso.

El sanador asintió en señal de comprensión y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Luego de andar unos cuantos minutos por aquel largo pasillo, el sanado se paró frente a una puerta y llamó. William apenas se percató del número negro en ella: 303.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley —saludó el sanador.

William entró tras el hombre a la habitación, casi toda decorada en aquel tono verde lima pastel del exterior, aunque el techo era blanco. En una sencilla cama de sábanas blancas, vio recostada a Gina, quien lucía pálida y cansada, pero con una débil sonrisa en los labios al verlo llegar.

—William… —lo llamó.

El joven se adelantó sin pedir permiso siquiera y sentándose en el borde de la cama con mucho cuidado, le tomó una mano a la pelirroja.

—Hola, linda —le dijo con suavidad —Lo siento, no pude llegar antes. El trabajo…

—Lo sé —lo cortó ella en un susurro, sin dejar de sonreír —¿Ya viste a los niños?

—Acabo de verlos. Son pelirrojos, como tú. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy bien —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos —¿Cuándo podré verlos yo?

William se volvió hacia Bright, quien se acercó un poco.

—Por ahora los tenemos en observación, pero supongo que en un par de horas podrá verlos —respondió con un tono de voz que indicaba que tenía experiencia con ese tipo de casos —Descanse, señorita. Ha sido un día duro para usted.

—De acuerdo —Gina hizo ademán de asentir con la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, miró a William —¿Ya te dijeron que Jason nos ayudó a los niños y a mí?

—Recién me enteré —William le sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla —No te preocupes, en cuanto lo vea de nuevo, se lo agradeceré.

—Podríamos… hacerlo padrino de uno de los niños —sugirió ella.

William asintió, complaciente, y le pasó una mano a Gina por el rojo cabello.

—Lo hablaremos después con más calma —le aseguró —Ahora descansa.

Ella asintió lentamente e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, se quedó dormida.

—Preguntaré por los nombres más tarde —indicó el sanador, encaminándose a la puerta —Puede quedarse con ella por ser el padre de los niños, pero déjela descansar.

William asintió y mientras Bright salía, él se puso de pie, tomó una silla cercana y la acomodó cerca de la cabecera de Gina, para estar atento a cualquier cosa.

&&&

Dos horas después, William estaba más feliz que antes. Tal como había dicho Bright, habían llevado a los niños luego de vestirlos con pequeños trajecitos azules de lana y abrigarlos bien. Además, les habían permitido el paso a todos sus amigos, que ansiosos aguardaban en la sala de espera. O tal vez los dejaron pasar porque cada quince minutos Jason o un joven de atractivos rizos castaños y enormes y vivos ojos verdes preguntaban a cuanto sanador encontraban si podían entrar a Maternidad.

—Ustedes son imposibles —señaló William al enterarse —De Bradley lo esperaría, pero McGill, no lo creí de ti.

Geoffrey McGill hizo un gesto despreocupado y sonrió. Después de todo, le gustaba afrontar retos, como a cualquier Gryffindor. Quizá por eso había conseguido su admisión en el intenso y exigente curso de auror por parte del Ministerio.

—Bueno, Bluepool, eso indica que no los conoces bien —soltó Judith Bruce.

—No importa, se ve que quieren mucho a Gina y con eso me conformo.

Al decir eso, William observó a la pelirroja, que un poco más fuerte, había logrado sostener en brazos por primera vez a sus hijos. Los pequeños poseían los azules ojos de su padre, cosa que a Gina le encantó, y viéndolos de cerca, no eran totalmente pelirrojos; el tono de su cabello era un tanto claro para ser rojo. Mindy declaró que aquel rojo era casi como el tono _zanahoria_ que usó una vez en la academia en el cabello de una bruja rica que estaba loca, cosa que provocó que William riera y dijera que no quería que a sus hijos los compararan con vegetales. Eso había logrado que Gina sonriera y dijera que al menos así, sus hijos se distinguirían de otros Weasley.

—A propósito¿cómo se van a llamar? —quiso saber Rebecca, pensativa —Ángel me escribió hace poco diciéndome los nombres de los hijos de Frida y un poco raros sí sonaban¿ustedes pensaron en algún nombre en especial?

Gina y William se miraron y a la vez, soltaron una carcajada. Aunque en el caso de ella, fue una carcajada exhausta.

—¿Creerás que no hemos pensado en eso? —logró decir Gina, mirando a los niños.

—Pero yo tengo una idea —dijo William de pronto, viendo a la pelirroja —¿Te parece si uno de los niños se llama Bradley?

La habitación se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que Gina exclamó.

—¡Sí, sí! Me gusta Bradley, suena bien.

—Oigan… —llamó Jason, un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Qué te parece que sea al menor? —siguió Gina, sin escuchar a su amigo —Porque el mayor quiero que se llame Vincent. Sé que no te gusta mucho, pero a mí sí.

Al parecer, Gina y William no oían nada a su alrededor al momento de decidir el asunto tan importante que eran los nombres de sus pequeños. Al final, los amigos de la pareja pudieron escuchar que el mayor se llamaría Vincent Franklin y el menor, Bradley George.

—¿Y porqué llevan esos segundos nombres? —interrogó Mindy, siempre pendiente de los detalles y además, para calmar a su novio, que había querido oponerse rotundamente a que usaran su apellido como nombre de pila.

—Bueno, Franklin es el segundo nombre de John y él será su padrino —respondió Gina, mirando a quien pronto sería oficialmente Vincent Franklin Bluepool —Y George, porque es el nombre de papá y además, el segundo nombre del padre de William¿no es increíble? —y desvió la vista a quien sería Bradley George Bluepool.

—Pues la verdad, sí —coincidió Judith, sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

—Jason —llamó Gina entonces —¿Aceptarías ser el padrino de Bradley?

El chico, que aún intentaba oponerse a que uno de los hijos de Gina llevara su apellido por nombre (aunque para el caso que le hacían, mejor se hubiera quedado callado hacía quince minutos), se quedó congelado al escuchar eso.

—Oigan, yo no… —empezó.

—Deja de poner peros —rogó William —Primero con el nombre, ahora con ser el padrino… Queremos concederte el honor por ayudar a los niños a existir, Brad… quiero decir, Jason. ¿Es muy difícil de entender?

Ahora sí que Jason se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez que William lo llamaba por su nombre y además¿acaso se notaba que ya le había tomado cariño a aquel par de angelitos de cabello color _zanahoria_?

—Brad… —musitó Gina —Me agrada, William¿porqué no llamamos así al niño?

—Sí, está bien —dijo William al instante, complaciente como siempre a cada petición de su pelirroja —Y Vincent… ¿lo podemos llamar Vince?

Gina asintió con una enorme sonrisa y vio a sus hijos con infinito cariño.

—Oigan¿y estos niños pueden distinguirse? —indagó Mindy entonces.

—Brad tiene un lunar muy raro en el hombro izquierdo —comentó de pronto Jason, recuperando el habla —Y Vince tiene ese mismo lunar, pero en el hombro derecho.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —interrogó entonces Geoffrey, con aire despistado.

Judith lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación y le relató lo acontecido en el nacimiento de los gemelos Bluepool. Geoffrey no se sabía la historia porque había llegado diez minutos después que el sanador Bright pusiera a todos al corriente. Al terminar su novia con la explicación, Geoffrey soltó un silbido de admiración y miró a Gina y William.

—¿Puedo ver esos lunares? —pidió de pronto.

—Debe ser ese lunar que comparten Sunny y tú —le comentó Gina a William al tiempo que él tomaba en brazos a quien creía que era Brad… para darse cuenta que era Vince.

—Exactamente —confirmó William.

Los ahí reunidos se acercaron y vieron que en el hombro derecho del bebé que sostenía el rubio, había un pequeño lunar muy curioso, en forma de estrella de seis puntas.

—¿Y dicen que tú tienes uno igual? —soltó Jason un tanto incrédulo, mirando a William, para guardar silencio cuando el recién estrenado padre se lo demostró, descubriéndose un poco el mismo hombro que su primogénito —¡Vaya! Eso sí que es curioso. Creo que en la Escuela de Sanación tienen un nombre para esas cosas…

—Hemangioma familiar —soltó Rebecca entonces, con la misma seriedad que solía mostrar en Hogwarts al responder atinadamente a los profesores —Aunque en los magos son casos muy interesantes, ya que casi siempre establecen parentescos inequívocos.

—Como Sunny y tú —le dijo Gina a su novio.

—¡Sunny, la olvidé! —William se llevó una mano a la frente con los ojos muy abiertos —Tengo que avisarle… Con lo que me contó, que ya quiere presumir a sus sobrinos como hacen sus amigas Danielle y Rose…

Acto seguido, dejó a Vince con sumo cuidado en brazos de Jason, le dio un beso a Gina en la frente prometiendo que volvería lo más pronto posible, le pasó una mano a Brad por la cabeza cariñosamente y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

—Este hombre sí sabe cómo despedirse —comentó Mindy, sonriente —No olvidó nada.

—No —concordó Gina, sonriéndole al bebé que cargaba —Nunca lo hace.

&&&

A la hora de comer, nadie esperaba ver a ningún miembro del Ministerio por el castillo, pero varios se sorprendieron al ver que el asistente del señor Wood regresaba, luego de la forma en que lo habían visto marcharse. El rubio, respirando profundamente, entró al Gran Comedor con tranquilidad y sin reparar en las miradas que le dirigían, se encaminó a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Hola, Sunny —saludó.

La niña levantó la vista de sus empanadas de jamón y lo miró.

—¡Will¿Todo está bien? —preguntó enseguida la pequeña castaña.

—Sí, ahora sí —William Bluepool se sentó sin más a la mesa, acercándose una fuente con estofado. Después de toda la actividad que había tenido, se descubrió con hambre. Los miembros de la casa de las serpientes, a excepción de los cuatro integrantes de la Orden del Rayo en ella, miraron al chico con repulsión —Acabo de llegar de Londres. Estuve en San Mungo, ya nacieron mis hijos.

Sunny se quedó a medias de llevarse un pedazo de empanada a la boca y le echó una mirada atónita. Danielle, Walter y Thomas, que respetuosamente no se perdían palabra, se quedaron anonadados. Al menos hasta que Sunny sonrió como rara vez lo hacía, con asombro y deleite, y se giró hacia Thomas.

—Thomas¿qué esperas¡Da la señal!

Al niño lo tomó por sorpresa la petición, pero a los cinco segundos obedeció con entusiasmo. Su silbido provocó que Trixie Spencer y compañía lo miraran con desagrado, pero los demás en el comedor ignoraron el sonido. Y todo porque Thomas sabía silbar muy bien, con cierto ritmo.

—Ese sonido es muy bonito —oyeron los de Ravenclaw con sorpresa que comentaba Mara Kreisky con aire taciturno, pero una sonrisa soñadora en la cara.

Los miembros de la Orden de las otras casas, al ver que William estaba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin como en sus días de colegio y además, la sonrisa de Sunny, creyeron saber de qué se trataba el asunto esta vez. Terminaron de comer y se fueron al vestíbulo, donde comenzaron a especular hasta que salieron sus amigos de Slytherin, que tuvieron que esperar a que William terminara de comer.

—¡Anda, Will! —pidió Sunny, suplicándole como una niña mimada que quiere que le compren algún capricho —¡Diles!

—De acuerdo —William no era muy bueno para negarse a las peticiones de las chicas. En concreto, a las de Gina y Sunny —Vengo de San Mungo, niños. Hoy nacieron mis hijos.

William se sorprendió de que tan sólo doce niños de entre doce y trece años pudieran armar semejante algarabía. Al poco rato, los que terminaban de comer salían del Gran Comedor y los veían con extrañeza, preguntándose por qué gritarían tanto con el asistente del señor Wood. Incluso Dean Longbottom, seguido por Janice Edmond y Nigel Thomas, se atrevió a ir hacia ellos con expresión severa.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer escándalo? —pidió, irritado —Si no, les bajaré puntos.

—¡Dean, espera! —Rose lo miró entusiasmada —¡Ya nacieron los niños de Gina!

Al oír eso, el pelirrojo prefecto olvidó sus intenciones, les comunicó a su novia y a su amigo las nuevas y contribuyó a aumentar las felicitaciones para William, quien ahora lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción, orgullo y felicidad indiscutible. Entonces se aproximó Sam Weasley con Stefka Krum y los espectadores creyeron que en presencia de un campeón y una jugadora internacional de quidditch, aquellos revoltosos se callarían, pero se equivocaron: Sam y Stefka se les unieron a los pocos segundos. Sólo pararon cuando vieron que Snape se dirigía a ellos con expresión hosca.

—Bueno, me retiro, debo hablar con McGonagall lo que no pude decirle después del almuerzo —anunció William, despidiéndose —Luego de eso, volveré a San Mungo.

—¡Adiós, Will! —le dijo Sunny, agitando una mano —¡Cuídate¡Y también a los niños!

William hizo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y se perdió de vista. Mientras Dean y Sam se retiraban del sitio con sus respectivos acompañantes, Snape llegó ante la Orden.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —quiso saber con voz fría.

—¿Sabe qué? Solamente porque estoy contenta, se lo voy a decir —Sunny le habló a Snape con esa mezcla de respeto y rebeldía que le reservaba —¡Nacieron mis sobrinos! Los niños de Will¿cómo ve¡Ya quiero conocerlos!

Y sin agregar más, Sunny se volvió hacia sus amigos, comentando algo sobre que le preguntaría a Will cómo iban a llamarse los niños. En tanto, Snape se había quedado un tanto helado, lo que por su habitual carácter no se notaba demasiado.

Sunny, sin querer, estaba consiguiéndose una familia, tal como él quería. ¿Acaso era hora de separarse de ella¿Dejarla al cuidado de su hermano biológico y olvidarla?

No, tal vez podría dejarla con su hermano, sólo tal vez. ¿Pero olvidarla? Eso nunca.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente linda! Aquí Bell Potter, gusto en saludarlos¿y allá? Creo que un día tengo que preguntarles a mis lectores y lectoras desde dónde me leen, para saludarlos correctamente. Por lo pronto, nada más conozco la nacionalidad de algunas de esas personas, y eso porque me lo han dicho. Bueno, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Como dice el título del capi, aquí se sabe quiénes son las piscinas azules de las que hablaba Mara. ¡Los niños de Gina y Will! Ahora, deduzcan el resto, si son tan amables¿no querrán que se los dé yo todo, verdad? No se crean, no me voy a poner en ese plan, pero es que por el momento, estoy en una fase de bloqueo. Este capi, para serles sincera, me salió demasiado raro, porque entre ayer y hoy (cuando escribo esto, es 10 de julio) no se me ocurría nada. Quería escribir algo entre el nacimiento de los pequeños Bluepool y lo anterior (el suceso con Nigel y Mara), pero como no salió, mejor me fui con el nacimiento de esos niños tan adorables. Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, el día en que nacieron es el tres de mayo… No sé porqué, pero ese día se me quedó grabado en la memoria desde no sé cuándo… Tal vez el cumpleaños de alguien que no recuerdo._

_Ese par de angelitos de cabello color zanahoria, como los llama Jason, son una ternura, nada más imagínenselos. Yo en abril pasado tuve dos sobrinas (hijas de dos primas, como le pasó a Rose). Creo que fue atinado que no tuvieran el cabello totalmente rojo, aunque no son los únicos. He dado a entender (o eso espero) que Dean y Nerie Longbottom tienen el cabello un poco más oscuro que el resto de sus primos, por eso lo comento._

_Aunque lo que me encantó fue cerrar con la reacción de Snape, quien por cierto, no tiene "vela en el entierro". Pero en cierta forma sí, porque es el tutor de Sunny, ella es hermana de Will… Creo que me entienden. Si recuerdan bien, allá por el capi 29 de "La siguiente generación", Snape había pensado que si no le daba una familia a Sunny, la niña se iba a hacer como él (qué horror), y ahora que eso se hace realidad… Le entró miedo, que no finja. La quiere y no lo acepta, la quiere y no lo acepta… Parezco niña chiquita, burlándome de otros… Mejor lo dejo, me volveré una "tarada" si no lo hago, ja, ja._

_Muy bien, estaba con ustedes. Cuídense, quieran mucho a su patria como yo quiero a la mía (es algo tan lindo querer el suelo donde se ha nacido…) y nos leemos pronto. _


	50. Hay que saldar cuentas a lo Insólito

**Cincuenta: Hay que saldar cuentas a lo Insólito.**

Mayo siguió su curso y en tres días (lo cual, en Hogwarts, era casi un récord) ya se había dado a conocer la reciente paternidad del asistente personal de Oliver Wood. Pero no precisamente de una forma grata.

—_Empleado del Ministerio es padre fuera del matrimonio_ —leyó Thomas Elliott en la mesa de Slytherin a la hora del desayuno, el lunes posterior al nacimiento de los gemelos Bluepool —¡No puede ser! —exclamó en voz baja, al ver la fotografía del empleado en cuestión en la primera plana de _El Profeta_ y apresurándose a revisar la crónica interior.

Danielle lo escuchó y le hizo un gesto de mano para llamar su atención, cosa que no obtuvo sino cinco minutos después, cuando Thomas terminó de leer la crónica.

—Esa Cobra loca de Monroe, quién sabe cómo se enteró y escribió sobre Bluepool —explicó Thomas sin más, pasándoles el periódico a Danielle y a Walter.

Ambos juntaron las cabezas para leer mejor el artículo, que estaba lleno de saña contra el rubio hermano de Sunny.

_EMPLEADO DEL MINISTERIO ES PADRE FUERA DEL MATRIMONIO._

_Parece que las sorpresas en el Ministerio de Magia no acaban nunca, nos escribe Norma Monroe, enviada especial. Luego que hace apenas una semana se publicara la descarada admisión al curso de auror de un sobrino del ministro, Edmund McGill, ahora hay noticias desde el ámbito deportivo._

_William Bluepool, a quien seguramente los lectores recordarán como el asistente personal de Oliver Wood, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, uno de los departamentos a cargo del Torneo de las Tres Partes (celebrado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería este curso), con sus dieciocho años, ha demostrado no solamente estar implicado en un probable caso de fraude en dicho Torneo (cosa que su jefe directo, el señor Wood, niega rotundamente), sino que no representa los valores idóneos que el Ministerio pretende mostrar._

_Bluepool fue sorprendido entrando y saliendo del hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas el pasado tres de mayo con un semblante sospechoso, por lo que nuestra reportera especial puso manos a la obra e indagó con miembros del personal del hospital. Una enfermera (que no quiso dar su nombre por motivos de seguridad personal) le hizo saber que más o menos a las doce del día, en el domicilio de Bluepool, había tenido lugar un alumbramiento de emergencia, un alumbramiento de gemelos._

_Al intentar sonsacarle más información, la enfermera espetó que no podía decir más por temor al despido, pero para nuestra enviada no fue problema averiguar el resto, pues reconoce con pesar que es de la misma generación que el mencionado y lo conoce de sobra. Tratando que sus sentimientos personales no interfieran con el presente artículo, nuestra enviada podría jurar que la bruja que dio a luz en el domicilio de Bluepool no es otra que Georgina Weasley, novia del susodicho desde el año pasado y miembro de la muy amplia y conocida familia Weasley, que actualmente incluye una rama de la familia Longbottom, otra de nuestras prestigiadas familias de sangre limpia._

_Lo que llama la atención es que hace poco menos de un año una de las primas de Weasley se unió en matrimonio con Patrick Malfoy (primogénito del matrimonio Malfoy actualmente recluido en Azkaban, acusado de asesinato), pero que Georgina, lejos de seguir su ejemplo, prefiriera una forma más… liberal para vivir. Esperemos que su familia entera reconsidere ese comportamiento, dado que ahora está relacionada con personal del Ministerio y debe presentar mejor imagen. Y además, se dice que Bluepool será sometido a investigación para deslindarlo de responsabilidades sobre el supuesto fraude realizado por él en el Torneo de las Tres Partes, en confabulación con la joven representante de Beauxbatons, Isabelle Richelieu._

Cuando terminaron, Danielle apenas iba a hacer comentarios cuando Sunny llegó a la mesa, más feliz de lo usual. Se había quedado en el dormitorio un poco más pues quería terminar una larga carta para William, preguntando por la salud de Gina y sus sobrinos recién nacidos, entre otras cosas.

—Hola¿no es lindo el día? —comentó la pequeña castaña, sentándose y sirviéndose huevos revueltos —Walter¿cuánto crees que se tarde en volver _Nutty_ de con tu familia? Quiero enviarle esto a Will —y levantó un rollo de pergamino que llevaba.

—Depende de si tuvo que ir a Londres o a Cardiff —Walter se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, le pediré a Rose que me preste a _Cloudy_ —Sunny se concentró de inmediato en el desayuno, pero al segundo siguiente notó que sus amigos se lanzaban miradas de soslayo y advertencia —¿Ahora qué pasa? —inquirió.

—¿Porqué habría de pasar algo? —preguntó Thomas a su vez, luciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que a Sunny le resultó totalmente falsa.

—No me engañan, sé que pasa algo —insistió Sunny, dejando a un lado el tenedor.

En eso, un grito de rabia brotó desde la mesa de foráneos. Todas las cabezas se volvieron con rapidez hacia dicha mesa (algunos no lo hicieron porque del susto, se habían derramado la bebida o la comida en el pecho o el regazo), donde vieron que la campeona de Beauxbatons, con un periódico abierto en las manos, miraba algo en él que la había dejado anonadada. Acto seguido, salió de allí aprisa, viendo con el ceño fruncido cómo la pareja del Baile de Navidad de la campeona de Hoshikino soltaba una carcajada.

—¿Y a ésa qué le ocurre? —soltó Sunny con desdén, volviendo su interés al desayuno.

Danielle, Thomas y Walter ya estaban por suspirar aliviados cuando al salir del Gran Comedor, Sunny volvió a la carga.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con voz severa que a los tres interrogados les recordó a Snape, por lo que reprimieron un escalofrío —Díganmelo o les retiro la palabra.

—Sobreviviremos —soltó Thomas, sin acobardarse.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Walter, ante las caras atónitas de Danielle y Thomas —No me miren así, terminará por enterarse. Y mejor que sea por nosotros que por alguien más.

A continuación, Walter le relató resumidamente el nuevo artículo de Monroe.

—¡Esa Cobra idiota…! —exclamó Sunny con furia, arrugando la nariz —Hasta parece que solamente vive para desgraciar a la gente…

—Cálmate, Sunny —pidió Danielle, no muy convencida.

—Sí, claro, porque si no, cuando se aparezca por aquí de nuevo va a machacar a Will escribiendo que quise asesinarla —Sunny hizo una mueca amarga antes de seguir con su perorata —Ojalá que Will no se tome esto en serio —rogó.

—No creo, tú nos contaste que cuando salió el artículo en el que decían que habló con Richelieu en Hogsmeade, no le dio importancia —recordó Danielle.

—No lo digo por él —corrigió Sunny antes de entrar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —Sino por Gina y los niños.

Sin saberlo, Sunny tenía razón en preocuparse.

En cuanto San Mungo leyó el artículo, trató por todos los medios que Gina y sus hijos fueran dados de alta lo más pronto posible. No querían un escándalo en el hospital. Pero el sanador Bright usó sus influencias para impedir eso, pues Gina aún estaba débil a causa del parto prematuro y los gemelos estaban delicados por el mismo motivo. Además, le consiguió a William un pase mágico para que pudiera aparecerse en San Mungo en las horas de visita, para que entrara y saliera sin que lo notaran.

William agradeció el gesto del sanador en todo lo que pudo, siguiendo sus instrucciones de cómo usar el pase mágico al pie de la letra. Solamente se aparecía en la habitación de Gina en horas de visita y únicamente salía de allí para ir a los cuneros a ver a sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, los Weasley que habían ido a Estados Unidos a ver a Frida y sus niños regresaron y se toparon con la sorpresa de que Gina ya había dado a luz y del lío en que Monroe había metido a William con su artículo. John, sobre todo, estaba indignadísimo de que se metieran de esa forma en la vida privada de su familia.

—¿Y a esa Cobra qué más le da cómo viva mi hermana? —espetó con enojo en cuanto sus amigos le contaron lo ocurrido.

Ángel se enteró por Rebecca, al ir a verla a su departamento. A decir verdad, sólo iba a saludarla, pero se halló con que la persona que cuidaba a Benny después de la escuela, una señora de cabello corto y canoso y cara de mal genio (cosa que le hizo preguntarse al chico si Benny no le tendría miedo), tenía que irse por una emergencia familiar, así que le tocó hacerla de niñero mientras su novia llegaba. Cuando Rebecca llegó, exhausta por sus clases, y notó la presencia del pelirrojo, se lanzó de lleno a saludarlo y relatarle todo respecto a Gina, William y sus hijos. Ángel, al igual que John, no estuvo nada contento.

—Tenía que ser la Cobra Mayor… —masculló el jugador de quidditch, molesto.

Pero los Weasley y los Longbottom en pleno se quedaron gratamente impresionados por la forma en que William llevaba todo aquello, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que debía estar al pendiente de Gina, sus bebés y su trabajo. Pidió unos días de licencia al señor Wood, quien se los concedió sin titubear, y los empleó en arreglar su departamento para recibir a Gina y a los niños. No lo habría logrado a tiempo de no ser por la ayuda de la generosa Judith Bruce.

Judith era la menos ocupada del grupo de amigos, dado que se estaba tomando un año sabático antes de emprender alguna carrera o profesión, lo que podía permitirse por una pequeña pero provechosa herencia que le había dejado su padre. La verdad sea dicha, estaba muy feliz lejos de la tutela materna, lo que aprovechaba para revisar sus opciones a futuro. Pero mientras tanto, se conformaba con ayudar al prójimo: ella hacía la mayor parte de las labores domésticas en el departamento que compartía con Mindy y ahora se había ofrecido a colaborar con el cuidado de los gemelos Bluepool.

—Bueno, hoy los traigo —anunció William la segunda semana de mayo, sonriendo nerviosamente y revisando por enésima vez la habitación que había preparado para sus niños, pintada de blanco y azul pastel —¿Qué tal quedó, Judith?

Desde que había llamado a Jason por su nombre, William se había propuesto hacer lo mismo con todos los amigos de Gina.

—Yo digo que estupendamente —la pequeña rubia sonrió —Me alegra que Mindy se haya podido dar una vuelta y ayudarnos con la decoración.

—Sí, a mí también —reconoció William, dando un suspiro —Si llegan mis padres, les pides que esperen un momento. Aunque lo dudo —volvió a suspirar y se desapareció.

Al contrario de los señores George y Alicia Weasley, el matrimonio Bluepool no había querido saber nada de William en cuanto el muchacho les comunicó el embarazo de su novia y que la había invitado a vivir con él. William tuvo que admitir que esperaba esa reacción, dado que sus padres muggles eran muy conservadores, pero aún así los había invitado a conocer a sus hijos.

—Buenos días, señor Bluepool —saludó una enfermera morena muy joven, que con seguridad acababa de terminar la carrera —Pase a los cuneros, por favor. Debe firmar unos papeles antes de irse.

Cumplidas las formalidades, William tomó a sus pequeños en brazos y fue al dormitorio de Gina, donde la encontró sentada en la cama y completamente vestida. Su rojo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y aunque seguía un poco pálida y frágil, por lo demás estaba bien.

—Déjame ayudarte —Gina se puso de pie y extendió los brazos, para tomar a uno de los bebés. Lo miró largo rato a la cara y sonrió —¿Cómo estás, Brad?

—Es Vince —la corrigió suavemente William.

Gina rió por su pequeña equivocación y tomada de la mano de William, suspiró.

—Ojalá que seamos buenos padres, William —musitó de pronto.

—Descuida, lo seremos —afirmó el joven, apretándole la mano —¿Lista?

Ella asintió y estrechando a Vince, sintió el efecto de una aparición conjunta.

—Bienvenidos a casa.

Gina reconoció la voz y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola, hermano —saludó, viendo que además de John (que de su brazo llevaba a Sun Mei) estaba ahí casi toda su familia y sus amigos —¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

—Queremos conocer a nuestros nietos —respondió de pronto el señor George, que tras su hijo, se abría paso para llegar a Gina —Veamos¿cómo están los pequeños?

—No sabía que vendrían —comentó William a modo de disculpa —Quisiera ofrecerles que se quedaran a comer, pero…

—De eso no te preocupes, lo tengo todo listo —Judith salió entonces de la cocina, con un delantal de estampado floral puesto.

—¡Abran paso a la mejor organizadora de eventos del mundo mágico! —bromeó Mindy, alegre —En serio, Judith, deberías dedicarte a esto de los eventos. O tal vez deberías abrir un restaurante. Cocinas muy bien.

—No sabes cuánto —confirmó Geoffrey McGill, que recién se había aparecido.

—¿Porqué llegas tarde? —quiso saber Ángel Weasley, tomado de la mano de Rebecca.

—Porque la profesora Tonks es muy dura —Geoffrey hizo una mueca —Ocultación y Disfraces es una materia difícil, se los puedo asegurar, pero como ella es metamorfomaga se le hace de lo más fácil¡vaya!

Muchos rieron ante tal comentario.

Pasaron unas horas agradables, conviviendo y conociendo a los pequeños Vince y Brad. Pronto quedó grabado en la memoria de los presentes que Vince era muy risueño, mientras que Brad pronto se quedó dormido y no despertaba ni con las carcajadas que soltaban Ángel, Mindy y Jason. En cuando Judith anunció que era tiempo de pasar a la mesa y se puso a servir ayudada por Rebecca y Sun Mei, llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Yo abro! —avisó Belle Weasley, que había podido ir a la reunión aprovechando que en el banco le debían unos días libres, y fue hacia la puerta —¿Qué se les ofrece?

En el umbral se encontró con una pareja adulta, ambos rubios y con vestimentas muggles clásicas y en tonos oscuros, rebosando seriedad. La mujer tenía los ojos oscuros, mientras que el hombre lucía unos ojos azules tras sus anteojos cuadrados. La mujer, en una mano, cargaba con una bolsa de papel en tonos pastel, a rayas verdes y azules.

—Disculpa¿está William Bluepool? —inquirió la mujer con altanería, pero cierto aire preocupado, como si temiera haberse equivocado de dirección.

—Sí, acaba de llegar¿puedo preguntar quiénes lo buscan?

Pero para desconcierto de Belle, la pareja se coló al departamento, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Oigan¿qué les pasa? —inquirió la chica un tanto ofendida.

—¡William! —llamó el hombre, haciendo oír una voz muy ronca y autoritaria.

El muchacho, al oír que lo llamaban, se sobresaltó y avanzó unos pasos, con uno de sus hijos en brazos. Gina, un tanto nerviosa, lo siguió cargando al otro bebé.

—Hola, papá —saludó William, sin sonreír —Hola, mamá.

Los presentes guardaron silencio en el acto. Hasta Ángel y Jason pudieron darse cuenta que la situación lo requería.

—Nos da gusto que tengas una fiesta —comentó la señora Bluepool de improviso.

—A mí me da gusto que vinieran —se sinceró William, cauteloso. El tono con el que lo había llamado su padre se parecía mucho al que utilizaba regularmente para regañarlo.

—¿Es tu niño? —inquirió de pronto el señor Bluepool, observando al bebé en brazos de William, que abría y cerraba los ojos muy rápido a causa de la luz.

—Sí, es Vince.

—¿Vince? —soltó la señora Bluepool con una mueca.

—Se llama Vincent, señora —aclaró de inmediato Gina, esbozando una cansada sonrisa —Y él es Bradley, Brad —añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia el durmiente niño que sostenía.

La señora Bluepool hizo otra mueca al escuchar el nombre.

—Supongo que tú debes ser Gina —dijo el señor Bluepool de improviso.

—Sí, señor, mucho gusto en conocerlo —Gina le dedicó una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír —Gina Weasley, para servirle.

—Estás muy pálida —dijo entonces la señora Bluepool, mirándole el rostro con atención —¿Y qué tienes en la cara, niña¿Manchas?

—No, señora. Son pecas. En mi familia son comunes.

La señora Bluepool miró a su alrededor y comprobó que efectivamente, los pelirrojos presentes eran pecosos. Y todos se parecían a Gina.

—Mamá¿porqué te preocupan las pecas de mi novia? —quiso saber William, hablando con una voz gélida que Gina solamente le oía en cierta situación: cuando ella nombraba a Hall —Así es bellísima. Lástima que mis hijos no las tengan.

Eso hizo que la señora Bluepool soltara un grito escandalizado.

—¿Pero tú estás loco? —espetó, haciendo que William la mirara ceñudo y sin entender —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Así, esos niños menos parecerán unos Bluepool.

—Mamá, si a ésas vamos, te recuerdo que yo no soy un Bluepool —contradijo William hábilmente, sin abandonar su tono gélido —Lo que no comprendo, además, es porqué están aquí si solamente estás despreciando a mi novia y a mis hijos.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —inquirió la señora Bluepool.

—Porque no has dejado de mirar de mala manera a Gina y a su familia —respondió al instante William, serio —¿Y tú, papá¿No tienes nada qué decir?

El señor Bluepool, que hasta el momento había observado en silencio la escena con expresión insondable, para luego arrebatarle a su mujer la bolsa a rayas con la mayor educación posible y tendérsela a William.

—Para los niños —dijo secamente —Ahora me llevo a tu madre antes que se ponga peor. Vámonos, Vivian.

—¡Pero Ralph…! —protestó la señora Bluepool.

—Hijo, me alegro por ti —el señor Bluepool le sonrió al muchacho, quien se encontraba desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo. Acto seguido, el hombre se volvió hacia Gina, quien dio un leve respingo —Cuídalo mucho —pidió —Y a esos preciosos niños.

—Claro, señor —logró musitar Gina, titubeante.

Y sin más, el señor Bluepool tomó del brazo a su esposa y saludando a quienes se encontraba con un gesto de cabeza, abandonó el departamento.

Todos se sintieron un tanto incómodos por el silencio que hubo, pero William logró romperlo con suma facilidad.

—Bueno, vamos todos a comer¿quieren? No me gustaría desairar a Judith.

Ante la palabra _comer_, nadie puso reparos, y William dejó abandonada en el sofá la bolsa que su padre le había entregado. No fue sino hasta que se retiraron todos y él y Gina acostaron a los niños cuando la recordó, así que la tomó y caminó hasta el dormitorio principal, donde su novia se recostaba después de tan largo día, y la abrió para saber su contenido. Gina, al ver lo que hacía, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber la pelirroja.

William no dijo nada, prefirió mostrárselo. Eran dos trajecitos idénticos, siendo uno de color azul pastel y otro verde, pero en el mismo tono. Gina soltó una exclamación ahogada y enternecida al ver eso.

Y se propuso que haría que la madre de William los aceptaran a ella, a Vince y a Brad.

&&&

En Hogwarts, los alumnos de sexto curso estaban apreciando una considerable cantidad extra de trabajo, dado que estaban a poco menos de un mes para los exámenes. Aunque bien pensado, no podían quejarse: el curso anterior, habían tenido los nervios de punta por tener que hacer los TIMO'S.

—¡Al fin la comida! —Nigel Thomas prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el pastel de carne y el estofado humeante al terminar las clases de aquel día de mayo, que hacía que el techo encantado del Gran Comedor se mostrara despejado y de un azul brillante.

—Nigel, compórtate —pidió Janice intentando parecer molesta, pero en realidad estaba controlando un ataque de risa.

—Sí, amigo, luego a las novias las avergüenzas —Dean sabía que con eso, Nigel se portaría bien, puesto que el chico respetaba mucho a Mara.

Y así fue, porque Nigel se sentó mejor en su sitio y se sirvió la comida con más calma.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer el fin de semana? —inquirió Janice, sonriente.

El próximo fin de semana estaba prevista la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade.

—No sé, dar una vuelta —propuso Dean, distraído.

—¡Vamos, amigo! Usa ese cerebro privilegiado que tienes —animó Nigel.

—Perdón, pero es que ya estamos a mayo —se disculpó Dean, para bajar un poco la voz y agregar —Se suponen que este mes nos dicen en qué consiste la tercera prueba.

—¡Ah, vaya! —se alivió Nigel, cortando una porción más de pastel de carne —Creí que estabas perdiendo el toque de tu familia.

Dean le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa antes de ponerse a comer, intercambiando frases con Janice y Jerry Burgess, su compañero de dormitorio. Por eso apenas se percató cuando Nigel terminó de comer, se despidió de él y poniéndose de pie, se encaminaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw a saludar a Mara. Pero a medio camino, vio que la chica no estaba.

—Disculpen, chicas —llamó Nigel a las jóvenes de sexto de Ravenclaw, quienes lo miraron entre sorprendidas y halagadas —¿Han visto a Mara?

Al instante, las chicas hicieron muecas y se encogieron de hombros.

—Yo la vi —le dijo entonces una pequeña rubia que parecía de segundo curso, con el cabello muy corto y unos curiosos aretes amarillos en forma de rosa. La reconoció como amiga de Rose, la prima de Dean —Salió a los jardines con un chico rubio de Hufflepuff.

En cuanto la niña terminó de hablar, Nigel salió corriendo. Pasó junto a un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Calmécac que apenas iban a comer y atravesó las puertas de roble esquivando a algunos alumnos de Zen. Miró a todos lados, procurando no rodar por la escalera, y pronto distinguió a dos personas caminando hacia donde sabía que ningún alumno de Hogwarts en su sano juicio iba. Apresuró el paso casi sin pensar.

Las personas que Nigel había visto eran Mara y, para desventura de la rubia, Gary Sitwell. El joven la había abordado cuando iba a dejar su mochila a la torre de Ravenclaw y sin más, la había tomado de un brazo y la condujo a los jardines a través de pasillos poco transitados, para que nadie le fuera con el chisme a Thomas.

¡Ese idiota de Thomas! Sitwell aún le tenía cierto coraje por lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade y además, porque sabía que con un apoyo como ése, Mara se negaría todavía más a hacerle algún favor, fuera el que fuera. Así que se vengaría de él.

—Bien, Kreisky, tenemos algo pendiente —comenzó el Hufflepuff, al haber recorrido un largo trecho y estar bien alejados de toda vivienda, tanto la del profesor Hagrid como las de las escuelas visitantes.

—No lo creo¿sabes? —rebatió ella serenamente —Yo te di una respuesta y creí que con eso, se sobreentendía que no quería volver a tratarte.

—¿Pues sabes qué? Que ahora no me interesa —Sitwell esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, pero en cierta forma, siniestra, que a Mara no le gustó —Lo que me interesa es hacer sufrir al idiota de Thomas.

Mara, sin darse cuenta, compuso una expresión asustada.

—Vaya, veo que sí lo quieres —Sitwell dijo aquello con un dejo de burla —Ahora, veamos a quién le duele más: a Thomas o a ti.

Y sin previo aviso, la empujó hacia su derecha con todas sus fuerzas.

Mara sintió que chocaba con algo duro, un tanto áspero y… leñoso. Sí, leñoso era la palabra, y al ver que casi frente a ella quedaba el lago, se aterró. Debido a sus solitarios paseos por los jardines en sus años de colegio, sabía dónde debía estar: cerca de un sitio que por sentido común, los alumnos evitaban. Estaba cerca del sauce boxeador.

Instintivamente, se tiró al suelo. Sabía que en cuanto el agresivo árbol sentía la presencia de algo o alguien, comenzaba a repartir ramazos a diestra y siniestra. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos al tiempo que escuchaba que el sauce crujía y se movía. Trató de levantarse un poco, pero entonces oyó que alguien gritaba.

—¡Mara, quédate donde estás!

La chica reconoció la voz de Nigel y solamente levantó un poco la cabeza, para descubrir que el joven había llegado y observaba, entre incrédulo e impotente, la escena ante sus ojos. Sitwell, a pocos metros de él, soltó una risilla irónica.

—Vamos, Thomas¿no me dirás que en serio te preocupa esa tonta?

Decir eso fue un error, pero Sitwell no lo consideró hasta que Nigel se le acercó a toda carrera y le dio un puñetazo. El rubio, sin inmutarse, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pero al notar que por la comisura de la boca le escurría un hilillo de sangre, se enfureció.

—Ésta me la pagas, Thomas —gritó y se le abalanzó sin miramientos.

Mara, desde donde estaba, no podía hacer gran cosa. Le resultaba angustiante ver cómo Sitwell lastimaba a Nigel y ella no podía ayudarlo, aunque admitía que su novio no se defendía nada mal. Lentamente trató de arrastrarse por el césped y alejarse del sauce boxeador. Quizá así podría…

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

El grito tomó por sorpresa a Mara y al segundo siguiente, vio como una sombra salía disparada a su lado, directo al sauce. Al girar la cabeza con brusquedad, se quedó de piedra, pues como en cámara lenta, vio cómo Nigel se estrellaba en el tronco del árbol y caía pesadamente sobre el césped, inconsciente.

—Creo que Thomas no sabe usar la varita —se burló Sitwell antes de irse.

Mara ni notó cuando se marchó. Sin darse cuenta, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia Nigel, esquivando ramas que querían golpearla a cada paso. No supo cómo lo logró, pero pronto se arrodilló junto a Nigel, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Nigel, por favor despierta —rogaba, cada vez más asustada —Por favor…

—Mara… —musitó el muchacho, abriendo los ojos en ese momento.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que Nigel actuó por reflejo. Vio que una rama particularmente gruesa se les echaba encima y alzando los brazos, sujetó a Mara fuertemente y la hizo rodar varias veces para quedar fuera del alcance de esa rama. Cuando lo consideró prudente, se enderezó y vio que estaban a salvo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —musitó Nigel, respirando profundamente.

Mara estaba a punto de darle la razón cuando vio una raíz del sauce particularmente cercana que comenzaba a liberarse de la tierra. Temiendo que lo consiguiera, jaló a Nigel hacia su izquierda, rodando un par de veces, pero sin previo aviso, se detuvo.

Nigel no lo comprendió hasta que vio tras Mara una rama tiesa y delgada se hallaba inusualmente quieta, como estancada en algo. Al poco rato, la rama se elevó y su punta goteaba algo, algo espeso y de tono rojizo. Algo como…

—¡Mara! —exclamó, viendo cómo la rubia tenía una expresión de dolor y se dejaba caer boca abajo a su lado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue entonces cuando vio la herida que la rama le había hecho a la chica en la espalda, la cual sangraba a raudales —Por favor, Mara, háblame…

—Me… duele… —logró susurrar Mara, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Nigel no perdió tiempo. La alejó todavía más del sauce con todo el cuidado que pudo y ya en lugar seguro, sacó su varita y la pasó nerviosamente de una mano a otra, tratando de pensar… Dean les contó cómo la novia de su primo Ángel lo curó una vez de una herida de duelo con un hechizo, pero no lograba recordar cuál era. Si pudiera acordarse…

—Nigel… —oyó que Mara lo llamaba.

—Aquí estoy, no te preocupes —la alentó el muchacho, sumamente alterado.

—Toma… mi mano… —rogó la rubia, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

Nigel, sin mucho ánimo, la obedeció y de repente le llegó a la mente una palabra pronunciada por la voz de Mara: _Emendare_… _Emendare_…

El chico le soltó la mano como si se hubiera quemado, pero pudo esbozar una sutil sonrisa. Tomó la varita con decisión, apuntó a la herida de Mara y susurró con convicción.

—_¡Emendare!_

Sintiendo que la tensión en su pecho disminuía, observó cómo la herida se cerraba poco a poco, dejando al final un orificio por el que apenas escurría sangre. Aún así, la angustia no se le pasó.

—Mara… —llamó.

—Gracias —dijo ella, apoyando las manos en el césped para tratar de levantarse.

Nigel la auxilió enseguida, viendo cómo el sauce, tras no alcanzar nada con sus ramas indómitas, poco a poco dejaba de moverse. Ambos chicos le dieron la espalda y caminaron en complero silencio hacia el castillo, tomados de la mano. Pero Nigel se soltó a los pocos segundos, pues comenzó a escuchar susurros de Mara pese a que ésta no abría la boca, y esos susurros sonaban desesperados y poco alentadores: _Fue mi culpa, mi culpa… Por mi culpa casi se mata Nigel…_

—Mara… —dijo, titubeante.

La joven, que andaba con la vista fija en el suelo, movió la cabeza en señal de que le prestaba atención.

—Gracias.

La rubia alzó la vista de repente, estupefacta. Hubiera esperado que en ese momento le dijera cualquier cosa, menos eso. Se quedó atónita hasta tal punto, que apenas si notó cuando llegaron al castillo y tomaron el rumbo de la enfermería.

¿Porqué Nigel le daba las gracias? Ella había sido la culpable de que se pusiera en riesgo, de que casi resultaba herido¿acaso eso era algo para agradecerse? Sin embargo… Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, él pudo elegir. Nigel pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el sauce boxeador casi la mataba, pero a leguas se veía que nunca hubiera hecho eso. Además¿no había terminado ella salvándole la vida, arriesgando la propia sin pensarlo siquiera?

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —soltó la señora Pomfrey al verlos entrar a la enfermería, y sobre todo, al fijarse en la espalda de Mara —Niña¿qué te pasó?

Al ver que la joven no prestaba atención, Nigel explicó lo sucedido. Al tiempo que la señora Pomfrey mascullaba sobre bromas pesadas y enviaba a la señora Finch–Fletchley por los jefes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, Nigel se quedaba aparte, permitiendo que la enfermera revisara a Mara tras un biombo. Al poco rato, llegó la señora Finch–Fletchley con los profesores Lupin, Brownfield y Lovecraft, quienes al ver a Nigel, lo rodearon y lo interrogaron. Al terminar, los tres profesores se miraron entre sí con cierto desconcierto y retirándose unos pasos, dialogaron en voz baja y con las cabezas juntas.

—Buenas tardes, profesores —saludó la señora Pomfrey, saliendo de atrás del biombo.

Los tres profesores dejaron de conversar y observaron a la enfermera.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Kreisky? —inquirió el profesor Lovecraft.

—Bien, por fortuna —sentenció la señora Pomfrey, no muy convencida —Pero pasará aquí la noche, para asegurarme. La herida está curada externamente, pero debo revisar si hay daño interno. Con su permiso —y se encaminó a su despacho a paso rápido.

—En ese caso, debes hacer algo con tu alumno, Florence —espetó un poco alterado el profesor Lovecraft, dirigiéndose a la profesora Brownfield.

—Sí, ya hubo un incidente con él y la señorita Kreisky, así que no tengo que dudar de la palabra del señor Thomas —tuvo que admitir la profesora con cierto pesar —Les pido que me disculpen, colegas. Castigaré debidamente al señor Sitwell.

—En ese caso, no hay más qué hablar —coincidió el profesor Lupin —Florence, si me permites, quisiera participar en la imposición del castigo, ya que un alumno de mi casa resultó afectado por eso. ¿Me permitirías?

—Y a mí, por favor —intervino el profesor Lovecraft.

La profesora Brownfield asintió y los tres profesores salieron de la enfermería, sin mirar a Nigel. El chico se había quedado en su sitio, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente oyó que alguien conocido lo llamaba.

—¡Nigel!

El muchacho movió la cabeza hacia la puerta y vio que entraba Dean, seguido de cerca por Janice. Se puso de pie precisamente cuando la chica se le abalanzó, abrazándolo.

—¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —exclamó.

—Janice… me asfixias… —logró decir Nigel, entre agradecido y sorprendido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica y se separó de él con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —quiso saber Nigel.

—¿No adivinas? —inquirió Dean, sonando entre sarcástico y molesto —Finch–Fletchley interrumpió la junta de prefectos de Gryffindor para informarle a Lupin sobre no sé qué accidente tuyo y de Mara. ¿Pues qué pasó, eh?

Nigel, cansinamente, le relató la historia de la misma forma que a Lupin, Brownfield y Lovecraft, agregando que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerle, entre los tres, un buen castigo a Sitwell. Cuando terminó, vio cómo Dean fruncía el ceño en actitud concentrada, para luego dibujar una sonrisa pícara. Sonrisa que tanto Janice como Nigel asociaban no con su amigo, sino con cuatro rostros muy parecidos al de Dean y que el curso pasado habían dicho adiós al colegio de forma… _magistral_.

—Muchachos, ha llegado la hora de usar el talento de la familia —dijo Dean sin rodeos y sin borrar su pícara sonrisa, a la cual Janice ya le estaba hallando el toque serio de su pelirrojo novio —Solamente permítanme escribir una carta a Oxford y en cuanto reciba la respuesta, lo hacemos.

—¿Qué cosa? —la verdad sea dicha: después de todo lo ocurrido aquel día, a Nigel le estaba fallando el instinto para captar indirectas.

—Saldar cuentas a lo Insólito —respondió Dean con seguridad.

Janice asintió con apoyo y entusiasmo, mientras Nigel se quedaba con la boca abierta.

&&&

La respuesta a la carta que Dean envió a Oxford el día del _accidente_ de Mara tardó tres días. De hecho, Dean la recibió en el desayuno del día de la excursión al pueblo, cosa que lo puso bastante contento. Aunque Janice y Nigel no sabían cómo una nota del tamaño de una tarjeta de presentación muggle podía ponerlo de tan buen humor.

—Muy bien hecho, _Némesis_ —Dean felicitó a su lechuza ofreciéndole una tira de tocino antes que el ave se retirara —Ahora, chicos¿qué les parece si antes que nada, pasamos a la oficina de correos? Debo recoger un paquete.

Janice y Nigel, que aún no captaban bien qué se traía Dean entre manos, aceptaron. Nigel fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw a comunicarle a Mara el cambio de planes (él le había comentado a la rubia que irían a La Casa de las Plumas en primer lugar) y regresando casi al instante, mientras que Janice sacaba un pequeño espejo de bolsillo y revisaba su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —se sorprendió April Fisher al sentarse a la mesa. Ella solía levantarse un poco más tarde los fines de semana —¿Viendo si no se notan tus verrugas, Edmond?

Desde su discusión a principios del curso, la relación entre Janice y April había decaído hasta límites insospechados. Era sabido que esas dos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero tampoco se llevaban mal. Al menos nunca se habían metido una con otra, se respetaban mutuamente. Sus demás compañeras de dormitorio habían estado de acuerdo en el acto en que gran parte de la culpa en eso la tenía Fisher, aunque también influía el hecho de que las demás Gryffindor's de sexto, como Janice, procedían de familias muggles y habían encontrado insultante que Fisher resultara una racista.

—Oye, Janice —la llamó Naomi Walker, una chica negra preciosa, alta y delgada, de larga cabellera negra y almendrados ojos castaños —¿Escuchas un zumbido por aquí?

—Yo sí —le siguió la corriente Priscilla Lindgren, una pelirroja de tez clara, cabello crespo y ojos oscuros con una vitalidad inigualable y una figura que nada le envidiaba a la de Walker —Creo que es un abejorro.

—No, es un escarabajo —apuntó como si hubiera dado en el blanco Regine Bentham, una chica alta de piel clara, ondulada melena castaña y ojos verdosos —Suelen volar por todas partes en esta época del año.

Cada una de estas tres chicas tenía algo que las distinguía, además de su aspecto físico: todos juraban que Naomi (a quien sus allegados llamaban _Omie_) podría ser modelo algún día; la melena esponjada de Priscilla (apodada _Cillie_ por sus amigos más cercanos) siempre causaba muecas de Fisher porque la pelirroja nunca se la recogía: le bastaba anudarse largos y delgados lienzos multicolores en la cabeza, a modo de diadema, para "tenerla bajo control" y Regine (conocida por muchos como _Reggie_) era la mejor chica del curso en clase de Herbología. Las tres formaban lo que los chicos de quinto año en adelante denominaban "Trío Tentación", pues eran bellísimas y no salían con nadie.

—A ustedes nadie las llamó en la conversación —espetó Fisher.

—Disculpa¿te hablábamos a ti? —dijo Cillie de inmediato —Esfúmate, Fisher.

—Sí que tu melena de león te afectó el cerebro —le espetó la rubia en el acto.

—No tanto como a ti el tinte mágico —contraatacó Omie en el acto.

Reggie y Cillie le celebraron el chiste con una carcajada.

—¡Yo soy rubia natural! —afirmó Fisher, enfadada, para luego tomar asiento muy lejos de ellas, justo a un lado de la amiga Gryffindor de Pía Visconti.

—Eso no lo dudamos, por eso salió tan tonta —musitó Omie con desprecio.

—Oye, mi belleza oscura, mi novia es rubia —advirtió Nigel, que la había oído.

—Kreisky no cuenta, ella siempre está a la moda —desdeñó Omie —¿Sí o no, chicas?

Cillie y Reggie asintieron. Además de ser el Trío Tentación, esas tres se consideraban la máxima autoridad de moda en Hogwarts. Lo increíble es que tenían bien ganado el título, pues no había personas mejor vestidas y arregladas que ellas y además, se dedicaban a ayudar de buena manera a sus compañeras con sus conocimientos.

—Gracias por quitarme de encima a Fisher, chicas —Janice les sonrió de buena gana.

—Lo que sea por nuestra prefecta favorita —Cillie le sonrió —Por cierto, nos enteramos de lo del accidente de Kreisky con el sauce boxeador y quisiéramos saber si tienen algún plan de venganza para Sitwell.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas? —se interesó Janice.

—Porque ese Hufflepuff idiota me debe una —Reggie habló con despreocupación, pero con semblante indignado —¿Creerás que se atrevió a invitarme al Baile de Navidad y cinco horas después, me voy enterando que me cambió por Visconti?

—¡Vaya tipo! —soltó Janice.

—Exacto, por eso si tienen planeado algo contra el tejón menos _cool_ del colegio, nos apuntamos —señaló Omie, agitando un poco su negra melena —Si alguien hiere a alguna de nosotras, es como si nos hiriera a las tres.

Janice asintió justo a tiempo para ver a Dean y Nigel poniéndose de pie, listos para ir al pueblo. Se volvió hacia sus compañeras.

—¿Van a ir a Hogsmeade? —les preguntó.

—Por supuesto —Naomi se levantó en el acto, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta de manera suave, para no quitarse el lápiz labial marrón que lucía.

—Sí, claro, como tiene una cita… —comenzó Priscilla, sarcástica.

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba! —le siguió Regine —Con eso que Omie solamente nos lo contó como treinta veces al día durante toda la semana…

Las tres chicas salieron del Gran Comedor entre risas, siendo observadas por la mayoría de los chicos, tanto de Hogwarts como foráneos.

—Esas tres a veces hacen que uno piense mal —comentó Dean, al seguir los pasos del Trío Tentación junto a Janice, mientras Nigel recogía a Mara en su mesa.

—No sé porqué, son muy simpáticas —las defendió Janice —Me ayudaron a arreglarme para el baile cuando se los pedí sin poner reparos. Incluso Cillie le hizo ese ajuste a mi túnica de gala que te gustó tanto.

Dean sonrió con cierta pena, recordando. El Baile de Navidad le había pedido a la chica oficialmente que fuera su novia, diciéndole que adoraba la abertura lateral de su túnica de gala azul, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pierna derecha.

—No tenía idea —reconoció por fin, con las mejillas rojas.

—Además, sé de buena fuente quién es la cita de Omie —agregó Janice, divertida.

Apenas iban a continuar su conversación cuando Nigel y Mara los alcanzaron. Los cuatro caminaron hacia las puertas de roble, charlando entretenidamente, y al ir bajando las escaleras automáticamente miraron hacia donde un improvisado cercado resguardaba a los pegasos que conducían el carruaje de Beauxbatons. Allí, una figura de cabeza rubia que empuñaba una pala se dedicaba a limpiar el área.

—Sí que los profesores saben castigar a los alumnos —comentó Mara, con su habitual aire de misticismo, agregándole un poco de burla a su voz.

—Debió dolerle a Brownfield castigar a uno de su casa —supuso Nigel.

—¿Lo vas a compadecer? —se sorprendió Dean.

Nigel se encogió de hombros y no respondió, en tanto Mara recordó lo que su novio le dijo una vez, _no me gusta desearle mal a nadie…_

—¿Y a qué vamos a la oficina de correos? —inquirió la rubia, cambiando el tema.

—Mi primo John me envió un paquete —rspondió simplemente Dean, sonriendo de modo sutil pero inequívocamente pícaro —Algo realmente fantástico.

Llegaron pronto al citado lugar, un sitio sencillo con varias perchas sobre las que descansaban lechuzas de las más diversas razas y tamaños con indicadores de velocidad de colores. Dean se acercó al mostrador, donde anunció que iba a recoger un paquete.

—¿Contraseña? —inquirió el dependiente, un hombre de cara alargada.

Cuando algún mago o bruja enviba paquetes de ésos que no podía llevar una lechuza por su importancia o delicadeza, se depositaban en alguna oficina de correos mágica y el destinatario únicamente recibía una palabra o frase a modo de contraseña, para confirmar su identidad a la hora de ir a buscarlo.

—_Insólito_ —respondió Dean, sonriendo sutilmente.

El dependiente hizo una mueca de asentimiento y fue a la parte trasera del lugar. A los pocos minutos regresó con una caja de tamaño considerable en las manos.

—Firma de recibido aquí, por favor —pidió el dependiente secamente y le extendió un pergamino y una pluma.

Dean estampó su nombre en el pergamino y tomando la caja, le dio las gracias al dependiente y llamando a sus amigos, salió de la oficina de correos. Janice, Nigel y Mara lo siguieron, sumamente intrigados por aquella caja.

—No me digas que lo de esa caja tiene que ver conmigo —se atrevió a suponer Mara.

—Qué miedo —Dean rió, entre divertido y asombrado —Leíste mi pensamiento.

Janice también rió y Nigel, que sostenía la mano de Mara, sonrió de forma indulgente.

—Entonces¿tiene que ver con nosotros? —quiso confirmar Nigel.

—Puede ser —admitió Dean, sonriente —¿Porqué no vamos a Las Tres Escobas, nos tomamos algo y les explico?

Los otros tres aceptaron de inmediato, no sin antes pasar a La Casa de las Plumas a que Mara se comprara una nueva. Al llegar a Las Tres Escobas, lo encontraron lleno de estudiantes, tanto de Hogwarts como de las escuelas visitantes, y en una alejada mesa del fondo, Dean distinguió una cabeza rubia conocida.

—¡Eh, Bluepool! —saludó.

William se giró en su silla y lo saludó, pero tanto Dean como su novia y sus amigos vieron que el rubio sonreía con evidente alivio. Al acercársele, supieron porqué: frente a él estaba Isabelle Richelieu y al parecer, había ocupado su silla sin invitación.

—Hola, Richelieu —saludó fríamente Dean, para luego mirar a William —Disculpa que te moleste, pero no sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Cómo está Gina?

Richelieu arqueó las cejas al oír esa pregunta, cosa que Mara notó en el acto.

—¿Qué hace por aquí, señorita Richelieu? —preguntó de improviso.

—Vine a _pasag_ el día¿no se ve? —contestó Richelieu de mal genio —¿Están hablando de su novia, monsieur Bluepool?

William iba a contestar, pero Mara intervino de nueva cuenta.

—Señorita Richelieu, tomando en cuenta que los Weasley y los Longbottom son familia, no sé porqué le sorprende.

Aquella frase logró lo increíble: Richelieu miró a Mara con furia antes de ponerse de pie de golpe y salir del bar. Varias cabezas se giraron cuando atravesó la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, pero al segundo siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Algunas sólo así se van —suspiró Mara, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Bien hecho —estuvo de acuerdo William —No sabía cómo quitármela de encima. ¿Puedo invitarles algo mientras te cuento, Dean?

Al tiempo que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño al escuchar su nombre de boca de William, tomaba asiento igual que Janice, Mara y Nigel y el joven rubio acudía a la barra a ordenar las bebidas. A los cinco minutos, todos estaban sentados, con cervezas de mantequilla enfrente (en el caso de William, un vaso pequeño de algo que ninguno de los otros cuatro reconoció) y escuchando que Richelieu era un fastidio y anécdotas de padre primerizo.

—De una vez les digo, esperen un poco antes de tener hijos —recomendó William al cabo de un rato —Pueden ser unos ángeles, pero ese par no me deja dormir como se debe. Y a su madre menos, con lo cansada que está todavía…

—Pero Gina está bien¿verdad? —se intrigó Dean.

—Si, por supuesto, aunque está un poco débil aún —admitió William encogiéndose de hombros —Sus amigos la cuidan más que yo cuando tengo que venir aquí. Por cierto, debo dejarlos —consultó su reloj —En media hora me necesita el señor Wood en el castillo por un asunto del torneo. Así que pagaré ahora. Con su permiso.

William se terminó su bebida de un trago, se puso de pie, fue a la barra a pagar las bebidas y salió. Dean lo miró con curiosidad antes de volverse a sus amigos.

—No creo que Gina le haya dicho que me ayudó con esto —el pelirrojo le dio unos suaves golpes a la caja que llevaba —Seguramente para no preocuparlo.

—¿Y qué ha allí, si puede saberse? —se interesó Janice.

—Muy simple: la operación "Saldar Cuentas".

—¿Y eso qué es? —se extrañó Nigel.

Dean iba a contarlo cuando vio que entraban al local algunas personas. Frunció el ceño, concentrado, para luego volverse a Janice.

—En La Casa de las Plumas me comentaste que Sitwell le debe una a nuestro querido Trío Tentación¿no es así? —inquirió.

—Sí¿porqué?

Pero Janice obtuvo su respuesta cuando Dean alzó un brazo y llamó con un gesto a quienes iban entrando. Las personas, cuatro en total, lo vieron y se le acercaron.

—¿Cómo está el prefecto más _cool_ de Hogwarts? —saludó efusivamente Omie Walker, tomada del brazo de su cita.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo Dean, invitándola a sentarse —Janice me comentó que quisieran ayudar en caso de alguna venganza contra Sitwell.

—¿A quién hay que matar? —se apresuró a bromear Cillie Lindgren.

—No seas drástica, Priscilla, no es para tanto —Dean observó cómo Cillie hacía un gesto de alegre resignación: si había algo que el Trío Tentación admirara de Dean es que él fuera respetuoso con las chicas y no las llamara por sus apodos sin su autorización —A decir verdad, es algo muy… al estilo de los Insólitos. No en vano somos familia.

—¡Así se habla! —exclamó entusiasmado la cita de Omie, que era observado por varios chicos con ciertos celos al llevar a la guapa negra del brazo —Dean, si logras hacer algo tan grandioso como los fuegos artificiales de San Valentín, serás mi ídolo.

—Sí, Jerry, lo que digas —el pelirrojo decidió ignorar por el momento a Jerry Burgess antes de seguir —En fin, chicas, creo que pueden ayudarme. Claro, siempre y cuando…

—Siempre y cuando no interfiera con nuestras clases, por favor —completó Reggie, que era la más responsable de sus amigas, aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa —Y claro, eso incluye que nos llames Omie, Cillie y Reggie¿quieres? —Dean asintió con un gesto de ligero triunfo, recordando que ese honor no lo disfrutaba casi nadie en Hogwarts —Muy bien, Dean¿qué tenemos qué hacer?

&&&

La operación "Saldar cuentas" se efectuó al día siguiente. Hubiera podido hacerse el lunes, pues causaría más impacto, pero eso hubiera alterado las clases, así que se respetó el deseo de Reggie. Además, ni a Dean ni a Janice les convenía que los vincularan en algún escándalo, dado que él fue advertido de ello el quince de febrero por un profesor Lupin serio, pero con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Por su parte, Dean tuvo que incluir en la operación a Jerry, que estaba encantado de darle su merecido a Sitwell.

—Es un patán de cabo a rabo —había sentenciado en más de una ocasión.

Como siempre, las personas se reunían en el Gran Comedor para desayunar aquella apacible y despejada mañana de domingo. Nada interfería con el ritmo tranquilo que hasta entonces, había llevado el colegio. Pero pedir que en Hogwarts haya un periodo de calma muy largo es pedir demasiado. Incluso los profesores lo sabían, por lo que tenían los sentidos alertas, en busca de alguna señal de alboroto.

Por eso, cuando escucharon estallidos en el vestíbulo, los profesores se pusieron de pie enseguida y acudieron a buscar el origen de semejante estruendo. Varios alumnos los imitaron, más por curiosidad que otra cosa, pero como Dean y compañía comprobaron felizmente, Gary Sitwell permanecía en su sitio en la mesa de Hufflepuff con aire indiferente. A él los chismes no le atraían en absoluto de esa forma: prefería escucharlos de terceras personas.

Claro que si se trataban de él, prefería expandirlos en persona. Así que cuando una lechuza llegó con el resto del correo y le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel brillante adornado con corazones rojos, lo abrió al instante para saber quién se lo enviaba. Se llevó tal sorpresa al ver el nombre del remitente, que apenas si se dio cuenta que comía uno de los múltiples dulces de envoltorio brillante que contenía el paquete. Además, estaba muy ocupado divulgando dicho nombre a los pocos miembros de su casa que seguían en la mesa.

Todos los que habían salido del Gran Comedor volvieron con evidentes gestos de frustración, mientras que los profesores mostraban cara de tranquilidad. Por lo visto, lo que causaba los estallidos eran un par de _detonadores trampa_, unas cositas negras con forma de bocinas que en cuanto los soltabas, corrían a esconderse y soltaban un bramido espectacular que distraía a cualquiera, haciéndolo pensar en un desastre. Los profesores no podían hacer nada al respecto, ya que aunque era un artículo de Sortilegios Weasley (artículo que según Filch, estaba prohibido únicamente por provenir de dicha tienda) no era peligroso en absoluto. Aunque para los oídos, un poco sí.

Los Hufflepuff's se distrajeron de aquello pronto, pues ahora se ocupaban en correr un rumor: Gary Sitwell había recibido un paquete de parte de Regine Bentham, integrante del Trío Tentación, diciéndole que lo perdonaba por no haberla llevado al Baile de Navidad y que lo citaba en el vestíbulo después del desayuno para hablarle de algo urgente. Eso, de entrada, produjo dos reacciones: muchos chicos quisieron maldecir a Sitwell por obtener semejante chica y a Pía Visconti le causó jaqueca, pues se creyó mejor que Bentham al preferir Sitwell ir con ella al baile.

Para entonces, Dean estaba encantado, todo estaba saliendo bien. En ese momento, Omie llegó y se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida por Reggie.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó? —quiso saber Reggie, ansiosa.

—Bastante bien —le respondió Nigel, sonriendo —Se lo creyó todo.

—Pues lo desengañaremos de lo lindo —afirmó Omie —¿Y Cillie?

—Alistando su parte —informó Janice.

Muchos acabaron de desayunar en tiempo récord, con tal de atestiguar cómo una de las chicas del Trío Tentación caía por fin con un chico. Sitwell, con la misma expresión ufana que cuando echó su nombre al cáliz de fuego, en cuanto fue hacia Reggie, quien estaba a punto de subir la escalinata de mármol y al verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que fingía, porque lo que realmente quería era tomarlo de los cabellos y con la mayor brutalidad, arrancárselos. Pero como a ella no se le daba la violencia, tenía que _conformarse_ con ser parte del plan de Dean.

En lo alto de la escalinata, Cillie Lindgren tenía en una mano lo que se veía como un cohete buscapiés, aunque era algo muy diferente, y en la otra mano, empuñaba la varita, esperando su _señal_. Por su parte, Nigel se reunió con Mara en la mesa de Ravenclaw, susurraron unos minutos y luego se escabulleron hacia el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, sin que nadie viera el bulto que ella ocultaba bajo la túnica.

—Hola, Reggie, querida —saludó Sitwell con un tono que pretendía ser cautivador.

—Nunca te dije que podías llamarme así, Gary —apuntó Reggie con suavidad, a la vez que sonreía con un encanto que pocos le habían visto —Por cierto, ya que te veo, quisiera aclararte una cosa: yo no… ¡AH, NO PUEDO CREERLO!

En cuanto Sitwell abrió la boca (queriendo interrumpir a Reggie, obviamente), la lengua se le salió como una serpiente color carne. Se le estaba alargando incontrolablemente y el pobre chico no podía articular palabra.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, verdad? —Reggie no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para parecer enojada con él: le bastaba acordarse de cómo el rubio la desairó antes del Baile de Navidad —¿Cómo haces semejante tontería en mi presencia?

Sitwell, negando con la cabeza y queriendo explicarse, sacó su varita y le apuntó a su lengua, queriendo si no ésta regresar a la normalidad, al menos detener su crecimiento. Estaba a punto de realizar el hechizo de forma no verbal (porque no podía decir ni pío), cuando de repente se vio sin varita, como si algo se la hubiera arrebatado. La varita, volando rápidamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, asustó a muchos, que creyeron que algún fantasma estaba haciendo una broma, y se apartaron del camino de la varita a toda prisa.

En realidad, lo de la varita sucedía gracias al cohete que Cillie había tenido sujeto segundos antes, que luego de echarle un encantamiento de invisibilidad (además del hechizo que tenía para atrapar la varita), había encendido y con eso, se había convertido en algo tan divertido como peligroso. Pero de eso se encargarían Mara y Nigel.

Ambos estaban listos para recibir el cohete. Ataviados con capas negras idénticas a las del colegio, aparentaban estar entretenidos en "asuntos de pareja" cuando la varita de Sitwell se les acercó volando, perseguida por su dueño. Fingiendo no darle importancia a algo así, no se apartaron del camino de la varita hasta que ya era tarde y fue entonces que Nigel se puso frente a Mara, como protegiéndola. Pero el desconcierto de Sitwell aumentó cuando la varita rebotó en la capa del Gryffindor y fue directo hacia él.

Para Sitwell, fue como si su suerte volviera a ser buena, así que se preparó para tomar su varita en cuanto pasara a su lado. Pero sin saberlo, cometió un error y al tomar la varita con fuerza, él también salió volando, gritando como loco. Mara y Nigel, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantarse la risa, lo siguieron actuando como si les preocupara mucho el bienestar del Hufflepuff.

Los curiosos en el vestíbulo ya se iban cuando vieron a Sitwell regresar, pero arrastrado por su varita voladora. Tras ellos, Mara Kreisky y Nigel Thomas, con capas en mano, corrían y preguntaban qué estaba sucediendo con convincentes caras de confusión. Pero nada preparó a la concurrencia para lo que pasó a continuación.

Un estallido mucho más potente que el causado por los detonadores trampa se oyó, un resplandor cegó a varios por un momento y al segundo siguiente, una carcajada general estalló. Sitwell venía bajando de una altura aproximada de cinco metros con delicadeza, con su varita en mano… y luciendo una cursi túnica femenina.

La escena no podía ser más hilarante, considerando que Sitwell, por el resplandor, tenía los ojos cerrados y no comprendía el motivo de tanta risa. Sólo lo supo cuando tocó tierra con los pies y pudo abrir los ojos, pues notó todas las miradas clavadas en él, por lo que tuvo que verse y… Bueno, supo las fachas que presentaba. Soltando un bramido de indignación, caminó hacia el sótano de Hufflepuff haciendo que todos se apartaran a su paso muertos de risa, pero sin deseos de provocar que el rubio se desquitara con ellos.

Los profesores tuvieron que enterarse de eso una hora después, pues de alguna forma, no oyeron absolutamente nada del bullicio. Al terminar su desayuno, cada uno tuvo la repentina sensación de querer ir a su despacho de inmediato a revisar sus asuntos pendientes, además que las puertas de dichos despachos estaban, sin que nadie supiera, misteriosamente impasibilizadas. Los profesores no lo descubrieron sino hasta que varias chicas que se declaraban admiradoras del Hufflepuff fueron con sus respectivos jefes de casa, pidiendo justicia. Pero se hallaron con que todos (sí, incluso Snape), soltaron la carcajada al enterarse de la historia y las tacharon de mentirosas.

El resultado de aquello fue que durante la semana siguiente, Sitwell no podía transitar por ningún pasillo sin que alguien le recordara el ridículo que había pasado, mientras todos querían saber quién había sido capaz de hacerle tal jugada y salir con vida. Los profesores, después de informarse mejor, supieron que lo de Sitwell en verdad sucedió, pero no lograban hallar un culpable. La primera sospechosa fue Reggie (al menos de lo de la lengua de Sitwell, que por cierto, le duró hasta la noche del lunes, puesto que descubrieron que el paquete de dulces que había recibido era un surtido de caramelos _longuilinguos_, otra creación de Sortilegios Weasley), pero ella se defendió ante el profesor Lupin diciendo que justo antes que le creciera la lengua, quería aclararle a Sitwell que no le había enviado nada. Se defendió de forma tan firme y era un ejemplo de rectitud desde primer curso, que el profesor Lupin le creyó sin reservas.

Aparte de Reggie, no hubo nadie más a quién interrogar. Los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo en que graduados los Cuatro Insólitos, no había en el castillo alguien con las agallas (y el talento, había que reconocerlo) para hacer algo como eso. Aunque a Snape le llamó poderosamente la atención que algunos de los artículos usados fueran de Sortilegios Weasley, lo pasó por alto: esos artículos podía comparlos cualquiera, así que precisamente cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho.

El jueves, hubo reunión en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, a la hora de comer. Mientras sus demás compañeros de sexto se fueron al Gran Comedor, Dean, Jerry y Nigel les permitieron el paso a Janice y al Trío Tentación para poder hablar sobre lo acontecido el domingo tranquilamente, cosa que no habían podido hacer pues habría resultado muy sospechoso que, de la noche a la mañana, conversaran demasiado.

—Así que éste es el dormitorio de los chicos —Omie lo inspeccionó con ojo crítico.

—Le falta algo de color. Aparte del rojo, claro —dijo de pronto Cillie, sonriente.

—Chicas, luego redecoran, concéntrense —pidió Reggie pacientemente.

—Bien, bellezas¿qué les pareció nuestro éxito? —inquirió Jerry.

—¡Fantástico! —soltaron el Trío y Janice al unísono.

—¡Quiero oír a Mara decir eso! —se lamentó Nigel con tono de niño mimado.

—No te quejes, la verás en un rato —pidió Dean —Solamente quería agradecerles en forma, chicas. Sin ustedes, nada hubiera salido tan bien. Omie, Reggie, el envío llegó justo a tiempo, se nota que son serias en lo que se proponen.

Las mencionadas hicieron gestos de satisfacción, recordando cómo habían logrado que el paquete de caramelos longuilinguos llegara justo a la hora del desayuno con Sitwell.

—Y Janice, el hechizo para la ropa de Sitwell no pudo ser mejor —Dean le dedicó una tierna y orgullosa sonrisa a su novia —¿De dónde sacaste la túnica que le pusiste?

—Pues… —Janice se volvió hacia las otras chicas, quienes de repente se desternillaron de risa —¿No te fijaste que Fisher parecía furiosa cuando Sitwell aterrizó?

—¡No lo creo! —soltó Nigel, mientras las chicas reían incontrolablemente —¿Le robaron la túnica a Fisher?

—Oye, Fisher debería agradecernos —afirmó Cillie de pronto —Ese color rosa con el estampado floral naranja pálido pasó de moda hace siglos. Le hicimos un favor.

Ahora fueron los chicos quienes tuvieron un ataque de risa.

—Aquí el verdadero genio fue Dean —intervino Jerry —Él lo pensó todo y logró ese hechizo divino para que el cohete atrapara la varita y jalara a todo aquel que quisiera atraparla. Además, tuvo la genial idea de que la carta que supuestamente le mandó Regine la escribiera yo, por si comparaban letra…

—Cosa que a Snape se le ocurrió hacer cuando me interrogaba Lupin —recordó Reggie.

—Bueno, yo igualmente les agradezco a todos —Dean sonreía con cierto orgullo —Les escribiré a los Insólitos diciéndoles que no se preocupen, que su espíritu sigue vivo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Jerry, dando tiempo a las chicas a esconderse. Se suponía que pese a poder entrar allí, no les estaba permitido.

—Soy yo, Burgess¿puedes dejarme entrar? —increpó una voz molesta.

—Sí, enseguida —Jerry revisó con la vista que las chicas se hubieran ocultado para poder abrir la puerta —¿Qué pasa, Stuart?

—Buscan a Dean —dijo Stuart Tracy, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, delgado y de aspecto tímido, pero que en realidad era intrépido —Me encontró Bluepool y dijo que su jefe quiere que Dean baje al lago ahora.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Nigel, para luego soltar —¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Stuart estaba a punto de quitarse la túnica.

—Cambiarme¿qué no ves? —se molestó el chico.

—No, olvídalo, estaba pensando en otra cosa —Nigel hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Es que no está cerrada la puerta —apuntó Dean, salvando la situación —¿No ves que puede venir una de séptimo a buscar a su novio y puede verte?

—Buen punto —aceptó Stuart —Bien, mejor como primero y luego me cambio. Total, nadie me hace caso… —y refunfuñando, salió del dormitorio.

—¿Qué le pasa a Tracy? —inquirió Reggie cuando salió de debajo de la cama de Nigel.

—Que está traumado con eso de que la única cita que ha tenido fue con Zetkin —contó Jerry, refiriéndose a una compañera de curso de Slytherin —Y ella lo trató tan mal que que desde entonces cree que ninguna chica lo toma en cuenta.

Omie y Reggie, entonces, miraron a Cillie.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Cillie, extrañada.

—Nada —negaron sus dos amigas al instante.

—Será mejor que baje al lago —dijo Dean en ese momento, yendo hacia la puerta —Nos veremos después y de nuevo muchas gracias.

—Cuando quieras —Omie le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

Cuando Dean se fue, Janice fue rodeada por las otras tres chicas.

—Tienes que decirnos cómo lo hiciste —le soltó Cillie.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Janice.

—¿Cómo que qué cosa? —se sorprendió Reggie —Conseguirte un novio tan perfecto.

—Tienes que decirnos tu secreto —rogó Omie —Dean es lo máximo.

Ante eso, Janice sonrió agradecida, ruborizándose en extremo.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Aquí los saluda Bell Potter, mucho gusto. ¡Ya llegué al capi 50! Creo que ya escribí bastante. ¡No, no es cierto!_

_Como verán, este capi es un logro, un milagro, una revelación de lo grandiosa que puedo ser y de cómo me sorprendo a mí misma en ocasiones. Damas y caballeros, queridos fans… es un placer anunciar que oficialmente, este capi es el más largo que he escrito a lo largo de mis fics¿porqué lo digo? Pues por el simple hecho de que comprende más de veinte páginas de Word (considerando, si lo recuerdan, que el más largo que había hecho hasta el momento eran 16 o 17). Simplemente no me la creo aún. Lo que pasa es que la acción no estaba como para cortarse y dejarse en suspenso, me apasioné escribiendo esto. Ojalá ustedes se emocionaran leyéndolo._

_Pasando a otro asunto¿qué les pareció lo del "Trío Tentación"? Lo sé, tal vez suene un poco trillada la idea de que haya chavas que se crean lo máximo por ser las más bonitas y mejor vestidas, pero lo que no es trillado es que esas chavas sean buenas. La mayoría de las veces, chicas así son puestas como superficiales y mi Trío querido no lo es. O al menos trataré de que no se vea así. ¿Y sus apodos, qué tal? No me di cuenta de que riman sino hasta cinco minutos después de dárselos¿no les digo? Nomás no pierdo la cabeza porque la tengo pegada al cuerpo con eso que llaman cuello._

_Y lo del artículo de la Cobra Mayor… Miren, sé que no debería complicarle la vida a Will más de lo que ya la tiene, pero las historias son así, los buenos sufren más que los malos. Pero no se preocupen, que ya veré cómo le quito de encima a la tal Monroe. ¿Saben de dónde saqué el nombre de esa tipa? De Marilyn Monroe, pues su verdadero nombre era Norma. No es tan sensual como la actriz gringa, pero igual de escandalosa sí¿no?_

_Y los padres de Will… Al fin pude sacarlos. Creo que todos notaron que la señora Bluepool es un tanto… sangroncita¿verdad? Como que no le gustó que sus "nietos" no se parezcan a ella. Aquí entre nos, creo que se quedó con el trauma de no tener hijos propios. Y aunque el señor Bluepool se veía muy serio, al final acabó por aceptar a Gina y a los niños, eso me encantó._

_Aunque lo mejor fue la broma a Sitwell. ¡Pues te la ganaste, tejón de cuarta! No sé, como que tenía ganas de hacerle algo a ese güerejo desde hace mucho (es que no me gustan las personas con facha de presumido), pero necesitaba un buen motivo y ése fue lo que les hizo a Mara y Nigel con el sauce boxeador¡fue el colmo de los colmos! Aunque aquí muchos deben estarse preguntando otra cosa¿qué fue eso que pasó con Mara al tomarle la mano a Nigel? Se los juro, eso saldrá pronto. Pero nuestra querida Pitonisa tendrá que armarse de valor primero. Al ser de Ravenclaw, se entiende que el valor no sea su fuerte (¿dónde he oído eso antes¡Ah, sí! Allá por el capi 30, cuando Hally dijo que la especialidad de los de la casa de Amy no era ser lanzados. Bueno, la frase se parece, espero que me entiendan)_

_Como que en este capi hubo mucho qué comentar de mi parte (¿quién me manda escribir tanto? Es que estaba inspirada), así que por ahora los dejo con las siguientes interrogantes¿para qué querrán a Dean en el lago¿Llegará la señora Bluepool a aceptar a Gina y a sus niños¿Richelieu dejará tranquilo a Will ahora que por fin captó que tiene chica e hijos¿Jerry conseguirá una larga relación con Omie Walker, siendo ella una del Trío Tentación¿Cuándo saldrán otra vez los miembros de la Orden del Rayo? (Ja, ja, qué preguntas hago) Todo eso y más podrán saberlo próximamente, por este mismo medio y espero que con la rapidez de siempre. Cuídense mucho, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	51. Misterios al descubierto

**Cincuenta y uno: Misterios al descubierto.**

Una solitaria lechuza sobrevolaba aquella vieja cabaña en las profundidades de la Selva Negra, región alemana cuya principal actividad económica es la explotación forestal. La cabaña, situada en una zona baja poblada de robles y hayas, tenía en la parte posterior había un alto cercado que protegía de las miradas curiosas un pequeño manantial de aguas minerales, que por lo visto, alguien usaba de balneario. Precisamente la persona que habitaba la cabaña, una mujer morena y atractiva, estaba dentro del manantial con la melena oscura recogida en lo alto de su cabeza y disfrutando de los beneficios del agua cuando mirando al cielo descubrió a la lechuza. Por la manera en la que daba vueltas en círculos por encima del lugar, era evidente que buscaba algo… o a alguien.

La mujer, con un gesto lánguido, estiró una mano fuera del manantial y tomó una varita de madera pulida que descansaba cerca. Acto seguido, apuntó con dicha varita al cielo, justo a la lechuza, y frunció el ceño en actitud concentrada.

De la varita surgió un débil rayo de chispas azules, el cual se elevó a gran velocidad y fue a dar al ave, que de inmediato dejó de dar vueltas y suavemente descendió en picada hacia la mujer, quien arqueó una ceja con sorpresa. Cuando la lechuza se posó en una roca cercana, estiró una pata hacia ella, mostrándole un rollo de pergamino fuertemente atado a ella. La mujer lo desató y en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos, el ave se echó a volar.

La mujer, sin ninguna prisa, estiró el pergamino por completo y se encontró con una carta escrita con letra clara, pero obviamente infantil. La leyó por completo, poniéndose más seria a cada línea, hasta que vio la firma. Eso, para ella, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues la hizo dejar la carta a orillas del manantial, abandonarlo con presteza y con una sacudida de varita, vestirse con una túnica azul marino con capucha. Se puso la capucha, sacó un lazo de seda color negro de un bolsillo y se lo ató al cuello con un elegante movimiento, formando un moño con él. Sus marrones ojos escudriñaron su entorno, antes de hacer un floreado movimiento de varita por encima de su cabeza. Al instante, tanto la cabaña como el manantial emitieron un destello breve, luego del cual ella salió de allí. Repitió el movimiento floreado de varita, hubo otro destello y la cabaña y el manantial desaparecieron de su vista.

—Llegó la hora —musitó con una voz entre dulce y decidida.

Acto seguido, cualquier rastro de alguien allí desapareció por completo.

&&&

Los nueve campeones del Torneo de las Tres Partes se reunieron lo más pronto posible a orillas del lago, por órdenes del señor Wood, que los mandó buscar desde las seis de la tarde. Para las siete, el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, su asistente y la mujer rubia que acompañara al señor Sackville en la segunda prueba miraban a cada segundo sus relojes, impacientes. Los tres soltaron leves suspiros de alivio al ver aparecer por fin a Richelieu, que era la única campeona que faltaba.

—Disculpen el _guetraso_, _pog_ _favog_ —la joven de Beauxbatons al menos tuvo la decencia de pedir perdón, dado que todos la veían con evidente impaciencia.

—Ya que nos encontramos todos aquí, entraremos en materia… —comenzó el señor Wood, pero una persona se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, interrumpiéndolo. Era la mujer rubia, que lo veía con cierta ofensa —¿Sí, señora Fisher?

Dean observó a aquella mujer y por fin pudo relacionarla con un rostro conocido del colegio… y de su casa. Ella debía ser la madre de April, pues tenían el mismo cabello rubio y el mismo porte de creerse parte de la realeza mágica (cosa que sabía que no existía). Viéndola, comprendía porqué a su padre no le agradaba esa mujer en absoluto.

—¡Ah, sí! Disculpen al señor Sackville por no venir, pero tiene viruela —dijo el señor Wood con la agilidad del guardián de quidditch que había sido, haciendo que la señora Fisher lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido —Ahora sí, pasemos a los hechos. Espero que no les importe que hagamos otro pequeño sorteo.

William avanzó entonces con una bolsa de terciopelo azul en la mano que combinaba extrañamente con sus ojos. Los campeones miraron recelosos la bolsa.

—Y si no es molestia¿podría decirnos para qué es el sorteo? —se atrevió a preguntar Catherine Bruce, entre seria y dudosa.

—¡Ah, con gusto! —el señor Wood sonrió con ganas, mientras la señora Fisher hacía una mueca —Es para el orden en que se lanzarán al lago.

—¡¿Qué?!

La exclamación fue general y hecha en los más diversos idiomas. En el caso de Dean y Catherine, el inglés no desapareció, pero los demás campeones olvidaron de pronto dónde estaban: Ton soltó un grito en español, Paulo hizo un gesto raro al soltar una frase en portugués, Sakura habló en japonés con expresión confusa, Yue Lin arqueó las cejas al hablar en un mandarín escéptico, Salomón apenas dejó escuchar una palabra en árabe (fue el primer idioma que se le vino a la mente de los tres que dominaba), Sam se acordó del rumano que sus padres le enseñaron y Richelieu parloteó en un francés entrecortado. Solamente callaron al oír que William hacía varios intentos por contener la risa, desviando los ojos hacia Richelieu. La joven, sin darse cuenta, había soltado los peores insultos de su idioma sin acordarse apenas que William sabía esa lengua.

—Oye, William¿qué tanto dice, eh? —se atrevió a preguntarle Sam en voz baja.

—Lo siento, no es apto para niños —William le sonrió agradecido, pues notó que el pelirrojo lo llamó por su nombre, y controló su risa.

—Quiten esas caras, no es exactamente lo que ustedes creen —intentó tranquilizarlos el señor Wood, pero por las caras de los campeones, no lo lograba —Es algo relacionado con la tercera prueba, que se llevará a cabo en este magnífico escenario.

Al decir las últimas palabras, señaló el lago, que aquellos días no lucía tan oscuro como en invierno, pero un poco más agitado que en meses anteriores. Era como una versión pequeña de un mar a punto de ser arrasado por una tormenta.

—Eso es interesante —comentó Salomón con un sarcasmo que sorprendió a todos los presentes —¿Y se puede preguntar qué tendremos qué hacer?

—Por supuesto, señor Sahel —la señora Fisher aprovechó que el señor Wood estaba revisando el contenido de la bolsa de terciopelo que tenía William para tomar parte en aquella conversación —Esta vez se les dirá claramente lo que van a enfrentar.

Los nueve campeones intercambiaron miradas de alivio mutuo. Estaban compitiendo entre sí, pero resultaba reconfortante que por una vez, lo hicieran en condiciones iguales. Al menos parcialmente.

—Sí, todo en orden —se oyó decir al señor Wood al segundo siguiente viendo a los ojos a su asistente —Jóvenes, lo que deberán hacer es simple, pero para empezar a explicárselos, primero debe realizarse el sorteo.

Los campeones asintieron y pacientemente, metieron a la vez la mano a la bolsa de terciopelo azul que William sostenía, ya que era lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. Al sacarla, se encontraron con que cada quien sostenía una cinta de raso, cada una de un color diferente, y se preguntaron para qué sería eso.

—Ése, queridos jóvenes, es el color que les ayudará a superar la prueba —comenzó el señor Wood —Como seguro ya deben saber, en este lago habita un calamar gigante y…

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Richelieu.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una sutilísima risa.

—… Y ese calamar, por lo general, es muy amistoso. Sin embargo, en esta prueba se verán precisados a molestarlo por lo siguiente:

»En cada uno de sus tentáculos, el calamar gigante tendrá atada una brújula mágica con una cinta idéntica a la que sostiene cada uno en sus manos. Lo que deberán hacer el día de la prueba, que es exactamente en un mes, es buscar la forma de sobrevivir bajo el agua el tiempo suficiente como para quitarle al calamar la brújula, seguir ésta hasta el sitio correcto y salir con vida.

—¿Y cuál es ese "sitio correcto"? —se interesó Yue Lin.

—El sitio donde reposará la copa de las Tres Partes —respondió la señora Fisher con frialdad. Los campeones tomaron eso como un mal presagio —El campeón o campeona que la consiga le dará la victoria a su escuela, a su Parte y por supuesto, a sí mismo.

Eso hizo que los jóvenes concursantes mostraran leves expresiones de anhelo, además que los hizo imaginarse cada uno alzando la copa en son de triunfo. Pero a la vez, los hizo conscientes del riesgo que enfrentarían: el calamar gigante y todo aquel ser que se les atravesara en el camino. Eso les produjo cierta tensión.

—Y campeones, les avisamos que vayan escribiendo a casa —soltó el señor Wood de improviso, para disipar los gestos de preocupación que habían surgido —Sus familias están invitadas a ver la prueba, así que tienen suficiente tiempo para avisarles.

—Perdone, pero si la prueba será en lo profundo del lago¿cómo van a vernos? —quiso saber Paulo.

—Esa, señor Sabedoria, es una sorpresa para ustedes —les dijo sin más el señor Wood, que a pesar de tener fama de estricto en materia de deportes y competencias, parecía disfrutar el torneo de manera especial —Verán que será algo espectacular. Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas, les recomiendo no perder esa cinta —señaló las cintas de colores que cada campeón sostenía —y me despido. Buenas noches.

Como la mayor parte de los jardines ya estaban sumidos en penumbras, los miembros del Ministerio los atravesaron rumbo al pueblo con las varitas encendidas en alto, siendo imitados por los campeones poco después. Dean y Sam se fueron juntos, cuchicheando sin parar en tono preocupado pero a la vez emocionado, siendo imitados por Sakura y Yue Lin. Richelieu fue la que más se tardó en irse, pero fue porque se decidió a alcanzar a William cuando éste no había dado ni dos pasos tras su jefe.

—Monsieur Bluepool¿puedo _hablag_ con usted un momento? —pidió.

William estaba a punto de ignorarla cuando el señor Wood lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Bluepool, quítesela de encima de una buena vez —rogó, entre amable y desesperado.

Y es que al señor Wood, desde que Norma Monroe publicara aquellos artículos sobre William, también le había tocado su ración de disgustos.

William, comprendiéndolo, asintió y se quedó rezagado. Un segundo después, Richelieu estuvo junto a él, mirándolo con resentimiento.

—¿_Pogqué_ nunca me _aclagó_ su _guelación_ con Weasley y Longbottom? —espetó.

—No venía al caso —se limitó a decir William —Estoy aquí por trabajo, no por asuntos familiares. ¿Sabe? Hubiera preferido que en _El Profeta_ hablaran de que favorezco a los primos de mi novia que a usted, creo que no me hubiera ido tan mal.

Richelieu siguió mirándolo con resentimiento, pero William captó algo más. Algo que creyó haber visto antes en cierta pelirroja a la que ahora estaba emparentado.

—No puedo creerlo —suspiró, totalmente desconcertado, pero a la vez enfadado —Lo que le molesta es que tenga novia¿verdad¡Vaya! Después de todo, Gina y Sunny tenían razón. Usted es una acosadora.

Eso sí que le llegó a Richelieu, sobre todo al recordar que su amigo Julien solía decirle al menos una vez al día desde que William se presentó como asistente del señor Wood que a ningún chico le gusta que lo acosen.

—¿Han hablado su _hegmana_ y su novia de mí? —se extrañó.

—Mire, como es algo tan gracioso se lo voy a contar —para sorpresa de Richelieu, William se estaba aguantando la risa —Mi novia llevaba mucho tiempo de viaje y no se comunicaba con nadie, pero el día del Baile de Navidad me mandó una nota para citarme con urgencia y fui a verla…

¡Ah, por eso no se había quedado en el baile! Richelieu al fin tenía la respuesta a esa incógnita que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde diciembre.

—… Hablamos esa noche, aclaramos los malentendidos y a la mañana siguiente, le pregunté por qué había decidido regresar tan de golpe. Resulta que mi hermana le escribió diciéndole que por favor volviera, que yo estaba muy preocupado por ella y que si no regresaba pronto, era capaz de rendirme ante la francesa loca que me perseguía —en ese punto, el rubio no pudo contener una carcajada, misma que fue escuchada por una Richelieu entre expectante y molesta —Sunny habla así de quien no le cae bien, no se ofenda —aclaró cuando pudo calmarse —En fin, Gina se preocupó y como tenía que hablar conmigo de todas formas, arregló sus asuntos y regresó a Gran Bretaña. Eso sí se lo agradezco —dijo de pronto —Si no me hubieran visto hablando con usted, mi novia nunca habría vuelto y yo ahora estaría muy triste y sin saber de ella, de Vince y de Brad…

—¿Quiénes? —soltó la campeona sin poder evitarlo.

—Mis hijos —William sonrió de manera enternecida —Son un encanto.

Richelieu supo entonces que la batalla estaba perdida. Y eso que ni siquiera había empezado en realidad. Suspiró, observó al joven con ojo crítico y al final, le extendió la diestra con diplomacia. William no entendió el gesto hasta que ella dijo.

—Lamento mucho los _pgoblemas_ que le causé, monsieur Bluepool, no _ega_ mi intención. Salude a su novia de mi _pagte_.

El muchacho asintió, le estrechó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Dígale eso a la Cobra Mayor —pidió sin mucha convicción.

—¿A quién? —se extrañó Richelieu.

Pero William no le contestó, sino que se limitó a despedirse y a dirigirse a la salida del colegio. Richelieu, por su parte, encendió su varita y fue hacia el carruaje de su escuela, pensando que tenía mal tino con los chicos: siempre solían gustarles los que, de cierta forma, no estaban libres.

—Algún día tendré suerte, supongo —susurró en francés con tono esperanzado.

&&&

—¿Qué es eso, Hally?

La niña se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta, ya que era tarde y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía. Al voltearse, descubrió que quien le hablaba era Procyon, ya con la pijama puesta.

—¡Me asustaste! —se quejó, retirándole la vista —Es sólo una nota de mamá.

—Pues parece preocuparte —Procyon arrastró una silla hacia su amiga, para sentarse junto a ella —¿Qué dice?

—Me la envió en esa carta en la que vimos letras de otros colores —comenzó Hally, fijando su vista en un trozo de pergamino que por su aspecto, parecía que lo habían doblado y desdoblado muchas veces —Escribí aparte esas letras en el orden en que aparecían y esto salió —le tendió el trozo de pergamino a Procyon.

Éste lo tomó y a la luz de las velas, lo leyó en silencio: _Anterior lechuza, falsa. Mentira, orden del Ministerio. Papá sigue en Basilea. Yo lo acompaño, no te preocupes. Mamá._

—¿Pero porqué el Ministerio le pidió eso? —se extrañó Procyon.

—No sé y eso me preocupa —Hally extendió la mano para que su amigo le devolviera el pergamino, el cual se guardó segundos después en su bolsillo —Digo, si le pidieron mentir, no podía negarse, pero no sé… —Hally frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar.

—Papá piensa que órdenes así son para ser desobedecidas —apuntó Procyon, en un intento por animar a Hally —Nada más mira: tus padres se las arreglaron para hacerte saber que eso no era cierto.

—Pero de todas formas no me quedo tranquila —admitió Hally —Eso significa que papá sigue mal y yo sin poder verlo. Aunque espero que pueda estar en casa para el verano.

Procyon le posó una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—¿Sabes? Melvin cree que no debería preocuparme tanto —comentó de pronto Hally, esbozando una ligera sonrisa —Dice que seguramente papá vuelve pronto igual que como siempre. Después de todo, ha pasado por cosas peores.

A la mención de Corner, Procyon frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Al menos Corner te hace sonreír —recordó.

Hally lo miró como si no entendiera lo que decía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le soltó —Ustedes también me hacen sonreír. No mucho, lo admito, pero lo hacen. Lo que pasa es que… —se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos un instante antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —Son cosas diferentes.

—¿Qué? —se interesó Procyon.

—Lo que me hacen sentir ustedes que lo que me hace sentir Melvin —explicó Hally, pensativa. Tan pensativa que no vio la leve tristeza que comenzaba a llenar los ojos de Procyon —Ustedes son mis amigos, saben exactamente qué esperar de mí, pero Melvin… Digamos que como aún no me conoce del todo, con él siempre hay sorpresas. A cada rato me encuentro confiándole cosas y él a mí me confía cosas… Es lindo pasar tiempo con él.

Definitivamente eso era más de lo que Procyon podía soportar. Lentamente, le retiró la mano del hombro a Hally y se puso de pie, emitiendo un bostezo muy elocuente.

—Disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo —Hally le sonrió, apenada —Ahora vámonos a dormir, que mañana será un día muy pesado.

Ella se fue a su dormitorio, pero Procyon se retrasó un poco. Cuando oyó cerrarse a lo lejos una puerta, le dio un puñetazo al respaldo acojinado de una butaca cercana, descargando ahí su frustración, para luego subir a acostarse. En el camino, pensó en algo que le daba vueltas en la mente desde hacía un tiempo, cuando leyó cierto tema en un libro de Transformaciones que le llamó poderosamente la atención, lo suficiente como para intentarlo él mismo. Sabía que a su edad era algo arriesgado, pero si comenzaba a investigar desde el siguiente curso, suponía que para cuando acabara el colegio podría tenerlo dominado.

O quizá antes, si se decidía a compartirlo con sus amigos.

&&&

—¿Walter Poe?

En la última clase del viernes de los Slytherin's de segundo año, un prefecto de séptimo de Hufflepuff llegó y anunció que buscaba a Walter por orden de la profesora McGonagall. El niño, bastante intrigado, recogió sus cosas (puesto que casi era hora de salir) y despidiéndose con un gesto de sus amigos, siguió al prefecto. Tan ocupado estaba pensando porqué lo mandarían llamar que ni oyó el comentario despectivo que le lanzó el quinteto de tarados con venenosas intenciones.

—¡Seguro vas de regreso con los tuyos, _sangre sucia_!

Para Walter, era la primera vez que entraba al despacho de la directora, por lo que por un segundo, se dejó llevar y contempló los retratos de los antiguos directores y directoras con ligero interés. Justo estaba por distinguir el retrato tras el escritorio de la directora, enmarcado en oro y que representaba a un mago de larga barba blanca, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Buenas tardes, señor Poe.

El chico dio un respingo y notó que tras el escritorio, estaba sentada la directora. Frente a ella, dándole a él la espalda, había una figura delgada vestida con una túnica oscura y con la capucha puesta.

—Buenas tardes, profesora —saludó Walter, un tanto tímido —¿Quería verme?

—En realidad, me han solicitado permiso para hablar con usted —la directora señaló a la persona sentada frente a ella —Estos permisos suelen concedérseles a los familiares de los alumnos¿lo sabía, señor Poe?

—No, profesora —Walter negó con la cabeza, sin comprender —Pero es que mi familia es muggle y ellos no…

—Por lo visto, no la conoce —le dijo la profesora McGonagall a la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella.

Dicha persona se levantó, dando media vuelta para quedar de cara a Walter. Él no le vio el rostro por la capucha, pero por la figura, pudo darse cuenta que era una mujer.

—Los ruiseñores siguen vivos —dijo una voz entre seria y dulce desde el interior de la capucha —Pero creí que serían rojos. Ahora el último es verde.

Walter frunció el entrecejo ante semejante frase¿pues quién era esa tipa¿La conocía de alguna parte? Sin embargo, algo en aquella voz se le hizo familiar, aunque estaba seguro de no haberla oído nunca.

—Disculpe¿la conozco? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Yo debería preguntar eso, Kane —comentó la mujer con cierto tono divertido en la voz, un tono que no ocultaba un dejo de tristeza —Tú me escribiste.

Walter se quedó helado al oír eso, aunque lo curioso fue que su cerebro pareció captar únicamente su segundo nombre. Ya sabía porqué la voz le sonaba familiar, solamente una persona en el mundo lo había llamarlo Kane…

—Mamá… —musitó, con las ideas confundidas.

—No, no me confundas —pidió la mujer, quitándose la capucha —Aunque muchos lo hacían con sólo vernos. Kelly fue mucho mejor que yo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Walter Kane Poe tuvo frente a sí a la hermana gemela de su madre, Katrina Themis Turner.

&&&

Hablaron por horas, sintiendo que ambos debían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Uno contó su vida con cierta melancolía y la otra, como si rogara perdón. Pero los dos con la increíble sensación de que habían encontrado algo que siempre les había faltado.

—Me alegra tanto poder verte —aseguró Katrina al contemplar a Walter, que a fin de cuentas, venía a ser su sobrino —El trabajo no me ha dejado, pero…

—Sí, ahora vas a salir con la excusa de papá —soltó Walter de mal humor, sin poder evitarlo —Que tienes mucho qué hacer, que las personas dependen de ti… ¿Pues en qué trabajas, de agente secreta?

—De hecho, soy aurora. Igual que lo era Kelly.

A Walter la información lo tomó por sorpresa. No era para menos, su padre rara vez mencionaba a su madre. Y cuando lo hacía, solía ser de manera alegre, como si con eso pretendiera borrar un poco su dolor.

—Si no he estado en contacto con nadie fue por irme al extranjero, a una misión.

—¿Y qué clase de misión es ésa? —se interesó Walter.

Katrina se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, pero evidentemente era para no tener qué contestarle.

—Es algo peligroso¿verdad? —supuso Walter.

—Oye, sí que te pareces a Kelly —soltó de repente Katrina —Con una mirada, sabes mucho de lo que pasa. Recuerdo que eso nos ayudaba a las dos en Astronomía.

—¿Le gustaba la Astronomía a mamá? —se sorprendió Walter.

—Sí, era nuestra mejor materia. Bueno, ésa y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero no vine a hablarte de eso… —cortó de pronto la mujer, adoptando una expresión seria, triste, pero también fría —Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? —Walter abrió los ojos con exceso —¿Para qué?

—Aquí hay alguien a quien necesito proteger —explicó Katrina sin querer ahondar en detalles —¿Conoces a Paula Hagen?

—Por supuesto que la conozco —Walter frunció el ceño —Es una de mis amigas¿pero porqué…? —de pronto, se quedó callado. Recordó lo que la Ravenclaw les había contado sobre su aventura en Viena —¿Tiene que ver con Hugo Hagen?

—¿Qué sabes tú de Hugo Hagen? —inquirió Katrina a su vez.

—Solamente lo que nos contó Paula: que Hugo Hagen es su tío, que quiere matar a su padre y… algunas cosas que le sucedieron el verano pasado.

—Sí, de eso estoy al tanto. Hugo me lo contó… —Katrina se sumió en sus reflexiones para luego continuar —De pura casualidad¿tu amiga es hija única?

—Sí, lo es —Walter se quedó más confundido que antes. Había captado la naturalidad con que Katrina llamaba al Terror Rubio por su nombre y no le agradó —¿Porqué?

—No, nada, curiosidad —Katrina hizo un gesto de indiferencia —Una cosa sí te digo, Walter: hay gente de Hugo en Hogwarts. Él quiere muerto a Karl y…

—¿Quién es Karl?

—El padre de tu amiga. Como te decía, Hugo quiere muerto a Karl y para eso, no va a tentarse el corazón.

—¿Y para qué quiere muerto al señor Hagen? Yo no entiendo nada —refunfuñó el niño.

—Ni tienes porqué entender, eres un niño al que ni siquiera debería estar metiendo en esto —Katrina suspiró y se llevó una mano al cuello, acariciando el lazo negro que lucía —Lo hice con Kelly y mira cómo acabó.

—¿Qué tiene qué ver mamá con esto?

Walter sonó extrañado, pero también un tanto enfadado. ¿Porqué de pronto su vida se volvía tan complicada? Sí, sabía que su madre había muerto cuando él nació, pero por lo visto, no había escuchado toda la historia.

—Nosotras… nuestra primera misión como auroras encubiertas fue ir tras Hugo. No puedo contártelo todo ahora, pondría en riesgo mi empleo, pero por una confusión… Por un error mío, Hugo creyó que la que él conocía como Turner era Kelly, no yo, y por enfado fue tras ella. Atacó la casa de Anthony, arrasó con todo, y a pesar de ser una excelente aurora, Kelly no pudo defenderse. Acabó moribunda en San Mungo. Sólo tuvo tiempo de verte nacer y llamarte Kane, el mismo nombre que a ella y a mí tanto nos gustaba, porque empezaba con la misma letra que los nuestros. Y eso me hace sentir tan culpable…

Walter la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y compasión. Veía plenamente que de cierta forma, Katrina era responsable de la muerte de su madre, de que él nunca la hubiera conocido, pero a la vez no podía evitar pensar que sin saber toda la historia, no podía ser duro con ella. Si Katrina juraba que todo fue un malentendido, una confusión desafortunada¿porqué habría de ser de otra manera? Pensó en su padre y concluyó que él sí debía saberse la historia, dado que para él el dolor parecía mucho más intenso, más difícil de sobrellevar… Y aún así lo había criado de forma que no extrañara a su madre, recordándola siempre con una sonrisa. Eso era digno de admirarse.

—Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en San Mungo, el sanador nos dijo que por Kelly ya no podía hacerse nada, lo único que se podía era salvar al bebé —divagó Katrina, sin querer captando la atención de Walter —Anthony estaba allí y dijo que se hiciera lo necesario para salvar al bebé, y yo me enfadé con él. No podía creer que prefiriera a su hijo que a Kelly. Pero entonces me dijo que era Kelly quien prefería al bebé que a ella misma. Resulta que le había dicho que si le pasaba algo por su trabajo, que él hiciera lo que fuera, pero que su hijo tenía qué nacer. Y tenía que llamarse Kane —Katrina posó los ojos en la amplia ventana que daba a los jardines, esbozando una sonrisa —Como siempre, le gustaban los retos. ¡Teníamos ambas que ser Gryffindor's…!

—¿Ustedes fueron a Gryffindor? —se asombró Walter.

—Oh, sí. Nuestros padres también fuero allí, aunque en el caso de papá, los abuelos se decepcionaron bastante. Verás, los Turner casi siempre quedaban en Slytherin.

—Yo estoy ahí ahora —confesó Walter.

—Sí, los ruiseñores volvieron al nido —musitó Katrina —O eso diría el abuelo Turner.

—¿Porqué esa fijación con los ruiseñores?

—Porque están en el antiguo escudo de los Turner.

Walter asintió.

—Bueno, tengo qué irme —Katrina se puso de pie —Antes de volver a mi otra vida, tengo que pasar a Londres. Voy a saludar a Anthony y… a visitar el cementerio.

—¿Vas a ver a mamá? —inquirió Walter.

—No, no voy a ese cementerio —aclaró Katrina con una vaga sonrisa —Voy a visitar a otros amigos. Y luego… luego ya veremos.

Acto seguido, se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente a Walter y se retiró. Walter, sin saber qué hacer, decidió que era momento de irse, así que salió del despacho, bajó la escalera giratoria y al otro lado de la gárgola se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, que volvía. La directora se había retirado de su despacho con la excusa de consultar algo con el jefe de una de las casas.

—¿Se retiró su tía, señor Poe? —preguntó la profesora.

Walter asintió, sintiendo un poco extraño considerar a Katrina como su tía, siendo que hasta hacía un par de horas ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—Muy bien, vaya a cenar —ordenó la directora con su acostumbrada voz severa.

Él obedeció y en el camino al Gran Comedor, se preguntó qué tanto influiría Katrina Turner en su vida de ahora en adelante.

&&&

Rebecca Copperfield estaba agotada luego de una larga tarde de clases en la Escuela de Sanación. Como no tenía ganas de cocinar, llegó a su departamento con algunas bolsas llenas de comida rápida, esperando que a Benny no le molestara. El niño solía ser un poco quisquilloso con la comida cuando no la preparaba su hermana mayor, sobre todo desde que había caído enfermo.

Benny… Rebecca siempre lo llevaba en la mente cuando creía desfallecer, diciéndose que tenía que seguir trabajando por él. Alan y Agatha ya no la necesitaban tanto, ahora estaban en Hogwarts y si por alguna desafortunada razón no podían seguir pagando sus cosas, el colegio se encargaría de ayudarles. Pero a Benny le faltaban aún dos años para ir a Hogwarts y mientras tanto, Rebecca se encargaba de su educación muggle, cosa que a sus tíos les había caído de maravilla.

Todavía recordaba cómo fue aquella tarde de verano del año pasado, cuando regresó a casa de sus tíos luego terminado su séptimo curso y a la hora de la cena, luego de mentalizarse a conciencia para ello, soltó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo que ella y sus hermanos iban a mudarse. Para sus primos, fue un sueño hecho realidad, ya no tendrían que aguantar a la "banda de fenómenos", como llamaban a los cuatro hermanos magos. Para sus tíos, fue un duro golpe, pero no de la manera que Rebecca esperaba.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde van a vivir? —inquirió despectivamente tía Stella.

Era una mujer delgada y de aspecto frágil y sereno, pero nada más el aspecto. En realidad, Rebecca pocas veces había conocido a una mujer tan enérgica.

—El padre de un amigo me ofreció trabajo en el callejón Celta… —comenzó a explicar Rebecca sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿El qué? —soltó con poca educación el primo Ted, de quince años.

—Es como el callejón Diagon, pero en Irlanda del Norte —aclaró Rebecca, ignorando muecas de confusión de sus primos y olvidando que ellos nunca habían estado en el callejón Diagon —Así que mis hermanos y yo viviremos en Belfast la mayor parte del verano. Mi jefe tiene un pequeño departamento allí que podemos usar.

—Un segundo —intervino de nuevo tía Stella —¿Cómo es posible que te vayas así como así¿Y estás segura que tu jefe aceptarás que te vayas con todo y éstos?

Señaló a Alan y Agatha, que no paraban de mirar a sus primos emitiendo burlonas risitas, y a Benny, que seguía pálido y lento de reflejos desde que salió del hospital.

—Claro, eso ya lo discutimos —Rebecca siguió explicando todo con naturalidad, aunque interiormente la puso nerviosa que su tía hiciera tantas preguntas —Además, aquí en Londres ya encontré departamento para cuando entre a la Escuela de Sanación…

—¿A la escuela de qué? —esta vez quien habló con descortesía fue el primo Gerard, de diecinueve años —Eso no existe.

—En tu mundo, no —reconoció Rebecca, dedicándole una sonrisa malhumorada —Para el caso, decía que ya encontré departamento para cuando termine el trabajo de verano. Allí viviremos muy cómodos, me lo consiguió el padre del novio de una amiga y…

—Por lo visto, no puedes conseguir nada sola —apuntó con sorna la prima Chelsea, de veinte años, haciendo una mueca retorcida y desagradable.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó de repente Alan con furia, levantándose de golpe —Becky se esfuerza mucho. Y es muy inteligente.

—Al menos no tuvo que presentar exámenes extraordinarios de cinco materias para poder seguir en la escuela —ese certero y mordaz comentario se lo dirigió Agatha al primo Ted, quien la miró con rencor.

—Y no tuvo que repetir dos veces el examen de admisión a la universidad —agregó inesperadamente Benny, dejando a un lado su cuchara, para recibir valientemente las miradas del primo Gerard.

—Por no mencionar que su conducta fue impecable, no como "alguien" que conocemos que casi la expulsan de la escuela —con esa frase, Alan se ganó a pulso un gesto agresivo de parte de la prima Chelsea.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó tía Stella, con el rostro rojo —No me parece que éstos se vayan contigo —volvió a señalar con cierto desprecio a Alan, Agatha y Benny, con la vista fija en Rebecca, quien la veía a su vez con desconcierto —No te van a dejar trabajar.

Rebecca estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces se oyó la puerta principal de la casa y unos minutos después, tío Jake hizo su aparición en el comedor.

—Jake¿puedes creer lo que ésta me dijo? —tía Stella indicó con una mano a Rebecca.

—No sé¿qué? —tío Jake se sentó a la mesa al tiempo que la prima Chelsea le servía.

—Piensa irse a trabajar a Belfast con todo y sus hermanos.

Tío Jake fijó los ojos en Rebecca, quien entonces terminaba su cena, para luego decir con la voz seria y fría.

—Se irá solamente si la dejamos, Stella. ¿Se te olvida que aún no es mayor de edad?

Mientras Ted, Gerard y Chelsea sonreían con cruel triunfo y la tía Stella hacía una mueca de alivio, Alan observó que su hermana mayor esbozaba una irónica sonrisa.

—Pero Becky… —intervino Agatha, fingiendo la mayor inocencia —Tú nos contaste que con los magos, la mayoría de edad se consigue a los diecisiete.

Se hizo el silencio, pero fue un silencio tenso, pesado, que nadie se atrevía a romper. Rebecca dejó su cuchara y se encaró a sus tíos.

—Sí, Agatha, soy mayor de edad con los magos, pero además¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Tío Jake y tía Stella arquearon las cejas, sin comprender, pero Benny saltó de gusto.

—¡Sí, sí, yo sé! Becky, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Así fue como tanto los tíos de Rebecca como sus primos contemplaron que la chica había triunfado. En el mundo muggle estaba cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, por lo que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Pero por alguna razón, sus tíos no querían dejarla ir. Ni a ella ni a sus hermanos. No fue sino hasta que se decidió a arreglar sus papeles y los de sus hermanos para poder viajar cuando le informaron que debía acudir a la notaría, donde un abogado le informó que por ser mayor de edad, ya podía tomar posesión de la herencia de sus padres. Ahí fue cuando se enteró que sus tíos se habían dado la gran vida con el dinero que sus padres les dejaron a ella y a sus hermanos, aunque lo que no acababa de comprender era el solitario número de tres cifras que el abogado le había entregado en un pequeño sobre, escrito con caracteres negros en una tarjeta amarilla.

Con mayor razón se fue de casa de sus tíos lo más pronto posible, dejando bien claro que si querían pelear algo de esa herencia, ella podía hechizarlos para que olvidaran el asunto cuantas veces fuera necesario. Sus tíos, furiosos, no tuvieron más remedio que dejar que se llevara a sus hermanos, mientras eran observados por sus primos, que daba la impresión de que en cuanto desaparecieran de su vista, organizarían una fiesta.

Precisamente ese viernes de finales de mayo, al cenar con Benny, se puso a pensar por enésima vez qué querría decir aquel número negro en la tarjeta amarilla. Los colores de la tarjeta eran los mismos que los de Hufflepuff, lo que la llevaba a pensar que no era nada malo, pero aún así, no había logrado descubrir qué significaba. Iba por la mitad de una orden de tallarines (había llevado comida china e italiana) cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Yo voy! —Benny se levantó de un salto, abandonando su lasaña.

Rebecca sonrió, puesto que el niño ya se veía como antes, cortés y lleno de energía.

—¡Becky, es tu novio! —oyó que decía Benny.

Rebecca se limpió la boca con una servilleta y fue a la puerta. En el umbral, vestido de muggle y con un pequeño ramo de flores en las manos, estaba Ángel, luciendo una sonrisa que le hacía honor a su celestial nombre.

—Pasa, por favor —invitó Rebecca, un tanto preocupada por no haber cocinado ella misma —Perdona, pero solamente tenemos comida rápida…

—Me lo imagino, Jason dice que no come otra cosa desde que entró a la Escuela de Sanación —Ángel la tranquilizó con un gesto, tendiéndole las flores —Son para ti.

—Gracias —Rebecca las olió por un momento antes de ir a la sala —Las pondré en agua. Benny, lleva a Ángel a sentarse, por favor.

El niño obedeció enseguida, y Rebecca llegó a la sala, donde había un pequeño florero blanco con flores multicolores pintadas. Colocó ahí el ramo lo mejor que pudo, sacó su varita y apuntándole al florero, lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad. Se estaba guardando la varita cuando un sonido conocido para ella, pero a la vez inesperado, llenó la habitación, poniéndola instintivamente en guardia.

—¿Quién llegó, Rebecca? —preguntó Ángel, saliendo de la pequeña habitación que servía de cocina y comedor en aquel departamento.

Ambos reconocieron el sonido de una aparición, pero como Rebecca no la esperaba, se volvió con varita en mano para saber quién había llegado de esa manera a su casa.

—Buenas noches —saludó la figura femenina que vestía una túnica azul marino, que ocultaba su rostro con la capucha —Espero no haberme equivocado¿es aquí la residencia de los Copperfield?

Rebecca asintió lentamente, mientras Ángel, al ver la escena, se había quedado tras una pared, con varita en mano, por si pasaba algo malo.

—En ese caso, tú debes ser Becky —señaló la mujer, quitándose la capucha para dejar al descubierto un rostro moreno de largo cabello oscuro, cuyos ojos marrones recorrieron el lugar con curiosidad, sin dejar de lado un sutil brillo de tristeza —Creciste mucho. Apenas si te reconozco.

—Disculpe¿quién es usted? —inquirió Rebecca, sin bajar la varita. Sólo sus hermanos solían llamarla Becky.

—Soy ella —dijo sin más la mujer, indicando con una mano las fotografías familiares que colgaban de la pared cercana.

Rebecca se acercó a las fotografías y logró distinguir a la mujer en una de ellas, aunque con varios años menos. Era en aquella en la que Ángel le había hecho ver que sus padres habían conocido una bruja.

—¿Y qué se le ofrece, señorita? —quiso saber Rebecca, recelosa —Mis padres murieron y yo no la conozco. Mejor dicho, no la recuerdo bien.

—Es natural, dado que Charles dijo que iba a desmemorizarte —comentó la mujer con seriedad, aunque con una nota de nostalgia en la voz —Es que necesito algo que él me guardó en su cámara de Gringotts y…

—Un minuto —Rebecca, de la sorpresa, casi deja caer la varita —¿Papá era mago?

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? —se sorprendió la mujer morena, frunciendo el ceño —Que no sepas quién soy exactamente, no me importa, puede arreglarse. Pero de eso a no recordar que tu padre es mago… ¡Ah, ya! —la morena meneó la cabeza —Fue el idiota de Jake, se lo pidió al Ministerio. Debí recordarlo…

—Disculpe¿está hablando de tío Jake? —se interesó Rebecca.

—Sí, le pidió al Ministerio que para hacerse cargo de ustedes, no quería que se acordaran que Charles era mago —explicó la mujer, un tanto fría —A veces el Ministerio hace cada tontería… En fin, ése no es el punto —la mujer fijó sus marrones ojos en Rebecca, quien sintió como si recordara vagamente esa mirada, profunda y valerosa, al menos por un segundo —Necesito algo de la cámara de Gringotts de Charles.

—Pero si yo ni siquiera la conozco —admitió Rebecca.

—Al menos debes tener el número. Charles dijo que hizo testamento, como Marissa, y en esos papeles dejó el número de cámara. De verdad, necesito lo de Gringotts.

Rebecca intentó hacer memoria. ¿Qué papeles le había entregado aquel abogado cuando le informó de su herencia? Los títulos de propiedad de la casa donde vivía antes de la muerte de sus padres, que vendió para comprar el departamento donde ahora residía. También los datos de una cuenta bancaria muggle de su madre, que había servido para pagar los estudios muggles suyos y de sus hermanos. Y… sí, eso debía ser. La tarjeta amarilla con el número negro.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo la joven y abandonó la sala. Al ir a los dormitorios, se topó con Ángel, que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —quiso saber Rebecca.

—Asegurarme que no te hagan daño —respondió el pelirrojo simplemente.

Rebecca le sonrió y fue a su dormitorio, mientras que Ángel regresaba con Benny. A los pocos segundos, el joven oyó que su novia regresaba a la sala y puso los sentidos alertas.

—Nunca imaginé que esto fuera el número de una cámara en Gringotts —reconoció, sonriendo nerviosamente —Como no sabía que papá era mago, nunca se me ocurrió…

—Espera, no me lo des —la detuvo la mujer —Es peligroso. Soy aurora encubierta y si mi misión fracasa, estarás en riesgo por darme ese número. Créeme, sé lo que te digo.

—¿Entonces? —se extrañó Rebecca.

—Quisiera que tú fueras a Gringotts y sacaras lo que necesito —pidió la mujer —No es difícil, es solamente un sobre de pergamino con mi apellido. Adentro deberán estar dos trozos de pergamino, uno con un párrafo largo escrito y otro con una sola línea. ¿Crees que puedas dármelo mañana?

Rebecca lo pensó. Al día siguiente era sábado, únicamente tendría que asistir por la mañana a una práctica de Pociones Avanzadas a la Escuela de Sanación y quedaría libre.

—Sí, con mucho gusto. Venga mañana a esta hora y lo tendrá. Por cierto… —frunció el entrecejo —¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Turner —respondió la mujer, sonriendo sutilmente —Dime¿alguien te llama Becky?

—Solamente mis hermanos —respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya, qué bien. ¿Y qué haces ahora?

—Estudio en la Escuela de Sanación.

Turner no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Con magia como Charles, pero curando enfermos como Marissa —comentó, a simple vista divertida —Ambos estarían orgullosos de ti. ¿Y en qué casa de Hogwarts estuviste?

—Hufflepuff.

Turner sonrió con mucha nostalgia.

—Ahí estuvo Charles también —confesó —Ahora debo irme.

Y sin más, la mujer desapareció, dejando a Rebecca pensando que nunca en su vida se había sentido más parecida a sus padres que en aquel momento. Se guardó la tarjeta amarilla en el bolsillo y fue a terminar de cenar, para luego contarle con lujo de detalles lo sucedido a Ángel.

&&&

_Mucho gusto en saludarlo, público que me lee y me estima, aquí Bell Potter reportándose. ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ojalá no se hayan enredado demasiado._

_Para empezar, les informo que se regresen un poco en el fic, hasta el capi 30. ¿Recuerdan que Sunny escribió una carta muy larga? Pues de esa carta le habla Will a Isabelle en este capi. La carta de Sunny era para Gina y ya sabemos lo que contenía._

_Ahora, pasemos a eso que Procyon leyó en un libro de Transformaciones¿qué creen que será? Tal vez se resuelva en la siguiente entrega, pero como ya les dije, si no logra prosperar, no habrá dicha entrega y el misterio lo resolveré en el presente fic. Lo siento. Pero lo que sí puedo adelantarles es que es algo divertidísimo._

_Y por otra parte, Katrina. ¡Esta mujer sí que tiene contactos en todas partes! Al menos ya sabemos a dónde fue la carta que escribió Walter, aunque le dijo a Sunny que no sabía si "Nutty" había ido a Londres o a Cardiff. Lo que quiso decir es que no sabía a dónde diantres había ido, dado que le escribió a Katy sin saber a ciencia cierta si de verdad era su pariente, como supuso al oír hablar a Thomas del árbol genealógico de los Turner._

_Y ya para acabar… ¡Supimos quién era Charles, el amigo de las gemelas Turner! Era nada más y nada menos que el papá de Rebecca. Y además, supimos porqué ella no lo recordaba claramente. Katy tiene razón, a veces el Ministerio hace cada tontería… Como en los libros, que no paraban de atacar a Harry y luego le piden su ayuda¡qué descaro! Y lo interesante será ver lo que sigue. Todavía no sé cómo va a ser, pero será algo de suspenso. Aparte, tenemos que saber qué contiene exactamente ese sobre que Katrina le pidió a Rebecca¿no? Les aseguro que no los dejaré colgados._

_Bueno, casi al término de este fic (sí, admito que me está saliendo igual o más largo que "La siguiente generación"), les digo que muchas gracias por el apoyo y por aguantar mis locuras. Cuídense, salgan a pasear (no como yo, que me quedé en mi casita mientras mi familia entera se largó a Puerto Vallarta este verano, buaaa, qué tristeza) y nos leemos pronto._


	52. El doble día

**Cincuenta y dos: El doble día.**

Mayo terminó y junio comenzó, anunciado por una onda de calor poco común. A riesgo de quemarse severamente la piel con la intensidad de los rayos solares, la mayor parte de las chicas del colegio tomaron la costumbre de salir a sus clases en el exterior portando sombrillas, todas de colores y diseños muy originales. Aunque claro, casi todas intentaban ser copias de las del Trío Tentación.

—Deberían dar techadas este tipo de clases —comentó Cillie el primer lunes de junio, estando en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Sí, claro, como si eso se pudiera —soltó en son de burla Stuart Tracy.

Ese día estaban repasando (para su desgracia) el tema de las salamandras, y como esas criaturas naranjas eran espíritus del fuego, había una gran hoguera frente a la clase. Para empeorar las cosas, los de Gryffindor debían aguantar a los Slytherin's más insoportables de su curso, pues tomaban dicha clase, lo que nunca se habían explicado.

—Vamos, acérquense un poco —pedía el profesor Hagrid con el tono de un niño que acaba de recibir un juguete nuevo —Ya hemos estudiado salamandras, muchachos. No les harán el menor daño.

—Sí, claro —soltó con sarcasmo una chica alta, sumamente delgada, con el largo y lacio cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda y sus ojos grises fijos en la hoguera. En su uniforme lucía los colores de Slytherin.

—Por supuesto —apoyó de inmediato Trixie Spencer.

—Cierren la boca —espetó Dean de mal humor, alejándose de aquel par de inmediato.

—Bien, chicos¿quién puede decirme qué le pasa a una salamandra si le dan de comer algún material explosivo? —preguntó entonces el profesor Hagrid, en un intento por captar la atención de la clase.

Los de Slytherin se mantuvieron silenciosos, como era su costumbre, pero Dean y Mara levantaron la mano en el acto.

—¿Sí, Dean? —concedió el enorme profesor.

—Comiendo un material explosivo, las salamandras lo queman por dentro, expulsando después varias chispas y produciendo fuertes estallidos —Dean sonrió ligeramente, recordando cierta anécdota al respecto por parte de sus tíos Fred y George —Eso puede causarles problemas digestivos en un futuro.

—Perfecto, diez puntos para Gryffindor —el profesor Hagrid asintió, sonriente.

Los Slytherin's presentes miraron con el ceño fruncido a Dean.

—Muy bien¿y cómo puede lograrse que las salamandras salgan del fuego?

—Mostrándoles una antorcha encendida —respondió al instante Mara —Debe ser de buen tamaño y con llama anaranjada, si no, no sirve.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Ravenclaw —dijo el profesor Hagrid —Es todo por hoy, muchachos. Pueden retirarse.

La clase se dispersó pronto, puesto que querían alejarse de semejante hoguera lo más pronto posible. Cillie abrió su sombrilla roja de lunares negros en cuanto estuvo a la mitad del camino al castillo y pasó a un lado de Dean, saludándolo con una mano. Aunque el pelirrojo, por alguna razón, creyó que la chica lo saludaba porque iba conversando con Stuart Tracy.

—¿Desde cuándo una del Trío Tentación te hace caso? —se interesó Stuart.

—Que yo sepa, siempre les he caído bien —Dean no le dio mucha importancia a la pregunta, para no levantar sospechas —Al menos eso me dijo Janice.

—Pues en ese caso, háblales de mí —bromeó Stuart, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, hazlo, Longbottom —soltó una voz irónica a sus espaldas —Para que se rían de él.

Acto seguido, Trixie Spencer y su amiga castaña los adelantaron, sonriéndoles con burla y sosteniendo sombrillas verdes idénticas.

—Dan ganas de maldecirlas —murmuró Mara a un lado de Dean, tan de repente que Stuart, que no estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de la Ravenclaw, dio un respingo.

—Sí, pero no vale la pena —le hizo ver el pelirrojo —Además, si lo hicieras, tendría que quitarte puntos. Soy prefecto.

Mara sonrió y asintió.

—Muy bien, los veré después —la rubia se adelantó unos pasos —Saludaré a Nigel antes del almuerzo, hoy tendré una clase de Adivinación muy pesada.

—Aún no entiendo cómo alguien en su sano juicio puede tomar Adivinación —masculló Stuart al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzar a servirse su almuerzo.

Dean negó un par de veces con la cabeza, para encontrarse con Janice. Unos asientos más allá, su prima Rose y sus amigos charlaban con entusiasmo de la clase de Herbología del día, que los había tenido muy ocupados.

—Miren, no sé ustedes, pero quería tirar a esas mandrágoras por la ventana —se quejaba Rose mientras comía —¡Qué plantas tan escandalosas!

—A mí me parecieron interesantes —comentó Henry con seriedad.

—Pues a ti, pero este par —Rose señaló a Hally y a Procyon —tenía un ataque de risa.

—Pero eso fue porque las mandrágoras querían comerse el cabello de Lancaster —recordó Procyon, cosa que hizo que él y Hally volvieran a reírse.

—Bueno, admito que eso estuvo gracioso —Rose sonrió un poco —Sobre todo después de lo que le hizo a Procyon, pero esas cosas son insoportables.

—Ahí sí te doy la razón —Hally controló un poco su risa para poder hablar —Pero será mejor que te concentres, Rose. Los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana.

—¿Para qué me lo recuerdas? —se lamentó la pelirroja.

Rose puso una cara tan cómica que sus amigos, incluso Henry, soltaron una carcajada.

La semana transcurrió entre risas, repasos intensos y los nervios de punta, que en caso de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, eran intensos por los TIMO'S y los ÉXTASIS. Amy les contó a sus amigos el sábado anterior a los exámenes que su hermano Ernest había tenido que acudir a la enfermería el jueves, puesto que estaba tan nervioso que ni su novia Alice lo aguantaba.

—A Erica le falta poco para terminar así —recordó Bryan, ceñudo —La verdad yo ya no la aguanto, necesito que haga esos condenados TIMO'S para que no se desquite con toda nuestra casa quitándole puntos a los ruidosos.

—Pues los de nuestra casa se ponen igual —se acordó Hally de pronto —Victory le quitó ayer diez puntos a un niño de primero porque estaba hablando muy fuerte cerca de donde ella y la hermana de Franco estaban estudiando.

—Creo que fue a Copperfield —Rose tenía la punta de su pluma en la boca, reflexiva.

—Pensé que tenías mala memoria para los nombres —se sorprendió Henry.

—Para los de Historia de la Magia, sí —reconoció Rose sin inmutarse.

—Cuando te pones así, me recuerdas a tu madre —afirmó Hally con un escalofrío fingido, para luego consultar su reloj —Bueno, en diez minutos dejo los repasos por el día de hoy¿alguien quiere preguntarme algo?

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Paula, mientras Thomas le preguntaba a Hally sobre unos datos de Historia de la Magia.

—Tiene una cita —respondieron Danielle y Rose al unísono, con idéntico tono cansino.

—¿Y porqué nosotras no lo sabíamos? —soltó Sunny ofendida, levantando la vista de sus apuntes de Pociones.

—No te quejes, que no has tenido que aguantarla toda la semana —repuso Danielle, con el ceño fruncido —Está muy emocionada porque Corner le mencionó que va a decirle algo importante.

—Con que no vaya siendo que la invita al pueblo el curso que viene… —Amy dijo aquello con el aburrimiento propio de algo que es muy aburrido.

—No, eso ya se lo pidió —Paula, con su excelente memoria, rebatió a Amy en el acto.

—No, lo que nosotras creemos es que le pedirá oficialmente que sea su…

—¡Condenada tinta!

Rose fue interrumpida por ese grito de frustración proveniente de Procyon, que sacudía un amplio pergamino para librarlo de una cantidad considerable de tinta que le había caído encima. Las chicas, a excepción de Hally (ocupada en ayudar a Thomas), temieron haber enfadado a su amigo.

—Vaya, creo que Astronomía no es mi fuerte —se quejó Procyon, mirando el desastre en el pergamino que sostenía —¿Alguno trae sus mapas?

Walter le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y repasaran los mapas celestes juntos, cosa que pareció tranquilizar un poco a Procyon. Pero eso puso en alerta a las chicas, además de una mirada de advertencia de Henry, y mejor cambiaron el tema.

&&&

Hally, más que correr, voló a la entrada del castillo luego de despedirse de sus amigos, llevando su mochila al hombro y consultando su reloj. Iba con buen tiempo, aunque se estaba quedando sin aire, así que no tenía más que subir las escaleras y…

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la niña, al haber chocado con alguien.

—Seguro que lo sientes —escupió con rabia una voz que ella no consiguió identificar, aunque sin lugar a dudas era la de un chico —¿Qué no eres Potter?

La pregunta era hecha con el mayor tono de desprecio, así que Hally alzó la vista, sin dejarse amedrentar. Quien le hablaba era un chico negro, con el cabello oscuro muy corto, que tenía sus castaños ojos entrecerrados, mirándola con desdén.

—Sí, soy Potter —se decidió a responder, enderezándose todo lo que su corta estatura le permitía —¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿De ti? Nada —el chico la rodeó y se marchó.

Hally no supo de qué casa era hasta que le vio en las manos una corbata a rayas verdes y plateadas. Justo se preguntaba si Danielle lo conocería cuando alguien la llamó.

—¡Hally, por aquí!

En lo alto de la escalera la esperaba Melvin Corner, vistiendo ropa muggle en su mayoría azul. También él llevaba unos cuantos libros en las manos.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —se disculpó ella.

—No importa, te vi venir —aseguró Melvin con seguridad, pero sin sonreír, lo cual a Hally se le hizo extraño —¿Qué quería Zabini?

—¿Quién? —la verdad es que el nombre no le sonaba nada¿o era un apellido?

—Zabini, de Slytherin —Melvin hizo una mueca de disgusto hacia las escaleras —El chico con el que chocaste.

—¡Ah, ése! Perdona, pero ni sabía quién era —Hally sonrió en señal de disculpa —Sólo me disculpé por chocar con él y el tipo aseguró que de mí, no se le ofrecía nada. Muy amable¿no? —agregó, irónica.

Melvin rió de buena gana, dado que hasta la fecha, cuando Hally hablaba en ese tono no podía aguantarse. Había algo gracioso en la forma en que se expresaba, con sorna pero de manera bromista.

—Disculpa, pero tendré que repasar un poco mientras paseamos —Melvin le mostró los libros que llevaba —Lo siento.

—No importa, eso estaba haciendo yo —Hally le mostró su mochila.

Bajaron las escaleras y se pusieron a charlar mientras llegaban a su destino, un rincón de los jardines cercano al lago, a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo que si estaban bien informados, habían sembrado los alumnos de Hoshikino a las pocas semanas de llegar al colegio, como símbolo de amistad con Hogwarts. En esa época del año, el cerezo estaba en flor y sus ramas se veían muy rosadas.

—Este árbol es muy bonito —comentó Hally, sonriendo y mirando las flores.

—Sí, lo admito —Melvin tomó asiento en el césped, abriendo uno de sus libros —Y es mejor estudiar aquí que en el castillo. Sobre todo cuando el día es como éste.

Hally se entretuvo un rato en mirar el cielo y constató lo que Melvin decía. El día no era tan caluroso como los anteriores, el firmamento era azul con unas cuantas nubes blancas y el lago ofrecía uno de sus mejores aspectos. En la orilla opuesta, Hally creyó ver a uno de los primos de Rose (por la distancia, era imposible saber cuál, pero el cabello rojo era suficiente para saber que era un Weasley) con los pies metidos en el agua y conversando con una chica de largo cabello oscuro.

—Basta por hoy —Melvin cerró de golpe su libro, haciéndolo a un lado, y miró hacia el mismo sitio que Hally —¿Esa chica es Krum?

—Creo que sí —Hally entrecerró los ojos —Entonces el pelirrojo debe ser Sam.

—¿Conoces mucho a los Weasley, verdad? —comentó Melvin entonces.

Hally asintió.

—Eso explica porqué te llevas bien con ellos —el chico hizo una leve mueca.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Hally —¿No te caen bien?

—No es eso, pero me preguntaba… ¿Porqué tienes amigos en Slytherin?

Hally frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y se dispuso a contestar.

—A Sunny la conozco de cuando estuve en el orfanato —Melvin asintió, dando a entender que recordaba ese relato —A Walter y Thomas los conocí aquí, en el colegio, aunque me sorprendió saber que los padres de Thomas son los actores de _Vida a cuadros_ y… A Danielle le escribo desde que tenía cinco años. Luego nos vimos por primera vez en el callejón Diagon, antes de primer curso.

—Oye, dime algo¿Malfoy de verdad es buena? Quiero decir¿no es como sus padres?

—Para nada —Hally sonrió divertida —De hecho, hoy Danielle nos contó que era seguro que si sus padres supieran que tiene amigos de origen muggle y que tomará Estudios Muggles, pondrían el grito en el cielo. A su hermano casi le quitan la escoba por eso.

—¿La escoba? —se extrañó Melvin.

—¡Ah, sí! Danielle dice que cuando lo platicó con su hermano, a los dos les dio risa —la niña sonrió un poco más —Cuando sus padres se enteraron que su hermano Patrick tomó Estudios Muggles, lo regañaron mucho y querían quitarle su escoba, para que ya no estuviera en el equipo de quidditch.

—Digno de Malfoy —musitó Melvin, sonriendo —¿Y cómo está el hermano de tu amiga?

—Muy bien, ocupado con sus niños. Danielle dice que quiere que las vacaciones inicien pronto, quiere conocer a sus sobrinos. Y Sunny quiere conocer a los suyos.

Se quedaron callados un rato, mirando el lago, hasta que de pronto Melvin habló.

—Oye, Hally… Quiero preguntarte algo.

Ella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, en señal de que escuchaba.

—Bueno, como te dije en diciembre, quisiera que fuéramos a Hogsmeade el próximo curso, porque tú podrás ir —Hally asintió y Melvin prosiguió —Así que… ¿quisieras… quisieras ir conmigo… como mi novia?

Hally quería oír esa pregunta, la ansiaba con el alma, pero nunca esperó quedarse muda de la impresión a tal grado de no poder dar una respuesta inmediata. Bajó la vista, completamente roja, y se quedó pensando lo que le pareció un largo rato, mientras veía el lago como hipnotizada. Al final, respirando profundamente, logró decir.

—Creo… creo que me gustaría mucho.

Apenas pudo oírse ella misma, porque habló en un susurro, pero lo que sí sintió fue a Melvin rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y acercándola a él.

—Gracias —musitó el chico, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

Hally no supo porqué le daba las gracias, pero por impulso respondió.

—De nada.

&&&

—¿Nada más?

Las chicas de la Orden del Rayo se habían _robado_ a Hally en cuanto ella regresó al castillo para comer, luego de despedirse de Melvin, y se la llevaron a dar una larga vuelta por los pisos superiores, pidiéndole detalles de su cita.

—No puedo creerlo —soltó Rose por enésima vez en media hora, sorprendida totalmente —Yo hubiera esperado algo más.

—Rose, eso ya lo dijiste muchas veces —espetó Sunny con cansancio.

—Lo sé, pero es que no…

—Puedes creerlo —completó Danielle por Rose —Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Paula —Tú eres la que menos debería alegar. Ni siquiera quieres hablarle a tu pretendiente.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no tenga una opinión al respecto —Danielle hizo un gesto de mano frío y un tanto altanero, revelando con ello su parecido con sus padres.

—Bueno, dejen a Hally que nos cuente —pidió Amy, con su habitual serenidad —¿Y qué más pasó, Hally?

—Ya se los dije, nada —Hally les sonrió con indulgencia, complacida por las caras incrédulas de sus amigas —Luego de eso, Melvin se ofreció a ayudarme a repasar para los exámenes y yo acepté. Nos veremos mañana en la biblioteca después del almuerzo.

—O sea… ¿en serio no te dio un beso?

—¡Rose! —soltó Hally con una mueca.

—Quiero saber —se defendió la pelirroja.

—No, no me dio nada —respondió Hally, sonriendo nerviosamente —Dice que lo va a reservar para una ocasión especial.

—¿Ocasión especial? —Sunny puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué ocasión es más especial que ésta? —Rose miró a su amiga como si no creyera lo que oía y soltó de nueva cuenta y en voz baja un _no puedo creerlo_.

—Estoy de acuerdo con este par —Paula señaló a Rose y a Sunny —Y si tomamos en cuenta que ellas están de acuerdo, parece una señal del fin del mundo.

—¡Oye! —se ofendieron las aludidas.

Amy y Danielle soltaron una carcajada.

—Vamos a comer —pidió Hally —Por contarles, no me dejaron probar bocado.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y corrieron al Gran Comedor, dado que la hora de comer casi terminaba. Casi no hablaron para no entretenerse, pero Hally recordó algo.

—Danielle, Sunny¿conocen a un tal Zabini?

Las dos nombradas se miraron y a la vez, hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, va en cuarto —respondió Danielle —Su padre y el mío eran amigos, así que puedes imaginarte cómo piensa.

—Es un creído de lo peor —consideró Sunny —Según sabemos, es el favorito para ser prefecto el curso que viene.

Hally caviló la información unos segundos y al decidir que no era muy importante, fue cuando ella y sus amigas llegaron al Gran Comedor. Se despidieron, cada una fue a su mesa y al sentarse, comieron de lo poco que encontraron, siendo observadas por sus amigos como si se hubieran vuelto locas.

—¿Y bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Henry luego de un rato —¿Qué pasó, chicas?

—Nada —contestó Rose con decepción.

—¿Nada de qué? —insistió Henry.

—Pues eso, nada —Rose dejó a un lado su plato, bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza y prosiguió —Bueno, no exactamente. Corner le pidió a Hally que fueran novios, pero…

¡Crash! El sonido de metal chocando con metal interrumpió a Rose por un segundo. Frente a ella, junto a Hally, Procyon había dejado caer los cubiertos sobre su plato.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Procyon, recogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo —¿Decías, Rose?

La pelirroja temió continuar, y Henry pudo percibir con su Legado que lo que Rose decía le había caído a Procyon como balde de agua fría, pero fue Hally quien los sacó del apuro al relatarle a Procyon, con una gran sonrisa, cómo le había ido en su cita. El niño la escuchó con atención, pero a Rose y a Henry les pareció que entre más hablaba Hally, más triste se veía Procyon.

—Felicidades —logró decir el niño de cabello negro, sonriendo ligeramente —Pero recuerda que la primera salida a Hogsmeade es con tu querida Orden —bromeó.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé —aseguró Hally, tomando una manzana de un frutero cercano —Se lo comenté a Melvin hace una semana.

Y es que durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, la Orden del Rayo acordó que su primera salida al pueblo la harían todos juntos, para disfrutarla a lo grande.

—En ese caso, te llevaré a conocer Zonko —dijo Rose de improviso —Hay allí bromas de tío Fred y tío George que te encantarán.

—Yo quiero ir a Honeydukes —Henry lo comentó tan a la ligera, que sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza —¿Qué? Me gustan mucho los dulces.

—No lo dudamos —dijo Rose con sarcasmo —Pero pensamos que no querrías ir allí.

—¿Entonces a dónde?

Eso fue el inicio de una de las ya frecuentes discusiones de Rose y Henry, esta vez sobre los gustos de cada uno. Hally los miró un momento con interés, pero luego se volvió hacia Procyon con un gesto que quería decir que la situación le aburría mucho.

Si no hubiera estado tan contenta por lo que le había pasado en su cita, habría notado la ausencia de sonrisa de Procyon.

&&&

Rebecca Copperfield no esperaba volver a ver a Katrina Turner luego de entregarle el sobre que pidió sacar de la cámara de Gringotts del difunto Charles, pero se sorprendió cuando a principios de junio, la mujer se puso en contacto con ella. Sorprendentemente, usó el teléfono, artefacto que Rebecca había mandado instalar en su departamento por mera suposición de que tal vez, la requirieran de parte de la escuela de Benny.

Y es que Katrina, muy a su pesar, no había comprendido cierto detalle del contenido de uno de los pergaminos del sobre. Más bien, no acababa de comprenderlo al relacionarlo con la información que le había enviado su amiga Isa, así que pensó que con un poco de ayuda, lo lograría. Katrina aceptó ver a Rebecca cuando la chica terminara sus clases.

La Escuela de Sanación estaba en _Avalon_, isla ubicada en el Canal de la Mancha, oculta a los ojos de los muggles por muchos y antiguos hechizos. Avalon, al principio, estaba en la Bahía de Cardigan, frente a las costas de Gales, pero los magos ingleses llegaron a un acuerdo con los galeses para cambiarla de ubicación, dado la fama que estaba alcanzando con las leyendas muggles acerca de Merlín y sus actividades por aquellos lugares. Actualmente, Avalon era la única isla enteramente mágica de Gran Bretaña, semejante al pueblo de Hogsmeade, y su principal actividad era… el turismo.

Los magos y brujas tenían pocas opciones para vacacionar con las comodidades de la magia, así que Avalon, llena de lagos, montañas, bosques y praderas, todo en un mismo lugar, era la opción más codiciada. Nombrar a Avalon era nombrar un paraíso y ningún mago que la conociera podía negar eso. Por esa razón, era extraño que fuera la sede de la Escuela de Sanación de Reino Unido, pues una institución educativa tan seria y centrada no quedaba con el ambiente alegre y vivaz de la mayor parte de la isla.

Ambiente que los estudiantes solían aprovechar al máximo los fines de semana o cuando no tenían clases. Los alumnos de la Escuela de Sanación eran conocidos por ser brillantes, pero sin nada qué hacer, totalmente alocados. A los que además de estudiar en la Escuela recibían hospedaje de parte de ésta en la isla, los frenaba un poco el hecho de que si eran atrapados en algún escándalo, se les expulsaría de la Escuela de inmediato, así que dichos jóvenes no podían permitirse muchas fiestas.

Ése era el caso de Jason Bradley, que a diferencia de Rebecca, había tenido que pedir alojamiento por parte de la Escuela de Sanación porque no era muy bueno en aparición y el uso de la red Flu hacia el exterior era carísimo. Además, Jason ganaba su propio dinero trabajando los fines de semana en _Apple Beach_ (1), la principal playa de la isla, como mesero en un restaurante, así que de todas formas, no tenía tiempo de salir de Avalon aunque lo hubiera querido.

—¡Hola, Rebecca! —saludó Jason a la joven la tarde de aquel sábado de junio, el segundo del mes —¿Qué haces por aquí?

La chica estaba entrando al _Excalibur_, el restaurante donde trabajaba Jason, y en la hora pico. La mayoría de los clientes eran cansados magos y brujas que volvían después de largos paseos por la costa o por las cercanas tiendas. Aunque el restaurante no hubiera sido célebre, seguramente llamaba la atención por el enorme letrero que lo anunciaba, que incluía el dibujo de una hermosa espada de empuñadura dorada clavada en una tosca piedra. Pero el _Excalibur_ tenía bien ganada su fama por la excelente comida que servía.

—Vengo a reunirme con alguien —respondió Rebecca sencillamente.

—¡Ah, vaya! —Jason sonrió y le señaló a un mago de túnica gris con motivos dorados en la entrada —Anúnciate, porque como soy un simple mesero, no te puedo colar.

La joven rió por el comentario y fue a anunciarse.

—Mesa para Turner, por favor —dijo.

El mago, seriamente, revisó en un pergamino.

—Sí, aquí está —avisó —La señorita Turner ya llegó. Mesa quince —y levantando una mano, el mago hizo sonar una campanilla dorada.

Al instante, una joven bruja con una túnica gris de cuello dorado llegó ante ellos.

—Conduzca a la señorita a la mesa quince, Alanna.

La joven bruja asintió y le hizo un gesto a Rebecca para que la siguiera. En menos de dos minutos, Rebecca pudo distinguir a aquella mujer morena, hermosa y de semblante triste sentada a una mesa redonda con vista a la playa, vestida de azul.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó Rebecca en cuanto se sentó y Alanna se retiró con la indicación de volver más tarde para tomar la orden.

—Buenas tardes, Becky —saludó Katrina a su vez, con voz cansada —Es agotador ir y venir de la Europa continental a Reino Unido. Además, tuve que pelearme con mi jefa, pero… En fin, espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas para venir a verme.

—No muchos, la verdad —Rebecca se encogió de hombros, aunque le parecía muy extraño que alguien que no fuera uno de sus hermanos la llamara Becky —Sólo tuve que trabajar más rápido en mi práctica de Encantamientos Sanadores. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Katrina se tomó su tiempo y miró hacia la entrada del restaurante, por donde entraba en ese momento una mujer de túnica marrón con el cabello muy corto y de tono castaño cenizo, que sonrió al ver a Katrina y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes y disculpen la demora —la castaña recién llegada tomó asiento y Rebecca pudo oírle un ligero acento alemán en su inglés.

—No hay problema —aseguró Katrina, con una ligerísima sonrisa —Isa, te presento a Rebecca Copperfield, la hija mayor de Charles. Becky, ella es Isa… Klaus, una vieja amiga de la Europa continental.

Las nombradas se estrecharon las diestras por encima de la mesa, aunque a Rebecca no le pasó desapercibido el leve titubeo de Katrina al decir el apellido de Isa.

—Isa, simplemente hay algo que no entiendo —Katrina se volvió directamente a su amiga, como si Rebecca no estuviera, cosa que a la joven incomodó un poco —Me mandaste las palabras que te pedí, pero ahora estoy más confundida que antes. ¿No pretenderás que me ponga a buscar a chicas a las que les llamen así, verdad?

Isa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, en actitud pensativa, para luego asentir.

—Según lo que me enviaste, sí. Aunque no creo que debas tomarlo tan literal. Por el origen de las palabras, debes empezar por brujas de México, China y territorio israelí y palestino. La última es la más difícil.

Katrina golpeó levemente la mesa con una mano, pero Rebecca pudo ver que con el movimiento, depositó un pergamino sobre la superficie de madera justo cuando Jason se les acercaba con una servil sonrisa.

—Soy Jason, su mesero en esta ocasión¿puedo tomar su orden?

Tanto Isa como Katrina dejaron su charla, miraron la carta y solamente pidieron algo de beber. Rebecca, como no había comido, decidió pedir salmón ahumado con guarnición y una cerveza de mantequilla fría. Después de todo, no podía darse el lujo de comer a diario allí, y quería aprovecharlo.

Jason se retiró con una inclinación y guiñándole un ojo a Rebecca, a lo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Becky —susurró Katrina con ojos entrecerrados —Una sonrisita de ésas podría causarte problemas con tu novio.

—¿Sabe que tengo novio? —se extrañó Rebecca.

—Era el pelirrojo pecoso que vi en tu departamento¿no?

—¡Ah, sí! —la chica rió —Pero no hay problema. Jason es compañero de la Escuela y además, amigo de Ángel.

Katrina asintió.

—Katrina¿y la fecha? —inquirió Isa entonces —¿Ya sabes cuál es ese _doble día_?

Katrina negó esta vez, mientras Rebecca atendía la conversación de manera discreta.

—Por el momento esa parte no me interesa —desdeñó Katrina con un gesto —Necesito encontrar a esas tres chicas, que son las que le interesan al pariente de tu amorcito. Con ellas, podrá ir directamente por las que realmente van a satisfacerlo: el otro par de chicas.

—Pero sabiendo la fecha, las encontrarías antes —razonó Isa —Creéme, no creo que haya un par de chicas que nacieran con las características algún otro día.

Mientras las dos mujeres seguían discutiendo en voz baja, Rebecca fijó sin querer la vista en el pergamino que Katrina había dejado en la mesa. Parecía viejo, a juzgar por lo amarillento que lucía, y las palabras apenas se distinguían. Sin embargo, estaban en inglés y eso para Rebecca fue más que suficiente. Con lentitud, se lo acercó y lo leyó con esmero, tratando de ayudar. Y entonces…

—Su orden, señoritas —Jason se acercó con una charola en una mano y depositó las bebidas y la comida frente a sus respectivas dueñas. Acto seguido, se retiró.

—Descansemos un poco, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte —dijo Katrina de forma un tanto terca, bebiendo un sorbo del largo vaso que había frente a ella.

Isa asintió, esbozando una sonrisa divertida, y también bebió, pero tanto ella como Katrina no tardaron en darse cuenta que Rebecca no tenía los ojos fijos en el plato al comer. Se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con buen tino, dado que miraba algo en la mesa con toda la atención del mundo. No fue sino hasta que Katrina lo miró que soltó un grito ahogado que logró que Rebecca dejara caer su cubierto.

—¡Cómo es posible! —exclamó Katrina sorprendida, quitándole a Rebecca el pergamino que leía —No deberías meterte en este asunto, Becky.

—Pero si el acertijo estaba entretenido —soltó Rebecca tímidamente —Casi lo tenía.

—¿Te gustan los acertijos? —inquirió amablemente Isa.

Rebecca asintió, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Es de lo poco que recuerdo de papá —contó la chica —A los dos nos gustaba resolver los crucigramas del periódico de mamá.

—Marissa leía el _Times_ —recordó Katrina, frunciendo el ceño —Y los muggles suelen usar acertijos en sus crucigramas que son ligeramente más difíciles que los de nuestro _Profeta_. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces contéstame una cosa —Katrina tomó su pergamino y señaló cierta frase —¿Qué significa esto?

Rebecca leyó donde señalaba Katrina y sonrió en son de triunfo.

—Ésa es fácil —sentenció —Se refiere al veintiséis de junio.

Katrina e Isa se miraron condesconcierto.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó Isa.

—Porque dice que ese _doble día_ es _el cuarto día del boreal tiempo veraniego_, que en palabras simples se refiere al cuarto día de verano del hemisferio norte. Y en la mayoría de los calendarios, el inicio del verano en el hemisferio norte está marcado el veintidós de junio. Por lo tanto, el cuarto día es el veintiséis. Ahora que lo recuerdo…

—¿Qué? —soltó Katrina impacientemente, sin poder evitarlo.

—En Londres, hubo un veintiséis de junio muy raro, sólo que no recuerdo de qué año. Hasta salió al día siguiente en los periódicos que ese día, a pesar de ser verano, hizo mucho frío en la mañana, pero que en la noche el termómetro rebasó los cuarenta grados. Lo recuerdo porque mamá dijo que en el hospital donde trabajaba llegaron muchos pacientes enfermos por el brusco cambio de temperatura.

Las dos mujeres se miraron otra vez, pero ahora entre asombradas y un tanto temerosas. La revelación les caía como anillo al dedo, pero seguía siendo peligrosa.

—No deberías haber leído eso —dijo por fin Katrina tras unos minutos de silencio —Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera yo debería conocer eso. Es una profecía. Una de verdad.

Rebecca se quedó anonadada.

—La conseguí en la misión en la que estoy trabajando actualmente, porque es una especie de clave para salvar personas inocentes —explicó Katrina, al parecer resignada a que Rebecca estuviera implicada en el asunto —No he logrado descifrarla toda, pero si lo hiciera, podría responder muchas preguntas. Ya tengo una parte, pero si de verdad eres tan buena con los acertijos —sonrió con nostalgia —espero que me ayudes. Aunque te advierto algo: Charles lo estaba haciendo y ahora él y Marissa están muertos. No quisiera que te pasara lo mismo.

Pero Rebecca negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá haya estado en Hufflepuff, como papá, pero no soy una Hufflepuff ordinaria —declaró, para sonreír con cierta astucia al segundo siguiente y agregar —No se puede ser novia de un Insólito siendo común y corriente.

—¿Qué es un Insólito? —se extrañó Katrina.

Isa se lo explicó en cinco minutos, aclarando que su hija le había contado de ellos.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias —Katrina miró a Rebecca con ojos brillantes —Aunque te agradecería que te pusieras en contacto con uno de mis colegas. Él también me ayuda a descifrar la profecía y déjame decirte que es casi tan bueno como Charles en eso de los crucigramas. Lo encontrarás fácilmente en el Ministerio, en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

Rebecca se sorprendió. Esperaba que Turner (como ella conocía) trabajara en algún área importante del gobierno mágico, pero que fuera aurora… Era demasiado para ella. Aunque el colmo fue lo que Turner dijo a continuación.

—Solamente pides ver a Jim Black de parte de Katy y él no pondrá reparos. Y le explicarás lo que te diga a continuación.

Y un tanto admirada de que tendría contacto con un Black, escuchó concienzudamente las instrucciones de Katrina, prometiendo que las seguiría al pie de la letra; sobre todo la que decía que no le hablara de eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Ángel.

Lo que por cierto, le supondría un pequeño problema. A él nunca le ocultaba nada en lo que llevaban de relación. Además, era un Insólito: si se lo proponía, podía sonsacarle la información. Para colmo, a ella no le gustaba mentirle, sentía que lo traicionaba. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que enterarlo… sin que Turner se enterara.

(1) _En inglés,_ Apple Beach _literalmente significa_ Playa Manzana.

&&&

­­­_¡Hola, gente linda! Aquí Bell Potter gustosa de saludarlos. ¡Vaya capi! No tanto por lo que trata, sino por lo que me tardé en que estuviera listo. ¡Tres días! Es que nomás no se me ocurría cómo seguirle al ir casi por el final, y cuando se me ocurrió el resto (que fue poco), me salió… Bueno, ustedes juzguen el final. Para ser sincera, tenía una especie de bloqueo (me pasa seguido) y por eso el capi no me salía. Pero ahora que salió, pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Lo más relevante es la introducción de Avalon (se pronuncia "Ávalon", se castellaniza "Avalón"), que en las antiguas leyendas, es la mítica isla donde llevaron al rey Arturo a curarse las heridas luego de sus batallas. ¿Cuáles batallas? No lo sé, se supone que enfrentó bastantes al ser rey de Britania (por allá en la frontera entre Inglaterra y Gales), así que supongo que lo pusieron muy mal. Quien haya oído de las leyendas del rey Arturo y sus caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, sabrá de lo que hablo. Así como sabe que "Excalibur" (se pronuncia con acento en la "a", por lo que sé) era la espada mágica de Arturo, que consiguió al sacarla de una piedra (al menos en eso coinciden las leyendas "oficiales" y la versión de Disney)._

_En cuanto al nombre de la playa… A Avalon también se le conoce como "tierra de las manzanas", pues según la cultura de esas regiones, las manzanas simbolizan la juventud eterna que se ganan los héroes vencedores. Creí que sería un lindo detalle._

_Ya había mencionado detalles del rey Arturo en este fic, sobre todo con los datos que la misma Rowling ha puesto en los libros. Uno de los nombres de Dumbledore, por ejemplo, es el de uno de los caballeros de Arturo: Percival. Aunque también se le conoce como Parsifal, por si lo hallan en alguna otra historia. Pero en fin, basta de clases de Literatura y leyendas. Pasemos a otro asunto._

_¿Qué les pareció el primer noviazgo oficial de la Orden? Bueno, de la Orden en sí no, sino de uno de sus miembros. Hally sí que sabe cómo emocionarse¿no? Es que me imagino que una niña de doce años no reacciona muy rápido. En fin¿creen que haya alguna cosa razonable por la que Melvin le dé las gracias por su respuesta? Quien me diga la mejor, quizá se gane una participación en el fic. Total, ya otorgué una (sí, Yare, estoy hablando de ti¡gracias otra vez por Katy!)._

_Ahora sí, me despido. Cuídense, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	53. Precipitación

**Cincuenta y tres: Precipitación.**

El curso en Hogwarts estaba por finalizar y todos esperaban con ansias la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, en la que por fin sabrían quién ganaría la competencia. Lo que a todos les quedaba claro era que debía ser algo espectacular y complicado, porque los campeones no paraban de ir a la biblioteca y de andar alrededor del lago como si investigaran algo.

—¿Creen que la prueba será en el lago? —inquirió Rose.

Estaban ella y sus amigos de Gryffindor en clase de Historia de la Magia y cualquier cosa era mejor que estar casi durmiéndote al oír al profesor Binns hablando de rebeliones de duendes como si relatara un aburrido documental. Rose se ocupaba en mirar por la ventana cercana, procurando que Binns no lo notara.

—Mejor pon atención —regañó Henry, con la vista fija al frente y escribiendo un poco en un largo pergamino.

Era la semana de exámenes y aquel día tenían la última clase de Historia de la Magia antes del examen de esa materia. En las demás, a la Orden del Rayo parecía que les iría bien, pero aún así, no se libraban de los nervios.

—No es que no quiera, pero Binns no es precisamente encantador —precisó Rose.

—Definitivamente vas a reprobar Historia de la Magia —se burló Henry.

Justo entonces sonó la campana y salieron de la clase, lo que provocó que Henry y Rose comenzaran a discutir sobre si ella reprobaría o no Historia de la Magia. Hally y Procyon los seguían de cerca, con caras de resignación ante la situación. Era común que aquellos dos discutieran y más cuando el tema eran los estudios, pero eso no evitaba que sus amigos los escucharan con cierto fastidio.

—Lo dicho, no hay cinco minutos del día que ese par no esté en paz —masculló Hally con voz cansina —¿Crees que al menos aprueben Historia de la Magia?

—Si Henry le dice a Rose que luego estudiarán, sí —Procyon sonaba entre bromista y harto —Aunque sería un buen descanso que se calmaran. Oye¿qué harás este verano?

Hally negó con la cabeza.

—Esperar a que lleguen papá y mamá, supongo.

—¡Ah, sí! —Procyon hizo una ligera mueca de molestia¿cómo olvidó aquel detalle?

—No te preocupes tanto, no es la gran cosa —Hally sonrió ligeramente —Pero creo que hay que separar a esos dos antes de que se maten.

Hally señaló a Henry y Rose, que ahora discutían a tal volumen que muchos a su alrededor se les quedaba viendo. Procyon asintió y siguiendo a Hally, fue a retirar a Henry de su pelirroja amiga antes que pasaran a las varitas.

&&&

Hugo Hagen había logrado lo que quería sin casi nada de esfuerzo. Luego de mucho indagar, estaba instalado en una elegante mansión en Newport, Gales, en compañía de la mayoría de sus seguidores y por supuesto, Turner. La mujer era la organizadora oficial, así que nadie podía mover nada de su lugar sin su consentimiento, cosa que de todas formas, no sería posible sin enfrentar la ira tanto de Turner como de Hagen.

—Bien, hora de reunión —anunció Turner de pronto, haciendo aparecer con su varita un anuncio luminoso en todas las habitaciones donde había personas.

—¿Y de qué se trata ahora, Turner? —un hombre alto y rubio, el prototipo de varones germanos, la fusiló con una helada mirada de sus claros ojos.

—Eso, Foss, averígualo por ti mismo —espetó Turner, desapareciendo en dirección al salón principal, ubicado en la planta baja de la mansión.

—Esa mujer es fascinante —masculló en griego y con un dejo de burla un hombre alto, pero de cabello oscuro, tras el rubio Foss.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Onassis —le siseó furioso Foss en el mismo idioma, siguiendo a Turner —Por cierto¿cómo van las cosas en tu patria?

—Normal, hay pocos que quieren unírsenos —Onassis se encogió de hombros con desgana —Pero creo que por tu patria y la del jefe las cosas van mejor.

Foss asintió. Al fin, tanto ellos como el resto de los habitantes de la mansión llegaron al salón principal, donde encontraron al frente a su líder, discutiendo en susurros con Turner, quien atendía la conversación con el mismo aire imperturbable de costumbre. Onassis se retiró al entrar al salón, encaminándose hacia unos compañeros con los que estableció una charla en griego, mientras Foss se entretenía en vislumbrar a Turner y preguntarse qué tenía aquella extraña para ser tan cercana a Hagen, una posición por la que él haría cualquier cosa… en caso de que Hagen se lo pidiera.

—Silencio —ordenó Hagen en alemán, haciendo que las voces se apagaran al instante.

Muchos no hablaban el idioma antes de conocer a Hagen, pero rápidamente lo habían aprendido. Y los que no querían aprenderlo por alguna razón, usaban un difícil hechizo traductor que hacía que cuanto oyeran en un idioma desconocido, les llegara al cerebro en su idioma natal. En el caso de Onassis, por ejemplo, como él no quiso aprender alemán por simple capricho, usaba siempre el hechizo para escuchar todo en griego.

—Muy bien, esta operación debe ser la mejor hasta estas fechas —indicó Hagen con un tono que daba a entender que no admitía lo contrario —Hay que demostrarle a la comunidad mágica internacional hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar. Así, cuando menos lo esperen, presentaremos nuestras exigencias y no tendrán más opción que aceptarlas.

Varios de los presentes asintieron en señal de acuerdo, otros murmuraron con los de junto en tono entusiasta, pero Turner permaneció inexpresiva, como todo el mundo la conocía. Aunque nadie sabía, más que ella misma, el motivo de su falta de expresión.

—La operación se llevará a cabo sin contratiempos, por lo que espero que para entonces, todos y cada uno de ustedes tengan bien aprendidos los hechizos y maldiciones que emplearemos —Hagen recorrió a la concurrencia con la mirada, para luego musitar con cierto dejo de crueldad —No quiero el más mínimo error.

A la vez, los presentes hicieron una inclinación ante Hagen y poco a poco, abandonaron la estancia. Turner fue, en apariencia, la única que se quedó, porque Foss, discretamente, se ocultó en un sitio junto a la puerta, entre unos largos cortinajes.

—¿Qué te parece el plan, Turner? —le preguntó Hagen a la mujer.

Ella se encogió de hombros, demostrando una frialdad infinita. La verdad, eso le costaba todo el valor que era capaz de reunir, pero sabía que era necesario. Si lograba aguantar, pronto podría dejar esa doble vida.

—Tan explícita como siempre —Hagen se rió de ella en tono un tanto burlón —Pero no me importa¿sabes? Forma parte de tu encanto.

Esa frase consiguió que Turner arqueara las cejas con cierta sorpresa. Ese tipo de comentarios se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes de parte de Hagen y como en aquel momento, no le daban buena espina.

—Por mucho encanto que tenga, eso no ayuda a la hora de pelear —soltó con cierta ira —Al pelear, hay que emplear fuerza y poder. Es lo que sueles decir¿no, Hugo?

Hagen asintió, aunque frunció levemente el entrecejo. Era cierto que Turner nunca era comunicativa respecto a sí misma, pero definitivamente se estaba comportando de forma anormal en los últimos meses. La sospecha de años atrás surgió de pronto en su mente.

—No estarás pensando en desertar¿verdad? —la interrogó.

Turner negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada porqué hacerlo ahora —afirmó, llevándose una mano al listón negro atado a su cuello —Hace años que murió la única razón para no ser como soy.

Acto seguido, sin ánimos de prolongar aquella charla, Turner se encaminó a la salida, dejando a Hagen entre satisfecho y confundido. Sí, él mismo acabó con la única persona que habría conseguido que Turner se fuera de su lado¿pero a qué precio? Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabía porqué cada vez que le recordaba la razón para que ese listón negro estuviera en su cuello, él mismo se sentía mal. ¿Pero porqué¡Bah, debía ser una tontería! Se encaminó al exterior del sitio, sin saber que Foss había oído la conversación.

Conversación que para Foss, era un descubrimiento muy particular.

&&&

Un ambiente húmedo, eso era. Por donde quiera que veía, solamente se distinguía agua. Un mundo submarino que mostraba que en el agua, también podía darse mucha vida. Y a la vez mucha muerte.

Varios rayos de luz surcaron las profundidades, haciendo que unas cuantas siluetas humanas se dibujaran en las oscuras aguas. Esas siluetas nadaban de un lado a otro, con varitas en mano, lanzando con ellas rayos de luz a su vez, aunque sin mucho éxito. Uno de los rayos, de un verde cegador y acompañado de un sonido como el del planeo de una enorme ave, rozó a quien simplemente era una persona espectadora y se fue directo a la superficie. Esa persona, curiosa, nadó siguiendo al rayo, y al salir a la superficie, se encontró con un panorama desolador.

Parecía que aquel sitio era un enorme lago y estaba cerca de la orilla. Nadó en silencio hasta ver que alguien estaba tirado a la orilla, boca abajo, como si hubiera estado de espaldas al lago cuando cayó. Quien veía todo aquello sin comprender salió del agua, caminó hasta ese alguien, se arrodilló a su lado y al darle la vuelta para verle la cara… No pudo tocar a esa persona. Su mano atravesó el cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma.

—¡No es cierto, no es cierto! —se oyó que exclamaba una chica que llegaba en ese momento y se arrodillaba al otro lado de aquel caído, sollozando sin parar. Esa chica sí pudo tocar el cuerpo y logró darle la vuelta —¡Tú no, Lalo, tú no¿Cómo pudiste? —le gritó a una muchacha que llegaba entonces, una joven de rasgos orientales e inusuales ojos azules, a quien una multitud trataba de detener para que no llegara allí mientras la veía con cruel frialdad —No puede ser¡NO PUEDE SER!

—¡NO! —gritó Itzel del Carmen Salais Nicté, despertando de pronto.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, notando que estaba empapada en sudor. Se frotó los ojos con la otra mano, espantando el poco sueño que le quedaba, y sentándose en la cama, se abrazó las piernas con nerviosismo.

Hacía tiempo que no soñaba algo así, tan trágico. No sabía si sería una simple pesadilla u otra cosa, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, al menos no de momento. Con indecible temblor de manos, se retiró las cobijas de encima, se puso sus anteojos, se calzó unas sandalias y procurando no hacer el menor ruido, salió de allí.

Aún en la oscuridad, no tenía problemas para transitar por los pasillos de la enorme pirámide de Calmécac. Eso era gracias a la Omnivista, que le permitía ver a través de la sombras todo lo que hasta antes del día de Invocaciones, era imposible que distinguiera sin sus anteojos y una vela para alumbrarse. A paso lento, logró lo que quería: llegar hasta una puerta de madera que marcaba la entrada a cierta habitación. Normalmente no habría ido hasta allí, pero la ocasión no era precisamente normal. Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, usando su Omnivista, se decidió a llamar a la puerta un par de veces. Unos minutos después, oyó pasos al otro lado, señal de que el ocupante de aquella habitación estaba despierto. Y al abrirse la puerta, una cabeza castaña y despeinada se asomó, con los ojos entrecerrados y una vela en la mano.

—¿Quién es a esta hora? Son las dos de la mañana —masculló una voz algo ronca y malhumorada en español, cuando a punto de soltar una palabrota, el dueño de la misma abrió los ojos y dio un respingo —¿Itzi?

La chica asintió, acomodándose un mechón rizado de cabello castaño tras la oreja. Y es que cuando se bañaba por la noche y dejaba secar su cabello al natural, éste se rizaba de forma muy simpática.

—Lo siento, Ton, sé que no debería andar por aquí —se disculpó Itzi enseguida, inclinando la cabeza —Pero es que… Tuve un…

Tonatiuh García Quezada observó más atentamente el semblante de su novia, frunció el entrecejo y creyó saber lo que le sucedía. Con un gesto, le indicó que pasara al dormitorio, haciéndose a un lado para ello. Itzi, luego de un breve titubeo, accedió y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al encontrarse con dos camas en el cuarto, en una de las cuales descansaba una figura de la que solamente se distinguía el cabello, de un tono muy claro, pero que la joven, con su Omnivista, supo reconocer al instante.

—¿Lalo duerme aquí? —susurró, incrédula.

—Sí, es que… —Ton ladeó la cabeza, en actitud pensativa, hasta que se decidió a decir —Digamos que se siente mejor en compañía.

Itzi no hizo preguntas, pero de vez en cuando iba su vista hacia su durmiente amigo.

—Soñaste algo¿verdad? —inquirió Ton sin rodeos —Por eso te ves así.

—Me conoces —se limitó a decir Itzi antes de sentarse en la cama que por estar desocupada, supuso que era de Ton —Sí, soñé algo del futuro y lo que me preocupa es que… tiene que ver con él.

Señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Lalo, quien en eso se movió un poco en su cama para acabar dándoles la espalda. Ton miró a su amigo antes de regresar sus ojos a Itzi.

—¿Estás segura que era Lalo? —preguntó quedamente.

—Claro, su pelo era inconfundible con esas mechas que tiene —Itzi logró sonreír un poco antes de continuar —Lo que me preocupa es en dónde soñé todo eso. Parecía que era en el agua y que será pronto. Además… Yue Lin…

—¿Te refieres a Ming?

—Sí, Yue Lin tiene ojos azules, alcancé a verlos. Lo increíble de todo es que… ella parece la que le va a hacer algo malo a Lalo. Y sé que es imposible.

—Oye, no conocemos bien a esa china, puede ser cierto —intervino Ton, severo.

—No entiendes. Yo la conozco, sé que nunca le haría algo así a Lalo. Y no preguntes cómo lo sé, porque ni podría contestarte. Sólo puedo decirte que me consta que Yue Lin quiere mucho a Lalo. ¿No lo has notado tú?

—Claro que lo he notado. Prácticamente nuestro güero no habla de otra cosa que no sea esa chinita tan linda. Lo que me intriga es lo que dices del agua.

—¿Porqué?

—La tercera prueba será en el lago. En lo profundo del lago.

Itzi se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrada, para luego ver a Lalo dormir.

—Por favor, no vayas a decirle nada —pidió la chica, juntando las manos en actitud de plegaria —Sé que no es justo, pero debo averiguar un poco más sobre lo que vi. Así podría saber si puedo evitarlo.

Ton asintió con cierto pesar, dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo, pero que comprendía su proceder.

—Me voy —anunció Itzi, poniéndose de pie —Duerme bien, Ton, y disculpa la molestia.

El joven campeón negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No es molestia que me cuentes tus problemas, Itzi. Para eso somos novios.

La muchacha logró sonreír a su vez, le dio un tierno beso de despedida al chico y salió lo más silenciosa que pudo de la habitación. Ton, al ver que la puerta se cerraba, volvió a su cama, se cobijó y se quedó dormido casi enseguida. Por eso no se dio cuenta que Lalo, aún dándole la espalda, se movía un poco para quedar boca arriba, con expresión seria y los ojos abiertos y mirada desconfiada.

Él coincidía con Itzi completamente respecto a Yue Lin, la oriental era incapaz de hacerle daño. Pero también sabía que esos sueños de su amiga (los cuales Ton le confió poco después de hacerse novio de la chica) eran cien por ciento infalibles. Entonces¿qué debía hacer¿Dejar las cosas como estaban o desconfiar de aquella amiga extranjera a la que tanto estimaba?

O peor aún¿debía dar señas de que sabía que tal vez, le esperaba un futuro fatal?

&&&

Una brillante luna, la cual sería llena en unos cuantos días, iluminaba la mayor parte de los jardines de Hogwarts cuando una figura solitaria los cruzaba. Como bien había dicho Ton minutos antes en la pirámide de Calmécac, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y quien quiera que hubiera visto a una persona en los jardines a esas horas se había extrañado muchísimo. Sin embargo, en las puertas principales del castillo había otra figura, portando en una mano una lámpara, que esperaba a la que cruzaba los jardines. Cuando ésta por fin alcanzó la escalinata de piedra, la que esperaba con la lámpara la alzó un poco más, para asegurarse que la vista no le fallaba. En pocos minutos, ambas figuras estuvieron frente a frente y la que había subido se quitó la capucha oscura que le ocultaba la cara para dejar ver los finos y morenos rasgos de Katrina Turner.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde —se excusó en inglés —El cambio de horario me sentó muy mal y preferí descansar primero.

La figura que sostenía la lámpara, que era nada menos que la profesora McGonagall, asintió en señal de comprensión y se apresuró a entrar al castillo, seguida de cerca por Turner. Ambas mujeres hicieron en silencio el camino que las conducía al despacho de la directora, donde luego de pronunciada la contraseña (_Animatus Conjurus_), subieron la escalera giratoria y penetraron en el despacho. Los retratos de directores y directoras anteriores se hacían los dormidos de manera tan convincente, que Katrina se creyó la actuación. Cuando tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la directora, ésta ocupó su silla y la miró con expresión severa, pero ligeramente preocupada. Sabía el motivo de la entrevista y aún así, temía lo que de ella pudiera resultar.

—Mencionó en su mensaje que tenía novedades que podrían perjudicar a los alumnos de Hogwarts, señorita Turner. ¿Podríamos ir directo al grano, por favor?

—Sí, profesora, pero debo corregirla —Turner se veía más serena que la profesora McGonagall, pero era debido a la práctica de fingir ante Hagen, no porque realmente lo estuviera —Mis novedades no solamente podrían perjudicar a los alumnos de Hogwarts, sino también a los chicos extranjeros que está usted alojando. Quisiera equivocarme, pero sé que digo la verdad.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con pesar, al tiempo que los retratos de la estancia poco a poco dejaban su habitual farsa y ponían atención a la charla.

—Por lo que sé, Hugo planea una operación aquí —continuó Turner, alentada por el respetuoso silencio que adoptó la directora —Quiere demostrarle a la comunidad mágica mundial hasta dónde puede llegar para que, llegado el momento, le cumplan cualquier petición. Sé que varios gobiernos mágicos no cederán fácilmente aunque varias vidas de las suyas se pierdan, pero en cuanto al gobierno mágico de Reino Unido…

La profesora McGonagall movió la cabeza, en señal de concordancia.

—McGill no es precisamente de los que buscan problemas —declaró la profesora con desdén —Más bien, los evita siempre que puede.

—Eso creo que lo sabe Hugo, por eso se decidió a hacer su operación aquí —señaló Turner —Aprovechando que hay varios extranjeros en Hogwarts. Así los demás gobiernos le echarán la culpa a nuestro Ministerio y éste, para evitarse problemas, accederá a lo que sea que Hugo pida. Y eso, le aseguro, será el principio de un gran desastre.

—Lo que no logro entender… —dijo de pronto la profesora McGonagall, pensativa —Es cómo logrará Hagen infiltrarse en Hogwarts. Lo veo sumamente difícil.

—Ya tiene a alguien aquí —informó Turner con pesar —Esa persona ya le hizo llegar a Hugo el dato de que aquí estudia la hija de su primo Karl, y está dispuesto a eliminar a esa pobre niña con tal que Karl haga lo que él quiera.

—¿Y quién es? —soltó McGonagall un tanto indignada —¿Quién fue capaz…?

Pero al ver el rostro de Turner, supo que no obtendría respuesta y que a Katrina le dolía no poder dársela. Si llegaba a hacerlo, arriesgaba su trabajo de años y sobre todo, arriesgaba la vida. La directora respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Lo único que puede usted hacer es aceptar la vigilancia del Ministerio en la tercera prueba del torneo —rogó Turner —Pasé un informe detallado sobre el asunto y aunque Hugo sospechará, no me importa. Recuerde que me queda aquí algo qué proteger.

Eso la profesora McGonagall no pudo discutirlo, pues conocía el asunto de sobra. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, invitando a Turner a imitarla.

—No creo que quede más qué decir¿o sí? —inquirió la profesora antes de abrir la puerta del despacho para dejar salir a la aurora encubierta.

Turner frunció el entrecejo, concentrándose al máximo, pues sentía que había un detalle que pasaba por alto. Al cabo de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza, incapaz de recordar de qué se trataba dicho detalle.

—En todo caso, avíseme si recuerda algo —indicó la profesora, advirtiendo en el rostro de Turner que algo no cuadraba —Buenas noches, señorita Turner.

—Buenas noches.

Turner abandonó el castillo tan silenciosamente como había llegado, ensimismada y a la vez, atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento anormal. Logró salir del edificio sin que nadie la viera y antes de atravesar los jardines, se echó un encantamiento desilusionador. No quería llamar la atención de cualquier curioso que pudiera andar por allí a deshoras.

&&&

Los exámenes por fin acabaron y en Hogwarts se respiró un aire de tranquilidad indecible. Todos los estudiantes pudieron disfrutar unos días sin tareas ni repasos antes que el curso acabara y además, antes de la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes. El curso acababa oficialmente el mismo día de la prueba, siendo al día siguiente cuando todos se marcharían a casa para las vacaciones de verano.

—¡Al fin a descansar! —Rose se echó sin muchos miramientos en el césped en la reunión habitual de la Orden. Ese sábado, se había programado la última visita a Hogsmeade del curso, así que los jardines estaban particularmente tranquilos por falta de estudiantes —No creí decirlo, pero estudié como nunca.

—Se nota —comentó Amy, sonriendo serenamente —¿Y a qué hora vendrán los chicos?

—Cuando terminen su asunto de hombres —respondió Paula con indiferencia —La verdad no los entiendo. ¿Porqué no pueden decirnos de qué se trata?

—No esperarás que siempre nos cuenten todo¿verdad? —trató de explicar Sunny, que había llevado su bloc de dibujo y un lápiz para entretenerse —Seguro quieren devolvernos la vez que nosotras celebramos sin ellos mi cumpleaños. Esa vez, no los invitamos y contamos cosas que a ellos no les diríamos¿verdad?

—Cierto, no lo tomé en cuenta —reconoció Paula.

—Hablando de otra cosa¿y Hally? —preguntó Danielle.

—La detuvo Corner cuando bajábamos a desayunar —respondió Rose cansinamente.

Ya era costumbre en esas fechas que Melvin Corner sorprendiera a Hally apareciéndose frente a ella cuando sabía que tenía tiempo libre, para llevársela a pasear.

—¿Y no la dejó desayunar? —se indignó Danielle.

—Por si no recuerdas, Danielle, Hally llegó antes que nosotras al Gran Comedor —le hizo notar Paula, seria, con la vista fija en el lago —Seguramente mientras charlaban, Corner la llevó allí por un atajo.

—O Hally lo llevó a él —sugirió Rose —Recuerden que tiene el mapa que le regaló su padre y que muestra todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo.

—Lo que yo quiero saber es de qué hablan los chicos —comentó Sunny distraídamente, haciendo un par de trazos en el dibujo que había empezado días antes de la casa tradicional de Hoshikino —¿Qué tema suyo puede ser tan secreto?

En realidad, el tema de conversación de los chicos de la Orden del Rayo no era algo que conservarían siempre en secreto. Más bien, era algo que Procyon quería proponerles a ellos primero, antes de lanzarse a la aventura de insinuárselo a sus amigas.

—No, no y no —dijo Henry rotundamente al saber de lo que se trataba —Tú estás loco, Procyon. Creo que el apellido se te subió a la cabeza.

—Sí, claro, y a ti el tuyo te mantiene de lo más cuerdo —rebatió Procyon, sonriendo con cierta burla —Henry, piénsalo: lo que propongo nos haría todavía más únicos de lo que ya somos por ser miembros de la Orden del Rayo. Además¿no te da curiosidad si no intentarlo, al menos averiguar cómo se hace?

Había dado en el clavo. Henry dejó de poner objeciones para ponerse a pensar cómo sería el proceso para lograr realizar la "propuesta" de su amigo. Procyon sonrió levemente, pensando que ya tenía a uno de sus amigos en la bolsa.

—Conmigo no será tan simple, Black —señaló Walter, ceñudo. Solamente llamaba a sus amigos por sus apellidos cuando algo que ellos hacían o decían no le parecía —Tu idea no se ve como algo que se te ocurriera de la noche a la mañana.

Procyon se echó a reír por unos segundos.

—Claro que no, se me ocurrió hace tiempo —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros —Es por unas historias que me contaba la abuela cuando era pequeño, cuando yo todavía no sabía que era mago. ¡Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo! Al menos no para alumnos como nosotros, que si queremos, podemos lograr lo que sea.

—Eso, así se habla —apoyó de repente Ryo, que había estado callado la mayor parte de aquella reunión —A mí, en lo personal, me atrae la idea. No sé qué saldrá de nuestro intento, si es que lo llevamos a cabo, pero aún así, me parece una idea genial.

—Y arriesgada —se atrevió a decir Bryan.

—Sí, cierto, pero emocionante¿no te parece? —rebatió Ryo.

—Para mí sí —intervino Thomas de repente —Aparte, he leído sobre el tema y parece más sencillo de lo que nos hacen creer. ¡Quisiera poder hacerles bromas a mis hermanos con eso! Así me dejarían en paz.

Bryan y Walter seguían estando en contra, aunque el primero tenía una expresión más cautelosa que el segundo, que veía con el ceño fruncido a sus amigos. Repentinamente, Procyon frunció el ceño, un tanto impaciente.

—Si no quieren ayudarme, no importa —espetó de pronto, firmemente —Lo haré yo solo¡faltaba más!

—¿Estás loco, verdad? —repitió Henry, arqueando una ceja —Yo ayudo. Además, uno de los Legados de mi familia se parece mucho a eso que quieres hacer. Quizá yo tenga facilidad para eso¿no crees?

Procyon sonrió triunfante.

—Yo… yo también ayudo —dijo de pronto Bryan, titubeante. Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa —¿Qué les extraña? No saben lo difícil que es tener por hermana a una loca que siempre anda presumiendo de sus excelentes calificaciones. Si lograra hacer esto… Me imagino la cara que pondría la pobre.

—No te conocía ese lado vengativo, Bryan —comentó Ryo de pronto.

El Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Bien, yo me apunto —continuó Ryo, animado —Me encanta la idea.

—Y yo secundo eso —agregó Thomas, con una enorme sonrisa.

Y después de eso, todos se le quedaron viendo a Walter, esperando alguna réplica de su parte, aunque lo único que distinguían en él era su semblante serio y, cosa rara, con un matiz frío.

—No sé, es algo complicado —admitió por fin Walter, ante las miradas escrutadoras de sus amigos —No me agrada la idea de fallar en el proceso, o algo peor, pero… No sé, creo que… Bueno, si se investigara bien, y nos apegamos al procedimiento… Y aparte, nada más practicamos aquí…

—¡Ah, ya di que sí de una buena vez! —se impacientó Thomas.

—De acuerdo, sí —Walter se rindió, aunque sonreía levemente —¿Cuándo empezamos?

Procyon esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Cuando comencemos el próximo curso. Después de proponérselo a las chicas.

Los demás no pudieron estar más de acuerdo y abandonando el aula que habían usado como sitio de reunión, se dispusieron a bajar a los jardines para reunirse con sus amigas.

&&&

_¡Hola, gente linda! Aquí Bell Potter, reportándose. ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, en días de septiembre de 2006, terminando este capi para ustedes mientras espero las fiestas patrias de mi México querido. Pero en fin, pasemos a los comentarios._

_Este capi sí que se tardó en estar, y les diré que fue porque pasó lo que suele pasarme en los momentos menos oportunos: la inspiración se fue de vacaciones. Sí, sé que suena tonto, loco e incluso como vil tontería, pero pasa seguido, al menos conmigo. Y lo peor es que nunca tiene fechas de partida y regreso, sino que agarra las que se le pegan la gana¡vaya con la inspiración! Tuve que esperar prácticamente medio agosto a que volviera, dejando el presente capi botado, para poder sentirla de nuevo._

_Por otra parte, la uni no deja en paz a nadie. ¡Sí, claro! Y las tareas, igual o peor. Así que ahí me tendrán ocupándome de otras cosas antes que en el fic. Lo siento por eso._

_Pero bueno, me dejo de quejar y les cuento: abriendo el capi con una pelea entre Rose y Henry, eso fue genial. ¿Porqué? Pues porque es una forma inocente de meter buen humor, nomás por eso. Eso y hacer sufrir un poco en conjunto a Hally y Procyon, puesto que son los condenados a separarlos. ¡Pobrecitos!_

_Por otra parte, Hagen se está poniendo las pilas. Ya se va viendo que atacará en Hogwarts y como pudieron ver, tiene secuaces de toda la Europa continental¡qué hombre! Sí que sabe atraer a las masas. Me recuerda a Hitler, por alemán y enfermo mental. Pero así es Hagen, qué le vamos a hacer._

_Katrina se está arriesgando demasiado en informar de todo eso a su gente en Inglaterra¿no les parece? Ella lo hace porque "tiene algo que proteger" en Hogwarts (no hay que ser genio para saber a qué se refiere), pero de todas formas, se la está jugando. Se los juro, si esta mujer fuera exclusivamente creación mía, la estaría haciendo sufrir como no tienen idea antes de arreglarle la vida, pero seré buena con ella por ser un personaje "prestado". Aunque no crean, seguramente su creadora debe estar a punto de enviarme un review diciéndome "¿todo eso que le inventaste a Katy es ser buena con ella¡Pues no quiero saber cómo serás con ella de mala!" Que la creadora no se preocupe, y si no le gusta cómo quedó Turner en la historia, pues que se queje. La escucharé con gusto._

_Y por último, Itzi y su sueño. ¡Pobre Lalo! Es cierto, no parecía que Yue Lin le hizo algo (en el sueño, se entiende), pero pues todo apunta a que sí¿pues qué rayos va a pasar? Lo siento, pero eso no se los voy a decir. En primera porque no doy avances de capítulos y en segunda¡porque todavía no lo tengo! Lo juro, tengo la idea, pero escrito, lo que se dice escrito… para estas fechas no lo tengo. Tal vez cuando se publique el presente capi, ya esté, y entonces podrán acribillarme con mil y un preguntas. Antes no._

_Bueno, por el momento es todo. Cuídense, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._

_&&&_

_Nota al 30 de noviembre del 2006: Éste es el último capi que subo por el momento, pues empezaré los exámenes finales la próxima semana y tengo que estudiar como loca, porque llevo en ciertas materias malas calificaciones y... mejor no les cuento mis desgracias. Lo que también debo decirles es que hasta el momento, la condenada inspiración no ha vuelto, al menos no para esta historia, así que el siguiente capi, en contra de mi costumbre, sí tendrán que esperarlo mucho rato, pues no está terminado (y no saben la frustración que me causa querer hacerlo pero no tener ni idea de qué poner). Así que esperando que tengan un buen inicio de diciembre (aquí en México estará de locura, pues mañana es la toma de posesión del presidente electo el pasado julio y con el zafarrancho que arman los diputados para que no suceda... Bueno, si ven noticias internacionales al respecto, sabrán de qué hablo. Eso para mis lectores(as) extranjeros(as). Los(as) nacionales ya se saben el cuento) y que quienes sufren el invierno, se abriguen bien. Y quienes están de verano, disfrútenlo en mi nombre, jajaja. Cuídense y de verdad deseo que nos leamos muy pronto._


	54. La advertencia

**Cincuenta y cuatro: La advertencia.**

Fue una sorpresa para todos en Hogwarts que llegara el veintitrés de junio, en medio de un clima de verano perfecto y varias especulaciones sobre lo que pasaría aquel día. La cita a orillas del lago, según dijo la profesora McGonagall a la hora del desayuno, era a las seis de la tarde, cosa que a muchos no les hizo gracia por el intenso calor.

—Y no lo olviden, jóvenes, por la noche tendremos el banquete de fin de cursos y con él, la ceremonia de premiación del torneo —les recordó la directora.

Los alumnos estaban felices por concluir el curso oficialmente, y más cuando el día anterior, todos los que no eran de quinto y séptimo habían recibido sus calificaciones.

—Rose¿qué dirán tus padres cuando vean tus calificaciones? —quiso saber Henry.

—Nada en particular —respondió la aludida con indiferencia —El año pasado eran casi las mismas y no se enojaron mucho. ¿Y a ti, qué te dirá tu madre?

—Lo mismo de siempre, que me mantenga así —Henry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pero dejemos ese tema —pidió Sunny bruscamente —Yo quisiera saber cómo será la prueba del torneo. Parece que será algo largo.

—Visitas a la vista —soltó de pronto Thomas.

La Orden del Rayo, luego de almorzar, había decidido ir a dar un paseo por los jardines aprovechando el buen clima y justamente se encontraban en las puertas principales cuando Thomas dijo aquello. Desde las verjas, alcanzaban a distinguirse varios de los carruajes sin caballos del colegio, que andaban en dirección al castillo. Y fue toda una sorpresa para los niños cuando, al terminar ellos de bajar la escalinata de piedra, los carruajes se detuvieron casi frente a ellos y pudieron ver a quienes los ocupaban.

Del primer carruaje bajaron un par de adultos, un rubio y una castaña, ella llevando de la mano a un pequeño de unos siete años de cabello castaño claro. Los tres vestían ropas muggles muy coloridas y veían alrededor entre asustados y maravillados.

—El tesoro de Richelieu —dijo Thomas de pronto.

—¿Qué? —dejaron escapar sus amigos.

—Que ese niño es al que rescató Richelieu en la segunda prueba —explicó Thomas con calma, señalando a las personas que habían bajado del primer carruaje.

Sus amigos susurraron un "¡Ah!" de comprensión.

Así, poco a poco, los carruajes dejaron ver a toda clase de personas que al parecer, llegaban de visita, y que lucían la mayor variedad de estilos en sus túnicas y de razas en sus rasgos y su tono de piel, además de conversar en distintos idiomas. Pero al final de aquella caravana, pudo verse a…

—¿Pero qué…? —Rose no creía lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Un enjambre de pelirrojos bajaba de dos carruajes consecutivos, sin parar de cuchichear y reír. Entre ellos, había unos cuantos que no eran pelirrojos, pero que mostraban el mismo entusiasmo. Entre ellos, un hombre muy joven, que no paraba de sonreír y que sostenía en brazos un par de pequeños bultos envueltos en mantas. Y no fue Rose precisamente quien reconoció a ese hombre.

—¿Pat? —se sorprendió Danielle.

Como si hubiera oído, aquel joven hombre, de cabello rubio platino y sin descuidar los bultos que cargaba, se volvió y sonrió.

—¡Hola, Danny! —saludó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pat! —Danielle corrió hacia el hombre, dando pequeños saltos en el camino y siendo perseguida por sus amigos —¿Qué haces aquí?

Patrick Malfoy, sin dejar de sonreír, la miró con benevolencia.

—Frida recibió una lechuza de sus primos Dean y Samuel —explicó —Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a venir y aprovechamos que me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo para hacer un viaje familiar.

Danielle no comprendió hasta que notó los bultitos que su hermano cargaba envueltos en mantas. Miró a uno, luego a otro y casi enseguida soltó una exclamación de júbilo.

Sí, aquellos bultitos eran nada menos que sus sobrinos, nacidos hacía poco menos de dos meses. Danielle no pudo dejar de notar que eran idénticos, y en ese momento, parecían un par de angelitos, dormidos despreocupadamente en brazos de su padre. La única diferencia entre ellos era que uno tenía una diminuta peca en la nariz, mientras que su hermano carecía de ella.

—¿Quién es quién, Pat? —inquirió Danielle con curiosidad.

—Él es Lance —Patrick indicó con un gesto al pequeño con la peca en la nariz —y él es Ly —agregó, señalando al otro gemelo —Por fortuna, su nacionalidad se solucionó muy pronto y por eso estamos aquí.

Danielle asintó feliz.

—¡Válgame, mis sobrinos! —exclamó Rose de repente, a espaldas de Danielle —¡Miren, chicos, son mis sobrinos!

La Orden entera se arremolinó en torno a Patrick, quien no se veía molesto por tener tantos niños curiosos a su alrededor. Al contrario, se veía que el ser padre lo había dotado de cantidades industriales de paciencia.

—Pat¿te ayudo? —inquirió Frida, al ver que su prima y los amigos de ésta rodeaban al rubio con efusividad.

—Por favor —accedió Patrick, cediéndole a Ly a la pelirroja.

Las demás visitas también se sorprendieron al ver semejante cantidad de pelirrojos, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer comentarios dado que entonces, la profesora McGonagall bajaba la escalinata de piedra seguida por el profesor Lupin.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a Hogwarts —les dijo a los recién llegados —Si quieren hacer el favor de seguirme…

Todos la atendieron y la siguieron al interior del castillo. Los parientes de Dean y Sam tardaron un poco pues las chicas de la Orden del Rayo no querían dejar ir a Patrick.

—¡Son tan lindos! —decía Rose una y otra vez.

—Parecen muñequitos —susurró tímidamente Amy.

—¡Qué bonitos! —exclamó Sunny, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

—Niñas, si nos disculpan, tenemos que entrar al castillo —intervino Frida con una tierna sonrisa divertida ante aquella escena —Nos veremos después.

Las chicas accedieron no de muy buena gana y observaron cómo el clan Weasley completo y el matrimonio Longbottom subían la escalinata de piedra, siguiendo a las familias de los otros campeones. Los chicos las miraron con una mezcla de fastidio y extrañeza al continuar su camino hacia el sitio de reuniones de la Orden.

—No entiendo porqué se ponen así —comentó Thomas, frunciendo el ceño y adoptando un semblante serio que resultaba raro en él.

—Dos palabras —le dijo Paula entonces, sorprendiéndolo. Thomas no se fijó en qué momento su amiga Ravencalw se colocó a su altura —Instinto maternal.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —se fijó Walter, interiormente pensando como Thomas.

—Simple, todas las chicas lo tenemos —Rose sonrió de manera divertida y más al observar las caras atónitas que ponían sus amigos —Me lo contó mamá, no crean que lo invento. Ella me dijo que las mujeres, a cualquier edad, llegan a sentir debilidad por los niños pequeños, como si fueran sus propias madres¿me explico?

—¿Es mi imaginación o Rose está diciendo algo coherente? —soltó Henry.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la brumosa mirada, ya que el tono de su amigo había sido entre burlón y sorprendido.

—Oye, para una vez que digo algo que tú no sabes, no deberías ponerte celoso —respondió, sonriendo aún más.

Henry le dedicó un mohín de fastidio, cosa que hizo reír al resto de la Orden.

—¡Fuera del camino! —les espetó una voz ronca de pronto.

Entre ellos, a gran velocidad, pudieron ver que pasaba un hombre alto, flacucho y moreno vestido con una túnica negra con botones plateados, con el oscuro cabello surcado por varios mechones blancos. Sus cejas eran gruesas y abundantes y un bigote le ocultaba casi por completo la boca. Tenía ojos oscuros y fríos que ni se dignaron a ver a los niños ni cuando les dio varios empujones. Al parecer, el hombre venía del castillo y se encaminaba a las verjas principales del colegio.

—¿Y a ése qué le pasa? —se indignó Ryo.

—Pues parece que tiene prisa —dijo Bryan lentamente, aunque del mismo humor que Ryo —¿Quién es, eh? No lo recuerdo.

—Javacheff —respondió Thomas al instante —El director de Durmstrang.

—¿A dónde irá? —se intrigó Sunny —¿No se supone que debería estar con los demás jueces del torneo, preparando la tercera prueba?

—Pues tal parece que se le presentó un inconveniente —razonó Amy.

—¿Algo más importante que la tercera prueba? —inquirió Procyon, incrédulo.

—Por su cara, creo que sí —musitó Hally.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

&&&

Katrina Turner se removía nerviosa en su asiento y no era para menos. Hugo Hagen le había ordenado no moverse de la mansión de Newport en la que se hospedaban, ya que debía recibir unos informes de su espía en Hogwarts. Lo que para ella era una gran oportunidad, pues a pesar de saber de la existencia de dicho espía, desconocía por completo su identidad. Si lograba liquidar ese asunto pronto, podría ir a Hogwarts y…

—Buenos días —saludó una voz ronca, con acento entre búlgaro y griego —Siento la tardanza, Turner.

La mujer se sorprendió bastante al ver al dueño de la voz, pues su aspecto no correspondía con aquel a quien ella suponía.

—¿Onassis? —inquirió, dudosa.

El hombre sacó la varita con un movimiento lánguido, la agitó en torno suyo y su cabello dejó de tener mechones blancos, el bigote abundante en su cara se esfumó y su cuerpo dejó de verse flacucho.

—Buen disfraz¿no? —se enorgulleció Onassis, sonriendo con arrogancia —Nadie en ese colegio notó la diferencia, aunque costó trabajo quitar al idiota de Ivan del camino.

Katrina frunció el ceño, intentando atar cabos. ¿Ivan¿Onassis no se referiría a…?

—-¿Hablas de Javacheff? —inquirió, aparentando gran frialdad, como siempre.

—Sí, el muy tonto creyó que lo mantendríamos en la operación hasta el final —se burló Onassis —Ya le ha fallado varias veces al señor Hagen, y él no se lo perdona.

Katrina asintió en silencio, recordando el historial de Ivan Javacheff en el grupo de Hugo Hagen.

—Entonces, quien ha estado en Hogwarts todo este tiempo¿has sido tú? —quiso saber, procurando que su voz no delatara su ansiedad.

—No, solamente he estado ahí desde que acabó la segunda prueba —contestó Onassis con tranquilidad —Ivan se estaba poniendo pesado con eso de querer llegar hasta donde fuera en la misión, y eso no nos convenía. Empezaba a caerle mal a todo el mundo allá.

Katrina asintió vagamente, para disimular que eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Y dónde dejaste a Javacheff, por cierto? —preguntó como si no le importara demasiado, aunque la verdad le intrigaba la cuestión.

—Pues no sé, el señor Hagen lo mandó a quién sabe dónde en la Europa continental a desahogar su frustración mientras todo esto pasa —respondió Onassis con indiferencia —Seguramente está participando en el ataque a Linz.

La mujer arqueó las cejas, y para Onassis no pasó desapercibido el pesimismo encerrado en ese gesto.

—¿Qué tienes contra el ataque a Linz? —quiso saber.

—Es el interior de Austria —respondió Katrina serenamente, aunque Onassis siguió detectando algo de desconfianza en su semblante —La capital de la Alta Austria, además de importante puerto del Danubio. Sé que es bueno hacernos de respeto en ciudades importantes y no sólo en las fronteras, pero me parece algo apresurado atacar una ciudad que tiene varias embajadas mágicas emplazadas. ¿No has pensado que habrá infinidad de aurores que podrían causarnos problemas?

Onassis ladeó la cabeza, reflexivo. Él también sabía eso, pero no se le había ocurrido que había alguien más en el grupo que compartiera su punto de vista.

—Pues con un poco de suerte, nos libraremos de Ivan —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, provocando una mueca de inconformidad en el rostro de Katrina —Vamos, al menos así tendré la vía libre para seguirlo suplantando en Hogwarts.

—Sí, pero te descubrirán si llegan a matarlo y revisan su cadáver —le hizo ver Katrina de mal humor —No sé en dónde tienes la cabeza, Onassis.

—Orestes —soltó de pronto el hombre, repentinamente serio —Orestes Onassis.

Katrina lo miró un tanto contrariada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre¿Porqué le soltaba su nombre en un momento como ése?

—Sí, claro, como digas —decidió pasar ese detalle por alto para enfocarse en lo que debía hacer —Necesito que me informes la situación en la que está la seguridad en Hogwarts. Hugo quiere saberlo para lo de esta noche.

El griego asintió, sin inmutarse.

—De acuerdo, te la daré —accedió —Pero a la próxima, procura que cuando alguien te diga su nombre, también des el tuyo.

Katrina lo observó de cabo a rabo. Sí que Foss había tenido razón con ese tipo, diciendo que era extremadamente extraño.

—No creo que ese dato te incumba, Onassis —dijo, dejando zanjado el asunto.

Pero para Onassis, el asunto no quedó olvidado. Sólo pensó que debía retomarlo en un mejor momento.

&&&

Las familias de los campeones los recibieron en una sala cercana al Gran Comedor, luego que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin los guiaron a la misma. Los jóvenes contendientes, al ver los rostros de sus parientes, olvidaron lo que les esperaba ese día y fueron a saludar.

—No creí que vendrías, mamá —se atrevió a decirle Ton a una mujer morena, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos castaños —No con todo lo que te escribí.

La mujer, sonriendo serenamente, le pasó una mano por el cabello a su hijo.

—Esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo —aseguró en español, divertida.

—Además¿para qué está la familia, si no? —intervino un hombre castaño, alto y fornido, que usaba bigote.

—Gracias, papá —Ton le sonrió al hombre —Ahora cuéntenme¿cómo anda todo en el pueblo¿Los _macehualtin_ no han dado muchos problemas?

Mientras Ton y sus padres se ponían a conversar en español, podía observarse cerca de ellos a la familia entera de Paulo, incluyendo a todas sus hermanas. Las chicas, que iban de los veintisiete a los dieciocho años, habían hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para conseguir permisos en sus respectivos empleos y poder viajar a ver al chico, quien se sentía halagado por ello. Su charla, en un alegre portugués, no fue interrumpida ni cuando Catherine Bruce estalló en carcajadas ante algunas anécdotas que le contaban sus padres, su hermana Maureen, su abuelo y su prima Judith. Unos metros más allá, Richelieu platicaba con sus padres y su pequeño hermano en francés, aunque su voz denotaba cierta frustración al ver que ellos no dejaban de hacerles preguntas sobre el castillo y sus alrededores. Y es que la familia de Richelieu era muggle.

—Por favor, les contestaré todo luego —les pedía a sus padres con insistencia —Ahora quiero saber cómo está París.

Su madre, aún con una sonrisa de admiración y orgullo por la joven, asintió y comenzó a relatar las cosas más importantes ocurridas en la Ciudad Luz.

Mientras tanto, la familia más animada era, con mucho, la de Dean y Sam. Los Weasley y los Longbottom juntos eran dinamita y más cuando los dos campeones conocieron en persona a sus sobrinos.

—¡Son geniales! —dejó escapar Sam, procurando no hablar muy alto para no despertar a los gemelos Malfoy —Y se parecen mucho a ti, Frida.

—Gracias —Frida estaba encantada de que sus hijos les agradaran a todos.

—Seguramente cuando crezcan serán como ustedes —intervino Dean, un poco más serio que su primo —Por un lado, unos bromistas excelentes, y por otro, sabrán cómo tratar a las masas.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —se interesó Frida.

—Oye, tu marido debe ser bastante astuto para haberse granjeado la confianza de esta familia¿no? —se limitó a decir Dean, guiñándole un ojo a su prima.

Frida, mirando cómo Patrick trababa conversación fácilmente con su hermano, John y Frank, no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Los campeones pasaron un rato agradable, y más cuando les informaron que podían salir de aquella sala para dar una vuelta breve por los alrededores antes de la prueba. Todos aprovecharon eso, y uno de los más entusiastas fue Salomón, que llevó a sus padres por los jardines para hacerles una pequeña reseña de los lugares de hospedaje de las otras escuelas y contarles todo lo que había aprendido. Y lo mismo pasaba con Sakura Kiyota, que con voz serena, les hacía una detallada descripción en japonés a sus padres y hermanos acerca de lo que había visto y vivido. La única que deambulaba sola era Yue Lin Ming, por razones obvias.

—Yue Lin¿cómo estás?

El saludo tomó desprevenida a la campeona de Zen, pero al darse la vuelta logró sonreír. Quien le hablaba no era otro que Lalo.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —se decidió a responder, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Espero que te vaya bien en la prueba —deseó Lalo, que por alguna razón, no parecía tan entusiasta como de costumbre —Aunque no sé a quién le voy a echar más porras, si a Ton o a ti. ¡Es que los dos me caen muy bien!

Yue Lin volvió a sonreír, pero ahora de manera triste.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Bueno, a Ton lo conozco desde hace mucho —confesó Lalo, pateando una pequeña piedra en el camino —Recuerdo cuando su madre lo llevaba de visita al orfanato…

El chico se calló de pronto, consciente de que iba a hablar de más, pero fue tarde. Yue Lin se había dado cuenta de un detalle.

—¿Orfanato? —inquirió con cierto temor.

—Olvídalo, no es importante —Lalo movió una mano en señal de indiferencia —Pero cuéntame¿porqué andas sola¿No hay nadie de tu familia aquí o…?

—No, por supuesto que no —la chica se sintió dolida —¿No recuerdas que te conté lo que me dijo el fantasma de mi madre?

Lalo frunció el ceño, y a continuación hizo una mueca de pesar.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Perdona, Yue Lin.

Eso sí que desconcertó a la joven campeona.

—Lalo¿qué sucede? —preguntó —A ti te pasa algo.

—Solamente me quedé pensando… —Lalo fijó la vista en el vacío frente a él, pensativo —Yue Lin¿tú me harías daño?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Yue Lin se asustó, ya que eso le recordaba la extraña visión que le había provocado el dementor de la primera prueba.

—Nada más tenía curiosidad —repuso Lalo.

—No, nada de eso, a mí no me engañas. ¿Tú crees de verdad que te haría daño¿A ti¡Pero si te quiero más que a mi vida!

Al instante en que terminó la frase, Yue Lin se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida de sí misma, para acto seguido salir corriendo de allí, dejando atrás a un atónito Lalo. La chica apenas si se fijaba por dónde iba, pero después de un rato lo hizo, porque chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo hacia atrás.

—¡Vaya, eso me dolió! —se quejó malhumoradamente en mandarín, para luego recordar lo que había ocurrido —¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó en inglés a la persona con la que chocó, una joven con la túnica de Hogwarts —¡Mara!

La joven era Mara Kreisky, quien de inmediato comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, dado que ella también había caído por el encuentro. Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, Lalo se había acercado con la intención de ayudarlas.

—¡Mara, lo siento¿No te lastimé? —quiso saber la oriental, poniéndose a gatas y acercándose a la rubia —¿Mara? —llamó con cierta duda.

Y es que Mara tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos carecían de su habitual brillo misterioso y sagaz. Y sin previo aviso, comenzó a hablar con una voz que aunque era suya, carecía totalmente de sentimiento alguno.

—_Las cosas no son lo que parecen, aunque se vean con los propios ojos. El cascabel de la luna será inculpado de la extinción del dueño del cabello dorado por el lucero de la tarde, pero para guardar apariencias. Nadie se extinguirá si el último ruiseñor llega a tiempo con su canción y se la entona al sol azteca. Las cosas no son lo que parecen, aunque se vean con los propios ojos…_

Luego de eso, Mara inclinó la cabeza, quedándose callada y cerrando los ojos. Yue Lin la miró con el terror reflejado en la cara, comprendiendo de inmediato, pero Lalo no entendía y prefirió mantenerse unos pasos atrás, para observar la reacción de la campeona de Zen, que tal vez le aclarara las cosas.

—Yue Lin… —llamó quedamente Mara, un tanto preocupada y abriendo los ojos —¿Acaso… acaso dije lo que creo que dije?

La campeona oriental no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza.

—Pues no hay tiempo qué perder —Mara se puso de pie de un salto, asustando a Yue Lin —Hay que encontrar al ruiseñor.

—No te entiendo absolutamente nada —soltó la china sin tapujos, sorprendiendo a su rubia amiga —¿Acaso sabes de quién estás hablando?

—Por supuesto, me fijo mucho en los detalles —Mara apresuró el paso y le hizo un gesto a Yue Lin para que la imitara —Tendrán que armar bien la farsa, te lo aseguro. Y para eso, necesitan al ruiseñor. ¿Tú no has visto algo más allá últimamente?

Yue Lin sabía de lo que Mara hablaba, no por nada en el corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse había comprendido que ella solía hablar así, como en clave. Asintió.

—Pues bien, entonces sabes que lo que digo es muy probable —Mara siguió andando, y cuando Yue Lin se dio cuenta, estaban subiendo la escalinata de piedra, adentrándose en el castillo —Solamente que fingiremos lo visto para despistar.

Yue Lin, totalmente confundida por lo que sucedía, no comprendió más que una sola cosa: que a Lalo no le pasaría nada.

&&&

La tercera prueba, como indicó la profesora MacGonagall, inició puntualmente a las seis de la tarde, cosa que sorprendió a muchos. Y más cuando los guiaron a la orilla del lago, cerca del barco de Durmstrang, donde se instalaron pequeños muelles en los que había varios botes sujetos con amarras. Dichos botes tenían capacidad para alrededor de seis personas y lo extraño era que no tenían remos.

—Son como los botes que nos trajeron en primero al castillo —comentó Thomas, observando las pequeñas embarcaciones con interés.

En las horas antes de la prueba, la Orden del Rayo había podido contemplar desde su lugar de reuniones en los jardines cómo instalaban parte de esos muelles y hacían aparecer los botes, pero lo que no se explicaban era porqué William Bluepool había tenido que entrar al lago con un morral firmemente sujeto con ambas manos y volver casi una hora después totalmente sofocado.

—Seguramente lo mandaron a preparar la prueba —había supuesto Paula.

Eso parecía, pero las sorpresas aún no acababan. El público, diseminado por los muelles improvisados, contemplaba a los campeones en distintos puntos de la orilla del lago, viendo fijamente el agua y con cintas de raso de colores en las manos.

—Atención, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos —dijo de pronto el señor Word, habiendo usado el _Sonorus_ —Como se habrán dado cuenta, la prueba será en el lago, así que les pido de favor que aborden los botes. Los profesores de Hogwarts les ayudarán.

Y dicho y hecho, los profesores les indicaban a los espectadores cómo abordar sin volcar los botes. La Orden del Rayo se disponía a embarcarse en dos botes consecutivos cuando Mara Kreisky, de improviso, se acercó a ellos seguida de cerca por Itzi Salais.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Turner? —interrogó sin más la rubia.

Los niños la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, mientras que Itzi, de reojo, vigilaba a los campeones a la orilla del lago.

—Ninguno —respondió por fin Amy —¿Porqué preguntas?

Pero Mara frunció el ceño en actitud concentrada, como si meditara algo, para luego volverse a Itzi con expresión severa.

—Aún no —le dijo.

Itzi la miró, compuso una mueca de desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que ser ahora —replicó con vehemencia —Por favor…

Mara suspiró.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, volviéndose hacia los miembros de la Orden de nueva cuenta —¿Quién de ustedes es pariente de Turner? —preguntó esta vez.

—Yo —respondió tímidamente Walter, para asombro de sus amigos —¿Qué quieres?

Mara lo miró atentamente, asintió y le dijo a Itzi.

—Ahora sí —indicó.

Itzi dejó de mirar a los campeones y se giró hacia Henry.

—Acab, adelántense —mandó.

—Oye, no me llames así —se quejó Henry, pero con su Legado captó que había algo más que autoridad en esa orden. Había un dejo de preocupación inequívoco y se preguntó porqué —No me hago a la idea de que ése es mi segundo nombre.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo —le recordó Itzi en español.

Henry, al oír aquello, asintió de mala gana.

—Pero no lo entretengan mucho —le advirtió a Itzi en español, para luego decirles a sus amigos en inglés —Vámonos.

—Pero Walter… —intentó replicar Sunny.

—Él vendrá luego —aseguró Henry, aunque no estaba muy convencido.

A los otros no les quedó más remedio que subir a los botes, viendo a sus espaldas cómo las dos chicas conversaban en susurros apresurados con Walter, quien por cierto, a cada momento se ponía más serio. Luego de unos segundos, notaron como los tres abandonaban el muelle y se encaminaban hacia donde estaba el profesor Lupin, el más cercano de los docentes de Hogwarts.

—Me pregunto qué diantres estará pasando —se quejó Thomas —Esto no es normal.

—Oigan¿queda un sitio libre? —inquirió entonces una voz a un lado del bote que ya ocupaban Thomas, Danielle, Hally, Procyon y Sunny.

Los niños se volvieron y Procyon hizo una mueca al descubrir a Emily Lancaster con una sonrisa medio boba.

—Pues la verdad… —comenzó Thomas, pero Procyon lo interrumpió.

—Es el sitio de Walter, ahora viene.

Emily le dedicó un mohín de disgusto a Procyon, antes de alejarse de ellos.

—Sí que las chicas te adoran —se burló Thomas, para luego ponerse a reír.

—Muy gracioso —masculló Procyon, molesto.

—Disculpen¿puedo subir aquí? —pidió otra voz.

—¡El sitio está…! —comenzó Procyon con impaciencia, pensando que sería Lancaster de nuevo, pero se sorprendió cuando oyó que Hally contestaba despreocupadamente.

—Sí, puedes subir, Melvin. Solamente ve si no viene Walter.

—¿Poe? —inquirió el recién llegado, que no era otro que Melvin Corner —No creo, acabo de verlo ir al castillo con Lupin, luego que el profesor supervisara cómo estaban los campeones. ¿Acaso le estaban guardando el lugar?

Hally asintió.

—Pues creo que se tardará bastante, tal vez no llegue —supuso Melvin, para luego encogerse de hombros —Pero si le están guardando el sitio…

—No importa, sube ya —indicó Procyon con ligero mal humor —Sólo esperemos que Walter no se vaya en un bote con el quinteto de tarados.

—¿El quinteto de tarados? —se extrañó Melvin, subiendo al bote y sentándose a un lado de Hally —¡Ésa sí que es buena¿Son los de Slytherin que siempre los molestan, no? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Hally.

Ella asintió, sonriente, al tiempo que Thomas, Danielle y Sunny ponían caras largas y empezaban a imaginarse lo larga que sería la travesía.

—Creo que a ellos no les irá muy bien —comentó Paula en un bote cercano al de sus amigos, volviéndose hacia Bryan —¿Crees que Corner bajará de ese bote completo?

—Yo digo que sí —repuso Bryan, aunque tenía sus dudas.

—Procyon no querrá quedar mal ante Hally —apuntó de pronto Ryo.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero sigue preocupándome —reconoció Paula.

—Por ahora vamos a ver para qué nos quieren en estos botes —sugirió Amy.

—Sí, ya que lo de Walter va para largo —comentó Henry de pronto.

—Sí, tu tía está medio loca —argumentó Rose —Y Kreisky también.

Henry no pudo negar eso, por lo que sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza.

—¿Pasa algo, Henry? —le preguntó Paula.

—No sé, tendremos que esperar a que la prueba acabe para averiguarlo. Aunque conociendo a Itzi, no creo que me diga gran cosa.

De repente, la voz del señor Wood volvió a escucharse.

—Damas y caballeros, disculpen por la tardanza —comenzó, sonriendo levemente desde un bote un poco más grande que el resto, donde iban tanto él con todos los miembros del jurado —Ahora mismo les explicaremos en qué consiste básicamente la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, cosa que estoy seguro esperaban.

El público se puso a cuchichear con entusiasmo.

—En primer lugar, les hago notar las cintas de colores que los campeones portan en esta ocasión —continuó el señor Wood con una leve sonrisa nerviosa —Esas cintas les indican a cada uno dónde está lo que deben conseguir en el fondo del lago, de manos… o mejor dicho, de tentáculos del calamar gigante…

Los murmullos se detuvieron de pronto. ¿El calamar gigante?

—Así que sujétense bien a sus asientos que esta prueba será demasiado activa —pidió el señor Wood, un poco más animado que antes —¡Ahí vamos!

Y al sonido de un cañón, los campeones se lanzaron al lago y los botes que contenían al público comenzaron a moverse, pero para asombro de sus tripulantes, se comenzaron a sumergir. Varias chicas, sobre todo las de Beauxbatons, lanzaron gritos de susto, pero pronto los cambiaron por unos de pasmo al contemplar cómo entre más se hundía el bote, alrededor de éste parecía formarse una especie de burbuja que protegía a las personas en él. La gente se quedó maravillada con tan excepcional acontecimiento, viendo que de verdad los organizadores del torneo de habían esmerado para que el público viera en vivo y en directo la tercera prueba.

Ahora solamente faltaba distinguir, entre aquellas oscuras aguas, a dónde se habían ido los campeones.

&&&

_Hola, gente. Creí que tardaría más en terminar este capi, luego de dejarlo medio botado por casi dos meses (lo que es un récord para mí, créanme). Pero luego de publicar ayer 30 de noviembre los tres anteriores, aprovechando que los releí para las revisiones de rigor, creo que la inspiración decidió hacer una breve parada por mi confusa mente, jajaja. Creo que ya estoy divagando. Mejor paso a los comentarios._

_Sé lo que estarán pensando (o al menos lo supongo): que este capi es una confusión total. Se revelan muchas cosas y eso es porque… Bueno, decidí que combinara con el título del anterior, "Precipitación". A veces las cosas se dan tan rápido que uno no puede seguirles el hilo¿no les parece? Espero que puedan darme la razón._

_Katrina sí que tiene de qué preocuparse, pues ahora el que actúa raro con ella es el tal Onassis. Pero calma todo el mundo, que Onassis no quiere nada malo con ella… creo. La verdad, Onassis tiene más vela en el entierro de lo que parece, pero con la baja de inspiración que tenía, no pude desarrollar la idea completa. Pero la sabrán pronto._

_Y ahí va Mara a soltar una profecía¿pues esta niña no tiene nada mejor qué hacer? Sin embargo, a quienes les gustó el personaje de Lalo agradecerán dicha profecía, pues aclara un poco de lo que Yue Lin e Itzi pudieron ver, cada una por su cuenta. O mejor dicho, lo complementa. A quien no me entendió, no lo culpo. Creo que ni yo me entendí._

_Además, la presentación de la tercera prueba, que quizá Corner no baje vivo del bote (sí, claro, eso quisiera Procyon), que Henry llegó a un acuerdo con Itzi que incluye que ella lo llame Acab (no es feo el nombre, pero algo raro sí) y no sé qué más detallitos se me escapan es lo que se mostró aquí. Y mejor me despido, porque siento que la inspiración quiere volver y mejor la aprovecho para comenzar el siguiente capi (lo que provoca un día sin clases y luego de haber visto el zafarrancho de la toma de posesión del ya presidente de mi país, Felipe Calderón¿no?) _

_En fin, cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	55. La tercera prueba

**Cincuenta y cinco: La tercera prueba.**

Los campeones suponían que encontrarían un mundo muy oscuro al sumergirse en el lago a esas horas, pero de todas formas, los sobrecogió tanto silencio presionando sus oídos. Sin perder los listones de colores que se les sortearon un mes atrás, los cuales se habían atado a alguna de sus muñecas, nadaron con tenacidad hacia el fondo, donde suponían que encontrarían al calamar gigante, todos prevenidos de distintas formas para poder respirar en aquella situación.

Lo más sencillo para esos casos, el encantamiento _casco­–burbuja_, era lo que habían optado los campeones de la Parte Europea. A Richelieu no le agradó, puesto que decía que distorsionaba su visión, pero Dean y Sam la convencieron diciéndole que era eso o usar algún otro método con límite de tiempo. Y eso del tiempo era algo que preocupaba a la campeona de Beauxbatons, así que adoptó el encantamiento sin protestar.

Mientras tanto, la Parte Asiática había recurrido a las branquialgas. Sabían que había que tomarlas cada hora para mantener su efecto, pero para eso, llevaban provisiones en sus bolsillos por si acaso se pasaban del tiempo. Salomón no era muy afecto a comerse "esas asquerosidades", como les llamó en cuanto Sakura se las mostró, pero al saber sus propiedades, estuvo de acuerdo en que les darían cierta ventaja de movilidad en el agua. Aunque aquello de que sus pies y manos tuvieran ahora aletas y que su garganta mostrara unas verdosas agallas no era que le gustara mucho.

Y en cuanto a la Parte Americana, Ton había encontrado la forma para que él y sus compañeros de Parte no tuvieran tantas dificultades: una poción a base de escamas de sirena, que tenía por nombre de _Chac-Há_ (1). Esa poción podía darte la facultad de respirar bajo el agua por periodos prolongados, pero perdía su efecto en cuanto la persona que la ingería salía a la superficie. Únicamente tenía un efecto secundario: un rato después de abandonar el agua, el afectado comprendía el idioma sirenio.

Así las cosas, los campeones descendieron con cautela, dado que imaginaban que a pesar de poder respirar, al cabo de un rato enfrentarían el verdadero reto. Aún así, fue toda una sorpresa para ellos cuando, de repente, a su alrededor vieron varias burbujas de tamaño considerables que se encendieron poco a poco, como faroles submarinos.

Eran los botes del público, que admiraban el paisaje acuático del lago antes de percatarse de la presencia de los campeones. Muchos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro ante el aspecto de los campeones de la Parte Asiática, mientras otros se reían de cómo lucían las cabezas de los de la Parte Europea. Lo que sí les causó extrañeza fue contemplar a los de la Parte Americana, pues no parecían usar nada de magia, pero no le dieron mayor importancia dado que veían que como los demás, nadaban sin problema.

Pronto llegaron a suficiente profundidad para ver el lecho del lago, de arena clara y con varios tipos de vegetación, aunque más allá lograban vislumbrarse vagas construcciones. De pronto, los espectadores ahogaron un grito, puesto que vieron un grupo de criaturas acercarse a buena velocidad. Los campeones, al notarlas, prepararon las varitas.

Las criaturas resultaron ser tritones y sirenas, pero su imagen no era nada hermosa como suelen presentarla los libros de cuentos muggles. Su piel era cetrina y opaca, los cabellos de la mayoría eran de un tono verdoso que recordaba a las algas y sus ojos, rasgados y oscuros, miraban a todos lados con curiosidad. Todos, sin excepción, portaban una lanza de punta muy afilada.

—Por aquí no —indicó una sirena muy alta y fornida, cuya melena verdosa flotaba de manera espectral a su alrededor. Agitó su brillante y plateada cola de pez hacia una dirección, la cual resaltó con la mano al tiempo que seguía —Deben rodear nuestra villa.

La gente en los botes tuvo que taparse los oídos, puesto que para ellos, la sirena no había emitido más que chillidos incomprensibles, pero los campeones se miraron entre sí con cierto enfado y comenzaron a nadar en la dirección que la sirena había dicho. Acto seguido, las sirenas y tritones se perdieron de vista por donde habían venido, en tanto los botes seguían lentamente a los campeones, siguiendo una prudente distancia.

Después de varios minutos, pudo descubrirse a la tenue luz de las burbujas de los botes una especie de monte submarino, con una cueva en su base de dimensiones inmensas. El público, temiendo lo peor, estaba en completo silencio, esperando ver algo fuera de lo ordinario. Y ciertamente lo que pasó a continuación lo fue.

De pronto, con un fuerte estruendo, una gran sombra brotó de la cueva, aunque al principio nadie le halló ni pies ni cabeza. Aunque quizá era porque lo que salía eran… tentáculos. Largos y gruesos tentáculos, oscuros y de aspecto resbaladizo.

La hora de la verdad para los campeones había llegado.

* * *

Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, pero no le importó. Tenía que llegar a como diera lugar, tenía que llegar a tiempo. Así que sin pensar mucho en sí misma, en su seguridad, o incluso en su porvenir, siguió con su carrera. Tenía que llegar, dependían de ella…

—No corras —le dijo una voz grave a su espalda —Me cuesta trabajo alcanzarte.

Ignorando la voz, siguió corriendo. Aún no podía creer lo que sabía, lo que había averiguado, pero sabía que era verdad. Ahora solamente quedaba correr con el alma, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que ya no pudiera más…

—Aquí estoy… —susurró, parándose de repente —Por fin…

Respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, y que los pulmones le iban a estallar. Pero nada de eso importaba, ya no.

—Y tuviste suerte —dijo la voz grave a su espalda —Nadie nos siguió.

—Tú me seguiste a mí —reclamó ella, furiosa —Será mejor que me dejes en paz. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

—Claro que lo sé —afirmó la voz grave y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su propietario —Claro que lo sé, Katrina.

La mujer, sin poder creer lo que oía, se dio bruscamente la vuelta, haciendo que su larga melena castaña ondeara al viento.

—¿Quién te dijo que así me llamo? —inquirió con fingido desdén.

—Uno tiene sus contactos —el dueño de la voz, un hombre muy alto y de cabello oscuro, entrecerró unos ojos asombrosamente azules, de un tono claro que recordaba al cielo de la mañana —Así que mejor nos dejamos de tonterías y me permites ayudar.

—No te entiendo… —musitó la mujer.

El hombre, negando con la cabeza, la adelantó un par de pasos, para luego decir.

—Iré contigo —afirmó con destreza —Y te defenderé de Hagen.

Al escuchar al hombre pronunciar aquel apellido con la voz cargada de desprecio, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta.

—¿Y a ti qué te hizo, si puede saberse?

—Lo mismo que a ti —respondió el hombre, sin ahondar en detalles.

Entonces la mujer se quedó pasmada por completo.

—Y si así fue¿qué haces con él ahora? —quiso saber.

—Quiero que pague todo lo que ha hecho —masculló el hombre, con más rencor en la voz que antes —Y si es posible, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

—Eso no lleva a nada —aseguró la mujer, para asombro de su inesperado socio —Yo llegué a pensar en eso alguna vez, pero la venganza, el instinto asesino, no sirven de nada. Solamente rebajan a su nivel.

El hombre no creyó posible que alguien lograra disuadirlo de su deseo de sangre tan fácilmente, pero así había sucedido. Con eso, el concepto que tenía de aquella mujer cambió por completo.

—En ese caso, sigamos corriendo —indicó, mirándola por encima del hombro —¿Porqué no puede uno aparecerse y desaparecerse en este sitio, eh? Llegaríamos antes.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Orestes —musitó con voz asombrosamente calmada, avanzando a grandes zancadas —En serio que no lo sé.

* * *

Los campeones analizaron la situación cuidadosamente, mirando al calamar gigante que por fin había terminado de salir de su guarida. Era enorme, cada tentáculo suyo debía medir al menos diez metros y era tan grueso como el tronco de un pino. Su puntiaguda cabeza, de un color naranja oscuro al igual que la mayor parte de su cuerpo, destacaba de manera extraña, medio oscurecida por las sombras, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos y girando lentamente de un campeón a otro, como intuyendo que los jóvenes habían ido allí por él. Los chicos, mientras tanto, por fin habían distinguido las puntas de los tentáculos, que eran las que les interesaban: allí, atadas firmemente con cintas de colores, se encontraban pequeños discos metálicos, que destellaban por la luz de los botes–burbuja de la asistencia. Los jueces, pudieron notar todos, se las habían ingeniado para colocar su bote justo en la cima del monte, desde donde tenían una buena panorámica del escenario de la prueba. El calamar, sin previo aviso, comenzó a desplazarse hacia los campeones, quienes tomaron ese movimiento como su señal.

Richelieu era la más cercana al animal en ese momento, así que al verlo avanzar, se hizo ligeramente a un lado, sin perder de vista los tentáculos. Miraba una y otra vez su cinta, de color azul celeste, al tiempo que buscaba su equivalente en el calamar, y cuando logró verla, sonrió con satisfacción y apuntó al tentáculo en cuestión con la varita. Pero antes que pudiera ejecutar algún hechizo, el calamar sorpresivamente movió uno de sus tentáculos y le dio un fuerte golpe que la lanzó hacia atrás.

Dean y Catherine casi son embestidos por Richelieu, pero lograron esquivarla a tiempo. En tanto, Salomón y Paulo nadaban hacia sus compañeros de Parte, intentando comunicarse con ellos de alguna forma. No sería nada fácil conseguir las brújulas si no trabajaban juntos, aunque ignoraban si se les permitía.

Sam logró entonces acercarse lo suficiente al calamar como para encontrar la brújula que debía quitarle, atada a su respectivo tentáculo con una cinta color vino como la que el pelirrojo llevaba atada a la muñeca derecha. Rodeó a la criatura un poco, pensando en la mejor forma de quitarle la brújula, cuando un rayo de luz de color incierto, entre rojo y rosa, pasó a su izquierda serpenteando entre el agua, calentándola notoriamente.

El rayo iba dirigido hacia uno de los dos tentáculos contráctiles del molusco, que tenía atada una brújula con una cinta rosa brillante. Al volverse, Sam se encontró con que Sakura Kiyota había lanzado el rayo, arriesgándose a ser atacada por el animal en cuanto se sintiera herido.

Cosa que efectivamente, sucedió. El rayo, al darle en el tentáculo, hizo que la bestia lanzara una especie de gruñido, agitándose con furia en las aguas. Sin embargo, la cinta rosa brillante se cortó, cosa que a los demás campeones les sorprendió. Sakura, sin perder tiempo, volvió a levantar la varita, le apuntó a la cinta y a la brújula, que caían lentamente, y ambos objetos fueron a sus manos al instante. Obviamente, había usado un encantamiento convocador.

—Esa japonesa casi se mata —comentó Thomas con sorpresa —¿Qué será ese hechizo que le lanzó primero? Nunca había visto uno de ese color.

—Tal vez algún hechizo de su país —sugirió Melvin Corner.

Procyon frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí, pero se arriesgó bastante, pudo pasarle algo —Thomas no quitaba el dedo del renglón —¿Verdad, Procyon?

El aludido inclinó la cabeza, pensativo, y fijando su vista en los campeones, asintió.

—Aunque tal vez iba a hacerlo de todas formas —aclaró —Así que ahora o más tarde no hace mucha diferencia.

—Por como se está dando la prueba, creo que eso es cierto —comentó Hally de repente —Ojalá que todo salga bien —deseó en un susurro.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Melvin en un murmullo, procurando que nadie lo oyera —¿Te pasa algo?

Procyon, sentado al otro lado de Hally, prestó atención al escuchar aquello.

—Nada —murmuró Hally, con voz apenas audible —No te preocupes.

Melvin no se quedó muy convencido con esa respuesta, pero no pudo seguir indagando porque una exclamación del público lo distrajo.

Al parecer, la Parte Americana se había puesto de acuerdo en algo. Los tres notaron que los tentáculos que tenían sus respectivas brújulas quedaban uno junto al otro, así que no vieron ningún problema en ayudarse a conseguirlas. Contemplando por el rabillo del ojo que Kiyota se marchaba del sitio atendiendo a su brújula, Ton se volvió hacia sus compañeros de Parte con expresión seria.

—No sé ustedes, pero creo que hay que hacer equipo —dijo en español, aunque de su boca salieron solamente burbujas. Pero en cuanto éstas estallaban, dejaban oír fuertes y claras las palabras del muchacho —¿Qué dicen?

—Por mí no hay problema —afirmó Catherine también en español, sonriendo.

Paulo guardó silencio un momento antes de asentir.

—Hagámoslo —indicó.

Ton miró los tentáculos del calamar, que en aquel momento se movía de un lado a otro evitando con suma facilidad los embates del campeón de Durmstrang, y se dio cuenta que los contráctiles eran los más expuestos. Uno de ellos, el que había tenido minutos antes la brújula de Kiyota, ahora se veía ligeramente chamuscado por el hechizo que había recibido, pero el otro se veía intacto y lo más importante aún: con una brújula atada a él, cuya cinta era de color violeta. Ésa era la brújula de Catherine.

—Dale a tu brújula —le dijo a la campeona del SWI —Tengo una idea.

Catherine, sin comprender del todo, asintió y con sumo cuidado, apuntó con su varita a la cinta violeta del tentáculo contráctil. Frunciendo el entrecejo debido a la concentración, lanzó un hechizo cuyo rayo azul ondeó por el agua con rapidez. Dio de lleno en el blanco, haciendo que la cinta se desvaneciera y que la brújula comenzara a caer. El calamar, al sentir el hechizo, retorció todos sus tentáculos y gruñendo, se giró hacia Catherine.

Ésa era la oportunidad que Ton esperaba. Le apuntó directo a la cabeza al calamar, y para sorpresa de Paulo, le creó un casco–burbuja. Fue entonces que el campeón de Orixá pudo darse cuenta de lo que el chico de Calmécac pretendía, pues el calamar, al verse desprovisto de agua, comenzó a retorcerse sin control.

—¡Corta tu cinta! —le gritó Ton a Paulo.

Paulo asintió, pero el inconveniente de lo que hacía Ton era que los tentáculos se movían en exceso, y no podía apuntar bien. En tanto, Catherine había rescatado su brújula y con pesar, dejó atrás a todos los campeones, dispuesta a conseguir el primer premio. Aunque sintió mucho tener que hacerlo.

Durante el tiempo que los campeones hacían lo suyo, los jueces no los perdían de vista. Sentados cómodamente en su bote, observaban con extrema seriedad el desarrollo de la prueba, suplicando interiormente por el bienestar de los campeones, ya que no querían que aquello acabara mal. Sin embargo, uno de ellos observaba la escena con impaciencia.

Javacheff tamborileaba los dedos sobre su regazo, terriblemente incómodo. Había recibido un mensaje urgente de que abandonara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y que volviera a Hogwarts, pues su suplente había tenido que ocuparse de otro asunto en el último minuto. Eso lo desconcertó, a la vez que lo molestó, ya que estaba a punto de integrarse a la operación en Linz. Sin embargo, quería conseguir puntos ante Hugo Hagen y no se atrevió a desobedecer. Así las cosas, supervisaba la prueba con una leve mueca de desesperación, esperando que la operación de su señor entrara en acción.

Una ovación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El público les aplaudía a los campeones, que ya habían conseguido todas las brújulas y se alejaban a toda velocidad en cierta dirección. Los botes los siguieron, al tiempo que los espectadores murmuraban entre sí qué pasaría a continuación y esperando que lo del calamar gigante (que en ese momento volvía a su cueva lentamente, como adolorido) fuera lo más duro.

Javacheff, procurando ser discreto, sonrió con perversidad. Ésa era la señal de que pronto vendría el verdadero espectáculo.

* * *

Los campeones tuvieron que encender sus varitas al adentrarse en la dirección que indicaban sus brújulas mágicas, que resultó ser el sur del lago. Pasaron por una de las orillas de la villa de las sirenas, un conjuntos de casas de piedra de los más diversos tamaños y en cuyo centro podía verse la enorme estatua de un tritón, y continuaron de largo, pendientes de cada movimiento sospechoso. Tras ellos iban los botes­–burbuja del público, cuyos componentes no dejaban de preguntarse qué pasaría ahora.

—Esto no puede ser todo —masculló Sunny al cabo de unos segundos de seguir a los campeones sin ninguna novedad.

—Claro que no, seguramente viene algo más —señaló Thomas.

Ese "algo más" los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Un montón de criaturas de escamosa piel de un tono verde asqueroso y cuernos afilados en la cabeza les salió a los campeones al paso, apresándolos con sus largos y delgados dedos.

—¡Grindylows! —soltó Ryo, estupefacto.

Los campeones no parecían muy contentos. Se libraron de los demonios acuáticos como pudieron, a golpes o hechizos, y éstos, aunque parecía que no querían irse, de repente giraron la cabeza hacia un lado, como si hubieran escuchado algo, para luego dejar lo que hacían y nadar despavoridos. Eso les dio un respiro para continuar su camino, pero en ese momento, lograron oír una especie de estallido. Como un trueno que proviniera de un relámpago demasiado cercano.

—Esto no me gusta —musitó Sam, mirando a Dean y Richelieu.

Los otros dos le hicieron gestos de asentimiento, estando de acuerdo con él.

Todos los campeones se pusieron en alerta, con las varitas en alto, al tiempo que seguían. Ese sonido no les había dado confianza a ninguno de ellos y por lo que pudieron ver en las caras de los jueces, no era parte de la prueba. Le echaron un nuevo vistazo a sus brújulas y comprobando que iban bien encaminados, no disminuyeron la velocidad de su nado. En el público, la gente también había escuchado aquel estallido y se preocuparon al no saber de dónde venía.

—Espero que no sea un contratiempo —comentó William en un susurro, yendo en uno de los botes que albergaba a los miembros de las familias Weasley, Longbottom y Malfoy.

—No tiene porqué serlo¿verdad? —inquirió Frida, teniendo en brazos a Ly.

—Los previmos aquí abajo, pero siempre puede haber algo —le contestó William.

—Por lo pronto, veamos cómo les va a ellos —pidió Patrick, señalando a los campeones con un gesto de cabeza y estrechando ligeramente más fuerte a Lance.

—Eso no me gustó nada —susurró Danielle en su bote —Sonó muy aterrador.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa —intentó tranquilizarla Thomas.

—Esperemos que no —comentó Hally.

Procyon apenas iba a recomendarle que no se preocupara cuando de repente, vio algo que surcaba el agua a gran velocidad, en dirección a los campeones, algo de un tono rojo intenso que no era para nada un ser acuático.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó.

La cosa roja, un rayo de luz de un brillo intenso y que hacía burbujear el agua a su paso de lo caliente que estaba, esquivó varios botes para darle de lleno a uno, el más cercano a los campeones. Sus ocupantes, sorprendidos, apenas tuvieron tiempo de realizarse a sí mismos encantamientos casco–burbuja, antes que la burbuja que protegía al bote del agua reventara y éste se hiciera mil pedazos en medio de una explosión. Los jueces y los profesores de Hogwarts presentes no pudieron creer lo que veían, y mucho menos lo que vislumbraron que se aproximaba.

Un grupo numeroso de magos encapuchados, luciendo túnicas negras, los atacaba.

(1) _Nombre formado por las palabras_ Chac _(nombre del dios maya de la lluvia) y_ Há _(agua en maya)_

* * *

_Gente linda, gente que me quiere¡mucho gusto en saludarlos de nuevo! Por fin, después de tanto, tanto, tantísimo tiempo de no tener ni idea de cómo hacer este capi (o mejor dicho, de cómo terminarlo), algo en mi cabeza estalló y me dije "Ya es hora". No sé qué piensen, pero al menos yo estaba impaciente por seguir._

_El capi, que en resumidas cuentas narra la tercera prueba, me quedó un poco loco¿no? Es decir, a la hora de hacer el desarrollo de la prueba, pensé en describir de manera detallada cómo se daba, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo acabaría (o sea, cómo según yo iba a acabar), pues pensé que ese tipo de datos eran irrelevantes. Al menos lo esencial está aquí, que es cómo los campeones se enfrentan con el calamar gigante y cómo le están haciendo para respirar bajo el agua._

_Katrina y Orestes… Ojalá no quieran asesinarme o algo por presentarlos en este capi nada más de pasada¡es que le pone emoción al asunto¿Cómo es que Orestes sabe que Turner es Katrina, eh? Se los dejo de tarea. Una cosa es segura: estos dos tienen más en común de lo que parece, así que esperemos que a última hora, esta inesperada alianza que forman dé sus frutos y sea para bien._

_Y el ataque… tenía que concordar con lo "previsto" por nuestras Pitonisas. Así que me disculparán que los deje en ascuas, porque ahora que vuelve la inspiración, mejor veré si me sale cómo se desenreda este asunto, para beneplácito de todos(as) los que me leen y en primera fila, para el mío propio, jajaja. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es que con eso de que apenas me volvió la inspiración para esta historia (aclaro, esta historia, porque en estas fechas estuve en la creación de una que creo que por su temática, nunca leerán por estos lares, jajaja. Nada más les cuento que está basada en un manga que me encanta), pues mejor aprovecho y veo si puedo adelantar._

_Así las cosas y siendo éste uno de mis capis más cortos en este fic, me despido. Cuídense, ténganme mucha paciencia para la siguiente actualización (oigan, aunque ya esté de vacaciones de Navidad, tengo cosas qué hacer) y nos leemos pronto._


	56. La farsa

**Cincuenta y seis: La farsa.**

Nadie podía creerlo¿qué estaba pasando?

Aquellos magos encapuchados, vestidos totalmente de negro, lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, disfrutando con la catástrofe que estaban causando. Y lo peor estaba a punto de empezar.

—¡Ay, qué lindos! —se burló uno de los encapuchados con una voz tan extrañamente melodiosa, que pronto se supo que era "una". Lo que decía apenas se entendía, entre el estruendo a su alrededor y su encantamiento casco–burbuja —Los campeones del torneo… ¿Qué tal si los animamos un poco?

Y apuntándoles con la varita, les lanzó un hechizo de un verde intenso.

Los campeones sabían exactamente de qué hechizo se trataba, y se quedaron atónitos al ver que a pesar de estar bajo el agua, el rayo verde viajaba a una velocidad impresionante. Richelieu no pudo contener un grito.

—¡La maldición asesina! —exclamó.

Ton supuso que se refería a la maldición asesina que él conocía como "europea", así que se colocó frente a todos y alzó la varita.

—_¡Tézclatl!_ —gritó.

Una barrera de un tenue resplandor dorado se formó ante él y con éxito, hizo que el rayo verde se desviara… hacia uno de los botes del público.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó, sin esperanzas de que sirviera de algo.

Pero del bote en cuestión, de pronto, salió una pequeña barrera de un tono azulado, en la cual rebotó la maldición para ir a dar al lecho del lago, provocando un fuerte estruendo. Ton suspiró con alivio.

En el bote de donde había salido la barrera, quien la había conjurado se dejó caer en su asiento, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás… estás bien, Paula? —preguntó Ryo.

La aludida asintió, sonriendo levemente y alzando un pulgar afirmativamente.

—Ese conjuro espejo fue muy fuerte —comentó Henry de pronto, frunciendo el ceño —Te concentraste demasiado¿no?

Paula lo miró con cierto fastidio.

—¿No lo harías tú para detener un _Avada Kedavra_? —preguntó a su vez.

—Tal vez —cedió Henry, para luego volverse hacia donde los magos de negro seguían haciendo destrozos —Por lo pronto hay que estar alertas.

Sus demás amigos asintieron, mientras que en los otros botes la gente empezaba a realizarse diversos encantamientos para abandonarlos y subir a la superficie. En el bote que ocupaba William, Patrick y Frida se encargaron de sus pequeños con sumo cuidado y él se sorprendió cuando vio que su amigo, luego de realizarse su propio casco–burbuja, no ascendía, sino que se iba nadando a otro de los botes.

—Will¿qué haces? —le gritó Patrick.

—Tengo que ayudar a Sunny y a cualquiera que haga falta —dijo William a modo de respuesta —Al llegar a la superficie, avisen a los profesores que se quedaron allá. Llamarán a los aurores a cargo de la seguridad.

—Si es que no les pasó algo —musitó Patrick al ver a William alejarse, sintiendo un leve remordimiento por no acompañarlo, pues su hermana Danielle también estaba en peligro. Pero en ese momento, primero estaban su mujer y sus hijos. Así que estrechó más fuerte a Lance y tomándole una mano a Frida, que a su vez sujetaba con brío a Ly, abandonó el bote, atravesando con facilidad la burbuja que lo protegía.

Poco a poco, los botes se fueron vaciando, pero tal hecho parecía no importarles a los desconocidos atacantes. Ellos se concentraban de lleno en los campeones, cosa que éstos no dejaron de notar.

—¿Es mi imaginación o la traen contra nosotros? —renegó Ton en español, esquivando un rayo de luz roja de uno de los magos encapuchados.

—Yo diría… que nos quieren tiesos —le siguió la corriente Catherine, cerca de él y lanzándole entonces un encantamiento aturdidor al encapuchado más cercano.

—Mejor… deberíamos subir… —sugirió Paulo, no muy convencido, conjurando un extraño hechizo en portugués antiguo frente al encapuchado que entonces lo atacaba.

Cerca de ellos, los demás tenían sus dificultades para librarse de los encapuchados.

—Esto… es… _guidículo_… —masculló Richelieu, defendiéndose a duras penas de dos encapuchados a la vez —Y no _cgueo_ que sea _pagte_ de la _pgüeba_.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —le soltó Dean en ese momento, hechizando a un encapuchado que le pisaba los talones con un encantamiento de cosquillas y apuntándole a uno de los que atacaban a la francesa —¡Nada más mira a los jueces!

Los susodichos habían querido abandonar su bote, pero pronto se vieron rodeados de varios magos de túnicas negras, que les apuntaban con sus varitas con claras intenciones de atacarlos si hacían un movimiento en falso.

—Habrá… que hacer algo —dijo Sam, llegando hasta ellos luego de librarse de un encapuchado con un _Expelliarmus_ que lo estrelló contra el lecho del lago.

—Yo sugiero… que por favor nos organicemos —pidió en inglés una cansada voz de pronto, con acento árabe, que apenas se distinguía por el estallido de algunas burbujas y el ruido de la batalla a su alrededor.

Era Salomón Sahel, que nadaba rápidamente hacia ellos seguido por Sakura Kiyota y Yue Lin Ming. Los campeones de la Parte Americana, al ver la aparente reunión, se libraron como pudieron de sus atacantes y también se les unieron.

—En lo que a mí respecta —siguió Salomón, con cierta furia —Esto ha dejado de ser el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Ya no somos contrincantes.

Los demás asintieron y viendo que los magos atacantes a los que habían vencido se recuperaban e iban tras ellos, se alejaron de ellos para poder charlar y ponerse de acuerdo en cómo combatirlos.

Salomón tenía razón en algo: el Torneo de las Tres Partes, aunque de una muy mala manera, había terminado.

* * *

William había podido llegar al bote de Sunny, no sin antes librarse de un par de encapuchados que le echaron encantamientos aturdidores. Pero con lo bueno que había sido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el rubio se limitó a lanzarles embrujos obstaculizadores por encima del hombro. Al estar a un lado del bote de Sunny, se limitó a meter la mano donde empuñaba la varita a la burbuja y apuntándole a cada uno de los ocupantes, murmuró.

—_¡Testabúrbeo!_

Al instante, los ocupantes del bote se veían con una enorme burbuja transparente alrededor de la cabeza, como si se hubieran puesto una pecera circular en ella. Se maravillaron un segundo antes que William los llamara.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí¡rápido!

Los niños obedecieron, poniéndose de pie y atravesando la burbuja del bote. Pero en cuanto estuvieron en el agua, algunos notaron que no sería tan sencillo seguir a William, que le tomaba la mano a Sunny para guiarla.

—¡No puedo! —se oyó que alguien decía con voz lastimera —¡No sé nadar!

Todos se dieron la vuelta. Danielle se hundía al tiempo que daba manotazos, intentando ascender. Thomas, asustado, se le acercó y le tomó una mano.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudo —le dijo, aunque no sabía si ella lo entendería.

Danielle, mirándolo a través de su casco–burbuja, se limitó a asentir y abrazarse a él con cuidado, procurando no ser un estorbo.

Procyon observó a su alrededor. Estaba todo muy oscuro, puesto que los botes–burbuja, en cuanto quedaban sin tripulación, se apagaban. Sacó su varita, susurró un _Lumos_ y enseguida, pudo ver un poco mejor. Pero se preocupó al no vislumbrar una silueta en particular.

—¿Hally? —llamó, aunque se regañó a sí mismo pensando que su voz no se oiría en medio de todo ese escándalo.

Miró hacia atrás, deseando no encontrarse con nada malo. Nada, el haz de luz de su varita no le permitía distinguir gran cosa, por lo que hizo un gesto de frustración. Siguió adelante, y logró ver frente a él a William, Sunny, Thomas y Danielle. A quienes no veía era a Hally… y a Corner. De pronto, una sombra se le acercó por la derecha, y le apuntó con la varita para ver su cara.

—Calma, soy yo —oyó que decía la voz de Ryo mucho antes de ver su moreno rostro y sus familiares rasgos —Procyon¿todos están bien?

El nombrado asintió, notando en ese instante que Ryo ayudaba a nadar a Paula, pasándole un brazo por las axilas.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó.

—El conjuro espejo azulado era suyo —dijo Ryo por toda respuesta.

Procyon, comprendiendo que no era momento de charlas, asintió y siguió nadando, viendo que en el camino se les unían Henry, Rose, Bryan (que ayudaba a Amy) y varios compañeros de Hogwarts, que por lo visto, venían siguiendo a William. Pero seguía sin ver a Hally y Corner y eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —masculló con desesperación.

Por fin, a unos metros de ellos y por la claridad del agua, casi llegando a la superficie, logró ver algo: un chico moreno que llevaba casi a rastras a una niña, al parecer inconsciente. Estiró la mano con la varita hacia esa dirección y con esa tenue luz, comprobó su identidad.

—¡Hally! —exclamó, alarmado —¿Qué pasó, Corner? —espetó.

Melvin Corner, negando con la cabeza, le indicó con una seña que lo mejor era llegar a la superficie. Procyon, de mala gana, asintió y continuó ascendiendo.

Ya se encargaría de hacer preguntas en cuanto estuvieran a salvo.

* * *

Los campeones habían logrado ponerse escasamente de acuerdo antes que los encapuchados los alcanzaran de nueva cuenta. Mientras los chicos atacaban, las chicas se defendían al tiempo que se dirigían al bote de los jueces. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia confiable, a una seña de Sakura todas lanzaron encantamientos aturdidores contra los magos de negras túnicas que vigilaban a los jueces.

Los ocupantes del bote, al ver eso, de inmediato agacharon las cabezas. Sabían a la perfección que la burbuja que los protegía de inundarse no los salvaría de uno de esos rayos en caso de que erraran su puntería.

Pero no erraron. No por nada Catherine, Sakura, Yue Lin y Richelieu se la habían pasado entrenando desde que supieron en qué consistiría la tercera prueba. Su puntería ahora era excelente, por no decir casi infalible, así que sabían bien lo que hacían. Sin descuidarse para nada de los encapuchados que se les venían encima, las chicas pusieron manos a la obra y fueron hacia el bote de los jueces.

—Por favor, salgan de aquí ahora —pidió Catherine lo más amable que pudo, pero sin evitar que su voz transluciera algo de apuro —No hay tiempo que perder.

Los directores y directoras de las escuelas, así como el señor Wood y el señor Sakcville, asintieron un tanto asombrados y enseguida, se dispusieron a realizarse hechizos que les permitieran respirar bajo el agua. Pero apenas habían terminado y se disponían a abandonar el bote cuando…

¡PUM!

Un bombazo que sonó demasiado cerca sobresaltó a campeones, jueces y encapuchados por igual. Parecía venir de la superficie. Alzaron la mirada y aún a semejante profundidad, pudieron vislumbrar una especie de formación luminosa, algo que parecía una nueva constelación, solamente que formada por varias luces… negras. Sí, esas pequeñas chispas que titilaban como estrellas por encima de sus cabezas eran negras, lo que le daba al concepto de luz un nuevo significado.

Un significado que por la figura que se veía, era el de la oscuridad misma.

* * *

La formación de aquellas extrañas chispas negras sobre el lago sobrecogió a todo aquel que ya descansaba a la orilla del mismo, totalmente empapado y sofocado. Era una imagen capaz de recordarle a cualquiera las dos guerras vividas en Reino Unido durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort y para quienes no lo habían vivido, les resultaba su peor pesadilla.

Era una cabeza de lobo, de puntiagudas orejas, afilados colmillos y destellantes ojos rojos, que alzaba la cabeza y parecía aullar con ganas, pero que cada vez que lo hacía, lanzaba flechas negras por su alargado hocico. Flechas que cuando se desviaban hacia el suelo, se transformaban en flechas reales y salían disparadas hacia las personas más cercanas. El pánico que provocaba eso era mucho mayor que el vivido bajo el agua.

—¡Todos cúbranse! —gritó de repente el profesor Lovecraft, ayudando a varios alumnos de Hogwarts y Durmstrang a retirarse del lugar —¡Vamos, rápido!

Nadie se hizo del rogar. Entre las flechas, la extraña cabeza de lobo hecha de chispas negras y los múltiples hechizos que iban y venían para protegerse, todo se volvió un caos total.

—¡Chicos, vamos! —apuró Henry, al ver todo aquello —¡Tenemos que irnos!

Sus amigos asintieron en el acto. Sunny, con preocupación, vio que William le soltaba la mano y posando una rodilla en tierra, la tomaba por los hombros.

—Tengo que ayudar a los profesores —indicó con seriedad —Tal parece que neutralizaron a los aurores a cargo de la seguridad. Tú vete con tus amigos al castillo, ahí estarán seguros¿entendiste?

—Pero Will… —intentó replicar Sunny.

El rubio, sonriendo levemente, le dio un sorpresivo abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien —prometió en voz baja —Ahora vete.

La soltó, sacó su varita y fue hacia donde parecía que había más conflictos.

—Buena suerte —le susurró Sunny cuando lo vio marchar.

—Sunny, tenemos que irnos —indicó Thomas entonces, con un gesto de seriedad y apuro muy raro en él —¡Vamos!

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el castillo, siguiendo a sus amigos. Pero de pronto, el pelirrojo anaranjado se detuvo.

—¿Dónde está Danielle? —les preguntó a los demás.

Sus amigos se giraron en todas direcciones, pero no lograron ver a la rubia.

—¿Cómo es que se separó de nosotros? —soltó Thomas, desesperado —¡Estaba junto a mí!

—Thomas, tranquilo —pidió Amy, un tanto cansada —Pensemos con lógica. Si Danielle se separó de nosotros¿a dónde creen que iría?

No tardaron mucho en dar con la respuesta.

—¡Patrick! —exclamaron al unísono.

Rose, que en ese momento casi no prestaba atención a la conversación por buscar con la mirada a su familia, logró distinguir un puñado de cabezas rojas en las cuales se mezclaban algunas de tonalidades castañas e incluso, una rubia.

—¡Mi familia! —gritó entonces —¡Chicos, ahí está mi familia!

Los otros la escucharon y al divisar lo mismo que ella, corrieron al encuentro del clan Weasley, el matrimonio Longbottom y la pequeña familia Malfoy.

Con un poco de suerte, ahí estaría Danielle.

* * *

Los jueces, luego de dejar su bote, no se habían marchado. Se dedicaron a ayudar a los campeones, lanzando hechizos constantemente contra los magos de negro, y esquivando unos cuantos. Los jóvenes, en cambio, se estaban agotando y renegaban un poco de que los adultos no se hubieran ido tal como se los indicaron las chicas. Pero viendo que nada podía hacerse ya, decidieron que mientras se defendían, procurarían salir a la superficie. Sobre todo porque uno de los encapuchados había comenzado a lanzar maldiciones asesinas sin ton ni son.

Los jueces imitaron a los campeones, nadando lo más rápido posible a la superficie, pero sin descuidarse ni un segundo. Al menos tenían de macabra referencia aquella formación de chispas negras por encima de sus cabezas, para no perderse, pero no les ayudaba en nada que las maldiciones asesinas hubieran aumentado. Además, los únicos que podían desviarlas eran Ton y el profesor García, con sus conjuros espejo.

De repente, uno de los encapuchados, aquel que era una mujer, lanzó un hechizo de un tono extrañamente blanco, que voló a toda velocidad hacia los campeones. Ton intentó desviarlo con su conjuro espejo, pero no pudo. El hechizo iba directamente hacia las chicas. Específicamente, hacia Yue Lin.

La campeona de Zen apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar una barrera a su alrededor para intentar desviar el hechizo, pero al parecer no le funcionó porque la barrera emitió un destello al ser impactada por el hechizo y desapareció. Yue Lin, entonces, inclinó la cabeza, sin dejar de nadar, para luego levantarla y dejar ver su rostro, en el que ahora había una expresión ausente, como si estuviera bajo un trance. Los demás campeones temieron lo peor.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Yue Lin alzó la varita y le apuntó al campeón que tenía más cerca, que era Salomón. El joven, intentando comprender qué pasaba, se preparó para un posible ataque, el cual efectivamente se dio. Yue Lin le lanzó una especie de rayo verde que los dejó paralizados a todos por un instante, estupefactos.

¿Los engañaban sus ojos o la joven china les estaba lanzando la maldición asesina?

—¡Yue­–chan! —llamó Sakura, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos —¿Qué te pasa?

Yue Lin, con la mirada perdida, reaccionó ante el llamado, fijando sus ojos azules, en ese momento sin brillo, en la campeona de Hoshikino. Eso desvió la atención de Salomón, que sin poder creerlo, había podido esquivar el rayo de luz verde y fruncía el ceño en actitud concentrada, meditando.

—¿Estás bien, Sahel? —le preguntó entonces Catherine, acercándosele.

Salomón salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió.

—Entonces hay que irnos —indicó Catherine —Creo que Ming, con lo que le pasa, está distrayendo bastante a los de negro.

Era cierto. Los magos encapuchados parecían disfrutar del espectáculo que personificaba Yue Lin atacando a los que minutos antes, eran sus aliados. Salomón arrugó la frente, un tanto pensativo, para luego seguir a Catherine.

Mientras tanto, Yue Lin seguía lanzando aquellos rayos verdes a todo el que se le cruzaba enfrente, sin cambiar de expresión. No parecía sentir nada por aquellos a quienes atacaba, ni siquiera parecía disfrutar con ello. Simplemente se dedicaba a lanzar hechizos, y tanto jueces como campeones, notándolo, se alejaban de ella más y más hasta llegar a la superficie, donde sus cabezas de pronto dieron con el aire fresco de la noche, llena de gritos. Y pronto supieron porqué: las flechas que arrojaba aquella extraña figura en el cielo.

—Genial, salimos de una para meternos en otra —masculló Ton, molesto.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Paulo entonces, respirando profundamente.

De repente, un rayo verdoso salió disparado del agua, a unos metros a la derecha de donde habían salido los campeones y los jueces, y luego de hacer una pronunciada curva, se desvió hacia la orilla del lago, a la persona más cercana. Una persona muy joven, de túnica azul oscuro con una banda verde esmeralda en el brazo izquierdo, que parada de espaldas a la orilla, ayudaba a unos cuantos chicos de Hogwarts de primer año a irse del sitio.

—¡Lalo! —gritó Ton, habiendo reconocido a la persona por la cabeza, cubierta de cabello rubio oscuro lleno de mechas doradas.

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. El rayo verde alcanzó a Lalo y lo hizo caer al suelo, desfallecido.

* * *

Rose fue la primera en llegar hasta donde estaba toda su familia, quienes como las buenas personas que eran, ayudaban a cuanto individuo encontraban en su camino. A la primera persona con quien la pelirroja se topó fue…

—¡Cuidado! —espetó con enfado un chico pelirrojo de dientes perfectos y ojos muy azules, haciendo una mueca —¿Rose? —soltó, impresionado.

—¡Frank, Frank, qué bueno que te veo! —Rose se sujetó a uno de los brazos de su primo, asustada —¿Todos están bien?

—Frankie, rápido —indicó entonces una joven bastante alta, de cabello castaño muy corto, cuyo atractivo rostro ahora se contraía por la ansiedad —Hay que moverse.

—De acuerdo, Sally —Frank Weasley asintió y se volvió hacia Rose —Por favor, primita, vámonos. Estamos muy expuestos aquí.

Rose miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó.

—Nos van siguiendo —respondió el pelirrojo.

Rose tuvo que conformarse con esa respuesta.

—¿Y Danielle? —inquirió de pronto Thomas, tras ella —¿Ha visto a Danielle?

Frank frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál Danielle? —inquirió.

Thomas frunció el ceño, frustrado, pero entonces una chica pelirroja de largo cabello rizado y ojos verdes se acercó a ellos corriendo, con apenas algo de aliento para lograr musitar.

—Hay que ir al castillo… Todos van para allá…

Frank asintió al verla.

—De acuerdo, Penny —Frank se dirigió a los niños —Sígannos.

Todos asintieron y apenas se ponían en marcha cuando un nuevo estallido los hizo dar media vuelta para contemplar el lago.

La cabeza de lobo hecha de chispas negras estaba siendo atacada por rayos de luz blanca y poco a poco, se desvanecía.

—Eso no me agrada —masculló Penny, arrugando la frente.

—¡Rápido! —una larga cabellera roja pasó a su lado y distinguieron por breves instantes a Ginevra Longbottom corriendo velozmente —¡Frida y Patrick nos necesitan!

Los otros no tuvieron que oír aquello dos veces, así que apuraron el paso. Procyon, por cierto, no le apartaba la vista a Corner, que iba silenciosamente a su lado, llevando a cuestas a Hally, que seguía inconsciente. Apretando los labios por enésima vez, Procyon se acercó a Thomas, que parecía haberse paralizado por algo, y le sacudió un hombro con viveza.

—¡Muévete, Thomas! —le espetó.

El pelirrojo anaranjado reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza y mirándolo, asintió.

—¡Por allá! —señaló de pronto Bryan, que llevaba de la mano a Amy.

Pronto vieron que un rubio y una pelirroja lanzaban encantamientos escudo a su alrededor, puesto que las flechas no dejaban de lloverles encima, pero la acción se les dificultaba por lo que ambos llevaban en brazos. A su lado, conjurando débiles barreras plateadas, se veía una pequeña figura de cabello largo y rubio.

—Danielle… —susurró Thomas.

La pequeña Malfoy hacía lo que podía para defender a Patrick, a Frida y a los gemelos. Se había separado de sus amigos en cuanto ella y Thomas salieron del agua, con sumo cuidado, y buscó a su hermano hasta que lo encontró, tratando de evitar que la multitud los aplastara a él y su familia. Y cuando las flechas empezaron a caer, logró ver cómo él y Frida hacían lo que fuera por proteger a sus hijos. Adoptando una expresión decidida, se había acercado a ellos y sin previo aviso, realizó un conjuro espejo para cubrirles la retaguardia. Patrick la vio entonces y quiso gritarle que se alejara, pero como las flechas no dejaban de caer, tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de su hermanita. Por el momento, lo que contaba era salir vivos de semejante ataque.

—Hola, hermanita —saludó de pronto Ángel, saliendo de algún sitio impreciso a la derecha de Frida, acompañado por John —¿Necesitan ayuda?

—No nos caería mal —respondió Frida, sonriendo levemente.

Pronto, todo el clan Weasley y el matrimonio Longbottom habían llegado con ellos, igual que los amigos de Danielle. Corner, cargando aún a Hally, se mantuvo a prudente distancia hasta que un leve quejido lo hizo mirar por encima de su hombro.

—¿Hally? —llamó, dudoso.

La niña estaba despertando, abriendo los ojos con dificultad al principio, pero luego parpadeó con rapidez, alzando la cabeza.

—¿Melvin? —se extrañó, para luego mirar el barullo a su alrededor —¿Qué sucede?

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones —Corner se mantuvo serio —¿Puedes caminar?

Hally asintió y Corner la bajó de su espalda. Por un segundo, Hally trastabilló, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Viendo que la situación era grave, sacó su varita.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Corner, incrédulo.

Hally, aunque con aspecto de estar un tanto cansada, lo miró con determinación.

—Tengo que ayudar —respondió y volteó hacia donde sus amigos intentaban poner algo de su parte para defenderse —Son mis amigos. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Pero Hally, no creo que estés en condiciones —Corner la retuvo, tomándola por una muñeca —Recuerda lo que pasó en el lago…

Hally negó con la cabeza y se zafó del agarre de Corner.

—Tal vez no esté en condiciones, pero pase lo que pase, debo hacer lo correcto —miró al chico atentamente, sin asomo de molestia en sus ojos, solamente de una lealtad enorme —Y lo correcto es ir a ayudar a mis amigos. Me necesitan.

Hally lo dejó, corriendo como podía hacia sus amigos, y llegó a tiempo para realizar un conjuro espejo que le quitaba a Danielle varias flechas de encima. Corner, luego de dudarlo un minuto, sacó su varita y la siguió.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de enseñarme tanto? —musitó, llegando a un lado de Hally y conjurando un _Protego_ al tiempo que sonreía vagamente.

* * *

La cabeza de lobo estaba siendo desaparecida poco a poco por Katrina y Orestes. ¿Quiénes más podrían hacerlo? Ellos, como "partidarios" de Hugo Hagen, sabían exactamente cómo aparecer la_ Deathwolfhead_, así que también sabían cómo desaparecerla. Lo que no sabían era si lo lograrían sin que los vieran.

—Por lo visto, no llegamos a tiempo —masculló Orestes con sorna, sin dejar de lanzar rayos de chispas blancas a la formación de chispas negras en el cielo.

—Ni que lo digas —Katrina sonrió con malicia, haciendo lo mismo que él —Por cierto¿escuchaste el grito de hace un minuto? Cuando cayó el rubio a orillas del lago.

—Sí, lo oí —Orestes asintió, frunciendo el ceño —Pero algo me llama la atención de ese rayo verde que lo tiró…

Katrina lo vio de reojo al tiempo que asentía.

—Igual yo —concordó —Por lo pronto, hay que terminar con esto.

Orestes asintió y de repente, hizo una sacudida de varita y volviendo a apuntar a la cabeza de lobo, lanzó un rayo blanco especialmente fuerte.

Katrina, sonriendo, imitó su movimiento y en pocos segundos, habían acabado con la cabeza de lobo.

—Había olvidado eso —reconoció ella —Ahora, a lo que íbamos…

Orestes asintió y se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido, pero sin perder de vista lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

La gente, al ver que ya no había flechas asesinas en su contra, pudo relajarse lo suficiente para imponer algo de orden y revisar los daños. Las escuelas agruparon a sus alumnos, revisaban a los heridos y se aseguraban que no hubiera nada qué lamentar. Pero de pronto, unos gritos a la orilla del lago estremecieron a todos.

—¡No es cierto, no es cierto!

Pocos entendieron lo que decían esos gritos, porque no estaban pronunciados en inglés, pero podía sentirse en ellos un gran dolor. Varios curiosos fueron a ver de dónde venían y se encontraron con una escena estremecedora: una chica que sostenía a un chico, que al parecer, estaba…

—¿Cómo pudiste? —le gritó una joven castaña que usaba anteojos a una persona que se había acercado entre todos los curiosos —¿Cómo pudiste?

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudeó la depositaria de aquella desesperada pregunta, una chica de rasgos orientales, oscuro cabello e inusuales ojos azules —Yo no…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y solamente disminuyeron un poco cuando los directores de las escuelas, el señor Wood, el señor Sackville y algunos profesores de Hogwarts se abrieron paso entre el círculo de curiosos. Observaron la escena ante sí, con desconcierto, y el profesor García sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Pero qué…? —balbuceó en español.

—Fue ella —espetó de pronto Tonatiuh García, señalando a la oriental de ojos azules —Lo vi con mis propios ojos¡fue uno de esos rayos que nos lanzó en el lago!

Los murmullos volvieron a sonar, esta vez con más insistencia.

—Yo… no comprendo… —musitó la oriental en un susurro.

En ese momento, un grupo de magos de túnicas en tonos oscuros, acompañados de un par de magos con bandas blancas en su brazo izquierdo, se hizo presente.

—Arrestamos a la mayoría —informó uno de los magos con banda blanca en el brazo, moreno y de cabello castaño dorado entrecano —Pero tal parece que la cabecilla se escapó. Sabremos más al respecto al interrogarlos.

—¿La cabecilla? —se extrañó la profesora McGonagall.

El mago de banda blanca asintió.

—Si me permiten intervenir… —dijo de pronto una tímida voz de acento árabe.

Todos se giraron para saber quién era el que hablaba.

—¿Salomón? —se extrañó la profesora Sahih.

El campeón de Almira dio un paso al frente, haciéndose notar.

—Disculpe, profesora Sahih, pero les tengo una pregunta —Salomón señaló a los magos de banda blanca y sus acompañantes —¿Los de negro se veían contentos?

—Por las caras que pusieron cuando les informamos que tal vez había un muerto, creo que sí —soltó irónicamente un mago de túnica color vino, pelirrojo y pecoso.

Un mago de túnica marrón, de cabello negro azabache, le dio un codazo al pelirrojo en señal de censura.

—En ese caso… Ming —la joven oriental de ojos azules lo miró con temor —¿Podrías explicarnos porqué te dedicaste a lanzarnos el _Seudomortia_ una y otra vez?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio abrumador que se cortó con la frase de alguien tras Salomón.

—Fue porque era lo mejor.

Todos se giraron. Una joven rubia de ojos grises se acercaba, seguida por el profesor Lupin y un niño de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

—Yue Lin —llamó la rubia —¿Todo fue bien, no?

La joven oriental, inclinando la cabeza por un minuto, luego alzó la vista con una franca sonrisa. Sonrisa que a todos les pareció totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Totalmente —afirmó.

—Si es así¿podrían hacer algo con él? —soltó Ton entonces, señalando al chico que descansaba en brazos de la castaña de anteojos.

Yue Lin miró al campeón de Calmécac con calma para luego negar.

—Se le pasará el efecto pronto —indicó —Itzi, ésa fue una buena interpretación.

La castaña de anteojos le sacó la punta de la lengua.

—Sí¿verdad? —admitió, sin soltar al caído, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y mechas doradas —Pero me asusté bastante.

—¿Alguien podría explicar qué sucede aquí? —se desesperó de pronto el profesor Javacheff, observando la escena igual o más estupefacto que los demás.

—En cuanto me encargue de usted, Ivan Javacheff —anunció una voz femenina —En nombre del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, queda bajo arresto por asociación delictuosa en actos de mafia mágica.

Javacheff esbozó una mueca de extrañeza, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a quien hablaba acercársele, apuntándole con la varita y atándolo con cadenas al instante.

—¿Turner? —soltó, impresionado.

—Aurora Turner, por favor —indicó Katrina, sonriendo entre alegre y burlona —Y gracias por facilitarme el trabajo.

&&&

_Hola, gente, aquí Bell Potter reportándose¡por fin! Lo siento por la larga, largísimo espera, pero como pudieron ver en el capi anterior, apenas me volvía la inspiración y este capi espera darles un buen rato de entretenimiento para lo que viene._

_Por un lado, el desarrollo de un ataque mágico, tanto dentro como fuera del lago. ¡Para mantenerse al filo del asiento! No sé cuántos de ustedes se mordían las uñas al ver lo que pasaba, pero yo, al menos, sí sentí algo de nervios cuando escribía, leía, editaba y demás para poder publicarlo¡podría jurarlo ante el ministro de Magia si fuera necesario! (Vaya, creo que eso lo he oído antes… Jajaja) Espero que al menos, el presente capi no los confundiera más._

_¿Y todo eso del final? Ahora resulta que Yue Lin no hizo nada malo… Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos, que sería incapaz, pero… Los dejé intrigados¿verdad? Pues se quedarán con las ganas de saber más, porque por el momento, me tomaré unos días de descanso… pero para gozar de las fiestas, no crean mal. Seguiré escribiendo, aprovechando que la inspiración me ha vuelto, jajaja. Además, me servirá para asentar bien lo que pondré en el capi que sigue, que es genial: imagínenlo, tendré que dar una explicación a todo este enredo¿cómo no será eso genial?_

_Y eso es todo por el momento. Cuídense, felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto._


	57. Ganadores

**Cincuenta y siete: Ganadores.**

Horas después, amanecía en Hogwarts, aunque para algunos los momentos de sueño apenas comenzaban.

Después de lo ocurrido en la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, ninguno de los jueces y mucho menos los participantes, tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo había acabado aquello. Lo que querían ahora era descansar y saber qué había sido la escena que había culminado con el imprevisto arresto de Ivan Javacheff, el director de Durmstrang. A todos los tomó por sorpresa.

Eso había tenido que aclararse en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en donde se reunieron los pocos aurores que no habían sido afectados por el ataque, los dos magos de bandas blancas en el brazo izquierdo, los directores tanto de Hogwarts como de las escuelas visitantes (salvo Ivan Javacheff, que había sido encerrado en una de las mazmorras y puesto bajo la custodia de varios elfos domésticos del colegio) y los jóvenes que habían causado la confusión: Ton, Itzi, Lalo, Yue Lin, Mara Kreisky e increíblemente, Walter Poe.

Conforme escucharon el relato, que de inmediato fue monopolizado por las tres chicas, los adultos presentes no cabían en sí de asombro. Era algo que ni ellos, que eran magos, habrían podido imaginar posible.

—El primer indicio de que algo malo pasaría en la tercera prueba lo tuvo Yue Lin —había comenzado Mara con voz seria, pero que no dejaba de lado su eterno toque misterioso —Tuvo una visión de Lalo cayendo a la orilla del lago al enfrentar al dementor que le tocó en la primera prueba. Pero no decía nada más.

—Luego, le llegó el turno a Itzi —continuó Yue Lin con serenidad, o al menos toda la que era capaz de reunir después de lo ocurrido —Soñó que todo empezaría en lo profundo del lago, que el rayo verde que atacaría a Lalo saldría del agua y que ella misma me acusaba de ser la culpable. ¿Pueden creerlo? En fin… —respiró profundamente y prosiguió —Supo que sería en la tercera prueba porque García le informó que la prueba sería en el lago.

—Y para rematar —intervino Itzi, conteniendo un suspiro —Mara dijo una profecía justo antes de la prueba, que nos aclaró muchas cosas. Todo eso que habíamos visto, aunque resulte lo más disparatado del mundo, tenía relación y en lugar de impedir que pasara, debíamos lograr que pasara¿me explico? —a su alrededor hubo algunas personas que asintieron, aunque la mayoría quedaron un tanto confundidas —Bueno, para el caso es que Mara y Yue Lin buscaron a quien ayudaría a hacer valer nuestras… ¿Cómo llamarlas¿Profecías enlazadas? —se volvió hacia las otras dos chicas.

—Ese nombre me agrada —asintió Mara.

—Sí, le queda —estuvo de acuerdo Yue Lin.

—Bueno, entonces así les llamaremos, profecías enlazadas —Itzi movió la cabeza afirmativamente para continuar su disertación —Buscaron a quien las haría valer, pero a quien encontraron fue a mí, me contaron lo ocurrido y yo les platiqué mi sueño. Ya teniendo esas piezas del rompecabezas, Yue Lin recordó que el director de su escuela le había enseñado un viejo hechizo en desuso aquí en Europa, algo de _seudomota_…

—No, _Seudomortia_ —corrigió Yue Lin amablemente —El color es muy similar al del _Avada Kedavra_, es fácil que los confundan. El efecto del _Seudomortia_ es poner en animación suspendida a la víctima y reanimarla en un tiempo determinado. Es complicado, y más realizado bajo presión, así que ¿cómo echárselo a Lalo aparentando que lo estaba atacando?

—Ahí era donde entraba la revelación del último ruiseñor —comentó Mara, sonriendo con misticismo —Walter Poe. Tenía que hacerle una simple pregunta, así que en cuanto me dio la respuesta, le dije que debía dársela al sol azteca…

—Mara, no te están entendiendo nada —le hizo ver Itzi, señalando a los oyentes, que miraban a la rubia como si fuera de otro planeta.

—Ah, perdón —se disculpó Mara, inclinando levemente la cabeza —Verán, cuando yo en mi profecía decía "el último ruiseñor", en mi mente aparecía la cara de Walter Poe —el niño dio un respingo al escuchar eso, pues no se lo esperaba —En cuanto al "sol azteca", lo que vi fue el rostro de García —señaló a Ton, quien hizo una mueca —Así que ya teniendo todo un plan, le pedí a Walter Poe que le dijera a Ton que pasara lo que pasara, no debía creer lo que viera. ¡Ah! Y que se preparara para no terminar la prueba porque habría un ataque mágico por parte de Hugo Hagen. Nada más.

—¿Segura? —le soltó Ton entonces —¿No te olvidas de algo?

—Ah, sí, la tía de Poe —recordó Mara vagamente —Ésa era la canción que tenía que entonarle el último ruiseñor al sol azteca… Que la tía sabía que Hagen atacaría Hogwarts porque estaba de espía en sus filas.

—¡Walter! —exclamó de pronto una voz incrédula. Katrina Turner miró a su sobrino con asombro —¿Porqué andas diciendo esas cosas?

—Ellas me dijeron que era necesario —se defendió el niño, señalando al trío de chicas ahí presente.

—Y lo fue —afirmó Yue Lin —Si no hubiera estado advertido, García no habría actuado con tanta seguridad allá abajo ni nos hubiera podido ayudar con los encapuchados del lago.

—Aunque claro, lo de la cabeza de lobo gigante no lo esperábamos —soltó Itzi de pronto —Eso ya no lo vimos en nuestras profecías.

—Un minuto —intervino de nuevo Katrina Turner —¿Las llaman profecías¿A cuando ven algo que va a pasar?

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, yo a lo mío lo llamo "visiones" —respondió Yue Lin.

—Y lo mío es… algo de familia —dijo Itzi, un tanto evasiva —El nombre de la habilidad es Hipnopredicción. Sueño con el futuro.

—Lo mío sí son profecías —admitió Mara sin inmutarse.

Las personas a su alrededor las miraron como si no creyeran lo que oían. Katrina, en tanto, había adoptado un semblante reflexivo y se puso a murmurar para sí misma.

—Para el caso, es algo impresionante —tuvo que reconocer la profesora McGonagall —Que yo sepa, no hay muchas personas que tengan el don de la adivinación y puedan controlarlo —le dirigió una mirada a Mara, quien inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada —Eso, unido a su habilidad como metamorfomaga, la hacen una persona de excelentes cualidades, señorita Kreisky. Esperamos tenerla de nuestro lado siempre.

Mara alzó la vista y le dedicó a su directora una tímida sonrisa.

—Señorita Salais, debo decir que no me esperaba esto —dijo entonces el profesor García —Eso del don de familia… ¿No se referirá acaso a los Legados de los Nicté?

Itzi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabe eso, profe? —quiso saber la chica.

—Gajes del oficio, señorita Salais —se limitó a decir el profesor, guiñando un ojo.

Itzi se puso colorada al verle hacer ese gesto, pues de pronto, recordó que su director era el abuelo de su novio.

—En cuanto a ti, querida —el profesor Song observó a Yue Lin por unos segundos antes de sonreírle con benevolencia —Tus compañeros juraban que no eras la gran cosa¡y mírate ahora! Y espera a que en casa se sepa de qué familia eres…

Yue Lin le agradeció las palabras a su director con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Ya explicada la escenita de la supuesta muerte —intervino el auror pelirrojo y pecoso —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora¿Cómo contamos lo que sucedió?

—No podemos hacerlo con la verdad absoluta —repuso la profesora McGonagall —Si decimos que las señoritas —indicó al trío que estaba sentado frente a ella —pueden "hacer" profecías y que además, saben interpretarlas, las meteríamos en problemas. Por otra parte¿en cuántas personas de las que hay afuera podemos confiar? Ya vimos que Javacheff resultó un traidor.

Los demás asintieron.

—¿Y qué _sugiegue_ que hagamos, _pgofesoga_ McGonagall? —inquirió amablemente Madame Hagrid.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, pensativa.

—Yo pienso que hay algo inconcluso —habló de repente otro auror, éste de cabello negro azabache que cubría parte de su cara con su sombrero —Señorita Ming, según las declaraciones de los otros campeones, usted pareció recibir un _Imperio_¿cómo es que no le afectó?

Yue Lin se volvió hacia el mago, sonrió vagamente y asintió.

—Con gusto le explico, señor. Verá, al momento de ver el hechizo, levanté una barrera mágica con ayuda de un conjuro de mi país un tanto complicado. Ese conjuro se llama _Yue Yang_. Es un escudo mágico poderoso que además, da la falsa impresión de que el ataque se logró¿me hago entender?

El auror que había preguntado asintió.

—Muy bien, ahora habrá que ponerse de acuerdo en la versión que se le dará a la prensa —instó la profesora McGonagall con severidad —Después de eso, pueden hacer pasar al señor Wood y al señor Sackville.

—Disculpe, profesora —llamó la profesora Sahih —Y respecto al torneo¿no cree que alguien se preguntará en qué acabó?

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó la profesora McGonagall, con gesto cansado —Muy bien. Un paso a la vez.

Ya tomado un acuerdo, cuando menos parcial, de lo que se iba a hacer, los adultos se pusieron a trabajar, siendo escuchados atentamente por los jóvenes presentes, que a fin de cuentas, luego tendrían que saber "la versión de los hechos".

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, se realizó el banquete que se suponía debió ser al terminar la tercera prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes, el de fin de cursos. Pero claro, tanto el banquete como el desayuno se retrasaron unas horas para que la mayor parte de los ocupantes el castillo y sus terrenos se recuperaran del ataque mágico.

Una de esas personas era Hally. Se la había pasado en la enfermería junto con varios heridos más, aunque aseguraba encontrarse en perfecto estado. Pero no había podido oponerse a Corner, que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, la llevó al sitio casi a rastras. Hally sabía que se preocupaba por ella, pero no le gustaba la idea de que la ignorara. Y ahora, sentada a una de las camas y probando lentamente el desayuno, se preguntaba dónde andaría ese novio suyo, que prometió ir a visitarla a primera hora.

—Ojalá no haya pasado algo más —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

Se llevaba a la boca un trozo de salchicha cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

—¡Hally¿Estás bien?

La aludida alzó la mirada, buscando entre toda la gente que inundaba ya la enfermería a quien le hablaba, para luego ver que alguien avanzaba entre empujones hasta su cama. Cuando la persona llegó, sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla.

—¡Hola, Procyon! —saludó.

Procyon Black respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sonrió al verla. No era para menos, puesto que casi no había dormido y en cuanto se levantó, salió de la torre de Gryffindor corriendo y tuvo que esquivar gente en la atestada enfermería.

—Hola —logró saludar al fin —Vine a ver… cómo estás.

—Le dije a Melvin anoche que estaba perfectamente, pero no me escuchó —renegó Hally, haciendo un mohín de fastidio, para luego sonreír como si nada —Pero me alegra verte, Procyon, porque quisiera preguntarte…

—No, yo primero —la cortó él —¿Qué pasó anoche en el lago?

Hally arqueó una ceja, un tanto extrañada por el tono en que su amigo le había hecho esa pregunta. Sonaba molesto, pero a la vez… preocupado.

—Ah, eso —se decidió a contestar, revolviendo un poco la comida de su plato, para luego hacer éste a un lado —Pues… Íbamos saliendo del bote luego que el hermano de Sunny nos hiciera ese encantamiento para respirar bajo el agua y Melvin me ayudó porque no sé nadar. Entonces, los empezamos a seguir a la superficie, pero Melvin los perdió de vista por un rayo rojo que se desvió hacia nosotros y… creo que de ahí no recuerdo más. Melvin me comentó que se perdió por la distracción del rayo y por darse cuenta que quedé desmayada, así que se alegró mucho de ver que habías encendido la varita, porque los encontró y pudo salir.

Procyon escuchó atentamente todo aquello, con expresión seria, para luego sonreír vagamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Al menos te cuida bien —musitó.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Hally había vuelto a acercarse el plato y comía más salchichas.

Procyon se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Nada, nada —repuso, para luego comentar —¿Ibas a preguntarme algo?

—Sí, claro —Hally dejó el tenedor —¿Todos los demás están bien?

Procyon asintió y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía de sus amigos, asombrando a Hally al decirle que Danielle había defendido a su familia a capa y espada, que Amy y Bryan no parecían tan tímidos haciendo a un lado a quienes querían tirarlos al piso, que Sunny hacía buena mancuerna con su hermano en eso de lanzar hechizos y que Walter nunca descendió al fondo del lago, o al menos eso sabía.

—Si no estaba en el fondo del lago¿dónde estuvo? —se intrigó Hally.

—Sunny sugirió que lo interroguemos de camino a casa —respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros —Aunque yo creo que no dirá gran cosa.

Hally lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le hizo un gesto de cabeza para indicarle que quería saber sus razones.

—Lo que pasa es que Thomas me contó que llegó muy tarde al dormitorio. Por lo poco que le ha sacado, estuvo en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall por algo relacionado con el ataque.

Hally abrió mucho los ojos tras sus anteojos, sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó en un susurro.

Procyon asintió.

—En ese caso, nos lo contará cuando lo crea conveniente —sentenció Hally sin preocuparse demasiado —Walter es nuestro amigo¿no? Confía en nosotros.

Procyon volvió a asentir.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz a espaldas de Procyon.

El chico supo quién era por la amplia sonrisa de Hally.

—¡Hola, Melvin! —saludó ella —¿Cómo dormiste?

—Un poco nervioso, pero bien —respondió Corner, sonriendo apenas —¿Y tú cómo estás, Hally?

—Anoche te dije que estaba bien, pero me ignoraste —le recordó ella.

Corner sonrió un poco más.

—Lo sé, pero quería asegurarme. Según sé, lo que te dejó inconsciente en el lago tal vez fue un _Desmaius_, y eso pudo ser peligroso.

—Sí, claro —desdeñó Hally, un tanto molesta —¿Ya desayunaste?

—Ajá. Tuve que bajar al Gran Comedor antes, porque necesitaba preguntar unas cosas a mis compañeros de casa, pero nada grave.

Hally asintió, mientras que Procyon procuraba mantener una cara impasible. Si se suponía que Corner era novio de Hally¿porqué no pensó en pasar a verla a ella primero? Eso no le agradaba para nada, pero tenía que aguantarse.

—¿Y tus amigos están bien? —le preguntó Hally a Corner.

El joven de Ravenclaw asintió y procedió a explicar lo que había logrado averiguar con sus compañeros de casa durante el desayuno, en tanto Hally lo escuchaba con atención y expresión concentrada.

Procyon, al cabo de unos minutos, sintió que no tenía nada qué hacer allí y avisó que se iba. Hally lo miró con extrañeza.

—Espera, tengo que preguntarte otra cosa —lo detuvo —Melvin¿nos disculpas?

Corner se extrañó tanto o igual que Procyon al oír eso, pero asintió y se retiró unos pasos. Procyon, un tanto cohibido, se aproximó a su amiga.

—Procyon, yo… —comenzó ella, para luego bajar la vista un tanto apenada —Ahí abajo, en el lago… ¿tú me llamaste?

Procyon se sorprendió con eso. Sí, la había llamado estando sumergidos, pero se suponía que no pudo haberlo escuchado¿o sí?

—¿Porqué lo preguntas? —quiso saber.

Le llamó la atención que Hally se mordiera el labio inferior con nerviosismo y no lo viera a los ojos al momento de contestar.

—Es que… bueno, creí escucharte —murmuró —Pero por lo que dice Melvin, cuando él los perdió de vista yo estaba desmayada y ustedes nos dejaron muy atrás, así que… Supongo que lo imaginé —concluyó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Procyon la observó y aunque sonaba sincera, algo le decía que ella no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

—No, nada —Hally negó con la cabeza vehementemente —Gracias por venir.

Procyon asintió, un tanto preocupado, para luego retirarse de ella, despedirse de Corner con un vago gesto de cabeza y salir de la enfermería, cabizbajo.

No tenía la mirada baja porque hubiera comprobado que Corner era inocente de lo que le había pasado a Hally, si no por lo que ella le mencionó, de haberlo escuchado en el fondo del lago. Para él, el asunto no tenía lógica, pues Corner estaba en lo cierto: cuando él llamó a Hally, buscándola, ella y Corner no estaban cerca. Negó con la cabeza, dejando el asunto por la paz. A fin de cuentas, no pasaba de ser algo extraño.

O quizá algo que iba más allá.

* * *

El banquete de fin de cursos se celebró con el esplendor de siempre, con el Gran Comedor adornado por los estandartes de las cuatro casas y los estandartes de las escuelas visitantes sobre la mesa de foráneos. Todos se sentían mejor respecto al día anterior, pero unos cuantos mostraban aún signos de cansancio. Igualmente las familias de los campeones, sentadas a la mesa de foráneos.

—Esto es como estar en casa —murmuró Frida, sonriendo con nostalgia. Ella, su marido, sus hijos y el resto de las familias Weasley y Longbottom habían tomado asiento alrededor de Sam —Todavía me acuerdo de lo que pasó en el banquete del año pasado¡fue genial! —y se rió un poco.

—Claro, cómo olvidarlo —comentó su hermano Ángel, sentado frente a ella.

—Y más cuando ustedes lo causaron —les recordó Patrick, sonriendo levemente y acunando en sus brazos a Ly —Espero que los niños no resulten tan activos.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Frida, que en sus brazos cargaba a Lance.

Patrick sonrió al ver la expresión desconcertada de su esposa.

—No era en serio, querida —le aseguró —Sé que los niños serán traviesos. Viene de familia. Sólo espero que no se metan en muchos problemas.

Frida sonrió con orgullo al oír eso y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Patrick.

—Si por eso me casé contigo —afirmó —Tú sí me entiendes.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —se quejó Ángel, codeando a John, sentado a su lado —¿Escuchaste, primo? Ahora resulta que nosotros no entendemos a Frida.

John, interrumpiendo brevemente su charla con Sun Mei, se limitó a reír.

—Así son algunas chicas, Ángel, siempre llenas de sorpresas —dijo, para volverse hacia su novia nuevamente.

Ángel no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo y también rió.

Yue Lin comía en silencio, sin volverse a nadie en particular. Además, se sentía un tanto incómoda de sentarse junto a Lalo y que él no le dirigiera la palabra desde que habían abandonado el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Parecía ensimismado, no sonreía, y Yue Lin presintió que estaba enfadado. Estiró la mano para tomar un panecillo y al hacerlo, rozó sin querer a alguien.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó en un susurro, retirando la mano de golpe.

—No importa —le respondió la voz de Lalo, aunque no con el tono entusiasta de siempre. Más bien se oía sereno —Yue Lin¿puedo decirte algo?

La joven asintió, pero tan apenada estaba con él por todo lo ocurrido, que no lo miró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante.

—Perdóname.

Yue Lin giró la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida. Encontró a Lalo mirándola con un dejo de ternura y una vaga sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo… nunca debí creer… que me harías algo —continuó Lalo, poniéndose rojo y tartamudeando —Es decir, no te conoceré de toda la vida, pero… Nunca creí que fueras mala, así que… No sé porqué dudé… Por favor, perdóname.

Yue Lin no supo qué decir, para ella era algo totalmente nuevo que le pidieran perdón. Pero sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y se puso a llorar.

—Gracias —murmuró, al tiempo que sin pensarlo y sin importarle que la estuviera viendo media concurrencia, le echó los brazos al cuello —Muchas gracias.

—Oye, se supone que soy yo el que debería decir eso —se quejó Lalo con su tono alegre de siempre, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Se sintió sumamente contento cuando escuchó reír suavemente a Yue Lin por semejante comentario, así que en cuanto se separaron y sin importarle que la concurrencia entera lo viera, le sonrió de nuevo y la besó.

—¡Eso es! —soltó Itzi de pronto en español, sobresaltando a la mitad de sus compañeros de Calmécac y a cualquiera que le entendiera —¡Ton! —se volvió hacia su novio, radiante de alegría —¡Esto era lo de Lalo y Yue Lin que no lograba recordar!

—¿Esto? —se extrañó Ton, observando a su amigo separarse de Yue Lin entonces y abrazarla de nuevo —Pues déjame decirte que necesitas práctica.

Itzi sonrió con algo de vergüenza, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Qué importa —musitó —Supongo que tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

Ton le sonrió con amabilidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Y yo estaré contigo —le susurró.

Itzi enrojeció hasta las orejas, sin dejar de sonreír.

Muchas personas se percataron de lo sucedido con Lalo y Yue Lin, entre ellas Sakura Kiyota, que lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Envidia, Sakura? —le susurró Julien Lumière, sentado a su lado.

Sakura sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

—Me alegro por Yue–chan, pero quisiera… tener a alguien a quién besar.

Julien se sonrojó ligeramente antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Sakura¿aceptas mi invitación de ir a Francia?

La joven oriental lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿No te lo había dicho, Julien–kun? Les comenté a mis padres ayer antes de la tercera prueba y me dieron permiso. Iré a mediados de julio, si no es molestia.

Julien negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—En ese caso, nos _veguemos_ las _cagas_, Kiyota —soltó de pronto Richelieu, pero no en el tono despectivo que siempre le dedicaba. Es más, le sonreía amablemente —_Siempge_ visito a Julien en el _vegano_.

Sakura se limitó a asentir con gesto cortés, pensando que la francesa no era del todo como había creído.

—¿En serio? —se escuchó una exclamación cerca de ellos, proveniente de Sam Weasley —Stefka¿vendrás conmigo al partido?

Sam acababa de repetirle la invitación a ver un partido del equipo donde jugaba su primo Ángel de reserva y la chica recién le había dado un sí por respuesta.

—Mi padre arregló que trajeran mis pertenencias desde Sofía, así que pasaré todo el verano en Inglaterra —respondió Stefka, alegre —Me encantará ver ese partido.

Sam le sonrió de nuevo y le dio un breve abrazo.

Paulo estaba, por su parte, conversando con Paty y Pedro, tratando de olvidar que Pilar no estaba ahí. La chica, discretamente y con el profesor Lupin, se había retirado puesto que la luna, que aquel día sería llena, no tardaría en asomarse por los cielos.

Y por su parte, Catherine Bruce y su amiga Phoebe no podían librarse de todos los admiradores que las habían rodeado de pronto, deseosos de obtener un autógrafo suyo antes que partieran. Y es que todas las escuelas visitantes se marcharían en cuanto acabara el banquete.

—Sí, claro, espera —le decía entonces Catherine a un chico negro con una corbata de Slytherin al cuello, que parecía de catorce o quince años —Phoebe¿cómo vamos?

La nombrada la miró, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—A este paso, no nos dejarán marchar —musitó, un tanto cansada.

—¡Muy bien, escuchen! —exclamó de pronto Catherine, subiéndose a su banco de la mesa de foráneos para que le prestaran atención —Esto tardará, así que por favor, mejor les daremos nuestra dirección oficial para que nos envíen una lechuza y nosotras podremos responderles con el autógrafo¿de acuerdo¡Queremos comer!

Eso último provocó algunas risas, pero los admiradores aceptaron. El chico negro al que atendía Catherine refunfuñó cuando la chica le entregó un trozo de pergamino con una dirección en Estados Unidos, para luego retirarse a grandes zancadas.

—Vaya, ese chico sí que tiene mal carácter —comentó Catherine.

Phoebe asintió y ayudó a su amiga a repartir pergaminos (que no fue mucho trabajo, nada más habían escrito uno y le echaban el encantamiento multiplicador) y cuando acabaron, se sentaron soltando un suspiro y se sirvieron.

—Disculpa, Phoebe¿podrías…?

—Oye¿no escuchaste lo que…? —soltó Catherine con molestia, para luego encontrarse con que quien hablaba era Salomón Sahel —¡Ay, lo siento, Sahel! Es que entre tanto fanático terco…

Salomón asintió en silencio, comprensivo, para luego tenderle un pergamino perfectamente doblado a Phoebe.

—Es mi dirección —indicó, con una sonrisa —Quisiera que me escribieras. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte y que nos hiciéramos amigos.

Phoebe, un tanto sonrojada, asintió y tomó el pergamino, lo que hizo que Catherine, al ver eso, se apresurara a garabatear algo en un trozo de pergamino que halló sin usar y levantándose de un salto, corriera hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se lo entregó a un atónito Lester Anderson en medio de apresuradas explicaciones.

Y con ese ambiente, entre animado y un tanto curioso, la profesora McGonagall golpeó su copa dorada, haciendo que los últimos comensales se acabaran sus postres a toda prisa. La profesora recorrió el Gran Comedor con la mirada.

—Antes que nada, debo decir que me alegra concluir otro curso —comenzó, solemne como sólo ella sabía —Debido al Torneo de las Tres Partes, este año no se otorgará la Copa de las Casas, pero tenemos un sustituto a ese anuncio: la deliberación acerca del resultado del Torneo de las Tres Partes.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante eso, lo que a la profesora le extrañó levemente. Esperaba que el recinto estallara en murmullos.

—Como sabrán, la tercera prueba no se concluyó favorablemente —prosiguió, ante la oportunidad de seguir hablando sin interrupciones —Sin embargo, y dadas las circunstancias, decidimos que no podíamos dejar de premiar a quienes consideramos los mejores en el torneo, basándonos en las dos pruebas realizadas anteriormente y además, en su desempeño en una situación tan extrema como la vivida el día anterior.

La profesora tomó aliento y pudo percatarse que en el silencio reinante no se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca.

—Por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta las puntuaciones hasta antes de la tercera prueba, declaramos como Parte ganadora a… ¡la Parte Americana!

Las tres escuelas de dicha Parte estallaron en aplausos. Y siendo las escuelas con más ánimos, pronto no tardaron en crear una especie de fiesta, donde un par de chicos de Orixá alzaron las varitas y conjuraron chispas multicolores, mientras que algunas chicas del SWI lanzaban al aire algunos cohetes buscapiés que parecían remanentes de los que usó su directora en Año Nuevo.

—Por otro lado —siguió la profesora McGonagall por encima del barullo, aplicándose un _Sonorus_ —Debemos informarles que hay un empate respecto a quién se lleva el premio individual —eso causó que los gritos de las escuelas de la Parte Americana disminuyeran —Si bien había un ganador claro con el puntaje obtenido en las dos pruebas anteriores, contamos los hechos recientes para determinar dicho empate. Por lo tanto, antes de anunciar a los ganadores definitivos, quiero agradecerles a todos los campeones su participación y decirles que habiendo salido con bien de la tercera prueba, también pueden considerarse triunfadores.

Los nueve campeones pensaron que la directora de Hogwarts tenía toda la razón.

—Ahora sí, los ganadores —la profesora McGonagall carraspeó y siguió —Por una enorme casualidad, el triple empate comprende a las tres Partes involucradas. De la Parte Asiática… ¡Salomón Sahel, de la Academia de Magia Almira!

El árabe, un tanto apenado, respondió a las señas de sus compañeros poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa de profesores entre varios aplausos, en donde su directora, con una sonrisa de orgullo, le entregó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo dorado al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—Salomón Sahel siempre demostró una mente fría y disposición para hacer lo correcto, se le permitiera o no, además de mostrar dotes inconfundibles de líder —dijo la profesora McGonagall —Éstas son las cualidades que tomamos en cuenta para mantenerlo como ganador con el puntaje de las dos primeras pruebas del torneo. Y ahora, el segundo integrante del triple empate, que igual que el señor Sahel, mostró espíritu de equipo, además de algo extra: un corazón lo suficientemente noble como para ayudar al indefenso si acaso lo necesitaba, fuera su deber o no. De la Parte Europea… ¡Dean Longbottom, del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

Todo el Gran Comedor se estremeció con las ovaciones que se desataron ante eso. Dean, nervioso pero feliz, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor ayudado por Janice y Nigel, para caminar hasta la mesa de profesores entre varios gestos de felicitación. Pudo ver a Sam, sentado en la mesa de foráneos y rodeado por toda su familia, que aplaudía y gritaba totalmente emocionado. Dean comprobó con eso que entre él y su primo no había rencores por la inesperada competencia entre ellos y recibió su bolsa de terciopelo dorado de manos de una orgullosa profesora McGonagall.

—Y por último —dijo la directora de Hogwarts, haciendo que la algarabía bajara un poco su volumen —De la Parte Americana, por su sentido del deber y por mantener unidos a sus compañeros de Parte en momentos de crisis, otra característica valiosa en un líder… ¡Tonatiuh García Quezada, de la Escuela Calmécac de Artes Mágicas!

Los alumnos y alumnas de Calmécac rompieron en vivas. Al sonido de una porra en español que sonaba algo así como "¡Sí se pudo, sí se pudo!", Ton se paró y fue a recibir su parte del premio de parte del profesor García, pudiendo ver en él, por primera vez, la expresión de un abuelo. Y de uno muy orgulloso, además.

—Muy bien, así clausuramos oficialmente el Torneo de las Tres Partes —anunció la profesora McGonagall, llamando al orden de nuevo con un golpeteo a su copa dorada —Muy buenas tardes y a nuestros visitantes, feliz regreso a casa.

Y dicho eso, volvió a sentarse, dejando a la concurrencia murmurar en paz.

* * *

Las escuelas visitantes se despidieron cordialmente, no sin antes dejar claro que a pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, se la habían pasado muy bien. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, por otra parte, en cuanto la última de las escuelas extranjeras se marchó, esperaron pacientemente a que los llevaran a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde abordarían el expreso de vuelta a casa. Al esperar a los carruajes sin caballos, la Orden del Rayo aprovechó para tener una reunión de emergencia.

Walter, luego de algunas cuantas preguntas, se decidió a contar todo lo que sabía respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior, incluso la parte de su visita al despacho de la directora y lo de las tres chicas que hacían profecías.

—Ya sabía yo que Kreisky no era normal —murmuró Rose con sarcasmo.

Cuando Walter terminó su relato, los demás no sabían qué pensar. Para ellos, igual que para el resto de la mayoría de los magos, las profecías les parecían de las cosas más inverosímiles del mundo.

—Y eso que mi madre publica cosas más raras —había soltado Rose.

Se quedaron un buen rato comentando los hechos, pensando en qué significaría el ataque mágico, pero en determinado momento tuvieron que dejar de charlar porque se acercaban los carruajes. Los miembros de la Orden se separaron en dos grupos y abordaron carruajes consecutivos, esperando llegar pronto a la estación. Y ya ahí, se encontraron con que el expreso era patrullado por algunos magos de túnicas oscuras.

—Seguramente son aurores —musitó Hally —Papá y el padre de Rose tienen esas caras serias cuando hablan de trabajo.

Entre esos aurores, no estaba Katrina Turner. Luego de la reunión en el despacho de McGonagall, había tenido que irse de urgencia al Ministerio de Magia, a presentar un informe detallado de lo sucedido. La acompañaba Orestes Onassis, quien dijo que tenía algo importante qué hacer en el Ministerio. Sin saber de qué hablaba, Katrina consintió en que podía seguirla, y se llevó una sorpresa al llegar ante su jefa, la aurora Holmes, y que ésta mirara de arriba abajo a Orestes, sin inmutarse.

—Centurión Onassis, me imagino —dijo, extendiendo la diestra.

Katrina se quedó con la boca abierta. Si no estaba mal informada, la palabra _Centurión_ designaba a los aurores en Grecia. ¿Ese tipo era un colega, entonces?

—Mucho gusto, señorita Holmes —Orestes estrechó la diestra de la susodicha aurora con la propia, antes de sonreír levemente —Lamentamos mucho haber estropeado la misión encubierta.

—No hay cuidado —expresó Holmes.

Katrina rindió su informe rápidamente, dejando a Orestes con su jefa, para luego buscar entre los cubículos del Cuartel General de Aurores y encontrar a…

—¡Jim! —llamó, sonriendo.

Jim Black alzó la cabeza al oír eso y levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

—¡Katy, amiga mía! —saludó, entusiasta —Te hacía en la Europa continental…

Katrina asintió al tiempo que llegaba hasta él y lo abrazaba.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, sobre todo en Hogwarts —explicó —Supongo que ya te enteraste¿no?

Jim, por toda respuesta, tomó un ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_ del día y se la tendió, murmurando con sorna.

—Noticia de primera plana y a su antojo, como siempre. ¿Qué pasó en verdad?

Katrina suspiró, tomó asiento en una silla cercana y le contó todo a Jim en susurros, que interrumpía al ver pasar colegas. Cuando terminó, Jim se le quedó viendo con aspecto pensativo y una mano en la barbilla.

—Entonces, si lo que dices es cierto, se dio el encuentro de las Pitonisas —susurró, entornando los ojos —Aún sigo creyendo que esto de la profecía deberíamos decírselo a alguien, para recibir toda la ayuda posible.

—No podemos, porque en primer lugar, yo no debería saberla —le recordó Katrina —Mira, con los datos que tenemos y lo que pasó ayer, se me confirma una cosa: Hagen está loco de remate. Y si no nos damos prisa, conseguirá lo que quiere.

Jim asintió con pesar.

—Oye, por lo pronto, quisiera contactar a alguien del Departamento de Misterios —dijo en tono serio —Sé de muy buena fuente que ellos saben de profecías.

Katrina frunció el ceño.

—Sí, seguro que saben, pero es peligroso. Además¿cómo vamos a involucrarlos si ni siquiera deberíamos saber la profecía?

Pero Jim insistió.

—Katy, piénsalo. Si consultamos con algún experto, pronto tendríamos la profecía descifrada, sabríamos quiénes están involucrados y podríamos protegerlos. ¿No crees que eso sería lo mejor?

Katrina hizo un gesto de inconformidad, pero al final asintió.

—Muy bien, hazlo. Pero que sea alguien de confianza. Ya ves que en Hogwarts, no les fue muy bien con Javacheff.

Jim asintió, sonriendo con malicia.

—Sé exactamente en quién confiar. La conocí hace poco. No hay problema.

Katrina, esperando que su amigo no se equivocara, asintió lentamente, pensando en la parte de aquella profecía que al parecer, ya se había cumplido en el Torneo de las Tres Partes.

_Las más grandes profetisas, las Pitonisas, se encontrarán cuando la ninfa, su oriental mitad y la opuesta de Vespucio lo hagan y grandes amigas se volverán al inicio de una nueva vuelta terrestre en torno al astro rey…_

Ahora solamente quedaba ver cómo esperaba Hagen hacer cumplir esa parte que le interesaba tanto: _…Quien logre dañarlas a ambas a la vez, conocerá el poder más grande imaginado y podrá jactarse de ser el más grande de los magos…_

Esperaba, con fervor, encontrar antes a _las hijas del doble día_.

&&&

_Hola, gente, gracias por seguir al pie del cañón, leyendo la historia. Sé que se está poniendo medio rara, pero aseguro que es lo mejor._

_Como verán, por fin se vieron a los ganadores del Torneo de las Tres Partes¡tres hurras para ellos! Decidió que el torneo terminara así en vista de que la tercera prueba no se concluyó, pero los jueces pudieron ver a los campeones desempeñarse con mucho valor¿o ustedes qué creen? Yo no puedo quejarme._

_Por otro lado, Hally andaba muy sospechosa con eso de haber oído, en el fondo del lago, que Procyon la llamó. Sí que me gusta hacerla de emoción¿no? Pues sí, lo reconozco, me gusta y mucho. Espero que cuando ponga la explicación de todo esto, no me vayan a colgar, jajaja._

_Orestes resultó un Centurión, un auror griego¡válgame! Eso era la idea que tuve al hacerlo parecer tan amable con Katrina, pero ahora que por fin la plasmé en el fic, podré desarrollarla mejor. Espero que eso no les cayera tan de sorpresa como a Katrina, porque en ese caso, me imagino los comentarios–bomba que me mandarán, jajaja. Por lo pronto, confórmense con saber que Onassis es de los buenos._

_Y por último, la profecía que hace que Hagen haga lo que hace por fin se esta resolviendo¡ha llegado la hora de que se cumpla! Katy ya sabe que Mara, Itzi y Yue Lin son las Pitonisas, lo investigó bien, pero le queda mucho camino por recorrer, a ella y a Jim. Como pueden darse cuenta, no son muchos quienes conocen esa profecía, y con mucha razón, puesto que cuando Hagen se entere de que Katy lo abandonó y que aparte, sabe de la profecía… Mejor no quiero estar en su pellejo._

_Siendo todo por el momento, me despido, diciéndoles que este capi fue terminado el 23 de Diciembre de 2006, por lo que es evidente que el final se acerca. Así que cuídense, sigan la historia y nos leemos pronto._


	58. Proyectos

**Cincuenta y ocho: Proyectos.**

El expreso de Hogwarts partió tardísimo de la estación de Hogsmeade, por lo que a los alumnos se les avisó que pasarían la noche en él. A todos les extrañó bastante, pero sabiendo que el camino era largo, no pensaron mucho en el asunto. Por tal motivo, los prefectos y los Premios Anuales fueron instruidos para que acomodaran a los alumnos según curso y sexo, quedando rigurosamente separados chicos y chicas a la hora de dormir. Pero mientras ésta llegaba, la Orden del Rayo, específicamente los chicos, se dieron a la tarea de reunirse con sus amigas en calidad de urgente.

—¿Ahora qué se traen? —quiso saber Sunny con molestia.

Tanto ella como las chicas estaban sumamente intrigadas, puesto que sus amigos, luego de reunirlas en un compartimiento vacío al final del tren, cuchichearon entre sí con expectación, como debatiendo algo, para luego asentir en silencio y volverse hacia ellas, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Bien, chicas, les tenemos una propuesta —comenzó Thomas, que parecía el más entusiasta de todos, como siempre —Pero como no fue idea mía… Procyon¿me harías el honor, por favor?

Procyon asintió y dio un paso al frente.

—Chicas, quisiera que se unieran a un pequeño proyecto que tengo y que si no hay contratiempos, iniciará el curso que viene —dijo con fingida solemnidad, para luego sonreír ampliamente y soltar sin más rodeos —¡La conversión en animagos!

Las chicas lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te volviste loco? —fue lo primero que se escuchó de ellas. Específicamente, de parte de Rose —¡Eso es muy peligroso! Me lo contó papá.

—Y además, está regulado por la ley —le siguió Hally —Lo leí en un libro que me prestó mamá. Tienes que registrarte ante el Ministerio y…

—Oigan¿quién habló de decirle a alguien más lo que haremos? —intervino Ryo.

—Insinúas… ¿insinúas que quieren hacerlo a escondidas? —musitó Paula, incrédula.

—Sí, algo así —respondió Ryo.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con desconcierto.

—¿Pero saben acaso cómo hacerlo? —inquirió Amy, insegura.

—Una duda —soltó de pronto Sunny —¿Qué es un animago?

—Es un mago que puede transformarse a voluntad en un animal —explicó Walter, que con mucho, se veía el más serio de los chicos —Si soy sincero, al principio no me agradaba la idea, pero bueno… Ya conocen a este par —señaló a Procyon y Thomas, quienes sonreían a más no poder —Tienen un gran poder de persuasión juntos.

—No te hagas, que tuvimos que rogarte entre todos —apuntó Henry entonces.

Walter asintió con aire resignado.

—Como sea, lo que queremos es que ustedes también sean parte de esto —Procyon observó de una a una a sus amigas —Es decir, somos la Orden del Rayo¿no? Y esto es algo que nos uniría más. Por favor¿quién ha visto que chicos de nuestra edad lograran convertirse en animagos? Sería una hazaña única.

Se hizo el silencio. Las chicas seguían con sus dudas, pues era algo sumamente riesgoso. De repente, Danielle tomó la palabra.

—Chicos, y al menos… ¿al menos saben por dónde empezar?

Los aludidos la miraron con cierta cara de sorpresa.

—Danielle¿no me digas que estás dispuesta a intentarlo? —increpó Rose.

—Sí, yo quisiera saberlo —dijo Hally, con voz algo severa —Porque en ese caso… ¿cuándo dices que empezamos, Procyon?

Las demás la observaron con la boca abierta.

—Ustedes dos están locas —masculló Sunny.

Hally y Danielle se miraron entre sí, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—¡Es que se oye divertido! —explicó Hally, sin dejar de reír.

—Y aparte… ¡aparte haría enfadar tanto a papá! —secundó Danielle.

Las demás seguían sin poder creerles.

—¿Nada más por eso les interesa? —preguntó Paula.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse antes de respirar profundamente, tranquilizándose.

—A mí me interesa porque sería una experiencia única —inició Hally, hablando con serenidad —Es decir, es un procedimiento complicado, por lo que sé, pero a la vez… A la vez se oye fascinante¡imaginen todo lo que podríamos aprender en el proceso, a pesar de no lograrlo¡Y de todo lo que viviríamos en caso de lograrlo!

Hally sonaba de verdad emocionada, y a sus amigos les pareció que sus palabras estaban llenas de una sed enorme de aprender combinada con el hambre de aventuras. Si sus padres la hubieran visto hablar, no dudarían de dónde le venía cada parte de ese tono de voz.

—Por mi parte, me encanta intentar cosa nuevas —Danielle sonreía levemente, pero su voz sonaba tan decidida como la de Hally —Y más sabiendo que son cosas que de saberlas mis padres, los harían estallar de ira. Es… como mi forma de rebelarme ante ellos y además, demostrarme a mí misma que soy distinta a ellos. Y además… además pienso como Hally¡piensen todo lo que podríamos hacer si lo conseguimos!

—¿Verdad que sí? —inquirió Hally.

Danielle asintió y le sonrió a su vez.

—Bueno, en ese caso… —Rose se mordió el labio inferior, algo nerviosa —Yo me apunto. ¿Qué? —soltó al ver las caras de Sunny, Paula y Amy —Se oye emocionante y es algo tan raro que quiero intentarlo.

—Igual que tu madre¿no? —bromeó Hally entonces.

—Exactamente, fuera de lo ordinario, como mi madre —confirmó Rose.

Sunny, por su parte, se debatía entre aceptar y no hacerlo. Después de todo¿cuánto sabía ella de animagos?

—Yo… yo también —balbuceó Amy, granjeándose miradas sorprendidas —Es decir, si ya desafié a mis padres y hermanos haciéndome amiga de Danielle¿qué importa que ahora viole un par de leyes por hacer algo divertido?

—Amy, me asustas —soltó Ryo —¡Dragones! Me agrada que seas así de valiente, pero me asustas.

Amy sonrió con su serenidad habitual, aunque un poco más que de costumbre.

—Oigan, una cosa —dijo de pronto Sunny —Eso de los animagos… ¿De verdad es a voluntad? Quiero decir, en caso de lograr aprender cómo hacerlo¿puede una usar la habilidad cuando quiera?

Los chicos asintieron.

—Hemos estado leyendo todo lo que encontramos sobre el tema desde que Procyon nos propuso la idea —indicó Bryan.

Sunny hizo una mueca de concentración.

—Me apunto —dijo con firmeza —Me encantaría ver la cara de Snape si lo logro y me descubriera… —musitó con una sonrisa pícara.

Paula era la última que quedaba. Observaba a todos los ahí reunidos atentamente, como si en cada uno analizara los pros y los contras de la idea, para luego fijarse de repente en Hally y Danielle, que luego de haber aceptado, conversaban acerca de los animales que les gustaban y en cuál les agradaría convertirse. Por alguna razón, en ese momento solamente pudo pensar en cómo era posible que dos personas tan distintas fueran amigas y además, que llegaran a tener intereses en común. Pensó, y con razón, que eran extraordinarias. Y que era afortunada en ser amiga de ambas.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, sonriendo con cierta resignación —Yo también me apunto. Pero que quede claro que quiero ser parte de quien investiga todo¿sí?

Los demás asintieron en el acto.

—De hecho, íbamos a pedírtelo —reconoció Thomas —Sabíamos que no nos dejarías solos en esto. ¡Qué buena amiga eres!

Paula le sonrió al pelirrojo anaranjado con indulgente amabilidad.

* * *

La noche llegó al expreso de Hogwarts con increíble rapidez y para las nueve, chicos y chicas fueron separados para dormir, luego que los sacaran al pasillo un instante para que los compartimientos se adecuaran a las circunstancias. La noche fue agradable, puesto que podían oírse cuchicheos por todas partes que poco a poco se apagaban, y además, el carrito de comida les ofreció en esa ocasión algo más que dulces, por lo largo del viaje.

Las chicas de la Orden del Rayo, lograron hacerse de un compartimiento para ellas solas. Luego que pasara un prefecto a verificar que no hubiera chicos ahí, se pusieron a charlar a oscuras, pues las luces se habían apagado apenas diez minutos antes.

—Sí que estos chicos me sorprenden —comenzó Rose, con un amago de ironía alegre en la voz —¡Animagos¿De dónde habrá sacado Procyon la idea?

—Quién sabe, pero qué bueno que lo hizo —Sunny se oía entusiasta —Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me alegra mucho haber aceptado.

—A mí también —la voz de Amy, a pesar de sonar algo temerosa, también se oía firme —Sé que es arriesgado, pero es algo que si lo hacemos juntos, valdrá la pena.

—Claro que valdrá la pena —aseguró Hally —Ya verán, lo lograremos. Y será fantástico¿no creen?

—Por supuesto —asintió Paula —Y ahora que recuerdo, mis padres tienen muchos libros mágicos en los que puedo buscar algo sobre el tema. Y además, extranjeros. Nos serán de mucha ayuda.

—Oigan¿y en qué les gustaría convertirse? —inquirió de pronto Danielle.

Las demás se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

—Pues… a mí me gustaría algo bonito —dijo Amy —Un animal que sepa defenderse, pero que no sea muy agresivo.

—Eso te queda —comentó Sunny —A mí me gustaría un animal que pudiera volar. Uno grande y que aguante a desvelarse, como yo.

Las demás rieron ante tal respuesta.

—Yo quisiera ser un animal al que le guste el sol —musitó Paula, un tanto soñadora —Es que… me encantan los días soleados.

Las chicas volvieron a reír.

—Yo quiero algo divertido —dijo simplemente Rose —Algo muy divertido.

—Rose, tú siempre quieres divertirte —le reprochó Sunny en son de broma.

—Lo sé¿es malo? —quiso saber la pelirroja.

Las demás rieron de nueva cuenta.

—Hally, Danielle —llamó Amy de pronto —¿A ustedes qué les gustaría?

—Pues… —Danielle titubeó —No sé, es complicado… Una salamandra.

—¿Una salamandra? —soltó Sunny, incrédula.

—Es que me gusta mucho el fuego, sobre todo en invierno —explicó Danielle —Pat me hizo bromas con eso la Navidad pasada diciendo que es porque nací en una mañana muy fría.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Rose —¿Y tú, Hally?

La nombrada se tardó en contestar.

—La verdad, es que… —titubeó, pero al final respondió —Me gustaría convertirme en algo como un perro. ¡Son tan lindos! Aunque tampoco estaría mal un animal que vuele, me gustaría hacerlo sin escoba¿qué creen que se sienta?

—Pues como quiero ser un animal que vuele, luego te cuento —respondió Sunny.

—No eres nada modesta¿verdad? —quiso saber Paula.

—No, para nada —siguió bromeando Sunny.

—¡A dormir! —espetó una voz severa al otro lado de la puerta del compartimiento, llamando a la puerta con fuerza —¡Pasan de las diez!

Riendo aún por lo bajo, las seis amigas se acomodaron en las pequeñas literas.

Mientras tanto, en el compartimiento que se habían conseguido los chicos de la orden, el tema de las formas animagas que les gustaría tener había sido hecho a un lado pronto y se habían concentrado en otra cosa.

—¿Qué dicen? —exclamó Procyon por lo bajo, puesto que acababa de pasar un prefecto que les llamó la atención.

Sus amigos, encabezados por Henry, le habían soltado, de buenas a primeras, que sabían perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia Hally, dejándolo sorprendido.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? —quiso defenderse Procyon, fingiendo demencia.

—Nos lo hace pensar tu comportamiento para con ella —comenzó a responder Thomas, que como la ocasión lo ameritaba, se había puesto muy serio —Es decir, la tratas de manera distinta a las demás, no creas que no se nota…

—Y cada vez que menciona a Corner, te enojas —prosiguió Walter, prudente.

—Además de lo que le hiciste a Scott cuando le lanzó esa flecha —agregó Ryo —Fue fantástico, pero ninguno de nosotros reaccionó tan rápido.

—Por no mencionar esta mañana, que en cuanto te levantaste, saliste corriendo a visitarla —puntualizó Henry, con gesto de superioridad.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante —remató Bryan —Ayer.

—¿Ayer? —soltó Procyon, confundido —¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Cuando ayudábamos a la familia de Rose, no te despegaste de ella —le hizo ver Bryan —La salvaste más de una vez, y no vale la pena que lo niegues. Lo vimos.

Procyon supo entonces que no tenía escapatoria. Lo habían descubierto.

—¿Y qué gano con que lo sepan? —quiso saber —¿Qué gano con reconocerlo?

—Pues por ahora, nada —admitió Thomas —Pero por lo menos ahora sabes que cuentas con nosotros. No es bueno que… Bueno, que sufras tú solo.

El pequeño Black frunció el ceño, no muy convencido de aquello.

—Thomas, es lo más maduro que te he oído —musitó Walter, maravillado.

El aludido sonrió con orgullo.

—Esperemos que no se le suba a la cabeza —comentó Ryo, risueño.

—Procyon —llamó de pronto Bryan —No… ¿no te molesta lo que pasa ahora?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno… que Hally sea novia de Corner.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —se sorprendió Henry.

Bryan se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

—No, ya no —respondió Procyon, para sorpresa de sus amigos —Creo que en realidad, nunca me molestó. Me dolía, que es distinto, y me preocupaba que no tratara bien a Hally, pero… —suspiró —Tengo que resignarme a que va en serio. A que Hally… está contenta con él.

Los demás lo miraron con cierta pena, pero a la vez, con admiración.

—Yo no seré así —afirmó Thomas de pronto —En cuanto sienta que me gusta una chica, haré lo que pueda por tenerla conmigo.

—Thomas, eso es algo egoísta —indicó Walter —¿Y si ella no quiere estar contigo¿Acaso la vas a obligar?

—Buen punto —admitió Thomas, inclinando la cabeza —Habrá que averiguarlo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Ryo sonaba intrigado —Suena como si ya tuvieras a una chica en mente¿sabías?

Por toda respuesta, Thomas sonrió con picardía.

—Tal vez —dijo.

—Tú sí que eres raro —soltó Henry.

—Como sea, Thomas tiene razón en algo —intervino de repente Bryan —Si nos gusta una chica… Habría que intentar que esté con nosotros¿no? Claro que, como dice Walter, hay que ver si ella lo desea.

—Tú también suenas como si tuvieras una chica en mente —sentenció Ryo.

Bryan bajó la vista, totalmente apenado.

—¡Micropuffs¡A Bryan le gusta una chica! —exclamó Ryo, bastante divertido con el asunto —Vamos, Bryan, confiesa¿quién es?

Pero Bryan, más avergonzado que antes, se negó a hablar.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo gracioso, Ryo —reprochó Henry.

—No lo es, pero me parece curioso, es todo —respondió el Ravenclaw.

Los demás suspiraron con resignación.

—Mira que ni yo hice alboroto de esto —señaló Thomas.

Los otros rieron al notar que aquello era cierto.

—¡A la cama ya! —espetó la voz del mismo prefecto que los había regañado antes.

Los seis se tranquilizaron y se apresuraron a obedecer. Ya acostado, Procyon pensó en que tenía excelentes amigos, pero a la vez el tema no dejaba de producirle tristeza, pues le recordaba lo que sentía y lo que no podía ser.

* * *

Llegaron a la estación de King's Cross alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Fueron despertados bruscamente por una especie de corneta que a varios los tiró de la cama, entre quejidos y bostezos. Pronto, el expreso se detuvo por completo en el andén 9 ¾ para dejar que sus pasajeros lo desalojaran con baúles en mano, charlando con alegría de lo que esperaban de sus vacaciones.

—Pasado mañana es nuestro cumpleaños —avisó Danielle, tomando entonces a Hally de una mano al bajar del tren —Así que chicos¡los esperamos a la fiesta!

—Pero… —dudó Procyon, antes de continuar —Hally¿ya volvieron tus padres?

Hally asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Antes de salir de la enfermería, papá pasó a verme —explicó —Él fue uno de los aurores a cargo de la seguridad de la tercera prueba. Me dijo que él y mamá vendrían a recogerme. ¡Pero eso no importa! —exclamó de pronto —La fiesta este año será en casa de Danielle¿no es genial?

—¿En tu casa? —Amy miró a Danielle —¿En Wiltshire?

Danielle asintió.

—Pat dice que quiere hacerme una fiesta por primera vez en mi vida, y como sabe que todos mis amigos estarán en Reino Unido, se quedará con Frida y los niños hasta principios de julio. Luego nos iremos todos a Estados Unidos.

Los demás soltaron un "Ah" de comprensión, al tiempo que acababan de bajar del tren. Enseguida, la mayoría logró ver a sus respectivas familias y se encaminaron a ellos, felices. Sunny no tenía prisa, sabía que nadie la recogería, pero de pronto, alguien se le acercó y la llamó con una voz grave y fría.

—Vamos a casa¿quieres? Necesitas dormir.

La niña levantó la vista y se encontró con la alta figura de Snape, enfundado como de costumbre en ropa negra. Frunció el ceño.

—Creí que tendría quehacer en el colegio —comentó.

—Primero lo primero —musitó él, sin querer parecer muy preocupado —Vamos, a casa, que ya dije que necesitas dormir.

—Vaya, hasta parece mi papá —masculló Sunny, para luego reírse de su propia frase —¡Qué digo! Tengo que contárselo a Will en cuanto lo vea…

Por estarse riendo, no notó la efímera sonrisa de alivio que su tutor esbozó al escucharla, pues le quitaba la preocupación de que el ataque mágico le había afectado.

—Papá¿estás bien, verdad? —le preguntó Hally al señor Potter en cuanto llegó a su lado, luego de abrazar a su madre.

—Claro, cariño, quedé como nuevo —afirmó el señor Potter, sonriendo.

—Vamos a casa —indicó la señora Potter.

—Hally… —la llamaron por detrás.

Ella sonrió al reconocer la voz de Melvin, así que se volvió y le dedicó un gesto cariñoso al tiempo que sus padres la observaban con ligero interés.

—Papá, mamá —les dijo Hally luego de susurrarle al oído a Corner —Este… les presento… A mi novio Melvin.

El matrimonio Potter arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al oír eso, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrieron y le tendieron la mano a Corner, saludándolo y preguntándole con amabilidad qué haría en el verano. Corner, un tanto apenado por la presentación pero contento de que se hubiera dado bien, respondió a las preguntas con educación, inquiriendo a su vez si podría ir a la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Hally y Danielle en Wiltshire, cosa a lo que los Potter asintieron en el acto.

—Seguramente a Hally le alegrará mucho verte ahí —aseveró el señor Potter.

Corner, un tanto cohibido por hablar con el famoso padre de su novia, no pudo más que asentir en silencio, antes de despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla y atravesar la barrera mágica, diciendo que le tocaba irse solo a casa, pues sus padres estaban de viaje.

Hally asintió, lo vio marchar y casi enseguida, les hizo gestos de despedida a sus amigos que quedaban en el andén. Ya afuera, en el andén muggle, alcanzó a repetir el ademán con Thomas y Walter, pero sintió una especie de opresión en el pecho cuando al abordar un sencillo auto color rojo oscuro (propiedad de los Potter para cuando circulaban por el Londres muggle) cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Procyon se había despedido de ella con una sonrisa muy distinta a las que acostumbraba. Con una sonrisa triste que a ella no le gustaba para nada.

Procyon, en tanto, vio partir a Hally con un firme propósito en mente, además del proyecto que ahora no solamente era suyo, sino de toda la Orden del Rayo. Lo que quería conseguir era olvidarse de lo que sentía por Hally. No importando si obtenerlo le rompía el corazón

&&&

_Gente linda, gente que me adora¡muchas gracias por leer! Aquí tienen, como siempre, un capi más, pero no cualquier capi, sino el final. ¡Sí, el final! Así que como comprenderán, esta es mi última nota final de autora de este fic¡bua, voy a llorar!_

_Aquí, más que nada, les presenté el viaje de regreso a casa, con sus dimes y diretes. ¿Qué dije? Me refiero a los chismes, damas y caballeros, a los chismes. Las chicas, por un lado, por fin supieron lo que sus amigos platicaron aquella vez a solas¡la conversión en animagos! Sí que tienen ideas locas¿no? A decir verdad, muchos(as) me adivinaron la idea, así que un misterio total no fue. Nada más se las confirmo, jajaja._

_Por otra parte, lo que cada chica quisiera que fuera su forma animaga, algo que seguramente a ustedes también les gustaría saber… Pues eso se los dejo de tarea. Como una lectora ya se dio cuenta, ya di los animales de TODOS los miembros de la Orden del Rayo anteriormente, así que es cuestión de ponerse a adivinar… Si es que claro, recuerdan dónde di tanto nombre de animal, jajaja._

_Y lo más triste, o dramático, o misterioso… O como quieran llamarle: Procyon y sus sentimientos. Ay, este niño sí que la tiene difícil, pero créanme que pronto se le soluciona la vida. O mejor dicho, se la soluciono yo, jajaja. Pero no me pidan milagros, por favor, pues de por sí apenas logré acabar la historia y ahora con eso de que nos castigaron la computadora aquí en casa de su "servilleta" (larga historia, no quiero aburrirlos con mis desgracias), pues me tardaré en empezar la tercera entrega. ¡Sí, lo decidí, haré una tercera! No puedo dejar las cosas así¿verdad?_

_Ya con esto me despido, diciéndoles que la próxima vez, lo que leerán por aquí son los agradecimientos (que no podían faltar, claro que no). Cuídense, disfruten la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	59. Agradecimientos II

**Agradecimientos.**

Muy bien, hemos llegado al final de otra de mis entregas de la saga HHP, cosa que no creí posible, y que me ha llenado de satisfacción contemplar cuánto gustó, cuánto me inventé y todo lo que trabajé para terminarla (ay, espero que la inspiración no se me vaya de vacaciones otra vez¿verdad?). En fin, como la ocasión anterior, aquí están los nombres de todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y el orden es aquel en el que apareció su primer comentario. Además, algunas personas me dejaron reviews con más de un apodo, así que aquí les dejo los dos o más apodos que se hayan puesto. Esta vez no haré distinción entre anónimos y registrados, porque por fortuna, todos me dejaron algo con qué identificarse, jajaja. A todas estas personas que se tomaron unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer lo que salía de mi retorcida pero inventiva mente, **_Gracias, muchas gracias._**

_Fanny-Shadow, Shadow Noir Wing_

_Gala Potter_

_Yare_

_yuli35_

_sarita-black_

_Hermy Evans_

_Trisha, Trisha23_

_Hermione granger de potter_

_Jim_

_Sandy0329_

_Muffy_

_Espe Kuroba_

_Yume Cassiel_

_Annabell Potter_

_natita.grint_

_violetita potter_

_Gaby Wood_

_daf ._

_lizbeth_

_anabiaf_

_Ai-chan_

_Natii_

_YoungLadyPotter._

Y como la vez anterior, tengo que dar unos agradecimientos especiales a ciertas personitas que se me quedaron muy grabadas en la memoria en este fic:

**_Fanny-Shadow, Shadow Noir Wing_**: Fuiste la primera en dejarme review en este fic y a medida que te he conocido por MSN, me doy cuenta que eres una chica estupenda (y de mi patria, además, jajaja). No se me olvida ese proyecto que me propusiste, ojalá pronto logremos ponernos de acuerdo en forma. Por tus ideas, muchas gracias.

_Yare_: No tengo mucho qué decirte ya¿verdad? Agradezco tus comentarios, siempre con tan buen sentido del humor, y de nuevo muchas gracias por el "préstamo" que me diste para este fic: el personaje de Katrina Turner. Sé que quedó un tanto irreconocible por mi adaptación, pero por lo que me dijiste, no te importó mucho. Por esa libertad creativa que me otorgaste con Katy y seguir mis historias, gracias.

**_Hermy Evans_**: En este fic sí te pusiste las pilas y me comentaste mucho más que en el anterior, además de los ánimos que me dabas por MSN, jajaja. Por tus sinceras palabras de aliento, tu aportación para la abreviatura del título de este fic (ET3P) y los datos que me darás para futuras continuaciones de la saga HHP, gracias.

**_Trisha, Trisha23_ **y** _Muffy_**: Tengo que nombrarlas juntas, pues sé que siendo hermanas, se quieren mucho (ya me dirán si eso es cierto, jajaja). Sus comentarios, aunque no de los más largos, siempre eran atinados y se les ocurría cada pregunta… En fin. Por ser excelentes y fieles lectoras, además de ser paisanas (¡viva México!), gracias.

**_Espe Kuroba_**: Tus comentarios fueron pocos, pero muy alentadores. Y una vez, fue uno de tus reviews (creo, son tantas personas que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, jajaja) lo que me impulsó a actualizar más rápido en cierto periodo. Por eso y por hacerme preguntas bastante interesantes cuando te ganaste el premio al review 100, gracias.

Bueno, espero que los demás estén de acuerdo en que esto ha durado bastante, así que me despido. Nada más permítanme unas líneas más para hacerme propaganda, jajaja. Es que no lo puedo evitar. Más que nada, de los proyectos que tengo por ahí "activos" (o sea, que escribo últimamente), para que si tienen un tiempecito, los lean¿sale?

_Poke­Universos:_ Así encontrarán el título aquí en Fanfiction, pero en realidad es "Poke–Universos" (el sistema me borró el guión a la hora de subirlo¡qué chasco!). Es una cosa loca que se me ocurrió de repente, mezclando varias series y publicaciones recientes en un crossover, y como el concepto, para mis parámetros, es simple, espero acabarla pronto. Nada más por hacerle honra a mi pasajero gusto por Pokemon, de muy antaño (ajá, no se nota, jajaja).

_Telaraña:_ Éste no lo encontrarán aquí en Fanfiction, lo siento. Lo estoy publicando en otra página puesto que es un original combinado con parodia, comedia y algo de plagio, jajaja. Es broma. La idea general de esa historia sale de uno de mis mangas favoritos, _Fruits Basket_, del que creo he hablado una que otra vez por aquí. Para quien no sepa de mangas (historietas japonesas), supongo que le dará igual que le hable de esto, pero para quien le interese, puede ponerse en contacto conmigo para que le dé la página donde lo publico. Es una historia que me está saliendo bien y que igual que _Poke–Universos_, espero acabar pronto.

_HHP: Primera Guerra Mundial Mágica:_ Ajá, damas y caballeros¡la tercera entrega de mi saga! Me decidí por este título después de mucho pensarle, porque se me hacía demasiado largo. Pero considerando lo que pienso poner en esta entrega, pues es el adecuado. Por lo pronto tengo el primer capi en borrador, tengo que pasarlo a la compu y todo eso… Vaya, creo que yo solita me lleno de trabajo¿verdad? En fin, creo que todo saldrá bien. Por lo menos tengo el tiempo libre para hacerlo. Lo único que les puedo decir de esta historia es que muy probablemente, la profecía que oyó Hugo Hagen se cumpla en más de sus fragmentos, por lo que estén muy atentos. Eso y los líos de siempre es lo que prometo en esta tercera entrega.

Muy bien, creo que es todo. De nueva cuenta, muchísimas gracias por leer. Cuídense, disfruten sus vacaciones y de verdad deseo que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
